Avatar: the Last Airbender Book 7: Spirit
by morgman
Summary: Insanity stalks the lands and the Gaang must face it alone. Aang and Azula struggle to prepare themselves, their friends and the very world for what is coming but they face opposition every step of the way. The Phoenix has arisen.
1. Chapter 1

**_Book 7: Spirit_**

**_It has begun. It'll start slow but expect this book to be far bloodier than the last. By the end of this book, it will be Hell on Earth. You have been warned._**

**_(hows that for advertising?)_**

Chapter 1

Simple stone structures filled the empty spaces like plain, drab bandages covering the wounds that had been inflicted on their beautiful city. Filling the largest of these was row after row, street after street of large, oblong boxes yet already the citizens were replanting their gardens, some making the best of their temporary homes by hanging colourful banners or those who could afford it were already adding to their homes, painting and decorating the outsides in traditional Firenation styles while some of the poorer families simply counted their blessings.

The Firelord had relented in the end and allowed his friend to use some of his ideas although Sokka had surprised everyone with what he had done. A meandering shallow trench, an artful creek created with Earthbending now ran through much of the city with many low bridges giving access to either side, wider ornamental ponds here and there, tinkling waterfalls and fountains. Waterbenders working with the Earthbenders tapped into the city's underground supplies, ensuring a constant but gentle flow of water and it was fast becoming a favourite attraction to the citizens of Hinomoto. To some, a symbol of pride to show they would not be kept down.

Not quite a week after the attack the Firelord gathered his people along the wide thoroughfare that ran through the centre of Hinomoto, several miles long it was still crowded to the point of overflowing with all those who came and with so many having come from beyond the city. With Toph Bending a comfortable chair for Mai to ride on, they followed Zuko with pride as he walked that road's length, nervous guards following as their Firelord walked amongst the cheering crowds, merely talking to some, thanking others personally for their efforts and to all he offered praise for their strength and resilience. Reaching the end of that road, the Firelord climbed a stage set up near the docks and there he awaited the Firelady and their beautiful young consort to join him.

It took some time for the noise of the crowd to quiet down enough for Zuko to make himself heard but the instant he announced a royal wedding set for one month's time, silence spread from him in a wave as the news passed through the crowds. Earthbending Master, Sifu to the Avatar, Unbeaten champion of Earth Rumble and now 'Princess' Toph Bei Fong felt a moment of doubt in the sudden quiet but just as the silence had spread from them, now the noise came rushing back in a tsunami of sound. Instantly the city began celebrating with flags and banners lining the streets, the market and restaurants brought out food for all while musicians played and danced and as night fell and the celebrations continued with fireworks in the sky, the tavern owners and brewers rolled out enormous barrels, tapping them right there on the street.

The Firelady had retired from the celebrations early as did the Avatar's wife, both young women heavily pregnant and not up to the all-night party their friends and loved ones seemed determined to enjoy. And though they reclined together chatting idly in the royal chambers on the emperor sized bed there was little room left with two extra adults and eight children sharing the bed and room with them. Starting on one side, Ty Lee lay back on the pillows trying to put forth wedding ideas but finding little enthusiasm from her fellow wedding planner beside her. Katara was more interested in her two year old son on her other side, Gyatso giggling happily as she poked and tickled his belly. Beside the boy, little Reena was snuggled almost asleep into Mai's side while the Firelady reclined beside her brother, Tom Tom who sat on the edge of the bed watching Zhu Lee dance across the room. Sitting close together before the bed, soft music arose from Oma and Hakoda playing guitars while Maki tapped out a gentle beat on several small drums. Every now and then the tune skipped or a missed note grated on the ears but Oma smiled patiently as she corrected one or both of the boys and the beautiful music soon resumed. Sitting at Zuko's huge writing desk across the other side of the room, Gar was helping young Ana pore over the many scrolls and books she had found at the eastern air temple, Kyoshi's only male member seemingly as lost in the old texts as Katara's daughter.

This idyllic family moment was shattered however as the doors leading out to the balcony crashed open and Aang rushed inside, slamming the doors closed behind him and putting his back to them. His face was painted in a parody of the traditional Kyoshi red and white and his shirt torn, something unidentifiable staining his trousers down one side.

"Aang. You woke Reena." Mai admonished him softly as the little girl sat up beside her to stare at her uncle as everyone else was.

"And do we even want to ask?" Katara added, her eyes trailing over her husband's dishevelled appearance and whitely painted face.

"Probably not." Aang replied with a grin, reaching out to snatch a towel from the air as Gar tossed one across the room and wiped at the paint covering his face, "Toph and Zuko are…um, having fun but Suki's there keeping an eye on them…and Sokka. Although the last I saw…Iroh was, uh swimming naked in one of the fountains…with Tiki, Sanna and Manny."

""Oh Good Lord." Mai said aloud with a sigh, rolling her eyes, "At least it wasn't you and Zuko this time."

"Oh no, he and Toph were up to something much worse. You see, Sokka talked them into painting each other with grease and honey then wrestling in the," Aang started cheerfully but fell silent under his wife's dry glare, finishing quickly as the children began giggling, "UH, but everyone was being very well behaved although I felt very tired and that's why I decided to call it an early night and get some sleep."

One of them didn't join in the laughter however and Ana put down the scroll she had been holding with a sigh.

"I wish Danny was here." the young girl said softly although her voice carried through the room, "He would have liked the party. And poor Zula must be so sad. She didn't even come."

"Azula's very busy taking care of…a friend of Danny's right now." Aang said as Katara added a reassuring smile from the bed, then moving quickly across the room to his daughter, Aang added warmly, "And I wasn't certain myself at first but I'm sure now that what Azula felt is right and wherever Danny is…if he's just lost or even hurt and can't get back, we will find him."

The other's there could see Ana's smile was a little forced as she tried to accept her father's reassurance and her concerns were reflected on the faces of those others as Aang looked around.

"In fact, we all have a big day coming tomorrow since we will be splitting up to do just that and other work besides before we come back for the wedding so we could all use some sleep." Using his best, authoritive father's voice, Aang fought back a grin as the children groaned, "Although if everyone sits down quietly I'm sure I could be convinced to tell you all a story."

Like an arrow fired from a bow, Ana shot across the room, the three musicians on the floor leaping for the bed at the same moment while Zhu Lee moved more sedately to sit beside Tom Tom. They were beaten one and all by Ty Lee who leapt to the end of the bed, almost dislodging Mai and Katara as the bubbly young woman threw herself down on her front, staring avidly at Aang with her chin cupped in her hands while the children piled onto the bed around her. Unable to help themselves, Mai and Katara grinned at each other and turned to look over the pile of bodies at Aang who came to stand before the bed, his eyes wide and mysterious as he raised his hands.

"Hey, uncle Aang. Tell us how you and Zula fought Phoenix." Maki asked excitedly from where he sat between Oma and his cousin.

"Or tell us again how Danny fought him down at our place." Hakoda added from Oma's other side but both boys paused as her hands performed a complicated dance in the air before her.

"Or Oma says tell the one…about the cabbage merchant?" Maki said with a confused expression.

"Dude, she said…show me the flying hog-monkey…err, I think." Hakoda chided his brother while the girl between them rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Boneheads." Ana said with a frown and a roll of her own eyes, looking then to her father, "Oma wants to know if you'll tell how you helped save her family from the demon who possessed the Boulder."

"She does?" the twins said in unison then added, "Cool. Yeah, tell us that one."

"Alright then." Aang answered, slipping one hand behind his back.

Then with a flex of his fingers, Aang caused the flames burning in their lanterns on the walls to shrink down, the room growing dark as he cupped his other hand before himself, generating a tiny flame there that lit up his face from beneath. Trembling a little in the sudden darkness, Ty Lee sat up and pulled Gyatso and Reena close as Aang began to tell his tale.

"This is a story from when we first met Daniel but it's also about the very first demon we ever encountered…and how lucky we were to survive. Zuko faced the Boulder first and managed to get Oma and her family out of his reach…which is when Toph charged in on Wolf, pounding him with her Earthbending all the way across the plains."

* * *

><p>Within she knew it was right to follow her companion, her instincts telling her it was so yet had she had been capable of it, she might have asked her instincts for a second opinion. That first night he had led them toward the mountains in the south but paused to scent the air regularly, his direction changing a little each time. By dawn they had been headed east instead but as the sun rose higher, he had begun leading them deeper into the desert to the north.<p>

Through the long day she had followed, the terrible heat beating down from above as well as rising from the sands beneath. Even her pups had ceased their endless games, clinging weakly to her back as she trotted along as best she could. He moved unceasingly, not even pausing as he sniffed the air and adjusted the direction they travelled and still they moved as the sun set, the terrible heat replaced by bitter cold as the moon and stars came out above them. On through the night she followed, barely aware of the sun as it rose in a new day, only knowing she must remain with him.

She almost missed the soft thud but turning her head she stopped, turning back to one of her pups who had fallen from her back. The little male's chest rose and fell though he did not react at first as she nudged him with her nose. She turned her head about to look at her other pup on her shoulder, a little female in much the same condition and she bent her head down to gently lift her son in her jaws, depositing him on her back beside his sister. There was relief as she felt his claws gripping the coarse fur across her shoulders but as she turned to seek her companion, at first he was nowhere to be found.

_Hunter?_ She whined softly.

She scented the air but her nose had become so dry as to all but rob her of that sense and while her species eyesight was naturally poor, her vision was reduced to a yellow blur below with a blue blur above this.

_Hunter?_ She whined again, turning slowly about on the spot.

As fear began to creep in, she finally spied a dark shape ahead of her climbing the dunes and she tried to hurry to catch him but in her weakened state the sudden movement made her head throb and whirl and with another thud, she collapsed to her front on the sand. Trembling with the effort, she tried to push herself back to her feet but could only drop back down, panting in shallow gasps from the effort.

_Hunter?_ She whined again, turning her head with difficulty to his dark shape growing smaller as he moved away.

She tried to call again but now even her voice failed, her vision starting to fade even as she saw the dark shape of the hunter slip over the top of the dune he had been climbing and disappear from view. She felt no animosity toward him, she was not angry or saddened by his leaving but as her vision darkened and consciousness faded, the huntress thought of her children and knew despair.

* * *

><p>"Tommy…You…you argued with my Dad." Zhu Lee breathed in awe from beside her friend.<p>

"I know, Zhu and…I'm sorry." The boy replied with a sigh though his face creased in anger a moment later, "But he just won't listen. He won't even let me explain how important this is to you or…how happy it would make you."

"Aw, Tommy." She breathed, leaning into him with a smile, "But you know what my Daddy is like. He's just afraid that something bad like what happened to you and Ty might happen to me." Her smile faded as she added, "To be honest, I still think it's scary."

"But that's why you need to learn to protect yourself." He insisted then turned to her with a smile of his own, "Anyway, you're not scared now are you?"

"Not here." she replied, returning his smile, "Not with you."

They stayed that way a moment, their smiles remaining the same as they then turned to look out over the city. They stood in one of their favourite place in the city, the rooftops of Hinomoto laid out before them though for now the two friends were content to remain where they were.

"You know, I'm not scared of…bad guys at the moment." Zhu Lee said after a few minutes silence, "But we better be careful Daddy or someone else doesn't see us. We'll get in such trouble."

"It's alright. No one can see us here." Tom Tom replied distractedly, pointing off to one side, "Anyway, Firelord Zuko and my sister are over there a few blocks away I think."

"But…they'll tell Daddy." Zhu Lee gasped, crouching down and peering out over the roofs the way he pointed, "Did you see them? Where are they?"

"What? Oh, no I didn't see them." He replied in the same distracted way, "But my sister is wearing that perfume I bought her and I could…I could,"

He fell silent, his face creasing in confusion before he closed his eyes, tipping his head back as he took a deep breath through his nose.

"Tommy?" Zhu Lee asked after a moment.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you smell, Zhu?" he said then, opening his eyes to smile at his friend, "Like…like the orchards after a summer rain. Like…flowers and peaches."

"I do?" she asked in wonder, then added with a touch of worry, "Err…you're not going to try and smell me…there again, are you?"

"Oh, no…I just wanted you to know that I think you're amazing in every way." He replied with the same soft smile, earning a dreamy smile from Zhu Lee as he continued, "I just wish there were words big enough to describe how…incredible I think you are. Not just because you've been my best friend for as long as I can remember but lately…when we're together you make me feel so **CAT!**"

"Wha?" she began but Tom Tom was already gone.

She turned to stare as he sprinted away over the rooftop, a orange grey blur streaking away ahead of him. He ran with his hands extended before himself, joyful glee on his face as he drew closer to his adversary, filled with a burning need to capture this thing or drive it way. It zigged and zagged but he was close on it's heels and as the streak ahead of him neared the end of the roof, Tom Tom leapt with a shout, skidding over the roof tiles on his front. At the last moment his prey leapt, dropping down from the roof to an alley below and hissing once back at Tom Tom before it streaked away.

"I'll get you next time. DO YOU HEAR ME!" the boy yelled down into the alley below, "THIS IS MY ROOF! MINE! MY ROOF!"

"Err, Tommy?" came a voice from behind.

Rolling over, he looked up and the maniacal glee faded from his eyes to be replaced by confusion as he looked up at Zhu Lee then back down to the alley below.

"Um, it…might have told on us?" he offered with a weak smile.

* * *

><p>She awoke to find herself in shade, a heavy and delicious smell in the air. She appeared to be lying under a shelf of glossy black stone, the sand at its edge dug away in a shallow pit. There was confusion at first but she heard the soft sound of shifting sand and next moment the dark shape of the Hunter walked into her view and she was surprised to see her pups clinging to his shaggy fur. They jumped down at the sight of their mother, yipping joyfully to see her awake and as they climbed around and over her, again she caught that mouth-watering scent coming from them.<p>

Before her came a quiet growl and she looked up as the Hunter moved a short distance away, turning then to look back at her. Still weak, her legs trembled with the effort of rising but she got to her feet, her pups clinging on as she moved out from under the rock shelf. Only a few yards from her little cave was an enormous black shape, an impressive example of it's kind it was a Trumpet-beetle, it's smooth black carapace designed for burrowing through the dunes and the long horns extending from it's head designed to defend it from similar sized foes. This one however was missing several of it's six legs, it's horn broken and hanging by a strip of flesh while the belly of the beetle had been torn apart, yellow, orange and red ichor spilled out onto the sand.

Her stomach growled at the sight but she waited as the hunter moved forward first, his head disappearing into the belly of the beetle before he re-emerged with something red and dripping in his jaws. He came back, dropping the bloodied organ to the sand before her and nudging it toward her with his nose, sitting then to look at her expectantly. She did not have to be asked twice and quickly bent her head down, tearing at his offering with her teeth and in several large mouthfuls it was gone. Her hunger only awoken by this snack, she brushed past the hunter to make her own selections from the carcass.

Sated at last, her belly bulging from her meal, the huntress climbed onto the rock shelf and there she found him, her pups once more climbing and playing around him. He turned to her as she lay at his side and though she did not understand, it seemed significant to her that his eyes were different to her pups or any others she had seen. They were milky, pale green and though he often seemed to look to her, she felt he saw with more than those eyes.

_Hunter?_ She whined gently and leaned forward to lick at the spots of blood clinging to the underside of his jaw.

_Home._ he seemed to say as she drew back, his ears swivelling to and fro as he raised his nose to the gentle breeze.

_Hunter? Home?_ she struggled with a concept that was difficult for her but managed to ask, _Where home?_

While posing the question had been difficult for her, she sensed no comprehension from her companion as he turned briefly back to her, then turn away to sniff at the breeze once more. But while he gave no reply, she did however sense his despair and frustrations as he dropped his head to his paws and whined softly.

* * *

><p>"Hey Aang." She called from behind him, "What do you think of this one?"<p>

"Hmm?" he replied distractedly, his eyes scanning the ground far below, "What?"

"Aang." She demanded with a little more force.

Turning about from where he sat on Appa's head, Aang looked back into the saddle where his wife sat with their children, Gyatso asleep beside her while Ana was again reading her scrolls and books.

"Sorry, Babe." Aang said to his frowning wife, "What was that?"

"I just wondered what you thought of this." Katara told him, holding up a wide piece of white silk against herself, "For Toph's wedding dress."

"Uh…remember, Babe? In the Firenation, white is for funerals." Aang said hesitantly as his wife frowned again.

"Oh, I forgot about that." She said with a sigh, shoving the piece of cloth into a bag attached to the side of the boat sized saddle.

"Besides…white is a Watertribe tradition." Aang continued with a small grin, "And we both know Toph can't wear that."

"So?" Katara shot back to him with a grin of her own, "I did and no one knew I was two months pregnant with Ana."

He chuckled softly as she climbed over the saddle onto the bison's head, snuggling into her husband's back as she wrapped her arms about his chest.

"Still nothing?" she asked quietly, her own eyes going to the green and brown landscape far below.

"I can't sense anything of him anymore." Aang answered, his smile fading quickly, "It's not like when he used to block himself from me. I couldn't tell where he was but I could still sense him out there. But now there's just…nothing."

"Do you really think…Azula's right?" she asked then in a whisper, "Did he come back?"

Aang half twisted his head about, looking behind his wife again but their son remained asleep and beside him, Ana was absorbed in the histories of the air nomads.

"I…I just don't know. I know she believes what she felt but if he did return coupled with the fact we haven't seen him has me worried." Aang replied in a whisper of his own, "I know what I felt at the end. Wolf was…gone and that pain alone was beyond anything he'd endured but Wolf was the only thing keeping Daniel sane. Without him,"

Aang trailed into silence, sighing heavily as Katara squeezed him warmly from behind.

"Can he survive without Wolf?" she asked, not certain she wanted the answer.

"I don't know but I do know his mind won't." Aang replied sadly, "And if he has lost his mind, if he's wandering the world alone and…insane it…it will be everything he always feared and I…I can't do it, Babe. I know he said I would have to but…but…I can't kill him."

"It won't come to that Aang." His wife tried to say reassuringly, "We'll find him and we will help him."

"I hope we can, Babe. I really do." Aang breathed sadly in response, "Because if Danny is wandering the world somewhere right now…I'm not sure if there will be enough of him left to help."

* * *

><p>Two large sleds were parked near another on the sands, made from imported wood and polished smooth from long use, they were designed along the lines of a catamaran with two main hulls joined by a platform and a large triangular sail affixed the central mast. The peoples who lived in this desert employed a special form of Earthbending to draw up the sand in a tight, compact tornado that filled their sails with wind no matter the weather and allowed them to travel anywhere in their desert quickly. The few Sandbenders gathered about two of the boats had not come out this day for the joy of travelling the dunes but to investigate the third boat they had first spied from a distance. It lay on it's side, the mast shattered and a split running the length of one of the hulls and while they had once or twice seen or even been involved in similar crashes, it was the bodies scattered about that caused these Sandbenders to remain close to their own boats.<p>

Only one moved forward amongst the carnage, stripping the wrappings from his head and removing his specialised goggles to stare about with a deep frown. The bodies had been simply torn apart, blood splattering the sand in a wide area along with dozens of prints, scraps and drag marks. Walking carefully, the man dropped to a crouch beside a torso with only one arm and it's head intact, reaching down to remove the wrappings from the dead Sandbenders face.

"What do you think it was, Chief?" one of the men remaining by the boats called.

He didn't answer at first, moving out beyond the area to inspect the sands around before he moved back toward his men.

"They've been dead at least a day. Hami tribe by the looks although that boat's one of ours. Probably one they stole in the last raid." Their chief informed the Sandbenders, "There's a few beetle headed merchants too. Looks like they were in the middle of a deal when something attacked."

"Yeah but…what was it?" one of his men asked as the others drew together, "What could do this?"

"I don't know." The chief said ominously, then waved a hand toward his men, "Come and check this out."

He moved off, back through the bodies and wreckage and beyond but when he turned back, only one of his men had followed, the rest still clustered about their boats. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, the chief hunkered down as the only one to follow did the same.

"Look at these tracks." He said to his fellow Sandbender, "It came out of the desert from that way. You can see they tried to fight it but whatever it was took them down fast."

"Yeah but," his companion replied, pointing to a set of tracks leading off into the distance and beside those, a shallow trench made by something huge being dragged across the sands, "It killed the merchants beetle? Those things are bred to fight."

"Not just killed it but dragged it away." The chief said, dropping his hand down to one of the prints before them, his open hand just covering the wide outline of a paw, "Whatever this thing was, I'm guessing it wouldn't come up to my shoulders yet it took out four of Hami's Sandbenders, three armed merchants and their beetle."

"And Chief," the Sandbender said, raising a trembling hand to point, "It came from the cursed lands."

"Tarro, they're not cursed lands." The chief returned with a sigh.

"But everyone in the desert saw that firestorm out there a couple weeks back." The man returned nervously, "And everyone went to see that black glass at least once. I tell you it's cursed and now something came from there and killed these guys. We gotta get out of here."

"No." the chief breathed as he stood up, frowning thoughtfully, "We need to tell the Hami tribe about this."

"The Hami?" the Sandbender before him said incredulously, "But they're our enemies."

"It's the right thing to do, Tarro." The chief returned as he began moving back to their boats.

"Oh, come on, Ghashiun." Tarro said with familiarity, "The Hami and the other tribes raid us all the time and we haven't been out on a raid in years."

"Because I swore to my father I would be a better man and lead this tribe honorably." The chief hissed quietly, stopping and turning to Tarro with a frown, "We made enough mistakes in our youth, Tarro or have you forgotten what stealing the Avatar's bison almost cost us?"

"Yeah, yeah." Tarro replied sourly though his expression changed as he looked back toward the tracks leading away over the dunes, "Although…if things are coming out of the cursed lands to kill Sandbenders and merchants alike, maybe it is time the tribes got together."

"That's what my father always wanted although…not like this." Ghashiun said softly, looking around the bodies and blood scattered everywhere, "Get the men and the boats ready, Tarro. We'll head straight to Hami first but I just need to do something before we go."

With a nod to his chief, Tarro moved away shouting instructions to those Sandbenders still waiting by the boats and Ghashiun looked over, making sure they were busy and not looking his way as he reached into his thick robes. From amongst his wrappings he drew forth a small package of soft leather and carefully unwrapped it. He took out a tiny chip of blue crystal and doing as he'd been instructed he pressed it to the side of his neck just below his ear.

"This is Chiefton Ghashiun of the Marrow Tribe in the Si Wong. Err…hello?" He spoke aloud though his voice remained a whisper, his eyes widening a moment later before he spoke again, "Chief Hakoda? Greetings sir. Your son asked me to make contact if I saw anything unusual in the desert and," he paused, his eyes again going to the carnage surrounding him, "I have something very unusual to report."

* * *

><p><em>Hunter? <em>She whined to the blurred shape she followed.

Again he had driven them at a fast pace across the desert. After half a night's rest they had made their way from the platform of shiny, black stone and again for a day and on through the next night she had followed. Her strength had improved thanks to the meal the day before but now as the sun beat down once more she staggered as she tried to keep pace with him, her pups whining softly where they clung to her shoulders.

Her fatigue was pushed aside in surprise however when she felt her paws suddenly dropping onto coarse, hard packed dirt instead of sand. Looking up she blinked her tired eyes to clear them and saw sparse grasses and bushes growing out around them and in the distance were hills of an achingly beautiful green. Relief flooded her at the sight though her legs still trembled with the effort of following her companion.

_Hunter?_ She whined again.

For the first time he stopped, turning back to her and moving over to sniff at her and her pups, his tongue flicking out briefly across the fine hairs of her brow. Then with a tenderness that still surprised her, he lifted each of her pups and they squeaked excitedly as he deposited them onto his own back. He moved up alongside her and together they moved on again, the Hunter slowing his pace to stay by her side.

Still it was almost dark by the time they halted but long before they did she could smell the sweet scent of fresh flowing water. Soon they found a line of scrubby trees that ran alongside a shallow creek running down from the hills and after slaking her thirst she settled under one of these trees with her pups to rest, the Hunter sitting nearby to keep watch.

It was shortly after, the sun just touching the horizon when the Hunter jumped up with a yelp and she was her feet in an instant, her senses on high alert. But the Hunter stood stiff, the dark fur across his neck and shoulders lifting as he growled oddly up at the sky. She tried to follow his gaze but her eyes could only detect a tiny shape moving in an unerringly straight line through the sparse clouds high above.

_HOME!_ The hunter growled and yipped, leaping up into the air, _HOME! HOME!_

His excitement was infections, her pups joining in with his leaping and yapping but she sensed his agitation growing, the hunter running a short distance away following the thing in the sky as it sped toward the horizon. Between his yapping and growling, choking sounds escaped the hunter, his chest expanding yet as he opened his jaws only a strangled gasp came forth. Again and again he wheezed with effort yet he bared his teeth in frustration as he failed over and over at what he tried to do.

Suddenly understanding his intent, the Huntress tipped her head back and howled. It started low, rising from deep in her chest and with it came the deep sorrow from her most recent life, her fears for her children and her care for her new found friend.

As it petered out and she dropped her head, she found the Hunter staring back at her, trembling all over as he turned back to the thing that was now beyond their sight then back to her.

_Home._ He said and simply dropped to his belly, whining softly.

She sensed such deep confusion and despair from him and the Huntress quickly moved over to his side, dropping down and extending one leg. She winced as the scars from her captivity stretched painfully but she spread her wing anyway, the lightly furred skin running from her foreleg to her hind one half covering her companion as she drew herself close to him. Even her pups sensed it and stopped their play, coming over to lay either side of the two adults and whining softly back to the hunter.

* * *

><p>Darkness was falling properly as two young women appeared near the shattered boat, the various bodies that had been laying around gone now but for the dark brown and black stains they had left behind. Only two others were here to greet the arrivals, another two young women dressed in their green kimonos and leather armour that marked them out as Warriors of Kyoshi Island.<p>

"Oh, hey Azula and…err, you." Tiki said a little uncomfortably, "We didn't know you guys were coming. I called Aang ages ago."

Beside Tiki her best friend, Linka stared over to the pair by the upturned boat with open hatred, though the one she directed it toward only returned a bored, almost contemptuous stare.

"And Aang called us. There is some meeting of the earth kings he has to attend and he's keeping the family close. That's why they're taking Appa." Azula said as she approached the pair although she scowled as she looked around, "And you called him for this? Some tribal feuding amongst the Sandbenders?"

As Azula spoke, Linka pulled her gaze from the other young woman who remained by the tipped up boat and her expression softened considerably.

"No. One of the local chiefs checked the place out first. Aang said he knows the guy and trusts him." Linka informed her, "The chief said something came out of the desert from that spot where Danny fought Agni and killed a bunch of Sandbenders and merchants but…he said it…tore them to pieces. Oh and it apparently ate their beetle."

"Yeah, they seemed a bit put out by that." Tiki commented and shrugged as Azula raised an eyebrow, "Maybe it was some kind of sacred beetle."

"A trumpet beetle?" Azula asked softly and as both young women nodded she added, "They're thirty feet long with a horn that can punch through steel. The merchants and Sandtribes here use them for both transport and defence and it's why the Firenation never gained a foothold in this desert even after a hundred years of war."

"Oh." The two facing her replied with wide eyes.

Blurring for a moment, Azula dropped down even as she grew slightly larger and as the large, orange and black striped tigress she padded about over the sand, her nose close to the ground.

_There's been at least a hundred people through here._ Azula's voice was an angry growl in the heads of those watching as the tigress padded away over the trampled sand, _All I can smell is nervous people who really should bathe more often…and learn how to use a bathroom._

Tiki giggled at the tigress but Linka only raised a hand to point out over the dunes, into the deeper darkness of the night time desert.

"They were already here when me and Tiki arrived. Some of them even got together in a search party and followed the tracks back that way." Linka said and then added with a sour look, "So of course they walked all over the tracks and wiped them out but they followed them all the way to that black glass where Danny has his Agni Kai thing. They said they found the remains of the beetle but nothing else."

_I suppose they'll have obliterated anything left there to be found but I will go and look anyway._ Azula said, her tone still slightly annoyed as she turned to the figure still standing by the overturned sand boat, _Remain with them. I won't be long._

"Hey. Hold on a," the young woman there shot back heatedly but by then the tigress had simply vanished, "Great."

Looking over at Reena, Linka again narrowed her eyes with obvious dislike on her face and Tiki suddenly stepped before her friend with a worried expression, leaning close to whisper in her ear. Reena however only stepped back again, leaning back against the broken boat's flat undersides and folding her arms over her chest while staring back into Linka's furious glare with bored eyes.

"I don't care…she deserves," Linka hissed angrily to whatever Tiki had been whispering.

"If you have something to say…Link." Reena said loudly without moving, "Then just come out and say it."

"We know about you. You were one of us." Linka said angrily, "And then you…murdered one of us."

"Linka, no." Tiki said louder as her friend none too gently pushed her aside.

Reena gave no reply although while her expression remained the same, she dropped her eyes to the sand at her feet.

"You're no Kyoshi Warrior. You are Uragirimono. Traitor!" Linka spat the words, "Kyoshi has no place for warriors who turn on their own."

"Link." Tiki said a little more forcefully, moving to stand before her friend again.

"It doesn't matter Tiki." Reena said softly without raising her eyes, "Her little threats don't mean anything."

"Threats?" Linka snapped angrily, pushing Tiki aside again and pointing a finger at Reena, "You don't belong here and you certainly deserve what he's done for you."

"Done to me, you mean." Reena answered in the same dull tone, "I didn't ask for any of this."

"Then go back where he found you." Linka spat back, the fury on her face only growing.

"Make me." Reena said as she raised her eyes, pushing away from the boat her stance loosened and she glared across at the pair nearby.

"No." Tiki moaned as Linka flexed her wrists, suddenly clutching two fistfuls of razor sharp shuriken.

Turning fretfully from her best friend to the other woman nearby, Tiki remained uncertain of what to do at first but the decision was made for her as another figure appeared between the two would-be combatants. Reena and Linka straightened, relaxing a little as Azula levelled a cool stare at first one then the other and finished adjusting the fine chain around her neck so the sapphire she wore was in view.

"I'm glad to see everyone is getting along." She quipped softly and turned to face the two Kyoshi Warriors, "There's nothing out there. Too many human feet and the shifting sands have wiped away any trace of whatever did this. You may as well get back to Gaoling and keep looking for potential recruits."

"Yeah, it's getting late. Let's head back, ok?" Tiki asked her friend soothingly and Linka shot her an apologetic look.

"And ladies." Azula added, waiting until they turned to face her before finishing, "Keep your eyes open. When Danny does surface…we may find we are not the only ones looking for him."

The pair swallowed and nodded to Azula although Linka turned one last glare toward Reena before the two warriors vanished with soft pops.

No sooner were they gone when Reena found herself slammed into the upturned boat at her back and a pair of faintly glowing golden eyes glaring into her own from a few inches away.

"If you ever raise a hand to one of my friends again," Azula hissed coldly.

"You'll send me back to Daddy. Yeah, I know." Reena shot back with a sneer, "But I will not stand meekly by while your friends cut my throat."

"Then perhaps you should have thought of that before you sent the things that murdered Linka's sister." Azula snapped, turning away as Reena flinched, dropping her face to glare at the sand by her feet.

Walking away, Azula moved a short distance from Reena, again searching the area with her eyes and scenting the cool night air.

"What choice did I have?" Azula heard the barely audible whisper rise from behind her, "Fate was the only option he left me."

"That's the problem with the choices we make." Azula said loudly without turning to Reena, "Even when there are no other options, we still have to face the consequences of those choices."

There came no reply from behind and after scanning the area one last time, Azula turned back with a tired sigh.

"There's nothing here. We may as well move on." She said.

"Do you really think he's on the mortal plane?" Reena asked softly, her own glare fading, "It's been over a week."

"I know what I felt." Azula answered tersely although her own expression softened quickly as she dropped her glare, "Unfortunately…I think Aang was right. What I felt of his mind was torn and fading fast but…he was still thinking of us and," pausing she looked about and sighed again, adding in a whisper, "He will be lost, alone and…completely without conscious control of himself. When Danny does surface and show himself, we can expect something far worse than a few dead Sandbenders. If Daniel had done this…he would have wiped out every tribe in this desert."

Reena could only nod to this assessment and for a moment the two young women shared the same sad and concerned expressions. Then squaring her shoulders, Azula strode forward and reached out to grasp Reena's arm in one hand.

"What say we move on somewhere new? We've searched enough of the northern mountains." Azula said, her lips twitching briefly up into a smirk, "And I was thinking that if Daniel truly wanted to hide himself away where no one would find him, there's only one place on this world where he could do that."

"Where exactly?" Reena asked warily, already having learned caution when her companion smiled just so.

"Someplace I know you…and your father are not very fond of." Azula answered, her smirk growing, "But Danny said he loved going there as a child. Especially the local sport."

"Oh, no. We are so not going skiing." Reena moaned, her shoulders slumping as Azula carried them both away into the chi pathways.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Zhu but Aang had to go." Mai said patiently, "He's trying to unite the various earthen kingdoms which won't be easy but he should be back in a few days to a week. Don't worry, I know you and Ana have become good friends. She'll be back soon."<p>

In her large, brightly lit personal lounge, Mai sat comfortably on an overstuffed chair, the young Firelady's feet resting on a pile of cushions. But while Mai reclined in comfort, the young girl pacing before her did not, the long braids either side of Zhu Lee's head flicking wildly about as the girl turned sharply with an uncharacteristic frown on her face.

"No. No, it's not about Ana." Zhu Lee said, stopping her pacing to turn to Mai, "I'm worried about Tommy."

"Tom Tom?" Mai asked, sitting up straighter with a worried frown of her own, "But…Aang's examined Tommy and Ty Lee twice now. He did say Tommy's spirit may need a little more time to heal fully after what happen but they should both be fine."

"My sister is but Tommy's not. At least…not really." Zhu Lee exclaimed animatedly, "He's always tired and upset and he's restless and…and if I wasn't watching out for his nightmares I don't think he would get any sleep and just lately,"

"Whoa. Back up." Mai interrupted with a frown, "Watching over his nightmares? Zhu Lee, having you been sneaking out to my parent's house at night to be with Tom Tom?"

"I have to." The girl exclaimed with a matching frown, "He only just closes his eyes and he's tossing and turning but…the funny thing is…I think he likes them."

"Oh, alright." Mai replied, her frown softening as she reached out to grasp Zhu Lee's hands in her own, "So what else has you worried about Tommy?"

"Sometimes…he gets really, really angry." Zhu Lee answered uncomfortably, adding hastily as Mai's frown deepened, "Not to me. He's been…really extra sweet to me lately but today…Tommy yelled at my Daddy."

"My brother…raised his voice to Jeong Jeong?" Mai asked, only disbelief on her face.

"He…Tommy's determined to convince Daddy to train me to be a warrior." Zhu Lee explained, again adding hastily as Mai's expression remained unchanged, "I want to be just like Daddy and Ty Lee but…I don't want to disappoint Daddy. I want him to train me but…he says it's too dangerous but Tommy keeps trying to convince him and then Daddy gets angry and then Tommy gets angry and…and…then Tommy got mad and called Daddy a…a pompous dinosaur with his head stuck up his…uh…his um."

"I think I can guess." Mai replied as Zhu Lee fell silent, "What happened then?"

"Daddy made Tommy do a hundred hot-squats then run around the training yards a hundred times but," the girl began, unable to keep a small grin off her face as she finished, "Tommy did it…and then he asked Daddy again to train me."

"Oh, lord." Mai said, flinching at the thought, "What did your father do…or do I even want to know?"

"He made Tommy train even harder but…I think he was kind of impressed." Zhu Lee replied with a bemused smile.

"Hmm." Mai's brow creased as she thought of what she had heard and how to respond, "Zhu? Have you considered that Tom Tom…well, you and Tommy both are getting to that age when…err, changes are taking place and he will be starting to see you a little differently now and with that comes, uh,"

"Oh, you mean about boobs and hair in funny places and sex and babies and stuff?" the girl interrupted brightly and shrugged as Mai's jaw dropped open, "My older sisters already told me about that although Ty was a lot more…err, descriptive."

"I bet she was." Mai mumbled and then frowned again, "And I don't suppose my parents have given Tommy that talk yet. Our mother waited until my wedding day to try and tell me where babies come from."

"And look," Zhu Lee said, grinning hugely as she pointed at Mai's bulging stomach, "It worked."

Gaping at the girl for a moment, Mai clutched at her belly as she erupted into a storm of giggling.

"Oh, Zhu. You reminded me so much of Ty just then." Mai told her as her laughter settled, "Ok then, tell me. Are you very worried about Tommy?"

"I am…A bit." Zhu Lee replied, her own smile fading, "I don't think anything is…wrong with him. He's just…different and…and…I just want Tommy to be ok."

"So do I." Mai replied warmly, reaching out to take the girl's hands again, "I admit I haven't spent a lot of time with my baby brother since we got home. So how about this, when Toph gets home, why don't you and Tommy join her, Zuko and I for dinner tonight? That way I can spend some time with my brother and afterwards," pausing a moment, Mai grinned evilly, "I'll take Tommy aside for THAT talk."

Mai couldn't help smiling at the intense relief and open joy on the young girl's face but her eyes went wide as Zhu Lee suddenly lunged forward, wrapping her arms about the Firelady's neck in a tight hug.

"Oh, thank you, Lady Mai." She gushed happily, "Thank you."

"Zhu Lee." Mai added sternly as the young girl drew back, "What did we talk about?"

"Oh, err…sorry La…I mean…err, Mai." Zhu Lee replied uncomfortably.

"When it's just us, drop the formalities, sweetie." Mai said warmly, "After all, I'm hoping you and I will be sisters one day."

"Me too." Zhu Lee replied, blushing as she suddenly blurted in a giggling rush, "I kissed Tommy and it…he was really nice."

"You're first kiss? That's wonderful." Mai replied although her smile faded a moment later, "Err, just keep in mind that you're both still very young and…just don't go trying any of the other things your sisters told you about just yet."

"Eww." Zhu Lee shot back with a disgusted expression, much to Mai's relief. Then pausing thoughtfully, Zhu Lee added, "Besides, if I tried the things Ty talked about, I think I might break Tommy."

Her mouth dropped open but once more Mai burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggling, Zhu Lee joining in a moment later.

* * *

><p>There were many villages and towns dotting the countryside of the earthen kingdoms, some of those communities devoted exclusively to farming, fishing, mining or sometimes, hunting. Within the old growth forests to the south of Full Moon Bay, three figures made their way silently through the clear ground surrounded by enormous pines. They moved with exaggerated care over a thick carpet of pine needles, two men with bows notched and ready while a few steps behind them followed a teenage boy loaded down with an enormous backpack.<p>

"Dad?" the boy asked, panting heavily, "Can we…take a break."

Lowering their bows, one of the men in front scowled angrily but the other turned to the boy with a tolerant smile.

"Nesso, if you're going to learn the trade," the man said with a smile, "You need to learn to be silent."

"At least that way we might actually find something to hunt." The other man growled, turning his scowl on the boy briefly before he turned and marched away.

"Sorry Dad." The boy said, chastised.

"It's fine, son. I made my share of mistakes when my Dad taught me." His father replied with another smile, "And don't worry about Jenko. He's just worried we won't get anything worth trading but go on…drop the gear and we'll have a rest."

"Another break?" the scowling man, Jenko snapped as he continued walking slowly through the trees, "We'll be lucky to get something to eat at this,"

The man fell silent, father and son watching as his bow suddenly came up trained on something deeper into the trees. Almost instantly his arrow streaked away but at the same moment something huge and dark brown slammed into him, the man screaming briefly as he was driven to the ground. As the boy and his father stood frozen, the creature crouched atop Jenko, it's jaws already about his throat and with a simple flex of it's neck, the creature tore the man's head cleanly off and sent it rolling away over the ground.

"D…dad?" Nesso whimpered but froze again as the animal's head snapped up, milky green eyes glaring at the pair as it snarled savagely.

At over four feet at the shoulders, the animal easily outweighed the man it had just killed and it's snarling continued as it stepped away from his corpse, stalking slowly toward the two nearby as Jenko's blood dripped from it's jaws.

"Stay still." The father breathed, not daring to take his eyes from the creature, "Just…don't…move."

But a fresh surprise arrived then, another animal bounding from deeper into the forest and they stared as the Huntress hurried over to put herself between them and the snarling animal.

_Hunter. No._ she insisted, his snarling easing though she was forced to move again as he tried to step around her, _No, Hunter. Two legs death. Kill two legs. Bring more two legs._

As always she sensed little comprehension from her companion but she remained firm, standing before him even as he snarled at her, baring blood stained teeth that opened and snapped together next to her face. He seemed uncertain what to do when she stood her ground, the fur across his shoulders lowering slightly even as he growled all the louder at the two humans nearby.

"D…d…dad?" Nesso whimpered again as the strange standoff continued.

"Don't make any movements." His father whispered quickly, the man only then turning his eyes to his son, "Listen…I'll draw them away…then you,"

But he fell silent as yet two more arrivals appeared, the Huntress's pups swooping low over the ground through the trees as they flew quickly over to their mother. The brown animal she stood before however did not seem to notice them, only turning his face between the two humans as the endless growl rose from him.

_Hunter. We go._ The Huntress insisted, pushing her face close to his, _We go…home._

The animal's growling lessened, his attention turning from the father and son to the Huntress before his growl ceased all together as he looked down at the pups who had begun sniffing at the blood that had coated the thick fur on his chest.

Concerned mainly for his inexperienced son, the man stood a few yards from him and with trepidation stared at the animals between them and the remains of his hunting partner. He'd seen other hunters taken by predators before, it was a well-known risk taken by all hunters who sought game in the wild but the man knew he'd never seen anything move that fast. In the instant after Jenko had fired his bow, the experienced hunter knew he'd seen the brown streak that came flying in curve around the arrow before smashing Jenko to the ground. Before taking the man's head off in a single bite.

_Hunter. Come. We go._ Her tone and posture were soft, the female changing tactics as she brushed past the Hunter, her short tail playfully flicking his nose as she walked a short distance then turned her head to look back, _Hunter. Huntress. Go. Pack safe. Go home._

The pups yapped excitedly, rushing over to their mother and sniffing in the direction of the corpse laying amogst the trees a short distance away but the larger brown animal however turned back to the humans who tensed in fresh fear, that fear escalating rapidly as he began to stalk toward the father, growling softly in the back of his throat.

The man pulled his eyes away with effort and looked to his son, shaking his head imperceptibly as the boy locked eyes with him.

"When it takes me." The father hissed in a trembling whisper, "Run."

The boy turned his face away and his father closed his eyes yet through his terror the man felt a sudden twinge of confusion as something jabbed him roughly in a tender place. His eyes shot open and he stared down at the brown creature that had it's nose buried in his crotch, snuffling away loudly for a moment before it drew back, turning then to sniff in the direction of the man's son. When it turned back it drew close again and the man tensed but again he was confused as the animal only latched onto his bow with it's teeth, yanking it from his unresisting hand. Walking back a few paces, the animal looked up at the man with pale green eyes that seemed to see right through him, then with a loud snap, bit the bow in two.

Understanding the message clearly, the man nodded once.

Satisfied there was no longer a threat to his pack, the Hunter turned away from the humans and walked back toward the Huntress but veered away before he got there. He paused once beside the headless corpse, dropping his head to sniff at it.

_Two legs bad meat._ The Huntress informed him, _Make sick._

Raising his head to look at her, the Hunter only cocked one leg and sent a dark yellow stream splashing down onto Jenko's bloodstained chest. Then turning about he kicked at the ground with his hind legs, scratching up the leaf litter there and sending a spray of it flying out over the corpse. With a last snort in the human's direction, the Hunter trotted over to his companion and together they moved off, the two pups chasing after them through the trees by running and jumping up to snap open their wide wings and gliding after the adults.

He watched until long after they'd gone, barely aware of it when his son rushed to his side and hugged him tightly, the young teen quietly sobbing as the terror drained from them both.

"Dad?" the boy asked after several minutes, "What were those?"

Opening his mouth, the father squeaked loudly when he first tried to speak and cleared his throat loudly before he could answer his son.

"The smaller, lighter one and the pups were Wolf-bats…and I have a feeling that little female just saved our skins." The man said, surprising himself as his voice came out steady and clear, "But in all my years…I've never seen anything like that other one."

"It was definitely hairier than the other one." The boy commented, his eyes shying away from their dead companion as he rambled on, "And no wings. And a longer tail. Bigger ears and big…big teeth."

"Easy there son." The man said warmly, holding the boy to his side, "Let's just take a moment and then we'll make for home."

"But Dad." The boy asked, looking up at his father, "What about,"

Still without looking directly at it, the boy jerked his head toward the headless corpse several yards away.

"Every hunter knows the risks. Some men from the village will come and get him and if they want to hunt down the thing that killed him…they're welcome to it." The father said, giving his son a determined look, "Then tomorrow, you and I are going to the markets at Half Moon Bay to buy some seeds."

"Seeds?" the bow asked his father in confusion.

"And a plough. I think it's time for a career change. How do you feel about growing cabbages?"

* * *

><p>It was almost routine to her now, her slippered feet gliding silently over the roof tiles of the imperial city until she dropped down over the wall of his family's estate. Running through the shadowy gardens she scaled the wall of his home with ease, lifting herself onto the small balcony outside his room and pushing the doors open silently. She was surprised and a little concerned to see him awake, sitting up on his bed and hugging his knees to his chest as he stared at the far wall.<p>

"Tommy?" Zhu Lee asked and then jumped herself as he jerked with a shout of surprise.

"Zhu?" he breathed, wrapping his arms about his legs again, "I didn't hear you."

"Are you ok, Tommy?" she asked, moving to the bed and reaching out to rest a hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Tommy said in a dull monotone, his eyes still glued to the far wall, "It's just…after you and your Dad left, my sister took me to her rooms and told me…err, something."

She looked at him appraisingly but again his reaction worried her as Tom Tom brought his hands up to cover his head as his eyes took on a haunted glaze.

"And then," Tom Tom continued in horrified tones, "Lady Toph came in and told me…more."

"Err…alright." Was all Zhu Lee could reply.

She thought back to those conversations she'd had with her older sisters, remembering she'd found some of it mildly disgusting and the rest enormously amusing but Tom Tom's reaction to it worried the girl.

"What exactly did your sister and Lady Toph say?" she asked but Tom Tom blanched, burying his face between his knees.

"Zhu?" his frightened and slightly muffled voice rose a minute later.

"Yes Tommy?" she replied.

"You know…how you want to…get married and have babies?" his voice came in a rush.

"Err…yes." She replied, her worries deepening by the second.

"Exactly…when did you want to do that?" he asked, his tone as worried as hers.

"I…ah, was hoping when we're a lot older." Zhu Lee replied in a rush, leaning slightly away from him, "After all our adventures. Like…when we're our sisters ages maybe."

Tom Tom's face finally rose from between his knees and while it did little to ease Zhu Lee's confusion, her worries were greatly reduced at the intense look of relief he gave her.

"Oh, Thank Agni." Tom Tom breathed.

**_I've probably made Tommy's...um, condition a bit obvious? Oh well, hopefully you won't have worked it out yet. The identity of the Hunter however should not be too difficult to guess but I hope to put plenty of surprises into this book._**

**_Review. Oh, please please review. I can't live without them. Well, I can and probably will go on living without them but still...REVIEW...FOR THE LOVE OF DOG! REVIEW!_**


	2. Darkness Rising

Chapter 2

Mist shrouded the wide trunks all around, more rising from the dark waters below reducing visibility to just a few dozen yards. The water sat still and murky around the thick and gnarled roots of the trees but now and then it swirled, a ripple passing over its surface suggesting at something moving beneath. Thick, almost impenetrable vines hung by the thousands from the impossibly high canopy above keeping the very air in this place as still and nearly as cloyingly thick as the dark waters below.

Sweat ran from her face in rivulets as she clawed her way up the thick root of one of the trees, as wide as a highway it was nevertheless covered in green slime, the rough bark treacherously slippery. To make things even more difficult for the young woman, thorns covering the hanging vines caught at her clothes and hair when she brushed against them and try as she might, they hung in such numbers that they were impossible to avoid.

"Oh…screw this." She said with sour expression as she felt her shirt tear for the twentieth time.

Throwing one hand out to her side, she swiped it quickly before herself and down below the still waters humped up, a thin stream of brown water lifting into the air to whip by before her. The vines began to fall away, sliced cleanly through but no sooner did she begin rising to her feet when one of the remaining vines moved. Like a whip itself it sliced across, catching the young woman in her side before she could react and with a shriek of surprise she was sent flying.

_Surely your father told you how dangerous it is to cut a path through this particular swamp._ came an amused voice from above, _He made the same…childish mistakes when he travelled through here._

Sitting up in knee deep water, Reena wiped at the stinking muck covering her face and glared up at the orange and black striped tigress laying casually on a wide branch high above.

"Well…how else are we supposed to search this place?" Reena snapped testily, rising to her feet and grimacing at the sight of something attached to one arm, "Ugh…I always hated this swamp."

With a grunt, she pulled the large slimy creature that was sucking eagerly at her elbow and tossed it aside, rising into the air then to navigate her way carefully through the hanging vines. Flying up to the tigress, Reena dropped down to sit on the same branch, trying but failing to wipe away the mud that now liberally coated her.

_Well this swamp doesn't particularly like people who cut and slice it to pieces._ Azula returned, shifting a little further away from Reena as that young woman shook her head to send dirty water flying from her hair.

"Well, the swamp should try being a little more helpful then, shouldn't it?" Reena snapped again, releasing a resigned sigh as her shoulders slumped, "We can't fly through here, we can barely walk and we can't make a path. Can't you just…I don't know, ask the swamp where he is or something?"

_I already did._ Azula returned causing Reena to blink in surprise, _And while the spirit of this swamp is extremely ancient and wise, even he cannot know all that walks, crawls or swims in this place. If Daniel is here, we will have to find him ourselves._

"If he's here." Reena said heatedly though her shoulders slumped further.

Azula gave no reply at first although her feline face reflected the same expression as her companion's. Pushing herself up, Azula continued rising as her body flowed and changed until she was standing on two human feet, lifting her arms over her shoulders to extract her clothing from her small pack. Golden eyes scanning the trees around and the swamp below as she dressed, Azula then took a deep breath through her nose and then sat back down beside Reena with a resigned sigh of her own.

"Damn it, Koko." Azula breathed to herself, "Why did you have to be right?"

Reena glanced questioningly over but Azula only continued to stare about them, now and then sampling the air again.

"Why don't we make camp?" Reena asked after a few minutes silence.

"It's been half a day and we're barely five miles into the swamp." Azula snapped without turning her head, "We have days of searching ahead of us. Weeks."

"Yes but we have help. Hugh and the Foggy tribe are searching the wider waterways plus don't forget what Aunt," Reena paused, sighing as she shook her head, "I mean, Katara said your own training is just as important. You haven't even tried Waterbending yet."

"Then I will wait until she has time to teach me." Azula returned imperiously, "She is supposed to be my teacher after all."

"Hey…I am a master and just as good as THIS Katara." Renna shot back hotly, "The Katara who taught me was a thousand times better. I can at least show you the basics."

"I know the martial arts." Azula returned snidely.

"Knowing the movements is hardly the same as," Reena began but stopped as Azula suddenly held up a hand.

Reaching over her shoulder again to her leather pack, Azula withdrew a small chip of blue crystal, no larger than her thumbnail and pressed it to the side of her neck.

"You should not be risking contact." Azula spoke aloud with a hard frown, then jerked forward as Reena listened curiously, "Where? Yes, at the usual place. We'll be there in a moment."

Sensing her companion's sudden excitement, Reena's heart began to hammer in her chest as she followed Azula in jumping to her feet.

"What is it? What's going on?" Reena demanded.

"We have a lead." Azula said simply, extending a hand toward Reena and as the other young woman took it in her own, both vanished.

Where they had sat, the mist swirled gently from their departure but settled quickly leaving no sign that anyone had ever been there.

* * *

><p>Deep within an ancient and lonely mountain, hundreds worked and lived in it's hollowed out centre. From what would have been a massive engineering project, an airshaft dozens of yards wide ran down through the centre of the mountain with level after level of walkways lining it's sides. Doors by the hundreds lined the walls on the walkways, some closed and barred, some thrown wide showing huge rooms within with robed figures working or training inside.<p>

Yet for the hundreds within this hidden mountain fortress, barely a whisper was heard in the upper levels, men and women moved about or worked in near perfect silence, their faces blank and emotionless as they went about their tasks. Only down in the lower levels was there noise coming from huge rooms where forges glowed brightly, the sounds of hammers striking steel ringing out along with the occasional shouted instructions from those working at half seen construction projects.

Only from the lowest levels, where all the doors were shut and barred did the sounds of people rise. Echoing faintly from behind many of these doors came the sounds of shouting, crying and from the darkest levels below, the screams rang out constantly.

Three people were moving about one of these lower walkways, two men in fine robes walked side by side while a young woman followed behind, her head bowed as she kept pace a few yards back from them. None disturbed their walk, those few robed Dai Li they came across stopping whatever they were doing and bowing before these three until they were past.

"As you can see, my Lord Phoenix, all is going to schedule." Long Feng said to his companion, stroking his thin goatee thoughtfully, "Weapon production is going splendidly and once our newest recruits have completed…orientation, we will have a sizable and well trained army."

"Like the Dai Li you used to distract the Nomad in Hinomoto?" Phoenix returned with a superior smirk, "They lasted all of what? Thirty seconds?"

His companion's face tightened though he kept his silence which only served to widen Phoenix's smirk, the man glancing at his companion with disdain. Like Long Feng, Phoenix's hair was immaculately combed, spilling over his shoulders in black waves and as though to mirror or mock the man walking beside him, Phoenix reached up to stroke the long goatee that grew from his own chin.

"Mindless automatons or demon fodder have their place but I am here to bring you something…wilder." Phoenix rumbled with a small smile, "A gift from my mother that she bestowed upon me. "

"Indeed?" Long Feng replied conversationally, "If I may say so, my Lord, you are looking much…better than when last we met."

"Indeed." Phoenix parroted with another smirk, raising a fist to look at the pale, slightly golden skin of his very human hand, "Another gift from Mother…which will not be wasted."

"Here we are." Long Feng said then, pausing before one of the barred doors, "This is the prisoner you requested. He is resistant to our mental conditioning which unfortunately had…irreversible effects on his mind. We were simply going to dispose of him."

"I have something much better in mind." Phoenix rumbled softly, stepping up to the door and peering through a small barred window.

Within was obviously a cell, a small metal room with a dirty naked man chained upright to the far wall. He was stick thin, obviously on the verge of starvation and the floor below him was slick with filth. Moving to unbar the door, Long Feng was stopped by a simple signal from Phoenix.

"For this demonstration, we will be safest out here." Phoenix rumbled softly, then added, "Jin."

The young woman with them moved forward silently, reaching to a small pouch at her waist she drew forth something small wrapped in cloth that she held out. Not one sound escaped the young woman as Phoenix took the offered thing from her and nor did she raise her face.

Unwrapping the cloth in his hands, Phoenix revealed a metal shuriken, it's sharpened point coated with something oily that stained the cloth it was wrapped in black and dark purple.

"My mother's essence." Phoenix said, holding up the small weapon to show Long Feng though he was careful not to touch the substance coating it's point, "Mingled with something…almost as dangerous."

Raising his hand toward the door, Phoenix opened his fingers and the shuriken remained floating above his palm for a moment, turning about to orientate it's point toward the door before it suddenly flashed away through the barred window. From within the cell came a grunt then a scream that quickly rose in volume until Long Feng slapped his hands over his ears, turning to look questioningly at Phoenix. When his master only continued staring into the cell with eager, hungry eyes, Long Feng turned and moved closer to peer within himself.

He jerked back with a shout as the metal door before them suddenly bulged outwards with an enormous boom, an arm thrusting through the small window and reaching toward them. The screaming from within continued though growing into something less than human and even as they watched, veins and arteries bulged obscenely along that grasping arm. Something like scales was forming along that thin appendage, coarse hair pushing up around those and the nails on the hand were turning black, elongating into wicked points.

As quickly as it had appeared, the arm drew back and they had a brief glimpse of a barely recognisable face, eyes like vertical slits that glared at them for an instant then drew back. Again the door boomed as the creature within slammed itself against it, cracks radiating around the doorframe though for the moment the hinges and bolts held. Long Feng drew back as that door boomed again, the snarling and screaming from within still growing in volume but Phoenix only grinned and nearby Jin remained still and silent with her long brown hair covering her bowed face.

As the door rattled yet again, one of the hinges giving with a musical chime, Phoenix thrust out his arm and from his hand an intense jet of bright golden flames roared through the small window set in the door. The noise within continued at first, the door booming again and again but Phoenix kept up the flow of flames, the heat driving Long Feng further back and it was several minutes before it grew quiet, the roaring scream finally petering out.

Dropping his hand, Phoenix faced the broken, twisted door, the metal glowing softly and ticking gently as it slowly cooled. Moving as close as he dared, Long Feng peered within but only ash and smoke filled the cell now.

"Immense strength, speed and limitless rage." Phoenix rumbled with a smile as Long Feng turned back to him wide eyed, "Such creatures cannot be controlled and even an Avatar would be hard pressed to bring just one of these down."

"Such…potential." Long Feng said eagerly, turning back to the cell, "Even one of those let loose in a populated area would cause unbelievable chaos. With an army of these…we would be unstoppable."

"Unfortunately our supply of Mother's essence is limited." Phoenix informed him as Long Feng turned back again, "And for the physical changes to take place, the mind must be destroyed first. But we shall have a ready supply of potential…soldiers soon enough. Isn't that right…Jin?"

Almost having forgotten their silent companion, Long Feng turned to look at the young woman in surprise. At her master's question, Jin raised her face for the first time and once more Long Feng stepped back. Scars crisscrossed her forehead, her eyes gone, the very eyelids torn away but from those sockets blue green fires looked back at Phoenix, the glows drifting up from her face like smoke.

"Yes…my Lord?" she asked softly.

"Begin phase one of the plan." Phoenix commanded with a smirk, "Select about half a dozen to begin with. Remain hidden until is it time and do not fail in your task. Kill anything that gets in your way."

Slowly, a smile appeared on Jin's face, twisted, cold and eager and as her lips spread wider, two long pointed teeth were revealed alongside human ones.

"It will be done…my Lord." She hissed softly and with that she faded into something like dark smoke that dissipated quickly, leaving the two men alone.

"Err…if I may ask my Lord a question?" Long Feng asked then, his calm demeanour slipping for a moment as he stared with confusion at the place Jin had been.

"Let's just say she came into my possession at a time when she was ripe to mold into exactly what I needed. She is a work in progress but also a perfect weapon…and will be the perfect bait." Phoenix said, his golden eyes flashing with glee before he settled a cold glare onto Long Feng, "I have other tasks for you and your…drones."

Turning Phoenix looked up the wide shaft going all the way through the heart of the mountain and the tiny blue circle at the top. Then stepping close to Long Feng, Phoenix's voice lowered to a soft rumble.

"Mother insists the Nomad escaped gravely injured and reduced to a raving madman…or more likely something even less." Phoenix said quickly, then added in a threatening tone, "The Dai Li are to continue their work but I want each and every agent watching carefully. Any sign of the man or that animal he becomes you summon me instantly. Do you understand? Instantly."

"As you wish, my Lord." Long Feng replied instantly and bowed but as he rose, Phoenix was already gone.

* * *

><p>The Misty Palms Oasis. Set on the crossroads of the main southern trade routes and situated on the edge of the largest desert on the earth, it was one of the greatest wonders of the natural world. Or had been once.<p>

Deep beneath the earth a curious geological accident had for thousands of years now caused subsurface water to freeze solid, this ice gradually pushing its way through rock and soil to the surface. Long ago this desert had been green and filled with life thanks to the rivers that flowed from this curious natural wonder. Until the first human had stumbled across this iceberg stranded in the middle of a tropical jungle.

Long forgotten empires and cities had arisen around that mountain of frozen water as it was gradually whittled away and with time the geological processes that caused the ice to form began to slow down. Today the Misty Palms Oasis was little more than a shanty town built around a small shallow lake, the block of ice pushing up from its centre as small as a modest family home. Yellow dunes surrounded the old outpost though flattened by the many carts, wagons and the occasional herd of farm animals that were driven through here. All manner of people came through the place but none would consider a trip to the Oasis complete without stopping for a drink served in a cup carved from local ice at the world famous cantina.

It was a big place and almost always busy and today was no exception as the bartender took his orders and then whipped out a pair of broadswords. Part of the attraction of his establishment was the show he put on with those weapons, cutting, slicing and even squeezing the juice from various fruits between the swords before serving the customers their drinks balanced on the blades. The tourists before him expressed their delight at his show, the bartender thanking them as they paid before they moved away to sit at a table nearby. It was as he began cleaning the bar that the door opened, letting in the bright sunlight from outside and revealing the silhouette of two figures.

People came and went constantly from his bar but like all bartenders in all the known universes this particular bartender paid careful attention to the two young women who walked into his establishment. He took careful notice of the confidence in their stride, the casual lack of weaponry but for two insignificant looking Sai attached to one's backpack, the way their eyes swept the place once before locking onto him at the bar. Well hones instincts bade him to nod once and then point to the far corner.

And elderly man sat alone at the back of the bar, apparently contemplating a Pia Sho table before himself with the pieces already set out as though he were in the middle of a game. Two young women took chairs across from him and sat down, the old man looking up with a vacant smile. He found himself looking at an auburn haired young woman with bored looking blue eyes while directly across from him an ebony haired young woman with dark orange bangs that framed her face, glared at him with golden eyes that seemed to bore into his very soul.

"Do you play?" the old man asked politely.

"We'd rather not." Reena said in a bored tone from beside Azula, "Can we just cut to the chase and say we know you're Fung, a grandmaster of the White,"

"Reena." Azula growled softly, the clear warning in her voice silencing the other woman.

"Please, follow me." The old man said then, rising to his feet and turning to a door behind him.

He knocked once and a small slot set high in the door opened, a pair of eyes scrutinising the old man for a moment before the door swung open. He entered quickly followed by the two young women and they both turned to see a figure shut the door behind them, someone covered by a long travelling cloak, the hood pulled low over their face. They were in a simple but brightly lit office with desk and cabinets along one wall and the rest of the room dominated by a large low table.

"Welcome back, Avatar Azula." The old man said then, bowing low, "Your uncle sends his love and his wishes that you will visit him in Ba Sing Sa. May I offer you tea?"

"Thank you." Azula replied with a slight incline of her head, "As my associate's rudeness demonstrates…we are eager to hear your news."

"Very well." Fung replied warmly, hesitating only a moment longer as he turned his eyes to Reena, "We may speak freely before your…associate?"

"She will understand the value of silence." Azula said moving to sit beside the table without looking around, "Or she will find herself back with her former masters."

"Don't you talk to me like that or," Reena began heatedly but she was stopped as the cloaked figure behind her by the door moved closer, an arm reaching for her shoulder.

Reena became a green tinged blur and there came a thud, the old man swallowing as he looked down at Reena pinning the cloaked figure to the floor, the arm that had been reaching for her now twisted cruelly behind the figure's back. Azula's only reaction to this was to smirk slightly as she settled herself at the table.

"Hey, get off." Cried a young man's voice from the floor, "Let me go."

Her anger fading, Reena released his arm as she reached up to pull back the figure's hood, the young man she revealed twisting his head around to glare at her.

"Duke?" Reena shot in surprise as she stepped back.

"THE Duke!" the young man snapped, pushing himself to his feet and dusting himself down before he looked at the young woman quizzically, "Have we met?"

"Not in this lifetime." Azula quipped though her smirk faded as she turned to the young man, "You should not be breaking cover. You're risking everything we've worked for."

"Yeah, well, first you tell me Sifu Daniel's gone missing then I don't hear from you for a week." The Duke grumbled as he moved past the old man to sit across from Azula, "And my mission was a success by the way, thanks for asking. They recruited me just after the last time we spoke."

"Hold on." Reena shot at the pair then, moving past the still staring Fung as she stepped up to the table, "Sifu Daniel? Missions and breaking cover? Just what is going on?"

At first Azula stared levelly ahead in silence and sweat broke out on the Duke's brow as he tried to hold that gaze, relief showing on the eighteen year old man's face as she nodded imperceptibly at him.

"Sifu Daniel found me in Ba Sing Sa when I was trying to track down the Dai Li taking street kids there." The young man across from Azula said quietly, turning to face Reena, "We hatched a plan to infiltrate the Dai Li instead and…uh, he and Azula here have been training me in secret since then." As Reena arched a disbelieving eyebrow, the Duke turned back to face Azula, "They've taken me in but I'm still just hired muscle of the lowest rank. Only one step up from the zombies."

"Zombies?" Reena asked, hastily taking a seat and leaning over the table.

"Those the Dai Li use their particular brand of mind control on." Fung said softly, Reena and the Duke both jumping as they remembered he was there. Moving about the table he took the last seat and looked to the Duke, "Perhaps it would be best if I give my report first?"

As he turned back, the old man found himself looking into Azula's cold glare, her eyes speaking volumes and Fung quickly cleared his throat and began to speak.

"There are many illicit dealings and backroom trading that takes place here at the Misty Palms, most of it here at the cantina." Fung explained, lowering his voice as he continued, "On the edge of the oasis however is the Den. It's a gladiator arena where warriors compete for money…and notoriety and it is where the Duke here plied his trade to gain the Dai Li's notice." Leaning closer to Azula, Fung's voice was lowered to a whisper, "But over a week ago there was some kind of riot there and the story going around is that the owners of the place were holding death matches with both warriors…and animals taken from the wild."

Where her hands rested on the table, Azula's nails left deep gouges in the dark, ancient timber as she curled her fingers into tight fists.

"Names." She hissed softly in a cool, almost sweet voice, "Give me names."

"It doesn't matter. They're already dead. Most who were there that night are." The old man continued quickly, "One of the traders who survived says the beetle headed merchants came in from the desert with a strange animal they had captured. They boasted it was half dead when they found it but it still managed to tear up two of their handlers and they were putting huge bets on it. The problem was, the trader said when they opened the gates for the first two animals to come out into the fighting pit, all of the animals came out. Dragging what was left of the handlers with them."

Sitting back and looking up at the ceiling, Azula sighed and to the others it almost looked like she was fighting to keep a smirk off her face.

"The animals escaped?" Azula asked as she dropped her face with the same level stare as before.

"Not exactly." The Duke said as her eyes snapped to him, "The gladiator fights and the…death matches are usually set up by the Dai Li or at least they got their fingers in the local crime boss's pockets. My first job was to come here and check on a small supply base that had gone quiet about the same time as the riot at the Den."

"A Dai Li base?" Reena asked from the side and as the Duke nodded, she turned sharply to Azula, "There might be prisoners there or at least there will be wounded after we get there. We should get the others and,"

"No. Everyone at the base will already be dead." Azula said simply and Reena frowned at first until the Duke nodded his head.

"Yeah, it looks like one of the agents supervising the fights ran for the base and the animals followed." The Duke explained with a frown, "The base is a munitions dump. Being an underground desert base it was the perfect place for the Dai Li to store their supplies of blasting jelly. I've been right through what's left. It's just a hole in the ground with…bits everywhere."

"There must have been a few Firebenders amongst them." Fung added with a shake of his head, "And faced with a death by tooth and claw…I doubt even the most hardened Firebender would have given much thought to what they were guarding."

"I see." Azula said thoughtfully as Fung fell silent, then looked to the Duke, "Is it safe for you to take me there?"

"Not yet. I told the guys they sent me with some people here owed me money but I have to get back soon." The Duke told her, "Then once we get out of here to make a report they'll send a clean-up crew to get rid of the evidence but you should have a few hours till they get here."

"That's all the time I need." Azula replied and suddenly half rose, leaning over the table as her arm flashed out to grab a surprised Duke by his shoulder and the pair vanished.

"Oh sure, I'll just wait here then." Reena snapped at the space Azula had occupied, adding in a bitter tone, "I'll just sit here like a good little…prisoner."

"Ah, I guess that would make me your current gaoler then." Fung said from across the table with a wide gap-toothed smile.

Then reaching down, he whipped away the cloth that covered the table, revealing a huge Pia Sho board beneath. Reena turned her sour expression down to this, then back up at Fung.

"It will help pass the time." Fung suggested hopefully.

"You better make some damn good tea, old man." Reena shot back and sighed as Fung grinned happily again, the old man reaching under the table for his box of playing pieces.

* * *

><p>There were several others there in plain dark cloaks and one agent, one or two searching amongst the scattered wreckage that covered the shattered mount of a small hill though the agent and several others stood around looking bored. Once the Duke had gone to join them, the group had moved off quickly riding a board of stone the agent was Earthbending, keeping to the cover of the hills as they went.<p>

As soon as it grew quiet, the tigress emerged from the rocks nearby, her head close to the ground as she moved up the hill. Reaching the top she looked down into absolute destruction and carnage, the charred remains of humans and animals buried amongst the rubble below beginning to putrefy and rot in the dry desert air. She estimated the base had more than a score of levels surrounding a central shaft although it was hard to be accurate. The lowest levels were completely destroyed but Azula leapt lightly down into what remained of the upper levels and explored. She soon began to suspect there was more to this place than a munitions dump. Weapons she found and armor too but alongside those were crates of food stacked high. All weather clothing, machinery supplies and in one large room that had survived unscathed, several cold, unused forges fully stocked with coal.

Soon after she emerged from the destroyed base, the big orange and black striped animal explored all about again with her nose pressed to the ground. For a while she found a tantalising trail, following the scent down the hill and a short distance away until it faded away in the shifting sands. She explored the area for close to an hour before returning to the base of the hill and the beginning of the trail, following it the other way then back into the base and from there back toward the Misty Palms oasis several miles away. Again she returned to the hill, a clear picture in her mind of his movements though she simply couldn't explain them and Azula returned to where she had first found his scent.

In a patch of sand collected amongst the rocks of the hills, Azula paused to stare at two sets of prints, their outlines softened by time and wind but still clearly recognisable. One was obviously Wolf-bat and the scent attached to them proved it but for the longest time Azula stared at the other prints. Like Wolf's they had a large heel and four wide toe pads but raising her head Azula looked to some rocks just beyond the sand drift in the direction the prints were headed. The tigress moved forward to the rocks and suddenly rising upwards into her human form, Azula reached out to pluck two dark brown hairs stuck to the side of a large boulder. She raised them to her nose, inhaling deeply and there she froze a moment, a single tear slipping from one glaring eye.

Closing her fingers about the strands of hair tightly, Azula threw back her shoulders, tipped back her head and roared at the sky. Like the eruption of a volcano the sound burst from her, rolling out over the flat landscape beyond the hills and a short while after she fell silent, Azula heard the faint echos come back to her from the distant mountains far to the south. And though she stood there waiting for long after, no answering call came back.

* * *

><p>Far from the desert, a report was filed with the authorities of Half Moon Bay that day, a report backed up by dozens of eyewitness accounts. Along the busy highway that ran south of the city, two animals had been spotted moving just within the forest that bordered the southern side of the road. The reports saying that several young men travelling along the road spied these animals and pointed out the strangeness of one to other travellers using the road. One of the young men, apparently seeing an opportunity for profit had convinced his fellows to capture the animals and the small group had advanced with weapons drawn.<p>

Few could say exactly what happened next, only that the larger of the two animals had moved with a speed that left the onlookers shocked and by the time it was over, more than a dozen people lay dead with just as many terribly injured. Yet all those who witnessed the attack insisted that more might have died but for the other animal, a smaller wolf-bat who had chased her companion, even throwing herself atop the brown animal as the pair snarled and snapped at each other. Her actions seemed to work however and the viscious creature stopped, the wolf-bat whining at her companion before the pair then raced away into the grasslands to the north.

The strangeness ended with two small, juvenile wolf-bats who had then swooped down to the road, paused to urinate on the remains of the man who had first suggested hunting the animals before taking off again, yipping and chirruping excitedly as they chased after the other two. None dared follow as those who hadn't run at the start of the attack stared at the wounded and dying, some helping where they could while trying not to look at the remains of those the creature had torn limb from limb.

* * *

><p>After she returned and told of what she had found, Fung excused himself to send a report to the other grandmasters, leaving Azula and Reena alone in the cantina's back rooms. Azula paced restlessly while Reena sat in thoughtful silence, both young women lost in their thoughts.<p>

"Should we search the desert?" Reena asked after several minutes, "We could get the others to help."

"He passed through the desert. Those dead Sandbenders prove that but…he could be anywhere by now." Azula snapped, her voice hard though she continued pacing distractedly.

"Even when we were kids, Danny could pick out a scent a horizon away." Reena said softly and as Azula suddenly stopped to turn a glare her way, Reena added, "I just mean, why hasn't he found us yet?"

"I don't know." Azula returned, her own voice softening as she moved to drop onto the seat across the table from Reena, "Something isn't right and this is part of it."

Dropping her hand onto the table, Azula uncurled her fingers to reveal the two strands of brown hair she had found.

"Danny's hair?" Reena asked curiously, "What's wrong with that?"

"This isn't human and nor is it Wolf's. His hair is grey." Azula said, frowning thoughtfully again, "But Danny's scent is on these the same as those prints I found. Prints like a wolf's but not the Wolf we know."

"So…what do you think it means?" Reena asked hopefully though this only earned her another glare from Azula.

"I told you…I don't know." Azula snapped angrily then covered her face with her hands, sighing tiredly as she dropped them again, "Look…do you have anywhere you'd like to be right now? I just need…I need to…to go tell Aang what we've found."

The lie felt forced to Azula and she could see her companion did not believe a word of it yet Reena only nodded a moment later.

* * *

><p>There were any number of ways she could get into the royal bedchambers but for the sake of protocol and considering what her brother and the two women he shared his bed with may be up to, Azula felt more comfortable approaching their door through the hallways. From midday in the earthen kingdoms to early pre-dawn in the Firenation, Azula was surprised to see someone standing before the doors to the royal rooms.<p>

"Jeong Jeong?" Azula asked softly and the older man jumped, turning to her with a start.

"Oh, forgive me, Princess. I was just, err." Jeong Jeong began uncomfortably.

"It's just Azula now." She told him with a shrug, "So…why are you out here about to rob me of the pleasure of forcing my brother out of his bed before dawn?"

"Oh, err, I was, uh," the older man began, seeming unsure at first before he made up his mind, "Perhaps it would be best if I spoke to you. Would you speak to me in private, Lady Azula?"

He gazed back at her with uncharacteristic worry and concern but still she paused a moment, weighing his request against her own desire to speak with her loved ones behind the door in front of them.

"Follow me." She said after a moment, turning and walking away from the royal chambers.

It wasn't long before she stepped out onto cool wet grass, walking quickly over to the ornamental pond and looking down into the fading stars reflected from the still water.

"I remember every time I had to come to the palace I would find your mother here." Jeong Jeong said softly as he came to stand at her side.

"What compelled you to come see my brother so early?" Azula asked simply, her voice level and emotionless.

"Actually…I need to speak to Firelady Mai." Jeong Jeong said, both his voice and his face in the faint light seeming much older, "It concerns Tom Tom…and my daughter."

Azula remained silent as she digested this and the older man at her side was quick to continue.

"I know and trust Tom Tom implicitly. To be honest, far more than I do Zhu Lee and I am well aware she has been sneaking out to visit him at night." He paused a moment, sighing as he turned to face Azula, "Like you and Ty Lee, they were instant friends. Inseparable from the moment they met and for the most part I have been…grateful for his influences on her."

Pausing again, Jeong Jeong's face hardened as he turned back to face the still pond.

"But since his and Ty Lee's…incident during the battle here, during our training sessions Tom Tom is becoming more and more aggressive with his Firebending." He continued, his voice slightly angry but growing more worried, "Yet his skills are advancing far beyond anything I have seen in a student before and that includes you, my Lady. And like when I first trained you, it is going to his head."

Turning to face Jeong Jeong for the first time, Azula's only reaction was to arch an eyebrow.

"He is insisting I bring Zhu Lee into our training sessions. Day after day he DEMANDS it." Jeong Jeong growled heatedly.

"You still won't allow her to be trained?" Azula asked in a disbelieving tone, "After what happened?"

"After what happened it's more important than ever I keep her safe and Tom Tom above all should see that." Jeong Jeong continued in the same angry tones, "But he is brash, arrogant and…should not speak to his master like…he,"

The old general fell silent then, turning to Azula again as the tension drained from him and he held out his hands toward her pleadingly.

"My Lady…he…has challenged me to Agni Kai."

"Jeong Jeong, he is a child." Azula said patiently, adding with a shrug, "And considering his age, his aggression can easily be explained by,"

"He is a prince." Jeong Jeong insisted in the same angry yet defeated tone, "Perhaps he doesn't favour using his title but he is the younger brother of the Firelady and a prince of this nation. By the laws of our land, I cannot refuse him."

"Those laws are ancient and Zuko can always," Azula began.

"I will not be the one to break our most sacred traditions." He interrupted again as he dropped his face, "But nor will I dishonour the boy by fighting him. I will accept banishment but I came to see the Firelady to ask her to watch Tom Tom closely. I…I fear for the boy."

"You will NOT be banished and if I have any authority left you can consider that an order, Jeong Jeong." Azula snapped, releasing a heavy sigh of her own, "I'll talk to Mai myself when she gets up but I'm sure if something was wrong with Tom Tom she would know. I know Aang's checked him and Ty Lee a couple of times. He said something of Daniel imprinted onto them but that should have faded days ago."

"And that is true of Ty Lee. She is back to her…usual self." Jeong Jeong said softly, rolling his eyes at Azula before he added pensively, "But in Tommy…they are not great changes…but he is changed."

Azula stared back at the older man in silence for close to a minute before her lips twitched upwards, her sudden smile extending up to her eyes.

"You care a lot for him, don't you?" she asked softly.

"He has been the best…the truest of friends to her." He replied, his own voice dropping to a whisper, "All of my daughters may be alike but with Zhu, she is happiest when Tommy is with her…Like Ty Lee was with you and now with Gar and…I see so much of their mother in their smiles."

"I actually came to see Mai this morning with…other concerns." Azula began after a moment, her own smile slipping though it quickly reformed as she looked up at Jeong Jeong, "But I think I will take the time to speak to her and Tommy both while I'm here. In the meantime…at least until Mai gets out of bed, I wonder if…may I ask something of you?"

The older man looked up at her curiously as Azula blushed suddenly, looking away uncomfortably.

"I just wondered…about my mother." Azula blurted out into the silence that followed, "Was she…ever happy here?"

He merely stared back curiously for a moment before Jeong Jeong turned to face the pond again just as Azula was, the pair standing almost shoulder to shoulder as the faint glow of dawn washed away the stars from the eastern horizon.

"When I was just a boy at the academy, my best friend and I both met our future wives on the same day." Jeong Jeong began after a moment, a wistful smile on his face, "Like us, the girls we wished to marry were the best of friends and while I was rather focused on my Tao Lee at the time, I remember your mother could rarely get the smile off her face as your father courted and romanced her as only a prince of the Firenation can."

"My father?" Azula shot at him as her head snapped around, "You were friends?"

"From the day we met, just like you and Ty Lee. Zhu and Tom Tom." He answered with a soft smile, "And just like you we were always in trouble. We faced Firelord Azulon's ire more than once but in those days your father cared little for politics or the war. Iroh was the favoured child and that was how Ozai preferred it. From the day he met her, all he wanted was to love your mother and make her happy and that is how I remember her. And don't think she was an angel either, I remember when your mother convinced Tao Lee, your father and I into skinny-dipping in the duck pond here. Your uncle threated to tell the Firelord so we grabbed him, stripped him naked and threw him in the pond." as Azula stared open mouthed, Jeong Jeong sighed and added, "We were all such…happy idiots back then."

Pain and more confusing emotions whirled inside Azula but without her conscious control, a snort of amusement escaped her at Jeong Jeong's words and she wiped at her eyes as she turned to the man beside her.

"Tell me more." Azula said quietly, her voice breaking as she added, "Please."

Smiling softly, Jeong Jeong sat down at the pond's edge, Azula quickly joining him at his side and the pair ignored the cold, wet grass beneath them. Lost in his memories, Jeong Jeong spoke softly of days long past and Azula listened raptly at his side, neither paying attention to the rapidly brightening sky above and long after the palace awoke around them, there they remained.

* * *

><p>Few noticed her as they went about their daily lives and she was careful to keep things that way, remaining in the shadow of a large dome shaped building as people crunched their way through the snowy streets around. It was close to midday here at the capitol of the Southern Watertribe even with the sun sitting only a few hand widths above the horizon yet the streets were busy, smoke rising from the chimneys of many of the dome shaped buildings. Toward the docks, people clustered thickly working to unload the huge metal ship docked there, some of the fish taken straight to waiting boats while the rest was sorted and taken to nearby warehouses for processing.<p>

She had simply stared around in wonder at her first arrival here but now Reena had eyes for only one place, the only structure of stone and wood set in the center of the town. There was little activity here though some people came and went, some familiar to her, some not and more than once Reena had stepped forward intending to go there herself, only to step back beside the wall where she had remained for a couple hours now.

"The kids are home…if you want to come in." came a voice and Reena spun sharply around, surprised to see Ty Lee standing there in her garishly bright pink kimono, "Sokka went to the Firenation to work with Toph and Suki's out for the day with Tiki and Link in Gaoling so me and Gar came to babysit."

Reena simply stared back at first, something almost hopeful on her face but she turned away from Ty Lee a moment later with a sigh.

"You don't need to pretend to like me." Reena said harshly as Ty Lee moved around to her side, "I know I'm not welcome around any of you. I just…wanted to see this place. See how different it is to what I remember."

"But you are welcome." Ty Lee added with a frown, "Sokka said he'd invited you."

"Because he's a big dumb sap who can't help it." Reena snapped, her voice breaking as she dropped her face, "But…I left them behind…so long ago and…I can never go home. Not just because of the things I've done but…because…I don't belong here anymore."

"That's not true." Ty Lee insisted in a reassuring tone, "I know this isn't your world and I know Danny felt the same way at first but I think he wanted you to have the same chance that he had. A chance to make new friends, a new family. A home."

"Oh, please." Reena said disparagingly, "He saved me out of guilt. For his all-important redemption."

"If you think that then you really didn't know him very well anymore." Ty Lee snapped, all sweetness gone from her tone as she put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Reena, "He didn't save you for himself or even for you…He did it for June."

"The…bounty hunter?" Reena asked in confusion, "Why would she want to save me?"

"When you understand that, you'll know you're not alone anymore." Ty Lee replied with a smile that grew into a grin as Reena gave her a frustrated frown, "Now, are you just going to stand out here in the cold or would you like to come in?"

"I…I shouldn't," Reena began, her frown deepening, "Mo…Suki wouldn't want,"

"Hello." Interrupted a tiny voice and both women spun to the side, their faces then turning down.

A little girl in thick winter clothing stood there, the hood pulled back to reveal short auburn hair and wide blue eyes that stared up at Reena in wonder.

"Re…I thought you were having a nap." Ty Lee admonished the girl but received only a sweet smile in return.

But beside Ty Lee, the adult Reena stumbled half a step back, the shock of seeing her four year old self standing there less than the shock of seeing what the little girl carried in her arms.

"Where…where did you…get that?" she breathed, pointing with one trembling hand at the dirty and often repaired Air-bison doll clutched in little Reena's arms.

"Danny say his friend give him Appa to make him happy." The little girl said brightly, lifting up her bison doll and then turning to look back at her house, "I see you outside and you sad too so…I give him back."

As Ty Lee's eyes misted over happily, Reena fought back her own tears as she reached out gingerly to take the doll, lifting it to her face and staring with wide eyes.

"He…he carried it all this time?" she breathed, unable to look away from the toy.

"He has a bunch of paintings too." Ty Lee told her brightly, "There's one of you and I love what you've done with the Kyoshi uniform in it."

"I remember that. Kuzon used to draw our designs for us." Reena answered distractedly, looking down at the little girl before her, "Danny gave you this?"

When she nodded, Reena slowly sank to her knees and held out the stuffed toy toward the little girl.

"Yeah, I gave him to Danny a long, long time ago." Reena told her as her four year old doppelganger took the bison from her, "But if Danny gave him to you that means you should have him. I know Appa will be much happier with you."

"Oh, ok." The little girl replied uncertainly, then grinned hugely as she added, "But if you wanna play with him…I gots TWO Appas now."

Such was the little girl's excitement and enthusiasm that Reena could not help but smile while Ty Lee giggled with a grin to match their tiny companion's.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait." drawled a new voice and all three looked up to see Azula standing nearby.

"Anny Zula." little Reena cried happily, pushing past the other two to throw herself at Azula.

"Aunty Azula?" the older Reena asked dryly, watching as Azula lifted the little girl into her arms to embrace her warmly.

"Oh, Zula's always been great with kids." Ty Lee said with a grin while her old friend rolled her eyes at her.

"Hey, Ty." Azula greeted her then as she shifted Reena about in her arms, "Did Reena…that Reena give you the news?"

"No." Ty Lee answered with a curious glance at the woman beside her but as that Reena blushed and dropped her face, Ty Lee quickly added, "But we only just met and…I don't think I gave her the chance to talk yet and then Re came out and then,"

"Azula found something." Reena said and Ty Lee fell silent, looking to both women with wide eyes.

"Danny?" Ty Lee squeaked in excitement.

"His scent at least and…some tracks." Azula told her uncomfortably, "I'm not certain what has happened to him but I have some suspicions and I have just had very enlightening conversations with both Jeong Jeong and Mai."

"My Dad?" Ty Lee asked in surprise, "What would my Dad know about Danny?"

"Actually…mostly we talked about my father." Azula said quietly, earning another blink of surprise, "But both he and Mai had some interesting things to tell me about Tom Tom."

"Tommy? But…Aang checked us out. A couple times." Ty Lee shot back with a worried frown, "I had some bad dreams the first few days but they're gone now."

"Tom Tom's it seems have not and Aang has been busy elsewhere for the last few days." Azula told them, adding in darker tones, "But if my suspicions are correct…and we will go to confirm those shortly…but if I'm right, I need to get Tommy to Aang and soon."

"Oh." Was all Ty Lee could reply at first, "Alright but…do you have time to come in and tell me what's going on?"

She wasn't surprised to see her friend give this serious consideration but Ty Lee relaxed as Azula nodded.

"I'll, uh." Reena began as Azula and Ty Lee went to move away, "I'll wait out here."

"No. No." the little girl in Azula's arms cried, wriggling excitedly until she was obligingly lowered to the ground and then ran over to stand before her older doppelganger, "You gotta come cause Maki an Koda broke Daddy's paint thingy."

"Were they in your Dad's workshop again?" Ty Lee asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, they were always breaking stuff and blaming it on me…well, you." Reena added, dropping down to one knee before the little girl, "But…sweetheart, isn't Gar in there with them?"

"Nah, they tied him up." The little girl replied with a shrug.

"What?" Ty Lee squeaked in alarm, "I only came out here five minutes ago."

"My stinky brothers always do mean stuff." Little Reena continued, looking up at her larger self with an odd twinkle in her eye, "But now I got a big sister…who look just like Mommy."

With her doll tucked under one arm, little Reena rubbed her gloved hands together, absolute delight on her face as she released a dark and ominous giggle.

"I knew there was a reason I liked her." Azula quipped with a smirk, then added to Reena with a jerk of her head toward the house, "We have a little time. Shall we help her out?"

"Well…alright." Reena said, unable to help grinning down at the little girl, "But instead of me pretending to be Mo…your Mom how about I teach you how I used to keep my brothers in their place?"

* * *

><p>"Tommy? Tom Tom." She called insistently, relief showing on her face as his eyes opened.<p>

"Zhu? What's the," he began, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sun before he sat up with a gasp.

The colour drained from Tom Tom's face as he looked about at the neatly trimmed bushes surrounding them though he blushed next, his face growing almost beet red and the colour rapidly spreading down to his chest as the boy realised he was not just outdoors but very, very naked. Revealing a sheet she had with her, Zhu Lee flicked it up over Tom Tom and he gave her a small grateful smile but she only sat back on her knees, looking to her best friend with worry and concern.

"Your Mom said you were still in bed but it was lucky I wanted to surprise you and climb up to your window." She breathed, admonishing the boy softly as he stared back in confusion, "And it's just as lucky the servants haven't come outside yet. Tommy, you were…I think you buried one of your Mom's garden ornaments."

Leaning to one side, Zhu Lee thrust her arm into the bushes that surrounded them, making a hole for Tom Tom to peer through. Sure enough he found himself looking out into the large, well-managed gardens behind his family's home and just as Zhu Lee said, under a tree nearby he could see a mound of fresh dirt with the lower half of a brightly painted statuette poking from it.

"Tommy…You have got to tell someone about this…Please." Zhu Lee almost begged, "Your sister says it's just cause you're getting older but Tommy…you have to tell her everything."

"But…they're just dreams, Zhu." He replied uncomfortably, "And Avatar Aang said they'd go away."

"But they're not." She snapped desperately, adding in a rush, "Maybe he was wrong or he missed something but Tommy…I'm getting really worried. You can barely sleep but as soon as you do the nightmares start and now you're doing weird stuff in your sleep and then while you're awake you're all strung out and restless and…and Tommy, you…you really shouldn't have fought with my father yesterday."

"I know and…I promise I'll take it back." Tom Tom said quickly, his discomfort growing, "I really thought he would back down."

"You know what my Daddy is like." She admonished him again, though she smiled briefly as she did, "It's sweet of you to stand up for me but Tommy…this isn't like you. You have to see Mai or Avatar Aang again…tell them about the dreams at least."

"But Zhu…the dreams, they're not nightmares." Tom Tom said then, continuing quickly as she gave him a disbelieving look, "They're not. Sometimes they can be scary but mostly…I dream of running through forests and endless fields and…hunting with a family but…they're kind of hard to see except I can feel them inside me too…a part of me. When I have those dreams, Zhu it's like…like when we race over the roofs of the city…when there's no one else in the world except you and me…just running…together…free."

Her smile widened as he spoke softly and as Tom Tom finished, Zhu Lee leaned forward to caress his cheek with a gentle kiss. He blushed deeply again, reminded once more of their position and the thin sheet that was all that covered him. Zhu Lee's smiled faded however and she looked to him with concern once more.

"I understand, Tommy but even you have to accept that something is…well, not wrong but there is something different about you and it's beginning to show." She breathed, moving closer again to rest a hand on his chest over his heart, "I can see it in your aura now. It's so jumpy and filled with so many colours and right down deep inside…I see pain. But the main thing…is your eyes."

"My eyes?" he asked, staring back into hers as she drew close.

"I see them reflected in your aura now but…those are closed." Zhu Lee breathed quietly, brushing her fingers over his forehead before leaning close to gaze into his eyes, "I always loved your eyes, Tommy. Like polished gold…but lately…when the light hits them just right, your eyes shine like silver."

He had almost become lost in her wide, soft grey eyes but the spell broke as Zhu Lee sat back, her eyes filling with concern again as she looked to him.

"If you don't want to talk to Mai or Avatar Aang then…talk to my Daddy." She almost begged him, "Please Tommy. You know he will help."

"I know and…I really am sorry, Zhu." Tom Tom, looking down at the sheet covering his waist he finished as a fresh blush spread over him, "If, uh, if you'll grab me some clothes from my room we could…we could go talk to him now…together. If…if you'll come with me?"

"I will, Tommy. It'll be alright, you'll see." She breathed, lunging forward to wrap her arms about his torso in a tight embrace, "Daddy won't be mad…well, no more than usual. He really likes you."

"I guess…and like I said I'll take back the challenge." Tom Tom said with a slightly frightened look as she released him, "I don't know what I was thinking. I was angry but I don't really want to fight your Dad. He'd fry me in a heartbeat."

"You think?" came a voice from beyond the bushes, both children freezing in sudden horror, "And I have a feeling he's going to enjoy frying your ass when he hears about this."

"Come out here you two." snapped another more familiar voice.

Both blushing now, they paused as Tom Tom tied his sheet more securely about his waist then crawled out from under the bushes, emerging into bright sunlight and finding themselves confronted by two young women similarly attired in green tunic and pants. One young woman smirked at the pair, her shoulders shaking with barely restrained humour but the other lent forward to scrutinize Tom Tom closely with a golden eyed glare.

"I'm glad I didn't bring either of your sisters." Azula said, her glare unchanged, "If Jeong Jeong didn't kill you, they most likely would."

"B…but, Lady Azula…you don't understand." Tom Tom began, the boy white faced and stuttering into silence.

"Man, my aunt used to tell me some wild stories but I doubt even she hung around with naked boys at this age." The other young woman shot at Zhu Lee with a wide grin, the girl's mouth opening and closing though at first she could make no sound.

"Reena." Azula said in a soft warning, dropping to her knees then to take Tom Tom's head in both her hands.

He found himself blushing deeply again as Azula's eyes scrutinised every inch of him before her and Tom Tom squeaked in protest as she roughly pulled his head down, bringing her own forward to bury her nose in his hair, inhaling deeply. Then lifting his golden eyes to hers and searching there intently once more, Tom Tom stared back in confusion as his face was pushed side to side, up and down until suddenly Azula's glare vanished and she smiled, then to his horror she pulled the boy roughly forward and embraced him tightly.

"Err…Angel Zula?" Zhu Lee asked after a minute, watching Azula hold Tom Tom in confusion although the tiniest knot appeared between Zhu Lee's brows, her lips compressing into a frown.

She released Tom Tom but Azula did not acknowledge Zhu Lee at first, only remaining on her knees and staring thoughtfully at the boy before her.

"He wove you together well, didn't he? No wonder Aang missed you in there." Azula seemed to say to the boy, both her words and the sad smile she gave him deepening his confusion, "But you're going to have to complete that bond to survive. I can't find him and…I think…he surrendered himself to…to become what he's always feared…to become the Beast."

"You really think his friend is in there?" Reena asked quietly, arching an eyebrow at the back of Azula's head.

"It explains the things we've found." Azula replied, still staring into Tom Tom's confused eyes, "Those animals behaviour and…what they did to that base."

"Lady Azula?" Tom Tom breathed, fear beginning to overshadow his confusion, "What's going on? What's happening to me?"

"Nothing terrible, Tommy." Azula told him, turning her soft smile onto Zhu Lee beside him, "Now I have a lot to explain and…I need your help. Both of you."

"Our help?" the boy asked as Zhu Lee shifted closer to him.

"I will explain some things to you that may seem difficult to understand but then both of you will go and pack for a long journey." Azula told them, their confused faces following as she rose to her feet, "We are going to join Avatar Aang and continue our search for Daniel together. Because I think you, Tom Tom might be the only one who can find him."

Both still struggled with their confusion but both of the pre-teen children turned to each other with wide eyes, grinning at each other a moment later.

"How did you ever talk my Daddy into this?" Zhu Lee breathed as they turned back.

"Simple." Reena answered, leaning forward to grin into Tom Tom's face, "He's coming with us."

The colour again drained from Tom Tom's face as his and Zhu Lee's smiles vanished and the young girl blinked in surprise as she heard a soft thud from beside her, looking down then to see her best friend out cold on the ground.

* * *

><p>Appearing just inside the door of her rebuilt home, Suki stretched her arms tiredly and began stripping away her armour, hanging it piece by piece on hooks near the door.<p>

"Hello?" she called into her unusually quiet house, "I'm home."

"We're in the kitchen." She heard her husband call back.

"I'm not surprised you beat me home or that Tiki and Linka asked for my help. Goaling's soldiers really are useless." Suki said loudly, making her way through the house, "Have Ty and Gar…already…gone…what the?"

Her voice trailed into silence as she entered the kitchen firstly from the sight of her husband sitting at the table and staring open mouthed and as Suki followed his gaze, her jaw dropped as well. One of her sons stood before their iron stove stirring a large bubbling pot with one hand and turning several pieces of fish sizzling in a pan beside it while her other son stood before the sink, industriously washing dishes. Standing in the middle of this, Reena stood with her little arms folded over her chest, glowering at her brothers while they worked.

"Momma!" the little girl cried as she spied Suki.

As Reena ran across the room, Hakoda and Maki looked up from their work to send frightened looks at their mother but quickly dropped their faces again. Picking Reena up into her arms, Suki shared a glance with Sokka but he could only shrug in return.

"Maki. Koda." Reena suddenly snapped, her brothers shoulders hunching at her words, "Mamma need nice hot tea an her slippers."

Wordlessly the twins moved to comply, Maki leaving the room briefly while Hakoda quickly prepared a pot and a cup for his mother. He carried them over to the table, giving his mother and Reena a wide bearth and as Maki returned with a pair of fur trimmed slippers, Suki noticed the way he too kept his distance from his sister, dropping the footwear near the table and moving quickly away.

"Good boys." Reena said happily from her mother's arms as Suki moved to sit beside her husband, sharing in his amazement as the twins returned to their chores.

"Err." Suki began.

"Don't look at me." Sokka breathed without taking his eyes from his sons, "They cleaned my workshop, Suki. Like, really cleaned it. I found tools in there I haven't seen in years."

"Reena?" Suki said then, settling the girl on her lap and staring levelly at her, "Did your brothers get in any trouble with Aunty Ty or Uncle Gar?"

"Look what I learn." Was Reena's eager reply.

Turning to the table, Reena's face scrunched up in concentration and her little hands began to weave a complex, fluid pattern above the small teapot. Moments later a stream of dark tea emerged slowly from the pot's spout, coiling and twisting through the air like a snake as it made it's way to the cup nearby. The cup was quickly filled and though some tea splashed onto the table as Reena dropped her hands, she turned back to her mother with an enormous smile.

"Oh, sweetheart. That was amazing." Suki breathed, returning Reena's smile, "Your control is getting so much better. Did you work that out yourself?"

Looking thoughtful for a moment, Reena smiled sweetly up at her mother.

"Kinda." The four year old answered.

"No she didn't." grumbled Maki from across the room.

"She learned it from," began Hakoda.

Before either Sokka or Suki realised what she was doing, Reena glared at her brothers backs then reached again for her mother's tea cup. With a twist of her wrist and then bringing her arm up over her shoulder, Reena caused the tea in the cup to rise up in a long stream that flashed across the room to snap in the air between the twins with a loud crack. Everybody jumped and the twins again returned wordlessly to their tasks while Sokka and Suki turned incredulous eyes onto their daughter. Her arms in constant motion, Reena managed to return most of the tea to its cup then beamed with pride at her parents before turning more of a grin toward her brothers.

"Now be good and give Momma and Daddy dinner." Reena told them, "Or I tell Momma who broke her Kyoshi fan."

"Re." the twins cried in unison.

"I kind of guessed it was them." Suki said with a shrug, "Even if I couldn't prove it at the time."

"Ok, then I tell what they did to those pengy-seals that time." The little girl continued cheerfully, "Or how they spied on grandpa Koda's naked lady friend or how they broke Gran Gran's,"

"OK! OK!" the twins cried again, rushing to ready plates and begin serving the meal they had been preparing.

While Suki and Sokka's wide eyes travelled from their sons to their daughter and back again, little Reena only sat comfortably in her mother's lap, grinning from ear to ear the entire time.

* * *

><p>"Tiki. TIKI!" Linka cried, sprinting along a narrow road.<p>

Her friend had just emerged from the Bei Fong estate situated just outside the walls of Goaling, a large and bustling city near the southern coast of the earthen kingdoms. Obviously tired, her shoulders slumped and her white face paint streaked with sweat, Tiki sent a slightly annoyed look to her friend as she ran up, panting breathlessly from her run.

"Link. Where have you been?" Tiki said testily as Linka caught her breath, "Suki already went home and I had to finish training those useless recruits on my own…and the next time one of those idiots tries to grab my ass I swear I'm going to stab him with a,"

"Wait…Tik." Linka gasped as she finally found her voice, her eyes wide and excited, "The messenger hawks just came in with reports. Look at these from Half Moon Bay."

Thrusting out her hand, Linka revealed a fistful of rolled parchments that Tiki took with a tired frown, unrolling them and scanning their contents quickly.

"Oh, look." Tiki commented and rolled her eyes as she began walking past Linka toward the gates to the town, "The price of strawberries has gone up."

"No, Tiki." Linka said insistently as she caught up, "Look further down the page."

"More animal attacks?" Tiki said in the same tired tones as they entered the wide gates, reading the papers in her hand as they walked, "Come on Link. We don't know those Sandbenders were killed by Danny and we can't just assume every animal attack we read about is,"

"No wait, Tiki. Listen." Linka said insistently, grabbing her friend's arm to halt her, "The reason I took so long to pick up the reports was because Azula called me."

"She did?" Tiki asked curiously as Linka nodded vigorously.

"She said she's joining up with Aang and Katara because she thinks she found Wolf." Linka blurted excitedly.

"Wolfie?" Tiki shot back, sudden excitement on her own face to match her friend's, "And…Danny?"

"No. That's the funny thing. She said they're not together anymore." Linka replied with a frown but her excitement grew again quickly as she snatched the rolls of papers from Tiki, "But Azula also said she and…that woman went back to the desert for another look and over near the Misty Palms she found wolf tracks and some of Danny's hair and…this is the important bit…he seemed to be travelling with a wolf-bat."

"A wolf-bat?" Tiki asked, her confusion growing, "Why is that important?"

"It didn't make sense to me till I read the reports." Linka said, holding up the papers she held in a trembling hand, "Listen, first it was those Sandbenders in the middle of the desert and now look here. A few days ago a father and son in the forests not far north of the desert reported a strange animal with a wolf-bat killed their hunting partner and here, this is from today, an unknown type of animal in the company of a wolf-bat attacked a bunch of people on the road southwest of Full Moon Bay."

"But, Link…if…if it's him," Tiki said slowly, her excitement fading as she reread the reports with wide eyes, "Why is he killing everyone?"

"I…I don't know." Linka answered her own expression falling, "That's why I came to get you. We need to take this to Azula personally instead of tell her with the crystals. It's too important."

"Yeah…and she can tell us what happened to poor Wolfie." Tiki said with a frown then added thoughtfully, "She found signs near the Oasis, then those Sandbenders, then that father and his boy and the last just south of Full Moon Bay. He's going north. Do you think…maybe he's going to Ba Sing Sa?"

"I don't know but that's where Aang is and Azula said she's going to join him." Linka said as she set a determined frown on her face, "So it's where we're going right now."

"Alright. I'm with you, Link." Tiki said, thrusting out her hand but suddenly drew it back as Linka reached for it, "And, Link? I know you're mad, sweetheart but please, don't do anything…nasty to…that other Reena while we're around Katara and her kids."

"I promise." Linka said with a warm smile although it quickly disappeared, "At least while we're around the kids."

Linka simply vanished from the street then, leaving Tiki standing there a moment shaking her head with another tired sigh before she followed.

Between two tall buildings near to where the two Kyoshi Warriors had been, a shadow arose in far back inside the alley. It would have been difficult for any passers-by to see into the dark alley but none could have seen through the shadows surrounding the figure who stood there looking out, even the luminous blue green glow in place of her eyes were muted by the darkness that drifted about her like smoke.

"My…Lord." Jin hissed in a barely audible whisper, "They suspect him…to be in Ba Sing Sa and seek…him there."

_You have candidates prepared there?_ came the immediate response in her mind.

"Many, my…Lord." Jin hissed, the new scars across her brow gathering together as she suddenly frowned, "But…I do not wish to…return to that,"

_Jin._ the deep voice reverberated through her thoughts, _You are my perfect weapon, Jin. You will be...PERFECTION._

Instantly her frown vanished, her face going blank for the briefest moment before a cold smile settled on her lips.

"Yes…my Lord." She whispered again.

_Go to Ba Sing Sa but until it is time or you have a confirmed sighting of him, we must use my mother's essence sparingly. _the voice told her, _Unleash just two of your candidates upon them. Give them a taste of what is to come._

"It will…be done, my Lord." she replied, the darkness surrounding her gathering close before it simply blew away and Jin was gone.

_**Hooray! Two chapters down and I got em done fast! I hope they turned out alright but I gotta go away for a few days which means no more writing for awhile. WHaaaaaGH!**_

_**I hope it turned out ok. You better REVIEW and let me know just in case.**_


	3. Seeking Friends

Chapter 4

In decades past the Firelord was always an imposing, even fear inspiring figure who sat on the raised dais at the far end of the throne room, the shallow trench that surrounded him filled with silent, ever shifting flames maintained by the Firelord's will alone.

Today, while the Firelord remained an imposing figure to all who stood before him, the trench that surrounded him remained cool and empty of flames, filled now with clear water that sparkled with the ambient light of the room. Instead his flames now rose around the walls of the enormous chamber, dying down a little under the large windows that had been added shortly after this Firelord's corrination. The result was that today the throne room was brightly lit from the leaping flames and warm sunlight, the golds and reds that dominated this room along with many tapestries, ornate columns and the huge depiction of a dragon on the wall behind the throne no longer filled with shadows and fear but inspiring awe and reverence at the craftsmanship that had gone into this beautiful chamber over the last one hundred years.

Like any other day the Firelord sat upon his dais facing his gathered advisors, city officials and generals dealing with day to day business as well as planning for the future of his great nation. Unlike in his father and grandfather's times however, those facing their Firelord sat on comfortable cushions or for those older nobles present, large overstuffed chairs had been provided for all those seated about the low table before the Firelord's dais. While many frowned upon such an informal arrangement, none could deny it made working with their lord much more relaxing and far less terrifying than it had been in the days of the previous Firelords.

Nodding thoughtfully along to a report being made by one of his civil planners, a man whom he vaguely remembered was married to one of Ty Lee's many sisters, the Firelord looked up as the large doors at the far end of the throne room were pushed silently open. He smiled as he saw who entered through those doors and the Firelord raised his hand to silence the other speaking before him.

"Forgive me, Hirsomo. Everyone, I'd like to leave this for today." The Firelord said politely as those before him also looked around at who had entered, all of them rising to their feet without hesitation, "And Lord Hiromo, continue with your efforts to prepare our citizens for any future attacks on our nation. I believe now I was in error to keep the people ignorant before that battle. Chieftain Sokka and General Lobsang's council is the right way. Communication and knowledge will be our greatest source of strength and our best defence."

"Our people are preparing eagerly to do their parts." Hiromo replied, bowing deeply in his fine robes though his face carried a slight smirk as he rose, "And before we go I should inform you that Lord Yakiza reports that his journey to educate the other Firenation cities and towns has been progressing splendidly. Although…I suspect considering his age…and the fact he handpicked the all-female crew of his airship himself…Yakiza is having far too much fun on his mission."

"I'll bet he is." Zuko said with a roll of his eyes, a few chuckles rising from the group before him, "Thank you all. We'll reconvene again tomorrow morning."

He rose to his feet and bowed low to those nobles and generals as they did the same, the group then moving off together to leave the throne room though they paused again to offer polite greetings to Mai who waited patiently by the doors. Once they were gone, Zuko quickly jumped down from the dais and moved forward as Mai walked toward him, the pair embracing briefly in the centre of the throne room.

"What are you doing wandering around?" Zuko asked softly, dropping one hand to the prominent bulge of Mai's lower belly, "You should be resting."

"I'm pregnant, not dying, Zuko." Mai said with a sigh though her lips twitched upwards a moment later, "Anyway…I had a visit from Jeong Jeong this morning."

"Jeong Jeong?" Zuko asked, looking past Mai toward the doors, "Hasn't he left with Azula yet?"

"Yes but he'd come to see me before then in something of a rush…and to give me something." Mai said with a smile, then reaching into the sleeve of her dress, Mai withdrew a piece of parchment that she held out to Zuko., "Although, you should have seen how embarrassed he was. I've never seen Jeong Jeong squirm so much as when he asked me to pass this on."

Holding the parchment in his right hand so he could scan it with his good eye, both Zuko's eyes went wide as he read, quickly turning that shocked look back up at his wife.

"One third of his money and estates?" Zuko breathed, staring back down at the parchments, "This is a dowry…for Ty? But…doesn't he remember what happened when he tried this with Ty Lee before?"

"Oh, I don't think he's forgotten." Mai informed him, pointing at the papers, "Look closer, this isn't for an arranged marriage, he made this out to Gar and Ty as a wedding gift. I think this is Jeong Jeong's way of offering his blessings…and maybe beginning to make up for a lot of lost time."

"He's certainly mellowed out recently." Zuko breathed, holding the paper out to Mai, "I remember how…closed in and angry he became after Ty Lee first left."

"I know." Mai replied, sighing happily as she continued, "Now tell me, do you know if our Trembles is still out in the royal forge working with Sokka?"

"They should be, why?" Zuko asked as Mai took the paper back from him.

"Because I'm going to ask Sokka to go and fetch Ty and Gar right now." Mai answered, brandishing the paper, "So I can watch my best friend go insane with happiness when we give her this."

"Oh…Joy." Zuko mumbled as his expression fell, Mai smirking at him as they turned together to walk from the throne room. Entering the halls beyond, Zuko turned to Mai with a frown, "Err…You haven't got a handkerchief on you by any chance?"

Glancing curiously at her husband, Mai reached again into her seemingly bottomless sleeves and withdrew a piece of embroidered white cloth. Her eyes went wide however as he snatched it from her, promptly tearing a strip from the cloth that he began rolling into a ball between his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Mai snapped, slightly annoyed at the wanton destruction though deeply curious at his actions.

"Preparing." Was his only reply and Mai watched as Zuko pushed the wadded strip of cloth into first one ear, then tore away another piece and began rolling it for his other.

First rolling her eyes at her husband, Mai then considered his actions before reaching out to take the remains of her handkerchief from him, quickly tearing a couple strips away to make her own earplugs.

* * *

><p>"It all makes sense. This is why you've been feeling funny." The young girl said with a dreamy smile, shifting closer to her friend's side, "All the dreams, digging up your Mom's gardens, trying to eat those pussycats and even when you sniffed my bottom." He sat stiffly, his face beet red even as she wrapped her arms about his neck in a powerful embrace, finishing in an excited giggle, "Oh, Tommy. You're an angel."<p>

"Sniffed…what?" growled a low voice from across the table as muted laughter arose.

Pulling away from a slightly terrified Tom Tom, Zhu Lee grinned sheepishly at her father seated across from them as she retook her seat beside her friend, both of them shifting their chairs slightly further apart. They were gathered about one of the larger tables in the Jasmine Dragon, Iroh's hugely successful tea shop in the upper rings of Ba Sing Sa and the other clientele sitting about their own tables stared at the famous manager's equally famous guests. Seated at one end of the table and drawing the most stares, Aang and Katara sat with their children and another young girl while to one side of them Jeong Jeong sat with Iroh, the once Firenation prince now tea shop owner chuckling with amusement at the goings on across from them.

"Eww. He sniffed your butt?" Eight year old Ana said looking up from yet another scroll she was reading, lifting the parchment then to hide her face as loud snorts and barely restrained giggling rose from behind it.

"Understand, your actions are being influenced by the spirit inside you." Aang said warmly, though he frowned as he continued, "But just the fact that Wolf's instincts and nature are beginning to show themselves in this way is…more than worrying."

"I know that I…feel different…a little." Tom Tom began hesitantly, his eyes shying away from the glaring general across from him as he looked over at Aang, "But if Mr Wolf is inside me, why can't I feel him? Or talk to him the way Mr Daniel does?"

"You can think of him as being asleep, sweetheart." Katara said warmly, bouncing her son on her lap as she spoke to Tom Tom, "We believe that…in a desperate attempt to save his friend, Daniel hid Wolf's spirit away inside yours and hid him so well that even Aang couldn't find him when he examined you and Ty Lee."

"The problem is, when Daniel and Wolf first met, Wolf was…injured. So badly so in fact that his soul was on the verge of what most spirits consider to be a true death." Aang continued sadly as the others listened wide eyed, "He has had a long time to recover joined to Daniel but Wolf still needs that bond to survive and while Danny hid him away inside you, it isn't a true bond and Wolf's energies…his very lifeforce is fading away."

"No." Zhu Lee gasped from her friend's side, pressing her hands to her mouth as she stared at Aang in horror.

"But," Tom Tom began, dropping his eyes to look at his hands on the table before himself before he looked back up at Aang with determination in his eyes, "What must I do? How do we help him?"

Turning her head, Zhu Lee smiled with pride at Tom Tom and wasn't surprised when she looked across the table to see her father wearing a similar, smaller smile as he too stared appraisingly at the boy.

"We need to get Wolf back into Daniel…if we can find him." Aang replied, dropping his own eyes as he finished sadly, "In his weakened state I dare not try to remove Wolf until then. The only other option…for when there are no other options, is for Wolf to bond with you."

"Me?" Tom Tom asked loudly, drawing more stares from around the tea shop, "I…we can do that?"

"Yes…but unfortunately, while I know it can be done...I just don't know how." Aang told him with a heavy sigh, "In the state that he is in, I'm not certain if Wolf is even aware enough to make that choice and though I've tried I can't communicate with him. But for a true bond to take place between you, that choice must come from both of you."

"I…I'll do it. Whatever it takes." Tom Tom replied with the same determination, adding with a slight plea to his tone, "You'll try and tell him, won't you? Let Mr Wolf know that he can bond with me to be safe…until we find Mr Daniel."

"He knows." Ana said warmly from beside her parents, turning her head as the other young girl beside her raised her hands to weave a complex pattern in the air, "That's right."

Aang and Katara both nodded as well, working with people from all around the world they were both fluent in the hand signing the girl had used but as the others only continued to stare in confusion, Ana turned back to them.

"Oma was just saying that Wolf is super smart and really wise too. He'll know what to do." Ana told them as the girl beside her nodded vigorously, "In fact, he kind of reminds us both of our Dads that way."

Katara and Iroh, both familiar with Oma's father smirked openly while Aang contemplated the statement thoughtfully, unsure whether to be amused or insulted by the comparison. They were distracted however as five young women simply appeared around the table, accompanied by the loud gasps and comments from the other patrons of the tea house.

"Azula." Aang said, rising quickly to his feet, "Did you find,"

He fell silent however as she raised her face to him, her tired and drawn glare giving him the answer even as she gave a tiny shake of her head. She turned that glare onto all those staring back throughout the tea shop though the anger dropped from her eyes as she looked to Iroh.

"Go on up, my niece." Iroh told her warmly, "I will bring you some relaxing ginseng and rose tea shortly."

"Thank you, uncle." Azula replied softly, glaring briefly once more at the other patrons seated at their tables before she marched away to the back of the tea shop and up the stairs that led to Iroh's private rooms.

Kicking at one of the free chairs, Reena dropped herself into it and sighed tiredly, her own face as drawn and exhausted as Azula's had been. Behind her, Linka glared briefly down at Reena but turned from her a moment later.

"We found a trail but lost it in the wilds north of Full Moon Bay." Linka told those about the table, "It's definitely Danny though. I…I'd know his scent anywhere."

"That was fairly obvious from the way you were drooling all over yourself." Reena murmured sourly as she reached onto the table for a cup and the teapot there.

Rage clouded Linka's face as she glared with pure hatred at the back of Reena's head, the young Kyoshi Warrior's hand dropping to her sword. With concern on her face, Tiki grabbed for her friend and on Linka's other side, Suki shared that young woman's glare although she too reached out to restrain her fellow warrior.

"We spoke to the witnesses. The description matches Wolf even if he's the wrong colour." Suki added ominously, her eyes flicking to the children around the table before she continued, "And by all reports the wolf-bat he's travelling with tried to stop him but…including those Sandbenders, the count is up to twenty-one that we know of. We HAVE to find him soon, Aang."

"Twenty-one what?" Ana asked curiously although the adults seemed to find it difficult to meet the girl's eyes.

"Come on, sweetheart." Katara said in the silence that followed, rising to her feet with her son in her arms, "Get your things together so Suki can take you and your brother home."

"But, Mom. Do we have to?" Ana said with a pout, "I wanted to stay with Zhu and Tommy and take Oma shopping."

"It's just a few days. Until…we've worked out how to help Wolf and Tommy." Katara returned in kind though firm tones, "Reena will be glad to see you and you can show Oma how to go Penguin sledding."

The other young girl beside Ana suddenly rapped her knuckles against the table for attention, looking to Katara as her hands performed another complex dance before her.

"Well…alright, sweetheart." Katara answered hesitantly, looking then to Suki, "Oma's parents gave her a little money for while she's staying with us. She was hoping to do some shopping while we were in the city."

"That's fine. I can come back before dark to pick you up." Suki said to the girl, Oma's face splitting into a huge grin, "Come on Ana. Linka and Tiki can help me get you and your brother home. Your cousins should be finished their chores by now so if you like, you can help them prepare something nice for when Oma gets home for dinner."

"Wait." Katara shot at her sister in-law, "My nephews…do chores?"

"Maki and Hakoda," Ana said with the same disbelief on her face, "Cook?"

"You gotta see it to believe it." Suki said with a grin, "Reena's their little drill sargent and whether she's just had enough of their teasing or she's developing a little of her mother's…hard headedness…I'm just grateful for it."

There came a few laughs around the table but these were silenced as the Reena sitting before Suki suddenly choked on her tea, coughing violently as pained tears slipped from her eyes. Although seated closest to her, Iroh got the impression the young woman was struggling to keep a grin from her own face as she sent furtive glances over her shoulder at Suki.

After brief farewells, little Gyatso pouting at his parents from Suki's arms, the three Kyoshi Warriors slipped away into the chi pathways with the two children followed by more gasps of surprise from the tea shop's customers.

"Daddy? May we go shopping too?" Zhu Lee piped up then, continuing quickly as her father frowned, "Please? I've never been out of Hinomoto and here we are in Ba Sing Sa, the biggest city in the world. We absolutely have to go shopping, Daddy. Pretty please?"

Leaning forward over the table, Zhu Lee clasped her hands together pleadingly, her grey eyes grown huge as she bat them at Jeong Jeong while her lips compressed together with the bottom one protruding.

"Ooh, I know that look." Katara commented with a smile, "Best to surrender while you can, Jeong Jeong."

"Why don't you and I take them out for the afternoon?" Iroh asked the frowning man at his side, "I know a wonderful market in the middle ring. You can find almost anything there and many bargains too. Plus you may find it highly enjoyable and relaxing. Shopping can be very therapeutic."

Turning his head, Jeong Jeong's frown remained as his disbelieving gaze looked Iroh up and down but when the other man only continued grinning at him, the old Firenation general rolled his eyes as he looked back to his daughter and nodded.

"Yay." She squealed with such force every person in the tea shop clapped their hands to their ears.

"Tom Tom, I want you to remain here for today but there is just one thing I want you to keep in mind." Aang started as everybody's hearing returned to them, "I want you to focus on maintaining your inner calm, just like when you meditate. That way, Wolf's, uh…natural instincts won't affect you so much."

"Don't worry though. Daniel struggled a little with those too." Katara told him next, her smile becoming more of a grin as her eyes flicked to Zhu Lee at the boy's side, "Just…don't go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong anymore. Alright?"

The colour draining from his face once more while Zhu Lee went red at his side, Tom Tom swallowed heavily and tried to control his suddenly trembling body while nodding with such ferocity he almost knocked himself cold again as his head bounced off the high backrest of his chair.

* * *

><p>His confusion and agitation grew daily, the Hunter's nose pointing often into the breeze as they travelled though whatever scent he sought continued to elude him. When she had first seen him he had seemed so sure of himself, always seemed so certain of his destination but now he was lost, whatever he had been seeking fading from him like the memory of a dream after awakening.<p>

His companion tried to fathom why this was, attempting to question him just as often but he rarely seemed to comprehend her. He was a consummate hunter, a near unstoppable warrior but he also displayed a simple devotion to her and her pups, taking time to indulge her young by joining in with their games. As with all young, play time was all about learning and honing the skills needed to survive and while their mother watched on with amused curiosity, the Hunter put her pups through their paces over and over. It was obvious he had as much fun at these games as the pups did but long after they had succumb to exhaustion and sleep, she would find him a short distance from them with his head turned to the sky.

Night after night, day after day when they paused to rest she often found him this way yet no matter how he tried he could not find his voice and the Huntress sensed the distress this caused him. And deep within her own heart she felt that he did not understand why this was though he tried again and again, filling his lungs as he yipped, snarled and coughed at the sky. Singing to the moon and each other was a vital part of her kind's way of life and it filled her with concern that he struggled with it so, those concerns made greater by their most recent attack.

She knew he had been defending her and her young from those humans on the road but while her instincts told her to run and hide from such a confrontation, he had no such fears of those two legged dealers of death. All wolf-bats, animals everywhere in the wilds knew to keep their distance from humans yet her companion had no such instincts, seeming to be curious about those humans who crossed their path. At least until they showed themselves to be the threat the Huntress knew them to be and while her new friend appeared to have more than enough strength, speed and skill to face any foe, her own instincts knew that to kill one human only brought more and they would keep coming until even the strongest fell before them.

Yet after the vicious attack on the busy human road, as the Huntress had watched her friend at play with her children, the beginnings of an idea, something more of an impulse had come to her. They had travelled so very far across unfamiliar lands but now the Huntress detected traces of familiar scents on the air and suddenly knowing where she was, her idea fuelled by concern and desire took shape quickly.

_Hunter?_ She announced herself as she walked up to his side, sitting on the bare earth next to him to follow his gaze to the moon high above.

His face however dropped, his nostrils flaring as he sniffed at the night air with a soft growl. They had run far after the attack and now sat high in the hills a long way from that road yet even here, far from the lights and lanterns of civilization there remained a single point of light far below the hills where they sat. A lonely campfire that could belong to simple travellers…or two legged hunters. Yet the Hunter sniffed eagerly in it's direction, his curiosity obvious though as always he would not leave his companion's side.

_Home?_ sampling the air again in the direction of that fire, the Hunter growled softly and shook his head.

_Hunter. No._ she whined softly to him, leaning into his side, _No more two legs. They death._

_T…two…leg?_ He attempted, turning his head to her but as always she saw little comprehension there and again he turned his face to the sky.

The huntress watched as he again sought his voice, listening intently to those coughs and wheezes he did manage. She sensed meaning in those sounds he made but try as she might, she could not understand them.

"Ahh…ssssss…Ahhzzzzzahhh…Azzzooahh."

_Home._ he finished miserably, dropping his face.

_Hunter?_ Whining softly, she brought her face alongside his, rubbing her lightly furred cheek against his shaggy one, _Hunter, Huntress. Pack._

She turned as she told him these things, the Hunter following her gaze as they looked back to her young pups sleeping nearby. Then turning her face back toward the hills, she sniffed deeply and excitedly as she again caught traces of an achingly familiar scent.

_Huntress pack near. Big pack. Strong family._ She told him, turning back and seeking any sign of comprehension from him, _Huntress, babies…Hunter, family…home._

She leant into him again to display the depth of her feelings but he turned his face away, sniffing in the opposite direction toward a dark line on the horizon. The moonlit walls of Ba Sing Sa.

_Hunter, Huntress family._ The sounds she made continued softly, almost sultry as she stroked his thickly furred neck and cheek with her nose, _Home. Come home, Hunter. Come with Huntress…BE with Huntress. Be…mate._

Her own instincts guiding her, filling her with anticipation and excitement, she rose and took two steps away from him, lowering her chest to the ground and looking back at him expectantly as she lifted her short tail high. He remained frozen a moment but soon rose himself, taking a hesitant step toward her as he extended his neck and she shivered as his cool nose touched her below her tail. Yet it was nothing to his reaction as he sampled her most intimate of scents, the Hunter standing stiffly as a ripple passed over him, his fur lifting and falling along his entire body. Her own breathing was coming in short pants as he inhaled deeply again but she was confused when he began to move around her, rubbing his furred side along hers and she whined questioningly when he hooked his nose under her chin, pushing her gently back upright.

He gave no response other than to continue stroking her face and neck with his own and though she felt a twinge of disappointment, it passed quickly as she revelled under his affections.

_Hunt…Huntress._ he struggled to say with difficulty as his tongue flicked out briefly over her nose, _Huntress…fff…family._

_Yes, Hunter._ She replied readily and when his head turned briefly back to the distant walls of the city in the east, she turned him back with a gentle nudge, _Hunter, Huntress…go home. Hunter, Huntress, babies, family. We go…Home._

She turned then so they faced opposing directions, still pressed against his side and he obligingly lifted his own tail for her, hers lifting again for him as they shared their scents. She pushed aside her desires however and moved away then, the Hunter following as she gently lifted her sleeping son onto the Hunter's shoulders, the little pup gripping onto the thick fur there without even waking. Once her daughter was settled on her own shoulders, the Huntress turned back to face the Hunter, the two animals standing nose to nose and for a moment just sharing their hot breath as they had their scents moments before.

_Hunter home._ she told him and once more he turned briefly, looking to the distant wall on the horizon but she turned him back to herself with another gentle nudge, _Hunter, Huntress, family…home._

_Home._ he replied, his tone still carrying his confusion and uncertainties but he rubbed her cheek with his own once more and the Huntress relaxed.

* * *

><p>She sat on the floor beside her uncle's bed, her back ramrod straight and her hands resting lightly in her lap. Deep in her meditations, Azula did not react as two people entered through the open door, one of those setting something onto the small bedside table and chuckling quietly.<p>

"You do know meditation is no substitute for real sleep, don't you?" Aang commented and her eyes opened in a narrow glare, "You look like you haven't slept in days, Azula."

She gave no reply at first, only maintaining her glare until Aang dropped his eyes in embarrassment and then Azula looked to the side where Tom Tom remained uncertainly by the doorway.

"I was communicating with our…shiny friend. Toph's convinced her to search the canyons for us but I know of someone who might be able to help." she replied simply, pushing herself up from the floor to sit on the edge of the bed behind her, "So where is everyone?"

"Katara's taking a well deserved nap. Reena's off exploring the city." Aang informed her as he busied himself with the teapot and cups he'd brought up with him, "And your uncle is taking Jeong Jeong shopping along with Zhu Lee and Oma."

"Jeong Jeong? Shopping?" Azula could not help but ask, staring quizzically at Aang as he handed her a cup of tea.

"Yeah, he's a braver man than I am." Aang told her with a grin, then pointed over to their younger companion, "At least I was able to give Tommy here a good excuse to get out of it."

"I…wouldn't mind exploring the city sometime…with Zhu." Tom Tom began hesitantly but quickly straightened and suddenly bowed low to Azula, "But…I want to help Mr Wolf first. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Just Wolf, Tommy. Calling him Mr would only annoy him." Azula drawled with a quirk of her lips, "And now that we know where Wolf is, we know what we need to do to help him."

"Provided we can find Daniel soon." Aang said with a sigh, ignoring Azula's glare as he pointed at Tom Tom, "As I said to Tommy, the only other alternative is for Wolf to bond with him but I'm still not sure,"

"No. He must not." Azula snapped harshly.

Aang jerked back with a blink of surprise but at a soft gasp from her other side, Azula's glare turned briefly onto Tom Tom before her expression softened and she waved him over. The boy approached cautiously, taking a seat on the edge of the bed though at first he could not bring his eyes up to meet hers.

"Tommy, understand that when Wolf and Daniel broke the bond between them, it…hurt them both and so very badly." Azula's voice was uncommonly soft as Tom Tom finally brought his eyes up to hers, "If it comes to us having no other alternative, I would appreciate it if you would consider bonding with Wolf but he would never survive that bond being broken a second time. He would have to remain bonded to you…permanently."

A range of emotions flashed over Tom Tom's face but he nodded solemnly to show he understood before he dropped his face to stare at the floor.

"Part of you likes that idea, doesn't it? Having Wolf as a part of yourself." Azula asked suddenly and Tom Tom stiffened, keeping his face averted, "It's alright to feel that way. Believe it or not, it is a good sign."

"I…I like his dreams." Tom Tom said in a hushed voice, only glancing up briefly before turning his face away again.

"Most of those will be Wolf's." Aang said then, moving around to stand before Azula and Tom Tom, "But because of the bond they shared, we think some of those dreams may come from Daniel."

"I know…I had some of those…from when he was a boy and then there's…the scary dreams…in the white desert." Tom Tom began, still hesitant at first but as he raised his face his eyes took on a faraway look, "But I like the ones when I'm out in the wild. I run and hunt and play and explore with my family. We travel everywhere together although the ones I'm with are kind of hard to make out. Anyway, it's not so much about what I see in those dreams but the way they make me feel…and it's…wonderful. Like…when I'm…with Zhu and…the friendship we have…that closeness. That's what I feel in those dreams but…more."

"To live free as a part of the pack. Yes, those are Wolf's." Azula told him, then leant closer as her golden eyes bored into his, "But we want to hear about a dream in a yellow desert…and the Sandbenders you killed there."

"How did you know that?" Tom Tom asked in surprise but as Aang and Azula waited expectantly he half turned away to answer, "Those dreams are…different."

"In what way?" Aang asked kindly, dropping down to sit on the floor before them.

"They're just…different. They just come in flashes and," the boy began, turning to stare intently at Azula, "Do you really think…those dreams are Mr Daniel's?"

"No. Not his dreams." Azula said, her expression sad but touched with eagerness, "Please, Tommy. We have to know."

"It's alright, Tom Tom. Just relax." Aang said, his expression only friendly as he spoke soothingly, "Focus on the memories of those dreams and just tell us what you can."

A shudder passed through him though Tom Tom nodded before he bowed his head again, settling himself more comfortably on the edge of the bed beside Azula.

"Those dreams are kind of hard to see…or remember because," Tom Tom began, his face screwing up in concentration, "I can't think in those dreams. I just…do what I have to and those Sandbenders…I didn't feel afraid or angry but there was someone…someone hurt and I had to look after her but…the Sandbenders just attacked me and then other men with bugs on their heads made a giant bug attack me too and…and…that's when I got angry."

As he fell silent, a stronger shudder passed through Tom Tom and Azula shifted closer, putting an arm across his shoulders.

"And after that?" she prompted him after a moment.

"In most of the dreams we're just travelling but…there was a man in a forest. He…shot at my friend with a bow." The boy said quietly, still not raising his face, "There were others there but my friend…the one travelling with me in the dream, she talked to me…kind of…and made me stop."

"And most recently you dreamed of a busy road?" Azula prompted him again and as Tom Tom nodded she added, "It was the same again, wasn't it? They attacked you and the ones you were protecting."

He looked up at her then, nodding again though a touch of confusion showed in his eyes.

"I don't feel frightened by those dreams…at least, not like the ones in the white desert. I don't think I…he…felt angry at those people who attacked. He just wanted to keep his friend and her babies safe." Tom Tom said, his face dropping again though his voice trembled as he continued, "Not like the first dream I had like those. There were all these other animals and they were really, really angry. We…they chased this man into an underground place and there were all these other people and they just started tearing them apart and,"

"That's ok, Tommy. That's enough." Azula said kindly, if a little firmly, "That was just a dream."

Pulling the boy into her side, Azula clamped her other hand to the side of his head as she held him to herself, Tom Tom's eyes going wide and his face quickly heating as he found his face pressed into the side of her breast. She held him in a comforting manner though looking from the corner of her own eyes, Azula noticed Aang narrow his thoughtfully at her.

"I felt it. As Tommy spoke of the memories of those dreams. The ghost of that connection." Aang said to Azula, adding to the boy as she released his red face from her chest, "You might have heard that Toph and I share the souls of Daniel's parents but he and Wolf were once the same person and even though that bond between them is now broken, they share a far deeper connection."

"So…I'm dreaming of the things Mr Daniel is doing?" Tom Tom asked and as Aang nodded thoughtfully, he turned to Azula and added, "I don't think he's going north or here to Ba Sing Sa like Miss Linka thinks he might. In the dreams I…he's searching but…he doesn't know what for…only that he has to find it. He tries to call out but he can't and…all the time he's searching for a particular scent…a smell he knows but he doesn't know how he knows. Something like…kind of like Zhu…like flowers."

Staring at the young woman beside himself with something like wonder, Tom Tom leaned closer and took a cautious sniff.

"Like…roses and cherry blossoms." The boy said quietly to Azula, "He's looking for you."

Her face had grown tight and Azula shuddered herself as she blinked back moisture from her eyes and without thinking she drew Tom Tom to herself once more, holding the boy tightly to her chest as she glared unseeingly over Aang's head. But the young Avatar surprised the other two when he suddenly smiled, chuckling softly to himself.

"All this time it was his greatest fear but you were right Azula. He should never have feared his own heart." Aang said softly though his smile quickly faded, "I can understand his actions in defending the wolf-bat and her pups travelling with him but unfortunately I've spent the last few days talking with kings and heads of states and I'm afraid even Kuei has issued an order for the capture…or death of what they see as a dangerous animal. We need to find him before they do…before more lives are lost."

"I…I'll help, sir." Tom Tom said, a little uncomfortably as Azula continued holding him to herself, "I'll work hard and do whatever it takes."

"Good. Our first step is to meditate and attempt to awaken Wolf. He will lead us to Daniel." Aang told the boy with a smile, a smile that became a smirk as he looked up at Azula, the young woman still staring into the distance as she clutched Tom Tom to herself, "Although…you're going to have to let him go before we can begin and besides…I was given specific instructions to keep you two apart."

Jerking with surprise, Azula did release Tom Tom then and the pair of them stared quizzically back at a grinning Aang.

"Who told you that?" Azula asked, her brow creasing in a frown.

"Someone whom it seems has quite a jealous side to her. If I may quote here," Aang said with another quiet chuckle but next moment a different voice rose in their minds, a young girl's voice rising directly from Aang's recent memories, _I know she loves Wolfie and so do I…but just because Wolfie is in Tommy, that's no reason for HER to be cuddling MY boyfriend._

* * *

><p>"Ohh, Oma, quick. Try this one." Zhu Lee gushed with pleasure to her new friend, the pair rummaging through racks of clothing set out before one of the many stalls that lined the busy market street.<p>

No sooner did Oma reach out to take the colourful dress from her when Zhu Lee was turning back to the racks, reaching out to pluck more items of clothing from where they hung and holding them out against her friend. Oma shared her companion's excitement, the pair taking turns at holding items of clothing up to one another and finding items to their liking they tossed it over to an enormous pile where the legs of the stall owner could be seen trembling beneath the weight of their purchases.

"It's almost like going back in time, isn't it?" Iroh asked softly, he and Jeong Joeng standing outside on the busy street and watching the girls with very different expressions, "I remember when my wife would go out shopping with Ursa and Tao Lee. They could be gone for days sometimes."

"Tao Lee always had an eye for quality." Jeong Jeong growled quietly, a frown on his face as he watched his daughter, "Although it seems our daughters have inherited her love of quantity as well."

"They remind me much of their mother." Iroh commented, turning to Jeong Jeong with a smile, "Little Zhu here most especially."

Jeong Jeong however flinched at this, half turning away and Iroh's smile faded as he stood in the uncomfortable silence that followed.

"I feel such a fool but…I do not know what I should do, my Lord." Jeong Jeong said then, dropping his face with a heavy sigh, "I do not want to repeat the mistakes I made with Ty Lee. I do not want to lose Zhu Lee the same way or…how I lost their mother. I just...don't know."

"For a start, stop calling me Lord. I am merely an old man with a love of fine teas…and good friends." Iroh returned kindly, sighing himself as he finished sadly, "And I always believed my father to be the world's biggest fool for wasting Tao Lee's talents on assassinations. She should never have accepted that final mission to kill the Earth King."

"She…took great pride in her skills and…loved her country almost as much as our daughters." Jeong Jeong said, his voice a hoarse whisper, "But now I cannot help but wonder, was I so wrong…all this time…to protect them as I have?"

"Perhaps we were not that close in our youth but I am certain Tao Lee would be proud of the young women your daughters have become." Iroh replied warmly, "Just as she would be proud of the father who raised them after she was gone."

"But…I have made so many mistakes," Jeong Joeng began but paused as someone came to stand before them.

"Oh, Daddy. Look at this one Oma found." Said Zhu Lee, standing before her father and holding a crimson and gold trimmed kimono up to herself, "It's just like the one Mommy is wearing in your wedding portrait at home. Can I get it too? Please?"

Slowly the old general's expression softened and he smiled warmly down at his daughter who grinned hugely as he nodded.

"We should find you some jewellery to match it." Iroh commented thoughtfully, "There are stalls further along with many fine Firenation pieces."

Coming over to join them, Oma clicked her tongue to get Iroh's attention before her hands came up to weave a brief pattern in the air before her.

"Oh, there are many fine music stores here as well with instruments from all over the world." Iroh answered her, grinning himself when Oma's face lit up to match Zhu Lee's, "But first, if you ask the salesman here to send your purchases on to my shop, not far from here is a wonderful little day spa. You should bring a dress each and after a little pampering, we shall find you some exquisite new jewellery to match your new clothes."

Somehow the wide smiles on the two girls faces grew even wider and they turned to each other, bouncing up and down in excitement before they turned together to race back to the clothing store.

"A day spa now?" Jeong Jeong growled sourly, turning to raise an eyebrow at Iroh, "We'll never get home at this rate."

"Ah but this day spa is run by an old friend of mine. A rather poor thief when I met him." Iroh rumbled happily, smiling suggestively, "He is a masseuse now but I prefer the attentions of those he has trained in his profession. Particularly the young ladies who work there. They have a special…talent…for putting a smile on an old man's face."

* * *

><p>Now it was her turn to lead as each step brought those familiar scents closer, certain trees here and there carrying stronger traces and when she found these, she knew they'd found the edges of what was once her home territory. Her companion followed readily though he continued to sample the air often, just as often turning to stare in confusion back toward the hills now far behind them. With gentle touches and soft sounds however she could always turn him back, the Hunter following without hesitation once he was focused on her once more.<p>

As always when they paused to rest, he would spend time at play, teaching her young the skills of the hunt. It did not seem strange to her that he shared with them the most ancient and very secretive skills handed down to each generation of Wolf-bat. Even without wings of his own he could glide silently over the ground, not a whisper escaping him as he stalked through thick undergrowth or over loose stone. And while he could not take to the air like her young, still he would endeavour to teach them skills that only a flying creature like themselves could know. But still she could not think it strange, only watching on approvingly as he would race over the ground only to leap high, rolling at the peak of his leap and coming down with his paws extended, coming down with such force he would often drive his claws into the very stones beneath him. Yipping excitedly, her pups would follow, swooping down over the Hunter after his display and rolling evasively as he had shown them, then dropping down onto his back with their claws extended. Each time he would drop to his belly with an exaggerated growl, rolling and pretending to be wounded as the pups enthusiastically pulled at his thick fur with their teeth.

These moments had quickly become her favourite during their travels together and the Huntress would share in her pups excitement and joy, the tell-tale coughing wheeze of amusement rising from her as she watched. She would often have to fight her own desires to join in their fun but such was her own contentment today that for a moment she forgot her limitations. Jumping up from where she lay, the Huntress intended to throw herself atop that wriggling, growling trio but as she lifted her front half and snapped her wings open, she pulled them instantly back with a pained yelp as she dropped back to the ground.

Instantly her pups were by her side, whining softly to their mother who growled with frustration at her burning, stinging foreleg.

_Hunt…ress? _the Hunter growled quietly, moving over to sniff at the offending leg.

Her front right leg trembled as she sniffed at it, the pain rising from near her paw. Like all her kind, her front paws had a single long jointed toe that pointed out straight when she extended her wings, stretching the thin skin that joined her front legs to her hind ones. During her captivity in the Si Wong desert, the Huntress's leg had been bound by a metal cuff to prevent her from flying away but the metal had worn at the fine skin of her wing leaving hardened and inflexible scars. After impulsively snapping her wings open, those scars had split and blood now dripped from her paw onto the ground.

_Hunt…ress…hurt._ The Hunter observed as he sniffed at the blood.

His comment alone astounded her but she was surprised again as he took her wing tenderly between his teeth, slowly spreading it open on that side. He stopped when she yelped quietly, releasing her wing to sniff again at the split scar tissue surrounding the joint near her paw. The burning pain grew worse with her wing partly spread and she wanted to draw it back but for the moment could only watch her companion curiously. The Hunter stood stiffly, his nose remaining inches from her wound and something, an idea perhaps was slowly forming within him. His jaws parted and she saw his tongue slide over his own teeth for a moment before he suddenly closed his teeth onto that tongue with a wet, crunching sound.

He lay down before her then, putting each of his own paws either side of hers to hold her wing still and then began to lick at the bleeding scars there in long even strokes, leaving a trail of red streaked saliva behind. The Huntress's small ears shot up as she felt the burning pain there simply fade away and when he raised his head a few minutes later, the split skin there had healed. Not done yet however, he only raised his head to bite once more at his tongue, dropping his nose again to continue administering to her. The afternoon drew late as he worked and by the time he stood up again, her pain had all but gone and the Huntress found she could almost open her wing fully before the now softer scar tissue began to stretch uncomfortably.

Instantly she was at his side, stroking his cheeks with her own lightly furred ones, whining softly to show her feelings. As they had earlier, those feelings intensified her desires and again she moved a few steps from him, lowering her chest to the ground as she looked back at him expectantly. The Hunter however seemed suddenly uncertain, his pale green eyes turning to the two pups sitting nearby and watching their mother curiously before he rose, moving alongside the Huntress as he gently nudged her back to her feet.

_Hunter?_ Her quiet whine carried her disappointment, _Hunter, Huntress, mate._

_Hunter…Huntress…Fff…Family._ He struggled to inform her with difficulty, though her confusion and hurt remained the same.

They were interrupted by a soft yip from the pups and the two adults turned to see them staring intently into the distance. The Hunter sniffed eagerly while beside him, the Huntress could see a faint line of rising smoke coming from one side of the hills they had crossed the night before.

_Hunter. No._ she growled as he took a step back toward those hills, _Two legs. Two leg hunters. We go._

_Tw…Two…legs._ The Hunter growled in return, still facing that distant line of smoke, _Two leg…home?_

_Huntress, home. Hunter, Huntress, babies…family. Home._ she reminded him firmly and as he looked back to her, she spoke to both him and her pups, _We Wolf-bat. Hunters…and hunted. Silent as wind. Shadows not seen. No scent but earth. Only prey see as we take. What we?_

_WOLF-BAT!_ Her pups yipped in tandem and whined happily as she nuzzled them in praise.

_W…wo…Wolf._ The Hunter growled, uncertain at first although the word seemed to strike a chord within him, _W…Wolf…Hunter…Wolf._

She could not argue his simple logic, the Huntress was all too aware of the similarities as well as the differences between them and turning back to him, the Huntress nuzzled her companion's face to share her praises with him too.

_Wolf. _She growled quietly, her tongue flicking across his nose as her eyes twinkled in the fading sunlight, _Come. Go Home now. We go home…my Hunter…My Wolf._

_Home._ he repeated readily as he caressed her nose as she had done to him.

The two pups jumped about in excitement, yapping happily as they clawed their way up onto the adults who simply ignored the two leaping back and forth between them, moving off side by side. Only once the Hunter looked back, growling softly in the direction of the hills behind but turned back as his companion bumped against his side.

* * *

><p><em>Psst.<em>

The middle aged man jerked in surprise, spinning around from his work as he searched about his home with his eyes. Not even a breeze stirred about his farm however, the only other signs of life his son sitting before their little home, playing with his Raccoon-hound and her tiny puppies. Turning back to the timber pen he had been repairing, the man locked eyes with their new Ostrich-horse that stood within.

"Err…was that you?" he asked the animal in hushed tones, though as it stared blankly back over its absently chewing beak, he sighed and shook his head, "Maybe it's time to call it a day. I think the sun's got to me."

_I prefer the Underdark myself. It's always lovely and warm._

With a loud gasp he spun about again, searching all about yet still he could find no sign of the voice he had heard.

"Uh, Mika." The man called to his son, "Be a good lad and get me a drink of water, would you?"

"K' Dad." The boy of perhaps six called, removing one of the puppies from his lap and setting it down with it's mother before he rose to enter their home.

_Ah, good idea. Don't want to scare the kid._ The voice came again, slightly rough but definitely feminine, _Now, would you happen to be __Jaro Hirsumea by any chance?_

"Who…who's there?" the man called sharply, stepping away from the ostrich-horse pen cautiously though a frown touched his brow, "Show yourself or get off my land."

_Showing myself could be a little…problematic. _The voice replied, _And I'm not on your land…well, not exactly…more under it really._

"Dad?" came his son's voice and he turned to see Mika approaching with cup in hand, looking curiously at his father.

"I…I think I need a lay down." The man told his son in a worried tone, "I'm hearing things."

_Oh, enough already. Are you Jaro or not?_ The voice came again and Jaro could not help but notice the way his son froze, the boy's eyes going wide, _You called the kid Mika so you must be the guy Azula told me about._

"Dad? A loud lady said my name." the boy said, poking a finger into his ear and giving it a wiggle.

"You heard that too?" Jaro shot back with wide eyes that reflected the relief he felt.

_Course he did. I was talking to both of you._ The voice came again, growing louder in annoyance, _Now will you answer the damn question already?_

"Why should I answer to a voice that refuses to introduce itself?" Jaro snapped as his own temper frayed, though he drew his son to his side warily, "And more than who…What are you? A spirit…or a demon?"

_HEY! There's no call to go insulting me._ The voice shot back testily, _Alright, look, my name's Yin and we have a mutual friend. Lots of scars, wears a blindfold, bit of a drama queen. Ring a bell?_

"Daniel?" Jaro called, straightening as his fears eased into concern.

_Yeah, that's him._ The voice answered, growing slightly sad as it continued, _He, uh, he was hurt recently and…lost in a way. We suspect he might be wandering the earthen kingdoms so my rider asked me to scout around. Our new Avatar, Azula mentioned that he knew you._

"Azula? The young woman he loves?" Jaro said with a frown.

_You know her?_ The voice asked.

"We never met but Daniel returned here several times." Jaro said aloud, his eyes still searching his farm though he saw nothing, "He told me much of his friends and family but he hasn't returned in several weeks now. The last time he came he said they were going to Ember Island."

"I miss him." Mika said wistfully from his father's side, "He makes the yummiest food."

"But…you said he was hurt…and lost?" Jaro continued quickly with a worried frown, "What has happened to him?"

_That is a long story…and the reason why I came to ask for your help in looking for him. _The voice answered, _Now…if I show myself, it's not going to be like the last time is it?_

"Err…last time?" Jaro asked in confusion.

_Yeah, the last time my kind walked the earth you bloody humans kept trying to kill us off._ The voice told him with a soft chuckle, _I tell you though, it was hilarious when my old Dad told me stories about it. Wrapping yourselves in tin and then charging in at us on a horse with nothing but a pointy stick. I mean, the metal suits would've been tasty but the soft centres leave a lot to be desired. You greasy creatures really do taste horrible._

"We do?" Jaro asked weakly, his confusion growing.

_Well, that was back before my time so you probably don't remember anymore._ The voice said with another chuckle, _Alright then, I'm coming out. Just…try not to crap yourselves._

"Err…Dad? Whats," Mika began looking up at his father but they both jumped a moment later.

With a rumbling grind, in the empty field before their home the father and son stared wide eyed as the freshly ploughed earth suddenly humped upwards. A mound a dozen yards wide and growing pushed up into the air before something silver pushed through the dirt, the silver continuing to emerge as something enormous shoved it's way out into the late afternoon air. Jaro clutched his son tightly to his side as he stared at the huge silver dragon, the creature towering over his house nearby as it spread short, ineffectual looking wings before it shook itself violently, sending dirt and small stones flying every which way from it's polished scales.

Jaro threw himself and his son aside however at the terrified squawk behind him and barely avoided being crushed as the panicked ostrich-horse smashed itself into the side of its pen. Timbers shattered and the animal fell to its side, scrambling back up and blinded by its fear, the ostrich-horse ran straight toward the dragon.

_Ohh, dinner._ The dragon said eagerly, dropping her head and the ostrich-horse simply vanished as her huge jaws snapped closed about it, _Hmm, not bad. Like…gamey, horsey chicken._

"Hey." The boy shouted indignantly, his fears forgotten as he berated the massive creature, "That was my Bessie Two."

_Err…was it? Sorry about that._ The dragon replied, not sounding sorry in the least as she licked her scaled lips.

"You…You're Yin Jiao." Jaro breathed, unconcerned about anything but the huge silver dragon standing before his house.

_Hey, Danny told you about me._ Yin Jiao said eagerly, the dragon striking a pose with her head held high, _That's me. Yin Jiao, Elder of the earth dragons and the greatest Earthbender on the planet. Although…just don't tell my rider I said that._

"But…you're a dragon." Jaro breathed wide eyed, "And you need…my help?"

Relaxing from her pose, Yin Jiao dropped to lay on her belly, the impact of her landing shaking the ground and rattling the nearby house.

_Yeah, the thing is, we dragons have to keep out of sight at the moment but we're trying to help where we can._ Yin Jiao told them, her head turning this way and that as she inspected the small farm, _You haven't got anymore of those horsey bird things do you? Oh, never mind. I see dessert._

Father and son tensed again as the dragon rose to her feet, the ground shuddering from her footsteps as she made her way to the other side of their small house. Her long neck snaking out, Yin Jiao's head disappeared behind the house a moment and when she drew it back, she clutched a large metal plough between her teeth.

"Hey wait," Jaro began but fell silent as the dragon pushed her front half up, her tail out behind with her forelegs stretched out in front as she sat beside their house.

Staring up at the dragon, Jaro could only gape as she snapped the wooden yokes from the plough then tossed the thick metal blade up into the air to catch it again between her jaws. With a loud squeal, her long teeth sheered the plough in two and she sat there chewing with a contented look of bliss on her scaled face.

_Hmm, you humans sure know your metalwork. _Yin Jiao said happily, holding up the remains of the plough before she tossed it up to her mouth, _You haven't got any stainless steel or tungsten around, do you? It clogs up the arteries but man is it good._

"You…you eat metal too?" Jaro breathed when at last he could find his voice.

_Buddy…I am metal._ Yin Jiao shot back with a chuckle, releasing a belch that rattled the house again.

"Wait, hold on a second." Jaro said then, closing his mouth with a snap as he rubbed his hands against his face, "Let's start again. You are the elder of the Earth Dragons and you need my help to look for Daniel who is lost somewhere?"

_Sounds about right._ Yin Jiao replied, then as she looked down at the house beside her she blinked, _Ohh, doggy things._

"NO!" Mika cried, racing away from his father's side toward the house he stopped by the door where his pet and her pups stared out at the dragon, "You are not going to eat my Coonies."

_I wasn't going to…honest._ Yin Jiao shot back, though as she turned away the edges of the smaller scales below her eyes turned a light shade of pink, _Anyway, look Jaro, long story short the Avatars and their friends are scouring the world looking for Danny who got himself hurt fighting against the only other creature in this or any universe who scares the crap out of me…apart from Danny himself I mean._

"You mean Fate?" Jaro asked and the Dragon blinked silver eyes at him in surprise, "Yeah, he told me some of what's going on when he came but please, go on."

_Well…something happened to him…or he did something to himself. No one's really sure what happened but he's changed…not completely himself anymore and we NEED to find him. _Yin said, her tone now deadly serious, _Mainly because we might not be the only ones looking for him but while the Avatars and their human buddies jump around looking all over for him, I got volunteered to come and scout the canyons up here. Being a dragon of the earth should make the job a cinch but it would still help a lot to have a local with me who knows the area. That's when Azula mentioned you._

Jaro digested this in silence for a minute while Mika remained in the doorway to their home, standing protectively over his frightened pets as he glared up at the enormous silver dragon. But both dragon and boy looked at Jaro in surprise as he suddenly chuckled softly, smiling warmly as he looked up at Yin Jiao.

"So he finally opened his heart to her, did he?" Jaro commented as his chuckling continued, "That boy. He could be as hard as any general one minute, then blushing like a schoolgirl the moment you mention her name."

_Heh. You should have seen what she did to him up at my place._ Yin Jiao said, the ground trembling again as she lowered her front half to lay on the bare earth before the house.

"When she kissed him? Yeah, I heard about that." Jaro told her, "And he was red as that blindfold of his as he told me about it too."

Man and dragon shared a quiet chuckle after this although Jaro quickly grew pensive, standing thoughtful and silent for another full minute.

"Mika. There's work to do." Jaro snapped and the boy turned to his father attentively, "Put together two kits for us, lad. Sleeping bags, tarps, cooking gear and what food we got. Oh and get that big old knapsack of mine for your Coonies."

"Right Dad." Mika replied instantly, a huge grin on his face as he snapped a quick salute to his father and dashed away into the house.

_Good kid. Wish mine listened to me like that._ The dragon commented with another quiet chuckle.

"We'll leave before dawn so we can get into the canyons under the cover of darkness." Jaro snapped up at the dragon, continuing in his best military tones, "That leaves plenty of time tonight for you, dragon…to finish telling me just what the hell is going on."

* * *

><p>"Make you…make you…perfect." She hummed tunelessly, her expression changing from moment to moment with blissful happiness, hate, fear and more besides flashing across her face, "Gotta be…gotta be…perfect. Don't mess it up…don't make mistakes…don't get…punished."<p>

_You are better than this, child._

"Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!" she cried out, clapping her hands to her temples as her expression settled on terrified anger, "You're not the master. I can't listen to you. You're not real. Only the master is real. Only the master…punishes."

Slowly her scarred brow relaxed and she turned her glowing eyes about the bare room she occupied, only two other figures sharing the room with her though it was obvious neither of these had spoken. A young man sat slumped against one wall, swaying slightly as his head slowly tipped one way only to return and bounce from the wall with a hollow thud, his vacant expression never changing. Another older man was similarly slumped against the opposite wall, his expression just as blank as blood ran thickly from deep cuts on his forehead, his eyes staring unblinkingly as blood dripped into them and down his face to his already soaked shirt.

"Gotta finish." Jin breathed, her face frightened again as she hurried over to kneel before the bleeding man, "Gotta finish you…gotta be perfect. Gotta make…the master happy. He'll be happy and…I won't get punished. Not this time. No. Not this time. Not me."

Reaching down to the floor at the man's side, Jin picked up a small knife and raised it to the his face. He didn't even flinch as she pressed the point to his forehead and with great care began deepening the cuts she'd already made there. Again her facial expressions were erratic, reflecting the turmoil within her but Jin's hand remained steady, her glowing eyes focused intently on her task. When at last she dropped her knife, she swiped a hand across the man's forehead to wipe away the blood and revealing a strange, slit like verticle eye carved deeply into the skin of the man's brow.

"There…All done. Now when you Bend…things go BOOM." Her head flashed out as she said this, slapping the freshly bleeding cuts and making the man's head rock back, though as it rolled back his face remained as blank as before and Jin giggled.

_Is this what you truly want?_

"No. No. No. No." she cried again, terror on her face once more as she rose to stumble backwards from the man she'd cut, "I don't want…I do what master says…or…or he'll punish me again."

She backed away until she struck the wall behind her and Jin's glowing eyes were wide, her long brown hair flinging about wildly as she shook her head in denial.

_It is you punishing yourself, my child._

"No." Jin moaned, her face collapsing in misery, "Shut up…Please...shut up. He'll hurt me again."

For several minutes she stood with her back to the wall, her breathing slowly settling and when the voice did not arise again she sighed. Turning her head, Jin looked at the window beside her and reaching out, twitched the thick curtains aside to peer outside. She looked down onto a busy market street, many colourful wares set out on tables before the stalls and shops while the street remained crowded with shoppers even as lamps were set out in the growing darkness. Amongst the many people, Jin's eyes locked onto a small group moving slowly from stall to stall, two of those young girls dressed in expensive kimonos with their hair and makeup exquisitely applied. One of those girls in particular was the focus of Jin's attention and her brow furrowed again as she frowned with worry.

"You're not meant to be in this city. Why are you even here?" Jin breathed, speaking to herself but longing to call out, "You can't be here. Get out of here. Go."

"Jin." Rumbled a menacing voice within the room and she jerked away from the window, the colour draining from her face as she stared at a man standing in the center of the room.

Though she struggled to keep her face as blank as the two men sitting against the walls, Jin's fear was still plainly visible as she dropped to her knees and bowed her head.

"Your control is slipping, Jin." Phoenix rumbled with a small smirk as he glared down at her, "You know I will settle for nothing less than…perfection."

The young woman jerked violently at this but when she did raise her face, it had grown still and perfectly blank, her glowing eyes appraising the man in his fine black robes emotionlessly.

"I will be perfect…my Lord." She said in a dull monotone.

"It is a shame you do not have the same fortitude as my traitorous daughter but yes, you WILL be perfect." He returned with an ominous chuckle, "And you will SUFFER for it."

_Not if I have anything to do about it but you MUST help me help you, child._

As Jin bowed her head, a tiny knot appeared between her brows as Phoenix approach but he stepped past her to reach out and twitch the curtain aside as she had moments before.

"Ah, my worthless brother and the equally worthless traitor." He rumbled, looking out into the busy street below before letting the curtain drop back and turning to the two men slumped against the walls, "I should kill them myself now rather than waste the gifts my mother gave me however it is best I wait before revealing myself."

"They are prepared as you wished…my Lord." Jin said in the same monotone, still kneeling with her head bowed.

_Prepared…and perfectly flawed._

Jin suddenly jerked, a tiny whimper escaping her and Phoenix's head snapped about, his golden glare appraising her coldly.

_Remain still. He cannot hear me._

Mostly out of fear of the man before her, Jin did as the voice said and after a moment Phoenix turned away, his eyes inspecting the other two men in the room eagerly.

"The Nomad is not within this city but rumour has it, both the Avatars are." He rumbled as a cold smile spread over his face, "Wait until the city sleeps then unleash these two upon it but keep the Avatars occupied so our…warriors here may have time to…enjoy the sights."

Laughing softly to himself, Phoenix did not see as Jin's head rose briefly, her glowing eyes fearful as she swallowed heavily and ducked her head once more.

"Yes…my Lord." She breathed, focused only on keeping her voice as dull and as emotionless as possible.

"And Jin?" Phoenix said then, all humour gone from him as he turned to glare down at the young woman, "Remember…you are mine. Mind, body and soul. Fail me…and not even death will set you free."

"I will not fail…my Lord." She breathed in response.

_Unless you choose to._

"I won't." Jin snapped with a touch of anger but remembering who stood before her, she raised her face to finish blankly, "I will be perfect…for you…my Lord."

"You had better be." He hissed softly, reaching out to cup her chin with one hand, "But perhaps before we begin the evening's festivities…I think it is time for another lesson."

The hand under her chin suddenly wrapped about her throat, constricting so tightly she could neither draw a breath nor release a sound, then as Phoenix slapped his other hand to her forehead, Jin's glowing eyes flared brightly. He smiled coldly as she went stiff on her knees before him, her feet drumming against the floor as powerful shudders wracked her body and starting from beneath the hand on her head, veins and arteries popped out obscenely over her face and neck, quickly spreading to the rest of her.

_Hear me, child. There is no pain, you are stronger than his lies. You MUST find me. Seek me in the one place HE can never go. Look to your own heart…and together, we can set you free._

* * *

><p>Long after the exhausted though happy shoppers returned to Iroh's tea house to find an impatient Suki waiting to take Oma home, long after most of the Gaang had succumb to sleep, one of their number remained wide awake. Most would say this eight year old greatly resembled her father but tonight, dressed in warm blue Watertribe skins, Ana was almost a mirror image to her mother at the same age. She sat apparently deep in meditation, her glider-staff laying across her lap while a gentle, steady wind caused the long braid hanging down her back and the thin loops of hair hanging from her forehead to dance about. She bobbed gently up and down where she sat on her low ice raft, nothing but larger icebergs surrounding her as far as the eye could see, some of those towering over her little floe but Ana sat perfectly still and unconcerned.<p>

At least until the dark water directly before her humped upwards, a huge cream coloured snout lifting into the air. The girl opened her eyes then, smiling up at the huge creature that quickly towered over her, its thick tubular body and equally impressive maw lined with raised green ridges but the bright blue eyes that looked down at Ana twinkled with childish delight in the faint light.

_Hey, Ana. Sorry to take so long. I went past Kyoshi Island on my way here._ The serpent's voice appeared directly in the girl's head,_ That Tiki and Linka were right, Unagi is kind of cute although he's a bit of a show off. He caught one of those big coi in the bay and gave it to me._

"Hello, Kanna." The girl replied with a soft giggle as the Waterdragon's cream face turned a light coral pink, "Thank you for coming. I know you're supposed to be busy learning but this is very important."

_Eh, I go where I please and using the deeper ocean currents, I can get there fast._ Kana replied, coiling her long body twice about the small berg where Ana sat so that her huge head was level with the girl, _Besides, your parents have been too busy for me lately and Ran's been all moody since Shaw's spirit turned up to visit her. Now Yin's off on some secret mission and every time Zhen Feng drones on with one of his lectures, he puts me to sleep._

The dragon dropped her head then, her chin resting on the edge of Ana's ice floe and tipping it up alarmingly though the girl only giggled again as Kanna closed her eyes releasing an exaggerated, gurgling snore.

"Were you able to bring…him?" Ana asked as the serpent raised her head.

_Yeah. Yin taught me the trick._ Kana replied in a prideful tone, _I can tunnel through stone with my waterjets now, although, working my way through a volcano…even one that's dormant, wasn't all that easy._

"And you're sure uncle Zuko...nobody noticed you?" the girl asked next with a touch of worry.

_Hah. Not even the earthworms noticed._ The dragon boasted, her head twisting one way, then the other as Ana ducked her head to avoid the swishing tentacles hanging from Kana's snout, _I was the Serpent Ninja._

Ana giggled again but the dragon soon settled, facing the girl again and Kanna's large blue eyes regarded the girl with concern.

_Are you sure about this, Ana?_ Kanna asked softly, _Ran doesn't have anything good to say about this guy._

"Nor does my Dad but I think he and even Danny are wrong about him." Ana replied with confidence, "He wants them to believe that he's evil and terrible and has no heart but I believe he does. Because when he was still a part of Danny, just like I could feel my big brother's emotions, sometimes I could feel his too."

_Yeah but…I've heard the stories about him._ Kanna said disbelievingly, _The things he's done…It no wonder everyone hates him._

"Yes he's done terrible things but for the right reasons." Ana said thoughtfully, "My Dad says that the ends do not justify the means but in this case I wonder because when this conflict is over, if we win, all that he has done will be undone. The spirit realms and everyone who exists there will be restored."

_Yeah…maybe._ The dragon returned uncertainly, _But what I've been told…he's brought nothing but pain and suffering to countless people over thousands of years. He's dangerous, Ana._

"Yes that is true but what everyone seems to forget or maybe they don't want to accept the fact that he is a part of Danny, an Avatar of Nature." Ana continued thoughtfully, "And Zula told me that sometimes nature can seem cruel but it is not. Nature is neither good or evil but does only what it must for the good of all living things and I see that in my big brother. Zula calls him the Alpha, driven to lead, guide and protect those around him and I see that in him too, in everything he does. At his very core, Danny is a good man and I believe that is reflected in every part of him."

The serpent listened in silence to this and as Ana fell silent, Kanna's green scaled lips spread in a frightening smile.

_You know, you're pretty smart for a kid._ Kanna told her as she uncoiled herself, backing away from Ana's ice flow, _Well, if you're sure about this…just give me a second._

Her head turned about to duck behind a nearby block of floating ice and Ana cringed at the sudden sound of an explosive, fluid belch accompanied by the sounds of loud splashing. Yellow froth and pieces of unidentifiable pale chunks drifted out from behind the ice as Kanna raised her head to swing it back over to Ana, the girl scooting back a little as the dragon opened her mouth to drop something onto the icefloe before her. It hit the ice with a splat, Ana cringing as yellow glop splashed over the ice, a few drops landing on her clothes and she wiped at them with her gloved hands with a sour expression.

"Did you have to carry him here like that?" the girl asked.

_Want did you expect?_ Kanna shot back with a soft laugh, _My kind don't have fingers. So…now what?_

For a moment they both stared at the thing laying on the ice before Ana and the girl settled herself more comfortably, closing her eyes as she rested her hands onto the staff laying across her lap.

"I've been studying the spiritual texts I brought from the temple library and learning everything I can from my Mom and Dad." Ana told the dragon quietly as they both remained unmoving, although Kanna's eyes darted from the girl to the thing before her and back again, "But I know this will work because the blood of my father flows through Danny's veins too."

The huge serpent watched in silence then as Ana sat perfectly still, looking again to the thing she had dropped there, Kanna could see her thick stomach juices had run from the small object, freezing onto the ice and revealing the bright silver thing to be unmarked and unscathed by it's journey inside a dragon's gullet. The sea serpent jerked back however, her eyes blinking in surprise when she heard Ana's voice in her own mind.

_I know you can hear me._ Ana's voice came though the girl remained still and unmoving, _Will you take the time to speak with me? I have many questions for you and…a favour to ask._

_Greetings Ana._ Came the instant reply and the dragon jerked back again as she too heard the voice of the Nomad arise from the silver bag, Ask _your questions and your favour…then I have one to ask of you._

**_Alrighty - I wanted to get into the action in this chapter but I felt the beginning of this book needed a little more build up first. It's coming though, I just can't say when because I'm moving house in a couple days and I'm already having trouble getting the phone and internet transfered to the new place. I'll keep writing in the meantime so if it takes a while for the next chapter to appear, I will probably publish a few chapters at once._**

**_As always I'm begging for your reviews. Good or bad - I just love them._**


	4. Night on the Town

_**Firstly, yes it's taken me months to get this done but I'm not going to waste excuses on you. Sorry but it's just is the way it is.**_

_**And second - you may have noticed this chapter is frikkin huge. To be honest, if I wasn't always cutting parts from my chapters and worrying about their size, most of them would be this big. The first three chapters before this were actually meant to be one. So expect BIG from now on cause I'm through cutting bits.**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy what I've managed.**_

Chapter 4

In a place beyond such simplified concepts of space and time, where a single point seethed with the energies of a trillion, trillion suns yet to a living spirit such as you or I there was no light here, nor dark nor heat or cold. No elements had ever formed here, it was a place where no mortal had ever or could ever exist because it was a place that existed long before any mortal being had ever been conceived. A seething, boiling cauldron of a realm where nothing of the elements could or even should be able to survive.

But of course it is inevitable that even in the purest of Chaos, Order will rise. There was structure here. Purpose.

Life.

Life will always find a way and here in this place, endless possibilities gathered.

If this place that was no place could be described, if mortal eyes could ever look upon this realm beyond realms and truly comprehend what they saw, they would see a universe opposite to all that they knew. To their eyes the sky would be brighter than any sun, blazing with every colour of the spectrum and more besides yet was peppered with uncountable stars of the purest black. They filled the universe in great clouds, streamers, and clusters seemingly without order or design but not one was like any star any mortal had laid eyes on before.

Scale and size were things that had little to no meaning here and the dark 'stars' were of no true shape but the simplest way to describe them would be as an hourglass. Twin vortices where the seething substance of this place was caught up and drawn into the wide mouth of an impossibly large tornado, growing darker as it was drawn in to a fine point at its end where it vanished into nothingness. Yet on the other side of this dark point another tornado of shadow and light grew forth, spinning opposite to its twin and spewing energy…and life into this realm. However not all of these strange stars were uniform in shape, some sputtering weakly with little or almost no energy entering or leaving their cores and others appeared stunted, energy swirling down into them in a wide maelstrom while the vortices on their other side were much smaller and weaker.

Or from some, no living energy emerged at all.

It came to be that in this ageless place, for the first time in what could be called its history one of these strange suns flared brightly, the first and only star to shine here. Bright enough to cast long white shadows in this realm where no photon had ever danced and from this wounded point of darkness, something tiny and broken emerged as the light faded. That single shining beacon did not go unnoticed. Beings unimaginable to you or I and not at all comparable to spirits or the mistaken concepts of demons or gods. Drawn to this most unusual event, they gathered thickly about the tiny tumbling shape filled with something akin to curiosity at this strange thing.

A boy in his mid-teens, his body heavily damaged yet the broken lines of green arrow tattoos were plainly visible upon him. Scattered objects floated about him, a large shredded backpack, a few items of clothing and dozens of rolled canvases along with other possessions but many of those were disappearing as they drifted away from him, succumbing to the seething energies surrounding them as they sparkled briefly and then simply vanished as their very molecules were torn apart.

Half lidded and unseeing, the boy's green eyes glittered strangely in this place though saw nothing as he drifted curled tightly upon himself, his hands held to his chest where a tiny point of light remained trapped in his caged fingers. For an eternity and an instant the beings who had gathered regarded this strange phenomenon, glacial slow thoughts arcing through the spaces around the boy so that he seemed to tumble gently through a lightning storm many lightyears wide.

_**A mortal. Here?**_

_**More than a mortal. A living embodiment of the universe it emerged from.**_

_**An Avatar.**_

_**It carries a spirit with it and see, it came from one of the flawed Realms.**_

_**It should not persist. Spirit or element cannot exist here. They are our antithesis. Our opposite.**_

_**Yet look to its mind, its spirit. It is shattered, all but destroyed yet it holds itself together. As though simple refusal to succumb is enough to survive.**_

_**It would call itself,**_ the boy twitched as something reached out, touching him briefly, _**Stubborn.**_

_**Something within this Avatar is not so different to ourself.**_

_**Which presents an opportunity. **_

_**But we must proceed with caution. Our merest touch could destabilise what we seek to restore. We can observe but not interfere.**_

_**Therefore we must alter this Avatar but only to set it on the path to become what we need.**_

_**It can do what we dare not.**_

_**With its mind all but destroyed, we must devise a way to guide it until it's transformations are complete. Perhaps by using the spirit it holds.**_

_**No. It seeks to protect that one and would reject it's guidance but still, this Avatar must be bonded to another to be completed. To become whole. To become OURS.**_

_**Then that must be the beginning of the path we set it on. With care we will select one of the closed universes and within this Avatar we will plant a seed. A mind of our own that will guide and prepare this living spirit and the realms we choose for it.**_

_**Yet how can we take on that task? We can be neither spirit nor Avatar. Only guide this one for a time before entropy takes us.**_

They fell silent, the uncountable multitudes of stars that filled the bright sky drifting slowly about them, the inert boy and his carefully guarded passenger tumbling, all seeming to move without pattern or design through an empty sea that seethed and boiled. His scant possessions were dwindling away, their very substances subliming into the background energies leaving nothing, not a wisp of smoke or ash as the last few items of clothing flashed to nothingness. A threadbare toy and a few paintings remained close to him and as one of those rolled canvases bumped into the boy's leg and began to drift away again, once more something without shape or form nevertheless reached out and the canvas stopped, drifting back toward the boy and coming to rest against his side.

'_**I'…'I' choose to be that one.**_

_**We have always been. We always will be. There can be only one outcome from choosing mortality. We will remember 'You'**_

_**Remember also, 'Your' host will be resistant to the alterations it must go through.**_

_**And so 'I' must be ruthless. To do that which must be done. Such are the instincts we can sense in this one and even without a functioning mind its instincts compel it to protect that spirit it holds. Instinct guided by boundless love. 'I' must be cautious it does not lose that aspect of itself or it will become what we seek to rectify.**_

_**Remember too, the Balance. It will still need that darkness within if it can truly shine. Our Avatar will be capable of great good but there will be times it will be called upon to do the things that must be done for the greater Balance.**_

_**Balance is the key.**_

_**Balance is all.**_

The decision was made and from the seething energies surrounding him that something reached out again to take hold of the boy, reaching deep within him as well though his only reaction was to close his hands tighter about the point of light trapped between his fingers. Then with a gentle nudge the boy was sent drifting toward one of the strange dark suns, one indistinguishable from the stunted, closed off universe he had emerged from.

From an inky black sky two figures fell limp and unmoving, drifting apart as they came down. The badly scarred youth and a young woman fell onto softly glowing white sand far from one another though when the boy struck the ground the impact sent white sand flying out in a wide spray. The sands of the endless desert gave off the only source of illumination in this place though it did little to reveal the shadowy figures that approached the boy from the deeper darkness around. They were almost impossible to see in the darkness and the boy himself was little more than a dark shape laying spread eagled and face down in the sand but for the strange, metallic pack strapped to his shoulders, reflecting a distorted image of the softly glowing sands around the boy from its mirrored surface.

"A mortal? Here?" one dark figure hissed to its companions.

"More than a mortal. Do you not sense his energies, my brethren?" Another hissed coldly, soft cruel laughter rising from it, "This can only be a human Avatar. A broken Avatar at that. Although I do not know what that…thing on his back is."

A pillar of shadow drifted closer over the sands, coming to the boy's side and shortening before a clawed and scaled hand emerged from the shadows attached to an impossibly thin arm. It reached out but the black and blood red scaled hand at the end of that skeletal arm passed through the silvery pack as though it had no substance at all.

"Strange." Was all the crouching demon said as the other shadows gathered around it.

"Stranger still that he has forced his way here in mortal flesh." A third hissed softly, "And Fate demands all such as he be brought to her. She does not like…strangeness in her realms."

"Yet he is already broken. His mortality fading." Said the one closest to the boy, another scaled and clawed hand emerging from the shadows that shrouded it.

It held up something like a scrap of grey fur a couple feet across, only the head attached to it revealing it to be the remains of another spirit that whined weakly in the demon's grasp.

"Fate can seek her own pleasures." The one holding the shredded remains of Wolf said as it once more reached out to the motionless boy, "Let us have some…fun…with this child Avatar first."

Cold laughter again erupted as the shadowy figures moved to cluster around the unconscious boy lying on the sands, none of them knowing that their next actions would set into motion the plans of other, older and far more frightening things than themselves.

* * *

><p>Two men sat side by side on a high, flat peaked roof overlooking the brightly coloured and gaudily decorated buildings surrounding them. Most buildings within the upper rings of Ba Sing Sa were colourful and the Jasmine Dragon stood out brightly amongst the businesses surrounding it. The tea shop's owner was currently seated beside Aang on the roof of his shop, the pair apparently deep in meditation although the soft buzzing sound that rose from the young monk beside Iroh showed Aang to be a little less focused on his meditations then he might usually be.<p>

The moonlit streets around seemed peaceful and quiet though after a time, Iroh raised his head to look upwards as his face crinkled in a warm smile.

"Good evening, my niece." Iroh breathed softly as two young women drifted down toward the roof from the starry sky, "Miss Reena."

Alighting onto the edge of the roof, Azula nodded to her uncle while her companion merely turned with a frown to stare out over the rooftops. The only reaction from Aang at first was a small snort before his head drooped down to his chest.

"And he has the hide to tell me meditation is no substitute for sleep." Azula commented dryly, moving over and dropping down to sit at her uncle's side.

"True but like you he has been very busy and is now missing the ones he loves most. Such is an Avatar's life." Iroh replied with a smile. Then turning to his other side he lifted small teapot from a tray there, quickly pouring two cups, "And what of you, miss Reena? We have not seen you all day. Did you find anything interesting on your travels about the city?"

"I wasn't out sightseeing." The young woman spat in a cold, quiet voice, "And were you aware that while you were out on your shopping trip, you were being watched?"

"I had that odd feeling once or twice." The old man returned softly, smiling as he passed a cup of tea to Azula, "Although I had assumed that was you. Did you see someone?"

"No. But someone is watching." Reena answered, turning then to deliver an icy glare toward the cup Iroh held out to her though she accepted it with a nod a moment later, "I still feel it."

"I'm inclined to trust her instincts on this, uncle." Azula added, frowning herself as she sipped her tea, "I feel something too. Like that feeling I had in Hinomoto. That…calm before the storm."

"And it has been strangely quiet since that attack." Iroh rumbled with a frown, stroking his grey beard thoughtfully, "I too have felt something…odd in the air today which is why I came up here to help young Aang keep watch over the city."

"It's a good thing you did." Azula commented, smirking briefly as she turned her head to look at Aang who released another small snort before the steady, buzzing snore rose from him once more.

They fell silent then, the two young women sipping quietly at their tea while all three scanned the city around them with senses beyond just their eyes. Although only Azula sat with her head turning slowly side to side and her eyes closed, the gentle night breeze carrying a wealth of information to her nose. Enough for her to know it had been a busy day for her uncle's shop but few people moved about the streets tonight.

"Have you heard from the Du," Reena began after a few minutes, glancing toward Aang though he remained as he was, "I mean…the guy keeping an eye on…things?"

_You mean the Duke? The guy who's spying on the Dai Li for you? That the Duke? A bit under six foot, medium build, brown hair, nineteenish…I think. Is that the guy you meant?_

Reena and Iroh jumped at the soft voice they heard in their heads but Azula only turned hers with a tired frown, glaring silently at Aang who raised an eyebrow at the trio next to him.

"Come on, Azula. I knew you were hiding something from me." Aang shot at her, stretching his arms up over his head before he suddenly grinned, "Besides, you've obviously forgotten that Daniel gave me ALL of his memories before he went to the spirit realms."

"No I had not." Azula snapped, her cheeks colouring as she turned away, "I just hoped you had not had time to peruse ALL that was in those memories."

"Daniel told me in the beginning there were aspects of this conflict he needed to keep to himself and I understand that." Aang continued patiently, "And I understand too keeping knowledge of the Duke secret for his own protection as well as ours but I don't understand why you need to keep this other secret from me. I have seen fragments of it in Tom Tom's memories. Daniel leading dozens of animals into a Dai Li base…and all those who died in the fight that followed."

"Don't you think he'll hate himself enough for that without everyone knowing of it?" Azula snapped tersely, turning to face her uncle so her back was to Aang.

"Besides. It was their own fault." Reena added, already sitting with her back to the others and her legs dangling from the edge of the roof, "They were Dai Li. They deserved what they got."

"You above all know that is not true Reena." Aang said sternly though the young woman only sipped at her tea, ignoring those behind her.

"I'm afraid I am guilty of unveiling our secrets to Avatar Aang." Iroh said, giving Azula an apologetic smile, "He asked for the truth and I gave it. Such secrets will only work against us."

Far from seeming angry, Azula surprised her uncle when she only sighed, nodding her head solemnly before she leant into the older man's side to rest her head upon his shoulder.

"It's fine, uncle and you're right." She said softly, "I was going to tell Aang. I've just been…distracted lately."

"That's understandable." Aang said to her, "But we will find him, Azula."

"And then what?" Reena suddenly snapped, turning to glare at Aang, "You said yourself his mind is gone. Have you worked out how to restore him yet? Or even his Wolf friend for that matter?"

"No." Aang replied, dropping his head briefly, "If it comes to it, Wolf's bond to Tommy can only be completed by Wolf and what I have seen of Daniel in Tom Tom's dreams is promising but to be honest, when we do find him I doubt there is enough of him left that will even recognise us."

"There is still another option." Azula said then, raising her head.

"No." Aang snapped, the sudden anger on his face surprising the others, "That is simply NOT an option, Azula."

Reena and Iroh locked eyes briefly, looking askance then to the pair beside them.

"I see there are yet more secrets to be revealed." Iroh rumbled softly.

"Azula wants to try and convince the Nomad to help Daniel." Aang supplied, adding quickly as Azula glared all the harder at him, "But we just can't risk it. The Nomad wants Daniel, to take possession of his body again and we cannot allow that. Daniel may be wild and yes, he makes mistakes but the Nomad is merciless. He's shown how far he's willing to go."

"I KNEW the Nomad." Reena said then, draining the last of her tea as the others looked to her, "I fought in his armies and yeah, he was a cold bastard. I've seen him walk out onto a battlefield alone and consume entire armies." Reena shuddered, her face hardening as she finished, "Once the fodder were gone he would go screaming into battle with the rest of us and those were the times I could almost see the Danny I remember. Only he can fight like that."

"While the Nomad was a part of Daniel and Wolf, he also controlled them. Much the same way a demon possesses its victim." Aang explained and Reena flinched at his words, "But disconnected from Daniel, the Nomad is just a mind, a collection of thoughts and memories trapped in that bag. We cannot allow him to have access to Daniel's physical body or abilities again."

"You'll get no argument from me." Reena said sourly, staring down at the cup she held, "The man I met in Podeck and then down south was nothing like the Nomad. I'd followed him for…forever. I tried to get close to him so many times but…he never even LOOKED at me. I was just…so alone and then…he just left. He was all I had."

"Because the Nomad forced you into that position." Aang attempted to say kindly, "And then he hid those memories from Daniel but we know…and Danny knows that you were there with him now."

"But there is more, isn't there?" Azula said with a hard edged frown, "Things that the Nomad still hasn't revealed."

"What do you mean?" Reena asked before either of the two men with them could.

"Think about it. The Nomad keeps you close, playing on your emotions and allowing you to follow him for centuries then abandons you, driving you to seek assistance from his greatest enemy to find him again." Azula began and as the others showed their confusion and disbelief on their faces she added, "Then Daniel arrives here to begin preparing us for this war and you, Reena just happen to show up in Podeck? You were driven to that choice by the Nomad and it had nothing to do with taking over Daniel again. He had ample opportunity to do that at Podeck or the fight down at the south pole and again at the dragon's home but he did not."

"Because unleashing himself then was not the Nomad's true plan." Aang snapped, his face suddenly very hard and unfamiliar to those listening, "The Nomad has been playing a very dangerous game with Fate for a long, long time and for far longer than that we, all of us have been little more than pawns on her playing field. Fate is used to getting what she wants simply because she has the power to get it and while the Nomad may seem to be on our side, he fights for his own agenda and Daniel seems to be the focus of all of it."

"He is the Avatar who should not exist." Iroh rumbled softly and nodded thoughtfully, "I have heard many tales concerning the Nomad through others in the White Lotus. He was a great and terrible power in the spirit realms for thousands of years but he was very careful to never reveal himself as more than an exceptionally ruthless and powerful demon. None knew he was an Avatar until Daniel revealed that himself."

"As you should be aware, uncle," Azula said coolly, though her eyes rested on Aang and he suspected she was explaining something to him, "Just like in any battle, in Pia Sho there are rules, a way in which the game must be played if there is to be a game at all and before the match even begins, the players try to guess and second guess one another…their strategies mapped out before the first tiles are even laid down." Pausing to draw breath, Azula narrowed her eyes thoughtfully out into the night, "And in any decent strategy, deception plays a major role. Sometimes to make yourself appear stronger than you really are…or to hide your true strengths until you're ready to reveal those pieces on the board."

Aang did not appear convinced but Iroh nodded thoughtfully to his niece and the small group sat in silence again, each lost in their thoughts. In the momentary stillness, Iroh revealed a small waterskin from deep in the recesses of his green trimmed robes and refilled his small teapot. A folded paper packet appeared next and after depositing its contents into the pot, the old man held it up in one hand and cupped his other beneath it as golden flames danced over his palm. He held the teapot that way until steam began to jet out from the spout and only then looked over to see Reena watching him curiously.

"I could heat the water from within with my Firebending." Iroh explained quietly as he leaned forward to refill the young woman's teacup, "But a good tea must be brewed just right to achieve the perfect flavour. You have to balance the heat you use against the strength of flavour expected from the tealeaves and timing is just as important when brewing a delicious tea. Which is not always as easy as I make it seem."

Reena's only response at first was to curl her lip at Iroh's boast, though as she raised her cup her expression softened as she inhaled the steam rising from it, taking a sip then with a serene expression. Iroh beamed happily at this though to his side, Aang and Azula seemed too lost in their own thoughts to have noticed, his niece not even reacting at first as he leaned over to refill her cup.

"I have been thinking long and hard on the Nomad and his grand designs. You are right to say Daniel himself appears to be the focus of of it all." Azula said aloud though Aang had to lean closer to hear her as she stared down into the depths of her tea, "It's odd, don't you think? First the Nomad's memories almost drove Daniel mad, add to that Reena's presence at Podeck and again at the south pole, even Fate's appearance in the Dragon's home and your so called therapies all served to push him closer and closer to the brink, forcing him to sever that link as well as give up his Bending. Yet even without that or his spiritual abilities, he is far from powerless. His little Agni Kai with the spirit of fire proved that." She turned then, looking to Aang in the same dreamy manner, "So first the Nomad forced Daniel to surrender his abilities in order to stay sane, knowing…Knowing Daniel could only then turn to his other Avatar abilities, abilities he'd mostly shunned till then but he soon began mastering them. And more than that the Nomad KNEW…he had to know that Fate would discover this and force Daniel into a situation where he would have to take his powers back, an act that should have shattered an unbalanced mind. But Danny himself said the Nomad left protections in his mind for just such an occasion as well as unlocking those memories he'd sealed away."

"I don't get where you're going with this. We know these things and I've seen those memories, Azula." Aang said patiently, though his voice reflected the tired expression on his face, "Memories of Reena that compelled Daniel to go on a rescue mission to the spirit realms knowing full well that the Nomad intended to sacrifice him and every spirit in that realm just to get at Fate."

"Which is why he left the Nomad behind. We would not have allowed Danny to go otherwise." Azula replied, a snide tone creeping into her voice as her patience grew thin, "Daniel spotted the flaws in the Nomad's plan instantly, the biggest of which is that there was no guarantee the move would even kill Fate."

"Yet he planned for Daniel to do it anyway." Aang returned sourly, "That's why we can't trust the Nomad to help Daniel. He'd wipe out an entire realm, just to kill one person."

"I have my doubts about that." Azula snapped harshly, leaning away from her uncle she pushed her face close to Aang's, "Think Airbender. The Nomad is a part of Danny and Wolf, he rose from them. So why? Why would he set them a task he would have known they would instantly refuse?"

As she drew back again, Aang's expression went blank and his mouth opened and closed a few times before he frowned, his eyes dropping from Azula's and darting about between them as his thoughts whirled.

"I never thought of it that way." He breathed after a moment, "So…why would he show Daniel a way to save Reena from Fate if he didn't intend for Daniel to fight her?"

"He was supposed to fight Fate…and the Nomad intended for him to lose." Iroh rumbled then, stroking his beard again as he looked to Aang, "I think I see where my niece is going with this now. What master Daniel has been reduced to, this…animal he has become, was exactly what the Nomad intended for him. Although as to why he would want this, your guess is as good as mine."

"In just the few months Daniel has been here, he has been through so much." Azula added, her tone much softer now though her glare remained just as intense as she held Aang's eyes captive with her own, "Physically and mentally, he is in constant flux, growing and changing almost daily. He is more closely tied to the physical, his natural instincts than most yet he can tap into his Avatar state far more effectively than you or I even if he can't fully control that. Whatever the Nomad intends for Daniel, I do not believe that purpose is to take Daniel over again. It's almost as though…he is…grooming him. Altering him and his Avatar nature into becoming something…different."

"Like what?" Aang asked, his expression growing worried.

"I don't know." Was Azula's soft reply as she turned away to stare out over the rooftops, "Danny's been asking that question himself since he got here."

"Jax."

Having been listening in silence, the other three jumped at Reena's loud announcement and her face darkened slightly as they turned questioning looks to her.

"During my time with them, I was just part of the rank and file of the Army of Lost Souls. Only the Nomad's elite were allowed near him." Reena said uncomfortably, "But if you want answers about the Nomad, you need to talk to his second in command. Just don't expect any straight answers if you do."

"Why do you say that?" Aang began curiously, "Daniel trusts Jax."

"That may be but Azula here told me Daniel has spoken to Jax at least a couple times since coming to the mortal realm." Reena replied, sharing a significant glance with Azula before she locked eyes with Aang, "And like I told you, I tried to get close to Danny plenty of times while I was in the spirit realms…and no one gets to the Nomad without going through his second-in-command first."

"So…Jax knew you were there the whole time?" Aang asked with a worried frown that only deepened as Reena nodded. Then rubbing at his temple with one hand, Aang could only shake his head as he finished, "Man…every time I think I'm starting to see the big picture,"

"Which is why we need answers." Azula added quickly, a hint of pleading in her stern voice, "And a way to help Danny and Wolf."

Heaving another sigh, silence was Aang's answer at first but Azula waited quietly, able to see the thought processes going through the young man's mind from the almost comical array of facial expressions that flittered across his face and she relaxed as he looked up at her with a familiar determination.

"Alright. I'll try and talk to the Nomad again and if that gets me nowhere, then I'll find a way to contact Jax. At least Tomorrow anyway," Aang said, rubbing his face with his palms, "Which is only a couple of hours away too but I'll wait till sunup so I can help keep an eye on things for now."

"Yeah…because you've been doing such a great job of that up til now." The sudden and highly sarcastic remark from Reena surprised the others and they were doubly surprised when they saw the barely restrained smirk she was directing toward Aang, "Have you tried looking at what you're supposed to be actually guarding, uncle Aang?"

Turning away as she let the soft laugh come, Aang starred back at Reena in confusion, at first thinking she had mistaken him for someone else from another world. He looked away back over the city but detected nothing and then suddenly remembering, he turned his face downward and extended his awareness into the teashop below. One Firenation general he sensed sleeping peacefully inside Iroh's guestrooms but there were two others who were conspicuously absent.

"What the," Aang started, jumping to his feet and searching all about with wide eyes, "How the heck did they do that?"

"They have had a lot of practice." Azula returned dryly as she, Iroh and Reena joined Aang on his feet, "Knowing those two, they're probably just off exploring the rooftops somewhere. They can't have gotten much further than the middle ring. Reena and I will go north and south, you two go the other way and we'll quarter the city."

"I had best go and get Jeong Jeong up." Iroh offered with a sad sigh, "He will be most disappointed with his daughter but more so I believe with his student."

"Maybe we could just let Jeong Jeong sleep. I mean…we're supposed to be keeping watch." Aang said, ignoring the look of disdain Azula gave him, "It's a quiet night and it won't take us long to find them. After all, what's the worst that could happen?"

He knew he shouldn't have said it the moment the words left his mouth and this was confirmed as Azula and Reena both spun away from him a heartbeat later. They glared at something deeper into the upper rings, their faces tracking that something up into the sky before all four upon the rooftop jumped back as a long spire of white dropped out of the darkness. With a crash, a long spiral of white ice buried itself point first into the roof tiles, directly atop the little tea set Iroh had left there.

"That was uncalled for." Iroh began sadly as he looked to the fragments of his teapot, "My nephew gave me that set last year for my birthday."

"Did you see where it originated?" Azula snapped as she moved up to Reena's side.

"Two clicks west. Maybe demon…hard to tell from here." Reena reported quickly as Azula reached out to grasp her arm.

"Let's go." Azula snapped at Aang and then added ominously, "Uncle. Find them…Find them now."

Before he could reply or even nod, the two young women vanished with soft, simultaneous pops but at first Aang did not follow and only starred at the ice spike buried in the roof before him for a moment before he gave a resigned sigh.

"I just had to open my big mouth, didn't I?" the young man breathed to himself before he slipped into the chi pathways and was gone.

Moving forward out of curiosity, Iroh too looked closely at the ice missile that had wounded his beloved teashop and was surprised to see a scrap of paper frozen just beneath the surface of the ice. He glanced at it once then without hesitation turned and lashed out with a fist to send a small fireball directly into the chimneys across the roof, shattering the masonry with an explosive crash that brought yet more destruction to the shop. Unconcerned with this now, Iroh only checked to make certain his actions had definitely awoken Jeong Jeong and the old general was hurrying on his way before Iroh glanced at the paper frozen into the ice once more, swallowing heavily as he reread the message.

_Get Zhu and Tommy out of this city or they will die with the rest of you._

* * *

><p>Decorations, banners, flags, kites and lanterns festooned the imperial city of the Firenation, the royal palace too was draped with flags and streamers all of it brightly lit from below by the newly lit street lamps so that the very air above the ancient volcano appeared to ripple with bright multi-coloured flames. Reds and golds of the Firenation was the main theme although there was a great deal of green to be seen about the city. The imperial guards themselves, their golden armour polished brightly, each wore a small green flower pinned to their capes, even a few generals and admirals making their ways to and from the palace adopting the small alteration to their uniforms. Servants, tradesmen, those who lived in the imperial city by noble right and plenty of people from the city below made the streets about the palace seem crowded. People by the score scurried about in brightly coloured clothing adding to the decorations here and there or coming together briefly in small groups, talking excitedly about the ongoing preparations although as no one had yet heard from either of the chosen organisers, the workers and servants within the imperial city decorated everything within sight on principle although officially it was by Royal Request.<p>

The reason for all this activity was the impending marriage of the Firelord and Lady to the new princess, her history and reputation earning her the local nickname of their 'Runaway Bride'. As the date drew closer, many people had questioned when the wedding planners would return and in the end the Firelord had consulted with his wife and intended before the new princess herself had answered the people's questions by telling them to "Cut loose." And "Just go for it."

Crown Princess Toph's first and rather unorthodox Royal Decree was nevertheless enthusiastically carried out to the fullest.

It was only early evening here in the Firenation and the new Princess reclined back on an enormous bed, her fingers laced together behind her head. Her skin was pale from her earlier bath and relaxing now in a sheer silken nightgown, Toph's legs were far from idle as she worked her feet over the lower back of another young woman sitting on the bed before her. This young woman was almost naked but for her own sheer, near see-through gown and she was just as pale as the young woman behind her with just a slight golden tint to her complexion, her long black hair pinned up and out of the way as wide spread and flexible toes dug into the muscles alongside her spine and causing her head to roll in pleasure.

"Oh, Baby." Mai moaned softly, a tiny smile playing across her lips, "You have the most magical feet."

"In every way." Toph shot back with a grin, one of her feet sliding down to slip under where Mai sat, making the other woman jump with a gasp of surprise.

"What? No praises for me?" a deeper voice grumbled from the end of the bed and Zuko dropped the dainty foot he'd been holding, "I guess I'll just go then."

"Don't you even think about it." Mai shot back, lifting her foot from the bed to shake it in Zuko's face before sighing again as Toph's feet resumed their ministrations from behind, "It's Mai night, remember?"

"Every night is Mai night lately." Zuko returned although he was smiling as he took up her foot from his lap, Mai's head again rolling on her neck accompanied by a quiet moan as his fingers dug into the sole of her foot.

"Whether you like it or not." Toph added happily, sliding the soles of her feet up Mai's back and kneading the young woman's shoulders with her talented toes.

"Oh I like it. I like it a lot. You two make pregnancy almost fun." Was Mai's soft reply, then adding in a softer purr as she reached up and back to grasp one of Toph's ankles, "But I don't want all the fun for myself…we could always make it a Toph night instead."

To emphasise her point, Mai tugged the ankle she held, pulling her fiancée down the bed as she turned her head, Mai then brushing her lips over the tips of Toph's toes and causing a shudder to run up the young Earthbender's spine.

"Provided we can keep you awake for that long." Zuko added with a grin, causing Toph to frown though she didn't argue. Looking past Mai, Zuko could see the dark rings under their fiancée's eyes and his smile softened as he added, "You've been working nonstop with Sokka for weeks now. You need a break before the wedding."

"What's the matter Sparky? Feeling jealous of Meathead?" Toph quipped, both she and Mai laughing as the young man rolled his eyes, "But yeah, we're almost done. I got my own armour now and everyone else's is almost finished."

"Good. Between you working with Sokka, Zuko managing affairs of state and with everyone else away, I've been very lonely during the day." Mai said, releasing Toph's foot as she turned to move up the bed as Zuko did the same, the two then laying either side of their smiling fiancée, "I'm just glad Katara is on her way back. I feel like I'm ready to burst."

"You're not wrong there." Toph answered with a grin, her hand resting on the prominent bulge of Mai's belly where it pressed into her side, "How long have we got now?"

"Two weeks. Maybe a bit less." Mai replied, rolling to her back beside Toph and running her own hands over her stomach.

"Which is cutting it close for the wedding." Zuko said, reaching over Toph to add his own hand beside hers and Mai's.

"Ah, whether he's inside or out, he'll be there with us." Toph said happily as three sets of hands came together, joined above the child within Mai, "And the poor little guy is probably eager to get out. I can see he's running out of room in there. He's all squished up and upside-down."

"Upside-down?" Mai asked with wide eyes and as Toph and Zuko both nodded to her, she added with a slight waver to her voice, "Definitely not long now then. I hope Katara hurries back."

"Hey, don't worry." Zuko told her warmly, "She left Ba Sing Sa hours ago on Appa and she's got Ty Lee and Gar watching out for her as well. They'll be back by tomorrow night."

"Yeah and you got us too, Sweetcheeks." Toph said, adding in a slightly firmer tone, "And no more feeling lonely. You wanna come see me or Sparky then Snoozles and the rest of them can just wait. Mai comes first."

"Aww." Mai breathed, fighting back a grin as she rolled into Toph, bringing her face close. Then with her lips brushing against Toph's, Mai murmured softly, "Unless we're having a Zuko or Toph night. Then I get the pleasure of watching you come first."

A husky chuckle rose from Zuko as he watched the two young women share a deeper, more passion filled kiss and nor did he protest as he felt Toph's hand snake its way up his arm, her fingers finding and tangling themselves in his hair then roughly pulling him down so that as her lips parted from Mai's, Toph only had to turn her head slightly to share that passion with the young man they both loved.

"And because it is Mai night, I reserve the right to change the rules." Mai said, her voice again a low purr as she watched Zuko and Toph finish their kiss, "I declare it to be no longer Mai night. Tonight…is for you two."

"What?" Zuko started in surprise.

"Aww, but Sweetcheeks," Toph began at the same moment but Mai silenced both with a stern look.

"You're both overworked and tired." Mai told them both in firm tones though she smiled as she finished, "And if you really want to make me happy tonight, I want both of you to get an early night and some real rest."

Opening her mouth with a fresh argument, Toph jaws snapped shut again as she suddenly found herself fighting back a yawn and gave Mai a sheepish grin as it passed.

"Ok, ok. I know when I'm beat." Toph said, pushing herself up then to climb carefully over Mai, "But it's still Mai night."

"Which means," Zuko added, shifting closer to Mai as Toph snuggled into her other side, "Mai still comes first."

Opening her own mouth to protest, Mai fell silent as she felt Toph press closer, the young woman's lips and tongue sliding slowly along the curve of the Firelady's neck while her husband leaned over, capturing her lips with his own. Her eyes closed and Mai shivered as she felt two hands come to rest on her collarbones, two very different yet very skilled hands that first explored the swell of her heaving breasts before they trailed slowly down, over her prominent baby bulge before they moved further down and Mai moaned loudly as her back arched upwards from the bed.

It wasn't much later when the moon peeked through the open windows and found all three fast asleep in their huge bed, Mai with that small smile still playing over her lips as she lay quietly. Zuko lay on his side, facing her with one arm draped over Mai and at the young lady's other side, Toph's arm lay alongside Zuko's as she too snuggled into her thoroughly contented lover. At first there was only the soft sounds of their breathing as all three slept peacefully but after a while it became obvious one of them was not resting as quietly as the two she loved. A faint frown showed on Toph's face, the young woman twitching in her sleep as confusing dreams roiled through her mind.

Afterward, she would remember it as one of the strangest dreams of her life but for the moment, Toph was enmeshed too deeply within it to know the dream for what it was. She could not even recall her own name, could barely think beyond simple impulses and desires although she was intently aware of herself and the world surrounding her, everything visible to her thanks to earthsight beyond anything Toph had experienced before allowing her to see element and spirit alike leaving the world a confusing kaleidoscope, ablaze in colours, shapes and light. But while she could 'see' clearly out to the horizon, her focus was on her new friend soaring through the night sky above.

With eyes that did not see she nevertheless turned her awareness upwards, seeking her friend as she herself pounded across the landscape. To ordinary eyes, that one was a shadow amongst the stars above but Toph found her easily, feeling a swelling sense of pride and burgeoning love as she looked to her friend. The part of Toph that knew she dreamt struggled to understand but confined by what she had become within the dream she could not. There was no thought or planning in what she did and what memories she possessed were a confusing jumble without pattern or meaning. She existed only in the ever moving now, her only guide the instincts she possessed and her friend, high above.

* * *

><p>They had come so far and now she knew they were nearing home, achingly familiar scents filling her nose as she soared over a landscape that had been etched into her memories since the first time she'd taken wing. From above, her grey fur was pale white, almost silver in the moonlight while the coarse fur of her chest and the underside of her widespread wings was dark and reflected no light from beneath. She was a barely glimpsed shadow amongst the stars and she revelled in the freedom of being in the air again after so many months of captivity but exhilarating as it was she resisted the urge to roll or dive, maybe even seek out some prey on the ground. The reason being her two pups who followed close to their mother, riding on the turbulent wave her wings generated as she employed one of her kind's most basic talents to ride the winds.<p>

Almost directly below them, the Hunter raced over the stony, nearly barren ground as he kept pace, only having to sidestep the occasional shrub or dry bush. Now and then he would drop back a little as he came across mounds of stone and scree, small hills or plummeting canyon walls. As he crossed the deeper canyons she would circle once or twice as he bounded up the rock faces, only the tick and scrape of his claws betraying any sounds as he would reach the top in moments and take off in pursuit as the Huntress soared away again.

They had already crossed the greater concentration of narrower northern canyons and now travelled south, following the western edge of the Great Divide as it widened out. Following that meandering edge of the greater canyon system to one side they had no trouble skirting the many human habitations that dotted the landscape in this part of the earthen kingdoms, sometimes dropping down into the canyons themselves or simply using the cover of trees to skirt about the smaller farms. The Great Divide was widespread and generated its own weather systems which left the depths of the canyons dry and desolate while supplying a steady cycle of thunderstorms that kept the many plateaus and the lands surrounding the hundreds of miles of canyons, lush and green. As always where fertile land was at a premium, humanity and nature clashed but generally people found ways to share their lands with the natural world and great swaths, thousands of square miles of thick forests and grasslands surrounded the widespread homesteads and small towns.

Mainly however, the Huntress knew they had come so far thanks to her companion. Though she led the way, his drive to push them on changed. He drove them just as hard but now paused for regular, brief breaks so that they travelled hard over rough, uneven terrain at first for a few hours before he halted and further surprised her by administering to her injured forepaw again. Several more times during their brief rests he'd encouraged her to extend her foreleg until her wing was stretched uncomfortably open then laid himself down before her to lather the scars surround her paw with bloodied saliva. Only by her trust in him and the relief he brought was she comfortable with his ministration and because of that by the end of the third such treatment it was as though he had been licking the scar tissue clean away leaving soft (and slightly damp) leathery skin behind. She had a bald patch on the back of her paw where the scarring had been but that meant nothing compared to the joy that came with being able to open her wings again. It had taken only a little encouragement on his behalf for her to take to the sky after this and now, after hours of flight even the burning in her tired muscles filled her with joy. Their weeks of travel over the ground coupled with good hunting had left the Huntress and her pups well fed and strong but the soft whines from behind her told her that they were reaching their limits of endurance. With perfect night vision she looked down onto a thin stretch of forest bordered by what looked like farmland to one side and shallower canyons to it's other. She dropped down as the pups followed and wasn't surprised to see her companion waiting at the small clearing between the forest and the canyons where she'd chosen to land.

_Close now. Close._ Her excitement spoke plainly as she folded her wings at the last moment, hitting the ground on her feet and jogging over to him, _Home…pack near._

The Hunter was distracted however, watching above and behind her as the pups dropped down beside their mother, the pair managing a far less elegant landing as they skidded and tumbled over the ground to fetch up against the shaggy brown animal's legs. He spared them only a brief glance however, satisfied they were unhurt as he raised his head again, sniffing deeply at the night air but always turning his head back toward the east, his pale eyes staring intently. Longingly.

The Huntress was concerned by his actions but her pups could not shake off their excitement as they bounded to their feet before the Hunter. Her daughter was a mirror image to the Huntress, a light charcoal grey in colour with large expressive eyes while her son's only difference were two stripes of darker, almost black fur that ran from the tip of his nose, around his eyes and up to the tips of his small triangular ears. A little less than half the size of their mother, the pair continued bouncing about the Hunter, displaying the boundless energies of youth even after their long flight with their mother.

_Daddy. Daddy._ The little female yipped, jumping up and down.

_We fly, Papa. We fly high._ The male pup yipped at the same time, he too unable to keep still from his excitement.

The Hunter however dropped his snout, his pale eyes giving the pups a very human look of incredulous disbelief as his lungs deflated all at once.

'Woof?'. was the surprised sound that escaped him.

_Not Wolf...Daddy._ The Huntress growled softly with a hitching cough, then moving past her companion she playfully flicked at his nose with her short tail before turning to look back at him coyly, _Huntress, Mommy. Wolf…Daddy._

An aggrieved growl was her only reply though the Hunter didn't move as the pups wove in and around his legs, rubbing their sides against him to show their affections. Releasing a wheezing cough of amusement, the Huntress turned back as her grumbling companion dropped his snout to sniff at the pups and though he kept up his gruff demeanour he rubbed the underside of his jaw over each pup, sharing his scent and his own affections for them.

_Come now, family._ The Huntress growled to all three, _Close now. We go home._

_Home._ the Hunter growled himself though as always confusion filled him as he half turned, sniffing back the way they had come toward the north east.

_Wolf?_ With a soft whine the Huntress moved closer, his actions again filling her with concern, _Wolf home here. Huntress home…Wolf home._

_Home._ he returned though she could sense he was struggling internally, _Home…home is…home is,_

He tensed suddenly, the pups freezing warily but he only threw his head back as his chest inflated, his jaws parting slightly as his pale, blind eyes seemed to lock onto the moon high above.

"Azzzzz…Azzhoooo…Azzhoooo,"

Even the pups joined their mother in blinking in surprise as an almost unbroken howl rose from him then, the sound starting low and soon undulating out over the landscape. As it petered out, he breathed in sharply again and howled once more, the pups throwing their own heads back to join in. And for just a moment the Huntress heard it clearly, like all wolf-bats his howl carried with it all that was her friend and for just that moment she saw golden eyes, a face that first confused the Huntress before it softened into a wider, furred face with the same, piercing eyes. After his second outburst the Hunter fell silent, dropping his head with a soft growl of frustration.

_Hunter? _His companion whined, her confusion and uncertainties clear, _Hunter, Home…mates?_

He stared back at her silently at first but this was answer enough. Again came a twinge of disappointment, several more times she'd offered herself to her companion but though he had resolutely refused her each time, his love and care for her and her young remained unchanged. Just as she found her own desire to remain with him unchanged.

_Huntress…Wolf…family._ He growled then, moving closer so the tip of his nose came to rest against hers, _Huntress, Wolf…more. Huntress, Wolf…W..wh…whole._

Whatever he was trying to tell her seemed to confuse the Hunter as much as it did her though the sense of love and belonging that rose from him eased her concerns and the Huntress relaxed visibly.

_Family._ She responded, stroking the tip of his nose with her own.

They sprang apart then, ears lifting high as a distant howl rolled through the night and a tremor of excitement went through the Huntress. This howl was in answer to her companion's and it offered a clear invitation along with a subtle warning but more than that, it dredged up memories from the youth that had been stolen from her. She knew that howl. Could almost picture the grizzled old Wolf-bat himself from her memories along with others she longed to see again.

However the message carried within that howl was not intended for a member of her pack and the threat it carried was crystal clear.

_This Silverwing territory. Reveal yourself or be hunted._

_Home._ the Huntress whined happily, turning back then, _Come. Home close. Go now._

Lifting her front from the ground, the Huntress bent her hind legs to leap as she snapped open her wings but was stopped by a soft whine.

_Tired momma. _Her son growled quietly and as she dropped back to her feet, the Huntress lowered herself so the little Wolf-bat could climb to her back.

The Huntress understood her children's limitations and waited patiently as her daughter seemed to consider her options, the little female looking up to the night sky with eager eyes but she too turned away and scurried her way up onto the Hunter's broad shoulders.

_Go with Daddy. _the pup declared with her excited growling, her hooked claws gripping his thick fur tightly as she settled herself on his back.

_Hunter…Wolf. _her mount growled as the pup's mother coughed with amusement again.

Reaching forward, the little female grasped the Hunter's ears with her foreclaws and pulled herself forward over his head, tipping her own head upside-down and resting her short snout along his so she could glare into his pale eyes from a few inches away.

_Daddy!_ she declared firmly then shifted back onto his shoulders, bouncing up and down vigorously as she gripped his fur in her claws, _Now fly, Daddy. Fly!_

With a resigned, growling sigh, the Hunter sent one last pale eyed glare at his companion as she continued rumbling with quiet laughter before one side of his mouth lifted to reveal pointed teeth in what was unmistakably a lopsided grin. With a clatter of stones he simply vanished and the Huntress had a glimpse of the cloud of dust he left in his wake before she tense and leapt, yipping just as excitedly as her daughter below as she gave chase.

* * *

><p>"Toph? Baby, wake up." Mai said quietly, shaking her fiancée gently when the young woman suddenly sat up with a loud snort.<p>

"Wha?" Zuko began, awoken himself by the movement.

"I think she was dreaming of our last Toph night. She was growling in her sleep." Mai explained to him with a grin but it faltered as Toph remained sitting beside her, breathing deep and fast, "Or was that a bad dream? Toph?"

Mai and Zuko sat up themselves as Toph remained silent at first. At least she didn't speak but only produced a low, snuffling snort as she scented the air of dark room before her head turned suddenly to face them. Even in the dim light both Zuko and Mai could see their young love was paler than usual, her skin slick with a faint sheen of sweat and her sudden movement caused her tangled bangs to swing about, revealing pale green eyes that rolled wildly at first before they seemed to momentarily lock onto first Mai, then Zuko, then down to bulge of Mai's stomach.

"Trembles?" Mai asked with a worried frown, reaching out to the young woman beside her.

Before Mai could touch her however, Toph lunged over to wrap her arms about the surprised young woman, burying her face in Mai's chest as her other arm reached out to an equally surprised Zuko who found himself pulled forcibly into the embrace.

"Oh…guys…that was…I was," the young woman began, her muffled voice rising from Mai's breast as she clutched her lovers tightly.

"Was it Daniel?" Mai breathed as she stroked Toph's shivering back, "Did you feel something of him?"

As Zuko reached out to brush the wild tangle of hair from Toph's face, she turned to him and he was surprised to see no fear there, the shock she'd displayed upon awakening giving way to wide eyed awe.

"I think…I was Chuckles." Toph told them as she sat up, calmer now though her hands continued to tremble where they rested on the two she loved, "And he's such a mess inside. Worse than I ever felt him. Everything's so mixed up in his head…he doesn't even know who he is. All he's got is…is," shaking her head, Toph could only raise her hands helplessly, "I can't explain it. It's…it's like…like a being in a dream but,"

"It's the animal within." Mai said softly, smiling as she took one of Toph's hands in her own again, "Remember what Azula explained? And I've had a taste of that before too. That first hunt with Danny to help us develop our Earthsight."

"THAT'S how your Eathsight works?" Toph quipped then with an astonished expression, just as suddenly smirking as she finished, "When I woke up, I could smell you two. Like…ALL of you. And you know what? Sweetcheeks here smells like honey and hot summer days but you Sparky, you got the funkiest, hottest stank I ever did sniff."

"Err…Thanks." Zuko replied with a confused frown as Mai suddenly giggled, mirroring Toph's smirk, "So tell us about this dream. Did you get any clues about where he is? Is that connection back between you two?"

"Kinda…I was connected to him in the dream anyway but…deeper than before." Toph breathed in reply, her face dropping forward to be concealed behind her bangs as she concentrated on the memory of the dream, "I think…he's not too far from Yin. Somewhere in the north of the Divide. Lots of farms and forest but…they're going somewhere nearby…somewhere in the canyons. The home she…his Huntress remembers."

"His…Huntress?" Mai asked curiously.

"It's how he thinks of her, the Wolf-bat he's with and…there's more." Toph said, growing thoughtful again, "He KNOWS her. Deep down inside but it's hard to explain…That animal thing again."

"Do you mean instinct?" Zuko supplied and Toph nodded after a moment's thought.

"Yeah, I think so." Sitting up straighter, Toph reached out to grasp both her lovers hands in her own again, "Inside, Chuckles feels…lost. All his memories are there, everything that makes him…Danny but it's all mixed up. Nothing about his memories makes any sense to him and there are two things…only two things driving him on right now and he's totally confused by them."

"By what?" Zuko and Mai asked simultaneously.

"He remembers Azula. Her smell, her voice, that funny little twisted smile she makes when she's pissed off. He remembers absolutely everything about our big hairy Sis and he's determined to find her." Toph said with a soft smile, though it dropped into a thoughtful frown once more as she continued, "But his instincts…his whole being is screaming at him to stay with that Wolf-bat. To protect her, guide her and…and he doesn't understand but he cares for her anyway. He loves her like he does any of us, maybe more. It's…closer to the way he feels for Azula but…different."

Again Toph could only shrug as she finished, unable to find the words to describe the feelings she'd experienced within the dream. Seeing that Toph was now calm, Zuko left her with Mai as he backed away off the bed, making his way to his large writing desk across the room and dropping into its comfortably padded leather chair. He reached into a drawer to one side and first placed a large candle atop the desk, it's wick bursting into sudden flame as he passed his fingertips over it.

"I haven't quite got Aang's reach but if Katara's travelled far enough by now, maybe she can relay the message for me." Zuko explained as he seemed to somehow relax into straight backed, stiffly seated position. Then raising his hand again he revealed a tiny chip of blue crystal that he then pressed to the side of his neck, "Failing that, I have a direct crystal to contact Azula. She doesn't always answer me though."

"Yeah, I wonder why?" Toph muttered from the bed.

"Yes, it's terribly rude considering how her thoughtful brother only wants to check in with her. See how she's doing. If she's taking care of herself." Mai added, not a hint of sarcasm in her dry tones.

"Yeah and he's thoughtful enough to do it five or six times a day." Toph finished with a grin and though Mai had her back to him, Zuko could see the way her shoulders shook.

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, the young Firelord then closed them, his expression quickly growing focused and as he drew a slow, deliberate breath the candle flame before him reached high toward the ceiling as Zuko's thoughts reached out toward distant friends.

"So…he's alright?" Mai asked in a hushed voice, her and Toph still sitting face to face upon the bed.

"I think so. Like I said, he's still a mess inside but I think he's improving and that's only because of his friend." Toph answered with a hesitant nod and then suddenly grinned, "It's funny though. That Wolf-bat's got the same power over him that June and Azula have. When she and her kids are around, he turns into a big puppy."

"That sounds like him and trust Daniel to fall for a single mother." Mai quipped back earning a wider grin from Toph. But Mai's smile faltered as she then added haltingly, "If he's…in an animal's body then…he hasn't…err, you know…fallen properly for her, has he?"

"Nah, Azula's got nothing to worry about." Toph shot back with a dismissive wave and chuckled, "Not for lack of trying on that she-wolf's part but Chuckles won't go there. He loves his Huntress but like I told ya, all he wants is to get back to the tigress that haunts his dreams."

"Aww, that's so romantic if Ty were here right now she'd be a ball of mushy tears. Probably along with Linka and Tiki. Suki, Katara…Probably Sokka too." Mai counted off in dry tones, earning another grin from Toph. Although Mai's humour was again short lived and she frowned as she finished, "But…why is he so determined to follow this animal? Why hasn't he found his way back yet?"

"That's the really weird bit." Toph answered, her voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper though they and Zuko remained the only ones in the huge room, "He loves her, just like you or me but it goes deeper than that. He KNOWS…with every ounce of his being Danny knows that she-wolf is important to him. He just doesn't know why."

Again Toph could only shrug as Mai stared back silently but they were both distracted as Zuko rose to his feet, dismissing the candle flame atop his desk with a flick of his fingers. And though his face was half turned from them at first, Mai and Toph could both clearly see the tension within the young man they loved.

"Zuko?" Mai asked in a quiet voice, his initial silence worrying her.

"Sokka's on his way to collect the completed armour…and me." Zuko began, turning then with a hard, golden eyed glare but when he spoke next he was almost pleading, "Don't argue with this, Toph. I NEED your strength here with Mai…and to watch over our nation."

"What's going on, Sparky?" Toph demanded with an edge to her own voice though when he answered, both she and Mai felt a shiver go up their spines.

"Ba Sing Sa is under attack."

* * *

><p>Much was set to happen this night, at least within various places currently on the side of the world facing away from the sun and while it was still relatively early evening in the Firenation and somewhere just beyond midnight in the western regions of the Great Divide, back in Ba Sing Sa the city was only a short couple of hours away from witnessing the majesty of dawn's breaking. And while most would consider these quiet hours particularly late, in a city this size only portions of it actually shut down for the night. Yet far from the brightly lit factories, distilleries and mills dominating the outskirts of the lower rings, deep inside the middle ring was dark. The crystalline streetlamps were mined locally and were of a particular type of crystal that drank in the light during the day, releasing it as a steady soft glow once the sun had set and though they tended to grow dim before the dawn, the quiet street were still lit by soft green glows.<p>

A certain young woman with a companion had just joined her uncle and the young man she was learning to work alongside and it was not long before the sudden appearance of a long spike of hardened ice that had yet to drop from the heavens. Far across the city from those events there was movement atop the roofs of the middle ring as well, two figures racing from rooftop to rooftop with the occasional burst of bright, golden flames lighting up the night.

"Zhu." His cry was the petulant call of someone who had been going over the same argument for some time, "We…gotta go…back."

He was only a half dozen yards behind her and watched as she leapt gracefully from the edge of the roof they raced over, sailing over a wide alley toward the wall of a much higher building beside it. Almost lazily, Zhu Lee grabbed the bottom edge of a small balcony attached to that high wall, kicking her legs out wide in a full split as she first swung forward then kicking her legs out behind as swung back and up. With a slow roll she rose upwards then struck the handrail of the balcony in a low crouch and immediately leapt straight up and out, reaching out at the top of her leap to grasp the edge of the roof tiles that jutted out beyond the building's edges. With ease she pulled herself up, standing briefly on her hands before flipping back to her feet and racing away over the roof.

All this Tom Tom saw in the space of a few heartbeats and as he neared the edge of the lower building, he kicked upward in a powerful leap but with it came concentrated bursts of flame from beneath his boots, propelling him up and onto the same roof as the young girl he struggled to keep up with.

"Zhu." He called again when he saw her near the shallow peak of the roof and putting as much force into his voice as he could as he shouted, "Zhu Lee! You stop this instant!"

Although the boy himself was mildly amazed when she did just that, skidding to a halt ahead of him and turning back with a pout on her lips.

"Tommy. Don't try and sound like Daddy." she admonished him although her pout dissolved as she suddenly giggled, "When you do it…it just sounds silly."

Catching up to her, Tom Tom paused as he caught his breath, marvelling as he always did at the way his best friend only smiled innocently back at him, not a hair out of place from the long braids either side of her head and not a wrinkle or spot of perspiration on her bright red tube top and skirt.

"Zhu…You know I love exploring with you but we have to go back." Tom Tom began, reaching out to take his friend's hand in his own, "If your Dad wakes up or the others notice we're gone, we'll get in huge trouble."

"I know Tommy but…isn't Ba Sing Sa AMAZING?" the girl gushed, half spinning around and flinging out an arm to indicate the rooftops around them, causing Tom Tom to duck her flailing braids, "I love the way the roofs are all lumpy and up and down. So different to Hinomoto but the upper rings are just like the imperial city back home, don't you think? Although their earth palace is just a big square lump."

"It'd be fun to climb though." Tom Tom muttered in spite of himself and then winced as Zhu Lee nodded vigorously with a slightly manic giggle.

"Oh, yeah and just think how much fun it'd be if the guards or someone were chasing us." Zhu Lee added in all seriousness, her giggling growing to a fevered pitch, "And Uncle Iroh…he told Oma and I of this place in the lower rings called the Firelight Fountain and he said it's the most romantic place in the city. Let's go there next, Tommy. Oh, please."

"Zhu…we can't." Tommy tried to say as reassuringly as he could while maintaining his tight grip on his friend's hand, "Listen, we've already been out for hours. If we get caught we'll be in big trouble and…if your Dad took you home,"

He fell silent, not really wanting to contemplate that and as he dropped his eyes from hers, Zhu Lee's excitement cooled as she smiled softly at the boy standing before her.

"We've been out hours already?" she asked and after he nodded she blushed as she gave him an embarrassed grin, "Sorry, Tommy. I guess I got carried away again."

"I'm used to it." Tom Tom returned and as she frowned at him he grinned, "Anyway, you wouldn't be my best friend if you weren't so…you."

Poking out her tongue at the boy beside her, Zhu Lee turned partly away with a pout as though offended but the act dropped quickly as she released his hand only to grab Tom Tom by the shirt. Pulling him close, Zhu Lee planted her lips atop Tom Tom's in a brief, if rough kiss and then playfully shoved the slightly stunned boy away from herself.

"You're a dummy." She admonished him and satisfied with his glazed expression, Zhu Lee took a moment to look around, "Err, I got mixed up. Which way is back from here?"

"Oh, umm, back toward the upper rings." Tom Tom blinked rapidly as though reawakening and turned to point as he tipped his head back, drawing a deep breath through his nose, "You can see the palace lights from here. Crown Prince Iroh's teashop is just to the right of that."

"I wish I could do that." Zhu Lee breathed and as Tom Tom gave her a confused stare she reached out with a grin and pinched his nose, "I wish I could smell stuff out like that. I've seen Ty and Gar doing it too."

"Oh…I don't really think about it. It just sort of…happens lately when I'm looking for something." He replied with a shrug and then gave her a warm smile, "Besides, now your Dad is ok with you training, you can learn to sense the world around you and move just like a Kyoshi Warrior too. Like Ty Lee."

"Yeah." She responded with a dreamy smile although she sobered quickly, "But I guess you're right and Daddy might not let me train if he catches us sneaking out." And then turning slightly away, Zhu Lee muttered darkly, "And I gotta make sure I'm here so SHE keeps her hands to herself."

Though she had spoken to herself in barely a whisper, Tom Tom's ears pricked and though she was half turned away then, he did not need the ability to see auras like she could to read his best friend's mood clearly.

"Zhu? Why do you go like that? You've been like this for a couple days." Tom Tom asked uncomfortably, "You know it's master Wolf and master Daniel that Lady Azula likes."

"Yeah, I know." the young girl said sourly, still half turned from him as she mumbled, "But she'll want her Wolfie back now."

"Yes, probably." the boy returned softly, "But you know Lady Azula would never seperate you and me. You don't need to feel jealous."

"I am not jealous." Zhu Lee declared angrily as she spun to him, her abrupt change in attitude causing Tom Tom to take a step back and the girl's face darkened as she looked just as shocked at her own outburst. Her shoulders slumped then and she toyed with one of her braids as her eyes shied away from his, "Sorry, Tommy."

"No. Don't be. I understand, Zhu. I do." He breathed, reaching out to grasp one of her hands, the twelve almost thirteen year old boy's smiling eyes suddenly far more mature than his age would suggest, "Listen, I think…I think you feel…defensive…because of what happened to me in Hinomoto. You're afraid to lose me again." Reaching up to cup her cheek in his free hand, Tom Tom smiled into her wide grey eyes, "I'm afraid of that too. My earliest memory...is you, Zhu Lee and from that moment I KNEW we would always be friends and no matter what happens, nothing can change that or take away the way I feel. Nothing and no one is going to take me away. I won't let it happen and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't either."

The girl calmed as she listened and a moment after Tom Tom fell silent, Zhu Lee lunged forward to wrap her arms about his chest, smiling as she felt his own arms go about her shoulders.

"You're so smart Tommy." She breathed, forgetting all else as she held him tight.

"Well, Avatar Aang said some of master Wolf has rubbed off on me." He replied lightly, unable to resist turning his head to bury his nose in her hair just behind and below her ear, losing himself briefly in her scent.

"No. You've always been smart." She returned, her grip not lessening in the least as she giggled, "One of my earliest memories is of me and you playing at the palace just after your sister was married. Remember? There was this big jar of sweet tarts on a high shelf and you made a big pyramid of chairs so we could get them."

"I do remember that." Tom Tom said with a laugh, "I also remember you were supposed to wait but climbed up anyway and made the chairs fall over."

"True." She returned, pulling away then to give him a sly grin, "But we still got the tarts."

She joined in as he threw back his head, Tom Tom laughing loudly at the memories but as he dropped his face, he was surprised to see her looking back at him from a flushed face, her expression grown thoughtful and suddenly serious. His surprise exploded as she lunged into him again, capturing his lips once more but the boy went rigid as he felt her lips part slightly, something of Zhu Lee teasing at his own lips and causing a jolt to go through him. As she stepped back, Zhu Lee looked into Tom Tom's dazed expression and smiled as she touched the tips of her fingers to her lips.

"Hmm, I thought that would be icky." She commented to herself and giggled as she looked again to her frozen boyfriend, then waved a hand in front of his glazed and unseeing eyes, "But my sisters were right about the effects. Bet you won't catch me now."

She darted forward to plant a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose and then Zhu Lee spun and raced away. Only Tom Tom's eyes tracked her at first, watching as she bounded down the gentle slope of the roof and leapt out without hesitation, rolling once in the air as she dropped and struck the next roof running.

"Wait…what were we?" Tom Tom began, blinking rapidly before he smirked as he watched her spring over to the next building, "You are such a cheat."

He took off himself then, racing down the roof and plotting his course as he scanned the rooftops ahead of him. Partly this was to do with his training but lately Tom Tom found it easier to simply let his thoughts relax, to let the pathways open themselves before him. By the time he had reached this state, Tom Tom had reached the edge of the roof and leapt out with an enormous burst of flames that kicked him out far further than Zhu Lee's first jump. He sailed out over the roof below and the street beyond, striking the roof of the next building on his feet but throwing himself forward into a roll to eat up some of the momentum he'd given himself. Rolling upright, he briefly threw himself ahead on all fours, launching himself into the air at the peak of the roof and kicking out his feet with another burst of flames that sent him soaring over to the next building. During his brief flight, Tom Tom saw Zhu Lee already several roofs over and as he struck the tiles atop the next building he grinned happily as he put on a fresh burst of speed.

* * *

><p>And still before that ice fell, there are other players in tonight's act who have yet to be introduced. Although one of these could be seen more as the catalyst of the dark events that would befall the city this night.<p>

Kuei, 52nd king of Ba Sing Sa and the lands around was shuffling through the silent halls of his palace, his finely tailored nightrobes rumpled from his earlier sleep and his bleary eyes showing that he would much rather be back there right now. Beside him, dressed in a simple vest also cut from the finest silks, was a large brown animal who padded along on wide paws, the animal out massing Kuei by several times although the jaunty little nightcap perched between his ears made the animal somehow far less intimidating than the middle aged, bespectacled king by his side.

"I did try to warn Avatar Aang that it was pointless." Kuei was speaking to his companion casually as he shuffled along, "Although he is such an optimistic fellow, it's almost infectious."

Opening jaws to reveal teeth that could tear the flesh from bone, Bosco rumbled out a low groan and Kuei nodded as though understanding perfectly.

"I know what you mean. The earthen kingdoms never managed to unite together against the Firenation during a century of war, I don't see why now would be any different." Kuei grumbled sourly but then shook his head with a tired sigh as his companion groaned again, "Yes I know, only united can we stand against what happened in Hinomoto but that's not as easy as it seems. At least the Firenation and the Watertribes only need one leader each to rule them. It seems the further you go from Ba Sing Sa, every valley, hill and hole in the ground is a kingdom unto themselves and I'm supposed to get along with all of them? And have them get along with each other? They are a...bunch of squalling children demanding attention and sweets."

Again Bosco gave a low, almost mournful rumble and shifted sideways, bumping his companion and causing Kuei to stumble across into the wall.

"I am not a pushover." Kuei shot at his friend testily, smoothing down his silken robes.

Only turning his head, Bosco regarded his human from eyes that were deceptively soft and blew a snort of air through his nose.

"Don't take that tone with me. We have made some progress…at least with young Aang's help." Kuei said defensively and began marching along the hallway, "Anyway, I can't see me getting any more sleep tonight. I may as well go over a few profiles, see if I can't find ways to sway a few more of these so called kings to uniting on our side. Where did I leave my files anyway?"

Moaning at his pet's forgetfulness, Bosco took the lead and led the way towards the throne room. It was a wide, open room which suited Bosco but he knew his human preferred the room because of his beloved throne. Reshaped, modified and lovingly moulded by Kuei's, his father's and grandfather's backsides before him it had become such a comfortable seat that Kuei now preferred to do most of his business seated upon it. Even sometimes sneaking into the throne room late at night to sleep upon it.

Which is exactly what Kuei intended this night for all he claimed to want to go over his fellow rulers profiles but as they reached the huge double doors to the throne room which then slid soundlessly open at Kuei's touch, Bosco suddenly rose to his hind legs, the bear seeming to expand in size as he towered over Kuei and snarled into the room. Startled, Kuei followed the bear's glare over to the throne just in time to see someone clad all in black rise from his beloved throne.

"Who are you?" Kuei asked in surprise then looked up and down the hallway outside the throne room, "How did you get in here? Where are the night guards?"

"I hope those guards weren't the ones the Avatars and their friends are training." Replied a deep, cultured voice. A voice any competent ruler would recognise…and used, "They were rather...painfully easy to dispose of."

Kuei felt a twinge of remorseful guilt as he thought of those men he knew personally but he pushed that aside as he reached out for his friend, stroking at Bosco's fur until the bear calmed and dropped back to all fours. He continued stroking Bosco as Kuei watched the dark figure take several more steps toward them from the throne and suddenly recognised the face of a man he'd never physically met before.

"Ozai?" Kuei breathed in astonishment.

"Not anymore." Phoenix shot back with a grin, pausing a score of yards from them as Bosco's growling grew in volume though he laughed lightly, seemingly relaxed as he waved about the throne room, "Is that any way to greet a fellow ruler to your kingdom? I heard you were having a party and came to ask about my invitation."

"That invitation went out only to rulers of the earthen kingdoms." Kuei said lightly though inside he quailed, he'd heard the stories of what this man had become, "And word has it these days you don't fit either of those qualifications anymore."

"Not at all. I've merely switched…to a higher position." Phoenix said with a good natured laugh though Kuei's tension and his companion's growling remained the same. Then turning to pace to one side, Phoenix spoke casually, "I've gone up in the world. Upgraded to a position beyond the rather poor ambitions that troubled my mortal life. Subjugating the other nations was a fools plan. But wiping out the species and replacing humanity with a more…agreeable breed. Eliminate the nations completely so there is only one, with a productive but above all docile population. People who know how to do as they're told. Now that idea has merits."

"Well, yes, as a ruler I can certainly see the benefits of that." Kuei returned, his own voice polite and casual though his eyes continued to dart about, "But it's the people's freedom that encourages growth and change and without that, any nation no matter how powerful will quickly stagnate and decay. History has proven that."

"Ah…because even ruled by an iron fist, people still dream of their precious freedom." Phoenix shot back as his smile fell away, "But under my rule, they soon learn to cast away those pesky dreams. I know how to turn them away from their dreams...and accept their reality. Make them turn to me."

"By using fear." Kuei stated flatly, his own fears giving way to outright disgust as he glared back at Phoenix, "You're the same madman now that you were a decade ago."

"And you have been stalling for time…but then, you're simply not important enough to interest me. Amuse perhaps, but interest? No." Phoenix returned, smiling again as he looked past Kuei. With senses beyond normal vision, Phoenix watched a thin spire of ice rise over the city and drop back down, "And now my time has come. I hope you enjoyed your kingdom while you could, Kuei. It will be mine soon."

Opening his mouth with a ready retort, Kuei instead found himself flying backwards before the breath was blasted from him as he slammed into the hallway wall. His last sight of the throne room was the doors sliding closed of their own accord and Bosco who gazed back at him, until the doors slammed shut sealing his beloved bear in the room with Phoenix. He took half a step forward but froze at the blood curdling roar that erupted from behind those doors and then came a flash of light that shone as brightly as the sun about the door's edges and with it a clap of thunder that threw Kuei back into the wall once more.

_Kuei. Hear me._ Growled a sudden voice within the surprised king's head, _Evacuate the palace and go. HURRY!_

Although he'd never heard that voice before, he knew it instantly and as there came another pain filled roar, a flash of light and a rumble through the floor beneath his feet, Kuei spun and sprinted away.

"Hold on, Bosco." He gasped out as he ran, "I'll be back."

* * *

><p>Within one of the Earthking's guestrooms were two of Kuei's special guests, getting far better accommodations than even the other visiting King's and dignitaries. The reasons for this were varied although one of those guests was the captain of the Kyoshi Warriors and considering they were here to train Kuei's soldiery in advanced fighting techniques, he had refused to take no for an answer after offering them his most luxurious apartments.<p>

And considering the king had spent almost the entirity of his life within the palace and knew of every shortcut and secret passage within his home, it was not long before a breathless Kuei burst through the door of the main sleeping chambers to his most luxurious apartments. His mouth was open with a ready shout for help but he fell silent and stood frozen an instant after bursting into the room, the coldness of the steel and the razor edges of the swords resting against his throat being the reason for this.

"Your Majesty?" Sanna asked from one side of the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing barging in like that?" Manny added gruffly from Kuei's other side as she and Sanna lowered their weapons, "We could've skewered you."

The first thing the monarch realised was that both young women were very much naked, their hair mussed and the sheets cast upon the floor next to the bed showing also just how quickly they had arisen. Concentrating on keeping his eyes uplifted to the ceiling, Kuei still remembered his priorities.

"Ladies…the throne room…Bosco…Phoenix." Kuei blurted out in a rush, grimacing as he finished, "Phoenix is here. And then Bosco…spoke. He said…evacuate the palace."

The colour drained from Manny's face but beside her, Sanna settled a hard glare onto a point just above the king's head, as though the wall behind him had suddenly offended her. Then half turning her head she caught Manny's eyes with her own before the pair shared a nod. To Kuei, they became a brief whirlwind that dashed about the room before Sanna and Manny reappeared before him, fully dressed, already wearing their face paints and armour and with their swords still gripped in their hands.

"Azula's not answering." Manny was saying, holding out a chip of something blue toward Sanna, "But Sokka's dad says something is going down."

Without a word the two warriors stepped forward, each gripping one of Kuei's arms and dragging the weakly protesting man backwards out of their rooms. In moments they stood before the doors of the next guest apartments and still without a word, Manny's booted foot rose and kicked the doors open. There came an indignant shout from within before Kuei felt himself fall into darkness and crushing pressure.

It lasted only an instant and Kuei blinked, his head reeling as he felt his arm released and there came two, almost simultaneous pops. Looking down, the king of Ba Sing Sa saw he stood on flagstones but looking up he found himself looking down from on high over farmlands and far in the distance, the bright lights of his city. There came two pops again and Kuei spun as four figures appeared nearby, an emissary from one of the Sandbender tribes and the self-styled 'Emperor' of the village Chin who both flopped weakly to the ground as the two Kyoshi warriors who'd brought them vanished again.

"Kuei, what's going on?" came a gruff voice and Kuei spun to see an elderly king from one of the eastern kingdoms, "Why are we on the outer wall?"

Again came pops and the growing group spun to see two more rulers in their nightclothes sag to the flagstones as the two green clad women released them.

"Sanna, wait." Kuei called before she could disappear, "Why did you bring us here? What are you doing?"

"What the bear said." came Sanna's blunt reply, Kyoshi's captain sharing another worried glance with Manny before both vanished again.

* * *

><p>Of course the ice had by now fallen and the one who had thrown it was waiting patiently atop the wide, flat roof of a large restaurant in the upper rings. She was strikingly beautiful at first glance, wearing revealingly tight pants of pale blue and a small top that matched, the silk stretched tightly about her impressive bust. Her hair hung loose down her past her shooulders in flowing waves of deep brown but where her hair parted, framing her face, deep and terrible scars were revealed crisscrossing her forehead and below that, the skin of her eyelids and the eyes themselves had been torn away.<p>

She was smiling however, a twisted grin she directed out over the city and in the place where her eyes had once been, cold blue flames watched eagerly as she waited. Beside this young woman stood a man, in his middle years although in good shape which was obvious because he was very much naked. He stood perfectly still however and stared blankly ahead, not even reacting when she jabbed her elbow into his side.

"Here they come." The young woman breathed, looking at the blankly staring man as she licked at her lips, "Are you as excited as I am?"

She laughed humourlessly as he only continued staring and turned away still smiling when there came a sharp sound from nearby. Two more young women stood a dozen yards from her, Azula releasing Reena as they dropped into ready stances.

"Oh, come on. That's what you're wearing out on the town?" the woman said with a frown, her glowing eyes looking up and down the pair before her, "At least one of us went to some effort."

Running her hands up her bare sides, the woman laughed again as she cupped her large breasts, threatening to rupture the fine silk holding them back as she gave them a shake. The two who faced her turned their eyes, sharing a bewildered glance though Azula felt a touch of annoyance as Reena's eyes too trailed up and down her plain shirt and trousers.

"I prefer to fight with my fists." Azula shot across the roof, glaring at the still giggling woman, "You must be Jin…and I see you've met my father."

"She must be the new…pet." Reena added, moving slowly away from Azula to one side.

"Do you like my new look?" Jin asked brightly, pointing to her missing eyes and the scars on her forehead with a wide smile, "He opened my eyes, showed me the path to true power."

"Yes…he tried something similar with me a long time ago." Azula said sourly, one of her hands rising of its own accord to briefly touch her fingertips to the side of her chest.

"Yeah, pain as a path to power." Reena could not help but add, "I'm familiar with what he does."

"Yeah but you two turned out to be duds. I'm his perfect weapon." Jin returned with a shrug, her bright grin remaining as her fiery eyes suddenly shot wide and she spun to wrap her arms about the chest of the silent man standing next to her, "Do you like my present for you? He's still a work in progress and I usually prefer younger guys but…oh, look, there's a cute one now."

Again Azula and Reena exchanged glances at the strange woman's unusual behaviour but as they did, Aang appeared standing between and slightly behind them, his staff ready in his hands. It almost fell from slack fingers however as his jaw dropped.

"Hey…you're that lady…Jin. What happened to your," Aang began, then flung out a hand to point as he cried out a warning, "Look out, it's Sparky-sparky-boom-man."

Even Jin's smile faltered as all three women straightened to turn incredulous stares onto Aang, the young man's face growing hot in embarrassment as the silence lengthened.

"Do your past lives tell you nothing?" Azula suddenly shot at Aang in a hissing tone, "It is an ancient Firenation technique used to physically channel a person's Firebending through the third eye that any Firebender can use if they are willing to pay the price for it."

"Duh." Jin added, poking her tongue out at Aang as she tapped a finger against the side of her head.

"Oh. Err, ok." Aang stuttered at first, his own eyes darting between the glowing ones smiling back at him from the young woman and the vertical one that had been carved into the naked man's forehead. As he focused on that man, a fresh chill went up Aang's spine as he realised there was nothing behind that blank stare and he babbled on as he tried to figure it out, "Anyway, that was a different guy and I think Sokka renamed him Combustion man at some point. Or maybe that was Toph. Or was it me?"

"Priorities, Airhead." Azula hissed at Aang though her own eyes remained locked onto Jin as she added sternly, "What do you want here?"

"Why, I want to be your friend." Jin returned, smiling brightly although the other three tensed again as she reached behind her back, "See? I brought you more presents."

Her grin widened as Jin's hands came back around, the young woman holding out two dark spheres pinched between her fingers.

"Watch it." Reena barked out, dropping low and tensed, ready to spring, "She'll have demons or worse in those totems."

"What's worse than demons?" Aang began curiously.

But before Reena could answer, Jin simply let the totems she held slip from her fingers to the rooftiles and there came bright flashes of light, the trio facing her throwing up their hands to shield their eyes. The light was gone as soon as it had come but as that trio dropped their hands, ready to face whatever horrors Jin had unleashed they paused yet again in surprise at the sight of two figures crouched low either side of the grinning woman and her silent companion. Rising slowly, two human men were revealed, both wearing brightly polished chest plates with silver mail beneath this, their faces almost identicaly young, chiselled and handsome. But their most striking features were the huge wings that spread open at their backs, the white of their feathers almost glowing in the moonlight.

"What's worse?" Reena muttered with a frown, "Heaven's bloody guardians, that's what."

Reena exploded away first, Azula half a step behind and they crossed paths just as they threw themselves at the two winged men. Unprepared at first, to Aang the four were simply gone and he caught a glimpse of a ferocious fight several roofs away, a flash of light followed by a burst of blue flame. His attention turned back to Jin as that young woman giggled again, Aang swallowing as he looked from her to the silent man at her side.

"Oh, goody. Now it's just me…and you." Jin breathed, inhaling sharply and sticking out her chest, then half turning and rubbing her palm over the tight material that barely covered her posterior "Are you going to fight me, Avatar? Are you going to use that...big...staff on me? Use that long…thick staff of yours to spank me into submission. You want to treat me like the bad girl I am, don't you?"

She gave a light giggle as she slapped a hand against her thigh and Aang swallowed heavily again, pulling at the collar of his shirt before he pointed at the motionless man.

"Um…can I fight him instead?" he asked weakly.

"Spoilsport." Jin grumped, frowning over at Aang with her hands on her hips and then shrugged with a sigh, "Why are all the good ones gay?"

"Hey! I'm not," Aang began but stopped as Jin reached behind herself again, tensed and ready as she slowly brought that hand back around.

Yet as she raised her hand, he stared quizzically as she held up a tiny knife, it's blade no longer than a finger and dull, seeming to be coated in something half dried and flaking. Then before Aang could blink, Jin stepped to one side as her hand plunged down and across, sinking the small blade into the side of her silent companion. Becoming animated for the first time, the man's face creased in pain and he groaned as he dropped down to his hands and knees, his groan continuing and growing louder as he tucked his head into his chest, hunching up into himself tightly.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Aang started again, taking a step forward but was stopped once more as Jin suddenly raised a hand.

He felt it when she used her Waterbending, a stirring in the air around him as she drew in moisture from all around and within seconds a long, thin tubular vortex of water formed horizontaly in the air before her, Jin's outstretched hand gripped about this. Then as Aang watched in amazement, she twirled the tightly spinning liquid as though it were a solid staff no different to the one he held in his hand and slammed its end onto the rooftiles by her feet with a solid thump.

"Just wait. My love potion has to take effect first." Jin said with a predatory smile, her blazing eyes on Aang as she reached down with her free hand to grasp a handful of her companion's hair, "When he opens his eye, the first one he sees will be his one true love forever and ever."

Aang watched aghast as Jin pulled the man's head up, his face a mask of pain with veins and arteries popping out along his neck, more spreading down his arms from his chest. His groan continued unabated, his eyes remaining tightly shut though as Aang stared, a glow was building behind those lids. But what kept Aang frozen there was what he sensed within the man, a hauntingly familiar hatred, anger not directed at any one thing but simply growing, building to an insurmountable rage.

But Jin had another surprise for Aang as she suddenly yanked the man before her about, gripping his head in both hands as she forced him to turn almost completely around. Aang could not see the face of the man Jin held but he heard the man's groan suddenly cut off before his chest expanded with a loud gasp. His entire body clenched and a softly glowing, translucent line speared out from him, streaking away just above the rooftops and a block away, Aang caught a glimpse of a cloud of pale blue flames, two figures battling closely within this before the entire rooftop they fought upon erupted into flaming debris.

"Go get her, big boy." Jin said huskily, releasing the man she held and stepping back.

The instant he was released, the naked man himself burst into flames, red and yellow that seemed to pour directly off his skin, reaching up to dance in the air several yards above his head. Rising to his feet, the blazing man snarled briefly as he stared at the destruction he'd caused a block away and then took off at a sprint, leaving a trail of burning footprints in his wake.

All this had passed in a matter of moments and as the burning man took off, Aang was only a few steps behind. His main concern was for the friend he had seen disappear into a fireball moments ago, his second concern the strange man who had brought about that destruction. The young woman who seemed to be the cause of it all was watching that fiery man run away, not even reacting as Aang approached and he chose not to concern himself with her just then.

Which proved to be a mistake as she lent a little to the side, her arm suddenly outstretched and Aang just as suddenly found himself at a standstill beside her. And in an extraordinarily large amount of pain. He could not draw breath, his muscles suddenly trembling weakly and refusing his commands as his stomach churned and his eyes swam with pained tears. He blinked those away, finally able to turn his eyes down to the watery staff in Jin's hand, one end of it planted against the roof tiles and its other firmly planted in his groin where he had run into it.

"…" Aang wheezed, his own staff upright on the roof before him, the young man gripping it tightly as his legs trembled and threatened to collapse on him.

"Oops. Was that me?" Jin said innocently, holding up her staff and looking at it in surprise before she grinned at Aang, "I hope you weren't planning on having any more kids."

With a sudden frown, a wall of distorted air erupted from Aang, the mental attack washing over Jin and she stumbled back with a whimper, clutching at her head. As she raised her face, a trickle of blood ran from one nostril but her grin remained unchanged.

"Please." Aang managed to moan, finishing in a stronger voice as he straightened, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt? That barely tickled." She shot at Aang, twirling her liquid staff before setting its length along her back, "Come on, do it harder."

He barely saw her coming, only well-honed instincts and many years experience saved Aang as he threw himself to one side, Jin's staff slashing down onto the tiles where he had stood and shattering them. Aang found himself on his side and lashed out with a foot, catching one of Jin's ankles but she only turned her foot with the blow, the motion half turning her away. Before she could recover and turn back, Aang rolled to his feet and started backing away, seeking room to Bend but Jin was on him instantly. Not since his childhood had Aang truly fought against another staff wielder and he instantly felt a grudging respect for the young woman he faced, her staff an almost solid circle of blue as it spun in her hands, her strikes coming at him so fast Aang barely got his own staff around to block them. Where her staff smacked against his, Aang felt the blow right through his shoulders and down his spine and for a moment forgot that her weapon was a product of Waterbending.

And this proved to be his second mistake of the evening as Jin struck down at him with an overhead chop, Aang raising his own horizontally staff to block it. But as Jin's watery staff hit Aang's, the top third of its blue length bent, curling down and around the staff in Aang's hands. Suddenly he found he could not pull back his staff and Jin laughed loudly as she tugged at her own, attempting to yank Aang's weapon from his hands.

"Hey, quit it." Aang yelled, even he reaching his limits as his annoyance grew.

"Make me." She shot back at him, laughing all the louder.

Jin's arms suddenly shot forward and Aang's breath was blasted from him as his own staff was driven into his chest and then just as suddenly she yanked back the other way and the young man was almost thrown forward off his feet.

"Enough." Aang gasped out, letting his hands slide along his staff until they met the blue water of Jin's.

For a fraction of a second they struggled for control of the water but it was no contest and Jin gasped as her weapon simply exploded into glittering droplets. And through this fine mist, Aang lunged forward with his forehead leading so that it smashed soundly into the bridge of Jin's nose. With a muffled cry, the young woman stumbled back across the roof with her hands pressed to her face while Aang simply dropped to his knees.

"How the…heck does…Danny do that?" Aang mumbled to himself, blinking his eyes as he tried to focus them on the several Jins nearby.

"You…hurt me." The young woman was saying and suddenly burst into loud tears, "You broke my nose."

As Aang's vision cleared, he saw Jin break down into dejected sobbing, her arms hugged about herself as she dropped slowly down to her knees, her shoulders shaking in abject misery.

"Oh, err, I um…Look, I'm really sorry." Aang started, though this only seemed to increase the volume of the lady's tears and he quickly moved toward her, "It'll be alright. I know a little healing. I'm nowhere near as good as my wife but I can,"

And he only realised mistake number three as he came to stand before Jin, reaching down to comfort the obviously distraught woman when one of her fists rose. Directly between Aang's legs.

"…" said Aang as his eyes bulged obscenely.

"Man, you are too easy." Jin said through her laughter, rising to her feet as Aang stumbled back from her hunched over and with one hand held to his crotch, "I thought you were supposed to be a good fighter."

"Indeed I am quite good although I take no pride in that you horrible, evil woman." is what Aang would have liked to reply but all that could escape him was, "…glah…"

"At least you know how to fight dirty." Jin commented wiping at the blood that ran from her nose, she licked what remained from her lips and smiled seductively at Aang.

He almost forgot his agony then as Aang again felt that tell-tale stir in the air and he could see the moisture begin condensing on Jin's arms, coming faster now as water poured from her hands to the roof tiles and ran away from her to the roof's edge in two long rivulets. But again it held its shape, not a staff this time but two long tentacles of water that Jin gripped in each hand. The blue whips coiled and twisted about like living things and as Jin's blazing eyes suddenly flared, lightning crackled along the lengths of her whips.

"So come on, Avatar. Come play with me some more." Jin said huskily, "And be as dirty as you want…I like it rough."

* * *

><p>She laughed as she ran on, lost in the joy of the race and revelling in the freedom and excitement of the strange new sights around her. Close behind she could hear the whisper of his shoes upon the rooftiles, the soft rasp of his breath and now and then, the whoosh of Firebending as he boosted himself from rooftop to rooftop. They were almost halfway back to the high wall that marked the boundary between the middle and upper rings and ahead of her, she could see several possible paths. The streets here were wide and clear although any street was far too confining to her and to one side for several blocks the buildings were all the same height, their roofs flat and open. But knowing the boy close on her heels had the advantage of speed on open ground, she chose a different path over several city blocks with buildings of various sizes, the roofs flat, peaked or even thatched and all of them crowded with chimneys, buttresses and ornaments.<p>

Her first obstacle was a four story building of red brick, the wall she raced toward devoid of windows or balconies but without hesitation Zhu Lee hurtled over the gap between the buildings, her hands and slippered feet slapping into the wall and quickly finding the gaps between the bricks, using those and several cracks in the masonry to fling herself upwards in two great leaps. As she flipped up onto the roof, she heard the whoosh and crackle of Firebending directly behind and she sprinted away, laughing again as she heard his rough breathing growing closer now.

Weaving around a cluster of chimneys, she neared the edge of the building, the next one along almost the same height and with just a light hop, she sailed over the narrow alley between to the next roof. But as she began to sprint away again, she felt instantly the lack of a certain someone's presence behind her.

"Tommy?" Zhu Lee asked, skidding to a stop and turning about.

She was alone on her roof but looking back, Zhu Lee saw movement atop the last building and quickly ran back that way. Fear clutched at her chest as she saw him, Tom Tom standing near the center of the roof, his usual bright smile buried under an unnatural glare.

"Tommy?" Zhu Lee asked, coming to stand beside him, "What's wrong?"

"That…that smell…it can't be…I…It's wrong," the boy mumbled under his breath, his furious expression remaining although he put one hand to the side of his head, pain flashing through his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Zhu Lee asked in a wavering voice, "Please tell me, what's the matter?"

"That!" the boy barked, raising a hand to point though he looked around to the girl at his side, his eyes angry yet pleading, "Can't you smell it, Zhu?"

Looking the way he pointed, Zhu Lee noticed a large wooden box nestled amongst the chimneys crowding the center of the roof. The box itself was nothing out of the ordinary, many people used their roofs for storage but the girl's eyes saw beyond the ordinary, saw the faint swirl of dull light that seemed to emanate from within the box along with a soft, rhythmic thumping like a slow heartbeat.

"There's someone in there with the yuckiest aura I ever saw." she breathed and then frowned, "But I think he wants to get out. He keeps knocking. Do you hear it?"

But a groan was her only reply and Zhu Lee gave a cry of dismay as Tom Tom suddenly dropped to his knees, clutching at his head with one hand as he groped toward Zhu Lee with his other.

"That smell, Zhu. It's his…but it's wrong." The boy groaned as she dropped to her own knees at his side.

"His smell? I don't understand." She answered, briefly glancing at the large box, "Tommy, what is it?"

"_How dare…Bitch!…My boy's…blood._" The voice that rose from him was deep, gravelly and Zhu Lee gasped in surprise but she did not move from his side as Tom Tom turned back to her, "It's…that smell. Zhu…I think it…it's making Wolf wake up and…and," his eyes were wide, fearful as he finished, "And he's really, really mad."

Across the city, Jin had just stuck her dagger into her companion before beginning her fight with Aang and within the box standing on the roof before Zhu Lee and Tom Tom was Jin's second such creation. Unseen by the children, the man stood within his box, his face emotionless and blank though his head continually rocked side to side, knocking his temple into the wooden boards of the box over and over. Carefully affixed to a narrow shelf on the inside of the box just behind the man, a candle burned with a steady flame and a piece of string passed through this, attached to a spring held in a metal frame which had a tiny knife stuck to the end of this. The candle Jin had carefully trimmed had by now burned down enough to start scorching the string passing through it and as it suddenly snapped, the spring it was attached to was released, plunging the small blade into the man's lower back.

"_No!_" the shout that rose from Tom Tom was again not his voice but Zhu Lee's attention was caught by the box nearby.

The dull and sluggish aura she had seen swirling about the box was growing even as Zhu Lee watched, brightening quickly into a blaze of colour with little bolts of something like lightning leaping about in this. She'd learned from Ty Lee that she seemed to have been blessed from birth with an exceptionally well attuned sense of the living spirits projected by every living thing around her but Zhu Lee saw only one thing in the roaring furnace of kaleidoscopic colours now blazing about that box.

Hatred. Anger. And something worse, something hard and cold that made her shiver inside and out.

"Tommy…we gotta go." The girl said and even through the turmoil raging in his head, Tom Tom heard the tremor of true fear in her voice, "Come on, Tommy. Get up."

With a grunt, she pulled him forcibly to his feet, gripping Tom Tom's arms with both hands as she tried to draw him away toward the edge of the roof. But he was stumbling, unable to turn away as Zhu Lee pulled at his arms and a low, steady growl was building in the back of the boy's throat. Twisting his arms, Zhu Lee felt Tom Tom pull away from her and she spun back just as the boy dropped to one knee, thrusting out both his fists with a shout to launch a bright fireball across the roof.

"Tommy." She cried in shock but this was lost under the noise as Tom Tom's fireball struck the box, it and the chimneys beside it erupting into a huge ball of flame and debris.

Blinking his eyes and holding his hands up to wide eyes, Tom Tom seemed as surprised by his actions as Zhu Lee was but as the flames and smoke before them quickly dissipated, a man was revealed rising slowly to his feet. Smoke rose from what remained of his hair, his skin reddened and cracked but he only stood facing them silently at first. Until his eyes snapped open, eyes that glowed with a pale and sickly green light.

"Err…hello." Zhu Lee said as she felt those eyes resting on her.

But as the man only remained staring back at Zhu Lee, his expression as blank as before and as the children watched the shattered remains of brickwork from the chimneys began to rattle their way over the rooftiles, quickly piling up about the man's feet. The ceramic tiles surrounding him came next, lifting from the boards beneath and clattering over and as the two before him stared in amazement, the stone and earth crawled its way up the man's legs, more tiles and stonework rushing over the roof as the stone crept up the man's waist, coating his chest, arms and lastly his head leaving just the green glows of his eyes.

"Wow. Daddy told me about earth armour." Zhu Lee breathed, impressed despite herself as she stared wide eyed at the man in his lumpy, misshapen stone suit.

_Kill, _"Zhu…run,"._..Corruption._ a strange dual voice rose from Tommy, the boy's pleading groan along with a deeper, gravellier growl, "Zhu, please…go."_...Kill it…B…boy?_

"No Tommy." She replied despite the tremor in her hands as she turned and reached for him.

But in the corner of her eyes, Zhu Lee saw the stone man move, one of his arms suddenly swinging up and around and as she spun back to him time seemed to slow. He was considerably larger now, coated from head to toe in a thick layer of masonry though his movements were fluid as he dropped into a low, bow legged stance then lashed out with a stone fist which flew away from him with a loud crack. This is what Zhu Lee saw in her peripheral vision and as she turned in surprise toward this missile, a dark blur flashed by between her and the stone man, carrying the stone fist away.

"Zhu?" Tom Tom said, the boy now crouched at her other side and starring wide eyed at the large earthen glove he held in both hands.

"Yeah, Tommy?" she replied, her eyes on the stone man a half dozen yards from them and the fresh tiles that were tearing themselves away from the roof behind him, the stonework rattling and rolling over to the man and being shattered to gravel as it was absorbed into his suit.

"We gotta run now." Tom Tom said as he rose, dropping the stone fist as the man before them raised two newly encapsulated fists of stone.

They spun at the same time and sprinted away, reaching the edge of the roof and leaping out but Tom Tom suddenly shoved his arm out to the side, Zhu Lee giving a yelp as she felt herself pushed off course. But she knew why he did what he did when she felt of the wind generated by the twin streaks of earthen red stones that flashed between her and Tom Tom halfway over to the next roof. She struck the tiles of that roof awkwardly but dropped and tucked into a neat roll, coming back to her feet with a light hop only to watch Tom Tom roll several more times past her, ending in a slide near the center of the flat roof. He flashed her a strained grin as he rose but his mouth became an 'O' of surprise and fear as he looked past Zhu Lee. He was instantly sprinting back toward her but Zhu Lee turned, just in time to see the stone man reach the edge of the opposite roof, the tiles there crumbling under his heavy feet as he took a tremendous leap then sailed out over the gap on a collision course with the girl.

Tom Tom's heart was in his throat as he raced to her but he was still yards away when Zhu Lee took a single large step backwards then watched as the hurtling stone covered man struck the roof on his feet only a yard from her. The girl actually bounced several inches into the air from the impact as the tiles beneath the stone man were shattered to powder and beneath those, thick supporting timbers cracked and snapped while the plaster beneath those had no chance. The glowing pits of eyes set in that otherwise featureless stone face widened as he continued dropping and Zhu Lee smiled sweetly, raising a hand to wave as the stone figure vanished from view.

Tom Tom came to her side and joined her in looking down through the large hole in the roof, just in time to see their attacker smash into the floor below and then with another shattering crash, made his way down to the third floor.

"Whoa, Zhu." Tom Tom breathed, he and the girl at his side wincing again as another crash came from below, "You got him."

"No I didn't. He was just dumb." She returned happily and below came a final crash followed by a thump the pair felt through the tiles beneath their feet, "I mean, who jumps around on a roof wearing a ton of rocks?"

But as the entire building suddenly trembled beneath them the two grabbed for each other as they turned their attention back down through the dark hole. Yet though Tom Tom could see little within the dark building below them, Zhu Lee's eyes could see more and far below them a certain aura was raging out to twice its previous size and still growing.

"Um, Tommy?" she said in a suddenly trembling voice as the building shook again, "I think we just made him angrier."

"I know, just…ugh," taking a step back, Tom Tom again clutched at his head as Zhu Lee grabbed him in concern. She stiffed a gasp as he looked to her with an unfamiliar fear and desperation in his golden eyes, eyes that flashed briefly silver in the moonlight, "This man…I think…he has something of…Daniel's. Something in him…and its making master Wolf furious. He's trying to wake up but…I can barely hear him and,"

The edge of the roof a few yards from them erupted and Zhu Lee wrenched Tom Tom and herself to one side as the rooftiles beside them exploded up and outwards. A huge stone burst through there, taking a wide chunk of the building's wall and roof with it but Zhu Lee's instant reaction saved the pair and she suddenly found herself on her back near the edge of the roof, looking up into Tom Tom's eyes a few inches from her own as splinters of wood and tiny pieces of tile rattled down onto the roof around them.

"Thanks." He breathed, the pair of them highly aware of the other's trembling body, fear and adrenaline giving way to mild embarrassment as they both began to blush furiously.

But their attention was drawn from each other at a low, grinding rumble from below and Zhu Lee twisted over onto her side as Tom Tom pushed himself up. They looked down onto a lumpy, reddish brown and grey figure standing in the street below and while they looked down from the roof four storeys above that street, the stone man below had grown to almost fill that street, himself more than two storeys high and the sickly green light burning in the pits of his eyes had grown into an inferno, a crack opening in that bulbous head to reveal those same baleful fires burning within as the stone man looked up at the two preteens and roared with the sound of great slabs being crushed to gravel.

"Maybe he just wants to be friends?" Zhu Lee said with a hopeful grin.

Below them, stone arms each as thick around as a man and half a dozen yards long, swung up pointing massive fists directly toward the two, fists each almost as large as Tom Tom or Zhu Lee and suddenly not so far away from the pair on their high roof.

Tom Tom reacted first this time, leaping away from atop Zhu Lee though he grabbed her hands as he did, his action helping her to flip upright and the pair struck the roof on their feet together, instantly sprinting away as hard as they could. Just in time as the edge of the roof where they had lain exploded into flying timbers and tiles, the stone missiles responsible rising still as Zhu Lee and Tom Tom reached the far edge of the roof, leaping out together and dropping down a storey to the next building. They rolled as they hit, coming back to their feet and still running even as there came a tremendous crash from behind and then another as the building they were running on suddenly lurched. Stumbling as the rooftiles beneath their feet were suddenly shifting and sliding, somehow their hands met and clasped tightly so that even as they stumbled and weaved their way to the edge of the shaking building's roof, they kept to their feet and still managed to leap together as the building beneath them shuddered harder, a loud crackling groan rising from deep within.

They found themselves dropping again as Tom Tom and Zhu Lee leapt over the gap between to land on a wider, lower roof with similar sized buildings extending away from them for several city blocks all the way to the high wall marking the boundary of the middle ring. The loud crackle and crashing from behind was growing however and with a quick glance at one another, they raced away again but looked back over their shoulders as the taller building behind them slumped suddenly, dust raining down from it's brick sides before the wall facing them exploded outwards. The building began to fold down upon itself with a series of enormous crashes, more dust billowed up obscuring everything at the end of the roof where Zhu Lee and Tom Tom had just been. But not before they saw the stone behemoth chasing after them, the stone man towering head and shoulders over the roof they were now on and before the dust from the collapsing building behind obscured him completely, those green glowing eyes locked onto the two running children.

* * *

><p>For Azula and Reena, their battles began a little less painfully than the young man they left to face Jin. After that obviously unbalanced woman summoned the two winged men, both Azula and Reena had shared the same idea and reacted together, each selecting a target beside Jin and attacking. As they discovered though, the wide feathered wings on those armoured men's back were not just for decoration and even as the two young women closed the few yards between them, the two men they faced leapt back with simultaneous sweeps of their wings that sent them rocketing away. They each leapt after their targets as they sailed out over the buildings, drifting apart into pairs before they came back down a few blocks from Aang and several streets away from each other.<p>

Apart from his wings, Azula discovered her opponent had a new surprise for her as she raced toward him, the winged man reaching back between his shoulders with one hand and as she drew close with her sai leading, his arm came back around with a long, wide sword gripped in his hand. Sparks flew and blue flames burst into being about Azula's sai where the man's silver blade rested against them, the pair locked together for the moment with their weapons between them.

"Interesting." Azula drawled, her eyes locked to the man's strange, pale blue ones, "I've only seen this kind of physical summoning twice before and never one like you."

His stern glare remained unchanged as the man danced suddenly back, his sword then sweeping across at leg height but Azula only danced back herself and as her opponent followed his sword slash with a roundhouse kick she ducked close to lash out with one sai, scoring a deep wound down his calf. He danced back again, a cold edge in those blue eyes as he glanced quickly to the bloodless wound on the back of his leg then back to Azula.

"You are fast." He stated in a droll yet melodic voice that reminded Azula somewhat of her old friend Mai as a teenager.

"And you are supposed to be what? An angel?" Azula said in a bored tone, her golden eyes giving the armoured warrior a disdainful glare, "Compared to the stories my mother used to tell me, you are something of a disappointment."

With a dismissive wave, from the tip of her sai Azula sent a huge jet of blue fire washing along the roof's length, engulfing the winged man and a good portion of the building around him. She was half expecting it however when he came running forward through this and she dropped her hand, easing into a low stance with her weapons held ready. But she was not expecting it however when he skidded to a halt several yards away as his wings swept open and forward. A glow gathered at their edges, small arcs of lightning dancing amongst the feathers before it all drew together at the tips of the largest flight feathers. From the man's wingtips glowing bolts flew out at Azula in a rapid spray and she swatted the first few away with her sai but more were coming in an endless torrent from those wings and she dashed to the side, dropping deeply in the moment and making herself a harder target to hit even as rooftiles behind and around her exploded into fragments.

She knew she was fast and could keep away from his rapid fire attack but to get close Azula knew she would have to get behind the winged man or face him directly. Provided she could get close enough while avoiding or deflecting the constant hail of energetic missiles from his wings.

It was then that Azula felt something, a cold sensation she knew all too well and it was coming from directly behind her. Trusting this instinct she threw herself forward, the winged man intensifying his hail of fire but Azula's hands blurred as she swat aside those deadly bolts that came too close and it was not he she went for but the roof to one side, springing away from there to the far edge of the roof behind the winged man. His wings sent out a wide spray of bolts as he spun and though he continued firing, for an instant he displayed a moment of doubt on his face as he saw Azula smirking at him, her eyes resting not on him but something behind.

He had no time to react as something pearly white speared out of the darkness to strike the man between his huge wings and then he, along with fully half the building before Azula exploded in an enormous ball of fire and destruction. She dropped low instantly, throwing out an arm to summon a shell of wind as the shockwave from the blast threatened to throw her from the roof and attuned as she was to her birth element, even Azula cringed from the ferocious heat of the fireball rising almost directly above her.

The remains of the building swayed but remained upright for the moment and Azula slowly rose to her feet, throwing out her hand again to send a blast of wind flying out, scattering the thick pall of dust and smoke before her. Beyond her shattered and burning building, several roofs away a man wreathed in flames ran toward her although he did not run like a man in the final moments of an agonising death. Amongst the boiling yellow and red flames he was just a dark shape but for the two white hot suns in place of his eyes and they were locked upon her as he sprinted over the rooftops. His eyes remained fixed to her as his head tipped back, the blazing man then sucking in a deep breath as his chest expanded hugely.

Azula saw the gleam of light from the eye carved into the man's head and as his concentrated stream of energy speared out toward her, she instantly answered with her own stream of swirling blue flames turned into a near white hot jet as she fuelled it with a blast of air. Her fireblast flashed out near fifty yards to meet the man's attack halfway between them and again it detonated in an explosion that rattled several city blocks, the building directly below the blast simply imploding under the onslaught.

Again she dropped into a crouch as the shockwave rolled past, the remains of the building she was on sagging alarmingly though Azula gave no thought to that, her eyes affixed to the great, roiling cloud of dust, smoke and fading flames before her. But again her instincts screamed and Azula leapt straight up, employing her Bending upon herself to fly high above the buildings below just as another pearly beam of glowing energy speared through the smoke clouds, closely followed by the blazing man as he came hurtling through the smoke just behind his attack.

As the remains of the building below her vanished within a fresh explosion, the man's leap carried him into this expanding cloud of flames but again a pearly white stream came flying up out of this directly toward Azula. She jerked to one side, letting his attack fly harmlessly past before Azula threw her arms downwards with a shout, releasing a bolt of lightning from the tips of her sai that speared down through the rising smoke and flames. With a shattering crash that rivalled the explosions of moments before, Azula's attack struck with a concussive blast that scattered the dust and smoke below her and shaking the city around once more.

Revealed amongst the rubble below, the man was crouched on the ground no longer wreathed in boiling flames, smoke and steam rising from his reddened skin. Azula tensed as his head snapped up, the man slowly rising to his feet as he glared up at her from eyes that glowed almost white. His chest expanded as he inhaled deeply, flames again bursting to life about him when the man's head dropped and snapped to the side. From between the damaged and broken buildings around, even rising from below the rubble strewn ground, water came bursting into the cleared area. As though a flash flood had invaded the city, walls of water raced toward the blazing man from every side, rolling over him in moments and extinguishing his flames. For a moment, the water became a blue, cloudy ball more than a dozen yards high and around before Azula saw the shape of the man trapped within thanks to the flash of light from the eye carved into his forehead.

A new explosion came then, the huge ball of water flashing brightly before it disappeared within a rapidly expanding cloud of white steam. It filled the rubble strewn area in an instant, billowing out to envelope several city blocks and even rising hundreds of feet into the air so that Azula found herself sweating in the suddenly warmth and humidity.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." Came a voice to one side and Azula did not need to turn to recognise Reena's voice, "I was going to freeze him in there but if we're lucky he just broiled himself."

"Don't count on it. He's a tough one." Azula drawled softly, her eyes still fixed below through the thinning steam, "Tougher than that pretend angel at any rate. I see you've finished with yours."

"Please. Seraphim are tough but as dumb as demon fodder." Reena replied with a dismissive wave of her hand, then frowned herself as she followed Azula's stare, "But you're right. He's still down there."

"Look closer." Azula said with the tiniest quirk to her lips, "So is our backup."

Indeed below them the steam was clearing revealing three figures now standing amongst the rubble, one struggling slowly to his feet at one side and two men standing side by side across from him. Of the pair, Azula recognised her brother instantly but both she and Reena stared quizzically at the man standing beside him.

He wore his familiar stylised wolf helmet, chest armour emblazoned with the phases of the moon and his distinctive two fingered gloves and high boots but these were now a gleaming, mirror bright silver trimmed in deep blue. All but for the midnight black sword he pointed at the man rising to his feet across the way and a flowing red cape that flapped in the gentle breeze behind him.

"Hold, miscreant." The silver clad man demanded in a stern, heroic voice as he struck a pose with his sword held high in salute, "You will cease all wrong doing and surrender peacefully. Bring no more troubles to the fair peoples of Ba Sing Sa or face the dire wrath…of master swordsman Sokka."

Behind the silver clad man, Zuko stared at his friend in a mixture of shame and horror, dropping his face then and shaking his head sadly at the ground. Even high above this, Azula mirrored her brother while Reena slapped a hand to her forehead.

"That man is my father all over." Reena said softly, a half admiring, half pitying look on her face as she looked down at Sokka in his gleaming armour.

But at the far side of the rubble strewn clearing, the man with the third eye carved upon his head glared with open hatred toward the two men across from him. His chest expanded as flames burst to life about him once more and from the eye on his forehead came first a glow, then a stream of pearly white. Before the others could move, Sokka jumped ahead of Zuko and raised his sword to intercept although Zuko brought his own hands up as his mouth dropped open. When the beam struck Sokka's sword it exploded and Zuko had a brief impression of something silver streaking past him along with a short wail of surprise. Zuko's clothes whipped about on him, his hair flung back as the air before him boiled with flames but as he focused on pushing that back, the flames grew to become a wall before him yet none of it came toward him or Sokka. To Azula and Reena above, fully half the rubble filled area below vanished again under a cloud of flame but only the half containing their attacker, his own flames rolling back to wash over him where he stood.

"Da," came a shout and Reena dropped quickly from the sky, coming down beside the silver clad man where he lay on his back a dozen yards behind Zuko, "aamn it. I mean…Sokka, are you alright?"

"I think I peed a little." He replied distractedly, his silver helmet half covering his face where it had slipped down and faint wisps of smoke rising from his shoulders where the remains of his cloak smouldered. Standing point first in the ground beside his head, Sokka's sword slowly cooled from a glowing cherry pink to a deeper red.

"That wasn't an energy attack, Sokka." Zuko said loudly as the clouds of flames before them began dissipating, "It's a form of Firebending once used by a secret society of assassins. The last member of which YOU took care of ten years ago."

"Combustion Dude?" Sokka asked, his head lifting from where it lay as he pushed the helmet back into place.

"I thought he was Sparky Boom Boom man." Reena asked, rising herself as Sokka pushed his way to his feet.

"Sparky Sparky Boom." Sokka corrected her with a grin, "Although, I was originally going to call him,"

_If you wouldn't mind paying attention._ Azula's voice drawled inside the trio's heads, _I cannot keep this up forever._

First looking up, they saw Azula high above with her hands out before herself, fingers curled into claws and turning to look across the clearing, they saw the man who had attacked them. The flames had gone from about him again and he was on his knees, his hands clawing at his throat while his face had grown dark, almost a bruised purple. He almost gave them the impression of a drowning man but at the sight of a translucent bubble of clear air surrounding the struggling man, Zuko came to understand.

"She's Bending away the air around him." Zuko said with a touch of awe in his voice, then spun to his friend with wide eyes, "If he can't breath, he can't firebend. Sokka."

"I got him." The big warrior replied, reaching over one shoulder then and as his arm came back over, a silver streak flew from his hand, "Go boomerang."

It steadily cut the air as it flew out on a curving trajectory, whipping across before the struggling man and the others saw his head rock back from the blow, a red line and a trickle of blood appearing on his forehead. As the weapon curved around to fly back to its point of origin, Sokka snatched it from the air and then raised it to his smiling lips, kissing it's silver side soundly.

"Good boomerang." He crooned to his weapon, earning another look of disgust from Zuko and a small smile from Reena.

High above, Azula dropped her hands and sighed with relief. In the spur of the moment the idea had come to her but as she had discovered, using her Airbending to remove the air from about their enemy and keep it away had left her drained, the air resisting her as though she had been trying to push aside a mountain. However now she dropped sedately toward her friends and brother without concern and the reason why was revealed as their opponent burst into flames once more. The furious expression had never left his face but now the blazing man glared through the blood trickling down from his forehead, his body trembling with barely restrained rage.

Reena and Zuko tensed in readiness but as Azula reached the ground, she and Sokka simply watched as the blazing man inhaled deeply, his glare intensifying as he trust his upper half forward with a grunt. But instead of milky white spearing out from the eye carved into his forehead, the air about the blazing man sparked several times, each flash cracking loudly and the man had an instant to look concerned before his final explosion rolled out into the night.

As the flames and falling debris settled, those who had faced him looked for their opponent but of the blazing man, all that remained was a wide, deep hole amongst the rubble.

"And that," Sokka announced with a wide grin, again adopting his heroic pose, "Is why I am feared around the world by all Combustible Assassins."

His moment was ruined, Sokka releasing a yelp as Azula's hand rose behind him, his helmet knocked askew again as her palm rang soundly off the back of his head before she walked away toward her brother.

"Neat trick, creating a vacuum around him." Zuko told her with a smile.

"If only I'd thought of it a few minutes ago." She quipped back, her smirk softening as she stood before him, "Or your idea to push his attack back at him."

"That was just me keeping myself from getting fried." He admitted with a shrug then looked about him at the destruction surrounding them, "So it's happening again. Where's Aang and Uncle? What sort of attack are we looking at here?"

"Aang was facing off with Jin not too far away." Azula stated, setting a stern expression on her face as she turned to face her brother and the other two together, "Uncle will call if he needs us but I'll go back up Aang. You three get to the palace."

"The palace?" Zuko asked, he and the others turning to look in that direction, the top of the brightly lit structure visible in the distance above the damaged buildings across from them.

"Look at the damage surrounding us. Half a city block lays in ruins." Azula explained quickly, raising a hand to point toward the palace, "Yet no alarm has been raised. There's been no movement about the palace at all."

Reena was examining Sokka's new armour when both of them looked around with wide worried eyes.

"Yeah but…Sanna and Manny are up there." Sokka said quietly.

"And nor have we heard from them." Azula added ominously.

"Alright, we'll go check it out." Zuko said, sharing a nod with his sister, "You take care of yourself."

"It's not me you need to be concerned with." Azula snapped with an angry expression, looking down as she kicked at the broken brickwork they were standing on, "This was someone's home. People already died here tonight and there are hundreds of thousands of people living in the upper rings."

Looking about them, the others only then became aware of distant shouting and screams, the faces of frightened people peeking over at them from the edge of the destruction, others gathering in the streets beyond and some even looking out from shattered windows in the damaged buildings around.

"Find the king or someone with the authority to start evacuating these people." Azula snapped, turning away as she rose into the air and called back over her shoulder, "Or what happened in Hinomoto will be nothing compared to the death that will sweep Ba Sing Sa."

* * *

><p>Two green clad women approached a set of huge doors from opposite ends of a long hallway, their kimono's stained dark with perspiration, their face paints smeared and streaked with it. From behind the doors they approached, the deep muffled voice of a man could be heard along with cruel laughter. Reaching one another before the doors, the two Kyoshi Warriors drew together near the wall across from the throne room.<p>

"West side?" Sanna hissed in a barely audible whisper.

"Clear. Just some servants and the night staff." Manny hissed back with a frown, "Didn't see any guards though."

"I found some." Sanna said, her frown matching her lover's, "And I went to get our recruits but…they're already dead."

"Dead?" Manny gave a hoarse whisper, the shock she felt plain on her face, "All of them?"

"The only guards left were the ones outside." Sanna added, "I told them to start clearing out everyone they could find."

"How did someone get in and do this? We were right here." Manny snapped harshly, her frown reforming as she glared toward the closed doors and drew forth her sword, "Let's finish this asshole."

"Manny." Sanna said sternly though she smiled briefly as she added, "There are brave warriors and there are stupid ones. And I know you're a lot smarter than that, my sweet Manny."

"Yeah, I know, I know." The other woman shot back, settling back against the wall and turning to her captain, "So what do we do?"

"We stay out of sight and we make no move unless we are forced to." Sanna said, her tone businesslike again as she frowned over at the door, "We observe and we report to the others, nothing more."

Sharing a brief nod, the pair made their way forward silently to the high doors, Manny ducking low and Sanna leaning over her as they applied their eyes to the gap between the huge portals. It was bright within, more so than even the many lamps and crystalline ceiling lights should allow but still they saw movement, a man all in black passing in and out of their field of vision again and again as he moved about. They both had to stifle a gasp as he paused in the center of the throne room, the face of the man instantly recognisable though he appeared reduced in size, his black carapace and spiked tail replaced with a suit of fine, glossy silks. Turning to one side, Phoenix appeared to address someone neither Sanna or Manny could see but they could hear the voices clearly through the door.

"All is in readiness?" Phoenix's cold voice came.

"Indeed, my Lord." rumbled an inhuman, unnaturally deep voice, "You need only give the word."

"Then it is given." Phoenix snapped again in a voice long used to obedience, "Bring the lieutenants through first then let the fodder follow. Be certain they know what they are here to accomplish."

"As you command."

Though they pressed their eyes close to the thin crack between the doors, Sanna and Manny could only just make out Phoenix as he moved back into their field of view with just the faint suggestion of a shadow moving past him, disappearing again into the brightness that seemed to emanate from behind the man. But their hearts almost froze in their chests as Phoenix suddenly turned, a wide smile on his face and his golden eyes glaring triumphantly at them.

With a gesture from Phoenix the large doors to the throne room slid silently aside, revealing Sanna and Manny who were already on their feet, standing a few inches apart with their swords held defensively before them. They had a moment to take in the throne room, empty but for Phoenix standing in the center of the huge chamber and the sun bright disc of white light that almost filled the far end of the room, hiding Kuei's throne from view.

"Ladies. Welcome." Phoenix said with an expansive bow, half turning as he rose to wave a hand toward the disc of light behind him, "You're just in time for the party. The rest of my guests are arriving now."

Both Kyoshi Warriors stood prepared to fight, knowing their chances against Phoenix were not good though neither considered fleeing. It was not Phoenix who moved first however but a dark shadow that appeared on the huge bright disc behind him and an instant after that, two beings emerged from the light into the throne room. Sanna and Manny took an involuntary step back at the sight of a man in silver plate armour with great feathered wings folded at his back and at his side walked something on two legs with knees that bent backwards, its upper half like a man with something reptilian in his ancestry with glossy black scales in place of skin, a raised crest of greenish skin on his head and folded wings of his own, all leathery skin with claws upon the joints. The instant this pair emerged from the light, more shadows appeared there and then a solid wall of beings marched into the throne room, more like the two winged creatures who came first, things both beautiful and hideous to behold and other things besides. Some came on two, four or even a dozen legs, some dragging their way forward with long tentacles and stranger things still that drifted along unsupported above the ground. The throne room was quickly filling and there seemed to be no end to the creatures emerging through the disc of light.

"S…Sunnygirl?" Manny breathed, the tip of her sword wavering in the air before her, "Do we do something stupid…or brave?"

"Courage, my love." Sanna breathed in return, though her sword remained steady as she glared at the hoard of oncoming monsters, "We're going to do both."

Glancing toward her captain whom she had loved in secret since childhood, Manny found her courage from the set of Sanna's eye, the cool, unwavering glare she sent through those doors. Shoulder to shoulder, their swords steady in their hands, Phoenix's rich, deep laugh rang out as the front ranks of his advancing army neared the doors…and the only two who barred way.

* * *

><p>The stone behemoth crashed and crushed his way through building after building, stone and timbers flying every which way as he forged his way through the city leaving a wide swath of destruction in his wake. Only a few buildings ahead of him, the two children raced on, sprinting as hard as they could to keep their distance and now and then dodging one way or another as the huge thing behind them sent boulders flying out.<p>

"Oh…yeah." Tom Tom panted out, the running boy's face almost white and drenched in perspiration, "He really…wants...to be…friends."

"Hey, you're the one who blew him up." She returned with a small pout followed by a squealing shriek as she looked back.

Zhu Lee dodged to one side, Tom Tom going the other way as a boulder smashed through the roof where they had been, the two drawing back together beyond this. And while they had so far managed to keep their distance from the huge stone man, Zhu Lee knew she could do better and the boy by her side, streaked with sweat and struggling for breath as he fought to keep up with her, was usually faster than her on open ground. They reached the edge of the roof they were on, leaping out together and again Zhu Lee noticed the slight stumble in Tom Tom's landing.

"Tommy." She called, pausing as they avoided another flying stone and then finishing as they came back together, "Are you ok?"

His head turned to her, the running boy's face pale and waxen and though his mouth opened in reply, Tom Tom only gave her a rasping wheeze before he stumbled again.

"Tommy!" she cried and Zhu Lee almost threw herself into the boy's side, wrapping one arm about his shoulders and pulling his up over her own as she tried to keep him upright.

"Zhu." He breathed, Tom Tom's head sagging then as Zhu Lee stumbled, suddenly finding herself doing the running for both of them, "You gotta…go,"

"No." she cried with a sob, her speed now reduced to a walk as she dragged him along.

Behind them the crashing of the huge thing chasing them grew quickly louder, the building beneath the two children shuddering and as Zhu Lee tried to look back, her legs became entangled in Tom Tom's and they fell heavily. Instantly she jumped up to a crouch and reached for Tom Tom but as she looked back, the building they'd just crossed was crumbling as the stone giant simply forged his way through brick and mortar, the crack and crash of shattering timbers, masonry and glass extraordinarily loud in the still night air. The stone man soon towered over them, the crack that served for a mouth in his bulbous head opening to again reveal those internal fires as he roared down at the two children. The giant raised his fists high and Zhu Lee pulled Tom Tom up into her arms, her eyes locking onto his slightly unfocused ones as she rested her forehead against his.

"Don't worry. I'm here, Tommy." she breathed quickly.

As those huge fists descended, twin streaks of bright gold speared out of the night, passing over Zhu Lee and Tom Tom where they cowered and taking the stone giant in his chest. Stone flashed white hot then exploded with a retort like a dozen claps of thunder and the stone man stumbled back, a deep smoking crater dug into his chest. As Zhu Lee raised her face another beam flashed out, the giant stumbling back again as this one took him in the shoulder and Zhu Lee felt a surge of hope as she saw a familiar, slightly rounded figure fly past overhead. From Iroh's fists more attacks flashed out, his Firebending focused down and channelled into two beams of sun bright power that impacted against the giant's other shoulder and again the stone behemoth was pushed back.

It was then that Zhu Lee felt an enormous impact that sent the breath blasting from her lungs, the young girl finding herself slung over a familiar shoulder while city streets and buildings whipped by beneath them. Though she was half draped down their back, she knew her rescuer instantly and Zhu Lee relaxed as she felt them coming down, holding tight as the one holding her banked upward before his feet touched down with a soft bump.

Zhu Lee was smiling as her father eased her down to her feet, feeling relief wash through her as he set Tom Tom onto his feet beside her. But that happiness was short lived as she looked up into Jeong Jeong's furious glare.

"What must it take, Zhu Lee?" Jeong Jeong growled with such anger she stepped back, "I only wish to keep you safe from harm and yet again and again you disobey me. Putting yourself…and your closest friend in danger. And for what? Fun? Thrills or pointless adventures? Why must be so like…like,"

The older man fell silent, sudden pain flashing through his eyes that was reflected in his daughter's.

"Like Ty…or you." Zhu Lee mumbled, her breath hitching as she dropped face with a loud sniffle.

"No." there was such unfamiliar warmth in his soft voice that Zhu Lee looked up sharply as her father sighed, the anger seeming to drain from him, "I was going to say…your mother."

"Master?" Zhu Lee jumped at Tom Tom's quiet rasp, shocked to see the boy paler than before, sweat dripping from his face, "Please…don't be mad at Zhu…I…I was,"

"Easy there, son. Come now, rest here." With sudden care, Jeong Jeong grasped Tom Tom's arms and helped the boy to sit on the rooftiles below him, wiping away some of the sweat running from him in rivulets, "I take it the wolf spirit is responsible for this?"

"He's…waking up…but," the boy began, looking up then and Jeong Jeong frowned as he looked into Tom Tom's eyes.

Half lidded, the whites shot through with red, Tom Tom's golden eyes flashed briefly silver but it was the boy's right eye that captured the old general's attention, the gold iris flecked with tiny spots of brown that were growing even as Jeong Jeong watched. But turning away from his Firebending teacher, Tom Tom's waxen face turned to Zhu Lee beside him.

"I don't feel very good." He said plaintively, a shudder passing through him as he groped at his side for the girl's hand.

"Don't worry, Tommy." She breathed, brushing the damp hair from his forehead with a soft smile, "I'll look after you, ok? You'll be alright."

She eased him down to his back, a slight tremble in her voice as she began to hum a quiet tune but Tom Tom relaxed under her ministrations, a small smile appearing on his pale face and she answered this with a bright one of her own. Watching this, Jeong Jeong's expression relaxed even more, the faint scars running down past his right eyes crinkling as he too smiled briefly.

"So like her." The old general mumbled to himself, pushing himself to his feet and turning to one side as he added in a louder voice, "I must get back to Iroh and there is further trouble in the upper rings but I want you two to stay out of it now."

Looking up from Tom Tom and following her father's gaze, Zhu Lee could see the stone giant several city blocks from them, his arms flailing at the air as streaks of gold flashed in at him. She could not see Iroh from the distance her father had brought them but the old Firenation prince's attacks continued to harry the giant, keeping the stone man occupied for now.

"Zhu Lee. He needs you now." Jeong Jeong growled, glancing down at Tom Tom before giving his daughter a brief, tight smile, "Watch over him. Take care of each other and make me proud."

"I will, Daddy." She breathed, rising to watch as he father jogged a few steps over to the edge of the roof, the old general then leaping out as Zhu Lee added with a shout and a wave, "Be careful. Love you."

She saw him glance back once, returning her wave as the intense jets of yellow flame he projected from his feet carried Jeong Jeong quickly away. The Firenation general had only begun his advanced training weeks before but using his Firebending to achieve brief flights was something Jeong Jeong had mastered long ago in his youth. And while Zhu Lee had only seen her father manage short boosts in the past, she felt a deeper sense of pride in him as she watched the sparks of light from Jeong Jeong's feet near the huge stone man in the distance, fireballs beginning to rain down on the stone behemoth that exploded on impact with the same force as Iroh's attacks.

"Zhu." The quiet voice from behind her made Zhu Lee jump and she spun back to Tom Tom, dropping to her knees by his side.

"Oh, Tommy. You do look terrible." She breathed and pulled a small red square of cloth from the waist of her skirt, wiping the perspiration from the boy's face as she gave him a wide smile, "But your colours are so bright now. And your eyes. The eyes in your aura are open."

"I know…I can hear him." Tom Tom said, his voice still strained though he matched her smile, "He wants to ask you something…I told him he was being dumb but…it's important to him."

"Wolfie?" she gasped and his smile remained as he nodded in reply, "What does he want to ask?"

"Your permission." The boy returned with more of a grin as Zhu Lee stared back in confusion, "I told him it was ok…to bond with me even if it's just for now but…he still won't unless you say it's ok too."

"Me?" Zhu Lee squeaked again, "But…but I,"

"_To bond fully with his heart…Wolf will come to know you…love you as he does._" As the deeper, older voice rose from him, Tom Tom's eyes again flashed sliver in the moonlight, "_But so must Tommy share what is in Wolf's heart…the love of a Tigress…and my boy. Your heart and Tommy's are already bonded. Can you accept Wolf into that bond…and all that comes with him?_"

At first Zhu Lee only stared back into the eyes of the childhood friend who meant so much more to her, swallowing hard as she affixed her eyes to Tom Tom's right, the golden amber of his iris streaked now with radiating lines of burnished bronze.

"Wolfie? Tommy was right and I was being kind of silly about Zula. I was afraid she would take him away from me but…of course I know she wouldn't and I think in this way, we'll all grow so much closer together." She breathed with a small smile as she brushed her fingers through Tom Tom's hair, "I'm sorry we haven't found Danny yet but…even if you gotta stay with Tommy, I promise we'll take good care of you. You an Danny, you were the angels who came to save us that day an…we love you, our angel Zula too. You do so much to help everyone else, we want to help you now."

"See?" Tom Tom said aloud after Zhu Lee fell silent, "I told you."

"_That is true and Wolf see why you love her so. She has a heart as great as any Tigress and as you have already discovered…a scent just as," _ Tom Tom's mouth continued but the boy's mouth snapped shut mid-sentence, his expression suddenly one of panic as his cheeks and forehead began blushing furiously.

"That is so weird." Zhu Lee added afterwards with a giggle.

"Tell me about it." The boy said in his own voice, his complexion still pale though he smiled brightly up at her, "We gotta rest now, Zhu but it won't take long. Watch your Dad. Wolf says you already know how we can help."

"I do?" she asked but already Tom Tom's eyes had slipped closed, his sweat streaked face relaxing.

He seemed at ease though and Zhu Lee wiped at his wet face once more, leaning down to place her lips briefly atop his. Afterward, she half turned where she sat at Tom Tom's side, easily spotting the stone giant in the distance and even from several hundred yards she could see the craters and huge cracks in the stone man as her father and Iroh continued hammering at it. She felt a chill however as she looked past them toward the distant wall that marked the boundary to the upper rings and the mile wide column of smoke that rose from the center of the city, brightly lit from below by the fires burning beneath it.

* * *

><p>Aang was struggling. As a man devoted to peace and compassion he always sought to find the good in other people, regardless of what they may have done to him or others. But thanks to the nauseating pain that rose from between his legs, Aang was seriously tempted to discard his defensive posture and go on the offensive although for all that she had done so far he still felt guilty for his earlier mental blast. Aang did wonder if he was being soft on the aggressive young woman yet something about her nagged at him and he could not help but wonder why and for whom she fought. He was also mildly concerned for Azula and Reena although he knew both women could take care of themselves and the winged spirits Jin had summoned had been no greater than what demons Aang had so far encountered in the last few months.<p>

He backed away from his opponent, their feet barely touching the tiles as they skipped from rooftop to rooftop and crossing city blocks in moments as their mad flight carried them in a great circuit about the earth king's palace. While he was on the defensive, Jin cackled wildly as she ran after Aang, her water whips cracking almost constantly and sending out little bursts of lightning each time. Aang barely kept beyond range of these wild attacks, considering his options as he flicked the tip of his staff to the right, slapping the end of Jin's waterwhip aside as it came in at him, a shudder passing through him as the electrical discharge earthed through his arm. But for the most part this was little more than an inconvenience to Aang and he continued to glide backwards parallel to the roofs below, his staff flicking out almost without conscious thought as he studied the young woman chasing him.

"What has been done to you, Jin?" Aang breathed, musing aloud to himself, "What have you done to yourself?"

With a snarl, her arm came forward over her shoulder, the long tentacle of water she held lashing out but Aang only swung his staff across to meet it again, the whip losing a small portion of it's substance as hardened oak and Aang's Bending proved stronger.

"You do realise I'm trying not to hurt you? I won't be provoked." Aang said to the young woman, a touch of pleading in his voice, "I don't want to fight you. I want to help you."

"Help?" Jin shot back at him, suddenly halting in the air as she threw back her head to bark a harsh laugh at the sky, "Yeah, right. I know what you want. The same thing ALL you guys want."

"That isn't true and you know it." Aang shot back sternly, halting himself but keeping some distance between them, "Please stop and listen to me, Jin. Let me in."

"Let you in?" she sent back to him in a disgusted tone, then tipped her head to one side with a grin, "Well…only if I get to stick something in you first."

She flung her arms out to the sides, her whips pulling back until two large globes of water surrounded her hands, those globes then exploding into hundreds of large droplets. With a high shout she brought her hands back around to slap them together before herself, the droplets flying away toward Aang as a massive bolt of lightning erupted from her hands.

Yet he only sighed sadly as he held out his own hand, the bolt from Jin striking true and for a moment Aang vanished within that glow the lightning bolt danced against him. Thunder rolled away over the city for several seconds but as Jin dropped her hands and the flow of lightning stopped, her grin slipped from her face as Aang was revealed. He looked back at her unharmed, the ice needles she'd sent with her lightning hovering in the air until Aang released his hold upon them and dropped his hand letting the ice clatter to the rooftops below.

"That is enough. There's no use throwing elements at me." Aang said, letting the stern expression on his face soften, "I wasn't lying, Jin. I don't want to fight you. Now please stop. You know you can't beat me."

"Who said I wanted to beat you?" she snapped petulantly, poking her tongue out at the young man before she grinned again, "But I've still done what I came to do."

"Done what?" Aang asked, suddenly worried.

"And I…I did it perfectly." Jin breathed, her face transforming to almost glow with pleasure, "He'll be happy with me."

"I sincerely doubt that." Drawled a voice and Jin spun to one side.

But as she turned toward the sound of the voice, Azula appeared streaking in from the other direction with her sai leading and before Jin could move, Azula slammed into the other woman's back. With a shriek, Jin went flying away from the roof, striking the wall of the next building and dropping from sight. As Azula hurried forward, Aang was at her side and they saw down between the buildings not a street but one of the many shallow watercourses that carried fresh water about the city. Rising to her feet to stand atop the slowly moving water, Jin turned a glare of pure hatred up at the two on the roof above.

"I'll let you have that one." Jin snarled up at Azula, "But your turn is coming. He promised me. You and your lying brother are mine."

Jin dropped soundlessly then, disappearing beneath the water without so much as a splash and only a moment before a bright blue fireball flashed down into the manmade creek. Azula's glare only intensified as the steam from her attack cleared showing no sign of their attacker but beside her, Aang only had eyes for the weapons in the young woman's hands and the blood staining one of those blades.

"Azula." Aang began uncomfortably, "You shouldn't have,"

"Must you try to befriend everyone who wants to kill you?" Azula interrupted harshly, turning her glare onto Aang, "She was playing you. I'd have thought you'd have seen what she was doing for what it was considering I did the same thing to you once."

"She was…distracting me." Aang breathed, a deeper frown forming on his face, "Distracting me from what?"

His face relaxed as he let his eyes slip closed, Aang's mind then reaching out with ease to encompass much of the city around. He jerked physically when he felt it, a dark cloud his thoughts could not penetrate no matter how he probed at it, the area surrounding the palace grating at Aang's senses as though he probed instead at a terrible, infected wound.

"The chi pathways over there are already sealed. I tried." Azula said, reading his reaction by the look of horror on the young man's face, "The others are on their way. Let's go."

* * *

><p>As the dangers only seemed to be increasing in Ba Sing Sa and as two children rested safe for the moment on a high rooftop, one of those seeking to embrace another spirit with his own, far from there two other children, two Wolf-bat pups to be precise were having the times of their lives.<p>

The little male held onto his mother's back as she flew just above the level of the trees, following a line of dust below and closing the distance to the shape running ahead of that. The Huntress's daughter was having just as much fun although she was forced to hold on for her life as the shaggy animal beneath her raced over the ground, swerving around trees, boulders and other random obstacles or sometimes almost dropping out from beneath her as he slipped in and out of the minor canyons and gullies that dominated the landscape.

_Daddy fly. Daddy fly._ The little female yipped excitedly and from above heard her brother urging their mother to greater speeds.

She felt the hardened muscles working beneath the thick fur she gripped, the Hunter's breath roaring in and out of his nose as he endeavoured to give his passenger what she wanted. Now and then the little female would push herself up, letting the roaring wind of their passage wash over her as she opened her mouth, her tongue trailing from one side of her mouth as she lost herself in the joy of the moment. And so she was in the perfect position to feel it when her mount stumbled, recovering quickly but the Hunter's ears were up, the fur of his neck and shoulders lifting as he growled, a sudden tremor of fear in the sounds he made.

_W…Wolf? What…w…where are…where am I?_

He stumbled again, a loud yelp suddenly escaping him accompanied by a flash of light. The little Wolf-bat leapt away as he fell, his limbs simply tangling limply and he tumbled and rolled over the ground raising a long line of dust and scattering stones until he slammed into a tall tree. Yelping herself, the little pup was almost shrieking in panic as she glided to the ground near him but the Hunter lay still at the tree's base, smoke rising from his face where it was turned from her.

_Baby?_ Her mother's call brought some reassurance and the pup felt better again as the Huntress flew down. But landing next to her daughter, the Huntress felt a stab of cold fear as she took in the sight of her friend laying still.

_Wolf? Hunter?_ She whined, moving up to him and though she could not see his face either, smoke still rose from him there, a sickly sweet smell coming with it.

_Hunter?_ And yet still he didn't move and as she hooked her nose under his chin, the Huntress tried to shift her friend but immediately jumped back.

Fire burned where his eyes had been. Bright green suns that sizzled quietly behind half closed lids, the sickly smell of burnt meat fading now as the last traces of his eyes were burned away. Again she called, nipping at his ear with her teeth for good measure as her son and daughter called out to him too but the Hunter remained still, only the almost imperceptible rise and fall of his chest showing that he still lived. With caution she moved closer, shoving at him though when this didn't work, the Huntress turned about to look to her children.

Looking to her frightened children and again scenting the familiar smells of home so close now in the air, the Huntress made the only choice her heart would allow and turned back to her friend. She took him by the scruff of his neck, gripping the thick fur there tightly and tugging. Beneath all the hair the Hunter was surprisingly lean yet still larger than the Wolf-bat tugging at him and he slid barely half a foot forward over the dirt, limp and unresponsive though the green fires in place of his eyes remained.

Her son yapped and nudged his still trembling sister with his nose before running to his mother's side, taking a mouthful of fur and tugging enthusiastically. The Huntress watched her daughter approach more cautiously, sniffing at the prone form of their friend, playmate and as her children had expressed so recently, their adopted father. The mother Wolf-bat felt an immense sense of pride in her children as her small daughter joined her brother in trying to drag the Hunter somewhere safe and the Huntress was about to re-join them herself, lowering her head and opening her jaws to take hold of his fur, his earthen, heady scent filling her head when she had the sudden and unusual sensation of that fur moving in her mouth.

She and her pups jumped back as it retreated all over him, the fur simply shrinking away even as his limbs stretched out, elongating and expanding, his body too along with his tail which shrunk away from sight. His paws changed dramatically with explosive suddenness but by far his face changed the most. From only a couple feet away the small family watched his face retract in, the shape of his head changing though the shaggy, unkempt looking brown hair atop his head reminded them strongly of the animal he had been.

The Huntress and her children could only stare. Her friend, so like a Wolf-bat before was now a dreaded two legged hunter of hunters. The Predator all others respected and feared.

And yet as she nervously pushed her nose close, there was no denying his scent nor those same bright green fires that burned behind his half-closed eyes as they had a moment before. He suddenly moaned and shifted, though the animals remained frozen to the spot as the man tipped his head back a little, his eyelids opening a fraction wider.

"_H…h…Huntress._" His voice was a hoarse whisper, the same low pitched growl he always used to call to her.

His arm lifted slowly, the man trembling with the effort to reach up and back and the Huntress remained still as he stroked the tips of his fingers along the underside of her jaw all the way back and then up to her ear. He left his hand there a moment, his dazed and sallow face showing curiosity.

"I…know you." He breathed softly, the sounds he made suddenly incomprehensible to her.

But as the Huntress watched his strength seemed to leave him then, the man drawing a shuddering breath before his arm fell to the ground, his eyelids closing though this time the fires behind them faded and by the time his eyes were shut the lids were sunken in. She knew this was her friend, she had watched him change but that was only what she saw, she relied more on her other senses and these told her he had not changed at all. She wanted to confirm it and with a simple growled command, bade her children to remain still as she moved slowly about the unconscious human. She stepped over his longer, thicker legs, straddling one as she lowered her nose slowly while watching his face for any sign of movement. She snuffled away, shifting things there aside with her muzzle so she could bury her nose deeper between his legs and find his true scent. Suddenly she straightened, her ears upraised as she gave her children an astonished wide eyed stare.

_Its him. Wolf._

The pups moved forward together, her son sniffing at the man's face first and then whined regretfully before licking at his sunken eyelids.

_Poor Papa._ The little male whined again, giving the man another lick before moving away down his side, exploring the Hunter's strange new shape with his nose.

His sister however remained standing over the man, her forepaws on his chest as she peered closely at the human's face. After awhile the little female raised her head to give her mother the same astonished look she'd given her children.

_Mama._ Her daughter called, then turned to stare again at the Hunter, _Daddy got ugly._

* * *

><p>Both men felt a small measure of pride in themselves in part because of their ages but also because they were the only two keeping the enormous stone monster before them from rampaging across much of the city. There was the mile long path of destruction the stone man had caused pursuing the children but so far Iroh and Jeong Jeong had managed to keep the behemoth confined within a single city block. Nothing but rubble remained in that area and the buildings around showed signs of heavy damage with gaping holes and whole walls missing but the two men were confident this part of the city was deserted this time of night. At least so far the few people they had seen had taken one look at the enormous monster and immediately fled the area.<p>

But still they were both drenched in sweat and each feeling their combined ages as they buzzed about in the air, little more than gnats to the huge man shaped stone monster and while they were both capable of utilising their Firebending in devastating ways, Jeong Jeong's fireblasts and Iroh's slightly more powerful energy beams were barely chipping away at the creature. Deep craters with cracks spreading out from these slowly closed even as Iroh swooped in close, his fists leading as sun bright gold burst into brief life about his hands. From him twin beams shot out, the behemoth pushed back by the explosion that erupted on his chest but arms thicker than Iroh was tall swung wildly out at him, the older man kicking his feet downward with a burst of flame to send him rocketing into the air and out of harm's way.

Those arms rose again to follow Iroh into the sky and with hugely loud cracks the behemoth's fists shot away even as Jeong Jeong came in from behind for his run. Iroh easily avoided the stone missiles but half turned briefly to watch them sail away over the city, feeling a sense of regret as he calculated the area where the missiles would come down.

"So much for my hairdressers appointment tomorrow." Iroh rumbled to himself then turned back to the fight below.

The huge man was swinging ponderously around, a line of smoking craters stitched down his back from Jeong Joeng's attack but even as Iroh swooped back down for his next run, he could see the holes were slowly closing, the stone of the huge man's body healing as though it were living flesh. As the stone man swung his arms at Jeong Jeong, Iroh sent his next attack into one of the shrinking craters, blasting an even bigger hole there but again the behemoth only stumbled a step forward then began turning again to seek his attacker.

Twisting away and seeking to put some distance between them, Iroh was surprised when Jeong Jeong did not go in for his next attack but came around the creature's side, sending out a powerful but ultimately harmless blast of flames from his feet that not only propelled him up to Iroh but left a blackened line down the front of the stone man.

"Jeong Jeong?" Iroh asked as the other man rose to his side.

"This is pointless." The Firenation general snapped angrily, swiping with one hand at the sweat running down his face, "We keep hammering at this thing but we are getting nowhere."

"Yes but," Iroh began before both men jerked away from one another, two boulders each as large as the men scything through the air between them, "If we just keep it busy until the others arrive."

"Iroh." Jeong Jeong snapped then, his face hard as he jerked his head to one side.

The retired prince come tea shop owner knew what his old colleague was referring to. Slightly behind and to one side, several miles away across the city they could see clear over the distant wall to the huge wall of smoke rising from deep in the upper rings. This however they only caught a glimpse of before they were separating again, two more missiles rising from below accompanied by a frustrated roar, like the sound of an avalanche from the stone monster. Unable to reach them high above, it turned to the side and with a single giant step moved closer to a building to one side, shattering half the two storey structure with a sweep of one arm. It plowed on through the crumbling remains and battered it's way into the next building with an enormous crash.

"We have no other choice. We cannot allow this thing to rampage about the city." Iroh said quickly, "Until some backup arrives we,"

"DADDY!"

Neither could help their reaction as, with impeccable timing, their backup arrived although by far Jeong Jeong's jaw hung the lowest as he watched his student and daughter flying toward him. Arms and legs wrapped about Tom Tom from behind, Zhu Lee held tight as he rocketed over the huge stone man, the intensely bright, almost white flames the boy projected from his feet lengthening as he angled upwards to meet with the two older men above. But he was not slowing down and as Tom Tom neared the two in the air, Zhu Lee pushed herself up with a grin and still a dozen yards from Jeong Jeong and several hundred feet in the air, the girl leapt out with a whoop.

His heart almost stopped in his chest but Jeong Jeong only had to open his arms as his daughter came sailing toward him, her own arms open wide as she slammed into his chest.

"Oof!" the breath was blasted from both by the impact though Zhu Lee turned her head upwards to grin again as her father closed his arms about her.

"We don't have time to argue." Tom Tom called quickly, the boy having come to a halt at Iroh's side, "Crown Prince, we need to work together to keep its attention on us and take out its legs. Once it's down, Zhu Lee knows how to crack him out of there and then we finish him before he gets up."

"No, you will go back to," Jeong Jeong began, frowning down at his daughter.

"Watch it." Iroh barked and Jeong Jeong reacted without thought, kicking his feet out to one side so his jets carried him away even as he felt the wind from the next stone missiles to go flashing past them.

"Daddy, stop arguing." Zhu Lee snapped then as Jeong Jeong halted again, the sudden anger in the twelve year old girl's voice causing her father to blink in surprise, "This isn't about you an me and you have to listen to Tommy now."

"Crown Prince." Tom Tom called, the boy seemingly ignoring the father and daughter for now, "We have to go low. Aim for the left knee together. The more damage we can do, the easier Zhu and master Jeong Jeong's jobs will be."

Resisting the urge to scold the boy over using old titles, Iroh stared intently at Tom Tom for a moment, saw the calm and confident way he used his Firebending to stay airborne, saw too the determination on the boy's face and as the shifting moonlight caused Tom Tom's eyes to flash briefly silver, from his right eye came a gleam of ruby red.

"Iroh? What the hell are you," Jeong Jeong began as he watched the other man and his student drop together, the pair roaring down toward the stone monster side by side.

"Daddy. Listen…or better yet…look." Zhu Lee said and suddenly began wriggling enthusiastically as she climbed up her father, Jeong Jeong's eyes going wide and he wobbled on the jet he was Firebending as she scrambled quickly over onto his back then pointed over his shoulder, "Please, daddy. Use your eyes. You can see the man inside but his aura goes right through the rocks he's covering himself with. Like it's become his body for real."

"But…Zhu, I can't see," he began, twisting his head around suddenly to look at her, "You see the living spirit that clearly? You never said."

"You never asked me before." She shot back though she planted a quick kiss upon his cheek before she added, "Don't you see? If his aura is projected right through the earth around him, then we can still hit the right pressure points to mess up his chi."

Understanding along with awe showed on Jeong Jeong's face which only served to widen the grin on his daughter's but they both turned their attention down then, watching as the stone behemoth below turned on the spot, arms swinging wildly again and huge legs lifted, feet slamming down with enough forced to shake loose masonry from the damaged buildings surrounding him. Tom Tom and Iroh remained close together, flying almost side by side and only a few yards over the rubble strewn ground, twisting and dodging in unison as stone flew all about them. From Iroh, beams of golden light speared out to strike one of the stone monster's legs, fireballs raining in from Tom Tom that were almost a match for Jeong Jeong's earlier attacks and where their combined attacks struck, deep cracks radiated out.

As the pair turned together in a tight circle then came roaring back directly between the behemoth's legs, an explosion enveloped it's left and the creature jerked forward as a crack like a thunderbolt radiated about the city. With a crunching grind, the giant's left knee gave way in a shower of dust and gravel, the stone man tipping forward and throwing out its arms as it fell. But for all it's strength, those arms shattered as well all the way to the shoulders as the stone monster slammed face down, the impact causing several of the damaged buildings around to collapse as huge clouds of dust rose.

"Now, Daddy." Zhu Lee squeaked, gripping tightly to her father's back as he dived.

Both narrowed their eyes as they flashed down into the thick dust obscuring the area although that meant little considering the innate senses each had been born with. But as she had already demonstrated, Jeong Jeong knew his daughter's sight was far better than his own and he held his fire until they were levelling out barely yards away from the prone form on the ground before Zhu Lee yelled over his shoulder.

"Kikai point first."

Jeong Jeong's first fireblast carved a chunk out of the stone creature's lower back even as it stirred, the stumps of its arms struggling to push it up, the ground beneath it stirring as shattered masonry and the earth beneath that flowed upwards to heal the damage.

"Reikyo nerve."

Halfway along the creature's back and to one side, another crater was dug out in a shower of flame and red hot fragments and again Zhu Lee shouted to her father.

"Keisha points together."

Even as smashed up boulders, rocks and masonry rattled over the ground toward the stone man, all of it being absorbed into the shattered remaines of its arms and gradually lifting it off the ground as they regrew, the final two explosions took the creature either side of its thick neck. It froze then, all movement suddenly ceasing over the ground as the earth went still and the sickly green glows projected from the holes for eyes in the thing's head dimmed, then went out altogether. From each of Jeong Jeong's attacks, cracks spread rapidly and with a shocking suddenness, the stone man shattered. Those watching caught a brief glimpse of the human within as he fell amongst showers of stone before he disappeared again under the mounds of gravel that was all that remained of the enormous body he'd created.

Jeong Jeong dropped to the ground near one of the stronger looking buildings, letting his daughter climb down from his back as he watched the mounds in the center of the destruction with an intense gaze. He didn't have long to wait as a man pushed himself up to his feet, his dirt encrusted face twisted in anger as he turned green glowing eyes up to the sky above. Still balanced on jets of gold, white flames, Tom Tom brought his arms close to bring the tips of his fingers together, lightning crackling between them as he drew them apart again. A score of yards away in the air, Iroh mirrored the boy's actions and together they launched simultaneous bolts of lightning that crackled and boomed as they struck the man below.

"I never taught him that." Jeong Jeong could not help but breath.

"No. I bet Wolfie did." Zhu Lee commented from his side, the girl looking up at her father with wide eyes, "But Wolfie also said we can't block that guy's chi for long. He said his blood has been," the girl paused for a fraction of an instant as she remembered something, "Physically attuned to the earth. It's where he gets his strength."

Even as she gave her hurried explanation, Zhu Lee and her father could see the man amongst the rubble still on his feet, staggering slightly as he straightened but apart from the smoke that rose from his scorched skin, he seemed no worse off for having just endured double lightning strikes.

"So," Jeong Jeong began, shielding his daughter with himself from nearby explosions as Tom Tom launched another lightning bolt, Iroh following this with twin beams of golden energy, "So if we get him away from the earth, we take away his strength?"

"Maybe. But Wolfie said you should just," again the girl paused but this time to drop her eyes uncomfortably, "You have to…kill him, Daddy."

Again attacks rained down from above, the naked and filthy man slammed down onto the ground from the force of the explosions that rolled out. But yet again as the dust cleared he was revealed rising to his feet, darker burns showing on him now as well as a steady trickle of blood from a cut on his shoulder but the man only turned his gaze upward with the same hateful glare. And then as the two above fired again, the stone piles surrounding the man began to stir.

"We're out of time." Jeong Jeong said half to himself as he looked to the suddenly moving earth, a thin layer already creeping up the man's legs, "Zhu, stay here."

Before the girl could so much as blink, her father was gone from her side in a flash of light and heat. He crossed the space between them in an instant, slamming into the man with enough force to feel the crack of bone in his shoulder though many years of training allowed Jeong Jeong to ignore this for now. In a shower of stone, the burnt man was lifted from the ground as Jeong Jeong only intensified his jets, then changed the angle so the blasts of flame roaring from his feet licked briefly at the ground, then Jeong Jeong and his burden roared straight upwards. Both Iroh and Tom Tom blinked as they saw the golden streak of light shoot in from where they had seen Jeong Jeong come down, that same streak then flying past them and up into the sky so fast they barely had time to register the Firenation general with their attacker draped over one shoulder.

"Whoa." The boy breathed in awe with his head tipped back, "Go master Jeong Jeong."

_No. That thing is too strong._

Iroh blinked yet again in surprise at the familiar growling voice in his mind and so missed the moment Tom Tom suddenly shot into the air, the boy chasing after Jeong Jeong as he rode his own intense jets. Looking down, Iroh only hesitated an instant to make sure Zhu Lee remained safe below before he began rising himself, igniting his own crackling jets a moment later to boost himself after the other two.

For Jeong Jeong it lasted only a minute although that minute proved to be one of the longest and most uncomfortable of his life. The air felt like a solid thing battering at his head and face as he kept up the flow of fire to his jets and leaving a trail of flames hundreds of feet long. Already the city was laid out below him in its entirety, it's twinkling lights growing even more distant though Jeong Jeong cared little for how high he was, determined only to remove this threat as far from Ba Sing Sa and his daughter as he could. But only stunned for a moment by Jeong Jeong slamming into him, the man stirred where he lay over the Firenation general's shoulders. Jeong Jeong became aware of this as he felt a hand grasp the back of his shirt, another grasping at his arm before that fist squeezed tightly. Already in pain, Jeong Jeong's head swam as he felt more than heard another crack of bone and then suddenly a knee drove into his chest.

His jets winked out as his breath was blasted from him and the pair struggled high over the earth as Jeong Jeong tried to pull away only to find his assailant's grip about his arm unbreakable. His arm was twisted at an odd angle and Jeong Jeong paled as he felt bone fragments grind together but as the naked man reached for him with his free arm, Jeong Jeong twisted about to kick the man in his face. Still his grip would not lessen and Jeong Jeong's thrashing grew weaker, a deeper pain in his chest suggesting other broken bones.

But just like that, the man was gone, retreating away above Jeong Jeong with a shape pushing at him from below leaving a trail of golden, white flames behind it. Folded over again by the impact and before the naked man could move, Tom Tom stoped Firebending then but only to roll over and plant his feet against the man's chest then ignited his jets again. With a shout of impotent rage, the man was sent flying further upwards in a cloud of flames as Tom Tom blasted back downwards. Again he dispelled the flames from his feet as he neared his teacher, hands outstretched as they slowly drifted together.

"…" Tom Tom's shout was lost to the roaring wind but next moment that slowed, silence suddenly falling as their own fall ceased.

"I have you." Iroh called, rising up to them with his hands held out, his own Firebending reaching for the fire he sensed in their bodies.

"Master." Tom Tom called out again, this time getting a hold of Jeong Jeong's shirt and pulling himself close, "Master Jeong Jeong, are you alright?"

"My arm." The older man replied with a grimace, "And I think some ribs too."

_Then you must share your strength._ Wolf's growling tones came, _Do not fear the pain._ _Wolf will guide you._

Tom Tom's reaction to this was instantaneous as he raised his free hand to his mouth although the boy flinched, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he bit into his own wrist.

"Master…you have to…drink some." Tom Tom said in a strained voice, pulling himself closer as he pushed his bleeding wrist close to Jeong Jeong's face, "He said you would understand."

Jeong Jeong did hesitate as he stared at the offered wrist but then took it in his uninjured hand, pulling the boy's wrist to his mouth. The instant the hot, coppery liquid touched his tongue he felt strength coursing through him but Jeong Jeong accepted only a taste, pushing Tom Tom's hand away after only a brief moment.

"Thank you." He breathed to the boy.

"Master Wolf showed me how to give it a bit of myself. It should help speed the healing." Tom Tom said in return, his face then tipping down, "I have to get back down to protect Zhu. The upper rings aren't safe now so we'll meet you at the safe house June had here in the city. The one Daniel gave to the street kids."

"I know of it." Iroh said with a curious look down, "Oh, dear. I had no idea we'd come so high."

"We'll see you there." Was Tom Tom's only reply and the boy tipped head down, kicking out with another jet that sent him rocketing toward the ground far below.

Jeong Jeong and Iroh watched the boy go, both momentarily lost for words but their attention was drawn from Tom Tom as they looked toward the center of the city far below. And the tide of darkness washing out from the earth king's palace. They stared in horror and then both gave high pitches shrieks of fear as something flashed past them as it came hurlting down out of the sky, turning then to each other with looks of surprise and mild embarrassment.

"Tommy." She shouted, running out over gravel and broken brickwork as the boy dropped from the sky,his fire jets kicking up dust until de dismissed them and dropped to the ground, "Is Daddy ok? What happened to the monster man?"

"Your Dad's fine." Tom Tom told her, then held out his wrist to display a fading scar, "He got a little busted up but master Wolf showed me how to help."

_Zhu Lee, kindly bite this boy's rear end for Wolf, would you? Wolf is neither master, mister nor miser. Wolf is just Wolf._ Growled a voice that made the girl giggle, _And the abomination has been dealt with. Or he will be, just about…now._

The children jumped as something slammed into the ground nearby in a shower of gravel and dust. They eased forward cautiously climbing up a shifting and sliding pile of masonry but reaching the top first and looking down at what lay on the other side, Tom Tom suddenly spun to turn Zhu Lee away and lead her firmly back the other way.

"You don't want to see that Zhu." The boy breathed, swallowing heavily, "He, uh…he went…splat."

"Eww." Zhu Lee commented, grateful he had turned her away before she could see, "I guess the earth didn't like him so much after all."

_It rarely likes anyone who hit it at terminal velocity._ Wolf replied with a humourless chuckle, _Now__…Much as Wolf would like to go to her, we shall wait for Azula. When she is done defending the city...then we will go to find my boy._

"Can't you tell where he is?" Zhu Lee asked as she and Tom Tom climbed their way through the wreckage and mounds of earth surrounding them.

"We did for just a moment." Tom Tom answered her with a frown, "When mast…err, Wolf first woke up. I felt something…like those dreams I had but…then it was just gone."

_My boy is far from here._ Wolf growled, a deep sense of sadness in his voice, _And thanks to the one who found him, he is safe enough for now. But Wolf fears that in bonding to Tommy, severing that final link to my boy has brought him great harm. His own…wonderful, stupid heart saw to that._

A choked sob escaped Tom Tom, the boy seeming surprised as tears welled in his eyes then rolled down his cheeks but he put one hand to his chest, his expression growing remorseful in contrast to the misery displayed in his eyes.

"Oh, Tommy. What is it?" Zhu Lee asked, his expressions mirrored strangely in his overlapping auras.

"It's Wolf. And what Daniel did." The boy answered, wiping at his flowing eyes as he looked up at her, "It was Wolf's plan for them to separate but…Daniel did something after. Before he hid Wolf's spirit in mine."

_Wolf's bonding with Tommy came too easily and straight away Wolf understood why. What my…fool boy did._ The growling voice that appeared in Zhu Lee's head carried a flash of anger but the raw anguish that followed brought tears to the young girl's eyes as well, _When we were first joined, Wolf was all but gone, my spirit shredded and torn asunder. Being a part of him kept Wolf safe but in separating us, my boy…my boy used himself,_

The tears continued to flow as Wolf fell silent and Zhu Lee moved forward and though it was Tom Tom she wrapped her arms about tightly, it was the ancient spirit within the boy they each sought to embrace.

* * *

><p>Azula and Aang flew together just above the rooftops and as they soon neared the center of the city the streets below them were crowded with frightened people. The families, servants and workers who called the upper rings their home had already been awoken by the recent battles, some rushing to put out the remaining fires where that fight had taken place while some had fled toward the high walls separating them from the middle rings of Ba Sing Sa. Most however followed old habits during a time of crisis, the streets surrounding the open palace grounds filled with people now but one look at the huge block like structure standing alone within a mile wide circumference of clear space instantly told all those gathered there that they would find no refuge here.<p>

Less than an hour remained before dawn though the palace was still brightly lit, bright enough to show the things rising from the high roof to fill the sky above. From a distance they resembled men arms, legs and heads besides the variety of wings and a few of those filling the air above the palace were considerably larger and yet it was the strange mixture of bright, beautiful creatures alongside beings both sinister and dark that brought a frightened hush over the crowds staring over at their king's home. What few of the city's guards in evidence were endeavouring to keep the curious populace back, shouting orders for the people to evacuate the area and while many of the more cautious hurried away there were still plenty who remained. Fear or just morbid fascination keeping them rooted to the spot.

Thanks to both who and what he was, Aang could find their friends easily, Azula too with what she had so far mastered although she tended to rely on her nose and the pair crossed the city in a straight line, not surprised to find their friends amongst a larger group of the city's guards. Nor were they surprised when they joined them on the ground to see Zuko and Sokka speaking to a couple of older men in earth nation military uniform who seemed to have taken charge of the local constabulary.

"You and your guards concentrate on getting the civilians out of here." Zuko snapped to one of the uniformed men who snapped to attention under the Firelord's commanding glare, "We will keep them off your backs but you have to clear the center of the city. To start with, get everyone away from the palace. Then clear the entire upper rings."

"Sir…Firelord Zuko, that's close to a million people." The older general breathed in reply, his face draining of colour.

"There will be a lot less if you don't hurry up." Sokka snapped to the man in the same commanding tones, "Get moving now before it's too late."

The two military men glanced at one another, swallowing heavily and then ignoring the fact that neither of the men they faced were Earth Nation citizens, Kuei's top General and most celebrated Admiral snapped a quick salute to Sokka and Zuko, turning then to the line of guards keeping back those gawkers who filled the streets behind. As orders were shouted and the numbers dwindled, the Gaang drew together but were distracted as two streaking figures leapt out from the nearby buildings, the pair streaking to a halt before the others to be revealed as a pair of Kyoshi's warriors.

"Hey guys, we would have got here sooner but something made us come out of the chi paths miles away." Tiki began, her friend beside her directing a cold glare toward Reena standing near Sokka before she turned to survey the palace, "We saw them coming in. What the hell are those?"

Dozens, scores of the winged creatures circled about the palace, more rising from the roof and now flames could be seen emerging from the many windows high on those walls. Cries of dismay went up from those people still near enough to see but the sight of the Earth King's palace in flames sent the remaining gawkers running and the Gaang soon found themselves alone at the edge of the palace grounds.

"Our next ordeal." Azula drawled a reply to their new arrivals, "We faced…something earlier but this appears to be the main attack. As you can see, they are preparing for a major strike."

"Then we won't give them that chance." Aang stated, moving slightly ahead of his friends he raised a hand toward the palace, stretching out with his senses as well as he did so, "These aren't corporeal."

As he turned back to his friends, Aang saw most of them looking back at him in confusion and he quickly clarified.

"They weren't drawn here and empowered by a totem. They're ghosts." Aang told them, "And while they still have some strength, they can't remain physically here on the mortal plane for long. Maybe an hour, tops."

"An hour?" Zuko breathed, almost the entire group looking over at the moon hanging a hand's breath above the western horizon.

"I want to try something first." Aang stated then, an unnaturally hard frown on his face, "At the very least it might reveal who's behind all this."

Standing ahead of the others and facing the palace, Aang closed his eyes for a moment in concentration, letting his thoughts relax while at the same time a pressure built behind his eyes. Thrusting his upper half forward with a grunt, a line of milky white, a wide column of mental energy erupted from him. It crossed the half mile to the palace in a heartbeat, angling upwards towards the multitudes of creatures flying above but Aang's attack broke apart before reaching them, hitting an invisible wall and fanning out in a great spray of pale light until it faded away.

"Thought so. Someone's shielding the palace." Aang said in soft moan, rubbing at one temple, "Someone very powerful."

"Fate?" Sokka asked from behind.

"Father." Zuko and Azula said in unison, brother and sister moving up to stand beside Aang.

"Looks like we gotta do this the hard way again." Tiki added, the young woman biting at her lip nervously, "Except...it's a bit open out here."

The Gaang drew together, facing the palace as their tensions and fears grew but they were surprised again when the massive doors to the palace cracked open, flames billowing out from entryway but it was the tiny shape that grew out of the light and wavering heat pouring from those doors that drew the other's attention. Only a moment later the doors crashed wide open and a dark stain flowed out behind the first figure, hundreds of things made tiny by distance yet their sheer numbers made them into a solid creeping carpet, a seemingly endless flood flowing out from the doorway behind those first ranks.

"Sanna!" Reena's terrified shout surprised the others again and then she was gone, streaking away from them.

Azula moved next, only checking the others were right behind her before she dropped forward and changed, her clothing bursting away from her larger animal form. She growled a warning as she approached Reena from behind then burst straight through the young woman's legs and Azula sped on with her passenger now seated firmly on her back. Even as a Tigress, Azula could move deeper in the moment than her friends and she pushed herself as hard as she could now, beyond the point where the energies of the world faded from view, then pushed herself further until nothing but shadows remained and with it came the pain that burned her from within and without.

In this way the dark army and the figure racing ahead of it were like frozen statues to Azula and though her sight was restricted, as she drew closer Azula realised the figure running ahead of that hoard was Manny. Blood covered half the young woman's face, smoke streaming out behind her shredded Kimono and armour and over her shoulder the young woman carried a burden in worse shape than herself. One glance was all it took for Azula to see Sanna was unconscious and hanging limply over her lover's shoulder, her armour gone and her clothing in tatters with blackened burns and blood covering the rest.

All this Azula took in in the half heart beat it took her to cover the distance and Reena's weight was gone the instant she began to slow. Wild eyed and her chest heaving for breath, Manny stumbled to a halt and promptly dropped to her knees, the young woman giving a rattling sigh as she fell forward. But Azula only paused long enough to watch Reena run forward to catch Manny, easing the battered young woman and her burden to the ground. Accelerating again, flames erupted about the Tigress racing toward the oncoming army, streaming out behind her but also arching out high to either side of Azula like enormous wings of shifting, living sapphire flames. First reaching high, those wings then swept down and forward, the flames hitting the ground and surging up and out into a growing wall of intense blue that stretched out two hundred yards either side of the Tigress, the boiling flames reaching almost as high.

The marching army began to spread out before this wall, the wide line leading back to the burning palace starting to break up as the creatures circling in the air above the building did the same. But even Azula was surprised as the hazy sky above grew into a great, turbulent spiral, Azula's bright wall reaching even higher lighting up a white funnel reaching down from above. It began in silence, a gust of wind that fanned Azula's flames even higher and as that thin white twister reached down into the wall of fire, a twisting fountain of blue white rose high above the city, fanning out at the very top and mixing with the swirling smoke clouds in an eerily beautiful display.

"The palace is lost but much of the city will suffer the same if these spirits remain loose." Came Aang's stern voice, the young man stepping up to Azula's side, his hands raised to his Airbending though he looked down at the Tigress beside him with unfamiliar anger in his stormy grey eyes, "There is a portal still open in there. If we shut that, we cut off their reinforcements. And if it is Phoenix in there,"

Rising suddenly at his side, Azula resumed her human shape though she gave no thought to her spare clothing for now, only coolly appraising the man beside her for an instant. An imperceptible nod was shared between them before they turned and raced toward the wall of flames, Aang leaping high and Azula vanished into the raging inferno beneath him.

* * *

><p>As Azula had created that raging wall, Reena was laying two unconscious bodies on the ground, Manny having simply closed her eyes as soon as she stopped though whether it was from exhaustion or the multitude of wounds large and small coving her, or both, it was difficult to tell. Reena only surveyed the pair for a second, her arms in motion above them and the young woman's auburn hair whipped about her head as a stiff wind blew in at her from every side, drawn to her as Reena sucked every molecule of water from the surrounding atmosphere. She was barely aware of the others arriving or Aang rushing past her, Zuko dropped to his knees at Reena's side but could only watch in wonder as water formed over both Manny and Sanna, thickening quickly to several inches and giving off a soft white glow from within.<p>

Crouched between the pair encased in their glowing cocoons, Reena had quickly immersed a hand within each undulating covering, her palms hovering just over each warrior's heart as the light glowing from the water began to move and dance about. It grew brighter around the many cuts and tears, the light swirling into their deeper wounds as Manny and Sanna lay motionless, their faces relaxed as though in sleep while only their hair shifted and whirled as it was carried about by tiny currents in the water surrounding them. Of the three still on their feet, Tiki watched with fear as she held onto Linka who stood stiffly, staring intently at Reena as she worked. Only Sokka looked up when the light from the flaming wall grew brighter, just in time to see Azula and Aang rush into the fire.

With a shrieking howl the thin column of flames reaching into the sky grew enormous, growing from below as thick blue flames surged out at it's base and from above as a wide ring of white reached down from the sky, lit up brightly by the twister of blue rising from beneath. When rising flames and roaring winds met, the twister exploded.

Sokka ducked but though a lid of blue streaked white flames roared above his heat, he felt no heat from the terrifying thing that had taken shape. A rotating column of flame, grown so wide Sokka was looking up into its heart and high above he could see Aang spinning furiously within an elongated shell of white and when Sokka looked down, Azula was a dark shape at the base of the inferno as she poured her flames into the tempest. But even as the flames surging from her intensified, from above Aang lightning speared out of the clear sky straight down through the heart of the tornado, passing through Aang and hitting Azula then leaping away from her to fan out through the boiling clouds of flame.

The army sent to pillage fell back in sudden disarray, their front ranks spread before Azula's firewall already consumed as it surged out into an enormous twister. Across the city people looked to its center and saw the bright colomn reaching to the sky, some remaining close enough to see the tiny shapes that fled before it as it began to surge forward across the ground, the roar of the superhot winds now filled with shattering crashes as lightning speared out from the tornado. Those flying above the courtyards who were too close were simply drawn into the inferno by the screaming winds, the lightning storm erupting from the flames cutting down those scattering before it. In moments the blue tide of fire surging about the twister's base washed over the majority of those who had emerged from the palace, the red and yellow flames from the burning building mixing briefly with blue as the entire structure was enveloped by the raging storm. The palace was ancient, almost as old as the city itself yet massive stone blocks first glowed, their shapes softening as cut and shaped granite proved no match for the enraged winds.

Sections of the palace roof lifted away first, pieces that could easily cover several family homes that broke apart into smaller pieces even as the burning winds turned the stone and wood into streaming white comets. Several stone blocks as large as houses shifted, the entire north wall slumping before the blocks were caught up in the wind. The structure was gone then, weakened by the fire within and the maelstrom outside, the enormous palace came apart, shattering into smaller and smaller chunks as the stone of its walls and the countless tressures collected by generations of rulers was lifted into the air, all of it rolled about and smashed together as it burned.

Then the wind stopped, the howl simply disappearing as the wide column of blue seemed to retreat suddenly upwards, the flames billowing out into a bright ring a mile wide and fading quickly high above the city. In contrast, the remains of the palace fell to the earth with a series of bone rattling crashes, only the thicker stone of the building's walls surviving its brief trip into the sky and the earth shuddered as those chunks slammed down.

As the dust and smoke rose above the settling remains, Azula and Aang droped down from the sky to rejoin their friends. The group had drawn closer about Manny and Sanna who remained encapsulated in glowing water, Sokka now kneeling beside Manny with his hand and part of his arm thrust into the water at her side, his wrist pressed to Manny's with a ring of white light circling their joined hands. Linka crouched beside Sanna, her arm too immersed into her captain's cocoon while Reena remained between them, sweat beading her brow as she frowned in deep concentration.

"Bit of overkill, don't you think?" Zuko said as he rose to his feet, turning to Aang and his sister with a pointed look behind them.

"I couldn't sense any living souls inside. I think Sanna and Manny got everyone out." Aang returned, the young man dropping his eyes uncomfortably although when he raised them to Zuko a moment later there was again a hard edge to those grey orbs, "But it was better that way than letting them ransack Ba Sing Sa. They may be just spirits, but let loose on the mortal plane they can still do a lot of damage."

"And we missed some." Azula added, glaring to the side and following her gaze, Zuko and Aang could see near a mile away to the east of them, a dozen or more dark shapes were silhouette against the brightening sky.

"They can only maintain a physical form for a while longer." Aang said quickly, "But we have to stop them anyway. There's still people around."

"I'm with you." Zuko added just as quickly, only pausing then to look down.

"It's alright now…Sokka, you should go with them." Reena said quietly, her expression of deep concentration remaining as she spoke, "Manny's out of the woods now. She'll need more treatment but for now…she just needs rest. If you have any sweets or some seal jerky with you, eat it. You need to replenish what you gave her."

Looking up at Reena, Sokka then carefully extracted his hand from Manny's, a small puff of blood clouding the water when their wrists separated but it was gone just as quickly as the light there grew brighter. By the time Sokka held his hand up to his face, there was nothing on his wrist but a faint, pale scar.

"Blood transfusion." Sokka said as he looked up into Aang's curious gaze, "It's an amazing technique isn't it? Just think of the lives that can be saved with a skill like this. I hope Katara takes the time to learn it."

"It was my aunt Katara who taught it to me. Now, get out of here." Reena breathed softly, "If you let those spirits wander the city too long, they will find people to possess and then your troubles will really begin. This is a tactic used commonly in the spirit realms, they smash their way in then go to ground stirring up trouble from within. Just make sure you hunt them all down."

"Understood." Azula returned curtly though she briefly stepped closer, dropping a hand to Reena's shoulder and giving it a squeeze before stepping away.

Almost as though testing the waters, Azula tentatively dropped into the moment, finding the chi pathways clear now and slipping away. No sooner had she gone when Aang followed, Zuko instead lifting off the ground to fly away while Sokka paused a moment. He leaned across Manny's prone form to brush the sweat sodden hair from Reena's forehead, smiling softly as he rose. Then reaching to a pocket in the leg of his pants Sokka withdrew something lumpy and brown, contemplating it for a moment as though wondering exactly what it was before he stuffed it into his mouth, giving the others a quick wave as he happily chewed his mouthful and disappeared.

"Ugh, why is everyone else kind of the same but different yet he has to be exactly the same?" Reena mumbled under her breath, then added louder, "Tiki? Watch after Manny but try not to move her yet. Her wounds will tear open again."

Tiki moved quickly around as Reena withdrew her hand from the cocoon surrounding Manny, the water rushing away over the ground with a splash though Manny's only reaction was to take a shuddering breath, her face still relaxed in unconsciousness.

"Let me know if you start feeling weak or dizzy." Reena said directly to Linka then, drawing closer as she sank her free hand into the water surrounding Sanna, the liquid growing perceptibly brighter, "My blood type matches hers too but I need to concentrate on this internal damage first. There's…so much,"

Linka's eyes searched the face of the young woman beside her, Reena's sweat streaked and drawn features closer now she was working directly over Sanna. Nodding in reply even though Reena's eyes remained closed, Linka looked over to her closest friend, Tiki sitting on the ground beside Manny and gazing sadly down at the unconscious woman. When Tiki looked up, she saw past the others across the clear area to the edge of the buildings ringing the palace grounds, a burst of blue flames rising over there to show Azula at least had come across one of the fleeing monsters.

* * *

><p>Across the palace grounds, two figures had watched the final moments of that fight with mixed reactions. Standing beside Phoenix, Jin had been jittery, fidgeting with her hands as she watched Azula's huge firewall bring the advancing army to a halt. Then as the tornado of blue white fire had simply wiped away the forces he'd sent to ransack Ba Sing Sa, Jin glanced sideways at her master though he only continued to watch impassively. Jin turned back to see the palace torn apart by the raging wind and flames, massive blocks of stone burning in the air before it all crashed back to the ground, the sun bright storm fading away.<p>

"Hmm." Was the only sound to rise from Phoenix, the man sneering as he stared at the smoking ruins.

"M…master?" Jin began hesitantly, cringing as he turned to look at her.

"Control, Jin." He snapped and she jerked violently before standing stiffly at attention at his side. Then smiling slyly, he turned fully to face her, "I would have preferred the fight lasted longer with a few more casualties but this was not a complete loss. We know now that with what I have learned from Mother enables me to protect our forces from the Avatar of spirit and while the warriors they train are formidable, they fall before superior numbers like anyone else."

She fought with her own body as he reached out to cup her cheek with one hand, struggling not to tremble as he tipped her face up to his. And yet while there was fear on her face, reflected even in the blazing pits of her eyes, Jin's emotions were plainly visible in her expression as Phoenix sneered down at her. There was fear there, but also excitement, hope, longing and as her chest heaved for breath, obvious lust.

"I wished for our enemies to have just a taste of the horrors I have in store for them." Phoenix rumbled softly, the tip of his tongue brushing at his lips as he glared hungrily at the young woman, "And you gave me exactly what I wished for, Jin. I am pleased with you."

"Th…thank you, Master." Jin gushed with a sudden smile.

But no sooner had the words left her mouth when the young woman's head was rocked to one side, Jin stumbling several steps to the side before she could right herself. Slowly lowering the hand he's struck her with, Phoenix's glare was far less friendly as Jin resumed her position before him, her head now bowed in submission. His hand rose again to lift her face, the left side now deeply red and beginning to swell around her eye but this time Jin did not flinch, her glowing eyes meeting Phoenix's glare from a blank and emotionless face.

"That's better. You must have control if you wish to be perfect." Phoenix rumbled as though speaking down to a small child, his cold grin widening as he glared intently into her eyes, "And you will be perfect for me, won't you, Jin. You will be my perfect weapon."

"Yes, Master." Jin returned in a monotone, "I will be perfect. I will do…anything for you."

"Indeed you will." Phoenix said with a harsh laugh, "But we are done here today. Long Feng believes he is close to tracking down this animal Daniel has become and while I highly doubt he could find himself in a locked room, I wish to be ready if he truly does find that one. In the meantime, we shall return to base to plan your next creations and…to continue your lessons."

A tiny knot appeared on Jin's scarred brow but otherwise she gave no other reaction and yet her reaction caused Phoenix to throw back his head with a hearty laugh.

"Foollish girl. You fear my lessons yet mastering that pain is what gives you your strength." Phoenix said with a sneer, reaching out he slipped a finger into Jin's top and with a sudden motion, tore the fine silk down the front. Again Jin gave no reaction to being exposed, her face remaining blank as Phoenix leered at her breasts, "All lessons are painful but only I can teach you the path to true power. Only I can teach you how to draw upon and wield the power of the dragon spirit within you. And only when you have learned all I have to teach will you be free of the pain, free of the fear and no one and nothing in this world will ever hurt you again. Is this not what you wish?"

Slowly Jin's expression changed as Phoenix spoke, the young woman obviously fighting against it but by the time he fell silent, she gazed up at Phoenix with open longing. Wordlessly at first she reached out to take his hand in her own and his leering grin grew as she pressed his palm to her breast, holding his hand in place with both her own.

"Please, Master." She breathed, Jin's pleading voice hitching with emotion, "Give me that power…I want to learn…everything."

He chuckled as she leaned into his touch, her chest heaving as he first gently massaged the soft flesh beneath his palm before Jin whimpered.

"You will learn, Jin." He said, still sneering into her flushed face as he suddenly squeezed the soft flesh he held cruelly, Jin crying out with a gasp as he used that grip to pull her forcibly against himself "Oh, you will learn."

* * *

><p>As dawn broke over Ba Sing Sa, smoke still clouded the centre of the city although there were plenty who ignored the guards and not enough guards to hold back the numbers who gathered to see the remains of the imperial palace. The other damaged areas drew onlookers too although many of these found themselves conscripted into work crews to help begin clearing the rubble. In some cases however that had to wait until the dead could be found and removed first.<p>

The remains of the palace, nothing more than a pile of scorched, shattered stone continued to smoulder, no one wanting to approach after stories of the things that had come from there began to circulate around. The Gaang members searching the upper rings had their own concerns, sometimes dangerous concerns though as the sun rose higher they soon realised their remaining enemies were either gone or, as Reena had said, had gone to ground. The sun was higher still before Azula gave up the hunt and went in search of her friends, then after checking the palace grounds and a quick search of her uncle's tea shop, Azula went last to their prearranged safehouse.

Overly large and looming, this abandoned warehouse long rumoured to be haunted was now home to many of the city's underprivileged and orphaned children. Azula had seen it before Daniel had given it to Longshot and Bee, an imposing and even intimidating square structure that loomed up against the wall between lower and middle rings. Now it almost gleamed with whitewash in the light of the rising sun with the lower third of the building's walls colourfully decorated in elaborate designs and graffiti. Making straight for the doors, Azula slowed as she approached, seeing two men standing out front and one of those seemed less than pleased to see her as Azula came up to them.

"Azula." Kuei, still in his rumpled nightrobes greeted her coolly, "I came to see Captain Sanna and Manny to thank them for their quick actions last night. They saved a great many lives. If only Bosco had…Bosco,"

The king's haughty expression crumbled as grief filled his eyes, Kuei heaving a shuddering sigh as he dropped his eyes and sagged against the wall beside the doorway.

"The bear?" Azula asked, guessing the cause for Kuei's sudden grief before he nodded in reply, although why Aang was suddenly signalling to her frantically she did not understand, "You do understand now that he is an ancient spirit bound to the natural world? And a nature spirit cannot be killed or forcibly removed from its home territory. Whatever Phoenix may have done to him, the bear will recover."

"Nature…spirit? No, no. Bosco is…Bosco's always been…I mean, he's just a bear and…Bosco is," Kuei began, his eyes growing unfocused briefly before he shook his head, his sudden confusion fading, "What were we talking about? Oh, Phoenix, yes. If he remained in the palace when you smashed it flat then maybe…just maybe I can forgive you for demolishing my home and a thousand years of Earth Kingdom history."

"Please, your majesty, I've explained." Aang said softly, "If that portal had remained open, the city would have been overrun with spirits seeking to possess your people and the palace was being shielded from my other abilities. Unleashing our elements in such a devastating way was our only,"

"Yes, yes. I can understand you did what you felt you had to at the time." Kuei snapped then but sighed as he pulled his small glassed from his nose, calming as he cleaned them on his robes before setting them back into place, "Let's not go over this now. Such destruction suddenly loosed upon my city coupled with losing my best friend has left me," he paused, taking another calming breath to compose himself, "I need to start getting some organisation happening in this city but first I'd like to see Sanna and Manny. At least for my own reassurance that they are alright."

"Oh, course. Longshot and Bee put them up in their bedroom. The first door upstairs on the right." Aang said with a quick formal bow.

The king of Ba Sing Sa returned the formalities and turned to the door, disappearing quickly within leaving Aang and Azula briefly alone outside.

"What is with him and that bear?" Azula asked then, he curiosity getting the better of her, "What has Bosco been doing to Kuei?"

"I'm guessing, manipulating generations of Kuei's family into believing he's nothing but a bear so he could perform his duties as a nature spirit while living in the lap of luxury." Aang said with a frown, "I think I need to have a word with Bosco when he does recover, about the prolonged effects of altering someone's perception of reality. No wonder Long Feng found it so easy to fool Kuei during the war."

"And Sanna? Manny?" Azula said then, "How are they?"

"Come see for yourself." Aang replied, a small smile on his face as he opened the doors beside them and led the way inside.

Within was wide and open as it had always been but instead of an empty warehouse, Azula now saw piles of cushions and chairs in one corner near several bookshelves, a kitchen dining area across the large room with several large tables. There were plenty of children about of all ages and they paused at what they were doing to stare at the newcomers. Azula was surprised by a small girl who ran up to her, a young boy following after her and then more followed, her and Aang both finding themselves surrounded for a moment. It took several minutes for them to extract themselves and the children only stepped back as a rumbling growl escaped Azula although she fought back a smirk as she did, her aggressive display doing little more than making most of the smaller children clap delightedly before asking her to do it again.

By the time they made it to the stairs, Kuei was on his way back down, a pensive frown on his face as he gave them a distracted nod then hurried from the orphanage. There were many rooms that served as dormitories for the children but the first was a modestly large room, with just a double bed and a large wardrobe. Azula's eyes first went to the two laid out on the bed, their remaining wounds cleaned and dressed and the pair appeared to be sleeping peacefully beneath a clean white sheet. Tiki stood beside the bed, wringing out a soft cloth in a bowl set beside the bed but both Azula and Aang were surprised to see Linka fussing over another young woman in the corner of the room. Pale faced and obviously exhausted, Reena slept half curled into a comfortable chair and as the others entered the room, Linka jumped back with a guilty start, still gripping the corner of the blanket she had been tucking in around Reena.

"She, uh…she pretty much collapsed once we got here." Linka said uncomfortably, dropping the blanket nonchalantly and moving away, "I just…thought she looked cold is all."

Out of respect for her friend, Azula allowed no trace of the smirk she felt to show on her face as she moved past Linka, sharing a nod with the young woman instead as she moved to check Reena herself.

"She'll be fine after some rest." Aang said in a hushed voice, "It's because of the way a Waterbender heals. She shared a lot of herself with Sanna and Manny to heal them but she'll be fine soon."

"Heal? She did more than heal them. Sanna should be dead. I saw how bad she was cut up…both of them. What Reena did was a miracle. She saved them." Tiki breathed, still fussing over the two in the bed she reached over Sanna to take Manny's hand, "Just like our wonderful Manny saved her love. She was so dashing and brave, carrying Sanna right from the jaws of hell itself. Like a knight in shining armour right out of a fairy tale."

Even Linka joined Azula in rolling her eyes at her friend, the two sharing a smirk as they looked at Aang, that young man's eyes almost as misty as Tiki's.

"I haven't seen Sokka or my brother yet but I only found one of those demons. There must still be some about even if they're not solid anymore." Azula told Linka after a moment, "Aang and I are best suited for tracking them now. Will you and Tiki stay here and watch after these three?"

"Well…alright." Linka began hesitantly, turning to glance at the sleeping Reena, "I promise I won't try and kill her until she's recovered."

"That's good enough for me." Azula returned, sharing another brief smile with Linka.

"Actually, there's someone else here you need to see." Aang said from the bedside and as Azula turned to him, he jerked his head toward the doorway.

With a quick farewell to Tiki and Linka, the pair made their way from the room but only to the next door along, entering to find another small bedroom though this one with several small beds. From the bed closest to the door, Jeong Jeong looked over and nodded, one arm and his chest swathed in bandages but he raised his free hand to press a finger to his lips, pointing over at the bed beside him. The next had Zhu Lee sprawled out on her back, still wearing the stained top and skirt from earlier as a faint, whiney snore rose from her. But wearing a look of wonder, Azula approached the girl's bed to stare at the one who shared it with her, the boy curled tightly upon himself as he slept just beyond Zhu Lee's feet.

"I woke him twice," Jeong Jeong began in a whisper, shrugging before he finished, "But everytime I sent him back to his bed, once he's asleep he crawls out and curls up there."

"They've…bonded?" Azula asked, turning wide eyes to Aang, "Already?"

"Now that I can see Wolf's spirit properly, I understand why." Aang started quietly but fell silent as Tom Tom suddenly raised his head with a snort.

_Tigress?_ "Lady Azula?" the dual voices rising from the boy caused her to blink but she relaxed as Tom Tom sat up and turned to her, a wide smile forming on his face as his right eye twinkled oddly, more of a deeper bronze now in strong contrast to his glittering golden left eye.

Then again he surprised her as he lunged up from the bed, launching himself at Azula and she stumbled back as Tom Tom wrapped his arms about her in a powerful embrace.

_My Tigress. Forgive this old fool, please._ Wolf's growling tones rose in her mind as Tom Tom looked up at her, _My boy and Wolf should never have left you. We thought we could outwit Fate and the Nomad both but we were wrong. We were so very wrong._

"You saved Tommy and Ty Lee. You rescued Reena." Azula said, looking into the boy's eyes as she spoke soothingly to Wolf, "You did what you went to do and now you're home and soon Danny will be too, that's all that matters."

She drew the boy to herself again, holding him tight for a moment although she let her arms fall away as Zhu Lee sat up on her bed, rubbing sleepily at her eyes.

"Oh, my angels." Zhu Lee began, then pointed a finger at the boy still holding Azula, "Um, are you cuddling Tommy or Wolf?"

"Ah, both." Came the diplomatic if slightly cautious reply.

"Well, ok then." Zhu Lee replied, coving a yawn with one hand before she lay back down, "But you can borrow Tommy now and then if you want to. He's very cuddly."

"I'll…keep that in mind. Thank you." Azula returned, her cheeks colouring as Aang grinned over at her, even Jeong Jeong suddenly suffering a coughing fit as he struggled to hide a grin behind his hand.

"It's certainly good to see you're alright." Aang said then as Tom Tom stepped back, "But how is your sense of Daniel, the connection between you? Can you tell where he is?"

_Only as Wolf first awakened. He was in the northwest of the Great Divide._ Wolf replied although his growl was filled with remorse, Tom Tom's eye's dropping uncomfortably as Wolf continued, _It…it was Wolf's plan to separate to escape the spirit realms. Only my boy's avatar nature, unsullied by mind or spirit could have enabled him to open a path between the realms. Wolf believed this path was safest for Daniel and he was supposed to follow after Wolf but he…my boy he,_

"Of course." Azula said with a sigh, moving around to sit on the edge of Zhu Lee's bed, "What noble and stupid thing did he do?"

_Tigress…my love, look to Wolf properly. See my spirit._

Looking up at Tom Tom, to Azula it was just a matter of relaxing her thoughts now, allowing other senses to 'see' the living energies of the world fade into view. In this way she could fall into and use the chi pathways surrounding her or she could use this ability to see the world in a way one of her best friends always had. To see the auras projected by every living thing around her.

Still standing at the end of Zhu Lee's bed, Tom Tom was a dancing pillar of golden, white light that spread from him to fill the room with a shifting diffuse cloud, mingling with everone else's though each aura was distinct. Blues and reds she saw, a little green and mixtures of other colours and all of it blazing from the boy as though he stood in the very heart of a furnace. But Azula's eyes were drawn to the another aura sitting there inside Tom Tom's, plainly visible to her even though both spirits blazed with the same colours.

"You…you're whole." Azula breathed, "Your spirit…Daniel healed you."

"Master Wo," Tom Tom began, then suddenly made a choking sound, his face darkening as Zhu Lee giggled at him from the bed, "I mean, Wolf believes that mast…umm, Daniel used part of his own soul to repair Wolf's. So he would be safe when they separated and…so Wolf wouldn't even have to bond with anyone if he didn't want to but...I'm still really glad he chose me." he offered a grin but it faded under Azula's steady glare and Tom Tom quickly continued, "But Wolf thinks that to heal his soul, Daniel must have realy hurt his own."

"Of course the loveable idiot did...right before he had to fight Fate." Azula said with another sigh, "Which is why he has been reduced to what he is and I'm guessing he is suffering that much more now you two have bonded."

_That is true and it is what Tom Tom and Wolf could sense as we bonded but while he does suffer and we must get to him soon, Wolf believe my boy is safer where he is for now._ Wolf's growl came, his voice continuing quickly as Azula arched an eyebrow, _For that brief instant we still shared that connection, Wolf felt him. Broken but balanced...WHOLE. Wolf love his boy but we could never achieve true balance between us. But as broken as his spirit may be, she brings the same peace to him as you, Tigress…She is the one. The Huntress is his redemption and his salvation._

"The Wolf-bat you told me about?" Aang asked Azula curiously, "What is it about her? Why is she so important?"

"Because Danny's been looking for her his whole life." Azula breathed, staring wide eyed at Tom Tom who nodded vigorously in reply.

_And yet, when he was at his lowest, when he needed her most,_ Wolf added as Tom Tom shared a smile with Azula, _It was she who found him._

"Wait, the Wolf-bat found Daniel?" Aang began, scratching at the crown of his head, "So? What's that got to do with it?"

"You really are an airhead sometimes. She's his animal spirit." Azula snapped, Aang's eyes going wide as understanding set in, "The Wolf-bat, like the Tigress in me, she's the other half of Daniel's soul."

* * *

><p>Crunching over fresh powder that had fallen the night before, Suki shivered under the light coat she'd thrown over her house clothes, making her way quickly out the back door of her home. Their house also served as the village centre, meeting hall, school house and sometimes hospital and was quite often filled with people. It's upstairs rooms however were exclusively for the Chieftain and his family although sometimes the children of the family preferred to play outdoors rather than be cooped up in the house, often to their parent's relief. Especially when cousins and friends came to stay.<p>

The capitol of the southern Watertribe was a village by name only, it had grown far beyond a simple village into a thriving town but the many white dome structures that the locals preferred remained widely spaced. As a result most homes had plenty of space around them and this included the chieftain's and just outside it's back door, at the opposite end of the house to a huge glittering statue was two wooden structures added to the side of the house. They were small houses in themselves and the one directly beside the main house contained Sokka's workshop but beside this were their new stables.

After the attack on Hinomoto and the family had returned home, they had been forced to figure out how to accommodate the new addition to their family although they had been surprised and relieved to learn that Shirshu's could tolerate the cold without a problem. Within the first week her fur had become thicker and it became a daily sight for the people of the village to see their chief's children playing around and beyond the village with their huge brown friend. But while Nyla's thick fur protected most of her, one small part of her still suffered from the cold and her playtime outdoors had been limited at first until Suki had come up with a solution.

She heard a loud grunt from the stables as she approached and by the time she reached out to open the door, Suki could hear the voices of the children within. Pulling open the doors, the trapped smell of shirshu washed over Suki first but it wasn't too strong (shirshu's are fastidiously clean creatures) and the warm air compelled Suki to hurry inside, pushing the doors quickly closed behind her.

"Hey Mom." Two identical voices piped up simultaneously.

Her twin sons sat side by side and reclined back against Nyla's side, only their legs, chests and faces visible thanks to the thick fur almost covering them. The shirshu grunted her greeting and Suki turned to see her niece Ana with her friend Oma, the two girls fussing over Suki's daughter who was wearing a brand new and quite fetching blouse several sizes too large. More clothing, Oma's purchases and the many others Iroh had purchased for her, lay about the girls in ordered piles but Suki's attention was caught next by Ana's bison, still just over knee high and four feet long the shaggy white animal was scuttling about on the floor, its nose pressed to the thick matting of dried seaweed that served as a floor for the stables. A few yards from the girls the seaweed humped upwards and a little boy slightly younger than Reena jumped out with a high pitched shout, the little bison leaping straight up in the air in surprise and rising all the way to the high ceiling. Ana's little brother, Gyatso twisted about where he had landed to look up as the bison dropped back down, then rolled away as the animal, slightly larger than him, thumped onto the ground. Suki cringed at the rough play but Gyatso only laughed, leaping again at Dani, slamming into the little bison's side and the pair rolled over the ground, the boy giggling as they wrestled.

"Well, I have to say I'm impressed." Suki said in a loud voice, sending a pointed glance toward her sons, "We had breakfast an hour ago and no one's set fire to anything yet."

"Aww, Mom." Maki whined as he and his brother rose to their feet.

"We had to take care of Nyla first," Hakoda added with a pout.

"But we're free now." Maki continued.

"So what did you want torched?" Hakoda finished, the twins sharing an identical grin.

"Oh, Ha Ha!" Suki admonished her sons good naturedly, then reaching into a pocket in her coat she drew forth a small roll of thick cloth, "If you two promise not to burn down the south pole, snow and all, I Have Nyla's warmers for you. I finished adjusting them."

"Thanks Mom." Maki cried enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Hakoda whopped, snatching the item from his mother's hand, "Now Nyla can come out and play."

Almost leaping from their mother's side, the twins bounded over to Nyla's face, the shirshu giving the pair a cursory sniff though the animal twitched excitedly herself as she smelled the thing the boys brought her. Hakoda held up his mother's creation, seen by both twins as a better invention by far than anything their father had yet come up with or ever will. It was two large mittens with the wrists cut away and the gloves then sewn together leaving a small opening one side and a large opening at the other. As Maki stroked her eyeless face, Hakoda carefully pushed the joined mittens over Nyla's nose, taking extra care fitting the soft fleshy feelers so like fingers that surrounded the tip of her snout. Once it was fitted, Nyla raised snout high over the boy's heads, sniffing eagerly at the air through the opening between the joined gloves and with a shake of her head, made the thick warm pads protecting the rest of her nose flap about. The shirshu grunted again, facing Suki as she gave a series of low and high pitched chirrups.

"Nyla says thanks too, Mom." Hakoda told Suki with a grin.

"I got the gist of it." Their mother replied then gave her sons a stern glare, "Now, if you're going out to play this morning, you know the rules."

"We know, we know." Maki groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Stay inside of the village." Hakoda added as though reciting from memory, which indeed he was.

"Watch out for Re and Gatty." Maki added in the same voice.

"No annoying the workers down the docks." Continued Hakoda.

"No climbing people's houses to slide down the sides." Droned Maki.

"No racing Nyla through the village."

"No threatening to feed the other kids to Nyla."

"No paralysing people with shirshu spit."

"No giving frozen chocolate balls to little kids when it's really Nyla's poop."

"Dude! Ixnay! " Hakoda hissed, elbowing his brother in the side.

"Oh…you didn't." Suki said with a distasteful look down at her sons.

"They tried to yesterday." Ana said from across the stable, smirking at her cousins, "But little Hota's big brother said he'd make them eat it if they tried it again."

"Good…and I'm officially adding that one to the list." Suki snapped, still glaring down at the twins as the boys hung their heads to look appropriately ashamed.

Turning away then, Suki missed her son's sharing a smirk between them though her attention had been caught by her daughter by then. Reena wore a different blouse now, hanging like a baggy blue dress on the four year old and Oma was helping her with a set of thin silver bangles, more long chains already hanging in a thick bunch about Reena's neck.

"Aww, aren't you just the most beautiful lady in the whole south pole." Suki crooned, earning a huge smile from her daughter, "You should try green, baby. Green always goes with our hair."

Smiling, Suki reached down to ruffle her daughter's auburn hair, the same color and length as her own.

"I like blue." Reena returned after a moment's thought, "Blue like Momma's eyes…or my other eyes."

"Your…other eyes?" Suki asked her four year old, shrugging the comment off a moment later and again missed a significant glance shared between her sons behind her.

"Ok guys, I have work to do in the house but if you're going outside to play, someone come and let me know." Suki added sternly, her voice loud enough to get Gyatso's attention, he and Ana's bison halting their wrestling match, "Everyone stays together today, alright? No one is to go off causing mischief on their own and no one is to go beyond the village walls. One of us grownups will take you all out to go penguin sledding after lunch."

The children expressed their delight at this, the twins rushing over to start telling Oma of their skill at riding penguin-seals, telling the wide eyed girl how fierce and dangerous the normally docile animals could be. Reena listened avidly, adding her own experiences here and there while nearby, Gyatso grinned widely at Suki before leaping again atop Dani, the two resuming their wrestling match. Only Ana seemed quiet, staring off into the distance though she seemed to be just lost in her own thoughts and Suki's smile remained as she pulled her light coat tightly about herself, slipping quickly from the stable. She'd only managed to get a few yards from the stable when a soft voice rose behind her.

"Aunt Suki?"

It was Ana, the girl hugging her arms to herself to ward off the cold as she pushed the stable doors closed and stepped forward.

"What is it, Ana?" Suki asked, shivering herself as a breeze blew past, "Did you want to ask me something? We can go back inside."

"Oh, no. I'll be quick." Ana said softly, uncertainty and something more on her face as she looked up into Suki's eyes, then quickly dropped her gaze, "Uh, so…Uncle Sokka wasn't here when we got up."

"Oh, err…he had…business…with Toph." Suki replied hesitantly, "He'll be home…later."

"You know, you tell lies like Maki and Koda do." Ana said then with a shrewd glance at her aunt, "And you trip over your words when you're worried. There's trouble again, isn't there?"

"I'm not worried, sweetheart and there's no…no trouble. I just…Sokka will be…you see, he," Suki struggled to find the words but fell silent after a moment, sending a shrew glare of her own down to her niece, "I see a lot of your uncle in you, even more than my boys but…you're not picking up bad habits from your parents, are you?"

"No, I can't read minds and anyway, Mom and Dad said that's a very bad thing to do without permission." Ana replied, a very serious expression on her seven year old face, "But I just have to know, is everyone alright?"

Deep uncertainty showed briefly on Suki's face before she sighed then dropped down to kneel before Ana, pain flashing through her blue eyes.

"I don't want the boys or Reena to worry but, Ba Sing Sa was attacked a few hours ago." Suki breathed, adding quickly as Ana's eyes widened, "Your Mom was gone on Appa by then and your Dad is fine too. So is Sokka but," Suki paused as her eyes again filled with pain, "Sanna was hurt."

"But Reena...the older Reena is there. She got to Aunt Sanna and Manny and healed them in time…right?" Ana asked, the question and the oddly calm way the girl asked leaving Suki momentarily lost for words.

"How did you know Manny was hurt?," Suki began with a deep frown.

"I, ah, just assumed," Ana said quickly, fidgeting with her braid, "I mean, Aunt Sanna and Manny were stationed together at the palace and besides they're…you know, girlfriends. They're always together."

"Yeah…well, you're right. Manny was hurt too. So was Zhu Lee's father." Suki answered softly, "They should be fine although Manny's pretty banged up. But Sanna," the young woman heaved a shuddering sigh, dropping her eyes from Ana's as she finished, "Sokka said that…other Reena put Sanna into some kind of deep healing sleep. He said she looks a lot better than she did but…we just have to wait and see."

"And Wolf?" again Ana's question surprised her aunt, the girl grabbing the kneeling woman's shoulders and staring intently into Suki's eyes, "Tommy and Wolf have bonded? And they're ok?"

"Umm, actually Sokka did mention that." Suki answered curiously, "He said Zhu and Tommy were attacked themselves and it caused Wolf to wake up. Azula's taking them to look for Daniel today."

Nodding to this, Ana looked off to the side though she remained standing before Suki, her hands still on her aunts shoulders in a firm grip.

"Ana?" Suki began after a moments silence.

"Aunt Suki. I don't think you need to worry. Aunt Sanna's going to be just fine." Ana interrupted, smiling as she leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Suki's forehead, "Thank you for telling me this. I promise I won't tell the others or worry them."

Before Suki could respond, Ana turned and dashed away leaving her aunt kneeling in the snow, the cold forgotten for now as she stared at the closing doors of the new stables beside her husband's workshop, a thoughtful frown on the young woman's face.

Inside the stable, Ana brushed off questions of what she had been doing which was easy enough since her cousins were more intent on the tour they had planned for Oma to show her their home. Oma listened with obvious interest and even Reena offered a good suggestion, reminding her brothers of a nearby wind swept ice cliff, known by the local children as 'The Funhouse' because of it's uneven mirrored surface. Gyatso however had little interest in these discussions, he and the equally energetic airbison continuing their game of pounce and dodge over by Nyla who pushed herself up to her feet, her nose down between her forelegs and tracking Dani and the giggling boy she wrestled with as they rolled beneath the shirshu.

Satisfied the others were too preoccupied for the moment to worry about her, Ana made her way over to the clothes she and Oma had left scattered about, kneeling down with her back to the others. She picked up a few items, folding them slowly as she closed her eyes, her face relaxing as she let out a slow breath.

_Ok, Nomad. I believe you. Ba Sing Sa was attacked. I'm glad Wolfie's alright but are you sure about aunty Sanna and Manny?_

_Your belief is unnecessary. Only your assistance to comlpete my plans._ A dull monotone answered Ana's thoughts, _But if it will ease your concerns, then know that Manny will be up and about by tomorrow. Sanna will remain in a coma for several more days but she will also recover although Manny will be hurt again defending Sanna in the next attack on Ba Sing Sa._

_Next attack?_ Ana's face reflected her worrisome thoughts, _There's more?_

_There will be many, Ana. All across the world. Even you and your siblings will have difficult times ahead._ The Nomad replied, _I tell you this not to frighten you but to prepare you. This war has only begun and humanity's best hope of survival has yet to be found and restored._

"How do you know this stuff?" Ana breathed aloud, jumping at the sound of her own whisper but as the loud voices behind her continued, she added with her thoughts, _I mean, you told me about Ba Sing Sa last night and about Sanna and Manny and I didn't really believe you but…if you know things that are going to happen…if you know the future you have to tell my Dad._

_Unfortunately no, I do not know the future. No one can._ The steady voice replied, _However I can make very accurate predictions based upon what I know of the people and forces involved._

_You mean you guessed?_ The girl shot back.

_They were very good guesses. _Ana could almost swear the Nomad's reply carried just a touch of smugness, _And sharing what I know will only work against your father. It is vital that he, Azula, all of you learn of your true potentials on your own. Daniel most especially._

_That's just stupid._ The girl snapped as she leaned forward on her knees, digging her fingers into the dried seaweed matting covering the floor she pulled a small section aside to reveal a glint of silver, whispering softly down to this with a frown, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just take you back to Daddy? He'll be mad at me for taking you but if you know or guessed what's coming, you should have told him."

_Just one reason?_ Again the voice came with a hint of superior smugness, _I have been planning and preparing for this conflict for two thousand years, Ana and tomorrow my plans reach a crossroads. Azula leaves with Wolf and others as we speak to begin searching but Dai Li will find him first, or more accurately, Daniel will find them. And once he does, your family's future, the future of all life upon this world will hinge upon a single yet extremely important choice. You must get me there by the time she makes that choice but because of her very nature, I cannot predict what she will choose._

_What choice?_ Ana asked curiously, again resorting to her thoughts, _Who has to make it?_

_The Wolf-bat I told you of last night. His animal spirit._ The Nomad's monotone came back, _She must make a choice between herself and Daniel. Which will live and which will die._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yay. I wrote a chapter. And it only took me four months.<em>**

**_I hope it's enjoyable though. Please review and let me know what you think._**


	5. What WasWill Be

Ba Sing Se was a city in shock. The brave, overly curious or just ignorant flocked to the upper rings to see the shattered remains of the royal palace. Few citizens ventured out into the wide grounds that surrounded the palace however, the centre of the city once a mile wide clearing filled with wandering waterways, ornamental gardens and the huge sprawling structure of the palace itself, set atop a man-made hill and bordered on four sides with two thousand steps lined with the statues of kings and heroes past. For hundreds of years the royal palace of the Earth Kings of Ba Sing Sa had stood as a testament of strength and endurance to the people of the city.

After the battle that had raged here only hours before the palace grounds were torn up, the earth blasted and blackened, watercourses gone and the gardens nothing more than smears of ash upon the ground. Of the immense palace itself, all that remained was a huge mound of scorched and smashed stone, thick columns of dark smoke rising into the morning air above the rubble from the fires that still burned beneath.

Soldiers, guards and the bravest of the city's citizens poured over the damaged areas in the middle and upper rings, seeking survivors amongst the shattered buildings or salvaging what they could from the rubble. But of those who had come only to see the damage, none dared venture out into the palace grounds and crowds gathered at the end of wide city streets, staring silently out at the mound of burned and smashed stone.

Although just emerging from the western quarter of the upper ring all eyes were on two men who walked without fear toward the destroyed palace and while one of those men wore a black outfit that made him almost blend into the soot covered ground, the other wore blue tinted silver armour that reflected the early morning sunlight and made onlookers half a mile away shield their eyes.

"Seriously, did you have to make it so…shiny?" Zuko asked, turning to his friend and instantly flinching away.

"Hey, it shows I'm a professional warrior with the added bonus that I can blind whoever I'm fighting." Sokka quipped back with a shrug and then frowned as he reached over one shoulder, "Although the cape was supposed to cover that. I'll have to see if I can incorporate the armour into cloth and make it flexible. I think it can be done if I get Toph to alter the molecular bonds so that they're more energetic rather than relying on a physical matrix. Kind of like that backpack of Danny's. It'll make it useless for absorbing energy…at least the normal, energetic lightning based stuff. Nor will it stand up to that weirder stuff that warps what it hits and makes it explode but should do pretty well against most attacks and gives me a chance to test Teo's molecular hinge idea."

"Yeah. Spare me the details…please." Zuko mumbled sourly, "How the hell does Toph understand you enough to make this stuff? Half the time I can't understand a word that comes out of your mouth."

"Hey, you and I are both big brothers and Toph is just like Katara in a whole lot of ways." Sokka rambled on happily, "You should know the trick is not to tell a little sister what you want them to do. It's bred into them to refuse. With Toph, she can see the elements directly so I just give her a rough idea of what I want and she works out how to do it. Besides, when it comes to combining and manipulating this adamantium with my absorbing crystals on such a tiny scale, there's no one better."

Zuko risked a sideways glance after his friend's boast, only to see Sokka thump a gloved fist into his armoured chest, turning then to flash a prideful grin almost as bright and forcing Zuko to shade his eyes with one hand.

"If it were anyone but you, Sokka I'd be worried…but only for them." Zuko returned with a small smile and rolled his good eye as Sokka's expression dissolved into confusion.

They could see a small group of people standing near the remains of the palace, that mound still scores of yards high and comprised of massive blocks of stone, all of it blackened and cracked by the extreme winds and ferocious heat that had brought the palace down. A dozen of Kuei's personal guard stood there, silent and staring open mouthed up at the pile and as Zuko and Sokka made their way through these, they found Aang standing quietly before the dazed guards.

"Oh, Hi guys." Aang said without turning to them, his eyes glued to the top of the rubble before them, "Any luck hunting those spirits?"

"No such luck." Zuko returned with a frown, "I sensed something once. Like…a cold wire going through my head but apart from that, nothing."

"Yeah, me an Azula only found one apiece but once a spirit goes to ground, they're almost impossible to find." Aang again spoke briefly, once again sounding distracted.

Sharing a glance behind Aang's back, Zuko and Sokka turned to the guards gathered behind them, then back to their friend before following his gaze up the pile of broken and shattered stones.

"So…what's everyone doing out here?" Sokka asked lightly, then added teasingly, "Admiring your handiwork?"

"Oh come on, even Kuei understands why we had to resort to such extreme measures." Aang said with a slight whine to his voice, finally turning around then slamming his eyes closed against the painful glare reflected from Sokka, "Anyway, once he'd organised the clean-up and repairs for the rest of the city, Kuei was more concerned for Bosco. That's why we're here."

"The bear? I thought he was a spirit of nature sort of thing. Shouldn't he have been able to get out in time?" Sokka asked curiously.

"Last night someone very powerful was shielding the palace from me but it wasn't hard to sense the hole they'd ripped between this world and the spirit realm. But more than that, I could sense the portal they were using WAS Bosco." Aang explained quietly, sighing sadly as Zuko and Sokka again exchanged confused glances, "Trust me, some of the early Avatars explained that it's a cruel and terrible thing to do to any spirit. Phoenix would have literally torn Bosco apart, using his energy to forge a portal to the spirit world which is how he was able to let so many spirits come through."

"Phoenix?" Zuko snapped, his expression suddenly hard and cold, "I thought so but you're certain it was him?"

"Well, we know Jin's working for him." Aang answered softly, "And being bonded to Koh certainly gives him the ability to shield himself as well as those spirits he tried to let loose on the city."

"Damn." Sokka breathed, sending a worried glance Zuko's way, "So, you're out here to find what's left of the bear then?"

"Not exactly." Aang returned with a small smile, "This was more than an attack on Ba Sing Se. It was also a direct assault against the nature spirits of this world so…I called in some help."

"Help?" Zuko asked, his anger fading into curiosity, "From who?"

"Some old friends." Aang replied, his smile widening as he pointed at the top of the massive mound of broken stone before them, "You'll see. They're on their way out now."

Zuko and Sokka stared up at the peak of the mound and like everyone else they jumped as a wide jet of blue edged white light suddenly speared out and into the sky. Huge blocks of stone were thrown high and away, crashing down beyond the remains and those gathered there before the light faded. A long jointed leg appeared next, another then another as an enormous black and yellow spider lifted itself from the rubble. Shouts of surprise and cries of alarm came from the guards gathered at the rubble's base but these disappeared as the spider shifted to one side to allow another creature to climb forth. Even larger than the spider, it was a huge black and white creature that climbed out on four long, muscular limbs and appeared to be carrying something in a third set of smaller arms that emerged from the front of its chest.

The men and women in their Earthnation uniforms backpedalled quickly as the spider and the other strange animal began to climb their way down the rubble pile although Zuko and Sokka remained with Aang, recognising the spider and its companion instantly. They also quickly realised the spider carried a passenger and it was not long before they recognised the King of Ba Sing Se riding atop bulbous thorax of the huge creature. Reaching the clear ground before Aang, the spider suddenly shrank away, Kuei sliding down to the ground as the arachnid's shape flowed and morphed leaving a strange woman with short black and yellow streaked hair and dressed in skin tight white clothing standing beside the king. They both stepped aside as the black and white animal joined them and the humans present watched as it lowered a brown shape to the ground before them. Kuei hurried to Bosco's side as the animal that had carried the bear shrank away as the spider had, becoming similar in size and shape to Bosco though its fur was patterned with great patches of black and white.

"Hey, Hai Bai. How is he?" Aang asked brightly, moving forward to rest his hand on the animal's head, the unusual bear sighing as Aang's fingers began to dig lightly into the fur there.

"The panda has restored him as much as he can although as the Avatar of Spirit, your assistance is required." The woman said in cool tones, turning her pure yellow eyes onto Zuko and Sokka in a brief, uninterested glance, "Hello again, Firelord and…shiny buffoon."

"Hey." Sokka shot back with a whine while Zuko bowed formally to the woman to hide his smirk.

Aang ignored this, dropping into a crouch beside the brown bear, laying one hand atop it's head and pushing his other into the thick fur on its chest. Instantly his hands burst into bright, white light and the others could see the light moving over and through the fur beneath Aang's hands, spreading over and around the bear. Kuei had been silent since their arrival but as the glow from Aang became almost too bright to look upon, almost rivalling Sokka, he turned to the woman standing nearby.

"Young lady…I mean, Lady Zhizhu, I cannot thank you enough for your help." The King of Ba Sing Se stammered, blushing as he turned to the black and white bear, "And you too, great Hai Bai. That such great spirits would come to help my Bosco…I know he's just a bear but…he's my best friend."

The black lips on Hai Bai's dual toned face spread upwards in an unmistakable smile as the panda inclined his head, Hai Bei then moaning softly at the woman.

"If he wants to call me young woman, neither I nor you will disillusion him." The woman snapped at the panda, her expression softening slightly as she turned to Kuei, inspecting his features dispassionately, "Although I see Xiong…I mean, your Bosco here has cast more than enough illusions into your mind, hasn't he?"

"Xiong? That's what that man, Daniel called him. No. He…he's Bosco. My bear and," Kuei began, confusion showing on his face.

_I only…wanted…to protect him._ Rose a growling voice in everyone's minds as the bright light between them faded and Aang rose to his feet, _Like his father…and grandfathers have…cared for me…I only want to care for him._

"And look how well that worked out for you. The rest of us were watching during the Firenation's war." Zhizhu snapped sourly, giving Bosco a disdainful glare as the bear opened his eyes and raised his head weakly, "All of us are guilty of isolating ourselves from the world. For so long we've sought to protect out little patches of the earth, ignoring all else and even each other. Through his actions Daniel has shown us that the old ways will no longer serve. It is time we emerge from the shadows, time to reveal ourselves to those we watch over and stand by them…stand together for as we are learning…all of us, spirit and mortal alike are the children of this earth and we can no longer stand by while Fate brings the life of this world to the brink of extinction once more."

Dropping its snout down, Hai Bai nudged the brown bear gently, releasing a lilting moan to which Bosco nodded slowly.

"Bosco?" having listened silently as Zhizhu spoke, Kuei now dropped to his knees beside the bear, stroking his hand over the fur on Bosco's head, "I didn't dream it, did I? You spoke to me last night. You told me to evacuate the palace and run."

_There is…much we need to talk about._ The bear's voice came again, _And I only hope…you can forgive me._

"Here." Kuei looked up with surprise at the quiet voice, the others gathered about showing their own surprise as Zhizhu knelt beside the king and smiled softly to him.

Then taking one of Kuei's hands in her own, he tensed as Zhizhu placed a small, bright green spider on the back of his hand. She held him still as it scuttled over to his middle finger, wrapping tiny legs about the digit and then going inert and still and looking for all the world now like a metallic, decorative ring.

"If you are in need…or more likely when those demons who escaped into your city show themselves, concentrate on this and I will come with others." The woman said, her expression hardening once more as she glanced down at the bear, "We…all of us who serve this world will stand by humanity. None of us can face these dangers alone. Together, we may just prevail."

"I…yes. Thank you, my lady. Thank you." Kuei breathed, tears showing in the man's eyes as leaned down to wrap his arms about Bosco's thick neck, "From both of us, thank you."

"Hey guys." Aang whispered to get Sokka and Zuko's attention, nodding to show they should follow as he made his way through the guards surrounding the strange scene.

"Well that's good news." Zuko commented as the trio began walking back toward the city, "After last night it's obvious we need all the help we can get."

"Yeah an remember how they fought with us at Podeck? Them and their animal buddies really helped us then." Sokka said enthusiastically, "I wonder if we'll see that big monkey dude Danny fought with again. Now he was pure badass."

"I met him again earlier. His name is Pikkon and I imagine what happened at Podeck was very difficult for him. He was fighting against the remnants of his own people after all." Aang commented and paused as Sokka and Zuko both stopped walking in surprise, "The Gretche were once peaceful people. Philosophers, farmers and highly skilled healers. He's here in the city right now with Hu and a few others to help with the injured."

"Whoa. Cool…and Hu's here too?" Sokka asked, his enthusiasm growing again, "This I gotta see. Azula mentioned how our little tree friend has changed."

"Actually, that will have to wait." Aang said, adding quickly as Sokka began to moan his disappointment, "Azula's helping Tommy and Wolf with their new bond but she's waiting for me to get back. I need you to take Zuko home and bring Toph back with you. We have a rough idea of where Daniel might be but Toph might be able to recognise the area from her dream."

"She did say the Wolf-bats called themselves Silverwing. That should help Azula track them down easier." Zuko commented.

"Oh, man." Sokka's whine rose as he frowned at his friends, "Can I at least check up on Sanna before we go? At least for Suki's peace of mind. She's probably worrying herself sick back home."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Aang replied, looking thoughtful for a moment, "I'll tell you what, you go check on Sanna then tell Azula to start the search and I'll catch up with her soon. Tell her I'll bring Toph after I go talk to…the one we talked about last night."

Sokka sent a curious glance back at Aang who only shook his head with a frown but far from deterred, Sokka flashed his friends a brief grin and a stylish salute before he vanished with a quiet pop of inrushing air.

"So…care to share or is this a secret?" Zuko asked once they were alone.

"Not a secret, more…a waste of time." Aang replied, releasing a heavy sigh as he continued, "But I'll try…at least for Azula's peace of mind. But to be honest, even if he agrees to help, I don't want the Nomad anywhere near Daniel."

Such was Zuko's surprise, he didn't notice Aang's hand drop onto his shoulder though he certainly noticed the sudden darkness and crushing pressure as his best friend carried them both away into the chi pathways.

* * *

><p>It had been a mostly uneventful morning in the southern watertribe. Uneventful at least if you didn't take into account Hakoda and Maki launching several small fireworks while penguin sledding to try and urge their mounts to greater speed. It had had the desired effect, although no one had been amused by the herd of several hundred panicking penguin-seals that had come stampeding into the village from the snowy fields outside. Hours later they were still trying to chase away the creatures that had found their way into the large warehouses used for processing the catches of the local fishermen and in the end the workers had sought help from Nyla, the huge shirshu's prehensile tongue the only thing fast enough to catch the slippery penguins. Of course the shirshu tended to try and eat the paralysed penguin-seals if they weren't dragged away fast enough but the men and women who worked in the sorting sheds enjoyed the show so much they brought forth their own lunches, fish or other tasty seafoods and Nyla was soon stuffed to the point of bursting. The workers not even caring when the shirshu then crawled into their small, heated lunchroom and promptly went to sleep. Suki had chastised her sons for all this but not too hard. Nyla was fast becoming a friend to and something of a mascot to everyone in the tribe and nor was it difficult for Suki to see how much Hakoda and Maki were trying to impress Oma.<p>

This was even more obvious when they'd returned home for lunch, the twins volunteering to prepare the food and now Suki watched with a secret smile as they industriously cleared the table and washed the dishes. Oma had tried to help but the twins boasted that they were masters of any domestic chore, ignored their mother's disbelieving snort and their sister's much louder laughter and then asked hopefully if Oma would give them some more music lessons that afternoon.

"Since you are such wonderful sons," began Suki from the table, struggling to keep the grin off her face, "Once you're finished cleaning the kitchen perhaps you wouldn't mind taking your baby sister and Gyatso upstairs and put them down for an afternoon nap. And don't forget, Reena likes a nice long story to get her to sleep."

She had to admit to herself they took it masterfully with just a hint of a grimace passing over the boys faces before they smiled and nodded eagerly to their mother. The moment Oma looked away from them however, both boys scowled darkly and began attacking the dirty dishes with even greater vigour. Almost as though the crockery had suddenly offended them somehow.

"You'll make sure they do it, ok Oma?" Suki whispered softly to the girl across from her, getting a bright smile in return.

Oma sat at the table with Gyatso on her lap, the three year old boy already half asleep with his head resting against the girl's chest. Reena however was wide awake as usual, the little four year old considered by most to be a mirror to her mother, sat beside Oma with a large bowl of water before her on the table, her small hands in constant motion as she used her Waterbending to make the water swirl around the bowl in a perpetual whirlpool.

Almost to the same extent as her sons, Suki was quite taken with Oma even if the girl was slightly strange. Her unuasual nature had nothing to do with her muteness however, it was the timeless wisdom the girl projected, as though someone far older than her ten years old peered out from Oma's brown eyes. But then thinking of the rest of her friends and family, Suki couldn't think of Oma as being all that strange. And considering the twins would do anything Oma asked of them without hesitation or complaint, that made the girl practically family already in Suki's eyes.

Confident she would get at least a half hour's peace, Suki rose and wandered out from the kitchen as the twins and Oma took the younger children upstairs. The ground floor of their home had many large rooms, some set aside for town meetings, others with desks and chalkboards for schooling the village children, some were set up as guest rooms and the large kitchen could if needed be used to prepare meals for the entire population.

Suki's wandering took her through the house to one of the back rooms near her husband's workshop where a room had been set aside as a base for their fledgling communications network. She paused in the doorway to watch her father in-law instructing two of the village women in how to operate the devices he'd set up. They sat before a large wooden board attached to the wall behind a table, board and table both punctured with scores of holes and from some of these the tips of small, blue crystals protruded. Hakoda Snr knelt on the floor between the seated women and held up another, smaller blue crystal with a hooked piece of wire attached to it.

"So you see, if say the king of the northern Watertribe wanted to contact King Bumi in Omashu, he would call us through the master crystal and we hear that through this earpiece." Hakoda was saying as he reached up to hook one of the earrings over his own ear then reached to the board before him, "He tells us he wants to talk to Bumi so we take the Northern Watertribe's master crystal piece from here…and plug it into Omashu's here…and the two kings can talk privately. That way we don't have everyone trying to talk through one set of crystals at the same time and the people using the network don't need to worry about eavesdropping."

"Wow, Koda." The women to his left breathed huskily, "I can't believe you came up with this all by yourself."

"So full of muscle and brains." The other purred, stroking one of Hakoda's arms with a hand, "You know…my husband's taking a trip north next week and we could,"

Rolling her eyes, Suki cleared her throat loudly and the three in the room jumped, Hakoda literally jumping to his feet and spinning about with a guilty start.

"Oh, uh…Suki, we were just…I was just…teaching." Hakoda began, regaining his composure quickly and turning back to the other two women who were suddenly engrossed in the crystals before them, "Excellent work ladies. Keep studying the switchboard layout and…I'll go put on a pot of tea for us."

"So…you invented the communications network?" Suki asked dryly as she walked with her father in-law back toward the kitchens.

Hakoda had the foresight to look embarrassed at this.

"Well…I helped Sokka design the switchboard." He stammered without looking at her.

"Hmmph." Suki made a rude noise through her nose and then added with considerable anger, "And you're messing around with married women now? You are one of the leaders of this tribe…of this whole nation Hakoda, have you any idea of the damage you could cause?"

"But…but, Tillah and I haven't," Hakoda turned to Suki, his expression worried now, "I mean, she's offered but,"

"You don't want to become an embarrassment to Sokka, do you?" Suki continued in a quite tone and suddenly stepped closer to the man, Hakoda backing into the wall as her narrowed eyes bore into his, "Do you remember my wedding night? When you danced with your son's new wife and let your hands wander?"

There came a faint metallic noise and Hakoda's eyes swivelled down to see a golden warfan open and being held a hair's breadth from the front of his trousers. He certainly did remember his son and daughter in-law's wedding. He still got painful twinges in his hip in particularly bad weather.

"I…wouldn't, I mean, I haven't," Hakoda stammered in a trembling voice, sweat pouring down his face.

"Just stick to the single women and widows...Dad." Suki began, the fan disappearing as quickly as it had appeared, "And you won't get on my bad side…again."

She smiled and suddenly darted forward, Hakoda flinching although Suki only pressed her lips to his cheek, then gave the man a pat on the shoulder and walked away. He remained with his back to the wall and couldn't help watching her go, admiring his daughter in-law's lithe, athletic body beneath her clothes and once again feeling thankful he wasn't the one who'd married her.

Suki's wanderings next took her outside. She'd been concerned about her niece for most of the day, Ana's strange behaviour early in the morning being the start and then the girl had asked to be excused from their trip out to go penguin sledding. Like her parents, Ana rarely refused the opportunity to have fun but she had been quiet and withdrawn from the other children since arriving the previous day.

She didn't need to rely on her enhanced senses to find Ana since her niece had remained in the new barn most of the morning and Suki had at first assumed Ana wished to remain near to Nyla. But the shirshu was now sleeping peacefully in the warm lunchroom attached to the sorting sheds down at the docks and yet Ana remained alone in the barn.

Not completely alone though. As Suki approached the large timber structure she heard sounds from within. Loud chirruping's and soft grunts.

Her curiosity piqued, Suki bypassed the large doors of the barn and walked around one side, finding the large stack of coal kept there to fuel the house furnace. With a light hop, the young woman was atop the pile and soundlessly leapt up, alighting onto the edge of the roof high above. She crept up the steeply peaked roof, her footfalls not even disturbing the thick layer of snow there until she came to the small chimney. Brushing away the snow, she found the panel there that could be opened for ventilation if the chimney became blocked and lifting this a tiny fraction, Suki peered into the barn.

The animal sounds were easily explained. Suki could see Ana's young air-bison, Dani and beside her was the flying lemur-bat, Momo. What was strange was the way the two animals sat side by side facing Ana who sat before them and it wasn't just the two animals making noise. Scratching at one ear, Dani then grunted several times in Ana's direction, Momo adding his own distinctive chirrup and then Ana answered in kind. Suki had seen both Ana and her father playfully talk to the lemur-bat before, ususally in public to make people believe they could actually speak to the animal.

But as Suki watched and listened now, Ana issued a string of sounds at Momo who cocked his head to one side and nodded his head as the girl finished. Then turning to the little bison beside him, Momo chirruped and gestured with long arms and Dani seemed to listen attentively, turning then to grunt at Ana who answered in kind. To all appearances, the three appeared to be deep in conversation.

Then suddenly turning away from the animals before her, Ana looked over her shoulder to one corner of the large barn, turned back to grunt at Momo and Dani and then all three turned their heads up to look directly at Suki.

With a sigh, the young woman lifted the trapdoor in the roof and held it open as she dropped down inside, letting the hatch close behind her. She landed lightly on the thick matting of seaweed that served as flooring to the barn and looked at the trio. There was something unnerving in the way the two animals meerly stared but Ana's gaze sent a shiver up Suki's spine. Like Oma's, Ana's grey orbs had always conveyed wisdom and intelligence far beyond her eight years but right now Suki felt like those grey eyes were peering straight through her. Straight into her soul.

"Hello Aunt Suki." Ana said calmly, "Why were you on the roof?"

"I…thought I heard voices." Suki began uncomfortably, "I thought maybe…Koda and Maki were…up to mischief again."

"You're stumbling over your words again." Ana shot back, the corners of her mouth lifting in a small, knowing smile.

Again, something in the girl's stare almost unnerved her but motherly instinct overrode those feelings, along with a certain amount of annoyance and Suki let out a long breath to ease her tension as her expression hardened.

"Alright Ana." She said with as stern a voice as she could muster, "Something's going on with you and I want to know what."

"Whatever do you mean, aunt Suki?" Ana returned, the girl's smile growing slightly.

"You know exactly what I mean." Suki said as she knelt between Momo and Dani, facing Ana, "You've been withdrawn since you got here. You haven't been playing with the others. This morning you were asking me about things you couldn't have known about and just now I know I saw you talking to these two." She jabbed a thumb at the animals either side of her, "Your parents left you in my care and I'm not about to let anything happen to you…or let you do anything."

"But I've never done a bad thing in my life." Ana returned sweetly.

"Alright look," Suki snapped back, folding her arms over her chest, "I might stumble over my words like my boys but you lie like your uncle. Don't make me call your mom, Ana."

Yet the young girl's only response was to giggle lightly and flash her aunt a brilliant smile.

"Ana, I know you're," Suki began, trying again to add more force to her tone.

But at that moment the large doors to the barn opened slightly and two small children tumbled inside, giggling madly as they jumped up and raced toward Ana and Suki. The doors opened wider a moment later an a breathless Maki followed by his brother came running in next, Oma ambling in a few steps behind them and wearing a wide grin as she shut the doors.

"Re! Gatty! You guys," Hakoda snapped.

"Have to go to sleep." Maki finished, both twins glaring at the smaller children.

"You two are boring." Reena shot back from where she hid behind her mother's legs, "You tell dumb stories."

"Dum-dum story." Gyatso said cheerfully from beside his cousin.

"Yeah, dum-dums tell boring stories." Reena added and poked her tongue out at her brothers.

"Alright, alright. That's enough, you two." Suki said as she rose with a sigh, knowing she would have to put aside her questions for Ana and deal with this now, "And what was so boring about Maki and Koda's story?"

A snort to one side caught their attention and everyone looked to Oma who was grinning even wider as she raised her hands to sign quickly.

"Since when did you pair save our moms and dads from combustion man?" Ana shot at her cousins, "None of us were even born back then."

"So, it was just a story and," Maki began sullenly.

"It doesn't matter if it's boring," Hakoda added.

"That'll just help them go to sleep faster."

"Like when mom tells stories."

"Hey." Snapped Suki and rolled her eyes as the twins grinned at her, "Fine, I'll go tell them a boring story but the rest of you stay close to the house and no getting into trouble…I mean more trouble or I'll be telling your father some stories about you two."

Reena released an ominous giggle at this, her laughter instantly echoed by her slightly younger cousin but both their faces fell as Suki turned to them and gestured toward the doors.

"Actually, I have a story everyone might like." Ana said quietly, still wearing that strange, knowing smile as she looked up to her aunt, "You'll like it too aunt Suki and it's nice and warm in here."

"I don't know," Suki began.

"Ana's story! Ana's story!" Reena began chanting, tugging at her mother's leg and Gyatso soon picked up the chant in support of his older sister.

Sighing once more, Suki's shoulders slumped almost imperceptibly but this was enough to raise a cheer from her daughter and nephew who began tugging at her leggings to pull her back down to sit before Ana. Momo scurried his way up onto Suki's shoulder while Ana's small bison settled herself beside Gyatso, allowing the boy to recline against her.

"Oh, great." Maki mumbled disparagingly, "Ana's going to tell a story."

"Yeah." Hakoda mumbled next, then added sarcastically, "I suppose it'll be the one about Betsy the Bison who stole the fruit tarts."

"Oh, please. You two used to love that story. You always cried when Betsy got in trouble." Ana snapped back at them, grinning at the way the boys sent panicky looks toward Oma, "Anyway, this story is about Wolf-bats. One Wolf-bat mainly and it might be a little scary so maybe you two better hold hands."

"Just tell the story." The twins grumbled in unison as they and Oma sat to one side.

"Wha…Woo-bat?" Gyatso asked his sister curiously.

"Wolf-bats are animals like Momo and Dani here but they are also predators. That means they eat meat." Ana told him warmly, "We don't see them much because they keep away from people and mostly they prefer to go out at night."

"Are they scary?" Reena asked next, hugging her mother's side.

Oma leaner close and touched Reena's shoulder, shaking her head with a wide smile when the girl turned to her. Then raising her hands she signed rapidly for a moment.

"Uh, Oma says," Maki began, his face screwing up in concentration, "They're very gentle and really smart too."

Oma nodded and rewarded Maki's translation with another smile before she signed briefly again.

"And a Wolf-bat is…kind of like Danny's friend Wolf." Hakoda translated as Oma continued, "They're about the same size but a Wolf-bat is special…because they can…fry?"

"What? They can cook?" Maki asked, spinning to stare at Oma in surprise.

Raising her hands again, Oma covered her widely grinning mouth as she laughed silently but across from them Ana rolled her eyes.

"She said fly, you dopes. Wolf-bats can fly." Ana snapped at her cousins.

She waited while the younger children finished giggling at the twins, even Suki struggling to keep a grin off her face, then starting quietly, Ana began her story.

* * *

><p><em>Victorious, the tanks and troops of the Firenation quickly cleared the streets of Ba Sing Se, marching through the lower rings, bursting through to the middle, smashing down the walls into the upper rings and as the people watched the palace of their king fall without a fight they cowered in their homes and businesses, despairing and fearing what would become of them and their children.<em>

_One young girl of no more than fifteen ran through the back streets of the lower rings, using what alleys she could find still unguarded by Firenation soldiers until she came upon the back of her favourite tea shop. For all that the city around her had been overrun by Firenation soldiers, she had determined to follow her heart and had instantly made her way here, hoping and slightly afraid that the one she needed to see might be inside the old teahouse. It was small and in need of repair but in recent weeks had become very popular thanks to the new tea maker working there. She had not been there herself for some days however and she hesitated before going in, uncertainty plain on her face as she toyed with a long braid of brown hair that hung over one shoulder. She had not come for tea or the tea maker but the old man's nephew and serving boy to the teahouse in the hope of explaining and even understanding the brief evening they'd shared. And maybe convincing him to try it again._

_Steeling herself in anticipation of seeing 'Him' again she entered the back door, not surprised to find the kitchen deserted and the manager of the store out in the shop itself with the few customers who remained. All of them stood at the front doors and windows, the fear they displayed so strong the girl was mildly surprised she could not smell it pouring from them._

"Master Pao?"_ she asked quietly as she approached the manager standing by the open door, though when he did not first react, she called again louder._

"What? Who?"_ the man exclaimed, spinning to her in surprise and clutching at the front of his robes with trembling hands, _"Young lady, can't you see we are being invaded? There is no time for tea. The shop is closed."

"No sir, I don't want tea."_ She replied, hesitating again before she finished, _"I just wanted…to see your serving boy, Lee. To see if he's alright and,"

"Lee? And that traitor Mushi?"_ the manager snapped then with a sour look, _"They abandoned me two days ago. Took some new jobs with a new teahouse in the upper rings. Good riddance I say."

"Oh."_ Was all the crestfallen girl could reply, dropping her eyes to the floor as she played distractedly with her braid, _"I just thought…I wanted to know if Lee was ok and see if I could explain about our date and…I mean, do you know where he,"

_But she fell silent, looking up to see the manager had already dismissed her and turned away and looking out the doorway herself, she could see a wide column of black and red armoured soldiers approaching up the street outside. She backed away from the door fearfully at first, wanting to run then for home and her mother but something ahead of the marching soldiers caught her eye as they passed the tea shop._

_A palanquin carried by four strong men preceded the invading army, its curtains thrown open so the two riding the palanquin could be seen by all. There was no mistaking the pair's station, their fine clothing and bearing marking them out as the highest of noble born and the girl peering out from the tea shop only glanced to the pretty, though rather bored looking girl on the palanquin before she gasped with shock as the young man riding beside that girl turned his face toward the tea shop._

"Lee?"_ the girl breathed, pushing past the teashop's manager then through the door and out onto the footpath outside._

_There was no mistaking him. The scar, his golden eyes and as he looked to the bored girl at his side, the one watching from the street saw again that same sweet, hopeful smile he'd shared with her a few nights before. People had gathered outside on the street, watching in frozen silence as the invading army marched past but for a single young girl, pushing her way through the staring people as she tried desperately to catch up to the palanquin._

"Lee."_ She shouted though her voice was lost under the heavy tread of thousands of marching boots._

"Lee!"_ yards away from the head of that marching column, she gave her shout as much force as she could and hope flared as the young man on the palanquin lifted his head, turning to scan the people alongside the street with his eyes._

_But before his eyes fell to her, the girl felt herself yanked violently away, the people around her, the soldiers and the young man she so desperately wanted answers from were simply gone and next moment she felt herself slam into a wall, the impact knocking the breath from the girl leaving her dazed but aware enough to see she had been pulled into in an empty alley, empty but for two men in green robes. Robes she recognised with a thrill of pure terror. Dai Li agents._

_She opened her mouth to protest her innocence but one of the men gestured toward her, earth flying from his hand and wrapping itself about her head tightly to become a stone gag while at the same time she felt more stone wrap about her wrists, dragging her hands together and pinning them behind her back. The other Dai Li agent stepped forward, a black cloth bag in his hands that he thrust over the girl's head and everything went dark. She whimpered, confusion and fear filling her as she felt herself lifted, an endless flow of tears falling form her eyes as she felt herself carried away, the crunching grind of Earthbending coming to her ears but otherwise the girl knew only stifling darkness._

_She lost track of the time and the distance she was carried but after what felt like an eternity, she was dumped hard onto the ground, her breath blasted from her again by the impact. The hood was whipped away and the girl blinked her eyes in the sudden bright light, trembling where she lay. Though she had never seen it herself, she had heard enough stories to recognise the earth king's throne room at a glance yet as the girl's eyes focused on that magnificent seat at the far end of the room, it wasn't the earth king but another girl who sat there perhaps a year younger than herself. There was an unusual intensity to this other girl who was wearing Firenation armour, a golden flame circlet of royalty pinned to her jet black hair and she slouched upon the throne comfortably reading a handful of reports, not even looking up as one of the two Dai Li agents before the throne cleared his throat._

"I am trying to organise the bloodless takeover of the largest city in the Earthen Kingdoms you realise?" the _girl on the throne said in a bored, yet somehow threatening manner, _"Why are you bothering me with trivial matters?"

"Princess."_ One of the Dai Li agents said, bowing his head as he pointed to the bound and gagged girl on the floor, _"As ordered, we were watching over your brother's procession through the city and we saw this girl attempting to make contact with him in the streets."

Her…brother?_ The girl on the floor could not help but wonder in shocked surprise._

"And oh my, therefore she must be a spy or a highly trained assassin disguised as a mild mannered street urchin."_ The girl on the throne said snidely, her eyes only flicking up from her papers then to cast a brief, golden eyed glance at the bound and trembling girl on the floor before she raised her scrolls again, _"This is obviously nothing more than some fling my brother had while hiding out here in the city. She is a peasant, nothing more. Just get rid of her before the prince arrives with his consort."

"Yes, your Highness." _The Dai Li agent replied, though hesitated a moment longer, _"B…but, what should we do with her?"

"Throw her back into whatever hovel you found her in…or the nearest canal. I do not care."_ The girl on the throne snapped, waving a hand at them dismissively, _"Now do as I say and get her out of here before she becomes an embarrassment to my brother. Or worse still…you become an annoyance to me."

_The girl on the floor felt her bound hands pulled painfully up and she struggled to her feet, casting fearful glances over to the throne but the other girl seemed to have lost all interest. Again the hood fell over her head and the girl's universe went dark before she felt herself hoisted over one of the agent's shoulders. With time to think, her head was filled with confusing thoughts._

_That boy was the prince of the Firenation? The boy she'd met in that tea shop, so quiet, brooding perhaps because of his scar but so kind and thoughtful too. The boy she had so brazenly kissed even as her stomach fluttered, surprising herself though not as much as when he had returned it with a brief kiss of his own. The boy who had then left her, hurt and confused standing by that candlelit fountain with the heat of his lips still upon her own._

_A cold kernel of anger grew in the girl's chest as she thought then of the young man she'd seen riding on the palanquin, the girl by his side and then the words spoken by the one who claimed to be his sister._

"Nothing more than some fling."

_Her fears gave way briefly under that cold anger and the girl almost believed herself to be on her way home when she felt herself dropped to the ground, staggering slightly off balance but keeping to her feet this time. But as the hood went away, the girl's fears returned as she found herself in a dank stone room, a single candle on a small table lighting three men standingbefore her. The two Dai Li agents she recognised but though she did not recognise the third man who stood before her, the way his eyes trailed up and down the young girl made her stomach squirm._

"What have you brought me today?" _the strange man said, an elderly yet muscular man in fine robes and the girl flinched back as he reached out to catch her braid, letting it's length slide through his fingers, _"It better not be like that worn out, disease ridden Joo-Dee you tried to pass off as merchandise last time."

"Not this time, Korok."_ One of the agents replied, pointing to the girl, _"You can see for yourself. Fourteen, maybe fifteen years old and oh so obviously innocent."

"A virgin?"_ the man, Korok said with a crooked smile, _"Rare indeed and certainly worth a good price but not if you've taken her from the more…affluent streets. If anyone with money is looking for her, it could cause…problems for my establishment."

"No problems with that." _The agent told Koron as he too leered at the girl, _"She got picked up on a routine snatch and grab from the slums. No one saw a thing, not with all the soldiers passing through and since she's too young to serve as a Joo Dee,"

"You thought you'd sell me this pretty thing for a handsome price."_ Koron finished and the girl flinched again, trying to pull away as he suddenly grabbed the front of her blouse, tearing it down the front and exposing her breasts covered only by her wrappings, _"And not just a pretty face either. Yes, you have brought me some excellent merchandise today, gentlemen. Tie her to the bed and we'll go upstairs to negotiate a price in a moment."

_The girl tried to back away, shaking her head in denial of what was happening right before her but her back was to a wall, her pleas muffled by the stone about her mouth. The Dai Li agents reached for her and she snapped, kicking and thrashing but with her hands bound behind her, there was little she could do to prevent herself being lifted by the two men, then carried across the room to a low bed made of iron. Dumped onto a hard, filth encrusted mattress, chains hung from the bedposts and her thrashing legs were pinned down first before these were cuffed to her ankles, the girl struggling mightily as they took away the stone binding her wrists but all too soon her arms were forced above her head, her hands chained to the bed as well._

"There is one last thing to check."_ Korok said as the Dai Li agents stepped back, _"We must be certain of the quality of the goods before we discuss a price."

_He leaned over the wide eyed girl, ignoring her muffled cries as he reached out and pulled her long skirt up past her waist, tearing the thick material as he had her shirt. He reached down again and though she tried desperately, the chains prevented her from completely closing her legs and as she felt his hand push into her lower wrappings, the stone gag did little to cover the girl's anguished scream._

"Excellent. I know just the customer to break you in and he will pay well. He likes them young and innocent. Especially when they scream."_ Korok sneered down to the sobbing and terrified girl, chuckling to himself as he turned away to the waiting agents, _"Come then, gentlemen. We shall have drinks and talk money. I'm afraid I can't offer you a girl afterwards however, my whores are resting up for what should be a busy night now the Firenation is here."

"The city's just been invaded and it's business as usual, hey?" _one of the Dai Li agents asked with a light laugh._

"My business is the oldest of professions and my door is always open." Korok_ replied just as jovially though he paused at the door to the room, turning to look back at the girl chained to the bed, _"And speaking as someone who has been in this profession as long as I have, this new merchandise should be very popular with my…special clientele."_ he leered again as the girl on the bed whimpered, _"Very popular indeed."

She floated just above the floor of a bare, stone room. Her head tipped back to the ceiling as she hovered upright in the air, the fires burning in place of her eyes grown dim though the room was brightly lit from the tendrils of water that flowed over her naked skin. Scratches, deep cuts and burns covered her but slowly faded as the glowing water dancing over her passed over these wounds, gathering in bright, swirling vortexes that left smooth, unblemished skin behind when the water moved on.

It continued on for some time, only when the last of her injuries were gone did the water begin to dissipate, evaporating into the air until the room had grown dark. Though this meant little to the young woman as she dropped suddenly to the floor, collapsing weakly to her hands and knees as she retched, a tiny splash of yellow bile splattering onto the floor beneath her. She stayed that way until she slowly calmed and with a moan she pushed herself up, running trembling hands over herself as though checking her work.

She frowned as she examined herself, her breath hitching once as she rubbed at her wrists but Jin lowered her arms suddenly, straightening and going as blank as the stone wall she faced.

"Ah, I see you have recovered from your lessons." Droned a cold voice and Jin turned slowly, her face empty as she looked to the man standing in the entryway of her chambers, "And what did you learn from our last lesson?"

"I learned…obedience…and resilience." Jin replied, her voice as blank and as emotionless as her face, "I learned…to be stronger."

"Indeed…although you still have much to learn." Phoenix drawled with a sneer at the naked young woman as he moved toward her, "And yet I sense something still troubles you. What is it?"

She did not reply at first and Jin's face remained blank though she lowered her face a moment later, a tiny knot appearing between her brows.

"During the healing trance, there were…memories." She finally replied, the slightest tremor to her monotone, "I was dreaming…of my past."

"Ah yes. The past too can teach us much." Phoenix said, smiling as he began to pace slowly around the young woman, "And what lessons have you learned from your past?"

"I have learned…I am not that…WEAKLING…anymore!" Jin snapped, anger flashing over her face though it quickly grew blank again.

"Your anger makes you easy to read. But still…they hurt you, Jin." Phoenix said then, his voice a deep, bass rumble as he stood close behind her, his lips next to her ear, "They chained you to a bed. Made you a whore. For two…long…years."

"Yes." Jin replied, her voice steady though the fires in place of her eyes flared brightly, the flames coiling and twisting in the air above her head like glowing smoke.

"But then you escaped, didn't you?" Phoenix continued to rumble, pacing slowly about her again and leering into her blank face, "You got free from your chains and could have been away to your freedom but you didn't go at first. Did you?"

"No." the young woman replied, the faint signs of her anger fading as she swallowed.

"Tell me, Jin. Why did you wait?" Phoenix drawled, his voice growing soft as he came around behind her again, "What made you stay hidden in that whorehouse?"

"I…I snuck up to Korok's rooms and hid there while they searched for me." Jin's voice began softly but again that knot formed on her brow, her voice growing louder as fury built on her face, "And when he turned up…I waited till he was asleep. I tied him to his own bed then…I took a knife…I cut him…and I cut him again…and again until he was as much a frightened little girl as I was…I listened to him cry and beg like I tried to…and then I took my knife and did for him what he did to me…I made a whore out of him."

As she spoke, anger dominated Jin's face though there was fear there and something that could have been grief but her expression froze as Phoenix moved about to stand before her, Jin's blazing eyes almost pleading with him.

"He challenged your strength…and he lost." Phoenix said quietly, reaching up to stroke a finger slowly down the young woman's cheek, her face relaxing as she leant into his touch, "And when you fled from there, when you found your mother long dead, found yourself homeless and penniless, did you succumb to weakness? Did you lie down in the street and cry out your sorrows?"

"No." Jin replied, her voice just as quiet as she stared back at Phoenix as though mesmerised, "I grew stronger."

"Indeed." Phoenix shot back as a cool smirk appeared on his lips, "You grew to become an accomplished thief. A rising star of the underworld who cut down any who dared challenge her, becoming known and feared by all others." Again he caressed her cheek, Jin moaning softly as he did, "Just as you have grown to dominate the dragon spirit within you. Taking its power as your own."

But something in this statement made that knot appear in Jin's brow once more, the young woman casting a brief, frightened glance up at Phoenix before she dropped her face.

"Oh, Jin. You fear my lessons so much…but that pain is your ally." Phoenix said, his voice unnaturally soft as he cupped the young woman's chin, lifting her unresisting face again, "I offer you strength, Jin but also much more. When Mother has restored her balance and retaken her place in the spirit realms, I will rule this world and only those worthy to live in my domain will remain. Only the strongest will find a place in my new kingdom and only that which is…perfect…will rule this world by my side."

She calmed again as he spoke, her face going blank once more thought her blazing eyes still seemed to plead with him.

"I will be worthy, Master. I am." She said in steady tones.

"Yes, when the time comes, you will be." He said, his smile becoming more of a leer, "But you will need that strength soon. For when my mother's adversary shows himself, and I feel that will be soon, we will have to get through those who seek to protect him…including my own traitorous children. YOU must be prepared for them, to destroy them, so that I may slaughter the broken Avatar, Daniel."

"Then…punish my weakness, master. Take it away." She breathed as Phoenix's leering grin grew, "Make me perfect. I want to be strong…I will be perfect…for you."

"Then let us begin the lesson again." He returned and Jin stood perfectly still as he raised his hands, bright yellow flames erupting to life about them.

_Child…hear me, child. Do not…succumb…you have strength…child…NO!_

But as Phoenix's hands came to rest on Jin's arms, the flames spreading from him to her and blackening her skin with a faint sizzling, the young woman tipped her glowing eyes up to the ceiling with a calm, almost serine expression. As the flames spread up to her shoulders, she opened her mouth to let out a groaning sigh and within her head the incessant voice faded away leaving her empty, cold.

Alone.

* * *

><p>The Tale of the Huntress<p>

Many and varied are the species of Wolf-bat that inhabit this world. Though they are not the largest of creatures and are sometimes hunted by other predators or even humans they are still one of the most successful and widespread animals on the planet.

In the high mountain ranges of the Earthen Kingdoms, in the far north of the Firenation and even seen occasionally around the shores of the Northern Watertribe are the largest of the Wolf-bat species. These are usually covered in pale grey or white, shaggy fur like the snowy climate they prefer, these Wolves hunt primarily on the ground, their wings being stunted and good only for short glides. They are also highly aggressive and territorial and humans have learned respect and fear of them, even many of the bedtime stories told to children around the world have the Big Bad Wolf-bat in his white coat as a main character. These stories are told not just to frighten children but to teach them respect of what can be a dangerous animal.

The smallest of the Wolf-bats are most often found underground and they usually have very little fur with small, red eyes that help them see in the dark. There are many subspecies of these to be found in all the nations and most of them look the same though their size varies greatly and some people who have been down into the deepest caves claim to have seen tiny animals with no eyes at all that more resemble hairless, winged Shirshus. And those tiny, palm sized Wolf-bats are never seen to move on the ground, preferring to spend their lives on the wing or hanging from the cave ceilings.

While most have heard of the other varieties even if they might never see one in the wild, almost everyone in the world is familiar with the more common Wolf-bats that are found in almost every climate and in almost every nation. Only the far southern regions lack any Wolf-bat of any kind though the South Pole was once home to a unique aquatic species that died out hundreds of years ago. The warriors of the Southern Watertribe still wear the stylised armour of the sea-wolf in honour of that long gone race.

"_Like Daddy's helmet?" Reena squeaked excitedly and Ana nodded with a smile before she continued._

On average three to four feet high at the shoulder, beneath the thick fur of their necks, shoulders and chests the common Wolf-bat are muscular if lean creatures. They are also adapted for life both underground and on the surface. A lighter coat of fur covers the rest of the body and head and the nostrils of these animals are far less pronounced although no less sensitive than their mountain or underground cousins. Their claws are long and hooked to help them run, climb and catch their prey and combined with their powerful jaws, an individual Wolf-bat is an amazing hunter on its own but a family pack working together is a truly formidable force. Their greatest strengths however come from the loose folds of lightly furred skin attached to their sides, skin that is stretched out wide when they spread their limbs, becoming great wings that enable a Wolf-bat to take to the sky.

"_Wow, Ana. You DO tell the most boring stories." Maki interrupted here._

"_Yeah, you could put anyone to sleep with this one. It's like being in school." Hakoda added with a grin to match his brother's._

"_I'm just giving a little bit of background for Re and Gatty but if you two shut up, you might actually learn something for once." Ana snapped angrily._

_Suki, who had been listening as avidly as the other children, was about to chastise the twins further when Oma reached out and pinched the boys upper arms, giving the twins a stern look. Immediately the twins dropped their faces and mumbled an apology to Ana leaving Suki to wonder if she could convince Oma's parents to allow the girl to stay permanently._

Our story begins in the central western regions of the Earthen Kingdoms, at the very north western edge of the Great Divide. Within the canyons themselves stands a great mound of earth and stone that was home to a Pack. They lived within the mound itself, in the caves and caverns beneath, sometimes hunting the extensive cave networks under the canyons but mostly they preferred to hunt on the surface, or more accurately, above it.

For more generations than even humans could remember this Pack, known to themselves as Silverwing, had called the canyons surrounding their mound their home range, including hundreds of square miles of dense forests and plains that bordered the Divide. Generation after generation had been born here and while most farmers within a hundred miles knew there were Wolf-bats who came from somewhere within the canyons, no one had ever seen the secretive animals coming or going from their home. Nor would any farmer try to find them because the Wolf-bats instinctual fear of humans meant they never took animals from a farm, even when times were tough and although Wolf-bats are smaller than most other predators, the pack would always drive other predators out of their territory. Sometimes a Chicken-hog might wander too far from the farm and disappear but most of the farmers in the area considered this a small price to pay if it meant they could live and work here safely without worrying about Platypus-bears or Armadillo-lions occasionally raiding their farms.

The Silverwing were a strong and intelligent pack, good hunters all and though there were occasional scuffles with distant rival packs, for the most part these animals had enjoyed peace and prosperity for many hundreds of years. And it was a combination of strength and intelligence mingled with a keen hunter's sense and intuition had enabled the Silverwing's last great leader to hold his position for many years and the Pack were content to keep him there. Even the larger, stronger Wolf-bats in the Pack deferred to his wisdom and he was known to one and all as 'Sire', which is a preety accurate name as he had been the dominant male for a long time and as a result a lot of the younger males in the pack were in fact his sons.

Sire and his mate had raised many healthy young together but none of the Wolf-bats in the pack knew quite what to do with a certain little female that came with their leader and his mate's last litter. One of six pups, she was the largest of the litter and from the instant she was born she displayed unusual behaviours. While her siblings had yet to fully open their eyes, snuffling blindly at their mother's teats, this little female had already drunk her fill and taken herself off to explore the roost forcing her mother to either go searching or compel one of the other nursing mothers to find her. Then while other pups were just mastering the art of walking, this little female would sneak out after the hunters as they prepared to leave the roost for the night, gliding after them on still underdeveloped wings in her eagerness to join the hunt.

She was a very good hunter too and before she and her siblings were even weened, the little female had come in from outside late one night just before dawn, a vole-hopper half as large as herself clutched in her jaws that she dropped to the ground at her father's feet. The next night she was there to greet him after the nightly hunt in his nest on the high ledge within the main roost, this time with two Hoppers. Then the next night she convinced three of the older weening mothers in the warmer caverns of the nursery roost to join her on a hunt, although these mothers were eager to do just that after months of birthing and raising their young and the four of them travelled far together that night. They hunted in wild territories and after eating their fill they returned to the roost, each griping a leg of a juvenile Bull-Antelope carcass with their hind legs as they flew slowly and a little unsteadily home. She was the youngest in living memory to earn her title of 'Huntress' and from then on joined in with the nightly hunts, quickly absorbing all that her family could teach her and soon becoming a source of pride for the whole Pack. For the best years of her life she had the love and respect of all the other Wolf-bats in her Pack although her greatest pleasure came from the sense of pride and affection she received from her parents and even long before she'd reached maturity, the little Huntress was very aware of the appraising gazes she received from some of the males within the Pack.

"_I thought a Wolf-bat would have a name like…Fang or Ripper." Hakoda interuped the story again._

"_Or even something like, 'Maker of Loud Farts'." Maki added, much to Reena and Gyatso's amusement, "Sounds more exciting than just…Huntress anyway."_

"_Wild animals don't have names like people." Ana said with an exasperated sigh, "There would be many Hunters and Huntresses in the pack along with Scouts, Guards and lots more."_

"_So how'd they tell each other apart?" Maki asked in a sarcastic tone._

"_By smell of course. They ARE animals." Ana shot back, then looked shrewdly at her cousins, "But I suppose if you two were Wolf-bats, they probably would call you Maker of Stinky Gas and Butt Stench."_

_Once again Ana waited for the smaller children to finish giggling before she continued her tale._

It was with great excitement and yet a touch of sadness when the young Huntress knew she was ready to choose a mate. Her mother and the other females of the pack had become wary of her as she grew older and her body matured and this was the source of the Huntress's sadness for she knew instinctively she could not remain. No female Wolf-bat born to the pack could remain past maturity or the pack would be weakened through inbreeding yet it was the thought of striking out on her own to find another pack or maybe even meeting a mate and forging a brand new pack of their own that filled the young female with such excitement.

Of course, there are no true goodbyes amongst Wolf-bats although most of the pack seemed to understand and came to share their scents with her the evening the Huntress chose to leave. The distance growing between her and her mother was sad though a natural thing but the leader of the pack, her Sire came to see her off, sitting at the main entrance to the pack's roost near the top of the mound and watching until long after she was lost to sight in the night sky above the canyons.

Like many young Wolf-bats who strike out for the first time, she did not go far that first night, her excitement tempered by the loss of the pack she had been born to. As dawn approached she remained in the canyons, her ancestral home almost within sight several miles away from where she found a shallow cave high in the canyon walls. A place where she could rest for the day, still excited to be on her journey yet comforted in part by the familiar scents surrounding her.

Long before nightfall however she was awoken by the faint stink of smoke and distant yelps of pain and fear. Her head jerking up, the young Huntress cringed at the bright sunlight blazing into the mouth of her little cave but again came a distant shriek, an unmistakable cry of distress that came from another Wolf-bat. Making her way to the mouth of the cave, her eyes watered and stung in the light but again she smelled fire, her ears again picking up the sounds of yelps and far along the canyon she was in, she could just make out a dark column of smoke rising from where she knew her old home to be.

Without hesitation she threw herself out into the air, rising quickly above the canyons. In the daylight she was all but blind but the smoke rising over the mound where her family lived was hard to miss and as she drew closer, she could make out many dark shapes crawling about near the base of that mound. As she drew closer still her nose told her just what those blurred shapes she could just make out were.

The worst of predators. The hunters she had always been taught to avoid.

Humans.

Wood and dry bushes had been piled at the entrances to the mound, the humans lighting fires to smoke out the animals though the Huntress knew the nursing mothers and older Wolf-bats would seek shelter in the deeper caverns. But again from below she heard the yaps and howls of the hunters calling to one another and next moment she saw dark shapes streaking down the side of the mound. They raced over the stony ground toward a large group of humans gathered at the base of the mound but long before they got close, the ground between them and the humans suddenly erupted. Only a few fell wounded by this Earthbending attack of up-thrusting earth as the Wolf-bats took to the air, coming on over the attack. And rising from the gathered humans next, a dark hail of arrows flew out at the oncoming Wolf-bats.

The young Huntress high above watched in horror as the defenders one and all tumbled from the sky, the rising smoke casting a shadow over the mound and as her vision cleared a little, the Huntress found herself looking down at the still and struggling bodies of a dozen Wolf-bats she had only shared her scent with hours before. The humans marched forward in a loose group and even with limited vision from high above, she saw the glint of sunlight from metal in the humans hands.

Silent and with her wings tucked tightly into her sides she dropped like a stone as she fell toward them. Only feet from the ground she snapped open her wings and flashed passed the front ranks of those making their way up the mound, the outstretched claws of one wingtip slicing neatly through skin and sinew. The humans halted in surprise even as two of their number dropped to their knees, scrabbling ineffectually at the fountains of blood spewing from their slit throats before the Huntress was upon them again, flashing in from the side and slamming into one man's chest. Her teeth were into his throat before he'd hit the ground and the Huntress leapt away, throwing herself bodily at the next nearest human.

She fought in a red haze after that. Shouts and screams filling her ears, her nose all but clogged with dust and the stink of blood and her vision became a washed out blur. All but lost in her rage she threw herself at anything that moved, teeth and claws seeking, digging, gouging and slicing anything within reach.

"_Ana, wait. I'm not so sure," this time Suki interrupted but was interrupted herself an instant after._

"_No. no." Gyatso said pleadingly, "Story. Story."_

"_Tell us what Huntess do." Reena added insistently._

"_Are you sure?" Ana asked slyly, "It does get a little scarier…and a bit sad too."_

_The two little ones, along with Maki, Hakoda and Oma all nodded vigorously and when Ana looked to Suki she could only sigh and nod, in truth more than curious herself._

The Huntress did not see the net that dropped over her but the moment she felt it settle over her head, she fought with renewed savagery, tearing her way free quickly but as she leapt atop another man's back yet another net dropped over her, then another. Thrashing about she became so entangled she could barely move and then came the blows. The humans clustered thickly about her, fists, feet and weapons raining down upon the young Wolf-bat and she shrieked as she felt bone snap, a new haze filling her mind as the pain grew to be intolerable.

"Wait! Don't kill it!" a rough voice shouted though the words were meaningless to the Huntress.

"What do you mean don't kill it?" another voice shouted in return, "It killed eight of our guys. Look at Bakka's arm for spirit's sake. He'll be lucky if he keeps his hand."

"Who cares about Bakka or them others. They're zombies." The first voice snapped, "Besides, have you even seen a Wolf-bat move like that…or any animal for that matter?"

"Yeah, it was fast, so what?"

"So what? Look, Long Feng sent us out to find possible bases but he also told us the Dai Li need money so we can keep our operations under the radar." The first voice snapped sternly, although there was a slyness in his voice as he added, "We got a deal going with the owner of the arena down at the Misty Palms but the pit boss will pay extra for an animal that can fight like this one. We've got it bagged up so we just kill these and the rest as ordered then go make a little profit for ourselves on the side."

The voices continued as the humans moved away from her but they faded from her awareness as a brief and final yelp rang out and she found the strength to turn her head, her swollen eyes finding another Wolf-bat laying on the ground only feet away. There came another yelping shriek as the humans finished off those wolves still struggling but as her vision grew dark, the Huntress's last sight of her home was her father's arrow riddled body, his eyes staring sightlessly back to her.

_This time Ana herself paused at the faint whimpering sounds that arose in the barn but when she looked to Reena and Gyatso, the little ones only stared back attentively. The whimper came again and all eyes turned to Maki who wiped quickly at the moisture rolling down his cheeks._

"_I just got something in my eye is all." The boy croaked and waved a hand at Ana, "Just finish the damn story."_

She awoke to terrible pain in darkness, bars of steel caging her in tightly on all sides and the agony she felt was made worse as her tiny prison bounced and rattled about. Adding to her pain was a tight cuff of metal affixed to one paw, cruelly pinching the soft skin attached to that limb and preventing her from spreading her wing on that side. Time passed slowly in this little slice of hell, her wounds healing with equal slowness and she was always thirsty and hungry. Now and then the cloth that covered her cage was pushed aside and she caught a glimpse of the cart she was on, other cages piled up around her own with the smells of other animals within. The terrain changed each time they stopped and she was treated irregularly to small bowls of dirty water, hunks of half rotted meat and once when they had stopped she saw the humans pull one of the cages down from the cart and then watched them drag out the carcass of the Rabbi-roo that had occupied that cage. Her first meal in many days had been a bowlful of the Rabbi-roo's entrails and she ate without hesitation, driven by the constant, burning hunger in her belly.

Weeks passed by the time they were moving through the yellow dunes of the desert, the worst of the Huntress's wounds healed now though she was thin, half-starved with her ribs showing clearly through her matted and dirty fur. She was relieved when at last she found herself being taken underground though that feeling soon fled when she was only forced into another cage, one amongst many that lined the walls of a huge underground chamber. There were scores, maybe more than a hundred animals of all kinds sealed into their cages, some cages stacked atop one another and others hung from multitudes of chains that dangled down from the high ceiling. The floor of the huge room was as filthy as the inside of her own cage with the unmistakable coppery taste of blood in the air of the chamber but the Huntress was quickly distracted from the view when she found that her cage was already occupied.

She could smell little through the stink of so many caged animals but at a soft whine she spun about, staring hard at the back of her new, larger cage as a pile of straw there shifted. He rose from the straw but only to press himself into the far corner of the cage, trembling in outright terror as his eyes rolled wildly at her. Another Wolf-bat, as young as she was though his thin frame carried many scars and half healed wounds and as she stretched out her nose toward him, he yelped as his trembling increased considerably. He made no threatening moves at first though the Huntress remained wary as she turned her attention back to the chamber and the humans moving about outside their cage.

It did not take long to see the reaction she'd gotten from her cell mate reflected by most of the animals kept here. Some were enormous to her, shirshus, canyon crawlers, platypus-bears, armadillo-lions and those were just the animals she recognised. Almost all carried scars or wounds and some sat listlessly in their cages, others throwing themselves repeatedly at the bars, each and every animal with the same empty, lost and dejected look as the Wolf-bat who shared her cage. On that very first day she learned what happened to those who broke the rules when a huge horned creature with thick grey skin attacked one of the human handlers. The man had passed too close to the cage and the animal within had suddenly thrust its horns through the bars, impaling the human and then attempted to drag the still twitching body back into its cage. The other humans had instantly rushed forward, not to retrieve their comrade but to first attack the horned animal with long spears. Trapped in a cage it could not even turn around in, it still took some time for the Komodo-rhino to die and then the Huntress had watched as its body was dragged from the cage, butchered out in the centre of the chamber before a large chunk of bloody meat was tossed through the bars of her own cage.

Instantly her cellmate rushed forward snarling and snapping his jaws but the Huntress only stepped away from the meat. Then as the other Wolf-bat went to rush past her, she kicked out at his hind legs with her one of own to make him stumble then lunged forward to smash her shoulder into his side. He found himself laying on his side, the Huntress standing over him with one paw resting against his throat and the point of a single, curved claw pressing in against his jugular.

She looked up though as silence fell beyond her cage and saw first the other animals all enjoying their meal but those humans near her cage stood frozen, staring over at her with eager, almost hungry expressions. With sudden insight the Huntress gave a sharp intake of breath, an almost human gasp.

They were waiting for her to kill this Wolf-bat.

They wanted her to do it.

Lifting her paw away from the male's neck, the Huntress kept her eyes on the humans as she stretched out her head to lift the bloody hunk of meat in her mouth. And still staring hard, she dropped it beside the other Wolf-bat and backed away, sitting down at the back of their cage in the shadows. The male stared back at her a moment but soon rose to begin tearing at the meat and meanwhile the Huntress never took her glare from their captors who laughed or glared back to her with equal menace.

In the beginning she knew only the huge chamber. Animals came and went, new animals arriving in their cages through huge doors to one side while sometimes their cages were lifted with ropes and pulleys up to a trapdoor set in the high ceiling. When these came back the animals within were always wounded but as time passed even the Huntress began to look forward to when those wounds proved too great or when the animals returned already dead in their cages. On those occasions, the meat was fresher.

After that first feeding her companion shared his meals with her, usually waiting nervously as the Huntress ate first though she always left him a fair share. She learned he was known to his pack as Seeker, a hunter who specialised in tracking prey and like some males choose to do, he had struck out from home when he came of age to find a new pack and a mate when he was captured by two legged hunters. Though he was high strung and often on edge, she and her nervous companion were soon friends, finding what comfort they could together.

There was no day or night in this underground room and the Huntress could not even begin to guess how long she had been here when one day, the supply of meat stopped. The two Wolf-bats watched from their cage as the humans trundled bloodstained carts filled with cuts of meat from cage to cage, their mouths watering as they watched the other animals being fed but no meat was given to them. After the second feeding time passed without a meal for them, the Huntress grew worried. By the third day her concern was mostly for her new friend whose agitation grew minute by minute.

_No fight, no eat._ He whined again and again as though repeating a mantra, _No fight, no eat._

No matter how she tried she could get nothing else from him but by the end of the fourth day her concerns for him were forgotten. Her world instead now filled with the burning, gnawing hunger in her belly.

She didn't notice at first when their cage began moving, only taking notice when they were swinging high over the floor suspended from ropes that drew them up and into the trapdoor in the roof. She found herself surround by bright lights and roaring sound and as her eyes slowly adjusted, she saw their cage now rested on the earthen floor of a wide, circular pit. Humans lined the edge high above, screaming and shouting down at them and the Huntress could not help cowering beside Seeker though he only continued trembling, whining to himself over and over.

_No fight, no eat. No fight, no eat. No fight, no eat._

Unseen by the Wolf-bats, a rope attached to their cage was jerked away and the cage suddenly collapsed, its sides falling away and leaving the two animals exposed. The pair drew closer as another cage rose across from them, its sides too falling away after a moment to reveal an enormous creature that rose up onto long legs. Over six feet in height, with a bulbous body and a tooth lined maw almost as long as it was tall, it was a Canyon-crawler native to much of the Earthen Kingdoms and a Wolf-bat's deadliest rival. But like her companion, the Crawler too carried old scars and wounds and as it swayed slightly on its long legs, the Huntress realised it was just as starved as she was.

But all thought fled as a large chunk of unidentifiable meat flew out from one side, over the edge of the pit and dropping down to break apart into smaller sections of flesh and bone with a splattering of dark blood. A hush fell over the watching humans, even the three animals becoming still and silent as they stared intently at the meat.

_Seeker?_ Her whine seemed loud in the silence, _Take legs. Huntress take throat._

_No fight…no eat._ Was all he whined in return.

_We eat._

The roar of the crowd returned as the crawler suddenly lunged, scurrying forward for the meat as the Wolf-bats sprang apart, then came in from the sides.

They did not eat that day though they won the fight. Neither had the strength after their battle but they ate the next day and when their opponent suddenly died in its cage from its wounds, they got to eat Canyon-crawler the day after that. The Huntress soon settled into her new routine. She and Seeker would be starved for several days before being sent back to the pit, sometimes to face a single larger opponent, sometimes two or more but afterwards they got to eat for a few days. Always they would be given time to heal the worst of their wounds before the food stopped coming again and they knew they would have to fight once more.

Then one day, after the usual days of starvation, the Huntress awoke from a semi-exhausted slumber to find a rope about her neck and herself sliding over the floor of her cage. Before she could react or resist she was in a smaller cage outside before the rope went slack and a hooked blade on a pole reached in to cut the rope away from her neck. She looked out from this new cage to her friend but he sat at the bars of their larger cage, looking back at her with such loss and pain in his eyes that she whined questioningly. He only sat silent as other humans came and lifted her cage with poles, carrying her away across the huge chamber. All about her the other animals turned their gazes away as she was carted past and the Huntress quailed as large doors were opened ahead of her. These were not the doors through which she had first been brought to this place. She had seen when other animals, usually much larger than her, had been taken through these doors and watched them go from beside Seeker just as eagerly as he did. When animals were taken through there, the others almost always got fed.

Terrified, she sat hunched in the small cage as it was carried along a wide passage with several openings along it until eventually the humans turned into one of these. She had a brief impression of a large room with many holes in one wall before she was before one of them. One side of her cage slid open and a human prodded at her with a spear to force her out of the cage but she went reluctantly as the hole she was being forced into led to a steep chute lined with smooth polished stone. In the end she had no choice and there came a squeal from her long claws as she began to slide down the chute and far below she could see a point of bright light though there was little she could do except keep her legs braced as she slid downwards without control.

All too soon the circle of light flashed past and she fell out into bright light and what was becoming an all too familiar noise of shouting, jeering humans. She resisted the urge to try and open her wings but the drop proved not too great as the Huntress landed in a crouch on the sandy floor of an arena. It was much larger than usual although humans still lined the edge, screaming and shouting down as they always did. And after a moment the Huntress realised they weren't shouting at her, most hadn't even realised she was there yet and were watching a fight going on thirty yards away on the other side of the pit floor. A huge Armadillo-bear stood defensively against the wall of the pit, the plated armour on its back punctured and rent here and there with blood still rolling down its sides, more staining the sand around and beneath it.

By now this was not so shocking a sight to the Huntress, she had been made to fight more animals than she could remember but the two humans who stood before the Armadillo-bear were something new. They were large men, dressed similarly with shin and forearm armour, thick leather armour about their waists like knee length skirts and helmets that covered their heads and faces, with long slits in the metal coverings for their eyes. One carried a huge sword that he poked toward the animal they faced making the Armadillo-bear rear up which was when the other human acted. He went unarmed but dropped into a low stance, bringing one hand up at his side and with it a thin and pointed spike of stone pushed up from the ground beneath the rearing animal. The Huntress saw several other wounds on the Armadillo-bear's belly but as it dropped back down the tip of the spike drove into the animal's chest and the bear released an anguished bellow as its front legs collapsed and it fell the rest of the way onto the spike with a sigh. Laughing, the human with the sword jabbed it forward again and drove the tip into the base of the Armadillo-bear's thick neck were it met its shoulders, driving the blade deep. The animal made no other sounds, twitching once as it died and to the only other creature in the pit who might recognise the expression, The Huntress saw something like relief on the Armadillo-bear's furry face.

The young Wolf-bat watching from across the arena at first saw just another animal dead on the pit floor like so many others she had seen recently but even under the bright lights, from across the pit her eyes locked onto the Armadillo-bear's and for a moment they became her father's lifeless eyes, filled with the same empty hopelessness. An expression she had seen again and again ever since.

The crowded humans lining the pit screamed with delight as they saw the Wolf-bat streak across the arena floor in a grey blur and while the Huntress could not spread her wings, she could still reach out with her hooked foreclaws. The two men before the Armadillo-bear had barely acknowledged the crowd's shouts when the Huntress was between them and gone, the one with his oversized sword spinning at the movement but then gaping at his companion who was dropping to his hands and knees, blood literally fountaining from the man's neck where a long slit had been opened along one side. The man with his sword spun away at a savage snarl to one side and had a moment to take in the Huntress, crouched atop the dead Armadillo-bear, the hair on her neck and shoulders sticking almost straight out and below her glaring eyes, her lips were pulled back to reveal a mouthful of long and sharp teeth.

The man tried to raise his sword but the Huntress streaked ahead even as he struggled to lift the unwieldy weapon, then surprised him by going low and past the man's legs. He tried to spin about, both hands on his weapon but he only heard her growl growing closer to one side before their came a sharp pain in the side of his neck and then something hot was spilling down his front, his sword slipping from slack fingers and the world beginning to tip up on its side as his vision began to fade.

The Huntress panted hard from her brief exertion as she stared at the two dead humans, backing away then as the roar of the crowd above returned with force. She bolted for the furthest point she could get from them, the centre of the large pit and though there she cowered, she bared her teeth at the capering, hollering humans surrounding her. A squeal of metal on metal made her look to one side were a gate in the arena wall slid upwards, revealing a dark tunnel beyond. Choosing the unknown she bolted next for this but skidded to a halt as another human dropped into the pit directly before the opening. He was dressed much like the other two wearing only a helmet, forearm and leg armour but this man held a long spear in both hands, levelling its pointed tip directly at the Huntress. Another man hit the sand beside the first, his own spear already levelled before a third man thumped to the sand to join the other two.

She understood perfectly. To get to the opening and out of the pit, she had to get past them. Lowering her front half, the Huntress locked her gaze onto one spear tip and let herself relax, allowing well-honed instinct to rise and with it mapping out several pathways open before her. And then she suddenly sprang ahead. The men gripped their spears tighter, each thrusting theirs forward as the Wolf-bat drew close but all three blinked in surprise as she sped up and jumped up over their attacks, landing lightly on the centre spear itself and continuing to run forward. The man's eyes were wide behind the slit of his helmet as the horrifying vision of fur and teeth were gone leaving only pain in her wake. As he half turned, his last view of the world was one of his fellow warriors and the grey thing that was attached to his front, tearing, slicing and gouging with clawed feet as her jaws worried at the man's throat. As the first fell to the ground, his dimming eyes saw a spear flash past but the Wolf-bat was gone in a blur as the spear drove deep into the second dying man's chest. The last sound he heard was the gurgling shriek that rose from their final companion.

By the time she got into it, the Huntress wasn't at all surprised to find the tunnel out of the pit led to yet another cage. She was relieved however to be taken back to her own cage and the humans didn't need their spears for her to rise and stumble gratefully inside when they put the two cages together and separated the bars. A generous pile of meat soon followed but the Huntress ignored that and crawled her way to the shadowy rear of the cage and lay down on the dirty straw. At first, Seeker remained silent, the other Wolf-bat even ignoring the meat at the front of the cage as he simply stared at her. Her eyes had already closed though eventually she felt Seeker move past her to the other side of their cage but she was surprised when she felt his presence draw close again and opened her eyes. He sat before her with a large slice of meat in his jaws that he first lowered, then tore away a piece that he chewed for a moment. Then lowering his mouth, he pressed his snout to the side of her mouth and the Huntress was again surprised to feel Seeker pushing the softened meat between her lips. She raised her head to swallow this treat and then to press her nose to his, a show of her gratitude before he returned his snout to the meat and tore away another piece, again chewing a moment before leaning in to care for her once more.

Months continued to pass in this hell though the Wolf-bats fared better than most. It was having each other that saved them while many of the animals in the cages surrounding them seemed to lose all sense of self, some of them becoming so withdrawn they would simply sit and stare even as the humans dragged them from their cages and turn them into meat for the others. While others became so insane they tried to kill anything that came near and the humans were usually forced to kill these in their cages with bows or spears. The two Wolf-bats took to watching these deaths attentively from the front of their cage, their mouths watering as they wondered if they would receive a share this time.

Only rarely was the Huntress taken to the 'other' pit and only once was Seeker taken with her. Sometimes she fought alongside different animals against several armed humans, other times she was forced to face them on her own. She did as the two-legs wanted, she fought for her very survival but the Huntress was intelligent enough to know it was only a matter of time before either a human or one of the other animals got the better of her.

"_But…but she gets out right?" Hakoda asked in a shaky voice, he too now sporting tracks of moisture on his face, "Huntress and Seeker will get away, won't they?"_

"_Well," Ana began uncertainly, "There is still a very sad part but…you'll see."_

_Reena and Gyatso sat stiffly against Suki's sides and looking over, Ana could see Oma had shifted to sit between Hakoda and Maki, one of each twin's hand gripped firmly in both hers. It was with some effort that Ana kept the grin off her face when she noticed Suki's eyes were as wide as the children's as she listened to the story._

Then came a day that was burned into the young Wolf-bat's mind, after days of starving and laying about with nothing to do, the Huntress suddenly knew she carried tiny lives inside herself. The signs were clear, her instincts making the feeling certain and the Huntress felt a brief surge of happiness and pride. Brief, for on that same day the father of her children was taken to the pit and what was returned of Seeker was thrust into her cage within a stained feeding bowl. Long after the humans had gone home and the rest of the animals slept fitfully she sat and stared at the bloody scraps. Then simply ate. For the sake of his children, there was nothing else she could do.

Alone now, the endless days in her cage and the fights blurred together. The only sense she had of time passing the growing weight within her belly but when she thought of Seeker, she thought of his children and knew only a desperate determination. When she was alone in her cage and the humans occupied elsewhere, the Huntress used the filthy straw to make a carefully concealed nest just outside the bars, behind the cage where piles of old rubbish had accumulated between cage and wall and where the humans could not see. Her belly did not grow too much and the bulge made by the young she carried she was able to keep concealed thanks to the loose flaps of skin on her sides, her wings proving to have some use even if she could no longer use them to fly.

When the time came, frightened and alone she birthed four pups but with their mother constantly half-starved and healing the wounds of battle, two came into the world still and lifeless. She quickly ate those along with the afterbirth, taking them back within herself so that she might have enough milk to give to the two surviving pups. A little male like a mirror to his father and a smaller female, a carbon copy of the Huntress. Tiny, fragile and so achingly beautiful to the young mother. For the first time in far longer than she could even remember any more, the Huntress knew true happiness.

But with that happiness came fear. With care she was able to keep the pups hidden, using the rubbish filled spaces behind the cages to keep them out of sight but time passed and as they grew older, the Huntress's old fears and despairs resurfaced. While still small she could keep them hidden from the humans even when her cage was taken up through the trapdoor but they were quickly growing and on top of that, soon she must ween them yet the Huntress rarely received enough meat for herself. She did not know how she would feed her children or even how to get them out of this terrible place where they'd been born.

Then one day…HE came.

She had seen the beetle headed merchants coming and going amongst the other humans, usually delivering cages filled with fresh meat for the fights. This day they had dragged in a small covered cage with some excitement, the other humans rushing over to see as something within growled before the entire cage jumped with a bang. But the first thing the Huntress noticed was his scent. It filled her head as though the entire chamber was suddenly saturated with it and deep down inside, she was certain she knew that scent as though it had been around her entire life. It reminded her of her father's, something like the scent of home. Almost as though it was her own scent.

One of the humans was lifting the cloth covering the cage when he screamed, suddenly slammed into the side of the cage as whatever was within grabbed him. Blood sprayed about as the other humans ran forward to grab for him and the man suddenly fell back minus most of his arm. And then the cage exploded, cloth and twisted steel bars simply flying away as something dark streaked out from this and in amongst the humans. What came next happened in moments but when the shrieking whirlwind stopped, not one human remained alive and a new animal stood in the centre of the chamber. He wasn't much larger than a Wolf-bat and his resemblance to one was striking but for his lack of wings. And while he may have been small compared to many of those still in their cages, the shaggy brown animal almost seemed to ooze pure strength and power. An unnaturally loud growl rose from the creature as it turned pale green eyes about the chamber, every animal within its cage staring back silently.

Waiting.

He threw back his head then, opening his jaws wide to release a roar that rattled the chamber and with it, each and every animal found themselves free as metal bars, welds and twists of wire simply separated, rattling and clanging down to the ground around the surprised animals. They came forward slowly, surrounding the strange animal thickly before every other animal bowed its head low, prostrating themselves before him.

The Huntress came forward more cautiously, keeping her pups close by her side and keeping a good distance from the other animals.

_**Brothers. Sisters.**_The loud growl that rose from the strange animal went past the Huntress's ears, right to her core and she felt a shudder go through her, _**WE HUNT!**_

As one the large group took off at a trot for the far side of the chamber where large doors led to the tunnels their human handlers had always used to take the larger cages up to the pit. With his command still roiling in her mind, the Huntress was compelled to follow but she halted when the last of the other animals moved away to reveal the strange newcomer still standing in the centre of the room. His pale eyes seemed to see right through her, the blood matting his thick fur and his posture projecting pure malice but she felt oddly safe, even calm as he walked slowly toward her. He looked down to her pups cowering behind her then back up at her.

_**Follow.**_ Again she could not refuse that command as he brushed passed her, moving to the opposite side of the chamber from the other animals and another set of doors there.

Made from thick timbers and banded by steel, the large doors were tightly shut but the strange Wolf-bat did not slow as he approached, only lowering his head as he walked straight into the doors. It only slowed him down for a moment, the doors bowing outwards with a loud creak before the latch gave with an enormous bang. A tunnel was revealed sloping upwards and raising her nose, the Huntress smelled something she thought she had all but forgotten. Cool, fresh air.

_Go. Protect them._

It was not a command this time but a soft growl and she looked back to the animal beside her in surprise.

He only returned her gaze for a moment, his strange eyes then brushing over her pups before he turned and walked away. The other animals remained by the far doors, clawing and biting at it with growing fervour but the huntress watched the strange Wolf-bat go to join them, that door smashing open like the first a moment later. For that briefest moment she had felt such a connection, a sense of belonging at his side that she wanted more than anything to follow after him. But she looked to the remains of those humans he had literally torn limb from limb in a matter of seconds then up at the animals who were now filing through the opened door after him. Looking up through the forest of hanging chains, the Huntress knew what waited for them up there and she knew why he had taken the animals to face their captors but looking down at her pups, she knew also why he had left her behind.

She fled out into the desert with her pups clinging onto her back but did not go far, waiting until she saw the moonlit shadows of the animals racing away from the human town over the dunes. She followed at a distance, watching as the strange animal led the others into the hills before they disappeared. She drew closer to see where they had gone when one of those hills suddenly exploded like a volcano, gouts of fire and shattered stone rising high over the desert. It was some time before he came stumbling out of the smoking crater atop that hill, passing close to where she hid with her children.

Again came that sense of belonging, a need to be with him. She did not understand but she was a creature of instinct and without hesitation the Huntress stepped out from the bush she concealed herself with, calling to him with a traditional Wolf-bat name.

_Hunter?_

He spun back with a savage snarl but this dropped away almost instantly and the two animals stared at one another with something like wonder, the moment stretching out until her pups surprised them both by jumping out of the bushes behind her.

There was something about him, as though he was one of those animals who spent their days smashing themselves into the bars of their cages but from the moment they formed their little pack, she watched him becoming a true animal once more. He seemed determined to find something though even he couldn't identify exactly what but the Huntress was just as determined to follow her instincts and her heart.

The first few days proved hard after her captivity and if it were not for the Hunter's constant care, she and her pups would have succumbed to the desert. She felt concern for her children around him but her slowly improving friend seemed to find as much comfort in the pups presence as she did, spending much of their rest time at play with them. At first he was her little family's protector, their guide but by the time they moved beyond the desert the Huntress's strength and health had returned and she took to joining him on his hunts, the pups hunting and learning alongside the two adults.

Again she had brief happiness until their little pack came across several humans deep within a pine forest. The Hunter had been distracted, as always seeking a scent that seemed to elude him but the Huntress had seen the human first. She watched the human hunter raise his bow to point it at her friend and the Huntress froze, a memory rising unbidden in her mind of her father's arrow riddled body when the Hunter had suddenly streaked away. She'd watched him smash the human to the ground before simply tearing the head from the man and then turning to two others nearby, another man and a young boy with a similar scent.

Once more rising unbidden in her mind she saw her father's body, saw again the other Wolf-bats who had fought at his side to defend their home tumbling from the sky and then the humans she herself had killed in a blind rage. She saw too the humans the Hunter had killed in her prison but with the human faces came the faces of humans and animals together, dozens, scores of them she herself had left broken, bleeding or dead upon the earthen floor of that pit. Feeling as though she would drown in the barrage of dead faces, the Huntress sprinted forward to put herself between the Hunter and the two remaining humans.

He did not seem to comprehend at first but the Huntress held her ground, falling back to ancient wisdom passed down to each generation of Wolf-bat just as her parents had taught it to her.

_Kill one human, others will come._

Though she sensed he did not fully understand, he accepted her wisdom and backed down leaving the human and its child unharmed with just a final threat before the animals moved on. Disaster had almost come upon them again when they next stumbled onto a busy road and had been pursued by a small group of men. He tried to lead them away back into the forest but the Huntress's daughter had panicked, the little pup shrieking in fear when one of the humans drew close and grabbed for her. The Hunter lost control that day, again becoming the wild thing she had first seen in the desert and she was almost unable to stop him. She had even been forced to fight him, literally throwing herself atop the Hunter as he snarled and snapped his jaws at her savagely.

When he calmed, she felt his shock when he saw the bodies he had left scattered on the road, smelt the stink of their blood and fear and saw too those remaining humans who continued to flee along the road in both directions. The animals fled the area together, taking extra care after that to avoid any towns and roads.

Always her friend was growing and changing. Each day his mind seemed clearer and it filled her with joy to see it, just as happy as she was to have him as a part of her little family. Her children were just as enamoured with him and his care for them was just as obvious in their play and never did he refuse them his time or attention. They were quickly coming to see him as far more than a protector or a friend and the Huntress discovered she was coming to see him in a whole new light herself.

Her pups were weened now and her body reacted instinctively to this and the strong, powerful male she now travelled with. Yet though the affections he shared with her were as intimate as any mate's, more so in many ways than even Seeker's affections had been and yet he was unwilling to take that final step. She knew they were compatible, at least their anatomy seemed so but though the Huntress tried several times, he would not mate with her.

And she realised she knew why.

Always he sought his home, seeking its scent, attempting to call out again and again and the Huntress came to understand it was not a place or a thing he searched for. She could sense his longing and knew it for what it was. The thought filled her with sadness but her friend had surprised her yet again.

_Hunter…Huntress, more. Together, one. More._

In his halting way, he repeated this to her again and again and she felt he did not fully understand its meaning himself but the Huntress knew the truth of what he tried to tell her. She felt it within. She felt a bond with him as strong as the one she had with her children, that same sense of completeness when he was with her. His simple thoughts, his sometimes wild emotions and fluctuating moods were as easy for her to read as though they were her own.

And then came two more events that filled her with renewed joy. After weeks of travel over the ground, one day as they crossed a series of hills not far from the road where they had been attacked, a stiff breeze from the west carried with it scents the Huntress knew. Memories she had long since buried rose in her mind, memories of soaring over the canyons, memories of hunting alongside the Wolf-bats she'd been raised with, memories of the family she had left behind so long ago.

She proposed her idea to her friend and was relieved when he followed without hesitation but then had come the second event, an event that filled her with the same unbridled happiness she had felt the day her pups had been born. Many times her friend had surprised her but never more so as when the Hunter healed her wing.

Even the birth of her young could only just be compared to being able to spread her wings, to cup the air beneath them and soar upon the winds once more. For the first time in their lives, she was able to take her children into the skies, teaching them many of the most important skills a Wolf-bat would ever learn. For the next two days they crossed more ground than they had on their entire journey so far. First skirting her old home territory by going north, avoiding the deeper central canyons where the Crawlers liked to make their homes and then they stuck to the western edge of the Great Divide as they made their way back to the south. Grasslands, forests and farms dominated this part of the Earthen Kingdoms but the Hunter showed no interest in those, showing again the strength of his devotion as he raced over the broken terrain, easily keeping pace with the Huntress and her pups.

They were only miles now from her old home and the Huntress took to the sky with her son while her daughter chose to ride on the Hunter's shoulders. But with that mound of earth and stone where she had been born almost in sight and dawn less than an hour away, the Huntress heard her daughter suddenly shriek in fear from below.

She dropped from the sky, rushing to her pup's side but her heart almost stopped in her chest as the Huntress saw the Hunter laying on the ground, still and unconscious. He did not appear injured and the Huntress sensed his innate strength only increasing and this was reflected in the blazing green fires that now burned where his eyes had been. She did not understand but felt sure he would be alright and yet nothing she did would wake him and absolutely nothing could prepare her or her pups for what happened next.

As the Huntress and her children attempted to drag the Hunter to a nearby stand of trees, he suddenly changed. His fur retreated all over his body, his limbs twisting and lengthening while his face was the most radically changed. The three Wolf-bats could only stare at the human being laying where the Hunter had been only seconds before, the Huntress wondering for a moment if perhaps her eyes were playing tricks on her mind. Yet her other senses told her the simple truth, his shape may have changed but this was indeed her friend.

And now, the eastern horizon blazed with golden light by the time the Huntress and her children had manage to drag their friend into the small copse of trees near where he had collapsed. It had not been an easy task with his strange new shape, the small family tugging at his oddly shaped paws and the thick fur that remained on his head to drag him a few feet over the ground at a time. The scattered trees were hardly ideal cover for a nocturnal animal and with the approaching dawn the Huntress's concerns for her children's safety grew. Just as concerned as she was for the Hunter though he remained unconscious and she knew they could drag him no further before the sun crested the brightening horizon.

_Papa Wolf._ Her son yapped into the Hunter's strange features, the little Wolf-bat licking at the man's face, _Papa? Let's play. Hunt!_

_This Daddy? _ The Huntress's daughter however was more interested in the man's unusual anatomy, sitting near his waist and staring intently at what was between his legs before she stretched out with her nose and then jerked back only to sneeze violently, _Phew. That Daddy._

_Babies._ The Huntress admonished her children, the pups stepping back from him as she came to sit at her friend's side, _Wolf…Papa Wolf…hurt._

_Mama._ Her daughter whined, she and her brother both coming to their mother's side and looking up to her, _Daddy Wolf go away? Be…bad meat?_

The Huntress hung her head, not having an answer for her children, an answer she so desperately needed for herself. Physically he may have changed but her senses continued to tell her he remained strong for now, his body radiating the same, if not more vitality and strength as his wolf self though why he had suddenly collapsed or what strange power had made him change then burned away his eyes, the Huntress could not even begin to guess. His new pale skin was slick with salty moisture and burning hot against her tongue and yet she was certain he was not truly hurt. Something within the Wolf-bat was telling her his change was significant, not just to him but to her as well though she couldn't be certain why. The sky was growing ever brighter and the Huntress was filled with uncertainty and fear, fear for her friend, herself and her children exposed and out in the open.

And while the brightening sky was robbing her eyes of their vision, a little over a mile away from them to one side within the canyons the Huntress could just make out a great mound of stone. A stunted mountain almost, it was an island set in the middle of a wide canyon but the Huntress knew it as much more than just a lonely looking hill of bare earth and stone. And yet while she could see it beyond the trees where they hid, in the morning's light it may as well have been on the other side of the world.

_Hunter? Wolf…my Wolf?_ She whined softly, leaning down to lick at rough whiskers he retained on his chin and around his mouth though he gave no indication he was aware of her, only his chest continuing its steady rise and fall, _Home close now. Wolf…please. AWAKE!_

_Mama?_ Her children whined together, their mother's fear unsettling the pair.

She pushed those fears aside, nuzzling at her children to calm them as much as herself before she looked again to her friend, then out from the thin copse of trees where they hid.

_Wolf need…help._ She mused to herself, her children watching quietly as the Huntress considered her few options, _Day comes. Home pack…too far. Too open…Wolf need…Wolf needs,_

She knew what he needed and the Huntress's simple reasoning told her it was the only way she could help him. It was an option that filled her with trepidation, an idea her simple reasoning also told her might take her friend away from her but looking again to his unconscious and vulnerable shape before her, she knew she had no other choice. Dropping her nose to her chest, the Huntress thought of all the times she had heard him attempt his call, not just the sounds but the intent, the need, desire and pure love that went into those calls. Slowly her chest inflated as she raised her head to the final few fading stars above, opening her mouth slightly as she let it out. It began hesitantly but soon rolled out over the landscape, echoing back to them from the nearby canyons.

"Azzzoo…Aazzzuuuuuu," there came a pause for the space of a breath and then she added another in a higher, undulating howl that changed pitch midway through.

But no sooner had she fallen silent, preparing to call again when the man beside her growled, a low choked sound that grew louder as he began trembling violently. The Huntress and her pups jumped away then as his growl grew to a strangled scream that came from between tightly clenched teeth, his face a mask of pain with his lips pulled back, his head then thrashing side to side as his arms and legs drummed at the ground.

With a cry of fear, the Huntress jumped back to the violently thrashing man, leaping atop his chest in the effort to pin him down. Her children, voicing their own fears, only hesitated a moment before they joined her by dashing forward to throw themselves atop his flailing legs, wrapping their own limbs about his only to hold on for dear life as they found themselves flung wildly about.

_Wolf! Hunter…STOP!_ Unable to prevent it, the Huntress's cry was the high distressed yelp of a pup but at her call the man beneath her froze, his limbs going stiff though his back arched upwards from the earth, the pain on his face at first unchanged.

Then as suddenly as the attack began, with a sigh the man went limp and his back dropped down onto the ground. And as he did the earth shuddered as though from an enormous impact, cracks radiating out through the ground under the man. Leaves rained down from the trees around them and a sound, a low rumble was growing in the earth beneath the small group. The three Wolf-bats held tight to the man as the earth beneath him shifted, the small group dropping a few inches before the ground simply fell away. This time all three held on for dear life, mother and children shrieking in fear as they and the unconscious man fell into darkness amidst showers of dust and broken earth.

* * *

><p>Ana fell silent, dropping her eyes and as the silence lengthened, her listeners grew restless.<p>

"Hold on, is that it?" Maki demanded with a frown.

"What happen to Huntress an babies?" Reena added from beside her mother.

Oma raised her hands to sign quickly and beside her Hakoda nodded.

"That's what I thought too." Hakoda said then turned to Ana, "The Hunter…it's Danny isn't it? That's why he turned into a person and the Huntress called him Wolf too."

"What next? What next?" Gyatso chimed in.

"Yeah." The other children insisted again.

"I'll tell you all how the story ends soon." Ana told them with a small smile, "And don't worry, Danny and the Huntress are safe and resting for the moment deep underground but right now my voicebox needs a rest too."

"Aww." Rose from a half dozen throats but Ana only grinned and shook her head.

"Me Hunter." Gyatso shouted suddenly, growling as he grabbed for the small bison laying beside him and Dani darted away.

"I'm the Huntress." Reena joined in as Gyatso chased the bison.

The two children began to run around the barn, Gyatso scampering after Dani on hands and feet while Reena dashed after them, her arms spread wide like wings and Momo glided along behind her, chittering excitedly as he joined in the game.

"So much for them sleeping." Maki said, although without much rancor.

"That was a cool story though, Ana." Hakoda told his cousin and Ana blinked. This was high praise indeed. Then looking to Oma and his brother, Hakoda added, "You guys want to go see if Nyla's awake yet?"

They nodded eagerly and the three quickly left the barn leaving Suki facing Ana on the floor while the smaller children and the two animals continued running around them. Suki had been silent through most of the story, watching her niece carefully and now she lent close, peering intently into Ana's grey eyes.

"I know that wasn't a story, Ana. How you know these things, I don't know." Suki said sternly, "But I do know you couldn't have known about the hunter Daniel killed or those others near Half-moon Bay. We decided not to tell you kids about that and then this morning you were asking me about Sanna and the attack on Ba Sing Sa when there was no way you could have known about that either."

Ana remained silent at first, her eyes unflinching under Suki's glare thought after a minutes silence those grey orbs dropped from Suki's blue.

"Things…have to happen a certain way. It's the only way we'll get Danny back." Ana said quietly and looked up at her Aunt with pleading eyes, "I wish I could explain but…I promised him I wouldn't. He said you and the others would only try to help but that would make things worse."

"Promised who?" Suki asked, her voice softening, "Sweetheart, I don't understand."

"That's ok, Aunt Suki." Ana told her, "He said the others will explain when they get here."

"Others? What others do you," Suki began.

She was distracted however as the barn doors crashed open, startling the younger children and the animals from their games and bringing Suki instantly to her feet. It was her twin sons with Oma, the three of them red faced and breathless from running.

"Mom! You…gotta come see…down the docks," Maki began, still panting heavily.

"There's an island, Mom." Hakoda added as a wide eyed Oma nodded, "Like…an actual island with trees and everything."

"It just…wasn't there…then it was." Maki continued, "And then this old naked guy climbed off it and asked to see you."

"Well, I am old but I wouldn't say I'm naked." Came a man's voice from outside, followed by a light chuckle, "Alright I left my hat behind but it's such a pleasant day I thought my wrap would do."

The twins and Oma jumped away from the doors, turning and backing toward Suki revealing a man standing outside. He was stick thin, bald and had the darkest skin Suki had ever seen on another human being, in strong contrast to the bushy beard of snow white that almost completely hid the lower half of his face. He stood in the snow, barefoot and all but naked but for a simple wrap of cloth about his waist yet he did not seem uncomfortable as he smiled broadly.

"Ah, this must be Ana. You look just like your father, only much cuter." The man said, bringing the palms of his hands together and bowing low.

"Thank you, Master. I'm glad you're here, Aunt Suki's getting suspicious." Ana returned with a bow of her own, then added, "I guess the island outside will be the Lion-turtle?"

"Indeed he is although he apologises for not coming into the village because he simply would not fit." The man returned with another chuckle, his eyes then coming to rest on the stunned woman amongst the children, "And you must be the great warrior, Suki. The moon spirit speaks most highly of you."

"She does…err, I must?" Suki stammered in confusion, "I mean…yes?"

"Oh, where are my manners. I am Guru Pathic." The man said, bowing once more, "And my rather large friend down at your docks and I are here to facilitate the demise of the Nomad…and the rise of the Avatar of Eternity."

**_I've spent months and months working on this although I've written, rewritten and scrapped so many versions I've lost count and I'm still not 100% happy with it. Plus I wanted to put more into it but while I'm not too concerned about making the chapters large anymore, I guess any more would just be too much._**

**_Anyway. Please review and maybe I'll get the next chapter done a bit quicker this time. Hint Hint ;-)_**


	6. Awakening

Half the day had passed and their search was progressing slowly. So far their progress had been hampered by the fact that they had only found one pack of Wolf-bats along the north-western edge of the canyons and these had called themselves 'Longtooth'. After questioning the Pack's leader, an old female blind in one eye, all that could be gotten from her was that she'd once known of a rival Pack called 'Silverwing' but these had not been seen in many seasons. When pressed about where the 'Silverwing' had last been seen, the best answer the dominant female had been able to give was…_Near water hole and crumbling log that smells like old Scout with belly trouble._

The problem was, while they knew the one they searched for was somewhere along the north-western edge of the Great Divide, the edge of the canyons were not a straight line. The main body of the canyons was up to three hundred miles across at its widest and the cliffs lining the edge meandered east and west, smaller canyon systems projecting off it where rivers had cut into the landscape and everywhere were caves leading into a maze of natural tunnels. This meant that while they had a rough idea of where to search, their search area was several hundred, if not thousands of square miles including the cavern networks that could be miles long themselves and went down several thousand feet.

Another impediment to the search was Azula's companions. Aang had gone to the Firenation to collect Toph (and try to gain assistance from a certain someone he'd left hidden there), Jeong Jeong had remained in Ba Sing Sa to watch over Reena, Sanna and Manny all four of whom remained unconscious or injured anyway. That left Azula to begin her search with just Tom Tom and Zhu Lee (Although Jeong Jeong had only allowed this after getting a sworn oath from Azula that she would keep them safe). Of course she had Wolf who was now a part of the pre-teen boy and while both Tom Tom and Zhu Lee were eager to learn all that Azula and Wolf had to teach them, neither child had been outside of a city environment before. This meant that every new animal, tree, meandering stream, flowering bush and even the occasional rock would become objects of absolute fascination to Zhu Lee while Tom Tom often became so lost in exploring with his newly enhanced senses that it needed several attempts to get his attention. Sometimes even by the Wolf spirit who now shared his body.

By the time the sun had passed the zenith Azula decided to break for an extended lunch. It wasn't that she was giving up, she was as desperate as ever to find Daniel but she would either have to wait for Aang to join them or hogtie the two children and leave them in a handy cave somewhere. She was sorely tempted, at least she'd be able to search in peace but in the end decided against it. The rest of her family and definitely Wolf would probably have something to say about it if she did.

Plus now that she felt she was was getting closer, Azula had come up with an idea. It was no simple idea for Daniel had only explained the process to her once but considering they had been in the area for half a day without progress, the young woman felt she could use all the help she could get. Which was why she was now seated still and unmoving in a natural hollow between high escarpments, a small valley almost set within the canyons itself. A narrow trickle of water flowed through the otherwise stony valley and thorny, scraggly bushes had colonised both sides of the small creek thickly. Almost everywhere else the canyons were dry and bare but she'd chosen to stop here because the presence of water, even just an ankle deep trickle she could easily step across, meant that this small valley was several degrees cooler than everywhere else.

Being out in the open but also remaining comfortable was important to what she sought to do. Ignoring all else around her, Azula could feel the process happening as a tight, queasy feeling in her lower stomach that was rapidly building and hoping she'd followed Daniel's instructions properly, Azula leant slightly to one side.

There came a faint noise. Followed by a much louder giggle.

"You know, ladies aren't supposed to do that." Came a voice and Azula opened her eyes to see Zhu Lee kneeling a few feet away, the young girl waving a hand before her face, "The least you could do is blame Tommy. That's what I usually do."

"I thought you were going to climb the cliffs and look around." Azula shot back tiredly, her hands resting in her lap curling into tight fists as she began counting under her breath.

"I already did and all I saw was more cliffs and canyons." Zhu Lee replied with an uncharacteristic frown, "There's nothing to see around here except rocks. I thought the wilderness would be more interesting."

"Then why don't you go annoy Tom Tom?" Azula growled quietly.

"Because he's being as boring as you." The girl replied matter-of-factly.

"If you must know, I am attempting to call in some assistance for us." Azula snapped testily.

"Funny way to call." Zhu Lee commented, completely missing the icy glare directed at her, "It wasn't very loud…bit smelly though. You need to eat more vegies."

"That wasn't what I," Azula began harshly but paused and forced herself to relax, "Look, I'm attempting to utilise my power as a nature Avatar by altering the chemical processes of my own body so I can communicate with another creature far from here."

"Nature Avatars have magical fart powers?" Zhu Lee asked, her eyes going wide in wonder, "Wow. Being an Avatar sounds really disgusting."

"Why don't you go ask Wolf about it." Azula growled quietly through gritted teeth.

"Because he's working with Tommy and they wanted to be alone." Zhu Lee said sourly, "Everyone's boring. I'm bored with being bored."

For what felt like the twentieth time that day, Azula closed her eyes and counted slowly under her breath and once again reminded herself that her best friend, Ty Lee would never forgive her if she roasted her baby sister alive.

"If you're going to sit there then please be silent." Azula snapped, "Controlling these processes is difficult enough and I don't want to have an…accident."

A loud snort of amusement came from Zhu Lee at this but the girl quickly slapped her hands over her mouth, attempting without success to look innocent. With some effort Azula ignored this, her eyes already closed as she sought to find the tiny place inside where all was calm and clear. She was almost there when she heard a long, drawn out squeak and Azula opened her eyes, wrinkling her nose at Zhu Lee as she glared.

"What? It wasn't me, it was Tommy." The girl said with a wide grin but that grin faded as she finally noticed the golden eyed glare promising a slow, torturous death over a slow flame, "I'll…uh, maybe I'll go see what Tommy and Wolfie are doing."

With a nervous grin, Zhu Lee bounded to her feet, backing away toward the scrubby bushes that lined the shallow creek, only turning to dash away when she felt herself at a safe distance. Azula watched the girl disappear into the bushes and closed her eyes again with a heavy sigh.

_At least she gets the hint quicker than Ty Lee used too._

* * *

><p><em>Mama. Mama.<em> She became aware of their hot tongues moistening her brow, her children's insistent whines slowly bringing her back to herself.

_Babies._ She whined softly, raising her head then to the joyous yaps of her pups, the sounds echoing oddly around her.

Looking about with more than just her eyes, the Huntress's senses told her they were deep underground in an unnatural tunnel, the floor and walls around smoothed by the passing of the creatures that had formed these caves. Dust, dirt and large stones surrounded them though and looking up, the Huntress saw another, rougher tunnel leading upwards with a tiny, yet bright circle of light far above. Still slightly dazed the Huntress only then became aware of a fading ache in her hip and with it came the familiar sensation of a hot, soothing tongue gently taking that ache away in long even strokes over her outer thigh.

She simply stared for several long heartbeats at the naked human man hunched over her hind leg, raising his face to hers as he finished administering to her. Then he drew a forearm across his wet chin and flashed her a wide, crooked grin, the effect somewhat spoiled by the grey fur stuck in his teeth.

_Huntress better? _The man's posture and the growl that rose from his throat were that of her friend yet she could only remain frozen, staring silently as he shifted closer.

_Wolf? _She put forth in a high pitched yip after a moment, _Hunter?_

Although she knew it was him, the Huntress tensed as his hand reached out for her but the Wolf-bat's tensions faded as he stroked his fingers through the fine grey fur on her cheek. From this close his scent filled her nose and the Huntress let her eyes close as his fingers lightly scratched behind her ears, leaning contentedly into his touch. A strange disjointed growl came from him, a deep chuckle as her still damp hind leg twitched repeatedly, scratching at the air above her ribs as his fingers continued sending those delicious feelings through her.

_Wolf?_ She whined softly when she opened her eyes, _Hunter…two leg?_

He sat back on the stone floor, grinning foolishly at her once more as he grasped his feet in his hands, lifting them from the ground which only caused him to roll onto his back with another quiet laugh. He pushed himself back up, grinning again to reveal flattened human teeth alongside longer, more wolf-like fangs. Her daughter came to sit at her side while the Huntress's son jumped about the laughing man, caught up in the human's obvious joy. Somehow the Huntress felt no surprise to see his pale green eyes had reformed, healed since those frightening fires had burned briefly there.

_Head feel…fuzzy._ The man growled, rubbing at one temple with a hand, _But feel…more…now._

It was difficult for her to tell but the Huntress sensed the usual confusion her friend had always carried within him yet just as he had indicated, there seemed to be less of that and far more to him now. His communication of growls, posture and scent was clearer and richer than ever before and it was not easy for her to tell but his expression seemed to be filled with the same curiosity she felt bubbling within him, along with a sense wonder and a growing awareness. Although his actual level of intelligence was impossible to judge as he crouched before her and lifted one hind leg to scratch at his ear with some difficulty, the man then snarling savagely at his own oddly shaped paw when it proved to be inadequate for the task.

_Ugly Daddy funny._ The little female yipped from beside her mother.

_Papa play?_ The little male yipped next from beside the man, jumping up to put his paws on the sitting man's shoulder and licking at his face, _Come on, Papa. I get you._

Less than half his size, the little male jumped back then leap up onto the man, crashing into his chest and the man rolled away with an aggrieved growl, still chuckling however as the pair wrestled briefly.

_Wolf?_ At the Huntress's growl the pair froze, the man releasing the ear from between his teeth to look up though the pup he played with continued gnawing enthusiastically at his forearm, W_hat Wolf?_

The human's shoulders rose and fell in reply as he sat up, the pup beside him still tugging at his fingers playfully, _Hunter feel…more. Remembering. Remember…home…strong pack. Family. Remember…Tigress._

_Tigress?_ The Huntress growled, her eyes shying away from his face uncomfortably, _Tigress…home? Mate?_

_She love you._ His soft growl surprised her as he reached out again with his free hand, cupping the Huntress's face as he smiled, _Huntress, Hunter one. One thought, one heart. One spirit. Tigress love you too._

Her concerns were pushed aside again at his gentle touch, his soothing growl and even the smile on his strange face smoothing away the last of her fears.

_Wolf…not Wolf? _She whined next.

He shrugged to reply again but his companion was able to guess his meaning as his human face scrunched up in confusion, _Remember…Sire Wolf. Sire is…friend, brother, father but…gone now. Hunter make him…make him safe?_

He groaned then, the man's face creasing now in pain as he hunched forward and clutched at his head with his hands.

_Hunter?_ The Wolf-bat before him whined in concern, her pups drawing closer to his sides as she nuzzled the hair atop his head.

She paused as his head snapped up, sweat beading his forehead though he wore an expression of confused awe. She tensed as his eyelids opened revealing that faint glow once more though they were already fading as he stared back at her in wonder. He released a growling moan and then suddenly grinned foolishly at her again.

_Tail feel funny._

He rose then, twisting about before her and scurrying around in tight circles as he chased after his own hindquarters. Yapping and coughing in amusement, the pups jumped forward to join in and the Huntress released a very human sigh as she watched the three of them spinning in tight circles before her. Then bounding down the tunnel a short way, her son spun back to growl a challenge and the Hunter's head snapped up as he stopped, the grinning man returned the growl and would have rushed ahead to continue their wrestling match of a moment before but as he went to turn and run toward the pup on all fours, his hind legs, now much longer than his forelimbs became entangled with those arms and he crashed heavily to his front.

"Ow." The man breathed and then yelped as both the pups jumped onto his back, all three beginning to roll about and wrestle now.

Taking the opportunity, the Huntress pushed her way stiffly to her own feet, a few bruises twanging painfully although she appeared no worse for wear after their fall and thanks to her friend's healing tongue. Though they were now underground, the Huntress gave the narrow hole above them only a quick glance, that tiny circle of bright sunlight high above making it pointless to climb out that way now. But while the daylight robbed her of her vision, the Wolf-bat's eyes saw perfectly in the near pitch darkness of the tunnels they found themselves in now, even the still dusty air carrying a wealth of information to her nose. It was with some surprise she realised she knew just where they were.

_Underdark. Mole tunnels._ She mused to herself, sniffing deeply at the air, _Home…this way?_

She dropped her face then, the Huntress thinking of her friend's new shape. He was a part of their little family, something far more than a friend to her and he'd always shown the loving care of a father to her children. But always his desire was to find his home, the place he belonged and while the Huntress knew in her heart of hearts that her place was with him, she had to think of her children first. Their place was with other Wolf-bats in a world free from cages and endless fighting. They belonged with the pack.

She looked up as the rest of her little family went quiet, seeing her friend now crouched a short distance down the tunnel with the pups beside him, the little Wolf-bats watching the man attentively. Curious, the Huntress walked over to see what had caught their attention.

_Many smells. Many go this way._ The man was growling to the pups, running his fingertips through the dirt on the floor before them, _One way go out. Other way…to Underdark._

Surprised that she could still be surprised, the Huntress was quietly amazed at how rapidly her friend was improving but the Hunter did not notice her stare, leading the pups a little further down the tunnel and then urging them ahead. The Huntress watched her children exploring further down the long passage, their noses to the earthen floor as they scouted ahead. The Hunter watched just as attentively but remained still and calm as the pups approached a bend in the distance, the Huntress however tensing as her son disappeared around that corner though her concerns faded a little as her daughter paused there within sight. As one sibling watched for her brother, he explored deeper into the tunnel, remaining out of sight for several tense minutes. The Hunter turned and shifted back to her side, his awkward four legged waddle distracting the Huntress momentarily, his smile, though still strange to her, giving her some comfort. They were both distracted a short while later as the little Wolf-bat came gliding back around the bend far down the tunnel, giving his sister a friendly call and she gave chase briefly, leaping up to snap open her wings and glide after her brother. They came down before their mother who dropped her nose to nuzzle at the pair but their adopted father sat forward with a raised eyebrow and an expectant look.

_What find? _The man growled to the pups, _Any dangers threaten pack?_

The Huntress watched her children give this due consideration, sharing a glance between each other before turning attentively back to the man. After all that had happened so far, after so much strangeness, her children's ability to take to the Hunter's new shape without concern somehow failed to surprise her.

_Big smells. Everywhere but…old. Long old._ The Huntress's daughter informed them then added excitedly, _But others…like us…fresh._

_Wolf-bat scent…here, there. _The little male added with a serious growl, _And…others. Little smells…Little stinkers further down._

_Little stinkers? _The man beside the Huntress growled, flashing her a crooked grin.

The Huntress suspected just what her son's nose had detected but as always her friend was both playing with and teaching the pups. Though home could be closer than ever now, she was content to follow as the Hunter took the lead with her son by his side, her daughter taking up place beside the Huntress. Both paused to stare however at the man attempting to waddle along the tunnel, his backside high in the air with his nose close to the ground.

_Hunter?_ The Huntress growled while her daughter's amused coughing grew more pronounced, _Hunter…TWO…leg._

The man paused, his hindquarters lifting higher as he peered back to the Huntress from between his legs with a confused expression that slowly cleared as comprehension dawned. His grin reappeared as he pushed his front half up with a grunt, wobbling a moment on wide spread legs before he toppled over backwards.

_Ergh, no tail. Feel…wobbly._ The man groaned, ignoring the sounds of amusement rising around him as he sat up and shook the dust from his hair.

Once again he pushed himself up, wobbling a little again but quickly finding his balance as he took several experimental steps down the tunnel. A chuckle escaped him as the man did a little hop, then shuffled his feet about on the dusty floor in little dance as he turned back to the watching Wolf-bat family. Then laughing louder, the man flexed his knees and jumped.

Slamming head first into the high ceiling and dropping back bonelessly to the floor, groaning loudly as he clutched at his head with his hands.

The two pups rolled about on the floor nearby, lost in the mirth of the moment while the Huntress approached her friend, finding a sizeable lump beneath the hair on his head though thankfully he did not appear to have seriously injured himself. She sensed his embarrassment though, could even feel the heat radiating away from his suddenly red face as he pushed himself back to his feet. Walking at a more sedate pace, the man took the lead once more, pausing once to wait as the little male pup raced to catch up with him.

Mother and daughter shared a glance and a roll of their eyes before they followed, not just to take up a rear guard but at her mother's urging, the little female paused here and there to mark their passage with her scent. This would not only help them to find their way back again if they had to but would tell other animals that a healthy, strong Wolf-bat family had been this way. The tunnel twisted and turned, branched here and there, came to sudden drop offs and steep climbs but they had not gone far, only travelling about an hour when they came to a halt.

_Mama?_ Her son whined from beside the man as the Huntress and her daughter caught up, _Little stinkers close._

_Little Stink…Mo?_ The man growled distractedly his head tipped to one side as he stared down the length of the dark tunnel, _Mo?_

_Mo?_ The Huntress whined questioningly at him, _Little stinkers…little Lemu,_

_Momos!_ The man interrupted her, suddenly filled with excitement and wonder.

Then she heard the voice rise from him that she had not heard since first meeting him. A deep and guttural command that that passed straight through her ears, going straight to her core and making the Huntress shudder.

_**Momos! Come to Hunter!**_

As the echoes of that growl faded, a growing chittering and rustling could be heard further away down the tunnel, the noise steadily building and quickly grew louder. Both pups rushed to their mother's sides and even the Huntress cringed at the volume of sound rushing their way along with the powerful scents washing down the tunnel ahead of the noise. The Hunter however grinned hugely as he stood straight, throwing his arms out wide as a wall of white and grey came rushing down the tunnel, the two pups both trying to hide under their mother as the man was suddenly enveloped in a wriggling pile of tiny bodies. Some raced along the floor while most glided along on wide spread wings, flying up to the laughing Hunter and joining the scores of creatures already hanging from him, the entire mass chittering and squalling loudly. The Wolf-bats watched in wonder as the man toppled over backwards, still laughing as the little creatures jumped away and then immediately piled back on top of him.

_Mama? What?_ Her son whined, peeking out from under the loose folds of his mother's wing, _Momos? Stinkers?_

_Meat things? We eat? _Her daughter asked from under her other wing, watching as the man wrapped his arms over his chest to embrace a dozen of the little things and making their already large eyes bulge obscenely.

_No eat. Friends. Cousins._ The Huntress informed her children, her own growl filled with the same wonder, _These…Lemur-bats._

_Lemur-Momo-bats._ Came the man's growl as the white mound nearby rose upwards and small bodies scattered away to reveal the Hunter sitting up and grinning back at the Wolf-bats.

Numbering close to a hundred and filling the tunnel about the man, a small group of the creatures approached the Wolf-bat family cautiously, their oversized ears held high atop their rounded heads. A braver few blinked their enormous eyes at the Wolf-bats, approaching to within a few feet as they sniffed at the animals cautiously.

_Momo?...Bats?_ the Huntress's son whined, edging away from his mother and stretching out his nose.

_LEMUR…bat. Cousins._ The Wolf-bat reminded her son, watching on approvingly as two of the Lemurs drew closer to him, their eyes and ears drooping submissively.

The little Wolf-bat looked questioningly to his mother, then over at the Hunter but both continued to project a calm confidence and the young male stood still as the smaller animals approached. Barely as tall as the juvenile Wolf-bat's shoulders, the two Lemur-bats nevertheless approached without fear, the little male tensing as their tiny, dexterous fingers dug into the fur on his shoulders but the young male quickly relaxed. His sister watched wide eyed as he groaned with pleasure, the Lemur-bats tiny fingers digging deep into his fur, sifting and sorting through the course hair there, flicking away bits of dirt or popping what fleas and other tasty parasites they could find eagerly into their mouths. Emerging from beneath her mother, the little female paused as more of the Lemur-bats approached and these paused before the Huntress, their eyes and ears dropping submissively as the others had. The Wolf-bat mother answered by inclining her head, whining softly to the smaller animals.

Quickly a dozen rushed forward, several pausing before the little female pup and she emulated her mother, bowing her head and though she tensed as three of the Lemur-bats bounded to her sides, she too relaxed under their ministrations a moment later. Quickly the creatures were swarming everywhere, the three Wolf-bats laying down to give the Lemurs better access as dozens of tiny fingers combed through their fur. Even the Hunter sat with a contented smile on his face, a Lemur-bat on each shoulder with their tiny yet dexterous hands exploring the thick tangle of brown hair on his head.

But while meeting the Lemur-bats again brought with it a fresh surge of joy, the Huntress was deeply troubled by the animal's presence. For as long as the pack she had been born to had lived in their great mound, Lemur-bats had shared their roost. It was not uncommon for two species to share a symbiotic relationship, the Wolf-bats enjoying regular grooming and their roost was kept free of scraps and rubbish while the Lemur-bats benefited from a steady supply of food and the protection of the larger predators. But this was the Underdark. A place to hunt, a place where a Wolf-bat might find themselves hunted or if there was no other way the tunnels could be used as a secret path to the surface.

_Lemur-bat not belong Underdark._ She mused aloud, the Lemurs crowding about her looking up at her soft growls, _Wolf-bat not belong._ _Roost far…but smell Wolf-bats._

The Hunter turned his head to her as she growled quietly, then suddenly began chirruping to one of the Lemurs on his shoulder, scores of the animals pausing in their grooming and endless scampering to blink their large eyes at the man. She understood a little of his gestures and chattering, remembering the Lemur-bats who had shared the roost where she had been raised. So as several of the Lemur-bats before the man rose up onto their long hind legs, chirruping and chattering away back to the Hunter, the Huntress felt her heart grow cold as she heard something common to all animals, repeated over and over amongst the Lemurs.

_Two legs!_

Again the man turned his pale eyes to the Huntress, a pensive frown on his face now. Even the pups, buried beneath wriggling piles of enthusiastic Lemurs, pushed their way to their feet to whine questioningly at their mother. But the Huntress had dropped her head, glaring at the ground between her forepaws and her breath came in short pants, a soft growl escaping her with each exhalation.

_Mama?_ Her pups whined together, extracting themselves from the Lemurs to move forward.

_We go._ Was all the Huntress snapped, her head coming up as she suddenly took off down the wide tunnel, scattering Lemur-bats in her wake.

More Lemurs jumped away as the Hunter shot to his own feet but he paused a moment, turning away from the Huntress's retreating shape to her pups behind him.

_Babies stay close._ He warned them softly and then took off at a sprint.

* * *

><p>Uncharacteristically for her, Zhu Lee was feeling annoyed.<p>

Finally…FINALLY she had her father's blessings to learn the way of the warrior but so far Zhu Lee's travelling companions had been far too busy to even think of beginning her training. Of course she understood why. She even understood Azula's short temper since she remembered the few, fear filled days she thought she'd lost Tom Tom forever and still the young girl imagined it must be so much harder for Azula since Daniel had been gone for a month now. As for her best friend, the boy she intended to marry one day (he'd never actually agreed to this or at least openly said so but that was just a minor detail), Zhu Lee was pleased for him, even as excited as Tom Tom now he had Wolf's spirit as a part of his own but since Wolf's awakening Tom Tom was rather less focused on Zhu Lee than he might usually be. Once again the young girl was finding herself feeling jealous. And slightly confused because the one she was jealous of was the one she loved.

And if all that wasn't annoying enough, her first trip beyond the confines of city walls was something of a disappointment.

For the first time in her short life, she was out in the big wide world, with all the new sights, sounds and smells that came with it. But since leaving Ba Sing Sa that morning, Azula had brought them straight to the canyons which had proved to be less than interesting. So far they'd seen a few small animals and Zhu Lee had caught the barest glimpse of a few Wolf-bats when Azula had entered their cave to speak with them but apart from that the most interesting things they'd seen so far were the canyons themselves. Canyons, cliffs, caves, eroded hills and piles of rocks. It had been slightly over half a day and Zhu Lee was growing heartily sick of rocks.

However, after escaping Azula's ire, Zhu Lee crawled through the thick bushes and hopped across the narrow creek to the other side of the valley where they had stopped. She crawled through the bushes on the other side and there Zhu Lee froze, all feelings of annoyance evaporating as she slapped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. Crouched atop a flat boulder nearby was Tom Tom, the twelve year old boy completely naked, his body tensed, face and chest flushed and wearing a look of deep concentration.

"If you have to go, go behind the rock Tommy…not on top of it."

With a cry of alarm he spun to face her wide eyed, his hands going down to cover himself as he stepped back. Promptly stepping off the edge of the boulder and with a fresh cry, Tom Tom toppled over backwards. Walking around the boulder, Zhu Lee looked down on the boy where he lay on his back and grinned at him.

"What is it with everyone and making butt smells today?" she asked brightly.

_Just as eyes see far, tell you much about someone just by looking,_ came Wolf's growling tones as Tom Tom scrambled up to his feet, still covering himself with one hand as he ducked around the boulder to retrieve his clothes, _The sense of smell is just as rich, more so in some ways. To know another's scent is to know them. Tell you how old, if they strong, or sick. Angry, happy, afraid. If they friend or foe. But little Zhu learn soon, scent does not necessarily have to come from butt._

"Well, I'm glad to hear that and I'm looking forward to sniffing stuff out like you guys." Zhu Lee commented as Tom Tom struggled to dress behind the rock, "But I gotta draw the line at sniffing someone's…business."

"I wasn't trying to…go anyway." Tom Tom said, his face and chest still red as he reappeared, quickly pulling his shirt over his head, "We've been trying to make the change but…I can't do it."

"You've only been together a day, Tommy." Zhu Lee told him, ignoring the boy's embarrassed expression as she stepped up to him and began tucking his shirt into his trousers for him, "Not even that really but you'll get it eventually. Zula told me it took her over a week and she had help from Danny and Wolfie."

_This is true and as part of my boy, Daniel and Wolf were also Avatar. It is in their nature to make change to animal and back. _Wolf added kindly, _We too will master this but Tommy boy must not force it. Together, as one we must relax. Let go of the self and let animal rise from within._

"Because if you keep trying to force it like you were before," Zhu Lee added with a grin, "You'll let go of yourself so hard you'll take off like a stinky rocket."

She didn't think it was possible but Tom Tom's face became even darker with embarrassment though the boy grinned sheepishly at Zhu Lee a moment later.

"I guess I was being kind of silly." He said to her, then sighed, "I tried meditating like I usually do but it's a much deeper form of meditation than I'm used to. Wolf says I have to empty my mind of all thought…except that's a lot harder than it sounds."

"Really? I hardly ever think of anything at all." Zhu Lee said casually.

Grinning, Tom Tom opened his mouth with a ready comment but as a voice arose from within, carrying with it a stern warning, he wisely shut his mouth again.

_You'd be surprised, little Zhu._ The same voice that had just growled privately to Tom Tom now arose for both to hear, _Wolf remembers his life long ago as animal, where mind and thought have little use and instinct rules over all. In Wolf now, just as in you, the mind rarely stops, thoughts whirl and dance constantly even when we are not aware of them._

"Hmm, I suppose." Zhu Lee began doubtfully, then brightened as she added, "Kind of like when you dream?"

_In a way. But there is much more,_ Wolf began but paused suddenly, his voice then rising with some urgency, _Tigress?_

"Zhu, come on." Tom Tom said with the same urgency, grabbing for the girl's hand.

He led them back toward the line of bushes, the two pre-teens crashing through then jumping the shallow creek but as they emerged from the bushes on the other side, both skidded to a halt in surprise.

They could see Azula standing further up the valley and before her was an enormous shirshu. Both children had met Nyla when everyone had been together in the Firenation but this shirshu was far larger than Maki and Hakoda's friend, this animal's thick brown colouring showing streaks and blotches of lighter, tan coloured fur. And though its eyeless face was difficult to read, it was easy to see the shirshu's uncertainty as it backed away from Azula who advanced toward it, one fist upraised. From her clenched fingers dangled a long strip of red silk, it's ends frayed and scorched and she thrust this out toward the animal as she advanced on it.

"I SAID TRY AGAIN!" she shouted angrily at the shirshu, "Come on! Your senses are far more powerful than mine and you should,"

_Tigress!_

She stopped at Wolf's call, turning her head to look over her shoulder though Azula's angry expression remained the same at first. There was no denying the touch of desperation about her eyes however and Azula turned quickly away again, dropping her head so that the burnt, orange bangs framing her face fell forward to conceal the moisture that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Angel Zula?" Zhu Lee began, pulling away from Tom Tom as he grabbed for her and walked forward slowly, "Are you ok?"

Azula gave no sign that she heard at first and the shirshu before her tensed, baring its teeth though Zhu Lee only had eyes for the young woman. Tom Tom however stared with some trepidation at the shirshu, his eyes flicking from it to Zhu Lee as the girl paused a few steps behind Azula.

"If Daniel is as close as I think he is," Azula said in a raspy voice and without turning slipped her small leather pack from her shoulders, thrusting the length of red silk into it, "I thought a shirshu might help…but he can't get a fix on him."

"Do you remember when Danny first sent Ty and Tommy back from the spirit realm?" Zhu Lee asked suddenly and the odd question was enough to make Azula turn her head slightly, "I noticed straight away that Tommy was acting differently but after a while I realised he sounded a little different and…he smells different too. Kinda…more earthy. I like it though. He smells…more grown up."

_She speaks with wisdom, Tigress._ Wolf growled next as Tom Tom came up beside Zhu Lee, _Wolf may be spirit but to share another's body creates changes._

"I thought so." Azula spoke at last, her voice drawn but growing clearer, "He was able to give me a rough direction but the scent is too diffuse for him to be more precise."

Pulling her eyes from Azula's back, Zhu Lee looked up at the huge shirshu, the animal still standing before them although it was tensed and trembling slightly as though prepared to spring away.

"Wow. So this is the guy you were…err, calling to?" Zhu Lee asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes." Azula said with a sigh, turning further to glare at Zhu Lee as though daring her to comment once more but the young girl's eyes were glued to the shirshu.

"He's amazing." Tom Tom said then, his eyes as awed as the girl by his side, "I wish you could sense him like I can Zhu. He smells like…pure strength. But there's wisdom there and…kindness too."

"Yes, he was kind enough to answer my call." Azula breathed, dropping her eyes as she turned back to the shirshu, then reaching out she rested her hand on its eyeless face, "I am sorry. I should not have gotten angry at you. Thank you for trying anyway. Go on now and if you ever need me just,"

"No wait, Zula." Zhu Lee interrupted, then stepping up beside Azula, the young girl turned about, bent at the waist and presented her backside to the Shirshu.

"Err, what are doing, Zhu?" Tom Tom asked, watching curiously as the animal extended it's tentacled nose toward the girl's red tights.

"Introducing myself, silly." Zhu Lee informed her friend, straightening after a moment and turning back around to look up at Azula who stared back with a raised eyebrow, "I was just thinking if you really want to say thank you to this guy, you should look closer at his aura. Look there on his back leg, his colours are all smudged and there's a yucky greenie purple colour in deep. See?"

Without fear, Zhu Lee moved around beside the shirshu who snarled but stood still as she knelt down near a huge foot, her hands reaching out and digging into the thick fur on its lower leg. With a reassuring growl to the animal, Azula followed curiously while Tom Tom edged closer with a little more caution.

"Ah, I thought so." Zhu Lee said and where she'd parted the thick fur the others could see a small scratch, the dark skin surrounding it red and inflamed, "Do you remember that time we were exploring around the stockyards in Hinomoto, Tommy? Stockmaster Po said these little scratches can be a sign of deeper infections in the livestock."

Reaching up to the back of her head, Zhu Lee produced a small pin from her braid and holding it up but pausing there.

"Can you talk to him, Zula? This might sting him a little and I don't want him to sting me." Zhu Lee asked.

The young woman nodded, turning her head to growl softly to the shirshu but again and again Azula's eyes flicked back to Zhu Lee with sly yet appreciative glances.

"Wait, Zhu." Tom Tom said then, the boy dashing away and stripping his shirt as he ducked into the nearby bushes. When he returned the shirt was dripping with water as he knelt beside Zhu Lee, "Alright, you start and I'll help."

And so Zhu Lee drew the tip of her hair pin across the small scratch but almost instantly the inflamed skin split, thick yellow liquid bubbling out over the girl's fingers.

"Blech!" she said turning her face and wrinkling her nose while Tom Tom used his shirt to quickly wipe the mess away.

The shirshu shivered, moaning softly but remained still as Azula stroked its face while the two pre-teens worked together. Zhu Lee squeezed the edges of the small wound to draw out more of the puss and Tom Tom wiped it away, wringing a little clean water from his shirt to wash out the rest.

"Good. Now, Tommy. Place your hands over the infected area." Azula said in soft, commanding tones and the boy did as she said, looking back to her expectantly, "This stems from your Firebending but you only want to let your energy flow into him. Feel it rise from your centre but keep your focus on him, let your energy become his energy."

_Wolf will help guide you._ Growled a voice and Tom Tom nodded, closing his eyes.

Concentrating as instructed, he felt warmth building under his palms and a shiver passed through the shirshu's flesh but it only took another moment before he heard a soft gasp of awe.

"Oh, Tommy. Look."

When the boy lifted his hands away, beneath the parted fur the deep scratch has sealed itself, only a pale line showing on the shirshu's dark skin.

"Well done, Tom Tom. You have a knack for healing." Azula said, smiling briefly at the pair, "And you too, Zhu Lee. That was well spotted. I couldn't even smell the infection until you opened it up."

"Oh, it was just something that nice master Po showed us one time." The girl said, blushing slightly in pleasure as she shared a smile with Tom Tom.

"Well, our friend here is grateful for your efforts, I'm sure." Azula drawled, then bowed her head to the shirshu, "And I hope it makes up for the way I treated you earlier."

"If he knew what was going on, I bet he'd understand why you're always cranky." Zhu Lee said casually, missing Azula's sudden glare as she reaching out to stroke a hand over the shirshu's cheek and then giggled as it rubbed the soft tentacles surrounding it's nostrils against her face.

Then turning about, the huge animal shifted away from the three humans and turned back to them with a lilting moan. Zhu Lee looked down at the spreading puddle the creature had left on the stony ground then back up at the shirshu, its eyeless face still managing to look expectantly back at her.

"Uh," the girl began.

"Like this, Zhu." Tom Tom told her softly and demonstrated by bowing low over the damp earth, inhaling deeply through his nose as he rose back upright.

Still looking unsure, Zhu Lee emulated him, rising quickly from her bow with a light cough, her eyes watering from the powerful odour.

"You already shared your scent with him." Azula said to the girl with a small smirk, "So he wishes to share his own with you. This is a rare gift from a wild shirshu."

"Gee, uh…thanks, big guy." The girl said, rubbing at her still stinging nose.

_Avatar._ Azula turned back as the shirshu growled to her, the animal raising its head and turning to point with its nose, _Mate, scent weak. Covered. Blocked. Underdark._

_I understand._ Azula growled similarly in answer, _You have my scent now. If you ever have need, come find me._

_There more. Same way mate scent, two leg scent._ The shirshu grunted and Azula frowned, _Many two leg. Covered. Underdark._

As Azula remained frowning in deep thought, the shirshu brushed its sensitive nose against Zhu Lee and Tom Tom one last time then spun about, bounding quickly down the length of the valley without a sound and was soon lost to sight.

"Did you catch that, Wolf?" Azula asked aloud, her eyes still glaring off in the direction the shirshu had indicated.

_Wolf did. Not surprising though that my boy would seek shelter with the Huntress and her young during the day._ Wolf growled in reply as Tom Tom and Zhu Lee exchanged glances, _But these other humans there, all underground, is a worrying thought._

"Then I think we need to seek another ally." Azula said softly.

"Ooh, another shirshu?" Zhu Lee asked eagerly.

"No. An expert on the Underdark." Azula said, suppressing a smirk as she stepped across to grab Zhu Lee by the arm, placing her other hand on Tom Tom's shoulder.

Before either child knew what was happening they fell into an instant of darkness and spinning, crushing pressure, the light returning almost instantly though Tom Tom clutched at his head as it began pounding. Just as quickly he felt light fingertips brushing his abdomen and the side of his neck, the pressure in his head vanishing as suddenly as it had come.

"I don't know why that does that to you." Came Zhu Lee's soothing voice, "I don't feel anything bad or,"

But as she fell silent he opened his eyes to see Zhu Lee staring wide eyed at something behind him and Tom Tom spun around. They were still somewhere within the canyons but what had caught Zhu Lee's attention and now Tom Tom's was the massive silver dragon towering over them. Then at a soft growl from beside them, Tom Tom's eyes flicked over to see Azula glaring furiously up at the dragon. Or more accurately, a young woman seated with legs astride the dragon's neck and dressed in a green tunic and pants, rainbows dancing about the jewelled hairpiece she wore.

"Hey, if it ain't my big hairy sister and little hairy brother." Called Toph from her perch just behind the dragon's head, "Hey Zhu, where's his shirt? Has he been running around in the buff again?"

Another figure all in pink appeared near the base of the dragon's long neck, looking down at the trio as she leaned over a silver scaled shoulder.

"Oh, Hi Zula." Ty Lee called out, waving enthusiastically, "Hi Zhu. Hi Tommy."

"What the HELL are YOU doing here?"

Even the dragon stepped back as the echoes of Azula's angry shout rebounded from the canyon walls all around.

* * *

><p>The Huntress was running as hard as she could, fear twisting her stomach as the smell of other Wolf-bats grew stronger. She knew the Underdark, all Wolf-bats did but it was a hunting ground for the lean times and a place where larger, more frightening predators sometimes dwelt. It was not, could not be home and yet the further she ran, the stronger those familiar scents became. Once more memories rose in her mind. Her father's empty gaze. The other hunters and warriors of the pack who had lain dead and dying around him. The humans who had continued their march upon her home afterwards.<p>

Far behind now she could hear the loud sounds of the Lemur-bats on the move and thought briefly of her children and her friend with them but the smell of Wolf-bat grew to fill her nose now, the smell of home here in a place that could not be home. New tunnels were branching away from hers and the Huntress raced into one of these, following it down for a while until the passage branched again and following the scents, she found herself going further downwards. As a creature of both sky and earth, the Huntress knew instinctively where she was, deep into the canyons and close now to the caverns deep beneath her ancestral roost.

She had not been racing through this maze of twisting and turning tunnels long when a challenging growl from ahead brought the Huntress skidding to a halt. The cave she had been following branched ahead of her into many dozens of openings and the Huntress's hammering heart almost stopped as a Wolf-bat stepped out of a side tunnel. Another walked out from the centre tunnel, then a third from another, then a fourth. Each was as large as her, their fur varying shades of the same grey and tan and each one had the fur of their shoulders and necks raised, their teeth bared threateningly as they spread themselves out before her.

_Trespasser._ A large male growled, jumping forward to snap his teeth loudly, _Invader!_

_This Silverwing home._ A slightly smaller female in the centre of the group snarled next, though curiosity showed in her eyes, _What want? Seek mate? Be Silverwing?_

But at first the Huntress could only stand stiffly and stare, panting again as her heart raced in her chest. To one side was an older male, one the Huntress realised she knew going by his scent and beside him was an unfamiliar female. The other male also carried familiar scents but it was the female who had called out to her that kept the Huntress captivated. She remained frozen even as that other female Wolf-bat moved forward, sniffing intently as she came.

_Who you?_ The older and slightly smaller female growled, pausing a few feet from the huntress and circling her slowly, _Scent of…me…of Silverwing. Scent of…Sire._

_Huntress is Silverwing._ The Huntress growled at last in reply, lifting her tail as the other Wolf-bat moved around behind her, _Know me…mother._

The female Wolf-bat moved her nose close to the offered tail but at the Huntress's growl and as that other female drew in the Huntress's scent, the Wolf-bat jerked back with wide eyes.

_Daughter?_

But the surprise she displayed faded quickly as that female renewed her savage snarl, snapping her teeth at the Huntress as she back away toward the other three Wolf-bats.

_Blood of Silverwing, BE GONE!_ the female's display softened only a moment as she added in a whine, D_aughter grown. Daughter go._

_**Be silent! Be still!**_

She had all but forgotten him before the Hunter's deep, reverberating command echoed through the tunnels and the man himself walked slowly from the shadows behind the Huntress. Her children followed a few steps behind him and behind them the Huntress could see the Lemur-bats hanging back, watching the gathered Wolf-bats wide eyed from further down the tunnel. The other four Wolf-bats there trembled as this naked human walked confidently up to stand before them but not one could refuse his command. His frown from before remained though the man made no threatening moves, lowering himself to his knees beside the Huntress and only then did he turn to her, his expression softening into a smile.

_We friends only. No danger to Silverwing. _The man growled softly to the other Wolf-bats, dropping forward then to rest his hands on the floor,_ Come. Share scent. Know us._

His growls told the truth, each Wolf-bat there feeling the knowledge within them that this being was no threat to them or theirs. The Huntress's children had joined her by her side as the four before them looked to one another first, the slightly smaller female and leader of the group making the first move. A quick warning whine to her pups kept them still and with her friend on his hands and knees on her other side, the Huntress and her little family held still as the other Wolf-bats surrounded them. First they were circled slowly as each sampled the other's surface scents then as first one and then another drew closer, tails were raised so that more personal scents carrying a wealth of information could be shared.

Although in the Hunter's case this involved much wiggling of the hips before he remembered he no longer had a tail, then as the first damp cold nose touched him, the man jerked forward with a yelp of alarm and fell face forward onto the ground.

_Hunter want hairy butt back._ The man whined quietly into the dust before pushing himself back up and presenting his rear to the Wolf-bats once more with a sigh.

After much cringing on the Hunter's part, scents were shared and they were four much calmer Wolf-bats who now drew to sit together before the small family.

_Great Hunter. Avatar._ All four whined together, inclining their head to the man who nodded briefly in reply, then returned to wiping away the moisture they had deposited upon him before sitting beside the Huntress.

_Mother._ Concerned only with the situation she had found herself in, the Huntress paid him no attention, her focus entirely on the smaller female before her, _Mother. Wolf-bats…Underdark? Roost…above._

_Roost here._ Came the reply as the female Wolf-bat turned her head briefly to one of the tunnel openings behind her.

Reassured by the Hunter's presence and the traditional sharing of scents, the Wolf-bats rose together and turned to enter the tunnel, their smaller leader pausing as the others disappeared within.

_Huntress?_ Pulling her gaze from her mother, the Huntress looked to her friend and was surprised to see a deep look of worry etched on his face as he whined softly to her, _Momo-bat say…bad things happen long time past. Huntress home…not home she know._

The richness of his vocabulary had grown to the point where she had difficulty understanding him now but the Huntress understood enough. Finding her family here, living in what was once their most dangerous hunting grounds had unnerved her badly. She searched his human features with her eyes, seeking some, any comfort there and then turned to her other side, seeing her children's confused but hopeful gazes coming back to her. Remembering why she was here, she looked again to her mother waiting patiently by the mouth of the tunnel and firming her resolve, the Huntress rose to her feet.

The tunnel did not go far before opening out into a huge cavern with many new tunnels leading away. An ancient, natural cave, stalactites and stalagmites created wide columns joining floor to ceiling with many ledges and small caves lining the walls. To anyone not born to the Underdark, the cave would have at first appeared empty of life and to all appearances it would look as though nothing had ever come through this way in living memory. But as the little family entered the cavern, the Wolf-bats with them spread out, their leader raising her nose to the ceiling and releasing a short howl.

_Silverwing! Friends. Guests._

Emerging from behind stones and columns, more appearing from the mouths of caves and tunnels, the Silverwing Pack appeared all around the edge of the huge chamber. Silent since leaving behind the lemurs, the Huntress's pups stared about themselves while making soft exclamations of awe.

_Momma. Like us._ Her son breathed, _Wolf-bats. Like us._

_So many._ Her daughter exclaimed in the same way.

Yet the Huntress felt no such awe. She looked about at the forty or more Wolf-bats who stared silently back while remembering a Pack that once numbered more than a hundred able bodied hunters, warriors and mothers. But as she looked about the Huntress saw that many of those surrounding them were either very young or were beginning to show signs of advanced age. Some of those older ones she remembered from her youth but what she did not see were the more mature, experienced Wolf-bats she knew should be here.

_Daughter, Great Hunter. _ The Wolf-bat before them growled softly, moving to sit facing the little family from a few yards away, _Silverwing welcome you but…blood of this pack…cannot stay._

_No…Huntress, Hunter Wolf go._ The Huntress replied submissively, turning suddenly sad eyes upon her children beside her, _They…Babies need home. Babies need Silverwing._

_Momma! NO!_ her son suddenly yipped, backing away from her as his sister turned a confused look from him and back to their mother.

_Quiet! This what your Momma MUST do!_ The Huntress snapped, literally snapping her teeth at him though her expression softened quickly as she dropped her face, whining quietly down at the ground, _Babies not hurt by…THEM! Never caged. Never fight for…Monsters. Huntress must make safe._

_My Huntress._ Her friend began quietly at her other side, reaching out to rest one hand on her shoulders.

_NO! _she snapped at him, the man jerking his hand back with a blink of surprise,_ Babies be safe. Monsters not take! NEVER! __**NEVER!**_

The loud exclamation echoed about the chamber and all the Wolf-bats cringed back, only as the Huntress's own children did the same did she slowly calm. Her chest continued to heave with emotion but she calmed further as the Hunter replaced his hand on her shoulders, stroking her fur soothingly.

_Daughter?_ She heard the familiar whine of her mother and looked up at the Wolf-bat sitting before them, the female looking back toward the Huntress with pain and confusion in her eyes.

_Two Leg…Monsters take Huntress._ The Huntress snarled softly, her eyes again dropping to the floor as the memories rose.

The Huntress began to shudder as she gathered it all inside, her children whining fearfully but the Hunter quickly moved around to sit beside them, knowing what his friend intended. A pained moan escaped the Huntress as the man gathered the pups into his arms, holding them gently as their mother's heaving chest stilled, then suddenly expanded with a huge intake of breath. Tipping her head up she let it out, every moment of happiness, all of the fear and pain and it rose slowly at first, a high howl that first spoke of her youth, being raised alongside many of those here. With a pause only to draw breath, her howl grew louder, wilder and more savage as she released the memories of her captivity, the endless fighting and killing. The howl softening as she thought of Seeker and the birth of his young. Again she inhaled and her final howl rose first as a near shriek as she remembered those recent, wild days when she had first joined up with her friend, the howl becoming more natural as it petered out and with the dwindling sound came her gratitude, her pride in him, her love.

Her pups were suddenly by her side, looking up at her sorrowfully as the Hunter reached out to her with one hand again. Lifting her face, the Huntress was surprised to see the other Wolf-bats had shifted to gather together in a rough semi-circle before them, all of them staring with wide eyes though one out in front looked to her with the same sorrow as those by her side.

_Daughter…little Huntress._ The Wolf-bat whined, moving away from the others to come to stand directly before the Huntress, _Such pain._

_Not theirs. Never theirs._ She whined in return to her mother, _Give babies home. Make them Silverwing. Free from cage, free from pain. Free from monsters._

_Child of Sire._ Her mother whined again, leaning hesitantly forward to quickly brush her nose against her daughter's, _Huntress grown. Changed. Silverwing not take blood of Huntress. Huntress different, babies different. Silverwing take, Pack fail._

_Momma. Please._ the Huntress whined back.

_Huntress._ She turned to the Hunter beside her as he leaned closer, swinging one arm out to point at the Wolf-bats gathered before them, _See them, Huntress. Too many old, too few hunters. No strength to take new young._

_But…babies must have home…be part of Pack._ The Huntress whined quietly as she hung her head.

_No. Already have Pack._ Her son growled to her, glaring defiantly at his mother.

_Stay with Momma an Daddy._ Her daughter added, leaning against the man's side, _One day, find mate, join Pack, make babies but now, we part of THIS Pack._

The Huntress blinked in surprise at the intelligent if definite responses from her children while the Hunter lifted his head, barking a quick laugh to the high ceiling.

_These smart kids. Know what they want. Plan for future. This they learn from Huntress._ The Hunter said, still chuckling as he pointed at the silent Wolf-bats gathered nearby, _Alpha mother smart too. Lead Silverwing well. Hard life here in Underdark but they grow stronger. Take time but they grow…only if lead wisely._

Sitting close to the small family, the Huntress's mother turned her head to look at the Wolf-bats gathered nearby and when she turned back there was unmistakable pain in her eyes. Like her daughter had done a few minutes before, the Silverwing's leader inhaled deeply as she lifted her muzzle high and parted her jaws to howl at the high ceiling. Within the complex, undulating sound the Huntress saw the truth of it. She felt the despair of the Pack when they had lost so many, their fear of the terrible hunters who now possessed their roost. But this was Silverwing territory, there was nowhere else for them to go and so the Wolf-bats had done the only thing their instincts would allow and retreated to the Underdark.

Inhaling again, the Wolf-bat howled once more and it spoke of their struggle. It spoke of predators like Badger-moles who came to steal young if they were not guarded constantly. It spoke of Canyon-crawlers who crept into their roost to steal their food stores and spoke too of other predators on the surface, larger creatures encroaching onto their territory now there were not enough hunters to drive them out. But it spoke also of an extra cautious Pack. A Pack that never allowed themselves to be seen. A Pack that survived for now, dreaming of their past and looking forward to a brighter future.

When the last howl petered out, the Pack rose to gather close and the Huntress leaned forward herself to rest her cheek against her mother's.

_Baby…Huntress…good mother._ The Wolf-bat growled, imparting this information with difficulty and stroking her daughter's nose with her own, _But not risk strength of Silverwing. Cannot take babies of Huntress._

_Good._ The Huntress jerked back and turned to stare at her son as he continued with a low growl, _Don't want live in hole._

_Don't want leave Momma._ The little female whined next, climbing into the Hunter's lap and stroking the top of her head against the rough whiskers on the underside of his jaw, _Daddy ugly…but best Daddy._

_Strange young._ The older female before them growled sourly, _Like you…Daughter._

The Hunter's distinctive barking laugh rang out, echoing about the chamber and even the Huntress's chest hitched once, a brief snort of amusement escaping her.

_She right, Huntress. You know this._ The man growled, sighing sadly as he stroked the fur of the little female pup seated on his lap, _Hunter know pit. Always fighting. Losing self to rage, pain. It change us, leave us not what we were._ His soft smile reformed as he looked up at the Huntress, _You, me always different. Stronger, faster, smarter than others. And Huntress teach babies…and Hunter…well but babies different too. Like us, not truly belong here._

She listened, understanding him with only a little difficulty though when the Huntress looked around she saw little to no comprehension from the other Wolf-bats before them. She understood he was right but with that understanding old fears resurfaced. She looked to her young, wondering what future they could have without a Wolf-bat Pack to guide them.

_There other option. Hunter know of Pack that take family. Hunter remember them now._ The man continued, his pale eyes going from the Huntress to the pups as he smiled at them, _Strong Pack. All close, loving. Two legs in Pack but Momo-bat also and_, his next growls were unfamiliar to the Wolf-bats and came roughly as, _Huge fluffy meat thing that walks in sky. There Shirshu too and my Sire, a true Wolf of old. And not forget…never forget, Tigress. Avatar to all._

_Weird Pack. Animal and two leg._ The Huntress's mother growled from before them, _Great Hunter two leg…but like us._

_Hunter always weird._ The man growled with a grin, _But come from good Pack. Avatars lead us. Animal, two leg together. All good._

_Huntress never meet 'good' two leg._ The Wolf-bat beside him growled.

_Not all bad. Most just stupid._ The Hunter told her, his shoulders lifting and falling in a brief shrug, _Some need bite on tail. Some monsters. But many still good._

The Huntress blew a disbelieving snort through her nose at the Hunter, turning away from him then but the man's grin only grew wider as he watched the tension drain slowly from her. Even the Huntress's pups sensed her mood lightening and bounded to her sides, whining quietly as they brushed against her. But looking back at her friend, there was still doubt, uncertainty in the Huntress's eyes.

_This…Tigress. Hunter's mate._ She asked, dropping her eyes, _She take you from Huntress._

_No. She love you too. She will. _He began reassuringly, then looked down at himself and then back up at her, _Besides…you still want to mate Hunter?_

The Huntress jerked back in surprise, her lip curling in disgust and the Hunter again threw back his head to laugh loudly. The other Wolf-bats gathered around them simply did not recognise the joke for what it was and the animals were further confused as the Huntress's pups were suddenly rolling about on the ground in amusement. The Huntress however realised straight away and lent closer to him again, narrowing her eyes as she bared her teeth.

_You want bite on tail?_ She growled low and menacing which only served to set her children off again.

_Hunter right. Hunter weird._ The Silverwing's leader growled softly then turned to the Huntress, _Daughter, family stay for day. Maybe hunt with Silverwing tonight but after, must go._

_Yes._ She conceded softly, again brushing her nose against her mother's, _Be good to hunt with mother again._

The Wolf-bats began to disperse about the large cavern, settling themselves down to sleep, mothers going to care for their young, some finding well chewed old bones stored in cool holes for a late day snack and a few of the more amorous pairs finding quiet corners to mate in. The Huntress's young went to explore, finding a few others their age to play with (at least until their tired mothers snapped at them to be quiet) but the Huntress and her friend remained sitting in the centre of the cavern, watching the Pack go about their daily lives around them. She saw her mother climb up to a stone ledge high up a wall, the older female settling herself but staring back to the Huntress with that vaguely confused stare.

_Huntress…hoped._ She whined quietly to the man beside her, _Knew this not be home to us but…hoped for babies to know Pack._

_Like Alpha mother say…you good Mommy._ The Hunter returned with a small grin.

_Good as you…Daddy._ She shot back though her humor was short lived as she dropped her gaze, _But Hunter right, not like Silverwing. Changed. Different._

Looking up she saw a small group of juvenile Wolf-bats watching curiously as her own pups displayed their skills, chasing a franticly flapping Lemur-bat across the chamber before her daughter jumped to her brother's back, the little male flexing his legs and boosting his sister's leap so that she sailed high, catching the Lemur between her rear paws before gliding back down. This was merely a game to her young as shown when the angry Lemur was released with a friendly lick but the other young Wolf-bats showed no such enthusiasm to join in the game. Only when they were old enough to leave the roost with the other hunters would they learn the ways of the hunt.

_Hunter? Hunter…growing. Smarter now._ she began hesitantly, _Don't want leave Silverwing…like this. Underdark…hard life. We do…something?_

_But Silverwing must follow instincts._ He replied with a shrug though one side of his mouth twitched upwards, _Two leg take roost, other Packs not share territory, so here Silverwing must stay._

_But…Silverwing lose so much._ She growled back, turning her head to look at the pups playing on the opposite side of the cavern, _So few babies. Many die here. Never grow. Never hunt, find mates. Not…It not,_ she paused then finished with a savage growl, _It not RIGHT!_

_There no right, no wrong in nature._ His reply was the same, nonchalant growl, _Only what is._

_NO! Huntress want, _she was panting now, growling softly with each exhalation as she stuggled to explain, _Guide Silverwing to…better life. Teach them…better way. Must help them._

Many of the Wolf-bats around them looked up as the man threw back his head, his barking laughter echoing about the cavern but when he looked back down to the Huntress, he was smiling warmly at her once more.

_All that is in Hunter, exists in you too. Huntress grow smarter too._ He growled softly, _WE can help them. We guide Silverwing, lead them up to roost of your Sire…an drive two legs out._

She blinked in surprise though her ears drooped as the Huntress heaved a heavy sigh.

_They won't. Wolf-bat fear two leg._ She growled to him, adding in harsher tones, _And Hunter…Huntress kill too much. Too many. No more killing._

_Silverwing follow where AVATARS lead._ He returned firmly, his face serious now, _Hunter won't deceive Huntress. Do this way, some die. Wolf-bat and two legs. Huntress know two legs very dangerous. Have teeth and claws of metal, kill from far with earth or fire or water but Wolf-bat have skills two leg do not. One skill especially an with Avatars by side, Silverwing have strength to send two leg running leaving only stink of fear behind._

There was no denying it was an exciting prospect though the Huntress remained doubtful as she stared down at the ground thoughtfully. A soft noise before her made the Huntress look up and she saw her children had grown bored with their games, most of the other pups had gone to join their mothers in sleep but her own young still displayed far too much energy to rest.

_Hunter?_ She asked, looking about at the rest of the Wolf-bats, _What…this strength Silverwing have?_

_Huntress should know. She teach us._ He growled with a grin, looking then to the pups before them, _What you?_

_W…Wolf-bat._ They began uncertainly after a moment.

_Silent,_ the man prompted next.

_As wind. _The little male pup yapped with more enthusiasm.

_Shadows,_ the Hunter asked, a prideful grin growing on his face.

_Not seen,_ the little female answered him.

_No scent,_ he began again and continued as the pups join him in unison, _But earth. Only prey see as we take. What we?_

_WOLF-BAT!_ The pups finished with loud, dual yaps and the man chuckled quietly before he looked again to the Huntress, _And there is more to Silverwing than just Wolf-bat._

With that he looked up, chirruping softly and from the high ceiling a small shaped dropped, landing on the man's shoulder and chittering excitedly back to him.

_The Momo-ba,_ the Huntress began then shook her head at her own foolishness, _Lemur-bats. Hunter want Lemur-bat to fight?_

_Even they have strengths._ He told her with a grin, _An more strength Hunter can call on. Add to strength of Silverwing, make them unstoppable. Drive two leg away forever._

_What?_ The Huntress breathed, excitement again growing inside her.

_Hunter's Pack._

Once more she blinked in surprise but cast her eyes along with other sensed around the huge chamber, studying those she once called family before she came to a decision.

_Hunter._ She growled, _Make call._

His grin widened and the man raised his face again, his chest expanding slowly as he drew a deep breath. Yet when he opened his mouth the sound he made was quiet. A single, softly spoken word yet it reverberated about the chamber, each and every animal within lifting their heads and staring back at him.

"Azula."

* * *

><p>"Well, that's not very nice." Ty Lee said with an exaggerated pout, "We only came to help."<p>

_Yeah. If you're going to be like that, I'll just go home then._ Rumbled a deep voice from the dragon, Yin Jiao looking down as a silver scaled lip protruded in imitation of the young woman.

Azula sighed, trying to force her frustrations aside and opened her mouth but paused as Ty Lee stood up and jumped from the dragon's shoulder. It was the sight of the young woman's clothing that gave Azula pause while beside her Zhu Lee stared goggle eyed at her sister and Tom Tom mimicked her expression while rapidly turning a bright red.

She wore her pink kimono cut in the style of a Kyoshi Warrior but gone was the dark leather chest, forearm and shin armour. In its place she now wore polished metal greaves, similar armour protecting her lower legs and brand new plate metal protecting her chest and back. All of it a gleaming, bright pink yet it was not the colour that was drawing the other's stares.

"Do you like it?" Ty Lee asked brightly, reaching up with her hands to her chest and flicking the pointed ends of two bulges there with dual tings, "Toph just gave it to me."

"Don't tell Mai but I had to get a little…hands on…to get the design right." Toph said with a grin from on high, "But they're perfectly…and anatomically correct."

"Ty?" Zhu Lee pipped up then, "Why have you got boobs on your armour?"

"That should be pretty obvious." Ty Lee said to her little sister with a sly smile, then added, "Hey Tommy, you feel like fighting?"

"Uh, uh." The boy replied, his eyes remaining fixed as he slowly shook his head from side to side.

A moment later, Zhu Lee's face was as red as his though her brow was creased in annoyance as her hand rose, slapping into place over his eyes.

"Only you, Ty Lee, would happily wear this into battle." Azula said with a shake of her own head, though she smiled as she did, "I didn't mean to yell at you before. I was expecting Aang to bring Toph and then join me to help search."

"Nah, Sweetness was almost all the way to Hinomoto so he's going with her the rest of the way." Toph said from above, the dragon lowering herself to her belly so the young woman could slide down to the ground, "Then he said he had something to deal with there so he got Ty to bring me over now."

"Yeah, he was a bit funny about that. He wouldn't tell us what he's doing." Ty Lee said sourly though she brightened almost instantly, "But my Gar came to help too and we met Danny's friend, Jaro. His little boy is such a sweetie."

"You keep that up and your Gar's going to have some competition on his hands." Came a deep voice from above as another figure appeared at the dragon's shoulder.

_I know I wouldn't have got half as far without him._ Yin Jiao said, the dragon's chest heaving with a deep chuckle, _I may be a creature of the earth but Jaro reads these canyons better than a Badger-mole._

The man on the dragon's shoulders jumped down revealing Gar, the young man bowing briefly to Azula who eyed his armour as critically as she had Ty Lee's. Like the woman he loved, Gar wore a traditional kimono though he wore the Kyoshi colours of deep green, his highly stylised armour of gleaming metal carrying a slight green tint.

"Well, at least you both match." Azula said dryly, reaching out to poke a sharpened nail against a finely moulded pectoral on Gar's chest armour, "Although in your case, I suspect a…slight exaggeration."

The young man frowned as both Ty Lee and her little sister giggled but everyone was distracted as the dragon settled herself further, lowering her head for Toph to jump down and on one side Yin Jiao extended one of her short wings downwards. Two more figures were revealed on her back, an older man who's dark hair was streaked with grey and a small boy carrying a knapsack almost as large as himself on his back. The man sat himself down on Yin Jiao's back then used her stiffly held wing to slide down to the ground, turning then to catch his son as he did the same before both turned to the group standing before the dragon.

"Ah, you must the one he calls his Tigress, Avatar Azula." The man said coming forward, Azula blushing uncomfortably as fresh giggling arose, "Forgive me for being forward. Daniel told me much of you during his visits but words alone can hardly do justice to such a beautiful young woman."

"Uh…thank you, Jaro." Azula replied, sending a narrowed eyed glare at the others as the man bowed low to her, "I learned about you from Danny too. He said you remind him of his father."

"Nah, Twinkletoes likes to think he's a charmer but he just sounds like a dope when he does it." Toph quipped with a grin, her arm flashing out to drive her fist into Jaro's shoulder, "Mind you…the way Jaro's been carrying on since me an Bubblebutt got here, you'd think he hadn't seen a good lookin' woman in the last twenty years."

"It's…been awhile." The man conceded, his cheeks reddening slightly.

_While you and Aang share the souls of my boy's parents._ Came Wolf's growling voice, _There are vast differences between you and them, Earthchild._

"Wolf?" Jaro said in surprise, looking all about before his eyes locked onto Tom Tom, "So it is true. You're separated."

_My boy did so to keep Wolf safe._ The animal growled as Tom Tom dropped his eyes sadly, _But he paid a terrible price to do it._

"But today…we get him back." Azula snapped firmly, her expression hardening as all eyes turned to her, "I have new information. A direction at least but there is more we need to discuss before we go."

As Tom Tom and the adults drew closer, the dragon lifting her head above the tight huddle, Azula filled them in on what she had learned from the shirshu earlier. The group began discussing plans but Zhu Lee quickly grew bored with this and the young girl's eyes fell onto the small boy who remained standing by one of the dragon's hind legs. She moved away from the others and approached him with a warm smile, getting a small, shy grin in return.

"Hi there." She said softly, kneeling down before the boy, "I'm Zhu Lee. What's your name?"

"Mika." The boy replied quietly.

"That's a nice name." she replied, her smile slipping only slightly as she pointed behind him, "Um, did you know something's got into your bag? I can see their auras through yours."

The boy gave her a slightly confused stare and then carefully slid his knapsack from his shoulders, opening the flap on its top as he laid the bag on the ground.

"You wanna see my Coonies?" Mika said eagerly, holding the bag open as he patted the ground before it, "There's Mama Coonie an Flickit an Sniffie an Pong. Pong likes to roll in smelly stuff."

As Zhu Lee's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, several small animals emerged cautiously from the bag, one larger than the three who came slowly behind it. They were small, long bodied creatures, their fur a rich brown but for lines of black that ran along their spines and each had great dark circles about their eyes.

"OH! HOW CUTE!"

If the girl's squeal of delight wasn't enough to send the Racoon-hounds scurrying back into the bag, the way the dragon beside them jumped several feet into the air, coming back down with a bone rattling crash was enough to ensure the smaller animals would not emerge again without careful coaxing.

"Holy crap." Toph muttered, digging in one ear with a finger, "She's even louder than you, Bubblebutt."

"Yes. Thank you for that Zhu Lee." Azula said with a sour expression, "Alright, we need to finish discussing how to deal with these Dai,"

_Azula._

The young woman staggered suddenly, Ty Lee grabbing for her as Azula's eyes rolled, one hand coming up to grasp the side of her head.

"Zula! Zula what's," Ty Lee began.

"TOMMY!" this new squeal was one of almost pure terror and Zhu Lee dashed past the others to where Tom Tom had dropped to his knees with a pained expression.

* * *

><p>Their return to the Firenation had been without fanfare though as Appa flew over the imperial city toward the palace, his passengers had stared about with wide eyes. With preparations for a royal wedding in full swing, Hinomoto and the imperial city nestled in the caldera of the dormant volcano above were barely recognisable.<p>

As the Avatar's bison dropped down to the royal stables behind the palace, even here people busied themselves with the preparations, most only stopping to give a hurried greeting to the newcomers. Appa was the least concerned with this, far too amused by the sight of his friend Bubbles, the Komodo-rhino festooned with pink and red ribbons and crouched sullenly at the back of his stall.

After they'd made their way into the palace, the Firelady and her Lord were there to greet them warmly, although in Mai's case it was mostly with relief. She'd hurried toward Katara as fast as her baby-bulge would allow, much to the consternation of the gaggle of serving girls who tried to help but backed quickly away under the Firelady's icy glare. Far less concerned, Katara embraced her friend warmly, even if her own smaller baby-bulge made this difficult, before the pair retired to the Firelady's private quarters with a stern warning to their husbands to give them some privacy.

"Suits me." Aang said to his friend once they were alone in the throne room, "When Tara and Suki were pregnant at the same time, they could get scary sometimes."

"Scary how?" Zuko asked with a worried expression.

"They get all emotional but…weird emotional." Aang told him cheerfully, "They cry over every little thing. Then other times you'll walk into the room, tell them how beautiful they are…and they try to claw your eyes out."

"Oh, great." Zuko replied sourly.

"And then there's the birth itself." Aang continued as his grin widened, "Katara nearly broke my arm when I tried to hold her hand. Apparently the pain was all my fault and I tell you, I never realised my sweet wife knew so many swear words but she threw every one in the book at me. Oh and when she had Gyatso, she actually threw a book at me."

"So much to look forward to." Zuko mumbled sarcastically as he hung his head, glancing at Aang from the corner of his good eye, "I think I'd rather help you deal with the Nomad."

"No." Aang said flatly, all humour suddenly gone, "Sorry, it's just…I'm not sure what might happen. I may not even get a response but just in case…I better do this alone."

"Alright but you be careful." Zuko told his friend, adding with renewed worry, "And you better tell me where you'll be, just in that case you do need me."

Aang opened his mouth but hesitated, a worried look on his own face. Then he told him.

Several guards burst into the room at their Firelord's outburst but paused at the sight of him wreathed in bright flames, eyes glowing with an internal golden light and his face set in a mask of fury.

"UNDER MY HOUSE?" Zuko roared angrily as Aang backed away, "You left that thing under my FUCKING HOUSE?"

Flashing a final nervous grin, Aang slipped into the chi pathways and fled.

He reappeared deep under the palace, pausing there a moment but since there was now several thousand tons of earth between him and Zuko, he breathed a sigh of relief. Raising a hand, bright yellow flames burst into life above Aang's palm and with this light he could see a metal wall a few feet away, the doorway set in the middle of this plugged with a block of solid stone. Just as he'd left it.

With a swipe of his free hand, Aang sent the stone block rumbling into the ground then stepped cautiously into the dark chamber beyond. But with that first step over the threshold, Aang's foot splashed down into shallow water. He gasped as he looked down then as he looked back up into the room now lit by his flames, the next thing he noticed was the enormous hole in one wall. The thick metal plates lining the chamber had been simply torn apart and pushed out around the hole and Aang felt a cold knot forming in his stomach.

_Hello Daddy._

Aang literally jumped, narrowly missing knocking himself cold on the high ceiling and as he dropped back to his feet he stared wide eyed at the ghostly figure of a young girl.

"Ana?" he breathed, rubbing at his eyes, "But…You're supposed to be at the South Pole."

_Oh, I am._ The transparent image of his daughter said brightly, _My new friend is helping me do astral projection, like you._

"Your…friend?" Aang asked, his eyes darting about the room though he already knew the silver bag was gone and he added with a deep sense of foreboding, "What new friend?"

_Mr Lion-turtle._

This not being the response he expected, Aang's jaw dropped and he stared wide eyed for several moments until Ana giggled at him. She sobered quickly however, drifting across the room to stand before Aang, her large grey eyes staring seriously into her father's.

_Since long before Firelord Sozin started the big war, there are those who have been working in secret with the Nomad, preparing for what is happening right now._ Ana said quietly, _After Danny helped me free the Air-bison, they came to me in my dreams, telling me things that were going to happen and what I needed to do._

"What things? Who was telling you?" Aang demanded, his surprise giving way to fatherly concern now.

_Grandmother Kyra sometimes but the others are waiting for you with Mr Lion-turtle._ Ana said, extending a hand toward him, _You see, only you can finish what they started, Daddy. Only you can save Danny._

* * *

><p><em>For three who had been in the canyons, there came a moment of darkness and disorientation before they found themselves somewhere else entirely. Not just somewhere but someone else as well, someone two of them knew instantly.<em>

_Daniel stalked along winding caves, crawling quickly through the tighter passages, now and then looking back to check on their forces. Several dozen Wolf-bats followed closely, each one carrying several small passengers and all wore a look of determination. All of them moved with perfect silence, following him as he entered what seemed to be a blind cave with only one entrance and no other visible exits. Stopping by a rough stone wall, he looked down at the Wolf-bat by his side though she did not seem to share the same excitement that coursed through him._

Hunter? _His companion growled to him, _Certain Pack will come?

I feel her now. My Sire too. _Daniel growled in return, _They close now. Come soon.

But Hunter,_ she whined quietly, looking back at the other animals crowding the cave behind them, _Pack should wait. Feel Hunter growing stronger but,

He interrupted her, throwing his head back to laugh softly then reach down to stroke his hand over her ears.

You call me Hunter…But you Great Huntress. _Daniel's growl carried his determination as he finished,_ I…am the Warrior. Together, our strength cannot be matched.

_He felt her resolve firming and his smile widened, turning to check their forces one more time before turning back to the stone wall. Then raising one hand, he drew it back before he drove his fist forward. With a crash the wall before Daniel shattered, stone rattling away and raising dust and when that cleared a large hole was revealed. The man and his companion entered first, the rest of the Pack following more cautiously but all of them stopped to stare at what lay within the chamber Daniel had revealed._

_Humans they'd expected but the dozen or so they found were ranged about the walls, their arms and legs fastened to the stone with metal chains that held them painfully upright. Most did not even seem aware of the invaders, hanging limply in their bindings with only a few looking up fearfully at the animals and the strange, naked human man._

Two legs…keep two legs in cage? _The Huntress asked, her eyes going from the humans to the barred door opposite them._

Not all two leg bad…not all good either._ Daniel told her sadly, his growl strengthening as he addressed the others, _No harm these. Two leg not fight, leave them alone. If two leg run, put fear in them. If they fight…kill only if must. Work together an remember…you Silverwing.

"Hey! What's all the noise in there?" _a voice called from beyond the door,_ "If you lot want to get fed this week you better,"

_A face appeared at the barred grill high up on the door, a human's face who's eyes went wide when he saw what was in the cell. But before the human could cry out, Daniel flew forward, his hand through the small grill in the door and about the other human's throat before he could so much as blink. With a wrench and a bang, he was suddenly holding the slightly dented remains of the door and extracting his arm from this, the door and the unconscious guard tumbled to the floor._

Oh well, he live. _Daniel growled with a lopsided grin that he turned down to the Wolf-bat beside him, _And now,

**We hunt!** _The Huntress returned just as eagerly and together they sped from the cell, the animals behind following and all in perfect silence._

**Another slow chapter. Sorry about that but the blood curdling action will be coming soon. I hope so anyway. You'd be surprised but I actually have less control over the flow of this story than you might think. Sometimes I feel I'm not writing this at all, the story just uses me to write itself.**

**It was another big chapter too but I won't apologise for that because the next will be even bigger to hold all the action that I've promised. Expect death, destruction, blood, madness and flying poop.**

**Please review and feel free to abuse me for all the toilet humour.**


	7. The Beast is Coming

_**Ok, sorry it's taking so long but I only rarely get time to write. Also, this is only about a quarter of the chapter I had planned but I figured it's already big enough so I'm splitting it up. Hope you enjoy what I got so far.**_

The Day the Beast Died.

The immediate members of the Gaang gathered at the end of the longest pier jutting out from Hinomoto's docks. Although no announcement had been made concerning their gathering or their purpose here this day, word had still managed to spread and the usually busy bay was clear of ships, hundreds of the city's citizens watching respectfully from the quayside. Mostly there was a sombre silence from those watching, although here and there came a whispered conversation as word of what the Gaang had suffered continued to spread. Even the occasional sniff or quiet sob arose for occasions such as this tend to be emotional times, even for those not directly involved.

From the Gaang themselves not a sound arose.

Zuko, Mai and Toph stood together dressed in fine white clothing and robes and next to them, Zhu Lee and Tom Tom were dressed similarly although the preteen boy had one arm strapped tightly to his chest, the sleeve of his robe on that side pinned up and only the bandages showing above his collar giving a hint of his injuries. Aang and Katara were there, their differing cultures sharing one custom and both wore long cloaks of midnight black cloth while next to them Sokka and Suki wore similar cloaks over their bright new armour.

All of their faces were tight and unreadable, although there was a weariness to them as though they were drained of emotion, somehow beyond simple grief. Yet it was obvious to all they were here today to grieve. At the end of the low stone pier, just before the Gaang a small boat bobbed in the gentle swells. Within the simple wooden vessel a man was laid out, seeming to be afloat on a bed of flowers that filled the boat and a sheet covered most of him though his face had been left uncovered for this final farewell. They had done their best though his hair was as shaggy and as unkempt looking as it always was and his face remained unshaved. It was at the request of one that he remained this way and as a final touch she had carefully tied the long strip of red silk she had given to him about his missing eyes.

There were several bandages on his head as well but these were just to cover the terrible wounds that had been inflicted there and of the Gaang who had been there that day, they knew the sheet over him covered much worse. And while they remained silent for now, all of them marvelled silently at the peaceful expression on his scarred face, a sight they had only rarely seen there before.

Close to the Gaang, just behind the small group were several animals watching just as silently. The Avatar's bison almost blocked the stone pier and sitting atop Appa's head were three Wolf-bats and a large orange and black stripped tigress. None moved, all eyes resting on the body in the boat as small waves made it bob gently up and down.

"I guess," Aang began to break the long silence, his voice slightly strained, "We should say something."

The others looked around at each one another, each wondering who would speak first.

"He was a bonehead." Toph suddenly spat harshly, her voice only softening slightly as she added, "And he did stupid things…and we love him for it."

There were brief smiles at this though they faded again quickly as they looked back at the man laying in the boat before them. At Toph's words however a strange wheezing cough arose from one of the Wolf-bats sitting on Appa's head but it too fell silent when the Tigress growled a warning to it.

It was Tom Tom who moved next, moving away from Zhu Lee's side he stepped up to the end of the pier, looking down at the body with a troubled frown though when he spoke, the boy's mouth did not move.

_My boy has been through much…has suffered much…for himself…for us all,_ the growling tones of Wolf appeared in every watcher's mind, _Finally, all that is over. All that he has suffered…can no longer harm him. Now…let him rest._

The boy stepped back after that brief speech, Zhu Lee smiling warmly to him as she held him lightly while the rest of the Gaang bowed their heads. Most of the crowds gathered behind them did the same in respect of the dead though here and there, some eyes remained watchful.

Then after a minute the Gaang raised their heads and from amongst them, Katara raised a hand and the water around the boat stirred, carrying it and the body it contained out into the still waters of the bay. A score of yards away the water grew more turbulent, suddenly humping up under the boat and lifting it into the air atop a wide blue column so that it bobbed and swayed a dozen feet in the air. Then stepping forward together, Zuko and Aang each raised a hand and there were exclamations from the crowd as the two men sent enormous blasts of flame washing out over the water, the two blasts merging into a white hot jet where they came together. The boat became an indistinct shape then disappeared into the bright light and when the flames vanished only a moment later, the waters had grown calm and the boat, and the body it had contained were gone leaving not even a wisp of smoke nor even ash.

The Gaang remained in silence for another few minutes then looked to one another. None seemed to want to speak further and they turned together, making their way carefully around the huge Air-bison and then through the silent crowds as they made their way slowly back toward the palace. In respect of their Firelord and his loved ones, none of the citizens offered words of comfort, only watched silently as they left.

But there was some, just a few amongst those crowds who looked to the grief and pain on the Gaang's faces with silent delight, their faces blank and only their eyes watching with gleeful satisfaction.

As the crowds began to disperse, only Appa remained on the pier with his unusual passengers. Alone now, one of the Wolf-bats turned its head to look at the tigress beside it, growling briefly though if anyone had been paying attention and if they understood the surprisingly complex combination of movement, sounds and smells that served as language to most animals, they might have been surprised.

_They call that a funeral? They could have put some more effort into it. A few tears? Would a heartfelt sniffle have been too much to ask? A bit of sombre music even? And cremation…I mean, a burial would have been more appropriate for an Earthbender. Or a big marble tomb where people could have come from all over the world to have a little cry now and then._

This obviously did not impress the Tigress who locked eyes briefly with one of the other Wolf-bats before both of them turned to snarl at the first.

_Oh, shut up…idiot._

* * *

><p>Several days earlier.<p>

Aang appeared in the capitol of the Southern Watertribe, fear and anxiety suffusing his entire being. His destination was immediately in sight but his fear and determination fled briefly as he stared wide eyed at the frozen tableau surrounding him. Of course it was always somewhat cold here, the landscape of ice and snow being something of a clue as to why this was yet it was the people around him that left Aang momentarily breathless.

The entire population appeared to be out, crowding the wide streets between the many dome structures of the town but the first thing that Aang noticed as odd was that all of them seemed to be headed in the same direction and more than that, they were all armed. And yet the strangest thing of all was that each and every person stood fixed in place, as though frozen in the act of heading to battle. He stepped before a young woman, standing with one foot raised in mid-step, long curved daggers clutched in each hand and her blue eyes glaring straight ahead. Reaching up slowly, Aang pressed his hand to her forehead and was surprised to find her quite warm, yet she neither breathed and when he next pressed his fingers to the side of her neck nor could he find a pulse. Then stretching out with his thoughts, Aang sensed her mind, even the woman's spirit and he could feel the life within her, her strength and vitality but even as he looked further about, all of the frozen people surrounding him were the same.

"What?" Aang began aloud, his own voice sounding distant and hollow even to him.

_An aspect of Daniel's true power._ Came a dull monotone in Aang's mind, a voice he recognised and making him tense in readiness, _A power he has only begun to grasp but with your guidance he will master it fully, in time._

_DO NOT FEAR FOR THESE PEOPLE. FOR THEM, NO TIME PASSES._ This mental voice arose as a roar in Aang's head but this one too he recognised even if he had not heard it in over ten years, _COME, YOUNG AVATAR. WE HAVE MUCH TO DO, MUCH TO PREPARE FOR AND EVENTS IN THE REST OF THE WORLD CONTINUE REGARDLESS._

Turning away he looked around at the other people then over the icy dome houses, beyond the huge warehouses near the docks and could just see the top of a green hill with trees swaying gently in the breeze, even small birds swooping and diving amongst the branches. He walked cautiously through the frozen people and the island that he knew was not an island came slowly into view. Somehow the sight of the large, forested island a quarter mile around just beyond the Southern Watertribe's docks was a little less strange to Aang than all the people he passed, their stillness and the silence that hung over the place sending a chill up his spine.

There was another surprise awaiting him on the long, wide pier that ran alongside the Tribe's Mothership floating at dock. Here was where most of the population seemed to be congregated, where the rest of the town seemed to be headed but half way out onto the icy pier itself were two others Aang knew.

Sokka he recognised instantly by the big warrior's new armour although it wasn't until he drew closer that Aang could see Suki just before her husband. The two were frozen like everyone else but Sokka appeared to have hold of the sash about Suki's waist, as though he had been trying to hold her back. This hypothesis was further reinforced by the two long scrape marks Sokka's boots had left in the thin covering of snow on the pier as he tried to hold back his wife and Aang came to a halt as he moved around ahead of the pair. He blinked in surprise, in part from the vengeful glare on Suki's face but mostly it was her new chest armour. Aang had not actually seen Toph give Ty Lee her new armour but if he had he would have been struck by how the two very different women seemed to think alike.

He reached out with his thoughts again, reaching into his friends and he sensed them there, alive and healthy like the rest of the people he'd passed on his way here yet their own thoughts, their very spirits were as frozen as their bodies.

But still the one he had come seeking was not here and Aang turned back to the green island floating not far away, anger once more building inside as he flexed his knees and leapt. With barely a thought now, Aang could take hold of himself with his Bending and he first went high, even higher than the ex-Firenation frigate on the opposite side of the pier before he drifted out over the water. He looked down upon the thickly growing trees on the island that was not an island but saw what he was looking for almost instantly at the very peak of the hill. Here even the branches of the trees curved to leave a clear space, a wide opening and through this, Aang could see figures waiting below.

They did not have to wait long as Aang dropped like an arrow shot from a bow, hitting the centre of the clearing with a thud that shook leaves from the trees all around. At first he had eyes only for the one before him, a slightly transparent teenage boy wearing tattered grey clothes, a far more solid seeming silver back high upon his shoulders and staring back at Aang from emotionless grey and green eyes.

"Where…is my daughter?" Aang demanded, his voice uncharacteristically low and menacing as he glared and then his eyes and tattoos flashed brightly, "WHERE IS ANA?"

At first the Nomad only stared back blankly which only served to make the anger boiling in Aang's chest to swell. Soundlessly his tattoos now did light up, his eyes projecting the same bright white as Aang's feet lifted a few inches from the ground. Winds were suddenly whipped about the small clearing, the trees swaying from the sudden gale and the ground trembled as the Lion-turtle felt the power building on its back.

"_**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"**_ The voice that rose from Aang sounded like it came from a thousand throats and again the air and the island beneath were shaken by the force of it.

"Uh…Daddy?"

Spinning away from the Nomad, he saw two figures standing at the opposite side of the clearing and Aang's eyelids blinked rapidly over those glowing orbs. He was surprised at first by the dark skinned man standing beside his daughter, his familiar dark skin, thin frame and bushy white beard unchanged from a decade before. But he only took a fraction of a second to take this in before his eyes fell back to his daughter.

Ana had seen her father perform unbelievable feats in her short life, had seen him frustrated and even angry but she had never had cause to fear him. Now the young girl took half a step back at the wild look on her father's face and she let out a quiet whimper as he was suddenly directly before her without seeming to move through the space between them. But Aang only drew her into his arms, his expression softening as the glow surrounding him faded away, fading lastly from his eyes as he drew back to search her light grey eyes with his own.

"What did they do to you, baby girl?" Aang spoke quickly, his eyes closing briefly as he probed her with his thoughts, "Has he hurt you? Did he threaten you?"

"I…I'm ok, Daddy. Really." She breathed quickly though at first he only continued examining her, "No one's controlling me. I tried to explain that to Aunt Suki but…you…you're not going to go nuts like she did, are you?"

_I WOULD PREFER YOU DID NOT. THE WOMAN SPOKE OF, _another voice roared inside Aang's head and he was freshly surprised at its slightly worried tone,_ AXES AND…TURTLE SOUP._

The fear and anger Aang had carried all the way from Hinomoto drained away and he suddenly found himself fighting to keep a small grin off his face.

"Well, that explains what I just saw in the town out there." Aang managed to say with a straight face, then frowned as he looked up at the dark skinned man beside them, "But Ana…Guru Pathik, what are you doing here? What are you doing," turning his head to look at the apparent teenage boy behind him, he scowled again, "With him?"

"Oh, I've known the Nomad for a little over a century now." Pathik said pleasantly, his bright eyes twinkling as he smiled, "And it is good to see you again too, young Aang."

"A century?" Aang breathed, scowling harder as he stared back at the Nomad, "So…he's been manipulating you, the war, all of us for all that time?"

"Sozin and his descendants needed no help from me." The Nomad said in a dull, almost bored voice.

"And I wasn't being manipulated. I was being trained." Pathik said, his smile softening and becoming warmer as he finished, "You see, I spent almost eighty years preparing and then the next twenty years after that helping the Lion-turtle here to keep young Daniel and his Wolf spirit contained while we repaired their minds."

"What?" Aang began.

"Their spirits and minds were all but destroyed long before I bonded myself to them." The Nomad interrupted, "Separating myself and them caused further damage and they required the help of powerful Spiritbenders if they were to be prepared to help you now."

_RESTORING THEIR SANITY WAS NO SIMPLE TASK._ Again came the Lion-turtle's roaring voice in Aang's head, _TWENTY YEARS IS A LONG TIME…TO A HUMAN. BUT IT WAS ALMOST NOT ENOUGH._

"Hold on." Aang said aloud, looking from the Nomad down to the smooth, stone-like ground at his feet, "Daniel remembers spending twenty years trying to convince you to help me. I've seen those memories."

"Memories I implanted within him." The Nomad said, "Remembering his time as me was bad enough. Neither he nor Wolf would have been able to function if they also carried the memories of their time in Pathik's and the Lion-turtle's care."

"In other words, just another way for you to manipulate them into becoming what you wanted." Aang said, scowling again.

"If you truly believe that I am nothing but a monster, committing random acts of evil for my own pleasures and purpose, then you are a fool." The Nomad replied calmly, "All that I have ever done, both in the spirit realms and even here on the mortal plane has been to prepare you, to prepare all spirits living or otherwise but my true goal has always been to prepare Daniel."

"Prepare?" Aang snapped, "You've brought pain and misery to BILLIONS."

"I have consumed many and hurt many more, that is true." The Nomad returned, "But I also rallied the lost souls of the spirit realms where no other could. I unified them, brought purpose and guidance to trillions of beings,"

"Guide…You're more insane than Daniel ever was." Aang interrupted the teenager heatedly, his face reddening as he opened his mouth to continue.

"Aang."

The word was softly spoken yet it was enough to cut through the red fog of fresh anger boiling in Aang's mind. He turn sharply however, his glare falling on Pathik but Aang's fury faltered when he saw Ana, half hidden behind the dark skinned man and peering around fearfully at her father.

"My boy, have you not learned yet that many of the greatest lessons in our lives are painful?" Pathik began softly, sitting down cross legged on the bare ground and indicating that Aang should join him, "Do you remember when I was training you to reach for your Avatar state? You were almost there, your mind and spirit open to the cosmic energies that surround and radiate from us and the universe yet it was opening yourself so fully that enabled you to sense that the girl you loved, the future mother of this beautiful girl, was in terrible danger." The guru paused to smile at Ana, encouraging the girl to sit beside him and Aang before he continued, "You were so close to achieving your Avatar state but you chose to abandon that for Katara. I could have stopped you, do not doubt that it was within my power to do so but I did not. I let you go. Now…tell me why."

"What?" Aang started but fell silent as he considered the question.

It was still a difficult memory for him though he sometimes liked to joke about the time he died. It wasn't that brief time he'd been dead that caused his heart to skip then hammer in his chest but the fear, the almost pure terror that had suffused him during that battle. Fear not for himself but for the girl he loved. But more than that it was the guilt he still carried from when he had realised he had no choice but to leave her to the mercy of Zuko, Azula and their Dai Li allies. When he had chosen to put his love for Katara aside so he might summon the power that came with the Avatar state.

All this Aang remembered in an instant but it did not give him the answer the Guru sought from him.

"A lot of bad things happened in those caverns under Ba Sing Sa. I almost achieved my Avatar state…not that it did me much good." Aang said after a moment, "In the end Katara was the one who saved me. But if you could have stopped me from going, why didn't you?"

"Because you could not control your Avatar state. This you already knew but you also needed to LEARN it." Pathik said simply, "When I trained you, you were a twelve year old filled with hormonal vim and vigor, filled with an abundance of self-confidence and infatuated with a beautiful girl. But by the time you faced Ozai, you were far less of a child thanks to the challenges…and losses you had faced. And your emotional attachment to Katara had been tempered, matured as you yourself were by your experiences together and then while the other Avatars counselled you to kill Ozai, you had the strength to choose not to. Now think…think what might have happened if you had gone to face the Firenation before you had learned that inner strength."

"I…don't know about strength. In those early days I had no control at all over my Avatar state." Aang answered thoughtfully, "In fact, Katara was the only one who could bring me back and…it wasn't that our relationship had matured that gave me control. I'd, uh…not long before the end of the war I told Katara of my feelings, that I wanted us to be together and…she turned me down."

"What?" Ana said loudly, staring wide eyed at her father, "You never told me about that."

"Well, there was a lot going on back then, sweetheart. They were hard times for all of us." Aang told her, "Your Mom's told me she did love me, even then but she was afraid of what might happen. Not just with the war but…getting into a relationship too. She was afraid of losing me."

"But you had already lost one another, had you not?" Pathik prompted, a smile creeping onto the dark skinned man's face again.

"In a way. There was already a distance between me and Katara after she turned me down." Aang replied, "When the Lion-turtle came and then Katara and the others couldn't find me, she's always said that's when she realised how much she wanted to be with me too."

Ana smiled hugely at her father, the young girl slightly misty eyed and Aang shared her smile until movement at his side caught his eye. The Nomad had moved over to them, kneeling down next to Aang with his blank seeming eyes somehow boring into Aang's.

"All the choices and events in your lives, no matter how small, have long reaching and profound effects." The Nomad said quietly and Aang thought he saw the briefest suggestion of pain flash through the boy's eyes, "The most painful experiences can break you…or give you the strength to stand against that pain. Those were the lessons I gave to the souls of the spirit realm and all that Daniel has suffered, even his successes have forged him into the being he is but there is one more thing he must endure before he can begin the final phases of his transformation."

"His…transformation?" Aang breathed, the frown returning to his face, "What are you doing to him?"

"I will show you…and only you." The boy said, rising to his feet and extending a hand toward Aang, "Come with me and you will learn not just what he is or what he will become, you will also come to understand the help he will need from you to do that."

"But…I still don't understand." Aang began, his eyes fixed to that translucent hand, "Go where? And why did you use Ana to bring us here and then freeze everybody out there?"

"Fate knows more about you and your loved ones than you can ever imagine…She knows you would never put Ana at risk and so would not watch her and it is vital that Fate does not know of what happens over the next few days." The Nomad told him and again Aang saw the ghost of an emotion on the boy's face, just the tiniest quirk to the lips, "But her purpose was only to bring you here to me now and I stopped the flow of time for the people in this area because Fate will have spies everywhere, even here."

"Which means, Aunt Suki and Uncle Sokka and everyone else have to forget that they saw mister Lion-turtle and Guru Patty. That part's up to you, Daddy." Ana added, once again adopting a sweet smile as her father's frown turned back to her.

"And after all the times I warned you and everyone else, young lady. How could you keep this secret from me?" Aang said sternly as Ana's smile faded, "Whatever he says, even if Guru Pathik is involved in this, how could you trust the Nomad? How can I? After the things he's done, how can anybody trust him?"

"But Daddy…haven't you ever looked to Nomad with your heart? Like you do with Danny." Ana asked in a quiet voice, raising her eyes to Aang as she added in a firmer tone, "He's not a monster, Daddy. He's really and truly not. He's been nice to me and…he's been teaching me lots too."

"Teaching you…what exactly?" Aang started in a worried tone.

_How to project my thoughts, like you and Mommy and even how to talk to animals like Danny and Zula can._ Aang blinked as his daughters excited voice rang out in his head, _Guru Patty and mister Lion-turtle have been showing me more too while we were waiting for you. Just don't drink anything Patty offers you. No matter what he says, onion and banana juice is just plain yucky._

Unable to help himself, Aang smirked as he looked over at the dark skinned man sitting across from him.

"Guru Patty?" Aang said and the dark skinned man grinned hugely in return.

"There is also the matter of our deal." The Nomad suddenly added and again Aang thought he saw the faintest hint of a smile there, "You did as I asked of you, Ana so I will honour my side of our bargain."

"What deal?" Aang asked.

Worry was again etching lines on his forehead while Ana's smile somehow managed to grow even wider before she told him. Blinking several times at his daughter, Aang's mouth became an O of shocked surprise.

"Is that…is it even possible?" he breathed, looking to the Nomad.

"Not with everyone but yes." The teenage boy replied, "And I will share that information with no one but you and the Avatar of spirit must never share that knowledge."

"I just thought if it could be done, then we'd have a big advantage over the bad guys." Ana told her father, blushing slightly, "I mean, Danny managed it with Wolf, so why not someone else?"

"Ana," Aang said to her in an awed tone, "You're brilliant."

"I know." His daughter replied, her slightly self-satisfied smile once again reminding Aang strongly of his wife's.

"And now, you must decide." The Nomad said, "The Huntress has made her decision. She and Daniel go to battle and others of your family will join them soon but it will be a battle that will test each of them to their limits." Once again, the boy extended a hand toward Aang, "If you wish to know what he will become and how you can guide him on that path, come with me now."

He stared at that hand like before, looking next to his daughter then over at Pathik who shared a firm nod with him. Taking a deep breath, Aang reached out to take the Nomad's hand in his own.

* * *

><p>She stumbled forward several steps but managed to stay upright and this appeared to be thanks to someone holding her firmly about the waist. Twisting about she saw her husband there but it was only then that Suki noticed where they were.<p>

"What are we doing out here?" she asked, looking again to her equally confused husband on the icy pier behind her as he rose to his feet.

"Uh," Sokka began, scratching at the back of his head as he looked around, "Wasn't I just in Ba Sing Sa?"

"No. You came home and then…and then," Suki fell silent, her thoughts hitting a wall in her memories.

Then the husband and wife noticed the people nearby. A small crowd on the docks with more visible in the wide streets of the town beyond and everyone seemed as confused as Sokka and Suki.

"Are we under attack again?" Sokka asked with some trepidation and Suki noticed that like her, every other person milling about carried some form of weapon in their hands, most staring at their weaponry with bemused expressions.

"We were just chasing away all the penguin seals, remember?" came a voice and they turned to stare at Ana, the girl standing a few yards away from them on the pier.

"What penguin seals?" Sokka asked.

"Koda and Maki had the whole colony rampaging about in the village this morning." Suki told him, turning her confused stare back onto Ana, "But I thought Nyla…and then you were telling us a story…and then…then, there was an old man…he took you away to…a green island?"

"An island?" Sokka asked, looking to his wife with concern, Suki's confused expression turning to one of annoyance as he reached up to rest his hand on her forehead.

"There's no islands here, Aunt Suki but sometimes some of the icebergs look kind of green." Ana said in a soothing voice though the girl's grin seemed slightly disconcerting to the two adults, "I guess all the excitement of chasing the penguin-seals just wore you out is all. They must have come back into the village to get more fish. You know how sneaky and slippery those penguins are."

"Penguins…uh, yeah." Suki breathed, not sounding very convinced as she rubbed at one temple but then blinked in surprise as she looked down at herself, "But…why have I got my armour and weapons? I wouldn't need these for penguin-seals."

_Aun...err,Suki, Sokka._

Husband and wife jerked at the loud mental voice that suddenly called, looking to each other with wide eyes.

"Was that Aang?" Sokka said with a frown.

_Yes, it is me, Da…um, Aang._ The voice that sounded vaguely familiar came again, _Danny has been found. He is fighting bad Dai Li guys. Zula, Toph and Gar and Ty Lee are on their way but they'll need your help. Look for them at the northwest of the Great Divide._

"Bad Dai Li guys?" Sokka asked with a raised eyebrow, he and Suki missing Ana's sudden grimace before both shrugged, "Aang said he'd contact us once they found Danny. And at least we're dressed for a fight."

"Ana. Get yourself back to the house." Suki said sternly, all confusion put aside for now, "Watch after your brother and Reena and tell my boys…well, tell Oma what's going on and she'll keep Maki and Koda in line."

Nodding with that oddly knowing smile, Ana watched her aunt and uncle vanish with double pops as the air rushed to fill the spaces where they had stood. Then still smiling, the young girl marched quickly along the pier and then through the streets of the southern Watertribe. Most of the people she passed seemed to be getting over their confusion with many of those shrugging to themselves as they put away their weapons and went back to their usual duties. Everyone still moved with a watchful air but the daughter of the Avatar and niece to their Chieftain only received cursory glances or the occasional friendly wave.

Entering the large timber and stone house at the centre of the village, Ana went straight through to one of the back rooms, peeking into the doorway. It was occupied but she had been expecting this. She had been carefully drilled on what to do and say and having this sudden advantage over the adults was turning out to be more fun than Ana could ever have imagined.

"Hi, grandpa. What you doing?" she asked and the man seated at a long table turned to smile warmly at her.

"Hello, Baby Girl. I'm just checking over the switchboard." Hokada Snr. said, reaching up to brush a few greying hairs from his eyes, "It's funny, the king of Ba Sing Sa said he's been trying to contact us for half an hour but I was here with Tillah and Hannoh the whole time. I told them to take a break while I work out what's wrong with the equipment."

"That is strange but I'm sure you'll work it out." Ana said and this time Hakoda's smile faltered at the unnerving grin on her face, "So, how does the switchboard work anyway, grandpa?"

"Oh, err, come here and I'll show you." He said, rallying quickly with a fresh smile.

He shifted his chair back and Ana hopped up to sit on his knees, looking down at the confusing array of holes punched into the tabletop with even more in the large board set up behind the table. From most of them the tips of blue crystals showed and Ana listened attentively as Hakoda began explaining their use.

"So…I just make sure I'm wearing the earpiece." Ana said after a few minutes, tapping a crystal with a hooked piece of wire attached that already hung from her ear, "Then to talk to, let's say, Linka and Tiki, I just take their crystal from here and plug it into our master crystal here. And then if I wanted to talk to Mommy at the same time, I add her crystal and we can all talk together."

"That's right. You're picking this up quick. I might have to give you a job here, Ana." Hakoda said, beaming at his granddaughter, "Mink's the only other one to pick it up this quickly. Tillah and Hannoh are ok but it's taking them forever to get the hang of it and remember where all the crystals go."

Giggling, Ana jumped from her grandfather's lap and handed him the crystal that hung from her ear, darting forward to press her lips to his cheek.

"Thanks grandpa Koda." She said with a sweet smile, skipping toward the door but pausing there and turning back to him, "You know grandpa, you should stop messing about with all those silly girlfriends and just ask that nice widow Mink to marry you. I know she likes you a lot and I bet my Mommy would be happier if you just settled down with someone that you love too."

Flashing him a last brilliant smile, Ana skipped away and Hakoda sat staring at the empty doorway for several minutes more, his mouth hanging open. When at last he turned back to the switchboard he was still so distracted he never noticed that one of the crystals had gone.

Avoiding the kitchen where she could hear her cousins with Oma and her brother, Ana entered an empty classroom nearby and pressed her pilfered crystal chip to the side of her neck.

"Linka? Linka, can you hear me?" Ana said in a whisper, repeating the call several times more.

"_Who's this?_" a reply came back shortly, "_Is that…Ana?_"

"My Dad asked me to contact you. He's found Danny." Ana said.

"_WHAT? WHERE?_" grinning, Ana pulled the chip away, only replacing it cautiously when it stopped vibrating in her fingers.

"Daddy knows where he is but he can't get there. Danny's in the northwest of the Great Divide, near the Khinoto province farming communities." Ana began.

"_Tiki's with me. We're on our way._"

"Wait Linka." Ana continued hurriedly, "He's attacking a Dai Li base. Azula, Toph and Ty Lee are on their way with Gar and Toph's silver dragon friend but will you contact Koko and master Piandoa? Noma…I mean, Daddy said the Dai Li might call reinforcements so things could get rough."

"_Understood. Tell your dad, thanks for the info._" Linka's reply came, "_And tell him too, we'll have Danny home by tonight._"

The crystal went quiet and Ana dropped her hand, her happy smile disappearing for the first time and she suddenly looked sad.

"Only if things go right, Linka. Only if things go right." She breathed to herself in the empty room.

* * *

><p>Far from Ana and the southern Watertribe, two more children were in the process of disobeying their elders, although for a far less selfless cause.<p>

_Brother._ She yipped quietly as they scurried through tight and twisting passages within the stone, _Momma say stay with Silverwing mothers. Stay in roost._

The only answer at first was a rude snort and the young Wolf-bat hurried on after her brother through the tunnel, little more than a deep hole in the stone that no adult Wolf-bat could possibly fit through.

_Brother…wait for me._ She yipped again. While she could see little to nothing in the darkness, his scent was getting further away from her, _How brother know Momma and Daddy this way anyway?_

_Stupid sister. Use nose._ He growled back though the young male slowed his pace, letting her catch up to him.

The ancient caves and tunnels beneath the canyons were honeycombed with passages both big and small, some newer than others as flash floods and underground rivers chewed their way patiently through the stone or some were made by those with the ability to Bend the earth out of their way to move through the ground, most commonly the Badger-moles though these tended to live down deeper than most others. This meant that the two pups had little difficulty moving about and their sensitive noses could indeed detect traces of other Wolf-bats as they tracked their mother and adopted father.

_Two leg smell stronger._ The little female pup whined softly as they entered a larger cave, sniffing about together until her brother selected an almost vertical shaft and they hastily climbed their way into this.

_Smell Momma and Papa Hunter there too. Hurry up. _The male growled in return, picking up his own pace once more.

_Why we go anyway?_ His sister grumbled as they climbed franticly, _Brother can't fight an Momma bite our tails if she see us._

_Momma good hunter, good fighter…but Papa Hunter,_ the little male growled softly, stoping for a moment to look down at his sister, _Hunter IS strength. Hunter IS Speed. I want see. I WILL see! Learn to be like Hunter._

_Dumb brother._ She shot back at him though he only turned to continue his mad climb and she was quick to follow.

Reluctantly the little female had to admit to herself that her brother's scouting and tracking skills were, at least just a little, better than her own as the scents they sought quickly grew stronger. Just as his choice of path proved to be a good one as the shaft they climbed came to a crack, just a slit in the stone but it enabled them to peer out together into an enormous chamber.

The scent of humans was almost overpowering though they saw none at first. Their spy hole appeared to be high up upon a wall, looking down into the base of the chamber which was wide and circular with many doors set into the walls down near the ground. The was a sense of great heights above the pups but there was a ledge high above their crack and they could see nothing up that way. Below however, movement caught their attention and they watched their adopted father with their mother by his side emerge from one of the doorways, turning back and beckoning to someone with one of his strangely shaped paws.

The Silverwing Wolf-bats with their lemur passengers followed and amongst the large group, moving slowly and with obvious caution were humans. Not just cautious, the watching pups could smell the fear but above all the weakness of these humans, some of those carrying smaller humans as they stumbled after the Wolf-bats.

_Two leg babies? What Daddy want with them?_ The little female whined but fell silent as her brother growled a warning.

They watched as a score of humans clustered together before the naked man when the Hunter growled quietly to one of the Silverwing, the Wolf-bat coming up to his side quickly. Then, while the pups had adapted to his new shape quickly, it still came as a shock when their adopted father opened his mouth and spoke to the other humans.

"G…go. F…Fol…low." He said, struggling with the words as though they were unfamiliar to him, "Fol…low Wolf…ba. Ta…ke…owwt. Out...sssave. Go. Safe."

The watching pups could only just hear and didn't understand the sounds he made anyway but the frightened humans obviously did as they looked to the Wolf-bat the Hunter had called forth. The Wolf-bat hesitated reluctantly but with a few encouraging growls from the Hunter it turned away and the humans stumbled after it, entering one of the doorways lining the walls. Before the last had left however, one of the humans, one of the smaller ones, rushed back to throw its arms about the Hunter's leg and he grinned at the young human before shooing it away after the others.

The pups observing this from high above could not quite fathom his actions but their mother seemed to approve, rubbing her furred cheek against the Hunters thigh to share her affections with him. Then as the pups watched, the Hunter and their mother quickly began growling orders to the Silverwing Wolf-bats, each one with at least four of the Lemur-bats riding upon their backs. With a barked command from the Hunter, the Wolf-bats began to move, running around him and the Huntress in a wide circle before they leapt up, snapping open wings to continue their circuit in the air. Lightly furred, leathery wings pounded, stirring up dust from the ground and the Hunter spun slowly in place at the same pace as the circling Wolf-bats, throwing his arms out wide and from his fingertips came a tell-tale swirl in the air that kicked up yet more of the dust.

_Look. Daddy still like Wolf-bat._ The little female yipped excitedly, _Daddy can hold wind in wings._

_Wings no good to fly._ Her brother added but both pups stared in silent awe at what happened next.

Almost obscured from view by the thickening dust, they saw their mother take wing next to join the other Wolf-bats just as the Hunter's feet left the ground, the man still spinning slowly in the centre of the cavern as he and all the other animals began to rise.

But the dust was rising with them and the pups soon found their view blocked completely, a sudden wind howling just beyond the crack they peered through sending the dust blasting into the small shaft they were in and robbing them even of their sense of smell. They scurried upwards until they could breathe easier but paused again, unsure what to do.

_We no see now._ The little female whined in disappointment but her brother's excitement had not been dulled in the least.

_Papa Hunter IS strong._ He whined in an awed tone, then turned his face up the long shaft, _Momma and Hunter go up, we go up an SEE._

All thought of arguing forgotten now, his sister was quick to follow as he began climbing again.

* * *

><p>A man slightly more than middle aged sat behind a large desk in his opulent underground office, going through scroll after scroll of daily reports with bored eyes. He had once been a celebrated colonel of the Firenation, even still wore his out-dated and slightly threadbare armour although his once stocky but muscular frame had softened considerably over the years. After the war, he and the men who remained loyal to him had fled the Firenation, then joined forces with a group of renegade Earthbenders with the intention of retaking the Firenation or perhaps conquering another kingdom for their own. But his dreams of rescuing his Firelord and being made a hero were gone now.<p>

Technically he once again served that Firelord though he went by a different name these days. And while technically the ex-colonel was in command of this underground base, his dreams had been further quashed by the fact that this was as high a position as he could hope for, he was now nothing more than a minor functionary without opportunities for advancement or promotion. Even the superb warriors he had trained were considered nothing more now than curiosities, to be scorned and laughed at by far more powerful beings. As if the Earthbender who now seemed to outrank him and the rest of the Dai Li weren't bad enough, the ex-colonel simply could not abide demons and had refused to have any of them in his base.

The large doors to his chambers were pushed open and he looked up to see one of the robed agents he so detested entering, his own guards in the corners of the room reaching for their bows though with a wave from their commander they relaxed again.

"Commander Shinu." The Dai Li agent said, coming to stand before the desk, "There is a disturbance in the lower levels."

"What is it? Prisoners escaping? Or have you lost control of your….zombies?" the ex-colonel, Shinu said distastefully, "I was given command of this…Dai Li," again he spoke with distaste, "base. Command in fact, of you so whatever this disturbance is, you and the rest of your…Dai Li just deal with it."

"We are trying, sir but," the agent said and for the first time, Shinu saw uncertainty on the Dai Li agent's face, "We do not understand what it is and all our attempts to stop it have failed."

The ex-colonel stared quizzically but only now, from his still open doorway came the sounds of shouting, the rumble of Earthbending along with the whoosh of Firebending but below those sounds and steadily growing louder was a distant roar. Rising to his feet, Shinu signalled to his personal guard and they followed as their leader made his way from the room. They emerged onto a wide walkway that encircled the huge cavern, more doorways lining the walkway that opened into yet more rooms and stairwells that led down deeper into the base.

The hill were the base had been placed was originally filled with caverns and natural tunnels but the Dai Li had practically hollowed out the hill, following a general plan that had been used again and again around the world there was a wide, central shaft with many levels, rooms for storage, dormitories, training facilities, manufacturing and in the deepest levels, cells for housing prisoners and potential recruits. Shinu and his men stood on the highest level, a roof of stone just above their heads with a large round opening at the very peak of the hill to allow fresh air and light inside. At their appearance, none of them noticed two small heads jerk back from the edge of that opening, reappearing slowly to join the humans in watching the strange tableau going on below.

Close to two hundred people lined the walkways, most wearing the simple clothes of farmers or townsfolk but at least a quarter wore the distinctive green, black or even a few blue of Dai Li agents and these were driving the others down the levels toward a dark storm raging down in the depths of the base.

"What the hell is that?" Shinu breathed, staring down at the swirling dark clouds below, "Are we in a volcano?"

"This is no seismic event, sir." The agent near him said, pointing down, "But something is generating that dust storm."

Shinu was watching as a large group of men and women spread out on the level above the storm, the black and red robed agents with them stepping forward. Jets of flame speared out from all about the circumference of the chamber, blasting down into the swirling dust and high above, Shinu saw indistinct shapes in the storm darting away from the flames before the storm suddenly surged upwards, enveloping the level where the defenders stood. There were more flashes of Firebending from within the dust but there were only a few of these and close to a hundred feet above, Shinu heard the terrified screaming that rang out.

Then figures flew out from the storm, some tumbling wildly to slam into the walls on higher levels as though thrown, others fighting to get up the stairways out of the dust and all were torn and bloody, the tattered remains of their robes streaming out behind them as they fled. Then while those on the next level tensed, watching their comrades flee past them in fear, the swirling storm surged again to overtake them.

"Stand together. Regroup." Shinu shouted then, falling back on his military training as he raced for the nearest stairwell, "Archers. Yu Yan, to me."

He raced down the levels, barking orders as he went and a squad began to form up behind him, each and every one hand picked and well trained by himself, some of those having served him since childhood. The Dai Li under his command he sent ahead though they seemed to be having trouble organising their forces and when Shinu and his men reached the levels where torn and bloody people fled past them in fear, no amount of shouting would bring them under control.

"Yu Yan, spread out. One Bender to an archer. Move." Shinu shouted, repeating his command as some of them hesitated.

He waited until they had done as he commanded, a satisfied smile forming as his archers notched several arrows apiece to their bows, Earthbenders pulling heavy stones from the walls behind them and holding them aloft and ready, a couple Waterbenders uncorking skins at their waists while the Firebenders droped into ready stances with fists extended. Thirty men and women looked up at Shinu awaiting his command and his smile widened.

"Everyone attack together." Shinu shouted, turning his glare down at the spinning cloud now just a level below them, "Ready…and,"

The command never came as scores of creatures burst from the dust cloud like arrows themselves and Shinu's jaw dropped as he watched them flash up toward his soldiers. Close to a hundred Lemur-bats streaked past the faces of those soldiers, releasing a terrible rain that sprayed over the people lining the walkway. Not rain in the usual sense although it was very wet and…mostly soft.

"My eyes!"

"It burns!"

"I can't see. I can't see."

"I can't…breathe."

As Shinu stared, most of his soldiers were staggering about, clutching at their faces and trying in vain to scrape off the brown gunk that had been splattered into their eyes and while Shinu had escaped a direct hit, the powerful stench rising from those soldiers closest to him made his own eyes water and his gorge rise. Then as the Lemurs reach the top of their arcs, they turned in the air to drop back down into the dust cloud below and the spinning maelstrom surged upwards again.

Shinu suddenly found himself enveloped in choking darkness and howling winds, the soldiers who'd been but feet from him lost to sight and then the screaming began. A shape flashed past, a deeper shadow in the darkness with just a hint of leathery wings, a guttural snarl coming from it. As it passed him, Shinu jumped back with a shout as a burning pain exploded on his chest and when he raised a hand to this, he found his armour scored deeply while at its edges, something had cut him just as deep. He barely had time to raise an arm as another shadow whipped past and he screamed as pain exploded in his hand, clutching it with his other only to discover the two smallest fingers of his injured hand were simply gone.

He turned and fled, his good hand out before himself as he sought the stairs in near perfect darkness, coughing and wheezing as he sucked in large lungful's of the swirling dust. By sheer luck he stumbled across the stairwell and flew up them, shoving several others out of his way in his haste to get out of the dust. And nor did he stop there, yelling at those on the levels above to stay at their posts while he raced amongst them, searching the faces level after level until, back up at the highest level, he came across the Dai Li agent who had first entered his office only minutes before.

"You." Shinu called as he raced up to the agent, "Call to your master. Call Long Feng. Tell him we need demonic reinforcements immediately."

"I have already contacted our master." The agent replied without turning away from the chaos below.

"OUR master?" Shinu snapped, sudden indignation dispelling his fear and the ache in his hand as he growled angrily, "The Yu Yan are allies of the Dai Li. We are not subservient to you or Long Feng."

"Indeed?"

Shinu froze at the cool voice from directly behind him, turning slowly to see Long Feng himself standing a few feet away. There were two others with him wearing plain brown robes, their eyes glowing faintly red and grinning at Shinu with slightly predatory smiles that grew to be more like smirks as they glanced down at the man's bleeding hand.

"These bases are intended to act as safe havens for when the inevitable war must come. Places for the Dai Li to endure while the rest of the world burns." Long Feng said, his own eyes flashing briefly with sickly green light as he stepped closer to Shinu, "And you have failed in your duty to defend this one. Understand Shinu, you were given nominal command of this base but the presence of you and your…archers is only tolerated for your value as fodder in our Queen's war."

"How dare," Shinu began.

He fell silent however as Long Feng's eyes flashed again and suddenly Shinu rose from the ground, whimpering as his trembling and stiff limbs refused to move. With just a flick of his head, Long Feng sent Shinu flying away to the side and the man slammed into a wall some distance away, already unconscious as he slid bonelessly down to the floor.

Ignoring Shinu now, Long Feng walked up to the edge of the walkway and looked down at the swirling, dark clouds below, only five levels below now and the defenders down there were still hurling stones, jets of fire and arrows into the storm while just as many were fleeing and fighting amongst one another to gain access to the stairways.

"You. Go down there and ascertain what is causing this." Long Feng snapped to one of the men at his side, turning then to the other, "Go with him and keep him covered."

Both men grinned eagerly, throwing back the hoods of their cloaks as the baleful red fires burning in their eyes intensified. Then stepping forward together, the possessed men dropped from the ledge. The remaining defenders, even many of those fleeing, stopped to stare as the two cloaked figures dropped slowly down toward the dark maelstrom, one drifting across to land lightly on the walkway just above the swirling dust while the other halted in the air a few feet from the centre of that spinning storm. Their blazing eyes staring hard at the dust, both demons raised their hands as bright red flames burst into life about their fists.

Several things happened at once then, those watching from all about and even those on higher levels all jerked in surprise as dozens of shapes burst from the thick dust. Wolf-bats leapt onto the hovering demon, several biting into his arms and pulling them out wide while three others wrapped their limbs about his legs. Two beams of cheery red shot from his fists, raising huge explosions amongst those watching from the ledge either side but the desperate attack did nothing to help the demon as another Wolf-bat landed on his back, digging in its claws and sinking its teeth into the back of his neck, this fresh pain driving the demon's head back which left easy access for the final Wolf-bat who clawed its way up his chest, it's jaws snapping shut about the demon's throat.

The demon's comrade, at first as stunned as the rest of the defenders, had leapt to the ground as the other demon's wild attack had blasted the walkway near him, then as he rose back to his feet the demon was just in time to watch his companion, still wrapped in snarling Wolf-bats, go sinking down into the dust storm with a final gurgling shriek. Glaring hard, the remaining demon raised his blazing fists once more, prepared to blast the entire area when something new rose up directly in front of him.

"Holy shit! It's him, the No," the possessed man got out, taking a step back as Daniel landed on the walkway before him and before the demon could finish, his head was snapped to the side by a blow he never saw coming.

"No!" with that guttural growl, Daniel took the demon by the front of his robe, his other hand flashing out in an backhand slap that echoed about the huge cavern like a thunderclap.

"Hurt," another slap, louder than the maelstrom roaring behind him, "Wolf-bats!"

Twice more Daniel slapped his victim, the demon's entire body jerking violently as his head was snapped from side to side and after the second strike, the flames about his fists and the baleful red glow in his eyes winked out as he slipped into merciful unconsciousness. Noticing the man he held in one hand appeared to be asleep, Daniel pulled him close and sniffed at him, gave the unconscious demon an experimental lick but since his plaything's eyes remained closed, he dropped the possessed man with a disappointed moan. Turning his head to the side however, he grinned as he took in the trembling defenders staring back at him and their fear only intensified as the scarred man chuckled happily to himself.

* * *

><p>Several levels above, Long Feng had jerked back out of sight at Daniel's appearance, his own heart beginning to race with a thrill of fear. Taking several deep breaths, he touched the tips of his fingers to his temples and concentrated.<p>

_Master! It's him! He's here._ Long Feng sent with his thoughts, _At Shinu's base in the canyons._

_Excellent._ Came an instant reply, _And his…friends will not be far behind._

_Then…should I summon reinforcements? _Long Feng asked, trying not to listen to a new level of sound from below, the defenders now fleeing en mass and Long Feng was forced to put his back to the wall behind him as people streamed past him.

_Ha! You and your automatons would have no chance._ Phoenix's disdainful voice returned, _Is he aware of you yet?_

_I…don't think so._ Long Feng answered.

_He soon will be._ An ominous chill went up Long Feng's spine at this before Phoenix continued, _This is what you will do. Find two candidates and prepare them for my mother's essence. Once you are ready, allow him to see you and then unleash them. Flee in the chaos that follows but go overland to the next nearest base north of you and wait there._

_The base in the Serpent's Tail River?_ Long Feng asked, his thoughts carrying the fear he felt, _But…he'll follow me._

_That is the point, fool._ Phoenix snapped, _Now move. If he is showing himself openly, then his friends will already be on their way and if you are not finished and gone before they arrive, you had best hope he gets hold of you before I do. What Daniel would do to you would be far more merciful._

_Yes…Lord._ Long Feng replied, swallowing heavily. He had experienced just what Daniel could do but he had also witnessed the horrors Phoenix could unleash upon someone.

As his Lord's presence faded from his mind, Long Feng rapidly calmed, his eyes setting into their usual glare. He looked at the people still rushing past him and then over at the large crowd that had formed at one of the doors that led to a short tunnel and from there, outside near the peak of the hill. He sneered at those fighting amongst each other to get outside, recognising many of those as Earthbenders who could have simply created their own tunnels if they hadn't fallen prey to panic.

"Any of these mindless fools will do." Long Feng said to himself, then his eyes fell onto an unconscious form laying a few yards from the struggling crowd , "Shinu, yes. You were always a man of little imagination but today, you may finally be of some use."

A cold smile forming on his lips, Long Feng approached the yelling, struggling mass of people and the unconscious form of Shinu as his eyes began to glow with bright, sickly green light.

* * *

><p>Above it all, two Wolf-bat pups peered down the deep, wide shaft of the base, level after level of screaming, fighting humans, Wolf-bats and overly enthusiastic Lemurs. The dust storm had grown to fill more than half the base with slightly more than half the humans below torn, bleeding and fleeing in terror. But that dust that had first concealed the Silverwing had halted now, beginning to settle downwards as scores of Wolf-bats erupted forth into the clear air, the far more numerous Lemurs forming a new cloud of grey and white. There were still plenty of humans willing to fight and the animals were already twisting and diving in the air that was soon filled with flying stones, arrows and jets of flame.<p>

Many of the Wolf-bats took to the walkways in groups of three or four, coming at the defenders from several sides at once and when those humans raised fists or weapons, dozens of high speed Lemur-bats were suddenly upon them. Small and by popular opinion rather cute, those humans who suddenly found themselves covered in a wriggling mass of Lemur-bats also discovered that these creatures possessed needle sharp teeth with claws to match and distracted by several dozen tiny points of pain, those humans quickly fell to the much larger teeth of the hunting Wolf-bats.

The push to get into the stairwells and out of the highest level redoubled while some humans sought cover in the many rooms off the walkways but there was nowhere to hide from an enemy that could sniff them out. Barring doors did little since Daniel ran about the walkways, joining the Wolf-bats in scattering defenders and smashing open doors. Animals rushed into the rooms beyond and soon after, screaming and bloody humans came running out, constantly herded and harassed by the Wolf-bat hunters.

_This not Wolf-bat way._ The little female pup growled quietly to her brother from their position on the peak of the hill, _Not way Momma taught us._

_Time for hiding gone._ He told his sister, staring down into the base with eager eyes, _Cannot sister smell it? Two legs afraid. Afraid of US!_

She looked over at him, a little surprised to see how excited he was, her brother trembling all over with his teeth bared, the fur across his shoulders and neck raised. Amongst the screams and sounds of fighting below, a yelp rang out and the little female quickly turned her attention back down into the base. She didn't see where the cry came from at first but she certainly noticed the man she thought of as her father. Daniel moved in a blurring streak around one of the walkways, humans sent flying away as he crashed through them but the watching pups saw him grab at one of those humans, lifting a man bodily in one hand and hurling the human ahead of himself. The flying, tumbling man smashed into another group of humans and one and all were sent flying from the impact before Daniel skidded to a halt by a shape on the ground. Other Wolf-bats were converging on the same place and the pups saw their mother amongst them, all of them forming a defensive ring about Daniel as he raised a hand briefly to his face, then applied it to the stricken Wolf-bat on the ground, smearing red across its flanks.

_Good Daddy. Not let Silverwing be hurt._ The little female growled approvingly, turning her head to look to her sibling, _BROTHER!_

He froze at her loud yap, poised at the edge of the hole as though ready to leap down into it.

_Want to help them. Fight with them._ He whined, though under his sister's glare he settled back from the edge, adding sullenly, _Want to be like Hunter._

_Stupid brother._ She snapped at him, _Brother show self and Mommy AND Daddy bite our tails OFF!_

He grumbled under his breath though he had to admit to himself she was probably right and joined his sister in watching once more. The injured Wolf-bat was on its feet now though several others remained close to it while Daniel and the Huntress ran with the other Wolf-bats to re-join the fight. The watching pups soon realised that their adopted father was having little to do with the actual fighting, the man streaking about the walkways to wherever the Wolf-bats and Lemurs found themselves hard pressed and when one of the animals was struck down, he was there in an instant to tend to their wounds while the Huntress swooped in with a dozen other Wolf-bats to drive the attacking humans away.

_Brother?_ His sister's quiet whine only just caught his attention, _What that…bad two leg doing?_

Following her gaze he saw the one she meant, a man in dark green robes on the highest walkway directly across from them. This one remained clam amidst the chaos around him, kneeling on the floor with his hands resting on the heads of two figures lying either side of him. Green fire danced about his hands and the two humans he touched jerk and spasmed where they lay, groans and foamy spittle escaping from their clenched teeth. There was something about this man that grated on the pups senses, something neither could have described but both knew instinctively that he was simply…wrong.

_Not sure but yes…is BAD two leg._ He replied, then half turned to look behind them, _Think those two legs run from him…or Momma and Papa Hunter?_

His sister joined in in looking out from the small cluster of rocks where they had hidden themselves near the edge of the wide hole. Their eyes weren't much use in the daylight but both could smell and hear the humans who had so far managed to flee the base, more still streaming from the tunnel down the hill from the pups. All of them ran, scrabbled and tumbled down the side of the hill, whatever control the Dai Li had used now broken by their panic and those agents amongst them fled just as fast with no intention of returning to the nightmare consuming their base.

_Hey._ The little female yipped suddenly, _What THAT?_

Following her gaze again, her brother saw it too. While the bright sunlight left their vision a washed out blur, both pups could see a tiny silver speck high in the air and far off in the distance.

* * *

><p>"WHOO!" Toph hollered, punching her fists into the air, "I can FEEL him again, Sis. He's as wild as he ever was, BUT I CAN FEEL HIM!"<p>

The silver dragon, Yin Jiao flew high above the canyons, her passengers hunched down against the roaring wind though Toph sat easily just behind the dragon's head. To one side, Azula kept pace with the dragon, a long trail of blue flames left behind her as she powered through the air, a look of deep concentration on her face as she scanned the canyons below and ahead of them.

_Wolf can feel him too. He is in battle but…calm. Controlled._ Wolf's growling tones arose, _Yet Wolf sense fear in him also. We must hurry. He will need Wolf and,_

"You will not!" Azula shouted to make herself heard, glaring as she drifted closer, "You will stay out of this, Wolf!"

Jammed in the middle between Jaro and his son, Mika, with Tom Tom, Gar and Ty Lee ahead of her, Zhu Lee felt more than heard a growl rise from her best friend's throat and though she could not see his face, she knew Tom Tom would be returning Azula's glare just as fiercely.

_Wolf will NOT stay out of it!_ The animal spirit snapped angrily, _My boy will need,_

"And what of Tom Tom or Zhu Lee? Do you intend to drag them into the battle with you?" Azula's angry outburst silenced Wolf, "Daniel has sacrificed enough for you, Wolf. To take even a single inexperienced child into this fight will be nothing but a distraction to him and the rest of us!"

"Hey, I'm thirteen…nearly." Tom Tom grumbled though his complaint was lost to the roaring wind, "And I beat that guy in Ba Sing Sa."

One heard though and Gar half twisted about with difficulty, reaching back past Ty Lee and her little sister to press a hand to the side of Tom Tom's neck.

"She is right, you know this." Gar's faint voice came through the crystal he held to the boy, "You and Jaro must remain as our backup outside…and to defend young Mika and your beautiful little Zhu Lee."

Though he still did not seem happy, Tom Tom nodded. Both he and the animal spirit inside him knew nothing would prevent Zhu Lee from attempting to follow them wherever they went.

"Don't worry, Tommy Wolf." Ty Lee called out over her shoulder, raising a hand to show a small chip of blue crystal pinched between her fingers, "Tiki and Link already know what's going on. They called the others and as soon as they know where we're going, they'll be there."

Ahead of the line of people huddled on Yin Jiao's back, Toph's keen ears had heard the exchange and now she frowned herself.

"Sugardaddy better not bring my father." She growled to herself but then Toph and everyone else were distracted as the dragon suddenly banked and began to dive toward the ground.

_THERE! _Yin Jiao roared in their minds, _Five miles ahead of us. People!_

They all saw but Azula spotted them first. Within a wide canyon sat a lonely hill, a faint cloud of dust rising from its peak and tiny shapes scurried down the flanks of the hill as though fleeing for their lives. Stretching out with her senses, Azula could see the living energies of those people, even the energies of those fighting in the pitched battle raging within the hill but there was one in particular in there, his energies registering in her senses like a blazing fire, that brought a thrill of excitement to Azula.

_Avatar. Further to the west._ Yin Jiao's voice came and Azula pulled her eyes away from the base to look to the dragon, _At the edge of the canyons. A large group of men, women and even kids…but there's a Wolf-bat with them too._

"Jaro!" Azula snapped and the older man turned to her in surprise from his position on the dragon's back, "Once you're down, take your boy, Zhu Lee and Tom Tom directly west to the edge of the canyons. Defend those people. Wolf will help with the Wolf-bat."

Without waiting for a reply, the blue jet just beyond the young woman's feet flashed white hot, the flames she generated all but invisible as she rocketed away from the dragon down toward the hill.

* * *

><p>Following the Nomad's directions, Aang was still reluctant to alter the memories of his friends and the other people of the Southern Watertribe. Rather than wiping their memories away, he settled for carefully suggesting that they had just successfully repelled yet another incursion by hungry Penguin-seals. It seemed to do the trick though even Aang had to admit to himself that he was stretching things a little.<p>

When the Lion-turtle vanished, taking Guru Pathik with it, Aang slipped into the chi pathways, becoming one with the energies of the world itself. The first time he had tried this, he had allowed his body, mind and spirit to expand and encompass the world, the solar system and then the entire galaxy and would have gone further if not for Daniel. Now though he felt himself contract, sinking into the world, past the relatively thin rocky layers, through increasingly hotter layers of thickening stone until he was in an ocean of molten earth. Deeper still and in his awareness a point brighter than the brilliance surrounding him was growing, first a star, then a bright eye, then it was larger than the moon and brighter than the noonday sun.

The heart of the world. It seemed to shine with every colour imaginable, tendrils and whorls of colour rising from it and mingling with the impossibly hot and dense elements surrounding him and Aang could not pull his eyes from the beauty of it.

_The Fountain of Life._ He wondered, even his thoughts reflecting the awe he felt, _This is as far as I came with Azula when I brought her into the chi paths._

_This? This is iron and nickel heated by pressure and friction to a temperature somewhere slightly above the surface of your sun. This is the boundary that sustains your Elementals._ the Nomad's voice came, _It is saturated with living energy but we must pass through this to find the true Fountain of Life._

_And yet,_ Aang began, his uncertainty clear, _I am reminded by the earliest of Avatars that the souls of animals, the spirits of all living things without minds return here when they die. Their living spirits absorbed by it, cleansed by it…their energy becoming one with the world's._ Aang wished he could swallow in this state, or at least clench his buttocks, _What will happen to us…to me if we go in there?_

_Do you fear you will be recycled?_ Again the Nomad's tone carried just a hint of amusement, _You are the embodiment of this Fount. It's Avatar. In effect…It IS you._

_But…I thought I was the embodiment of the Gateway to Eternity? _Aang asked curiously, _The Fount in the spirit realms._

_There is only one Fount, Avatar. Just as there is only one realm, seen from two sides._ The Nomad returned calmly, _And it was through here that we first brought Daniel into this realm._

Questions burned in Aang's mind but as the Nomad's words registered, his thoughts suddenly froze.

_We?...Brought him? Then…if you didn't rise from him and Wolf…What are you?_

_I am of Daniel and Wolf. There is much of them within me…but I did not originate with them._ The Nomad's said but when he spoke next, his voice was suddenly booming like the clash of continents, _**WE ARE THE WATCHERS. WE ARE BEYOND REALMS BUT IT IS OUR DUTY, OUR PURPOSE TO OBSERVE THE MORTAL REALMS…ALL THE MORTAL REALMS. BUT WE SEE DISCORD, WE SEE IMBALANCE. WE SEE AVATARS BECOME CORRUPTED AND WE SEE THEIR REALMS FAIL. ALL THE LIFE, THE POTENTIAL OF THOSE REALMS FADE AND ARE GONE AND WE FEEL THEIR DESPAIR. WE EXIST AT THE CENTRE, AT THE AXIS OF ALL THINGS AND WE ARE BOTH A SOURCE…AND THE END OF ALL THINGS. WE ARE CHAOS…AND WE SEEK AN AVATAR OF OUR OWN.**_

Without eyes, Aang sensed the Nomad surrounding him. Lines of dancing light that shifted and moved endlessly and before he could react he felt himself moving as the moon sized heart of the world rushed up to meet him. He was inside it them and though he thought it bright before, he remained aware of the Nomad's energy surrounding him, carrying him further down toward an even brighter point of diamond hard light.

Then he was through it and to Aang, the universe was simply gone.

* * *

><p><strong>WE ARE THE AUTHOR! WE REQUIRE YOU TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER.<strong>


	8. A Taste of Things To Come

**I know. Once again this has taken me forever but I won't bore you with reasons why or excuses. Just know I have done the best I can and I truly hope you enjoy what I have managed to get done.**

"So these…these are all realms?" Aang breathed, rubbing at his eyes as he tried, with only some success to focus on the scene surrounding him.

He raised his arms but so bright was the light surrounding him, light that seemed to radiate from the very air around, he found it difficult to see his own hands. Or at least, while Aang could sense nothing approximating an element beyond himself, he assumed the light came from the air as he sucked in a shuddering breath. In every direction, filling the impossibly bright universe around him were stars but like nothing he had seen or even imagined before. Great ribbons, clouds of stars, galaxies though there appeared to be no order or pattern to the uncountable points filling the sky in every direction and Aang's eyes watered, his thoughts reeling as he tried to make sense of it.

They faded into the distance, lost in the bright glare of this place but Aang could see that those that appeared closest were diffuse, a core of impenetrable darkness surrounded by misty, swirling light and he could only guess that these dark stars were drawing in the very substance of this realm as the light swirled down into the darkness, merging with and fading into the stars and on their other sides that darkness swirled and grew, brightening until it merged with the light that suffused this realm. The scale of what he saw was impossible to judge without a frame of reference and as Aang continued staring, several of the smaller and fainter 'stars' he had assumed were far into the distance eclipsed a 'closer', larger star, only the light swirling down into them making them visible as they passed before that darkness.

"I…I don't understand." Aang breathed, "What…am I seeing here?"

"Only what your mortal senses are capable of showing you." Came the reply as the ghostly teenager beside Aang swung out an arm to encompass the universe about them, "Tell me, Aang. You are the Avatar of Spirit, your soul has existed, being reborn life after life since the first complex chain of molecules became capable of reproducing itself, since the very beginning of your universe itself but…do you truly understand eternity? Can you understand what infinity means?"

"I…I thought I did." Aang breathed in reply, his voice still carrying the awe and fear reflected in his expression.

"Here, we have always existed. This is no realm as you understand it and time does not exist here. We have no beginning, we have always been. Eternal. Surrounded by all that is, has been, could be or should be and in a truly infinite realm, all that is possible…and even the impossible must exist." The ghostly teenager beside Aang told him, raising a hand again to point, "There are no words you would understand to explain this fully but what you 'see' are not the realms of mortality themselves but manifestations of their illusionary selves…or perhaps thinking of them as windows, doorways would be simpler and yet we are connected to them, just as they are to us. And just as with your own universe, we have observed their beginnings, their endings and every event between."

"Us? Who's…us?" Aang asked with some trepidation, his narrowed eyes searching all about but seeing only the bright white of this place and the multitudes of dark points.

"We are…a consciousness. Although limited by your own understanding of the definition I am uncertain if we qualify as 'Alive'." The Nomad replied, his own green and grey eyes gazing about as Aang spun back to him, "Unlike you however, we do not exist within our realm. We ARE our realm."

The Nomad reached out then with both hands and Aang had the dizzying sense of the ghostly boy's arms stretching away into the distance, his hands growing enormously as he cupped them about one of the swirling, dark stars and just as suddenly his arms telescoped back. Shaking his head to clear it, Aang stared at the now tiny point of darkness floating just above the boy's translucent palms.

"Ok, that…that was weird. How'd you do that?" Aang said and he was surprised again as the Nomad's lips twitched upwards almost imperceptibly.

"You are in the realm of Chaos, Aang. What did you expect to see?" the Nomad replied, holding up his hands, "Now focus. Use your spiritual senses and tell me, what is wrong with this realm?"

Uncertainly, Aang did as the Nomad asked, letting his eyes close as he stretched out with his thoughts toward the thing in the teenager's hands. It took several moments before his mind's eye could even detect the dark point floating there but when he did it suddenly few toward him, expanding so quickly Aang tried to pull away from the sensation of falling into that darkness. But light just as quickly returned and Aang felt his heart grow cold as he found himself looking down on himself. The earth around him was blasted and blackened, volcanos in the distance spewing ash into a grey sky, rivers of lava flowing down their sides and through this barren landscape Aang fled, glancing over his shoulders now and then at the woman drifting through the murky air just behind him. Not a scrap of vegetation remained though here and there the blackened stumps of trees poked out of the bare earth and amongst the broken and torn rocks and dirt where Aang and his pursuer moved, square outlines showed against the ground, hints of the structures that had stood here and as Aang fled along what until recently had been a wide street, his feet kicked up thick ash from the ground and he stumbled now and then, scattering the cracked and blackened bones that lay all about.

"No! I won't let you cripple my spirit again!" the running man shouted though his face was a mask of misery, tears freely flowing from his eyes that cut tracks through the grime covering his face.

Wearing a superior smile, Fate only raised a hand and white energy crackled about her fingers before a beam of sun bright light speared out. Aang cried out as the ground beneath him exploded and he was sent tumbling away, falling heavily then onto the cracked and crumbling ground and the woman drifted to a halt a few yards away, her face serine and calm though bright purple flames burned where her eyes should be.

"Your spirit is human and like the rest of them, your time is done." Fate said coldly, sneering down at Aang, "Life will return and with it, spirits will rise again but this world…these realms are mine…as are you Avatar. Sleep now. You too will one day rise again to serve me…but know this, Aang. Never again will I allow you to awaken. Never again will the Avatar of spirit or anyone else threaten my perfect order."

Wearing a bored, almost uninterested expression, Fate raised a small hand and as white energy grew, leaping and crackling about her outstretched fingers, Aang turned his face away.

"I'm so sorry, Katara. I couldn't save you. Our babies. I couldn't save anyone." He breathed, only hearing Fate's cold laughter before the world flashed white.

Jerking back with a gasp, Aang blinked his eyes several times at the Nomad and it took him several more moments to remember where he was. A few more to remember who he was.

"That…that was a realm like mine. With a…another me in it." Aang breathed and the Nomad nodded solemnly, "But…they lost, didn't they? That Fate won."

"I told you our purpose was to observe and in so many realms we see this imbalance. The protectors, the Avatars of these realms becoming corrupted, their living spirits controlled and consumed by their lust for power." The Nomad told him, the ghostly boy's face set hard, "We who exist here, are Chaos and to us your realms of imperfect Order are beautiful beyond comparison, jewels of unimaginable complexity set into the fabric of creation but when that corruption takes over, when those jewels become clouded we feel the pain and the suffering of those realms. And yet should we attempt to reach into those realms to correct that imbalance,"

Falling silent, the Nomad spread his hands and the swirling, misty darkness he held drifted away, again giving Aang that disorientating feeling that something far larger appeared to be growing even as it sped away and then something else coiled out of the brightness surrounding them, a brighter streak of white that reached out and passed through the strange star which again suddenly expanded but grew diffuse as it spread and before it disappeared completely, at the very edge of his hearing Aang heard the cry of innumerable voices, a rising babble calling out in fear that suddenly cut off.

"That…you…You just destroyed a realm." Aang breathed in horror, "A whole realm!"

"Not…destroyed exactly yet to us, it was a mercy. But that is why we need Daniel. He can do what we cannot. Go where we dare not." the Nomad returned, a hint of wistfulness on his young face, "For an eternity we have sought one amongst all the realms like him but finally, we shall have our Avatar."

"Your Avatar? And…you expect Daniel to…bring balance to all these realms?" Aang demanded, his voice growing louder in disbelief, "You expect him to keep fighting Fate…or things like her, again and again…for eternity?"

"And if you could move between the infinite realms, would you turn away from their suffering, Aang?" the Nomad asked softly, a surprising amount of warmth in his voice as he reached out to rest a translucent, yet solid feeling hand on Aang's shoulder, "You can survive here for a time because it is our will but only Daniel, when he is prepared, has the power to pass freely through this realm, to be a part of this realm and not just draw on its strength randomly as he has before and as I have already told you, all he has suffered, even his successes have forged him into the being he is. My task was to plant the seeds of darkness within him, to enhance the imbalance inherent to an Avatar of Nature so that he would face and overcome that aspect of himself. And we selected your realm because it is only through the attachments he has made there, though the guidance of those he has come to love that he will become an Avatar with a heart as great as your own…as great as his father's."

"But…how?" Aang demanded, still wearing a deep frown as he searched that ghostly teenager's face with his eyes, "How can you expect anyone to go through all that you have put Daniel through. And then to expect him to do it again and again…forever?"

Again though, Aang was surprised as the Nomad smiled warmly, the smile extending up to his green and grey eyes reminding Aang so much of Daniel's.

"He may not be aware of it on a conscious level but the choice has always been his." The Nomad told him, "And it is only through you now that he can reach his true, full potential. To become the Avatar of Avatars. The Avatar of Eternity."

"Through me?" Aang breathed in disbelief, "What can I teach him that you can't?"

"How to remain human." Pausing as Aang blinked in surprise at this blunt reply, the Nomad's faint smile fell away as he dropped his face from Aang's, "Some more I will reveal to you before we are done here but in the meantime,"

Then dropping his arms, the silver pack on the teen boy's shoulders slipped down to be caught in one hand, the Nomad raising it to face level but pausing there with a sudden uncertainty and once more Aang was surprised as he sensed a brief flash of fear ripple through his companion. Then before them the light suddenly grew brighter and like before, something that Aang could barely make out coiled and whipped about, a half heard, half felt sound crackling and hissing as it danced about.

"Yes. I understand what is required of me and I will do…what must be done." The Nomad breathed quietly and turning to see the confused stare Aang directed at him, the ghostly boy smiled sadly, "My…kind are many and singular. We…THEY are eternal but what feels like such a short time ago, I chose to bond with Daniel to become something my kind may observe but cannot even imagine. I am the first and only one of my kind to taste mortality, Aang and I find it…addictive. It is far more difficult to let go than I first estimated."

The boy released the small pack and Aang felt something, like the snapping of a cord as it parted from the Nomad, drifting quickly away from the pair. It fell away with surprising speed, shrinking rapidly as it moved toward a point of darkness indistinguishable from all the others and as it finally vanished from sight, Aang spun back at a quiet sound beside him to see the Nomad drawing a quick, shuddering breath, his dual coloured eyes wide and Aang saw fear there yet tempered with excitement too.

"That will give him the strength and guidance to survive what is to come." The boy breathed, straightening as he turned back to Aang with more of his usual haughty, blank stare, "The rest will be up to you, Aang. Now, I have much to show you and what little time I brought with us will not last long. Subjectively speaking, of course."

"Err, of course?" Aang answered without having listened, his eyes locked to his companion.

For in the brief space of time since he'd released the silver pack, Aang noticed a change come over the Nomad and he gasped as he realised the teenage boy appeared older, already as tall as Aang and his face was aging even as the young man watched.

"What's happening to you?" Aang breathed wide eyed.

"I have severed my link to that bag and through it, Daniel and Wolf but what remains of me within it, including my memories have been modified. My final strike against Fate and…my final part to play in these plans." The Nomad replied and already he appeared older than Aang, more like the adult Daniel now than the teenager he had been, "I…regret my ending but this last act will give you the chance to save as much of your world as you can. And to help Daniel become the Avatar he was born to be."

"You…you're dying?" Aang gasped, an incredulous frown again appearing on his face, "Why? There's still so much I don't understand. You could help us."

"Such has always been my purpose but just as I must be cautious in what I share with you, you must be extra careful with the knowledge I will give you. If Fate or her followers capture you or anyone you share this knowledge with, what you saw in that other realm will become your future." The Nomad told him, smiling sadly again and now there were lines on his forehead, the corners of his eyes crinkling with crow's feet, "My manipulations go far beyond just Daniel, the spirit realms or even you. Fate still holds a great source of power, more than enough to wipe all life from the face of the mortal plane if she feels threatened enough but very soon, she will believe all threats to her power are gone and you will have the breathing space you need to prepare for the solstice."

He paused then, his brown hair lightening as grey spread visibly back from his temples but the Nomad only continued to smile as he turned his eyes away, gazing into the bright infinity surrounding them. As he stared silently, Aang opened himself again but this time kept his thoughts stilled, instead opening his heart to examine the rapidly aging being at his side and at first he was not surprised when he felt nothing. Then the man beside him half turned back, glancing at Aang from the corner of his eyes and briefly one side of his mouth lifted higher in a familiar, lopsided grin. That was when Aang felt it, anger was there, fear, uncertainty but these were directed inwards. What came flowing out from the Nomad was hope, a deep longing and boundless love.

"As I said, I had good reason for being the monster I was but…it has not always been easy to suppress the feelings I inherited from Daniel and Wolf." The man said quietly, his hair more steel grey now, lines and wrinkles cutting deeply into his face as he turned fully back to Aang, "And I know I already ask much of you but…when you return to your realm I have…a favour to ask."

"A favour?" Aang asked, unable to pull his eyes away from the Nomad who now seemed somewhere beyond his middle years and rapidly growing older still.

"Ana. I…miscalculated with her." The Nomad said and his smile grew at the surprise and concern on Aang's face, "I intended to manipulate her very carefully into helping because I knew she would not be suspected but…she surprised me when she opened her heart to me and, however briefly, I felt what it was to be a part of a family." Half turning away, the translucent man sighed, "I offered her only the truth of myself so please…don't be too hard on her for agreeing to help me. She did so for the love of her family. Her parents…and her brothers."

"Yeah, I guess I should have been a little stricter with her about talking to strangers." Aang returned then, smiling himself as he added, "But…she has her mother's heart and neither of them can turn away when someone asks for help. Especially family."

"That is true. They are both rather wilful and both tend to be quite…stubborn when they want something." The Nomad said causing Aang to chuckle appreciatively, "But her heart is also not unlike another's. The man she has so recently accepted into her heart as her brother."

"You know, I always felt Ana has a closer bond to Danny than even me and Toph. From the day she first saw him, she's called him her brother." Aang said warmly, shaking his head with more of a grin as he finished, "I know Gyatso adores him too but where my little man is concerned, there are times I feel like Gatty is WAY too much like his uncle Sokka."

His advancing age had bowed the Nomad's shoulders but he surprised Aang once more as he threw them back, his chest shaking as he laughed lightly and Aang marvelled at how different this old man sounded to Daniel.

"I have seen your universe from its conception to its ending and I truly wish I could show you your future, Aang but I can tell you this. Considering the skills you and your family are learning now, you can expect great things from your children." The now old, yet happy man beside Aang said warmly but his expression quickly hardened and the Nomad continued seriously, "Now, I will share my knowledge with you but I think also with one other. Someone you know and someone who has at much at stake in this as you. More even."

Reaching up to cup with face with one leathery and wrinkled hand, when the Nomad drew it back he extended a bright point of light cupped in that palm. Then without waiting for a response from Aang, the Nomad reached out with his other hand, his arm again telescoping away from them, twisting and coiling about in the distance until it just as suddenly drew back, this time cupping a tiny, diffuse point of darkness in that palm.

"That's still just weird." Aang commented, earning a lopsided grin that turned the Nomad's face into a cragged and wrinkled mask.

"Take this memory then just like before, reach out with your spirit and you will be naturally drawn to him." The old man wheezed as Aang stared on in confusion, staring down at the bright point in one hand and the black shroud of impenetrable darkness hovering over his other, "I will give you both time to explore and discuss this knowledge and you will find, both of you will gain much by sharing this information. But mostly, I want you to meet him for Daniel's benefit."

Then before Aang could ask the question already on his lips, the Nomad raised on withered hand and blew at the point of light hovering there. It sped across and Aang's head reeled back as that brilliant point struck between his eyes then winked out. Yet Aang gasped as he felt it flooding into him, his eyes and tattoos suddenly blazing and the young man stood stiffly for several minutes, panting heavily and trembling slightly as he slowly calmed. Then with light still blazing from him, Aang reached out to grasp the Nomad by stick thin shoulders, his blazing eyes then turning down to the tiny point of darkness in the ancient man's other hand between them.

* * *

><p>In the heart of the Earthen Kingdoms, toward the north-western edge of the enormous canyon systems known as the Great Divide, a brief battle had raged inside a hollowed out hill but only a few of its human defenders dared to raise a hand or weapon now. Many were confused, the Dai Li's mental controls broken now thanks to the fear and even pain of the sudden and terrifying attack although few had actually been killed. Less than a dozen bodies lay strewn upon the now deserted lower walkways but of the remaining humans trying to get out of the upper levels, almost all sported injuries.<p>

Daniel with the Huntress by his side stalked their way onto the upper levels, the Silverwing Pack spread out behind them and filling the air of the central shaft, all of them driving the fleeing humans before them. More than half of those animals sported injuries of their own, patches of fur burnt away, some limping along on three legs and in just a few cases, seriously injured Wolf-bats had been carried to safety on the backs of their fellows. Not even the Lemur-bats had gone unscathed, one was even riding on the Huntress's back, its fur nearly gone in large patches and the rest scorched black from a direct hit by a Firebender but all of the animals joined in this final push. There was not even any need to harass the humans anymore, they fled before the animals who followed steadily after them, now only a level away from the top of the base and filled with excitement at the impending victory none of them had dared hope for.

"Daniel Bei Fong!"

Now the screams and sounds of battle had stopped, the shout echoed loudly around the base and the scarred man came to a sudden halt, the animals behind him pausing uncertainly. Beside him, the Huntress saw he was glaring across the wide chamber and up at the highest walkway a level above theirs, directly at several humans across the cavernous shaft from them. And nor did she need to be able to read his human features for the Huntress to sense the deep loathing that went into her friend's glare at the three across from them. Humans still streamed steadily toward the exit but those three figures remained standing at the edge of that walkway, the one at the centre glaring just as hard back at the Hunter.

"This is for humiliating me in Hinomoto!" That glaring human shouted as a deep, rumbling growl built in the Hunter's chest.

Uncertain what was happening, the Huntress watched as that human above raised his hands, cloth unravelling and falling away from whatever he held and instantly all the Wolf-bats and Lemurs noses were assailed by a scent that turned their stomachs, a stench of corruption not unlike the stink of corpse left to rot too long in the sun. Her friend smelt it too as he gasped, his reaction shocking her when his nostrils flared before he snarled savagely and he did not even flinch, though the Huntress certainly did, as his eyes exploded into bright green fire.

Long Feng stepped back behind the two unmoving men either side of him and plunged the small, darkly stained blades he held into the men's backs. And an instant after this he turned, punching out with a fist to create an opening in the earth of the wall behind him and fled into the darkness within, the stone grinding closed behind him.

_Hunter?_ The Huntress whined, looking to those two men across from them, their faces now crumpled in pain as they dropped to their knees.

There was no answer from Daniel and the Huntress stepped back as she saw the fires that had so suddenly consumed his eyes intensifying, the bright green flames curling lazily up his forehead before it dissipated like smoke.

_**Silverwing, FLEE!**_

Behind her, the other Wolf-bats and Lemurs followed his snapped command without hesitation, leaping from the walkway to dive down the central shaft or running for the nearest stairwells and doorways and though they could not have understood him, the humans still lining the upper walkway redoubled their pushing and shoving as they too sensed something worse coming. But to the Huntress these things seemed to happen slowly, even the running humans above them slowing to a crawl because the focus of her attention, her eyes, ears, nose, all of her senses were locked onto the Hunter as he vanished from her side. With a tremendous leap straight up he shattered the stone above her and Daniel burst through the walkway, streaking then around the curving path as he sped toward the two still kneeling where Long Feng had left them. Fury suffused his features as he came upon them, one fist coming forward that left a faint green afterimage in the Huntress's eyes.

She did not see what happened next, only that the expected blow never came as her friend stood suddenly stock still, his extended wrist caught in the upraised hand of one of the other humans. The scarred man's face reflected the shock and surprise that she herself felt. Never before had she seen anything come close to matching her friend's strength or speed.

As the thing Shinu had become raised his face it was almost unrecognisable, fury was there but the bones of his face appeared to be moving and shifting, his cheekbones and forehead expanding prominently while his bottom lip was pushed out by two thick teeth that extended up from his jaw, tusks that curved out and up to form wicked points. When his eyes opened there was no iris there, only the hugely expanded pupils leaving his eyes pure black but a moment later his face snapped around to lock those eyes onto Daniel.

_**Huntress! Ru…**_

His warning roar was cut short as the second figure rose smoothly upright, a long arm snaking out to catch the scarred man in the chest and he flew away in a straight line back across the base to slam into the wall above the Huntress, the Wolf-bat dancing aside as more stone rained down where she'd stood. She looked up but could sense nothing through the cloud of dust that hung there and when she looked back over at the other walkway, she froze briefly at the sight of the two strange humans.

The stockier one, Shinu's once rounded shape was still expanding, his chest armour and shirt falling away to reveal bulging muscle and a network of dark protruding veins crisscrossing his skin. The second though was much taller and much thinner, his arms and legs unnaturally long, his hands just as disproportionately large and with fingers tipped with long black claws on their ends. If anything of their humanity remained there was no sign of it now as the stocky thing Shinu had become and his thin, pale and stretched out companion roared and screeched at the thinning dust hanging in the air across the base. Both stank of rot, like corpses baked under a hot sun and yet the Huntress could sense their unbelievable strength, a twisted strength that sill reminded her of her friend's.

The Huntress only had a moment to take this in before Shinu took a standing leap and sailed over the wide shaft between the walkways, vanishing into the dust above her but before she could react, the other moved. She saw the thin man simply reach back with one of his long arms, snatching at one of the fleeing humans behind it before the creature pulled a screaming, struggling woman around to hold her at arm's length. The thing's lips parted as it hissed at its victim, its jaw opening impossibly wide to reveal a mouthful of translucent, needle like teeth before it pulled the woman close and sank them into her throat. Her screams vanished in a gurgle, her struggles ceasing as the creature tore away more a wide section of the woman's neck then simply released her body to fall away into the depths of the base. It threw back its head, its throat bulging as it swallowed the huge mouthful of flesh then turned to bare those terrifying bloodstained teeth at the remaining humans crowding the exit and struggling to get out of the base.

Then she heard a roar of fury and anger from above, the stone beneath her paws shuddering and she knew her friend was still fighting but when the thin monster across from her began to turn away from the humans, turning to look back at the place where Daniel and the other monster fought somewhere above her, the Huntress reacted without a second thought. Leaping out over empty air, she snapped open her wings and drawing the air to her wings like never before she flashed across the base, rising quickly then sweeping low past the creature as the razor sharp claw on the tip of her wing sliced deeply into one of its leg just above the knee. The thing stumbled back as the Huntress flew away just above the walkway, turning sharply with her belly inches to the wall for just a moment and intending to head back for a second run at the thing when something streaked around from the other direction and the thin creature was suddenly before her. A long arm snaked out, the clawed hand at its end reaching for her and the Huntress tucked in her wings, half turning in the air to avoid those claws and then slipping between the outstretched arms, striking the creature feet first against its chest. As it reeled back, she lunged for its throat but the creature twisted about and her teeth found the thing's face instead before she kicked away, spitting out a foul tasting piece of flesh as she struck the walkway on her feet and spinning quickly to keep her foe before herself. But the thing simply ignored its injury, lunging again as the Huntress sought to jump back and put some distance between them but it moved with a speed she had only rarely seen and she yelped in pain as claws raked down her side. Pushing that sting aside, she leapt straight at the thing again, raking claws and snapping teeth sending it reeling away and as it fell heavily to its back, the Huntress dropped back to the walkway but yelped again as her injured side flared with burning pain.

She stumbled, turning to look back at the thing that was scrabbling up onto long legs but from the corner of her eye the Huntress saw a cloud of expanding dust across from them and something come flying across to slam into the creature. The Huntress stopped at the sight of Daniel, one hand about the thing's throat as he slammed it repeatedly into the wall, his own teeth bared as he smashed his other fist into the thing's torn face. But across the chamber the other monster came, leaping over the gap to smash into Daniel's back and the trio became a rolling, roaring melee.

_Hunt…ress…**Go!**_

She heard his desperate call but ignoring him the Huntress leapt, claws extended as she landed atop the stockier creature and sunk her teeth into its shoulder even as it sought to do the same to Daniel. For a few moments after this it was utter chaos, the Huntress holding on for all she was worth as she kicked and scrabbled, her jaws worrying at the iron hard muscles beneath the skin of its shoulder and her claws gouging deeply into the creature's back. After a breathless few seconds Shinu twisted away from her, the Huntress taking a wide strip of skin in her teeth as he went but as he tried to roll back to his feet, Daniel dived across the Wolf-bat's field of vision to tackle Shinu back to the ground and to her other side, she saw the thin creature pushing itself back to its feet and so the Huntress leapt with her lips peeled back, long teeth parted and ready. This time her teeth found its shoulder and sliced instantly through the thin layer of skin and flesh, sinking deeply into the bones within and the thing screeched in pain, its cut and blood splattered face creasing in fury as the thing tried to bring its own claws to bear.

She was aware of Daniel sometimes beside her as the four of them rolled, snapping and snarling endlessly on the walkway, each one only intent on killing the other two while avoiding their enemy's claws and teeth. So it was no real surprise when it came although she had no idea where the blow came from, the Huntress was only aware of the impact that took the breath from her and knocked her rolling away and out over the edge of the walkway. Instinctively the Wolf-bat snapped open her wings and only then did she realise the extent of her own injuries. The first swipe the thin creature had taken at her had raked down her side, cutting into the loose folds of skin attached to her side and foreleg and now as she turned her head to stare at the lines of pain in her wing, the Huntress felt her heart grow cold at the sight of four long rents. Then she felt herself dropping and knew there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

Again as though in slow motion she turned her head back to see her friend shrug off their attackers but as he jumped to his feet, he only managed a single running step before the stockier creature leapt upon his back once more and sank its long tusks into his shoulder. His glowing eyes remained fixed to the Huntress however as he extended an arm toward her, managing only one more step before the other creature leapt and wrapped its long arms about his legs. He fell heavily, just his head and one arm hanging over the walkway, his glowing eyes locked onto the Huntress's as she fell away from him.

* * *

><p>The pups did not see the outcome of that fight or the fall of their mother. Moments after Long Feng had fled, leaving his fellow Dai Li and the two creatures he'd spawn behind, the pups jumped as the earth across the wide hole erupted. The green robed man appeared there, moving quickly away and down the hill with an odd, bent over walk. Instead of walking, his feet slid rapidly over the loose stone and rocks as the earth itself humped up beneath his feet to propel him quickly down the far side of the hill and away. Looking back down into the base, the pups saw the Wolf-bats and Lemurs scattering, fleeing back down into the depths of the base while only their mother and Daniel remained.<p>

_That one…that BAD two leg is Alpha of two legs._ The little male growled, his eyes and other senses affixed to the fleeing Long Feng.

His sister stared just as hard at the retreating cloud of dust, now at the base of the hill and quickly angling away from the hill, disappearing into the smaller canyon systems to the north. But a roar and a crash from below caught the pups attention and they looked back down to see a hole smashed through the stone wall of the upper walkway across from them. The chamber beyond the hole was filled with dust but they could see indistinct shapes coming together at incredible speeds, the ground shuddering before a roar rolled out into the air.

_Daddy._ the female pup breathed but beside her, her brother watched what was happening below with bright, intelligent eyes.

_That Alpha make his pack fight Silverwing…fight Momma and Hunter._ The little male continued thoughtfully, _Momma and Papa must kill that Alpha. Kill him so two leg Pack never come back. Silverwing be safe for always._

Beside him, his sister felt the same way, those feelings rising deep from within. The knowledge was part of all they had been learning from their mother and adopted father and these lessons were heavily reinforced by instinct. Since the time of their most distant ancestors, when two rival Packs find themselves competing for the same territory or food the best way to defeat a rival was to kill or drive off their Alpha, leaving the rival Pack weakened without their leader so that they must either join the winning Pack (if that Pack is willing), accepting that Pack's Alpha as their own or flee and choose a new home and leader from amongst the survivors.

_Brother._ The little female whined quietly, though with a building excitement, _If...we track that Alpha. Lay down scent for Momma and Daddy. They be pleased with us. Show them...we hunters too._

_IF we not caught…but…We get our names._ Her brother replied just as eagerly, _I be Hunter. Sister, Huntress. We be grown up, hunters of Pack._

They were distracted by a familiar yelp from below and looked down in time to see their mother fighting one of the strange monsters and next moment Daniel and the other monster were there, all four falling into a tangled heap of snapping jaws and raking claws.

_Careful, Momma. Careful._ The little female whined softly.

_Momma and Hunter kill those things._ Her brother returned confidently, turning away to look out from their hiding spot, _Anyway, Papa Hunter's Pack is here._

Pulling her gaze from the fight below, she followed his just in time to see something streak down from the sky leaving a faint trail of blue behind it. It flashed into the place where the fleeing humans had emerged and just behind it, something enormous and silver smashed into the side of the hill with an impact that shook the earth even harder.

_That…BIG shiny birdy._ The little female breathed in awe.

_They join Momma and Hunter now._ her brother growled softly, _But if want names, we follow bad Alpha or he go too far._

Sharing an excited and determined look with her brother, together the two juvenile Wolf-bats moved stealthily around the edge of the hole atop the hill, keeping to the shadows and darting between piles of boulders as they sped down the far side of the hill, their noses close to the ground.

* * *

><p>The huge dragon raced down from the blue sky a few moments after Azula and as the huge creature struck the earth with a booming clang, the people still clambering and sliding down that hill were thrown to the ground as the earth shuddered from the impact, the dragon's riders almost unseated themselves by it but two flipped down to the ground a moment later.<p>

"Toph. You take care of these guys out here." Ty Lee shouted, pointing down at the large groups sprawled out below them, "Jaro, you take the kids and head for that other group. More trouble will be coming so stay out of the way."

With a last pointed stare at two pre-teens still seated atop the dragon, Ty Lee with Gar beside her sped away into the tunnel where Azula had vanished, the pair reduced to a bright pink and light green line as they blurred away. Of those down the hill from them, close to two hundred people, most struggled to their feet and continued their headlong flight, confusion and panic still driving them on. But amongst them were genuine Dai Li agents who turned to the dragon with scowls and moments later, several large stones and jets of flame were launched into the air.

Yin Jiao only vibrated as she rumbled with quiet laughter, turning about and lifting her tail high and then slamming it down onto the ground which shuddered and split, the crack racing down the hill as loose stones, boulders and earth raced after it in a rumbling, growling landslide. Toph reacted at the same time, her clenched fists rising before she smacked them together before herself and the stones flying toward them shattered and then as Toph then spread her hands, the dust that remained sped across to form a thin shield in the air although the rising flames were still far too far away to prove much of a threat. When it was done there was a large pile of groaning bodies at the base of the hill, many half buried in dust and loose gravel while those who had avoided the landslide continued their headlong flights.

"A few scrapes and probably a couple broken bones but they'll live. Me and Yin will go down and sit on anyone who still wants to fight and round up the rest." Toph said, chuckling to herself before she raised a hand to point, "You guys get moving. There are Wolf-bats all over the place and under us but that one's still watching over those people to the west and I bet that's because Chuckles told it to. My guess is they were the Dai Li's prisoners so be gentle with them."

The dragon obligingly lowered herself and extended one of her short wings down to the ground, allowing the older man on her back to slide down before he turned to catch his small son, then caught Zhu Lee as she quickly followed. Only Tom Tom hesitated, glowering at the nearby tunnel were the others had gone.

"Fluffy, quit bellyaching or you and your new boy are going to get a dragon's foot up your conjoined ass, now move." Toph suddenly snapped, jerking the preteen from his angry mood and though he turned his glare toward Toph, the redness of Tom Tom's face had more to do with embarrassment than anger as he jumped down.

"I thought Daniel was the one with the trust issues." Jaro said lightly, resting a hand on Tom Tom's shoulder, "You told me he was your strength, Wolf. Trust in him and trust in your family to help him. We have our own jobs to do."

_Yes…Wolf understand but,_ the animals spirit's sullen voice came.

"But you want to help your friend…and the best way we can do that right now is to stay out of his way." Jaro returned warmly, turning away then to kneel down beside his son, "Ok Mika, me boy. We got a forced march ahead of us and we'll be going double time. Which means it's time for you to join your Coonies."

Nodding to his father, the boy shrugged off his huge backpack and passed it over. Zhu Lee and Tom Tom watched curiously as the older man unclipped a fold at the bottom of the bag, effectively doubling its size before he slipped it onto his own shoulders and then lowered himself further so Mika could climb up, the six year old easing himself carefully into the huge bag but in a familiar way that showed he had travelled this way many times before.

"Lets go." Jaro said simply as he rose smoothly to his feet.

The dragon and Toph watched them jog away around the side of the hill, Zhu Lee and Tom Tom keeping up easily with the older man while all they could see of Mika was just the boy's head with several, smaller furry ones, poking out of the bag and peering over his father's shoulder as he ran along.

_We got movement down below._ Yin Jioa rumbled and Toph turned her attention to the large jumble of people still milling about at the base of the hill.

People down there were again getting to their feet, some continuing to flee away from the hill while others were obviously trying to organise themselves into a defensive line.

"Well, let's go down and introduce ourselves, shall we?" Toph said with a wide grin, "And maybe knock a few heads together until these guys settle down."

_I could knock em down with a blast of lightning._ Yin Jiao offered as she began to pick her way casually down the slope, _Or that Ostrich-horse I had the other day keeps repeating on me. I could always give them a dose of that._

"I've smelt what you've dealt before, Yin. Unconscious is fine but we don't want to melt the flesh off their bones." Toph answered with a laugh, "Mind you, if the Firebenders with them want to play rough, then you can lift your tail and give them a blast. That'll surprise the hell out of them."

_Surprise them?_ Yin Jiao added with a laugh of her own, _It'd blow their freakin heads off._

* * *

><p>With the last of the Dai Li gone from their base, Azula flew into an empty tunnel, sacrificing yet another set of clothing as her plain shirt and pants burst from her suddenly expanding shape. As a Tigress her claws struck sparks from the floor as she skidded to a halt on the topmost level of the base, her eyes, nose and every other sense assailed with a myriad of sensations but her entire being was focused on only one thing.<p>

_HELP!_

She saw him an instant before his call, fear, fury and revulsion welling up inside as she saw Daniel on the ground across from her on the same walkway, head and shoulders hanging over the edge, blood dripping down in a steady dark rain with a wide pool of it surrounding him with yet more spattered onto the wall behind. She saw the two creatures atop him as well, Daniel's fist wrapped about one of the tusks jutting from Shinu's jaws, pushing the creature's head back while it pummelled at his chest and face with huge fists. Saw the thin, gangly creature crawling over Shinu, sweeping its arms around and under the stockier creature to drive long black claws into the scarred man's sides.

_**HELP…HER!**_

Driving his free arm forward, Daniel's elbow slammed into Shinu's face, snapping off one of the tusks there and driving the stocky creature's head up and into the other's, sending both reeling back just for a moment. Half twisting beneath them, he then swung his arm back and down to point and following his desperate gaze, Azula saw a distant tumbling shape nearing the stone floor far below.

Without hesitation she threw herself forward over the walkway and dropped, though this was only to give herself a better view of her destination as she slipped into the moment and vanished. She reappeared just a few feet above the stone floor of the base, her shape already changing and Azula rose swiftly to her feet and thrust out her arms as a heavy, furry body slammed into her chest, the two of them thrown to the ground by the impact.

She was stunned for a moment, aware only of the heavy shape atop her before Azula raised her head and froze, her eyes locked onto two green orbs set in a light grey furred face, eyes identical to others she had seen before. One at least, set in another furred or sometimes lightly scarred face beside a darker, stormy grey eye.

_You,_ the Huntress whined, her tone reflecting the awe Azula felt at that moment, _You are…like him…you are…Tigress…Strength like his…A…Av…Avatar._

_And you are Huntress. As much a part of him as I am. More so in some ways._ Azula returned with a soft growl of her own, _I have been looking for you both for what feels like a long, long time._

A roar from above brought both their heads up and they saw a tumbling shape fly out from the top ledge to smash into the far wall, dust and stone thrown out by the impact. Another shape flew out and they recognised Daniel but the thinner creature was only a few yards behind him, leaping out after the scarred man. Yet as Daniel struck the ledge where he'd thrown Shinu, he hit the walkway in a low crouch and suddenly reversed course with a tremendous leap, catching the thin creature about the waist and both flew back to smash into the outer edge of the level opposite, shattering a wide section of the stone walkway and the wall beyond before they both tumbled down onto the walkway below in a shower of rubble and billowing dust. Azula and the Huntress heard the roars and screeching of renewed fighting before they saw the stockier creature sail out over empty space, leaping across the wide central shaft of the base to disappear into that dust cloud before the sounds of battle intensified.

_He need me. _The Huntress whined, flexing her legs and though there was a sharp pain from her torn wing, she readied herself to run for the nearest stairway.

_He needs us._ Azula returned, rising to a crouch and dropping a hand onto the Wolf-bat's shoulders, _I will get us to him. Be ready._

* * *

><p>Above the canyons, on a high plateau, the afternoon sun cast shadows to one side of a jumble of wind weathered boulders, those shadows growing deeper and darker for a moment before a figure stepped out into the light. He was quite tall, wide of shoulder and dressed in immaculate form fitting black silks, his long black hair tied back in a simple yet neat tail. A long, thin goatee adorned his chin, combed and perfectly straight while the rest of his face was smoothly shaved, exposing pale, only lightly tanned skin.<p>

Anyone meeting this man would have immediately and correctly taken him for a high born nobleman, used to luxury and easy living. But if they had looked closely into his eyes, they would have instantly seen something more than simple aloofness, the thing staring disdainfully back at them from those bright, golden orbs somehow ancient, cold and cruel. It was not just that he had the air of a man used to command and getting what he wished but through his eyes something ageless and undeniably evil looked out at the world and all that he surveyed, he knew he could take as his own.

Walking up to the edge of the plateau, Phoenix turned those golden eyes down, looking into the canyon below and a high hill a half dozen miles away. Even at this distance he could easily see the huge silver dragon and hundreds of tinier figures down at the base of that hill. He smiled, a mere twist of his lips giving him more of a scornful sneer as he watched the dragon herding the Dai Li. A few flashes of Firebending and the tell-tale clouds of dust from Earthbending flew out at the dragon but the earth around it heaved and cracked, boulders and pillars of earth shooting out in all directions. What attacks that were directed at the dragon never came close and the tiny figures attacking were sent flying as the ground beneath them erupted while those trying to flee were brought up short by high walls exploding out from the ground, the walls then sliding across the earth and driving the people before them. All too soon, close to two hundred people found themselves crammed together, high walls penning them in on all sides.

"Pathetic. And Mother expects me to use these as fodder?" Phoenix rumbled to himself, "I think it's time to show them a real fight."

Several miles away, the silver dragon was lifting her head to peer over the walls, ducking back as a fireball shot up out of the crowd but even from so far, Phoenix heard the panicked yells as the stone walls contracted, pushing those trapped inside uncomfortably close. But turning away, Phoenix again walked toward the boulders where he had first appeared and gestured with one hand, the shadows to one side thickening and growing darker again.

"Jin." He said simply, his haughty gaze affixed to that deep darkness.

A lighter shadow detached itself from the darker darkness in that recess between the boulders, emerging into the sunlight and revealing a young woman wearing tight fitting pants of green dyed leather and an equally tight shirt of thin blue silk, only one button straining to hold it closed in the front. She bowed low to Phoenix, brushing back long brown hair as she rose but her most striking feature was the scars that covered the upper half of her face, her eyes simply gone and replaced with sizzling, icy blue flames.

"My lord." She said, her voice a husky purr, "I am ready to serve."

"Remember, your purpose is to keep them here." He snapped, sneering as he added, "Especially my traitorous daughter. You can use this opportunity to…get to know her better."

"I am looking forward to it." Jin replied eagerly though there was just the tiniest trace of a flinch as he suddenly turned.

But the man only walked back to the cliff's edge, looking down from their high plateau and across the miles to the trapped humans who were now cowering as the silver dragon lifted her tail and hindquarters over the edge of the wall. Strangely no one attacked yet the air within the square enclosure wavered as though from heat haze and the people within were fighting one another again to get to the far side of their prison, even climbing atop each other in their efforts to find fresher air.

"More of his friends will be here soon but I will open the way for mother's faithful to keep them busy." Phoenix said, reaching into his dark shirt and drawing forth something bright trapped between his fingers.

"Master?" Jin began, her voice unwavering though her scarred brow wrinkled as her gaze remained fixed to the thing he held, "Won't you be…joining the fun?"

Tipping his head back, Phoenix laughed loudly and while he seemed pleased, Jin kept her face a guarded and closed mask as he turned his sneer back to her.

"Oh, I will be having plenty of fun, you needn't worry about that. Long Feng is laying the trail but once I have used this," he told her, holding up a fist, the thing he held glowing brightly between his fingers, "Then he will know I am here and we already know that he will not be able to resist falling into the trap when I am the bait. You must make certain that he and he alone comes after me. When the time comes and if any of them try to follow, do whatever you must to stop…or kill them."

"That at least will not be a problem, Master." Jin answered, a small cold smile at last appearing on her face.

Returning that grin briefly, Phoenix then looked down to the thing he held, his hand opening to reveal something like a fist sized multi-faceted jewel, its facets constantly shifting and moving, ripples flashing over its brightly glowing surface. His other hand came over, fingers disappearing into that glow and then shoulders bunching, Phoenix grunted with effort as he began to pull. A sound appeared inside Jin's head then, the young woman's glowing eyes narrowing from a high keening screech that bypassed her ears and caused an involuntary shiver to go through her. She stepped back as the glowing thing between Phoenix's hands began to stretch out, becoming an oblong shape several feet across at first then as he shifted his grip and continued pulling it soon became a ring of white light almost as wide as he was tall and growing brighter even as it grew in size. And still that keening, shrill scream went on in Jin's mind as Phoenix pulled and stretched, still sneering as the portal he was forging grew even larger.

* * *

><p>He fought with a savagery that was only just matched by his opponents, all three sporting cuts, bites and torn flesh and yet while he knew he was faster than the monsters he faced, against two of them he also knew his chances of beating them were…reduced slightly. Facing one creature, he could easily fend off the long claws and teeth of the thinner one but Shinu would be behind him, fists like hammers raining blows onto the scarred man's back while the creature tried to bite with its remaining tusk. But as he tried to face Shinu, he faced the same dilemma as the thinner creature raked it's claws across his back, opening yet more cuts in Daniel's flesh to add to the blood steadily flowing down the scarred man's legs.<p>

He turned slowly as those two circled him before Daniel suddenly threw himself backwards, slamming into Shinu and driving the stocky creature into the wall behind them. He grunted as Shinu's remaining tusk once again punctured his shoulder but his arms were free to reach for the thinner creature as it lunged forward. He blinked in surprise however as two new figures appeared, one bright pink, the other green and they threw themselves bodily onto the creature, knocking it away from Daniel onto the ground.

"I got its arm." Ty Lee yelled, both her gloved fists wrapped tightly about a thin wrist as she wrapped her legs about its arm and shoulder, "Gar! Get the other one."

Her lover and future husband was doing just that, half laying atop the thin monster as he struggled to get a grip on its hand then as it opened its mouth to screech at them, he brought his free arm down to smash his armoured forearm into the thing's needle teeth. Its screeching muffled, the thing's arm pinned between it and Gar shifted and lifted the man with surprising strength to fling him away into the wall on one side, leaving Ty Lee to gulp as the creature's now free arm began to reach for her.

In the few seconds this had taken, Daniel stood staring with Shinu still pinned to the wall behind him, the creature's remaining tusk twisting and tearing at his shoulder though at first the scarred man could only watch, confusion and wonder on his face. At least until the thin creature began to reach for Ty Lee and then Daniel reached up and back as he suddenly leaned forward, clutching at Shinu's head then flipped the stocky creature over his shoulders, the walkway shuddering as Shinu was slammed into it and then shoulders bunching, Daniel lifted the thing by its head and flung the creature away.

Ty Lee was gripping the arm she held desperately, a scream escaping her lips as long black talons tore through her kimono and scrapped shallow cuts into her thigh but just as suddenly Daniel dropped onto the thing's chest, his face buried in the creature's neck as he bit down and foul smelling blood spurted forth. Still the creature struggled, pulling its arm free and grabbing at Daniel, long fingers seeking to wrap themselves about the scarred man's throat when a copper coloured sword swept across, taking the thing's arm off at the elbow.

"No…You…Wont!" Gar snarled through gritted teeth, next plunging his sword down, piercing the stump of its arm and pinning it to the floor.

Which gave Daniel the opportunity he sought to half sit up, one hand about the creature's torn throat and reaching down to grasp the thing by its jaw with his other hand and with a wrench, tore the bottom half of its face off. He flung the jaw away then drove his hand back down, fingers extended and these he punched straight through to the knuckles in the thing's thin sternum with a sickening crunch, just as Gar extracted his sword, raising it high and then drove the point down through the creature's forehead. Even with the sword pinning its head to the floor, the thing gave a gurgling shriek as Daniel's hand disappeared to the wrist in its chest, then as he wrenched it free, in Daniel's fist he clutched something black and red that twitched once before it and the creature beneath him went still.

"Eww." This arose from Ty Lee, the young woman wrinkling her nose in disgust but she froze in fresh fear as Daniel's snarling, blood stained visage turned briefly to her before he was gone and she and Gar turned to the savage fight going on nearby.

* * *

><p>The Huntress with a Tigress by her side emerged from the chi pathways onto the walkway in time to see Daniel fling the stockier creature away from himself, the two animals ducking as the thing tumbled over their heads. It took only an instant to see that Gar, Ty Lee and Daniel had things under control but turning the other way, Azula and the Huntress saw Shinu rising to his feet. They took off together, no communication passing between them since none was needed, each reacting on pure instinct. Dropping low with his arms held wide, Shinu was tensed to spring when the two animals sped up, the Wolf-bat springing first to take one of Shinu's wrists in her jaws as the Tigress slammed into the stocky creature's chest, the weight and power of her leap driving him back down onto his back. Teeth closed about his throat, puncturing deeply but lost in the rage that burned inside him, Shinu punched across with his free hand, catching the Tigress in her side and knocking her away. Before he could get up however, the Wolf-bat tugged at his arm, digging her claws into the stone beneath her, her rear paws braced against his chest as she twisted her head side to side and with a crunching crackle, Shinu's shoulder stretched out before the skin split, the arm all but torn from the shoulder and hanging by a few strips of flesh. Shinu's roar of pain drowned out Azula's challenging roar as she leapt over the Wolf-bat, jaws opening wide to take Shinu's other arm as it flailed and Shinu roared even louder as her teeth closed, the bones in his forearm crushed and that limb too all but severed. Still Shinu tried to rise and the Huntress spun about to rake her foreclaws down the creature's face and chest, Azula following the blow with one of her own and her wider paw snapped the thing's head to one side, its remaining tusk shattered by the devastating strike. And then another shape slammed into Shinu's chest and the two animals found themselves dragged forward as the creature their claws were buried in was driven several yards across the floor by the force of the blow.<p>

It was Daniel atop Shinu, roaring incoherently as he pummelled the creature's face with his fists. Already dazed and under this sudden and wild assault, the man made into a monster grunted once then simply went limp as skin split, bone cracked and the creature's head became an unrecognisable mess but still Daniel did not stop, his arms pumping downward in a whirring blur as the stone beneath Shinu cracked, blood, chips of white bone, hair and worse spilling out in a spreading pool.

_Hunter! It dead!_ The Huntress barked, only fear for her friend in the Wolf-bat's tone.

But at first he did not seem to hear, ceasing his wild blows to slap his palms down onto the thing's broad chest, fingers digging in before he tore that chest open with a grunt accompanied by the sickening crunch of bone and tearing flesh. Stained with blood, eyes like windows into blazing green furnaces set in a face contorted by fury, fear and pain as he clutched a foot long piece of rib bone in one hand and drove it down like a dagger, stabbing it deep into his victim's torn chest again and again and the endless, desperate animal snarl that rose from him spoke to the two watching on from nearby in a mix of shock, understanding and concern.

_Danny! Daniel ENOUGH! _Azula yelled, her jaws opening wide as she literally roared at him.

As Tigress and Wolf-bat drew closer to his sides, Daniel did stop, his frantic blows slowing at first as he sent slightly confused looks at first one, then the other. He glanced down at the torn and mutilated body beneath him, blinking his glowing eyes several times before he looked again to the animals beside him, sudden understanding dawning on his face as a wide smile formed there.

"Double eww." In the sudden silence, Ty Lee's quiet comment seemed to echo about the base.

Azula actually saw the man's ear twitch. That wild, instinctual fury again suffusing his features an instant before he tensed and Daniel suddenly spun about, leaping with his hands extended, fingers curled like claws. Only to be slammed to the ground a few feet from Ty Lee and Gar, a Wolf-bat and a Tigress atop him and snarling just as savagely.

_Hunter…it is done now. Calm yourself._ The Huntress growled, her tone softening to a whine as she added, _Hush now. Hunter know these, your Pack. Huntress see them help you. Remember?_

_She's right Danny. Easy now. It's alright. The battle is won._ Azula growled next, rubbing her muzzle against the side of his head, _And you know Gar and Ty Lee. They're our friends. It's ok now. We're with you now._

(Author's note: In the language Azula used, she did not precisely say their friend's names. Roughly translated from the forms of communication used by most mammalian species, a combination of sound, movement and scent, Gar came out as 'Silent Hunter' while Ty Lee was roughly 'Huntress Always in Heat'.)

As the two whined and growled softly to him, Daniel slowly calmed beneath them. His eyes remained fixed to Ty Lee and Gar who stayed crouched together near the body of the thin creature but as the scarred man's face slowly relaxed, the green fires faded from his eyes as comprehension dawned and he smiled. Suddenly turning where he lay, Azula and the Huntress were launched several feet straight up as he moved with blurring speed, the pair just as suddenly pulled back down and into a crushing embrace.

One golden eye, almost pressed up against a glittering green one, turned to share a mute and slightly embarrassed glance with the Huntress before Tigress and Wolf-bat found themselves upright and still trapped in Daniel's arms as he rose effortlessly to his feet. With some effort of her own Azula struggled to free herself enough until she could look at Daniel, her breath catching in her throat as she took in the sight (and stench) of him fully for the first time but only unbridled happiness suffused his flushed face now.

_Huntress…it…she…this Tigress. My heart. Azula._ The scarred man growled with growing excitement.

Then before either Azula or the Wolf-bat trapped in his arms could react, they were shaken about as Daniel bounced on the balls of his feet and when he just as suddenly stopped, his chest expanded as he took a huge breath, tipped his head to the ceiling and released a roar that rattled the underground base.

_**WE HOME!**_

* * *

><p>They hadn't seen anything after leaving the others, only the wide bare canyon they were in, a few other smaller canyons branching off to the north and south and an almost sheer cliff before them. The older man ahead of them moved at an impressive pace for his years, Jaro keeping them moving at a steady run that quickly ate up the mile or so distance to the cliffs at the edge of the canyons. All they could see of Mika was the top of the boy's head poking up from the huge knapsack, peering over his running father's shoulder while occasionally one or two of Mika's Raccoon-hounds would poke it's head out next to his to look around.<p>

Although Zhu Lee mainly watched Tom Tom running beside her, her best friend sending furtive and worried glances over his shoulder back the way they had come. She knew this was mainly Wolf's concerns showing themselves but Tom Tom experienced those too now and she was forced to nudge him occasionally to get his attention back in front of them when obstacles like boulders or crevasses blocked their path. And so it was Zhu Lee, looking once more to Tom Tom, who saw two small shapes to the north at the edge of the canyon, leaping up to briefly take wing as they flew low to the ground into one of the narrower side canyons. Nudging Tom Tom again to get his attention, she pointed toward the gap in the high cliffs and he turned just in time to see the two shapes disappear into the shadows there.

"Were those…Wolf-bats?" Zhu Lee whispered breathlessly.

Before he answered, Tom Tom tipped his head back and sniffed at the air, then surprised Zhu Lee as he skidded to a halt and she stopped herself, looking back at him questioningly.

"It's them. Wolf remembers the scent from when we had those dreams of Daniel." Tom Tom breathed quickly, staring hard at the place the two pups had gone, "Those were the Huntress's children."

"Her babies?" Zhu Lee asked as she came back to his side, "What are they doing out here?"

"Tracking someone, Wolf says." He replied simply, then grasped her hand tightly, "And there's another scent there Wolf knows. A real bad guy. Come on, Zhu. We have to get them before they get into trouble."

She glanced back at Jaro's retreating back but he had not yet noticed that they were no longer following and next moment Tom Tom was tugging hard at her hand. She followed with some trepidation but without hesitation and they ran hand in hand toward the narrow canyon, the two pre-teens soon disappearing into the same shadowy, rock strewn gap amongst so many others in the eroded, sandstone walls.

Unaware of this, Jaro continued on and soon reaching the cliffs where the canyon ended, he paused to eye the broken and weathered stone. Then dropping into a low stance, he brought his fists up as he stomped the ground hard with one booted foot and from the cliff face flat sections of stone erupted forth, scores of simple stone steps making a rough staircase leading up out of the canyon.

"Hold tight to your coonies, Mika." Jaro called out, or at least tried to. His voice came as a wheeze and he wiped at the sweat running down his face before he added without turning, "You other two, keep up. I'll need your help when we get to the top, Wolf."

Hopping up onto the first step, Jaro continued his steady jog up the cliff face, the knapsack bouncing wildly on his back but daring to look down as they went, it was Mika who noticed they were missing half of their small group.

"Ah…Da…d." the boy tried to call but the bouncing around made speaking all but impossible.

His father, while proving his endurance to be impressive for a man slightly beyond his middle years, was now panting hard and could hear nothing beyond the pounding of his heart in his chest, the slap of his footfalls on the stairs and his rasping, heavy breath. After several minutes of muscle burning effort, Jaro finally reached the top of the cliffs and found himself suddenly standing at the edge of dense forest. And confronted with a large group of filthy, bedraggled and bewildered looking people and between them and Jaro was a large, snarling and very angry looking Wolf-bat. Grateful he didn't need to defend himself against that animal, Jaro's trembling knees buckled and he lent forward to rest his hands on the ground.

"Ok…Wolf…over…to…you." The man panted, blinking the sweat out of his eyes as he tried to send a reassuring smile over at the group of people milling about under the trees.

"Um…Dad?" came Mika's voice just by his ear, "I tried to tell you before…that boy and the pretty girl are gone."

"What?" Jaro said, worry filling his voice as he rose to his knees, half turning with a hopeful glance behind but as his son had said, there was no sign of Tom Tom or Zhu Lee.

He turned back as the Wolf-bat's growls grew louder and more savage, the animal stalking its way over from under the trees.

_Intruders._ The Wolf-bat growled, the hair on his neck raising as he peeled his lips back to reveal long teeth and gums, _I guard these two-legs at Great Hunter's command. Intruders must die._

Jaro raised trembling fists, willing his legs to work and push him to his feet where he could Earthbend and protect himself and his son. He did not need to understand the Wolf-bat's growls, those and its aggressive posture told him of its intentions but there was one with him who understood perfectly and the man blinked in surprise as a small dark shape leapt past his shoulder, sailing down to the ground to put itself between them and the Wolf-bat.

"Mamma Coonie! No!" Mika cried out, reaching for her but he was too late.

_My Two-legs. MINE!_ The mother Raccoon-hound's excited yaps came as a high pitched shriek, the little animal bouncing about with her fur bristling all over her long body, _Great Hunter give Two-legs to me! Mine, my babies. These MY Two-Leg! MY pets!_

The effect of this display was quite alarming, although mostly confusing to the Wolf-bat who jumped back, its tail drooping as it stared at this tiny thing giving such an aggressive and fearless display.

_How you know Great_ Hunter? the Wolf-bat returned, uncertain whether he should just bite this small animal and kill it and feeling mildly embarrassed at himself when he realised he was afraid to get too close to the vicious looking thing.

_Great Hunter my brother. ALL brother. _The Raccoon-hound snarled next, still jumping forward then darting back, tiny needle like teeth snapping, _Great Hunter save me an babies from big two-leg place. Give us these two legs. Good two-legs. Dumb Wolf-bat hurt my two legs, I eat your balls._

He would never admit to fear of this tiny creature but now the Wolf-bat's ears dropped and unable to help himself, he looked down and back between his legs, judging the height of his anatomy there and tried to work out whether this Raccoon-hound could indeed carry out her threat. He was a Silverwing, a grandson of their last great Sire and he had younger siblings who also had small, sharp teeth and had a habit of sinking those teeth into tender places when he played with them.

Suddenly laying down, the Wolf-bat cocked his head to one side and whined questioningly.

_Little cousin really know Great Hunter?_ He asked, all aggression gone from him now, _Funny two-leg male. Big Alpha. But more like us than two-leg._

_That him. Scruffy. Scars and patterns on skin._ The Raccoon-hound answered, calming herself now as she approached, the two touching noses briefly before she laid down before the Wolf-bat, _Smell nice though. Would mate him if he not big an ugly._

Jaro and his son stared open mouthed as the Wolf-bat shook, coughing and wheezing in amusement and the sounds it made were echoed in a higher pitch from the Raccoon-hound, the two animals apparently now on friendly terms and the tense situation suddenly defused. Not so much relaxing he felt himslef deflate slightly as the tension drained away and Jaro looked up at the group of people nearby and while most stared back nervously, a man amongst them stared back wearing an amused smile, sitting under one of the trees with a little girl cradled in his lap.

"Friend, with all we've been through, this is not so strange to us." The man said in a hoarse voice, shrugging as he continued, "We were taken from our villages, a few of us from the larger towns and all of us locked up for weeks or months and then this guy with a bunch of Wolf-bats saved us. I think it was that guy from Podeck I heard about. Nomad or something. He had the same, green tattoos like an Airbenders."

"Daniel…his name is Daniel." Jaro said distractedly, glancing again at the two apparently conversing animals and shook his head before he addressed the group behind them, "Ah, listen. My name is Jaro and I am…or rather was, a captain of the central Earth Kingdom forces. Retired now but the Avatar's Gaang sent me to…ah, look after you until they've dealt with the Dai Li."

"I think that's what he's been doing." The man under the tree said, grinning as he jabbed a thumb at the Wolf-bat, "He's been friendly enough, even found us a little water but he won't let us go anywhere."

"Well…that's good. I might have to leave you with him awhile longer." Jaro said next, turning to look back into the canyons, "I had two others with me and I think I better go find where they,"

He was stopped by the view. Along the wide canyon, to one side of the hill where he'd left the others, Jaro could see down the length of that steep walled canyon to the tide of darkness that was just beginning to pour into its far end. The distance was too far for any detail but in his youth Jaro had served in some of the war's bloodiest campaigns back when the Firenation had first begun its mass invasions of the Earthen Kingdoms and he knew exactly what he was looking at as the front of that dark tide began to spread out in the mouth of the canyon as yet more darkness flowed in behind them.

"Ah, crud." Jaro said quietly although his expression hardened.

"What is it, Dad?" Mika asked him, three tiny and furry faces next to his joining the boy in staring out into the canyons, "What do we do?"

"What we came to do." Jaro answered, pulling a small chip of blue crystal from a pocket and rolling it between his fingers, "And hope those two kids know what they're doing."

* * *

><p>The people had settled down within the enclosure Toph and Yin Jiao had erected although they jumped nervously every time the young woman rose above those stone walls, seated as she was just behind the head of an enormous silver dragon. Soon however, the pair were distracted from their prisoners as two figure materialised just beyond the stone walls an the dragon and her rider watched Linka and Tiki hurrying toward them. Immediately the two Kyoshi Warriors found themselves being regaled by the dragon, Yin Jiao telling the pair of her courageous battles to subdue the Dai Li while Toph grinned hugely down at the dumbstruck Warriors from on high.<p>

"Yeah, yeah. Give the Hippo-bullcrap a rest, Yin." Toph interrupted after only a short time, her grin however remaining unchanged, "It wasn't that big of a fight. Most of these guys are pretty confused and almost all of them were already hurt. Looks like Chuckles Wolf-bat's tore into them pretty hard."

There came a fresh distraction as two more figures appeared not far from the enclosure, Sokka and Suki in their new armour, weapons already drawn and only a few moments behind them, another Kyoshi Warrior with an elderly yet impossibly lithe and muscular man at her side came jogging around the side of the hill.

"Bout' bloody time. Listen up guys and listen well, cause I'm only saying this once." Toph continued loudly as the others came to stand before Yin Jiao, the young Earthbender's face serious as she pointed up the hill, "Danny's fine. Well, he's still messed up but Azula's looking after him. Right now, we need to get as many of these other people away from here as we can and get those we can't ready for a fight. We knew we wouldn't be the only ones looking for Chuckles and it seems he found the bad guys first so I doubt we got a lot of time before they come back with a whole lot of reinforcements."

As she finished, Toph drew her arm back to jerk a thumb over her shoulder, pointing away from the hill they were on and along the wide, barren canyon they were in. The others peered the way she had indicated but it was Suki who spotted it first, pointing out to the others the afternoon sun hanging a few handbreadths above those distant canyon walls but then they could all see tthe other point of light just to one side, atop a high plateau several miles distant was another circle of light. Unlike the warm, golden disc of the sun, this appeared smaller and shone with a hard edge, glaring white light.

"What is that?" Suki breathed, the others exclaiming in a similar fashion as they too spotted the light.

"I'm guessing, the same thing Twinkletoes felt in the palace at Ba Sing Sa the other night but there's something else up there." Toph said with a frown and beneath her bangs her pale eyes glared as she finished, "Two something's actually but one of those I recognise from Hinomoto last month. Phoenix is back."

There were soft metallic sounds as weapons sprang to ready grasps and the small group drew together, each one either with swords, a boomerang, fans or shuriken and in the case of the aged king of Omashu, a pair of short handled hammers with huge square heads.

"I don't know what he's waiting for up there but that just gives us time to sort this lot out." Toph continued, jabbing her thumb toward the high stone walls of the pen beside them, "In the meantime, Linka. You keep lookin up there so I can tell you're itching to go. There's a tunnel going inside up near the top. Tell my Sis what's going on and get her an the others out here."

With a quick nod, Linka became a blurring line of green, a cloud of dust leaping into the air in her wake as she sped up the hill and was gone. The others watched her go but again came a quiet noise as an older man simply appeared nearby dressed in tight black, formal clothing, his steel grey hair neatly combed back and in one hand he carried the long, black and gold inscribed scabbard of his new sword. Crafted only recently and a source of great pride to the man since his greatest student had given it to him.

"Hey, Suggardaddy." Toph called to Piandoa who smiled tolerantly at the nickname, nodding then to the others, "We'll fill you in in a minute but hopefully Link will be back with the others by then. And let's hope Chuckles can still fight. I got a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

><p>The Huntress had experienced all kinds of strangeness in her lifetime but nothing had prepared her for this. After the Hunter, called Daniel by these other humans, had calmed a little, he and his mate (who resumed her two legged shape) had merely stood for several silent minutes with their forelimbs wrapped about one another. It was another mystery when the young woman had produced something long and red, just a strip of some shiny material yet it had filled her friend with unbridled happiness to hold it, rubbing the thing against his cheek even, yet this was nothing compared to his contented sigh nor the euphoric bliss on his face when Azula had tied the thing about his head, covering his pale eyes. The young woman herself had marvelled briefly at his reformed eyes though the man seemed unconcerned, even happy to have them covered over now and then Azula had done another surprising thing when she had pressed her mouth to the Hunter's for many silent minutes, the Huntress watching curiously as her friend seemed to melt into his female, all his tension fading from him as she continued that strange carress between their mouths and soon he was returning that carress just as eagerly, his arms finding their way around her to pull her close against himself and soon a low moan arose from both. It was Azula who broke the kiss first, turning her face away with a soft gasp, her face slightly flushed and growing darker with embarrassment as her eyes fell on Gar who was turned politely away but beside him it was no surprise to Azula to see Ty Lee grinning widely back at her.<p>

"I've missed you too, Danny." Azula breathed softly, turning back to him though she wrinkled her nose as she reached out with one hand and futiley tried to wipe away the dirt and dried blood on his face, "As Ty said, Eww! When this is done, the first thing we do is have a long, hot bath."

The Huntress didn't understand the spoken words though her friend's sudden cringe and fearful expression told her much (and amused her more) but all too soon the pair were lost in their embrace once more, content to merely remain in each other's arms for now and still watching quietly, the Huntress was mildly surprised at herself. She had feared this moment for many days leading up to now but the Huntress found she quite liked this Azula. More than liked really. Being rescued from falling to a certain death had helped but while fighting alongside the Tigress, the Huntress had felt a closeness, a kinship not unlike that which she shared with Daniel. As that pair remained close, exploring each other's faces with their hands, the Huntress suddenly found herself confronted by the other female who dropped down to kneel before the Wolf-bat, the young woman baring her teeth but in that unusual way humans did when they wished to express their happiness.

This female and her mate (and indeed the Huntress quickly discovered them to be mates when she jabbed her nose close to Gar's crotch to sample his scent, only to discover Ty Lee's already there) projected only friendliness and after several more minutes, the Huntress sat before the pair, her eyes slightly glazed as the one called Gar combed his fingers through the thick fur of her neck although the glaze had more to do with the one called Ty Lee who chatted away amiably. At first the Huntress listened attentively to the almost nonstop babble rising from Ty Lee until she sensed Daniel and Azula moving closer, the Wolf-bat turning her head and whining questioningly.

_Hunter? What these noises she make?_

_She say, Huntress very beautiful._ The scarred man growled from Azula's side. _She say, she want to be friend, Pack sister to Huntress._

_All this noise for that?_ The Wolf-bat shot back and for some reason this caused Azula to smirk in amusement.

_It is just her way._ Azula added in her own, softer growl as her grin softened into a warm smile, _But she is a true friend, one you can always rely on._

Ty Lee fell silent then, curious herself about the noises Azula, Daniel and the Wolf-bat before her were making but as the scarred man stepped closer, she and Gar rose hastily and nervously to their feet. There was only wonder on Daniel's face however as he stood before Gar, sniffing at the other man curiously.

"G…Ga…Garrr."

This rose uncertainly from Daniel and Gar smiled warmly, extending a hand that the scarred man stared at briefly before realisation dawned and he extended a hand of his own, the two clasping each other's forearms. Then tugging at that arm, Daniel pulled a surprised Gar close, almost crushing the breath from the other man as he hugged him tightly with a happy chuckle. Releasing Gar, Daniel turned next to Ty Lee who tensed in trepidation but just as he had with her fiancé, Daniel paused to sniff curiously.

"T…Ty," he growled and Ty Lee smiled, opening her arms to him and Daniel raised his own but not to embrace her, instead suddenly grasping the front of her silver armour in both hands.

"Err." Ty Lee began as Daniel giggled happily to himself, releasing her chest armour then to flick one of the rounded shapes with a metallic chime.

Then before she could do anything else, he reached up to grasp either side of her head, lunging close and Ty Lee felt something hot and very wet slide up the side of her face, leaving a trail from her chin, over her cheek and over one eye then up her forehead before his arms went about her and the young woman's breath blasted from her as he squeezed her tight.

_Hunter,_ the Huntress admonished him quietly from behind, _Stop licking sister's face off._

Gar fought to keep a grin off his face although Azula had no such qualms and she smirked openly at her friend as Daniel released her, Ty Lee sucking in a huge breath and reaching up to touch her damp face only to find a wide line cut into her warrior's face paint.

_Taste like mud...and honey? _Daniel mused to himself, dropping down then to sit beside the Huntress,_ Want Hunter fix wing? Do now before it scar._

There on the walkway the Huntress lay down and gingerly extended her wing while Daniel gently took hold of her foreleg, leaning forward to sniff at the four long rents in the thin skin. Then bending forward, the other three watched in a mix of interest, horror and disgust as Daniel drew his tongue along one of the jagged, bloody cuts.

"Oh, eww!" Ty Lee cried, slapping her hands over her mouth though even she couldn't look away as the cut in the thin skin of the Huntress's wing slowly closed behind Daniel's moving tongue, "Zula? Why is everything in nature so…so yucky?"

That first wound became a long red line and as Daniel applied his mouth to it again, only pale brown skin and damp grey fur were left behind. Using his fingertips, Daniel inspected the Huntress's wing with featherlight touches and satisfied with his work, he bent over to tend to the next cut.

"Zula? Is he," Ty Lee began, the young woman still unable to pull her wide eyes away, "Is he alright? His aura's…different."

"So it should be, Ty." Azula answered softly, only affection in her gaze as she watched Daniel tenderly move on to the next wound, "He doesn't have Wolf as a part of himself anymore. He barely has himself."

"No. It's more than that." Ty Lee continued quietly, "Even without Wolfie there's no mistaking Danny's aura. It's just like yours used to be. But his…I can see an emptiness in his. Like...holes in him but…there's shadows in his aura too. Like…like it's as manky and dirty as he is."

Azula turned to her friend with a raised eyebrow though bit back a scathing remark, partly because she trusted in her friend's unique understanding of auras and also because there was no denying the truth, the man crouched over the Wolf-bat before them covered in layers of dirt and blood both from his own now closed wounds and the blood of others, his hair matted with sweat from his earlier fight.

"I imagine he was in far worse condition when he first returned from the spirit realms." Azula said quietly, her eyes again turning to Daniel as she spoke, "I can only speculate but I believe his battle against Fate almost destroyed his spirit, leaving only the most primitive parts of his mind intact and that's why his body automatically sought a shape he felt comfortable in. As a wolf, he felt safe." Dropping into a crouch, Azula reached out to run her fingers through his hair as Daniel moved on to the final cut in the Wolf-bat's wing, "But even his natural instincts had not gone undamaged and going by what I saw in the remains of that Dai Li base in the desert, he had become…what he had always feared. A wild, deranged beast."

As Azula fell silent, Daniel raised his face from his task and the Huntress flexed her wing, the Wolf-bat releasing a happy whine as she pushed herself to her feet. She spun about once just for the joy of it and then moving back to him, Daniel obligingly lowered his head as she came so that the Huntress could rub a furred cheek and the side of her neck against his to share her affections and gratitude.

"But through her care and guidance, he has been healing. Relearning who and what he is and improving little by little, day by day." Azula breathed, her hand shifting to stroke her fingers over the Huntress's ears, the Wolf-bat whining again as she leant into the touch, "I've tried but I can't get into his mind. He's still a mess inside and most of his memories remain inaccessible to him but once we work out how these two can bond, how to make them whole, then I'll…we'll…have our Daniel back."

Her disgust forgotten, Ty Lee sniffed as she wiped at her eyes, watching with a dreamy smile as Azula leant close to rest her forehead against the Wolf-bat's.

_Thank you._ Azula whined, the sound almost too quiet for the others to hear, _I was…so afraid when I lost him. He could not have survived on his own. So…thank you, Huntress. Thank you._

_Him easy to care for. Like…extra big, stupid puppy._ The Wolf bat returned causing Azula to smirk as she drew back to look into those bright green eyes, _But Hunter's mate have much to teach him. Dumb Hunter…Dan…ney, not even know what to do when offered a raised tail._

It left Gar and Ty Lee a little mystified when Azula burst out laughing at this or why Daniel was suddenly red faced with embarrassment but they jumped when the scarred man was just as suddenly upright, tensed and growling menacingly. He faced the large entryway across from them that led to the tunnel outside, poised as though ready to spring and as the Huntress moved to position herself at his side, Azula put out a hand to hold the Huntress back.

_It's alright. A friend comes. Our Pack sister._ Azula growled quickly, moving closer to place her lips near the Huntress's ear, _But our enemies are close, those who intend to hunt our Daniel at all costs. Do not fear what I do next. I have planned for this moment and I will do whatever I must to keep him safe._

She looked questioningly to Azula but before the Huntress could do anything else a figure streaked into the base from the tunnel, dressed like Gar in green Kyoshi Warrior uniform and wearing her new silver armour (shaped appropriately and far less revealing than Ty Lee or Suki's). Looking one way, Linka gasped at the sight of the mutilated corpse of the thin creature laying upon the walkway a short distance away and then turning the other way, she spied the group gathered not far away, her eyes instantly locking onto one figure in particular.

"Danny?" Linka had time to breath before he sprang and like Azula, Ty Lee and Gar before her, the young woman suddenly found herself crushed in a powerful embrace.

"L…L…Link." With almost childish delight he danced about with the young woman trapped in his arms, chuckling excitedly the entire time, "S…sis…ter. Link. Sister."

It took some moments for her to pry herself loose, several more for Linka to catch her breath but the young woman returned his embrace briefly, pausing there to smile up at him. But only a moment later worry creased Linka's brow and then as she drew a sudden breath, turning to look to the others nearby she suddenly coughed, gagging as she slapped a hand over her mouth and nose.

"Wow. You don't smell so sexy today, Danny." Linka began with a wheeze, blinking tears from her eyes as she tried to focus on the others, "Guys…Azula, outside there's,"

"Wait!" Azula snapped in a commanding tone, "I can guess what awaits us outside but he must not know."

Striding quickly forward Azula gently prised Linka from Daniel's grasp and stood before him, letting her pack slip down from her shoulders and holding it in one hand. Reaching within she withdrew her spare clothes but instead of dressing she unfolded the plain green shirt with great care, revealing a small leather vial, stoppered and sealed with wax.

"Danny. I have asked for your trust in the past and you were always willing to give it without question." Azula breathed quickly, raising the vial as confusion shadowed Daniel's face, "I am begging you to trust in me again. Drink this for me. Please. Drink it quickly…and stay safe."

The others remained silent, sharing in the scarred man's confusion although there was uncertainty there too and as Azula raised the vial toward his face, Daniel jerked away with a frown.

"Please. Daniel, I…I can't…I won't lose you again." Azula's whispered plea finished as an angry demand and breaking the seal she pulled the stopper from the vial, thrusting it out toward him again, "For me, Danny. Please, do this for me."

Through his uncertainties, a deep frown creasing Daniel's brow though his expression slowly softened as his hands rose, cupping Azula's and the vial she held. Then with glacial slowness, his uncertain frown still directed at her, Daniel drew her hands closer, hesitating a moment before he opened his mouth. With one quick squeeze, she emptied the vial in one go and a grimace crossed Daniel's face at the taste though Azula finally relaxed as she saw his throat working.

"Help me with him." She breathed.

Linka was there instantly, Gar and Ty Lee a moment later and between the four of them they lowered the suddenly stiff and unresponsive man to the floor. After a moment though he relaxed, his body going limp as he slipped into unconsciousness, a sleep so deep that not even a snore arose from him. Whining in concern, the Huntress sniffed at her friend and though she sensed he only slept, the Wolf-bat sent a questioning and slightly angry glare to Azula.

"What did you do that for?" Linka blurted out first in disbelieving tones, "We have to get him out of here."

"And go where? Fate will not stop hunting him no matter where we take him." Azula snapped, her face tight and angry, "Now, tell me what it is that you saw outside."

"Oh, err…at the other end of the canyon on a big hill, there's a big, round glowing thing that keeps growing bigger." Linka said, her eyes flicking from Daniel to Azula, "And Toph said she sensed something up there. The same thing she sensed in Hinomoto…Phoenix."

Ty Lee and Gar blanched, turning worried expressions to each other but Azula only nodded.

"The glowing thing will be a portal and when it has finished growing, hell will be coming for him." Azula said sternly, bending down to scoop up her spare clothes as she stared down at Daniel, "We won't have much time to prepare. Who else is here and what has Toph done with the Dai Li?"

"Sokka and Suki got here just after me and Tiki and Bumi and Koko arrived as I was coming to find you. Master Piandao should be here by now too." Linka answered quickly, "And most of those Dai Li are pretty confused. A lot of them are pretty beat up too but Toph's got them all penned."

"Good. Ty, get yourself to Ba Sing Se and bring Reena here as fast as you can. Uncle and Jeong Jeong can watch over Sanna and Manny." Azula continued, dropping her pack then and from one clenched fist dangled her long silver chain with its sapphire flame, "Gar, go get my brother and find Aang. I don't care if they're in a meeting or Mai's in the middle of giving birth, knock them out and hogtie them if you have to. Just get Zuzu and that damn Airbender here now."

More than used to Azula's authoritative commands, Ty Lee nodded briskly and vanished with a soft pop, her slightly uncertain looking fiancé following suit a moment later. Then, still wearing a confused frown, Linka watched as Azula knelt alongside the sleeping man and bent forward, pressing her lips to his forehead.

"But…shouldn't Danny fight with us? He's the best fighter we've got." Linka began worriedly.

"Ordinarily, yes. But those things together proved to be almost too much for him." Azula replied as she sat back, her eyes remaining on Daniel as she pointed to the remains of Shinu and the thinner creature, "Those things were fast and exceptionally strong but nothing compared to Daniel at the top of his game. And if that is Phoenix preparing to attack us outside, nothing could prevent Danny from trying to fight him but in his current state," turning to Linka, barely restrained tears shimmered in Azula's eyes, "I won't lose him again, Linka. I will NOT!"

Nodding in understanding, Linka dropped silently to kneel beside Azula, resting a hand on the young woman's shoulder and feeling a shudder pass through her friend.

Frozen at first by the strange events unfolding before her, the Huntress came forward to sniff at Daniel, her senses telling her he remained strong and sound but as she nudged him with her nose, he would not awaken.

_My Hunter…My Wolf._ She whined, turning back to Azula to add, _Why?_

_To keep him safe._ Azula answered simply as she picked up her discarded clothing, quickly dressing, _Our enemies are coming for him._

_More two leg? _the Wolf-bat asked, her eyes turning to the bodies lying on the walkway, _More monsters like them?_

_That and worse._ Was the reply before Azula dropped to kneel before the Huntress, golden eyes locking onto green, _Stay here with him. Stay safe._

_No!_ Azula blinked at the loud, determined yap before the Huntress continued in a lower growl, _Hunter…our Dan…ney here, my babies here, Silverwing, my family here. If monsters coming, then Huntress fight!_

_This will be like no fight you have ever seen before and if anything happened to you,_ Azula began.

_**HUNTRESS FIGHT!**_

Azula and Linka both leaned away as the Wolf-bat's roar rolled over them, echoing about the underground base and shaking her head to clear it, Azula rolled her eyes at the all too familiar stubbornness she felt from the Huntress. Sighing as she came to a decision, a moment later Azula flashed a fierce grin at the Wolf-bat.

_For our Danny then._ She answered the animal, her eyes shifting back to Daniel's unconscious shape before she added, _But now we're going to need someone to watch over him._

_Huntress know someone._ The Wolf-bat informed her then stepping back a few paces, the Huntress tipped her head back and howled.

There came answering calls from below and Azula rose quickly to look over the walkway's edge, Linka joining her a moment later in looking down into the depths of the Dai Li base. Shapes were already taking wing from the lowest levels, others emerging from shattered doorways like furtive shadows that slipped in and out of sight and up the many stairwells. Linka's jaw hung open as he eyes went wide but beside her, a wide smile was forming on Azula's face.

* * *

><p>Far from there and determined to put as much distance from that hill as he could, Long Feng sped through narrower canyons, boulders and piles of scree simply exploding out of his path as he raced through them. He moved hunched over, the earth beneath his feet humping upwards as his legs moved to propel him along faster than any man could run although privately he thought it far too slow. Sweat still streaked his face though, darkening his green robes as he pumped his legs almost desperately, his wild flight leaving his long black hair half unravelled from its usual long tail as he sent constant, furtive glances over his shoulder.<p>

Behind him dust filled the narrow space, rocks and gravel raining down after being flung aside but something made the man stop, the waves he generated beneath his feet grinding to a halt as he skidded across the dirt. With suspicious eyes he searched that settling dust half expecting to see the one he feared come flying along the canyon and within he was remembering that one's enraged face, the tattoos that burned as brightly as the sun. Until those tattoos and the eyes of the man had turned black and Long Feng shuddered as he remembered the feeling of falling into those bottomless eyes.

For another full minute he stared, listening intently for any sound but after a time, Long Feng relaxed slightly and turned, the earth beneath him humping upwards again to carry him away. And yet from far down that narrow canyon, near where the deep crack in the earth curved and from amongst a pile of jumbled boulders, two sets of eyes watched Long Feng go.

_Think him know we here? _The Huntress's daughter asked her brother, poking the tip of her nose out of their cramped bolthole to sniff at the air, _Two leg Alpha scared. Stink of it._

_He not see us._ The little male growled quietly back, _Come on. Mark trail so we keep up._

Emerging together from their hiding place, he waited for his sister to lower her hindquarters, the little female marking those boulders with her scent before moving back up to his side. But instead of moving immediately off, like a parody of Long Feng, the little male stared intently back down the curving canyon they had already travelled through, his nostrils flaring as he repeatedly tested the air.

_Brother?_ His sister asked curiously, copying him as she sniffed at the air.

_Something…Something follow us._ He growled softly in reply.

_I don't smell anything._ She declared though the little female shifted closer to his side, _Maybe…Momma and Daddy?_

Having no real answer for her, he remained silent, instead turning back the way Long Feng had fled and then sharing a determined look with his sister. Together they moved off, sticking to the deeper shadows along the side of the canyons as they raced along until at last they could see the cloud of dust generated in the wake of the one they hunted.

The young male Wolf-bat's suspicions, just like Long Feng's, were indeed right. But these two children raced along above the canyons, the broken and shattered earth left by Long Feng making an easy trail of rising dust in the distance for them to see and follow. Both followed this trail with determination, leaping with practiced ease over occasional boulders or crevasses cutting into the canyon at their side, the pair running side by side in a way they had enjoyed since early childhood. They had already passed the wider canyons to the south and now they ran over open if broken terrain, the canyon they followed and many others nearby just meandering cracks, crisscrossing the landscape and extending away from them as far as they could see to the north.

And while the preteen boy breathed hard, his arms and legs pumped steadily as he glared down into the canyon beside them. His companion however was most unusually streaked with sweat, her twin braids either side of her head flailing about as she struggled to keep up with him.

"T…To…mee." Zhu Lee wheezed, stumbling to a halt as she sucked in huge lungful's of air in the effort to catch her breath.

"Zhu?" the boy asked as he too skidded to a halt, jogging back to her a moment later, "I'm sorry, Zhu. I didn't realise how far we'd come."

Firstly staring up at him, Zhu Lee turned back the way they'd come, wiping the sweat from her eyes though stare as she might the hill where they had started and the canyon it resided in was now miles away and far from sight.

"Wow…we must of…run the…whole length…of Hinomoto." Zhu Lee panted, frowning as she turned back to Tom Tom, "And how come…you're not…even sweating? I always had…better endurance…than you."

"Yeah, uh." He began, embarrassment on his face as he rubbed at the back of his neck, "Having Wolf is a big help."

_Do not worry though, sweet Zhu._ Came that animal spirit's gravelly growl, _You too will soon learn how to draw on the energies surrounding you to replenish your own._

"Yeah, well…I hope that's soon." Zhu Lee shot back, straightening as she regained some of her composure, turning then to look down into the canyon they had been following, "So, are we getting any closer to catching up to them?"

"Not really." Tom Tom answered slowly and as Zhu Lee spun back wide eyed he could only shrug apologetically, "They're Wolf-bats, Zhu. They're really fast…plus they have wings."

_And while my boy may have been reduced, he has been training them for the last month with all the natural skill he possesses._ Wolf added, _But we must catch them. Wolf believes these young ones do not realise just who they are tracking, nor the danger they are in._

"Then…maybe you should leave me here and fly after them?" Zhu Lee suggested.

"No. If I go roaring in on a jet of flame I'll just scare them away before Wolf can talk to them." Tom Tom answered quietly with a shake of his head, not feeling the need to add that he had no intention of leaving Zhu Lee out here on her own.

Then as Zhu Lee sent a disappointed pout off in the direction they had been going, Tom Tom spent a moment examining his best friend speculatively, his eyes roaming over her girlish figure covered only by a thin red tube top and short skirt leaving her midriff, arms and legs bare.

"You know, Zhu? Wolf showed me how I can draw on the energies around me and…while it's not limitless you are kind of skin…I mean, you have…such a trim…and healthy figure." she turned back with wide, appraising eyes and Tom Tom sent a silent thank you to the growling voice prompting him from within before he turned about, flexing his knees as he looked back over one shoulder, "Remember a couple years ago when you twisted your ankle? We still managed to go exploring every day anyway, didn't we? It'll be just like Master Jaro carrying Mika...Except, you'll have to pretend you're the backpack."

Understanding dawned quickly on her face though Zhu Lee hesitated only a moment as she too took a second to look closely at her best friend's physique. Still shirtless from earlier, her twelve, nearly thirteen year old boy friend was broad of shoulder from his daily training regime and even with his back to her, she could plainly see taught, well-honed muscles moving under his lightly tanned, golden skin. Biting at her lip, Zhu Lee stepped close, slipping her arms over Tom Tom's shoulders as she raised first one leg, hooking it about his waist before she jumped up with a light hop, hooking her other leg about him as she held herself tightly to his back.

"Just like when we were little kids, hey Zhu?" Tom Tom said cheerfully, reaching back to grasp her thighs and steady her, "Hold tight now, ok. I'm going to try something I've been working on. It's an idea I got from Ana."

Her grip did tighten and Zhu Lee gasped as dust was suddenly lifted from the ground, spreading away from his feet a moment before golden flames were dancing about his boots. The flames intensified and the pair were lifted from the earth, wobbling a little as they hovered a few inches above the hard packed dirt. Quickly finding his balance, Tom Tom leant forward and then threw himself ahead in a flat out sprint, the pair shooting away alongside the narrow canyon and leaving behind only a trail of dust, a line of scorched earth and Zhu Lee's fading squeal. Her head pressed up next to his, Zhu Lee glanced down Tom Tom's front to watch as his blazing feet slid effortlessly over the ground then risked a peek back over her own shoulder to see the short trail of flames and far longer trail of dust left in their wake. In moments they had covered hundreds of yards this way and as they approached a smaller side canyon extending off the one they followed, Tom Tom only flexed his knees and flashed over the gap with a light hop.

"This is just like Ana's air skates." Zhu Lee shouted with an excited laugh, briefly pressing her lips to Tom Tom's ear before she added in a softer voice, "Oh, my Tommy Wolf. You're a super genius."

He gave no reply though she could see the faint smile on his lips as his face rapidly reddened and just like Zhu Lee a few moments before, Tom Tom was suddenly highly aware of her youthful yet soft chest pressed to his back, the way her hands slid over his own chest and the warmth of her against his hands where he reached back to hold her.

_My Tommy Boy. Neither you…nor she are old enough to be entertaining such thoughts just yet._ _Although Wolf must admit, our new bond is partly to blame. _Growled a voice only Tom Tom heard_,_ Wolf's sigh a moment later almost a plaintive whine, _Because of your age and add to that we now seek to unleash the animal within you, these thoughts you have of her now can come to cloud your judgement. Daniel too struggled with this but…my boy knew of meditation techniques that will help…temper these urges._

_Really?_ Tom Tom returned with his thoughts, hoping his burning ears weren't too noticeable to the girl he carried, _Cause ever since that time I…uh, tried her scent…I want to…smell that…her…again. Kind of…A lot._

As his thoughts stuttered into embarrassed silence, silence was Tom Tom's only reply at first. Although, not entirely. While their two spirits were now joined, they could converse, exchange ideas and memories at the speed of thought but Tom Tom had discovered quickly that for as close as they now were, they each retained a private place deep with, where their true selves resided. And now from Wolf's inner self, a string of grumbling thoughts floated out, merely tickling at Tom Tom's awareness though the boy politely pretended he heard nothing.

_You could have picked the Happy Horny Huntress who never shuts up. Being female half of the time might have been...interesting but no, you only went and cursed Wolf with puberty for the THIRD time around. Yours was wild enough and now there's this beautiful, loving and...unpredictable girl and he already loves her SO much. I will love you for all time but...curse you boy. When our Tigress has restored you to us, my boy, there will come a reckoning between you and Wolf._

Focusing outward to give his new friend some privacy, Tom Tom was at first surprised at how little time had passed and how little distance they had covered while he was conversing with (and eavesdropping on) Wolf but this too was an aspect of their joining that he was quickly growing used to. Focusing ahead of them, he saw the landscape ahead was broken by many crisscrossing canyons, gullies and gorges and he tried to remain focused on the path ahead, suddenly finding that difficult as Zhu Lee shifted her position slightly to get more comfortable, pressed closely against his back as she held on with her arms and thighs. But he was distracted again as a fresh growling sigh arose in his thoughts.

_And perhaps there is no time like the present. Wolf can begin teaching you these techniques as we move._ Wolf said and while Tom Tom would rather focus on what he was doing, he did not have to say so as Wolf keenly felt the boy's disappointment, _Wolf does not like the idea either but our purpose here…and your love for Zhu Lee would be better served if you focused more on the path ahead and less on trying to picture her wearing her sister's new armour._

With a gulp, Tom Tom suddenly stumbled. He righted himself quickly but he was acutely aware of Zhu Lee now as her arms and legs tightened about him.

"You ok, Tommy?" she breathed quietly from beside one red ear.

"Yeah. It's just…you're…bumpy, err…I mean the path is bumpy. Rough…I mean, there's rocks everywhere," he stammered, wobbling again as the flames beneath his booted feet surged and flared, "Uh, just hold tight, Zhu."

"I'm already holding on as tight as I can." Came that breathy voice again by his ear, "But alright, if you say so."

Even as her arms and legs did tighten their hold it was not so much the pressure of those that almost stole the breath from him but sudden understanding made the boy's eyes widen with anticipation and deep worry as he swallowed heavily again. Her voice had sounded strange to him, not at all the high pitched childish squeal he had grown up with and while on one hand it seemed so very out of place coming from Zhu Lee, the deeper, smooth and silken tone of her voice brought forth a fresh surge of feelings and desires bubbling up from deep within Tom Tom. And when she next shifted against his back making him stumble and he heard her quiet, throaty giggle by his ear he realised that just as Wolf had looked into his heart and easily seen Tom Tom's most secret thoughts and desires, Zhu Lee could too. She had always been able to.

_Umm, Wolf? How exactly does this meditation technique go?_

* * *

><p>"Wow. So many Momo's. I remember Aang saying he'd found a few small colonies holding on around the air temples but I bet even he'd be amazed to see so many living underground." Linka rambled a little nervously, glancing back frequently along the long tunnel they followed out of the base, "And living with Wolf-bats too. They seemed friendly enough but…are you sure you want to leave Danny with them?"<p>

The young Kyoshi Warrior was almost skipping to keep up with Azula, both she and the Wolf-bat trotting along at her side marching along at a brisk pace. Azula slowed however after Linka's small speech and glanced back once, her brow clouded with worry but with her eyes set in a determined glare.

"The Silverwing will care for him as one of their own." Azula declared sternly though her expression and tone softened when she looked down to the animal beside her, reaching out to run her hand over the Wolf-bat's ears, "After all, they had a little help from Daniel and Huntress here but the Silverwing just drove away well over a hundred Dai Li and reclaimed their ancestral home. That's what she and Danny were teaching them. The Silverwing are more than capable of looking after themselves and I know they'll defend Danny with their lives."

"No offense but," Linka began, her eyes flicking down to the Huntress and back, "If you say something really nasty is coming then do you really think a bunch of Momos and Wolf-bats can look after him?"

_What this Momo thing?_ The Huntress added from Azula's other side, _Hunter used stupid name too._

_That's a long story but you'll probably meet him soon enough. Consider yourself warned._ Azula answered quickly with a low, ominous sounding growl and that tone was carried in her voice as she turned her eyes back to Linka and said, "You sound like Ty Lee but yes, there is…something nasty coming. Just about as nasty as you can imagine."

As Azula finished the light was growing brighter around them and all too soon they emerged from the wide tunnel into afternoon daylight, shadowed now by cloudbanks building in the west and east but all three could see what was happening a half dozen miles from them along the wide valley. The ancestral home of the Silverwing sat near one end of this stretched wide, flat bottomed canyon that was barren for most of its length until it was split into two narrower canyons by a high, long plateau. Even over that distance there was no mistaking the dark tide flowing into the canyon from around the sides of that plateau, ordered ranks of darkly armoured soldiers in their thousands, creatures of all shapes and sizes though they marched in silence, the steady tread of so many feet echoing along the canyon like distant thunder. Azula's glare remained unchanged, her gaze locked to a bright point of light atop the plateau, made hard to see thanks to the sun which hung in the sky a few handbreadths away. Linka however stopped, jerking suddenly and the shock she felt was reflected on her painted face while beside them the Huntress sniffed curiously, squinting hard into the distance to see what her nose told her shouldn't be there yet the dark flood marched on, closing the distance between them and her family's home.

"In his two thousand year campaign through the spirit realms, the Nomad left behind a lot of enemies. And those enemies have just found out the Nomad is here, wounded and weak." Azula told them, finding she could add a soft growl under her breath to impart the same information to the Huntress as she spoke, "I was hoping we could find him quietly but he found them first and now no matter where we took him, no matter where we tried to hide Danny, Fate and those like her won't stop hunting him. If we want Daniel back, we will have to stand and fight for him."

Her eyes looking down the hill, Linka looked to the small group of her friends beside the silver dragon and even Yin Jiao's bulk beside the huge stone enclosure seemed small compared to the hordes still pouring into the canyon in the distance. They filled a mile of the canyon, their ranks marching side by side and spreading out to almost fill that canyon from side to side and yet still more emerged from the two smaller canyons at its end in an unending tide.

"What the…How? How do we?" Linka began, her voice failing as she turned a pleading gaze at Azula.

"We do what we've been training to do. And I want you by my side in this, Link." Azula's tone was firm but reassuring as her lips twitched upwards briefly in a superior smirk, "And we have allies coming. The Nomad made a lot of enemies but Danny's made a lot of friends too." Stepping closer, Azula's expression become deadly serious, "And there's worse. These aren't the most terrible things I think we can expect. Phoenix certainly...and maybe worse."

Even as Azula finished, there came the crack of thunder drawing their attention back to the far end of the canyon where the point of light atop the plateau there had become a huge ball of crackling lightning, bolts of electricity spearing out to crackle against the far canyon walls while others shot upwards, spreading out into dancing fingers of light that disappeared into the thickening clouds high above.

"Is it that…Phoenix doing that?" Linka asked, swallowing as she stared.

"Oh, he's there. Of that I'm certain but it's what I think is coming through now that has me worried." Azula breathed, adding more as both the Wolf-bat and Linka sent questioning gazes to her, "Daniel's made enemies too. He's faced Fate more than once and he not only got away, he wounded her. He's a threat to her and Fate won't stop until either Daniel is dead or we stop her."

"We…err, Us?" Linka breathed in mounting horror.

For a moment Azula didn't answer, her glare remaining fixed to that odd lightning storm several miles away while Linka dropped her gaze, her eyes locking with the Wolf-bat's and in that moment Linka saw the same fears she felt reflected in that emerald stare. She knew then that the Huntress understood what was happening and while she was just as afraid, they were both here for the same reasons. Two kindred spirits met in that moment and when the Huntress turned away to bare her teeth with a savage snarl, Linka did the same as she drew forth her sword and one fan, the pointed tips of shuriken showing amongst the warfan's folds.

"They want to take Danny?" Linka snapped through tight lips.

_They must come through us first._ The Huntress finished with a feral snarl, understanding Linka's meaning if not the sounds she made.

"Eloquently put, ladies." Azula informed them both, turning first to Linka then to the Huntress to share a confident smirk with them, "I couldn't have put it better myself."

Then finally dropping her eyes from the dark army still advancing down the canyon, Azula looked to where the others remained at the base of the hill, her expression unchanged as she began to stride down the slope toward them. Outwardly she was every bit the proud and confident warrior but beneath this her insides squirmed with the worries and doubts that plagued her. Keeping up her determined glare as she approached her family and friends, secretly Azula was stretching out with her thoughts, seeking another who should have been there but was not. He had shown her how they could attune their thoughts to speak privately or even seek one another from far across the world but as far as Azula could tell, currently he wasn't anywhere on, under or above the earth.

_Aang!_ She shouted with her thoughts again and again, _Damn you, Airbender! Where are you?_

* * *

><p>Only a few beings stood about the dancing circle of white light atop the plateau, watching their armies marching down the canyons either side before merging into one wide column that was steadily bearing down on a lonely hill in the distance. But those few shadowy creatures high above it all danced away from the crackling, wildly dancing portal as the snapping bolts and arcs of lightning suddenly ceased and a woman stepped from the glowing light. She was human in appearance and a strikingly beautiful female at that and at first glance she seemed quite small and insignificant. But those that faced her before the portal dropped to supplicate themselves as her gaze passed over them, scaled and armoured demons that trembled in outright terror if her deep purple eyes came to rest on them for too long.<p>

But those eyes only scanned the scene before her once then locked onto the lonely hill at the far end of the canyon. Fate smiled, her lips rising at the corners but there was only a hungry anticipation in that expression as she drifted forward. Her sparkling, midnight black dress hugged her body but billowed out beyond the small woman's waist, sweeping down to the ground and the way those folds shifted and moved against the ground seemed strange as Fate glided over to the edge of the plateau.

"I see him hidden in that wolf den." Fate snapped quietly, apparently speaking to the cowering demons around her, "But the Nomad has not yet shown himself. Unleash just a quarter of your fodder on them first. We will not reveal our true strength until they do."

"At once, my Queen." One of the creatures nearby hissed softly.

This thing was over twelve feet tall itself, humanlike and male in appearance he nevertheless had scaly skin covering a hugely muscled frame though his most striking feature became apparent as he rose from the ground, still keeping low as he faced Fate before he turned at the plateau's edge and dropped toward the ground far below as enormous bat-like leathery wings spread open at his shoulders. Swooping down over the massed ranks filling the canyon below, the creature snarled and spat as he lashed out with a fist which release a sweeping blast of reddish lightning, coiling and shifting like a living thing as it lashed across the demons moving below, urging the ones ahead of that whip on to greater speed.

Fate watched the front ranks of her army begin their charge with another cold smile. The canyons were close to a full mile wide at this end and her 'front ranks' filled it from wall to wall, row after row of demons filling almost a mile of the canyon itself. The ordered lines soon dissolved into chaos however as the demons charged forward, roaring and hollering as those with weapons thrust them into the air. Fate only sneered down at the weak and unintelligent things, turning her eyes away then up and back along the canyon to the distant hill.

"This is ALL you've managed to train to face me, Daniel?" Fate breathed quietly, a crease forming in her brow, "I expected better from you. A challenge. But a single earth dragon and less than a dozen humans? I should be insulted."

Her front ranks were still charging ahead far below her, not having covered much distance yet though they continued roaring and shouting as they charged, their enthusiasm not at all diminished by the miles they had yet to cover. Raising a hand as her smile widened again, when Fate spoke her voice reverberated out into the canyons, echoing back and forth from the cliff walls and about the raging demons.

"Enjoy your time on the mortal plane, my faithful. Slaughter everything in your path." She said, then added with a clear warning in her tone, "But none of you are to touch the Nomad. He is mine. Understand me? Mine!" then louder still, her voice filled the canyons like thunder, "Today, the Nomad dies by my hand and my hand alone."

His face was drawn, dark circles showing under his grey eyes as he stared blearily as his own reflection. He stood in the brightly lit bathroom of his home, dawn's glow and the birds morning chorus entering the large windows above the deep stone tub behind him. Looking the other way, he could see into his bedroom and the large bed where his wife remained asleep, their daughters curled up in the blankets next to her. The entire family had been finding sleep difficult recently but thinking of that only seemed to sap the man's energy and he looked into the mirror once more, rubbing a hand over one stubbly cheek as he contemplated re-joining his wife and children and attempting to find some sleep.

A groan from that bed drew his gaze and he saw his youngest sit up beside her mother, the little four year old almost a carbon copy with the same jet black hair that she liked to draw back into a large bun on the back of her head, leaving just her long bangs shading her forehead and eyes. He watched his smallest daughter sitting up, blinking bright green eyes about the bedroom before she spied her father through the bathroom doorway. She smiled when she saw him, bringing a smile to his own face and without a word she lay back down, snuggling back into the blankets and her mother did not even awaken as she put an arm about her daughter and drew her close.

Touched a little by sadness, his smile remained however as he turned away. He looked down at the small stone basin on the table before him and the wide razor beside it, scratching at a rough bristled cheek before he took up the razor with a sigh. He raised his face, the razor following in his hand but the man froze in shock when his eyes locked onto his reflection in the mirror. Weariness and grief fell away as he wondered for a moment if his sanity was slipping, his eyes going to the razor he held before his other hand went to his head, relief and confusion filling him when his fingers found a thick tangle of untidy hair. His eyes going back to the mirror, he leaned in closer as his reflection did the same. The reflection in the mirror wasn't him. The man looking back at him was younger, by a decade at least and this younger him was grinning foolishly back from the mirror as he rubbed a hand over the wide blue tattoo that went over the crown of his bald head.

_Do I seriously look that goofy in the mornings?_ His reflection asked, the bald man pushing his face close to the other side of the mirror and peering out at him critically, _Doesn't it itch? I remember when I grew mine out that time back in the war but the main thing I remember is that it itched like crazy most of the time. The grey makes me look kind of distinguished though. If you brushed it once in a while anyway._

Reaching up again to reassure himself of the continued existence of his hair, the man slowly replaced his razor on the table and with equal slowness, tuned to walk over to the door. He peered out at his sleeping family and still slowly and silently closed the door, turning back to stare at the mirror which from this angle now only showed him a reflection of the far corner of the room. He approached cautiously, for a moment foolishly believing he might sneak up and surprise his reflection before he chided himself with a shake of his head. Out of everyone in the world, perhaps only this man's wife had senses that could rival his own, at least her physical senses yet he knew there were few in existence who could match his ability to detect and read the minds and spirits of others. But strain as he might, the only thing he sensed in that bathroom this morning was himself.

But again he swallowed heavily as he came to stand fully before the mirror, his younger, more youthful doppelganger once more grinning out at him from behind that glass.

_I'm not really here. I can't actually enter your universe._ His reflection told him, that bald image again shifting closer to his side of the mirror, _I had a little help from, ah…a friend but it turns out it's not so difficult for someone like me…you…err, us to make contact mind to mind like this. We're sort of the same person, after all._

Blinking slowly as he stared into his bathroom mirror, the man reached up to rub vigorously at his eyes and when this failed to dispel the insane image before him, he swiped a hand across before himself to make the water in the basin rise up and splash over his face and chest. Using his hands to wipe that moisture from his eyes, a groan escaped him as he saw the bald hallucination was still there.

"There's nothing there. Nothing at all." He breathed, squeezing his eyes shut briefly, "I just really, really gotta start sleeping. That's all."

_Well, no one can blame you for not sleeping with all you're going through right now._ his reflection said kindly, then added with a slightly confused frown, _At least if the Nomad brought me to the right time. It should be about a month since you saw him, shouldn't it? Since the…uh, fight with Kuzon._

"How could you know about," the man breathed, his face palling before he narrowed his eyes at his reflection, "Who…or what are you?"

Then the air within the small space of the bathroom began to whip about, the man's dark hair dancing madly as his eyes suddenly blazed with intense white light, that light extending in lines down his bare back and arms. The younger reflection in the mirror gulped visibly at the sight and thought privately to himself that his wife had been right about how unsettling the sight before him was.

"If you know what's good for you, you better start talking, spirit. Demon! Or whatever you are!" Aang demanded in a multitude of voices, the effect somehow even more frightening in the confines of the small room, "Tell me! What do you know of Daniel? Where is my son?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, I know it's taken ages but believe me, I feel that most keenly myself.<em>**

**_All I can do is humbly ask for your reviews and promise I will try to get the next chapter out soon._**


	9. Siege of the Great Divide Pt 1

It was surprisingly easy for Aang to find his way back to the realm of endless white sky filled with black stars, more of an act of relaxing rather than purposefully moving himself although after meeting another Aang from an alternate timeline and the two spending many hours learning about one another, he had only left with great reluctance. And once he had returned, Aang stared in silent shock for many moments at the shrivelled, wizened being floating a few feet away from him. The size of a child now, the Nomad was skeletal thin, pale skin stretched tight over twisted, misshapen limbs and as Aang stared the Nomad turned to him, blinking eyes that seemed huge set in a skull of a face.

"Nomad?" Aang breathed, "Are you…alright?"

"I have…strength enough…for now." the Nomad's reply was a barely audible whisper, "Did you learn…what you needed…from him?"

"Oh, yeah but…we both kind of wish he could have come with me." Aang began eagerly but frowned as he finished, "He has a lot more experience in…this kind of fighting. His world really is different to mine. He's had to use that kind of…ruthlessness to keep what peace he can."

"To bring you…beyond your realm…is difficult enough." The Nomad said quietly, smiling at Aang although this did little more than make his face appear even more like a skull, "For us…for my kind to reach into…his realm…would destroy it."

"Oh." Aang replied simply, staring again at the shrivelled and ancient being for a moment, "So, what happens now?"

"Now? You must return…and complete the plan." The Nomad wheezed, "You must follow…your path perfectly. Fate must never realise the deception we play against her."

"Not to worry. So long as this helps Daniel and the rest of us, I'll do whatever I need to." Aang said firmly, then added with a touch of pleading in his voice, "But I know you can send me back to any time. Why not send me back a few months? Maybe even when Danny first came to us. I could help him train the rest of us and,"

He fell silent as the Nomad chuckled, his ancient body wracked by a coughing wheeze that grew more violent until Aang drifted forward, rubbing the man's knobbly, bony back as he slowly settled. Still he breathed in faint, reedy gasps as he raised his face back up to Aang's.

"You know what…Fate is. An unbonded Avatar…possessed by the power…she wields. A power she has…jealously guarded for…much of your realm's existence." The Nomad said, speaking haltingly as he continued struggling for breath, "If she truly believed you…and your family a threat…she would go to any lengths…even destroy your world…to stop you taking that power from her. Unlike Daniel…she has embraced the imbalance within her. That makes it easier…to manipulate her but…it also makes her far more dangerous."

"Yeah, I think I get that. We played a pretty wild balancing act with Danny for a while there." Aang replied, nodding thoughtfully, "So, uh, just when are you planning to send me back? When we left or just after? I'll need to be close to Daniel too if you want me to help him afterwards."

"You will return when and…where you are most needed to be." The Nomad returned, a lighter, wheezing laugh shaking him again, "And as you know, your task…is to keep Fate distracted from Daniel. Once you have joined…the copy of myself I sent, you must follow that copy's lead…and when it is done…then you must save Daniel from himself."

"But…but what about you?" Aang breathed, gazing with concern at the Nomad's ancient and withered body, "Do you have to die? You could come back with me. I'll share my lifeforce if it'll help."

Another smile spread on the Nomad's skeletal face, much warmer this time although far from reassuring.

"I am looking forward to death." The Nomad breathed, jerkily raising a hand to point out into the whiteness surrounding them, "I am the first…of my kind to know mortality…the first to experience death. I…we…are eager to learn what it is like. For beings that cannot know death…it will be a wonderful experience. And yet I cannot help but wonder if…if there will be anything more or…for eternal beings born of Chaos…is oblivion all there is?"

For a moment Aang stared, then turned to look out into the white realm surrounding them filed with uncountable stars of the purest black and only now he was looking did Aang see the faint yet brighter streaks of white that whipped about them, a faint hissing, crackling sound coming from them now he was aware of them. Together they remained silent for several minutes, watching the oddly beautiful display filling the sky in every direction until at last Aang turned back to the Nomad with a warm smile of his own.

"Whatever the future holds for you, just remember that the wisest of us mortals have always known, there is no death, only life." Aang told him kindly, "You might have come to mortality differently to the rest of us but I don't believe in oblivion. One day, I hope we will see each other again."

"Me too, Aang." The Nomad breathed, his voice even quieter now as his eyes began to slip closed, the ancient being slowly curling in upon himself, "Me too."

* * *

><p>A small group of no more than two dozen were gathered at the edge of a thick forest, two of their number slightly apart from the rest and standing at the edge of a high cliff that dropped down into a wide, long canyon. Canyon was almost too simple a term for what they looked down into as it was many miles wide even at the end where they stood but bordered by cliffs the flat bottomed canyon stretched away from them, a large conical shaped hill sitting in it a mile distant but still the canyon stretched away for many more miles, the plateau at its far end only just visible near the horizon.<p>

But it was what was flowing along the canyon from that distant plateau that held the two men's gazes, a dark tide that had almost filled half the canyon now and still it came on, the front ranks of that dark mass resolving into individual shapes now, some of those recognisable as people, some sending a chill down the men's spines.

"What…what the hell are those thing's, master Jaro?" one of the men asked the other.

"According to a good friend of mine, demons." Jaro replied and as his companion turned shocked, disbelieving eyes to him, Jaro added, "I guess you guys have been in the Dai Li's prisons for some time but the world is changing, my friend. Changing in amazing…and terrifying ways."

The thin, dirty man beside Jaro had no reply at first, instead turning to look back into the trees at the rest of their small group, men, women and even a few small children and almost all of them as filthy and half-starved as him but many of them smiling now, the youngest ones especially as they played with Jaro's son and his pet raccoon-hound puppies. To one side, a Wolf-bat watched over the group with the mother Raccoon-hound beside him, the two odd companions seeming content with one another's company. Turning back, the man beside Jaro swallowed heavily before he joined the older man in looking out at the dark tide flowing along the canyon.

"Sometimes we heard the guards talking about…possessed." The man began, turning worried eyes to Jaro, "But if those things out there are demons…do you think we should get the others out of here? Find somewhere safer to hide?"

"I'm afraid there are few safe places left."

A soft female voice came from deeper into the trees behind them and many of the group cried out in fear as Jaro and his companion spun around, both of them dropping into Earthbending stances but they paused as a young woman stepped out into their midst. She wore a short dress that appeared to be composed of overlapping green leaves but for a moment Jaro stared hard at a skull shaped band that fixed the young woman's dark brown hair up into a short topknot. She smiled warmly as she came up to the gathered humans and they could see that her eyes were green. Not normal green eyes as there were no irises or whites but each orb was entirely green, the same rich green as her leafy dress.

"Wait. Are you…are you the tree spirit Hu?" Jaro began, he and the others watching curiously as the Wolf-bat and Raccoon-hound walked calmly up to the young woman, rubbing their furred sides against her legs with happy whines.

"Oh, Danny told you about me. And of course you must be Jaro." The young woman said with a bright smile which suddenly fell away as she frowned down at the animals by her legs, "If either of you two cock a leg I will shove an acorn so far up you, you'll be tasting oak for a month."

"Uh, my lady Hu." Jaro began, sharing a sideways glance with the man beside him as the two animals backed hastily away, "I'm honoured to meet you although…when Daniel spoke of you, he described you as a child."

"Well, yes and no. Thanks to Azula I recently went through some pretty big changes." She replied, smiling warmly again as she crouched down to pat the Wolf-bat and his smaller friend, "I am a nature spirit of the great northern forests but many of us are gathering here to help defend Daniel and the world from Fate's demons."

"We know Daniel is there." Jaro said, half turning to point out into the canyons at the high hill a mile distant, "Azula and many of the Avatar's Gaang went to fight the Dai Li hiding there. The people here were their prisoners and I have been charged with their protection but shortly after we got here, we saw that."

Following his pointing finger, Hu saw the dark tide washing down the canyon toward them and while a brief frown showed on her face, she quickly smiled warmly again at the gathered people.

"We are aware of those and many of us are gathering to face them. They are no longer part of this world and do not belong here." Hu told them and then raised a hand of her own to point, "And while you could run, with the battle that is coming I don't think you could run far enough. That is why you must all follow this Wolf-bat back down into the underdark and he will lead you back to where you may be safe."

As the people gathered there looked to where she pointed, the drew closer together in obvious fear while the man next to Jaro turned back to Hu with wide, incredulous eyes.

"Lady." He breathed, struggling to keep his voice steady, "We only just got away from there."

"The Dai Li have been dealt with and the one who saved you remains there. Very soon he and that hill are going to be the best defended place in the world. There is nowhere safer for you to be right now." Hu said, half turning to look behind herself at the thick trees of the forest and the people before her tensed again as a large black and white bear stepped out into their clearing.

It was followed by an unusual woman dressed in wispy white, her short hair black and tipped with yellow and following her came an enormous creature, like a stocky human in appearance but more than seven feet tall and covered from head to toe in thick black fur. There were others coming behind them, animals and strange creatures out of legend and deeper into the trees the forest was suddenly filled with moving shadows.

"Jaro, you must lead these people and protect them. Follow our Wolf-bat friend here but be mindful of his Pack and treat them with respect. That hill is their home but they will care for you if you do the same for them." Hu continued quickly, "We spirits will go to join the Avatars and their friends. It will take all of us to face Fate and her demons and once the battle really begins, keep yourselves hidden and stay safe."

At first though, all of the humans stayed frozen, staring about in fear but Jaro stared thoughtfully at Hu for a moment before he nodded once then bowed deeply to her.

"Very well, lady Hu. I'll keep them safe." He said, stepping closer to her then and adding in a quiet voice, "But before we go, on my way here I had two children with me, a boy and a girl who were in my care. They disappeared somewhere into the canyons. Wolf is with them, a part of the boy now but will you watch for them and…tell Avatar Azula I do not know where they are."

"If Wolf has lead them away, it can only be for a good reason. He will take good care of them." Hu said with a reassuring smile, "You take good care of these people and the Wolf-bats…and yourself, Jaro. Danny told me you were a very good man. I hope we see each other again."

She stepped forward, raising herself up on her toes to press her lips to the suddenly blushing man's cheek and with a last smile Hu walked away toward the cliffs, the strange woman and the bear, the huge hairy man and more following after her. They emerged from the trees in a seemingly endless stream, moving silently and although the dirty people trembled in fresh fear, the hordes of unusual creatures moving around them paid no attention to the humans. But a fresh distraction came to Jaro and the others then as a soft howl arose from nearby, accompanied by high pitched yapping and they looked across to see their Wold-bat guardian off to one side of the clearing, the raccoon-hound mother perched on his shoulders and both of them looking expectantly at the humans.

"Alright everyone, gather the kids and let's get going like the nice lady said." Jaro's voice boomed out in his best authoritative tones, "I know you're all afraid but it looks like a war is coming whether we want it or not and I know none of you are in any condition to take part in that. Our best option is to keep you all hidden and it looks like back down in that hill is the best place for that. Now let's move, people."

They accepted this quicker than Jaro expected, all of them moving quickly and without complaint but he also knew they had little choice in the matter. He did however take a moment to watch his son with pride, Mika quickly gathering the younger children to himself, a few of those carrying the boy's raccoon pups and soon the group was moving off toward the Wolf-bat who turned to lead them away. Still the flow of strange, familiar and even impossible creatures moved through the trees around them, reaching the cliffs and simply stepping from its edge and Jaro paused a moment longer to stare down into the canyons. The dark tide was more than half way to the hill in the distance now, filling the canyon all the way back to the plateau many miles away and below he could see Hu and the front ranks of the army that followed her. Fighting the urge to go join them, struggling just as hard to supress a shudder of fear, Jaro turned away and followed after the others.

* * *

><p>As she went to join the others on the side of that hill, Azula could literally smell their concerns, the fear of all of those who had gathered there watching the shadowy army moving along the canyon toward them from the plateau many miles away, the glowing portal visible there a disc of light almost as bright as the sun hanging near the horizon at their backs. The wide canyon before them was more than half-filled now, the dust raised by tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands of marching feet or their equivalent obscuring the air above things that resembled people, some simply strange, creatures that in any other circumstance would have been achingly beautiful to behold and with them walked horrors dredged up from the worst childhood nightmares.<p>

Still those who were awaiting that army turned away from the sight when Azula re-joined them, the Wolf-bat at her side trying less than successfully to hide behind the young woman's legs as the others came forward, crowding around to greet the animal. It was with some effort that the Huntress fought the impulse to flee, confronted as she was by so many humans but reassured by Azula's presence and knowing that these were her Hunter's Pack, she emerged shyly to sniff at each who came forward. She was somehow less concerned by the enormous silver dragon who growled her own greetings in a more familiar way to the Wolf-bat but the Huntress was surprised again by a young woman who dropped down from the dragon's back, a young woman with eyes just like the Hunter and who smelled surprisingly similar to him.

The happy meeting lasted only briefly however because the moment the question was raised about Daniel's whereabouts, Azula found herself confronted by a group of frightened, concerned and some angry faces.

"You left him there?" Suki almost yelled, "I don't know if you've noticed what's coming but we kind of need him right now."

"He is in no condition to fight." Azula snapped coldly, "When I found him he was barely holding his own against two monsters that you or I could easily run rings around."

"Yes but," Sokka added, his own expression worried as he glanced back along the canyon, "We need all the help we can get right now."

"I told you, he is in no condition for this." Azula snapped again but her expression softened quickly as she added, "With the way he is right now and in the heat of battle, he would be as much a danger to us or himself as those things out there. He almost turned on Ty Lee and Gar before and if it wasn't for the Huntress he might have killed,"

She was stopped as four more people appeared nearby, Ty Lee and Gar returning just then with Zuko and Reena but their arrival did little to improve Azula's mood as she looked about expectantly then marched up to her brother with a frown.

"Where is he?" she hissed quietly and as he turned away from the advancing army, sending a quizzical look at her she snapped at him in frustration, "The Airbender. Where is Aang?"

"Still down in the royal bunker where he left that thing." Zuko told her with a brief frown of his own then shrugged, "He said he would be here once he was finished talking to…you know who."

"You want me to go get him?" Ty Lee asked as she joined them.

"No." Azula replied simply, frowning thoughtfully out at the demons and then surprised her brother and Ty Lee as she swore quietly under her breath.

A part of her that had dominated the young woman for most of her life was assessing that slowly advancing army, seeking weaknesses in their ranks, identifying those driving the army forward and planning all the various ways she could crush them. It was part of the reason why she had been such a successful commander in the Firenation's armies from such a young age, that and the ruthless, often merciless tactics she employed against her enemies. While she knew what she looked down on were spirits, they were covering the distance slowly and Azula guessed some within their front ranks moved somewhat reluctantly and the only creatures she saw flying above that army were sending coiling, arcing bolts of lightning down into their own forces, driving the demons ahead.

Reaching to the thin chain about her neck, Azula pulled it around and fingered the clasp, tugging free something she had fastened there and rolled the thing in her fingers before she turned away to assess her own forces. Just over a dozen humans, a dragon and a Wolf-bat. But knowing just what each of these was capable of and as she felt the thing in her hands grow suddenly warm, a cold smile played over her lips as she moved around to stand before the ragged line of her own forces.

"Alright everyone. We have little time to prepare so listen well." Azula said loudly, waiting a moment until all eyes were on her, "I will not lie to you. What we are about to face may well be beyond us and I don't mean just those demons out there but you can be certain Phoenix will be there and…I believe there will be someone else,"

"Yeah, I feel her." Toph interrupted from her position beside Zuko, "Same as I felt at Yin's place that time. Like a mountain, all scrunched up in one tiny, freaky little package."

"You mean," Zuko began, turning a worried frown from her back to his sister, "Fate is here?"

Before, each of them had displayed a little fear but mostly their determination when the demon army had first appeared. But now as Azula nodded to her brother there were gasps of surprise and a few even stepped back with their fears growing clearly on their faces.

"I was there in the spirit realms when he came." A quiet voice spoke and all of them turned with surprise to Reena who was glaring at Azula, "If you commit them to this fight, they'll die, Azula."

"So, maybe…maybe we should just take Danny and get out of here." Tiki said, her voice trembling.

"Running sounds like a pretty good plan to me." Sokka added.

"As I told Linka, where can we run to? Would you like these demons rampaging about the south pole? Or should we lead them back to Ba Sing Se or even Hinomoto once more?" Azula snapped harshly, "Daniel has humiliated Fate more than once and she will not stop until she has him. I for one will not stand by and allow that to happen but if you feel you are not up to this, you are free to leave now. Reena is right and it is likely none of us will walk away from this alive so no one will think any less of you if you choose to go."

There was still fear there but Azula was silently pleased as many of those before her glared angrily back at her, none of them moving and nobody voiced any more complaints.

"Young lady." A new voice arose and everyone looked to Piandao, the cultured man inclining his head to Azula when she looked to him, "Whether we make our stand on the solstice or now, none of us intend to hide and await our deaths and for all that he has done for us and the world, I don't believe there is anyone here who will allow Fate to simply take Daniel from us. We shall make our stand here and now."

There came a chorus of nods and a few shouts of agreement to this and Azula was forced to push away the relieved smile that wanted to spread across her face, instead smirking coldly again and nodding her own thanks to the master swordsman.

_And don't forget you got the Dragonkin on your side._ Yin Jioa said happily, the others jumping with a start as they turned to the huge dragon, almost forgotten with all that was happening. Chuckling at their expressions, she added, _What? I'm the elder of the earth dragons and I haven't been on the surface in centuries. You think I'd come up here all alone? I got plenty of my kids scattered about the place, most of em directly under your feet._

Even Toph blinked in surprise at this.

"You never mentioned that." The young Earthbender demanded accusingly.

_Ya never asked._ Yin Jiao returned, flashing a silvery toothed grin that rivalled the reflective brilliance of Sokka's armor. Then turning her huge head back to Azula, the Dragon continued seriously, _I've been keeping Ran and Zhen Feng up to date. They should be here soon with some of their own._

"Excellent. This situation was not unexpected and even before he left, Daniel and I tried to plan for something like this." Azula started, pacing before the others as she locked eyes with each. Then raising a hand as she paced, she displayed the thin gold ring she was rolling between her fingers, "We did well on our own in Ba Sing Sa but we have many more allies on their way. The Elementals cannot fight with us but they have put out the call and our forces are approaching as we speak. Once they are here, Reena has the most experience at this kind of warfare and she will lead our ground forces. I want master Piandao with her and Tiki, you're with them. Bumi, Koko, you fight with our ground forces too and play to your strengths."

"What about us? And you?" Zuko asked.

"Linka and the Huntress are with me. Sokka, Suki, you fight alongside Toph and Ty Lee and Gar will support my brother." Azula continued quickly, "Once the battle begins, we can expect more and probably worse from our enemies and it will be up to all of us to shield our ground forces from the worst of it. But before then, there is one other problem to deal with."

Turning away, Azula faced a high wall of stone a dozen yards away and signalling to Toph, she walked toward this, the Huntress and Linka following closely. With another gesture at the wall from Azula, Toph obligingly sent the stone rumbling back into the ground revealing the tightly packed and frightened people the dragon and young Earthbender had left penned there. Over a hundred people stared back at Azula and the others behind her, a few in robes marking them as Dai Li although most wore the simple clothing of villagers or farmers. And it was one of these, fear leaving this young man's face almost white, who jumped ahead a moment after the wall fell and sent a blast of fire from his fists roaring out toward Azula. She did not flinch, didn't even react except to smirk once more as a huge blast of wind roared out from her side, scattering the flames upwards and back over the heads of the Dai Li and their prisoners. There was a moment of shocked silence as everyone stared at the snarling animal at Azula's side, the Huntress folding her wings as she dropped back to her feet but remaining tensed and ready, growling low as she glared at the trembling humans.

"Was that…did she do Airbending?" Linka breathed from Azula other side, "Wolf-bats are Airbenders?"

"Of course." Azula replied simply, ignoring all else then as she stepped forward to address the people penned before them, "I know many of you are confused and afraid. You were captured by the Dai Li and brainwashed into working for them and you may even recognise a few of your captors amongst you." She paused for effect, glaring briefly at each robed Dai Li agent she could see, "And for those of you who are thinking that Long Feng or his masters might be coming to your aid."

Azula gestured again and once more Toph obligingly sent the remaining three walls grinding down into the hillside, the large group of people, already afraid, crying out or stumbled back from the sight of the demonic army, now just over two miles away. Plainly visible now amongst the front ranks of those demons were the red glows of hate filled eyes, the flames that danced about upraised fists or even weapons making it appear that the army marched behind a wall of fire.

"If you think they will welcome you, you are free to go to them but those of you who wish to survive," half turning, Azula pointed up at the flat peak of the hill, "Return to the base but remain on the upper levels. The Wolf-bats who took it from you will tolerate your presence at my request but if you attempt to move below the top two levels, the Silverwing will kill you and without hesitation. It was their home before the Dai Li stole it from them."

They hesitated briefly but it was several of the robed Dai Li who moved first, scrabbling up the hill and away from the sight of the oncoming army. Then peeling away in small groups of three or more it did not take long before there was a line of people making their way hurriedly up the hill, rapidly disappearing into the entrance near the top but the watching Gaang found their eyes drawn away from them to the boiling, black clouds they could now see filling the sky to the west. Blocking off the last rays of the setting sun and moving far faster than was natural, the roiling thunderheads were climbing high into the sky even as the forward edge of that cloud mass rolled toward them, then passed over the hill casting deep shadows and continued on to the east, quickly bringing premature night to the canyons and as those clouds reached the eastern horizon the sun's light faded until the brightest lights came from the portal at the far end of their own canyon and the dull red light emanating from the demon army.

_Told ya's they wouldn't be long._

With the way the clouds had filled the sky with unnatural silence, Yin Jioa's rumbling voice surprised the others again and they turned wide eyes to her but when they looked away, jaws dropped as they saw dark shapes emerging from the clouds above. Hard to make out at first in the darkness, it did not take long for everyone to see the long bodies of enormous Firedragons, scores of them spiralling down toward the hill on wide spread wings. Some appeared to be carrying burdens and these beat their wings furiously, the metallic shapes of their stockier earth cousins hanging below them in the Firedragons claws. Several dozen yards above the hill, the Earthdragons were released and they slammed down about the hillside, shaking the ground and raising clouds of dust while their Firedragon cousins came down far more smoothly or simply continued circling in the air above. And still more came as the earth shuddered again, the Gaang turning to stare as over a hundred yards of ground at the base of the hill split and shattered with a loud crunching grind and from here more than fourty gold, silver, copper and deep bronze Earthdragons climbed forth to form a ragged line as they shook dust and stones from the coulorful scales.

The largest of the dragons newly arrived, her dark blue scales almost black in the darkness, Ran dropped down closest to the Gaang and Yin Jioa, her huge wings raising clouds of dust as she settled herself before them.

_We have been awaiting the call._ Ran's voice was cold, yet slightly eager as she glared out at the demons filling the canyon. Then looking briefly at the Gaang, she turned her head on her long neck to gaze back at the hill they were on, _And we saw the others as we came in. A grand army is gathering, an army to rival anything our enemies might throw at us._

Moments after the dragon fell silent, new shapes were seen cresting the hill and coming about its sloping sides, creatures like people, animals and curious mixes of the two or things as strange as those filling the canyon before them. Between the hill and the canyon walls a mile to either side they came, marching in ordered ranks and numbering in their thousands, tens of thousands more filling the canyon behind the hill with still more climbing down from the forest beyond.

"Whoa." Zuko breathed, turning to his sister, "You and Daniel actually planned all this?"

"Before he left us in Hinomoto." She answered tersely without looking at him, her eyes dropping to the thin golden ring clutched in one hand, "We considered it one of the…worst case scenarios but we knew there was a chance he might not come back. It was Daniel who approached the nature spirits to ensure we'd have their support when it was needed and Agni has been organising them since. As soon as I knew the Dai Li were aware of Daniel's presence, I knew we would need them."

"Well, we got him back at least." He said quietly and as Azula's eyes flicked over to him, Zuko offered her a warm smile, "And with an army of our own backing us, nothing and no one is going to take him from us again."

Azula was not so certain although returned a brief smile of her own then looked back to the spirits advancing down the slope of the hill toward them. As they wove in and around the dragons now crowding the hill, out in front walked two women with what appeared to be a huge, black furry humanoid beside one and walking along beside the other was an unusual black and white bear.

"Oh, isn't that Hu?" Suki asked enthusiastically as she and the others recognised the approaching young woman's leafy green dress and distinctive skull shaped hairpiece, "And that's Hei Bai and Zhizhu, the spider spirit."

"And the monkey dude." Sokka added with equal enthusiasm, throwing his arms into the air, "Whoo! We're really gonna kick ass now."

As the others gave their own exclamations of awe, their confidence renewed and with Sokka continuing to jump about waving at all the new arrivals until Suki had enough and elbowed him sharply in the ribs, the small group out in front came up to Ran, bowing briefly to the dragon before turning to the Gaang and bowing again. Then with a sweet smile that reminded those who knew her of the little girl she had so recently been, Hu smiled warmly at the gathered people before her, giggling quietly as her eyes fell onto Sokka and his highly reflective armour.

"We gathered all that would come as soon as Agni made the call." The woman with Hu said, her spider silk clothing and black, spikey hair making Zhizhu stand out even amongst the other spirits, "We are prepared to stand by humanity for the salvation of this world."

_And the fire spirit said Avatar Daniel had been found._ A new voice arose from the black, hairy creature beside Zhizhu. Surprising the others as he continued in a deep, rich and cultured voice, _Is he here? I have been anxious to show him that his final words to me have done much to change the way we spirits of nature think of ourselves and our place in this world._

"Is he ok, Zula?" Hu added, her eyes pleading with Azula.

"He is alive and…healthy but unable to join us right now." Azula replied to each of the spirits, half turning to point out into the canyon, "And it appears all of his enemies have come looking for him."

"We know." Hu said sadly then added with determination, "But we'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe."

"And more than defending Daniel himself," Zhizhu said with a dark frown, "She has used the weakest of our kind to create portals so she may summon her demon hordes. Fate must be made to pay for this."

"But as I understand it, she must still invest a great deal of her power to keep them on this plane." Azula said, slipping again into her best military tones, "Our task is to defend this hill and ourselves, destroy her fodder to send them back to the spirit realms and without her forces to back her, alone Fate will think twice about challenging a strong, unified force."

_Perhaps. But we are all prepared to do what we must._ Ran said from above them, _And we'd best do something soon. They are less than a mile from us now._

Everyone turned to look at the advancing army, their front ranks seeming to shimmer from the bright red glows arising from the demon's eyes, hands or weapons. Off to one side however, Toph gave a disparaging snort through her nose and waved a dismissive hand.

"Them? Don't wet yourself over them." Toph said loudly, grinning around at the others, "I only heard about what Twinkletoes and my sis did in Ba Sing Sa the other night but if everyone thought that was impressive, you're all about to see how it's really done, Earthbender style."

"Very well. Everyone!" Azula barked loudly herself, "You know your positions and purpose. Once the battle is joined, those on the ground will follow Reena's lead and help direct our spirit and dragon allies. The rest of us will seek out the strongest of our enemies and without leadership, these demons will fall before us. We shall teach them the price they must pay for coming here and threatening our world, our home and when this day is done, they will never dare set foot on our world again."

A ragged cheer rose from those closest to her, and from the dragons and spirits now crowding their end of the canyon a roar arose that shook the ground again, echoing down from the churning clouds above.

As a sudden pillar of sent her and two others flying, Toph vaulted back up to her position on Yin Jioa's neck while Suki flipped gracefully to land lightly on her feet between the Earthdragon's wings, Sokka slamming down with far less grace onto his stomach beside her. The Gaang set off at a trot down the hill, the Earthdragons and nature spirits following while the Firedragons took once more to the air, joining their siblings in circling above in a twisting, coiling mass of colourful, scaled bodies.

_This…ALL this your pack?_ Over the sound of so many running feet, even the rumble of the approaching army, Azula only just heard the growl of the Wolf-bat jogging along beside her, _Hunter…our Dan…ney call you Great Avatar. But him not say how great._

_Many packs have come to fight for our world…and for our Danny._ Azula told the Huntress, _But even with all that have come, I'm not sure we will be enough._

_Against them? They stink of corruption. Weakness._ The Wolf-bat growled, jerking her nose toward the demon army then looked up at Azula with a whine, _His love for you strong. Huntress see you love him as much. We let that strength guide us, an no monster take our Dan…ney from us._

Her smirk reforming, Azula shared a nod with the Wolf-bat, glancing to Linka on her other side and she was reassured slightly from the determination she saw in the young Kyoshi Warrior's eyes. Together the three moved to the front of their army gathered at the base of the hill along with the rest of the Gaang, quickly forming into ranks as human, spirit and dragon alike roared their defiance at the demons coming toward them.

* * *

><p>Within that hill that had only recently been liberated from the Dai Li who had occupied it, several dozen Wolf-bats and more than a hundred Lemur-bats were exploring the lowest levels within the now deserted Dai Li base. This had once been their home but it was so changed that nothing was familiar to those who remembered the Silverwing's ancestral roost and all the animals moved with caution, the battle they had gone through to retake this pace fresh in their memories.<p>

Only one Wolf-bat had the courage to climb up to the middle levels where a single blindfolded man remained, laying where he had been left and apparently unconscious. Only his chest moved to show that he was alive, not a sound escaping him and he did not stir even as the Wolf-bat with him lathered his blindfolded face with her tongue, occasionally pawed at his chest and even nipped now and then at his ear.

_Hunter! Hunter must awaken!_ The Wolf-bat whined urgently, _Hunter? Where daughter? Her babies. Babies of my baby are gone!_

Something in her growls got through to him and the man stirred, a moan rising from him and his head rolling weakly from side to side.

_Please, Great Hunter._ She continued whining, _We bring nursing mothers home from underdark. My Huntress's babies not there. They gone, Hunter!_

Slowly, his movements jerky and unsteady the man raised his head, his nostrils flaring as he drew in the scent of the Wolf-bat beside him.

_A…alpha…mother?_ He growled, uncertainty and confusion on his face, _Where…Tigress? Huntress?_

_Hunter must awaken. Hunter must find babies._ She returned with a growl of her own, licking at his face again as he struggled to raise himself further, _Babies Hunter. Must find them. Outside…things…terrible things coming. Hunter must,_

She froze as a soft sound came from the air above them and something small and silver simply appeared there, dropping down to hover just above the walkway to one side. The effect this had on the man was even more profound as he sat bolt upright, a mix of fear, anger and revulsion appearing on his face as he scrabbled backwards away from the thing which suddenly shot forward and before man or Wolf-bat could even blink it struck him on his chest, the impact propelling him backwards over the edge of the walkway.

Without hesitation the leader of the Silverwing Wolf-bats threw herself after him, her limbs tucked into her sides as she dived down the wide shaft that ran from the very top to the base of the high hill. But straight away she knew there was nothing she could do. He was easily twice her mass and even if she could catch up to him, she was unsure if her wings could support them both. Time seemed to slow and she watched him falling before her, struggling the entire time with the silver thing that had struck him, its rounded shape now spreading out and flowing across his scarred skin even as he pulled and tore at it.

The impact when he hit the floor below reverberated about the entire underground base, Wolf-bats and Lemurs diving for cover as a cloud of dust arose where he had fallen but this was quickly blown away as the Wolf-bat who had followed him down snapped open her wings a few yards above the floor. She dropped to his side but there she froze, staring aghast at the man. He lay on his front, apparently unharmed but the silvery thing was now resting on his back, high up on his shoulders and while the Wolf-bat could not know he had once worn this silvery thing in just such a manner, what had once been his most prized possession had changed. The edges of the silver bag had spread out a little across his shoulders and back, tendrils of it branching out and burrowing under his skin like the roots of some strange plant even as she watched.

Fear and uncertainty kept the Wolf-bat from moving any closer to him but she was distracted a moment later as another Wolf-bat she knew emerged from one of the many doorways lining the walls of this lowest level, a small group of humans following after him cautiously.

_Tracker?_ She growled, blinking in surprise as a small, long bodied animal sat up on his shoulders, _Why Tracker bring THEM back?_

Glancing up at his new friend, the Wolf-bat's furry face somehow managed to express mild embarrassment as he inclined his head to the leader of his pack.

_Alpha, Great Spirits come._ He whined to her, _Great Spirits say, Silverwing must defend Two-legs and all who come to Silverwing home._

She stared back at him in amazement at first, not having any reply to this outrageous message he had brought her but was distracted again as one of the humans who had come with this Wolf-bat stepped forward.

"Daniel?" Jaro breathed and the alpha of the Silverwing jumped back as she realised the scarred man had risen to his feet at her side, "Daniel? Is that…are you alright Daniel?"

Slowly the scarred man turned a blank, emotionless face toward Jaro who took a step back himself as he saw the silvery substance burrowing into the man.

"D…Daniel?" Jaro started again.

"Not…anymore." The scarred man replied, his voice deep and devoid of the growl that Jaro remembered, "But if you remain here and do not involve yourself in the fight that is to come, you may see him again soon, restored and whole as he was always meant to be."

Then turning away, the scarred man tipped his blindfolded face down to the Wolf-bat nearest him, his mouth opening and this time issuing a long string of soft growls that nevertheless echoed and reverberated around the base.

_**Silverwing. Hear me. The underdark, all of nature is threatened by something that does not belong on this world.**_The man's commanding tone went straight to her core, every animal within the base, Wolf-bat and Lemur, emerging from their hiding places to stare, _**Only as one, only when prey and predator alike stand together will any survive. You will know what must be done. Follow your instincts and call. Sing with all your hearts. Sing now…to the Underdark.**_

Then for just a moment the man's emotionless face softened as he crouched to bring his face level with the Wolf-bat nearest to him.

_Do not fear for your grandchildren._ His growl was soft, reassuring, _I go now to keep them safe and when this day is done, they too will be restored and made whole._

Rising back to his feet he turned one last time to the staring humans, his blindfolded face turning to Jaro.

"If you attempt to go outside to tell the others what you have seen, you will die." The scarred man said, his voice a dull monotone but still carrying a clear warning, "If they are distracted looking for me, they will die. How today will end is still uncertain but all that I do, my very reason for existence is to keep Daniel and those he loves alive. If you care for him too, you will do as I say."

With that the scarred man simply vanished with a soft pop of inrushing air although at first neither human nor animal moved or made any sound.

"What the…what the hell was that guy? One of these…demons?" the man Jaro had met above asked after a time.

But Jaro gave no reply, the older man searching about himself with his eyes, looking at the milling animals nearest them then back to the people who remained gathered closely to one side. Then looking up, Jaro saw level after level of walkways lining the sides of the central shaft, a few Wolf-bats and Lemurs visible on those with a few circling in the air between on widespread wings and high above them all, a circle of dim light at the very top of the base. Looking down he saw the Wolf-bat who had been closest to Daniel remained where she had been, apparently as thoughtful as himself and looking back up at that circle of light far above, he knew he should go out to warn Azula and the others of what he had seen but the cryptic words of Daniel, or whoever that man had been, were still fresh in his mind.

Then Jaro tensed, a few people behind him crying out as the Wolf-bat where Daniel had been threw back her head and howled.

_Silverwing! Wolf-bats. Lemur-bats._ And turning her head, the leader of the Silverwing looked to the raccoon-hound atop her new friend's shoulders, _Cousins. All must sing. All must call…and the underdark MUST rise._

Again the female threw back her head, her howl piercing and all throughout the enormous chamber, on every level the Wolf-bats of the Silverwing pack added their voices to hers. The Lemur-bats joined them, their calls higher, an almost musical trill but just as loud and the astounded humans on the lowest level were further surprised as the raccoon-hound mother added her voice, even her pups being held by the children throwing their heads back to make their own pipping calls. So loud it felt almost like a solid thing, the animals did not let up and it grew to such a level that the watching humans felt the very stone beneath their feet begin to hum and vibrate with the force of it.

_**RISE UNDERDARK! COME TO US! HEAR US ALL! UNDERDARK ARISE!**_

* * *

><p>They flashed across a broken, barren landscape of scattered stones and ever shallower canyons and gullies. Not completely barren however. They followed their quarry northwards and behind them was only the tans and browns of the greater canyon systems while to the east and west of them the green of grasslands and thickening forests had been drawing closer as they travelled. Beyond the distant cloud of dust they were following the air appeared hazy and both preteens could feel the moisture in the air now, grateful for that cool breeze after their journey through the stifling heat within the canyons.<p>

Although the temperature was of little concern to either preteen and neither was as aware of their surroundings as they should have been.

Shirtless and carrying his best friend, Tom Tom was only half focused on his Firebending, the swirling, bright jets of fire he was projecting beneath his boots lifting him and the girl on his back a few inches off the ground and enabling them to move across the earth far faster than any person could run. Now and then he produced stronger bursts from his feet as they flashed across the uneven terrain, simply gliding across the shallow gullies that joined with the canyon they followed or sometimes carrying the pair up and over boulders and the occasional jumbled pile of shattered logs and timbers left behind by the last wet season's flash floods. The landscape and his Firebending only occupied a fraction of Tom Tom's attention however because what he was mostly focused on was trying his very best not to focus on his best friend's surprisingly soft chest pressed into his upper back, her equally soft hands that seemed to be constantly shifting and moving about his chest but most especially, he was trying desperately not to focus on how soft and warm she felt against his own hands where he reached back to help support her against himself. Guided by the animal spirit that now shared his body, he was repeating a mantra over and over in his mind and trying to ignore the way his heart pounded wildly in his chest every time she turned her head ever so slightly, the tip of her nose and sometimes her lips brushing against his ear.

It was not much different for Zhu Lee although in her case, her attention was focused entirely onto Tom Tom and at this moment she had little concern for anything else. She was enjoying herself so much and had become so focused on her best friend that the novelty of exploring new landscapes beyond the confines of city walls, even the reason they were out here and all her other concerns had simply melted away. The delight she'd felt at the way she was being carried had worn off quickly, Zhu Lee not even noticing the ever changing landscape around them now and even Tom Tom's display of superior Firebending that had so amazed her at first. Now she was only aware of the heat of his back pressed against her chest and stomach, the corded and hardened muscles moving beneath her hands and where her head rested on his shoulder, she turned ever so slightly now and then to bury her nose in his hair, enjoying his familiar though now slightly more musky and earthy scent. It was not particularly strong, although was enhanced by the sweat beading his skin and where once Zhu Lee would have pinched her nose and insisted he take a bath, she found herself trying that scent again and again, a small illicit thrill going through her each time that heady, earthen smell of him filled her nose.

Of course Zhu Lee, just like Tom Tom, was very aware of the changes going on in their bodies as they approached their teenage years and while these new feelings were somewhat exciting, in truth she had no intention on acting on those desires for some time to come. For as long as she could remember, Zhu Lee had dreamed of the day when she and her best friend would be married and have many children of their own but for just as long she had been dreaming of the adventures they would share before then and the sights they might see from one corner of the world to the next.

Although as her thoughts turned to the most recent changes to their friendship, those few fleeting kisses they'd shared, again Zhu Lee allowed the tip of her nose gently brush Tom Tom's earlobe as she breathed in his strangely exciting scent, relishing the way it cause him to wobble slightly on the jets he was Firebending and the feel of his heart hammering beneath her palms, beating just as wildly as her own was.

_Pay attention, CHILDREN!_ Wolf's sudden growl distracted both of them.

"What?" Tom Tom's said aloud, his earlobe and the side of his face that Zhu Lee could see going quickly red before the boy added, "Where'd he go?"

"Huh?" she added, raising her own head from Tom Tom's shoulder and looking about.

Zhu Lee's grip tightened again although this was only because Tom Tom was suddenly leaning slightly backwards, the flames beneath his boots intensifying briefly as he brought them skidding to a stop on the bare earth. They could see in the early evening's light the grasslands either side of them were now only a half mile away east and west although the ground around them remained flat and barren, nothing but bare stone that was still cut by many channels and gullies. The one beside them, a deep and narrow canyon when they had begun following it, was now just over six feet deep and barely that wide.

"Hey. What happened to all the canyons?" Zhu Lee asked, not yet climbing down but only raising herself up to look over her friend's head and peering all about them.

"We're beyond those now, Zhu. Actually, we've almost gone all the way to the great Serpent's Tail River. Look." He jerked his head forward and looking that way, Zhu Lee could just make out a line of silvery blue on the horizon, "But that's not what Wolf meant. The dust trail's gone. Long Feng's stopped somewhere."

"Maybe he reached the river or…Oh! I hope he didn't find the puppies." She breathed in response, then glancing back at the narrow line of scorched earth they'd left behind them, she added with a touch of worry, "Um, you don't think he spotted our dust trail, do you? You were kicking up quite a bit back there behind us."

"Ah." Tom Tom began, half turning to glance back himself, "I didn't think of that."

_The dust he was raising would have shielded us from his sight._ Wolf explained and then added, _But something must have caught his attention and Wolf too hopes that something was not the Huntress's children. Perhaps we should try calling to them Tommy and now is as good a time as any for you to experience what it is to sing as a true Wolf._

"Sing?" Zhu Lee asked, suddenly releasing a snort and barely restrained giggles as Tom Tom went red again, "You know, I've heard him in the bathroom before, Wolfie. And his Mom said the next time the neighbours came over to complain and embarrass her like that she'd disinherit him."

_So Wolf can see in his memories but Wolf has brought other changes to your young love that you might enjoy just as much. Possibly even as much as you were enjoying his scent a moment ago._ Now Zhu Lee was the one blushing with sudden embarrassment though if anything, Tom Tom's face grew even redder after Wolf's teasing statement, _And this lesson will not be so difficult for you, Tommy boy while you and Wolf work together. Let it rise from our heart, together as one and they will hear you._

Nodding slowly, Tom Tom did relax slightly, flexing his knees so Zhu Lee could (with some reluctance) lower her own legs to the ground and step back from him. Moving around to his side, she watched curiously as Tom Tom drew a slow breath through his nose, the boy relaxing further as he let it out as a sigh. Then tipping his calm face to the sky, his chest expanded again as he breathed in deeply once more, his lips parting slightly and it rose from him slowly. Zhu Lee's mouth dropped open as she stared at her best friend and listened to the sound rising from him, a sound she knew no other human throat could produce. It began low, soft and was indeed musical. A clear note that rose in pitch and volume and yet carried a deeper undertone, the sound undulating out across the flat landscape and though it did not seem particularly loud to Zhu Lee, as the howl rising from Tom Tom grew softer again and he fell silent, dropping his face, she heard faint echoes of his howl returning to them from all about the flat terrain.

"Wow. That was…that sounded like," She breathed and Tom Tom turned a brief smile to her before he blinked in surprise as Zhu Lee lunged into him to wrap the boy in a close embrace, "I don't know what that sounded like but, Tommy that was amazing."

"Thanks, Zhu. It was mostly Wolf though." He replied, returning her embrace briefly.

As she stepped back from him, again the boy tipped his head up to sniff at the gentle breeze, picking out the scents of the baked earth around them, the distant river and many traces of animals. More worrying to him and especially the Wolf spirit inside him was the clear scent of people in the distance. More than the one they sought.

"So," Zhu Lee began after a moment, "Anything?"

"They're still marking their trail but I can't actually smell them." Tom Tom answered and then surprised her as he suddenly grinned, "Wolf thinks they know we're here though. But Daniel and their mother have been teaching them to stay away from people so they're probably too scared to show themselves."

_That fear is instinctual too but instinct can be overruled by the mind. Wolf-bat's, like many pack animals, are highly intelligent._ Wolf growled quietly, _Try to find one of their scent markers, Tommy and we will have a clearer understanding of their movements and what they are seeking to do._

"Alright, wait here a second, Zhu." Tom Tom said quickly, stepping over to the narrow channel they had been following and jumping down.

Zhu Lee watched him moving about along the base of that shallow trench, Tom Tom occasionally kneeling down to scoop up a handful of loose stones or dirt, bringing that hand close to his nose and sniffing thoughtfully. But at a distant rumble to the south, Zhu Lee turned away and was surprised to see dark, boiling clouds building rapidly back the way they had come, the earth beneath grown dark as those clouds spread out to fill the southern horizon and piling high into the sky. She wondered for a moment if she could see tiny shapes moving about beneath those clouds and then the growing cloudbanks obscured whatever it was and her eyes were drawn back down to the unnatural darkness beneath the huge storm.

"I think you better hurry up down there, Tommy." Zhu Lee called out to him, not looking away from the rapidly growing storm, "It looks like the Earthen Kingdoms get their monsoon season before the Firenation. There's a big storm coming."

"You should pay attention in school more, Zhu. Only the south of the Earth Kingdoms gets the monsoons and that's weeks away." He chided her good-naturedly before he rose to his feet, taking a few running steps and with a single leap, easily jumped back up to the edge of the shallow canyon, "But the Great Divide always gets lots of thunderstorms and we're standing on the flood plains that drain into the river so we better…we...we better,"

She turned to him as he trailed into silence, seeing the slightly frightened yet angry expression suddenly on her best friend's face as he stared toward the dark clouds in the distance and Zhu Lee knew the emotions he displayed were not all his own. She had always been able to read her best friend's emotions clearly but thanks to her ability to see those emotions reflected in his aura, she knew just whose emotions were being reflected in Tom Tom's expression.

"What is it, Wolfie?" the girl breathed, a trace of fear in her voice.

_That is no natural storm._ Wolf growled ominously, _Our enemies have come for our boy._

"Our Danny Angel?" Zhu Lee breathed again with a slight tremor, "So…what do we do?"

_Our Tigress with the Avatar of Spirit by her side are his best defence and we had best not return that way now_. Wolf growled in reply, adding as Tom Tom turned to look again to the north, _But nor can we leave the Huntress's children alone out here. They leave the scent marks of hunters tracking prey but they have no idea just who they track._

"He's right. If Long Feng saw them with Daniel before, he'll take them…or probably just kill them." Tom Tom added darkly, turning to move up to the edge of the shallow gulley beside them, looking again to the north, "I think you better stay here for now Zhu and I'll go and,"

He stopped with a yelp as Zhu Lee leapt on his back, grinning as she wrapped her arms about his shoulders and legs about his waist while Tom Tom threw out his arms, wobbling precariously on the edge of the shallow canyon and almost falling within before he managed to step back.

"Don't you even think about leaving me out here." Zhu Lee said with a nervous glance toward the storm in the south before she added with more confidence, "Anyway, if this guy with the big teeth shows up, I'll just poke him in the right spot and we can run away while he's busy going to the toilet in his pants."

"Big teeth?...oh, Long Feng. Feng, Zhu, not fang. It's his name." Tom Tom said with a roll of his eyes then turned his head to look into her determined eyes, "Ok but no matter what happens, you stick close to me."

"Are you kidding? Just try to get rid of me, buster." Zhu Lee quipped happily, wriggling briefly against his back as she got comfortable, "This is so much fun, I'm going to get you to carry me everywhere from now on."

_The time for fun and games has passed, sweet Zhu. Like the ones we seek, now is the time to be the unseen hunters. Silent as a breath of wind._ Wolf growled sternly, _We avoid Long Feng at all costs. We find the Huntress's children and we get them and ourselves away from here and find a safe place to hide until the others come for us. Understand?_

Far from being put out by Wolf admonishing her, Zhu Lee surprised her best friend as she only turned her head to press her lips to his cheek, smiling warmly at him.

"I understand, my Tommy Wolf." She breathed, "Don't you worry. I'm going to make you and my Daddy proud of me."

Returning her smile, Tom Tom surprised Zhu Lee as he darted in to press his lips to hers briefly then sharing a determined look between them, he turned back and leapt out. Flames were building beneath his boots the moment they left the earth, Tom Tom intensifying those flames briefly to cushion their fall as he dropped down into the shallow canyon and with another burst of bright golden flame, the two preteens flashed away in a cloud of dust.

* * *

><p>Atop the high plateau in the distance, seated before the enormous disc of white light, the portal where she had first emerged, Fate watched the two armies coming together. Anyone who knew this dangerous being might have been surprised to see her seated so calmly and watching with only half an eye, the regal yet smallish woman calmly lifting a pot from the table she had created beside her and pouring something from this into a cup which she offered to her companion. On another seat across from Fate, Jin sat stiffly, her face expressionless and the blazing suns in place of her eyes watching the scene below them in the canyons even as she accepted the cup with steady hands.<p>

"I believe this is the accepted human practice when girls get together to talk." Fate said pleasantly as she put down the pot, her nose wrinkling at the steam that rose from its spout, "Boiled leaves or tea as you creatures call it. I'm afraid I separated myself from such things long ago and now I find the idea of ingesting the filth of other living things for sustenance to be quite disgusting. I'm looking forward to when I can put all this behind me and return to my heavens in the spirit realms."

Jin gave no reply but dutifully raised the cup to her lips to take a sip, her face remaining blank even as the scolding and somewhat bitter liquid touched her tongue. Beside her, Fate's smile remained cold, somewhat predatory as she stared at Jin, seeing not just the cold, blank exterior of the young woman but looking within to the tight knot of the woman's soul, held just as still and emotionless through sheer strength of will.

"Tell me, my dear." Fate said then, leaning forward to rest her delicate looking chin onto one hand, "What do you think their first move will be?"

"They…will attempt something like they did in Ba Sing Se. Overwhelm your forces with a devastating display of their Bending." Jin replied, her voice as blank and emotionless as her face.

"Of course they will." Fate replied, smiling as she sat back in her chair and looked down into the canyon, "But of course, I want them to give it their all so I can see just how far they have progressed before I crush them and do not forget the part you will play in this battle."

"Yes, my lady." Jin stated, unmoving and still staring blankly out at the sea of demons.

"You are no Avatar but you are still highly skilled at manipulating the body through its blood." Fate said casually, her purple on purple eyes nevertheless glancing sideways at Jin, "Perhaps if you do well this day, I may consider a new companion to spend eternity by my side. My Phoenix's failures have been growing somewhat tiresome."

Now Jin did display some emotion, the scars across her brow furrowing briefly in concern but vanished again as quickly as it had appeared. Yet it was enough for Fate to notice although the woman only laughed lightly, as though she found such a thing highly amusing.

"Where," Jin began, once again her face and speech blank although she dared to ask, "Where is my master?"

"He has his own part to play and will join us when it is time." Fate replied readily, her voice still friendly, "And perhaps I spoke hastily. I should say that his greatest success has been you and while you are certain skilled at manipulating the blood, he is most assuredly skilled at manipulating another's soul." Then gesturing out into the wide canyon before them, she continued, "Now finish your tea, dear and let us watch. The fun is about to begin."

Without moving her head, Jin reached out to take the cooling cup from the table and sat stiffly even as Fate sat forward eagerly on her own chair. Even in the darkness created by the thick clouds above, they could both see the forces gathered on and around the hill at the canyon's other end and a moment later they saw the huge silver shape of Yin Jioa walk forward ahead of the others, two tiny figures moving up near to the dragon.

* * *

><p>With only a few hundred yards separating them now, the demon army was picking up its pace as the ones they faced remained still, the demons perhaps believing their enemies too frightened to attack. But ahead of the others, Yin Jioa waited calmly and a dozen yards to one side Toph stood relaxed, the aged king of Omashu standing an equal distance to the dragon's other side.<p>

"Ready to show Koko how to really rock someone's world, Boom Boom?" Toph called out and laughed as Bumi's mad cackle rose over the din of the army charging toward them.

All three acted as one, Toph and Bumi dropping into wide legged stances as Yin Jioa lowered herself slightly, her long tail raising high then suddenly slamming back down to the ground. The two Earthbenders thrust their fists into the air at the same time, the ancient king and the delicate looking young woman suddenly bulging with well-defined muscle as the ground before them humped upwards with an ear splitting rumble. From one side of the canyon to the other, a wide wall of earth was rising, more and more lifting out of the ground until it rose near fifty yards into the air, its base dozens of yards wide and yet it was not a wall they were creating. As the charge of the demon army faltered, the top of the massive wall began to tip forward and then as Toph and Bumi leant back, Yin Jioa emulating them, they suddenly thrust themselves forward again, punching out with their fists and the huge wall before them, millions of tons of earth and stone several miles in length began to roll forward.

The demon's began to break ranks as those out front tried to push their way back through those forging ahead behind them, trying to flee the wave of earth that was now rolling down the canyon toward them. Even the winged demons driving the others on turned and fled as the tsunami of crushed stone overtook their front ranks, crushing the hapless demons to powder and still the wave rolled on for almost a full mile into the demon army, anything in its path picked up and smashed amidst boulders and stones the size of houses and even as the wave broke, crashing down with a concussive sound that shook the earth for many miles around, huge boulders continued rolling and crushing their way deep into the ranks of the demons.

From her place atop the huge, four armed shape adopted by the spirit Hei Bai, Reena half turned and put her fingers to her lips, sending out a shrilling blast of sound.

"Mortals, for this first charge stay behind us." Reena called, most of the Gaang surprised a little at the sudden cold, commanding tone rising from the young woman, "The rest of you, let's drive these things from our world. ATTACK!"

At first the Gaang members found themselves being overtaken as, with a roar almost as loud as the tsunami of earth had been, spirit creatures and Earthdragons took off at a sprint, the sky above filled with a new wave formed from the sinuous shapes of scores of Firedragons. Toph was quick to take her place on Yin Jioa with Sokka and Suki, turning once she found her seat to see Bumi and Koko riding together atop a smaller bronze dragon not far away. Most of the rest of the Gaang found similar rides with master Piandao and Tiki riding a massive spider racing along just behind Hei Bai, Zuko with Ty Lee and Gar riding Ran just above her but most surprising of all, Linka rode the great orange and black striped tigress as a Wolf-bat raced alongside, the three of them keeping pace with Reena as they raced along beside Hei Bai.

They covered the freshly broken and rock strewn ground quickly, Reena again surprising the others as she sat quietly on her mount apparently deep in concentration with her eyes closed, the fingers of one hand pinching the bridge of her nose. As their roaring army grew close to the disorganised demon hordes, Reena's eyes shot open, glowing with an intensity that overshadowed the red glows arising from the ones she faced before the very air before Hei Bai was filled with a faintly glowing, milky distortion. A mental blast a score of yards wide erupted from Reena, rolling across into the demons and just like the earth that had crushed their comrades a few moments before, Reena's psychic attack blasted the demons into nothingness and continued on, destroying thousands of the creatures as it punched hundreds of yards into the demon ranks. Twice more in the same breath, psychic blasts erupted from Reena before the two armies met, the defending spirits and dragons driving deep into the opening Reena had created in their enemy's ranks and then the battle began in earnest. Beams of light flashed out from both sides, destructive energies that blasted whatever they hit and with them came more mental blasts although these came mostly from the nature spirits and from the Firedragons above a wall of multi-coloured flame filled the air, washing down into the demons and from the Earthen dragons a deadly barrage of lightning cut deeply again into their enemies ranks so that in those first moments the Gaang found that their charge slowed not one bit.

The noise was deafening, the air already filled with dust and the stink of ozone and then the Gaang found themselves in the thick of it. Toph and Yin Jioa fought in the centre of a storm of flying stones, the earthen missiles whipping about the dragon and cutting down anything that came close while Sokka and Suki occasionally leapt ahead, intercepting the multitudes of red beams that speared out from the massed demon hordes and even jumping down from the dragon now and then as some luckless demon actually made it through Toph's shield, the warrior husband and wife slicing the demons to shreds with weapons that crackled and spat with the energies they had already absorbed.

Glancing back briefly, Sokka could see that while the demon army had almost filled the canyon before, in that first push they had slaughtered more than a third of the things and their own army was already more than half way along the canyon and still pushing on, crushing everything in their path as they forged their way onwards to Fate. With an excited whoop, Sokka shared a quick grin with his wife before they leapt up to where Toph sat perched on Yin Jioa's neck, swatting away red beams with their weapons as the dragon sent a spray of lightning from her jaws to blast away anything in their path.

* * *

><p>The two preteens and even the animal spirit himself had no idea just how right Wolf had been, there were indeed eyes upon them as Tom Tom carried Zhu Lee swiftly through the ever diminishing canyon. The landscape appeared barren and flat although here and there boulders and piles of rocks lay and from behind one of the many scattered rocks, two heads popped up briefly to look down into the shallow canyon as Tom Tom and Zhu Lee sped along it. Then as though from nowhere a sudden gust of wind blew across the ground, kicking up dust and loose dirt and quickly forming a small, compact whirlwind that raced away parallel to the shallow canyon. Such dust devils were not uncommon here although this one moved with surprising speed, moving in an unerringly straight line across the landscape, angling away from the shallow canyon at first but soon coming back to it where a pile of broken logs sat near the canyon's edge. The whirlwind shattered against the logs, the dust dissipating quickly as though it had never been but as the dust kicked up by Tom Tom raced past below this pile of logs, two sets of eyes were again peering out at him and his passenger.<p>

_That male…smell funny. Smell…bit like Daddy._ The little female whined quietly, _Not ugly as Daddy though. Kinda cute for flat face two-leg._

In the little hollow between the logs where they hid, her brother pulled his eyes from the retreating dust cloud within the canyon and turned a surprised stare onto his sister, his lip curling incredulously as he noted her relaxed posture and the way her tail twitched excitedly.

_What?_ She whined again as she noticed his stare, her eyes shying away from his in embarrassment, _Just funny is all. Not like two-leg we see before. Female he carry seem nice too. Bet brother notice how pretty she smell._

_Maybe…but Momma say…there is no nice two-legs._ Her brother shot back although his whine carried a trace of uncertainty.

_But we hear male's call._ She insisted, _Call like Daddy's. Call of Wolf-bat._

_Yes. Could be of Hunter's pack…or part of bad Alpha's._ her brother warned in a low growl, _We follow. We watch. If they hunt bad Alpha like us…then they good. If they go to join bad Alpha…we hunt them too._

Accepting her brother's wisdom, the little female shared a determined glance with him before they searched about outside their hiding place, sensing nothing nearby now and together they climbed out from the log pile, snapping open their wings then flapping the loose folds briskly to stir up more dust from the ground and in a whirling blur the two raced away.

Unaware of those now following them, once more Tom Tom was trying (with only some success) to focus on seeking those pups somewhere ahead of them. At least Zhu Lee was a little more focused herself now, holding herself still against his back and staring ahead as Tom Tom was and while she could not seek the pups with her nose as he could, Zhu Lee's uniquely potent abilities to see the life-forces of others was just as powerful. So if either preteen had thought to turn the focus of their attention behind themselves for just a moment, they might just have found what they sought almost instantly.

But both were now staring intently ahead, the shallow canyon floor dipping and rising although the narrow ground remained clear, an obvious sign of Long Feng's hectic Earthbending when he'd fled through here before them. Like before Tom Tom was only partly focused on his Firebending although now he and Wolf were both concentrating on their sense of smell, seeking more scent markers left by the pups and as the shallow canyon twisted and turned, the earthen walls either side of them shrinking down and sometimes rising higher above them as the ground dipped and rose. Then as they flew around a particularly tight bend the canyon suddenly opened out onto flat plains and it was Zhu Lee who saw the trouble they were in first.

"Oh." She breathed, her eyes locking onto the group of people standing a score of yards ahead of them, "Tom,"

That was all she got out before Tom Tom tipped himself backwards and Zhu Lee cringed, expecting to land on the ground with him atop her when the flames beneath his boots grew into a crackling roar, his huge burst of Firebending suddenly propelling them backwards and away. But that sudden change of direction and burst of acceleration tore Tom Tom from her grasp and Zhu Lee squealed in fear, catching only a brief glimpse of him rising higher still while she herself continued hurtling backwards into the mouth of the canyon they had just emerged from.

Tom Tom cringed when he felt Zhu Lee fall away but glancing down he saw her twist in the air, striking one wall of the canyon hard before she fell away out of his sight around the curve of the canyon. He wanted to go to her, would have thrown all caution to the winds to do just that were it not for the growling warning he heard from within.

_Never turn your attention from a predator about to strike._ Wolf snapped quickly, _Their attention is on you, not her. Let us keep it that way and keep her safe._

Standing on his jet of flames nearly a dozen yards above the flat terrain, it took some effort for Tom Tom to put Zhu Lee out of his mind and focus on those before and below him, the boy swallowing heavily as he took in the sight of more than a half dozen figures in robes.

"Children? That was what was following me?" the green robed figure Tom Tom rightly guessed was Long Feng spat disdainfully, the man rolling his eyes as he waved a hand dismissively, "Just dispose of them. We have more pressing matters to attend to."

_Like what?_ Tom Tom heard Wolf's quick thoughts alongside his own, _Wolf begin to wonder if the pups are not the only ones leaving a trail out here._

Ranged either side and slightly ahead of Long Feng were six figures in plain brown robes and Tom Tom felt his heart skip a beat as he looked down upon these. Their heads were turned up to him and within the recesses of those hoods he saw the baleful red glows of their eyes and he thought his heart might just stop as they raised their arms, the sleeves of their robes falling away to reveal fists wreathed in boiling, shifting flames of the same deep red.

_Remember the teachings of your master._ Wolf growled quickly to Tom Tom, _Do not overthink. Open your heart and let your instincts guide you._

Before Wolf had even finished his warning, the six demons before Long Feng fired. And as they did, the flames holding Tom Tom aloft winked out so the boy dropped, a dozen beams of bright destructive energy scything through the air inches above his head. His arms were in motion even before he struck the ground, drawing them back and calling on the purest form of his flames as he threw himself forward over the stone ground and as he rolled upright, he brought his arms back around and together, the rapidly building energy already crackling about his pointed fingertips.

Long Feng's eyes went wide as a sun bright bolt of lightning spat from the boy's hands and the green robed man brought his green blazing fists down with impressive speed to block it, the lightning bolt suddenly splitting in two against his hasty defence then arcing across to the two demons closest to their master and they had no time to cry out as it took them squarely in their chests. Each was lifted from the ground, their twitching, smoking bodies hurled away even before the booming retort of thunder rolled out leaving Long Feng and his remaining demons briefly stunned. It was that moment of shock that gave Tom Tom the time to leap to the side, sprinting for his life as Long Feng and his minions struck again, eight beams of red and two of bright green striking the ground where he'd been and in an instant the earth split, the stone for yards around glowing white before it exploded with a retort as loud as Tom Tom's lightning bolt.

* * *

><p>Fate's high laughter made Jin half turn in her seat, looking away from the battle raging below and ahead of them to see the woman apparently relaxed and seemingly thoroughly entertained by all she could see. Still Jin knew better than to question the woman across from her again, she felt she had been lucky before mostly thanks to Fate's current good humour but as she had learned so painfully from her master, it was safest not to push her luck too far.<p>

Turning away from Fate, Jin watched with a muted excitement of her own as the battle raged, her blazing eyes affixed to the huge blue dragon fighting above the Gaang's army. Ran was twisting and coiling through the air, several of the smaller, colourful Firedragons sticking close to their elder who rained fire down onto the demons below, mental blasts erupting from her at the same time that punched deep holes into the demon ranks while from the dragon's back, more jets of golden flame speared out with the rolling distortions of mental blasts that were almost a match to Ran's. It was that passenger on the dragon's back that held Jin's gaze and the young woman realised after a moment that she was on the edge of her own seat, just as Fate was.

"Do not worry, dear. You will go to him soon." Fate said, obviously plucking Jin's desires directly from the young woman's mind, "But first we must complete your…education. Wait here. I will be only a moment."

Rising to her feet, Fate stood still for a moment smiling dreamily as she stared out into the fight and next moment she simply vanished.

* * *

><p>In those first few terrifying moments when Zhu Lee had lost her grip, she could see the canyon walls flying past her and she tried to twist about but an instant later felt herself slam into one of the earthen walls, everything then twisting and spinning about her as she tumbled down to the ground. Her shoulder flared with pain from that first impact and she tensed, expecting worse any moment when a sudden blast of wind struck and Zhu Lee's mad tumble simply stopped and the girl found herself face down, apparently being supported a few inches above the hard packed earth by a cushion of furiously spinning air. It dissipated as quickly as it had appeared and Zhu lee gave another squeal of surprise as she dropped to her front. She was breathing in short, panting gasps from the adrenaline pumping through her yet as Zhu Lee raised her face for a moment she froze as she found herself looking into soft grey eyes. For that brief instant she wondered if Avatar Aang or perhaps his daughter, her good friend Ana had come to her rescue but as that instant passed Zhu Lee realised that those strangely beautiful eyes were not set in a human face.<p>

The Wolf-bat before her whined softly, a cool and damp nose brushing Zhu Lee's cheek as the animal sniffed interestedly at her and at a soft sound to one side, she turned her head to see another Wolf-bat examining her outstretched arm with his nose, his colouring only slightly different to the other's with two darker lines of fur that ran up from his nose to his ears, his eyes bright and sparkling green. To Zhu Lee's eyes their auras were just as bright, shinning with the two animals curiosity and wonder and as she turned back to look into the female pup's grey eyes, she saw a heart as big, as open and as loving as any she had seen before.

_Female. Young, like us._ The male pup growled, then glancing the way the girl had come he added, _Bad Alpha set ambush for them._

_Told you they part of Daddy's Pack._ His sister returned in a self-satisfied way (though Zhu Lee understood none of this exchange), _Anyway, she smell too nice to be with bad Alpha. Smell a bit like us, brother._

_More like you._ He shot back and dropped his nose to Zhu Lee's hand for another curious sniff.

"You're them. Her babies." Zhu Lee breathed then, the grey eyes she looked into widening slightly at the sound of her voice, "I never imagined you were so beautiful. You have the most amazing aura I've ever,"

But the pups jumped back and Zhu Lee squeaked at an enormous crash from beyond the canyon, the girl slapping her hands to her ears as the two pups flattened theirs and dropped low with their bellies almost touching the ground. Another came almost instantly, the ground beneath them shuddering this time and following after, thick dust obscured the curving end of the canyon.

Fear gripping her heart, Zhu lee bounded to her feet and rushed into that dust cloud, intending to run out and find Tom Tom although she was inches away from running into the earthen wall she'd crashed into moments ago when something snagged the back of her skirt and brought her to a halt.

"No. Let me go." She moaned, half turning to look into the grey eyes of the female Wolf-bat still holding her, "I gotta get to Tommy."

Another shattering crash from beyond the canyon brought her back around but then another set of jaws closed gently about the girl's hand and Zhu lee turned her desperate gaze down. Both pups had only known Daniel in his human form for a night and a day but they had quickly learned his mannerisms, the unusual language of his human body and working from this knowledge, and once the male pup was certain had Zhu lee's attention, he jerked his nose downwards several times. He repeated the movement after a moment and staring with a mix of curiosity and amazement, Zhu Lee jumped again at another crash from beyond the canyon but she could not pull her eyes away from the Wolf-bat beside her. She had certainly understood his gesture and she knelt down still staring in wonder at the pup and he next jerked his head to the side, indicating for her to follow. Crawling forward on her hands and knees, Zhu Lee realised both 'pups' were far larger than she'd first imagined, when standing their heads had been level with her waist and now as she crawled along between them, they were the ones looking down on her. Yet she felt no fear, no threat from these Wolf-bats and together the three of them approached the bend in the canyon wall, peering out around this and into the dust obscured plains beyond.

There was no sign of Tom Tom at first though they could see two of the demons not far away, both of those turned away from the canyon with their fists upraised and firing beam after beam of bright red energy off to one side. Zhu Lee stared in fear, uncertain what she could do when a quiet growl made her turn, looking again into the female pup's strangely familiar eyes. Once she was certain she had the girl's attention, the pup looked out again at the demons, baring her teeth and then turned to give her brother a significant look, sharing that look again with Zhu Lee.

"Umm," she began in confusion when there came another growl from her other side.

Like his sister, the male pup locked eyes with the girl, looked next out at the demons and when he turned back, he bared his teeth then jerked his head out toward the robed men. As much as she wanted to get to the boy she loved, as she came to understand the Wolf-bats intent, Zhu Lee shivered in fear.

"You wanna fight those guys?" Zhu Lee breathed in shock, glancing around fearfully after her outburst then added in a quieter voice, "But…but I'm not a Bender. I don't have any weapons or…or pointy teeth like you guys or wings…or even claws or,"

She stammered into silence as she held up her hands to show the pups her soft pink digits and it was not her fears and uncertainties that made her fall silent but the sight of her own hands. With sudden insight, she realised she could see not just her hands but the swirling, complex and bright energies of her own aura and looking back out from the canyon, even through the thick dust hanging in the air she could see the demon's auras too.

Her heart still beating wildly, she was still afraid but with her new allies by her side and fueled by her need to get to Tom Tom she felt a growing, almost reckless excitement too now and Zhu Lee looked around, locking eyes with each pup and her determination was reflected in their eyes as she nodded to them.

"As my Wolfie says," the girl breathed, resting a hand on each pup's shoulders as they lowered their fronts, preparing to spring, "Let's go hunting."

* * *

><p>Linka was wreathed in blue flames although she felt only a comforting warmth even as those demons who came too close were sent screaming back, their physical forms instantly igniting into dancing torches of livid fire. Her arms in constant motion, Linka was Azula's defence and a weapon as potent as the tiger's flames, her sword in one hand swiping across to drink in the barrage of red beams that shot out at them while in her other hand her fan did the same, occasionally closing as she slipped it into her kimono and as she drew the fan forth again, from its folds she sent a deadly hail of shuriken out at the demons before them.<p>

She was aware of the Wolf-bat with them too although the Huntress's tactics were a little different, the Wolf-bat ducking back and darting forward, raising up in a leap occasionally to tear the throat from any creature that came close to Linka and Azula or sometimes the animal would rear back on her hind legs, her wings snapping open and then sweeping closed to send a massive blast of wind roaring out and scattering the demons or even tossing them high into the air. There was no communication between the three and yet when the demons pressed close to the Huntress, Azula was there, her flames and Linka's weapons driving the monsters back or reducing them to something less than ash that quickly dissipated.

And they were acutely aware of their companions too, human, dragon and most especially the spirits who had come to fight with them. The spirits of the natural world, huge animal spirits or humanoid equivalents were throwing themselves into the fight with abandon, often using themselves as shields when a member of the Gaang or one of the dragons found themselves hard pressed. Everyone knew that as spirits of nature tied to the world they would be restored after a short time but it still caused those who were saved by a long legged Badger-mole or some gigantic winged bird to cringe as they watched the spirit blasted by the demons, those protecting them exploding into glittering dust even as it gave those they saved the opportunity to do the same to their enemies.

But her awareness of the battle going on around her also let Azula know that their losses were minimal so far, the number of nature spirits fighting with them still numbing in the tens of thousands and while a few of the dragons and even some of the Gaang showed minor injuries, they were literally shattering the demon army to pieces. As she ran on, gouts of blue flames roaring out before her while a thin bolt of lightning erupted from Linka's weaponry, part of Azula exalted, a strange yet familiar joy filling her at the violence taking place all about them. Mostly this was from the terror she sensed from the demons they faced, many of those she ran toward turning and trying to run themselves but as the ranks of demons behind them pushed onward, they were cut down regardless. She had drilled the others as Daniel often had, where demons were concerned, mercy was not an option. Mainly because, they would receive no such mercy from the demons.

Their own front line had pushed through the demons, cutting them down by the thousands moment to moment and now they were less than two miles from the plateau at the canyon's end, the portal there glowing brightly like a beacon. Running on with growing confidence, Azula continued sending out blast after blast of white edged, blue flames with every roar she released but a moment later, all thought of their impending victory fled as the tightly packed demons before her parted, revealing a smallish woman standing quietly amidst the turmoil. Azula knew her instantly and at the same moment she knew this woman was here for her.

All four legs locked, Azula's long claws leaving furrows in the stony ground beneath her and almost unseating the passenger on her back as she skidded to a halt a few feet from Fate. Desperately she opened her mouth to roar once more and bathed the woman and every demon around her in white hot fire even as Linka slapped one fan and her sword together in her hands, a sun bright arc of lightning bursting forth at the same time as the flames. Nearby, the Huntress however could only watch in horror as this strange two-leg that smelled nothing like a human walked two steps forward through the flames, the lightning bursting over her without affect then with a backhand swipe that the Wolf-bat barely saw, Linka was sent tumbling away in a tangle of limbs as Fate reached down casually to rest her other hand atop Azula's head.

Prepared to strike again, at that touch all thought, all her strength vanished from Azula and her tiger's body sagged down, her legs folding beneath her and her head dropping down to the ground with Fate following to keep her hand firmly in place between Azula's ears. Her shock breaking, the Huntress raced ahead without thought, her teeth bared in a savage snarl but next moment the strange woman and Azula both simply vanished and the demons began to close in again. Suddenly frozen in uncertainty, the Wolf-bat could smell nothing of Azula now and even as several huge dragons and scores of spirits raced past her to throw themselves into the demons ranks, the Huntress looked back to see Linka laying unmoving several yards away. She raced back to the unconscious woman but another figure arrived a moment before the Wolf-bat and the Huntress's powerful senses registered the distinctive sight and scent of a nature spirit, the young two legged female called Hu.

_She's alright. She has a nasty head wound but I can help._

The Huntress blinked in surprise at the soft voice that seemed to come from inside her own head without the intervention of her ears and yet she knew instinctively it had come from Hu, the young looking woman kneeling beside Linka and resting her hands upon her even as their forces continued to stream around them. The front lines of the demons had been pushed back already but the Huntress watched carefully, half watching Hu's softly glowing hands resting on Linka, half watching the battle raging only yards away. She was aware enough as well to sense the huge blue dragon swoop past overhead and several small figures detach from the dragon, Zuko, Ty Lee and Gar dropping to the ground nearby and racing over to them.

"What the hell happened? I sensed something huge down here and then," Zuko began, his eyes searching all about, resting on the Wolf-bat briefly before he sent a frightened, almost pleading look to Hu, "Where's my sister? Where's Azula?"

Her eyes shut in concentration, the tree spirit only shook her head as she worked on Linka, Gar and especially Ty Lee searching about with frightened gazes as Zuko was, occasionally bringing their weapons up as beams of red cut between the spirits and dragons fighting nearby. But the Huntress only raised her head, her eyes closed as she breathed in deeply through her nose, sifting through the cloying stink of dust, blood and the stronger tang of scorched earth and ozone from the multitude of lightning strikes and beams of energy flying all about and through it all, faint but not too far distant she picked up the familiar smell of her new friend.

Zuko was surprised when teeth closed gently about his hand and tugged and he looked down into the Huntress's bright green eyes, the Wolf-bat making certain she had his attention before she released him to stare intently at the high plateau a couple miles away.

"No." Zuko breathed, then in a desperate voice, "NO! I won't lose her."

The others jumped back as flames erupted about the young man, those flames intensifying about his feet as he began to lift up from the ground but he was stopped as a huge, black and white shape appeared before them. On Hei Bai's back, Reena first faced the demon army and from between her glowing eyes a stream of pure white arced out, widening as it spread from her and as she turned her head slowly about, the psychic energy spraying from her cut a deep swath through the hordes, thousands of demons being blasts into dust and allowing the defenders to push forward once more. Then as her head snapped back around, Reena sent a hard, cold glare down at Zuko from her perch.

"Don't be a bloody fool. Azula certainly won't thank you for throwing your life away so stupidly." Reena snapped harshly, her glare resting briefly on each of the others before it settled again on a glowering Zuko, "Get yourself back to Ran and get ready. We've only been cutting down the fodder. This war hasn't even begun and the worst…is on its way."

Without turning her glare from Zuko, Reena pointed over her shoulder and the others stared wide eyed, the confidence they had each felt since the beginning of the fight draining away. Where before the demon army had been a carpet lining the floor of the canyon, now from around the sides of the plateau at its end massive things came forth, hordes of smaller demons crawling over these enormous monsters and above them, filling the air above the canyon were uncountable things flying toward them. A wall of demons was rolling down the canyon, filling it so completely only the individuals out in front could clearly be seen, from tiny looking winged humanoids, gigantic bird like things, strange featherless birds that came on wide spread leathery wings and even the sinuous shapes of dragons but dragons far larger and longer than any of those fighting with the Gaang.

"Oh." Came a soft moan and those near her turned to see Linka open her eyes but the moment she saw what was coming, the young Kyoshi Warrior sat bolt upright as her eyes went wide, "Oh, shit."

* * *

><p>Tom Tom was drawing on every skill Jeong Jeong had ever taught him, employing more than a few he had learned from Zhu Lee as well as he rolled and flipped in the air. He kept airborne to avoid the multitude of red beams spearing out at him from Long Feng and his remaining demons, his jets now projected from his hands as well as his feet as he jinked and dived, twisting and turning in a mad acrobatic dance only a score of yards above and beyond his attackers.<p>

He kept drifting back as well as he avoided their attacks, hoping to draw his enemies away from the canyon where Zhu lee had fallen but under Long Feng's direction the robed demons were quickly learning and Tom Tom was finding his movements more and more restricted as red beams scythed through the air all about him, boxing the boy in on all sides.

_One thing Wolf learn from my boy, Daniel._ Wolf whispered as Tom Tom continued rolling and twisting high above the ground, his skin tingling as several beams flashed by only inches from him, _These pure energy attacks burn the very air but they also create pathways. Pathways through which energy flows both ways._

As Wolf outlined his idea, Tom Tom rolled as the four demons fired at once, the boy tucking himself into a ball and he felt the heat of those attacks against his bare skin before he rolled completely around and as he came back upright, Tom Tom straightened out with his hands already in motion.

"Again, you fools!" Long Feng was yelling at the robed figures either side of him, "Destroy him now before the Nomad arrives!"

Tom Tom could see his enemies needed little encouragement from their leader, their wild attacks that he had so far managed to avoid obviously frustrating the demons but at Long Feng's call, all four robed figures stopped attacking, the hoods of their robes turning to one another briefly. Each lined up their fists as Tom Tom came upright, the possessed men spread out either side of Long Feng firing as one but by then Tom Tom had already gone. Soaring straight upwards on a jet of white hot flame, Tom Tom thrust out his hands together and launched a sun bright arc of lightning from his pointed fingertips. Not at Long Feng and his demons however but straight down at the spot he had just vacated.

Eight beams of bright red and two green flashed through the space below Tom Tom just as his lightning met the same spot and all of a sudden Long Feng and his demons cried out as each of them felt a burst of the electrical energies coursing through them, keeping to their feet though all of them stumbled as their arms and legs twitched and spasmed uncontrollably. And taking that momentary opportunity, Tom Tom kept his hands moving, again drawing on the energies around him and another crackling lightning bolt seared down, splitting as his first had to take two of the demons in their chests. One went flying away trailing smoke though the other only dropped to the ground, jerking and twitching but Tom Tom knew that one was out of the fight as his eyes closed, the baleful fires about his fists going out as he slipped into unconsciousness. Feeling elated, Tom Tom bit back a whoop of joy at his victory however as he saw Long Feng and the remaining two demons regaining their composure, bringing up their own fists as the red and green flames erupted about them.

Igniting the flames again from his own hands to help him manoeuvre, Tom Tom was prepared to start his desperate dance in the air again when he suddenly spied three figures racing out from the nearby canyon and the boy's jaw dropped before several things happened all at once.

Looking up at the boy, Long Feng saw his arms drop limply by his sides, Tom Tom's mouth gaping open and his eyes almost as wide and at first the leader of the Dai Li believed himself triumphant. He was just calling out again to his remaining two demonic minions to destroy the child when one of those cried out, Long Feng and the other robed demon spinning about and at first their own jaws fell open.

Even Wolf was momentarily stunned into silence, watching through Tom Tom's wide eyes as the two Wolf-bats leapt at the first robed figure, their jaws open wide as they latched their teeth onto the back of the closest man's legs. Crying out he jerked backwards, almost bent over with his shoulders parallel to the ground when he felt a light pattering against his back and then had a brief vision of a girl wearing a maniacal grin at his side before she poked him once in the abdomen and the demon's eyes closed as his world exploded in unbelievable pain.

Long Feng was staring with equal amazement at the sight before him, he and his last demon turning to bring their fists to bear as the pups sped toward them next. But in that brief distraction all of them had forgotten Tom Tom and Long Feng danced backwards as a lightning bolt seared down from the sky, striking the ground between the demon and his master and making both jump. Which gave the pups the opening to leap again, the male going high this time only to strike the man's shoulders then leapt away while his sister went low, her jaws wide and while the demon reeled back from her brother's blow, she sank her teeth deep into the man's groin. Then Zhu Lee was there and the man stood stiffly, his mouth open in a silent scream and he could do nothing as the girl calmly reached out to poke him several times on his abdomen and chest and then without making a sound he folded up upon himself, dropping down bonelessly to the ground.

While Zhu Lee and his sister dealt with the final demon, the male pup had leapt away toward Long Feng and the man barely jerked himself to one side in time, crying out as the Wolf-bat's hooked claw on one wingtip cut deeply into his cheek. Turning with that blow, Long Feng scowled angrily as he brought his fists up again, tracking the pup as it took to the sky but next moment the leader of the Dai Li squeaked and leapt away, another lightning bolt blasting into the ground where he had been.

From on high, Tom Tom smiled as he saw the male Wolf-bat pup rising toward him before he sent another bolt of lightning, keeping Long Feng diving and rolling to avoid the attacks. Then as the pup turned sharply in the air just behind Tom Tom, giving the boy a friendly call as he passed, from the boy's hand one last bolt of lightning flashed down and Tom Tom drew back his hands and dived, following the male pup in streaking down toward Long Feng and to one side, Tom Tom could see the other pup with Zhu Lee only a few steps behind her and both only yards away from the green robed man.

But once again an important fact had been forgotten and just what that was, was revealed as Long Feng rose to a half crouch, a rolling ball of distorted air erupting from between his eyes and flashing upwards and causing Tom Tom and the male pup to twist aside while at the same time the green robed man slammed his fists down onto the stony ground. With his downward strike the earth beside the man erupted upwards, a wide pillar of stone bursting out of the ground and the female pup had no chance to swerve or stop herself before she slammed headfirst into this.

"No! Sweetie!" Zhu Lee cried out, skidding to a halt with her arms outstretched.

She fell back from the stone pillar into Zhu Lee's arms, the female Wolf-bat limp and unmoving, her eyes closing as the girl hugged the animal to her chest.

"ZHU LEE! RUN!"

Tom Tom practically screamed a warning, he and the male pup diving down again as Long Feng now turned his blazing fists to the earthen pillar with Zhu Lee and the other pup just beyond. But it was the male pup who was the closest and he left a contrail of white in his wake as he flashed through the dozen yards seperating them, slamming into Zhu Lee though only to half wrap his wings about the girl's chest and his sister. Only yards away himself now, Tom Tom adjusted his flight to arrow directly toward Long Feng when the Dai Li leader grinned coldly and fired.

The pillar shattered and exploded as the beams from Long Feng burst through that and the two Wolf-bats and Zhu Lee were lost to sight as a cloud of expanding flames, rock fragments and thick dust enveloped them. Instantly another pillar shot out of the ground beneath Long Feng and sent him hurting away a moment before Tom Tom slammed into the ground where he had been. But all thought of pursuing Long Feng were gone as Tom Tom turned, jumping to his feet and rushing into the cloud of thick dust beside him.

"ZHU! ZHU LEE!" he shouted desperately, unable to see anything at first and only after a few steps Tom Tom tripped over something laying on the ground.

He fell heavily, deeply cutting his palms on the rough stones but he didn't feel that then, concerned only with the fear boiling in his heart as he looked back. The dust was already thinning and by his feet Tom Tom saw one of the Wolf-bat pups. It was the male though it was difficult to tell at first glance, his fur all but burnt away from his front while the animal's back was a blackened and charred mess, dry and cracked bone visible along his spine where skin and muscle had been burned completely away.

_No. Oh no. _came Wolf's whine of horror but Tom Tom was already turning away, intent only on finding the one he loved.

He heard a soft sound first before the dust thinned further and Tom Tom spied a shape on the ground a few feet away, hope flaring briefly as he saw something moving. But as he hurried over, the boy's heart froze in fresh fear as he saw the other Wolf-bat was the one moving, the little female nuzzling at an unmoving shape on the ground and whining softly. Having been shielded by her brother and the girl, the Wolf-bat was singed but otherwise unhurt but Zhu Lee had taken the full force of the explosion, her left arm and leg bent at awkward angles and all down that side were burns just as severe as the male pup's. Dropping to his knees beside her, Tom Tom could only stare in horror at first then noticed the ever so slight rise and fall of her chest, a tiny wheeze escaping the girl as she breathed in slow, shallow gasps. He noticed too the blood pooling on the ground beneath her and then saw the long sliver of stone protruding from her stomach, the blood escaping around this dark and flowing sluggishly.

_Don't touch it, boy._ Wolf growled quickly as Tom Tom's hand moved toward the stone impaling his friend, _We'll kill her for certain if we just pull that out. Remember the Shirshu. Share your energy with her and we can keep her alive until,_

"And Phoenix has the audacity to call my Dai Li useless." Came Long Feng's drawling tone, the man standing a score of yards away with a disgusted expression on his face as he looked down upon the body of one of the demons, "What a stink! What on earth did that girl do to them?"

Tom Tom and the pup beside him looked up sharply at the man's voice and now they glared at Long Feng who moved away from the unmoving demon, waving a hand before his face until he found clearer air upwind of Zhu Lee's hapless victim.

"Any you boy," Long Feng continued, bringing his hands up almost lazily as the green flames burst to life about them once more, "Have the Avatars become so desperate that they now send children and their pets to fight their battles? Although,"

The anger on his face only increasing, Long Feng suddenly thrust his chest forward and from him a pulse, the rounded distortion of a mental blast sped across to burst against the pair crouched beside Zhu Lee. The Wolf-bat shrieked as pain exploded inside her head and then simply dropped to the stones beside the girl and while Tom Tom cried out as well, he only rocked back on his heels as he clutched at his head with both hands.

"If the Avatars are able to teach a mere boy to wield lightning, they are indeed becoming a formidable threat." Long Feng continued, extending his arms with his fists aimed straight at Tom Tom, "And there is only one way the Dai Li deal with threats."

Those bright, emerald beams speared out but Long Feng's victorious smile disappeared as Tom Tom thrust out his own suddenly blazing hands, green meeting gold and the air shook from the thunder that rolled out. Long Feng blinked, the shock he felt obvious on his face as he stared at the boy who blazed with bright golden light, an aura like pure sunlight surrounding him now and his eyes burning with a deeper, almost burnished bronze that drifted up from his face, dancing about in the air above his head like drifting smoke.

For all his efforts so far to clear his thoughts and channel the animal within himself, Long Feng had just unwittingly helped Tom Tom with that mental blast. As Tom Tom's mind reeled and teetered on the edge of darkness, an ancient and extremely powerful animal stirred in that boy's heart, an animal that now wrapped himself protectively about Tom Tom's psyche, merging with the most ancient aspects of the boy's body, heart, mind and soul and it was a new animal that rose to the surface.

With concern on his face now, Long Feng fired again but Tom Tom was already racing ahead and three steps beyond Zhu Lee the beam struck true, again only shattering the air as the boy swiped a hand across to swat the attack before it came close. Three more steps and Tom Tom was entirely wreathed in golden flames as he dropped forward, actually picking up speed as he raced along on all fours and in another few yards deep grey fur was exploding out all over the boy's exposed chest and back, his trousers and boots flying away as the shape of his limbs flowed and changed.

Only once more Long Feng managed to fire a pair of beams before Wolf leapt, the destructive energy bursting against the aura surrounding him even as he opened his jaws wide. With a shout of fear, Long Feng was sent crashing to his back from the impact, aware only of the large animal atop him with one of his fists trapped in its jaws before Wolf squeezed. Long teeth sheered through skin and sinew and the snapping, crackle of shattering bones was lost under Long Feng's high pitched scream and then Wolf shifted to the side as the robed man sent another desperate blast of mental energies flying forth. Still gripping Long Feng's destroyed hand in his jaws, Wolf suddenly twisted his head side to side as Long Feng screamed again, the man lifted from the ground, thrown bodily up and over Wolf and slammed back down and then with one last savage twist, Wolf tore the destroyed appendage off. Still screaming, Long Feng clutched his torn arm to his chest, blood pumping freely from the stump at the end of his forearm and quickly soaking into the man's robes.

_**K…kill…you.**_Even through his pain, Long Feng froze at that inhuman voice and his wide eyes locked onto the large grey wolf as it glared down at him, _**You killed her! Now…I'll…we'll…kill YOU!**_

Again his shape flowed and changed and Tom Tom suddenly stood there, gold still blazing from him and he glared down at Long Feng with pure, feral hatred. Lightning danced over the boy too now, his furious expression unchanging even as that energy intensified, gathering and building about his hands. Looking up at this, Long Feng saw his death coming for him as Tom Tom slowly sank down, the bright, crackling energies dancing about the boy's fingers reaching for the prone man's face.

And then suddenly the boy was gone. Twisting his head about, Long Feng stared in confusion at first at the sight of a man dressed in black a few yards away and holding the struggling boy aloft with one hand.

It was Phoenix and he held Tom Tom easily, his fingers digging cruelly into the boy's shoulder as Tom Tom thrashed and kicked, turning his head about then and attempting to sink his teeth into the man's wrist. But the apparent black silk of Phoenix's sleeve proved to be as hard as steel, harder than diamond and next Tom Tom pursed his lips to blow a jet of sun bright flames straight into Phoenix's face. It continued for many heartbeats, Tom Tom keeping up the flow of flames until his breath ran out and then as he sucked in a deep breath through clenched teeth, Phoenix only laughed as his hand on the boy's shoulder squeezed.

Now it was Tom Tom's turn to scream as he felt his collarbone snap, the deeper bones of his shoulder crushed as Phoenix's fingers sank into the boy's flesh and blood literally poured down his chest from the torn flesh. Desperately Tom Tom brought up his other hand, thrusting it out and again lightning crackled as it burst over the man holding him but it soon vanished, lights exploding in the boy's head by a blow he never saw coming. Again Phoenix lashed out with his free hand, driving his fist into the boy's face again and then again and at last Tom Tom's eyes closed, his cut and bleeding face going slack as his head lolled forward limply.

"I would not have believed it if I had not seen it for myself." Phoenix rumbled quietly, an amused smile on his face as he turned about with Tom Tom still hanging limply in his grip, "Fortune smiles upon us, Long Feng. Mother believed you and I to be bait enough but with his animal spirit," pausing, Phoenix hoisted Tom Tom up to face level and leered at the unconscious boy, "Daniel will sacrifice anything, anyone to get this back."

"M…my Lord." Long Feng began weakly, still lying on his back and gripping the bleeding stump of his arm in his remaining hand, "Please…Lord,"

Only glancing disinterestedly down at Long Feng, Phoenix's eyes turned back to Tom Tom as he grinned coldly, ignoring the man on the ground beside him as he addressed the boy.

"We wondered what had happened to you. I believed you remained in the spirit realms but as usual mother was right. She told me to expect you to show up." Phoenix said with a soft chuckle, pulling Tom Tom's face closer to his own, "And now you are here you can have the pleasure of watching us destroy his mind…before Mother ends your Daniel Bei Fong. Permanently."

"M…mas…ter." Long Feng's pleading voice was weaker, "Help…me."

"In other circumstances I would not waste my efforts on a fool who cannot even defeat two children and their flying dogs." Phoenix snapped coldly, though he grinned down at the man, "Although, even you weren't to know the boy harboured part of the Nomad's spirit within himself."

"P…pl…ease." Came another hoarse plea.

Heaving a bored sigh, Phoenix crouched down, the fingers of one hand still buried within the unconscious boy's shoulder as he unceremoniously dumped Tom Tom to the ground beside himself. Then faster than Long Feng could see or even react, Phoenix snatched up his handless arm, holding tightly to the bleeding stump at its end. A small scream escaped Long Feng at the rough treatment but it was nothing to the shriek of absolute agony that burst from him as Phoenix's hand erupted into flame. The sleeve of his robes flashed to ash as the skin of Long Feng's forearm sizzled and spat, the flesh beneath Phoenix's hand turning black and he held his grip for several long heartbeats more until at last Long Feng's eyes rolled up, his head dropping to the ground and the man going still as the pain drove him into unconsciousness.

"Pathetic." Phoenix drawled, casting Long Feng's still smoking arm down upon the man and rising to his feet.

Tom Tom was dragged up with him though the boy remained limp and unmoving, his legs dragging on the ground as Phoenix turned. Ignoring Zhu Lee and the Wolf-bats near her, Phoenix was looking to the south where the huge storm still dominated that horizon, those dark clouds visibly moving and churning even from many miles away.

"He will be coming soon." Phoenix rumbled to himself as he looked around, then raised the unconscious boy he held to leer into his face, "Why don't we move this to a more…picturesque arena."

Chuckling evilly to himself, Phoenix rose into the air and turned to the north, flying away then toward the distant line of blue of the river and leaving behind only the dead and dying upon the barren earth.

* * *

><p>Without her conscious control, Azula felt her form change and still she could do nothing but allow herself to be pushed gently along, could not even formulate thought through the fog filling her mind and she moved as though through a pleasant dream over to a small table with two chairs set out beside it. One chair was occupied by someone Azula recognised but right now she couldn't even think of that one's name as Fate gently pushed Azula down into the single vacant chair. Still with one hand resting on Azula, Fate gestured with her other hand and the ornate chair she had created from stone moved and twisted like a living thing, the arms of the chair suddenly flowing up and around Azula's arms to trap them while her legs were similarly encased down below, more stone flowing around to form straps about her abdomen, her chest and about her throat and pinning her securely to her seat. Inspecting her work briefly and seeming satisfied, Fate stepped back then and the moment her hand fell away from Azula the young woman exploded.<p>

Jin dived away from her chair from the literal explosion of fire that surged out several yards around the trapped woman, Azula opening her mouth and screaming at Fate and bathing her again in white hot flames. Her chair rocked as she thrashed, the stone glowing red hot in places as Azula kept up her flames but as she drew her first breath, she paused as a light laugh came from before her. The flames dissipated rapidly and Azula glared at the woman before her, the familiar sneering yet oddly beautiful face framed by jet black hair, the flowing dress of equal darkness filled with shifting points of light that covered her from her shoulders down to the ground hiding her legs and feet from sight.

"Are we done now, dear?" Fate asked pleasantly, although her sneer remained as she brushed an imaginary speck of dirt from her dress, "I'm sure anyone else might have been very impressed by your little…display but I'm afraid you are simply too far beneath me to be much of a threat."

Fate laughed again as Azula's eyes narrowed. Then with a swirling gesture at her side, the earth beside Fate flowed upward quickly forming itself into another ornate chair before she sat down, facing Azula firstly but turning briefly to glance at Jin who was just resuming her own seat.

"If you're going to kill me, then do it." Azula snapped, although it took some effort to keep her voice hard and steady, "Or if you're going to give me to my father, go ahead." she forced a cold smirk onto her lips, "I've been looking forward to humiliating him again."

"Oh, you might find my Phoenix a bit more of a challenge now." Fate said almost conversationally, sneering condescendingly again, "It's almost a shame you'll never finish your training. I believe you might be quite the challenge to me as a true Avatar but there's so much you simply don't know about what you are and just what you can do. Thing's you will never know now."

Still smiling Fate raised one delicate hand and Azula stared as a long, thin silver spike emerged from the tip of the woman's raised forefinger, growing until it was several inches long.

"And I didn't bring you here to kill you. At least, not yet." Fate continued, lowering her hand so that the silver spike projecting from her finger was pointed at Azula, "I just need a little of your Avatar blood."

Before Azula could so much as blink, Fate's hand shot forward and pain like ice exploded in Azula's shoulder as the spike speared through skin, flesh and bone. But she remained silent, her lips compressed into a faint line as Fate twisted the spike one way, then the other still wearing that small sneer as she drew her hand back and pulled free the now bloody spike.

"Has he taught you nothing about our true natures?" Fate spoke conversationally again and as Azula watched the woman held the spike up, then reached to her side and her free hand disappeared into her dress near her waist as though it had no substance but as she withdrew it she was clutching a small blackened, foul smelling lump of flesh, "The true power of an Avatar of Nature lies in the blood and through the blood we have mastery over all of nature. The power not just to control life but to change and adapt it to our will."

Squeezing the lump of half rotted meat in her hand, thick dark blood seeped out between Fate's fingers and she surprised Azula again as she used the spike on her other hand to scratch at her own forearm, a few drops of Fate's own dark purple blood welling forth. The piece of meat was tossed aside and next Fate smeared the dark blood coating her hand over the spike, mixing it with her own and Azula's blood.

"Do you know, I have always liked you humans. Your minds are so easy to bend to my will but more than that, your bodies are just as…malleable." Fate spoke quietly, turning her sneering face away from Azula's then, "Jin, dear. It is time now. Come over here."

Silent and unmoving since Azula's arrival, Jin arose now and walked stiffly to stand before Fate, no emotion betraying the woman and yet there was the tiniest tremor to her hands as she stared blankly into the distance. Without warning, Fate's hand shot forward and plunged the spike projecting from her finger straight into Jin's stomach, corded muscles exploding over the young woman's body as a moan built deep in her chest. The moan grew to a strangled scream that emerged through clenched teeth as Jin folded up slowly, dropping to the ground as she curled tightly upon herself.

Securely trapped in her seat, Azula could only turn her eyes down to the young woman on the ground before her, watching in horrified wonder as short hair grew rapidly over Jin's body, hair that thickened quickly and grew to become a burnt orange in colour, cut here and there with wide stipes of black. As she moaned and twitched, her body was changing too. Azula could see one of Jin's ears moving higher up on the young woman's head and where she could see part of her face, Jin's nose shrank in, her top lip swelling as a cleft formed in it a moment before long, black whiskers began to push forth. Tearing her gaze from the transformation taking place, Azula glared hatefully back at Fate.

"He will recover soon and when he does…he will come for me." Azula hissed coldly, continuing even though Fate did not look at her, only continued watching Jin with a smile, "And when he does, he won't care who stands in his way. He won't care who or what he has to destroy to get to you. Even me. He'll tear the world apart if he has too to end you and when that happens…you lose everything."

As Jin's muffled grunts and moans continued, Fate did turn to Azula then although her sneer remained unchanged, the woman laughing again as she moved around to kneel at Azula's side.

"Silly girl. Are you so blind? He's already awake…and he's not coming here." Fate said coldly, pointing out into the canyon.

Looking that way, Azula had to fight hard to supress a shudder at the flood of demons pouring out into the canyon, the sheer numbers of them obscuring her view of her family, her friends and all those who had come to fight with them. But searching further, stretching her senses to their limits, Azula's eyes sought out the Wolf-bats hill and within she could sense the lifeforces of those who had taken refuge there. But there was one whose energies she could not sense and try as she might, he was nowhere to be found.

"He doesn't want to find you. He wants the one he has hated all his life and when he finds him, my Phoenix will be there to rip apart what remains of your dear, Danny's mind. And once he has then…Ah, then you will see." Surprising Azula, Fate spoke almost reverently and she stared as the woman beside her rose to her feet, gazing out into the canyon with an expectant, almost hungry gaze, "I can almost taste him. The Nomad is here and soon he will be the one to come for me and when he does, once and for all I shall put an end to any threats to my power. It will be a glorious fight and then, I shall take back my place in the heavens."

As she spoke, Fate moved to stand before Azula with her back to her, looking dreamily out at the wild battle taking place there and once more Azula was tempted to blast the woman with her flames even though she knew it to be pointless. She knew a little of the psionic arts too, a mental blast being little more than a psychic scream but considering who it was before her, Azula suspected that would be even less effective. She struggled at her bonds again but froze as Fate suddenly turned, shifting aside to reveal Jin now on her feet. A Jin who was greatly altered now.

Like a mix of human and animal, Azula stared into a face she knew, the face of the Tigress yet as corrupted and twisted as the rest of Jin now. A long tail swished side to side behind Jin and the young woman's hands and feet were even more changed, her feet more like paws now and the fingers on her hands had lengthened, each of them tipped with long, black claws. Cold blue fire still burned where her eyes had been but now lips peeled back to reveal long fangs as Jin hissed threateningly, a clawed hand raising to reach out and unable to help herself, Azula struggled even harder at her bonds. Yet at a soft sound to one side, Jin froze, her head turning slightly to look askance at Fate.

"Oh, go ahead and enjoy yourself, my pet." Fate said, laughing as Jin's lips parted again in a frightening approximation of a smile, "Let those fools out there suffer at the hands of our armies before you go to finish them off."

"Thank you…Lady." Jin's voice was a deep, hissing rumble. Then turning back to Azula she flashed long teeth in another grin, "Don't worry…you won't die…Just like…when I get my hands…on your brother…I'm going…to make this last."

As the creature Jin had become leaned closer, Azula pursed her lips and sent a desperate blast of fire rushing forth but the azure flames had only begun to emerge from her mouth when a clawed hand swept across in a blow that all but robbed the young woman of her senses. Her other hand coming up, Jin flexed her clawed fingers before that hand flashed down with a blow that made the chair holding Azula tip briefly on its side before rocking back upright. She closed her eyes after that, knowing what was coming Azula forced herself to relax, urging her centre to remain calm as the beating began in earnest.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hooray! It's only taken me a little over 6 months but I got it done. I won't spoil things by explaining why it's taken so long (you can read my profile for that) but a long time ago I promised I would never give up on these stories and that is the simple truth.<em>**

**_The next chapter, part 2 of this one, will be coming much sooner, I promise. It's already mostly written, I just have an intense battle between Avatars to finish writing and then I can post it._**

**_Please, please review. Even if it's just to tell me what a bastard I am for taking so long to update._**


	10. The Siege of the Great Divide Pt 2

**_Phew, there was just so much going on in this chapter that made it very difficult to write. Still this was my first attempt at writing of such a large scale battle with the forces and powers involved. The chapter turned out huge (as usual) but I still feel I could have put more detail into many of the fight scenes. I just hope you enjoy it as it is._**

**Chapter 10 - The Siege of the Great Divide, Part 2.**

_By the hoary balls of my father._ The silver dragon breathed, almost the only sound that arose from the humans, spirit and great dragons gathered thickly behind her, _It's great, great Gandpappy._

"What?" Toph asked from her perch just behind Yin Jiao's head, her own face pale as she sensed just what was flowing down the canyon toward them.

_Some of those are the true dragons of old. Our ancestors._ This came from Ran, the blue dragon circling just above the front ranks of their forces, _It's bad enough she would even think to use them against us but for our own kind to be working with Fate….HOW DARE YOU!_

For the moment the battle had stalled. An eerie stillness coming over the defenders as this new surge of demons rushed forth from beyond the plateau, massive beasts all teeth and spikes that simply trampled the demons ahead of them, other enormous things that filled the sky above with clouds of smaller demons crowding the air about them. As nature spirits, dragons and their human allies halted, a gap had formed between the two armies and while some of the demons still sent beams of red flashing out, most of the defenders could do little but stare at the mass of creatures filling the far end of the canyon and the sky above, a wall of raging darkness that was bearing down upon them.

"What…how?" Sokka breathed haltingly from Yin Jioa's back, "How the hell do we fight this?"

"The how isn't important, just fight, Baby." Suki said from beside him, her face as pale as his, "If they get through us…then I just hope…Dad gets the kids somewhere safe before…before,"

"REFORM THE LINES! REFORM THE LINES!" Reena's sudden shout came through both the crystals the Gaang wore and echoed about the canyon. Looking away from what was coming, everyone could see her, still seated atop Hei Bei as the huge spirit animal carried her up and down before their army, "BENDERS, WARRIORS! GET AIRBORN AND HIT THESE THINGS WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT. SPIRITBENDERS TO THE FRONT! WE'LL FIGHT OUR WAY BACK DOWN THE VALLEY AND MAKE OUR STAND THERE! DO NOT LET UP! GIVE THESE THINGS NO QUARTER AND LET'S SEND THEM BACK TO HELL!"

As she finished her short speech, Reena turned away and from both her and her mount a rolling distortion sped away, flattening out as it did into a wide spreading wave that shattered thousands of the demons, cutting a full quarter mile into the tightly packed ranks of those lining the canyon floor while in the same motion, Reena thrust her hands forward and up and from them a spray of lightning shot forth, reaching from her all the way to the churning clouds above, sending some of the flying demons screaming from the sky and scattering many of the others.

A new roar arose from the animal spirits, the dragons voicing their own defiance and unable to resist, the human members of the Gaang sent forth their own cheers and shouts. From those who could Bend, new bolts of lightning lit up the darkness and the Warriors, those with weapons crackling with the energies they had already greedily drank, sent out their own bolts, more of the demons falling from the sky and out in front, from the massed nature spirits came more rolling distortions, mental attacks that filled the air with the dusty remains of demons before them. In the air above their army, the Firedragons were spreading out and up, following their elder's lead as great spurts and jets of fire lit up the sky again as they joined in.

A wall of destruction spread out from the defenders but they were barely chipping away at the sheer numbers of the demons swarming through the canyon, human, dragon and spirit backing away now even as they kept up the barrage.

_Get us up there, Toph._ Yin Jiao said eagerly to her rider, _Now these dimwits have taken to the skies, they're about to get a rude shock. Zhen Feng's been waiting for his moment._

Wearing a grim smile, Toph clenched her legs about the silver dragon's neck, punching her fists into the air and Yin Jiao shot straight upwards, soaring off then to get closer to Ran and the front lines of the battle. When the silver dragon first rose upwards, Sokka and Suki clutched at each other, dropping into crouches at the wild ride but after a moment Sokka could not help but crawl to the dragon's wing, peering over her side down at the warring armies below, his eyes locked to a certain young woman riding on the black and white spirit and cutting down hundreds of their enemies with every strike. Hei Bai was a constant sight racing up and down before their ranks, getting himself and the young woman on his back to where the demons were thickest and from his rider beams of dazzling blue or great fans of lightning lit up the night followed by booming crashes, the black and white spirit adding to this with wide beams of white that speared out from his roaring mouth. And from both the rolling distortions of mental blasts shattered the demons to dust from moment to moment, wherever the retreating defenders found their lines hardest pressed, Reena and Hei Bai were there, their ferocity and determination renewing the courage and drive of those nature spirits and Earthdragons closest to them.

"You know, Azula couldn't have picked a better commander for our army." Sokka said over the rushing wind and sounds of battle, then glancing slyly at his wife he added, "She's inspiring isn't she? I wonder where she could have learned that?"

"I am not forgiving her, Sokka." Suki snapped angrily, not meeting her husband's gaze, "And I doubt she learned any of that from her mother. Did you forget, she's been fighting these kinds of battles for a long, long time."

"I know, two thousand years of it." He replied with a concerned frown that grew sad as he looked back down, "And we've all seen what that did to Danny and he only carried the Nomad's memories of it. I can't imagine what it was like for her, going through that day after day, all alone."

"Yeah, maybe but," Suki began as her glare softened but as she glanced up her eyes widened, "SOKKA!"

She raced away then to stand on the dragon's neck just behind Toph, facing the mass of flying demons filling the sky ahead of them. At first glance the demons appeared to be glowing red before the combatants realised that the sky ahead was filled with red beams, a hail of destructive energy like horizontal rain and in moments Suki's arms were working desperately to keep the attacks away from Toph and herself, Sokka behind them racing about the dragon's back to keep as many away from Yin Jiao as he could. With pained screeches and roars, several Firedragons and the flying spirits with them tumbled from the sky trailing smoke as they fell but already the clouds above were stirring and as the demons came upon them at last, great columns of twisting, ferocious wind reached down from the clouds.

* * *

><p>He came to slowly, not knowing how long he had been out and caring less with pain like nothing he had experienced before burning through every inch of him. Although he was acutely aware of the agony that was his left arm. Opening his eyes he saw first only darkness above with a few stars beginning to show up there, then slowly turning his head he could see he lay on bare stone. He realised he remained on the barren and broken landscape beyond the canyons where he had fallen and he tried to raise his head, dropping it again as it began spinning and his vision briefly grew dark. He breathed slowly, waiting for it to pass as he listened to the sigh of the wind around him and as his head did clear, there came a different sound to one side.<p>

Lifting his head slowly the sound came to him again, a quite whine that left Long Feng confused at first until his eyes focused on what lay a dozen yards away beyond his feet. He saw one of the Wolf-bats first, the pup laying where he had fallen, his wounds even worse than Long Feng's even if the pup did have all his limbs. Remembering, Long Feng winced when he raised the blackened stump of his arm into his field of vision, even that slight movement sending jolts of agony shooting through him and making his head swoon.

Again came that whine and lowering his injured arm, Long Feng saw movement beyond the Wolf-bat pup. The other Wolf-bat was there, the little female whining again as she nuzzled the still and unmoving form of Zhu Lee and getting no response, she next moved over and tried to rouse her brother. Just these few moments of observing this sapped Long Feng's energy and he dropped his head with a groan but then he froze, his eyes going wide as he heard a new sound. Not a whine but a low, savage growl.

_Monster._ The female pup growled, the fur across her shoulders rising as she stalked slowly toward Long Feng, _Bad Alpha. You take my brother. You take pretty friend._

Ordinarily Long Feng would feel little threat from an animal less than half his size but in his weakened and confused state he kicked his feet feebly, struggling to rise but fell back almost instantly as the sudden movement sent his head reeling again. The pup approached cautiously, prepared in case the man struck again with his strange and destructive powers but now Long Feng only whined himself as he struggled again to move. With a drawn out groan he managed to roll to his side, crying out as his injured arm brushed against the stony ground and then he was on his stomach, moaning and weeping in pain and fear as he tried to pull himself across the earth with his remaining hand.

His first attempt only took the nails from several of his fingers as he clawed at the ground but desperate to get away, Long Feng reached out again to find a handhold, a stone, a clump of grass, anything he could pull himself forward with when he felt his hand brush against something, his fingers closing about warm flesh. Raising his face he saw he had hold of a bare foot and with effort Long Feng looked further up, only then noticing the broken lines of green tattoos, the muscular and heavily scarred body and he felt his heart freeze in absolute terror when he saw that familiar glare coming down at him from a blindfolded face. He gibbered as that man bent down and grasped Long Feng by his robes, lifting him easily from the ground and holding him up so that his feet dangled above the ground.

"Hello again, Long Feng." The scarred man growled as a brief, crooked grin formed on his face.

At that moment Long Feng did not need Zhu Lee's rather specialised chi attack for the man's bowels to empty themselves noisily and messily into his trousers before the leader of the Dai Li whimpered one last time and once again passed out.

_DADDY!_

Having seen the man appear, the Wolf-bat ran over to him now, relief flooding her at the sight of him as she rubbed her side against his leg.

_Daddy. Bad alpha kill brother._ Her whine was broken and high, the sounds she made not so different to sobbing as she tried to tell him, _My brother…he save me. Pretty two-leg girl save me too and now…she dead too and bad…scary alpha. Dark and scary. He take two-leg boy. Boy like us. Like Daddy._

At first however the scarred man stared blankly, his face expressionless and as the pup whined questioningly up at him, the man finally dropped Long Feng who fell bonelessly to the ground before the man dropped himself to kneel before the pup.

_I am aware of what happened. I know…everything._ He growled softly to her, _I am not the one you believe me to be but…well, I'll let him explain that when time allows. First let me get rid of these and then we shall do something about your brother and Zhu Lee…I mean, the pretty girl._

She blinked in surprise, not just from his odd behaviour but turning to stare at her brother's body and Zhu Lee's beyond and before she could ask the question burning in her mind, the scarred man raised an arm to sweep it through the air before himself. Scattered about where they had fallen, the half dozen robed figures of the demons, those dead or just unconscious rose into the air before they flew across, slamming together to one side of the man, all of them held tightly together in a jumble of limbs a few feet above the ground. Below the floating bodies of his demon minions, Long Feng groaned and half opened his eyes, freezing as he saw what was above him, trembling again as he turned his eyes to see the figure of Daniel standing nearby.

"One day soon, Long Feng, one day very soon you are going to answer for all you've done." The scarred man growled, his face set in a hard glare, "Perhaps you should think long and hard on that while you work out how to get out of this."

With just a slight movement of the scarred man's foot, the ground beneath Long Feng split and crumbled and with a shout of fear he fell away, falling into the depths of a deep hole and his wailing continuing for several long moments before it ended with a dull thump. That familiar yet oddly different grin reforming, the man dropped his other hand and the tightly packed demons he had been holding fell away, down into the darkness of the deep hole before the scarred man shifted his foot again and the hole closed with a grinding crunch.

Having watched this with wide eyes, the female pup was staring hard at the man although most especially at the glint of silver she could see just over his shoulders, more of it coming into view as he turned slightly away from her.

_Daddy Hunter? _She whined fearfully, taking a step back, _Daddy? What that?_

She had never seen his backpack before but even those who might be familiar with it would be shocked at what now rested between his shoulder blades. The silver bag was flattened against the man's shoulders, branching out at its edges and just like the roots of some strange, metallic plant these had burrowed into the man's flesh, visible beneath his skin as raised ridges, splitting and branching as they dug into him following the jagged lines of veins and capillaries.

Reaching up, he traced the raised skin at his shoulders where the straps of his pack now rested beneath his skin, a thoughtful expression on his face before he smiled reassuringly to the pup as he knelt on the earth before her again.

_One of you names him an angel, the other calls him her father. You have no idea just how much your love has done for him, little Huntress._ He growled quietly, chuckling suddenly as she came forward to sniff at his hand, _I am known as Nomad and I have much to explain. It is going to take you and your brother to help Daniel and help save Zhu…the pretty girl. Once that is done, I'll need your help to save his sire…the boy you thought smelled so like Daniel._

She didn't really understand all that he was telling her but some of what he said piqued the little female's interest and she spun away, staring at her brother's body and the still form of Zhu Lee beyond him.

_Brother…Pretty girl…Not dead?_ She whined hopefully.

_The spark has not left them yet although…even though I do this, I only hope your parents will forgive Daniel for it._ He growled and she turned back, staring curiously as that familiar yet different grin formed on his face, _But before that, little Huntress, I need to tell you all about…Angels._

* * *

><p>As the battle resumed all about them, explosions shaking the earth, the air shrieking from the multitudes of lightning bolts and beams of destructive energy, there were two who were not fighting but only sitting upon the earth while all around them the forces who had come to fight with them were driven gradually back. All but forgotten in the chaos, Linka crouched at the Huntress's side, gently holding the Wolf-bat's head and locking eyes with her until the young woman was certain she had the animal's attention, her gaze desperate yet pleading.<p>

"I don't know if you can understand me but I've got an idea." Linka said, her voice slightly slurred now as one side of her face rapidly swelled from the blow she had received, "Listen, this is going to sound crazy but I think together, the two of us can save Azula. Do you understand? We can save her but I need your help."

The Huntress didn't understand the words in the least and yet from the young woman's posture, the tone of her voice and the way Linka sent pointed glances beyond the demon army up to the plateau and then turned that pleading gaze back to her, the Wolf-bat was quickly getting the gist of the idea. With an intelligence that went beyond what was normal even for Wolf-bats, the Huntress knew how to respond and nodded her head.

"Great. This is probably going to get us killed but if we can pull it off, we'll get Azula back." Linka explained (pointlessly since the Wolf-bat couldn't understand the words but Linka rambled on anyway), "I don't think we'd get away with using the chi pathways up there. Danny could always tell when someone was coming that way so Fate probably can too but I got a better idea anyway. But for my idea to work we need to be going really, really fast which is where you come in." turning away, Linka looked over her shoulder at the Wolf-bat, patting her shoulder with a hand, "Climb on up and I'll get us started. Come on, girl. Um, up Huntress! Come on, up."

It took her a moment to realise the young woman's intent but the Huntress moved forward, raising herself up and hooking her long foreclaws through Linka's kimono at the shoulders, lifting her hind legs next to hook her rear claws carefully but firmly through the cloth about the woman's thighs. Raising back to her feet, Linka put her hands to her shoulders to hold the Wolf-bat's paws in place and then turned her head to the furry face beside her own.

"I think you'll get the idea as we go." Lina breathed, adding under her breath, "I hope."

Then woman and Wolf-bat vanished as the battle raged on, their absence unnoticed in those first few moments as the spirit animals and dragons who had been fighting around them were pushed back once more, the feet and other appendages of demonic things trampling the ground where they had been.

The Huntress blinked her eyes in amazement. She had travelled this way once with Azula but that was a few hundred feet and she had been able to see her destination beforehand. Now she found herself and Linka several thousand feet in the air, high above the churning clouds far below and already the wind was beginning to roar in their ears as they dropped.

"They should be almost directly below us." Linka's shout was almost lost in the wind, "We need to go fast, ok? As fast as you can make us go."

Then by way of further explanation, Linka kicked her feet up, tipping head down with her arms out before herself in a dive and the young woman and her passenger began to pick up speed as they plunged toward the clouds far below.

* * *

><p>There was no sense of awakening, she was simply and suddenly aware of herself although she was aware of little else. Beyond and surrounding her was white with no visible sky, nor ground or horizon. There was no sense of anything around her yet she wasn't afraid and was only mildly surprised by that and the strange place she found herself. Looking down at herself, she felt nothing but curiosity when she realised she had no body, no physical form at all yet she could still see her own aura, the shifting, moving light and colours at least holding the shape she remembered.<p>

_Hello?_ She tried calling, _Umm, am I dead? I think I might have got blown up._

There was only silence at first and part of her felt she should be concerned, afraid even of her current situation and yet she only continued to feel strangely calm.

_Are the puppies ok?_ She tried again, _I hope they didn't get hurt. And Tommy,_

She fell silent then as true fear touched her heart but not fear for herself, she felt afraid because she remembered that he was alone now, facing the threat of Long Feng by himself and yet what hurt more was the thought that she might be dead, that she may never see him again.

_Please…somebody!_ She called desperately, _I don't want to be alone here._

There came no reply but suddenly a smudge appeared in the distance, a half realised shape that quickly grew, gaining definition as it approached and she was silent as she realised it was one of the Wolf-bat pups. She was only recognisable through her aura yet the girl knew her instantly, watching entranced as the ever shifting, moving colours of the animal came to a halt just before her.

_You…you're so beautiful._

Surprised again, the girl realised the words had arisen from both of them at the same moment and she giggled, the sound echoed as a ripple that passed through the aura of the Wolf-bat before her. Each was lost in the achingly beautiful sight of the other and unable to help herself, Zhu Lee lunged forward, throwing wide arms she did not have, the pup spreading wings that were not there and without physical form they nevertheless came together, two souls embracing as one.

The world of white surrounding them changed then, the light brightening and intensifying into the pearly luminescence of the full moon.

* * *

><p>The sky was a chaotic maelstrom of enormous roaring shapes, lightning bursting from the clouds above, that and more coming from those waging war beneath and all of them battled between roaring columns of wind. What seemed like hundreds of twisters had grown down from the clouds, extending all the way down to the chaos raging on the ground far below while huge demons, dragons and spirits alike were plucked from the air and thrown about by the enraged, unnatural storm.<p>

Through this madness the long blue shape of Ran coiled and twisted her way through the sky, the stockier, silver shape of Yin Jioa not far behind as they worked in tandem to drive back the huge numbers of things filling the sky with them.

_Yin! To your left._ Ran barked out sharply, _That Roc's on a bombing run._

_A rock? Looks like a bloody big bird to me._ Came Yin Jioa's slightly amused response.

But the blue dragon half watched from the corner of her eye as her silver friend dropped like a stone, chasing what was indeed a huge bird diving down toward their allies fighting on the ground. Other, smaller demons swarmed over the giant bird's back but most of these were thrown clear as Yin Jioa's massive weight slammed into the bird, the silver dragon's powerful claws literally tearing the creature apart hundreds of feet above the ground while her tiny silver clad companions flashed about, their weapons cutting apart any of the smaller demons foolish enough to get too near Yin Jioa.

"Ahead of us." Ran's rider called, "Another of the big ones."

Bringing her attention back to her own fight, the blue dragon roared her challenge at the monstrous dragon like thing that was pushing its way through the multitudes of demons filling the sky, throwing its own comrades aside as it came roaring in at Ran. It was a dragon yet different to Ran, far larger to begin with and its serpentine body coiled and whipped through the sky without the aid of wings, the face on its head more feline than reptilian. As the two came roaring toward one another, from the demon dragon a huge pulse, a milky white orb of pure mental energy spat forth and Ran answered with a psychic blast of her own while from the rider seated just behind her head a bright stream of liquid gold flames speared out, crossing the hundred yards separating them and bathing the demon dragon's head in fire.

As it reared back that was the distraction for Ran's other two passengers to slip into the chi pathways, Ty Lee and Gar reappearing on the demon dragon's back and racing up to hack at its eyes and face with their swords. As it shrieked and roared, thrashing even harder in the air now, Ran pumped her wings to shoot forward until she slammed into the larger dragon, tearing at it with her claws while her teeth tore away huge chunks of the thing. Its struggles lessened as it grew weaker and Ran called to her passengers and then kicked herself away, quickly putting some distance between them as another of the huge twisters rolled their way, the demon dragon mewling weakly as it was pulled into the roaring tornado and dragged higher into the sky even as its substance dissolved into a cloud of fine dust.

_Bring on the next._ Ran growled menacingly, _My own damn ancestors. I'll show them all just what a REAL dragon can do._

Her rider still on his perch between the back sweeping horns behind her head, Zuko gave no response to this, distracted and focusing on his own boiling rage. He didn't even look as he raised an arm, sending out another burst of sun bright flames that seemed to be aimed at a nearby grey column of roaring wind but from around it to one side appeared a dense cloud of the smaller, winged demons, Zuko's attack bursting in their midst and most of them fell screaming from the sky, the rest scattering and most of these fell prey to the tornado. His eyes, all of his attention was focused on the glowing portal, that beacon of light resting atop the high plateau at one end of the canyon, several miles away and hundreds of feet below.

"She's down there, I know she is." Zuko growled under his breath, "We've got to get there. I've got to help her."

_I am trying, my friend._ Ran's voice lost its growl as she spoke, _But even with Zhen Feng's storms we are barely holding our own and they are pushing us back._

"I know, I know but…she's my sister." He breathed, closing his eyes tightly as tears of frustration threatened to well out of them, "And that monster has her. I gotta…I mean, maybe I could get through if I went on my own and,"

"Don't you dare!" shrieked a voice behind him and suddenly Ty Lee was standing behind him, one hand resting on his shoulder as she finished in softer tones, "Zula would never forgive me if anything happened to you and look around you Zuko. We're it. There's just us and the few dragons and spirit guys we got left. We're all that's keeping these monsters off our guys on the ground and you know Zula would never forgive you either if you went running off and left everyone else to die."

Two tears slipped down his cheeks then but Zuko did open his eyes and looked around. Scattered about the sky with them they still had near fifty Firedragons, their constant jets of flame lighting the darkness beneath the clouds and with them rode nature spirits, larger creatures flying alongside to support the dragons with the distinctive, milky white distortions of mental blasts or the bright colourful beams of concentrated energies. The spirits outnumbered the dragons and they had aerial force of more than two hundred remaining to them, the tornadoes and raging storm above further hampering their enemies yet the sheer numbers of what they faced, the demons filling one end of the canyon below and the sky above that made those gathered to defend their world seem insignificant in comparison.

Down below, their forces were finding things even harder. Nature spirits made up the bulk of their army but even with the Earthdragons fighting alongside them, their numbers were dwindling and already they had been pushed back more than half way down the canyon. Between the two armies were Hei Bai and Zhizhu in the form of a great spider, the two spirits racing up and down the front lines and between them and their passengers, they were responsible for the huge numbers of the demon's losses and yet looking down on this from high above, Zuko and the others could see that their forces down there looked even less significant against the demonic hordes that continued to pour into the canyon from around the plateau in an unending tide.

"This isn't a war." Zuko breathed, scowling as he brought his attention back to the sky, "It's a test of endurance and it's only a matter of time before we drop."

_We got trouble._ Ran's growl brought everyone's attention back to the fight, _Looks like they're grouping for another push._

They could see the crowds of winged and flying demons ahead of them, already filling the sky but now many more of the enormous dragons, bird-like things and thousands of the smaller demons were forming into a tightly packed, compact mass hundreds of feet across and all of them moving ahead as one, arrowing straight for the defenders hanging before them.

_Uh, guys? Zhen Feng just told me something dropped into the clouds._ Came Yin Jiao's voice, the silver dragon rising to hover beside Ran, _I can see something but…it's moving damn fast. Is it one of ours?_

The warriors with them looked confused but Zuko and Toph focused their senses above them, the demons registering to their Bending like complex knots of twisted energy but high above their enemies there was indeed something alive, or rather two somethings dropping through the thick cloud layer and picking up speed as they fell.

"Wait…is that…LINKA?" Zuko blurted in surprise as he recognised the young Kyoshi Warrior's energy.

"And the she-wolf?" Toph added in the same tones, "What the hell are they doing?"

_I think I get it._ Yin Jiao said, grinning suddenly as she turned to Ran and finished quickly, _Hey, Flamethrower. I got an idea. Take my riders and zip me over there, just above the clouds where they are._

"_WHAT?"_

Not just Ran but all the humans on both dragons voiced their shock and surprise at the request, making Yin Jiao chuckle happily.

_I think that girl and our Wolf-bat buddy are about to drop in and give Fate a big surprise. And maybe get our Avatar out of there._ Yin Jiao said quickly, then with another, slightly ominous chuckle she finished, _But I got an idea to help them with that and give that ugly bitch Fate a much, much BIGGER surprise._

"Are you sure?" Zuko called then as the silver dragon nodded he turned his face back down to his mount, "Please, Ran. We have to get Azula out of there."

Silence was his answer at first as Ran eyed the oncoming mass of demons doubtfully but next moment another spinning column of air speared down from the clouds, the tornado shattering the demons charge and thousands of them were picked up out of the air, the violent winds battering the creatures together before tossing the broken, dissipating remains away. Her decision made, Ran half twisted in the air and both her and Yin Jiao's passengers cried out, finding handholds as Ran's huge clawed feet clamped themselves to the silver dragon's sides. A shimmer built in the air about both dragons before they and their riders vanished with a thunderclap.

* * *

><p>He stood on a rocky outcrop, what was apparently a barren island in the middle of the Serpents Tail River, the river here almost two miles wide and filled with treacherous sandbars and stony reefs all around so what river traffic came this way stuck to the far northern banks where deeper channels made sailing these waters safer. Which was why this spot had proven to be an ideal place for the Dai Li to plant one of their secret bases, the rocky island little more than the tip of the iceberg, the very top of an underground base similar to all the others with level after level of rooms, workshops and dormitories.<p>

Phoenix sneered as his senses registered the vast empty space beneath his feet. Empty because Long Feng had set his Dai Li Earthbenders to creating many of these bases all across the world, most of them only occupied by a small maintenance crew of Dai Li or in some cases, demons. Such was the case with this base, Long Feng coming here first to gather the demons stationed here but Phoenix's sneer had little to do with Long Feng and his demon allies humiliating defeat at the hands of two children and their animal friends. No, Phoenix sneered because Long Feng had commissioned these bases when Fate had promised the man he and his Dai Li would be spared the coming purge in exchange for their loyalty but Phoenix knew the truth. Only those loyal to him would be spared.

A groan by his feet brought Phoenix out of his reverie and he turned his sneer down to the naked preteen curled into a tight ball on the stones nearby. His wounds had ceased bleeding and even healed a little but Tom Tom's shoulder was a mess, angry purple bruising spreading across the boy's chest from there hinting at the deeper damage within. Slowly he opened his eyes and at first only rolled his head weakly, his eyes narrowing as he spied Phoenix a few feet away but as Tom Tom tried to sit up, pain flared through his entire upper body and he cried out as he dropped back.

"I wouldn't try anything else now. I might just destroy your legs next time." Phoenix drawled, his sneer becoming more of a grin as he marched over to grab the boy roughly by his uninjured arm, Tom Tom still crying out in pain as he was pulled to his feet, "But I do want you awake. You and that filthy animal inside you. His pet…Wolf. You are awake in there, aren't you?"

_You should have listened to our warning last time._ Wolf's angry growl came, _What we did to you in Hinomoto, the way we left you in the spirit realms, it will be nothing to what you will suffer now. When he comes, without conscious control of himself, there will be little of you left to return to your bitch queen._

His sneer dropping from his face and with one hand still clamped about Tom Tom's arm, Phoenix lashed out with his free hand and the boy's head snapped to the side from the blow, a moan of pain escaping him as he felt his mouth flooding again with the taste of his own blood.

"Be careful how you speak of my mother, animal." Phoenix snapped angrily, "Or you and this boy you are possessing will both suffer."

"No one possesses me." Tom Tom said sullenly, trembling a little but he turned a steely eyed glare up at Phoenix, "We chose to embrace, as one."

_We were not created like some._ Wolf added in the same, savage tone, _Like what your…mother…did with you and Koh. Unlike you, we are nobody's…pet._

"You dare?" rage clouded Phoenix's face and he raised his fist again, yellow flames igniting about it as he glare at the boy.

And while fear made Tom Tom tremble all the harder, he did not turn away or drop his angry glare from Phoenix's. But next moment Phoenix dropped his fist, his head turning to one side and a cold smile formed on the man's face.

"And here he comes." Phoenix drawled, tugging Tom Tom roughly around so that he was standing before him, facing the same way, "Now you will see just what I can do and when I have finished destroying what remains of his mind, I will deliver both of you to my mother and then you will experience true suffering for an…for a,"

Phoenix fell silent as he stared, a momentary look of confusion and doubt flashing across his face while even Tom Tom stared quizzically. Across almost a mile of sluggishly flowing water, to the south of them the boy could just make out the figure of a man standing at the water's edge, just beyond the thickly growing reeds that lined the banks of the river. At this distance only the faint glint of silver at the man's shoulders gave a hint as to who he actually was but with Wolf's guidance Tom Tom could utilise his Firebending in ways he could never have imagined before to directly sense the man's energies even from a mile away. Energy that seemed to flow from the pack on his back, suffusing his entire being and blazing away from the man as though he stood in the heart of a blast furnace.

_Oh, my boy._ Wolf was suddenly sobbing in Tom Tom's mind, _My son. No._

"What?" Phoenix demanded, staring intently into the distance, "This is not right. He should be insane. Not standing there calmly."

"That's because you're too late." Tom Tom said quietly, he and Wolf speaking as one as his voice rose to a loud growl, "_That's not Daniel which means he's already dead. THAT is the Nomad…and he has come for YOU!_"

With an angry snarl, Phoenix shoved the boy away and Tom Tom could not help crying out again as he fell to his front several yards away. But through the despair suffusing Wolf was a growing, simmering anger and Tom Tom pushed himself up to his knees, turning to glare briefly at Phoenix and then back out across the water.

"_Daniel showed you mercy._" Tom Tom and Wolf growled again, "_But today…Fail-ix…if you dare to face the Nomad, you will most certainly die."_

"SHUT UP!" Phoenix roared, panting slightly as fury and even fear showed on his face, his tightly clenched teeth bared as he reached up to pull at his hair with both hands, "Damn you, Mother. Once again this is not how you said,"

But Phoenix fell silent, his arms dropping limply to his sides and even Tom Tom and Wolf were shocked into silence as two more figures stepped from the reeds behind Daniel, a young girl and a Wolf-bat moving up to stand at the man's sides. Tom Tom actually felt his heart stop for just a beat, his jaw almost hitting his chest and his eyes nearly popping from his head.

"She…she's alive." The boy breathed, a half sob, half laugh bursting from him.

"And this is what your precious Nomad feels he needs to face me?" Phoenix sneered with a disparaging laugh, his fears fading to nothing, "The girl and her flying dog that Long Feng already beat near to death. Suddenly I am less than concerned."

Both Tom Tom and his animal spirit were a little confused themselves, having no answer for why such a great and powerful being as the Nomad would bring Zhu Lee and one of the Wolf-bat pups with him but as Phoenix threw back his head to laugh even louder, Tom Tom turned again to glare angrily at the man. Which was why neither was prepared when the river and the land for miles around, the very stone under them suddenly leapt into the air.

* * *

><p>As they dropped into the thick clouds, she knew her companion understood what was needed as the clouds spread apart before them, the tell-tale swirl of an airshield forging a path before them. Still the wind battered at Linka like a solid thing and though the young woman would have liked to thank the Wolf-bat clinging to her back, Linka was privately afraid that if she dared to open her mouth the roaring winds might very well blow her insides out her other end. She knew the fear was probably an irrational one but at least it was distracting her from what the pair of them were trying to do. A fresh distraction came as they fell into the enveloping clouds, the Huntress's muzzle brushing her ear and faintly she heard the animal growling, the claws tangled in her kimono at her shoulders shifting slightly.<p>

Uncertain of what the Wolf-bat wanted and at first thinking that maybe the Huntress might be losing her grip, Linka pulled her arms up and grasped the animal about the base of the neck and shoulders to hold her tightly against her back. This turned out to be exactly what the Huntress wanted and Linka felt the claws pull free of her kimono before there came a violent jerk as the Wolf-bat snapped open her wings. And next moment Linka felt a massive burst of acceleration, the buffeting winds tripling in force and daring to turn her head slightly, through streaming eyes the young woman could see one of the Huntress's wings and the compact, swirling tornado cupped in that wing, the air actually being visibly sucked into the mouth of this tiny vortex and looking back up along her own body, between the parting clouds and just visible in the dim light, Linka could see two long contrails of white air being left in their wake.

Still not daring to open her mouth, Linka's lips were pressed tightly together even as a wide smile spread across her face but this became frozen as they dropped from the bottom of the clouds with shocking suddenness. The sky was filled with monsters although Linka only had an instant to take that in as the Huntress pulled them to one side, a gigantic lizard like bird crawling with smaller demons flashing past them upwards. Not daring to close her eyes, Linka could do nothing but watch as the Huntress jinked to one side, then another to avoid the creatures filling the air about them but in only moments the young Kyoshi Warrior could see the bright light at the top of the plateau, close enough already that both of them could make out the tiny shapes of people there.

* * *

><p>She stood next to the scarred man, filled with concern for the boy she loved and yet Zhu lee felt happier than she ever had in her entire life. Not even the fact that she had lost her clothes bothered her although she had the long, red blindfold of Daniel's draped diagonally over one shoulder, something else special that he had given to her secreted in a fold of the thick silk.<p>

"I can smell my Tommy." She breathed, her smile fading but not entirely, "He's hurt but I think he's ok."

"Just get to him, little Huntress." The man beside her said without turning from the river, "Your brother will help with that but once you do have him, it will be up to both of you to care for your brother. Above all else, just keep him safe."

"We will but," she began, glancing over at the Wolf-bat sitting on the scarred man's other side, the animal merely staring listlessly out over the river, "Is he ok, Nommy? I thought you helped my big brother, like you did for me."

"I told you, I am known as Nomad." The man said with a soft sigh, "And what I did for you was similar but also very different to what I have done for your brother. He will be fine in time but it will take most of your family to help make that happen. For now, he will need your guidance."

"Oh, you mean I get to tell him what to do for once?" she asked with another wild giggle, sobering quickly as her eyes went wide, "But you know the best bit, Nommy? Just that I've got a big brother at all. I mean, I always had my Daddy and my sisters which is funny cause I can remember growing up with just my brother and Momma too although you know the really funny bit, Nommy? I can't believe I thought of Danny as my Daddy. Well, he is kind of like my Daddy except Danny's a lot more fun and,"

"I am Nomad…and Zhu Lee?" The scarred man interrupted, turning to her and sighing again before he continued, "Shall we save Tom Tom now?"

"Oh, yeah." She replied, giggling still even as her face flushed with embarrassment, "Sorry, Nommy."

"Nom…oh, never mind." The man breathed quietly with a shake of his head, his face hardening as he turned back to the river, "Both of you just be ready to move."

Extending his hands out before himself, the scarred man dropped into a low stance and a moment later well-defined muscle exploded all over him. With obvious effort he lifted one foot from the ground, holding it a few inches in the air before slamming it back down, his fists punching upwards at the same time. The earth beneath Zhu Lee's feet shuddered and she watched wide eyed as the small island far out in the river suddenly thrust upwards, continuing to rise up even as the riverbed all around began to lift as well, water gushing over the girl's feet. The river was rapidly rushing away to either side as the island in its centre grew, already a hill fifty feet high and several hundred around and growing even as she watched, within moments a hundred feet high and as the last of the water drained from its sides, Zhu Lee stared up the sloping sides of a huge hill as the wet earth began to crack and split, the hill breaking into enormous chunks that continued to rise and spread apart.

"Now." the man beside her said softly.

Without hesitation, Zhu lee and the male Wolf-bat pup took off at a sprint, their feet slipping and sliding in river bottom mud as they hit the lower slopes of the new hill but both kept to their feet easily. Reaching the first break in the hill, they leapt across the still widening gap and the footing actually became easier as they raced together up a huge, shifting, rolling block of stone and glancing upwards, beyond multitudes of rolling, rising blocks Zhu lee could just see Phoenix and even Tom Tom standing on what had been their little island and she flashed the boy she loved a bright smile as she and her brother sped on.

"What?" Phoenix said, all menace and guile dropping from his voice as he stared in disbelief, "What game is this fool trying to play?"

Beside him, Tom Tom was wondering the same thing as he stared down at the ground far, far below them now although his eyes were searching mainly for any sign, any glimpse of his best friend and the Wolf-bat with her. Since that first brief sighting the pair had disappeared amongst the rolling, tumbling blocks of stone that had until moments ago been the riverbed and a Dai Li base. It was difficult to make anything out amongst the floating jumble with mud, dust and debris raining down from the huge boulders but at a hint of movement to one side, Tom Tom's head snapped that way, the boy catching a brief glimpse of pale skin between two of the massive blocks of stone, silently amazed as that glimpse of movement had already been halfway up the floating mass.

"If this fool wants to play childish games," Phoenix rumbled with a snarl, "Then, let's play."

As Tom Tom turned to him, Phoenix appeared to be growing, muscles exploding out over him as his chest expanded but most amazing of all was the man's silken clothing, flowing and moulding itself to his skin like a living thing before it suddenly set hard, black and glossy. Phoenix had become what he had been before, a monstrous thing over seven feet tall, encased from the neck down in black, chitinous armour with his hands and feet similarly encased and his fingers and toes had become tipped with long, curving claws. What made Tom Tom shiver however was the long tail that grew quickly out from the creature's lower back, curving up behind him and the thick, curved scorpion sting of a spike at its end was already wreathed in crackling energy.

Once more, only from the corner of his eye, Tom Tom sensed movement somewhere below them but before he could turn his head, Phoenix's fists were extended out before himself, twin beams of bright yellow speared down and halfway down the floating jumble of boulders an explosion of flame and smoke rolled out. As the dust and smoke cleared however there was nothing below them but the hundreds of slowly tumbling stones and boulders, no sign anywhere of the girl or the animal that was with her.

"I can't sense them at all." Phoenix snarled, keeping his blazing fists up, "Where is that,"

He fell silent as lightning burst over his black carapace, that attack proving harmless although it served to surprise and silence Phoenix as he turned a disbelieving gaze down to Tom Tom, the boy still kneeling a few yards away with one hand extended from his attack.

"Don't you touch her." The boy growled angrily, struggling to rise to his feet.

But Phoenix moved in a sudden blur, Tom Tom crying out as he driven back down to the stone with one of the creature's huge feet pinning his good arm to the ground.

"Stay out of this child or I will," Phoenix began.

"Leave him alone!" the shout came from nearby and Phoenix's head snapped up, just in time to rock back as a fist sized stone struck him directly between the eyes, "You big dumb poopy head!"

Uncertain if he could believe what he was seeing, Tom Tom and Wolf even wondering about their own sanity as they and Phoenix stared at the young girl standing on the edge of a floating boulder less than thirty yards away. Her hair had come loose, her braids uncoiling into long tangled locks that hung down to her waist and her meagre attempt at modesty, a red sash hanging diagonally across her chest, did little to hide the fact that she was entirely naked. A fact Tom Tom was suddenly and very acutely aware of as she spun about, presenting her backside to them as she slapped a cheek with one hand and poked her tongue out at the monster standing over Tom Tom.

"Betcha can't hit me, poop for brains." She taunted and then dived to the side and instant before Phoenix attacked, twin beams flashing out and a large portion of the floating boulder where she had been was reduced to red hot fragments.

But no sooner had Phoenix attacked when he was rocked by another blow, the boy trapped beneath him watching as the male Wolf-bat streaked past, the claw on one wingtip scratching a deep line into the back of Phoenix's neck before the animal was gone, diving down between two of the nearest boulders and out of sight. It was certainly not enough to hurt the beast but Phoenix roared in indignant rage as he twisted about to line up his blazing fists on the place where the pup had vanished, when another rock suddenly bounced off the back of his head.

"Ha Ha!" came a fresh taunt and Phoenix spun around the other way, inadvertently freeing Tom Tom as he moved and the boy struggled to half rise, both of them staring at Zhu Lee now standing on a gently rolling boulder on the opposite side of the shattered hill, "Gee, you're terrible at this, Dum Dum."

With a roar of rage, Phoenix thrust out his hands and again Zhu Lee dived down into the churning mound of stones a moment before the place she had been was enveloped in another explosion and then Phoenix cried out again as the male pup flashed past behind him in a blur, the claw on his wingtip scratching the monster once more. With another roar, Phoenix launch more beams from his fists, his tail rising over his shoulder to send a barrage of destructive energy out but like Zhu Lee, the Wolf-bat dived down into the safety of the floating hill. And still Phoenix fired, screaming incoherently as he poured out the attacks, beam after beam shattering the air and blasting the huge boulders to powder as he kept it up.

Only Tom Tom saw her coming, the female pup appearing for the first time and flying silently and low to the rolling boulders of their shattered, floating hill but the boy's jaw dropped, again almost hitting his chest as she came upon Phoenix from behind. She rose up, her form shifting and changing and it was Zhu Lee suddenly standing directly behind Phoenix, one hand coming around from behind her back with a long glint of silver that she swiped across before herself and fully half of Phoenix's tail fell away in a shower of black and yellow ichor.

The beast's scream was deafening and Phoenix spun with blinding speed but already, from the broken rocks behind Zhu lee the male pup was rising into the air, sweeping up and over the girl and then slamming into Phoenix's shoulder, wrapping his wings about the creature's face and head and as Phoenix yelled out, stumbling to the side as he reached up, Zhu Lee reached out with one hand and almost casually tapped her fingers in a rapid tattoo against the black armour of the beast's chest and side. Instantly Phoenix went still, silent and frozen in place although he still rocked gently as the snarling Wolf-bat clinging to him gnawed and bit whatever he could reach.

"You really are dumb." Zhu Lee said calmly, flicking a finger against the creature's steel hard armour, "I mean, if this stuff is supposed to protect you, you really should have made it big enough to cover your aura too and…and brother, will you quit that? You should know it takes Avatar armour stuff to actually hurt him."

The Wolf-bat attached to Phoenix's shoulder turned to glare at his sister, Zhu Lee holding up the long silver blade she still clutched in one hand. But her brother only blew a snort down at her and returned to enthusiastically trying to remove Phoenix's nose with his teeth while Zhu Lee stood thoughtfully, staring at her own reflection in the glossy black armour for a moment.

"Ok, maybe we can't actually hurt him but," Zhu lee raised her other hand as a wicked grin formed on her face, "I wonder what would happen if I made him go to the toilet in that armour."

"Z…Zhu?"

Finally finding his voice, Tom Tom remained kneeling a few yards away, shock and amazement leaving him as frozen as Phoenix as Zhu Lee spun to him with a huge smile, suddenly rushing over in a streaking blur before she slammed into Tom Tom and wrapped her arms about him in a tight hug.

"Ow. Ow. Zhu, my arm." Tom Tom yelped and she pulled away quickly, instead taking his uninjured arm and holding his hand tightly in hers.

"Sorry, Tommy." She breathed but just as suddenly darted forward again.

This time she sniffed at him loudly, snuffling away as her head trailed down his chest and would have continued further except Tom Tom yanked his hand free from hers with another yelp, quickly slapping that hand over himself down below.

"ZHU LEE!"

"Oh." She only breathed, giggling as she looked at him with wide eyes, "Now I get it."

"Zhu?" Tom Tom managed to get out after a moment, staring intently back into her wide, grey eyes, "Is that…really you?"

"Of course it is, silly." She replied, still brimming with excitement as she threw her head back to shout, "I'm a WOLF-BAT!"

_He…he created a bond between you. A perfect bond._ Came Wolf's growl, no less stunned than Tom Tom's had been, _How? How is such a thing possible?_

"That is something only Aang knows now." Came a deep voice and they looked over to see a new figure standing before Phoenix.

Zhu Lee's appearance and apparent changes had been shocking enough but the sight of the scarred man, most especially the silver material burrowing into his flesh, left both Wolf and Tom Tom speechless once more. Pausing before Phoenix, the scarred man reached up with one hand to take the male pup by the scruff of his neck, pulling the growling, snarling Wolf-bat off the creature although at first the animal refused to release his hold on Phoenix's ear, the appendage stretching several inches away from the head it was attached to before the pup's teeth finally lost their hold and it snapped back with an audible 'Thwack'. His face revealed, only Phoenix's eyes darted about, locking onto the scarred man with obvious fear but he only ignored Phoenix, walking over to the two preteens and gently lowering the snarling, kicking Wolf-bat he held into Zhu Lee's lap. Holding her brother's head to her chest, Zhu Lee began humming a quiet lullaby and the pup quickly calmed, whining a little as he trembled in his sister's embrace.

But beside the girl, Tom Tom was glaring up at the scarred man with undisguised hatred in his eyes.

_What did you do to him?_ Wolf's growl was a mental shout, another growl rising from the back of Tom Tom's throat as the boy bared his teeth, _Damn you to a thousand hells, Nomad._ _What have you done to my boy?_

"I needed his body." The man replied with a shrug, his pale, milky and blind eyes nevertheless locking onto Tom Tom's in a steely eyed glare, "And you will understand the reasons why soon enough but right now, these children require your guidance and protection, Wolf."

He reached down with a hand and Tom Tom flinched back but before he could move, the scarred man's hand came to rest gently on his injured shoulder. But instead of the expected pain, intense white light erupted about the man's hand, enveloping Tom Tom's shoulder and the pain there vanished, the light too winking out only a few heartbeats later. For a moment the boy could only stare at his shoulder, the bruising had gone, the broken skin unmarked now and as he tried moving the arm he found he could move it freely, the bones within that had been shattered moments ago now healed.

"Take them, Wolf. Take them and get far from here." The scarred man said again, his face cold and stern, "I will go now to face Yang and when this night's work is complete, you will come to understand all that I have done."

"Wait, Nommy." Zhu lee squealed then, surprising Tom Tom as she rose, pushing the Wolf-bat that had been in her lap into his.

He stood silently as she remained where she was a moment, idly playing with the long blade she still held before she reached behind herself, securing the knife into a fold of the red silk blindfold wrapped about her before she suddenly rushed forward to wrap her arms tightly about the man's chest.

"Thank you…for everything." She breathed hoarsely, pulling away to look up at him sadly, "And…good luck…ok?"

"You too, little Huntress." He said softly, reaching out to stroke one hand over the girl's hair before he pointed to the two behind her, "Go on now and remember all that I told you and most especially, take care of your brother."

"I will. Goodbye, Nommy." She said, turning quickly away.

Surprised once more, Tom Tom stared at the tears welling in her eyes but Zhu Lee's face was also set and determined as she came over to him, reaching down to help pull him to his feet.

"Tommy, Wolfie. We have to go right now and please, please don't argue. Just trust me, ok?" she said quickly, reaching down to stroke her hand over her brother's ears.

"But," Tom Tom began but as her bottom lip protruded, a tactic that rarely failed to win him over, Tom Tom nodded with a sigh, "Alright then but…it's going to be a long hard run down from up here."

"Ha. You and Wolfie can run." Zhu Lee shot back with more of her usual mischievous grin, then stepped into him to peck his lips lightly with her own before she finished huskily, "I can fly now, wolf boy."

Then she dropped away before him and following her with his eyes, Tom Tom saw her soft, grey eyes looking up at him from a Wolf-bat's face, her tongue lolling out briefly as her short tail cut the air behind her at a furious pace. Then with a yip at her brother, the two Wolf-bats sped around Tom Tom and he spun to watch them leap out into the air, their wings snapping open before they soared away down the slope of floating, rolling boulders. It was not such a difficult thing for Tom Tom now since he and Wolf had managed it once and following the guidance of that animal spirit, the boy let his thoughts and concerns fade, felt that ancient and wise animal rising from within and Tom Tom dropped forward next, his form flowing and changing until the large grey Wolf stood in his place.

But Wolf paused before giving chase to the two Wolf-bats, half turning to stare intently at the scarred man standing a few yards away.

_What…who are you?_ Wolf growled, _You are changed, not at all like,_

"You will know the answers soon. Go, and take good care of those children." The Nomad interrupted softly, a warm smile forming on his face, "And farewell, old friend."

Staring a moment longer, Wolf finally turned away and set off at a run down the gently tumbling boulders, leaping across the gaps between them and soon he was lost to sight. The scarred man stayed as he was, watching silently for some time but after a while he turned, his face set hard and cold once more as he walked up to stand before Phoenix.

"Do you wonder why I sent two children to fight you? Two children who bested you in a matter of moments, I might add." The scarred man said quietly, then leaned close to Phoenix's immobile face, "It was a joke, Ozai. Because that is exactly what you are. A joke. I know this because your…mother is an unbonded Avatar. A true Avatar of Nature seeks out those weaker than themselves and their instincts compel them to guide and protect. But Yang chose to sunder her bonds and now seeks only to dominate and control." Moving away slightly, the scarred man smiled coldly, "Do you never wonder why she sought out you, a failed despot and then bonded you to Koh, an ancient and corrupted guardian spirit? And then allowed the human half of your soul to dominate that bond? For no other reason than the fact that it amuses her and that is your only purpose, the reason she created you. Power she gives to you, abilities beyond anything you've ever dreamed and again and again you fail. Even today, she sends you to face Daniel with promises of great power yet even with all that brute force you fail against a little girl and…her flying dog. All for Yang's amusement." Leaning close again, his smile became more of a crooked grin, "You…are nothing more than her court jester."

Stepping back the scarred man's hands flashed out, pattering lightly against Phoenix's chest and the big creature sagged, then instantly lunged forward with one blazing fist lashing out straight at the man's face. But an inch away from its target that fist froze, surprise and shock on Phoenix's face as he strained at the force that was suddenly pushing his fist back and veins were popping out on the creature's human face and neck as he struggled to prevent it, gasping suddenly as pain exploded in his armoured forearm. He grasped at his wrist with his other hand as he fell to his knees and Phoenix looked up fearfully. The scarred man's expression had not changed and nor did it now as he bent forward to bring his face closer to Phoenix's, only his pale eyes narrowing slightly.

"Even you are smarter than this, Ozai. She used the blood of this body to alter your own and you truly think that gives you power over me?" the man said coldly, "Your only purpose here was to confront Daniel and he would have most certainly lost his mind when he succumbed to the madness that had plagued him his entire life but as for you Ozai, he would have torn you limb from limb and consumed what was left, his own spirit and mind consumed until only I remained." Straightening up, a grin formed on his face to match the chill in his glare, "I know the creature you call mother as I do myself. The mind I possess is all but identical to hers and you know as well as I, she will never share with you that which might threaten her own power. She is incapable of giving you the power you seek because she will never accept another as her equal."

"No…no she…she made me, she…promised me," Phoenix began, the seven foot tall monster flinching back on his knees as the man before him stepped closer with a scowl.

"You may continue denying it to yourself but you know that I speak the truth." The Nomad said coldly, "Now pick up your tail and come, Ozai. Your mother is awaiting us, is she not?"

Flashing a last cold grin, the Nomad suddenly vanished and Phoenix remained frozen, his eyes wide and staring blankly into the distance. Until the stony ground on which he knelt, all of the enormous boulders the scarred man had ripped from the riverbed came crashing down, Phoenix scrabbling madly for the severed remains of his tail before he too vanished with a soft pop of indrawn air. No one else was around now to see the huge boulders and enormous blocks crashing back down into mud and shallow water, most of it filling the deep hole that had been the Dai Li base but as the waters of the river came rolling back, soon there was no sign that anyone had been there at all.

* * *

><p>It was almost like going back in time to her, pain was there but it was distant, far beyond the safe place she had built in her mind when she had been a child. The beating she had been receiving had been continuing for some time but she knew how to take that, never releasing a sound, not a whimper, not a cry and as she remembered from her childhood, she knew she must never, ever scream. She had endured beatings little different to this from a young age and while she knew her injuries must be quite severe by now, she didn't let herself feel concern for that immersed in her warm, dark and safe place. Until at last, from somewhere beyond she heard a voice call sharply, the blows she was only dimly aware of ceasing and only then did Azula turn her awareness outward.<p>

"I said enough, child!" Fate snapped, "She is a valuable bargaining tool but for that, she is needed alive."

Sending a concerned glance at Fate, Jin did step back, shaking her clawed hands to send drops of blood flying, more of it coating her shirt and the downy fur on her abdomen. Before her Azula was hunched forward in the chair holding her, the young woman's hair hanging forward to hide her face but there was blood coating her front too, most of it running from the many, many cuts adorning her chest, stomach and arms but there was also a steady stream flowing down to splash across her thighs from her hidden face.

"Is that…it?" Both Fate and Jin blinked in surprise as Azula shifted.

Amazingly her head came up to reveal one eye swollen shut, blood still pouring from a broken nose and several splits in her lips but Azula glared at Jin from her good eye, one side of her mouth lifting to sneer.

"For all…you've changed and for someone…taught by my father," Azula allowed herself a brief, disparaging laugh before she finished, "I expected better."

"Why you," Jin started, a hand coming up with the black claws extended.

"ENOUGH! Or I will show you levels of pain your master never dreamed of." Fate snapped again, Jin jerking back and hanging her head submissively. Then turning, Fate's hand flashed out to point out beyond the plateau, "Go. Their armies are in retreat. Find the humans leading them and kill every last one but spare this one's brother and bring him back here. Physical pain may not affect her but perhaps watching him suffer may get through to her."

Revealing long, curved fangs as she smiled hungrily, Jin simply vanished from where she stood yet far from seeming concerned, Azula suddenly laughed softly again and Fate turned to her with narrowed eyes.

"You find the deaths of your friends and loved ones amusing?" Fate asked archly.

"Oh, she certainly looks…impressive. Strength of a tigress, speed of a wolf." Azula returned, narrowing her one good eye, "But if you think my friends will fall to such…simple cosmetics, you obviously know less about them than you think. My brother is certainly not the wimp he used to be."

Azula's expression did not change although she was surprised as Fate threw back her head to laugh, a light tinkling sound that might have been pleasant if Azula didn't know just what this creature was.

"Well, just between you and I, Avatar to Avatar, I don't honestly care if she succeeds in killing anyone. It's always so entertaining watching you creatures squirm and struggle against one another." Fate said, her smile fading as she bent forward to bring her face close, "And yet if you think your friends so talented, where are they? They can barely stand against my armies and should one of them manage to fight their way through that…well, you already know what I am capable of."

Fate's hand lifted, her index finger coming to rest on Azula's forehead between her eyes and though she was expecting it, a strangled scream escaped her as pain exploded inside her body, every cell, every nerve burning in pure agony but after that one outburst, Azula clenched her teeth, not another sound coming from her as the pain continued on and on. After what felt like an eternity Fate dropped her hand and Azula's head sagged forward but she felt Fate's hand return to grab a fistful of her hair, yanking Azula's head back up.

"I am a master of every element. I know more about the powers of the mind than your Aang could learn in his lifetime." Fate hissed coldly, "There is nothing you or anyone else can throw at me that can hurt me and no one is coming to save you."

She gave Azula's head a rough shove as she released her and Fate stood back, folding her arms as she glared down but there was the tiniest hint of uncertainty there as the smirk quickly returned to Azula's lips.

"Are you so blind?" Azula said softly and Fate's eyes barely had time to widen.

* * *

><p>The airshield before them was a white bow of super-condensed air, so fast were they moving that the scream of the air being compressed and torn apart had yet to catch up to them. They came upon their destination from an angle, levelling out just before the plateau when they separated, Linka hitting the stone on her feet as deep into the moment as she could go while the Huntress reared back just before Azula, her wings clapping together before herself and adding to that wall of air that slammed into Fate with the force of a falling mountain.<p>

There was a concussive boom like a hundred thunderclaps and Fate was sent streaking away, her scream of rage lost as she went flying from the plateau and Azula only had the briefest glimpse of Linka dropping to her back, skidding across the ground feet first so that her boots smashed straight through the legs of the stone chair and Azula felt herself drop, the remains of her chair shattering against the ground. As the Huntress skidded to a halt, Linka was on her feet nearby and the two raced back toward Azula, the young Kyoshi Warrior scooping up a weakly rising Azula and throwing her over one shoulder, then woman and Wolf-bat sprinted together for the edge of the plateau, leaping out side by side. Reaching out with her free hand, Linka took hold of the Huntress's wing and dropped again into the moment, the lifeforce of the world exploding into her senses but as she tried to use that to enter the chi pathways, nothing happened.

In the moment like this, the demons in the air and even those on the ground far below barely moved, were barely visible apart from their sluggish energies glowing like diseased and twisted knots of flame and with time seeming to slow to a crawl, drifting through the air slowly herself, Linka looked back to see another, a pillar of blazing white edged purple emanating from Fate who was drifting quickly across the plateau, glaring hatefully back at them. Again Linka tried but the chi pathways remained stubbornly closed and fear touched her heart as she saw Fate only yards from the edge of the plateau now, a long, thin silver blade clutched in one hand. And suddenly something else silver moved into Linka's field of vision and she looked up.

_CANNONBALL!_

With her tail tucked up along her belly, her hind legs clutched in her forepaws, Yin Jioa hurtled down from the sky and Fate only had time to throw up her hands before several hundred tons of grinning Earthdragon slammed into the plateau. The high, narrow mountain simply exploded under the impact, the large portal that had been atop it winking out and as huge sprays of stones along with boulders the size of houses began to fill the air about them, Linka tested the chi pathways once more and then she, Azula and the Huntress were gone.

* * *

><p>Moments after they had left Yin Jioa high above the clouds, Ran reappeared back where they had been, her rider still in place and with an extra three passengers. But the demons had pushed forward in their brief absence and they found themselves fighting a desperate battle almost instantly. Scores of the larger demon dragons along with clouds of the smaller winged creatures filled the sky in every direction and Ran's mental blasts spat out in an almost constant stream, her and Zuko both filling the sky about them with white hot flames while from Toph just behind him came bolt after spreading bolt of lightning. The warriors with them flashed about in blurring streaks to keep the smaller demons at bay, their weapons drinking in the constant barrage of bright red beams that rained down while sometimes they slipped into the chi pathways, those weapons bringing a much closer and more personal death to some of the larger flying demons before they flashed back to the dragon.<p>

With her human cargo keeping the worst off her, Ran whipped and coiled through the sky, her wings pumping furiously as she carried them as close as she dared to the scores of tornadoes connecting the clouds to the earth and concentrating on following the canyon far below and getting them back to the remains of their forces. But during a lull in the fight, as Ran tipped over on her side to slip between two tornadoes so close they almost touched while the hundreds of demons pursuing them proved to be less successful, one of those on the blue dragon's back dropped to one knee to catch her breath, a curious expression on her face as she touched the side of her neck with one hand.

"Hey, guys?" Suki called out, "there's some funny chatter over the crystals. I think everyone's retreated back to that hill and…well, I think we're going to want to see this."

She received a few curious stares but Ran had already tipped her head down, her wings half tucked into her sides as everyone grabbed for handholds and the wind began to roar around them but they still heard Zuko's loud exclamation and they struggled to peer about the dragon's sides. Far ahead and below but coming up fast, most of the canyon floor was again carpeted by demons but for a mile of clear area before the hill that was the Silverwing's home. Amazingly the demons had been halted here and the hill and a wide area around it was swarming with defenders, the air above filled with dragons while beams of energy and the tell-tale distortions of psychic attacks flashed back and forth but just as amazingly now the earth between the two armies churned and roiled in imitation of the storm clouds above and from the hillside itself, a veritable hail of stones and earthen missiles flew out.

Even as those on Ran watched, thousands of demons surged forward from their massed ranks, most of those succumbing to the roiling earth but as a few groups managed to push closer to the hill, the metallic dragons, spirits and hundreds of other things rushed out onto the churning ground and the luckless demons were slaughtered before the defenders pulled back. Few of the flying demons who had made it through to this end of the canyon dared the same charge and of those that did, those that survived the hail of stone filling the sky found themselves confronted by swarming Firedragons apparently being supported by scores of smaller winged creatures.

"They've turned the hill and the whole damn area into a…a fortress." Zuko exclaimed loudly.

"With a moat even." Came Ty Lee's excited shout and looking back in surprise, Zuko saw she, Gar, Suki and Sokka were crowded together just behind Toph so that all six of them now rode between the back sweeping horns on Ran's head.

"Yeah but…there's Badger-moles down there." Toph added, her voice softer and carrying a touch of awe, "And with our guys on the ground and the Earthdragons, those are crawlers…thousands and thousands of canyon crawlers."

"And there's so many more." Suki breathed, her voice all but lost in the wind, "Look at them all."

"Hey, Ran! There's Wolf-bats flying around with your guys over there." Sokka's called with enthusiasm to rival Ty Lee's, the big warrior on his feet with his small spyglass held to one eye, "There's our spirit guys and Firedragons and Wolf-bats and…and…and lots of little…whitish grey things? I can't quite make those out but I think…I think," his other eye shot open as he threw his hands into the air with a squealing shout that impressed even the pink clad warrior woman crouching near him, "MOMOS! HUNDREDS OF LITTLE MOMOS!"

Their mount did not share the others enthusiasm at the sight of all the animals come to join their fight and nor had her rider's mood been lifted by the sight. Zuko was glaring down at the hundreds of thousands, millions of demons who still packed the canyon floor, the air above swarming with almost as many and while they were penned into that canyon by the Airdragons unnatural storm, hundreds of tornadoes still chewing and tearing and the demons ranks, Zuko knew by the exhaustion he sensed in the dragon beneath him and even that which he felt himself that it was still only a matter of time.

_Hey, is that,_ the surprise in Ran's voice brought everyone's attention back to her but the dragon's eyes were turned down, _Is that…Azula?_

Hope flared in Zuko's heart and he leaned forward trying to see past the dragon's long muzzle but as something suddenly shot up in front of Ran, she reared back with a roar of pain. Most of the others were thrown back but Zuko saw her first, his eyes widening at the downy, orange and black striped fur, her feline features split into a feral, menacing grin and saw too the blood flying from the claws on one hand from where she had just cut deeply into Ran's scaled face. Then Jin was flying forward, as fast as a bolt of lightning and Zuko felt himself torn painfully from his perch, her claws digging into him as she carried him away. Only Toph and Sokka had managed to keep their positions when the dragon reared and now the big warrior turned, seeing a greatly changed Jin flash past his wife where she had grabbed one of Ran's wings to save herself, past Ty Lee and Gar who had similarly saved themselves from being thrown free and then Jin was leaping out past the dragon's sweeping tail and she and Zuko were gone.

In the space of a heartbeat she had come and gone, taking Zuko with her but now Sokka felt a tug at his back and then Toph was racing past him and along the dragon's back, his black sword gripped in one hand before she too leapt out and dropped from sight.

_Damn that thing!_ Ran roared, Sokka quickly grabbing handfuls of her mane as she shook her head to send droplets of blood flying everywhere, _My nose. That rutting well hurt!_

Everyone was grabbing for secure holds then as Ran turned sharply in the air, intending to dive back and down after the thing that had cut her but even with the wild motion of the dragon, Sokka was on his feet and racing along her back.

"NO! Get yourself down to that hill!" Sokka yelled out, reaching out to snatch up his wife's hand as he flashed past, "Ty, Gar! Stay with her, we got this!"

Then husband and wife were leaping out beyond the dragon, plummeting from the sky as they pursued their friends. No one had noticed in all that was happening that the beacon of light at the far end of the canyon, the portal that had been shinning there since before the beginning of the battle, had suddenly winked out.

* * *

><p>In any other circumstances he would have been ecstatic to be running as a wolf once more, his paws thundering over the stony ground as he chased after the two young Wolf-bats flying a little ahead of him, the three of them racing back into the floodplains to the south and almost all the way back to the place where they had been ambushed by Long Feng.<p>

The joy Wolf should have felt was simply overshadowed by a much deeper, heartbreaking grief. He had seen the Nomad, a being he and Daniel had once been a part of and Wolf knew there was only one way the Nomad could have taken possession of Daniel's body once more. He knew the man he loved, the man he thought of as his own son would never surrender control of himself to the Nomad without fighting until the bitter end. Only by purging the soul that occupied that body could the Nomad take it for himself and that knowledge was the source of Wolf's grief, an acute, physical pain that suffused the animal's body and soul.

_Zhu? Zhu can you hear me?_ Tom Tom's call was a mental shout, _Zhu, we gotta stop._

She looked down from above, yapping briefly to her brother and the two were quickly spiralling down from the sky as Wolf jogged to a halt. Then as the two Wolf-bats touched the ground, it was suddenly Tom Tom kneeling there and a moment later Zhu Lee rose up into her human form, rushing over to him with concern on her face from the tears that poured freely from her young love's eyes.

"Oh, Tommy." She breathed, "Tommy, are you ok?"

"Yeah, it…it's Wolf." He said haltingly, his breath hitching as he wiped at the moisture on his cheeks, "He just needs a minute, ok?"

_He's gone and…and Wolf never got to,_ Wolf's voice was faint but wretched with grief, _Oh, Daniel, my son. My wonderful, wonderful boy._

"Oh." Zhu Lee's face reflected the sadness on Tom Tom's and yet strangely she was suddenly biting at her lip, glancing curiously at her brother to one side.

"Zhu?" not noticing her expression at first, Tom Tom reached out with a hand to turn her face back to his, "What on earth happened to you? The last I saw, I thought you were dead and…and then Wolf and I kinda lost it before Phoenix got us but then…suddenly you're ok and…bonded to one of the pups?"

"Hey, we're not puppies anymore." Zhu Lee shot back, grinning brightly as she pulled her brother into her side, "We got our names now."

"What?" Tom Tom blurted, his confusion plain on his face.

_An ancient Wolfkin tradition._ Wolf's voice came a little clearer as he explained, _Think of it as a rite of passage to adulthood, when a pup takes part in their first hunt to earn their name and their place in the pack._

"But it was Nommy who, err, I mean, Nomad saved us." Zhu Lee said, suddenly speaking in a halting voice as though choosing her words with care, "He explained a lot of stuff to me too…he told the me I was then, the Wolf-bat me before he fixed me…Umm, us I mean or…well, really just me now, I mean,"

Confusion clouded her own face but Tom Tom's eyes had been drawn to the Wolf-bat beside her, the pup's eyes seeming unfocused, his body jerking and twitching in Zhu Lee's arms as soft growls and whines rose from him. Listening hard and with Wolf translating in the back of his mind, Tom Tom heard the babble of words mixed in with the barely intelligible sounds.

_Hurting…she's…in pain…she's hurting…the others…all afraid…all hurting…got to…help them…have to…get to her._

But as Zhu Lee stroked her hand over his head, again humming softly under her breath, the Wolf-bat she held to herself grew quieter although he continued twitching, staring into the distance at something only he could apparently see.

"Is he alright?" Tom Tom asked.

_Something is different about that pup but,_ Wolf added, then barked in a more demanding tone, _Zhu Lee, what did the Nomad do to him?_

But Zhu Lee's reaction to these questions confused the boy again as her eyes shied away from his, her happy smile disappearing as she bit uncertainly at her lip.

"I can't tell you." She said quietly.

"What?" Tom Tom said loudly, "Why?"

"I…I promised, Tommy." She breathed, her eyes coming up to his pleadingly, "Nomad showed me what he did for my brother. He…he's going to be what he always wanted…what he was always meant to be and…and it has to be a secret."

"But…Zhu," Tom Tom began softly, smiling as he reached out to her but Zhu Lee surprised him again as she jerked back, both her arms about her brother as she hugged the Wolf-bat tightly to herself.

"Please, Tommy, Wolfie I can't! Nomad trusted me with this and it's important. My brother…is important and nobody can know about him until the right time." Relaxing her grip a little, Zhu Lee half turned to look to the raging storm clouds far to the south, plainly visible even under a dark, moonless sky, "Especially the bad guys. Nomad said that if they find out what he did for my big brother, then everything he ever did for us wouldn't matter anymore and all of us…the whole world will die, Tommy."

_Wolf cares not for what the Nomad wants._ Wolf growled from within the boy, _Wolf will know what that monster has done to this child. Tom Tom!_

Hearing the request in Wolf's growl, Tom Tom still looked to the girl he loved with his concerns and confusion plain on his face but after a moment he allowed himself to relax, leaning forward as grey fur exploded out over him and a moment later it was Wolf glaring closely at the Wolf-bat clutched in Zhu Lee's arms. He was staring not just at the animal but the bright soul of the Wolf-bat and for just an instant he saw it, the Wolf-bat a shining, brilliant green surrounded by a rainbow of light that surged out, blazing from the animal like flames from a furnace before just as suddenly settling down.

_That's impossible._ Wolf whispered in absolute shock.

But again Zhu Lee hugged her brother tightly to herself, half twisting away to shield him behind herself as her eyes pleaded with Wolf.

"Please Wolfie, you can't." she said, a small sob escaping her, "Nomad said it would take only one word heard by the wrong person, if even one of the monsters finds out about him they'll tear the world apart to get to him and…they'll kill him. They'll kill my brother and I won't let them,"

She fell silent as the Wolf-bat began struggling in her arms, his eyes suddenly locked onto that storm in the south, glaring with open, feral hatred. Kicking at the ground, twisting about in an effort to escape, his agitation only seemed to be growing as Zhu Lee tried to hold onto him, his snarling and growling growing quickly in volume.

_Monsters?...Monsters there! Monsters hurt her! Hurting them ALL! KILL! KILL MONSTERS!_

"Br…brother, no! Calm down, please." Zhu Lee said desperately and then released a scream of fear as he broke free of her grasp, "NO! Brother! Come back!"

But he gave no sign that he was listening, taking several running steps from her before he leapt up, his wings snapping open and there came a sudden and explosive blast of wind that knocked both Zhu Lee and Wolf to the ground, both of them looking up instantly but already the Wolf-bat pup had gone. The only sign was two lines of white, the contrails left in his wake rapidly fleeing away from them toward the south and the enormous, churning storm.

"NO, no, no." Zhu Lee was almost gibbering in outright terror as she jumped to her feet, "We gotta get him. We gotta stop him. If they see him, if SHE sees him, she'll kill him."

_Zhu Lee!_ Wolf's stern shout brought her back around, _GET ON!_

As he moved up to her, Zhu Lee jumped to his back without hesitation and with another explosive retort, Wolf sped away deep into the moment and moving so fast that in the space of a heartbeat the trail of dust and small stones thrown into the air in his wake was already half a mile long and quickly growing even longer as he sped up.

* * *

><p>Plunging downward, tears streaming from her pale, blind eyes, through her earthsight Toph was perfectly aware of herself and her surroundings, the high cliffs of the canyon wall far below, the demons filling that canyon to one side but most importantly to her, the two tumbling and rolling as they fell a hundred feet below her. Such was her awareness of her element now that Toph could 'see' them perfectly, even make out every hair on both their bodies, heard his every grunt of pain as claws slashed at him but also the higher, feminine cries as he swung blazing fists at his assailant. Neither seemed interested in stopping their fall and too close together for finesse, they were a tumbling, wild melee leaving a trail of blood, sparks and smoke behind them as they dropped.<p>

The ground below was rushing up to meet them but Toph was only biding her time, awaiting just the right moment and as the creature attacking him down below rolled into a position between her and Zuko, Toph turned all of her awareness to the weapon in her hand before she thrust the sword straight down. The blade went flying away, stretching out at fantastic speeds so that in less than a blink of an eye it was fifty feet long, thinning as it continued so that an instant later as it reached Zuko's attacker below it was barely a thin spike. But Toph grinned fiercely when she heard Jin's shriek of pain and surprise from below, the mutated woman reaching for the foot long black sliver of metal protruding from her shoulder when it suddenly bent to lay flush against her fur and high above, Toph yanked back on the pommel in her hand, the blade suddenly retreating as quickly as it had flown out.

With another shriek, Jin was jerked away from Zuko, sent hurtling upwards now even as Toph's plunge sped up and once more waiting for the right moment, the young Earthbender half unbent the tip of the sword before she ripped it from Jin. Rushing together in the sky, Toph cast the sword away and now drove her fist down, every ounce of her strength going into a blow that struck with the sound of a thunderclap. Jin was sent hurtling downward like the belated lightning bolt but putting that one out of her mind, Toph kicked her legs upward, her arms stretched out before herself as she next focused her Earthbending onto herself and the man she loved, still tumbling slowly as he fell below her.

On the high escarpment bordering the canyon, itself a wide and flat topped plateau stretching the length of the canyon and acting as a wall, the divider between one canyon and the many beyond, Jin came hurtling down from the sky, slamming into the stone with enough force to leave a shallow crater, clouds of dust rising into the air about her. Still she groaned, struggling to push herself up when Toph hit the stone on her feet a score of yards away with Zuko cradled in her arms, the earth absorbing the impact and lifting into the air in a wide circle around her that rushed away, a wave of stone that picked Jin up only to hurl her into the air once more and sent her tumbling away.

Uncaring about her, Toph's only concern was the man she held, lowering Zuko gently to the ground and even that slight movement made him groan in pain. He was a mess, his clothing in tatters and most of him covered in blood from the many long cuts that adorned his chest and arms and Toph brought a trembling hand up to his face, trying to wipe away another mess that had flowed down his cheek from his ruined eye socket, the four deep rents left by Jin's claws running from his hairline and down the scarred side of his face.

"Oh, Sparky." She breathed, fresh tears welling in her pale eyes.

"Hey…Trembles." His voice was weak but gaining strength as he opened his good eye, "Thanks for…the assist."

"Zuko!" she cried, Zuko grunting again as she lunged down to embrace him.

"Hey…I'm alright." He said in a strained voice as she sat back, then with a fresh groan he pushed himself up to sit, "I've got plenty of fight left in me."

"Good!"

They looked up at that inhuman, growling voice to see Jin rising to her feet thirty yards away, barely recognisable to them now but for the blue flames that burned where her eyes had once been. And nor had she gone unscathed, blood coated much of her front from the wound in her shoulder, great patches of fur burned away here and there from her struggle with Zuko with one side of the woman's feline face now completely devoid of hair, the exposed skin an angry red.

"What did you do to my sister?" Zuko shouted as he and Toph jumped to their feet, "I know you've done something to her!"

"You stole her look at least." Toph spat with a snarl, "But whatever you did to our sis ain't nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to you for hurting my Sparky, you filthy whore. I'm gonna grind you up an,"

But Toph fell silent as she and Zuko suddenly went stiff as Jin thrust out her clawed hands, a twisted smile on her face as she reached for the water contained in the two before her. Unable to move except to display a look of fear and surprise on her face, Toph groaned at the pain inside her, every muscle in her body frozen and refusing to move and beside her Zuko was in much the same condition, except his face was set in a scowl as he glared over at Jin. They dropped back to the ground only a moment later however as two newcomers arrived, Sokka and Suki simply appearing nearby, one behind Jin, the other in front and they flashed past the woman at the same time, a blow from each of them spinning the mutated woman about on the spot. Before she had recovered Sokka was racing back past her and Jin stumbled forward as he swung his boomerang like a club, the curved metal weapon ringing soundly off the back of her head.

"No." Jin groaned, rising back upright but swaying slightly as she glared at the four now standing before her, "No, I'm stronger than you. Faster than you."

"You wanna bet on that?" Sokka chided the woman with a grin.

"Oh, you're," Suki began as she recognised the woman's altered features, "Jin. What have they done to you?"

"She made me better than you!" Jin screamed back, insane fury clouding her face, "And I'll take your bet."

She was suddenly streaking forward but halfway to her targets, Toph slammed the ground with one foot and a jagged, angled pillar of stone shot up out of the ground directly before Jin but moving with blurring speed, she leapt up placing one paw shaped foot atop the stone, leaping straight at the others with her clawed hands outstretched. But Sokka was already sprinting toward her, the far larger warrior moving with equally impressive speed as he leapt up, one foot extended in a flying kick and Jin's breath blasted from her lungs as his boot sank into her stomach, sending her flying back. And yet still even as she tumbled back over the stone Toph had pulled from the ground, Jin caught its top in one hand, using her momentum to swing her legs down and back and suddenly she was sliding feet first over the ground back toward Sokka, rising before the surprised warrior and her claws squealed against his armoured front as she raked one hand upwards, the blow still managing to connect solidly with the underside of his jaw and Sokka cried out in surprise as he went stumbling back.

But then it was Jin's turn to squeal, Suki had raced to her husband's side and as he fell back, she slashed one of her open warfans across Jin's extended forearm, more blood spilling out onto the altered woman's fur. She quickly danced back and Suki followed with both her fans open in her hands now and the two began a blurring, spinning and slashing dance across the stone, Jin's claws ringing from those fans again and again, sometimes skittering across Suki's chest armour but a few more cuts appeared on Jin as well, more blood staining her new orange fur. Sokka was on his feet then and running to his wife's side when Jin pulled her hands back, spinning suddenly in place and unnoticed until now, held tight against her spine until she spun, the tip of Jin's long tail lashed across Suki's face. It was by no means a painful blow but that distraction allowed Jin to lash out with a foot, catching Suki in the stomach and sending her flying away, Sokka opening his arms to catch her but the force of Suki slamming into his chest sent them both crashing to the ground.

And then Jin was gone, streaking over the ground straight at Zuko and Toph. The fight between the others had taken only a few seconds to them but as Jin rushed toward them now, their only reaction was for Toph to shift a little closer to Zuko's side. In less than a heartbeat she covered the distance between them, gleeful malice on her feline face as she thrust out her clawed hands and only feet from them came to a dead halt as she slammed into an invisible wall, only a faint glimmering in the air hinting at the shield surrounding the pair as Jin stumbled back, suddenly cartwheeling away as Zuko lashed out with a blast of flames at the spot where she had been. She kept going, past Sokka and Suki who were regaining their feet and when at last she rolled to a halt, Jin stood twenty yards away staring back at them with anger but also a good deal of surprise on her face.

"Ya like my armour?" Toph quipped with a lopsided grin, brushing casually at her clothes, "It's only dust but I've always believed in keeping a healthy coating next to my skin."

Fury twisting her face once more, Jin's hands flashed up and on their feet now, it was Sokka and Suki who cried out in surprise as their bodies went stiff, their arms snapping to their sides, only their faces under their control showing their shock and fear. But almost instantly they sagged with relief as Zuko extended a hand of his own, his good eye glaring at Jin.

"I will not allow you to use Bloodbending to," he began.

But now Toph had her own hands extended, reaching out with her Earthbending and suddenly Jin was the one standing stiffly, straining with all her might but unable to stop her own arms moving back, her elbows meeting behind her back and then crossing as Toph increased the pressure. As she felt bones and ligaments being slowly torn from their joints, Jin opened her mouth and screamed.

"TOPH, NO!" Zuko's roar surprised Sokka and Suki as much as it did the young woman beside him but he only rested a hand on Toph's shoulder, finishing softly, "We're better than that. You are better than that, Toph. Better than her by far and you know how Katara feels about this kind of thing."

Half turning to him as the anger drained from her face, Toph chewed at her bottom lip uncertainly but a moment later dropped her hands, Jin dropping limply to the ground as she did. The mutated woman groaned, the fight taken out of her for now as she lay on her side, her arms hugged to her front as the pain slowly subsided.

"Sorry, Sparky." Toph said quietly, "I guess, I kinda lost it there."

"It's nothing the rest of us wouldn't like to do to her." Suki said as she and Sokka came to join them, their eyes still on Jin however.

Her husband stood wearing a scowling frown, his mouth remaining strangely immobile as loud muffled shouts came from Sokka, the big warrior gesturing wildly with his hands finishing with one pointing accusingly at Jin. Beside him, Suki was trying to hide a grin as she half turned to look at Zuko and Toph.

"Roughly translated, I think he said," Suki began, adding a huskier tone as she continued, "My jaw, my jaw, she broke my spirits damned jaw. Help me find my sword so we can chop her up into little pieces and make soup."

Zuko and Toph both chuckled loudly at this, Sokka turning to give them an aggrieved glare and there was some visible swelling on one side of his face along with several deep cuts on his chin.

"Nah, it ain't broke." Toph said, her hand flashing out and before Sokka could move she put the heel of her hand to the side of his jaw and pushed. The loud 'clunk' was nothing to the big warrior's shout of pain, "Get over it, Snoozles. It was only dislocated but as for your sword, err,"

She fell silent then, suddenly looking embarrassed but luckily, or more like because he was dancing around in a circle with his face in his hands, Sokka didn't seem to notice. The last she knew of Sokka's prized weapon, it had still been about fifteen feet long before she'd throw it away but she had no intention of telling him that nor the fact that she had no idea of where it was now. They were distracted from that however, spinning back and dropping into ready stances as Jin shifted, groaning as she sat up but all thought of fighting fell away at the sight of the young woman's face. Barely human now, altered to resemble a great cat, they could still see there was no anger there now, what stopped the others was the confusion they saw there, fear too but most strikingly of all was the abject misery that suffused the young woman's entire being.

"She…she made me strong…he…they said I would be stronger," Jin mumbled, anger creasing her face then as she screamed at them, "Why? Why won't you just DIE?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TOO YOU?" Zuko suddenly roared, again surprising not just those with him but the anger fell away from Jin's face as she stared back at him, "I offered you nothing but my company on one date and that's all it was! We were still kids for Agni's sake. Why the hell are you still obsessing over this after all these years?"

"Because I hate you…I…I hate you," Jin snarled as she pushed herself to her hands and knees but the anger she displayed was obviously forced and fell away again quickly, the young woman hanging her head so the others had to strain to hear her final words, "Because, that date…that kiss…you…were the only good thing that ever happened to me."

Even Zuko was silenced at this, none of them knowing what to say but next moment Jin shot back upright with a wild scream, lightning bursting from her outstretched hands and spreading as it crossed the gap between them in an instant. The Warrior husband and wife were before the other two just as fast, Suki's fans and both her and Sokka's armour drinking in the energy that burst over them but still it poured out from Jin, her scream of rage never ceasing as she leapt up to race toward them, the lightning still pouring from her hands and such was the force and volume of the barrage that Sokka and Suki felt themselves pushed back by it, their boots scraping over the stone while behind them Toph and Zuko backed away quickly.

But the barrage stopped as quickly as it had begun, Jin suddenly half turning and raising her hands as a large, snarling Wolf-bat soared in from the side and drove the woman to the ground. Powerful jaws sank long teeth into one of Jin's forearms and again the young woman shrieked as he arm was shaken violently, flesh tearing and the Wolf-bat's teeth scraping against bone as Jin swiped across desperately with her other claws but the Huntress simply danced away, snarling savagely as she put herself between Jin and the others. Rolling to her front, insane malice shone in Jin's eyes and she thrust our her uninjured arm toward the Wolf-bat, energy snapping and crackling about her fingertips but seemingly from nowhere, several pointed shuriken streaked down from above and impaled themselves into Jin's forearm.

Then before she could scream again, several hundred pounds of enraged Tigress and her passenger dropped from the sky to slam down onto Jin's back. As Linka jumped to the side, Azula's head shot forward and her mouth opened wide to envelope Jin's shoulder, far more powerful jaws sinking even larger teeth through skin, sinew and crushing bone and then Jin did scream as she was lifted bodily from the ground, shaken violently about and then with a flick of the Tigress's neck, Jin was flung into the air. Then rearing up, one of Azula's wide paws swiped across catching Jin in the stomach and the woman was sent flying away, tumbling and rolling once more.

Silence fell, only the panting growls of Tigress and Wolf-bat rising into the air until Jin groaned, stirring feebly where she lay. She was covered now in blood, more pooling on the stone around her from the wounds in her shoulders and four great rents where Azula's claws had raked across her stomach but still she tried to rise, her torn arm held to the wounds in her belly as she raised her head and shoulders to stare.

"No." fear began to fill her feline features as her feet kicked feebly, using her free arm to push herself backwards, "No…you…you're supposed to be dead."

_As you can see for yourself, I am not._ Azula snapped, stalking forward slowly with the Huntress by her side, _And nor are you a Tigress. You're nothing but a pale imitation._

"Maybe…but," Jin began, her eyes darting all about as she continued pushing herself back over the stone. Then a twisted smile appeared on her face as she yelled, "But I'm still prettier than you."

She began to laugh, the sound broken by coughs and yet it grew louder, carrying the unmistakable hint of hysteria and still trying to crawl slowly away, her laughter became broken, hitching sobs. The Huntress's glare remained the same but on Azula's true feline face only undisguised disgust showed and she heaved a sigh before looking to the Wolf-bat.

_Let's just end this._ She growled and the two bared their teeth at the weeping, laughing woman as they began to walk purposely toward her.

"Azula! Wait!" Zuko cried, his shout not surprising those closest to him this time but Azula halted, her head turning to him and a moment later her golden eyes went wide.

Linka, Sokka and Suki were suddenly reaching again for their weapons, Toph and Zuko dropping into ready stances and all of them staring in a mix of fear and anger at the big, black armoured creature suddenly standing between them and Azula. A hard scowl on his human face, Phoenix glanced only briefly at the small group nearby, his eyes resting longest on Zuko who glared with open hatred at the face of his father atop that monstrous creature but then Phoenix turned his back on them, marching stiffly and regally away. No one moved at first, uncertainty keeping them still and the only sounds came from Azula and the Wolf-bat beside her, the growl rising from the Tigress filled with feral menace but Phoenix did not even look at her, keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead and walking straight up to Jin, pausing there to glare down at the broken woman.

"What do you want?" Zuko yelled, taking half a step forward but he was halted as Sokka and Toph both grabbed his arms, "Well? Are you just going to stand there or are you here to fight?" rage boiling inside him, small puffs of flame escaped Zuko's mouth as he roared, "TURN AND FACE ME!"

Still only standing with his back to the them, Phoenix gave no response to this but bent down to slip an arm around Jin's shoulders, his other going under her legs and he lifted her smoothly but even this slight movement made her moan in pain.

"M…Master?" she asked quietly, looking questioningly up at him, "Master…I…I failed."

"That isn't important now. We are leaving." He snapped gruffly and now Phoenix turned, his eyes briefly glancing at yet shying quickly away from Azula before he returned Zuko's glare, "This is not over. If that fool survives, tell him, with or without Fate, this world WILL be mine."

Twisting his arms free, Zuko sent an intense stream of pure white flame that washed over Azula and the Huntress's heads, the two animals flattening themselves to the stone as it burst into a huge cloud of flames and smoke at the place Phoenix had been. But Azula had seen him vanish, taking Jin with him and as the flames dissipated the others could see it for themselves.

"Damn him!" Zuko shouted up into the night sky, tears of frustration welling from one eye.

Wrapping her arms about his chest, Toph embraced him tightly from the side and the Tigress was already loping toward him, rising up a few yards away and Azula took the last few steps on human feet before she slammed into her brother's chest, her own arms going tightly about him. She did not care about the others presence, only holding him as they both shuddered from the emotions roiling inside them, their separate ordeals this night and the strange appearance of their father compelling his arms to go about Azula to hold her just as warmly. He stroked her back a moment but soon pulled his head back, smiling at his sister even as his cheeks flushed a deep red.

"I, uh, it's great that we're a lot closer these days but," he began haltingly, "But can we try this again later when you, umm, when you're dressed?"

"Oh, I don't know." Arose a muffled voice from almost directly between them, "I'm pretty happy with the way things are right now."

Azula jumped back, an arm going about her bare chest as she sent an aggrieved glare at the grinning Earthbender with her arms still about Zuko and he returned Toph's grin as he slipped his arms about her, all his tensions suddenly letting go as he threw his head back to laugh. The others joined in with Zuko's easy laughter although after a sharp jab in the ribs and a pointed stare from his wife, Sokka quickly began pulling at the straps holding his chest armour, stripping his shirt next before he held it out to Azula, his eyes carefully affixed to the endlessly shifting clouds above. Ignoring the rather strong scent of Sokka, Azula accepted the shirt gratefully, the sleeveless blue garment hanging almost to her knees and making a serviceable if shapeless dress on her.

She paused when she was done, taking in the sight of the others fully for the first time and noticing that everyone was streaked with sweat, their uniforms and armour scorched, torn and stained here and there with patches of blood. It was as she truly looked at her brother that Azula's breath caught in her throat, the many shallow cuts over his chest and arms but as she moved back up to him, she reached out to gently touch the scarred side of his face, frowning as she inspected the deep cuts over his eye there, the lids torn and sunken in.

"Hey, it's alright Zula. Really." He said quietly, smiling as he gently pushed her hand away from his face but keeping a hold of it with one of his own, "I could never see very well out of that eye anyway. I'm just glad you're alright."

"I took a few knocks." Azula said lightly, bringing up her free hand to touch the swelling she carried about one of her own eyes.

But while her eye was no longer sealed shut, her lips only cracked and most of the cuts she'd received now all but gone like they had never been, Azula could sense the way her brother's wounds, from the many small to the more severe one on his face, had sapped his strength but she also clearly saw the way he lent slightly into Toph's loving arms, her 'warm embrace' helping to support him in a way the others could not see. As always, for as annoying as Azula sometimes found the young woman, she felt an immense amount of respect for Toph and dropped a hand on the Earthbender's shoulder, giving it a grateful squeeze.

"It could have been a lot worse for me if I didn't have friends and allies like these." Azula continued, nodding to a smiling Linka nearby and half turning she smiled herself at the Wolf-bat sitting a little away from the humans, "If they hadn't gotten me away when they did, I have a feeling that if I wasn't dead by now I would probably be wishing that I was."

"Yeah, uh, when me and Huntress dropped in on Fate to get Azula the hill they were on got kind of…smashed." Linka said, looking around and grinning briefly at the others surprised stares, "We nearly got away with it but then Fate almost had us when Toph's dragon buddy dropped in out of nowhere. She made one hell of a splash but I suppose it's too much to expect that Fate got splattered as well."

"That's my Yin." Toph said proudly, her smile slipping as she added, "I just hope she got out of there."

"So the plateau down that end was destroyed?" Sokka suddenly asked, spinning about to stare into the canyon beyond the nearby cliff, "Check it guys. That light…the portal's gone."

"Do you think," Suki asked hopefully, "Are the demons gone too? Is it over?"

The answer was obvious when they looked that way. They were too far from the cliff at the edge of the escarpment to see much of the canyon below but the storm still raged above, twisters and tornadoes still lining the cliffs about its edge and dancing about within the canyon itself. And yet there was a change to the air the small group had not been aware of until they began paying attention and everyone moved off wordlessly, spreading out as they walked to the edge of the high cliff and even the Huntress came to join them, keeping close to Azula's sides, still nervous around humans though she had a newfound respect for these. The sight that greeted them left human and Wolf-bat alike speechless.

Several miles to the west the battle near the hill appeared to be continuing and yet those demons filling the canyon below them had ceased their endless push, even those flying above circling aimlessly. From the largest dragon to the smaller humanlike creatures, their endless charge had ground to a halt and as those gathered above that canyon's edge looked from the hill several miles to one side, across the miles of listless demons who filled it they could see that no more demons were pouring into the canyon's far end.

There were wide smiles shared between the others at the sight but Azula was suddenly pensive, remembering Fate's cryptic words earlier and she stared hard at that distant hill, knowing he was not there but straining with her senses anyway. Which was why she heard it first but it didn't take long before the others began to pick it up too, a whisper on the wind that carried to them from the same direction as the hill, the whispered message gaining strength as it was passed from mouth to mouth amongst the creatures filling the canyon.

_Nomad._

_The Nomad is coming._

_The Nomad is here._

"No."

Barely audible, the horror in that one simple word brought everyone spinning about to look at Azula but without warning she suddenly vanished. The others began casting about for any sign but for Zuko who hung his head sadly. He knew the appearance of the Nomad could only mean one thing and he had seen the way Azula was looking before she had disappeared.

"Oh, Aang. What have you done?" Now their surprised stares turned to him but Zuko raised his head, determination on his face as he raised a hand to point, "We have to get over to that hill. We have to go right now."

Still curious, Sokka nevertheless stepped across to rest a hand on Zuko's shoulder, Suki doing the same with Toph while Linka crouched beside the Huntress, hoping the animal would understand and a moment later they were gone.

* * *

><p>He simply appeared standing on the lower slopes of the hill that had been a secret Dai Li base until the Silverwing had reclaimed their ancestral home. There were far more than Wolf-bat and Lemurs crowded about the hill now although no one seemed to notice him at first and after arriving he merely stood quietly a moment, taking in all that was happening around. The flat ground before hill was crowded with hundreds of thousands in loosely ordered ranks, the distinctive animal spirits numbering the most, metallic Earthdragons there were amongst them too but swarming in an amongst those were thousands of canyon crawlers. Higher up, the slopes of the hill itself was lined with scores of Badger-moles, each of them as large as any Earthdragon and all about scurried the much smaller shapes of people, those who had once been under the control of the Dai Li now employed their Earthbending to carry boulders, small groups even carrying the huge stones with their bare hands to pile them before the Badge-moles, the enormous creatures then using their own Earthbending to send the boulders flying out from the hill and filling the sky with a deadly hail of stone. Even higher above that, Firedragons filled the air, smaller winged shapes just visible in the darkness flitting in and amongst those.<p>

"Just as it should be." The man said softly, apparently speaking to himself, "They have learned well."

Amongst the massed ranks of spirits and animals before the hill, an enormous black and yellow spider was crawling its way toward the man, its long legs simply carrying it over those gathered there and two people could clearly be seen riding the huge creature's back. Without surprise at its appearance, the man walked down to the flat ground beyond the hill to meet the spider as it made straight for him.

"Danny!" a young Kyoshi Warrior leapt down from the spider when it was still some distance away, flashing across the ground and slamming into the man, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Danny. You're ok. This is so fantastic." Tiki babbled happily as she stepped back, not noticing at first that he only stared back blankly, "We got these guys on the run, Danny. Well, kinda. Yin Jiao made it back a little while ago and she said Azula's ok and that portal got smashed and since then the demons stopped attacking but we're driving them back and,"

As the young woman carried on enthusiastically, she did not see the huge spider behind her begin to shrink away, sword master Piandao sliding gracefully down from its back and by the time his boots hit the earth, he was standing next to a strange woman. Her short black hair was tipped with yellow, dressed only in a skin tight one piece outfit seemingly formed from wispy strands of spidersilk but her most striking feature was her eyes. They were pure yellow and fixed upon the scarred man set in an angry glare.

"Tiki."

The call came from Piandao and the young woman turned, surprised to see Zhizhu at his side in her human form but as she turned back, only then did Tiki notice the raised skin on the scarred man's shoulders, the silver substance spread out on his back and burrowing into his flesh.

"Danny?" she breathed, "Did you know your backpack is kinda…in you?"

"Tiki!" Piandao called sharply again, "That is not Daniel Bei Fong."

She stared at him quizzically, glancing back at Piandao and then going back to searching the scarred man face but a new arrival came upon them then, the huge black and white shape of Hei Bai thundering across the open ground between their forces and the hill, skidding to a halt as another young woman jumped down from his back. There was hope on Reena's face but it faded quickly to be replaced by fear and then her face crumpled as she sank slowly to her knees, the young woman suddenly weeping bitterly as she bent forward to press her face to the stony ground. The young woman who had lead their army, facing vastly superior numbers without fear and standing before them as a beacon of strength and hope to her forces, now Reena curled herself into a tight ball, her weeping continuing with such force that Hei Bai shrank down, losing the two arms on his chest as he became a more natural, furry bear who lay down beside the woman to curl himself around her and moaning softly.

"Umm," Tiki began, looking from the scarred man to Reena and back again, thoroughly confused now.

"Go to her." The man before her said, his voice and expression empty of emotion, cold and not at all like the Daniel that Tiki remembered.

She backed away then turned, running toward Reena and Hei Bai and the man walked toward the other two, not acknowledging Piandao at first but coming to stand directly before the spider spirit.

"You've don't it, haven't you? Taken his body back for yourself." Zhizhu spat harshly, her voice lowering to a hiss as she added, "Have you any idea what you presence here, in this realm, will bring down upon us all? Fate is here and if you fight her, the world will burn."

"I am far more aware than you of what is about to transpire." The man stated simply, "Which is why you will listen to what I say and obey me without question. Gather those nature spirits who are willing and set them to leading the animals into this hill, gather every mortal inside and work with them to defend it. Tell everyone else to flee now. The dragons included. If you start moving now, most of them should survive."

"I know of you, Nomad. Through stories and legends that have circulated around the White Lotus for centuries." Piandao said calmly, "Are you so certain you are the better choice to fight Fate, rather than Daniel?"

"At this moment? Most certainly. Although I will not be facing her alone." The man replied, his empty, pale eyes turning back to the woman beside Piandao, "Act now, Zhizhu. All that you fear will come to pass if you do not."

She held her glare a moment longer but soon the woman dropped her yellow eyes, spinning away then to jog back toward the forces gathered beyond the hill and a moment later she blurred as she expanded up and out rapidly, her enormous spider form clicking and hissing as she scuttled quickly over nature spirits and around Earthdragons. Piandao heard it first, a whisper passing between the thousands of spirits, spreading out from the great spider and quickly getting louder as more mouths uttered the word with a mix of fear and awe.

_Nomad._

Already there were flashes of light as some of those spirits fled, simply disappearing from the battlefield and as Piandao turned back he watched as the scarred man extended a hand out to his side, another point of light appearing there. It grew dazzlingly bright, suddenly expanding out into a sphere over six feet high and Piandao held a hand to his eyes to shield them yet the light was gone as quickly as it had come, the master swordsman dropping his hand and blinking in surprise to see Aang suddenly standing there.

"Oh, hi master Piandao. What are you doing at the south," Aang cheerfully greeted the man and then his expression became one of shock as he saw just where he was.

His eyes grew huge as he took in the armies filling the canyon, spinning about to see the animals and people lining the hillside, the dragons above them and above that and surrounding them all, the impossible and unnatural storm. Spinning back to the scarred man beside him, Aang's expression remained the same even as his voice rose to a shout.

"NOW? YOU…he brings me back now? I thought I was going back to Sokka's place before all this but he sends me back now? TO THIS?" the man however gave no response and after his outburst, Aang stood panting slightly, his expression becoming one of concern when he looked past the man to where Tiki and Hei Bai remained by Reena's side.

"YOU!"

Finding so much going on around him and so much assaulting his senses, Aang spun around so sharply at the roar of sound that he almost lost his footing but then froze, staring at Azula who stood a dozen yards away, her face a mask of fury, golden light shining in her eyes and blue flames dancing about her tightly clenched fists. She suddenly streaked forward straight at the three men but it was not the scarred man she arrowed for, only master Piandao's quick action in jumping ahead and grabbing for her preventing Azula from crashing into Aang. He leaned away as her blazing hands reached past Piandao, swiping them at Aang and the fury on Azula's face softened for just a moment, deep sadness showing there as she glanced at the scarred man. She ceased her struggling against the swordsman holding her but the anger returned with force as her eyes turned back to Aang.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FIND A WAY TO HELP HIM!" Aang leaned further back as Azula screamed at him, the young woman's breath hitching once as the grief consuming her from within again overshadowed the anger on her face, "NOT HAND HIM OVER TO THAT…MONSTER."

But suddenly the scarred man stood directly before Azula, without seeming to have moved through the space between and he already had one hand upraised near her face, his forefinger resting on her forehead between her eyes. Like when Fate had come for her, Azula sagged as the anger and the sadness filling her simply faded away, her own thoughts seemed distant and as her muscles uncoiled and relaxed she might have fallen but for master Piandao whose arms remained about her.

"I imagine if he were here now and whole, Daniel would be disappoint that you have spent so long in searching for him and neglecting you training." The man said softly and only Azula's eyes moved, half lidded but still focused as they locked onto his pale ones, "So I will share this knowledge with you. Only when you fully master the elements, master yourself and your own mind, never again will Fate or anyone else be able to control you in this manner. And that is all I can give you now. She is watching, waiting to see what I will do and if I do nothing, soon she will strike first."

"Give," her voice was a barely audible whisper, her lips hardly moving as a single tear slipped from one eye, "Give him back."

"I cannot. I stripped his spirit from this body to make it my own." The man stated, his eyes looking briefly beyond Azula, "Rest now. But soon, the others will need your skills if any of you are to survive."

As his hand dropped away, Azula's eyes were already closing and Piandao was quick to lift the young woman into his arms, his steely eyed gaze as unreadable as the man he faced.

"I assume that very soon it will be dangerous for anyone to be outside?" the swordsman asked and as the scarred man nodded, Piandao did the same as he came to a decision, "Very well. I will find master Jaro. He has been directing our human allies. Between us we will evacuate everyone into the hill and remain there until it safe to leave."

Aang watched although his eyes shied away from meeting his friends as Piandao turned and moved up the hill where Zuko, the Huntress and the others had watched the exchange between Azula and the Nomad. Sokka had hold of Zuko, just as Piandao had of Azula before and only as the swordsman drew close did the big warrior release his friend, Zuko rushing and sliding down the slope to check his sister before he sent a confused and angry glare down at Aang.

"The time is now, Avatar." The scarred man said, "Which is why we are BOTH here and now."

"Oh…ok." Aang breathed, reluctantly turning away from his friends, "So did you manage to,"

"As I said to Azula, Fate is waiting…and will be observing all we do." The man said, a brief glare in his eyes as he looked to Aang, "Stick to the plan, Avatar and only the plan."

"Yeah, I know." Aang replied sadly, glancing once more at his friends behind him then turned back to the man beside him, "You'd best start doing that…thing…you do and I'll…I'll do my part."

Without another word the scarred man marched away, passing Hei Bai who had resumed his enormous black and white, monstrous shape and he was bending down to lift Reena gently in the smaller arms projecting from his chest, Tiki scrambling up onto the spirit's back. As Hei Bei carried them up the hill, Reena watched the two men pass them through haunted, empty eyes and like before, Aang found he could not meet that gaze. He would like nothing more than to go to his friends and knowing he could not and knowing also the pain this was bringing to them turned the guilt Aang carried inside into a lead weight that grew in his chest to begin with that soon settled down into his stomach. It took some effort to push that aside to concentrate on what he knew he needed to do and without looking back again he leapt up, rising high above the earth before he enclosed himself in a roaring sphere of dense wind.

With a last hurtful glare at the back of the man he had considered his best friend for more than a decade, Zuko briefly turned that glare onto Piandao who saw the need in his Firelord's eyes instantly, passing Azula over into Zuko's arms without a word before the swordsman bowed briefly then moved about the others to jog away up the slopes of the hill. Refusing offers of help he carried his unconscious sister cradled in his arms, Toph wearing a troubled frown of her own as she joined him at his side and the others turned to follow as they began to make their way up the hill themselves. Those following sent curious glances behind, Linka with the Huntress beside her, Sokka and Suki walking behind them and they soon found themselves overtaken by Hei Bai, Tiki riding the spirit and looking back as the others were but Reena only lay in Hae Bai's arms, her eyes hollow as she stared straight ahead.

Already their forces where dwindling almost to nothing as nature spirits fled the battlefield in flashes of light, only a handful remaining behind and these were assisting the spider spirit to direct the canyon crawlers and Earthdragons from the flat ground before the hill. Soon there was a stampede of the animals racing toward the hill, flowing around the scarred and tattooed man who continued walking ahead without concern, not even acknowledging the two riding a great bronze dragon who called out a greeting as they and their mount chased after the last few stragglers. There came an odd moment of silence now that only the scarred man and Aang flying above him faced the demon hordes, the only sounds the continuing howl of the wind and below that yet clearly heard, the endless whispering amongst those filling the canyon before the two men.

_The Nomad._

From things larger than dragons to multitudes of human sized creatures and all sizes in between, they filled the miles wide canyon between cliffs a third of a mile high in places, the air above crowded with more, millions of frightful and even beautiful things filling the length of that canyon all looking to the two men with obvious caution and uncertainty. When the scarred man raised a hand to point along the canyon, the hundreds of thousands closest to him actually flinched back but it was Aang who acted. Light exploded from Aang, his eyes and tattoos shining with blue edged white an instant before he sped away, the globe of winds surrounding him carrying him away directly into the demons. So fast did he move the very air screamed and those demons in his path were simply blasted to dust, unable to get out his way fast enough as Aang sped along the length of the canyon, shattering thousands of the creatures as he reached the far end of the canyon in moments. He plunged down to the ground, just beyond the piles of shattered rock that was all that remained of the plateau that had stood here and slammed into the earth, dust rising briefly but as that settled a wide hole was revealed.

Silence again fell and that seemed to be it to those watching but a moment later the man still standing on the clear ground before the hill burst into light himself. A pillar of white flames rose all about him, like Aang the light brightest from his tattoos and eyes and a moment later a brighter line appeared on his back as the silver substance there split, great arcs of white lifting from his shoulders to form enormous, feathery wings of pure white energy. But as quickly as it had appeared, the light was gone and those of the Gaang who had seen it before shuddered at the sight of the dark aura now surrounding the man, himself a barely visible shadow in the darkness surrounding him. The effect this had on the demons was even more profound as every single monster within the canyon turned and fled.

The smallest were trampled under the feet of larger creatures, those who flew above seeking to scatter to the north or south but the storm above was intensifying, hundred more tornadoes spearing down from the clouds with shocking speed and fencing the creatures in, those caught by the howling winds simply whirled about a moment before they were thrown forcibly back into the canyon. And at the far end of the canyon, at the place Aang had disappeared, the earth suddenly split and shook. From either side of the hole Aang had left there a crack raced away, widening as it went and soon it reached the cliffs a mile to each side, those walls of stone crumbling as the split in the earth kept going, still widening as the crack grew and spread several miles into the canyon systems. In moments dust and smoke was pouring out of the split earth, sparks soon rising with it and as the first demons began climbing their way over the remains of the plateau to escape the canyon, with an enormous roar the earth shuddered and shook as a wall of pinkly glowing molten rock erupted into the sky.

The hill and the area around it were nearly empty of any sign of life now. Ran had come down to settle at the very peak of the hill, roaring into the sky and the scores of Firedragons who had come with her fled away to the west without hesitation, those Earthdragons who had come with them following along the canyon until they reached the cliffs below the forested lands above, not even slowing as they ran full speed into the stone wall which crumbled under the assault as they burrowed their way into the earth but in moments all of the dragons were lost to sight. Two small figures jumped down from Ran as the other members of the Gaang reached the tunnel entrance to the upper levels of the hill, the two soon recognisable as Ty Lee and Gar who jumped and flipped their way down to join the others.

"ZULA!" Ty Lee cried, rushing up to Zuko and gazing worriedly at her friend before looking up at him, "I thought I saw Danny down there and then Zula was there but…please tell me he didn't do this to her. I thought I saw…and then…He couldn't do this to her. He wouldn't. Would he?"

"No." Toph answered, a growl in her voice as her frown deepened, "Trust me. There was nothing left of Chuckles in…in that thing."

"Then…who was," Ty Lee began, the downcast and saddened expressions on her friends faces silencing the usually bubbly young woman.

"The Nomad." Zuko spoke then, his voice hollow and emotionless as his remaining eye gazed down sadly at his sister in his arms, "And Aang. He was supposed,"

Several gasps from the others brought their attention back to what was happening beyond the hill and they all turned to watch Aang's explosive flight along the canyon, the scarred man exploding with light that faded to black only moment later and the sudden retreat of the demons. A soft gasp from Toph was their only warning before the earth shook and shuddered, almost throwing them from their feet but no one could take their eyes from the eastern horizon where a glow like a premature dawn was rising, reflected from the clouds above before they saw the wall of glowing lava several miles wide punch into the air. It flowed up into the sky, reaching into the clouds themselves before they noticed a brighter point of light before that wall of magma, Sokka quickly reaching for his small telescope and he was the first to see Aang. Only a few of them had seen him this way before, the shell of air still surrounding him but now three rings were spinning furiously about him, a bright ring of fire, compressed lumps of earth and a wide blue ring of water.

Below Aang a river of lava was pouring into the canyon, more still hurtling into the air and now glowing stones rained from the clouds, some of those cooling lumps of magma larger than the creatures below who had suddenly halted their retreat, those not consumed by the molten stone in those first moments now trying to flee the other way. That was when the dark figure of the scarred man rose slightly into the air and began to drift forward.

Almost instantly the demons closest to him, hundreds of thousands of struggling figures were ripped from the ground, pulled irresistibly from the air and all were lifted up, suddenly whipping about above the scarred man and a new maelstrom formed in the canyon to rival anything produced by the storm above. He continued to move forward, the demons climbing over one another in their attempts to flee but all were caught in his power as he drifted along, those in the air now breaking down, their substance subliming down into something like dark, oily smoke that spiralled down to the man at the centre of the storm.

Somehow to those watching the sight it was less horrifying than the screams. All of those demons, from innumerable throats all voiced their fear, their horror and their despair at what was happening to them as their substance, their very spirits were torn apart, all of them flowing down into the consuming darkness that was the scarred man beneath. Even those he had yet to reach voiced their fear, some attempting to attack, others still trying to flee and many more merely raced to and fro in pointless panic. At the other end of the canyon a deep river of lava was pouring along the stony ground, Aang flying along above this and what demons tried to get past him were either burned and crushed beneath the molten stone while great coils and ribbons of lava rose up, , serpentine shapes that struck out not to destroy those demons but to send them hurting back.

"He's…Oh, sweet merciful Agni, he…He's herding them." Zuko breathed, his voice barely heard over the demons cries, "Aang? Why…how can…he's driving them straight to the Nomad."

"Stop it." Suki cried out and turned away, burying her face in her husband's chest and pressing her hands to her ears, "Make him stop. Someone please, make him stop."

Ty Lee too had turned into Gar, her frightened sobbing lost under the noise beyond but beside her Linka only just heard the whining of the Wolf-bat and looking down she saw the Huntress trembling violently, her tail tucked down between her legs and so very obviously frozen with the fear they all felt. Dropping down to her knees, Linka wrapped her arms about the Wolf-bat's neck and the Huntress turned into the embrace, like Suki and Ty Lee the animal hid her face from what was happening but Linka, like Zuko, Sokka and Gar found she could not turn her eyes away.

The two men were quickly coming together, those few demons still on the ground pulled into the air and sent screaming around with all the others. For those watching it had seemed to go on for an eternity but with shocking swiftness the last of the howling screams faded, the demons that had filled the canyon gone and the oily black smoke streaming around in a maelstrom rapidly spiralled down and disappeared into the darker point beneath. The glowing river of lava was passing beneath the scarred man when he once again blazed with white light and the Nomad raised his face to grin coldly at Aang hovering a few yards away.

He had changed. Two thin, curving swords each almost six feet long were clutched in his hands, his body now clothed in long grey trousers and a plain, long sleeved shirt of the same dull grey material. He raised a hand to examine one sword through glowing eyes and then flipped the sword about, the blade pointing down as he raised a finger to run it along the edge of a wide brimmed, flat topped hat on his head.

"Now," the man said smoothly, his smile widening, "Now the Nomad is BACK!"

Aang said nothing, his own glowing eyes set in a hard glare as he scowled darkly at the being before him but a moment later both men turned their faces upward, one still scowling angrily, the other's grin becoming more of an amused smirk as they looked up at the one above them. No one else saw her until she emerged from the clouds high above, surrounded by an aura of brilliant purple shading to lighter violet and edged in white. Like the Nomad, great curving wings spread from her back, white at their edges and curtained with energy of every colour in the spectrum that shifted and danced about in an eye watering display. In one hand she held a long, thin rapier of silver but in her other she held a large round shield, not of silver like her weapon however but forged of the same substance as her dress, black and filled with ever shifting stars of white.

"So that is where you have been, Avatar. I wondered why you were hiding from me." Fate called coldly, her voice echoing about the canyon below, heard clearly by those in the hill miles away even over the continuing rumbles of the fountain of lava at the other end of the canyon. "If I had believed you would be desperate enough to summon forth the Nomad, I would not have wasted my time and efforts with Phoenix."

"Yes, I told your…child…that his services were not required today." The Nomad replied, speaking normally although like Fate's, his voice echoed about, "He seemed rather disappointed when I gave him the news."

Fate only narrowed her eyes and all three remained silent and motionless at first, the lava continuing to flow along the canyon as the volume of that which spewed from the torn earth grew, the canyons beyond their own filling just as fast. The clouds above it all glowed softly with reflected light, giving the three who faced each other and the land for miles around a frightening and macabre appearance.

"You have been a thorn in my side for far too long, Nomad." Fate hissed coldly from above, "You upset the balance of my realms. Shattered my precious heavens and turned the spirits I ruled against me. You dare to challenge me here with the Avatar of Spirit by your side and for that…for that and all you've done I will destroy you."

"Perhaps," he shot back with a shrug, his grin fading as he glared up at her, "But you are right about one thing. Only one of us will walk away from here alive."

Again they fell silent, Aang adding nothing to this exchange and the only sounds came from the ever growing volcano a few miles to one side, the huge flood of magma blasting from the ground and spilling into the canyon now transformed into a wide, glowing river that had almost reached the hill at its other end. No signal was given, no words spoken but the Nomad and Aang suddenly flew straight up at Fate and she dived down, three figures blazing with light that met between ground and clouds with a flash brighter than the sun, a sound beyond sound that raced away from their impact as a visible pulse in the air.

Those watching from the hill shielded their eyes as flash after flash lit the canyons and the clouds above, the glaring energies of those three combatants washing out the dull red of the lava. They spiralled and spun, rushed together at speeds too fast for eyes to see and they began to rise together as they battled closely, the clash of the energies they were unleashing against one another a continuous crackling, booming roar that bypassed the ears and shook the watchers to their cores. Then the pulse from that first strike, an all but invisible shockwave hit the hill like a solid force and everyone there was sent flying back into the tunnel behind them. Only Ran, coiled about the opening at the peak of the hill, held her place but even she quickly crawled within as a furnace hot wind washed down from the sky.

Raising his head from the shaking ground, Zuko blinked his remaining eye in a daze, noticing dully as Toph sat up beside him although his head cleared a little and his mood lifted as Azula stirred where she had fallen atop him. Everyone was pushing themselves up, rising unsteadily to their feet and though mouths opened and shut, those speaking could not even hear themselves over the continuing crashing rumbles from outside. Azula looked about as dazedly as Zuko had at first but she was on her feet quickly and before her brother could grab for her, she began to make her way back along the tunnel. The others followed and they crowded together behind her at the entrance, watching those dazzling points of light flashing about in the air beneath the clouds, coming together in concussive blasts that shattered the air and shook the earth below. Even the volcano at the far end of the canyon reacted to it, for indeed it was a volcano in its own right now, a mile long, jagged hill of glowing stone that was rapidly rising above the canyons as it continued sending bursts, huge sheets and great blasts of red hot magma surging upwards, more of it flowing in rivers down the volcano's sides and quickly adding to that flowing into the canyons in every direction.

Those three points of light that were the Nomad, Aang and Fate came rushing together, another pulse racing from them as they circled rapidly about and then all three raced upward, still spiralling closely, flashes and pulses of their continuing fight bursting from them and the clouds parted as they passed into them, closing again behind the trio and now the clouds were lit up from within, those watching unable to see the fight now but at least the thick cloud cover muffled the noise somewhat. The mile wide areas of cloud that lit up, first above then away to the south, an instant later a little to the east and suddenly from the clouds themselves a stream of curving white light spat forth, like a liquid bolt of lightning it sped down from the sky in a spiralling curve, disappearing somewhere deeper into the divide far to the southeast. The horizon in that direction glowed whitely, a great dome of light lifting into the air before an enormous pillar of flame, smoke and shattered earth many miles wide erupted into the air.

Those watching from the mouth of the tunnel entrance stared at this in confusion, what they could see simply too far away and far too huge to comprehend when another flash lit up the clouds above, another of those strange streams of light spearing forth and disappearing behind the hill to the west. At first they only saw the flash of light reflected off the clouds from behind the hill but looking out to that distant cloud of fire and dust on the horizon many of them shuddered in fear.

"There are farms out that way. Towns." Suki said in horror, her voice barely heard by the others.

"Never mind that," Toph started as her pale eyes went wide, the young Earthbender suddenly slamming a hand against the stone wall of the tunnel before she screamed out, "EVERYBODY BRACE YOURSELVES!"

The earth beneath their feet heaved and bucked like a living thing, almost all of them thrown from their feet again as the shockwave from the unseen explosion rolled through the earth and beyond them it continued on into the canyons, plateaus and walls of stone crumbling down. Shouts and screams, the frightened calls of animals sounded from within the hill itself but as they regained their feet again, the Gaang could only stare out into the canyon at the volcano beyond, the magma not exploding upwards now but pouring from the wide mouth of that glowing hill in a torrent, spilling from its sides into their canyon and a new surge, a wave of molten stone more than a dozen feet high was flowing down the wide canyon toward the hill.

"Damn." Zuko breathed, already the canyon floor glowed, the lava that had reached the base of the hill from that first eruption spreading out and flowing about its sides, "Toph. Do you think everyone will be alright in here?"

"We're pretty high up here and the walls of this place are fairly thick but," she began, pausing as she turned her pale face to him, lowering her voice as she frowned, "I don't know what the hell Twinkletoes was thinking but he cut the earth deep. There's a lot of pressure down there and that damn airhead opened the relief valve all the way."

"Do you think we could do something about this?" he asked, pausing as another strange bolt speared out of the clouds, this time striking ground far to the east, "Like last time? Maybe if we went out there we could,"

"I ain't going out there!" Toph snapped, her frown remaining although he could sense her fear, "Have you seen what those idiots are doing out there? Anyway, this isn't like that island we smashed up. There's nowhere for the pressure under this volcano to go except up."

He held his silence after that, only stepping closer to her to rest a hand on Toph's shoulder and she leant into him gratefully as they watched the volcano's endless eruption and the continuing eruptions of light from the clouds above. A moment later however, Ty Lee still holding him tightly, Gar turned away and reached out to grasp Zuko's shoulder in his hand.

"Ty Lee and I are going inside. There's no point staying here." Though Gar's mouth barely moved, Zuko heard the young man's voice clearly through the crystal he wore, "We will begin transporting the other people out if it is possible or…just bring them what comfort we can. If this is our ending, farewell Firelord Zuko, getting to know you and train with you and all our friends these last few months have been the best times of my life."

Still sniffling and wide eyed, Ty Lee turned with him as they walked away although she still refused to release her tight grip about his chest, making their passage along the tunnel a little awkward but the others watched them go a moment before Toph hung her head and sighed.

"They're right guys. There's no point hanging about here and waiting to get blown to gritty chunks." Toph announced loudly, "We need to help keep the people and animals in this hill calm and maybe if I can find Yin and Bumi they can help me organise the Badger-moles. With all of us Earthbending together we might be able to stop the hill from falling down on our heads."

"If Ran and I join forces we could possibly siphon away some of the heat from that magma. Stop us from getting cooked in here." Zuko offered hopefully.

"Yeah, I still prefer my Sparky raw." Toph quipped, smiling briefly but it fell away as she turned her face and her attention out from the tunnel, "We should be safe enough from the volcano in here. Provided those agro Avatars don't make things any worse."

"Uh, guys?" It was Sokka's voice and as if on cue the sky a score of miles distant began to glow.

It was not a flash like the multitudes that had come before but the clouds for miles around were suddenly glowing with such intensity that it seemed as if the sun itself had hidden itself within them. And this almost seemed to be the case as those clouds far from them parted and a dazzling ball of white fire emerged. It grew to be almost a mile around and still half hidden by the clouds above before its base touched the ground and those standing in the tunnel mouth threw up their hands with cries of alarm as light beyond anything they had experienced before washed out the world around them. Only Toph watched it in its entirety although it registered in her senses like nothing she had ever seen or even imagined and as the others blinked their eyes to clear them, they could see a new glow beyond the volcano, many miles away and deep into the canyons the earth itself appeared to be burning beneath a column of smoke and flame that looked to be a hundred miles wide. The clouds above were rushing away from that bizarre, incomprehensible sight but down on the ground they could see another cloud, a wall of dust, fire and debris rushing across the landscape toward them.

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" Toph shouted, putting action to her words as she dropped into a crouch and slammed her fists into the floor, literally sinking them up to her wrists in the stone.

Everyone followed suit though none could pull their eyes away as that shockwave blasted across the canyons, smashing hills and great escarpments of stone, picking up every loose boulder, every tree and shrub and that entire burning mass was suddenly past the volcano, hiding it completely from sight and filling the horizon from one direction to the next it came rolling soundlessly on. With her senses stretched near to their limits, Toph was not focused on just herself or her friends but the entire hill around them, every stone, every crack and grain of sand held tight in her awareness as that shockwave struck. Again it hit like a physical blow, the hill resounding like a gong and though those inside were shaken then coughed and retched at the thick dust that poured into their tunnel the expected destruction did not come. As it passed, Toph pulled her hands from the floor, holding them to her head as she rose on unsteady feet and groaned.

"Damn it. That…hurt." Toph said and rising at her side, Zuko saw a single drop of blood slide down from her nose.

"Toph." Zuko cried, reaching for her but she only pushed his hands away.

"I'm fine but…I gotta find Yin." Toph snapped, sweeping her hands before herself so the thick dust in the air was pushed to the floor, "Come on, Sparky. I hate to admit it but there's no way I can hold this whole hill together on my own and if something else like that comes our way,"

She fell silent but Zuko only nodded, reaching up to squeeze her shoulder warmly again before the two turned and jogged away along the tunnel.

"Yeah, come on guys." Sokka added as they went, his eyes locked to his wife's as he smiled his reassurance to her, "Let's go help Ty and Gar. At least if we keep ourselves busy we won't be focused on…what's out there."

Husband and wife turned away next and Linka was quick to follow but only half way along the tunnel, the young Kyoshi Warrior turned back to see Azula still at the entrance, the Wolf-bat sitting by her feet. Neither moved or so much as flinched now as lights and flashes began to light up the night beyond again, the earth around them shuddering nonstop from the strange fight going on outside and Linka was tempted to go back when she heard the cries of people echoing past her from within the hill, the lowing and calling of many frightened animals almost drowning them out. With a last sad glance, Linka turned away and went to join the others, offering what help and comfort there was for her to give.

* * *

><p>Minutes before the start of that fight and still more than twenty miles from the canyon he ran on through the darkness, every sense drinking in the night around him so that every foot hit the ground perfectly placed to propel himself faster and still faster over the landscape. They were still far from the Silverwing's home though they raced above ever deepening canyons, Wolf sometimes leaping out over these crevasses while Zhu Lee laid herself flat against his back, only lifting her head as he touched down on the ground with barely a bump. They were catching up quickly to her brother, the Wolf-bat's initial burst of speed having carried him many miles in those first few minutes but now his flight was erratic, sometimes drifting down close to the ground as he slowed before another burst of Airbending would propel him quickly up and away.<p>

_Zhu Lee, once we are close enough, do you think you could fly up and get a hold of him? _Wolf's growls simply appeared in her mind, the girl considering his question thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure but I'll try." She called back, her face only inches from Wolf's ears yet the roaring wind forced her to raise her voice, "My brother's always been a better flyer than me."

_A better flyer? Her brother?_ Tom Tom's thoughts echoed in Wolf's mind, _That's just…freaky. How can she just suddenly have a brother?_

_Family ties are part of the bond._ Wolf returned with a chuckle, _After all, what is Wolf to you now my young one?_

_Well, I guess…so far…a pretty good friend._ Tom Tom replied, earning another quiet chuckle, _And Mai's usually nice to me. She's a good big sister but…I've of always kind of wished for a brother too._

Still concentrating on their quarry above while they spoke quietly, Wolf was almost below the juvenile Wolf-bat as he leapt out, sailing across a wide chasm that appeared out of the darkness and the moment he touched ground on its other side he threw back his head to call.

_Now Zhu!_

She simply sat upright, throwing her arms out wide and with a swiftness that surprised even Wolf, Zhu Lee's limbs flowed and changed, her long hair retreating to become grey fur that spread over her body almost instantly and with a small burst of wind she shot straight up into the air. As a Wolf-bat she soared up toward her brother, his wings tipping one way then the other in his erratic flight but as his sister neared from below there came another burst of Airbending and he shot ahead, Zhu Lee surprising Wolf and her young love below as she exclaimed loudly.

_BROTHER! You…butt-hole licker!_ She yapped angrily, then clapped her wings together as she levelled out to set off after him, _Nommy said you have to listen to me. Now get back here or I'm going to bite your stupid tail right OFF!_

But several more times, with uncontrolled bursts of powerful winds, he sped up as his sister pursued, the gap between them lengthening and seeing this from below, Wolf dropped back.

_Down here, little Zhu._ He growled to her and he was pleased to see her diving down instantly, _Wolf has speed enough. We shall get ahead of him and try again._

Yet as she swooped over him, banking up and then transforming again so that she could drop to her human backside atop Wolf once more, he suddenly stumbled and she knew it had nothing to do with her weight.

_What is he,_ Wolf's soft growl was full of surprise and as she followed his gaze, Zhu Lee gasped herself.

Ahead of them her brother was flapping his wings frantically, tight swirling and compact vortices of air forming under his wings only to explode into blasts of wind that rushed away behind him but far from propelling him forward again, for all his effort the Wolf-bat was suddenly moving down and backwards. Wolf slowed and finally jogged to a halt, his jaw hanging open in confused amazement but Zhu Lee only sat up again, opening her arms wide as her struggling brother flew down tail first to bump gently into her chest. Then as she closed her arms about him, all three jumped as the ground all about them cracked in a wide semicircle, the earth before them raising up then sweeping past over their heads to slam down onto the ground behind. Leaving all of them suddenly encased in perfect darkness within a huge dome of earth and stone.

"Ok." Zhu Lee breathed, even her brother's struggles ceasing as he too stared about in wonder, "Was that you, Wolfie?"

_Wolf can no longer Earthbend. Only through my boy did Wolf share in those abilities._ The animal returned, moving forward to paw at the curved wall and while his claws skittered over the stone they left no marks in the hardened earth, _Although…there are only few Wolf knows of who can Earthbend this fast and as fine. Zhu Lee? Did the Nomad tell you of anyone else who knows of what he did for…your brother?_

"No. He said we just have to keep him away from the monsters until after the fight." She answered, climbing down from Wolf still holding her now calm brother and sitting down in the centre of the huge dome, "I hope we're not stuck here too long. He said we can't let the bad guys know about him but we still have to get him to the rest of our family soon. My brother was really hurt but Nommy said he couldn't help him like he did for me. Only those closest to his heart can help put his spirit back together."

_Yes. Wolf understand now what the Nomad has done although as usual his motivations or the reasons why he has done things this way remain unfathomable._ Wolf growled, turning away from his attempts to dig through the wall he came to sit beside the girl, _But be wary, Zhu. Wolf sensed no one around us before we were trapped in here but now Wolf can sense nothing beyond the stone around us. Someone or something is deliberately holding us here._

'I guess." She replied uncertainly, then smiled as she hugged the Wolf-bat in her arms tightly, "Just so long as we can get my brother to the others in time."

_We are trapped but Wolf sense no threat in this._ He told her reassuringly, _Perhaps whoever put us here is,_

He stopped as the ground beneath them shuddered, the shaking continuing with stronger quakes and rolling pulses felt moving through the stone beneath them.

"What's," Zhu Lee began fearfully but surprisingly sadness filled her voice as she finished, "Oh, I guess Nommy's started then."

_Wolf take it he intends to challenge Fate here on the mortal realm?_ The animal asked and sensed more than saw her morose nod in the darkness, _Then we can only hope we have a family left for us all to return to._

"Oh, they should be ok. So long as things happen the way Nommy said they would." Zhu lee returned in a brighter voice, "He told me, if everything happens the way he planned, everyone would be ok and they'll help save my brother."

_Then, since we can do nothing else for now, will you tell Wolf what these plans of the Nomad's are? Not just for your brother but what he intends for all of us? _Wolf asked.

_You should tell Wolf._ Tom Tom's voice appeared in her head, _You know, he's a lot like your Dad, Zhu. Wolf's really smart and he'll know what the best thing we can do to help is._

"Yeah, I know and…Nommy did say I could tell you both when the time was right." She answered in a much happier tone now, "And since we are stuck in here I guess this is the right time. Just…let me get comfy first."

Wolf watched as she settled her brother on her other side, the pup's head level with hers seated on the ground and still twitching and whining quietly but he seemed much calmer now that he had nowhere else to go. Then surprising him again, Zhu Lee transformed one more and Wolf found himself seated beside a Wolf-bat slightly smaller than himself, her light grey eyes glowing softly in the darkness.

_Now this is comfier. Especially to talk to my Wolfie._ She growled as she moved closer, leaning into Wolf's side and he was suddenly sitting stiffly, suddenly and extremely aware of this young Wolf-bat's low and sultry growls, her light yet musky scent and the cool touch of her nose brushing his ear as she drew in his scent, _And you know something, Wolfie? You smell just as good as Tommy. I hope you'll stay with us always. I now Tommy loves you too so you'll stay with us forever won't you? Both of you with me. My beautiful Tommy and Wolf. My…Mates._

And then the ancient and wise spirit of the Wolf found himself coughing and spluttering nervously as the young Wolf-bat beside him pressed herself into his side, the rougher equivalent of a giggle coming from her as much louder laughter echoed about Wolf's mind.

_She has that effect, doesn't she?_ Tom Tom said teasingly, _You know, earlier today someone taught me this really useful meditation technique that helps control those feelings. Would you like me to remind you how it goes?_

Unaware of anything beyond the stone imprisoning them, Wolf, Tom Tom, Zhu Lee nor her brother had any idea of the two seated atop that huge dome and listening to everything going on inside.

"Wow. Poor Wolf." A young man's voice came from one followed by a quiet chuckle, "But I'm glad it worked out this way. He's going to get what he's always wanted."

"Are you sure we should be doing this? This could well be the most idiotic idea you've ever had…and trust me, you've had a few." a young woman's voice arose from the other atop the dome.

"Oh, ha ha. And yes, I now it's the right thing to do because…I remember it." said the young man beside her, his tone deep with a lightly rough timbre, "I remember, Wolf and Zhu Lee had chased…well, him…almost all the way back to that canyon but that was just before the start of Nomad and Aang's fight with Fate. If we let them get there now, Fate will become aware of them and you now what'll happen then."

"I know, the others have said the same thing." The woman snapped, adding in a slightly sarcastic tone, "And how are you so certain that was because of you? By interfering in this now you could be changing things irrevocably."

"Provided I following things exactly as they should happen, nothing will be changed." The man replied reassuringly, "And anyway, there was no real explanation for who or what trapped them. Who's to say that wasn't because of us?"

"Fine. But if you mess this up and we cease to exist, I'm finding myself a new boyfriend." She shot back, then demanded of him, "And have you figured out what we are going to do after this? Do you at least have an idea of how we get back?"

"Not a clue." He returned cheerfully, "Let's just make sure these guys get to the canyon at the right time and then we'll sneak away. Maybe we can find somewhere…private for a little you and me time until we can show ourselves?"

"Oh, that's just brilliant. We're lost, the world is falling apart and we don't dare interfere and now you want to go off on a romantic holiday?" she snapped but then sighed, "Well, if there's no other choice I suppose it will give us time to prepare."

Then leaning closer to her companion, the shape of the young woman atop that dome reached out to poke the man sharply on his chest.

"But wherever we hide ourselves away better be nice." She demanded archly, "And there better be so much romance in the air I will require a shovel just to walk to the next room."

"As always, your wish is my command." He answered softly and the two figures drew closer as silence fell again.

Briefly at least.

"You're doing it again."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

><p>Only a tiny fraction of Aang's awareness was taking part in the fight. Immersed fully in his Avatar state every individual part of his spirit was merely a small fraction of the whole, every previous incarnation, each making their own contributions. Go back more than a thousand years and even those Avatars knew only a little about Bending the elements, at least compared to what Aang himself knew today but go back more than a thousand generations and those Avatars knew nothing at all of Bending. Few had even known they were the Avatar but many of those had lived in difficult times and had learned to fight or at least defend themselves and beyond the long line of human Avatars came the Dragons, the Dwarves before them, then the Elves, the Pixties, the Hort, the Kt'rin and on and on in a seemingly endless line of generations going back to the dawn of time. And each and every one had been a master in their lifetimes, mastering the elements, focusing and honing the power of their minds, learning to manipulate the very energies that made up the universe about them or had attained mastery of even more fantastic and strange powers.<p>

Yet it was the Nomad who spent most of the fight battling Fate directly, the two raging against one another with weapons that screamed as they split the air, huge bursts of raw power exploding forth with every clash. The Nomad wielded his twin blades, long and curved swords that flew around him in a whirling blur, slashing and stabbing them at Fate whose dark shield was in constant motion to protect her and when she brought her own slim blade to bare, the Nomad had one or both of his own swords drawn in close, her weapon ringing from the flat of his. And then sometimes Fate broke free from their melee, driving her shield forward to send the Nomad reeling back and suddenly the Avatar of Spirit found himself confronted by the enraged woman. The shield of raw elements that surrounded him kept her from getting too close but the Avatar's battles with Fate were of a different calibre, the two tearing at one another's minds with powers that ripped apart the very air surrounding them, the equivalent of mental claws or blades that hacked and gouged away at their mind's defences.

And then the Nomad would throw himself at her once more and the Avatar was free to concentrate on the elements around him, drawing on small amounts of the fire, air, the water and earth he carried with him and then tearing apart those element's very molecules, forging the energy this unleased into raw bolts of incredible power he then hurled out at Fate. Although sometimes that energy speared out directly at the Nomad who would have one of his swords out behind him, that blade drinking in the energy before it passed through him and out his other blade but always the shield Fate carried was between them, the energy flaring brightly before it was flung away.

The tiny fraction of Aang's awareness that was taking part in this fight quailed at the destruction the energy they unleashed was bringing to the lands around them. He knew what they did was unavoidable, that this fight was only a prelude to the even greater struggle that was coming but when the opportunity arose, when he was given a brief glimpse through his own eyes of the Silverwing's home reduced now to an island adrift in a lake of glowing lava, the Avatar of Spirit felt the shudder inside that came from the tiny spark that was Aang.

The lands to the east, the west and south were burning too and still more wild energies speared out from the three fighting above the earth but the Avatar knew that what he and Nomad had started could not be stopped now. They had no other choice but to carry the plan through to its bitter end.

* * *

><p>Within the hill had grown quieter after the others had left, the constant fearful cries of people and animal alike growing muted and the trembling earth, while not exactly going still at least stopped shaking enough that the threat of being thrown from their feet every few minutes was gone. She could even see that her brother must have joined Ran and between the two the seething lava surrounding the hill had grown dark as it cooled and even as more spilled onto this new stone it quickly became black as the heat was taken from it. But Azula knew there was little she could contribute to her friends and family's efforts and nor did she intend to try, her eyes, every sense she possessed was watching the fight raging in the sky, looking for any sign of the man she had come to love. She had one hand resting atop the trembling Wolf-bat's head, knowing the Huntress understood little of what was happening but that simple touch was as much a reassurance to the animal as it was to Azula.<p>

"I feel so…useless." Azula hissed quietly, then spat angrily, "Betrayed."

The Huntress whined questioningly, looking up at her new friend beside her but then another flash of light split the sky out beyond the hill, illuminating the canyons for hundreds of miles around and the trembling Wolf-bat pressed up against Azula's legs.

_That…that two-leg like Hunter._ Her whine was wavering, a tiny yelp escaping her as the night flashed briefly to day again, _What wrong with Dan…ney? Huntress see him before but him…different. Not smell like him. Him smell…wrong._

_Yes. Very wrong. Because that was not Danny. _Azula answered, her hand unconsciously caressing the Wolf-bat's ears even as her glare hardened, _Aang…the human male is supposedly Daniel's friend. He gave our Danny over to that…monster that has him now. Maybe he thought he could help us this way but…he's betrayed Daniel. Betrayed us all!_

The Wolf-bat still wasn't certain she understood, turning again to stare out at those tiny points of light high in the air, barely discernible as individuals at this distance but the animal was very aware of the power those three were throwing about as they battled, felt the burning heat of the air about them from the volcano spewing out its torrents of lava, could see the new clouds of smoke and dust filling the sky from that and the burning lands all about them. But like the woman beside her, the Huntress's attention was focused mainly on the three combatants, trying to catch any glimpse of the one who had been her friend.

_Him…him there when Huntress need him most. Hunter save us from dark two-leg place of pain. Save Huntress an babies from monsters._ The Wolf-bat whined as she and Azula watched the fight, _Hunter save us so many times. So much he does for us, so much he come to mean to us. To Huntress he is…more than mate…more than friend. He is family. Daughter love him as father. Son…he always happiest with Hunter. Always wanting to be just like his friend._

Azula glanced down as the Huntress told her these things, sensing the pain but also the simmering, boiling anger that was building in the animal, a rage not unlike her own. Suddenly the Wolf-bat's head snapped up, her glittering green eyes glaring up at Azula.

_These…things…like one that take Dan…ney. They Avatar, like Tigress?_ The Wolf-bat demanded and Azula gave her a curt nod, _Then they alive things. They have blood that can be spilt. We must hunt them!_

_You've no idea how much I wish we could. _Azula returned, her own glare softening as her eyes shied away from the animal's, _But two of them stole the fight right out of me just by touching me. And the way they're fighting now, there's simply no way we could even get near them._

_Tigress talk like frightened shit eating crawler. _ The Huntress snapped back with such ferocity that Azula blinked in surprise, _Why not fight? They take our Dan…ney. Silverwing never hunt these lands again. Even crawlers lose much of their home and Underdark filled now with burning rock. These things keep fighting, all of world burn soon. All packs, all families die!_

"I KNOW!" Azula shouted then dropped her voice back to an angry growl, _I'm supposed to be an Avatar too but against THAT…there's nothing we can do. And think of your children, Huntress. If we go out there, we will die._

_Why fear that? What death to fighters like us…but old friend._ The Wolf-bat asked softly, her wise words earning another blink of surprise from Azula, _And Huntress do think of babies. Huntress always teach them, even when faced by worst monsters, when nowhere left to run, never show fear. Bare your teeth and FIGHT! So Huntress always teach them, so Hunter teach them too. Huntress…I…will show my babies what it is to be WOLF-BAT! And Az…Az…zoo…la show Dan…ney, she is TIGRESS!_

An angry retort sprang to Azula's lips but they compressed as though of their own accord at the sour taste the words brought. Trying to calm her centre, the young woman suddenly realised that fear had taken root there, fear of things she could neither defeat nor control and Azula silently cursed herself for falling prey to the same fears that had plagued her for most of her childhood. She turned away from the Huntress, looking briefly out into the night were the trio were now battling deeper into the canyons to the east, then turning the other way she looked back down the tunnel behind them. She knew the others would never understand, her brother especially and she fought back the temptation to go to them, there would be too many questions even if she went as she wished to retrieve her small backpack from the one who held it for her, with it her sai and most importantly to her, her sapphire.

_You do realise this will still likely mean our deaths?_ Azula growled to the Wolf-bat with a small smirk, _But you and I are not the sort to stand by doing nothing when death comes calling. You are right, it is time we hunt._

_Of course I right, I am Huntress._ The animal growled back and Azula could not help but laugh as the Huntress bared her teeth on one side of her muzzle in an unmistakable grin.

_You are so like him. I'm surprised you weren't both raised by Toph._ Azula quipped and let the smile fade from her face as she added seriously, _We will go but leave the one that carries Danny's family scent, the one with the same markings on him. And the one in Danny's body, there may yet be a way for Aang to reverse what he has done. The one we must hunt is the one you saved me from. She is the cause of ALL of this._

_The thing like two-leg that stink of rotted fish?_ The Huntress asked and Azula nodded with another smirk, _Then live or die, we will taste that one's blood._

Still smirking, Azula reached up to the collar of the shirt she wore, simply tearing apart the garment Sokka had given her and then flung the shredded shirt away. Dropping forward she transformed and it was the Tigress with a Wolf-bat by her side that raced down the flanks of the hill, the Huntress leaping up to snap open her wings before they reached the lava and Azula leapt out as well, blue flames dancing over her fur as she turned her Bending upon herself and the two soared away along the canyon, rising as they went straight toward the blazing combatants in the distance.

* * *

><p>The Avatar of Spirit was aware of their approach, the approach of others too and had in fact been awaiting them and the Avatar knew this was the signal to initiate the final stage of the plan. He had been keeping himself as distant as he dared from Fate during the battle, throwing a constant barrage of element, energy and devastating spiritual attacks to support the Nomad but all they had been doing so far was dragging out the stalemate, everything leading to this moment. Now the Avatar streaked across and the Nomad obliging dropped down and out of his way, leaving Fate wide open. The confident sneer never left her face as the fires blazing in her eyes intensified, prepared to begin her psychic struggles with the Avatar of Spirit once more but her face showed her surprise as the shield of elements surrounding him opened as he flew up to her, closing again behind and sealing her inside.<p>

Before she got over that surprise, the Avatar's hands flashed out, one slapping to her forehead while his other came to rest on her chest. For the briefest moment, both hung frozen in the sky, the Nomad hovering yards away to the side but even he threw up his hands to shield his face as that pair suddenly blazed with the intensity of a hundred suns, the light shining from their bodies so brightly it turned the night sky blue for a thousand miles in every direction, the glow visible from one side of the Earthen kingdoms to the other. Pure white raged against violet just as bright, the two surging one way then the other as the air about them and even the earth below began to shudder with a bone rattling sound, like the drone of a billion insect wings that grew and pulsed in time with the light. It seemed to go on and on yet was only moments before the Avatar, the only one who could see her, watched the sneering smile reappear on Fate's face. Her arm with the shield upon it moved, sweeping across and the Avatar was simply sent hurting away as the light shining from them winked out, the three rings of fire, water, earth and the shell of winds blasting away from about Fate at the same moment.

_**FOOL! I told you! I possess all of your power and more.**_Fate's voice was a concussive blast of sound, a roar as loud as a thunderstorm, _**I am the only God here. I will,**_

She fell silent with a gasp as a blade punched through her chest, several feet of it projecting out in front of her as the Nomad's cold eyes appeared behind her shoulder. Her blazing eyes turned briefly to his, then her arms fell limply to her sides, her weapon and shield dropping away as she stared down at the sword piercing her from behind.

_**A god?**_ He spoke in a voice that reverberated as loudly as hers, a sneer on his own face, _**A true God creates and cares for its creations. You…are nothing but a demon with delusions of grandeur.**_

His other sword discarded, the Nomad had one hand about the back of her throat when her head came up and suddenly twisted about, turning a full one hundred eighty degrees so that her furious eyes were glaring straight into his. Her arms twisted in the same motion, her elbows suddenly reversing as her arms came up between them, one latching itself to his throat and the Nomad grunted as her other slammed into his chest, the fingers of that hand burying themselves to the first joint in the centre of his sternum. Red and dark purple blood splashed over both their wrists but while Fate kept her other hand about his throat, the Nomad dropped the hand he held to hers, clutching at the wrist of the hand that was trying to force its way into his chest.

_**And you are the grandest fool of all. Do you forget, I am not human. My kind were amorphous, we wear the shape of our prey.**_ Fate spat, releasing his throat and reaching for his wrist. But instead of pulling his hand away, she pushed instead, forcing the blade further into her body as she hissed, _**And as you can see, I have no heart. There is only one way for you or I to die in this or any realm without being destroyed ourselves.**_

_**I…know.**_ The Nomad returned, pure rage creasing his brows for the first time as the flames burning in place of his eyes turned black.

Fate's changed at the same time and a moment later both were lost to sight as the auras they projected transformed into light absorbing darkness. It grew into a sphere fifty feet wide, then fifty yards and here it slowed, still expanding but the enormous black sphere became more defined as light returned. The effect was felt for over a mile around, the air reacting to it first by being drawn into that darkness, first compressed into a white ring encircling that darkness before the air was torn apart and closer to the black sphere circled a sun bright ring of fire. But even that light was muted, the flames fading away as they fell into the expanding sphere while even far below, the millions of shattered stones and boulders that had once made up the canyons were stirring, thousands of smaller rocks and stones lifted up to circle in the air before they too were drawn into the crushing darkness.

* * *

><p>Again only moments before this, the huge coiled body of Ran once more encircled the hole at the top of the hill, she and the young man standing atop her head both concentrating on keeping the air about them cool while also driving the heat from the seething lava surrounding the base of the hill. It was Zuko who sensed them first and opened his eyes to see his sister in her Tigress form running down the side of the hill with the Huntress beside her. He watched them fly up, Azula easier to see thanks to the flames surrounding her but as he followed the direction of their flight, the three bright points of Aang, Fate and the Nomad battling high above the canyons further to the east, Zuko frowned darkly as he groaned.<p>

"Damn it, Azula." He said sourly, "Now is not the time for some…fairy tale final stand."

_It is the instinct of the Predator, my young friend._ Ran said quietly, _When faced with a superior threat, with no hope of victory, their hearts leave them no choice but to fight._

"Well she has a damn choice and so do I." Zuko snapped loudly, lifting up from Ran's head and drifting away, "Now, are you coming to help me bring those two back or do I have to,"

Zuko fell silent as he heard distant yapping, he and Ran both turning to look to the side where a faint spark of light was rapidly growing closer although only Ran understood the meaning within that loud yapping as it grew closer.

_Did you hear me, brother? We go down into the hill. Back to Momma. NO! I said into the hill you DOPE! STOP!_

Zuko and Ran could only stare as a young Wolf-bat passed by overhead, erratic bursts of Airbending powering his wild flight and close behind, the white jet of flames projected from his feet extending out a score of yards behind him, an entirely naked Tom Tom flew by in close pursuit, another Wolf-back crouched on his back and from her the loud yapping continued even as they flew off into the distance.

_THAT'S IT! I'M TELLING EVERYONE ABOUT THAT TIME YOU ATE THAT PLATYPUS-BEAR POOP AND WHEN I GET HOLD OF YOU I'M GONNA,_

As the loud yapping faded, Zuko could only turn his head to lock his good eye onto Ran's, the incredulous look on her scaled, reptilian face somehow a perfect mirror to his own expression. Then shaking her head, Ran uncoiled and sprang forward, her head going under Zuko and he reached down to grasp a handful of her mane to hold on as they sped away in pursuit.

* * *

><p>Azula and the Huntress were not aware of events behind themselves but they were certainly aware of Aang when he shot straight at Fate and both Tigress and the Wolf-bat flying beside her came to a halt in the air, turning their heads away when those two distant figures burst into blindingly bright light. It lasted only a moment however and as they looked back it was to see Aang streaking through the air toward them, tumbling without control as he crossed the miles in a matter of moments, his tattoos and eyes now dark. Looking past him, Azula could see that now the Nomad and Fate appeared to be grappling hand to hand and at first she was tempted to leave Aang to land wherever he might come down but knowing she would need him soon, the young woman sighed and streaked ahead. He was hurtling through the air so fast she had to stop, transforming back into her human form and kicking out with a jet of flames to propel herself backwards but still his speed almost tore her arm from its socket as she grabbed for his arm. He dangled in her grip, obviously unconscious and Azula sighed again, tempted now to just drop him when the Huntress swooped up nearby, hovering there briefly, trembling and whining quietly as she stared back past Azula with wide eyes.<p>

When she turned, Aang almost was lost to the burning canyons below as Azula stared, her own eyes widening as she looked at the enormous sphere of pure darkness that had enveloped Fate and the Nomad. Their plans to go and confront the dangerous woman forgotten now, both Azula and the Huntress could only stare as that sphere grew, a swirling ring of white forming around it as the air was drawn visibly inwards.

_TIGRESS!_

Azula spun away at that call, her eyes first resting on the Huntress when she assumed the call came from her but the Wolf-bat had turned too, looking back behind them and as Azula followed her gaze, she caught only the briefest glimpse of another Wolf-bat before it slammed into her chest, her head and shoulders suddenly enveloped by its wings and her face repeatedly lathered by an overly enthusiastic tongue. Once again it was only luck that prevented Aang from dropping to his death as his arm slipped before Azula tightened her grip, her other hand coming up and attempting to pull the animal away but the young Wolf-bat stubbornly refused to release his grip about her.

_MOMMA!_

The Wolf-bat flying beside Azula was astounded to see her son but now however her jaw hung wide open as she stared at a boy flying toward her ahead of a long line of flames, her daughter suddenly sitting up on the human boy's back before she leapt out, snapping open her wings to soar past her mother before she too slammed into Azula, gripping onto the young woman and repeatedly smacking her brother with one wing.

_Stupid, stupid brother._ She cried with every wack of her wing.

But the sudden and bewildering assault by the two young animals finally caused Azula's grip to break and Aang fell away, dropping down toward the redly glowing lava and smoke filled canyons below. As Azula redoubled her efforts to pull the animals from herself, Tom Tom dived straight down, his jets again roaring from his feet as he quickly caught up to Aang, grabbing the larger man by his shoulders and the ground was rushing toward them now as Tom Tom struggled to get behind Aang, slipping his arms up under Aang's and with another roar of flame their wild fall stopped.

Finally Azula managed to get a grip on both young Wolf-bats, elbowing the female away and she gave an indignant yelp as she took wing again but as Azula grasped the male with both hands about his chest and held him out in front of herself, she stared into bright green eyes set in a furry face that almost seemed to glow with unbridled happiness.

_Babies? _The Huntress growled, flying alongside her daughter and then as the two swept closely past Azula still holding the wriggling, yipping male the mother Wolf-bat called loudly, _What babies doing here? We tell you, stay in roost! Here is danger! Monsters! Babies go! NOW!_

"These are your children?" Azula asked in astonishment, still struggling to keep the young male at bay, the Wolf-bat reaching out with his wings and seemingly determined to wrap them about Azula again.

But there came a fresh distraction as a long shadow passed beneath them and they looked down at Ran as the huge dragon swooped beneath Tom Tom who was still struggling with Aang's weight, the boy dropping gratefully onto the dragon's back as she pumped her wings to bring her up to hover before the strange group. Yet the arrival of the pups and even the sight of Ran with Zuko sitting on her head was nothing to the amazement they all felt as Tom Tom quickly wedged Aang between two of the long spines on the dragon's back and then began running forward, dropping down on all fours and transforming before their eyes until it was the large grey wolf who leapt easily over Zuko, landing on Ran's long snout.

_Tigress! Huntress! We must get far from here!_ Wolf barked out quickly, _We must get those young out of here and be prepared for,_

But Wolf's desperate message was lost as a new sound overwhelmed all else like an explosion in reverse. Several miles to the east, the enormous sphere of darkness suddenly contracted, as the others had gathered it had grown to almost two hundred yards around but within the space of a heartbeat it shrank down to barely the size of a person. There was an odd rushing, more like the cessation of sound as it shrank but then the swirling air came rushing in to fill the void it had left with a concussion that almost knocked the watchers out of the air.

At first Azula could only watch that point of darkness, her chest tightening in fear but it didn't take long before she realised the struggles of the Wolf-bat she held had changed and then came a high, squealing shriek of fear.

_WOLFIE!_

Even the Huntress watched in fresh amazement as her daughter streaked over to the dragon where Wolf had collapsed and now lay draped over Ran's snout. He was jerking and twitching, a long drawn out groan of pain rising from him as his eyes rolled wildly. But at another sound before her, Azula looked to the pup she held to see him in the same condition, jerking and coughing, flecks of blood showing around his nostril with each laboured breath as his eyes rolled.

_My son._ The Huntress cried in alarm, circling about Azula but as she looked to Ran she watched her other child set down next to Wolf and transform into a human girl, _D…daughter?_

"It'll be alright, Wolfie. Tommy. He promised. He promised it would be over quick." Zhu Lee breathed, only lifting Wolf's head into her arms and holding him tight, raising her face then to turn pleading eyes over at Azula, "We have to get them out of here, Zula. We're almost out of time. Please, we have to go now!"

_What in all the insane hells is going on here?_ Ran's voice boomed out next, the dragon going cross-eyed as she tried to focus on the boy who had become a wolf being comforted by the Wolf-bat who had become a girl.

"Please, Azula!" Zhu Lee's next cry was filled with pure anguish as she hugged Wolf to her chest.

But still Azula hesitated a moment longer, looking up at the point of darkness so far away, visible only because of the maelstrom of furiously spinning winds that surrounded it but turning away she looked again at Wolf, her friend she loved almost as much as she the man he had once been a part of.

_Huntress, come on._ Azula called, her decision made as she sped toward Ran, alighting on the dragon's head beside her brother and shouting, "Go Ran! Do as she says. Get us out of here now!"

The Huntress shot forward with a blast of wind just as Ran turned about, her wings pumping furiously as she carried her passengers away, the Wolf-bat mother swooping down low over the dragon and dropping down onto her snout. Unable to tear her eyes away from this strange girl, the Huntress approached cautiously, watching as the girl hummed a tune broken by quiet sobbing, stroking her hands over the grey wolf's fur.

_Daughter?_ The Wolf-bat growled, stretching her head forward to press her nose to the girl's thigh. Breathing in her scent, the Huntress's eyes went wide, _You…you are daughter._

_Yes…Momma._ The girl replied, her human throat garbling the words but the Huntress understood enough, _Brother and me went to hunt the bad man but Tom…my boy and his girl came to save us. Then brother and me were hurt…the girl part of me was dying but Nomad…the man Daddy Hunter is now, he saved us. He made us whole._

_No…mad? _Her mother whined, understanding almost nothing of what her daughter was telling her but as Zhu Lee raised a hand to point behind them, the Huntress turned and stared.

It was she who raised the alarm, the Huntress's yap of surprise bringing the others around to see the swirling air in the distance spreading rapidly away, the point of darkness it had been circling gone now but over so many miles only the dark of night could be seen there now. And then Azula felt her heart freeze as she and the others saw a flash of violet light a moment before an unnaturally loud voice reverberated about the shattered canyons.

_**HEAR ME FOOLS! Come take your saviour and witness the price that must be paid for challenging a true Goddess! For I am FATE! I am the Fate of all who shall pass into my realms! So enjoy what time remains to you mortals and we shall see each other again…on the solstice!**_

As the last echoes of that booming voice spread to the horizon, there came another flash of white, tiny compared to all they had seen this night but as all of them stared they could see a tiny pale shape dropping from the dark sky in the distance.

"Danny." It was more of a sob than an exclamation and Azula shoved the unmoving Wolf-bat in her arms down into her brother's, then flashed away in a burst of blue flames.

_Damn it, girl._ Ran cried out as Azula's flames scorched her mane and the scales along her back but watching his sister go, Zuko spied Aang stirring feebly where he had been wedged between the dragon's spines.

Jumping to his own feet, Zuko ran back along Ran's whipping, coiling body, the young Wolf-bat cradled in his arms but as he reached Aang he tucked the animal under one arm, reaching down to grab Aang roughly by the back of his shirt.

"GET UP!" Zuo roared, managing at least to get Aang to sit up and then shoved the unconscious Wolf-bat into the semi-conscious man's arms, "You've caused enough pain here today, Aang so you better take these guys back to that hill and keep them safe or so help me, I will be only too glad to help my sister hold you down while we BOTH roast you over a low flame."

With a final glare as Aang's eyes managed to focus on his, Zuko leapt up and roared away himself then, a golden trail of flames left in his wake as he soared off toward the faint blue of his sister's.

"Wha?" Aang began muzzily, his eyes widening as he looked at what he held, "Oh, you're ok. Is it all over then?"

Looking up he offered a dreamy smile to the young naked girl and the Wolf-bat beside her who were looking back at him over Ran's head.

"Yes, Angel Aang, it's all over now." Zhu Lee called solemnly, glancing past him as she added, "Although I think Angel Zula is going to claw your eyes out when she gets back."

"Oh?" Aang said softly, looking from the girl to the animal she held, the Wolf-bat beside her then to the other Wolf-bat in his arms and as his head finally cleared, fear showed on Aang's face, "Oh, monkey feathers."

_Well, I'm just so very grateful that everyone here is alright._ Ran said in surprisingly warm tones, the dragon then shouting with a roar that echoed about, _Now will you pack of wierdos get off my nose! I'd like to be able to see where I'm damn well going!_

* * *

><p>With an airshield forging a path ahead of her, Azula roared to the place high in the air where they had been, her eyes searching all about but she had already guessed that Fate had left this realm. But nor could she sense the other's energy, sought all about for any sign of the Nomad but it was her nose that told her where he was, the faint tang of blood drifting up on a gentle breeze.<p>

Zuko found her kneeling at the scarred man's feet amidst shattered stone.. Blood covered much of the rocks where he lay, his limbs twisted by the fall and resting at odd angles, more wounds covering much of him. Strangely his face remained unmarred, wearing a peaceful expression as he lay there but Zuko needed no special senses to know the man was dead, the gaping hole in his chest where his heart had been making this more than obvious. The grey clothing the Nomad had forged from the demons spirits had gone and of the silvery substance that had burrowed into his back, once his most prized and then most despised possession, of his small backpack there was now no sign.

"She…consumed him. Consumed his soul." Azula's voice was strained yet hollow, emotionless, "Help…help me with him, Zuzu."

Without a word he stepped forward quickly, crouching down beside Daniel's body and gently lifting the man into his arms. As he rose back to his feet, his sister did the same and when she raised her head, Zuko was not surprised to see no sign of grief on Azula's face, only a burning fury that brought a faint golden glow to her eyes.

"Where is Aang?" she demanded in a low growling tone.

He knew he should argue, should try to direct his sister along a different course but as Zuko thought of all they had endured this day and night, thought too of the man cradled in his arms and his own expression hardened as he nodded to his sister.

"Just don't kill him," Zuko said and as Azula narrowed her eyes at him he quickly added, "Yet. I want to hear what he has to say for himself first."

Nodding once, Azula stepped closer to her brother, resting one hand on Zuko's shoulder but pausing as her eyes fell on the body he held, grief briefly clouding her face as she brushed the wild, unkempt hair back from his forehead with her other hand. Then looking away from him, Azula's glare returned with force before she carried her brother and the burden he carried away into the chi pathways.

* * *

><p>Most of the humans had fled the upper level of the base, the reason for this being the Gaang who were crowded about Aang. All of them glared, all of them had witness Aang working with the Nomad and from Sokka and Suki, Ty Lee and Gar, Linka, Tiki and even Bumi and Koko a babble of angry voices arose leaving the young man they surrounded backed into the wall near the tunnel entrance and grinning nervously at the angry people shouting at him.<p>

"How could you, Aang?" Suki demanded hotly, the young woman toying with a warfan in one hand, "He was more than a friend to us. He was part of our family."

"Wait, guys. You don't know," Aang started.

"Yeah. I always thought you were supposed to be a good guy." Ty Lee added, her own face creased with uncharacteristic anger, "Zuko told us you were supposed to get the Nomad to help Danny. Not…not,"

"Not just hand him over like a koala-lamb for slaughter." Sokka finished for her.

"It wasn't like that guys, really. If you'd all just," Aang tried again, pointing past them.

"The Nomad told us himself, he said he striped Danny's soul from his own body." Linka almost screamed at him next, tears streaming down her face, "You may as well have just killed him yourself, Aang!"

"What? No, it wasn't,"

"Don't you dare deny it!" Tiki added with a shout of her own, "You just saw an easy way out and handed him over to that…evil bag monster."

Again Aang tried to explain but his voice was lost under the continuing shouts of the others, his hand remaining up and pointing to one side but none of them turned to look to where the Huntress sat beside Zhu Lee who crouched to one side of Wolf, her brother cradled in her arms, fear on the trembling girl's face as she watched the adults vent their fury on Aang.

_**YOU!**_

"Ah, crap." Aang swore as the others fell silent, "Not again."

Azula stood a few yards away but it was not her they looked to, all eyes were affixed to the battered and bloody body held in Zuko's arms, the anger draining from all of their faces to be replaced by grief. Aang however found he could not turn his eyes away from Azula's faintly glowing ones and he tried to swallow with a suddenly dry mouth, his voice coming as a croak when he opened his mouth.

"Ty Lee." Azula hissed menacingly, one hand extended toward the group about Aang, "Give me my pack."

"Umm." Ty Lee replied but dutifully reached behind herself, extracting the small leather backpack from the folds of her pink kimono.

She and the others jumped as the sai slid free from their scabbards sewn into the pack, streaking away but before they reached her, Azula and the sai vanished. Instantly she reappeared standing before Aang, the young man suddenly standing on his toes with the edges of her blades pressed cruelly into his throat.

"Give me one good reason why I should not kill you here and now." Azula hissed coldly, pressing the blades in harder.

"Oh gay." Aang replied carefully, desperately trying not to move his throat as he raised his hand to point again, "If oo awl ood ust ook o'er air."

"WILL YOU ALL JUST STOP IT!" an impossibly loud squealing shriek echoed about the cavernous space inside the hill, the Gaang all jumping in surprise while the humans and animals on the levels below dived for cover.

"Please."

Her softer plea finally caused the Gaang to turn to her, all of them looking questioningly at Zhu Lee who stood just before a weakly rising Wolf as the girl herself dropped to her knees, her brother still clutched tightly to her chest.

"Please, Zula. Everyone. He'll die if you don't help him." Zhu Lee pleaded through broken sobs.

"She's right, Azula. That's what I've been trying to tell all of you." Aang said as Azula's weapons dropped away, "Everything we've done today has been for him. Everything the Nomad and I did too, was for him. Go and look at him, Azula. Really, just look at him."

_He is…right, Tigress._ Wolf added, moving a little unsteadily up beside Zhu Lee, _Just as when Tom Tom and Wolf first joined, come and see him, Tigress. Truly see him._

Casting a suspicious glare briefly at Aang, Azula stepped away from the others and approached the girl, the Wolf-bat she held almost as large as she was but as Azula paused before her, Zhu Lee strained to lift her brother higher. A frown creased Azula's brow as she looked at the Wolf-bat, his dark grey fur mixed with a lighter shade of brown, two stripes of darker, almost black fur running up from his nose, parting just above his eyes and going all the way to the tips of his ears.

_Tigress._ Wolf growled softly again, _SEE him._

Her frown deepened but she did as he said and a soft gasp escaped her almost instantly as she looked to the blazing bright spirit of the animal and Azula dropped to her knees, lastly leaning forward and softly inhaling the scent of the young Wolf-bat. The anger was gone from her face then as she turned her astonished eyes up to meet Zhu Lee's who nodded with a smile before Azula looked back down, her sai clanging to the floor at her sides as she reached out to gently cup the Wolf-bat's head, turning his furry face to hers as a single tear slipped from her eye to splash soundlessly against his nose. Her voice, when it finally came, was a hoarse whisper that only Zhu Lee heard.

"Danny?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have a feeling Daniel being within the pup to be less of a surprise as I hoped to make it but I tried anyway. And I hope I didn't make my usual plot twists too obvious.<strong>_

_**As usual I humbly beg for your reviews and I shall endevour to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**_


	11. The Start of Something New

Within the hill everyone was bustling with activity but with little for him to do, Zuko wandered outside through the tunnel, pausing at the top of the hill to marvel at the sight that greeted him. The dawns light was slightly muted by the pall of dust and smoke that still hung in the air but from this vantage he could still see for miles into the canyons and yet what lay before him could not rightly be called canyons anymore. Most of the escarpments, cliffs and plateaus for miles in every direction had collapsed or simply been smashed to piles of rubble, at least what wasn't buried beneath the black and still smoking stone of cooling lava. Through the haze in the air, half a dozen miles away he could still make out the long hill formed by the volcano Aang had created, now the tallest thing within the Divide but now only steam and smoke rose from its sides, coming thickest from the wide stretched mouth of the volcano yet no more magma was pouring forth as it had the night before, the earth grown still now its eruptions had finally ceased.

Looking down the slope of the hill he was on, Zuko spied several others below and he approached the closest ones. Not far from him on a small flat patch of earth his sister sat, Reena sitting directly across from her and between them lay an unconscious Wolf-bat, another young Wolf-bat sitting beside them and watching the two young women running softly glowing hands over her brother. None of them reacted to his presence as Zuko joined them and at first he could only stare at the two animals, part of him wondering just who was going to have to explain to Jeong Jeong about the changes to his daughter (Although Zuko somehow knew it was going to be him) and looking at the other Wolf-bat, he knew now what changes that one had gone through though it still seemed hard to believe.

"How is he?" Zuko asked in hushed tones.

"We're keeping him stable for now." It was Reena who answered, her eyes remaining closed as she concentrated on her task, "His time with the Wolf-bats helped but the Nomad did the right thing in bonding these two."

"His sacrifice for Wolf and his battle with Fate in the spirit realms all but destroyed his spirit but his…idiotic heart would never let him do things any other way." Azula added softly, her eyes opening to gaze with affection at the Wolf-bat laying before them but as she glanced up at someone sitting alone further down the slope, her eyes narrowed in a cold glare, "It would have been far less painful for all concerned however if a certain SOMEONE had at least hinted at what he and the Nomad intended to do."

_You know they couldn't, Zula._ Zhu Lee whined, the young Wolf-bat's eyes grown huge and pleading, _Nommy said, we couldn't risk the monsters finding out. Only we can know that Danny and my brother are the same now. That's why…why Nommy…gave himself to the Fate monster._

Zuko understood none of the growls and whines rising from Zhu Lee but he could clearly see tears welling in the Wolf-bat's grey eyes and he moved around to kneel at her side and resting a comforting hand on her thickly furred shoulders.

"Yesterday and last night were hard on all of us but we understand now why things had to be that way. That's why Aang shared his memories with us." Zuko said to his sister, absentmindedly reaching up with his free hand to touch bandage that covered the wounds over his left eye and much of the scarred side of his face, "I'll admit, I thought the worst of him at first too but…it wasn't just a difficult night for us. I think Aang's taking it even harder than we are."

His sister's only response was to curl her lip in a disbelieving sneer before she turned pointedly away, concentrating again on the warm glow between her hands and the unmoving Wolf-bat on the ground before her. Reena too was concentrating on administering to him but she and Zhu Lee both turned their heads to look down at Aang, the young man sitting on the slope below, his back to them with his knees drawn to his chest. Offering them a warm smile, Zuko got to his feet and made his way down the hill toward his friend.

"Hey." Zuko said simply, sitting beside Aang who gave no sign that he had even heard at first.

Remembering his feelings toward his best friend the night before, Zuko felt a pang of guilt as he looked to Aang's drawn and tired face, his eyes staring unblinkingly out at the shattered canyons.

"You know, you scared the hell out of us with that volcano." Zuko began, his tone light and jovial, "But it must have taken some real skill to make it just big enough so that it would put itself out. I think Toph's kind of jealous. At least she was complaining that we didn't have to do anything about it like the last one."

Silence was his only answer, Aang's eyes not even blinking or turning away from staring blankly out at that smoking hill. Changing tactics, Zuko turned to look up the hill they sat on before looking at his friend and starting again.

"So…the, uh…the others are clearing everyone out as planned. We're taking those people and the Dai Li to wherever they want to go but we're making sure they see Daniel's body before they leave. Pretty soon the whole world will 'Know' that he and the Nomad are gone." Zuko explained but his companion still gave no sign that he heard and Zuko continued with a sigh, "Toph's helping Hu and the other nature spirits organise the Badger-moles. They're going to get the moles to reopen the tunnels into the deeper Underdark and lead the canyon crawlers down south beyond the…the, uh," he paused with one hand pointing out into the devastated canyons and Aang shifted then, only to wrap his arms about his knees and dropping his face down between them, "Umm, on a more positive note, I proposed an idea to Wolf and he and Huntress are giving my offer to the Silverwing. I said they could have the old tunnels and caves beneath the Firepalace for a new roost. Wolf assures me there are no other Wolf-bats near Hinomoto and the lands north of the city are full of old growth forests and rich grasslands and I asked Wolf to tell them that even if they're living under the imperial city, no human will even disturb them there. I've already passed protection laws for the Airbison who moved to Ember island and I can do the same for them." Still there came no response and Zuko's shoulders slumped slightly, "Did you know it's actually the Huntress's mother who leads the Silverwing? And if she's agreeable to moving the pack then Ran and Yin Jiao have offered to escort them there. Because, you know, it'll be…a really long trip."

He fell silent with another sigh, his good eye remaining on his friend as he again absentmindedly scratched at the bandage covering the place where his other had been. The silence dragged on for what felt like several minutes but it wasn't long before he heard Aang sigh and shift slightly.

"It's ok, Zuko." Aang said in a tired voice, lifting his head then to stare out beyond the hill once more, "It means a lot…just that you talking to me."

"Hey, we all went through hell last night. But we got him back and when the others are finished clearing this place out, we'll finish these plans of the Nomad's and get our friend back for real." Zuko replied warmly, resting an arm across Aang's shoulders, "I know you feel bad for the way things went down but war is a terrible thing, no matter how hard we try to change it. You can't blame yourself."

"I know…but…I was still a part of that." Aang said morosely, still not looking at his friend, "I've never surrendered myself so fully to the Avatar State before. I've always had some control but last night…it was like when I was a kid. I could see what we were doing, all of the Avatars within me and the Nomad fighting together but…I saw…before the forests burned," Aang shifted, half turning to look behind them and Zuko knew he meant the lands beyond the hill and the canyons to the west, "I saw farms out there, Zuko. Villages…all those people."

"I know, Aang but like I said, whether those blasts came from you, the Nomad or Fate you cannot take all the blame on yourself. Take it from me, I've had to send soldiers into battle before, men and women who took the lives of others or even died at my orders." Zuko told him, adding with a reassuring smile, "And when they're done inside, Piandao is taking Bumi, Koko, Tiki and Linka out to scout those areas. If they find any injured or just people in need, they'll be there to give them whatever help is needed."

"They won't find any survivors." Aang said sadly, his face lowering but was halted as Zuko's hand flashed out, his fingers cupping Aang's chin and turning him.

"Hey, we all knew that Fate would have killed all of us and half the Earthen Kingdoms to get at Daniel and every one of us were prepared to spend our own lives to defend him. But still, it's a miracle any of us survived last night." Zuko said firmly though not unkindly, "Ran and Yin Jiao lost some of their kin and a lot of the nature spirits are going to need time to recover what they suffered too but what you did last night, you and the Nomad both taking the brunt of Fate's fury on yourselves preserved far more lives that could have been lost."

"Yeah, I…I guess." Aang replied, his voice still sad though he offered his friend a smile showing his gratitude, "To be honest, I'm not even sure how I survived that fight. Even with all of my previous incarnations fighting as one and the Nomad fighting with us, we were barely a match for her. Nothing we threw at Fate had any effect and those times she came at me…the feel of her clawing her way into my head," he paused, shuddering at the memory but gave Zuko a more natural smile as his hand on Aang's shoulder squeezed warmly, "But I have to say, I wouldn't have lasted one whole minute in that fight if it wasn't for the thing's Daniel's father shared with me."

"Now that's the freakiest part of this whole crazy mess." Zuko told him with a grin, "It was one thing to see it in your memories but…what was he like?"

"Danny's father? He's…well, kind of like me obviously but…different." Aang said, smiling lamely as Zuko shot him a dry glare, "He's older of course but the war in their world never really ended. That Aang was forced to kill Ozai at the end of the hundred year war and their Zuko became Firelord but even twenty five years on they still have skirmishes between the Firenation, Watertribes and the Earthen Kingdoms." He paused as his smile faded, "He and his family have been struggling to keep what peace they can but it's not just the nations still fighting. Banditry is rife everywhere and pirates are a real problem and up until Danny," he paused again, looking up with sad eyes, "Well, you remember that vision Daniel showed us of Kuzon's death? The Dai Li had been a serious problem until then, always stirring up trouble for that Aang and his family."

"Wow. It makes you realise how good we've had it since our war ended. " Zuko said as Aang fell silent, then smiled warmly as he continued, "But even with all that, they've still managed to raise their families. For all their own troubles Danny and Reena turned out pretty well and when you showed us the memory of it before and his little girl came into the room while you two were talking…she looks just like a tiny, cute little version of Toph and so sweet too. It's no wonder Daniel is so devoted to his sisters."

Surprisingly Aang threw back his head and laughed, the misery that had filled his features before mostly fading away as he turned a wider smile to his friend.

"Toph, cute and sweet. Now there's three words I would never dare use in the same sentence. At least not while Toph was around." Aang said, getting a chuckle from Zuko.

"Oh, I don't know. She has her moments." Zuko told him, a wistful expression coming over him, "I can't wait for Mai to have our baby but after seeing that Kyra, I'm looking forward to when Toph starts adding to our little family too."

"You know, you really are a glutton for punishment." Aang shot back and both men shared a quiet laugh.

Loud noises from behind brought both men around then to see a great deal of activity taking place at the peak of the hill. The two dragon elders were there, Ran's long body coiled about the opening at the top of the hill and the smaller shapes of Wolf-bats could be seen climbing or flying up to settle themselves along her back. They could see Wolf and another Wolf-bat that had to be the Huntress, both of them running about Ran, yapping and howling instructions to the Silverwing and the blue dragon added her own growls to theirs, making certain every last Wolf-bat found a secure place on her long and broad back. To one side however, Yin Jiao sat on the slope of the hill, a sullen expression on her scaled face and her back was already covered with a squalling, squirming mass of smaller, grey and white shapes and her loud grumbling carried all the way down the hill to where Zuko and Aang sat.

_How come I gotta put up with the screaming kids on this trip?_ The silver dragon spat in an annoyed tone.

_They're just Lemur-bats, Yin._ Ran returned in a self-satisfied way, _Anyway, the Silverwing Wolf-bats do not allow them near the nursing mothers or their newborns and since I will be carrying them, you get to carry the Lemurs._

_Oh, how convenient for you._ Yin Jiao shot back sourly, _It's not your scales these things are crapping all over._

_Then let us get going and we will reach our destination all the sooner._ Ran told her, the slight tremor of restrained humour in her tone before her head twisted about on her long neck, looking at the creatures now lining her back, _Ok, Alpha Mother. Make sure your young and the elderly are secure and I will start slow until we get to cruising altitude but we should be in the Firenation by tonight. Everybody hold tight now._

Wolf and the Huntress could be seen dashing away from Ran as her huge wings unfolded, the dragon true to her word as they swept down to lift her gently into the air and raising clouds of dust below. As Ran continued climbing slowly into the sky, Yin Jiao got to her feet and turned to the west, plodding away around the side of the hill although her continuing grumbles carried back to those who remained behind.

_All right you lot. It's going to take me a bit longer to walk there and you…HEY YOU, get outa my ear…WHAT?_ Yin Jiao paused, obviously listening to something, _NO, there will not be any in-flight meals on this trip! I just said we're walking you stupid rodent and anyway, do I look like a stewardess to you? And will someone get those idiots off my wings before they scratch them up and…Hey! And get off my horns too! My head is not a jungle gym or…Oh! Oh! And you! You just pissed in my ear, didn't you? You pissed in my friggin ear! THAT'S IT! You little bastards sit down and shut up or so help me, I'm turning this whole circus around and taking you back where you came from, DO YOU HEAR ME?_

This was enough to shake Aang from the last of his melancholy mood, he and Zuko sharing another laugh as they got to their feet. They could see another small group emerging from the tunnel entrance near the top of the hill, Wolf and the Huntress joining them as they began to make their way down and Zuko and Aang began climbing upwards, all of them moving toward Azula and Reena. As Zuko had said, some of the others had gone to see if they could offer any assistance to the devastated areas bordering the Divide so there were only a little over a dozen of them all together, including the animals that had since joined their group. Toph came down with the others, Ty Lee and Gar as well as Suki and Sokka, the big warrior burdened down with the shrouded body of Daniel cradled in his arms. The Huntress still kept a little distance from the humans but seemed content, even happy with Wolf trotting along at her side, both animals walking with their ears and tails high, both yapping a greeting to Zhu Lee who rose to greet them with a happy whine of her own. But there were two more with the others, an older man in torn, stained clothing and beside him his young son, the boy carrying a huge knapsack on his back.

"Is that," Aang began as the groups came together, "Oh, you're master Jaro, aren't you?"

"Yeah, he didn't want a ride home because, uh," Sokka began, glancing down at the burden he carried.

"Greetings, Avatar Aang. I humbly ask if…if Mika and me can be permitted to say our final farewells to…to Daniel when you hold the funeral." The older man said in a halting voice, he and the boy at his side both downcast, their faces sad and drawn, "He was…I mean to say, I know we didn't know him as well as any of you but…he…he came to mean a lot to us and,"

_Aang,_ Wolf interrupted then, _He can be trusted with this._

"I agree." Azula added as she and Reena sat back, Azula's hands going under the unmoving Wolf-bat between them to lift him into her arms as she and Reena got to their feet, "Daniel always spoke very highly of this man. He has a great respect for Jaro's wisdom."

_That is certainly true._ Wolf's next growl carried a trace of annoyance, _He listened to Jaro far more often than he did Wolf anyway._

The man looked about in confusion as the Gaang shared a light laugh at this, seeing none of the grief he felt on their faces and nor was there any on Aang's face as he stepped before Jaro with a warm smile.

"You mightn't think you knew Danny very well but Wolf and Azula are right. He has a great deal of love and respect for you and Mika." Aang said, the confusion on Jaro's face deepening, "That is why we know we can trust you with this great secret. Something those who seek to dominate this world must never become aware of and once we explain, you will understand why you have to come with us now. Only those closest to his heart can help us find and save Daniel."

* * *

><p>A young woman was deep in her meditations, her mind half a world away but as she released a soft sigh and opened her eyes, Katara jerked back with a shout of surprise at the sight of someone's face hovering a few inches away from her own.<p>

"What the…Mai?" Katara asked in a worried voice, "I thought you were asleep."

"Sorry. I was but…I woke up and you weren't there." Mai said with an apologetic smile, "I saw you meditating down here so…I was waiting to see if there was any more news."

'Down here' was the far end of the enormous emperor sized bed Mai shared with her husband and their fiancée although it was large enough to comfortably sleep nearly a dozen people side by side with room for each to stretch. When both young and pregnant women had first learned of the terrible battle their family and loved ones were facing, it had still been only a little past midday here in the Firenation and less than an hour after that, Katara had lost all contact with her husband. It had taken a lot of effort on her part to hide the fear she felt from Mai because of that. With the connection she shared with him now, Katara could sense and find Aang with her thoughts anywhere in the world but for the first time he had simply been gone, as though he had vanished from the world.

For hours they remained locked away in the royal chambers, Mai listening intently to the confusing chatter coming through the communication crystals while Katara sat in silent yet intense meditation. She searched far and wide for any sign of her husband, the cold knot of fear in her stomach growing minute by minute until shortly after dark when he had simply appeared in her senses as though from nowhere. She had sensed the one with him too and then the fight between the Nomad, her husband and Fate. Somehow the sensations she received from that battle terrified her even more than Aang's absence but still Katara had managed to give Mai a blow by blow account of what was happening in those canyons half the world away from them. Both had sagged with relief at the end of that fight though both their faces were streaked with tears, in part from the fear they'd shared but also from the joy that came with knowing the ones they loved had survived.

With Katara's encouragement, Mai had fallen into a slightly exhausted slumber while she sat beside her on the huge bed but Katara soon returned to her meditations, talking to her husband so far away and fresh tears had rolled down her cheeks at the pain she felt within him. She maintained that connection until he had told her it was time he and the others were moving on and while it was just past dawn where he was, it was now late into the night and almost pitch black in the royal chambers within the Firepalace.

After startling Katara, Mai shifted back up the bed and after fumbling around a little in the dim light, she found the expensive waxed matches Zuko kept there just for her and a moment later she had a bright candle burning on the bedside table.

"Sorry, Katara." Mai said again, "I wasn't sleeping very well and then when I woke up you'd gone and…well, I guess I just got scared."

"That's understandable." Katara told her warmly, moving back up the bed herself then and sitting with Mai, both of them reclining with their backs to the headboard, "But you shouldn't be letting yourself get too stressed. It's not healthy for you or Kuzon."

"I know but," Mai began but at a sharp pain in her abdomen she gasped, clutching at her bulging stomach, "Katara?"

"Easy, Mai. I'm right here." Katara said soothingly, her hands also going to Mai's belly as she sent her senses within, "This is just what I was talking about but it's only a cramp. Don't worry, you're not going into labour yet."

"Oh, thank goodness." Mai breathed with real relief as she relaxed again, "How about I get some tea sent up for us but first…tell me again, how is everyone? How are my Hotrod and Trembles?"

Katara suppressed a grin, knowing it was only Mai's concerns that caused the young Firelady to slip and use her loved one's private nicknames and only settling herself comfortably, Katara turned a warm smile to her friend.

"We know everyone took a few hits in the fight and yes, Zuko's it seems were the worst of their injuries." Katara began, "Aang said Reena patched everyone up and she did what she could for Zuko's wounds but she couldn't save it."

"His eye? The left one?" Mai interrupted and as Katara nodded the young Firelady attempted to add nonchalantly, "He never had very good sight from that one. Who knows, he may turn out to be even more handsome with a patch…although if he starts walking around with a Lizard-parrot on his shoulder and saying 'Arrgh' all the time, I'll be divorcing him on the spot."

Mai smiled coolly as Katara chortled heartily beside her at the mental image of pirate captain Zuko, both of their tensions greatly eased at the Firelady's dry humour.

"Reena did say if she and I combine our skills we still might be able to salvage the eye but Zuko and everyone else are fine." Katara said, still giggling a little to herself, "Right now half the Kyoshi girls are with Piandao and Bumi, checking to see if anyone living nearby the canyons were hurt and the others are taking,"

She fell silent as the smile dropped from her face, something nagging at the edge of Katara's consciousness but beside her, Mai did not have the same tingling touch at the edge of her senses and looked questioningly to Katara.

"Taking what? Oh, do you mean their taking Da," Mai began but her eyes shot wide as Katara's hand suddenly slapped over her mouth.

Half rising as Mai sent her an annoyed glare, Katara was staring hard across the room and she raised her free hand, sweeping it across before herself and the large doors suddenly slid open with a bang. One of the many maids who worked in the palace, a young servant girl whose sole purpose was to see to the Firelady's needs whatever they may be, half stumbled into the room as though she had been leaning on the door when it had suddenly opened, the shock on this girl's face almost a mirror to the surprise on her Firelady's.

"Oh, my ladies, forgive me. I was just, uh, I thought I heard," the servant began, bowing hastily.

"What are you doing in the royal apartments this late?" Mai demanded as Katara dropped the hand from her mouth, "I gave orders we were not to be disturbed."

Without answering the girl took a step back but with another sudden gesture from Katara the door behind her slammed shut, making the girl jump nervously.

"My ladies…I…I heard noises and," the servant stammered, tears welling in her eyes.

"Mai, call the guards." Katara said without turning her glare from the girl.

With a sideways glance at Katara, Mai reached to the side of the bed where a long cord hung from the ceiling and she had just grasped this when the servant was suddenly returning Katara's glare, her eyes flashing red. Instantly a pulse raced from Katara, flashing across the room with the speed of a lightning bolt, it was a psychic blast but it hit the girl with enough force to lift her off her feet and send her crashing through the doors at her back, shattering the ancient and thick timbers and sending her tumbling unconscious into the room beyond.

"Whoa." Mai breathed, turning wide eyes to the young woman at her side.

In only moments the personal guards of the Firelord came rushing into the royal apartments, elite warriors and Firebenders all and lately taking advanced training under the tutelage of their Lord and Swordmaster Sokka. Dressed only in tight black silks that covered them from head to toe, a dozen crowded around the fallen servant while a few came into the royal bedroom, bowing to their Firelady and Katara.

"You'll find my medicine bag on a table out there." Katara snapped in a businesslike manner, "Get the small, blue bottle and give her a few drops every two hours. That will keep her unconscious for now until my husband can arrive and extract the demon from her. In the meantime, find out who she is, who her associates are both here at the palace and wherever she lives and bring that information to us as soon as you have it."

The black clad warriors stared back at Katara for a moment then as one, they turned questioning eyes to their Firelady.

"You heard Katara, now move!" Mai snapped angrily, "And set guards on the royal apartment's doors. No one enters or leaves these apartments except Katara or myself."

As quickly as they had come, a dozen shadowy streaks fled the apartments taking the possessed servant with them and a moment later Mai and Katara were alone once more. And only then Mai allowed herself to grimace, clutching at the tight band of pain around her belly but instantly Katara was there, leaning over her as she rested her healing hands against the tightness within Mai that was already fading.

"It's ok, Mai. Just another cramp." Katara said soothingly, "It's perfectly natural this late in a pregnancy."

"Well." Mai said, relaxing again as she released a shuddering breath, "That was all rather…random."

"No, it wasn't." Katara answered softly, "Aang said the Nomad warned him. Fate will have spies everywhere and from now on we have to be especially careful about what we say and who we speak in front of. These demons are getting better at hiding their presence from us."

"Yes, well, I think we've just learned that first hand for ourselves." Mai breathed, her eyes wide once more as she looked at the shattered door and then turned back to Katara, "But that…that mental kablooey. Katara, that was amazing."

"Oh, it's just that I've had my mind so open trying to stay in touch with Aang. If I hadn't been so focused I doubt I'd have sensed her sneaking around out there." Katara said as her cheeks coloured lightly, then she looked to Mai with a grim smile as she added, "And as for the…kablooey. Maybe my Aang chooses to live as a pacifist but right now I'm sitting beside one of my best friends and we're both carrying our babies. That bitch is lucky I didn't lobotomise her."

Her mouth dropping open at first, Mai then sent an appraising stare at her friend followed by a sly smile.

"Wow, Katara. There's a whole other side to you I never knew." Mai said, struggling to keep a grin off her face, "If things don't work out for me, Zuko and Toph, maybe you and Aang might be interested in a second wife?"

A range of emotions appeared on Katara's face, from shock to amusement but then she sat silent and thoughtful for a moment before she shook her head.

"Nah, it'd never work out between us." Katara said with a smirk, "You snore louder than Toph does."

Katara laughed then at the scandalised glare from Mai and then ducked as one of the Firelady's pillows swung out at her head.

* * *

><p>Far from the Firenation and even the Earthen Kingdoms, two others were deep in their meditations within a roughhewn stone chamber. One was a young woman, or at least until recently she had been and now she hovered a few feet above her hard bed fully encased in a glowing cocoon of undulating water. She had remained this way for many hours now and the only movement within the room came from the glow within the water, the light gathering thickly about the woman's deeper wounds and as for the young woman herself only her long hair, orange mingled with black like the downy fur that now covered her body swirled about from gentle currents within the water.<p>

The other within the room appeared to be a man although with this one appearances were certainly most deceiving but those who knew of him would have been surprised at the way he slouched on a small chair across the room from the woman, his eyes half lidded and apparently watching her in silent contemplation. But his eyes and his mind saw nothing in that room, his awareness focused inwards as the two halves of his spirit communed in a place that was no place, no light shining on them here yet the two were perfectly aware of each other.

"Are we Phoenix or not?" the man demanded angrily, "Mother brought us together and granted us this great power. Why is it never enough? Why did we not have the strength she promised to destroy that bastard Nomad?"

"Mother? Fate is no mother." The other said, its voice deep and smooth, the shape of this creature coiling and twisting about the man in constant, oily motion, "And the power you wield is mine, little mortal. There is no true bond between us. I am but a slave to your mortality just as Fate wished it to be."

"But why? She promised I would be as great as any Avatar!" The man all but shouted, his tone carrying a touch of desperation, "Was the Nomad right? Are we nothing but a…jester for her amusement?"

"What else can we ever be but slaves to one such as her?" the creature told him, a light laugh rising from it, "She has held the ultimate power of the spirit realms since before your species was even conceived of and ever since I have been as much a slave to her as I am to you now."

"And what of her other promises?" the man demanded once more.

"Promises?" the creature laughed again and suddenly it was close to the man, a whitely painted face on its bulbous end pushing close to his, "She promised me much when she first took her power. More promises she makes when she wishes me to...cleanse the mortal world. So many promises but what is my reward for all my eons of loyal service?" the white face vanished, a new face like a twisted, demonic mask with jutting tasks and sharpened horns that screamed in the man's face, "MY REWARD IS TO RETURN TO THAT HOLE BENEATH THAT BLASTED TREE!"

Far from seeming intimidated, the man's face reflected the creature's anger back at it, the two glaring with equal intensity at one another from a few inches away.

"And what of her other promise to me?" the man hissed coldly, "The Nomad is dead. She said the mortal world would be mine. Will she honour that promise?"

"You know the answer to that as well as I do, little mortal." The creature said smoothly again, the white face reappearing, "She will allow nothing of humanity to survive this latest purge and then no doubt I will be made to return to my tree on the boundary between the worlds but as for you…little human," a cold smile appeared on that white face, "Perhaps she will keep that one promise and the whole world will be yours to rule over. You will be short on subjects but I'm sure the few animals and plants to survive will be happy to serve you."

Empty, hollow laughter rumbled from the creature as it twisted away from the man, its cruel laughter continuing as it faced away from him.

"And are you so willing to return to your tree, slave?" the man snapped and the laughter stopped, "Will you go back to being her…blunt instrument? Accepting her hollow promises until time itself ends?"

"You are lucky I cannot harm you without hurting myself." The creature hissed as it spun and thrust its face close again but the anger was gone from that face quickly as it narrowed it eyes, "And yet I sense a wonderful idea forming in your mind. A deliciously, deceitful plan filled with subterfuge and betrayal."

"Perhaps. At least the beginnings of a plan." The man conceded, "We know we cannot betray her directly, she has made certain we do not have the power to challenge her. But there may be a way…if we are careful to hide our intentions from her…that we can ensure there is something left of this world for us to rule after the solstice."

"Hmm, such a mind you have, my little mortal. I am almost jealous." The creature hissed quietly with a deep throated chuckle, "Tell us more of this most secretive of plans."

Within the stone chamber, through the long hours of her healing meditations she had remained motionless but after a time the water surrounding the young woman stilled, the glow fading as she drifted down to the hard wooden slats that served as her bed before the water gushed away from her to splash loudly over the floor. She sat up slowly, her body still stiff and as she raised one arm, she winced at the pain that remained in her shoulder, the fingers of her other hand tracing the deep scars of the huge bite wound that had been inflicted on her there. Rising to her feet she turned and then froze, realising she was not alone in her chambers. Her master sat across the room at a small table there, a man once more and dressed in the finest silks of the purest black. She snapped to attention facing him but could not at first pull her glowing eyes away. He had not even acknowledged her yet and he sat strangely slumped forward, his arms resting on his knees and his head bowed with his long black hair hiding his face from her. The minutes dragged by, her fur gradually drying while neither made any move or sound but after a time, against her better judgement, the young woman opened her mouth to call softly.

"Master?"

He looked up then and she was slightly shocked at his expression. The expected anger was not there, only an empty, almost lost look in his eyes as he stared blankly at her.

"Ah, Jin. You're injuries are healed?" Phoenix rumbled, rising to his feet and moving toward her.

"Yes, Master. I…am ready for…for your punishment." She replied uncertainly.

The anger was there then, fury clouding his features and Jin remained still, her face carefully blank but apart from the anger she sensed pouring out from him, the expected pain did not come.

"Why would I punish you?" He spat, turning aside then to begin pacing before her, "You were expected to fail just as I was. We were both played for fools by…my mother."

The venom in those final words surprised Jin even more but she held her place, remaining still and silent as he only continued pacing.

"Always she makes promises of great power and what do we get?" Phoenix continued in a snarling tone, spinning about and thrusting out a hand to point at Jin, "She promises to make us so much more than we ever were but all we are now…is something less than human."

Unable to help herself, Jin looked down at the downy orange and black striped fur that now covered her and with a twitch, her tail swished around to her front where she caught its tip in one clawed hand. She looked back up at her master and while he appeared far more human than her, she was one of the few who knew that his current shape was only an illusion to hide his true form. After his outburst, he returned to pacing angrily before her, the fury on his face sending a thrill of fear through her but she was freshly surprised when she realised a part of her wanted to reach out, to hold him and somehow take away the unnatural uncertainties she sensed in him.

"I…I am stronger, Master. But…there were too many of them. I failed because…I am still not strong enough." She breathed, flinching as he spun to glare at her but she rallied on regardless, "But you…you are more than I will ever be, Master. You can wield the powers of the mind and spirit and no element can pierce your armour. You are much stronger than,"

He streaked forward, one hand clamping about Jin's throat and she found herself lifted bodily from the floor, her feet dangling beneath her as he pulled her face closer to his own.

"A little girl who could move as fast as you or I cut off my tail! A MERE CHILD!" he roared into her face but the anger drained away from him as quickly as it had come and Jin found her feet back on the floor as his hand dropped away from her throat, "The Nomad was right. For all her promises, we will never be anything more than capering fools for Fate's amusement…unless WE do something to change that."

Jin remained frozen but Phoenix too only remained standing silently before her glaring down at the floor, his rage radiating off him like heat from a blazing fire yet Jin also sensed his uncertainties fading now.

"What," she began and swallowed, uncertain herself of how he may react, "What do we do now, Master?"

His head came up to direct a narrow eyed glare at Jin but again she watched the anger drain away from his features, a sly and somewhat appraising look in his eyes as he looked her up and down.

"Moth…FATE will have turned her attention away from this world. She will be seeking to reclaim her heavens and I say…good riddance to her." Phoenix snapped with more of his usual sneer, "She promised me the world when the Nomad was dead and I intend to make it mine...even though I know that is one promise she has no intention of keeping."

"She won't?" Jin blurted out, tensing in readiness for his wrath but he only grinned coldly back at her.

"What will be left for me to rule after the solstice?" He shot at her sarcastically, then added in a more confident tone, "But I have a plan to keep those faithful to me from being consumed in that final conflict. A plan not so different to the one being employed by our enemies."

"What is it, Master?" Jin asked eagerly, "Only tell me what I must do and it will be done."

Surprising her once more, the cold sneer remained on his face but now he reached out to cup her furred cheek gently in one large hand, his grin making his eyes sparkle like polished gold as he stepped closer to whisper conspiratorially to her.

"Like our enemies, we must gather as many allies as we can because we can no longer rely on Fate's worthless gifts. We may have some use for her demons but from now on we must train ourselves and what forces we can gather if we truly wish to grow more powerful." Phoenix said, the eagerness on his own face a match for hers, "Now, your first task is to seek out Long Feng. I'm not sure what the Nomad did with him but I imagine he will be somewhere back in those canyons where I left him. Tend to his injuries and then return with him here. We will need his Dai Li to begin with but soon, we will have much, much more."

* * *

><p>"It's you!"<p>

The members of the Gaang who had travelled with Aang stared at the dark skinned man who was backing away from an irate Suki, a nervous grin on his heavily bearded face. With Aang guiding them through the chi pathways, they had been surprised to find themselves within a small clearing surrounded by thick jungle but at the sight of Guru Pathik, memories recently forgotten flooded into Suki's mind. Her sword was in her hand, a warfan open in the other and sweat beaded the old man's forehead as he backed into one of the trees surrounding the clearing.

"Aang! This guy took Ana." Suki snapped, pausing a few feet from the old man with the tip of her sword hovering an inch from his throat, "He just showed up in the village and took her to some…giant turtle monster…with trees all…over it."

Her voice trailed into silence as she looked at the trees around them and then down at her feet before she spun around, glaring suspiciously at Aang who gave her a nervous smile of his own.

"Yeah I, uh, kind of had to make you guys forget about that." Aang told her.

"YOU WHAT?"

Aang found himself in the centre of a widening circle as the others moved away from him and suddenly he was the one backpedalling as Suki advanced on him.

"Hold on a minute." Sokka exclaimed, his expression only curious at first as he adjusted his grip on the wrapped body he carried in his arms, "First you tell us we couldn't know about Danny in case Fate got into our heads but now you're saying you were messing around in our heads too?" a frown creased the big warrior's brow, "That's just rude, buddy."

"Unfortunately it was a necessary precaution. For your own protection as well as young Daniel's." came a light, cheerful voice and everyone spun about to see the dark skinned man straightening, then bowing low to the group, "Greetings to you all. I am Guru Pathik and what you need to understand is that Fate possesses not just the powers of nature but the abilities of the Avatar of Spirit too and while Fate was on this realm, she would not only be watching and listening to all you did, she would have been paying close attention to your thoughts as well."

"So," Sokka began with a horrified expression, "During that whole fight she was…she could see what we were thinking?"

"I somehow doubt Fate would be interested in the fact that you spent most of that battle ogling your wife's chest armour…or Ty Lee's for that matter." Azula drawled coldly, ignoring the giggles and loud laughter of the others as she stepped forward with her smaller, furry burden cradled in her arms, "If you are indeed Guru Pathik, then you are the one Aang claims can help Daniel?"

"That is what I have been preparing for. Although it will require all of us to find the two halves of their souls and bring them together as one." Pathik replied warmly and stepped closer. Azula held the Wolf-bat a little tighter against her chest but did not pull away as the dark skinned man placed a hand on the side of the unmoving animal, "Ah, yes. One is desperately seeking to protect his mentor, the one he came to love so much and that other has, as he always has, retreated within. Desperately afraid of the wild passions that rage in his heart."

_That would be my boy._ Wolf growled, coming forward with the huntress and Zhu Lee to stand beside Azula, _Always he has feared opening his heart for what he may unleash upon the ones he loves._

_ONCE THAT FEAR WAS JUSTIFIED. NOW, HIS HEART MAY BE HIS ONLY SALVATION._ A voiced boomed in their heads, all but Aang and Pathik jerking in surprise or exclaiming loudly. Awe inspiring and even terrifying, all of them were shocked by it although when that voice came again the effect was somewhat tainted with a trace of nervousness, _BUT…BEFORE WE BEGIN…WOULD THE SUKI WOMAN PLEASE…PUT THE SHARP METAL AWAY…IF SHE WOULD BE SO KIND?_

Everyone spun to Suki who stood with her sword and warfan still clutched tightly in her hands, her face colouring slightly under their combined stares and she quickly slipped one back into its sheath and tucked the other into her belt next to its twin. Then crouching down, she patted a hand against the oddly patterned stone-like ground of the clearing they were in.

"Uh, I guess I owe you an apology, mister Lion-turtle." She said uncertainly, "I suppose…I kind of overreacted when I thought you and mister Pathik here had kidnapped Ana."

A shiver passed through the trees surrounding them, the ground beneath their feet vibrating at the same time and everyone was looking around in wide eyed awe, their eyes then going down to their feet as they realised, just as Suki already had, just what they were all standing on.

"Please call me Pathik, dear lady." The dark skinned man said with a light chuckle, "And Gerald is an absolute delight when you get to know him…even if he does tend to be rather shy and timid."

"Gerald?" Zuko's voice rose in the silence that followed, looking incredulously at Aang who could only shrug in reply, his expression the same as everyone else's.

_THEN IF WE ARE PREPARED, PLACE THE FLEDGLING AVATAR IN MY CENTRE._ The reverberating, ancient and wise voice of 'Gerald' boomed out again, _WOLF AND HIS HOST MUST BE A PART OF THIS BUT THE OTHER YOUNG ONES CANNOT._

The smaller Wolf-bat beside Azula jerked at this, her fur bristling as she yapped and snarled in agitation and there were only a few there who understood Zhu Lee's loud complaints but she soon fell silent, most everyone there surprised again as Pathik knelt down to smile at her, a long string of soft growls and whines rising from him a moment later.

_We know you love both the man he was and the brother you were raised with but what we seek to do will be far too dangerous._ Zhu Lee's soft grey eyes blinked several times in silent amazement as he spoke to her, _You see, little one, right now the two halves of his soul are in flux, his mind succumbing to Chaos and we must delve into that, into him if we are to find and help him. Only his human and animal sides joined as one can fully contain and harness that Chaos but as we try to help him do that, that very Chaos can harm us as easily as it does him._

"Here, Zhu." Aang said, getting her attention as Pathik fell silent.

He hadn't understood the exchange between them but Aang had rightly guessed Pathik's intentions and now the young man stripped his shirt off over his head, holding the tan and orange garment out toward the Wolf-bat. She stared at it for a moment, her eyes darting back to her brother again and again but with a very human-like sigh she rose up onto two legs, her fur shrinking away as her limbs flowed and changed, her long hair again cascading down her back.

"It's not just for your safety, Zhu." Aang added as the girl accepted the shirt, quickly pulling it over her head so that it hung down past her knees, her arms lost somewhere within the long sleeves, "There's someone else here who will need a friend to look after him while the rest of us are busy."

All eyes turned to the father and son who had come with their group, Jaro and Mika standing at the edge of the clearing behind everyone else, silent and still somewhat awestruck by all that was happening around them.

"Ok." Zhu Lee conceded reluctantly but suddenly spun and dropped to her knees, wrapping an arm about Wolf's neck and reaching across to pull her mother into that embrace with her other arm, "You look after him, ok Wolfie? You too, Momma. Make him better, ok?"

When Zhu Lee went to join Mika across the clearing, Pathik waved the others over, indicating to Azula that she should lay down the Wolf-bat she held at the very centre of the strangely patterned stone.

"Aang, Azula. As those he holds closest to his heart, sit here either side of him and place your hands on his sides." Pathik instructed as he himself sat at the unmoving Wolf-bat's head, "Everyone else please gather around close and open you minds and your hearts. Concentrate on what Daniel means to each of you, the ways he has touched your lives and together we will find him."

They were quick to do as he said, Sokka reverently laying down the body he carried before joining the others sitting in a rough circle surrounding the animal laying on his front, only the almost imperceptible rise and fall of his chest showing he was still alive. Each understood the importance of what they were trying to do and all had their eyes closed tightly in concentration, the silence stretching out for several minutes.

_Tigress? _The Huntress's whine was barely a whisper, audible only to the woman beside her and Azula cracked one eye, glancing down at the Wolf-bat, _This help son and Hunter? Make them into one? Make whole like daughter and two-leg girl?_

_Yes but this is only the start._ Azula whined quietly back, _We will go into them soon. Into their spirits but don't be afraid. We will see strange and frightening things but don't worry, I will be with you._

_Strange? So much is strange to Huntress lately._ The Wolf-bat returned, glancing over at her human daughter sitting with a human boy and several raccoon-hounds, _But if son an Hunter become one, Huntress glad of one thing._

_What's that?_ Azula could not help but ask.

_Huntress say it before but…still so very glad Dan…ney not know what to do when I offer him my tail._ The Wolf-bat answered as she shuddered in revulsion.

Several other eyes cracked open at Azula's sudden snort of amusement, her face colouring at their questioning stares and that blush deepened as Pathik opened one eye, a knowing smile briefly showing beneath his bushy beard before his eye closed again.

Silence fell once more as they resumed their concentration and while nothing seemed to be happening at first, when it did happen none of them were prepared. Several of those gathered there had travelled into Daniel's psyche guided by Aang before, a harrowing experience then as they were pulled through the swirling maelstrom that was the man, a confusing storm of memory and emotion that circled the very centre, the heart of the man's soul. But even Aang was unprepared for the world around them simply vanishing, all of them suddenly tumbling wildly down a twisting, churning tempest of raging emotions and white fire. Disjointed and broken memories filled the storm, battering at those falling through it and each and every fragment of memory that whipped through them struck like a physical blow, pain exploding inside them in a constant barrage of confusing and conflicting images.

As quickly as it had begun, a flash of white rolled over them and suddenly there were two, only two hurtling down from a pitch black sky and with shocking suddenness they slammed into the ground raising sprays of white.

Raising her head slowly, the first thing Toph registered was that she appeared to be laying on cold sand before her senses told her that only one other lay near her.

"Oww. If we're just in his head, why did that hurt and…where did everyone go?" Toph said, pushing herself to her hands and knees with a groan, "Sparky? Are you alright?"

Near her, Zuko groaned himself as he simply rolled to his back, blinking up at the nothingness that was the sky above before he turned his head to look at Toph.

"What," he began slowly, "In all the twisted, fucked up hells was THAT?"

Not having an answer for him, Toph took a moment to look around. They appeared to be on the side of a huge sand dune, more filling the landscape as far as she could see but as she pushed herself up onto her feet she could see over the top of the dune they were on. A roar of sound washed over her and her face paled as she took in the sight of what filled the desert in that direction out to an impossibly distant horizon.

"Sparky? For once I really wish you'd watch your language." She breathed and as he struggled to his feet and came to her side, his own face drained of colour as he stared, "Because we are in hell and yeah, it's as twisted and as fucked up as you can get."

All the way to that distant horizon the desert of softly glowing dunes had turned dark from the multitudes who fought upon it, liquid whips of light flashing out, explosions that tore apart tens of thousands, balls of coloured light that rolled through the combatants slaughtering just as many at a time. More beings than they could possibly count were waging a pitched battle that made their own recent fight seem like nothing more than a scuffle between neighbours. But what caused the two to blanch, what left them frozen in mute horror was the sight of the combatants themselves. As far as Zuko and Toph could see, from the base of their high dune and all the way to the horizon, each and every warrior seeking to slaughter every other warrior around him was Daniel Bei Fong.

* * *

><p>Within a stone walled meeting chamber was a long table capable of seating more than fifty although only three were here today. His robes still torn and filthy, his own blood staining much of it, Long Feng sat at the head of that table, his bloodshot eyes staring blankly at the stump at the end of his forearm. The grisly wound was much healed now, the torn and burnt flesh replaced by new pink skin but no amount of healing could bring back the hand that was taken from him.<p>

Standing behind the man, Jin held softly glowing hands to the sides of Long Feng's head, her eyes dimmed in concentration for several silent minutes before she withdrew her hands, shaking droplets of water from her fingers as her eyes brightened and looked up to her master.

"Your diagnosis?" Phoenix rumbled from where he sat to one side.

"He lost a lot of blood and still has a high temperature but he will recover, Master." She replied, moving around to sit at Phoenix's side.

"And why this sudden care for my wellbeing?" Long Feng said in a dull tone, not even looking up, "I assume you have some other ridiculously suicidal mission that you require me for?"

"Not at all. In fact, the role you will play in my new plans will be far less dangerous for you than they will be for me but what I do have planned will benefit all of us." Phoenix told him though Long Feng did not raise his face, only blew a disbelieving snort through his nose down at the table, "And I will tell you something to prove that we are in this together. Fate not only intends to betray the Dai Li, she told me herself that she will allow nothing of humanity to survive after the solstice. She has betrayed us both and more than once."

Now Long Feng's head did come up, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at Phoenix although the man's defeated expression remained otherwise unchanged.

"And what exactly do you expect me to do about that?" Long Feng spat sarcastically, "I lost my hand to a pair of children and their pets, remember?"

"Just as I lost part of my tail to one of those same children." Phoenix spat himself and Long Feng blinked at the angry admission, "We were all played for fools because Fate sent each of us out to face her enemies knowing we would fail. We were nothing more than distractions."

Returning Phoenix's glare for a moment, the anger quickly drained from Long Feng's face and he held up his truncated forearm as the same defeated expression came over him.

"So? There is nothing we can do against the kind of power she wields." Long Feng said sourly, "She can do as she wishes to us and there is nothing we can do to change that."

"Oh, there is something which is why we are here." Phoenix drawled with a sly grin, "There is a way we can step out from under Fate's shadow and escape her control."

"How?" Long Feng asked, wary interest in his eyes now.

"By adopting the practices of the Avatars and those who follow them." Phoenix stated, leaning forward over the table as he continued, "Listen, these underground bases of yours are a sound idea but your automatons, the Dai Li cannot survive by depending on the meagre skills of those Benders you kidnap and force into your service. We must increase their skills as well as our own through training."

"That…is quite a task and I suspect will still not be enough." Long Feng said quietly although his curiosity was piqued.

"No. We will also need to begin increasing the numbers of our allies. Not just to boost the numbers of our soldiers but also to obtain fodder we can use to shield ourselves from Fate's demons on the solstice." Phoenix continued eagerly, "What we need first is for you to approach those crime lords you are acquainted with in the capital cities. Their help will be invaluable in changing the people's opinions of us and draw them to our side. In that way, we won't need to conquer those cities, only make those people turn to us and there will be nothing the Avatars can do to stop us from taking over."

"An…intriguing plan." Long Feng admitted although his gaze remained wary, "But what of…your mother? If she discovers we are seeking to go against her wishes?"

"Her attention is now focused on the spirit realms." Phoenix rumbled with another smirk, "But even if she does turn her attention to what we are doing, all she will see is me doing as she wishes me to do. Destabilising the Avatars power and keeping them off balance so she may crush them when the time comes."

"And what she will not see is us preparing to keeping ourselves out of the way and safe while she does crush them." Long Feng added, nodding as the plan formed in his mind, "Very well, where should I begin? The largest crime syndicates are in Ba Sing Sa. Should I start there?"

"Yes. That city is still reeling from our earlier attack and should be easy enough to divide." Phoenix agreed, relaxing back into his chair, "In the meantime, Fate will be expecting me to come to her soon like the…dutiful son I am and she will grow suspicious if I take much longer."

"But…Master." Jin began, daring to speak openly, "Are you sure she won't…read your intentions directly…when you face her?"

Even Long Feng was surprised, although not as much as Jin when Phoenix only half turned to share his smirk with her, resting a gentle hand on the woman's furred shoulder.

"Do not fear, Jin. I have ways of hiding my deeper thoughts from her." Phoenix rumbled with an ominous chuckle, "And like any good child, there are ways I can distract…my mother…from what I am intending to do."

Rising to his feet, Phoenix stood for a moment, his hand remaining on Jin's shoulder as he looked back to Long Feng.

"Jin will accompany you until I return, both to care for your health and to act as your body guard should the need arise." Phoenix said with a wide grin, "Make certain those crime lords know what is expected of them and the penalties they will face for failing us and when I return, we shall make Ba Sing Sa OURS."

* * *

><p>Aang raised his head from the strangely sloping floor he found himself on, his head still reeling after the wild journey into Daniel's spirit and as he looked around himself he simply could not fathom where he was now. Raised wooden beams crisscrossed the floor, the nearest only inches from his face and the floor beneath him appeared to be composed of small, overlapping wooden slats. Wherever he was wasn't particularly large, the nearest wall only a few yards away but before Aang could explore further he heard a voice.<p>

"Why shiny head Avatar on roof?"

Tipping his face up, Aang stared in confusion at the Huntress standing apparently upside down near a small table affixed to the ceiling, the Wolf-bat looking down on him with a very humanlike expression of annoyance. Looking further around up there, Aang saw comfortable chairs, a few more small tables and even a fireplace, all apparently stuck to the ceiling but as realisation suddenly dawned, reality seeming to catch on at the same moment, Aang suddenly dropped with a shout that ended in a grunt as he slammed into the floor near the Huntress.

"Ok. That was…weird." Aang wheezed as he stared back up at the place he had been, "How'd I get up there?"

"Stupid Shiny Head. Not time for games." The Wolf-bat snapped angrily and Aang's eyes widened again as something else occurred to him, "Where Tigress go? Where others? Where Hunter? My son?" and then her own eyes widened as something occurred to her, "And when Shiny Head learn to speak like Wolf-bat?"

"I'm not…I mean, you're speaking…people and…or…Wait." Aang began then paused, the young man and the Wolf-bat near him staring at one another in wonder for a moment as he thought, "We're not in the real world anymore. We're in their spirits. Your son's and Danny's. That's why we can understand each other and…why I thought the roof was the floor."

"But…where Tigress?" the Wolf-bat asked again, her mouth not forming the words though to Aang she spoke clearly in the language he had spoken his entire life, "Where we at, Shiny Head?"

"I'm not a…I mean, I don't have a shiny head." Aang said grumpily, self-consciously rubbing a palm over his smooth scalp, "But I do know this place. I was there not long ago. This is Daniel's home. I think we're in one of his memories."

Looking around the large central living room he knew he was right but apart from what his normal senses, his eyes and his ears were telling him, Aang realised with a small shock that his greater spiritual senses had apparently gone. Or, he suspected, they were being blocked. He could still sense the life energies of the Wolf-bat beside him but apart from her could he not sense anything within or beyond the room they were in.

"We need to find Pathik. I think Danny's trying to shut me out." Aang breathed, looking down at the Huntress to ask, "I can't sense anything in here. Can you…smell anything or anyone?"

She turned her head on one side at his question, reflexively drawing in a breath through her nose but as her eyes widened again, the Huntress moved away with her nose close to the floor, sniffing next at a chair and a nearby table before she turned worried eyes back to Aang.

"This place have no smell. No scent at all." She told him and sat down with a whine, "No scent of Dan…ney or son."

"Then we're probably just in a random memory, not where they are." Aang said kindly, pointing across the room, "Come on, let's go try outside."

He led the way to the large front door, sliding it open to reveal that it was night outside and they moved together onto the front porch then out onto cool grass, both of them admiring the wide valley around them gently lit by a crescent moon above. At an enormous crash, both Aang and the Huntress dived away as a section of wall to one side of the house smashed apart, a figure tumbling out from this amidst broken timbers. They saw the figure snatch up something half as large as himself and then leap up, soaring up high above the valley and flying rapidly away toward the cliffs. Aang realised he knew this memory and turned expectantly to look at the hole smashed in the wall but it was not Daniel's mother or his sister's that Aang saw there.

"Son?" the Huntress asked as a half seen Wolf-bat streaked from the house, "Son. Come back!"

The other Wolf-bat however paid no attention to the Huntress or Aang, only leaping up to snap open his wings before soaring off in pursuit of the teenage Daniel.

"Shiny Head! Come on! We catch…we," the Huntress called to Aang, taking a few running steps but she halted only a moment later.

What left both of them frozen was the landscape suddenly distorting about the other Wolf-bat in the air, as though half the valley and the mountains beyond were nothing more than pictures painted on an enormous canvas that the animal had just flown into, the Wolf-bat still flying ahead as that image beyond grew even more distorted and stretched out until, with an ear-splitting crash, the world around them shattered.

They lost sight of both the younger Daniel and the Wolf-bat chasing him instantly as everything around them broke apart and flew away, Aang and the Huntress suddenly finding themselves falling back down into the howling maelstrom of broken memories and bright, streaking flames of the purest white.

* * *

><p>Sokka and Jaro were lost in a desert. After falling through the storm within Daniel, they'd found themselves surrounded by low dunes under a bright sky, the sun beating down making it intensely hot but shortly after arriving Sokka had spied wavering shapes in the distance. They had no idea what had happened to the others and with nothing else within sight they decided to make for that smudge on the horizon, hoping at least to find the others if not where they were. As the wavering shapes they made for resolved themselves the pair saw low buildings surrounding a glint of blue and Sokka realised he knew where they were.<p>

"The Sandy Palms?" Sokka asked aloud as they drew closer, "Hey, Jaro. We must be on the edge of the Si Wong."

"This is the edge of the great desert?" Jaro asked, shading his eyes as he looked up at the white disc of the sun, "I'd hate to be wandering around in the middle of it."

"Yeah. Been there, done that and it wasn't a lot of fun. Although the cactus made it…interesting." Sokka told him with a brief grin and then jerked a thumb toward the buildings, "Come on. Even if the others aren't here we can find some shade and get something cold to drink."

But Jaro paused, again looking up at the sun and then half turning to look at the long line of their footprints over the low dunes. As Sokka stopped to look back, he saw Jaro swipe a hand across his forehead and then stare at his hand quizzically.

"You know, it's hot. I can feel how hot it is but…I don't FEEL hot." Jaro commented and then pointed at the small town now less than a hundred yards away, "And I'll swear, a minute ago that place was just a haze in the air but…it LOOKS like we've been walking for hours."

"Oh yeah." Sokka agreed, looking back at their footprints himself before he slapped a palm to his forehead, "Oh of course. We're not in the desert. We're in Danny's head, remember? This must be something he remembers."

"Maybe he was here with the Avatar." Jaro suggested, pointing again at the town, "Isn't that the Avatar's flying bison?"

Following the older man's pointing finger, Sokka saw the familiar white shape resting before one of the buildings in the town but instantly he saw differences in this large animal.

"I'm not sure if that's Appa." He told Jaro as he squinted into the town, "The saddle's sorta different and that guy's missing the tip off one horn. Plus my sister would never let Appa get that dirt,"

He fell silent as figures emerged from one of the buildings and moved toward the airbison, a long line of men in robes and Sandbenders obviously in chains and being lead by several armoured guards and two figures that Sokka recognised instantly. Although he had to look twice to be sure of these two. One could only be Toph Bei Fong wearing her usual travelling outfit of light green slacks and shirt but this Toph's hair was drawn up into a large bun on the back of her head, held up by her old band with the white puffs on the sides in a style Sokka had not seen her use since she'd cut her hair short many years before. And the man in Airbender's robes helping her herd their prisoners was definitely Aang but the full head of dark hair this man sported left Sokka standing with his jaw hanging down.

"Ok, if we're meant to be in one of Daniel's memories," Jaro began with a raised eyebrow, "How come those two look about the same age but…different to the Avatar and Miss Bei Fong I met only a few hours ago? From the stories I've heard the Avatar has always been bald."

"I think those are Danny's parents and this must be a memory from," Sokka began but fell silent as a flash of movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"What is it?" Jaro asked softly, dropping into a wary stance.

Following Sokka's gaze, he saw a large jumble of huge boulders, a small hill almost resting about fifty yards from them and the same distance from the town.

"Something was moving over there." Sokka said quietly, glancing again at the people in the town and then jerked his head toward the rocks, "Come on, let's check it out. I have a feeling whatever it is, it'll be important."

"What makes you think that?" Jaro asked but followed Sokka as he took off at a jog over the sand.

"Because when we first heard that Daniel might have made it back from the spirit realms, there was some kind of riot here at the Misty Palms." Sokka explained as they moved, adding in lower, anger filled tones as they came up to the rocks, "And after we checked it out, I found out exactly what's hidden back here."

Around the far side of the boulder pile was a large hole, the mouth of a wide tunnel going steeply down beneath the desert and disappearing into inky darkness.

"Ok then. What's so important about a hole in the ground?" Jaro asked as they stood at the mouth of the tunnel.

"That building Aang and Toph came out of, the owners were holding illegal pit fights there. Fights to the death between people and animals." Sokka told him, anger on his face as well in his voice now, "This tunnel leads down to the underground chambers where they kept the animals. Hundreds of them kept in tiny cages, starved and forced to fight for their lives every day."

"Damn." Jaro swore, anger creasing his own brow but it faded quickly as something occurred to him, "Although, if you said those were Daniel's parents before and we're in a memory from his past, from a whole other world then how,"

He fell silent at a soft sound, both he and Sokka spinning to stare down into the dark tunnel as it came again. Echoing faintly up to them was the unmistakable sounds of a child sobbing.

* * *

><p>Explosions ripped the air around them as they ran though where they were running to, Zuko and Toph had no idea. The impossibly huge army compassed entirely of Daniel Bei Fongs had spread, soon enveloping the dune where they had first fallen and now the pair found themselves lost in the thick of the battle, the multitudes surrounding them tearing at each other constantly, weapons and bursts of raw power flashing out in an endless raging orgy of violence and destruction. Zuko and Toph found themselves jostled about though none of the Daniels around them reacted to their presence, even when the pair tried yelling in any of the scarred men's faces and the constantly shifting and moving throng forced the pair to hold onto one another lest they be lost to each other in the chaos. And as they had discovered the hard way, when a bolt of light exploded amongst the warring Daniels near them they felt the heat and the force of that explosion keenly.<p>

And so now they ran, hand in hand in their efforts to stay together and though they had been running for what felt like hours, still they had not found a way out of the insane battle that had swallowed them.

"I wish I had my Bending so I could kick some of their asses." Toph shouted to Zuko.

"But one of these could be the real Daniel." Zuko cried back to her, ducking as a liquid bolt of lightning seared past above their heads.

"GOOD!" Toph shouted in return, "Because when I find him, I'm gonna kick his ass so hard the rocks he uses for brains will fly out of his head!"

At that moment the sand to one side erupted, an explosion of multi-coloured flames roaring up and both Zuko and Toph were sent flying by the shockwave. They managed to keep their grip between their hands however as they fell to the cold sands, raising their heads at the same time to find themselves looking up into two sets of burnished gold, almost bronzed eyes.

"Uh, what are you guys doing down there?" Tom Tom asked from his perch on Wolf's back.

"Have you noticed the bloody great war going on around us?" Toph snapped heatedly, flinching as a squad of Daniels came stampeding past only feet from where she lay.

"This? This is just one of Daniel and Wolf's old nightmares." Tom Tom said with a shrug and then grinned, "Me and Wolf have been running around here for ages trying to find you guys. It's weird the way they all look like Daniel, isn't it?"

"Once, as part of my Daniel these nightmares left us frozen in fear." Wolf growled with a sigh, the words coming to the pair laying before him clearly, "And now this boy just calls them weird."

"We guessed this wasn't a real battle." Zuko said as he and Toph got to their feet, then ducked as a ball of hard, white light sailed past, "But it's turning into more of a nightmare for us. We're going to get killed out here."

"But…didn't your Mom and Dad ever tell you how to stop nightmares?" Tom Tom asked them, grinning again as he raised a hand to snap his fingers, "You just tell them to stop or wake up."

Silence suddenly fell and Zuko and Toph stared around with their mouths hanging open, each and every Daniel around them now frozen, even the streaks of light and other attacks simply hanging motionless in the air.

"You got to be shitting me." Zuko breathed as he and Toph turned their stares back to Tom Tom, "You mean, all this time we could have just clicked our fingers and made it stop?"

"Such is the way of dreams." Wolf said as Tom Tom slid off his back, "When you become aware of the nightmare, you can change it or end it."

"Here, look." Tom Tom added, moving away from Wolf he approached a frozen Daniel and waved his arms through the scarred man as though he were a ghost.

"But…we kept running into them and getting knocked around and," Zuko began and then stopped as his shoulders slumped, "Because we thought it was real, right?"

"Yeah but," Toph began, turning to look at Zuko as he did the same and both suddenly jerked in surprise, "Sparky. Your eye. Your face."

"Your eyes, Toph. They're…amazing." He breathed in return.

Both could only stare because for the first time since finding themselves here they had truly looked at one another. Zuko looked down into bright, sparkling green eyes that were looking back into his golden ones, two golden eyes in an unmarked, unblemished face that had no scars, no sign at all of the damage that had been inflicted upon him recently or when he had been a child. Reaching up with a suddenly trembling hand, Toph explored the smooth skin with her fingertips while he could not turn his away from her vibrant green eyes that darted about, exploring every inch of his face.

"Yeah, Wolf explained this to me too. It's why we can be separate here." Tom Tom said though at first the two before him only continued staring intently at one another, "We're inside Daniel's spirit. And kind of in his mind and here we see our true selves. The…the spirit,"

"Spiritual personifications." Wolf prompted as Tom Tom's face showed brief confusion.

"That's right. Or kind of like the mental projections of how we really see ourselves." Then leaning closer to the couple, Tom Tom grinned again, "Wow, Toph. You really do have pretty eyes. Here, take a look."

Holding out a hand, a small hand mirror simply appeared in the boy's hand, again surprising Zuko and Toph but she reached out instantly to almost snatch the thing from Tom Tom, blinking her eyes rapidly as she stared at herself. Then holding it out for Zuko to see, Toph couldn't help smiling as she went back to drinking in every detail of his face as he stared into the mirror, touching the whole and unscarred skin around his left eye.

"I have so gotta get the hang of this brainbending stuff." Toph said with a grin of her own, "I have to remember this so I can show Mai just how beautiful you are."

Tom Tom and Wolf shared a sideways glance at this and then burst into loud laughter, finally pulling Zuko and Toph from their inspection of themselves and each other. Tossing the mirror away, a slightly blushing Zuko tried to adopt a more serious expression.

"So have you two come across any of the others?" he asked.

"No." Tom Tom with a shrug, still grinning however as he threw a leg over Wolf to resume his seat, "But we know where Daniel is."

"You do?" Zuko and Toph asked together.

"Being immersed in his spirit has brought back the connection we once shared." Wolf told them, one side of his mouth parting in a grin not so different to Tom Tom's, "Wolf feel him. He is afraid and trying to hide himself away from those fears. But Wolf can still find him."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Toph said eagerly, "Let's go find him."

"We are but if you guys thought this bit was weird," Tom Tom began, jerking a thumb toward some of the frozen Daniels nearby, "It's about to get a whole lot weirder."

Without any sign of movement from Wolf or the boy on his back, the scene suddenly changed and they found themselves in a new desert with a blazing sun above, yellow sands under their feet and a few scattered buildings to one side. Most surprising to all of them however was the sight of two others already here as though they were waiting for them.

* * *

><p>Having been separated from everyone the first time around, Aang now held onto the Wolf-bat with everything he had and the Huntress held onto him, her hind legs gripping his and her wings wrapped completely about Aang as she trembled in outright terror. Every time they had found themselves here the fall seemed to go on and on, the storm buffeting them violently the entire time with half seen fragments of memories flashing through them, screams and bursts of pain exploding over them as their fall and the storm raged on. Through this confusion of sights, sounds and sensations, Aang was focusing hard on the storm surrounding them and after a time he felt more than saw a pocket of calm nearby and without understanding exactly how, he angled toward this, carrying himself and the Huntress through the storm until suddenly it was howling all around them but no longer bettering relentlessly at them. And almost instantly, both realised they were not alone in this little sanctuary.<p>

"What Hairy Face man doing here?" the Huntress asked, self-consciously releasing Aang and hovering at his side.

"Guru Pathik?" Aang asked the man, struggling briefly to keep a smile off his face at the Huntress's comment, "Where is everyone? And err, like she said, what are you doing here?"

"Gerald and I are doing our best to keep him stable." Pathik said, sitting calmly in a medative pose with his eyes closed though the strain in his voice was clear to Aang, "And I believe your friends are making progress. The Chaos that was consuming him before is almost contained."

Looking about, Aang realised with a start that the other man was right. What surrounded them appeared like a true storm, the dark vortex filled with the twisted and broken memories that shattered and reformed, billowed and undulated as they were carried roaring around but what Aang had not noticed before, the white flames that had filled the storm before were not gone but greatly reduced, only a few streaks of argent flame dancing about in the strange clouds now.

"Do you know where the others are?" Aang asked, pointing to the Huntress, "We've been in and out of more memories than I can count but we only catch glimpses of someone. I'm not even sure if it is Daniel we see but the moment we try to get to him we end up back here."

"Because in his own foolish way, he is trying to protect you both from himself." Pathik replied, smiling briefly, "But the others are drawing close to him now. I can help you get to them but I must remain here."

"Why? We might need your help with the bond." Aang told him, "To be honest, I'm not sure if I know how to help them bond. I thought that's why you were here in the first place."

"Oh, indeed that is why I am here." Pathik told him cheerfully, "That is also why I must remain here, in his centre so that once the bonding begins, I will play my final part to guide them together."

Though the older man spoke with a warm smile, something in his voice nagged at Aang's suspicions and he drifted closer, grabbing one of Pathiks shoulders.

"What's going on, Guru?" Aang demanded, "What do you mean by…final part?"

"My boy, as you discovered with Azula, the bond between the Avatar of Nature and their animal side is completed by the Elementals, those great spirits sharing the lifeforce of the world with the Avatar to forge the two souls into one." Pathik explained warmly, taking Aang's hands in his own, "But Daniel and his animal counterpart will be forged into one by pure elemental Chaos and that bond will only be made complete with the lifeforce that rises from this world. The Elementals cannot be a part of this without Fate's knowledge and he would never accept the lifeforce of someone he loves so that living energy must come from me."

"What? No!" Aang almost shouted, "Pathik, no! First the Nomad and now you? You…can't. I haven't seen you in years and now you just…You just can't, Guru."

"Oh, Aang. I do this with a grateful heart and I cannot express how happy it makes me to do my part for you and all you love." Pathik said with a wide, warm smile, releasing one of Aang's hands to gently cup the man's cheek, "And I am old, my Aang. Thanks to the Nomad's teachings I have lived almost three centuries. I have seen many great and terrible and wonderful things in my long life and through all I have experienced, I am enlightened. I am ready to move on and there is nothing Fate can do to prevent me leaving this life and moving on to my next with only joy in my heart. Be happy for me, Aang. Just as I will be happy in the knowledge that one day, we shall see each other again."

A range of emotions flashed across Aang's face, the young man shaking his head briefly with a frown and for a moment it appeared he would pull away from Pathik but his shoulders suddenly slumped and Aang lunged forward instead, embracing the other man tightly.

"If you run into Gyatso, tell him I said hi, ok?" Aang breathed, smiling even as two tears slipped from his eyes.

"I will. Now go on. Follow the fire, Aang. The Chaos gathers where they are all coming together." Pathik said, his coal dark eyes twinkling as he smiled before he briefly turned those eyes to one side, "Ah, I see his animal spirit has found some of your friends. You two had best hurry. You must be there with them if they are to bond at all."

"You." Aang's returning smile faltered as the Huntress drifted closer but the Wolf-bat only stared at Pathik in curiosity, "Hairy Face man say he help Hunter? Help my son?"

"Oh, yes." Pathik told her, his smile becoming more of a grin as he rubbed at his thickly bearded cheeks, "Soon they will be one and the same but yes, that is the reason I am here."

"Then…thank you Hairy Face." The Huntress returned, lunging forward to lick briefly at his face, "Huntress never meet many but…you a good two-leg."

Such was the grin on Pathik's face at this bit of high praise from the Huntress, Aang could not help but laugh and he put an arm around the Wolf-bat, sharing a final nod with his old mentor before turning away. He looked back once at the edge of the calm area, his smile remaining as Pathik waved them on and turning away again, Aang and the Huntress dived back into the storm.

* * *

><p>Azula and Suki began their journey together after falling through the storm and like many of the others they were lost too, wandering through a dense forest of tall pines. They had wondered briefly where everyone else had gone but had quickly picked a direction at random and set off to explore, travelling together for what felt like many hours. Mostly they travelled in silence, the unnatural silence of the forest around them suppressing any urge to speak and even their footsteps over the thick matting of pine needles seemed muted. So tensed and nervous were they that when a pink clad figure swooped down out of the shadowy branches above both Azula and Suki jumped in alarm with little shrieks of surprise.<p>

"Weeeee!" Ty Lee cried, giggling as Azula and Suki ducked under her and then the young woman was soaring up into the trees again, "Hey, Zula! Suki! You gotta try this!"

"Please be a little more serious, Ty Lee." Came another voice as Reena appeared walking more sedately through the trees.

Azula and Suki could only stare at first. Ty Lee still swooped and rolled in the air above their heads and floating along just a few feet behind Reena came Gar, the young man's face creased in concentration as his arms and legs paddled furiously at the air and looking for all the world as though he was swimming through the forest.

"You can't force it, Sweetie." Ty Lee cried again as she swooped down to him, snatching up Gar's hands before the two soared up into the branches high above, "See? Just let your imagination take you and fly."

"What is," Suki began when she found her voice, staring up at the two love birds.

"Remember, none of this is real." Reena told Suki and Azula as she stopped before them, "Only our minds, our spirits are here and everything around us is formed from Daniel's memories. Well. His and the Wolf-bat's but please, try to keep your feet on the ground and," she paused, glancing up as the giggling couple above them sat on a high branch to share a kiss, "Try to keep your head out of the clouds."

"Of course. I should have realised." Azula said sourly, shaking her head at her own foolishness, "Daniel's shown me this kind of thing before."

"Is that why we can't sense anything in here?" Suki asked curiously, "There are no scents in this forest, no noises and even the trees look kind of…fuzzy. It's only when you really focus on them that they look more like trees."

"That's because you're relying on your physical senses. Luckily for me, I was born with the ability to sense the living spirit directly. Just like Ty Lee up there although…I really wish she'd focus a little less on having fun with that and more on what we're trying to do here." Reena told them, frowning up at the pair who were now performing loop-the-loops above the heads of those on the ground, "It certainly makes moving about inside someone's spirit a lot easier and it's how we found you two but there's another concentration in the aura not far from here. It doesn't feel like any of the others so hopefully that's where we'll find Daniel."

"It's got the same feel as Danny's aura." Ty Lee's upside-down face suddenly dropped down before Azula's and she jerked back with a surprised frown. Giggling again, Ty Lee pointed away from them through the trees, "It's all wild and spikey scary and sparkly lovey all at once."

"Yes, thank you for that, Ty Lee." Azula said patiently, putting a palm to the crown of her friend's head and pushing Ty Lee up and away before giving Reena a wry smile, "It's a good thing you found us then. I've only been developing my senses for the last few months but I've never been very adept at interpreting auras. You'd best lead the way."

Nodding to Azula, Reena turned and they followed her through the widely spaced trees, Ty Lee and Gar swooping down to float along after them but after a few minutes, Suki suddenly stopped as realisation struck.

"Wait a moment. You…were born with these abilities?" Suki breathed to Reena's back, the young woman only hunching her shoulders and sighing at first, "But…does that mean…my Re, can she?"

"I figured you guys didn't know yet and I guess Danny kept it to himself so you could work it out for yourselves." Reena said softly, turning to face Suki though at first she could not meet the other woman's gaze, "I was about your Reena's age when my family worked it out although I was raised on Kyoshi so naturally my Aunt Ty Lee figured it out first and explained to me what all the pretty colours were."

"So…Little Re can see auras too?" Ty Lee exclaimed, again upside-down as she pushed between Azula and Suki, a huge yet somehow unsettling grin on her face, "Oh. This is so great! There's so much I can teach her."

"Don't you dare." Suki mumbled sourly then narrowed her eyes at Reena, "But lately…the way she's gotten so good with her Waterbending…the way the twins are suddenly too scared to pick on her like they always have…and," a suspicious frown twisted Suki's lips downwards, "The other day, I heard her and Maki yelling and when I went to see, he claimed he'd just spilled some water on his pants but I do the laundry…I know that wasn't water."

"I only showed her the chi points that affect bladder control, not the…other ones." Reena said hastily, stepping back and her eyes still unable to meet Suki's, "I'm sorry. I only wanted to help her the way my aunt did for me. I…If you don't want me to I won't come around anymore, I promise."

Silence again filled the forest, even Ty Lee watching wide eyed as Suki stood glaring at Reena, her hands curled into tight, trembling fists at her sides. But while Azula's perception of the living spirits was limited, at least compared to Ty Lee or Reena, she smirked inwardly as she watched Suki, seeing clearly that the anger Suki displayed to be more forced than from any real dislike of the young woman she faced and Azula wasn't surprised when a moment later Suki sighed as she dropped her glare.

"Well, I guess you have helped her a lot." Suki said softly as Reena's head shot up, hope and an obvious yearning clearly visible in her blue eyes, "Her confidence has certainly improved and I've been trying to get her brothers to lay off her ever since she could walk. And Sokka did invite you I suppose but," locking eyes with Reena, Suki frowned darkly again, "Don't you dare teach her any of Ty Lee's more…disgusting moves."

A smile that reflected the hope in her eyes appeared on Reena's face as she nodded emphatically while once again an explosive giggle erupted from Ty lee, now the right way up as she draped her arms across Suki and Azula's shoulders.

"Aww, but I showed that to Zhu and she used it to beat down two demons. Two of them! She even paralysed Phoenix!" Ty Lee said enthusiastically, her grip tightening about her friends and Suki and Azula found their heads pressed up against the sides of Ty lee's, "Tommy said it was kind of scary at the time but he and Wolfie were laughing themselves silly when they told me about it before."

"Yes but I imagine Suki would not appreciate her four year old daughter using that against her brothers and I think you'll find the victims of your little bowel rupturing chi move would find it to be less…hilarious than you do, Ty Lee." Azula drawled dryly, freeing herself with a little difficulty. Then noticing the way Suki and Reena were again avoiding each other's eyes, the uncomfortable silence growing between them, Azula quickly changed the subject, "But we are getting distracted from our task. How is your sense of him, ladies? We have our direction but are you able to tell how far he is or even if what you sense is him?"

"Direction and distance don't have a lot of meaning here but," Reena began, her gratitude plain to see in her eyes as she glanced briefly to Azula and then half turned to point but was interrupted before she could continue.

"Oh, I'm sure he's over there." Ty Lee said, still brimming with excitement as she pointed into the trees, "I mean, we're kinda inside his aura but it just…FEELS like Danny's not far away."

"So we shall go to him now." Came a deep, smooth and almost melodic voice as Gar stepped up behind Ty Lee, resting his hands warmly on her shoulders, "But perhaps we should stay on the ground this time. As Reena and Azula say, our task is a serious one and requires our full attention."

"Ok, baby." Ty Lee replied, calming considerably as she relaxed into him, "I'm just so excited to be here helping to find Danny."

Both the man's voice and the way his words had instantly calmed their friend caused Azula, Reena and Suki to all share a slightly incredulous look but with shrugs they turned away, Reena taking the lead once more as they moved through the forest. Once again moving through the shadowy trees, time seemed to stretch out making it feel to each as though the journey took many hours and yet it was only moments before they stepped out into a wide clearing between the trees, the small group freezing at the sight that greeted them.

A Wolf-bat was there, the Huntress's son or at least he was same colour and had the same markings as the animal Azula had held in her arms but this Wolf-bat was far larger, at least five feet at the shoulders although his bristling fur made him appear even larger. Even more frightening were the white suns blazing where his eyes should be, the blood stained teeth showing when his lips peeled back in a feral snarl. The creature was standing over a headless corpse laying on the ground but the thing's blazing eyes were glaring straight at those who had just stepped into the clearing and they drew together as his snarling rose in volume, the animal taking several slow stalking steps toward the huddled group.

"D…Danny?" Suki asked in a trembling voice.

"No." Azula and Reena said together, moving to stand shoulder to shoulder before the other three.

"That is…not exactly Daniel." Azula continued, unable to keep a small tremor from her own voice, seeing none of the warmth or the love she'd once seen in those blazing eyes, "I know what this is. A part of himself that he's always feared. Just…nobody move."

With barely a though she dropped forward, her clothing melting away as she transformed and as a Tigress she stepped before the others, a low rumbling growl rising from her as she returned the Wolf-bat's glare.

"You know who I am." She said, the others blinking when they heard Azula's voice rise from the Tigress, "Remember who you are Daniel, who we are. This rage, this beast is only a part of you, just as you can see it in me. Remember Danny. You can control this side of yourself. Don't let it control you."

But the creature gave no sign that he heard or even understood her, pausing a few yards away and lowering his chest as his hind legs tensed, Azula preparing to spring as well.

"You're not yourself, Danny and I will not let you hurt our friends." Azula breathed, her golden eyes glaring intently, watching for the moment he would strike.

She saw when his hind legs tensed, starting to uncoil and send him hurting out at her and the others and Azula's legs were only a fraction of a second behind, her own leap intended to put her straight in his path. Neither got there however as a figure streaked in from the forest, a large naked man slamming into the Wolf-bat and the two tumbled away over the ground, snarling and roaring in a brief, blurring melee before the Wolf-bat sprang free, bolting away into the trees as the man jumped up and streaked away in pursuit.

"Daniel?" Azula asked in the silence that followed, having seen the man clearly and now she sprang ahead, racing into the forest after him, "DANNY!"

"That was him. The real him. Come on!" Reena breathed quickly, taking off after Azula next and the other three hesitated only a moment more before they joined her.

There was no planning, just a mad race through the dark forest with just the occasional glimpse of Azula's orange fur ahead showing them they ran in the right direction. But a moment later the trees were behind them as they burst into a new clearing, the ground falling away ahead of them and they skidded to a halt behind Azula, piling into each other's backs but managing to stop before they crashed into the Tigress. Or tumbled over what appeared to be a high cliff for that matter and each of them swallowed as they stared down at a burning forest far below, Ty Lee turning away first and blinking again when she looked behind them.

"Umm, where'd the forest go?" she asked.

The others spun and indeed the trees were gone, only bare stone behind them now and the cliffs continued around them, the group now apparently standing on the edge of a high plateau. But they also saw a man in familiar green robes struggling to rise to his feet at the centre of that plateau, his feet appearing to be encased in white ice that was affixed to the ground but he suddenly froze, trembling in obvious terror as his head snapped up to stare at the huge Wolf-bat that had just appeared on the far side of the plateau.

"P…please." The man whimpered as the animal stalked over to him.

"No." Reena's sudden moan made the others turn to her, the young woman's face almost white, "Not this."

"What?" Ty Lee asked fearfully but still reaching for Reena, half embracing her from the side.

"This is the memory of Kuzon's death." Azula told them in a quiet voice, her angry growl coming again as she watched, "Although I think this is more of a nightmare."

The man, obviously Long Feng, went stiff, his body beginning to glow with a muddy, dull brown light but no such glow came from the Wolf-bat, his blazing eyes looking around the man and again locking onto the group nearby, the animal stepping around Long Feng and again stalking menacingly toward them.

_**NO!**_

Again a figure streaked in from the side and they saw Daniel once more throw himself straight at the Wolf-bat, the animal springing away snarling and snapping his jaws as the man did the same.

_**No! You no hurt him again! You no hurt them!**_

Daniel's roar was almost lost under the enraged bellows of the Wolf-bat that again turned and sprinted away, the man instantly in pursuit and in moments both had leapt out from the cliffs, dropping from sight. Azula was only yards behind, streaking over the plateau after them and the others raced after her, Ty Lee and Gar leaping out without hesitation but Suki skidded to a stop with a fearful moan, her eyes locked to the long drop just beyond the cliff's edge.

"It's all in our heads, remember. Well…Danny's head." Reena was there, taking one of Suki's hands in her own, "Come on, I won't let you go."

Still moaning fearfully, Suki allowed herself to be pulled forward but she slammed her eyes shut as she and Reena plummeted down the cliff. Yet the sensation of falling lasted only a moment and then Suki heard Reena give a fearful moan, opening her eyes then and the sight that greeted Suki compelled her to clutch at Reena with her other hand, their eyes wide as they stared.

The landscape had changed again. Gone was the plateau and now their small group stood on a vast plain, low hills dominating the horizons east and north while dense forests filled the landscape the other ways. But what held their attention was the Wolf-bat standing out on the plain and the enormous, insect like creature that twisted and coiled itself about the animal, a low, menacing chuckle rising from the thing.

"Koh." Reena breathed, drawing a hitching breath, "This…this is when,"

She fell silent, all of them only able to watch as the long body of Koh brought the thicker end with the many, jointed legs upon it close to the snarling Wolf-bat, a whitely painted face appearing on Koh that smiled slyly down at the animal.

"Don't you see, child? It is you I am here for." Koh was saying, those watching realising they had arrived part way through the creature's confrontation with the Wolf-bat it faced, "My mistress has heard rumours of you. The prodigal son of an Avatar who himself displays the same abilities of an Avatar." The Wolf-bat suddenly turned, his blazing eyes locked onto those watching as his snarl grew louder, even as Koh pushed its face close to the animal, "My mistress is known as Fate and she has sent me to punish those who would dare to resurrect something she has decreed may no longer exist."

Again the Wolf-bat appeared ready to spring but Koh suddenly reared back, glaring down at the animal though the sly smile never left its painted face.

"Oh, you think so do you?" Koh hissed quietly and then it body arched back to tip its face to the sky as it laughed coldly.

"He…when this happened Danny just said," Reena began haltingly as Koh's laughter continued, "Koh could take him but he…Danny would never let Koh hurt our family and then…then he used me to,"

But the others could see for themselves as Koh's body whipped around, a new face suddenly appearing on the end of its body. Reena's own face was there, twisted in fear, tears pouring freely from her crystalline blue eyes.

"Oh, Danny. I made a mistake, a terrible mistake." Reena's terrified voice rose from the face on Koh's body, "Help me, Danny! Please…Help me!"

Beside Suki, the Reena with them sank to her knees, the fear on her face a mirror to the one on Koh before the young woman buried her face in her hands, sobbing bitterly as she shook her head in denial of what was happening before them. Azula however was focused on the Wolf-bat, that animal again tensing as though about to spring when Koh suddenly exploded. As though his black carapace was formed of nothing but smoke, Koh burst apart and flew away and Daniel was revealed where the creature had been, fury on his face, his eyes glowing bright green and affixed to the Wolf-bat.

_**No more!**_ Daniel roared, lunging forward and grabbing the Wolf-bat with both hands.

The animal went wild, screaming and thrashing, its teeth repeatedly snapping at Daniel who simply ignored the wounds that were opened in his arms and with a grunt he lifted the Wolf-bat, one hand holding near the animal's tail, his other holding it by the thick fur on its neck.

_**Always you hurt! Hurt me! Hurt all I love.**_ The man roared, holding the struggling animal upside-down above his head, its body arching over backwards as the muscles in the man's arms and chest bulged, _**NOW! YOU! ARE! MINE!**_

With a high pitched scream, the Wolf-bat's body split and then tore in two, white fire pouring out from the two halves and then the remains themselves flashed into flame, all of it pouring down over the man who stood with his head tipped back, his arms out by his sides as the argent flames danced over him. It died down quickly, the man unmarked as the last of the flames licked at his skin and then vanished, his head coming back down and white burned in his eyes now, eyes that gazed at the people standing nearby with warmth and undisguised love.

"Daniel!" Azula cried, rushing forward and rising back up into her human form, her arms going about his chest as they came together.

Ty Lee and Gar soon joined her, Ty Lee joining her friend in embracing the man while Gar smiled warmly, resting a hand on Daniel's shoulder. Two however remained nearby on their knees, Suki still holding the young woman beside her while smiling at Daniel but Reena frowned, her expression curious however as she stared at the man.

"Azula?" Reena began softly, "I…it's his aura but…I'm not sure that is him."

Pulling away slightly, Azula turned to send a questioning glance back at Reena then turned back to the man she held, the fires gone from his eyes now and Azula smiled again at the twinkling green orbs smiling back at her from his familiar face.

_**T…Tigress. You…Tigress. His/my Heart.**_ He growled, not exactly in words though everyone there understood, even the strange dual words but as true understanding set in, Azula's eyes went wide.

"Oh. It's you, isn't it? Oh, sweetheart, it's you." Azula breathed softly, drawing him back into her embrace and stroking the hair on the back of his head, "I should have known it was you. Just like the tiger in me, only you could tame his beast."

"Umm, I don't get it." Ty Lee said from one side, leaning close to peer at the smiling man's face, "It's definitely Danny's aura. How can he not be Danny?"

"Because this is his animal spirit." Reena told them as she and Suki came over, both smiling as well now, "He looks like Danny but he's the Wolf-bat."

"He is?" Ty Lee asked in astonishment and then giggled, "Wow. He's the sexiest Wolfie-bat I ever saw."

Pulling away a little again from the man in her arms, Azula shot a dry glare at her friend although this did nothing to reduce the volume of Ty Lee's giggles.

_**Him/me hiding/lost.**_ The man growled, the others struggling to understand those strange dual words even as he struggled to explain, _**Him/me afraid. Fear him/me hurt others. But hide/lose self only hurt him/me.**_

"I know…but I don't think he understands yet just what is happening to him." Azula said warmly, her voice still carrying that uncharacteristic warm and silken tone as she reached up to tenderly brush the man's unkempt hair back from his forehead, "But that's why we need to find him. Only together, only as one will his beast be silenced forever and you will rise as the true you. An Avatar just like me." She leaned in again, pressing her lips to the tip of his nose and a quiet chuckle arose from the man, a laugh they all recognised instantly, "Can you find him, sweetheart? Can you lead us to him?"

_**Him/me still hiding/lost but others there.**_ The man growled, releasing one arm from about Azula and pointing off to one side, _**Him/me hide/lose self in dark place. Place where we first lose then find ourselves.**_

They followed his pointing finger and again the landscape twisted about, no new landscape appearing around them this time but only a softly glowing universe of white light that seemed to come from every direction. A happy sigh came from the man in Azula's arms as he and those with him saw another small group waiting for them a short distance away.

* * *

><p>Aang and the Huntress found several of the others deep beneath the desert and the Misty Palms Oasis, the Wolf-bat following Aang down through the entrance tunnel nervously and almost reluctantly to go back into that place of nightmares. Both froze as they entered however, a deep sense of horror and revulsion filling them at the sight of the carnage that surrounded them. Cages lined the walls of the large chamber, from tiny cages barely big enough to house an Elephant-rat to others large enough for Badger-moles, hundreds of cages and in places they had been stacked one atop the other with others hanging from long chains affixed to the high ceiling. What left Aang and the Huntress frozen was the fact that most of these cages were occupied but every animal in that chamber was obviously dead with most of those showing horrific wounds, their bodies hacked open and their blood spilling and running thickly from their cages out onto the chamber floor.<p>

"This…this not how it was. Hunter…he free them." The Wolf-bat whined but then both she and Aang saw the others gathered at the far side of the large shadowy chamber.

They hurried over, slowing as they came up to Sokka standing with Toph and Zuko, the three nodding a silent greeting as they looked back to three others sitting near one of the cages. Jaro sat there with something tiny almost hidden in the arms he held to his chest, Wolf on one side of him and Tom Tom sitting on his other and the old soldier between them gave Aang and the Huntress a strained smile as he opened his arms slightly to reveal someone else there.

It was a little boy, barely three years old but there was no mistaking this child's identity. From the shock of untidy brown hair on his head to his large and bright green eyes that looked fearfully up at Aang and the Huntress before he whimpered and turned to hide his face in Jaro's chest.

"We found him down here trying to get into one of the cages." Toph said softly, a troubled frown on her face, "I don't know how he can stand to be down here but he screams the place down if we try to take him away from…those."

Aang only glanced into the cage Toph indicated but the Huntress stared between those bars with deep shock, looking upon her own cut and mutilated body, her pups tiny as they had been when they were only weeks old and laying dead beside their mother.

"But…how?" the Huntress whined, her eyes pleading as she turned back to Aang, "Hunter saved us. How…Why we dead?"

"These aren't you and your children, Huntress." Aang told her warmly, kneeling beside the Wolf-bat to rest a comforting hand on her back, "It won't be easy for you to understand but we are in a memory from Daniel's early childhood. A memory from the world he was born to and one he was too young to remember but it had a profound effect on the rest of his life."

"Yeah, we figured that part out." Sokka said sourly, "We saw his parent's raid on the gladiator arena outside. I guess little Danny must have wandered away while they were busy and found his way down here." Scowling, Sokka eyed the slaughtered animals within their cages before he continued, "But of course the kinds of bastards who run these pit fights would have tried to cover their tracks. Dispose of the evidence before they got caught."

"So…so my Hunter…he from this…other place," The Huntress said as she struggled to understand, "And he find us…them…this other Huntress an her babies but…my Hunter too late?"

"I'm afraid he never had the chance to find them in time." Aang replied sadly, smiling however as he added, "But because of the Nomad's influence, he found his way to you when you all needed each other the most. You accepted him into your hearts and your family, Huntress and because of that I believe it is you he needs the most right now."

She turned from him and looked to the side where Jaro sat cradling the little boy in his arms, the old soldier smiling warmly as the Huntress approached to look closer at the child trembling against the older man.

"You are Hunter?" she called but as the boy only tensed against Jaro's chest she tried in a softer tone, "Dan…ney…Danny?"

He uncurled slowly, turning his head to blink those large green eyes up at the Wolf-bat, an expression of wonder replacing the fear on his face.

"Momma?" the boy asked, one arm reaching out, his small fingers brushing her nose.

At that moment all her confusion and doubts simply vanished as the instincts that had first guided her to his side took over and the Huntress drew closer, resting a furred cheek against his as his arms went about her neck.

"Momma is here, my Danny." She whined, a hitching chuckle rising from her as the boy giggled, "My sweet little Wolfkin. You safe with us now. All our family here an soon we get you better."

Looking down on this, Jaro's warm smile had grown but he looked up at a loud sniffle from nearby, the old soldier raising an eyebrow at the sight of Sokka, the big warrior sporting twin tracks of moisture that ran down his cheeks from his eyes and his bottom lip protruded, trembling visibly as he looked down at the Wolf-bat and the little boy in Jaro's arms. Beside him, Toph rolled her eyes but put a hand to her friend's shoulder, intending to give Sokka a comforting pat when he spun and Toph gave a squawk of surprise as he lifted her bodily from the ground, burying his face in the side of her neck and bawling loudly as she struggled to free herself.

Rolling his own eyes at the display, Zuko also noticed the way Aang's shoulders sagged and the obvious relief on his friend's face. As Zuko shifted closer to him, Aang turned and saw the question in his friend's eyes.

"To be honest with you, I wasn't sure there was enough of him left for this to work." Aang said quietly, a single tear slipping from his own eyes as he tipped his suddenly smiling face upwards, "But now we know and his animal spirit will bring the rest of him back together. The others are coming with him now and I think Danny is finally ready to let go of his old fears."

Aang raised his hand then and the dark chamber disappeared, a new universe surrounding them formed only soft white light and not far from them stood another small group.

"Hey guys!" Ty Lee shouted from amongst them, waving excitedly, "Look who we found!"

"Uh, Baby?" Suki added with a raised eyebrow, "What are doing to Toph?"

But the big warrior only released the young woman trapped in his arms, Toph releasing another indignant squawk and then a grunt as he dropped her and then Sokka was running to his wife, sniffling still as he crossed the space between them and scooped her up in his arms next, looking then to the man beside Azula with awe.

"Come on." Azula breathed to him, smiling at the look of wonder on his face, "They're waiting for us. For you."

She dropped forward then, transforming back into the Tigress and the man followed, a moment later the same large grey Wolf-bat they had seen earlier but there was no menace in his bright green eyes now, only open longing as he and Azula walked slowly forward together.

Gently lifting the little boy from Jaro's arms, Aang shifted him to the Huntress's back and together they walked toward the other two animals, coming together in moments between the two groups. The two Wolf-bat came together first, their foreheads resting together, their eyes closed as mother and son communed silently while Azula stared in wonder at the boy on the Huntress's back. But right now that boy was lost in the sight of the other Wolf-bat, leaning forward over the Huntress's neck, his small arms reaching out with the same longing on his young face Azula had seen on his older self moments before.

When the Huntress at last stepped back, Aang obligingly lifted the boy down and he waddled forward instantly and without fear, standing before that other Wolf-bat, two sets of green eyes sharing the same sense of wonder and amazement.

_**Much I/we have lost.**_ The Wolf-bat growled to the boy, _**But all that was lost I/you return now.**_

Lowering his head, the Wolf-bat leaned closer as the boy did the same, their eyes closing as their foreheads met and the boy suddenly burst into radiant light, rising up and out and a moment later the light was gone leaving the adult Daniel standing where his child self had been. He was panting hard, staring briefly at his own hands and then looked up, a huge smile appearing on his face as he looked to those around him.

"Azula." He breathed as his eyes rested on her.

She longed to go to him, could tell he wanted to do the same but she only turned her eyes down and following her gaze, his smile softened as he looked down upon the Wolf-bat before him. Dropping to his knees to bring their faces level, Daniel leaned forward again to rest his head against his other half's.

"_**I dreamed of you.**_" The two said together.

Gesturing silently to Azula, Aang stepped forward to rest a hand on Daniel's shoulder, the Tigress moving up and pressing her side into the Wolf-bat's and this time both glowed with an intensity to rival the sun. Those watching could not look away as that light grew, pulsing and spreading and soon enveloping Aang, Azula and the Huntress as well and from it shone more colours than any of them had ever imagined before. So bright it should have hurt yet they felt only comforting warmth, energy that flowed through each of them bringing a sense of completeness as they watched those two souls come together and the world around them became an ever shifting kaleidoscope of rainbow light.

* * *

><p>Waiting while the grownups sat still and silent around her brother for hour after hour was torturous to Zhu Lee although Mika proved to be good company and his small Raccoon-hounds were a pleasant distraction. Mika himself was delighted to have an audience to show off the skills and tricks he had taught to his little friends, their obvious favourite being when he would throw a small ball and the pups would race off to collect it, the three of them usually scuffling over the ball and yipping and snarling at one another as they argued over who would get to bring it back to Mika and in the end all three would end up trying to hold the ball in their mouths at the same time, tripping and tumbling over each other as they brought the ball back. Their mother could lift her hindquarters from the ground, her long body held vertically in the air as she walked around before Zhu Lee on her tiny forepaws and sometimes the small family would scamper off together into the trees, disappearing for a short time before they could be seen climbing along the branches that overhung the clearing, jumping out then without fear to be caught one at a time by Mika and Zhu Lee. When they returned from their brief foraging trips, each of the Racoon-hounds cheeks would be bulging with the berries and nuts they had collected which they promptly spat out onto the ground, much to Mika's amusement although Zhu Lee politely declined the offer of a meal.<p>

She was still far too concerned for her brother to eat so she was looking his way when she saw him twitch, instantly on her feet when she saw the young Wolf-bat in the centre of the clearing become a small boy. Her jaw fell open as that boy just as suddenly grew to be a man, aging a score of years in a matter of seconds and then next moment he was a Wolf-bat once more. She only had an instant to see that he was far larger now, her brother now larger than their mother or even Wolf which was when he burst into light. Mika cried out in fear, clutching onto Zhu Lee and she grabbed onto the smaller boy as the dark skinned man sitting by her brother's head began to glow as well, pale white light flowing from him and into the blazing rainbow surrounding Zhu Lee's brother. The air thrummed as it continued, the tress whipped about by an unfelt wind and the ground beneath their feet shuddering and while to Zhu Lee it seemed to go on and on, in only minutes the trees grew still, the ground ceased its shaking and at last the light began to fade. When it was gone, her brother remained in the centre of the clearing, now in the shape of a familiar man laying on his side as though asleep.

It was a joyous and still a sombre affair as the others seemed to awaken, sitting up straighter as their eyes opened and almost everyone exclaimed at the sight of Daniel laying between them. Explaining quickly, Aang told them the man would require rest after the bonding process before he'd turned sad eyes to Guru Pathik. The dark skinned man remained with his eyes closed as though in deep meditation, a smile visible beneath his bushy beard and while the others pestered him with questions, Aang only shook his head as he laid Pathik down to his back, gently laying the man's hands onto his chest.

_DO NOT MOURN HIS PASSING. HE KNOWS YOU HAVE SUCEEDED AND WILL REJOICE IN HIS NEW LIFE._ The booming voice of the Lion-Turtle came to them.

"I know." Aang replied softly, "But what about you, uh, Gerald? What will you do now?"

_MY KIND ARE LONG LIVED BUT I AM WEARY, MY YOUNG FRIENDS._ The Lion-Turtle told him, _I HAVE ENJOYED MY TIME WORKING WITH PATHIK AND THE NOMAD THIS LAST CENTURY BUT I MUST REST SOON. _

"Alright. But uh," Aang began, glancing down at Pathik's still form.

_HE HAS BEEN A GOOD FRIEND TO ME SO PLEASE, LEAVE HIM WITH ME._ The Lion-Turtle asked, _AND THOUGH WE MAY NOT MEET AGAIN IN THIS LIFETIME, AANG, REST ASSURED OUR PATHS WILL CROSS AGAIN SOME DAY. I WILL BE THERE WHENEVER YOUR SPIRIT IS IN NEED._

Nodding with a final sad glance down at Pathik, Aang sighed and turned back to his friends, pausing as his eyes dropped back to Daniel though with Azula and Zhu Lee crouched over the man he was difficult to see at first.

"Hey everyone, look." Zhu Lee exclaimed then, "He…My brother, Danny, he's...younger."

Sure enough they could see for themselves how he had changed or had noted the fact when they had first opened their eyes but as everyone gathered around to look closer they could see he definitely appeared younger, Daniel appearing to be much closer to Aang's or Azula's age now. It was difficult to tell though he still sported the same shock of wild, unkempt looking brown hair while his lower face was almost hidden beneath a wiry black beard and yet it was plain to all of them that the many worry lines and small scars were gone from his face now, all of his scars had gone and even his green tattoos leaving only pale, youthful looking skin.

"Alright everyone. He should just need a few good hours of sleep now and the rest of us could use some rest too." Aang said loudly, dark rings encircling his grey eyes and he noticed the same tiredness on many of the others faces, "The suns on its way down and we've been at this all day but we should be only a few hundred miles or so from the south pole so if Suki and Sokka don't mind putting us all up for a while, we can rest there for now."

"Well, alright…but I'm not cooking for everyone." Suki said with mock sternness and then smiled wryly, "But don't worry, so long as our boys haven't demolished the whole town by now, I'm sure we can order something in."

There were plenty of smiles at the prospect of a hot meal since most of them had not eaten since early the day before and they were soon prepared, Sokka again lifted the shrouded body into his arms while Zuko took up the rejuvenated and renewed body of Daniel. With one last pause to look sadly at his old mentor, Aang soon joined them and the large group slipped away into the chi pathways.

* * *

><p>When it was much later and most everyone had dragged themselves off to bed, only Sokka, Aang, Zuko, Wolf and Gar remained in the richly furnished sitting room of Sokka's home. Luckily the house of the chieftain of the Southern Watertribe had plenty of guestrooms and Jaro had excused himself early to go to his and when Reena had begun yawning soon after, Suki had insisted she take one the larger guestrooms with an eiderdown bed usually reserved for Suki's sister. Ty Lee and Suki themselves soon went to find their beds as did Toph and she was soon followed by Azula although she chose to sleep in the room where they had lain Daniel and when Aang had gone to check on him later he grinned to see Azula curled into Daniel's side, the Huntress curled up at their feet, Zhu Lee sleeping as a Wolf-bat beside her mother and on chairs or just blankets spread onto the floor was Ana, little Reena, Gyatso, Maki and Hakoda, Oma and even Jaro's little boy Mika.<p>

"You know, I think the last two days have been the weirdest of our lives. The scariest too." Zuko commented, sipping at a cup of tea and smiling at the pleasant burn it gave from the generous dollop of Firewhiskey Sokka had added to it.

"Weird or scary hardly covers it." Sokka said, taking a sip of his own drink that was more whiskey than tea, "Although when we were holding them, I mean…the alive Danny and the not alive one, it was freaky to look at their faces. Little Zhu was right, the new Danny does look younger."

_Another part of his new bond._ Wolf growled softly from the couch where he lay, yawning briefly before he finished, _My boy is an old soul, his animal far younger and so they have met somewhere between._

"I still can't get over just how the Nomad pulled this off though." Zuko said next, turning to Aang, "He manipulated Daniel, Fate, us…the entire world and the spirit realms included just to bring us and Daniel to this point? I still can't fathom it. It's just…too crazy."

"Trust me. He shared his memories with me and I still can't work out how he did it." Aang said softly, his gaze lost in the flames dancing in the fireplace, "He brought Daniel into our universe already knowing exactly what he needed to do and he set these plans into motion more than two thousand years ago. I still can't agree with all he's done but…at least I understand why now." looking up, Aang smiled as he looked at his friends, "Danny is a true Avatar now yet like no Avatar that ever came before him. The Nomad only hinted to me just what Danny can do but I do know that one day he will have the power to return home, to travel to any of the infinite universes and when it's needed he can help their Avatars to restore the balance of their worlds."

"That is so cool. I wonder if he could take me to see some." Sokka said dreamily and suddenly yawned hugely, "I wish I had a quill and my scrolls on me but tomorrow Aang, I want to hear more about this Chaos place between all those other universes."

There came a snort to one side and the three men looked over to see Gar had slumped in his chair, his eyes closed and his chin resting on his chest as he snored gently. A quiet whine made them look the other way to see Wolf too had his eyes closed, the animal laying on his back on the couch closest to the fire, his legs kicking in his sleep as he dreamed of chasing prey.

"And I think that's a clear sign that we could all use some sleep." Aang said with a grin, groaning a little as he pushed himself to his feet then jerked a thumb toward Gar, "Should we wake him up or just carry him upstairs?"

"Nah, the fire in here will keep them warm till tomorrow." Sokka said as he rose, arching his back as he stretched, "Besides, I've carried around enough dead weight today."

"That's…almost inappropriate Sokka but yes, it must be nearly morning already." Zuko added, pausing to stretch himself but as something occurred to him he turned a slightly worried expression onto Aang, "Have you contacted Katara to tell her and Mai the news?"

"Yeah, a couple hours ago." Aang told him.

"Ah, good. Good." Zuko replied distractedly, still looking worried.

"What's up, dude?" Sokka asked, noticing his friend's expression.

"I keep feeling we've forgotten something." Zuko answered then as he yawned again he shrugged, "It doesn't matter I suppose. Let's just get some sleep and I'm sure it'll come back to me."

* * *

><p>Once again Mai and Katara had a restless day, worried more for only one this time although they were both missing their friends and loved ones. Katara was not even able to meditate, allowing her spirit to commune with her husband to check on their progress but Aang had told her before he and the others went that the Lion-Turtle would be shielding them from any physical or spiritual eyes and he had made it clear that any news of what they were doing must not be passed through the crystal communication network.<p>

And so without being able to discover anything new, Katara had spent the better part of the day eyeing the servants, guards and anyone else within the Firepalace with suspicious eyes, her piercing blue eyed glare often causing those she scrutinised to stutter hasty excuses before they fled her presence. By the time she and Mai sat down for a quiet lunch in a small yet exquisite outdoor garden, the servants had been growing so wary around Katara that one serving girl, trembling uncontrollably under that icy blue glare, dropped her tray of tea and small cakes and then ran from the garden screaming hysterically.

"You know Katara, sometimes it is fun to terrorise and boss around the servants…but you are taking things a little far." Mai said conversationally, sadly eyeing the sweet pastries scattered on the grass near their table, "In half a day you've made them as terrified of you as they used to be of Azula and her father…although I have to admit, you do it masterfully."

"I'm sorry, Mai." Katara said, rising with a sigh and picking up the dropped tray and tea things, "But I can't take the risk that there might be more demons in disguise mixed in with your staff. While the others are away there's only you and me to look after each other."

"Nonsense, the guards Zuko and your brother have been training have been getting…fairly…competent." Mai said with only a hint of uncertainty and again glanced sadly at the dirty, grass encrusted cakes and small sweets on the tray as Katara deposited it on the table before resuming her seat, "Besides, pretty soon there won't be any servants left and I'll have to go down to the kitchens to get my own fruit tarts."

"Oh, no. How terrible!" Katara exclaimed, feigning shock at first and then grinning slyly at Mai, "Tell me though, do you even know where the kitchens are?"

"Of course I do, it's in the east wing…or was it in the west? No, no I'm sure it's over," Mai began, her cheeks reddening as Katara's grin widened.

Then setting her expression into a regal glare, her eyes never leaving Katara's, Mai reached out to the table between them to lift a small crystal bell, gently ringing it several times and then folding her arms over her chest. As a frightened looking serving girl poked her head around the arched entrance to the gardens, Mai turned a cold glare upon her.

"Where are the kitchens?" Mai snapped.

"T…the kitchens?" the girl stammered then as Mai's eyes narrowed the servant hastily stepped through the archway to bow low, finishing quickly, "In the basement level under the south wing, my Lady."

"Then I suggest you start moving now and bring us some replacement tarts before my patience runs out." Mai snapped again, the serving girl looking up fearfully at the small blade Mai was twirling about her fingers before the girl fled, only the rapid pattering of her retreating feet coming back to them before Mai shouted in a very unladylike fashion, "AND DON'T YOU DARE FORGET THE ROSE PETALS!"

Turning back to see the slightly shocked and disapproving expression Katara was directing at her, Mai smiled in a self-satisfied way.

"Why should I care where the kitchens are?" she said, taking a dainty sip from her tea cup and then sighing happily, "It's good to be the Firelady."

It was much later that day, the sun nearing the western horizon and Mai and Katara were taking a short walk along the royal gallery when Katara had suddenly halted, putting one hand to her head as her eyes closed in concentration. Understanding what was happening, Mai drew closer to Katara's side, shielding her from any prying eyes and making it appear they had simply stopped to enjoy one of the many tapestries and paintings that lined the gallery but it was not long before Katara opened her eyes and smiled warmly to Mai. Still though she had insisted on privacy and they returned quickly to the royal apartments, Zuko's personal guards again taking up positions at the doors and for good measure Katara had then lead Mai out onto the large balcony beyond the master bedroom.

"They've done it." Katara told Mai conspiratorially, whispering even though there was no one else within hearing distance.

"Danny?" Mai returned, relief on her face as Katara nodded.

"Aang said he's fully restored and healed." Katara whispered, "He did say the bonding was far more complex and dangerous than Azula's was and sort of backwards in a way. Danny's spirit was bonded to the Wolf-bat instead of the other way around so…he's not just a new kind of Avatar, he has a whole new body now."

"Still, Azula must be relieved." Mai said next, her face slightly sad as she finished, "I hated seeing her so frightened and obsessed with finding him these last few weeks. She was starting to become like she used to be in the bad old days."

"Obsessed is a bit of an understatement. Aang said she refuses to leave Daniel's side." Katara told Mai with a small grin, "They've stopped over for a rest at my brother's place until Danny's fully recovered and she even insisted on sleeping with him."

"Well, he is the first guy she's ever had feelings for and it's fairly obvious how hard she's fallen for him." Mai said wistfully and then suddenly frowned, "I'm still not happy with him for what he did to Toph during the attack here but I might forgive him…so long as he never does anything so stupid as to break Azula's heart."

"Oh, Mai. You know neither of them could do that and his feelings for her have always been just as obvious." Katara said with a warmer smile, "I shouldn't say but he came to me and Aang plenty of times, confused about his feelings for her. I think his biggest fear has always been hurting her feelings or breaking her heart."

"Maybe…although Azula came to me and Ty with the same concerns a few times." Mai conceded and briefly returned Katara's smile, "Even when we were little, before her father…made her change…I'd never seen her so happy since she and Danny opened up to each other. It's only a shame they had so little time before he,"

Mai fell silent, looking out over the rail of the balcony and squinting at a tiny shape far off into the distance. Following her friend's gaze, it only took a moment before Katara saw the small speck silhouette against the setting sun to the west.

"What is that?" Mai asked and before she answered, Katara closed her eyes, stretching out with her mind to detect the thing directly while at the same time, Mai tipped her head back to draw a slow, deep breath in through her nose.

"Ran?" They asked at the same time.

At that moment the doors to the master bedroom opened and one of the black clad guards stepped out onto the balcony, hastily bowing as Mai and Katara spun to him.

"My Ladies." The guard said quickly, "Our sentries have reported something huge crossing the coast of the mainland and heading this way."

"I told you morons we weren't to be disturbed." Mai snapped coldly, "And we can already see who is coming. That is Ran, elder of the Firedragons and an honoured guest of the Firenation. Now go and tell the rest of the guards before one of them dose something stupid like asking a gigantic dragon for her passport."

Bowing again, the guard was gone in a blurring streak and Mai and Katara turned back to see the blue dragon growing quickly in the sky but they puzzled briefly at the sight of many smaller shapes flying alongside Ran. In minutes the dragon was over the imperial city and circled once about the palace before dropping down, Katara and Mai both watching with their mouths open at the sight of dozens of Wolf-bats settling down onto Ran's back as the dragon's head finally came down level with the balcony.

_Greetings Firelady Mai. Lady Katara. It is good to see you both again. _Ran said although at first Mai and Katara could only stare at several Wolf-bat's sitting atop Ran's head and looking down at them with curious eyes.

"Hello…Ran. Umm," Mai began, then remembered herself and bowed to the dragon, "Is this a social visit or have you been out…making new friends?"

_Didn't Zuko tell you? I have brought the Silverwing Wolf-bats at his request._ The dragon told them.

"Zuko asked you…to bring those?" Mai asked in a small voice.

_Oh yes although this is less than half the Pack._ Ran told her cheerfully, _Yin Jiao should be here with the rest by morning._

"The rest?" Katara asked, the fascinated horror on her face almost identical to Mai's.

_Around a hundred Lemur-bats but the Silverwing are only a modest Pack. Less than two hundred all up._ Ran answered casually, _Now if it is alright with you, Lady Mai, it has been a long flight and my passengers are eager to explore their new home._

"You mean…Zuko said they could live…here?" Mai breathed, her horrified expression becoming one of shock as she suddenly clutched at her belly.

"Mai?" Katara cried in alarm, grabbing for her before they both looked down to the small puddle spreading out from beneath Mai's dress, "Oh, Mai. Your waters broke."

"But…I can't have the baby now. I have house guests." Mai said, giving a nervous laugh as she looked up at Ran and the Wolf-bats, "Katara, call Aang. Call to Zuko…tell him…tell him," turning to Katara, fury now clouded Mai's face, "Tell him to get here right now so I can kill him."

* * *

><p>He appeared within that familiar (and to a part of him) most hateful chamber within the tree at the edge of the spirit realms, arriving already facing the throne in its centre. Unusually it was empty and he glanced briefly around the otherwise bare chamber before turning and making for the huge doors. They stood partway open and he slowed as he approached, his eyes wide as he saw the ordered ranks of beings filling the landscape before that tree. These were not the slovenly, unorganised fodder that had been collected here before. As far as Phoenix could see they stood to attention in ordered ranks out to the distant horizon, none of these wearing the guises of demons so that most appeared human or like other creatures that had once walked the earth in life and all of them stood still and silent, obediently awaiting the commands of their leader.<p>

"Ah, my Phoenix." Came a quiet voice and he turned to see her standing to one side of the doors, Smirking faintly at him as she looked him up and down, "I see you survived your encounter with only minimal damage."

"Mother." Phoenix snarled, though bowed his head respectfully.

"My darling Phoenix, you sound unhappy." Fate told him with a mocking sneer, "What is the matter my child?"

His face guarded and carefully blank, Phoenix felt something within him stir, another part of his spirit that coiled and twisted itself about certain memories and locked them away tightly.

"You sent me to face Daniel knowing I would die." He snarled, daring to raise his head and glare at the woman, "You betrayed me!"

He was expecting it but Phoenix did not see the blow from Fate that sent him hurtling back through the wide doorway and into the chamber beyond, the man striking the wooden throne and smashing it to splinters before he slammed into the far wall of the chamber, wide cracks radiating out from that impact as he slid down from there to the floor with a pained groan. But as he pushed himself up, Phoenix was again glaring at Fate as she came marching across the chamber toward him.

"You only exist because it pleases me to allow you to and I sent you there knowing you would do as you are told." She snapped and he was quick to drop his glare, "But luckily for you, the Avatar of Spirit was desperate enough to draw forth the Nomad from Daniel before you faced him. Although I must admit, I am surprised he left you in one piece."

"Not entirely. My tail still itches." He dared to say and as her anger simply disappeared and she laughed lightly at this he raised his head to snarl furiously, "But for all the power you promised me I could not even raise a hand against him and he told me…I was not worth his time and effort. He humiliated me, Mother."

Her mirth only increasing, the much smaller looking woman beside Phoenix threw her head back and laughed all the louder while he could only turned his glare back down to the featureless ground at his feet.

"You have so much to learn, foolish child but cheer up, your mother is renewed." Fate told him with a wide smile, "I have not experienced such a fight in a long, long time and from his memories I know that all the Nomad's plans are now so much dust and ash, just as he and that insufferable Daniel are now. The Avatars and their followers can no longer rely on their saviour and so the mortal realm is yours my child." Her smile faded slightly as her glare intensified, "Enjoy your time there, Phoenix but be certain the world is prepared for me when the solstice comes."

"It will be…Mother." He returned sourly.

Her smile disappeared then and her eyes suddenly flashed with internal light, Phoenix crying out as purple edged lightning crackled over and through him. He fell to his knees, his scream continuing through gritted teeth as the torturous energies burned through him for many minutes and when at last the glow faded from Fate's eyes, he fell forward onto his hands as pale smoke rose from him.

"I did not hear much enthusiasm in your reply." Fate said archly.

"I…it will be as you say, Mother." Phoenix said in a strained voice, remaining on his hands and knees, "The world will be prepared for you and the Avatars will not be able to raise any significant defences against you. I will make certain of it."

"Good boy." She said to this, patting a hand on his head and laughing again as he ground his teeth, "You may rise now."

He did as she commanded, groaning as he did but looked away from her to stare again out of the doors across the chamber at the enormous army standing silent and still outside.

"And what of you, Mother?" he asked, waving a hand at the forces gathered there, "With the Nomad dead, what will you do with all these?"

"As I told you before, Phoenix, soon I shall unleash them on the grey clad fools that once served the Nomad and I shall retake my heavens." She replied, only smiling again as she too turned to look out upon her armies, "Do not worry though, there is plenty of demon fodder for you to draw upon if you require them. Just remember your task," she paused as her head turned to him, her eyes glowing faintly, "And do not dare fail me!"

"Of course, Mother." He replied, bowing to her again.

With that she turned away, walking away from him back through the doors out of the chamber within the enormous tree and still standing where he had been, Phoenix watched her a moment then thrust out a hand, summoning a portal that exploded silently into being just before him as a huge sphere of white light. He paused there however, glancing back through the doors once more but Fate still had her back to him and Phoenix allowed himself the tiniest smirk before he stepped into the portal and was gone.

* * *

><p>Her eyes opened sleepily and for the first time in weeks, Azula no longer felt the fear and concerns that had weighed heavily on her heart, aware at this moment only of his warmth beside her. She wasn't sure how long she'd slept though the room remained dark and man beside continued to sleep deeply, his chest rising and falling steadily, his heart beating in a slow, regular rhythm beneath her hand where it rested on him. Enjoying that contented feeling that she had missed as much as she did him, Azula slipped her hand further around him, intending to snuggle herself into his warm side when he moved, rolling toward her with a quiet moan and a moment later green eyes opened a few inches away from hers, half lidded and blinking sleepily back at her.<p>

"Azula?" Daniel breathed in a barely audible whisper, "Is this…am I dreaming again?"

"Not this time." She whispered back, darting forward to press her lips lovingly to his, "And even if you were, would you want to wake up?"

"Only if," he began as his lips spread in a small smile, "If you're still here when I do."

"Always." She breathed, watching his sleepy eyes blink closed, open and then slide closed again, "I will always be here."

Still smiling he drifted back into sleep and Azula felt her eyes own eyes slipping closed when she also felt something else shifting on the bed behind her. Careful not to disturb the man before her, she twisted about and was somehow not surprised to see a little girl with auburn hair stretched out on the edge of the bed with them. Opening her senses further she found two Wolf-bats curled together down by her feet and little Gyatso sprawled out, half laying atop the Huntress while on the floor beside the bed the twins were stretched out on sleeping mats and near them Oma shared her blankets with young Mika. She was however surprised to find Ana sitting up on a chair across the room, the girl bleary eyed but looking back to Azula and Daniel with a small smile. With a roll of her eyes, Azula raised a hand to signal to the girl and Ana came over, climbing onto the bed with exaggerated care and over the sleeping bodies to the far side of the bed, laying herself down at Daniel's back and snuggling herself into his warmth as Azula did the same from her side. All too soon the warmth of so many filling the room and the gentle sounds of their breathing lulled them both back to sleep.

Once again she wasn't sure how long they slept when Azula's eyes opened again and this time she frowned with concern at the man laying with her, Daniel twitching and moaning, his head twisting jerkily before her as though his old nightmares had returned. But it was only moments after she had awoken to this when there came loud noises from beyond their room that soon had everyone else awake as well.

"Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit." Zuko almost babbled, bursting from the door of the room he had been sharing with Toph, his face nearly as white as the bandages covering its left side.

Another door down the long hallway crashed open at the same time and Aang burst forth, his own expression an odd mix of excitement and deep concern.

"Aang! Aang! You've got to call Katara. I've tried my crystal but no one's answering." Zuko called loudly, rushing up to his friend, "We forgot to tell them. We forgot to tell Mai and Katara about the Silverwing."

"Oh, they know…Katara's just finished yelling at me." Aang said with a frown but then put his hands on Zuko's shoulders as he smiled warmly to his friend, "But Zuko, Mai's gone into labour. The baby's coming."

"Our baby? Kuzon?" Zuko breathed, his concerns evaporating as pure joy overtook his features, "We gotta…we have to…TOPH! TOPH! THE BABY! THE BABY'S COMING!"

Yelling at the top of his lungs, Zuko grabbed Aang by an arm and the young Avatar found himself pulled off his feet and dragged down the hallway as Zuko ran back to the room he'd shared with Toph, his excited yelling only growing in volume and soon other doors were opening as heads poked out to see what all the noise was about.

Hearing this going on, Azula smiled as the children filling the room raised their own heads from their pillows, mumbling sleepy questions but as the man laying beside her jerked violently on the bed, Azula turned fearful eyes back to him. His eyes were open and darting about wildly, his hands clutched to his head as he grimaced before Daniel suddenly sat up on the bed, groaning loudly as he hunched forward.

"Danny? Danny, what is it?" Azula asked as she sat up beside him, the children and Wolf-bat upon the bed all turning worried gazes upon him.

"Th…the pain…he's…afraid." Daniel mumbled in a strained voice, turning wide eyes to Azula, "I…I can't think…I…he needs…I have to…help…he needs…help."

"Azula?" Ana asked in a trembling voice, holding herself to Daniel's side, "What's wrong with him."

"I…don't know." She answered, pressing herself into his other side as all of the children in the room gathered close, "This isn't a nightmare but he is sensing something. Danny? Danny, show me. What's hurting you?"

His fearful eyes locking to hers, Daniel released his head with one hand and raised it to Azula's, pressing a single finger to her forehead between her eyes. And suddenly the room around her was gone and there was only crushing darkness around her. She could see nothing at all but she heard the rapid beating of her own heart, the fast thump, thump, thump of another heartbeat coming from somewhere nearby and still the pressure surrounding her was growing as were her fears and yet overshadowing that was an expectation, her instincts telling her something marvellous was about to happen.

As his hand fell away from her, the room snapped back into focus around her but Azula shook her head, not understanding the vision he'd shared with her but before she could open her mouth, the door across the room opened and the adult Reena and Suki came in.

"Re…Re, help him…you have to…help them." Daniel groaned, a strained smile on his face, "He's coming Re. I can feel him. Kuzon is coming."

Beside Suki, the young woman who looked so like her suddenly gasped, her eyes growing huge before she ran forward two steps, almost tripping over Maki and his brother before she spun about and dashed back to Suki.

"Danny. Azula, Suki, someone get me there. Get me there now." Reena was almost babbling, "There's so much I can do to help Katara. I can show her how to transfer the pain away from Mai and the internal muscle relaxation techniques my aunt Katara taught me and then there's the,"

"We are all going." Suki suddenly interrupted with a smile, then began snapping orders in her best authoritive tones, "Maki, Koda. Tiki and Link got in a couple hours ago. You'll find them downstairs in the lounge snoring next to Wolf. Ana, you go throw a cup of water on your uncle Sokka. Oma if all the noise hasn't already woken them up, Ty Lee and Gar in the guest room down the hall and Mika you'd best go wake up your father. Let's move it people. I want everyone back here and ready to go in two minutes, got that? You all know how important this is. We have a new addition to welcome to the family. Now, chop chop!"

There came a mad rush as the children raced to carry out Suki's orders, only Ana pausing briefly to press her lips to Daniel's cheek before she bounded over him, off the bed and out the door after the others. The smaller children giggled at the sight and once the others had gone for a moment the only other sound in the room was Zhu lee's quiet whines and growls as she explained the situation to her mother.

"I'll get you a spare pair of Sokka's trousers." Suki said warmly to Daniel, moving up and leaning over the bed to place a kiss of her own on the man's cheek, "Welcome home, Danny."

She wiped at her lips as she straightened, giving the man a wry grin as she playfully swat his bearded cheek with one hand before Suki turned to leave the room, Daniel only watching her and Reena go with a curious expression. He turned that expression down to the younger Reena sitting on Azula's other side before he looked down at the end of the bed at the Huntress and Zhu Lee, Gyatso still lounging back against the larger Wolf-bat and grinning widely back at the man. He turned his bright green eyes back to Azula and she saw the last of his confusion and fears fading from them as he smiled.

"It's not a dream." He said, not a question but a statement filled with pure joy. Then as she nodded to him anyway, he laughed as he threw his arms around her and held her to himself tightly, "It's real. I…I'm finally home."

* * *

><p>Sweat beaded Mai's brow, running down the sides of her face as she lay back on a mound of pillows on her bed, panting and gasping as a wave of constricting pain built in her waist. Her nightdress was drawn up over the mound of her belly, her legs drawn up and spread wide exposing her to Katara who knelt on the bed before her but Mai cared for none of that, only the next wave that made her breath catch in her throat, every muscle tensing as the painful pressure inside her built.<p>

"I thought…Danny fixed my bones." Mai gasped out as the latest wave passed, a tremble of fear in her voice, "Why does it…hurt so much?"

"You're giving birth, Mai. I'm afraid it always hurts but you're alright. Just keep breathing like I showed you." Katara said patiently without looking up, "I can give you something mild to dull the pain a little but you'll have to summon a guard or some servants to bring my medicine bag for me."

"NO!" Mai almost screamed, in part from the next wave of pressure building inside her although the main reason became obvious as she turned her head to glare at the balcony doors, "I've got enough eyes gawking in at me as it is."

Katara did look up briefly then, quickly dropping her face again to hide the grin that formed there. Crowding the large doors leading outside were dozens of Wolf-bats watching curiously, more perched atop Ran's head as the dragon clung to the outside of the palace so she too could watch.

_But Firelady Mai, the birth of one's young is a joyous occasion._ Ran said from outside, _For Wolf-bats as well as dragonkin and always my Shao and our young would be there when I would bring a new Firedragon into the world._

"Yeah, that's easy enough for you…You just poop out round eggs!" Mai shouted back, clutching at her belly as the pain grew, "I've got a whole little person trying to crawl out of meeeeee!"

Her angry shout grew to a strangled scream as Mai half sat up, her knees almost touching her shoulders as that pain burned inside her, the pressure that came with it seeming to fill her entire being.

"Easy, Mai. It's ok just try not to push yet." Katara said soothingly, leaning over her friend to gently push Mai back down to her pillows, "Your contractions are coming quicker now and you're almost fully dilated so this should be over soon. Just breath, sweetheart. It's alright. Breath."

As Mai struggled to concentrate on doing just that, the newly replaced doors across the room crashed open and Toph and Zuko rushed into the bedroom. Toph raced straight to Mai's side but Zuko only got as far as the end of the bed before a pillow flew out and slapped into his face.

"My knives, Trembles. Get me a sharp rock. The bedpan. Anything." Mai snarled through gritted teeth, "What are you even doing in here, Zuko? This is YOUR fault!"

"It's always the man's fault." Katara mumbled under her breath, grinning however as Zuko remained frozen by the bed uncertainly.

"Don't worry. You'll be glad he's here in a moment." Came a voice by the door and Mai raised her head to see Reena standing there, Suki and Ty Lee coming in just behind her, "Suki, Ty Lee find us some hot water and towels. Everyone else, OUT! And yes, that means you too, Danny."

As the three came into the room, Mai nearly forgot her pain as she saw him standing in the doorway, changed yet most definitely Daniel, even the scruffy beard doing little to hide his familiar warm smile before the door slid closed to hide him from view. Freshly distracted as she looked to her husband next, Mai felt a pang of guilt as she took in the sight of his bandaged face although only until the next wave of pain built inside and then next moment Zuko rushed forward to climb onto the bed, joining Toph at Mai's other side and this time she gratefully accepted his hand in hers. Reena went to join Katara while Suki filled a basin with water from a jug and Ty Lee raided a cupboard across the room. As Suki brought over a moistened cloth to wipe Mai's brow, Ty Lee carried her armload of towels over to stand behind Katara and Reena, the young woman almost vibrating with excitement.

"Oh, Mai isn't this wonderful? He's going to be so beautiful and you're going to be such a terrific Mommy and even better I get to be his aunty and I'll teach him to jump and cartwheel and spoil him with sweets and lots of toys then we'll," no one was paying much attention to her as she babbled but Ty Lee's voice gradually trailed into silence as her eyes dropped from her friend's face to where Katara and Reena were working, Ty Lee's face going pale as her eyes managed to grow even wider, "Uh Katara? She…Mai's got…there's yuck and…and blood…and uh,"

The sudden silence followed by the loud thump made them look around then, only to see Ty Lee flat on her back and passed out cold. Somewhat relieved at the silence (although she'd never admit that to Ty Lee) Mai went back to concentrating on the only slightly more painful task of giving birth.

* * *

><p>After a rather shaky Ty Lee had been lead from the royal bedroom, she and the others waited quietly, all of them near filling the adjoining sitting room almost to the point of overflowing. Most of the Gaang were here although Sanna and Manny remained in Ba Sing Sa under the care of Jeong Jeong (who had yet to learn of his daughter's recent changes) and also Piandao who had gone to take Iroh's place so that he could come for the birth of his first Great Nephew.<p>

When everyone had first arrived, it had not been so silent with many of them, especially the children, pestering Daniel with questions about his time with the Wolf-bats and while he answered what he could, mostly Zhu Lee answered those questions and often with great inventiveness and over-exaggeration. Daniel had many questions of his own about his time away from them, marvelling at the tale of their recent fight in Ba Sing Sa and then he and those who had not been there had listened open mouthed when Tiki and Linka took turns to regale them with the story of their battle in the great divide.

Silence fell after that as the group waited tensely, most finding places to sit comfortably after a while although two remained on their feet, pacing restlessly as darkness fell outside and the long wait continued. On a small couch against the wall, Iroh and Daniel sat at either end with Zhu lee sitting in her human form between them, the heads of the two men turning as they watched Azula pace one way across the room, Zhu Lee's head moving in the other direction as she watched Tom Tom pacing. Their restless footsteps remained the only sounds for several hours until a soft cry from behind the closed doors made them freeze and every head to turn.

Most everyone was on their feet then but still they waited, time seeming to drag its feet until at last the large doors slid open and a tired, drawn yet happy Zuko emerged.

"I…I have a son." He said in a croaking voice.

A cheer rose up and tears were pouring from Zuko's good eye as everyone crowded around him and he found himself being embraced over and over, hands clapping him on the back or shaking his hand and as Sokka came to stand before him, Zuko's smile never faltered even as he found a rather foul tasting cigar shoved into his mouth.

"Listen, guys." Zuko said as the noise began to die down, "Mai's pretty tired but you're all welcome to stay tonight and see Kuzon in the morning. I'll ask the servants to show everyone to the guest apartments in the west wing."

There were a few groans of disappointment, mostly from the younger members of the group but their smiles remained unchanged even as the adult began to lead the way out of the royal apartments with a few final congratulations.

"Azula? Uncle? And you too Tom Tom. I'd like you guys to stay for a minute." Zuko said before they left with the others, "And Danny. Mai was asking for you."

Only then did Daniel's smile falter but he nodded, his smile returning as Azula stepped into his side to take his hand before they followed Iroh and Zuko, Tom Tom rushing ahead of them through the doors into the spacious bedroom. Reena and Katara offered them all a warm smile as they finished clearing things away while Suki was fussing over the bed sheets, tucking in two young women and the little wrapped bundle between them. Toph didn't even acknowledge those who entered, her face turned to the tiny boy between her and Mai, her fingers gently teasing the light pattering of midnight black hair on his head and she didn't even react as Iroh leaned onto the bed so he could peer over her, Tom Tom climbing up onto the bed to do the same and both the boy's and the old man's face splitting into an enormous smiles. Mai however appeared to be asleep at first, her face pale with dark rings under her eyes but as Daniel and Azula paused beside the bed, Mai's eyes half opened and she smiled as she turned to them.

"Hey…aunty Azula. Say hello to your nephew." Mai said, her voice as tired sounding as she looked.

"He looks perfect, Mai." Azula replied warmly, her eyes on the little boy as she spoke, "I hope you'll let me be his teacher when he's old enough to start his Firebending training."

"Just so long as you don't give him…as fat a head as you used to have." Mai shot back and a burst of laughter escaped Azula but she slapped her hands over her mouth as Kuzon frowned, his little face crumpling as he whimpered.

"I think it's time everyone got out of here." Katara told the others, "He'll need his first feeding soon and after that Mai needs to get some sleep."

"Wait, there's just one more thing." Mai began, groaning a little as she pushed herself up to half sit against her pillows, turning then to one side and without needing to be asked Toph gently lifted Kuzon and passed him to his mother. Smiling down first at her tiny son, Mai then turned that smile to Daniel, "How are you, Danny? I like your new look although…you really need a shave."

"Yeah, it's…still kind of strange but…I feel a lot better now and that's only thanks to my family." He replied softly, returning her smile at first but it fell away quickly as he first dropped his eyes and then looked regretfully back at Mai, "Listen, about…the way things happened in the fight here in Hinomoto…Mai, I'm really, really sor,"

"Shut up, Daniel. All that matters is that you're back with us now." Mai snapped at him, surprising and slightly confusing the man, "All that you've done has proven to me that you are a man of your word so I want you to make me a promise, Daniel. Just as you once made and kept your promise to Suki, will you make a promise to me now? Will you swear something to me now, Daniel?"

He relaxed considerably at this and Daniel smiled again, nodding before he answered.

"You only need to ask, Mai."

"I've heard the kids calling you and Zula angels so will you be my boy's angel? Kuzon's guardian angel?" Mai asked, her voice steady though her eyes were pleading with him, "With all that's already happened, with all that might yet happen, protect him Danny. Don't let the monsters get to my baby boy."

"You know he'll have far more than just me looking out for him." Daniel answered easily, sharing a quick smile with Azula before he finished, "But I promise you, Mai. So long as I live, Kuzon will be the safest boy on this or any other world."

"Thank you, Danny." Mai said in true relief.

Then sitting up further, Mai was suddenly holding out the wrapped bundle in her arms and Daniel's smile vanished as he spluttered nervously, his weak protests ignored as the little boy was pushed into his arms. He stood frozen a moment, glancing up at Azula with wide eyes who laughed softly before she was smiling as widely as he was. They looked back down to the tiny boy he held when the baby's eyes opened, eyes of the deepest gold either of them had ever seen and they seemed to widen in surprise as those eyes locked onto Daniel.

"Oooooft." Kuzon said, his look of amazement shifting to his aunt next.

"Hello to you too, little brother." Daniel replied with a quiet chuckle, "Welcome to the family."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow, I banged this one out quick and I know, it's as fluffy and cutesy as an episode of My Little Pony (I have 2 daughters who watch the show 247, God I hate those mutant horses) but this was Daniel's return after all and Mai had to pop sometime.**_

_**Today I'm going to try some reverse psychology so while I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I DO NOT want any reviews! OK? So...we're agreed then. No reviewing at all this time. Alrighty then. Errm...that is how reverse psychology works isn't it?**_


	12. A(mostly) pleasant day in the Firenation

Azula and Daniel worked late into the night helping the Silvering Wolf-bats and later when they arrived in the early hours of the morning, their Lemur-bat cousins to settle into their new home beneath the imperial city, the two of them not speaking a great deal, simply content to be with one another again. Most of that time they spent in their animal forms and she marvelled at the changes to his, how much larger he was now, the folds of skin that would become his wings when he stretched them out although she noted too that he remained just as lean and muscular, radiating strength and confidence as they worked side by side. When they returned to the palace she had insisted on a side trip to the royal bathrooms before they went to find a bed and they had stood together in waist deep water in a huge sunken tub, back in their human bodies and slightly red faced as they scrubbed away the grime collected over the last few days. That blush had spread gradually downwards on him when she asked him to turn around so she could scrub his back for him, biting at her lip and praying her own flushed skin wasn't as obvious when she had turned to present her back to him. As an afterthought she searched the bathroom and found some scissors and a shaving kit, smirking to herself as her attempt at trimming his hair left it even more scruffy and unkempt looking and then found herself apologising over and over for the many nicks and small cuts as she inexpertly shaved the beard from his cheeks, lastly and extra carefully trimming short the hair on his top lip and chin.

They were both yawning by the time they were clean and dried and rather than go searching for a vacant room in the palace where they could sleep (an idea that still made Azula uncomfortable), they simply laid down several layers of towels on the floor, the air already pleasantly warm in the bathroom as they settled themselves side by side. They lay facing each other, smiling as their eyes began to droop closed when he had surprised her as his head darted in close, his lips finding hers and she let herself relax into him as the kiss continued for several long moments.

"So, uh, what was that for?" She asked when he drew back, her face slightly flushed.

"For not giving up on me. For finding me when I'd already lost myself." He replied softly, his own face a little flushed though they were both smiling as he finished, "And for loving this idiot as much as he loves you."

She laughed lightly at this, taking his hands in hers and they shifted a little closer, their foreheads and knees resting together as they drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>By morning the news was spreading to all corners of the Firenation and the world beyond. Even before dawn it had spread out from the palace at the speed of rumour, the imperial city abuzz with the news that had then washed down through Hinomoto, spreading like wildfire. Upsetting all their plans for the royal wedding, the Firelord had pushed back the day of that wedding by a week but only a very few of the Firenation's citizens were upset by this because their beloved royal family had produced their first heir. Already prepared for a celebration, by dawn's first light Hinomoto was roaring with sound as people crowded out into the streets, cheering and singing, waving hastily painted banners in the air while the sky above the city was filled with the bright flashes and thick smoke of fireworks.<p>

Soon there were long lines of people making their way up the gentle slopes of the volcano, the streets of the imperial city above packed to overflowing and already there was no more room around the palace, the thousands who had gathered there climbing onto boxes, carts and the roofs of buildings around, even sitting on one another's shoulders and all of them chanting the name of their new prince. Begging for just a glimpse of the newest addition to the royal bloodline.

By midmorning the royal family made an appearance on the large balcony outside their rooms and a hush came over the crowds and while few could actually see the little bundle held in Mai's arms from so far away, Kuzon found himself the focus of thousands of proud and misty eyed smiles before the people dropped to their knees, prostrating themselves before their future Firelord.

Then after feeding, changes and naps (for the baby as well as for others), it was midday before the doors of the public audience chambers were thrown open. Modelled after the throne room with a large raised dais where the royal family could sit for all to see, this enormous chamber was used for public meetings or announcements and was capable of holding over five thousand yet within minutes of the doors being opened it was filled to capacity. Still it was a few more minutes before the royal family emerged, Toph of course joining them and Mai had made certain she was dressed in the finest silks of pale green with her hair washed and combed, her jade and bejewelled hairpiece creating rainbows about her head. Iroh and Tom Tom took their places to one side of the royal family as princes of the Firenation and even Avatar Aang and his family had a place of honour on the Firelord's other side. But the one everyone was really here for, Kuzon was placed in a small but exquisitely carved wooden cot just before his mother, near the edge of the dais for all to see. And how those people strained to see, even standing on their toes in their efforts to see over one another's heads to catch a glimpse of the little boy wrapped in his blankets although there were a few questioning looks at the unusual guardians who took up positions next to Kuzon.

Mai's parents were the first to be invited forward, somewhat stuffy traditionalists they had approached cautiously and with disapproving looks at the two Wolf-bats flanking the cot but the animals only sat still and silent as the couple had offered their congratulations to the Firelord and Lady, Mai's father receiving another disapproving glare from his wife when he had cooed and fussed briefly over their first grandson. After this came a long procession of the noble men and women of the city, lords and ladies from all across the Firenation and from lands beyond and all offered their congratulations to the royal family, many of them presenting gifts for Kuzon and soon one side of the huge chamber was piled high with wrapped boxes, baskets and toys. As the procession continued, Toph grinned hugely while Mai and Zuko did their best to hide their own smiles when the occasional guest drew too close to the cot, some trying to lean over it to get a closer look at Kuzon but they quickly discovered just why the Wolf-bats were there when Zhu Lee and her mother would bare their teeth menacingly and the offender would swiftly back away, hastily moving on so the next might come forward to offer their congratulations.

At last when Kuzon began to fuss and whimper, upset by the constant noise and growing hungry again, Zuko had pointedly thanked all of those who had come and while there were a few moans of disappointment, the grand audience hall quickly emptied with most of those richly dressed nobles simply going out to join the party taking place in both the imperial and capital cities.

When the room was empty of guests, Iroh went to join Zuko and Toph in helping Mai and Kuzon back to the royal apartments, the Huntress going to join them in part because her natural instincts compelled her to watch over the young of her pack but also because after all their adventures in their short time together, she had grown to respect and even like these humans. Aang and Katara were leaving as well, taking Ana and Gyatso to visit Appa who had been sulking since being separated from the children at Ba Sing Se but the small family was halted as Zhu Lee raced over to stand before them, yapping and growling briefly.

"Umm," Aang began uncertainly, watching the young Wolf-bat curiously.

"She just asked if you still had her clothes, Mom." Ana translated for Zhu Lee.

"Oh, yes. Here they are sweetheart." Katara said warmly, producing a small bundle of red cloth from her own robes.

"And she asked if you would mind waiting for her." Tom Tom added as he came over to join them, glancing curiously at Zhu Lee as she took the offered bundle in her mouth and trotted away, "And something about asking you a favour."

He could only shrug as they looked questioningly at him and then they turned to see Zhu Lee disappear behind one of the long tapestries hanging on the walls, the cloth billowing and jumping about briefly before the girl walked out from behind it dressed now in her usual pants, skirt and tube top and hastily fixing her hair.

"I do have a favour to ask and…it's kind of secret." Zhu Lee told them as she joined the others still on the dais, "I haven't even told Tommy or Wolfie but in the rush to get here for the birth I left something back at Miss Suki's house at the South Pole and you're the only one who can help me go get it, Angel Aang."

"Oh, err, you should have asked Sokka and Suki before they went with the kids this morning." Aang began hesitantly, reluctant to go now he was back with his family and preferring to spend as much time with them as he could, "I think Tiki and Linka were taking Jaro and Mika home before they went back to Gaoling but Daniel and Azula should be around somewhere. Could you ask them?"

"Oh, no." Zhu lee began cheerfully, not at all put out by Aang's reluctance, "You see, the thing I left hidden at the South Pole is a present Nommy asked me to hold onto for my brother."

There was slightly shocked surprise at this bit of news although Ana nodded thoughtfully as a smile formed on her face.

"Oh, you mean Kuzon's new," Ana began excitedly but fell silent as Zhu Lee spun to her with a finger raised to her lips, shushing Ana loudly.

"So, I see you're still keeping secrets from us about the Nomad." Katara snapped, levelling an icy glare at Ana, "You promised me last night there would be no more secrets and now this? Well, Baby Girl, I think as soon as Mai fills her first bucket of dirty diapers you're going to have plenty of time to think about things while you scrub them clean."

"Aww, Mom." Ana whined pleadingly, "But this one's a super important surprise for Danny."

"It is. It is." Zhu Lee added, nodding enthusiastically to Katara, "And it's not just for Danny. It's a special surprise for Reena too."

_Little Huntress._ Wolf's growls reverberated in their minds as Tom Tom came to stand beside her, _While Wolf agrees the Nomad did great things for you and Daniel, Wolf would be cautious about any gift HE might offer._

"Unfortunately I have to agree." Aang said sadly, "The Nomad might have been working towards the same goals as us but he did terrible things in the past when it suited his plans and like Wolf says, I would be extra cautious giving Daniel anything the Nomad wanted to just give to him."

"But this isn't anything bad. Nommy wanted to give Danny something nice to make it up to him for all the bad things." Zhu Lee whined as she pleaded with them with her eyes, "And he wasn't really bad. He really and truly wasn't. Just ask Ana, she got to know him even better than I did."

As Zhu Lee pointed a finger toward her, Ana was waving her hands and shaking her head adamantly then noticing her mother's icy glare on her once more, the young girl quickly put her hands behind her back and gave her best impersonation of youthful innocence.

"I tried to tell them but," Ana whispered to Zhu Lee, shrugging as she glanced again at her mother's penetrating glare.

"Well, I suppose I should check this thing out anyway." Aang said to Katara, "If it is something dangerous I can at least get it out of Sokka and Suki's home."

"Really?" Zhu Lee exclaimed, her voice rising to a squeal and her eyes grown huge.

"We'll go get it now but I want to examine it thoroughly before it can be given to anyone." Aang told her sternly, "Besides, Sokka and Suki only went home for a change of clothes. With the streets so full of people today we're going to hold a public funeral with Daniel's old body later for any of Fate's spies who are watching. So it's going to be a busy day but if you're patient and after I decide whether this thing is safe, then you can give it to Danny tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you Angel Aang. Thank you." Zhu Lee squealed again, rushing forward to embrace the man tightly, earning a slightly embarrassed grin from Aang.

"I wouldn't get too excited, sweetheart. First Aang has to decide it's safe." Katara said, her smile warm at first until it more resembled a sly grin, "Then once we've had our little fake funeral, Suki's going to take Uncle Iroh back to Ba Sing Se…and bring your father home."

"Oh." Zhu Lee breathed, stepping back from Aang as fear suddenly replaced the excitement on her face.

"Don't worry, Zhu." Tom Tom told her soothingly, putting an arm about her shoulders as he continued enthusiastically, "Your Dad's going to be amazed at the adventures we've had. Especially at how brave you were fighting Long Feng and his demons and even facing Phoenix to save me AND cutting off his tail. And when he hears how you can be a Wolf-bat now and that Danny's your brother and Huntress is your Mom he'll be so…he…he'll,"

Having listened to the words emerging from his own mouth, Tom Tom trailed into silence as his excitement drain away from too and he was suddenly looking back at Zhu Lee with the same morose expression she had on her face.

"Oh, man. Your Dad's going to have an aneurism." Tom Tom said in a worried voice and Zhu Lee could only nod in reply.

* * *

><p>She waited, fidgeting a little impatiently as she sat on a plain chair in an otherwise bare room, the sound of raised voices occasionally coming from the doors on one side of the room although the hood of the thick robes she wore were turned toward another set of doors and when at last those doors opened she shot to her feet, the pale blue fires of her eyes flaring briefly as he came into the room.<p>

"Master." Jin breathed, throwing back her hood to reveal her feline features.

"I take it Long Feng has begun his discussions with these…crime lords?" Phoenix rumbled, human in appearance and dressed as always in the finest silken suit of the purest black.

"Yes, my Master. They have been…arguing for some time." Jin replied with a brief frown at the doors behind her and then turned that frown back to Phoenix as he rubbed at one side of his throat, "Master? You're hurt."

"Of course. When am I not hurt when I return from seeing…HER!" Phoenix snapped sarcastically, rubbing again at his neck, "I have not had time to repair the damage she inflicted on me but the illusions I am casting should be covering that."

"Oh it is, it's just…here, let me." Jin breathed, circling one clawed hand before herself as she drew the moisture from the air then stepping closer as she pressed that softly glowing hand to the side of his throat, "You said how important these first stages of your plan are and you should not be uncomfortable or distracted."

He continued appraising her through a cold glare as she worked although Phoenix seemed to relax a little under her healing hand and when she dropped that hand a moment later, he rolled his head smoothly to stretch his neck and then gave her a curt nod.

"Excellent work as always, Jin." He rumbled and she had a moment to smile at his uncommon praise before his hand flashed out, her head snapping to one side from a blow she never saw coming, "But remember your place! I will not accept such blatant familiarity from a servant! Only perfection."

"Yes…Master." She breathed with only a hint of a tremor in her voice as she straightened, her expression carefully blank as she faced him, "Thank you for correcting me, Master. I will be perfect…for you."

"I know you will." He snarled, his glare unchanged, "Now take your place at my side and prove to me that you are indeed my perfect weapon."

Without a word she moved aside as he stepped forward, pushing open the doors where the loud voices had been coming from. The room he revealed was large and there were several dozen men seated about a long table, those in their chairs all wearing finely tailored robes with chains of gold about their necks or jewelled rings upon their fingers while behind each stood one or two others in expensive though plainer clothes, these bodyguards staring around at all the others in the room with suspicious eyes. None reacted to the doors opening at first because all about that table were glaring at Long Feng who sat calmly at the head of the table, a few of those facing him on their feet and shouting.

"Why should we risk openly siding with you?" An older man with many scars upon his face was yelling, "To expose ourselves would only bring the King's guards down upon us and we would lose everything!"

"You once commanded those guards if you recall, Long Feng." Another snapped angrily, "It took me years to rebuild my position in this city after you and your…Dai Li had me locked away."

"And now you're expecting us to help you conquer the city for you?" a younger man shouted, "We're criminals, not soldiers and perhaps you didn't notice but those monsters that attacked the city a week ago didn't get very far. We all saw what they Avatars did to those and now you expect us to invite the Avatars wrath down on ourselves?"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen." Phoenix said smoothly, everyone there reacting in surprise, some reaching for weapons but Phoenix only walked calmly along the table, Jin following a few steps behind with the hood of her robes pulled up again.

Long Feng rose from his chair silently and took up a position to one side as Phoenix took the offered seat, Jin taking up her position at his other side.

"There will be no wrath brought down upon you." Phoenix said with a wide smile, "In fact, by working for us the Avatars and the people of this city will come to see you all as heroes."

"What?" several spluttered in disbelief, those who had been on their feet now dropping back into their chairs to stare mutely.

"And your reward for helping me to achieve my goals is to be elevated above your rather petty positions as the leading criminals of this city." Phoenix continued smoothly, smirking at the silent faces staring back at him, "I shall make you the rulers of this city. The new nobility of Ba Sing Se."

He saw a few eager, hungry smiles at this with just as many suspicious glares amongst them but down the far end of the table, two of the well-dressed men on opposite sides of the table rose to their feet, their glares openly hostile.

"I have run the gambling dens of this city for more than forty years." The older of them snapped.

"While I have run the smugglers and drug trade for almost as long." The other added sourly, "We have no need of titles."

"And we already have more money than most of the so called nobles in this city." The older man snapped again, turning toward the other man on his feet, "Let us go, Slotha. Our business with this madman is done."

Before either could move however the two beside Phoenix each raised an arm, the sleeve of Jin's robe falling back to reveal a hand tipped with long black claws, the hand Long Feng raised appearing to be made from pale marble. As Jin's outstretched fingers curled over, the older man released a gurgling shriek as he rose into the air, his face creased in agony as he hung stiffly with his feet dangling just above the table and staring in horror at this, the other man did not see the marble fist shoot away from Long Feng, crossing the room in the blink of an eye and wrapping itself about the criminal's throat. Those nearest were on their feet and backing away from the strange sight though none could turn away as the older man began to twist, arching backwards upon himself until his sandaled feet were almost touching the back of his head and across from him the other man clawed at his throat, his face growing darker moment by moment as the fingers on that stone fist inexorably tightened their grip.

With loud, simultaneous snaps the two men went limp then dropped lifelessly to the floor as Long Feng's stone hand streaked back across the room to him, Jin merely dropping her hand while the baleful glows of her eyes shone brightly from within the depths of her hood.

"Such a shame." Phoenix rumbled with a sorrowful glace at the two corpses, "Does anyone else feel like turning down my generous offer?"

He watched the gathered men filling the room glance around fearfully at one another but after a moment those before him moved back to the table, slowly taking their seats again as their fearful eyes flicked from Phoenix to the two flanking him either side.

"Excellent. You will not regret this decision, Gentlemen." Phoenix said with a cold sneer, "Now, let us get down to business and I will tell you all what is required of you and your other…business associates."

* * *

><p>Reena and Katara were in the sitting room adjoining the royal bedchambers, a small Pia Sho table set between their chairs and the two young women were enjoying a quiet game after their lunch. They were quiet at least although they looked up from their game with a mix of amusement or annoyance at the occasional snort or snore from the one other in the room with them. Still dressed in his fine robes, the flame shaped circlet of the Firelord half dangling from his hair, Zuko was slouched into an overstuffed armchair across the room, his chin resting on his chest. Several times over the morning Katara and Reena had worked together on his wounds and while the new scars over his left eye were reduced to mere lines now, they had been unable to restore to him the eye he had lost. He had reassured them more than once that this was alright but they had continued with their efforts until the combination of his late night, busy morning and the gentle, soothing touches of their healing hands had sent him drifting off into a slightly exhausted sleep.<p>

Later when the door opened and Daniel and Azula walked into the room, they paused a moment to stare at the unusual sight of the Firelord snoring to himself in a chair but Reena and Katara only had eyes for the bound and blindfolded body slung over Daniel's shoulder.

"Another one?" Katara breathed as she rose to hurry over.

"We finished sweeping the palace but you were right, they're getting better at disguising themselves. This guy's the only one we found." Daniel answered quietly, lifting the motionless man off his shoulders and depositing him onto the floor, "This one's possessing one of the gardeners. We spotted him taking his time pruning the bushes under the windows of the Firelord's study, presumably hanging around in case he got to hear anything about us."

"It's something in the aura, isn't it?" Reena asked, peering closely at the unconscious man, "It looks normal at first glance but if you look deeper, you can see the demon's energy hiding in there."

"He didn't see you though, did he?" Katara demanded then, giving Daniel a stern glare, "You know you can't risk any of them seeing you."

"Yes, Katara. I know." He growled sourly in reply, "I was a Wolf-bat when we spotted him and Azula knocked him out cold before he even saw her coming."

"We found this on him though." Azula added, pulling her small pack around and withdrawing something from it.

Both Katara and Reena's eyes widened as they saw the small and polished looking hemisphere of stone cupped in Azula's palm.

"A consuming eye?" Katara breathed.

"I thought I smashed the lot of them during that battle down in Hinomoto but I guess it's not too surprising that the demons would have more." Daniel told her with a frown.

"Yes, Aang thought there'd be more too." Katara said, a thoughtful expression on her face now, "We've actually been hoping to get our hands on one."

"Really? Why would you want one of these?" Reena shot at her in surprise.

"Well, with my new spiritual sense combined with Aang's and his mastery of the elements, we hope we can turn these things to our advantage." Katara explained, taking the stone from Azula and examining it closely, "We think…well, we're hoping that if we work together we might be able to change the way they work so they repel demons from the mortal world instead of inviting them in."

"Just as the Elfkin who created them first intended." Daniel said, nodding as a smile formed on his lips, "You should ask Wolf to help, he has a strong spiritual sense too. In fact, I saw Tommy wandering around with Zhu earlier. We could go find him and take it to Aang now."

"Oh, err, no. He's…busy with…something else at the moment." Katara suddenly blurted and then finished quickly, "He's with the kids down at the stables with Appa. Neither of them have seen the kids in a few days so…let's just let them take their time."

Even Katara sensed the half-truth she told for what it was and she turned away, blushing slightly under the curious stares of Daniel, Azula and even Reena. She almost sighed with relief when a baby's cry sounded from beyond the bedroom doors and Zuko suddenly sat up with a loud snort.

"Kuzon?" the Firelord mumbled, not even noticing the others in the room as he shot to his feet and made for the doors.

He only just slid them open however when he stumbled back from the doorway at the loud and very savage snarl that came from beyond, looking down wide eyed at the Wolf-bat in the doorway, her teeth bared at him and the fur across her shoulders raised.

"But…Huntress, it's me." Zuko exclaimed and already she was relaxing as she recognised him but as Zuko went to step around her, the Huntress again put herself in his way as she growled.

"She is saying that as the alpha male you have the right to enter." Daniel growled to Zuko with a low chuckle, "But if you put your nose anywhere near the nursing mother's tail, my mother will remove yours with her teeth."

"But I wasn't going to put my nose…err, anyway I don't have a tail." Zuko said in confusion, blinking his eyes sleepily at the others.

"I believe she means the one at the front, Zuzu." Azula drawled with a smirk that grew as Zuko's eye went wide and he slapped his hands over his crotch. Then rolling her own eyes, Azula added, "She's only being protective of Mai and Kuzon as a Wolf-bat and a mother herself. She wouldn't actually hurt you, Zuko."

"Yeah, that's my job." Came Toph's loud voice from the bedroom, "Now if you're coming in, Sparky, hurry up and shut the door."

"Yes, I am kind of…exposed here." Mai added and when Zuko turned he saw them both seated on the huge bed, Mai sitting with her robes open and Kuzon held to her breast, "Although if Katara's out there would you tell her he's not drinking much. He might not be getting enough."

"If he's drinking at all then he's fine, Mai." Katara called out, rolling her eyes at Azula as she whispered, "She's going to be a worrier. I better go reassure her AGAIN that he's perfectly healthy."

"I'll get one of the guards to come and collect him." Reena added pointing down at the unconscious gardener.

"Alright then but…we should," Azula began uncertainly, glancing toward Daniel who only chuckled again.

"You go see him. You know Mai would be happy to have you, Katara and even Zuko in there but I think she might be a little uncomfortable with me around while she's…hanging out…as it were." Daniel said, grinning as she rolled her eyes at him this time then flashed him a quick smile as she moved away toward the bedroom doors, "I'll be waiting out here when you're done."

* * *

><p>When she emerged a short time later, Azula found the sitting room empty but for Reena who glanced at Azula then merely jerked a thumb toward some curtains billowing across the room, the doors of the small balcony there thrown wide open allowing the breeze in from outside.<p>

"He…I wanted to talk to him but…he just said he had something to do and took off." Reena said quietly, turning haunted eyes up to Azula, "I know I did…something terrible but…do you think…will he ever forgive me?"

"If you just thought about it properly for a moment, you'd realise that he already has." Azula answered, ignoring Reena's dry, disbelieving stare as she sat down beside the other woman, "None of us are angels, despite what Zhu Lee and the other children might say but you know as well as I do that Daniel's biggest problem is that he is incapable of forgiving himself."

"He's still not blaming himself for everything I did, is he?" Reena asked, frowning angrily as Azula shrugged, "I'll admit I was out of my mind but even IF the Nomad was somehow influencing my decisions, I was the one crazy enough and…stupid enough to go to Fate. I brought those things to Podeck. I'm the one who tried to kill Danny and I…I'm the one who," she paused, pain on her face as she asked quietly, "Is what Ty Lee said true? Did…June actually want to help me? Even after what I did to her?"

"It's why I know he forgave you even before she died." Azula told her quietly, "Her final words to him were that she would go to join the Nomad's grey army and work with them to seek out the lost souls of the spirit realms but that her first priority would be to find you."

"But," Reena began, "I still don't understand why."

"And to be honest with you, nor do I. It's not a decision I would have made in her place." Azula returned with a brief smirk, finishing in warmer tones, "But during the time you were in possession of her body, she saw into your heart and soul. Daniel had already shared his with her and she told him, what she saw were two souls suffering in exactly the same ways. A brother and a sister who had lost their way, who had lost themselves and that was the source of their shared pain."

Reena only shook her head silently, sitting and staring blankly across the room and lost in her own thoughts but giving her all the time she needed, Azula used the opportunity to stretch out with her senses although she knew he would not be far and found him quickly. Wolf had been correct about the slight changes to his scent but Azula could detect Daniel's familiar light and earthy scent with ease.

"Do you think Aang's right?" Reena began after a few minutes, not turning although Azula detected the hopeful tone in Reena's quiet voice, "Could the Nomad have been influencing everything we were doing? Even…what I did to June?"

"I don't know but I find a part of me hopes it is true." Azula admitted although she finished regretfully, "But Daniel flat out refuses to believe it. He is still…somewhat prejudiced where the Nomad is concerned."

"Yeah, I can understand that." Reena returned sourly.

"And yet it is not the Nomad or even you that is troubling Daniel right now." Azula continued, smiling sadly as Reena turned to her in surprise, "Haven't you noticed? He won't go far from the palace grounds or Mai but he has not been back to see Kuzon since he was born early last night."

"That's why he's avoiding me too, isn't it? Because of the fight between him and our Kuzon?" Reena asked and as Azula nodded she sighed, "You know something? I hated Danny for a long time for that but to tell the truth, I was really angry with the both of them. I always loved them but…they were such brainless neanderthals sometimes." Seeing Azula raise a curious eyebrow, Reena laughed softly before she continued, "As much as they loved each other, those two loved fighting each other just as much. Even when they were just sparing, neither of them would back down until they were so battered and exhausted they could barely walk and Kuzon always used to taunt Danny, poking fun at him until Daniel would lose his temper and start making mistakes."

"It's a sound strategy and one I used against Zuzu quite often when we were children." Azula admitted casually, "And considering just what Daniel is, perhaps Kuzon felt that was the only way he could defeat him."

"Yeah, maybe but while my Ku was smart and could be the sweetest guy in the world when he tried, sometimes he was an arrogant pig too." They both shared a laugh at this and Reena jerked a thumb at the doors to the royal bedroom, "You might want to keep an eye on this Ku as he grows up. My uncle Zuko was a lot like this Zuko, I mean, they both see the people of the Firenation as just that, people just like them. But Kuzon, he wasn't so bad before his Mom died but after then he kind of expected the people to just give him whatever he wanted and he tended to strut around as though he owned the place."

"Well, technically…he did." Azula replied with a smirk but that vanished quickly as she dropped her eyes, "But I understand what you mean. I used to think the same way. The people existed only to serve me and if they failed to provide me with whatever I wished, I made certain they were punished severely."

Again only silence filled the room as the pair fell into their thoughts and a moment later the doors across the room opened, Katara emerging first and Zuko followed, pausing after her to slide the doors gently closed.

"They're asleep." Zuko said softly as he walked over and then grinned, "Well, Toph isn't but you'd need a crowbar to pry her away from Kuzon."

"She's so obviously smitten with him. You better watch out, Zuko. She'll be wanting one of her own soon." Katara teased, laughing at the wistful expression on his face as she took her seat opposite the Pia Sho table from Reena, "Shall we continue our game? Although I can't remember whose move it was and…Oh, sweetheart. Are you alright?"

Katara had noticed the tracks of moisture running down from Reena's eyes but at the concern in Katara's voice, Reena smiled warmly as she nodded.

"Yeah. Azula and I just got to talking about old memories. Good ones and bad ones but I'm alright." Reena said, smiling her gratitude to both Katara and Azula.

"I might go and find, Danny." Azula said then, rising to her feet but pausing to briefly return Reena's smile, "You know this Kuzon has a large, close-knit family who will always be there for him but perhaps it would be good for him and just as beneficial to you if you spoke to my brother and Katara about the things you were telling me."

"I think I will." Reena replied, wiping the tears from her cheeks, "And Azula? Thank you…for everything."

* * *

><p>He sat in meditation on the highest tower of the Firenation palace, although it was actually separate from the main structure of the palace itself and rose above the peaks of the old volcano that surrounded the imperial city. This tall structure was once a private retreat exclusive to the royal family but since Zuko's rein it now served as both a lookout tower and an observatory frequently used by local astronomers. The scent she followed was easy to track and Azula surmised he had made it that way just for her but when she found him seated atop the dome shaped roof of the tower, she paused as she approached. To any other he was simply a man seated with his legs crossed, his hands resting in his lap, his face relaxed and his eyes closed in deep contemplation of the universe but Azula could see the faint distortion surrounding him, the way his breathing and heartbeat had grown so still he might not have been alive at all.<p>

"Not this again." She said with a disapproving frown, sitting down at his side, "Please tell me you are not going back to your old bad habits."

"No…or not really…I…maybe." He rumbled softly, his eyes opening but merely staring blankly ahead, "I just needed time to think…try to piece together my memories from the last month."

"What can you remember?" she asked in a softer tone, leaning into his side.

"Mostly I remember it from the perspective of the Wolf-bat I was. That's kind of the weird part, remembering it from two ways." He told her with a brief grin, "But my memories of being the Hunter are jumbled, just fragments of memories really. I remember some of the fight with Fate in the spirit realms but once Wolf and I separated everything just becomes…blurred bits and pieces. I can't even remember how I got out of there just…suddenly I was with the Huntress and her kids, the four of us travelling together. I think…I remember those Sandbenders, a busy road…the people I killed."

"You know that was beyond your control." Azula said sternly although she slipped an arm about him as she laid her head on his shoulder, "The Hunter was you…but under the control of your Beast."

"Yeah, I know but still…I think I'll need to find a way to make up for those." He replied, sighing sadly at first but laid his head to one side, resting it against hers as he continued, "After Mom…I mean, Huntress guided us to the Silverwing my memories get a little clearer. I remember chasing those Dai Li out of there although…mostly I remember that was a hell of a lot of fun." Azula rolled her eyes at this and smirked as he chuckled quietly, "Then Long Feng set those monsters onto us and Huntress was hurt but suddenly you were there, Ty Lee and Gar too and suddenly I was happier than I've ever been in my life."

"Yes, I kind of noticed that at the time. You stank like a cesspit and were covered in layers of filth from that fight but you were bouncing around like a toddler at their first birthday party." Azula said dryly, smiling as he threw back his head to laugh loudly, "What about after that? Do you remember anything of the battle in the canyons or your bonding?"

"I have my memories from my Wolf-bat side. Tracking Long Feng and then fighting alongside Tom Tom and Zhu Lee with my sister." He told her as he again rested his head against hers, "But after that it's just a blank until I woke up next you down at the South Pole. I think I remember dreaming…or maybe they were nightmares. I was back in that place where my animal side was born, the place with all the cages but it was…changed. But at the same time I was somewhere else too, back on my world that time Koh came for me except…you were there too."

"I was." She replied and laughed quietly as he lifted his head to stare questioningly at her, "It will come back to you, Danny. The memories of my life as a Tigress and my bonding took time to come back to me. Just don't try to force it and yours will come back to you soon."

"I hope so although I'll admit I'm a bit jealous of Zhu. Her bond was instant and perfect and she remembers everything." He said with a wry smile but he raised his hands, staring at them as a growl crept into his voice, "Whatever the Nomad did with me and my animal side was different and I have no idea what other changes he might have made in me or what this…Avatar of Eternity is supposed to be."

"I thought as much. That's what you've been sitting up here brooding over, isn't it?" Azula said, sitting up straighter as she turned a frown onto him, "Brooding over things on your own will not help you, Daniel. You should at least come down and spend some more time with Kuzon and I know little Reena was upset this morning when she didn't get to see you before her parents took her home. Avoiding the people who love you only hurts you AND them."

"I know but," he began, dropping his eyes from hers as he drew a shuddering breath, "Honestly? I don't know what I am now and…I'm afraid, Azula. Afraid that whatever Nomad did to me might end up hurting all of you."

"You know that could never happen just as I do." She told him, taking his face in her hands as she gazed into his eyes from a few inches away, "You animal side may have changed but your heart remains the same. The love you feel for our family has not changed. I know because from the moment you first opened these new eyes, I could see it."

He relaxed considerably as she held him there, his bright green eyes remaining fixed to hers as a warm smile grew on his lips.

"My love for you changes." He breathed quietly, "It just keeps growing and growing."

He chuckled again as she rolled her eyes at first but then Azula surprised him as she pulled his face closer, hers moving forward as she captured his lips with her own. For just that moment she put every ounce of passion she felt for him into that kiss, a small moan escaping them both at the same time as his arms went about her, his mouth returning her passion with force and when at last she pulled away with a soft gasp their faces were deeply flushed, both of them breathing heavily and Azula's hands trembled slightly as she dropped them from his face. For another few minutes they sat, lost contentedly in each other's eyes but after a time Daniel was the first to drop his gaze.

"There is…something that has changed significantly." He said as he withdrew his arms from around her and rose swiftly to his feet, "And I think you need to see it for yourself."

She took his offered hand as he pulled her to her feet and then he surprised Azula as he stepped into her, his arms going about her again as he held her to himself tightly. She was still somewhat amazed at the speed and skill with which he dropped into the moment, the world around fading quickly away and even the auras, the bright and ever moving lifeforce of the world grew still then faded until only darkness remained. Leaving only an infinite sea of blankly staring faces, Azula clutching herself tighter onto Daniel but she relaxed again only a moment later. Unlike when he had shown her this before and the few times she had tried it for herself, there was no pain.

_Whatever you do, do not let go of me._ She heard his voice in her head, _I am using my energy to protect yours._

_It doesn't hurt like it did before._ She replied, turning her eyes upwards and frowning as she saw the grimace on his face, _It's hurting you though, isn't it?_

_It hurts._ He admitted, lifting a hand then to extend it out before himself, _But not like before. Just watch._

She saw light then, the shifting, living rainbow of his aura bursting into being around them bordered by bright white flames, that whiteness extending out from his hand to bathe the faces closest to them. Two of them turned instantly, their eyes locking onto Daniel and Azula tensed again as the face of a human man rushed toward them, fury contorting his features but as suddenly as he came at them, the man's face rebounded from the aura surrounding Daniel.

_**Consume! Consume them ALL!**_ The shout sliced through Azula like razor edged slivers of ice.

_**Redeemer!**_ The other face was not human, something reptilian in appearance but the pleading voice was soft with feminine tones, _**Please Redeemer. Help us!**_

_I…will._ Daniel's reply was strained, his extended hand shaking now and glancing up again Azula could see his lips were peeled back to bare his teeth, _I promise you. I will…find a way to,_

Warmth and light suddenly surrounded them as the normal world returned and Daniel sagged in Azula's arms, sweat pouring down his face as he took deep, gulping breaths.

"They really are aware of you." Azula breathed, a little relieved as he quickly straightened, "And you've found a way to communicate with them."

"With some of them. I think most are trapped in their final moments before they were consumed but some seem to be aware." He said quietly, his expression pensive as he stared down at his hands, "It's the energy that rises from me. It happened a few times before when I first started trying for my true Avatar state, trying to find the animal within me but now that my animal and I are bound as one," he looked up to Azula with a hollow, haunted gaze, "It doesn't affect me like before but I still hear them. Screaming at me and begging for help but…I don't know how. I don't know what to,"

She silenced him as she stepped into him again, holding him tightly until she felt his trembling ease and the tension slowly drain from him.

"We will go and discuss this with Aang and Wolf later." Azula told him, smiling as she pulled away and purred in softer tones, "But right now I know exactly what you need."

"What?" he asked curiously, his returning smile a little bemused.

"Show me again, Daniel. Show me your new, beautiful beast and take me to the sky." She purred again, "I've been dreaming of it just as long as you have and you know Kuzon has enough guardian angels for now so come and be my angel. Come fly with me, Danny."

His smile growing, Daniel pushed his trousers down and kicked them away eagerly, dropping down before Azula and her own smile grew as he transformed, a moment later snapping open wings as wide as she was tall before he shot into the air with a burst of wind and Azula rose after him on a jet of bright blue flames.

* * *

><p>They were back on their home ground, in a manner of speaking, the two preteens racing as they had often done across the rooftops of the imperial city. Unlike when they had last done this however, Tom Tom marvelled at the way Zhu lee sped effortlessly over the flat or peaked roofs, leaping out fearlessly over not just the alleyways between the tall buildings but even the wide streets, twisting and rolling in the air in slow graceful arcs crossing gaps of sometimes more than a dozen yards with ease. He followed only a few yards behind her, Zhu Lee's bright, joyful laughter as she ran and jumped making him smile, his heart beating just a little faster as he looked at her lithe, slim frame, once appearing so girlishly thin to him but now his eyes dwelled on curves he had never paid much heed of before, the gentle swells and dips that were only growing more pronounced as she matured.<p>

_Oh for the love of the moon, boy._ Wolf's angry growl brought Tom Tom back to reality, _Would you stop looking at her tail before we fall off this roof! Does Wolf need to remind you of the mantra again?_

_Ah, no. Sorry Wolf. I guess I got distracted._ Tom Tom answered silently with his thoughts, adding slyly, _But next time you're checking out her Wolf-bat tail…like you were this morning…I'll be happy to remind you again._

_Smart ass, boy._ Wolf grumbled and outwardly, Tom Tom laughed loudly as he ran on, _Just run faster, boy. Her tail is getting away._

Laughing again, Tom Tom did just that, picking up his pace and in moments they were side by side, Zhu Lee flashing him a bright smile and reaching out with her hand, Tom Tom taking hers in his as they leapt out together to cross over to the next building. Such was his happiness at that moment that Tom Tom completely failed to notice that the street below, the main thoroughfare leading to the palace, was more than twenty yards wide and while Zhu Lee had undergone many changes recently, he made the jump at her side without needing to resort to his Firebending as he had always done in the past.

Their destination was actually directly beside the main palace grounds but they had raced out over the imperial city just for the pleasure of indulging in what had always been their favourite game. So what should have been a five minute walk instead turned into a half hour circuit of the imperial city by the time they made their way back toward the palace but both were smiling happily as they came upon their destination. It was mid-afternoon now yet the streets and most of the businesses within the imperial city remained crowded with those celebrating the birth of the royal prince but here beside the palace there was one quiet, square area of peace. It was the training grounds where Tom Tom had developed his Firebending under Jeong Jeong's tutelage, a place where countless generations of the Firenation's royal bloodlines had honed their skills and just to make it perfect for the two preteens, it was one of the few places outside the royal palace that was off-limits to the public.

"I'm not so sure now we should be running around on our own, Zhu. There's a lot of people around outside and we're supposed to be doing this funeral thing soon." Tom Tom called to her before he joined her in leaping off the wall surrounding the training yards, simply dropping to the flagstones in a low crouch instead of the triple summersault with the twist followed by a pike that added a little flourish to her landing that Zhu Lee performed.

"That's why we're in here, where we can be alone." Zhu Lee told him with a happy smile, "There's nowhere in the palace we can practice and my brother and Zula are always busy, Angel Aang's busy too and I think Ana's been grounded till the end of the world so," she stepped closer, touching his lips with her own in a feather light kiss, "You're it, Wolf Boy."

Her smile grew even wider as he stood frozen, his lips still pursed from her kiss and Zhu Lee cartwheeled away from him although a moment later Tom Tom shook his head to clear it.

"Yeah but how am I supposed to help you practice? I'm a Firebender." Tom Tom said as she stopped near the centre of the wide courtyard.

_This is true but many of the various Bending forms mirror one another. _Wolf's growl carried to both of them, _Plus, it would greatly enhance Zhu Lee's skills just by having someone to practice with._

"See?" Zhu Lee called teasingly, "Thanks Wolfie."

"Yeah. Thanks…Wolfie." Tom Tom added sourly and ignored the growling laughter in his head.

"But Tommy, I gotta practice so I my Daddy will be super impressed when I show him and…maybe he won't flip out." Zhu Lee said, her smile slipping as she looked down at herself, "Plus, I've never done this before when I wasn't a Wolf-bat."

"Well, alright then." Tom Tom said with a sigh, "Show me what you can do and we'll work from there."

"Oh, goody. Let's see, there's wind riding but I need my wings for that," Zhu Lee began, uncertainty briefly showing on her face before she just as suddenly brightened again, "Oh, I wonder if Ana will make me a glider like the one she gave Zula and then I'd be able to fly in both my shapes and that way I can run with Wolfie and fly with you and then,"

"Zhu Lee, you need to focus if we're going to get anywhere here." Tom Tom interrupted her in a patient tone, long used to her flights of fancy, "First we need to work out if you can do this at all as a human so let's start with what you learned as a Wolf-bat. Show me something else your Mom taught you."

"Sorry, Tommy." She replied, her expression remorseful though only for an instant, "Oh, I got one. Momma showed me and my brother how to knock little birdies out of the air although…I used my wings for that too."

She stared at her hands thoughtfully for a moment, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth as she next tried flapping her arms up and down and when this produced nothing she suddenly jumped forward, landing in a low crouch with her hands thrust out before herself.

"Ha!" The shout at least caused Tom Tom to blink but as nothing else happened, Zhu Lee straightened up with a disappointed frown, "Oh, pooh."

"Don't feel discouraged, Zhu." Tom Tom said reassuringly, "One of the first things your Dad taught me was to never give up. Keep trying and you'll get it."

_Perhaps something Wolf remembers from my boy Daniel may help,_ Wolf added warmly, _When he trained Azula he told her, feel it around you, draw it in with your breath and when you are ready, do not strike out with it. Push. Do not force it to do as you wish, guide it instead._

"Ok Tommy Wolf." She said, brightening again quickly, pausing thoughtfully before she continued, "My Momma also said a Wolf-bat is one with the sky. To fly we make ourselves a part of the wind and…to do that we have to be like the wind…be loose and free."

She closed her eyes this time, breathing deep and slow through her nose as she shook her arms out by her sides, bouncing from one foot to the other and shaking each leg out as well in her efforts to loosen up.

"Widen your stance a little." Tom Tom suggested as she grew still, "Don't think about it. Remember how you do it when you're a Wolf-bat and just…let it out."

With her eyes still closed, Zhu Lee suddenly thrust her arms out straight at her sides and far from following Tom Tom's or Wolf's suggestions, she instead began to run slowly around in a wide circle waving her arms up and down.

"Grrr. I'm a hungry Wolf-bat." Zhu Lee said loudly, a grin on her face as she jogged about, "Grrr. I'm hunting yummy pigeon-possums. Raaaargh!"

_It's going to be a long afternoon, isn't it?_ Tom Tom thought inwardly.

_At least she is no longer worrying about her father._ Wolf added, the two sighing together as they watched Zhu Lee running in circles.

Zhu lee jogged to a stop facing Tom Tom, a contented smile on her face as though something had just occurred to her and she then spun once in place, her arms twirling about her as she did and as she came back around she drew them in then thrust them back out with her open palms pointing at her best friend. Not truly expecting anything, Tom Tom didn't even have a chance to blink as he was lifted from his feet by a howling blast of wind and sent tumbling wildly across the courtyard before he slammed into the far wall, sliding down to the flagstones as the winds faded and his legs simply collapsed beneath him leaving him sitting and staring dazedly over at his best friend.

In the centre of the training yards, Zhu Lee leapt and danced, squealing with joy as she began cartwheeling her way over to Tom Tom, leaping up and flipping over in the air before she came down on her feet just before him.

"I did it, Tommy. I did it." She squealed at such a pitch he flinched, "I did Airbending in my girl shape."

"That," he began, his mouth still hanging open as he rose but suddenly he was grinning as widely as she was as he shouted, "Was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

"I know right? And like you said, I just had to think like a Wolf-bat." She added, taking his hands in hers as she bounced up and down, "And never mind my Daddy, Aang and Ana will be so amazed when I show them too. I mean, my girl half was never a Bender before, only my Wolf-bat half but I'm all Airbender now, Tommy. Just like Ana and she can help me learn too and she said when she's a fully-fledged Airnomad like her Dad she'll earn her…she'll get," her excitement drained away as she gave him a fearful look and Zhu Lee suddenly wailed, "But…I don't wanna get any icky tattoos like Angel Aang."

"I think that part's optional, Zhu. You don't have to get those." Tom Tom reassured her and she brightened quickly, "Come on, Zhu. Show me some more. Do it again."

Grinning and nodding eagerly, she spun about to face away from him and thrust out her hands, sending a whitish stream of wind howling out across the training yards then jumping up as she half spun, sending another blast off to the side before she spun about to send one the other way and lost in the euphoria of Bending her element she spun again. Knowing it was coming this time, Tom Tom had time at least to close his eyes before he was picked up, the wall thankfully only a few feet behind him although the blast of wind held him pinned there a moment until Zhu lee dropped her hands.

"Umm, Sorry Tommy." She said, biting at her lip as she helped him back to his feet.

"That's ok. It's still amazing." He replied with a grin, "So what else did your Mom teach you? Can you show me anything else?"

"Uh, I think so." She answered thoughtfully, "Most of it has to do with hunting or flying but I think even in this shape I could do a sonic boom."

"A sonic boom?" he breathed wide eyed, "What's that?"

_Uh oh. Err, Tommy? _ Wolf thought but Tom Tom was again sharing in Zhu Lee's excitement and did not at first hear.

"Momma said it's for when big predators are chasing you." She was explaining eagerly, "You can use it to scare them off or even stun them so you can run away."

With her tongue once more protruding from the side of her mouth, Zhu Lee took a step back, still facing him as she held her arms out wide and now Tom Tom himself took a step back as his excitement transformed into sudden fear.

_ZHU LEE!_ Wolf's shout thankfully stoped the girl and Tom Tom sagged in relief, _Perhaps you should try NOT blasting Tom Tom and Wolf this time._

"Oh, err, sorry Tommy Wolf." She breathed, giggling as she turned to the side.

She froze there however, a curious look on her face as she stared at an arched doorway set into the wall of the training yards not far from where they stood. These doors were not the exit to the large courtyard but lead to the changing rooms, baths and saunas and even an indoor gymnasium but it was the man standing just within the arch of that doorway that held Zhu Lee's attention.

"Who's that guy?" she asked and Tom Tom turned, glancing at the man without much interest.

"Just one of the servants who clean up the training yards." He replied with a shrug, "I think I've seen him around before but they all wear the same uniforms so it's hard to tell."

The man she could see did indeed appear to be dressed as one of the palace servants and he even had a broom in his hands, listlessly stirring the dust at his feet while occasionally glancing over at Zhu lee and Tom Tom from the corner of his eyes.

"You know, that guy's aura is really weird." Zhu Lee said curiously, staring intently at the man who had half turned away, obviously aware of her gaze now as he began sweeping a little more industriously.

_In what way?_ Wolf growled in a tone that made Tom Tom turn attentively toward the man, drawing a deep breath through his nose, _Wolf sense nothing strange about his scent._

"I don't know. It's…Do you remember when we first saw that Jin lady, Tommy?" Zhu Lee asked and then suddenly began to march forward as she called out, "Excuse me, sir? Did you know you have something funny hiding in your aura?"

The man's reaction to the unusual question was even stranger as he sent an angry glare at Zhu Lee and then turned and fled into the doorway behind him, his broom clattering to the flagstones where he had stood.

"Well. That was rude." Zhu Lee said grumpily although she half turned to flash a bright smile at Tom Tom only a moment after, "You wanna see something else I learned from my Momma and Danny?"

With a suddenness that surprised Tom Tom and Wolf both, she streaked away deep into the moment, reduced to a blurring pink and red line that flashed away and into the door the man had fled through.

"Aww, Zhu." Tom Tom moaned.

_Something is not right about this._ Wolf growled urgently, _Get after her, Tommy. NOW!_

He raced away, sprinting as fast as he could and burst through the doors only a moment later, finding himself in a long corridor with only a few doors. Having been here before he knew the gymnasium was to one side but Zhu lee's scent continued down the corridor, toward the change rooms and baths and Tom Tom put on a fresh burst of speed as he raced ahead.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee."

He heard her squeal first and then Zhu Lee skidded around a corner at the far end of the corridor, fear on her face as she streaked toward him but then Tom Tom's steps faltered as he saw the man they had seen before skid around the corner in pursuit of Zhu Lee, his eyes ablaze with red flame.

"ZHU! DOWN!"

Reacting instinctively, Tom Tom's arms were already in motion to call upon the purest form of his element even as the possessed man at the far end of the corridor brought up red blazing fists and Zhu Lee dived to the floor an instant before both fired. Throwing out a hand, Tom Tom cast a sun bright bolt of lightning that streaked down the hallway, the red beam the demon launched meeting this just above Zhu lee. But as these two differing energies met, each became a conduit for the other and while the demon was thrown back, small electrical discharges dancing over him as he jerked and twitched, Tom Tom suddenly screamed as unbelievable pain exploded up his arm to his shoulder, the sleeve of his shirt bursting into flames. The force of it threw him back, the flames quickly going out but Tom Tom wasn't even aware of that or anything else right then, aware only of the agony that was his arm.

"TOMMY!" Zhu lee cried out in fear, jumping to her feet and prepared to run to him when a sound behind her made the girl freeze and turn slowly around.

"How the…hell did you spot me, girl?" the man snarled, swaying on his feet but he managed to stay upright, the hate filled glow of his eyes affixed to Zhu lee as he began to stagger toward her, "I'm going to send you to Fate you little bitch and then…I'll have some fun with your boyfriend before I kill him too."

Terror kept her frozen as the man stopped a few yards away, beginning to raise a blazing fist but as she heard a pain filled moan from behind her, all her fears suddenly vanished as fury clouded Zhu Lee's face.

"YOU MONSTER!" The volume of her shriek made the demon jerk back but then Zhu lee raised her arms out at her sides, sweeping them around before herself until her palms met in a stinging clap.

But the pulse of air and the concussive blast of sound that she released in that move, confined as it was within the corridor, struck the possessed man like a hammer blow, lifting him up and smashing him into the ceiling and still being carried away by that shockwave he hit the wall on one side, bounced off the floor next and with another crash he slammed into the wall at the corridor's far end. Zhu lee's own head was reeling after the blast of sound she had released but before she could strike again and before the demon had even slid down to the floor, a large shape streaked past the girl and she felt relief at the sight of her brother. The huge Wolf-bat leapt at the man who tried to bring his fists up again and then shrieked as the animal's teeth tore into his arm, lifting the demon bodily off the floor and flinging him away around the corner before Daniel raced after him. There came loud crashes and another brief scream from down there but Zhu Lee had already turned away, racing to get to Tom Tom although she could see Azula already crouched at the boy's side.

"Most of the damage is on the surface but I won't lie to you, this is bad, Tom Tom." Azula was saying to him as Zhu Lee crouched at his other side, "I'm afraid this damage is beyond my skills but just try and relax for now. We'll get you to help soon."

Tears were welling in Zhu Lee's eyes as she looked to his arm. From his hand to his elbow it looked like the skin had been flayed away, the rest up to his shoulder a burned and blackened mess yet Tom Tom turned a sweat streaked face to her, giving Zhu Lee a strained smile.

"The pain's not so bad now. Wolf's keeping it away." He told her in a weak voice.

"I'm sorry, Tommy." She suddenly wailed as tears poured from her eyes, "I shouldn't have chased that guy. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's ok." He said, smiling wider as he reached for her with his good hand, "I'm just glad you're alright."

"I take it you sensed something unusual in the man's aura?" Azula asked her, Zhu lee nodding but the young woman's head suddenly turned away to see the large grey Wolf-bat trotting down the corridor toward them, "Is he dead?"

_Unconscious but he's going to have one hell of a headache when he wakes up and that won't be because of what I did to him._ Daniel growled, his green eyes locking onto Zhu lee, _We need to have a talk later about your impulsiveness, little sister although I have to say, that was an impressive boom. You are getting really good._

"I'll say. My ears are still ringing." Tom Tom said with a grin but then hissed in pain as Azula gently lifted his burned arm, laying it on his chest before she turned back to Daniel.

"Bring the demon. We'll get Aang to extract it later so we can interrogate it." He nodded to this, turning about and trotting back down the corridor as Azula turned to Zhu Lee next, "I don't want to risk Tommy's injuries in the chi pathways so give me your clothes and fly back with us. Let's get him to Katara and Reena."

"K." Was all Zhu Lee replied in a tiny voice, the guilt sitting in the pit of her stomach reflected on her face as she turned away and began pulling at her clothes.

* * *

><p>Sweat beaded this young woman's brow, plastering her brown hair and her downy orange fur to her forehead. Her hands were held out before her, palms spread apart and between them an undulating dark ball of something viscous, a sphere of bubbling liquid, seething, roiling and unpleasantly organic.<p>

"How long is this going to take?" a voice demanded sourly.

"Be silent or I will remove your other hand." Phoenix spat, sitting across from Long Feng at the small table in Jin's personal quarters, "Even I have no understanding of how she does this but Jin requires her full concentration."

"Personally I don't see the point of using this." Long Feng continued although his voice was now greatly hushed, "Those things I unleased against Daniel weren't all that impressive."

"Because Jin is able to vary the strengths of each dose and control the changes it will bring about in the ones we use that essence on." Phoenix rumbled, both men watching the young woman across the room with interest, "I simply cannot fathom how she does it but I do know the Waterbending abilities she inherited from her dragon spirit are the key."

"Still, those creatures she unleashed on the city last time did only minimal damage." Long Feng pointed out, "What makes you believe these new ones will perform any better?"

"You understand the plan. Mass destruction is not our goal here." Phoenix returned simply, "And she is a true master of these skills. Jin will not disappoint me."

He did not see the faint twitch of Jin's lips, her smile gone as quickly as it had appeared but she sighed a moment later as she guided the ball between her hands down to a bowl resting on the floor before her, the dark liquid filling it quickly and growing still as she dropped her hands.

"Ah, at last." Long Feng exclaimed, rising to his feet, "You're finally done then."

"No, I'm not and I won't ever be if you don't SHUT UP!" Jin snapped angrily, Long Feng stepping back at her furious glare but fear flashed across her face as she looked to Phoenix, "I…I didn't mean you of course, Master. I would never say anything,"

She fell silent as he raised a hand, Phoenix rising to his feet as well and turning a cold glare onto Long Feng.

"She is right. We must be patient and give her time to finish. In the meantime, return to Ba Sing Se and make certain our…allies know what is required of them." Phoenix rumbled, "We will set our plan into action the day after tomorrow, early in the morning when the streets and the markets will be busiest but make sure those criminals are in their positions and know what to do when we are ready to begin."

"Oh, they'll do what they're told now." Long Feng said coldly, raising his damaged arm and flexing the fingers of his stone hand, curling the pale marble over into a tight fist, "They will be ready as will I. I will see you both in Ba Sing Se then."

He vanished with a quiet sound and the only other sound in the room now was a deep rumble rising from Phoenix, the man's cold fury only slowly draining from his features as he forced himself to relax.

"If we did not need him as an ally, I would gladly crush the life from that insolent fool." Phoenix spat, moving over to stand before Jin and glaring down at her, "Are you making any progress with this concoction of yours?"

"Yes, Master. It's just going take time…another half day at most." Jin replied, her tone eager though her brow was creased with worry, "Although, to make it into a contagion that can infect many people will dilute its strength and I'm afraid the effects will not last for very long."

"How long?" he demanded.

"An hour, maybe only a little longer." She told him, her shoulders hunching slightly as though she expected the blows to come raining down.

"So long as it performs as I asked, that will do." He said and while he had noticed her reaction, strangely his anger faded at the sight and there was uncertainty in his eyes as he turned away.

He walked to the doorway of her chambers and there he paused, one hand upon the door with his back to Jin and he remained that way for over a minute, the young woman glancing at him again and again, reaching for the bowl before her then pulling her hands back, uncertain herself of what if anything was expected of her.

"I believe it was…wrong of me to strike you earlier. You did not deserve that punishment." Phoenix began hesitantly, turning back to her, "The Nomad was able to manipulate Fate because she is incapable of accepting any other or even believing another could be her equal. That isolation is her weakness and I believe now that the care you showed for me is a strength that for all her knowledge and power she can never understand." He dropped his eyes briefly, obviously uncomfortable but he continued on regardless, "I do not understand it yet myself but I will not fall prey to the same weakness."

"You're…you could never be weak, Master." Jin said, hesitant and still fearful herself, "To be alone might be…weak but you have me. I am your weapon and soon I will be finished making the essence you asked for and it will work perfectly and then…you will have Ba Sing Se too."

He remained silent after this, standing stiffly in the doorway and for a moment something of his cold glare returned though his discomfort and uncertainties were still plainly obvious beneath this façade.

"Clear this away for now then come to my rooms. I will have one of the Dai Li bring us some food and after that you will rest." He snapped imperiously, "I would have my perfect weapon at her sharpest. It will not serve either of us to have you exhausted before we set our plans into motion."

"It will be as you say, Master." She replied, bowing her head.

He glared down at her one last time and then turned away, slamming the door hard enough to rattle it in its stone frame while Jin only reached behind herself, bringing around a large stone flask, her hands then weaving about in the air around the bowl and the dark liquid contained within rose up before she began to guide in into the larger container. As she did this and then carefully stoppered the flask she did so with a tiny smile on the lips of her feline face.

* * *

><p>The proud new parents joined the others in Zuko's private meeting room, Kuzon's 'other' mother sitting between them nursing the little boy, smiling dreamily down at him asleep in her arms although Toph's pale eyes glared if anyone but Mai foolishly tried to take the baby from her. They sat in small scattered groups about the large table, Katara with Aang, Reena sitting close to Daniel and Azula while across from them sat Tom Tom and Zhu Lee. The sky beyond the windows was pale gold and red, the sun nearing the horizon now and a few lamps had been lit within the room, not so much adding light to the room but giving it a warmer, more comfortable appearance.<p>

Most of those gathered there did not appear comfortable at the moment however, Tom Tom especially with one arm strapped to his chest and wreathed in bandages while beside him Zhu Lee was unnaturally silent, her face slightly drawn as she stared morosely down at the table. They had only recently returned to the palace after holding the very public funeral for Daniel Bei Fong, his body cremated out over the still waters of the bay near the harbour. Of course the event was a ruse, a chance for the Gaang to observe what demons might be observing them while making certain Fate's spies got to observe the Gaang giving their final farewells to their friend. While they knew the man himself remained alive, it had still been somewhat unsettling for them to watch his body burnt to something less than ash in an instant of intense heat.

"Well, that was certainly an…unusual funeral." Zuko began after a moment.

"Are you kidding? I thought it was great." Daniel said enthusiastically, then wiped an imaginary tear from one eye, "It was so moving, especially that heartfelt speech of Toph's. Mind you, I still say you should have let me plan it."

"Oh, please don't start with the whole marble tomb thing again." Azula snapped at him, rolling her eyes as his grin only grew wider.

"Aww, but all I was saying is that a big marble tomb would have been more realistic for an Earthbender's funeral." Daniel whined with en exaggerated pout, "We wanted to make this appear authentic right? And it could have been magnificent. I would have made it ten storeys tall and a hundred yards to a side, with huge columns on the front with strings of roses and some Winter's Kiss carved all around them. Then I would have inlaid emeralds, sapphires and rubies all surrounding a gigantic wolfs head motif I'd have carved above the doors."

_And do you not think, my boy, that Fate's spies might find it just a little odd when they see a younger Daniel Bei Fong merrily decorating his own tomb with such pretty designs?_ Wolf's sarcastic growl rose from Tom Tom, most of those around the table laughing lightly, A_s Tigress says, enough of your idiotic fantasies, boy. Now, unless you were too busy with your nose up your rear end as usual, tell us how many did you see in the crowds watching us?_

There was more laughter at Wolf's scathing remarks but glancing across the table at Zhu Lee, Daniel's grin became a disappointed and worried frown to see the girl still staring down at her lap, her expression uncharacteristically miserable. Knowing his foolish antics had only been an attempt to cheer the girl and to fill the silence as he now watched her with concern, it was Azula who answered Wolf's question.

"Between us we think we spotted about a dozen scattered amongst the crowds but it's hard to tell without getting close to them. These demons Fate is using to spy on us have learned to disguise themselves almost perfectly." She told the others about the table, "Reena was right. They've almost completely absorbed their host's spirits, becoming indistinguishable from their host but if you look closely at their auras you can see the demon hidden within."

"That's how Zhu spotted that one at the training yards." Tom Tom added, his own concerns for Zhu Lee obvious as he glanced at the silent girl beside him.

"I extracted the demon from him and the other two that we've come across so far." Aang told them, a frown on his face, "But demons or not, I will not nor allow anyone else to forcibly invade their minds. We cannot lower ourselves to using Fate's kind of abusive tactics."

"Then how else are we supposed to interrogate a demon, Airhead?" Azula snapped in a frustrated tone, "And please tell me you didn't just release the things. I thought the whole point was to limit and control what information Fate is able to gather about us."

"We might be able to get some information from the people the demons were possessing. At least when they recover." Aang said although he dropped his eyes then, finishing uncertainly, "But, uh, as for the demons. I didn't let them go. I, umm, I put them in here."

Aang brought one hand up above the table and deposited a large, hemispherical stone onto the polished wood, almost everyone gasping in surprise and leaning forward to stare.

"Whoa, Twinkletoes." Toph breathed, speaking for the first time since they had come into the room, "When did you get so badass?"

"It wasn't bad. At least…I don't think it was." Aang began defensively, "I mean, it's not like consuming someone's spirit. I just…locked them away but we can still release them again by smashing the stone."

"It was my idea." Zuko said then and as Katara suddenly frowned he hastily added, "Alright, OUR idea and after talking it over with Aang, we decided it was the best option. Better than letting the things return to Fate anyway."

"It's not so different to forcing a demon to take a totem." Daniel said next with a nonchalant shrug, his eyes however still on the silent and unmoving Zhu Lee, "Once they're bound to a physical object, they cannot leave the realm that object is in."

"The main question is, why does Fate feel the need for all these spies?" Zuko asked.

"The Fount." Daniel mumbled distractedly, rising to his feet and moving around the table.

"The what?" Zuko asked.

"He means the Fountain of Knowledge in the spirit realms." Aang clarified, watching like the others were as Daniel pulled out a chair beside Zhu Lee and sat next to her, "Because of the Nomad's influences, Fate still can't access knowledge through the Fount about what's happening in the mortal world. She'll be watching to make certain we aren't becoming a true threat to her."

"Which is why we must be more than careful from now on." Azula added, "Any information concerning our preparations for the solstice must only be shared between us, our family or those we trust implicitly. Sokka's communication network is too risky. If anyone's crystal is stolen or somehow duplicated, the entire network could be compromised."

"Me an Snoozles are working on that though." Toph spoke up, her voice slightly hushed however as she rocked Kuzon in her arms, "He thinks it's possible to make the crystals somehow recognise the people who own them. That way if the wrong person picks it up, it won't work for them."

"That's my brother for you. Always the ideas man." Katara said with a smile, "In the meantime Aang and I can keep relaying information to everyone telepathically so no one else can,"

The meeting continued with those gathered there sharing what they knew, some putting forth ideas for the preparations they did have planned but to three seated at that table it was just so much background noise. While Wolf added to the discussions, Tom Tom merely gazed sadly at his best friend, sometimes reaching for her but she only tensed at his touch, hunching in upon herself as she stared blankly down at her hands resting in her lap. Beside her, Daniel was as silent as the girl who was in every real sense his sister now, his concerned expression slowly hardening as the meeting went on around them.

"Right." Daniel suddenly growled, rising to his feet and vanishing with a sharp crack.

* * *

><p>At the edge of the lower ring of the fabled city of Ba Sing Se was an old warehouse, now converted to a spacious and colourfully decorated home to many of the city's orphans and runaways. At the moment it was also being used as a place for several of the Gaang to convalesce and heal, two of those now much recovered from the injuries they had suffered. The young couple who ran the orphanage had generously given over the largest upstairs bedroom, their own bedroom in fact and while it was late into the night here in the north east of the Earthnation continent, those within that room were far from sleep.<p>

"I trusted her with my daughter!" Jeong Jeong was snarling furiously, pacing back and forth before the largest bed, "She promised me she would keep Zhu Lee safe and now you tell me Azula not only allowed her to go chasing off with that fool of a boy, they nearly got themselves killed? And now my precious child has become some kind of…of animal?"

"Uh, Basically…yes." Suki replied weakly, "But everything worked out in the end. And she's not an animal, she's,"

"Worked out?" The older man shouted, "Azula swore to me she and Wolf would keep them safe!"

"They are safe!" Suki snapped in return, her temper flaring, "That's why I came to explain things before I took you home. So you wouldn't erupt like an insane volcano in front of her!"

"You call what has happened to my daughter, SAFE?" Jeong Jeong snarled again, marching forward to stand before Suki, "I should never have left her in the care of you people."

"You people?" a voice came from the large bed, Manny and Sanna there and both still swathed in bandages but sitting up. After her first outburst, Manny jerked forward and shouted, "How dare you speak that way to Suki you stupid old,"

"Manny, baby." Though still weak, Sanna's quiet voice and warm smile calmed her often volatile girlfriend, the captain of the Kyoshi Warriors turning a sterner look to Jeong Jeong next, "You're so desperate to keep Zhu Lee safe but you'll only push her away. Just like you did to Ty Lee."

"Don't you dare speak to me about her. That is none of your business." The man snarled, his face reddening and making the pair of scars down one side stand out starkly.

"She has been one of my best friends for ten years and I'm making it my business." Sanna snapped angrily, her voice now rising as well, "She never spoke of what happened between you but I'm the one who was there when she cried. To everyone else she wore that cheerful face but I'm the one who was there for her when she would get so depressed she could barely,"

Sanna suddenly gasped, wrapping her arms about her bandaged chest as she grimaced in pain and Manny grabbed for her in concern, Suki rushing for the bedside at the same time. Dropping his gaze regretfully, Jeong Jeong resumed his pacing, shaking his head and mumbling to himself as Suki and Manny helped Sanna to lay back on the bed.

"No…I…I failed Ty Lee but…I will not fail Zhu. I will…I must keep her safe." Jeong Jeong said, anger, fear, uncertainty and more crossing his face as he paced back and forth, "I lost their mother, I…I couldn't protect Ty…but I will not fail Zhu Lee. I…I will take her away. Find somewhere she can be safe. Somewhere I can protect her."

"Jeong Jeong, listen to yourself." Suki began from beside her sister, "Taking her away from everyone she loves won't help, you'll only,"

She fell silent, everyone reacting in surprise as Daniel simply appeared by the door across the room, his face twisted by anger while his eyes glared directly at Jeong Jeong. Before anyone could speak, Daniel was suddenly standing before the other man, one hand resting on his forehead, the other over Jeong Jeong's heart and a moment later the room was filled with blindingly bright light.

"What? Where…am I?" Jeong Jeong breathed.

"My imagination." Daniel's growling voice replied.

"But…it's all white. I can't see anything." Jeong Jeong said, attempting to look around but still there was nothing around him, "I can't even see you. Or myself."

Before Jeong Jeong the other man simply faded into view though not Daniel as he knew him. As the others had already seen he was younger now, free of the scars and tattoos that had adorned him before and with a start Jeong Jeong realised they were simply floating together, nothing above or below them, only the endless universe of white.

"Better?" Daniel growled with a grin that was more frightening than reassuring.

"But…what are we doing here?" Jeong Jeong breathed and then narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Why have you done this?"

"Because it's time for a change." Daniel said, his anger fading though his glare remained as he drifted closer, "To start with, I have brought you here to show you just what changes Zhu Lee and I have both undergone recently."

"She really has an animal spirit? Like Tom Tom has Wolf or…or like you?" Jeong Jeong demanded forcefully although there was obvious concern in his voice.

"Not like Wolf. Tom Tom willingly shares his body and spirit with Wolf's as I used to." Daniel explained as the growl in his tone softened, "But Zhu Lee and I were bonded completely. There is no distinction between our human or animal spirits now. We are human and we are Wolf-bat."

"But, does that mean," Jeong Jeong began, the anger on his own face shadowed by confusion but there was also a touch of fear in his voice now, "Is she an Avatar, like you?"

"What? Oh, hell no!" Daniel exclaimed in surprise, suddenly laughing so hard tears were welling in his eyes, "Oh, that's a good one, Jeong Jeong. Can you just imagine it? Avatar Zhu Lee unleashed upon the world with the power to wield the elements and command the forces of nature. Nothing cute, small or fluffy would ever be safe again."

Unable to help himself, a small smile appeared on Jeong Jeong's lips and Daniel continued chuckling to himself as he swept an arm out by his side, the universe of white suddenly filled with undulating shapes like bubbles, some as large as small mountains with millions more of all sizes down to dense clouds of tiny spheres, all of them filled with half seen shadows and shapes.

"No. What Zhu Lee is now is what she's always been. She is your daughter." Daniel said, Jeong Jeong watching wide eyed as the man's arms moved about, the shapes and bubbles surrounding them shifting and dancing around them, "But for you to fully understand this, I think you need to see her as I have. The girl and the Wolf-bat she was seen through the eyes of the man and Wolf-bat I was and I think once you have seen, you will understand just how magnificent she is."

"I have…always been proud of my daughters." Jeong Joeng told him haughtily, his eyes however still staring in wonder at the universe of strange bubbles surrounding them, "I have always been able to see just how wonderful my children are."

"Oh, you think so do you?" Daniel growled with a touch of menace, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

A lopsided grin appeared on Daniel's face as the crowding bubbles closed in and suddenly Jeong Joeng gasped as a hail of images, sensations and memories poured into his head.

To Suki, Sanna and Manny it was over in an instant. Daniel's sudden appearance, the glow rising from the two men that was just as suddenly gone and then Jeong Jeong stumbled back from Daniel, the older man's face crumpling in grief as his knees buckled and he folded slowly down to the floor.

"Oh, Danny." Suki breathed in horror, "What did you do?"

"What I should have done over a month ago." Daniel answered her, his glaring eyes remaining on Jeong Jeong, "I just showed him the truth."

"But…why…why is she so afraid?" the man kneeling on the floor groaned, looking up pleadingly at Daniel, "Why is she afraid…of me?"

"You still don't get it." Daniel told him in a warmer tone, kneeling before Jeong Jeong to bring their faces level, "It's not you she's afraid of. What she fears above all else is disappointing the man she has idolised her whole life because far more than me or Wolf or even Tom Tom, her father has always been the greatest hero in the world to Zhu Lee and what she wants more than anything is to be just like you."

"But she's not like me…I mean," Jeong Jeong began, the pain on his face growing as he looked away, "She's really just like her mother. Just as loving and as wonderful and…and just as reckless and impulsive and that's why I tried so hard to protect her. Ty Lee and Zhu, I tried so hard to teach them to be different to their mother to keep them safe but I was always fighting against their true natures and in the end, I lost Ty and now, I'm losing Zhu Lee too."

The famed general of the Firenation, once seen as a traitor before he was a celebrated war hero, a man most looked up to for his courage and wisdom now knelt on the bare wooden floorboards of an Earthnation orphanage, his strength gone and his spirit broken and such was the confusion and pain on Jeong Jeong's face now that Suki rose quickly from her sister's side, moving over to kneel beside Daniel. She reached out to the older man although at first Jeong Jeong twisted away to hide his tear streaked face but with gentle pressure she turned his face to her.

"It's not too late. For either of them. As long as you don't give up." She said warmly, smiling softly to him as she held his golden eyes with her blue, "I know you're afraid for her and I get scared too. My twins are just as impulsive as Zhu Lee although in my opinion my boys are the very definition of reckless. And as for my Reena, she's only just realising abilities that I never dreamed she could have before she was born and when I think about what the future might hold for my kids, sometimes it frightens the hell out of me." He didn't resist as Suki's arms went about him although at first his arms hung limply by his sides, the pain fading from his eyes at least as she held him tightly, "No parent wants to see their children hurt but we can't lock them away from the world or force them to be something they're not without hurting them ourselves. All we can do is our best to raise them as good people and hope that when the time comes for them to walk out into the world on their own, they will have learned enough to make the right choices."

"Just as you have seen in my memories." Daniel added with a brief grin, "Even before she became half Wolf-bat, when the innocent are in danger, when those she loves need her, she will always make the right choices and that is something she learned from her father."

At first Jeong Joeng's eyes remained fixed on nothing, his thoughts turned inward but he nodded slowly to show he'd heard then reached up to grasp Suki's shoulders and gently pushed her away. He held her at arm's length for a moment until his eyes came up to meet hers, a small smile of gratitude briefly on his lips before he rose to his feet with a sigh.

"Are you alright, Jeong Jeong?" Suki asked as she rose too and he nodded to her again.

"I am and…I am deeply sorry for my outbursts before. I had no right to raise my voice to those who have been such good friends to Ty Lee when I was not there for her." He was speaking to all three women though his eyes were resting on Sanna before he bowed low to her, "I have made…a great many mistakes where my daughters are concerned. For too long I have allowed my pride to cloud my judgement…when I should have accepted the help of those who cared for me and my daughters rather than believing I could do it all on my own."

"Of course you can't do it on your own, no one can." Suki said warmly but then grinned as she pointed at Daniel, "We used to have to hammer that simple fact into his skull several times a day."

"Hey." Daniel barked, an annoyed frown on his face as all three women laughed.

"Oh, you know I'm right, Daniel." Suki said with a grin as her laughter died own, leaning closer to press her lips to the glowering man's cheek, "Let's just hope that attitude of yours has improved as much as you looks."

The two women on the bed laughed all the harder at the sour expression on Daniel's face until Sanna gasped and clutched at her bandaged chest again. Manny reached for her while Suki jumped for the bed but Sanna only waved them away as she smiled at Daniel.

"My sister's right. You look a lot better these days." She said to the man, her smile becoming more of a grin, "But one thing hasn't changed. I can smell you from here, Daniel. You really need a bath."

As Daniel's glowering face only darkened further, Manny and Suki burst into fresh laughter, Sanna chuckling along even as tears welled in her eyes from the pain this caused in her chest.

"What is it with women and bathing all the time?" Daniel grumbled and turned his frown back to Jeong Jeong, "Are you ready to get out of here? They'll probably start picking on you next."

"Yes, but before we go to Zhu Lee, I would like to meet this Wolf-bat who is suddenly the mother of my daughter." Jeong Jeong said thoughtfully, "From what you showed me before, the difficult and often painful life she has endured, more than any mother should be expected to bear and yet she still managed to raise such an amazing daughter that we now share. This Huntress must be an exceptional creature."

"Oh, she is and don't forget she's not just Zhu Lee's mother now. She's mine too." Daniel said, leaning even closer to grin into Jeong Jeong's face, "We're all one big happy family now…Dad."

Chuckling happily at the incredulous shock on the other man's face, Daniel reached out to grab Jeong Jeong by the arm and he didn't even react as he was carried away into the chi pathways.

* * *

><p>As their meeting continued, all of those gathered about the long table sent concerned glances toward Zhu lee, the young girl unnaturally silent and still, offering nothing to their discussions and not once did she even raise her face. When Kuzon awoke and began to fuss, Mai and Toph rose but paused before Azula waved them on, rising herself and Reena followed as they moved around together to join Tom Tom at Zhu Lee's side.<p>

"You girls go ahead with Kuzon and I'll arrange for something to eat to be brought up to our rooms." Zuko said to Mai and Toph, turning then to Aang, "Would you and Katara like to join us for supper? Bring the kids up too and we'll put the plans aside until tomorrow."

"Well, I don't know." Katara began uncertainly, her eyes too resting upon Zhu Lee.

"It's alright. You go ahead and we might join you later." Azula told them, "I can guess where Daniel went and I have a feeling he won't be long."

"No, I think he's nearly done." Aang agreed, his expression thoughtful while his mind was watching something far from there, "At least I haven't felt him get…too angry."

"Nah, Chuckles knows what he's doing." Toph added, moving around the table to stand behind Zhu Lee, "Hey, little hairy sister. Don't stress too much, ok? Your Dad's as hard as iron but he'll melt like warm butter when he sees you. You'll see."

"Mnnnngff." The baby she was holding burbled and made a sour looking face.

"See? Even Geyser here agrees with me." Toph said with a grin, leaning then between the two preteens to bring Kuzon closer, "Now say goodnight to the little Geyser cause he's feeling a bit damp. I think he's in the middle of an eruption again."

Only now raising her face, Zhu Lee smiled briefly to the little boy giving her a look of intense concentration before she kissed him lightly on his nose only to drop her face again as Toph straightened up.

"Geyser, Toph?" Katara asked as she and Aang joined the others headed to the door.

"It's a good name for him. Mainly because every time I've changed his diapers so far, he goes off like one." Toph said, pausing to pass the boy to Mai, "And I tell ya, the next time this kid squirts me in the eyes, I might just drop my knickers and pay him back in kind."

"Toph!" Mai snapped in a scandalised and slightly disgusted tone.

The small group shared a laugh as Zuko and Aang followed the three women from the room, leaving only Azula and Reena sitting with Tom Tom beside the silent and downcast girl. For several more minutes there was only silence as they looked to her, Tom Tom going from watching Zhu Lee in concern to looking past her to the two women, his eyes pleading silently with them.

"You know, Zhu. I've known your father since I was a little girl too." Azula began, a warm and confident tone to her voice, "He was Zuzu's Firebending instructor before he became mine and I've always known him as a great and wise man. I think Toph is right, your father will be as amazed of the things you've achieve as the rest of us are."

"No he won't." Zhu Lee said in a croaking whisper without raising her head, "I messed up…again. Tommy got hurt because of me…again. Daddy won't let me train anymore and…I don't deserve to anyway." her breathing hitched as tears dripped down into her lap, "I should just stick to being a lady…or go live with my Grandma and the Silverwing…that way I won't disappoint him anymore."

"No, Zhu." Tom Tom added firmly, "You're a good warrior. You can't give up on that. What about all the adventures we'll have? What about seeing the world?"

"I can't anymore, Tommy." She replied in a broken whisper, "He'll be so mad at me already…I don't want my Daddy to hate me."

"Come off it, girl. You're supposed to see the living spirit better even than me and your sister, right?" Reena's amused voice came to her, "So why don't you turn those pretty eyes of yours upwards and see for yourself how he feels."

Turning her head to the side, Zhu Lee frowned curiously at Reena before Azula reached over to cup the young girl's chin in one hand, gently turning her head. Zhu Lee gasped as she sat up in shock at the sight of her father standing just inside the doorway across the room although she was a little confused to see her mother sitting on the floor at her father's side. But as Reena had said, it took only an instant for her to see glowing energy of the man and she understood even before Jeong Jeong smiled, opening his arms to her.

"DADDY!"

Everyone flinched or clapped their hands to their ears at her piercing squeal and then Zhu Lee vaulted up onto the table, leaping from there out across the room and Jeong Jeong staggered back as she crashed into his chest, his smile remaining however as he wrapped his arms about her.

"I'm so sorry, my little angel." Jeong Jeong breathed in a husky voice, "Can you ever forgive your father?"

"Forgive you…why?" she exclaimed, pulling away to stare quizzically into his eyes, "I'm the dummy that got Tommy hurt. I thought you'd be mad at me."

"Never, Zhu Lee. I could never be mad at you." He replied, embracing her tightly once more as his eyes locked onto Tom Tom across the room, "I am so proud of you both. You've been through so much, faced such frightening and terrible trials but never once did you abandon each other or those who needed you and for that, I am the proudest father in the world."

Then getting his hands beneath her arms, Zhu Lee found her feet dangling above the floor as her father held her out at arm's length, his uncharacteristic grin only confusing her further and the glint of childish delight in his eyes wasn't helping matters either.

"I have to see you, Zhu Lee. The…new you." He asked eagerly, "Lady Suki and Daniel told me how you've inherited the skills of a Wolf-bat, that you are a Wolf-bat now. Will you show me? Please?"

"You…really want to see?" she asked as he lowered her to the floor, nodding enthusiastically.

As the last of the fears and concerns that had plagued her all afternoon evaporated, Zhu Lee smiled brightly to her father before she began unabashedly stripping away her clothing. Jeong Jeong's smile only faltered for a moment, his eyes going across the room and rightly guessing the older man's concerns, Azula's arm flashed out to slap her hand into place over Tom Tom's eyes but it took only seconds before Zhu Lee was dropping down to all fours, grey fur exploding out over her, her ears held high while her tail cut the air happily behind her.

"You…oh, Zhu Lee. You're still so beautiful." Jeong Jeong breathed, dropping to his knees before her, "And you are truly an Airbender now? Can you show me?"

Her tongue lolling out in happiness, Zhu Lee backed away several steps before she reared up on her hind legs, snapping her wide wings open then sweeping one across between her and her father, releasing a tiny, compact whirlwind that sped across the room to shatter apart against the far wall.

"Astounding." Jeong Jeong breathed, turning his wide eyes back to his daughter.

The pure joy suffusing her entire being only growing, Zhu Lee swept her other wing across to send another vortex of whitely spinning wind dancing over the floor then dropped back to her feet, her wings sweeping down before her forepaws hit the floor and releasing a strong gust of wind that washed out in every direction, rocking Jeong Jeong back on his heels though he only laughed loudly. And still enjoying herself immensely, Zhu Lee reared back again, snapping open her wings before quickly sweeping them closed before herself and understanding what she was about to do, the Huntress dived away to the side but still kneeling directly before the young Wolf-bat and oblivious to what was coming, Jeong Jeong was lifted from the floor by the concussive blast of sound she released, sent hurtling back to smash through the door behind him and ended his wild tumble upside-down against the wall in the hallway beyond.

_Daddy! Daddy!_ Zhu Lee yelped, rushing forward and changing again as she raced through the shattered door, dropping to her knees as a human again beside her father and helping him to right himself and sit up, "Oh, Daddy. I'm so sorry. I didn't think…Oh, I never think. I just do such stupid,"

"Just like your mother. Always losing yourself in the fun of the moment and your sister Ty Lee is exactly the same." He interrupted, taking her head in his hand to pull her forward, pressing his lips to her forehead but as he released her he gave his daughter a stern look, "But I see we have much work to do before you can truly call yourself a warrior like your mother or Ty Lee which is why Daniel has agreed to assist me with your training. First thing at dawn, I want you and Tom Tom down at the training yards ready to begin your studies, understand?"

"Really?" she squeaked, her eyes growing huge.

"Really." He answered with a fresh smile, "But for tonight it would make your old father happy if you would join him at home and I will let you order in anything you want to eat."

"Ooooo. Even honey cakes and cinnamon and jam rolls?" Zhu Lee asked, batting her eyes at her father.

"All the sweets you can stomach." He told her with another laugh, "Why not see if Tom Tom and your…mother would like to join us for something to eat…although before we do start for home, my sweet Zhu Lee," he leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear, "Perhaps you might like to put your fur back on first?"

Loud laughter erupted behind her and Zhu lee half turned in surprise, almost having forgotten the others still within the meeting room, Azula still with one hand over Tom Tom's eyes though he was grinning back at Zhu Lee as widely as they were. Flashing an embarrassed grin at her father, Zhu Lee quickly resumed her Wolf-bat form and Jeong Jeong reached out to touch the thick yet soft mane of fur that covered her neck and shoulders, his smile only growing at the blissful look on her face as his fingers dug in to scratch lightly at her skin.

_Huntress? _Azula growled softly to the Wolf-bat on the opposite side of the table from them, _Where is Danny?_

_Danny bring two-leg man to Huntress before._ The Wolf-bat answered while leaping lightly up onto the table, sitting before Azula and then looking back at Jeong Joeng embracing Zhu Lee once more, _Danny help us talk, that weird two-leg way of exchanging scents but Huntress know him from his family scent. Father to my daughter. This pack just get stranger and stranger but him seem nice for two-leg._

_He is._ Azula agreed, then added in a worried tone, _But Huntress, where did Danny go?_

_Danny…I feel my son filled with confusion. Like the Hunter used to be._ The Huntress told her, the Wolf-bat dropping her eyes sadly, _All he want is to be with our pack but…something also make him afraid of that._

_And Wolf can guess what that is. _Tom Tom's throat and mouth worked but it was Wolf's growl that rose from him, _Tigress, you will find him above the royal family's rooms._

"I figured he might be." Azula said aloud, nodding her thanks to both boy and Wolf-bat.

Reena had watched the exchange curiously, unable to understand the sounds the three of them were making but before she could ask anything, Jeong Jeong came back into the room, Zhu Lee trotting along at his side. Invitations were offered to Tom Tom and the Huntress, both readily agreeing to spend some time at Jeong Jeong's home and soon Azula and Reena found themselves alone. In the silence that followed, Reena did not need to ask as she looked to Azula's distant, thoughtful expression and understood instantly what was troubling the other young woman.

"I might join them down at the training yards in the morning. Maybe I can catch up with Danny then." Renna attempted to sound positive though it sounded forced even to her, "Do you want to go upstairs? Even if there's no food left we can spend some time with Kuzon."

"I'm not interested in food right now." Azula said with a sudden smirk, "But we are going hunting."

"Hunting?" Reena asked with a mix of surprise and mild distaste.

But as Azula lent close and began whispering her idea into Reena's ear, a moment later both young women wore almost identical smirks.

* * *

><p>It proved to be a pleasant evening for all those within the royal apartments after their meeting though they stayed up late into the night. All other discussions concerning the conflicts they might face between now and the final one on the solstice were put aside while they enjoyed a hot meal and later Aang joined Zuko for a friendly game of Pia Sho. Toph produced some dice to show Mai, Katara and even Ana and her little brother the games of chance she had learned in her travels, the impromptu gambling tournament ending quickly and even Toph was unable to explain why all of them somehow now owed exorbitant amounts of money to Gyatso. After this and after much cajoling from the children, Zuko was convinced to tell the story of the time he and their father first went to meet the dragon elders so they could master their Firebending.<p>

All of this he was aware of from where he stood, every heartbeat, every breath and every footfall of his family, the servants, the guards, even the Elephant-rats scuttling about the cellars, every living thing within and around the palace beneath him was fixed in his awareness. And yet only a small, instinctual part of him remained focused on that, the man's thoughts turned inwards as he frowned into the night.

"Damn you, Nomad." Daniel growled low, raising his hands to glare at them and his eyes flashed briefly with green light, "I'm whole, I'm here…but what the hell have you made me into now?"

He dropped his hands, glaring again out over the brightly lit palace grounds and the imperial city beyond though again he paid little attention to what was before him, his angry frown remaining as he returned to his internal musings. So still he might have been a statue, he was so focused inwards that it took him several moments before he noticed the cold sensation creeping over his skin and glancing downwards he blinked in surprise at the white ice that now encased his feet, still spreading as it crept slowly up his shins.

"What?" he said aloud, twisting one leg to shatter the ice holding his foot to the roof tiles.

Before he could do the same with the other however, a large shape flew at him from out of the darkness and Daniel barely got his hands up in time before several hundred pounds of snarling tiger drove him down to his back. He didn't struggle as she pinned his arms beneath her wide paws, only staring up in confusion at the Tigress sitting atop him.

"Azula?" he snapped, surprise, confusion and even a touch of anger on his face, "What are you doing?"

He felt feather light touches down his side then, a shudder going through him at the ticklishness of it and turning his head he stared at another there with deeper confusion.

"There. That should mess with your energy enough to keep you from using the chi pathways for at least an hour." Reena said, flashing the confused man a satisfied smile.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Daniel demanded, his eyes going from his childhood friend to the Tigress above him.

_What is going on is that you have been avoiding your family again._ Azula growled, pushing her face closer so that her whiskers brushed his cheek, _That ends now, Daniel and we are going to make certain of that._

By now Ana and Gyatso had fallen asleep together on one of the large couches, the adults still chatting idly on comfortable chairs of their own though a few of them yawned themselves. They jumped in surprise however as several figures suddenly materialised in the centre of the room although at first the strange sight kept them silent. They saw Daniel laying on the floor with the Tigress crouched atop him, one of his feet still trapped in ice and Reena leaning over them with one hand on Azula.

"Wow." Toph breathed to break the silence, "I figured you'd have a kinky side, Sis but this just goes to a whole new level of freak."

The look Azula gave the young woman, easily readable even on her feline face, broke through the other's surprise and loud laugher echoed about the room, enough to wake the children and they soon rushed over excitedly to greet the three newcomers. Still frowning at Azula as she shifted off him, Daniel only began to sit up when Ana and Gyatso practically pounced upon him, nearly sending him crashing back to the floor.

"Danny." Ana breathed happily, her arms about his neck as she hugged him tightly, "I haven't seen you since last night. Are you ok?"

He only nodded, relaxing into her embrace and Azula smiled to herself to see his tensions draining away from him as they always did around the younger members of their family, the man even laughing as Gyatso pushed his sister aside to grin briefly into Daniel's face and then promptly head-butting the man on his chest with an excited laugh.

"You look very handsome now…for a big brother." Ana said, grinning as he gave her a wry smile and turning from him she added, "Don't you think so, Azula? Miss Reena? He looks so much better without all those scars he had before."

"He looks a lot more like the Daniel I remember now." Reena agreed with a smile to the girl, "And by the way, Danny wants to start Zhu Lee's Airbending training tomorrow. You think you could help out?"

"You'd have to help me convince my Mom to let me off my grounding first." Ana answered sourly, "I'm still in trouble for helping the Nomad."

"He was dangerous, Ana." Daniel growled to her, sitting with Gyatso perched on one shoulder, the boy attempting to climb atop the man's head, "He might be gone now but he could still be dangerous."

"But Danny," Ana began but was interrupted before she could argue her point.

"Give it a rest, Daniel. Now is not the time." Reena snapped at him, her angry retort making him blink in fresh surprise but turning back to Ana, Reena was smiling warmly again, "Come on. Let's go talk to your Mom and Dad and see if we can get you an early release from prison."

He watched them go to Aang and Katara, still slightly confused as he turned back to Azula, the Tigress's black lips spread on one side of her feline face and giving him what could only be described as a self-satisfied smirk.

"Fine." The man snapped to her with a resigned growl, "But if I explode or…turn into a green slime monster…or something, it'll be your fault."

"Oooo." Gyatso cooed appreciatively at this, leaning over the back of Daniel's head to look into his face, "Danny be green! Go on! Be green, Danny!"

"Some other time, little brother." Daniel said, lifting the boy off himself and setting him in his lap.

Pouting in disappointment at first, Gyatso's eyes locked onto Azula and she took a sudden step backwards at the unsettling grin that grew on his face.

"Oooo, pretty." The boy cooed again.

"That she is, Gatty. That she most certainly is." Daniel agreed as he grinned as widely as the boy on his lap, "And you know something? If you cuddle her real tight and don't let go, she turns into a really pretty woman…with no clothes on."

_DANIEL!_ Azula snapped angrily but suddenly tensed warily as Gyatso bounded to his feet.

Giggling excitedly he raced ahead, his little arms outstretched toward her and making Azula hastily backpedal away, almost knocking over several chairs and in the end she raised one wide paw, Gyatso running face first into this and simply wrapping his arms about her leg. She gave the paw a gentle shake though this only caused Gyatso's giggling to become shrieks of pleasure at the wild ride and he raised himself up to wrap his legs about hers to grip onto her even tighter. Growling in annoyance she next looked about and moved over awkwardly, trying to scrape the child off against a chair but she yowled as his little fingers grasped pinching handfuls of her fur, the boy avoiding her attempts at removing him by crawling his way under her chest then around to her side.

_Oh, you will pay for this._ Azula growled at Daniel who only returned her smirk from before as Gyatso continued pulling at her fur, climbing his way onto the Tigress's back.

The pleasant evening continued with Daniel joining the others, spending some time helping Reena and Ana convince Katara to allow her daughter to assist in Zhu Lee's training, Katara stubbornly resisting the idea until her husband added his own pleading voice to the others. Again with much cajoling from the children and even Daniel this time, Aang sat down to tell them all of when he had first met the nature spirit Hei Bai and his earliest journeys into the spirit realms. All too soon though most of them were yawning and there came a cry from the bedroom nearby as Kuzon awoke, hungry again and calling for his mother. Mai and Toph bid goodnight to the others as they went to tend to the baby and Aang and Katara were just saying goodnight to Zuko when they discovered a problem. Still atop Azula's back, Gyatso lay on her soft fur fast asleep but when his mother tried to lift him, the boy's fingers clenched reflexively and refused to let go to the point where Azula winced in pain.

_It appears I have been picking up parasites. _Azula growled softly, twisting her head about to glare at the sleeping child though she nudged him with her nose to push him into a more secure position before she turned back to Katara, _How about I follow you to your rooms? I could change there without waking him and you can put him to bed. At least that way I won't have to put up with him poking his bottom lip out at me._

"Sure, Azula." Katara said with a knowing smile that the Tigress pointedly ignored.

"We might wait here." Daniel said before they left, the man's eyes going to Reena and then the bedroom door across from them, "I just thought…Re might like to say goodnight to Ku…when Mai's done feeding him."

_Sure, Danny._ Azula replied with a knowing smile of her own.

When she returned to the sitting room adjoining the royal bedchambers, once again back in her human form, Azula paused just within the doorway to raise a curious eyebrow at her brother laying on one of the large couches, Toph straddling the man's waist and they had obviously been enjoying a passion filled kiss before being interrupted.

"Oh, hey sis." Toph greeted Azula as she sat up, "Don't mind us. We just came out here so we wouldn't disturb the sleeping beauties in there."

"Mai fell asleep and…well, go check it out for yourself." Zuko told his sister with a grin, jerking a thumb toward the bedroom door, "Let them sleep though. Toph and I are comfortable enough out here."

"Oh, you're too comfortable hey?" Toph quipped down at the man, suddenly tearing his shirt open with her hands, "I'll soon fix that, Sparkles."

Curling her lip in distaste, Azula hurried across the room but paused again in the doorway to the bedroom as she smiled at the sight within. Mai lay with her eyes closed, her mouth half open as a steady, rattling snore rose from her and on the opposite side of the huge bed Reena was curled up on her side, a whinier snore rising from her. Between them, Daniel sat cross legged on the bed, the little wrapped bundle of Kuzon sleeping in the man's arms and he had his face turned down to the baby, speaking softly and obviously unaware that he was being observed.

"But don't worry, Ku. This time around you're going to have your Mom with you and soon enough you'll have all the brothers and sisters the Ku I knew always wished for." Daniel was saying to the sleeping baby, "I wonder who you'll fall for this time though. This Reena's a couple years older than the Re I grew up with so I doubt it'll be her. There's a whole world out there for you to explore before you have to worry about that though and even if you do get your heart broken that's ok because I know that just like me, your soul mate's out there waiting for you too."

Closing the door behind her quietly, Azula smirked as Daniel looked up at her with a guilty start, his face colouring rapidly as he gave her a sheepish grin. Then still in a sitting position, he rose from the bed to drift silently over Mai who snorted once without waking, rolling to her side and reaching out to rest her hand on the ornate cot positioned beside the bed. Daniel dropped down beside this, gently tucking Kuzon into his blankets before just as gently taking Mai's hand and she smiled contentedly in her sleep as he laid her hand next to her son.

"So, was that so difficult for you?" Azula whispered teasingly as he came over to her.

"Well, breast feeding's a lot harder than you might think." He replied, grinning as she rolled her eyes but as she went to put her arms about him, Azula suddenly jerked back as her nose wrinkled, "Yeah, Mai let me have a go at changing him and I gotta say, for a kid two days old he's got deadly aim with that little hose of his."

"Then it's time for another bath." Azula said sternly.

"Twice in a month?" he whined with an exaggerated pout, "Are you trying to kill me?"

She folded her arms and the playfulness in her glare brought another grin to his face and chuckling quietly, Daniel went to open the door but was stopped as Azula suddenly grabbed his arm.

"No." Azula exclaimed, flinching guiltily as Kuzon moaned in his cot before she added in another whisper, "You really don't want to see what's out there."

The moment she'd said it, Azula saw the way Daniel's eyes unfocused, his other senses focusing reflexively on the room beyond and she smirked again as he jerked back from the door with a sour expression.

"I told you not to look." She told him, her smirk widening as she took his hand, "Come on, we'll use the direct route."

Minutes later they stood again in waist deep water, steam filling the bathroom around them as they washed the day's grime away. Like before, Azula had him turn so she could wash his back, taking her time and smiling to herself as his blush once again crept down from his face.

"You did a good thing for Jeong Jeong and Zhu Lee tonight." She said conversationally, her own face blushing as she kneaded her soapy hands against his lower back and relishing his quiet moan, "I admit, I was concerned when you took off. I thought you might try to…beat some sense into him."

"I can't say it didn't cross my mind." Daniel replied, dropping down to rinse himself off before he turned to face her, "But I knew that wasn't what he needed. All it took was showing him the truth. He'd been denying it to himself for so long, I thought he needed to see it from another perspective."

"Which only shows how much you have changed. I'm proud of you, Danny." She told him, enjoying the way it made his blush return.

He took her shoulder to turn her gently and Azula tried to fight her own rising blush as his larger hands slid over her skin, he too taking his time kneading her shoulders and back.

"I do like the new you but," Azula began, a purring groan rising from her, "I hope the wild man I fell in love with is still in there too."

His hands suddenly slid over her bare skin to her stomach and she gasped as he pulled her back against himself, his lips brushing her ear as he growled softly.

"What do you think?"

Something in his voice sent a thrill of excitement and fear through her but Azula only turned her head, seeking his lips with her own and she groaned again at the heat of his mouth moving against hers, their shared passion growing for several long minutes. They were used to each other's bodies, having often worked, trained and even embraced without their clothes before but as his arms about her abdomen tightened, she was highly aware of his broad chest pressing into her back, the pounding of his heart matching the wild beat of her own and she reached up to take a fistful of his hair, pulling his head down and mashing her lips against his with even more force as a louder moan escaped them both. His hands were moving about her stomach, her hand tugging at his hair as she moaned with growing urgency into his mouth when suddenly Azula pulled away with a soft gasp.

"I'm sorry, I…I'm not…I'm not ready to," she began, turning to him with one trembling hand still resting over his heart, unable at first to meet his eyes with hers.

"How about we…get some sleep?" He suggested, the tremble in his own voice bringing her eyes up to see his face as red as her own felt, "It's pretty late so…shall we just stay in here again?"

He pointed to where they had thrown their towels beside the deep tub and she nodded quickly, grateful for his understanding. Without speaking again they spread out several layers of the thick towels, laying down together as they had the night before but Azula surprised him this time as she moved closer, embracing him again as she slipped one leg between his. She kissed him once more, their lips meeting in a gentler embrace this time before they relaxed in each other's arms, drifting off to sleep with their hot breath still on one another's lips.

* * *

><p>"M…Master?"<p>

His mediation interrupted, Phoenix opened his eyes slowly to level a cold glare at the young woman standing at the foot of his narrow bed. The chambers he had taken for himself might have surprised those who knew the man he had once been, his room small and bare but for the simple bed and a small table taking up much of the rest of the space on the other side of the room. The young woman who had come uninvited into his room was now between his bed and the table and standing stiffly as though at attention although Phoenix could easily see the slight twitch of her feline lips, the way her hands fidgeted nervously at her sides.

"Why are you disturbing my rest?" he rumbled in annoyance, "Have you finished crafting the essence?"

"Oh, yes Master. It's ready." Jin replied eagerly at first, then added in a worried tone, "It has taken…more than half of our supply of the essence Fate first gave to you…but it will do just as you asked. I have made it perfect for you, Master."

"Then why aren't you resting?" Phoenix snapped and she jerked at the anger in his voice, quickly growing still again, "I feel the sun rising. That leaves only today and tonight to finish our preparations and I want you at your full strength."

"I was going to rest, Master but," she began, swallowing as she finished uncertainly, "I had…an idea."

His glare remained unchanged and her nervousness grew, her hands still fluttering at her sides and now her tail swished about restlessly behind her.

"Well? Spit it out!" Phoenix snapped as her silence grew and Jin jerked fearfully again.

"I…I just thought if…we want the people of Ba Sing Se to believe that they can't rely on the Avatars to protect them then," Jin started, her voice gaining strength though there was concern on her face as she continued, "Well, what if we did something to draw the Avatars and their followers away beforehand? Keep them busy somewhere else so they won't get to Ba Sing Se until it's too late?"

"A diversion." Phoenix rumbled thoughtfully, grinning at her suddenly, "Yes. That would work perfectly with our plans. You have brought me an excellent idea, Jin."

"Oh, thank you, Master. Thank," She began in relief but as his eyes narrowed she quickly stood stiffly to attention once more, "I mean, I am honoured to serve you, my Master."

Yet instead of seeming pleased at her subservience as he always had in the past, Phoenix's glare only hardened for a moment before it simply faded away and he rose from his bed with a heavy sigh. There was fear but also a touch of confusion on Jin's face as he took her by the arm, turning her about and then leading her over to the small table.

"Sit." He commanded and Jin hastily complied as he took the spare seat across from her.

She dropped her face to hide her eyes and once again he merely glared silently at her for a moment, arranging his thoughts as he contemplated the altered woman before him.

"I am not Fate." He rumbled after a moment, "Yes, she has power but her jealousy and hatred of any other who might wish to share that power makes her weak. I am tired of being weak, Jin. So very tired."

"But...Master, you're not," she began but flinched as Phoenix raised a hand to silence her.

"I ruled the Firenation and I could have ruled the entire world if I hadn't pushed away those closest to me. Instead for my arrogance I found myself locked in a cage for ten long years." He said quietly, his golden eyes dulled but as he spoke again, his voice grew deeper and smoother, "And I was an Elemental. A great guardian of the spirit realms until I fell for Fate's promises and since then I have remained locked away, only allowed to come forth when she requires my services as her instrument of destruction."

He reached out to take her hand and the fires in Jin's eyes flickered, a blink of surprise as he held her hand gently in his.

"You have suffered too and I…regret my involvement in that yet you have shown far greater promise than any other I have…educated before." He continued softly, Jin's confusion showing plainly on her face now as she glanced down at his hand and then back up into his eyes, "I no longer wish to be your Master, Jin. We have both suffered and we are changed forever because of that but we can still rise above what we have become. We can arise a true Phoenix and his…or rather, your own…Dark Angel. We can take this world from the Avatars and even Fate and make it our own…if we stand together. As equals."

"You…you really mean that, Mas…err, Lord…I mean, Phoenix?" Jin began hesitantly and as he nodded solemnly her fears fell away as she looked again to her hand resting in his, "I've never known anyone like you. Ever since I escaped that whorehouse as a girl, I never let anyone control me or force me to do anything I didn't want. But you…you're strong but…so smart too and I did what I was told because…I had to but," she paused as she curled her fingers about his, squeezing his hand, "Ever since you took me I've grown stronger than I ever imagined I could be and…I want to please you. I want you to be pleased with me and…be proud of me too."

"That is why I believe that only by working together will we grow stronger than we are now." He replied, his hand returning her squeeze, "And I am pleased with all you have done for me, Jin and I hope…with your help…I will come to understand what it is to have pride in someone other than myself."

Her feline features almost glowed with happiness but Jin was a little disappointed as Phoenix dropped his eyes uncomfortably, pulling his hand free from hers and sitting back in his chair.

"We should discuss your idea and plan what kind of diversion to use against the Avatars." Phoenix rumbled in a more businesslike tone, his eyes coming up again as he added in a softer voice, "And then you must rest. You have been working hard this last day and night to craft the essence we need and it will not do either of us any good for you to wear yourself out before we are ready to begin our plan."

"I will, Mas…umm, Phoenix…and I think I have a good idea of where to spring our diversion." Jin said, biting at a black lip then as she straightened in her chair, taking a deep breath to accentuate her figure, "But…if you want…you can use me again after. I…I don't mind if you're…rough sometimes. I…like the way you make me feel."

She smiled again as a small smirk appeared on his face, his eyes lingering on her chest covered now in downy, orange and black striped fur like the rest of her. His hand rose as he leant forward and Jin leaned forward as well, pushing her still impressive bust toward him in expectation but while he gazed at her with obvious lust in his eyes, his hand instead came up to gently cup the side of her face.

"I must meditate some more and I would still prefer you rested first, Jin." He said and his smirk widened at the disappointment he could see on her face, "But for today, you are welcome to rest here in my chambers and perhaps after we have both had some sleep, then we can seek our pleasures together."

Her smile returned instantly as Jin nodded eagerly and Phoenix chuckled to himself as they sat back on their chairs, for the first time the two sharing a true smile between them as they began to discuss their plans. Unlike in times past, Phoenix listened attentively to Jin's ideas and he only pointed out the occasional flaw, suggesting ways to change or improve on her ideas and soon they had a plan they could both agree seemed sound. It took a great deal of control on Phoenix's part, unused as he was to this kind of informal sharing of ideas, still uncomfortable with accepting such simple familiarities yet he offered Jin a wide smile, bowing his head respectfully to her when they were done.

A little later Phoenix remained on the chair by the table while Jin slept on his narrow bed, the young woman curled into a tight ball, sleeping peacefully in a position that no other human could manage without doing serious damage to their spine. Though Phoenix still considered her an attractive woman and he was indeed anticipating sating his lusts upon her newly changed body, he paid no attention to her now, his thoughts turned inwards as he sat as still and silent as she was, once again deep into his meditations.

_Excellent. You played her perfectly._ That deeper, smoother voice arose agian in the man's mind, _Soon she will be a far more effective weapon for you to turn upon your enemies._

_I would not see her wasted as Fate tried to do to us both._ Phoenix snapped in return, _She has suffered as much as we have. I will not permit her to be humiliated like that again._

_Such sentimentality, little mortal._ The voice answered and then added angrily, _Do not exchange one weakness for another, fool. Her feelings for you are nothing but a tool, a means to an end. Do not forget you purpose. You will rule this world and she and Long Feng are nothing more than stepping stones on your path to greatness._ That voice grew calmer as it continued again in smoother, silken tones, _And do not forget also, her simpering feelings will only make her that much easier to dispose of when the time is right._

_I know! Now BE SILENT!_ Phoenix roared in his mind, his eyes opening to glare at the table before him.

The voice did fade, leaving only a cold, echoing laugh in his mind and Phoenix turned his head to glare at Jin asleep on his bed. He knew the spirit within him was right, she was his to use as he saw fit and she had even offered herself willingly yet as his angry frown deepened, a moment later Phoenix's glare faltered, the man dropping his eyes then as he turned his troubled frown away from her.

* * *

><p>She awoke with a start, sweat beading her brow and her body still trembling from the intensity of the dream that had just brought her rising from the depths of sleep like an out of control fireworks rocket. The man beside her still slept though he too seemed restless, his head twitching and a low moan rising from him but at first she could only hold herself to his side as the flushed heat brought about by her dreams slowly faded. She had not experience dreams like those since before he had been lost to her a month before and just like the few times they had lain together to sleep back then, he was now on his back and she had rolled into him sometime during the night, laying now with her head on his shoulder with her arm thrown over his chest and one leg draped over him. He moaned softly again and she could hear the rapid beating of his heart yet this did not seem to her like the nightmares that once plagued his sleep and only then she noticed something pressing into her leg where it had come to lay across his hip and waist.<p>

Curious as to what he would have on top of him while he slept, she gently raised her leg as her eyes swivelled down to see what it was and there she froze. For a full minute she could only stare wide eyed and then with glacial slowness she lifted her arm and leg off him, rolling away from him then and rising to crouch a few feet away as she stared in fascination at a part of him she had rarely paid attention to before. Of course, she'd never seen this particular part of him in its current state before and she shifted closer again, her mouth hanging open as she knelt beside him, staring down at his waist as she leaned closer still, her golden eyes filled with wonder. She only became aware of her hand as it moved into her field of vision, fear, curiosity and excitement making her hand tremble as she reached out to touch him and only through conscious effort did she make that hand stop, her fingers pausing close enough to feel the intense heat rising from him.

"Zu…la." He moaned louder this time, his head rolling toward her.

Snatching her hand back with a gasp, fearing he might wake up and fearing more that he might awaken to find her crouched over him and staring at his…well, him…she glanced around for some form of escape and then grabbed up one of the towels she had slept on, flicking it toward his waist as she rose and spun about. By the time the towel fell over him, she was standing across the room by a small table with a vanity mirror, a brush in her hand and doing her very best to appear as innocent as the day she'd been born.

"What the?" Daniel gasped as he suddenly sat up, drawing in deep, gulping breaths, "What…in the world was,"

"Bad dreams again?" Azula asked without turning.

"Dreams? Yeah…uh, bad dreams." Daniel breathed and in the edge of the mirror she saw him turn to look at her, his green eyes wide and his face almost beet red, "Just…wild and really…umm, freaky dreams."

She watched in the mirror as he reached for the towel over his waist and then freeze with a gasp, glancing toward her with panic in his eyes now before he turned away and half rose, the towel held to his front as he scrambled in an odd, hunched over fashion toward the large sunken bath and then simply threw himself in with a loud splash.

"Wouldn't that be rather cold by now?" She asked teasingly, still calmly brushing her hair.

"Oh, you know me. I…like cold…baths." She heard him reply with a nervous laugh and heard in his tone that he'd realised the ridiculousness of his own statement even as he said it.

Putting down the brush and with a little effort forcing her face to adopt a neutral expression, Azula turned and moved toward the doors, grabbing up the clean clothes they'd left there the night before and quickly dressing.

"I can feel the sun rising outside." She said conversationally, turning to see him crouched in the cold bath with just his head above the water, his face however as red as it had been before, "I'm going to see about some breakfast before we collect Ana and go to the training yards. Are you coming?"

"I, uh, I'm good…I mean, I'm not that hungry and…err," he stammered uncertainly, finishing in a rush, "I need to meditate on…something. I'll come find you in a minute, ok?"

"Well, alright then but before I do go you should know something." Azula drawled, pausing with one hand on the door as she purred in a low, sultry tone, "Next time you're going to lie to me about your dreams, Daniel…try not to call out my name in your sleep."

Now she let the smirk come as his face went white in absolute horror and she laughed as he slowly sank down beneath the water.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it was vomit inducingly sweet but there were a few things that needed to be resolved before we move on with the violence and bloodshed. I think I did well tying in the funeral scene from several chapters ago.<strong>

**And don't worry, Azula and Daniel WILL be taking their relationship further but not just yet. She has a few issues she needs to resolve first before she's ready for the horizontal happy dance.**

**Why not review and tell me what you thought. You could even win a prize.**


	13. Learning Curve

Chapter 13

It was an educational day for Azula. It began pleasantly for her, especially after getting a little light hearted revenge on Daniel and she had been further amused when she had gone to fetch Reena.

The other young woman had unintentionally fallen asleep in the royal bedroom late the night before and that was where Azula found her with the sun just beginning to peak over the horizon and with Kuzon just beginning to stir in his cot. Resisting the urge to laugh, Azula left Mai and Reena to sleep a moment longer then went to her nephew and guided by vague memories of something her own mother used to do with her and Zuko, she took him up in her arms and went quietly out onto the balcony to watch the sunrise with him. Then feeling a little awkward but determined to master the skills of an aunt (it helped that there was no one else around to watch her rather inexperienced fumbling's) she tiptoed back into the bedroom to fetch some things for Kuzon before going back outside to change him in the warm sun. She skilfully avoided his sly attempt at soaking her, then as Kuzon happily squirmed and kicked his legs and after several mishaps that saw her puncturing her own thumb with the pin, twice, she got a fresh diaper onto him and soon after had him dressed in clean clothes. She was eager to start her day, having arranged the night before to finally start her Waterbending training but for now with the sun creeping up the sky, Azula was content to sit with her nephew in her arms, stroking the fine black hairs on his head and gazing into his bright gold eyes that reminded her so strongly of her mother's.

Finally as he grew restless and hungry, Azula took Kuzon back inside and stood at the end of the huge bed, coughing politely to awaken the two sleeping upon it. Starting their night on opposite sides of the bed, Mai was now curled into Reena's back, spooning the other young woman and they both jerked awake with a start as they realised their position, their faces reddening when they saw Azula smirking back at them. Leaving Kuzon to his embarrassed mother's care, Azula took Reena by the hand and, avoiding the next room where she knew her brother and Toph currently remained fast asleep and naked as jaybirds on a couch, Azula instead resorted to the chi pathways. She took them to the nearby bathroom first but Daniel had already gone and Azula noted how cold the room had become since she had left him there, the sunken bath apparently filled with floating chunks of ice. This got another smirk from Azula and Reena glanced at her questioningly but without enlightening her companion, Azula next took them to where she guessed he might be.

They appeared in the centre of the large training grounds near the palace and instantly Azula knew she had guessed correctly, detecting his scent before she turned to see Daniel approaching them. He appeared nervous at first, earning another curious look from Reena but his eyes remained fixed to Azula, his cheeks lightly blushing as he came up to them with something held behind his back.

"I, uh, thought I'd come out and get some things ready for today." Daniel said in an oddly subdued and shy voice, half turning to point over to the far corner of the training yards, "It's a proper training pool. Wide and deep just like the one Re and our Aunt Katara first trained me to Waterbend in."

Looking past him they could see there was indeed a wide sunken pool in the corner of the training yards with what appeared to be cushions scattered on the ground around it.

"Something soft to sit on is a nice touch." Reena commented, eyeing Daniel's blushing face as she added, "And what are you hiding behind you?"

"Oh, umm, since everyone's joining us today I snuck down to the kitchens and prepared some food. To keep everyone's energy up." Daniel said haltingly, his face growing even darker as he brought his hand around to hold out a large box to Azula, "And…I made you these because…well, because I know you like them."

Taking the heavy box from him, Azula opened the top to reveal it was filled with small brown squares and the air around them was instantly filled with the overpoweringly sweet scent of chocolate.

"All these just to keep my energy up?" Azula asked with a raised eyebrow, "Daniel, if I ate all this I would have so much energy I'd explode. Not to mention I'd end up the size of a Hippo-cow."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, you have an amazing body." He began in a casual and dismissive tone but upon hearing his own words, Daniel gulped and stepped back as his face paled, "I meant healthy and…and fit and…uh, your metabolism is, err…I think I'll just…I gotta…I'll be back later."

He vanished with a sharp crack leaving Azula wearing a fresh smirk and Reena gaping open mouthed at the place he had been.

"OK. That was weird. Even for him." Reena said, frowning now at Azula, "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No." Azula replied simply, taking one of the small chocolate squares and taking a delicate bite, a tiny moan escaping her as the tart yet sweet flavours filled her mouth.

Taking one for herself, Reena sniffed at the small square and took a bite, her face showing first surprise then blissful contentment as she popped the rest of the morsel into her mouth.

"Wow. I don't normally go for cherries but whatever he did with these is just…wow." Reena commented, taking another chocolate from the box, "These are amazing. When did he find time to do this?"

"You know him." Azula said as she ate the last of her piece, "Give Daniel a lump of meat and a handful of vegetables and he'll have a ten course meal fit for an emperor whipped up in ten minutes."

"That's true but he's definitely gotten better since we were kids." Reena added, helping herself to another chocolate and sighing as she popped it into her mouth, "Are you sure you two didn't have a fight? He seems to be trying awfully hard to apologise for something."

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" Azula said, smirking as she took one more square and snapped the lid of the box shut, much to Reena's disappointment, "Aren't we supposed to be Waterbending?"

"Well, alright then." Reena answered, her curiosity still piqued though her eyes remained glued to the box in Azula's hands, "But only if you're going to give me some more of those."

One sour point to Azula's day began as she and Reena sat beside the deep pool Daniel had created for them, sitting closely together as Reena instructed Azula and together they rocked back and forth, their arms and wrists making fluid motions before them and the water within the pool responded to this by sloshing back and forth in small waves. Although Azula knew this was only because of Reena's influence. After ten minutes of this the only effect Azula was having was raising thick clouds of steam above the pool as the moving water bubbled violently.

"Damn." Azula hissed as droplets of hot water splashed onto her legs for the second time.

"I told you. Water is your natural opposite. Don't expect instant results." Reena told her as she continued the exercise, "Water is the element of change and just like Firebending, is strongly affected by your emotions. Remember, we push with the strongest emotions like the tides and we pull the water to us with the gentler emotions, like the moon. Positive and negative together. Yin and Yang."

"The concept of the push I understand." Azula snapped testily, throwing out a hand and scattering the rising steam with a blast of wind, "Danny already helped me master that along with my Airbending."

"Yes but Airbending and Earthbending can be very cold elements. Firebending and Waterbending require passion." Reena explained and grinned as Azula turned a disbelieving stare onto her, "What I mean is, earth and air can be mastered emotionlessly but I learned from my Kuzon that Firebenders have to put a bit of themselves into their element and it's the same with Waterbending. You need to put that passion you feel for your element into this too if you want to Bend the water."

"I understand that. I do." Azula said insistently, frowning as she dropped her eyes, "I just don't…feel the water yet, not like I do with my flames."

"Well, you're feeling something otherwise we wouldn't be enjoying this early morning steam bath." Reena said with a smile, "But let me ask you, Azula, what passion drives your flames? What emotions do you experience when you Firebend?"

"Anger." Azula replied readily, raising her eyes again to glare at the steaming water.

"No. Anger is a darker blue. Closer to purple really." Reena said thoughtfully, "I see your flames reflected in your aura, Azula and that colour blue tells me you're afraid."

Her head snapping to the side, Azula turned her glare onto Reena who leant away, bringing her hands up defensively though she was grinning as she did.

"Ok, that colour is definitely anger." Reena said with a soft laugh, her expression becoming more serious as she added, "But there is fear in you and until you address that and come to terms with those fears, it's going to continue affecting your Waterbending."

Silent at first, Azula turned her glare back to the now still pool, her eyes lost in the dancing reflections on the water, her thoughts dwelling on Reena's words. She thought again of those embarrassing yet intriguing moments before Daniel had awoken and with that her thoughts turned next to the evening before, those passionate few minutes shared between them, the feel of his mouth as they devoured each other's lips, the heat of his skin pressing into hers, the electrifying touch of his hands against her body. But as always the heat that had arisen within her had fled, a cold weight settling in the pit of her stomach as the memories of her childhood had arisen uninvited into her thoughts, her father's sneering face replacing Daniel's loving smile.

"I don't fear HIM anymore." Azula snarled at the water, "I don't!"

"Your father?" Reena asked and brought her hands up again as Azula turned an even more furious glare onto her, "I only ask because I heard something about it from my Aunt Ty a long time ago. I don't know the details, just that you, Ty and Mai were abused by your father when you were growing up."

"He wasn't a father. He was a monster." Azula spat, turning again to the pool, "He tried to make me into something like him and…for the longest time that's what I wanted too." Her voice softened, carrying her regret as she squeezed her eyes shut, "Until I realised that's exactly what I had become."

"Well, I won't pretend to understand what that was like for you but…you're not a monster now. You've been a good friend to me. Better than I deserve really." Reena said quietly, reaching out to put a hand on Azula's shoulder but drawing it back as she jerked away, "I can see those memories still bring you a lot of pain. You don't need to speak about it, Azula but…I'll listen anytime you want to."

"Thank you." Azula replied in a hoarse whisper, opening her eyes though her gaze remained fixed to the pool, "We should get back to my training."

"Alright but later I think I would like for you and Danny to sit down with me, Katara and Aang so we can begin letting go of these fears and opening your chakras." Reena added, smiling as Azula turned questioningly to her, "Just like I can see it in you, we've both seen the way Danny still carries his pain and fears with him…just like I do too. We can help each other by working through those together."

"More of Aang and Katara's…therapies?" Azula shot at her dryly, rolling her eyes at Reena, "Oh, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

The smirk returned to her lips as Reena appeared confused and still grinning, Azula reached to her other side and slid around the box she had left there, opening it between them. Her own smile quickly returning, Reena snatched two of the chocolate coated cherry slices as Azula took one for herself, the pair moaning contentedly as they ate.

* * *

><p>The creator of their delicious treats was currently sitting in what was becoming a regular place for him to be, atop the highest tower of the Firepalace where no one on the ground could see him and would have been just as difficult to see from above where he sat hidden amongst a forest of chimneys and arching buttresses. He had come here seeking a moment of solitude to collect his thoughts, to meditate and plan for the day although what was really preying on his thoughts right now had nothing to do with training or focusing his mind.<p>

"I just don't get it. The mantras my father taught me always worked before." He was saying in a low voice, "It's just…when we were kissing last night, it was so…intense but I was in perfect control which is a big thing…for me. But then I had those dreams. I've never had dreams like those. The meditation techniques Dad showed me always kept them suppressed but…it felt so real. She was…it was so…amazing." He shuddered, drawing his legs up and wrapping his arms about them as his face darkened in embarrassment, "And I know she must have seen what those dreams did to me before I woke up and then this morning I go and say something stupid like she has a great body? She must think I'm terrible now. Hell, I think I'm terrible. I just…I can't stop thinking about her."

"Who?"

"I told you, Azula." He snapped in an annoyed tone, turning to the source of the voice, "Haven't you been listening?"

The Owl-cat perched on the short chimney beside Daniel turned its head slowly to give him a wide eyed and very superior stare.

"Who?" It said again.

"You're a great help you are." Daniel grumbled at the bird, resting his chin on his knees as he stared blankly out at the sky, "I wish I could talk to…someone about this. I wish my Dad was here."

"Who?" The Owl-cat asked again.

"My father." Daniel answered reflexively, "Just…go back to sleep and…thanks for listening anyway."

"Whoo." The bird called mournfully, its feathers fluffing out as Daniel reached over to lightly scratch at its neck.

Staring pensively out at nothing as the bird tucked its head under one wing, Daniel was again mulling over his thoughts though he was not entirely focused only on himself. As always he was alert. With senses far beyond the ordinary he was watching the comings and goings of all within the palace and even the grounds surrounding it. Even now with the sun hanging a hand's breadth above the horizon deliveries were being made, mail and supplies being brought to the palace, fresh produce for the kitchens and staff were arriving for work, others leaving to go home while the Firelord's personal staff, the noble men and women who directed the day to day activities of the Firenation were arriving in their ornate palanquins and carriages.

All seemed perfectly ordinary which came as a relief and yet also something of a disappointment to a frustrated Daniel who at that moment found himself hoping for a demon he could get his hands on (or possibly teeth into) and so he turned his attention to his family who were making their way out of the palace, on their way to the large training yards and he knew he would have to go to join them soon. Azula and Reena remained at the training ground and his senses focused on one of them in particular, taking in the bright beauty of her spirit, the delicate yet purposeful motion of her body and even from here he could detect just a hint of that intoxicating scent of rose mingled with cherry blossom. He suddenly shook his head violently and trying to distract himself from her he instead turned his full attention to the others nearing the yard and a frown appeared on Daniel's face as he noted something odd. He was aware of the consuming eye Aang now had but what he had first assumed was the eye, as he focused closer on Aang he now realised was something different. Something strangely familiar that sent a chill down his spine.

* * *

><p>There were others working within another training yard, this one however floored by ice and snow and currently it was filled with rows of people, all of them stripped to their underclothes and sweating even with flakes of snow drifting in the air about them as Swordmaster Piandao ran them through a gruelling series of exercises again and again. He at least seemed comfortable in his black and gold trimmed robes, the light silk flapping in the gentle breeze but the swordsman ignored the cold with ease, his attention focused entirely on his students.<p>

"Many of you are Waterbenders." Piandao said, his students continuing their exercise as he walked amongst them, "Therefore you understand the importance of versatility. Remaining flexible. Adapting at a moment's notice."

Without turning his head, Piandao's arm shot out at his side, his sheathed sword in his hand and a young woman standing there twisted aside as the scabbard cut through the air less than an inch from her face, turning fully about as she raised an arm, bringing it down as she came back around to face Piandao with his sword now trapped under her arm. Nodding his approval to his student as she released his weapon, Piandao walked on.

"But Waterbending is an example of only one martial art." Piandao continued, "By having full awareness of your surroundings and by melding all of the various martial arts, you can increase your strengths and abilities almost without limits."

Reaching the end of the row of students, Piandao turned about and moved along the next row, noting that many of the men and women training around him were eyeing his prized weapon with wary gazes.

"Airbending emulates many of the martial arts used Firebending and yet the primary purpose of the Airnomads techniques is for flexible defence." Piandao spoke, his lips twitching briefly upwards as he noticed almost all of those he walked past tensing in readiness, "Airbending is strongly adapted to keeping the wielder away from danger by finding the safest and fastest routes possible."

Moving so fast that few were able to see him, Piandao spun about and jumped back the way he had come, his feet sliding over the ground as he swung out his sword at the head of one student, the man he was aiming for managing to bend over backwards to avoid the strike but as Piandao slid up to him, the swordmaster's foot nudged one of the student's and losing his balance the man toppled over onto his back.

"A Firebending strike followed by a gentle push." Piandao explained, holding out a hand to his prone student, "Even Airbending has its uses as an attack when applied correctly."

Nodding again as this student got back to his feet and rejoined the exercise, Piandao resumed walking. Once more he reached the end of the row, turning about and now he was walking along the front row of his students, fighting to keep the smile from his face as he noted that the sweat freezing to their skin appeared to have more to do with their nervousness than it did from the exercises they were doing.

"Contrary to popular beliefs, Earthbending is much more than brute strength." Piandao continued the lesson as he walked along the line of men and women, "It is about perseverance even in the face of greater odds. About facing your foe head on and making his strength your own so that you may turn that against him."

Again moving faster than most could see, Piandao jumped at an older man working amongst the other students, his sword again leading as he brought it down in an overhead chop. Reacting quickly however the older student lowered his stance as he brought up his arms crossed before himself, catching the scabbard with his forearms then twisted his arms to get his hands about the weapon, suddenly shoving hard and it was Piandao who was pushed back several feet over the icy ground.

"Excellent." Piandao said, allowing the smile he felt to show as he bowed low to his star pupil.

As he rose however he noticed several of the younger students roll their eyes, sharing a silent smirk between them at their master's obvious favouritism and narrowing his eyes, Piandao raised his sword once more to point at each of them.

"You, you and you." Piandao snapped coldly and the three he had pointed to swallowed nervously, "You were each a part of this nation's royal guards before joining this school, were you not?"

"Err, yes, master Piandao." One replied in a quiet voice.

"Then your skills must be great indeed." Piandao said, his smile becoming somewhat ominous and frightening, "And since you are so great, let us see how you fare against another of your fellow students. One with the least experience at using the Waterbending forms."

The three groaned as the rest of the students quickly backed away to the walls of the training yards, leaving them standing in the centre and Piandao's favourite student standing before their master. At least twice the age of everyone else, the others knew the older man to be Piandao's friend and constant companion and they suspected (rightly) that he was receiving extra lessons after the rest of them had gone home.

"What do you say, Lao? Care to show these three how a Bei Fong gets things done?" Piandao asked the man.

"I shall do my best, Sifu." Toph's father answered, bowing low and giving Piandao a wink as he rose upright.

Shirtless like most of the other students and with beads of sweat frozen to his skin, Lao wore a grin reminiscent of his daughter's as he turned to the three standing in the centre of the training yard, those three tensing nervously as he dropped into a loose mantis stance.

"Oh, don't worry gentlemen. I promise I won't be as rough this time." Lao said cheerfully, as the three he faced drew together, two of them grabbing for each other as the older man suddenly lowered his head and charged.

_They're getting good up here at the north._ Jin called from where she hid on a rooftop higher up the city slope, _A little too good maybe. His students move almost as fast as we do._

The city around her was built of ice and snow on the side of a mountain that itself was hidden beneath a mile deep glacier. Jin was several hundred yards away and higher up the city from Piandao's school, her glowing eyes watching from within the depths of the hood of her cloak.

_Yes, I remember Piandao._ Phoenix's disapproving tone arose in her mind, _A skilled master at many things but also a dangerous thinker. He felt himself too good to fight in my armies in the Firenation although as I recall he served my mortal father for many years. Until he was dismissed for…fraternising with a male recruit._

Grinning to herself, Jin laughed out loud as she watched Lao throw one of those he was sparing with then drop to his knees as another sent a high kick toward him, leading with his shoulder as he rose and another went tumbling away from Lao who then jumped toward the third man. Rising to her feet, Jin turned away from the entertaining sparring match going on far below her, a long white cloak covering her today that she pulled tightly about herself as she walked out over the icy rooftop with casual ease.

_This is a really nice city. Very pretty._ Jin called again with her thoughts, _I can sort of…feel the life of this place with my Waterbending. It almost seems a shame to smash it flat._

_I have never seen it with my mortal eyes although my spirit, Koh has memories of it._ Phoenix answered her and added in a warning tone, _But you must remember, Jin. Two of the Elementals make their homes there. They must not become aware of you._

_I'm supressing my energies like you showed me._ She reassured him, coming to the edge of the roof and looking down at a busy street below.

Unlike most cities, this street was mainly a wide canal of water with boats and canoes taking the place of carts, the walkways either side filled with warmly dressed people going about their daily lives.

_And how are you doing with your appearance? _Phoenix asked in her mind, _You have a natural talent at projecting illusions but anyone with a strong and unclouded mind could still see through them._

_I've been sticking to the rooftops mostly so that hasn't been a problem so far, Mast…Umm, sorry…Phoenix._ She replied, cringing slightly at her slip, _But I'm about to go down and scout the street levels now so I can check out my first targets. I remember what you taught me. Let them see what they want to see and most of them won't even know I was there._

_That's my Dark Angel._ Phoenix rumbled approvingly and Jin smiled to herself, _I will contact you when it is dawn here and we are ready to begin so you may begin your diversion there. I was most impressed with your plan, Jin. My only regret is that I cannot be there with you._

_Thank you, Phoenix. And don't worry. I won't mess this up._ Jin told him, _I am your perfect weapon._

_I know._ Came a surprisingly warm reply before she felt his mind recede from hers.

Still smiling, Jin threw back her hood and jumped out from the high rooftop, falling more than forty yards straight down into the deep water of a canal with barely a splash, then just as suddenly rising from the water which carried her up to deposit her gently onto the busy walkway. A few people exclaimed at her sudden appearance though Jin only bat her bright blue eyes at them, smiling from an unscarred face and raising a hand to wave. Reassured that she was only a local Waterbender showing off, most shrugged and continued on their ways while a few young men took a moment longer to admire the beautiful woman, her deep brown hair and tanned skin not so uncommon here and her smile grew at the way their eyes lingered on her impressive bust beneath her thick winter clothing.

"Momma." A little girl traveling with her family in a large canoe called, staring straight at Jin, "That lady's all hairy and got no clothes on."

"Enough of your stories, Hanu." The girl's mother chided her, the woman giving Jin an apologetic smile as their canoe drifted past, "Such rudeness. Don't make up lies about ladies walking down the street."

"But Momma," the girl whined, being shushed once more before the family drifted past and out of sight.

Jin glanced down at herself, knowing the child to be absolutely right but glancing around again she was reassured as most of the other people moving around her paid little or no attention to her at all. She did notice however another small child being carried in the arms of his father, the little boy staring wide eyed at her as father and child walked by and Jin quickly stepped into the crowds moving along the walkway, drawing her cloak tightly about herself. She was an oddity only to the few very young children who caught sight of her but Jin wasn't concerned about them, her eyes were fixed upon another canoe drifting down the canal between the walkways, this one larger and more ornate than most. Making her way through the people around her, Jin waited until the large canoe was moving past and then toppled off the walkway with a fear filled cry.

"Help." She cried out and sank beneath the water.

With smug satisfaction she felt herself rise almost instantly, lifted by the water itself and the cause of this proved to be several Waterbenders in the large canoe, the men's arms moving fluidly to guide the water that carried her over and deposited her gently on the wide wooden floor of the boat. The Waterbenders stepped back and a richly dressed man came to kneel before her, waving a hand at one of those who had rescued Jin and the Waterbender quickly stripped off his thick coat to drape it over her shoulders.

"Oh, Th…thank…y…you, good sir." She stammered, her teeth chattering as she hugged her arms to herself, "I wa…wasn't watching…were I was g…going and I f…fell in."

"Do not worry, dear. You are safe now." the richly dressed man said, again turning to one of the others, "You. Get that water off her before she catches her death."

The Waterbender without his coat came forward again, his arms weaving briefly before himself and the water soaking Jin's cloak and fur was drawn away although all those within the canoe saw was that this young woman's thick winter clothing now appeared to be dry. The man before her helped her to her feet and Jin smiled sweetly at the well-dressed nobleman though shivered once more, hugging her arms about herself in way that lifted and enhanced her bust.

"Thank you again but it's still so cold here." She said, moving closer to the nobleman as though seeking his warmth.

"Ah, you must be one of the many tourists that grace our fair city these days." The man said, bowing to her before he put an arm about her shoulders, "And to have such a terrible welcome. You must be traumatised. Come and sit with me, my dear and I'll keep you warm. My name is Councillor Lardok. Financial advisor to the King."

"I'm Kiko. From Gaoling." Jin replied with another smile, joining the man on a wide seat and pressing herself into his side, "This is my first visit to the Watertribes and I can't believe I've been rescued from drowning by such a great man." Her voice lowered to a purr as she added, "The King's own advisor…and such a handsome advisor too."

He was close to his middle years and long years of comfortable living had left him decidedly rounded about the middle yet he smiled pleasantly at her compliment while Jin smiled to herself as his eyes roamed up and down.

"Oh, my dear Kiko. It was nothing." The man boasted expansively, "It was my duty to step in and help such a beautiful damsel in distress."

Jin noticed, even if Councillor Lardok did not, the way the Waterbenders in the large canoe with them glanced at one another and rolled their eyes but she ignored them and then as a gentle breeze washed over them she shivered again, hugging herself to the nobleman's side and she smirked inwardly as his eyes lingered on her chest. She knew what he and everyone around her saw was a young woman wearing a tight blue parka, the simple mental projection she was using clothing her in similar attire to what many wore in the Watertribes but Jin could not help wondering to herself just how much lust would remain in his gaze if he could see the downy fur that covered her bare breasts and much of the rest of her.

"My home is not far, very near the palace in fact." The man was saying, a shiver running through him as Jin turned to face him, pressing her chest against him, "I would be honoured to have you as my guest and perhaps I might tempt you with something to drink. To help…warm you up?"

"That sounds wonderful." Jin purred again, smiling seductively at him, "My clothes are dry now but…they still feel cold and stiff and so uncomfortable."

"Then…we shall have to do something about that." The man returned with a lust filled grin of his own.

She lifted herself up, shifting over to sit in the man's lap as she made a show of loosening her imaginary clothes, giving him a perfect view down her illusionary parka to the swell of her breasts, the man licking hungrily at his lips. As Jin returned his eager smile, what neither he nor the Waterbenders propelling the canoe could see was her free hand going to her simple cloak, reaching into a pocket secreted in the folds of the material and fingering a hemispherical shaped stone she had hidden there.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after they resumed their training, once again wreathed in clouds of steam, when both Azula and Reena sensed the large gates in the walls of the training yards open and their friends and family enter. The royal palanquin came first, carried by four stout men wearing the heavy armour of the palace guard and following just behind came Aang and Katara with their children, Zhu Lee and Tom Tom walking with them and entering last came Jeong Jeong with the Huntress by his side. Reena quickly sent the steam settling out of the air and then pursed her lips to blow softly toward the pool, cooling the water and making it go still as she and Azula stared. They were surprised to see Zhu Lee carrying a baby, walking calmly beside Tom Tom as she cooed and fussed over the tiny boy in her arms.<p>

As the palanquin was lowered gently to the ground nearby, the curtains were twitched aside to reveal Mai blinking in the early morning light yet as always immaculately dressed, her hair combed and brushed to a glossy sheen and drawn up with the stylised pin of the Firelady affixed to a topknot atop her head. In strong contrast, Zuko's clothing was rumpled from quickly dressing and he appeared to have gone without a shave this morning while he regarded those outside the palanquin through bleary, tired eyes and leaning against his side, his shirt sleeve damp where her open mouth rested against it, Toph was snoring quietly.

"Good morning, Avatar Azula. Lady Reena." Zhu Lee said politely, earning another blink of surprise from both women, "Firelady Mai let me hold Prince Kuzon. Isn't he just adorable?"

"He is now and I can guarantee he will be a decade and a half from now too." Reena replied with a grin.

"And he's just so cute in his little red jammies. Yes he is. Oh, yes you are." Zhu Lee burbled to the baby, more of her usual self coming through as she continued, "And you know, my Tommy's got a pair of onesies just like yours and last time I saw him wearing them, he'd forgotten to button the flap and he looked so cute with his butt hanging out. I bet yours is cute too. Yes it is."

Kuzon gave a little squeal of pleasure as Zhu Lee nuzzled at his nose with her own and tickled his belly while around her grins were breaking out, those grins being directed at Tom Tom who pulled at the collar of his shirt with his good hand, his other arm still wrapped in bandages and right now he wished he had more to wrap about his face as it blushed darkly.

"Well, at least it seems some of us are prepared to greet the day with a little dignity." Azula said pleasantly as Mai slid gracefully from the palanquin, "I'm also glad to see that everyone appears rested and ready for the day's training. Well…almost everyone."

A grunt came from the palanquin where Toph had flopped to her side onto Mai's vacated seat, her legs drawn up though one foot was kicking at Zuko and from her arose half heard grumbles along the lines of, "Sparky hoggin' couch." and, "Keepin' m'up all nigh."

"You were the one who wouldn't let us get any sleep." Zuko mumbled, still seated upright though his legs were stretched out before him, his head tipped back with his eye closed, "Katara was right. You are trying to get yourself preg,"

He didn't get to finish as Toph suddenly kicked out hard and with a cry of alarm Zuko slid out of the other side of the palanquin, hitting the ground on his back with a grunt. Everyone laughed loudly although Mai and Jeong Jeong hid their smirks behind their hands while even the four guards who had carried the palanquin looked away with slightly strained expressions. Ignoring Zuko as he got up grumbling to himself, Zhu Lee turned back to Azula and Reena.

"We had a wonderful evening at home last night." Zhu Lee said to Azula enthusiastically, "Daddy and Momma get along really well and they even helped me practice my Airbending for today."

"Indeed, we did have a very…productive evening." Jeong Joeng growled sourly, "And I only hope the workers I was forced to send for this morning will have all the damage repaired by the time we get home."

"Aww, Daddy. It was only a few windows." Zhu Lee said, a pout on her lips as she mumbled, "And that chandelier…and those paintings…that bookcase…your trophy cabinet and…Tommy again…a couple times,"

Grins were again breaking out all around but Zhu Lee quickly rallied as she stepped up to Azula and smiled sweetly.

"Anyway, where's D…my brother?" she asked, glancing at the four silent guards standing to attention beside the palanquin.

"Ah, don't worry about these boneheads. These are just some of Sparky's Special Flamio Forces or whatevers. Trained by him and Snoozles." Toph groaned, properly awake now as she climbed from the palanquin. Her arm swinging out, Toph's fist slammed into one of the guard's arms and the man stumbled several steps to one side before he managed to straighten himself, "Run along boys. Leave the ride here and make sure no one bugs us while we're training, alright? Otherwise your next training session is going to be with me."

"At once, Princess." All four men intoned, bowing deeply to the royal family before they turned as one to jog quickly away and through the gate of the grounds.

"Was it just me," Aang began, whispering to Katara beside him, "Or did those guys look like they were about to wet themselves?"

Standing at her mother's side, Ana heard this as well and grinned along with Katara, as did Mai, Zuko and even Toph who chuckled happily as the final guard to exit cast her a slightly frightened look as he shut the gates.

"So where's Danny?" Zhu Lee asked again the instant they were alone, "Angel Aangy said I could give him his present this morning."

"Aangy?" Reena asked with a brief grin before she added curiously, "And you got Daniel a present? Like what?"

"It's…well, complicated." Aang replied evasively, dropping his gaze to give the girl beside him a stern look, "And I told you, Zhu Lee. I need to speak with Daniel before you give him this. Daniel has rather…strong feelings where this is concerned."

Reaching behind himself, from the folds of his shirt Aang extracted something slightly over a foot long wrapped in a familiar length of dark red silk, its scorched and frayed ends hanging free.

"I wondered what happened to that." Azula said as she recognised the blindfold, "I thought it had been lost in the Earthen Kingdoms."

"Oh, you mean his blindfold. There's that too I suppose." Zhu Lee said with a shrug, moving away from Aang then as she went to pass Kuzon back to Mai, "But this is a special present from someone else and he told me exactly what I have to,"

_Zhu Lee._ Wolf's growl interrupted, his deeply worried voice bringing everyone around to stare at Tom Tom, _My boy knows. He's coming and he,_

But Wolf was silenced and everyone jumped as a bellowing roar shattered the air and they turned to see something streaking down from the sky. It was Daniel in his Wolf-bat form, a white trail of torn air in his wake as he flashed over the high walls of the training grounds, changing to his human shape even before he reached the ground and streaking up to those gathered by the palanquin. Frozen in surprise like everyone else, Aang didn't even have time to blink as Daniel rushed up to him, one hand whipping out faster than he could see to slap the thing Aang held from his grasp and sending it tumbling away across the ground. The blindfold uncoiled from about it as it rolled, revealing a long silver blade that skittered and jingled to a halt on the flagstones a dozen yards away.

"DON'T TOUCH IT! It's him!" Daniel shouted at those standing around him before he grabbed Aang by his shoulders, glaring suspiciously at him, "What were you doing with that thing, Aang? Or more to the point, what has he done to you? He's influenced you somehow, hasn't he? Gotten into your head."

His face was twisted in anger but also by obvious fear as he released Aang's shoulders only to take Aang's head in his hands, Daniel's glaring eyes suddenly bursting into bright white flame.

"Hey, Danny. Just let me explain," Aang began, squirming in Daniel's grasp but was unable to pull away.

"No. He's done something to you, hasn't he?" Daniel growled, twisting Aang's head from side to side as he examined it with his glowing eyes, "Just let me find what influences he left here and whatever he did, I'll fix it. Don't worry, Aang. I'll help you."

"But he didn't do anything. You know that and," Aang began and then yelped as Daniel tightened his grip.

"Danny." Zhu Lee whined and then added in an angrier tone, "Get your thumb out of his eye, you big dummy and just listen for a minute."

_My boy, she is right. You must calm yourself. This is not what you think._ Wolf added as Tom Tom rushed over, grabbing one of the man's arms.

"Yeah Chuckles, quit it!" Toph cried out, she and Zuko rushing to Daniel's other side.

While Aang and those about him tugged at Daniel's arms that may as well have been forged from steel, Jeong Jeong, Reena, the Huntress and both Katara and Mai all remained still and uncertain when Azula stepped around to face Daniel, reaching out to cup his face in her hands.

"Daniel, hey. It's alright. You know nothing's been done to Aang." Azula tried a softer tone and at the warmth in her voice he turned his blazing eyes to her, his gaze fearful and pleading at the same time.

"He…Nomad must have done something to him." Daniel said in a trembling voice, his eyes turning to where the silver blade lay on the ground and his brow creased in fury once more, "That must be why he brought that thing but I won't let Nomad hurt anyone I love ever again. I won't let him use me to,"

That was as far as he got as Zhu Lee, who'd had more than enough, marched around to stand behind Daniel as he spoke, no one paying any attention to the girl as she drew back one foot and then kicked out savagely so that her foot sailed up between his widely spaced legs to impact solidly against him. The flames burning in Daniel's eyes winked out and he blinked them several times at Azula before they crossed, his hands finally falling away from Aang as he grasped at the pain burning through him and dropped slowly to his knees.

"Oooooh." Aang, Zuko, Tom Tom and even Toph moaned in sympathy though a moment later they were scurrying out of the way as Zhu Lee stomped around to face Daniel.

"You are the dumbest, poopy headed, smelliest, butt brained big brother in the entire world." Zhu Lee shouted, punctuating each insult by slapping Daniel across his face, "You always think you're so smart, that you know better than everybody else. Well, guess what, Danny. You're wrong about Nommy."

"Nommy?" Daniel began in a wheeze, a growl creeping into his voice as it grew louder, "Zhu Lee, that thing put Wolf and me through hell…LITERALLY! He was a monster!"

"He was YOU, Butthead!" She shrieked back at him causing Daniel to lean away.

But not to be denied her hand flashed out again and this time his rose to intercept it and yet she was not trying to slap him again, instead her hand went straight to his face and she jammed two fingers up his nose, his eyes watering as she used that hold to pull him closer.

"You know now that Nommy didn't come from this world but to be a part of it he had to take a bit of you and Wolfie into himself." Zhu Lee snarled, the uncharacteristic fury on her face keeping everyone else as silent as Daniel, "All the things he did, all the bad things he did was so that YOU wouldn't because that's the way you were going, Danny. He showed me the things you did when you were growing up. You did horrible stuff." He flinched but her expression suddenly softened as she released his reddened nose, "And you did good things too. That's what Nommy showed you. That you have good and bad inside you but you always have a choice. You could have been a terrible monster and turned into something like Fate or…you can have a family that loves you…that you can love too. You can be my big brother and look after me. Just like I'll look after you."

She gave him a brief smile and turned away, again those behind her and this time even her father quickly backing out of her path as Zhu Lee went over and picked up the silver blade where it had fallen.

"Zhu, wait." Daniel began, his fears still plainly obvious on his face.

"Don't you see what this is, Danny?" she said, coming back over to him with the long knife cradled in her hands, "Nommy knew you were good because he showed you your bad side but you chose to turn away from that. You've always tried to make up for the things you did and do good, that's why he made you this. Just like the one you made for Reena."

She stopped before him and held out the blade though Daniel made no move to take it from her, everyone else gathering around closely to stare as he was at the single word etched into the side of the blade of the silver knife.

_**Kuzon**_

"An unbound totem? For…for Ku?" Reena breathed from behind Daniel, adding excitedly, "You could give him his life back. Like you did for me."

"He told me to tell you something too." Zhu Lee said softly and Daniel looked up at her, fear, confusion but also just a touch of hope in his eyes now, "When you have full understanding and mastery of who and what you are, you'll be able to take Reena home and make things right with your family there but only if you stay on the path you've chosen."

Looking up at her, all of his anger had faded now, the fear too as he looked to the young girl with only regret in his eyes and Daniel slowly reached out but there he hesitated, his fingers hovering and inch from the blade.

"I've examined it thoroughly, Daniel." Aang said from nearby, "There's no trace of the Nomad left there."

"See? It's ok." Zhu Lee said softly, pushing the blade closer.

But for the longest moment he only continued to stare at the silver knife and after a moment more Zhu lee's smile faded as Daniel slowly rose to his feet, his expression becoming hard as he glared coldly.

"No." He growled.

"But," Zhu Lee began, her expression a little hurt now.

"No! I will not let the Nomad take this from me! He doesn't have the right!" Daniel snarled with such ferocity the others stepped back again.

"But…we could get him back, Danny." Reena said loudly, two tears slipping from her eyes as she grabbed his arm, "If…I mean, when you figure out how to get us home. You could do for Kuzon what you did for me. He'd be alive again and…it'll be like it never happened."

"But it did happen." Daniel rumbled, suddenly pensive, "Here."

Reaching out he took the blade from Zhu Lee and then turned to face Reena, bringing the silver blade closer and as he pressed its flat surface to her wrist it suddenly bent and flowed like living mercury. Wrapping itself about her forearm it spread and branched, forming a latticework of silver whorls and spirals all the way to her elbow with one wider strip of silver remaining about her wrist where Kuzon's name could still be seen. She stared at his creation curiously, lifting her arm and the silver shimmered and seemed to move against her tanned skin like the dancing patterns of light on water.

"But," Reena began again, turning her curious gaze back to him, "But it's for Ku."

"If there is no other way, I will use this to restore Kuzon." Daniel rumbled, smiling briefly as he stroked the silver webbing on her arm, "But what happened between us back then, Reena…what I did to Kuzon is my responsibility and it is up to me, not the Nomad, to return to our family what I took from them. What I took from you. And I will be the one to do it because it is the right thing to do. It is what I must do…and it is what I will do."

"But," Starring intently into his eyes, Reena grabbed his shoulders, "Promise me. Swear to me you can do this, Danny."

"You know I do." He replied with a brief grin.

She searched his face for a moment more and then Reena lunged forward, throwing her arms about his neck as she hugged herself to him tightly.

"YES!" Zhu Lee's sudden squeal of delight made everyone jump and they turned to stare at the grinning girl as she punched a fist into the air, "That worked perfectly! Nommy was right about you, Danny."

While everyone else was staring open mouthed at Zhu Lee, Reena releasing Daniel so she could peer around him, he remained with his back to the girl, his shoulders hunching as he locked eyes with Azula.

"I've just been played, haven't I?" he asked her.

"Played quite masterfully it would seem." She answered him with a smirk.

"So…all of this," Daniel growled, turning about and glaring at Zhu Lee, "After all this I'm still doing exactly what the Nomad wants me to do?"

"Yep." She replied, grinning up at the man, "And now you'll work extra hard to do it too."

"Why you little," Daniel growled, moving toward the girl but was stopped as Zhu Lee stepped into him, her chin bouncing off his chest as she returned his glare without fear.

"Don't you get cranky at me, Buster." She snapped, then grinned at him again, "You're supposed to be teaching me Airbending and if you don't get to it real soon, I'm going to get cranky…again…and you're the one standing here with your doddle still hanging out."

He actually jumped back from her almost knocking down Reena, his face paling as he slapped his hands over himself and a moment later the others were grinning along with Zhu Lee as Daniel sidled around behind Azula.

"Here. I had a feeling you'd be needing a spare pair." Azula said with a sigh, reaching over her shoulder to extract a pair of silken trousers from her small pack.

"Thanks." He breathed from behind her and quickly pulled them on.

"I don't get it though." Zuko suddenly pipped up, "Why would the Nomad give you that. Surely he would know you wouldn't accept it."

"Nah, he gave it to Danny to help my brother make the right choice." Zhu Lee was the one who answered, still grinning at Daniel, "And he did. Just like Nommy said he would."

While Daniel glowered at the girl, Zuko and most everyone else were still staring at her in confusion.

"Don't you understand?" Azula suddenly asked and they turned their confused expressions to her next, "The Nomad, with Zhu Lee's help, just manipulated Daniel into doing something he both wanted and didn't want to do and they did it rather skilfully too. Not only has the Nomad reinforced Daniel's desire to master his abilities but while rejecting the Nomad's gift, he cannot simply dispose of it either. If Danny here truly wishes to help us win this war and then return home to do the same there, and we all know he does," Smirking she reached over to grasp Reena's silver coated arm and lifted it for the others to see again, "Then he has no choice but to keep this totem close either as a backup or as an example he can use to create his own totem for his blood brother Kuzon."

"Umm, if you just said Danny will work extra, extra hard now then…Yep." Zhu Lee said, a somewhat smug smile on her face as she giggled.

"I'll deal with you shortly." Daniel growled menacingly while Zhu Lee only continued grinning at him. Then looking about at the others, he stepped up to Aang, "Listen I, uh…once again I owe you an apology. I guess I owe everyone,"

"No, Daniel." Aang interrupted him warmly, "I understand,"

"Hey. Forget it, Chuckles." Toph interrupted Aang with a dismissive wave of her hand, "We've gotten used to you being the loveable, dumbest, poopy headed, smelliest, butt brained barrel of laughs in the world. Don't sweat over it."

"I'm sure what Toph means is," Aang began with a disapproving frown at the young woman who was grinning as widely as Zhu lee at Daniel, "We know how you feel about the Nomad. I wanted to talk to you before giving you that and I didn't know what else Zhu Lee had planned but we're not surprised by your reaction."

"You do have a habit of overreacting, Danny." Mai added, looking down at her son in her arms, "But since you didn't disturb Kuzon, I think I can forgive you this time."

"Thank you." Daniel breathed, then pointed to the far corner of the training grounds, "I've put out some food for all of you and afterwards you should start training. Unfortunately though, you'll have to train yourselves this morning," he suppressed a grin as several of them sighed in relief, "While I give Zhu Lee exactly what she wants."

A huge smile spread across Zhu Lee's face at this though she didn't see the way those who knew the man best, Zuko, Toph and Aang especially turning grins of their own onto her.

"Hooray." Zhu Lee cried enthusiastically, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "I'm gonna learn to Airbend like my brother."

"You're going to learn alright, my little sister." Daniel's growled, his ominous chuckle finally taking the smile from her face. "Oh, yes. You will learn."

* * *

><p>The morning progressed slowly, for Azula at least who was again beside the pool with Reena, Mai joining them as well even if she couldn't (and nor could Azula yet) actually Bend the water. Steam was again rising in great plumes as Azula's continuing efforts only seemed to boil the water within the pool but she persevered. Although she was finding herself unusually distracted from her task. This had nothing to do with Mai stripping off her fine silken dress after about an hour, growing tired with practicing the Waterbending forms. While the other two continued their work, the young Firelady sighed occasionally with pleasure as she reclined back onto several cushions, enjoying the warmth of the sun within the greater warmth of the steam surrounding them in just her underclothes, themselves ankle length and crafted from the finest silk.<p>

Nor was Azula distracted by Zuko and Toph sparring together on the opposite side of the training yards. The ground shuddered violently sometimes as Toph tore up huge chunks of stone, tearing these apart next with her Earthbending and sending a hail of small stones flying out at Zuko. He responded with a rapid stream of fireballs that blasted most of the stones to dust, those that got through he then merely halted in the air by reaching for the latent energies within the stones with his Firebending. Then as he sent huge blasts and sheets of flame roaring out at her, Toph simply folded her arms as the air surrounding her blurred, Zuko's flames washing harmlessly around her as her spinning shield of fine silver dust drew the heat from the air, breaking the force of Zuko's attacks so that Toph's hair barely stirred as she stood there grinning.

Closer to the boiling pool, Aang sat with Jeong Jeong, Ana and Gyatso, a small fire burning between them and with several small objects drifting about that they were passing back and forth. In Gyatso's case however he merely giggled happily as he attempted to catch the things the other three were Bending around the circle although he currently sucked the fingers of one hand after learning it was not so very wise to try and grab the floating coals drifting about with the other things above his head.

Over In the far corner of the training yards, where Daniel had set up a low stone table beneath the shade of a stone awning he had also created with his Earthbending, Katara sat with Tom Tom, her hands coated with brightly glowing water as she run them up and down his injured arm. On a large cushion beside her, Kuzon slept peacefully and curled up beside him (her nocturnal instincts getting the better of her) the Huntress slept as well.

None of these were what constantly drew Azula's attention. What was keeping Azula distracted through the long hours of the morning was the man training alongside a young girl out in the centre of the large courtyard. With the sun high in the sky now, Zhu Lee was drenched in sweat, swaying a little on her feet but determined to learn everything Daniel had to teach her and he was putting her through set after set of gruelling exercises to familiarise her with the Airbending forms. While she knew she was supposed to be focused on learning her own forms, Azula watched him from the corner of her eyes, all of her senses drinking his blazing spirit, his earthy scent of sweet musk, the commanding tone of his deep voice as he kept Zhu Lee working and with her eyes Azula took in every angle and curve of his athletic body, his every motion as he trained alongside the girl. He wore only black trousers, the long strip of silk he'd once worn about his eyes now tied loosely about his neck and Azula admired the way hardened muscles twisted and coiled beneath his pale skin as he dipped and rose. A tiny smile grew on her lips as she watched the sunlight glistening from the faint sheen of sweat on his broad chest as he gracefully spun about before he thrust out his arms in a precision strike, twisting about in a full circle then as he performed a series of strikes, his airblasts perfectly controlled displaying his mastery of the skill.

"Enjoying the view?"

Turning back to the pool, Azula glanced guiltily at Reena as her face darkened and hoped her companion might mistake her rising blush as a product of the steam surrounding them. That steam rushed away suddenly as Reena lowered her arms, the pool before them growing still.

"Alright, maybe it's time we take a break." Reena said with a smile, "But I'd like to ask you something too. About what's blocking you from Waterbending." She paused to glance at Mai, lowering her voice, "I know you went through…some bad times as a kid but when you look at Danny, I can see how you feel about him in your aura and those same fears that are blocking your Waterbending are connected to your feelings for Danny too. So I have to ask you something personal, Azula," moving closer she whispered, "Are you having any trouble…you know, being intimate with Danny?"

"What?" Azula demanded incredulously, "What does that have to do with Waterbending?"

"Because I told you, Waterbending requires passion but your passions are being clouded by the negative feelings inside you." Reena explained calmly, "That works fine for Firebending because the positive and the negative inside you can both fuel your fire but you can't Waterbend while your emotions are at war inside you." Reaching out she drew a small stream of water from the pool, making it coil and twist about her in a complex and beautiful dance, "Waterbending is a reflection of ourselves and it takes understanding and acceptance of not just the element but of ourselves as well. You need to love the water, be as intimate with it as you are with yourself."

"Intimate with myself? How exactly?" Azula asked in worried tones, drawing her legs up and hugging them to herself, "Are you saying if I want to Waterbend I have to materb, err, I mean touch…umm,"

She frowned as Reena suddenly laughed loudly. Even Mai who had obviously been listening as she lay back snorted with unladylike laughter until Azula sat up straighter and folded her arms, glaring across at her old friend.

"No, Azula. Not THAT kind of intimacy although I'm not saying that wouldn't help." Reena told her, her grin fading as she added curiously, "Are you saying you've never…touched yourself?"

"I take it you know what Ty Lee used to be like with the guys?" Mai suddenly asked as she sat up, "Well, Azula has always been the complete opposite."

"Yes, thank you for clarifying that, Mai." Azula shot at her dryly before turning back to Reena, "And no, I've never touched myself except to keep myself clean. I have experienced something like the pleasure that is supposed to bring but to be honest, that was mostly by accident."

"You know, when we do get you Waterbending, I can teach you a way of streaming the water that can be a LOT of fun." Reena said, her grin returning as Azula simply glared, "Anyway, I wasn't talking about physical intimacy before but how you feel about yourself. Here, let's try something different. Look at this and tell me what you see."

Reaching to the pool again, Reena brought the water sloshing toward them and it splashed up in front of Azula, freezing suddenly into a tall and thin sheet of ice. Azula stared blankly at her reflection in the ice for a moment and then turned to give Reena a shrug.

"I see myself." She said, "So what?"

"But what do you see when you look at yourself?" Reena pressed her, reaching over to turn Azula's head back to the sheet of ice.

"It's…just me." Azula said, shrugging again and her reflection was sharing her confused expression, "I don't understand. What is it you are expecting me to see?"

"Azula, don't you see? You are a beautiful young woman." Mai breathed from the other side of the pool, "You should be able to see that for yourself. It's been drilled into you your entire life after all and I know Ty Lee always used to praise you so much I'm surprised her nose didn't turn brown."

"You know that was because of my station. A princess is supposed to be perfect in every way." Azula shot back at her in annoyance then touched her plain clothing with another shrug, "These days I don't usually concern myself with my appearance. I prefer to judge my worth on my skills."

"But there's nothing wrong with taking a little pride in how you look." Mai told her, "Did you realise you have your mother's eyes? They're a much brighter gold than mine or Zuko's and I think Kuzon's inherited them as well. And I'll admit, I've always been so jealous of your hair."

"My hair?" Azula asked, reaching up to touch her bangs, "But yours is always immaculate."

"Only because I spend several hours combing, brushing, oiling and conditioning mine two or three times a day." Mai told her, "You brush yours once and even with all your running around and turning into an animal it looks perfect all day."

"And let's not forget, you've got a body most women would kill for." Reena added, rubbing at her legs, "I'm afraid I inherited my Aunt Katara's thighs. Chunky legs run in the family and if I don't watch what I eat and exercise every day, they swell up overnight."

"Then stop eating all of my chocolates." Azula snapped playfully but her smirk fell away as she added thoughtfully, "I still don't understand though. What does my appearance have to do with this?"

"Not so much your appearance but how you feel about yourself. Inside and out." Reena told her warmly.

"You've always had an inner beauty even if that you hide that well but we see it too." Mai said although as Azula's confused and disbelieving frown remained and she turned that expression from them and back to the mirror, Mai frowned herself as she added, "You really don't let yourself see it, do you?"

"Azula," Reena began, suddenly uncertain and hesitant as she said, "I think you have a very strong and deep seated fear of intimacy."

"What?" Azula said loudly, glaring at both the other women, "I…I do not."

"I think you do." Reena said, rising then to her feet, "Now, I want to try something else. Switch to a Tigress for me."

"What? Why?" Azula asked.

"Come on. It's important." Was all Reena said in reply, half turning away to walk slowly around the edge of the pool.

Azula glanced around out of habit but no one was looking their way and she simply dropped into the moment anyway, blurring with activity as she striped her clothing and transformed in the blink of an eye. Standing on four feet she shook herself, stretching before she sat back down and relaxing a little as her heightened senses drank in the world around her.

"Good. Now look again at the mirror and tell me what you see." Reena said and Azula did as she was instructed.

_The same as before, I see me._ Azula reported with her thoughts, her golden eyes taking in her wider feline face, narrow yet muscular body and her tail twitching restlessly behind her.

"And you've explained to me before how it feels to be a Tigress." Reena said wistfully as she stopped at the edge of the pool across from Azula, "It sounds wonderful to me. To be unencumbered by thoughts and desires. The way your human concerns fade away leaving you to be guided by instinct and pure emotion."

And with that Reena struck, her silver clad arm going down then rising up before her and the water within the pool rushed away from her, rising with Reena's motion to form a huge wave that hovered briefly over Azula who flattened her ears and backed away. Then as the wave began to crash down, the Tigress did the first thing that came to her and opened her mouth and roared her defiance. It was instinct alone that compelled her to do it but she blinked as the wave split down the middle and spread apart as it splashed down either side of her. Some water washed over her paws but Azula looked about at the wet flagstones around her then turned her astonished gaze back to Reena.

_I…I felt it._ She growled with growing excitement, _That was Waterbending. I could feel the water as it moved._

"Uh, you going to have to speak properly." Reena said, tapping the side of her head with a finger, "I don't understand growl, growl, hiss, spit."

_I do not spit._ Azula returned with her thoughts, once again becoming a brief blur of activity and when she was done she was human, dressed again in her clothes and adjusting her fine silver chain about her throat, "I said I felt it that time. Like with my flames or the air. I wanted to keep the water away and I felt it move around me."

"I thought that might work." Reena told her with a wide smile, coming back around the near empty pool to Azula's side, "I could see it in your aura. Those same fears are still there but they can't get in the way of your Tigress's spirit."

"It's good to be making some progress at least." Azula conceded with a small smile, "But I still need to find a way to achieve that when I'm human as well."

"You will, Azula." Mai said warmly, rising to her feet and coming around to Azula's other side. She glanced at Reena with just the briefest hint of hesitation before she returned her smile to Azula, "I want you to know, about what happened to us back then. The scars your father left with us will always hurt, Azula. I'm afraid that pain never goes away." As Azula flinched at this and dropped her eyes, Mai hooked a finger under her chin and gently lifted Azula's eyes to hers again, "But it does get easier. Especially if you have those you love around you and lean on them when you need their support. That's why I know you'll get this because I'll be here for you. Me, Reena, everyone in our family. Anytime you need us."

Azula found her throat constrict and didn't reply as Mai stepped closer to plant a soft kiss on her brow. But then surprising her friend, Azula quickly wrapped her arms about Mai in a tight if brief hug.

"I might go check on my little man to see if he's getting hungry." Mai continued, pointing past Azula, "And it looks like everyone else has the same idea. Shall we join them and I'll send for some of the servants to fetch us lunch."

They moved off together, Azula pausing to collect her box of chocolates which had thankfully survived Reena's Waterbending and then went to join the others. They all gathered around the low table in the shade, watching the last two who remained out on the training fields. Zhu Lee looked ready to drop but still Daniel drove her on, her movements a little uncoordinated now as she tried to copy his motions, obviously exhausted with her hair plastered to her head and back from the sweat that literally poured from her.

"Hey, Chuckles." Toph shouted, growing impatient, "Give the kid a break will ya? We wanna order some lunch."

And stop he did. Daniel spun about to glare at those under the awning while Zhu Lee dropped her arms with obvious relief but as her trembling knees threatened to buckle beneath her, he spun back and quickly scooped her up in his arms, throwing the girl over his shoulder before walking over to the others.

"What do you mean, order lunch?" Daniel demanded when he got to them, "I set out a ton of food this morning."

"Yeah, so? We had that for breakfast." Toph shot back at him with a grin.

"Breakfast? But I made a platter of spiced fish cakes with Juk and spring vegetables and a big tureen of Hippo-beef broth with noodles. And you scoffed all that for breakfast?" Daniel snapped incredulously, glaring down at the empty table, "For spirits sake, there was even two pots of rose and ginseng tea."

"Yes, we noticed. All of Azula's favourite foods." Mai said softly, almost but not quite suppressing her smirk, "And a box of chocolates for her as well. What have you been up to, Danny?"

"But…but I haven't, I mean, I didn't," Daniel began, his anger dissolving into a panicky expression as the others grinned knowingly at him.

"Chocolates?" Katara pipped up then, unconcerned with Daniel now as she turned to stare wide eyed at Mai, "Azula's got chocolates?"

"Alright. That's it. You've all gone soft while I was away." Daniel growled, quickly rallying and setting the glare back onto his face, "I was going to continue with Zhu's training this afternoon but I can see you lot need me more. Enjoy your damn lunch because once you're done with that, you're mine." A few of those before him blanched at this but Daniel's glare only softened as he turned to one of the youngest of the group, "Ana, I'll need you to take over with Zhu Lee for the afternoon."

"Oh, thank goodness." Came a plaintive voice from behind Daniel.

Bending forward he set Zhu Lee onto her feet and she made her way unsteadily around the table, Reena rising quickly to grab the obviously exhausted girl and helping her down onto a cushion.

"Daniel, what have you been doing to her?" Reena snapped at the man while summoning water from the air to her hand, resting this against Zhu lee's forehead.

"Only something even the Nomad couldn't do." Daniel replied with a lopsided grin, "I shut her up."

Jeong Jeong did his best to hide his own grin though he watched his daughter with mild concern as she grabbed Reena's silver coated arm, pulling the young woman's hand down so she could greedily suck at the water Reena was Bending there.

"Oh, sweetheart. You must be dehydrated. Here, I'll get you some more." Gesturing toward a cup on the table, more moisture condensed out of the air and quickly filling the cup, then bringing this up to Zhu Lee to drink, Reena shot a hard glare at Daniel, "How could you be so irresponsible? Did you even let this poor girl have anything to drink while you two were working out in the hot sun all morning?"

"Of course I," Daniel started.

"No he didn't." Zhu Lee interrupted in a miserable voice, tears welling in her eyes as she gazed up at Reena, "He made me work and work and he wouldn't let me rest even though it's so hot today." She sniffled loudly as a tear slipped from one grey eye, "My brother's a big meanie."

"Yes he is." Reena answered her before snapping again at Daniel, "And we will be having words about this later, Daniel."

"But I," Daniel began to argue but now Reena's lips compressed into a pale line, her eyes narrowing in a glare that would have made her mother proud.

He returned her glare silently because what Reena could not see was Zhu Lee's small yet triumphant grin and the way the girl poked her tongue out at the man before her face again adopted an exhausted, miserable expression as Reena offered her another sip from the cup of water.

"She is good." Azula whispered to Mai beside her, the pair sharing a knowing smirk.

"Fine. Whatever." Daniel growled, his own glare hardening as he looked around at the others, "And I suppose I had better make myself scarce while you order your lunches."

"You know that's the way it has to be." Aang told him kindly, "But you don't have to go anywhere. You could just become a Wolf-bat and stay here."

"I think I'll go elsewhere to play dead. The rest of you just make sure you order plenty to drink. You're going to need it." Daniel growled ominously, his glare locking onto Tom Tom next, "How's your arm now?"

"Oh, err, much better, thank you." Tom Tom answered politely, holding up his arm to display pink skin in strong contrast to his usual light golden tan, "Lady Katara is amazing. There's not even any scarring and,"

"Yeah, great. Now come here." Daniel interrupted, leaning over the table to grab the boy's shoulder, "I need to borrow you and a friend of ours."

And before Tom Tom or anyone else could raise a voice in protest, Daniel and the boy were gone.

* * *

><p>Councillor Lardok was no stranger to fear and violence. He had been a junior minister to the then king of the Northern Watertribes during the Firenation's siege more than a decade before and had fought alongside his people, had continued fighting even as the moon turned red and their greatest warriors Bending had failed them, had cheered alongside his people as the ocean spirit had risen up to send the Firenation's soldiers running and sent more than half of their enormous fleet of warships to the bottom of the ocean.<p>

Today however, Lardok was more terrified than he had even been in his life. He was currently tied to a chair in the main hall of his expansive home, his robes torn and shredded and dripping with the blood that seeped from the many scratches and deep cuts that covered his chest and stomach. Across the huge room were his personal Waterbenders, the house guards and his staff, most of whom were gathered together on one side of the huge room and looking back at him with eyes that glowed faintly red. Only a few of the servants remained bound as he was and he watched, unable to look away as the strange woman he had brought into his home moved toward them, her appearance greatly altered since he had first seen her.

"Please…no more." Lardok pleaded, flinching as the cold flames in place of Jin's eyes turned to him, "Take what you want from me…just don't hurt them anymore."

"Oh, I haven't even begun taking what I want from you." Jin said pleasantly, her smile far from pleasant however as she turned to her latest victim, "And what I'm doing to them doesn't hurt a bit…Well, as far as I know anyway. Now, let's see what's in this one's head first."

Jin grabbed for a young woman kneeling on the floor, the servant's hands and feet bound, her protests muffled by a gag tied tightly about her mouth. Pulling the woman's head back, Jin placed her other hand on her forehead, the servant's cries ceasing as her eyes rolled and her body jerked and twitched.

"Whoa, another one?" Jin snapped with a disgusted expression as she released the woman, the servant flopping to her front on the floor apparently unconscious, "Seriously, have you screwed your way through your entire staff? Maybe I should have been checking the guys too."

Still glaring at the bound man, Jin next reached behind herself and drew something from her white cloak, kneeling down to slap the unconscious servant's cheek until her eyes fluttered open and then Jin suddenly thrust her other hand close to the young woman's face. Darkness erupted about Jin's hand and again the servant girl twitched and jerked until there came a muted flash of light and the young woman went still. As the darkness faded, Jin drew her hand back and waited silently, still smiling to herself as, after a minute, the young woman laying beside her suddenly pushed herself up, looking about with eyes that glowed with an internal light.

"I am here." The now possessed woman said in a low voice.

"And now that you are, get over there with the others." Jin snapped, her voice suddenly cold and commanding, "Then keep your mouth shut and wait until I give you your orders."

"Where is Phoenix?" the woman demanded threateningly, "My orders are to report only to,"

Moving faster than the man across the room could see, Jin grabbed the possessed woman about the throat, forcing her back and down so that the woman ended up on her back, her eyes widening in surprise as Jin's flared brightly.

"I am in charge here." Jin hissed into the woman's face, "And the next time one of you pathetic demons forgets that, I will teach you levels of pain you never dreamed of."

Rising upright, Jin lifted the woman with the hand about her throat, hurling her suddenly across the room and those already possessed scattered as the woman crashed into a table where they had been, shattering it and several chairs.

"What," Lardok whimpered from his chair, "What are you?"

Jin's feline lips spread apart, exposing long and pointed teeth in a frightening grin but without answering she moved to the last few unpossessed and terrified servants kneeling on the floor, her grin widening as they struggled against the ropes holding them. One after another she first invaded their minds, taking what she wanted before she brought out the stone, banishing their souls to the consuming eye and then waiting until they arose with fresh souls possessing their bodies.

"There now. That's everyone." Jin said happily, turning her twisted grin to Lardok.

He writhed about in his chair as she approached but could not pull free of the ropes holding him as she came to stand before him, her hand flashing out to grasp his face and hold him still as she bent down to bring their faces level.

"Except for you, you filthy letch. I have something special planned for you." Jin breathed, licking at her lips, "You're going to get us into the palace and help us destroy your own city."

"N…never." Lardok said bravely, flinching as her blazing eyes drew closer to his.

"Oh, you won't have any choice in the matter." Jin told him, exposing more of her teeth as she grinned, "But tell me something first, how many servants work in this city? How many rich assholes like you have places like this?"

"Wha," he began but her smile vanished as she dug her claws into his cheeks, silencing him as she pulled his face closer.

"They come to your palaces day after day. Working for a pittance before they go home to their little hovels only to came back and do it again. Just like my mother did for most of her life." Jin snarled at him, "You treat them like dirt and pay them just enough to keep them alive. It's no wonder so many of them are willing to spread their legs for a little extra." She reached down with her other hand, her claws shredding what remained of his robes and underwear and she grinned again as she looked down at his exposed flesh, "And I really do mean little. I always heard you Watertribe boys were supposed to be impressive but that's just pathetic."

She released him, straightening up as she reached to her robes, bringing forth the consuming eye and the man whimpered, tears spilling from his eyes. Jin suddenly paused however as she glanced over at her possessed minions waiting across the large hall. Turning back to Lardok, she put away the stone as she leaned over him again, her smile already so frightening before now inspiring true terror in the man she faced.

"Actually, why don't we have a little fun first?" Jin breathed, stroking his cheek with one hand and he shuddered as she trailed her claws down his chest, over his ample belly and then he grunted in a mixture of pain and fear as took a hold of his anatomy down between his legs, "After all, so many of your youngest maids were willing to play with this little thing for a bit of extra cash. It must be a lot of fun so…why don't I show you how I like to have fun with dirty old men?"

And then Lardok screamed as Jin's claws dug in and she pulled, the part of him she held first stretching and then with a sound like tearing cloth, it parted from the rest of his body in a spray of blood. Those across the room, demons long used to cruelty and torture, all stepped back, some of them turning away as Lardok's loud screams became muffled as Jin shoved his torn anatomy into his open mouth, blood spraying all about as Jin laughed while slashing at him again and again with her claws.

* * *

><p>It was a very tired Owl-cat who fluffed out it's feathers in annoyance as its sleep was again disturbed by Daniel and now Tom Tom as well on the highest roof of the palace. They were paying no attention at all to their sleepy companion however as Daniel paced back and forth in an agitated way while Tom Tom flexed his freshly healed arm, testing it out further with a few press-ups and then attempted a handstand.<p>

_My boy, Wolf can no longer read your thoughts but,_ Wolf began, pausing as Tom Tom toppled onto his back on the roof tiles, _But Wolf can still feel your emotions. Is it the Nomad's…gift that has you so confused? Wolf believes you made the right choice not to accept it._

"I know." Daniel mumbled distractedly, still pacing between the chimney stacks, "He certainly knew how to motivate me but he should have known I'd refuse that. How can I hope for Kuzon or anyone to forgive me if I rely on someone else to fix my mistakes?"

_Then perhaps he had some other purpose for this gift of his._ Wolf suggested and Daniel stopped, turning to Tom Tom in surprise.

"Of course." Daniel exclaimed before adding pensively, "But the question is, what is it for?"

_That we cannot know. You know how the Nomad worked. The purpose of his gift will only be understood when the time is right._ Wolf growled and nodding, Daniel resumed his pacing, _Of one thing Wolf is certain. Aang was correct when he said nothing of the Nomad remains within it. It is no different to the piece of that backpack we crafted for June and then used to save Reena. Nothing but a great deal of energy given physical form._

"And that's what I have to figure out how to make." Daniel growled himself, his face set in a pensive frown as he paced, "Not to mention figure out just how to get Re home as well so I can restore Ku's life. And somehow I need to figure that out AND work out how the hell to defeat Fate all while making sure no one finds out that I'm alive."

_So is that what is troubling you, boy?_ Wolf growled curiously, _It might not be comfortable for you but it is a sound plan. Let Fate believe you dead and keep her attention turned elsewhere. That way we have plenty of time to train our family._

"I know. I know. I hate to admit it since Nomad thought it up but…it's still a good plan." Daniel growled sourly, spinning around to pace the other way as he added darkly, "I just don't have to like it."

_So if this is not what is troubling you boy then what is?_ Wolf growled impatiently, _You have been worked up about something all day._

"I know and…it's the reason I brought you up here." Daniel said haltingly, his face screwing up in frustration, "But now I've got you here…I can't."

_And why not?_ Wolf snapped indignantly.

"Because you're currently a twelve year old boy!" Daniel all but shouted in reply.

"Hey, I'm less than a month away from being thirteen." Tom Tom returned heatedly, glaring defiantly back at Daniel, "My Father said I can have a shaving kit for my birthday."

"Hooray for you…kid." Daniel snapped, throwing his arms up in the air, "Look, Tommy. Could you…switch places with Wolf for me? I need to talk to him…privately."

_Boy, you above all know how our bond works. What Wolf knows, Tommy knows._ Wolf growled.

"And besides, I think maybe I can help you." Tom Tom said and Daniel only rolled his eyes, turning to continue his pacing when Tom Tom added slyly, "Wolf thinks I'm wrong about this but…I was awake early this morning when your emotions started jumping all over the place. Those kinds of dreams will do that to you, won't they?"

Daniel suddenly froze, one foot still hovering above the rooftiles with his back to the boy though Tom Tom could clearly see the blush spreading down Daniel's neck to his shoulders. Then spinning quickly, Daniel's face was livid with anger, his fists half raised and trembling with suppressed rage but Tom Tom rose to his feet without concern, smiling as he approached.

"Like Wolf said, what he knows, I know." Tom Tom said warmly, "So I know you've been suppressing this part of yourself for most of your life but remember, you're whole now. Your spirit is finally able to grow and mature and your body knows that even if you don't."

"I am not discussing this with a twelve year old CHILD." Daniel snapped furiously but with unmistakable fear in his voice too before he turned away again, "You're too young to even be thinking of that kind of thing and I…shouldn't be thinking that way about Azula anyway."

_By the Ancestors._ Wolf growled in sudden amazement, _Tommy was right!_

"Look, just drop it alright!" Daniel growled without turning, "I have to get back to start the afternoon training and then,"

"_Daniel Bei Fong!_"

The voice that rose from Tom Tom was a mixture of his and Wolf's together and Daniel spun back around in surprise. The boy took a deep breath and when he next spoke he used the authoritive tone of the command.

_**SIT!**_

The expression of shock and absolute amazement on Daniel's face would have made anyone else laugh as his knees buckled of their own accord, his legs folding beneath him and dropping him heavily to his backside onto the roof tiles.

"How did you?" Daniel began.

_Boy! You will stay where you are!_ Wolf's growl demanded only obedience, _You will shut up and you will listen!_

And he did. Only able to stare as Tom Tom came over to him and sat down at his side. Then as Daniel stared open mouthed, he could do nothing but listen as the preteen boy at his side began to explain.

* * *

><p>After lunch and since Daniel had not yet returned, the others separated into groups to continue their training (mainly because no one wanted to be found sitting around doing nothing when he did return). Near the covered table, Aang had rebuilt the small fire and once again was helping Jeong Jeong to develop his Bending with the addition of the Huntress who had joined them if only to watch what they were doing curiously. Zuko and Toph were sparring across the large courtyard and Mai had elected to join them, their training far less vigorous than it had been that morning and their sparring match focused more on hand to hand fighting with a great many attempts at holds or pinning each other to the ground. Ana and Zhu lee were together in the centre of the training yards, Ana instructing the older girl on a technique known as the Dancing Leaf, something Zhu lee was grateful for since it was a far lighter and easier exercise than anything Daniel had put her through that morning. Only Gyatso and Kuzon remained beneath the awning near the table, both of them fast asleep on large cushions, their bellies contentedly full after their lunches.<p>

And once again Azula sat beside the sunken pool with Reena, Katara joining them this time and while some steam still arose from the water, Azula was the only one moving at its edge. As she weaved her arms, rocking back and forth, a tiny wavelet rolled across the surface of the steaming water, surging away from Azula as she leaned forward and then striking the far side of the pool it reversed course as she drew it back.

"Excellent, Azula." Katara said warmly, "Keep your centre focused. Feel your emotions, let them flow from you to the water."

"I am trying." Azula breathed, frowning as she dropped her arms, "But shouldn't I be achieving more than…that?"

She glared as her little wave hit the far side of the pool by Katara, rebounding as barely a ripple that quickly faded and she sighed as the pool grew still.

"It's not bad for your first time." Katara told her with a smile, "Although I suspect your emotions are conflicted at the moment and that is why you're having this difficulty."

"Yes." Azula admitted, glancing at Reena beside her, "We have…discussed those."

"And I think I can guess what those were." Katara added with a nod, looking then to Reena herself, "Have you tried separating the emotions yet? Getting her to focus on just one side?"

"Not yet but," Reena began, glancing at Azula, "The positive and negative within her are mixed up and twisted together. I was worried that trying to make her separate them might be more harmful than good for her."

"True but I'm thinking that rather than trying to force her to bring forth the positive, we go the other way." Katara said, "It could actually help her to begin by focusing instead on some of that stronger negative chi and channel that into her Waterbending."

"Hmm, maybe." Reena said in agreement, "That could backfire though. You know what she's been through."

"Oh, yes. She's spoken of it with Aang and I before." Katara continued with a nod, "But it's those emotions she needs to deal with the most if she can ever get past the things her father did to her and I know she carries a lot of guilt over some of the choices she made herself back then."

"You know, I am right here." Azula snapped testily, "What are you two going on about?"

"Just an idea." Katara told her, "I'm not sure you'll like it very much but…think of it as the next stage of your therapy."

"Oh." Azula returned flatly, her displeasure obvious on her face, "Goody."

"Stand up for me." Katara instructed and with a little difficulty, rose to her own feet with a groan, one hand resting on her bulging stomach, "Alright, now I want you to follow my example."

With her other hand, Katara reached out and the water in the pool before them humped upwards, a blue tentacle of water reaching up several feet in length to dance and twist about with its tip just under Katara's hand.

"Go on. Now you try." Katara instructed, continuing her Waterbending.

Azula did as she was instructed, holding out her hand and concentrating, bringing her arm up slowly in a lifting motion, grasping with her hand as Katara had done but at first nothing happened. She kept it up however and after a minute was rewarded for her efforts as the water at the edge of the pool humped up in a small wave, then immediately collapsed back down. With Katara and Reena's encouragement, she continued and with each motion of her arm the water rose and dropped repeatedly yet while Katara still held her thin stream of water upright on her side of the pool, for all Azula's effort and concentration she could raise the water no more than a few inches.

"Keep it up, Azula." Katara said encouragingly, "Now, close your eyes and I want you to remember something from your past. A powerfully emotional event. I want you to remember…the night your mother died."

Her heart skipped a beat and Azula almost stopped, her brows furrowing but understanding in part what Katara was attempting with her, she closed her eyes. She kept up her movements, uncertain if the water still moved but focusing less on that, Azula turned her thoughts inwards and thought of that night almost fifteen years ago. It did not take a great deal of effort to dredge up the memories of something that had once been a common theme of her nightmares. She could vividly remember the way her mother had pleaded with her father and while she did not see it at the time, she could clearly remember the sounds of her mother's pain filled cry and the blow that had ended her life, the dull thump of her body hitting the floor in the hallway outside Azula's room. And yet what brought the worse pain, even worse than her father forcing himself into her tiny and defenceless body, was the memory of her mother's blood seeping beneath her bedroom door. She lay on her bed, her father grunting atop her, her vision blurred and shaking as he sated his cruel lust upon her yet she could not turn her eyes away from that dark red stain as it grew and spread across the floorboards of her room.

"No!" Azula gasped, not noticing the strange crackling sound as she stepped back then hugged her arms about herself and shivered, "I don't want to do this. I don't want to…remember."

"Azula, it's alright." Came Reena's soft voice growing closer, "We're here. It's ok, now."

"She's right. You're safe. You're with us. It's alright." Katara's voice came from her other side, "Just open your eyes, sweetheart. Open them and see."

Slowly she did, her eyes focusing gradually to see Katara and Reena's concerned faces before they moved aside and Azula jerked in surprise as she saw the pool behind them. The water was gone. What filled the pool now was ice, great spikes of it jutting up into the air, dozens of them some of which were thin and several yards long and the white ice glistened, droplets of water rolling down the spikes or dripping to the ground as the warmth of the sun slowly began to melt them.

"I…did I…do that?" Azula breathed in amazement.

Katara only nodded in answer, looking behind Azula at something and then quickly drawing a small piece of blue cloth from her shirt sleeve, using that to wipe at Azula's cheeks and eyes and when she drew it back the handkerchief was dark with moisture. Azula reached up to touch the tears that still clung to her eyelashes, her cheeks colouring in embarrassment though she smiled briefly in gratitude.

"Thank you." Azula breathed when she felt a little steadier, pointing then at the melting ice, "I think I felt…something while I was Waterbending but I had no intention of doing…that."

"Getting you to put some emotion into it helped." Katara told her, turning to look at the ice herself, "Although I had a feeling that particular memory would have a more…profound effect."

"But we're also making some real progress now." Reena added with a smile, "Do you think you can remember how to draw on your emotions again for the next time?"

"I think so…Yes." Azula said, wiping at her eyes one more time before she added with determination, "I'm ready to try anyway."

"Perhaps not right now. We might save that for when you can have a little more privacy." Katara said and as Azula turned questioningly to her, Katara pointed behind them.

Turning, Azula blinked in surprise to see the training grounds empty. Aang and Zuko were approaching from the far corner where the covered table was, their sleeping sons in their arms while Ana and Zhu Lee, Toph Mai and Jeong Jeong were already gathered by the palanquin. And looking at the palanquin where it had been left that morning, what Azula had at first assumed to be a large pillow stuffed under the seat she realised was the Huntress, curled up and comfortably asleep again.

"Just what do you all think you're doing?" Azula demanded as she marched over, "We are supposed to be training."

"Yeah and we did train." Toph told her with a grin, "But since Chuckles is busy elsewhere, we decided to go shopping."

"Okay, even I have to question that." Katara shot back dryly, "You, Toph? You actually want to go shopping?"

"We understand that training is important but we have a wedding to prepare for too." Mai answered primly, plucking at her silk dress with one hand, "Now that I've had Kuzon my wedding dress needs adjusting. Toph's still isn't finished and you need to come with us too, Azula. You too, Reena. We can't have you two coming to the wedding dressed in…that."

While Azula glanced down at her plain clothing, Reena's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates and an enormous grin spread across her face. Folding her arms across her chest, Azula narrowed her eyes at Mai.

"We are ALL supposed to be training." She said sourly, looking about at the others, "Not playing at dress-ups and Daniel could be back at any moment."

"Well, we better hurry up and get out of here then, hadn't we?" Toph snapped with a wider grin, putting two fingers to her lips then and releasing a piercing whistle.

The wide gates across the training yards opened a moment later, the four guards who had carried the palanquin that morning entering and approaching as Toph assisted Mai up into their transport, Zuko passing Kuzon up before he joined them.

"But," Azula began as Reena moved away from her, joining the others gathered about the palanquin, "What about my Waterbending?"

"Learning to relax is another part of your training." Katara told her, "Come on Azula, you might even enjoy yourself. Think of it as…a different kind of therapy."

"Speaking of therapy, I'm taking Ana to my favourite day spa." Zhu Lee said next, "They do this thing with big flat stones they heat up and then put them all over your back which feels amazing and there's a lady there who's a genius at shiatsu massage."

"Shiatsu? Wasn't Danny trying to break you bad enough?" Ana said with a grin and then asked hopefully, "Do they have mud baths? I love those. Especially just before a nice sauna."

"Oh yeah. Great big ones heated by underground springs." Zhu Lee told her, "And the volcanic mud does wonders for your skin."

"Ooh, I'll be in on that if you got room for one more." Reena threw in enthusiastically.

Sharing a glance between each other, Mai and Toph were quick to volunteer changing their own plans to join those intending to seek a little pampering before going to see their tailor.

"Okay, decision made." Katara said, grabbing Azula by her upper arm, "We're going to the spa."

"For a mud bath?" Azula asked in distaste, finishing somewhat lamely, "What about training?"

"This is training. We'll have mud baths, a swim to wash off before we get massages and then a nice long relaxing sauna before another hot soak to finish it all off." Katara said with a smile, her hand still firmly clamped about Azula's arm, "Most of which involves water so even you or Danny can't argue with that."

In slightly stunned silence, Azula found herself dragged away after the others following the royal palanquin.

* * *

><p>Just like on any other day and well known to those he passed, Councillor Lardok walked (with a pronounced limp) in the midst of a large group, two of his elite Waterbenders supporting him either side. Unusually today though he had a great many of his servants following him, most of them walking a respectful distant behind their master and they made their way through a wide archway, the entrance to the palace grounds and paused like everybody did to admire the great crystalline spires and towers of the palace itself.<p>

"Councillor Lardok, back again I see. I thought you'd retired for the day after this morning's meeting." Another man called in greeting as he approached, dressed also in fine robes and with two Waterbenders dressed in official robes, a scribe and a rather skimpily clad young woman following after him as well, "And you have quite the escort. Have you brought your entire household?"

"Oh, they are just here to help me carry some things." Lardok replied in a gravelly voice, the other man giving him a curious stare. Clearing his throat loudly, Lardok continued quickly, "I had a…nasty accident at home and require their assistance."

"Nothing too serious I hope." The nobleman replied jovially, glancing back at the young woman who was following him before he added slyly, "You weren't…working your staff a little too hard and…strained yourself, did you?"

He laughed at his own joke but the man quickly fell silent as a nondescript looking woman just behind Lardok side stepped forward, giving him an altogether inappropriate glare for a mere servant. Quickly putting a hand on her arm, Lardok smiled reassuringly.

"No, nothing like that. Just a fall but my healer here is keeping me on my feet." Lardok replied casually and the young woman at his side stepped back again, "Now, we must go. There are…scrolls and files I must collect from my offices."

"Actually decided to do some work, hey?" the nobleman tried joking again although a touch nervously as he continued staring at the woman, the entire group surrounding Lardok merely staring back at him silently, "Well, I…uh, I have work of my own I should be…getting to. Good day to you, Lardok."

"Councillor." Lardok replied, the two bowing to one another before the Nobleman hurried off with his smaller retinue following.

Lardok moved deeper into the palace, the entire structure consisting of dozens of levels, stairways, corridors, courtyards and balconies where visitors could gaze out over the entire city below. There were many others going about their duties within the palace this day, just like on any day but few took notice of Lardok and his large number of servants as all the other well-dressed noblemen and women who made their way about the palace did so with sometimes as many as six or even more servants following along silently behind them. Personal guards, scribes, messengers, servants loaded down with boxes or armloads of scrolls and more than once the young woman walking just behind Lardok narrowed her eyes when she noticed more than a few of those servants following subserviently after their masters, young women and even a few young men wearing tight or revealing clothing that was certain not suited for the cold climate.

Eventually the group found their way to Lardok's private offices within the palace, within one of the highest towers and not very far from the royal throne room. Since the real councillor had already gone home for the day, his offices were deserted and the large group quickly sealed themselves inside. The young woman who had walked Beside Lardok moved over to a large window formed of clear ice, her form shimmering and blurring and a moment later Jin was throwing back her hood, her blazing eyes glaring out at the city below.

"Ugh! The people in this city seem fairly ordinary but once you get up here," Jin snapped sourly, "These scum are no better than the criminals I used to work with. They treat their people like their own playthings."

"Such is the way of those with power. I was a politician in my first mortal life too and had my own concubines to attend to my...needs." Lardok said to her, his voice again deep and gravelly as a dull red glow came to his eyes, "It didn't come as much of a surprise when I ended up in hell."

"So you're no better than the scum who run this place." Jin said coldly, turning her blue glowing eyes onto him.

"Are any of us?" he returned with a light laugh, his mirth shared by many of the demons filling the room. Then groaning as he went to sit in a chair, Lardok narrowed his glowing eyes at Jin, "And you think yourself any better? What on earth did you do to this body before I possessed it? I could barely walk let alone keep a straight face as we came up here."

As Jin's eyes flared brightly, Lardok kept up his own glare and did not notice a widening circle around him as the other demons backed away, some of them leering at him expectantly. But they froze warily a moment later as the door to the office opened and someone entered. They had to look twice to see it was a woman, her robes the uniform of a palace scribe and her position was made even more obvious by the pile of scrolls she had in her arms that all but hid her face and by several quills that protruded from the tight bun of hair atop her head.

"Councillor Lardok?" the woman's muffled voice came from behind the scrolls she carried, "Someone said you had returned to the palace and we really need to go over the docking accounts, Sir. People are wondering what has happened to the funding for,"

She froze, the scrolls she carried clattering to the floor as an arm snaked its way around her shoulders, another going about her waist and pulling her tightly back against a surprisingly soft body. Turning her head in surprise, she blinked her eyes in shocked silence at the sight of Jin's feline face grinning at her from a few inches away.

"Who? What?" the woman squeaked, "I…Is there…a costume party I didn't hear about?"

She fell silent again however as her eyes darted about the room to see the dozens of figures scattered about the office, all of them grinning back at her with eyes that glowed dully.

"Oh, we're going to have a party all right. And it'll go off with a real bang too." Jin breathed in the woman's ear, "And let me guess, you must be Lardok's secretary or something?"

"I…yes. I'm the councillor's personal assistant." The woman admitted, struggling weakly but her arms were trapped by her sides by Jin's arms, her feet kicking feebly an inch above the floor, "Who are you? What is going on?"

"And tell me," Jin continued in a soft, purring tone, "Have you spread your legs for our fat friend here in exchange for a few gold coins?"

"What?" the woman said, a little indignantly despite her current situation, "I am his assistant only. I would never…I mean, the man is…he's my employer and,"

She trailed off, still struggling but unable to resist as Jin's hand slid slowly up her abdomen, a clawed yet soft hand stroking her in a most intimate way through her clothes.

"You're not answering my question." Jin breathed again, her tongue protruding briefly as she ran it up the side of the woman's earlobe, the woman cringing even as goose pimples exploded down the side of her neck, "So I'll ask one more time. Would you, like so many of his poorly paid servants have, give this great tub of lard free access to your most precious of places in exchange for money?"

"No…never." The woman managed to blurt out, twisting her head to the side so she could give Jin an angry yet frightened look, "Lady…the man's a pig."

Jin exploded with laughter, shaking the woman in her arms who looked about in growing fear again as many of the demons within the room laughed as well, the cruel glee on their faces bringing true terror to the woman now.

"Oh, I like you." Jin said to the woman.

The woman found herself free of Jin's arms only to be twirled about like a dancer, ending up facing the strange woman with one of her hands still trapped in Jin's grip.

"It's such a shame I have to do this." Jin breathed sadly, suddenly pushing her other hand close to the woman's wide eyes.

Darkness erupted about Jin's hand, the demons standing around watching dispassionately as there came a dull flash before that darkness vanished and the woman's soulless body crumpled to the floor.

"Lardok's personal assistant." Jin said with a smile, watching as the woman twitched and began to sit up, "I'm betting she has a better understanding of the palace layout than her boss ever did. Which means," she turned, raising her empty hand toward the possessed figure of Lardok still sitting in his chair, "Your services are no longer required."

Lardok's glowing eyes barely had time to widen before he jerked in his chair, only a pained grunt escaping his lips as dark red spikes by the hundreds burst through his skin, some projecting several inches through his robes. Frost was quickly forming on his skin and the spikes of frozen blood that had burst from him glistened in the afternoon sunlight streaming through the window.

"I really didn't like either version of you." Jin told the corpse sourly, then turned a small smile to the woman as she got to her feet beside her, "Welcome. Do you have full access to that body's memories?"

"Yes." The woman replied and Jin smiled again as the woman bowed respectfully before turning her redly glowing eyes onto Lardok's frozen corpse, "And for some reason, I feel very satisfied to see that man dead."

Jin laughed loudly again at this and then walked calmly over to the nearest desk and swept the various scrolls, ink pots and quills onto the floor, stripping her much stained cloak then and laying it out flat onto the desk. From various pockets sewn into the thick material she drew forth stone after stone until she had a dozen of the palm sized, hemispherical eyes spread out on her cloak.

"Gather around everyone." Jin snapped in suddenly commanding tones, "Those of you possessing bodies with memories of the palace layout, take a stone but remember, keep your heads down and remain inconspicuous. Target only those servants who won't be noticed and do not risk exposure until Phoenix makes contact but work fast. I want a sizeable demonic force ready for when he does give the signal."

"Lady…I mean, Master Jin." One of the demons began hesitantly, "How will we know when it is time to strike?"

"Oh, you'll know when I start the fun." Jin replied, her smile again making those before her tense fearfully, "Remember, stay away from the top of the city and the Elementals. They'll probably get into the fight soon enough and it won't take long for the Avatars and their friends to get here either but until then, make your way down into the city and smash everything in your way."

"Yes." One of the demons hissed with a twisted smile, "This city will be ours before sunset."

"No. This isn't about conquest." Jin said and the demons gathered around her tensed warily again as she grinned and jerked a thumb toward the demon now possessing Lardok's personal assistant, "Like I said to my new friend here, we're just here to party."

* * *

><p>"So…it happens to everyone?" Daniel breathed in horrified wonder.<p>

"That's what my Dad said when he gave me the talk." Tom Tom said with a shrug, "He's a lot older but he said he still wakes up with one most mornings."

"The…dreams too?" Daniel asked, his face almost glowing and he found he could not look Tom Tom in the eyes.

"I have those kinds of dreams a lot these days and I always wake up with the…you know, the reaction." Tom Tom answered with a grin, nudging the man beside him with an elbow, "But, uh, you didn't wake up with a big mess did you? That's happened to me a few times now and I do my best to clean it up but the old lady who does our laundry at home keeps giving me these funny little smiles all the time."

"Mess?" Daniel breathed again, his haunted gaze staring blankly out at the sky, "What do you mean…mess?"

"You mean you don't know?" Tom Tom asked in disbelief, "Sheesh, didn't your parents give you the talk at all?"

"Yes." Daniel snapped in annoyance, "Although…that feels like lifetimes ago now. It's just…the meditations my Dad taught me are supposed to keep those feelings suppressed. I shouldn't be having dreams...like that."

_Oh, my boy. Do you not realise? You are whole now._ Wolf growled to him, _These feelings are perfectly natural and nothing to be feared._

"Yeah, but," Daniel began, "I shouldn't be having…thoughts like that either. Not about…about her."

"Why not? Azula is really pretty." Tom Tom told him and then smiled wistfully, "It's not like I don't wonder what it will be like with Zhu when we do it and she's the one I usually have those dreams about."

Spinning to the boy sitting beside him, Daniel's brow furrowed as he glared furiously, a rumbling growl rising from deep in his chest.

"You do know that's my sister you're talking about?" He snarled threateningly.

_Then you had best have this talk with her considering she is the one who keeps pushing her tail in Wolf's face._ The animal spirit within Tom Tom growled with a chuckle although this only increased the fury on Daniel's face.

"He means Zhu likes to tease us both with that." Tom Tom added and not at all intimidated by the angry man at his side, the boy's face blushed lightly as he continued, "I like it when she kisses me but we both know we're too young to…you know…go any further with that. We played mothers and fathers when we were little but we're not ready to be a real Mom and Dad yet."

"Good. Just you remember that." Daniel growled, his anger fading as he grew pensive once more, "I know all the…mechanics involved with doing…that…but I don't think Azula and I are ready to…go any further with that either."

_She is still plagued by the fears from her past?_ Wolf asked.

"Yeah. We were…kissing last night and I could tell she wanted more." Daniel said, his face growing crimson once more, "But after she got frightened by that I…I still wanted more too and…and," he paused, turning his blushing face to Tom Tom, "And it scared the hell out of me."

"Why?" both Tom Tom and Wolf asked at the same time.

"You share Wolf's memories. You know what happened between us and June. What…I did." Daniel said quietly, "Azula's suffered enough because of her father. I…how could I live with myself if I lost control and hurt her like that?"

_Foolish, pup._ Wolf admonished him gently, _Do you forget so soon? You have the pure spirit of a Wolf-bat now. So tell Wolf, when she grew afraid last night, with you both desiring more, did you let those desires control you? Did you try to take from her what it was you desired?_

"No." Daniel answered slowly, shaking his head, "I don't want to hurt her."

_Then stop being afraid of your own past, my boy._ Wolf told him with a chuckle, _Stop fearing what you were and embrace who you are now and Azula will only love you all the more._

"I…I guess." Daniel began hesitantly, "I just…I want to help her not to be afraid anymore. I want Azula to be happy."

_And you can do that for her._ Wolf told him, _But only when you stop being afraid of yourself._

"But most importantly, just keep being her friend." Tom Tom added warmly, "That's what works for me and Zhu. We both know we're growing up and things are changing but we never let that get in the way of our friendship. That's why I love her so much."

Daniel nodded slowly, his face still pensive though he was far more relaxed now as he sat on the roof next to Tom Tom, turning to the boy then to give him a wry smile.

"Who knew you'd turn out to be exactly who I needed to talk to?" Daniel said softly, putting a hand on Tom Tom's shoulder and giving it a squeeze, "Thanks Tommy…for being my friend."

_And what about me?_ Wolf growled, _Did not Wolf's words of wisdom help?_

"As always, yes. So thank you too, old friend." Daniel returned with a grin, "Anyway, I'm not sure how long we've been up here but we better get back. The others are no doubt slacking off again."

They got to their feet together, Daniel again putting a hand to the boy's shoulder before he carried them away into the chi pathways, reappearing instantly in the centre of the training yards. His hands flashed out to administer the chi release on Tom Tom the moment they were there, the boy still finding travelling that way highly uncomfortable but no sooner had he straightened up when Tom Tom noticed Daniel's low growl and a moment later he realised why.

"Where is everyone?" Tom Tom asked.

"Ok. Slacking off a bit I can take. But skipping out on MY training sessions?" Daniel growled furiously, "Oh, they are going to suffer for this."

Tipping his head back, Tom Tom sniffed at the gentle breeze, first facing the tall structure of the palace where they had just been but following the faint scent he could detect, he was soon facing away from the palace.

"I think they've all gone into the imperial city." Tom Tom commented curiously, "What are they all doing there?"

"They better be facing a horde of demons and fighting for their lives." Daniel growled angrily, "Because if they're not, they're about to face something much worse."

"What?" Tom Tom asked.

"Me." Daniel snarled in answer.

He dropped forward then, transforming as he did and raced away as a Wolf-bat, Tom Tom glancing down at the man's trousers where they had fallen away and then down at his own clothes but shrugging to himself he began pulling at his shirt and a moment later Wolf raced away in pursuit.

* * *

><p>Within the most exclusive day spa in the Firenation, Mai and Toph had sealed themselves away in a private room and were currently enjoying a soak together in a hot tub. In a nearby room, Zhu Lee and Ana lay on their fronts on tables while two young women expertly kneaded and massaged the muscles alongside their spines, the two girls groaning contentedly at the attention. A third masseuse, a slightly bemused young man, was working in a similar fashion on the Huntress who lay on her own table, the Wolf-bat groaning as loudly as the girls as her masseuse ran a bone handled, silver backed brush over her fur.<p>

Within another much larger room, Katara, Reena and Azula were sitting together in a wide, circular bath. A bath by name only since it was the size of a large swimming pool although at the moment the huge volume of warm water was swirling about as they guided its movements with their arms.

"You're doing wonderfully, Azula." Katara said encouragingly, "I can feel the effect you're having on the water."

"You must be focused on a good memory." Reena said from her side of the bath, grinning slyly, "At least you haven't cooked us yet."

"Although it is getting warmer in here." Katara added, smiling as Azula frowned, "If you don't mind my asking, what memories are you focusing on?"

Her cheeks suddenly blushing, Azula dropped her arms into the water and the whirlpool between the three women reduced noticeably in size.

"I…uh…just something that happened recently." Azula answered hesitantly.

"Ha. I think I can guess." Reena said teasingly, dropping her own arms, "I bet it involves baths too."

With a nervous glance at Katara, Azula narrowed her eyes before thrusting out both her hands, sending a small wave rushing across the water that splashed up into Reena's face.

"I wasn't thinking about…that." Azula snapped testily as Reena wiped at her face, still grinning back at her however, "I was thinking of the other day, when we first got Daniel back."

"Oh, I know what you mean. It was such a relief to know he was ok and back with us." Katara said warmly, "And just that you're able to talk freely with us about these things is a wonderful thing too and it will go a long way toward helping you master your Waterbending."

"Just from our talks earlier you're showing some amazing improvement." Renna added.

Nodding, Azula brought one hand up above the water's surface, concentrating as she raised her hand higher and the water before her humped upwards, a tendril of blue water lifting from the bath and growing to be almost a foot long before it trembled then splashed back down.

"See?" Reena told her encouragingly, then grinned suggestively again, "And once I show you how to stream the water, you'll never want to use your fingers ever again."

"I don't want to now." Azula snapped in annoyance, "Please keep your filthy ideas to yourself."

"And please," Katara shot at Reena as well, "Please tell me your Aunt Katara did not teach how to stream the water that way."

"Nope." Reena replied, leaning back against the side of the bath as she grinned, "I worked that one out for myself when I was eleven."

"Eleven?" Katara breathed in wide eyed surprise, "I was almost fourteen before I figured out how to do that."

"You mean," Azula began, her own eyes wide as she looked to Katara, "You did...that sort of thing too?"

"Did? I still do." Katara exclaimed with a small grin which caused Azula's mouth to drop open, "It's a great stress reliever and a wonderful way to relax."

"But…you're married." Azula breathed in disbelief, causing Katara to laugh lightly.

"Yes I am and Aang is…amazing at that kind of thing. He has ways of touching me that just makes my toes curl." Katara answered Azula who curled her lip in distasted but found herself listening in fascination as Katara continued, "But I'm also a healthy young woman and there are times when I just want to relax and do it for myself. Sometimes I like to be in bed but my favourite place is definitely in the bath where I can control the flow of the water around myself and make it hit all the right spots."

"Hmm, I know what you mean." Reena added wistfully, "The hard part is not drowning yourself when it gets really good."

"But…uhh…neither of you are doing this right now, are you?" Azula asked in worried tones, looking at their thoughtful expressions.

"No but I have to say I'm sorely tempted." Katara answered her, her grin widening at Azula's expression, "Aang's just too gentle with me when I'm pregnant and I can't remember the last time I had a bit of real relief. I wonder if they have private baths in this place?"

"I'm ready to go right here." Reena added and sighed loudly.

"Ugh." Making a disgusted sound that matched her expression, Azula turned away and rose as though to climb out of the bath.

"Wait. We're kidding, Azula. Just kidding." Reena said quickly, "You really need to learn to relax."

"She's right you know." Katara added as Azula slowly lowered herself back into the bath, "We're only having a little fun. You know we don't mean anything personal by it."

"I know…it's just," Azula began uncertainly, "I've never been…very comfortable around…that."

"That's understandable, considering what you went through as a child." Katara said to her warmly, then asked in concern, "But you are getting better with that, aren't you? How are things between you and Danny, you know, that way?"

Her face quickly colouring again, Azula dropped her eyes but forced her uncertainties and discomfort aside as she took a deep breath.

"We…kiss and…last night, when he held me and the way he was…touching me…it was wonderful but," Azula started slowly, raising her eyes to Katara's before she continued quickly, "But the memories of what happened to me keep bubbling up and I get frightened. I want to be with him that way. I really do but every time things get…heated between us, I just freeze up and…I can't."

"That's just one aspect of your fear of intimacy but you understand now where that comes from and that's the first step in overcoming it." Reena said kindly, "You've already made great progress with that today and your Waterbending reflects that."

Nodding again, Azula raised a hand from the bath, concentrating this time on Daniel's warm smile and almost instantly the water before her rose up, a long stream of blue that danced above the water for several long moments before she let it sink slowly back down into the bath.

"So do you think…uh," Azula began, unable to hide her uncertainties this time, "If I can master this and my fears, do you think that will…help me to be more…intimate…with Danny?"

"Most certainly but I wouldn't go trying to do anything you're not ready for." Katara told her in a kind though stern voice, "You'll only bring yourself more pain that way and possibly hurt your relationship with Daniel just as much."

"That's true. Listen, I'll tell you something about doing things you're not ready for or might never be ready for but only…only if you promise not to tell Danny." Reena said, suddenly blushing and a little uncertain herself but as the other two nodded after a moment she continued, "I've had plenty of time to think long and hard on the mistakes me and Danny made when we were younger. I know he blames himself for what happened between him and Kuzon but…I played a big part in that too." She dropped her eyes, her voice growing sad, "When Danny went away with his father for a year to master his Bending skills and earn his tattoos, things began to change between me and Kuzon. Those two had always been like brothers to me but with Danny gone, Ku started treating me differently. He kept bringing me flowers and presents, taking me out to nice places and then just after my sixteenth birthday, he kissed me and…suddenly I was kissing him back so hard and…and later we snuck out to the hot springs behind the village on Kyoshi…and we made love under the stars all night."

"Oh, that's so romantic. My first time was like that." Katara breathed and then her brow furrowed as something occurred to her, "But…if you were sixteen, how old was Kuzon? I thought you were a couple years older than him and Danny."

"Which is no older than you are compared to Aang." Reena shot back, "And how old was he when you let him knock you up with Ana?"

"Yes, ok. Point taken." Katara said with a slightly embarrassed grin, "Anyway, what happened next?"

"Yes, I'm curious myself." Azula added, "How did things change for you after that?"

"Well, everything was perfect for a while. Kuzon and I found time to be alone every chance we got and I'm amazed I didn't end up pregnant myself." Reena continued, her face sad yet wistful as she spoke, "We had a few blissful months together before Daniel was due to come home and we decided we would tell him together. But when Danny did return home, Kuzon was back in the Firenation with his father and Danny just turned up at my parent's house one day. He just came up to me and announced that he loved me and…and suddenly I made the stupidest decision of my life." Drawing in a shuddering breath, Reena looked up at the other two, "I was so afraid of disappointing him and…I knew it would never work with him and Kuzon together but…I did love Danny even if that wasn't the same kind of love I shared with Kuzon now but I still somehow convinced myself the three of us could be happy together like my older brothers were with Oma. Daniel was definitely happy by the time he left but I hadn't told him about me and Ku yet…I just couldn't. Then when Kuzon returned to Kyoshi I told him and…well, he wasn't happy. We had our first and only fight that day but Ku convinced me we needed to tell Daniel the truth. I felt so ashamed for not telling Danny straight away and Ku could tell how I felt so he held me in his arms and kissed me…which was when Daniel suddenly walked in the door."

Reena fell silent, dropping her face again as two tears slipped from her eyes, glittering as they fell to the bathwater below.

"And the rest, as they say, is history." Katara breathed after a moment, "Daniel's shown us the aftermath of that but I think I can understand why you made the decisions you did. It's never easy to disappoint the ones you love."

"Yeah, I know but if I'd just told him the truth," Reena said quietly, "If I hadn't been so afraid of hurting Danny's feelings, then maybe all the terrible things that happened after might not have happened at all."

"Perhaps…or perhaps not." Azula told her softly, "From all you've told me of those two, once Daniel and Kuzon discovered themselves to be rivals for your affections, I suspect they would have been at one another's throats anyway."

"You're probably right about that." Reena replied with a small smile, "But my point is, just like when you're fighting someone, when you're in the arms of someone you love you can't let fear guide the choices you make or you just end up hurting yourself and them."

"Yes. I think I've been learning that for myself for some time now." Azula said to her, giving Reena a warm smile, "But thank you for speaking so open and honestly with me. I should have said before now but…you have been a good friend to me too since we met."

"Ha. You're just glad to hear I'm not your rival for Danny's affections." Reena shot back with a soft laugh as Azula's smile vanished. Then pulling her arm from the water, Reena gazed affectionately at the silver webbing coating her forearm, "Anyway, we both made enough mistakes looking for something between us that just wasn't there. I just hope he works out how to get us home and back to my Ku soon."

Silence fell between the three of them, all three smiling wistfully as they dwelt on their thoughts until Katara sighed and slowly pushed herself to her feet.

"Well, now that we have spoken so openly and while your emotions are still raw," Katara began with a wide smile, "Now we can really get you to start letting go of some of those inhibitions, Azula."

"What do you mean?" Azula asked a little worriedly.

"She means," Reena told her as she too rose to her feet, "It's time to let go of those old fears and really Waterbend."

"Come on, Azula. I want you to throw a wave at me." Katara said, "But this time focus only on your feelings for Danny, how he makes you feel and not just when you're kissing or touching but all the time."

"And when your fears begin to surface, you can change it, Azula." Reena added, "Are you ready? Let's get to it and I'm sure I don't need to tell you to give it your best."

Nodding first, Azula joined them on her feet, the three of them equally spaced about the huge bath, facing each other as they stood in the waist deep water. Concentrating on his smile once more, Azula swept one arm out at her side and then down, her fingers trailing through the water which rose up to form a wave a little over a foot high that rushed across the wide bath toward Katara. Bringing her own arms up, Katara spun slowly in place guiding the wave so that it passed by to one side, gaining size as it circled about behind her before she sent it rushing away toward Reena. She too caught the wave, her hands weaving as it passed behind her then with a thrust of her arms, Reena sent the wave back toward Azula.

Still concentrating as it rolled toward her, Azula hesitated briefly as her father's face rose uninvited into her thoughts but she rallied quickly, turning her thoughts instead to the last time she had sparred with Daniel, remembering the almost effortless way he fought, the way coiled and hardened muscles moved beneath his pale skin. She felt it an instant before the wave was about to break over her, laughing as she took control of it and guiding it with her hands, a wall of blue rushed about behind Azula before she spun right around and sent this much larger wave rolling toward Katara. It didn't take long before all three were laughing, more than half their bath water rushing about as a gigantic wave as they continued their game.

* * *

><p>"Umm, we found them." Said a youthful voice belonging to a pair of deep gold eyes.<p>

"Yes. We did." A distracted voice belonging to the green eyes beside these said softly.

"We…probably shouldn't be watching their…err, them. Should we?" the golden eyes asked, still wide as they stared straight ahead.

"No. We probably shouldn't." the green eyes replied without turning away.

"They're in the bath." The gold eyes pointed out.

"So they are." The green eyes said distantly.

"And they've got no clothes on." Said the owner of the gold eyes.

"No. They don't." said the green eyes in agreement and then suddenly darted away, the skin around those eyes blushing darkly before they withdrew.

"And they're so…bouncy." The golden eyes said dreamily.

Only a low, rumbling growl answered this but the golden eyes didn't seem to hear and remained affixed on what they were watching.

"Miss Reena and Azula have nice ones but Lady Katara's are so big and round and the way they move is just so,"

That was as far as the golden eyes got before Daniel reached over and grabbed Tom Tom's ankle, yanking the boy suddenly back and away from the edge of the roof they were on.

"I don't know if you've noticed this little fact, but we've got no clothes either." Daniel growled quietly, glaring at the boy, "And I don't think either of us want to get caught out up here naked and spying on three women Waterbending in a bath."

Grinning nervously back at Daniel from a deeply blushing face, Tom Tom glanced one last time at the large windows high up the day spa's wall opposite them and then quickly scrambled further back from the roof's edge.

_At least those three are training._ Wolf growled, _Even if they do seem to be having a great deal of fun in the process._

"It is one of the best ways to learn." Daniel answered with a shrug and then frowned, "As for the others however,"

He turned his other senses onto the day spa, senses that could ignore the large building itself to peer through walls to find those he sought. Though what he did find caused his frown to become a grimace before he quickly turned his senses away.

"What is it?" Tom Tom asked in concern, misinterpreting Daniel's reaction, "Are they in trouble?"

"Not till I get my hands on them but trust me, Tommy you do not want to know what your sister is doing with Toph in that sauna." Daniel growled with a sigh then grinned ruefully, "At least Ana and Zhu lee are just getting facials with my mother. Although she seems more interested in licking the stuff off their faces at the moment."

"It's probably that green gunk my mother puts on her face before she goes to bed." Tom Tom commented while making a sour face, "It smells like old socks and mustard."

Daniel chuckled at this, Tom Tom joining in with him but a moment later the man tensed, a frown quickly forming on his face again as he turned sharply to one side.

"What is it?" Tom Tom asked again.

"Follow me." Was all Daniel breathed, leaning forward as he transformed and then stalked away toward the roof's edge.

Tom Tom was quick to follow suit, transforming into Wolf who followed silently after Daniel and a moment later both Wolf and Wolf-bat were peering down into the street below.

_See him, Wolf?_ Daniel growled quietly, _That one down there in the merchant's clothing._

The street was not very busy and it only took a moment for Wolf to find the man Daniel had indicated, walking down the street away from the day spa and wearing long red robes with a wide yellow sash worn diagonally across his shoulders. He seemed no different to the few dozen others walking up or down the street but Wolf's keen senses were soon registering what Daniel had already noticed.

_Demon._ Wolf growled, his tone showing his eagerness, _You must remain hidden, boy. Let Wolf take this one and,_

_Wait,_ Daniel interrupted him quickly, _There's another further down the street and I sense more nearby but there's something,_ he turned back to Wolf with wide, fearful eyes, _I smell Aang and Zuko down that way. They've got Gatty and Kuzon with them._

_They'll be at the Ongaku Club then. It's just down the street._ Tom Tom said, adding as Daniel looked confused, _Oma's parents play music there with her uncle. The club's been really popular since they started playing there._

_Oma's parents got…jobs?_ Daniel couldn't help but ask, _Seriously? Oma's parents?_

_Focus, boy. The one below us seems to be headed that way._ Wolf reminded him, _How many demons do you sense and where are they?_

Closing his eyes, Daniel tipped his nose upwards and drew a deep breath, the fur across his shoulders lifting as he bared his teeth.

_At least six within a mile of us, all converging on a building a block away from here. I hear the music now. That's definitely Chong and Lily._ Daniel answered after a moment, _If Aang and Zuko simply walked openly to this place, the demons may be about to attempt to abduct one of them, or more likely…it's an assassination attempt._

_Then we shall hunt them._ Wolf growled, _And take their throats before they ever get there._

_But…you mean, kill them?_ Tom Tom's mental voice was wavering, fearful.

_With so many threatening our family at once, _Wolf tried to say reassuringly,_ It is best to remove that threat as quickly as possible._

_No. I promised my mother, Wolf. No more killing._ Daniel said firmly, turning then to stare along the rooftops lining the street, _I've got another idea. Follow me._

He took off then, Wolf racing after him and together they leapt out to the next roof, overtaking the demon Daniel had first spotted, leaping with ease from rooftop to rooftop and soon they spotted another figure different in subtle and not so obvious ways from all the others down in the streets below. They saw two more before they were drawing close to their destination and a building away, Daniel suddenly skidded to a stop.

_Ah, there's what I need._ He growled eagerly, looking down into an alley between the buildings at various sized pieces of cloth strung out on a line to dry.

_Clothing? What on earth would you want with clothing, boy?_ Wolf asked curiously.

_A disguise._ Daniel growled in answer as he glanced about, making certain they were alone before he transformed and reached down.

_Umm, Daniel?_ Tom Tom asked as the man began pulling things up from the line, _Those are ladies clothes._

"Which just means no one's going to recognise me." Daniel replied with a grin, quickly pulling a thin silken underdress over his head.

_And, uhh,_ Tom Tom began again as Daniel struggled, _I think you have that inside out and back to front too._

"Oh. Well, it's not what I'd call a perfect plan but it's sure going to be fun." Daniel said, adjusting the slip and then quickly began wrapping the thicker silk of a dark, deep green coloured kimono about himself, "Here's what's going to happen. We wait until the demons are almost ready to pounce. You know how they work, Wolf. They'll go rushing in yelling and blasting anything that moves. So just before they do, I'll go in and evacuate everyone from building, apart from Zuko and Aang," he paused, sniffing at the air, "Oh, and Jeong Jeong too since he's slacking off in there with them. Then once the demons go in, you two guard the entrance to keep everyone else out and I'll take care of the rest."

He fell silent, still grinning back at Wolf as he took up a long piece of silk that he began wrapping about his face and head, covering his mouth, nose and hair and leaving just his green eyes exposed. Apart from his eyes, only his hands were visible now, the rest covered by a voluminous dress of green silk that billowed out around his chest, billowing out even more around his waist and legs and reaching down to the rooftiles, hiding his bare feet from sight.

"There, what do you think?" Daniel asked, performing a quick twirl that caused Wolf to step back hurriedly.

_My boy, not even your parents would believe that was you dressed like that. _Wolf said in a monotone, _Wolf does not wish to believe it either._

_But…wait a minute._ Tom Tom began in worried tones, _Did you say, once the demons go in you want to seal the place up with master Jeong Jeong, Firelord Zuko and Avatar Aang…still inside?_

Though they couldn't see it anymore, Daniel's eyes twinkled in a manner that told Wolf and the boy within him that Daniel's evil grin remained unchanged.

"I'll teach them to skip out on my training." Was all he said with a low chuckle.

* * *

><p>Being only mid-afternoon, there were only about a score of people within the Ongaku Club at the moment, most of those seated about the tables that lined the walls. The interior was mostly open space with the bar at one end, the stage set at the other with the wide dance floor in between the two. There was no one dancing at the moment however although the band were on the stage, light music filling the club as they practiced for the evening's performance. As always they were colourfully dressed and Chong stood to one side of the stage, his fingers dancing over the strings of his rounded guitar, his wife Lily taking centre stage as she sang and behind them Moku added a beat on his drums. Set out along the very edge of the stage were a dozen of the large crystals created by their daughter, the crystals glowing and the light that rose from them grew brighter and dimmed in time to the music they projected.<p>

"They've certainly done well for themselves." Aang commented, pointing at one side of the stage where a large, glass jug sat already a quarter filled with bronze, silver and golden coins.

"You should come back after dark when this place really takes off." Zuko told him, sitting between Aang and Jeong Jeong with his son in his arms, "I came here last week with Mai and Toph and I'll swear there must have been more than a thousand gold pieces in that tip jar."

"It doesn't seem they actually do much with all that money." Jeong Jeong said, eyeing the musician's bright though slightly threadbare clothing.

"I don't think Chong and Lily have ever had any money before to know what to do with it." Aang added with a small grin, looking down to his son sitting in his lap as Gyatso tapped his small hands on the table in time to the beat, "They've always just been happy travelling from place to place, playing their instruments in exchange for the occasional meal but I'll admit, this new music of theirs is really catchy. It's no wonder they're so popular now."

Even Jeong Jeong had to nod to this assessment as they fell silent to enjoy the music once more, all three men tapping their feet beneath the table. People came and went from the club, more entering than leaving but as Aang had noted, the few who left paused at the stage and they were often generous with their tips but all dropped at least a few coins into the large jug. Some of those at their tables sent curious glances at the Avatar, the Firelord and the celebrated General, all three of their faces instantly recognisable to almost everyone these days but apart from a few who approached timidly to offer their congratulations and praises to Zuko and Kuzon, for the most part they were left to themselves. Everyone was here for the music at any rate so Chong, Lily and Moku were receiving the most attention.

Until a strange woman walked through the front door. At least most people assumed it was a woman. She had a scarf wrapped about her head leaving just her eyes exposed but most strikingly she was at least six feet tall, her long green dress hiding her arms and legs and almost every patron within the club was staring as she paused within the doorway, glaring about the room with her arms folded across her broad chest.

"By the funky feathers on a monkey's butt." Aang breathed in shock, his voice thankfully low enough that only those around his table could hear him, "That's Danny."

"Monkey butt." Gyatso giggled to himself, waving franticly at Daniel.

Before Zuko or Jeong Jeong could comment, the man in drag turned his glare onto them, the strange glint in his eyes sending a shiver down their spines when next moment he simply vanished. And so did a woman sitting at a table nearby and a moment after that so did her companion. As the three men at their table stared in confusion, they caught only glimpses of Daniel as he reappeared only to disappear several times a second, taking someone with him each time and in only moments the club was emptying, one of the last patrons just managing to rise from his chair in concern before he too was gone and a moment after that, Chong, Lily and Moku were gone too.

Reappearing directly beside their table, they could only stare at Daniel in frozen silence and so Aang did not resist as the man reached out to lift Gyatso from his father's lap.

"Danny." Gyatso giggled happily as Daniel deposited the boy onto his shoulders, "You look stoopid."

"Yep but it serves its purpose." He said, leaning over and this time gently lifting Kuzon from Zuko's arms, "Here, let me look after these little guys for you."

"Wait." Zuko said, shaking his head to clear his shock, "What the hell are doing?"

"And what in Agni's name are you wearing?" Jeong Jeong asked, still staring wide eyed.

"What I'm doing is giving you three a lesson." Daniel growled as he straightened up, looking down at himself briefly, "And what's wrong with this getup? I thought it was a pretty good disguise."

"Danny look dumb." Gyatso said in a singsong voice from on high and giggled again.

"Sheesh, everyone's a critic." Daniel grumbled, turning then and making his way toward the stage.

"Daniel, wait." Aang called, jumping to his feet as the two beside him did the same, "What did you do with everyone and…what did you mean…lesson?"

"You should know me well enough to figure that out by now." Daniel called back with a low chuckle, lifting from the floor then and drifting over to the now empty stage, "So get ready boys. Here it comes."

Aang and Zuko, who both did indeed know the man well, tensed in sudden fear but Jeong Jeong continued staring curiously at Daniel as he dropped down to sit in the centre of the stage, settling Gyatso in his lap as he continued cradling Kuzon with one arm. The first thing the three of them noticed was the temperature within the club suddenly plummeting and then the front doors crashed open. A half dozen men rushed into the club, all of them yelling as they waved their fists about but in moments their wild charge stumbled to a halt. One or two merely stared at their fists in utter confusion, others attempting to jab their fists again at the strange looking woman and her children sitting on the stage or at their targets, the Firelord, and Avatar.

"What the hell's going on?" one of the men said, still staring at his hands.

"Where's my power?" another breathed, looking around fearfully.

"Why isn't stuff going boom?" One of the least intelligent of them asked.

"Demons." Zuko breathed, for the moment the two groups merely staring at each other, "Holy crap, they're demons."

"Yeah but…he's suppressing the chi in here." Aang said, his eyes flicking to Daniel before he thrust out a hand, intending to send an Airblast at the group of possessed men and of course nothing happened, "They can't attack us!"

"And what are we supposed to do?" Zuko demanded, his voice rising as he glared toward Daniel, "We're not warriors. We're Benders."

"We can't Bend at all?" Jeong Jeong asked, staring at his own hands.

"Wait. That guy said they got no power either." The demon who'd wondered why things weren't going boom asked, thus proving he was slightly more intelligent than he seemed.

"We won't win Fate's favour by getting captured. Grab a weapon, whatever you can find." One of the possessed men shouted, pointing at the three by their table, "Kill them!"

Quickly they scrambled to grab whatever was closest, one enterprising demon finding a bottle, a few picking up chairs and the slightly but not quite intelligent one picking up a half-eaten plate of deep fried noodles. Their surprise wearing off quickly, Aang, Zuko and Jeong Jeong were soon scrambling themselves to prepare as the demons rushed at them.

Gyatso was clapping his little hands in delight as he watched his father duck a flying chair that shattered against the wall, Aang rising from his crouch to drive his shoulder into the stomach of the chair thrower. In the crook of Daniel's arm, even Kuzon was watching wide eyed as his own father punched a man so hard in the face he dropped, unconscious before he hit the floor and then spinning to find his next target, Zuko was just in time to take a flying plate of fried noodles to the face. Jeong Jeong was faring little better at first, two demons managing to grab his arms as another came at him from the front but the crafty old general kicked his legs up, catching the demon in the chest and sending him flying back and then cringing as the demon crashed into Aang, sending both tumbling to the floor. Chairs and debris flew, tables were shattered as the combatants themselves were thrown about and on Daniel's lap little Gyatso was laughing so hard he clutched at his stomach, a large dark patch of moisture spreading from beneath him over the man's green dress. Not that Daniel minded or even noticed Gyatso's minor loss of bladder control at that point, tears streaming from his eyes as he too laughed and laughed.

* * *

><p>Hours later and Azula was again in a bath, sharing it once more.<p>

"So…do you think they actually learned anything from your…extracurricular lessons?" Azula asked without opening her eyes, combing her soapy fingers through her hair.

"They better hope so. They wouldn't like me to repeat the lesson." Daniel replied, he too focused on rubbing soap into a thick tangle of dark brown hair, "Although I think your brother now understands the importance of ducking when someone swings a chair at his head."

After leaving the day spa, she and the other four women, two girls and a Wolf-bat had gone to collect the men and the youngest children only to discover a large crowd of people gathered outside the club where they had been. There were palace guards there carrying away the unconscious bodies of half a dozen men and the crowds were abuzz with rumours that these men had been possessed by demonic forces and had just attempted an assassination of the Firelord and Avatar. Mai had immediately hurried over to one of the guards, Katara and Zhu Lee just behind her but they had been reassured to hear that their husbands, children and Zhu Lee's father were fine and had already left for the palace in the company of Wolf and another Wolf-bat. All of them hurried back to the palace, finding Aang, Zuko and Jeong Jeong in the sitting room within the royal apartments, all three somewhat battered and bruised, sullen and unusually quiet after their 'extracurricular lesson'. Tom Tom was there with them, entertaining Gyatso across the room while in the next room Daniel was attempting to change a fussy Kuzon. He had been grateful when Mai came to take over but as Azula approached Daniel full of questions, her nostrils flared once before she stepped back and pinched her nose shut.

Which was why she was back in the bathroom with him but unlike the last time they had shared a bath, their purpose this evening was more practical than pleasurable because Katara had taken one sniff of her son and insisted they take Gyatso with them.

"And then he actually peed on you?" Azula was asking, looking over at Daniel washing the boy's hair.

"Hey, when Zuko went to punch that one guy and accidently hit Jeong Jeong instead, I laughed so hard I nearly wet myself." He replied with a chuckle, "It was a bit crazy there for a minute but once they got over their surprise, they handled themselves pretty well."

"Who? My brother, Aang and Jeong Jeong…or the demons?" Azula shot back with a smirk, "It was hard to tell with his black eye but I think Zuko looked like he wanted to try taking a swing at you next."

"Good." Daniel returned with a smirk of his own, "Then maybe he'll be down at the training yards earlier tomorrow and actually do some training."

Rolling her eyes Azula returned to washing her hair, still looking through half lidded eyes at the man seated on the tiled floor behind the little boy sitting on the bath's edge. She smiled inwardly at how relaxed he always seemed around the children in their family, watching as he reached toward the bath, drawing a large globe of water up and into the air just above Gyatso and letting it pour slowly down over the boy's head to wash the soap from his hair.

"There you go, Gatty." Daniel told him with a grin, ruffling the boy's wet hair with a hand, "Now we both smell as fresh as a baby's butt."

"Yay. Smell like butts." The little boy shouted, throwing his hands into the air as he leaned forward and promptly fell into the bath.

He immediately sank to the bottom of the tub and first rolling his own eyes, Daniel went to reach for him but Azula acted first, already standing in the waist deep water she thrust her arms out then drew them back and up, the water rising around her until the bath was all but empty and Azula was lost to sight within a thick cocoon of undulating water. In moments however it sank back down, refilling the bath around her and revealing Azula holding Gyatso in her arms.

"That was amazing, Azula." Daniel breathed with a wide smile, "You're mastering your Waterbending a lot faster than I ever did."

"That's only thanks to my teachers but I have a lot yet to learn before I can call myself a master." She replied, looking down then at the boy in her arms, "Are you alright now? You didn't inhale too much of that did you?"

"Wanna do it again." He replied with such excitement that Azula blinked in surprise and then to her horror Gyatso turned his eyes away from her face, looking at the part of her that was before him before he lunged forward to hug himself to her chest, "Oooh, squishies."

"Ugh!" Azula made a disgusted sound, frowning as she held the giggling child out at arm's length and then dropped him back into the bath.

Laughing softly Daniel reached out with his Waterbending this time, making the water surge toward him and over the edge of the bath, the wave retreating again and leaving Gyatso sitting there spitting water. Far from perturbed by his second dunking, Gyatso only clapped his hands in delight, grinning over at Azula in such a way that she half turned away, covering her chest self-consciously with her arms.

"I think we need to give you some lessons on how to treat a lady, little brother." Daniel said, chuckling as he ruffled Gyatso's hair again, grinning himself as he looked up at Azula's narrowed eyed glare, "If you think Gatty's bad, you should see Tommy in action. Now that kid's got a serious breast fetish."

"Oh? And what's your excuse?" Azula snapped testily, directing her glare at him now, "You were enjoying the view through the bathhouse windows just as much, weren't you?"

Azula smirked coldly as he jerked back, Daniel's face paling as his mouth opened and shut before he hung his head.

"You…knew we were up on that roof." He said, not asking since he already knew the answer.

"Oh, please. After searching for you two for so long, don't you think I can pick out yours or Wolf's scents from a mile away?" She snapped back at him.

"But…I wasn't looking at anything…like that." He said insistently, looking up at her but quickly turning his gaze away, "I was just…really impressed with your Waterbending."

"Right." Azula drawled dryly and rolled her eyes, "Just get yourself and that boy dressed so we can join the others for something to eat."

Wordlessly and with his face almost beet red, Daniel rose to his feet, picking up Gyatso and quickly going over to the corner of the room where their fresh clothes had been laid out. And once again Azula watched him from the corner of her eye as he walked away, something of an illicit thrill going through her as he bent down to deposit Gyatso on the floor and she turned more toward him, her eyes travelling up and down as he straightened up again. His chest expanded as he drew a deep breath and then spread his arms, spinning slowly in place and for a moment the air whirled around them, Gyatso giggling as faint wisps of green flame whipped around them as well and in less than a minute the tiny, localised hurricane of hot air had them both dry. When Daniel glanced over at her, Azula quickly turned away to hide her own flushed face and made a show of rinsing the last of the soap from herself, relieved when she turned back to see his attention once more on Gyatso as he helped the boy into his clothes.

After a moment Azula joined them, drying herself the same way as Daniel had and quickly pulling on her clothes while he did the same but Daniel paused when he was done, cocking his head to one side.

"Do you hear that?" He asked and even as she shook her head he was already moving away.

Going to where she had left her small pack and her weapons, Daniel lifted it up and thrust a hand inside, drawing it out again to look curiously at a palm sized coin of polished stone. It was the one he had crafted for Azula months before, showing her human and Tigress faces on each side and she found herself blushing again when he turned to smile at her. Putting it back however, he next drew from the pack a small chip of blue crystal, the sight of it making Azula's heart beat a little faster.

"He's making contact?" she asked.

Daniel nodded but looked around briefly before he answered, going over then to snatch up a small shaving mug from a table and dropping the crystal piece within it.

"Hey, Duke." Daniel spoke into the top of the mug in his hands as Azula moved closer, "Long time no see."

"It's THE Duke! Jeez, why does everyone get that wrong?" Came a tinny and somewhat annoyed voice from the depths of the mug before it added with a touch of excitement, "Sifu? Sifu Daniel, is that really you?"

"In the flesh." Daniel replied jovially, glancing down at himself and adding, "Well, not the original flesh but hey, I'm not going to complain. So, how's things with you?"

"Danny. This isn't the time for small talk." Azula admonished him softly, "He wouldn't be making contact if it wasn't important."

"That's right and I haven't got long to talk." The Duke's voice replied quickly, "Listen, I still haven't advanced very far in the ranks but things have been changing around here and I've been hearing rumours."

"Changing how?" Daniel asked, serious now, "And what rumours?"

"Long Feng has ordered all Dai Li members to begin training. He even has us trying to train the Zombies." The Duke replied, "I'm not sure why or what it's all about yet but he has everyone doing up to four hours of training a day."

"Only four?" Daniel asked, curling his lip, "And what, you contacted me to complain? I made you train harder than that."

"Daniel." Azula admonished him again, leaning closer to the mug, "What about these rumours? What have you heard?"

"The first isn't so much of a rumour. Everyone here is talking about it. Apparently Long Feng is working closely with Phoenix on some grand project and they're actually reducing the numbers of possessed in our ranks. The base where I am had a dozen when I first came here but there's none now. It's like they just got rid of the demons overnight." The Duke spoke quickly and Daniel and Azula looked at one another at this bit of news, "But the main rumour going around the Dai Li is that Long Feng and Phoenix have some kind of deal going with the Ba Sing Se mafia bosses. They have something big planned there but they're keeping the Dai Li out of it."

"So, any ideas of what they're up to?" Daniel asked, "Or when they plan to do it?"

"No idea at all." The Duke told them, "All I know is the rumours going around but apparently Long Feng has even ordered his senior agents to remain in their bases and out of sight."

"What was that about the demons?" Azula asked next, "We had an attack here just today but you're saying Long Feng and Phoenix are reducing the numbers of their demonic forces?"

"Long Feng is anyway and from all I've heard he never liked having them in the Dai Li anyway." The Duke replied, "I don't know much about Phoenix though. I thought he was some kind of demon himself."

"Of some kind, yes." Daniel growled quietly before he asked, "What of the woman with him? Do you know anything about what Jin's up to?"

"Who?" The Duke asked in confusion and then said with some urgency, "Damn, someone's coming. I'll have to go."

"Understood. Contact us again when you can." Daniel said but there came no response, the Duke already gone.

Daniel stood in thoughtful silence after this, toying idly with the mug in his hands while Azula waited patiently. She frowned however as Gyatso wandered over, the boy obviously bored now the attention was off him and he tugged at Daniel's pants leg until the man looked down to give him a small smile.

"Sorry kiddo. You're going to have to go back to your Mom now." Daniel said, bending down to once again ruffle the boy's already scruffy hair, "Big brother and Zula have work to do."

"What are you thinking?" Azula asked.

"I'm thinking we need to go on a little scouting mission to Ba Sing Se." Daniel replied with a somewhat eager grin, "We should take Wolf if Tommy is up for it and Reena too. I was going to ask her to give Sanna and Manny a check-up anyway and between you, me and Wolf, we should be able to scout most of the city before dawn."

"Alright, we'll go and fill in the others before we collect Reena but before that," Azula began, dropping her eyes from Daniel's face, she dropped herself into a crouch to level an icy glare at the little boy standing by Daniel's leg, "As for you, there will be no more inappropriate grabbing or bad behaviour around me or you will regret it. Be nice to me and I will be nice to you. Do we have an understanding?"

His perpetually cheerful expression becoming one of chagrin, Gyatso ground a toe into the floor as he hung his head, glancing up sorrowfully at Azula.

"I sorry, Zula." He said, his eyes filling with tears as his bottom lip protruded and trembled, "You still my friend?"

"Of course but only if you promise not to be naughty anymore." She told him in a softer voice.

"I promise." Gyatso replied instantly, throwing out his arms toward her.

Such was the forlorn, hopeful and pleading expression on his little face Azula could not help but move closer so she could put her arms about him, fighting to keep a small smile off her lips as he wrapped his arms about her neck to hug himself to her tightly.

"You thought Zhu was good at manipulating me?" Daniel said with a snort of laughter and Azula's frown returned as she turned her head to see him grinning down at her, "My little Bro here is the master."

"What?" Azula asked in confusion, "He's being nice."

Without replying, Daniel bent down and scooped up something from the floor by Gyatso's feet, holding up a handful of blue cloth and Azula stared at this in confusion for a moment until realisation struck and she shifted her hands downwards, encountering bare flesh below the boy's shirt.

"GYATSO!" Azula snapped, glaring again as she yanked the boy away from herself and held him at arm's length.

"They fall off." The pantsless boy replied innocently, giving her a small lopsided grin.

* * *

><p>The dojo that had been given to Piandao for use as his school was also his and Lao's home while they were at the Northern Watertribe's capital. And like many of the Sword master's students suspected, Piandao was indeed giving Lao extra lessons in the evenings when they had the dojo to themselves. Night was falling outside and at the moment they were sitting close together on the floor, facing one another deep in meditation with only a few small candles illuminating the empty dojo. They remained still and in perfect silence for many long minutes until Piandao opened his eyes, leaning closer and smiling as he inspected Lao.<p>

"Perfect." Piandao said softly, his smile widening as Lao opened his eyes, "You are mastering the self-healing techniques much faster than I could have hoped."

"Well, it was only a bruise." Lao returned with a smile of his own, rubbing at one shoulder, "And I still say that young man cheated. We were supposed to be sparing hand to hand and he threw a chunk of ice at me."

"True but I felt there was no need to reprimand him." Piandao told him with a soft laugh, "He and the other two you were sparring with were sporting more than a few bruises of their own by the time you were done with them."

"Oh I was taking it easy on them." Lao said with a dismissive wave of his hand though he grinned as he said it.

"Which was why I felt no need to punish that one for breaking the rules." Piandao added, "But he and his friends can put in a few extra hours of training tomorrow to make up for their abysmal performance this morning."

"Don't be too hard on them, Panny. It was three against one after all." Lao said with an even wider grin, "I had them outnumbered."

Unable to help himself, Piandao chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You are becoming more and more like your daughter every day." The swordmaster said, shaking his head.

"Oh? And yet I think you don't find that so very disappointing." Lao returned teasingly, then arched his back as he stretched, raisinmg his arms above his head though he grimaced as he did, "But there is one clear different between me and my Toph. I can't stand the thought of going to bed covered in the day's dirt. I need to wash."

"Then shall we bathe now or would you prefer to eat first?" Piandao asked, rising smoothly to his feet and offering Lao a hand, "We still have some leftover Turtle-seal soup from last night or I could,"

There came a light knocking on the doors of the Dojo and Piandao's sword almost seemed to simply appear in his hand, his expression just as suddenly hard and unreadable and yet he shared a knowing look with his companion who nodded in understanding. Piandao moved away toward the door while Lao hung back in the centre of the dojo, giving himself plenty of room if he needed it. His sword held casually but ready at his side, Piandao opened the doors but relaxed almost instantly at the sight of a man standing just outside. He might have been anyone off the streets of the capital, his blue robes cut in a style worn by most of the average citizenry but he held one hand up by his chest, idly rolling a small Pia Sho tile between his fingers.

"Have you come seeking truth, wisdom and beauty, brother?" Piandao asked the man.

"It is truth I am here to bring." The man replied, tucking his Pia Sho tile away in his robes, "Shadows are replacing the light in high places, growing in number and hiding in plain sight amongst those rarely noticed."

"Then I shall seek the purifying light." Piandao replied, the two bowing to each other once more before the man turned and disappeared into the evening gloom.

Piandao slid the door shut and stood thoughtfully for a moment as Lao approached him curiously.

"What was all that about, Panny?" Lao asked, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"That was an acolyte of the Order. A White Lotus member who resides here in the city." Piandao said quickly, his eyes flashing angrily and bringing a worried frown to Lao's face, "He came to inform me that he has sensed demons infesting the palace. Hiding in plain sight in those rarely noticed. The palace staff and servants are being taken over. I believe this city is about to see a most devastating attack."

Lao gasped, his face growing pale as he stepped back and then turned to dash away although only over to one corner of the dojo, snatching up some things there and rushing back to Piandao's side. The sword master watched with a frown of his own as Lao rammed a large silver helmet onto his head then pulled on a pair of bulky gauntlets to match.

"I'm ready when you are, Panny." Lao said breathlessly, his face still pale though his expression was determined, "It's time I put all your training to good use."

"This will be dangerous." Piandao said sternly, grabbing Lao by his shoulders, "Far more than anything you've experienced before and I can't risk,"

"Oh, don't you start. Now you're starting to sound like Toph." Lao interrupted angrily, "I chose this path so I could be with the two people I love most in all this world. I am coming with you, Panny."

Under Lao's stern glare, Piandao relaxed slightly as one side of his mouth twitched upwards.

"Very well, my friend." Piandao said after a moment, "But I have a task for you first. I will contact the Avatars and whoever else is available to help and then go to scout the palace. You must go and fetch your fellow students. We will rendezvous at the Earth Kingdom embassy just beyond the palace gates."

"I'll have them there in a flash, Sifu." Lao replied, suppressing an eager grin as he bowed, "I won't disappoint you."

As Lao went to step around him to reach the door, Piandao grabbed the man again and held him tight by the arms, his expression softening.

"I would only be disappointed in myself if anything happened to you." Piandao breathed warmly, "Just watch yourself out there and be careful."

"You too." Lao told him, taking the helmet from his head then so he could lunge forward, the two men embracing briefly.

With a last, lingering gaze into one another's eyes, Lao turned and opened the doors, rushing quickly out into the night and with a sad sigh, Piandao slowly closed the doors and then took a small chip of blue crystal from a pocket in his robes.

"This is the blade of the north." Piandao said with the chip held to his throat, "Hakoda? I'm glad you're running the switchboard tonight. I need you to patch me through to everyone. We may have a serious problem here."


	14. A Tale of 2 Cities (Pt 1)

_Surprise! This story isn't dead._

Chapter 14

It was a hot and humid night in Ba Sing Se, the air still and heavy, the stars and moon hidden behind a thick layer of clouds. From just beneath those clouds the city itself was a bright, circular constellation of stars, the streets becoming rivers of softly glowing points of green and yellow, the brighter pinpoints of lantern light shining from many windows even this late into the night.

The very centre of this enormous city remained dark however with the remains of the old palace now cleared away but beyond there the upper rings glowed brightly. Further out the wall separating the upper from the middle rings was a distinct line of colourful light, the wall itself strung with many lanterns and the glowing crystals that were mined locally. Only slightly dimmer, the streets of the middle rings still glowed softly but there were many patches of shadow, darker areas marking out businesses that were closed for the night, homes where people dreamed and the few recreational parks, gardens and playgrounds that dotted the middle rings.

In contrast to the innermost wall, the high wall separating the middle from the lower ring was dark, only a few points of light showing along its great curving length and beyond there the streets of the lower ring grew progressively darker. Much of the lower rings sweltered on this still and humid night with only a few of the glowing crystals or the occasional lantern lighting the streets in the poorer districts of the city though in a city this size, even just an hour before dawn, there were still people moving about those streets.

High above this he watched, gliding along just beneath the clouds with his eyes closed, others senses scanning the sky around him and the streets bellow intently. No one below could have been aware of him, the soft fur on his chest, belly and on the underside of his wings blending perfectly with the clouds above and he had other ways to hide his presence, ensuring that nothing living, or even the nonliving, could ever become aware of him.

After a time he opened his eyes, narrowing them as he tipped his face down to glare at the dark streets far below. He seemed uncertain at first, turning away and closing his eyes again as he tried to focus on his task but a moment later his ears pricked up and a low, rumbling growl arose from deep in his chest. Glaring downwards with even greater ferocity this time, he suddenly folded his wings tightly against his side and dived.

Many who lived here complained about the overcrowding and poor conditions within the lower rings and while the reported crime rate here was somewhat higher than the rest of the city, there was far less crime than most might expect. This was not because of Ba Sing Se's local police force, the city's guards rarely ventured into the lower rings after dark. It was in fact because the local criminal organisations themselves policed the streets.

Long ago, when the criminals of the city had first begun to organise and band together, they had learned the wisdom of not taking everything from their victims. After all, why steal everything from a man once and leave him to starve to death when you can take just a little from him today and get more from him again tomorrow. And should someone from a rival gang try to steal from that man, the gangs would usually teach the luckless thief the error of his ways, with often violent and sometimes terminal lessons. So today anyone in the lower rings could afford to pay a small percentage of their earnings to whichever crime gang controlled their part of the city in exchange for peace of mind, the knowledge that they could walk the streets in relative safety.

But tonight the streets were oddly quiet and the usual enforcers employed by the gangs were nowhere to be seen. This fact was very obvious to two young women who were hurrying through the dark streets, glancing behind themselves often as they moved. Dawn was an hour away here and these two young women had only just finished working double shifts at a nearby factory, knowing that it was dangerous to walk these streets tonight yet having no choice but to make their way home after their shifts had finished.

"They're still following us." One of them said fearfully, glancing around at the darkened, narrow street behind them.

"Don't keep looking." Her companion hissed with a slight tremble, tugging at her friend's hand, "And don't run. It'll be worse if we run."

Ignoring her friend, the young woman who had spoken first half turned her head, visibly flinching when she saw the silhouettes of three men in the street behind them, only a dozen yards away and gradually closing the distance between them. She looked back to her friend, dressed as she was in plain, often repaired work clothes. Neither was older than twenty five and they had lived their entire lives in this poorer section of the city.

"But Mahao," the first began, tears now streaming down her face, "We don't have any money."

"Money's not what these ones want." The one named Mahao said flatly, swallowing as she continued, "Listen to me, Easa. Those three back there won't be the only ones so when they jump us," she paused, drawing a deep breath to steady her voice, "Just run, Easa. Run…and don't look back."

"But Mahao," Easa began pleadingly.

"Don't worry about me, Easa. Just do as I say and," Mahao began to snap forcefully but still could not keep the tremble from her voice.

"Looking for a good time?" Drawled a voice from nearby and both young women froze, grabbing for each other as their fear only intensified.

A few yards away a man leaned against the corner of a building, half hidden by the deeper shadows filling the alley between the building and the one beside it. He took a step closer and they could see him more clearly, see his faded, dirty clothes and an equally dirty and roughly shaven face.

"I know you." The braver woman, Mahao said loudly, "You work at the same factory we do."

"We…we paid our money to the Hung this month." Easa stammered, gripping her friends arm as she trembled, "If you touch us, Don Teraka will have you skinned alive."

"Haven't you heard?" came another voice and the two women spun, their fear growing into outright terror as another man stepped out from the alley opposite, "Don Teraka is dead."

"And with him gone, all of the Hung's lieutenants have mysteriously gone away on business." The first man added, grinning as he reached behind himself to draw forth a long, curved dagger, "Which means the streets are ours now and we'll touch whatever we want."

The men shared a menacing chuckle as Mahao and Easa looked about for any form of escape but the street behind was blocked by the three men who had followed them and turning back the way they had been going, another figure stood in the street ahead of them. Tears streaking from their eyes, the two young women held each other tight as the men closed in around them.

Chuckling to himself as his companions gathered close, the first would-be-attacker's hand was only inches from grasping Mahao's dress when the ground beneath his feet opened up and he dropped, his dwindling shout of surprise cutting off as the dirty street ground shut to seal the hole as suddenly as it had appeared. Surprised silence reined for a moment when the street beside one of the other men suddenly humped upwards forming a wide mound of stone as high as he was, a horizontal split opening in its side forming a gaping wide hole there. The man could only stare stupidly into that dark opening but his breath caught in his throat as his eyes began to make out what could only be stone teeth and something else deeper within that shifted and moved. He shrieked as a long, earthen tongue shot out to wrap about his waist and with another scream the man was jerked into the maw which closed about him before the mound sank back down into the ground.

The remaining men scattered, one dropping into an Earthbending stance but the ground was erupting all around, huge heads and hands formed of stone that rose up to snatch up the running men, casting the struggling, screaming men into tooth lined maws that snapped shut about them, the earthen monsters swallowing their victims whole before sinking back down into the ground.

It was over as quickly as it had begun leaving Mahao and Easa still clutching onto one another, alone now on the silent, deserted street. Small shrieks escaped them both however as the street before them split open once more but then they could only stare as the first of their attackers rose up from the ground, his entire body encased in stone leaving just his head visible.

"Don't you have something you want to say to these ladies?" A deep, growling voice came from the deeper darkness filling the alley to one side, "Apologize, before I feed you to the earth once more and leave you there to rot."

Tears were streaming down the trapped man's face, cutting tracks in the dirt coating him and Mahao and Easa stared in amazement as he whimpered. The reason for his growing fear was the long spikes rising from the stone encasing him, dozens of them pointed at his head and growing rapidly longer.

"I…I'm sorry." The man burbled desperately and the spikes finally halted a few inches away, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Good boy." Growled the voice from the darkness and while the spikes did not grow anymore, nor did they retreat just yet, "Oh, and ladies? My little thief here and his friends would like you to have something."

The pillar of stone encasing the man split open near his waist, a small leather bag falling out and where it landed the street split open again, several more leather bags rising up out of the ground with some of the bags spilling their glittering contents onto the street by Easa and Mahao's feet. They were obviously the money pouches of the other would-be muggers with a few golden coins and many more silver and bronze but also rings of silver and gold, necklaces, bracelets and other small items of jewellery.

"I'm guessing these thieves had a lucrative night before they found you two." The voice growled again with a deep chuckle, "And I'm afraid the scents on these are too mixed and diffuse for me to track the original owners but now our little thieves have seen the error of their ways and to make restitution they would like you to have this. Isn't that right…little thief?"

There came a creak from the stone encapsulating the luckless man and he whimpered again as it tightened around him, the spikes edging just that little bit closer to his face.

"Yes…take it. Please," he stammered quickly, adding in a high voice, "Just please…don't hurt me."

Staring around in disbelief, the two young women looked from their attacker to the dark alley although their eyes were drawn again and again to the small pile of riches laying at their feet.

"Easa." Mahao breathed, staring down at the pile of pouches, "We could get out of this crappy neighbourhood. We could afford a house in the middle ring even."

"After those monsters smashed it up last week? Screw that." Easa blurted out, surprising her friend almost as much as herself as an idea occurred to her, "Remember Miako? She moved to the South Pole. We could get out of this stinking city too. Start a new life like she did."

"But…the South Pole's freezing." Mahao replied uncertainly.

"Maybe." Easa returned, looking at her friend with wide eyes, "But it's gotta be better than here."

Mahao looked surprised and then thoughtful and then both she and Easa jumped as another chuckle came from the deeper shadows filling the alley nearby.

"Perhaps I might offer some advice to help you make your decision?" the voice growled to them, "It is cold down south and the work is hard, that is true but the rewards are far greater than anything you might find here. Chieftain Sokka and his wife Suki take great pride in the fact that everyone in the tribe can earn a fair wage for a fair day's work, can have their own home and none of their citizens ever go hungry."

"So," Mahao began, glancing up from the piled pouches to the shadows within the alley, "We wouldn't have to work eighteen hour shifts in some dirty factory?"

"Or take our clothes off at the strip clubs to get enough money to eat?" Easa added hopefully.

"Not unless you chose to." The voice replied with another chuckle, "And anyone stupid enough to try and force you to do that would find themselves on the wrong end of Suki's temper and trust me, no one in the tribe is that stupid." There came a brief, barking laugh before the voice finished, "At least…never more than once."

Still and silent for just a moment more, Mahao and Easa then looked to each other and both came to a decision at the same time, bending down and quickly scooping up the pouches and spilled money and jewels. Then turning together they bowed low to shadows within the alley.

"Thank you, stranger." Mahao breathed as she rose.

"We'll never forget you." Easa added.

"I would prefer that you did." The voice told them in pleasant tones, "Please, tell no one of what happened here tonight and I recommend you go straight to the airship field outside the city and take the first balloon going south."

Sharing another glance and a wide smile between them, Mahao and Easa shared a nod then, clutching their new found wealth to themselves they bowed once more and hurried away up the street.

"Good luck, ladies." The voice within the alley growled softly as they disappeared around a corner and then said in a louder and more menacing voice, "Now, as for you, little thief. I have some questions for you and your friends."

The man trapped within the stone whimpered as two points of green light appeared in the deeper shadows and then cried out as the stone surrounding him began to grind its way over the ground toward the alley.

* * *

><p>She had been born in the city and lived in the middle rings for her entire life. A housewife, a mother and with a close circle of friends. She appeared to be just another ordinary citizen. Outside of her home at least.<p>

No one who knew her had noticed the changes in her since the last attack on the city because she had made certain that no one did notice what was different about her. She sat now in her dark kitchen, half rotted food still sitting on plates set out on the table, piles of dirty dishes filling the sink and a thick layer of garbage covered the floor. But she paid no attention to the filth surrounding her, only sitting still and silent as she stared at the blank wall before her.

_This is Phoenix. Report!_

The woman suddenly sat up straighter, bringing up a hand to rest a single finger against one temple as she closed her eyes.

_I am here, Master._ She sent.

_Good. You are one of the demons I released into the city days ago?_ Phoenix demanded.

_Yes, Master._ She replied simply.

_Excellent. That makes an even dozen of you who managed to find hosts. _Phoenix's said, _I will have need of you all today._

_I am ready to serve you and Fate, my Master._ She answered.

_Oh, you will serve._ Phoenix rumbled ominously, _Tell me, are you able to get to the wall between the lower and middle ring by sunrise unnoticed?_

_Yes, Master. _She replied, _The one I possess lives not far from the wall in the middle ring. _

She paused, glancing to a door across the room and smiled coldly at the shapes laying on the floor there, clouds of flies buzzing about that room and settling onto one larger shape and two smaller ones laying on the floor beside it.

_She had…family living with her but those will not notice her departure. _The demon sent with her thoughts again, _I am ready to serve whenever you need me._

* * *

><p>Azula and Wolf found Daniel when they came looking while the eastern horizon glowed faintly, promising the dawn soon to come. They kept to their animal forms, traversing the city via its rooftops, both adept at finding Daniel by his scent and they soon found him deep into the lower rings.<p>

_Oh, my boy._ Wolf sighed with a shake of his head as he dropped into the alley, _What have you been doing?_

"Being helpful as usual." Daniel replied with a grin as Azula dropped soundlessly down beside Wolf.

She looked around at the half dozen unconscious muggers scattered about the alley, all of them covered in dirt and more than a few splashes of blood.

_You know you can't risk being seen._ She growled at him then changed form, rising up onto human feet.

"No one saw me." Daniel told her with a sigh, "And after I took what I needed from their minds, I made certain none of them will remember any of this."

_You invaded their minds?_ Wolf growled disapprovingly.

_Avatar Aang wouldn't be happy you did that._ Tom Tom added from within Wolf.

"Then it's a good thing he isn't here because it's what I would have done as well." Azula snapped, stepping up to Daniel before asking softly, "Did you at least get anything useful from them?"

"Nothing we hadn't already heard from the Duke." He told her with a frown, pointing to the unconscious men, "These are just local thugs. All they know is that the crime gangs that usually operate around here are busy elsewhere. Apparently a couple of the bosses got themselves killed."

_Then perhaps these gangs are laying low to respect their dead?_ Wolf suggested.

"I doubt it." Azula replied shaking her head, "Traditionally when the leader of a crime syndicate dies, their senior lieutenants will choose a replacement from amongst themselves while their underlings secure their territories against rival gangs. But with two of the gangs suddenly leaderless,"

"What we should be seeing is all out war for control of the streets." Daniel continued, nodding thoughtfully.

"Yet throughout the city the streets have been extraordinarily quiet tonight." Azula finished.

"Apart from a few idiots like these." Daniel said, pointing to the unconscious forms scattered about them, "Anyway, did you guys find anything in the middle and upper rings?"

_Kind of._ It was Tom Tom who answered, _There's a smell in the air around the upper rings. It's like that scent that first woke up Wolf. It's…like your scent but…wrong._

_He is right, my boy._ Wolf added, _A corruption of your scent but…Wolf can smell Fate's poison mixed with it._

"I picked up hints of it as well." Azula said next, "I could not pinpoint its origin but the scent was strongest in the upper middle rings. In the market districts closest to the wall."

"Which means soon this city will be facing a new threat." Daniel growled low, his frown deepening, "I say the four of us go back to the middle rings and concentrate our search in the areas where Azula picked up the scent. At least while we still have the cover of darkness we can,"

"Wait." Azula said suddenly, slipping her small pack from her shoulders.

She reached within and drew forth a tiny chip of blue crystal, pressing this to the side of her neck just below her ear.

"This is Azula." She said aloud, then as Wolf and Daniel watched silently she listened for a moment and then nodded, "Understood, Hakoda. Tell Aang I will make certain of that and I will be there in a few minutes."

As Azula dropped her hand, putting away the crystal piece and throwing her pack across her shoulders once more, Daniel slowly raised an eyebrow as he frowned.

"Make certain of what?" he growled suspiciously, his frown deepening, "And why didn't Aang just contact us directly?"

"Because he knows as I do that telling you will only cause you to go running off without hesitation." Azula said sternly, reaching out to take a firm grip on one of Daniel's forearms, "It seems the attack is not happening here but at the capitol of the northern Watertribes. There are reports of demons massing within the city."

"Then we need to," Daniel began.

"The only thing you will do is return to Hinomoto." Azula snapped at him, "We cannot risk you being seen."

"Don't be ridiculous." Daniel snapped back at her, trying to pull his arm free but Azula only tightened her grip, "If there are demons gathering there then we'll need our best warriors and I am,"

_Boy! Enough! _Wolf snapped loudly himself, earning a blink of surprise from both Azula and Daniel as they looked down at him, _Our families risked everything to save us and many died in the canyons to preserve you. They faced a battle straight from our nightmares, Boy. They were willing to face Fate herself and you would so casually throw that sacrifice back in their faces?_

"What? No. No, Wolf. I wouldn't," Daniel began, chagrin on his face first before he held out his hands pleadingly, "Come on, you know how well I can hide myself. No one can notice me if I don't want them to. I learned that from you."

_And you also know how a mind like Fate's works._ Wolf continued, his growls softening, _She sees her animal side as weak and so has no interest in Wolf but you know as well as we do that if Fate merely suspected your continued existence, she would tear this world apart to destroy you._

"I know but," Daniel began again but fell silent as Azula used her grip on his arm to turn him to herself.

"It's the way it has to be, Danny." She breathed softly, "If demons are massing for an attack then Phoenix or more of Fate's followers will be there. No one can deny that you are the best warrior we have but we just cannot risk it."

For a moment it looked as though Daniel would continue the argument but then he dropped his head, sighing heavily before he raised his face to Azula's again.

"Alright but I will remain here." Daniel told them, raising a hand quickly as Azula opened her mouth to protest, "Something is happening in this city and I intend to find out what that is but I promise, no one will ever discover that I am here."

"Very well but you had better keep that promise." Azula said sternly, sighing herself before she continued, "I'll go and collect Reena and be back for you in a moment, Wolf."

"Actually, I have something else in mind." Daniel suddenly said, glancing down at Wolf as one side of his mouth twitched upwards, "Is Reena still with Sanna and Manny?"

"Yes. Uncle is with them too." Azula replied curiously, "If you are intending to continue searching here, they can help you."

"Good. Tell Iroh I'll join him and the girls shortly. You and Reena go straight from there to meet the others at the northern Watertribe." Daniel said quickly, kneeling then to bring his eyes level with Wolf's, "I'll take you back to Hinomoto, Wolf and I want you, Tommy and Zhu to stand guard over Mai, Katara and the kids but I also want you to ask Mom and my Grandmother a favour." As Azula and Wolf's curiosity deepened, a lopsided grin formed on Daniel's face, "I was…slightly…impressed with the progress of the warriors Zuko and Sokka have been training there but just in case this is some kind of ruse to draw us all away from Hinomoto, I have an idea of how we can beef…I mean, wolf up the security around the palace."

Without enlightening them further, he rose again to his feet then stepped closer to Azula. There were no words of encouragement or caution exchanged between them now because neither of them needed to speak the words aloud. The pair only sharing the depth of their feeling for one another as they gazed briefly into each other's eyes before Daniel reached out to rest a hand on Wolf's head and then both vanished. And a moment later, Azula was gone as well.

* * *

><p>Following the silent, mental call that Aang projected, Azula and Reena appeared together in a dark room already occupied by several others, the number of people in the room doing little to take away the chill that pervaded the air. The first thing they could see was the silhouette of someone standing before one of several wide windows, looking out at large white buildings and behind and above those, Azula could just make out the spires of the royal palace.<p>

"Azula." Zuko breathed when he turned at the soft sound of their arrival, "Reena. I'm glad you two are here."

Both young women paused for a moment, looking to a new addition to the Firelord's wardrobe. A simple black silk patch now covered Zuko's missing eye, bordered by gold and silver threads.

"Ok." Reena said softly as she raised an eyebrow, "All you need now is the Lizard-parrot."

"Nah, Mai said she'd do something…unpleasant with her knives if I got one." Zuko shot back with a wry grin as he rubbed absently at the patch.

"I like it. It suits you." Azula said softly, reaching out to brush her fingertips over the soft scars beneath his patch. Then dropping her hand she asked, "So what's happening?"

"At best guess, everyone in the senate, their staff and the servants have been possessed." It was Sokka who answered her, the big warrior in his reflective armour stood next to his wife near a big table in the centre of the room, "And the palace has probably been overrun by now too. But a few of the servants escaped, a couple minor ministers and a few of their staff. They say they saw a scary hairy woman and about a dozen others going around with darkness in their hands."

"Jin again." Zuko said sourly to his sister.

"Has anyone tried to get inside?" Azula asked next.

"Yeah. Take a look for yourself." Suki said and moved over to one of the windows as Azula followed, "Piandao and his guys are set up outside. Toph's with them and when they tried a frontal approach, about a hundred of those energy beams shot out from every window and door in the place. Toph's dust shield only just gave them enough cover to get back here and out of range."

Looking out and down from the window Azula saw she was in a high building, overlooking a canal between them and the open ground surrounding the senate buildings. There had been a wide bridge but all that remained of it now was the truncated beginnings of a bridge on their side of the canal and on the far side the walkway that had surrounded that end of the bridge had been blasted in a wide area, much of the wide walkway there reduced to a jumble of broken and shattered ice bobbing and rolling in freezing water.

"And Piandao actually approved such a move?" Azula commented softly to herself with a sneer.

She turned away, pausing only for a fraction of a second as she looked at someone next to them sitting silent in the shadows before looking up at Sokka across the room.

"I assume you are working on a way to break this standoff?" Azula asked quietly.

"Trying to. With the numbers they have in there, they have every approach to the area covered. Even from above." Sokka mumbled in reply, focused as he was on a scroll before him showing the layout of the senate buildings and the grounds around, "We're thinking about maybe using our Waterbenders to come up from underneath and surprise them."

"The problem with that is we end up in a fight with a few hundred demons inside the buildings." Zuko added as he joined them, "You and I can sense who has these consuming eyes now, so can Toph and Aang but we'll still have to get through the demons surrounding them and somehow do it with as little life lost as possible."

"That's why Yue and La are holding back." Came Aang's voice across the room and Reena jumped in surprise to see him rise from the shadows beneath one of the windows.

Suki came with him as he approached the table, the young man giving Reena an apologetic smile before turning to Azula.

"With the power they wield Yue and La could simply crush these demons flat but they want to preserve life as much as we do." Aang said softly, looking around at the others, "I was communing with them before and they say they'll hold off until we're ready to make our move."

"Good." Sokka breathed, not looking up from his plans as he nodded but none of the others noticed Reena shaking her head, the young woman just opening her mouth when there was a fresh distraction.

With multiple pops first Linka and Tiki appeared in the room and a moment later Ty Lee and Gar stood beside them, each of them nodding to the others as they joined them at the table.

"We left our recruits with Piandao." Linka said as she pointed to several points on the scroll before Sokka, "We're spread thin but we're trying to plug any escape routes if they try and make a break for it."

"Ours are w…with them t…too." Gar added, speaking as quickly as he could, "W…we brought twenty of our b…best from Kyoshi."

"All our most advanced students." Ty Lee said from his side, smiling happily to him before looking around at the others, "We haven't got any boys as advanced as my Gar yet but I think you'll be impressed with our girls. They'll be ready to learn how to use the chi pathways soon."

"Really?" Suki said in surprise, returning Ty Lee's smile, "That's amazing guys. So who did you br,"

"Wait." Reena interrupted loudly as she moved over to stand at Sokka's side, pointing down at the scroll before him, "This isn't going to work."

"And why not?" Linka said hotly, frowning at Reena from across the table, "We got them trapped."

"No you don't. You're just giving them time to prepare." Reena shot back, "Look, I've seen these kinds of tactics before. You'll only have until they've finished building their numbers and then they'll attack as one. This isn't an invasion, they're here to destroy this city and that's all they're here for."

"Yeah. I kind of figured that." Sokka said with a tired sounding sigh, then suddenly slid the scroll over to Reena, "We know there's no point trying to get inside the buildings so…what do you suggest we do?"

She paused before answering, swallowing heavily as she noticed every eye in the room now upon her.

"Uh, ok look. You've got all your warriors spread out and filling the streets around here and that's just going to make them targets when the demons do come out blasting." Reena began, her voice growing stronger as she continued, "First you need to split our soldiers up into squads of no less than three. At least one Bender, a warrior and one other with some healing skill. Forget the streets and space them out further. Put some on the rooftops around here and spread the rest out below us, deeper into the city."

"Spread them further out?" Suki asked with a frown, "We need to stop the demons here, not let them get into the city."

"No. We need the demons to spread out as well." Sokka commented softly, looking to Reena first and as she gave him a nod, he then turned to Suki, "While the demons are infesting the senate buildings or the streets around here, they will be too tightly packed around the ones carrying the consuming stones and we'll be forced to kill way too many to get to them."

"Or end up losing most of these recruits you've been training to do it." Reena added as Suki swallowed, her nervousness displayed on most of the others faces, "Our best option is to let them spread out, limit as much of the damage they cause as possible until we can see the ones who have these stones and then take them down hard."

The group digested this in silence for a minute, their uneasiness obvious on their faces but Suki only continued staring at her husband as Sokka stood with his head bowed.

"What do you think, baby?" Suki asked after a minute.

"Like she said…this is our best, and at the moment, our only option." Sokka replied, a grim smile on his face as he raised his head, "Gar, ladies. Get yourselves out to Piandao and help him organise the recruits like Reena said. Get it done fast."

Nodding quickly, first Gar and Ty Lee and a moment after them, Linka and Tiki vanished form the room.

"Zuko and Aang can both suppress Bending in wide areas." Sokka said to Reena then, "We can use that to our advantage."

"I can do that too." Reena replied to him, "But for it to be effective we'll need to get close to the thickest concentration of demons and we'll need some good warriors to keep them off us while we do it."

"Don't worry." Suki said warmly, "We've got your back."

Looking up, Reena returned Suki's smile briefly before Sokka pushed his scroll aside to reveal a larger map of the city on the table beneath it.

"And don't forget, once the demons do show themselves, we'll have two Elementals backing us up." Aang added eagerly as he joined them.

"Good. We'll need them to end this quickly." Reena said, her tone business-like again as she pointed to the map, "How many people live in this area? Have you started evacuations?"

"As soon as we got here." Sokka replied, "These higher levels and the two below should be clear by now so if we put some of our forces here, here and here maybe we can,"

Noticing her brother moving up to her side, Azula tuned out the battle plan going on across the table as he leaned close to her, whispering in here ear.

"It's not hard to tell those three are related." He told her, pointing at the others.

Suki, Sokka and Reena stood shoulder to shoulder, Aang hovering around them and watching them attentively as they formulated their plans. Azula couldn't help but smirk, understanding what her brother meant as she watched the three leaning over the map throwing ideas and suggestions back and forth, a few of those quickly discarded but from what she could see and hear already it seemed they had the beginnings of a sound strategy for the defence of the city.

"As annoyed as I am with him after his little…lesson," Zuko began after a moment, rubbing absently at his new patch, "I almost wish Daniel could be here to see how far we've come although I am glad he's watching over things at home."

"Actually, I…uh, left him in Ba Sing Se." Azula said quietly.

"You…what?" Zuko hissed back at her, his voice thankfully low enough not to attract the attention of the others, "But…who's watching over Mai? Kuzon?"

"Oh, calm down, Zuzu. Jeong Jeong is there with your own recruits." Azula snapped at him although she was again unable to keep the smirk from her face as she finished, "And besides, Daniel already arranged…extra security for them."

She turned to her brother, her smirk widening from the confusion now on his face before her smirk just as suddenly fell away. Beyond her brother, through the windows across the room, Azula could see the senate buildings and the palace beyond. And she could see the hundreds of points of red light that glowed from the many windows and doorways of those buildings and even as she opened her mouth to shout a warning to the others, she could see the tide of red flowing out into the broken street below.

* * *

><p>With their family and friends once more away facing a new threat, Mai had again insisted Katara and the children remain in the royal apartments. With night fallen properly in the Firenation, Gyatso was curled up asleep, only his dark brown hair visible from beneath a large hump in the blankets in the centre of Mai's enormous bed. Kuzon however was wide awake in his mother's arms, his face displaying the astonished expression he gave to most people and almost anything else his eyes fell upon but tonight, Mai and Katara could not help but mirror the tiny boy's expression.<p>

"So you see, Alpha Grammy wants to help more but at the moment the Pack can only spare a few Wolf-bats." Zhu Lee was explaining, "But Grammy says the ones she brought with her are scouting the imperial city now and they know to raise an alarm if they sense anything unusual."

She was standing at the end of the enormous bed with Ana on one side of her, Tom Tom standing at her other and before them sat a large Wolf-bat, her grey fur and the light tan markings on her sides almost a mirror image to the Huntress but there were obvious differences marking this animal as someone else. Her eyes were most noticeably different, they projected a quiet wisdom that could only come with age and unlike her daughter, this Wolf-bat's eyes were light grey, eyes identical to her granddaughter's.

"Grammy?" Katara could not help but ask as she pulled her gaze from the Wolf-bat to look to Zhu Lee.

"Well, that's not exactly what I call her in Wolf-bat but she is my Momma's Momma so," Zhu Lee fell silent with a shrug, smiling warmly down at the Wolf-bat sitting before her.

"And Daniel felt all this extra security was necessary?" Mai asked and then with effort kept a tremor from her voice as she added, "Does he think there will be another attack here too?"

_No, Lady Mai. You have nothing to fear there._ Wolf's growling voice arose in their minds, _He only wishes us to be cautious while he investigates the scent we detected in Ba Sing Se and you know he can return at an instants notice if we need him._

As the humans spoke, Zhu Lee growled softly under her breath, informing her grandmother of what was being said around her and the moment Wolf fell silent, the Wolf-bat before the children issued a quick string of growls and soft whines.

"Umm, she said," It was Ana who began haltingly, struggling a little to translate, "Do not fear this night. No predators…hunt our roost. The stars shine bright, the…air is sweet and…the singing will…rise to the moon?"

"Close. That last part is, Our songs will rise to Yue." Zhu Lee told Ana brightly, then turned back to Mai and Katara as she explained, "It's a Wolf-bat way of saying it's a nice night to go outside and play or hunt."

"Oh." Ana breathed, her face blushing lightly, "I'm still not very fluent in Wolf-bat yet. Herbivores are a lot easier."

"That's because you are one." Zhu Lee informed her happily, giggling as Ana poked her tongue out at the older girl.

"Well, it is certainly a nice night tonight." Mai said, offering the animal a smile before she turned a curious gaze back to Zhu Lee, "But then why does she want to bring up more Wolf-bats from their roost?"

"Daniel suggested it first but Master Jeong Jeong thinks it's a really good idea." Tom Tom began eagerly, "They think we should start training some of the Silverwing's Wolf-bats alongside our warriors."

_Jeong Jeong and Huntress are down in the roost now to see which of the Silverwing have the most potential._ Wolf added.

"Really?" Mai breathed in astonishment, "Jeong Jeong agrees with this?"

"That…might not be such a bad idea." Katara said thoughtfully after a moment, "Remember Ran said the Dragonkin and the Wolfkin were once close companions? Imagine how much stronger your Firebenders and warriors could be if they could form bonds with their Wolf-bat counterparts as close as the bonds the dragons once shared with their riders."

_That is what Jeong Jeong thought too and if it can be done then,_ Wolf began

A grunt from the end of the bed caught their attention and they fell silent as the Wolf-bat there locked eyes with Mai. As before, Zhu Lee had been giving her grandmother a running translation and now the Wolf-bat began issuing a longer string of growls, whines and soft grunts, her soft grey eyes wide and expressive as she held Mai's gaze with her own. Switching roles, Zhu Lee began translating for those in the room who didn't understand as her grandmother began, what was for her, a long speech.

_Is…hard not to fear two legs. Long ago, Silverwing had…understanding with two legs of canyon. Silverwing not hunt in two leg lands, two leg not hunt Silverwing. That was good time for Silverwing._ She explained haltingly and with obvious difficulty, _Then many seasons past, Silverwing knew great loss. Many lost when new two leg predators come. Many Wolf-bats, our cousin Lemur-bats gone. We lost our home. Our…my mate. Sire._

She paused again and both Mai and Katara sitting before her could see the pain in the Wolf-bat's eyes as she dropped them briefly. Able to hear that pain as well, Zhu Lee knelt beside her grandmother and rubbed a comforting hand over the Wolf-bat's shoulders. Relaxing under that gentle touch, she quickly raised her head again to lock eyes with Mai, pausing in thought again but only briefly before she began growling quietly.

_But just like my Sire once did, Great Hunter teach us some two leg are worth conquering that fear for. Sire always say, all Packs, even two leg Pack, all are connected. We all part of this world. An in canyon we learn too that what threaten one Pack, can threaten all Packs._ The Wolf-bat explained, her growls coming a little easier now, _Now Silverwing have new roost. New, beautiful home. Green, fertile lands to hunt. Warm caves to raise our young. Here…finally…my family can grow again. But as we learn, Silverwing are not only Pack to share this wonderful home. And when that which does not belong in this world threaten our home, Silverwing will stand and fight with,_ They had to wait for Zhu Lee's giggling to settle down before she finally finished, _Pack of Great One Eye._

Even Mai suddenly found herself struggling to keep a grin off her face as Katara and the Ana giggled along with Zhu Lee but rallying quickly, the young Firelady put a warm smile on her face as she bowed her head.

"Then speaking as the…alpha mother of my pack and for all the Firenation, I thank you, Alpha Mother." Mai said formally, "And if the Silverwing are ever in need, the Firenation will always be ready to help you."

As Zhu Lee's translating growls fell silent, a previously unnoticed tension seemed to drain away from the Wolf-bat and she rose to her feet, walking forward to sniff at Mai's legs then raising her head, she drew closer so that her nose hovered a few inches away from Mai's face.

"Mai." Zhu Lee hissed in a quiet whisper, "Turn your head a little."

Not looking away from the soft grey eyes before her, Mai did as Zhu Lee said and instantly the Wolf-bat leaned in, almost burying her nose in the young woman's hair just behind her ear and sniffed again and Mai's lips compressed themselves into a thin line as she fought not to giggle aloud at the ticklishness of it. Then drawing away slightly, the Wolf-bat gazed fondly down at the tiny boy in Mai's arms, giving him a deep sniff as well and getting a squeal of pleasure from Kuzon as her damp nose brushed against his.

_Strong pup._ She growled, her chest hitching with wolfish laughter, _He be great alpha to Pack when grown._

"Thank you." Mai breathed after Zhu Lee had translated for her.

"Well then. What say we get some tea and sweets sent up?" Katara suggested with a smile, "And perhaps the kitchen could send us up a few steaks for your…guest."

"Ooh, can I get one? Extra rare, like Grammy's?" Zhu Lee asked eagerly, even Tom Tom's stomach suddenly growling loudly at the thought and beside them, Ana gave the pair a horrified and slightly disgusted look.

"That sounds…uh, nice. Zhu, will you ask your Grandmother if she would like to spend the evening with us?" Mai agreed readily, rising to her feet, "And that will give us the chance to talk more about Danny and your father's idea of combining our…Packs."

With Zhu Lee and Tom Tom growling back and forth with the Wolf-bat, Mai led the way out to the sitting room but as Ana went to follow, she paused as her mother called softly.

"Wait, Ana." She breathed, searching her daughter's eyes briefly before she asked sternly, "This isn't another of the Nomad's secret plans is it?"

"No, Mom." Ana told her quickly, her eyes then dropping sadly, "He…his plans are all done now."

Studying her daughter closely for a moment, Katara reached out and Ana obligingly moved over to the bed so her mother could take her hands in her own.

"You actually cared for him, didn't you?" Katara breathed and her warm voice brought Ana's face back up, the young girl nodding a moment later, "Then you should know, Sweetheart. Your father was with him in his final moments. He told Aang of the love and care you showed to him and because of that, in those final moments, he was happy."

Tears were suddenly threatening to spill from Ana's eyes even as a small smile appeared on her face and then she lunged forward, wrapping her arms about Katara to hold her mother tightly. They remained that way for several silent minutes, mother and daughter sharing in the closeness of the moment. Ana's smile had faded however by the time she drew away.

"Is…Are Daddy and the others alright up north?" she asked quietly, briefly dropping her eyes from her mother's.

"I guess there's no point trying to hide things from you anymore, is there?" Katara shot back dryly, giving Ana a wry smile and then drawing a deep breath through her nose, she closed her eyes, "The fight's only just started and…there are demons rampaging about everywhere. But your father feels confident they can end this quickly. Yue and La are coming to help and the others feel the same as Aang does. They should be home soon."

Giving her mother a grateful smile, Ana dropped her eyes again, her concerns obvious to Katara who reached out to tenderly cup her daughter's cheek, lifting her face to hers again.

"I know, Sweetheart. It's never easy when the ones you love have to go away to fight." Katara explained warmly, "But we all learned long ago that our great power and strengths gives us all a great responsibility. There will always be those who turn their powers against others weaker than themselves and it is up to those of us with the power to help to stand and fight for those who need us."

"I will, Mom." Ana returned eagerly, her eyes again shimmering with tears, "That's what I always wanted. To help people like you and Daddy…and my new big brother."

"That I never doubted, Baby Girl." Katara replied, leaning forward to press her lips to Ana's forehead, "Now, while you know I can sense what your father is experiencing, how is your sense of your…new big brother?"

"Danny?" Ana asked, then like her mother before her she relaxed and closed her eyes, shrugging almost instantly, "He's feeling cranky as usual."

"Cranky?" Katara asked, unable to keep a touch of worry from her voice, "How cranky? He's in control, isn't he?"

"Oh, yes. It's not like before. He's just feeling really, really annoyed about something." Ana replied brightly, her mother relaxing visibly. Then climbing up on the bed to sit at her mother's side, Ana took one of Katara's hands in her own, "Here, Mom. If we focus our thoughts together it will help. Sometimes if I concentrate really hard I get glimpses of what he's doing. Like how you can see what Daddy's doing."

Nodding to Ana as her smile returned, Katara relaxed again as mother and daughter closed their eyes, focusing on the connection the girl shared with the man half the world away.

After the others had retired to the sitting room, they could still see Katara and Ana in the bedroom and rightly guessing the pair were sharing a quiet, family moment the others politely left them to themselves. They were curious however when mother and daughter burst into a storm of giggling, even Gyatso sitting up in the bed behind them and blinking sleepy eyes, Ana's small Airbison emerging from the blankets beside the boy and all of them staring in confusion as Katara and Ana's laughter grew to such a pitch they rolled to their backs on the bed, clutching at each other as tears once again welled in their eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, come on.<em> Daniel growled angrily, _Yes I promised Azula I would keep myself hidden but this is ridiculous._

"Shut it, you." Manny snapped heatedly, adjusting the chain about his neck so that it would not tangle with his blindfold, "WE promised Azula that WE would make absolutely certain that you kept yourself hidden and this is the best option. Now quit your complaining and just be thankful me and Sanna already had everything we needed for this disguise."

They were in the small bedroom belonging to Bee and Longshot where Sanna and Manny had spent the last week recovering from the injuries they had suffered during the last attack on Ba Sing Se. It had been a slow recovery since Sanna's chest had been crushed, her lungs scorched and torn, the rest of her internal organs just as severely damaged and everyone agreed that Manny too was lucky to have survived her own horrific injuries. But everyone also agreed that it was only thanks to Reena's initial efforts and her ongoing treatments that the pair were alive now and today able to rise from their sickbed, dressing and preparing to go out for the first time in many days.

Seated in a chair in one corner of the room, Iroh sat and smirked, watching as Manny fussed over Daniel. He was in his large animal form once more and sitting before Manny, the tips of his ears level with her shoulders, his red blindfold hanging loosely about his neck as he liked to wear it now but with the new addition of a chain collar about his throat and attached to this, one end of it gripped firmly in Manny's hand, was a long studded leash made from dark leather. She at least was dressed sensibly for the day in baggy breaches with a lighter silk shirt and a darker vest to match her knee high boots – all of which Iroh knew concealed a small arsenal of assorted blades along with the young woman's warfans. Finished adjusting the collar, Manny gave the leash a tug and smirked as this caused the chain to tighten about Daniel's throat.

_Hey!_ Daniel snapped at her, narrowing his eyes at Manny, _And why exactly do you and Sanna just happen to have a choke-chain and leash in your…extensive wardrobe?_

A loud snort came from Iroh and Daniel stared quizzically at the older man who was suddenly red faced and obviously struggling not to laugh out loud. Manny too was quickly going red and did not seem to want to meet Daniel's gaze but across the room, Sanna chuckled quietly to herself as she finished setting a pin in her auburn hair, standing up from her seat before a small vanity mirror and giving the confused looking Wolf-bat a wry grin. She was dressed similarly to Manny but had opted for an ankle length skirt, the better to conceal her and Manny's swords as well as her usual weaponry.

"Let's just say we've been cooped up in this room for way too long, Daniel." Sanna said as she came up to stand beside Manny, "And we had to find something to do to pass the time."

"Sunnygirl." Manny hissed in an embarrassed tone although she was struggling to keep a grin off her own face as she looked to Sanna.

_But…what would you need a leash and collar for anyway? _Daniel began, his confusion unchanged, _You two don't even have pets or,_

"Anyway, Azula had good reason for suggesting we join you today." Sanna interrupted loudly, sharing another brief smirk with Manny, "We were going to the market district anyway this morning. We needed new uniforms so Kuei offered to have a tailor come in to get our measurements a few days ago. The king should be here soon to take us to pick them up."

"Which means if you want to keep your promise to Azula you will play the part of your disguise perfectly." Manny snapped sternly, ignoring the narrow eyed glare coming back at her from the Wolf-bat, "So perfectly that not even Kuei or his bear will know it's you in there. You are my pet now and you will behave like it. Do you understand?"

_For a start, __**I **__am not a…PET._ Daniel growled low and menacingly, _And you will not speak to me as though I am one or as though I were one of your students. __**You**__ are not __**MY**__ master, Manny._

"No but you made a promise to Azula and so did we." Manny snapped, yanking the leash again and ignoring the low growl rising from the animal before her, "And if you make me break my oath as a warrior, if you dare mess this up, I will drag you to the nearest veterinary clinic I can find and have you neutered."

"Ok. Ok. Break it up, you two." Sanna intervened as Daniel's growling grew in volume while Manny only intensified her glare, "You understand how important this secret is, Daniel. So far only those of us closest to you know you're still alive and that's the way it has to stay. For all our sakes."

_I know. I know. _Daniel snapped grumpily, dropping his glare then and sighing, _But couldn't I just grab some of Longshot's clothes? Or just a cloak even? I mean, who's going to recognise me now? I look nearly half the age I did before and I don't have any scars or tattoos anymore._

"And if it were one of us in your situation?" Iroh said softly as he moved over to join them, "Or if it were my niece's survival that depended on keeping her existence secret? What lengths would you go to, to keep her safe?"

For a moment Daniel turned his narrow eyed glare onto Iroh but it fell away quickly as he sighed again, turning his glare down to the floor instead.

_Fine._ He growled.

"Although we're going to have to think of a better name for you before Kuei gets here." Sanna added thoughtfully, "We can't keep calling you Daniel or Danny."

_Amongst Wolf-bats, I am Hunter._ Daniel told them proudly.

"No way. Everyone with a big pet like Lizard-Hounds or Catugators calls them Hunter or Fang or Ripper." Manny shot back at him in an annoyed tone, then added thoughtfully, "Since I'm in charge of you, I should get to name you and I'd like to name you after the Vole-Hopper I had when I was a kid." Manny smirked as she finished, "I'm going to call you…Mister Snuggles."

Daniel only glowered at the young woman once more while Sanna chuckled to herself.

_Hunter is not a name._ He growled with rising anger, _It is who and what I am._

"If I might make a suggestion?" Iroh suddenly said thoughtfully, "Since you are a Bei Fong by birth on your human side, what about 'Bay' as your Wolf-bat name?"

_Bay? Bay. Hmm, blunt and to_ the point, just like me. __ Daniel mulled the name over a few times before one side of his mouth lifted in a wolfish grin, _I like it._

* * *

><p><em>Phoenix? I'm ready here. Including their politicians and staff, I have a force of more than three hundred ready and waiting to strike.<em>

_Excellent work, my Dark Angel. The markets of Ba Sing Se are filling up as we speak. Begin your attack first. If the Avatars and their allies aren't already where you are, they will be soon and unable to interfere with our plans here._

_Then I will begin my attack now._ Jin replied eagerly and when she spoke next, her mental voice grew harsher, cold and twisted, _We will send them screaming from their homes and when I get my claws in your son…his screams will be loudest as I tear the meat from his bones…I want to see his blood spill…taste his flesssh…tear his sssssoul into,_

_Jin? Jin!_ Phoenix's mental call was a roar, _You must have control, Jin! You must be…PERFECT!_

_I…I…yes…master. I mean…Phoenix._ Her reply was filled with momentary confusion, _I…remember the plan. I won't fail you._

_I know you won't._ He returned with more of his usual menace, _Just remember, follow the plan we made and once the Elementals show themselves, begin phase two._

_I remember. I will pull this off perfectly, for you._ She told him, suddenly uncertain, even with a trace of fear in her voice as she continued, _Phoenix? Ever since I got this new shape…I feel…hungers. Things I…I can't control and the anger…I get so angry…sometimes I can feel it…eating my mind._

_I know. The rage of the broken Avatar Daniel. Fate used his blood on me too._ He said softly to her, _But I know you can overcome that as I have. All my life I have sought perfection and finally I have found that in you. Go now. Begin your attack and show me how perfect you are, my Dark Angel and once we are victorious, we will work on tempering that hunger and the rage. Together._

_I…Thank you. I will bring you victory and see you soon…my love._

* * *

><p>Several of the white and blue buildings directly across from the Northern Watertribe's senate buildings had been converted to house the embassies from the other nations. The Southern Watertribe's was a simple dome of white and similarly the Firenation had accepted a plain square office building without decoration but the Earthen Kingdom's embassy was enormous. Almost a palace itself, it towered over the other two embassies although its size had more to do with the fact that the Earthen Kingdoms required the space to house the more than two dozen ambassadors who represented the various kingdoms.<p>

Now with the sun a hand's breadth above the horizon and as a tide of red flowed out from the senate buildings, quickly filling the open area between there and the wide canal, the front of the Earthen Kingdom's embassy bulged outwards before a wide section of the wall exploded out. Instantly a hundred beams of cheery red and scores of tell-tale distortions from metal blasts speared out from the tightly packed demons but from amidst flying, rolling chunks of shattered ice, Reena and Aang's returning blasts were lines of distinct white that speared out from between their eyes and cut deep into the demon's ranks. As they landed on the street before the canal, Sokka and Suki landing beside them, they struck again and before them scores of demons fell, some to their knees to clutch at their heads while others simply dropped down unconscious, only to be trampled under the feet of those still surging ahead. A wall of destructive light washed out from the front ranks of the demons but Suki reached out to grab Reena, Aang and Sokka following as they fled into the chi pathways.

They reappeared where Azula and Zuko waited on a nearby rooftop and ahead and slightly above them they could see the rising flames and flying debris as the Earthen Kingdoms embassy crumbled under the demons attack.

"Reena. You need to tone down your psionic attacks." Aang snapped sternly as he straightened, "You could cause irreversible damage or even burn their minds otherwise."

"And they aren't trying to do the same to us?" Reena snapped back sarcastically, "Sheesh, Danny was right. His father does have bigger balls than you."

Aang's mouth dropped open, his face quickly colouring as the others snorted with quiet laughter, even Azula smirking openly at him but their attention was drawn away as the red glows from the demons eyes appeared above them. The flames from the destruction of the embassies had quickly dissipated but even as chunks of ice still rained from the sky, more beams of destructive energy were spearing out and those below saw their warriors racing to intercept some while many more struck deeper into the city, fresh flames and shattering ice rising from the extravagant homes and mansions that filled the higher slopes of the city.

"Alright, it's time to split up." Sokka snapped in more commanding tones, "Aang, Azula, go do your thing. Suki, you and Re go back up our warriors which just leaves you and me, buddy."

With the rising sun at their backs, Zuko frowned as he squinted his eyes, looking Sokka up and down in his highly reflective armour.

"Well…at least you left that damn cape behind this time." Zuko commented sourly.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Sokka exclaimed loudly, a hand coming up to slap into his forehead, "Hey, Suki? Give me a hand with this?"

Grinning at the disgusted expression on Zuko's face, Suki stepped up behind her husband and reached up to push her fingers into the neck of his armour, drawing out folds of thin red silk that quickly spread down his back. As Suki stepped back, Sokka drew forth his black sword (actually 'Space Sword Mrk 3' since his last weapon remained lost somewhere in the Great Divide) and pointed it toward the demons rampaging higher up the city, the gentle breeze making the thin red silk billow out behind him.

"If you open your mouth, I swear to Agni I'm switching sides and feeding you to the demons." Zuko snarled, reaching out and snatching up a handful of Sokka's cape.

Rising suddenly into the air, Sokka yelped as Zuko lifted away from the rooftop and flew off across the city, the big warrior cursing and muttering as he dangled below the Firebender. Sharing almost identical smirks, Suki and Reena shared a brief nod with Aang and Azula before Suki grabbed Reena's hand and the pair simply vanished. Becoming a brief blur of activity, Azula had her clothing stored in her small pack and stood now beside Aang on four wide paws, her tail twitching restlessly behind her as she glared up at the demons.

_Jin is somewhere amongst them._ She said as Aang threw a leg over her back, taking his seat just behind her broad shoulders, _I can smell her._

"I know but remember what Sokka and Reena said." Aang breathed, his expression only one of concern, "We minimise the damage they cause while we keep them away from of the rest of the city. Once we can get close to the ones with the consuming eyes, that's when Yue and La will step in and end this."

Only nodding to this, blue flames erupted over Azula's body as she burst into the air, quickly rising high above the city and the demons below. Scores of red beams rose to intercept them with just as many rolling distortions of mental attacks but the beams burst harmlessly against the aura of blue surrounding Azula while with a simple flex of his thoughts, Aang swat the mental attacks away. The city shook from the Tigress's roar as she and Aang dropped from the sky, the demons below them scattering as the two Avatars joined the fight.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, this was a great plan. <em>He growled sarcastically, _No one's going to notice us getting around the city like this._

Iroh heard Daniel's thoughts projected to him but he also noticed one of their number turn to give the Wolf-bat a curious stare. Then as Daniel half turned his head to glance back at Iroh, the old man was giving the large Wolf-bat a stern, warning glare of his own.

Losing interest after a minute, the bear on the King's palanquin went back to watching the people moving past as their small procession continued along the wide street. Glancing around himself, Iroh could understand Daniel's concerns. After the King had arrived to escort Sanna and Manny to one of the most exclusive tailors in the Earthen Kingdoms, the two Kyoshi Warriors, Iroh and the Wolf-bat with them had stared open mouthed at the score of guards, more than a dozen servants, two rather scantily dressed young women carrying huge bowls filled with various fruits along with several musicians and in the middle of all of those was the enormous palanquin with a throne upon it, a generous scattering of large cushions around this for Bosco along with the ten huge men who carried it all.

Still early here the market stalls were just opening their shops for the day, some spreading out large carpets or tarpaulins in the wide street and on these were laid out all manner of fresh produce from the farms beyond the city walls. Others were setting up tables before their stalls to sell various household items, pots and pans, clothing, trinkets and all manner of things for sale. On and on it went, street after street of markets and already people from all over the city were arriving seeking the freshest produce or just looking to buy something special before the crowds arrived.

"I do hope things are going well up there." Kuei said distractedly, shifting to get more comfortable on his throne, "I tried contacting King Homura but all I get is Hakoda at his switchboard. He says he hasn't been able to get anyone from the Northern Watertribes to answer their crystals for almost an hour."

"Only at the royal palace and the senate buildings." Sanna tried to say comfortingly, "All we know so far is that the demons appear to have taken over only the very top of the city."

"Our family, our friends are there now." Iroh added from Sanna's side, "They will do all that they can to save the people of the north."

_And do not forget, long ago the Moon and Ocean chose to take physical form to live closer to those they love._ A deep rumbling growl arose from the bear laying on a pile of cushions beside Kuei, _With Yue and La watching over them as well, the people of the northern Watertribes are well defended._

"I hope so, Bosco. I really do." Kuei breathed sadly, leaning over the armrest of his throne to reach down and run his fingers through the bear's fur as the king turned his gaze to Iroh walking beside the palanquin, "But…what you told me before, Iroh. Do you really think Ba Sing Se is facing a new threat as well?"

"There is a…poison that our enemies have created." Iroh explained, glancing briefly to the Wolf-bat walking with them before turning to the king, "The same poison that created those two monstrosities that rampaged about this city a week ago. Some of our family have discovered this poison has a…distinctive scent," he paused to glance briefly at Daniel again, "And they have detected traces of that scent in the city once more."

The king's usually soft and youthful appearance was marred with deep worry lines across his forehead and around his eyes as he sat in thoughtful silence for a moment. With one hand he continued scratching Bosco distractedly before he sat up straighter with a loud sigh.

"At least that stone giant you helped bring down only smashed up a large chunk of the business district here in the middle ring. Those buildings were empty." Kuei breathed, his gaze slightly haunted as he stared blankly ahead, "And I will be eternally grateful to Azula and the others who managed to bring down that burning man as quickly as they did but still…that thing destroyed six entire apartment blocks…more than four hundred people dead…entire families lost,"

Kuei's voice broke as he reached into his royal robes, taking his small glasses from his nose before wiping at the tears welling in his eyes with an embroidered handkerchief.

"And with the palace gone as well," Kuei continued after a moment, "The people living in the inner ring are terrified and to make matters worse, half the noble families are blaming me. Me!" his voice rose in frustration, "They are saying I should have done more to protect the people but I have tried to tell them, I am doing all that I can. I've even mobilised the army and conscripted the lot of them as special constables and set them to walking the streets but it's still not enough in a city this size. And it's not as though any of these so called nobles have offered up any of their own personal guard to help."

"We are here to help you as well, your Highness." Sanna told him, "And now that Manny and I are back on our feet, we'll start giving your soldiers our more advanced training again so you can better defend against,"

She fell silent as Manny suddenly stopped. Although only to prevent herself from running into Daniel who had suddenly stopped first, his shaggy head tipped back as he sniffed at the air, a low growl rising from deep in his chest.

"Damn it. Don't do that." Manny snapped grumpily, yanking at the leash although the Wolf-bat only ignored her, turning in a slow circle as he continued sniffing.

Iroh and Sanna had halted as well and Kuei quickly reached for a small bell tucked away in amongst the cushions on his throne, his entire entourage coming to a halt at its soft musical chime and most of them, along with the few shoppers and market stall owners around, stared curiously at the Wolf-bat.

"You are making a spectacle of yourself, you stupid mutt." Manny snarled through gritted teeth and Daniel froze facing her, glaring at the young woman as she jerked the leash even harder, "Now start walking, Mister Snuggles or you'll feel my boot. Move it Snuggles. Now!" but as the Wolf-bat only continued glowering at her, Manny rolled her eyes, "Fine then…Bay…WALK!"

He held up his glare a moment longer before Daniel turned, his head held high and proud as he began totting away and Manny was forced to start walking quickly to keep her hold on his leash. Iroh and Sanna quickly joined her, both trying yet failing to hide their smirks and at the tinkling of a small bell to one side, Kuei and his entourage began moving again as well.

"I have to say ladies that is a most…unusual pet you have chosen for yourselves." Kuei began after a few minutes of silence had passed, his eyes still glued to the Wolf-bat moving alongside his palanquin, "I have always been lead to believe that Wolf-bats cannot be tamed. I know most people consider the underground and mountain breeds to be far too ugly or vicious to make good pets and the surface dwelling Wolf-bats like your friend here are said to be almost impossible to find in the wild, not to mention how difficult they must be to capture."

"Ah, but our friend here was neither captured nor tamed." Iroh told the King pleasantly, "My niece recently befriended his Pack and Zuko has even invited them to live in the Firenation. Bay here is the grandson of that Pack's leader and he has graciously agreed to help us track down any of our enemies hiding in this city."

"So…he's still wild?" Kuei asked with a little trepidation.

_Do not be concerned. If Avatar Azula vouches for this Wolf-bat, then he can be trusted._ Bosco rumbled softly, _And I'm certain my old friend Wolf would have instructed him on how to behave in a human pack's territory._

The bear turned his head on its side to stare curiously however as the Wolf-bat was suddenly shaking, the coughing wheeze of wolfish laughter rising from him. At least until Manny gave a sharp yank on his leash, his laughter cut off as a choked grunt.

"You know, my friend Torrik found an injured Wolf-bat once with another that wouldn't leave it's side. He was able to capture them and since he had a male and a female, he tried breeding them. Of course that was many years ago now." Kuei began, his eyes still on the Wolf-bat though growing unfocused as he fell into his memories, "I remember he wanted to train the pups as companions and protection for when he went travelling but though he tried for months the pups wouldn't obey a single command and no amount of training could take the wild out of the parents and in the end he had no choice but to get rid of them. Err,"

He fell silent as Daniel stopped walking again and no bell was needed to halt the entourage as a deep, reverberating growl rose from the Wolf-bat, the sound speaking to deep seated instincts within every person there and causing them to freeze in sudden apprehension.

"Uh, but…he released them back into the wilderness where he found them. Torrik's not a cruel man. He's an archaeologist." Kuei found himself explaining to the emerald eyed glare of the Wolf-bat, although exactly why he needed to explain Kuei was unsure.

_He is certainly a large and…unusually intelligent example of his species._ Bosco commented, the bear's gaze more thoughtful as he stared at the Wolf-bat, sniffing in the other animal's direction then, _Strange enough for a wild Wolf-bat to walk into a human city without fear but while I have not met many before…I swear this animal's scent is familiar to me._

Only then did Daniel's glare falter and he quickly turned away, dropping his nose to sniff at the street before himself and ignoring the chain tightening about his neck as he dragged Manny a few steps over to a lamppost, sniffing at its base eagerly as though it were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

"Oh, for the love of," Manny began with a frustrated sigh, jerking hard at the leash and forcing Daniel's head back up, "Just start walking, you dumb animal or it'll take us all day just to,"

But suddenly Daniel's ears were upraised, the fur across his shoulders lifting and next moment he leapt ahead with a snarl. Before anyone could stop him or grab for her, with a shout of surprise Manny was yanked off her feet by the leash she held and the others watched in stunned surprise as the flailing, yelling woman was dragged away. Vendors at their market stalls dived out of the way as the large Wolf-bat raced past, passing beneath one of the large tables and with the loop at the end of the leash about her wrist, Manny could not free herself before she smashed through two of the table's legs, sending the vendor's wares crashing to the street. Then suddenly Daniel angled away across the street and Manny threw her free arm over her head as they crashed through mounds of cabbages, carrots, melons and piles of small, hard pumpkins, what felt like all of them bouncing painfully off Manny before Daniel skidded to a halt at the mouth to a narrow alley.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Manny hissed as she picked herself up, frowning at the dirt now covering her front and the many tears in the fine material of her clothes.

_There was a man…a demon._ She heard Daniel's growl, his nose to the ground as he sniffed about before the alley, _He went this way. Come on we can,_

He started away again but Manny planted her feet and gave a sudden and savage yank on the leash, lifting Daniel's front paws from the ground and almost flipping the large Wolf-bat over to his back.

"Are you seriously that stupid?" Manny hissed angrily as Daniel choked and coughed, "Of course there are demons in the city. We know that. But you picking a fight with one in the middle of a busy market is hardly keeping a low profile, is it?"

_What the hell, _Daniel began furiously.

"She does have a point." Came Iroh's voice, he and Sanna jogging up to them and coming to stand with Manny, "And you are not doing so very well at keeping a low profile right now."

Glancing past the three, Daniel could see many of the nearby stall owners and shoppers in the street staring back at them and further away he could see Kuei directing his entourage in helping the stall owners collect and restore their wares to their rightful places.

_Oh._ He said simply, thankful that his current shape hid the deep blush forming on his face, _Err, sorry._

"Sorry barely covers it. Look at what you did." Sanna said sternly, reaching over to pluck at Manny's dirty and torn clothes, "This was good silk."

"And I'm sure my nephew paid handsomely for it." Iroh added with a smirk as Manny was suddenly the one looking embarrassed although Sanna only grinned along with Iroh's humor.

"Did you smell it again before?" Iroh asked softly after checking they were not being observed, "This scent you and my niece are so concerned about?"

_Yes. But…it comes and goes. _Daniel growled in answer, his eyes closing as he lifted his nose, _It is diffuse…I catch only hints of it adrift in the air however it smells…clearer now. Closer._

"Well, I can't smell anything." Manny said, her tone still annoyed as she sniffed briefly herself, "What is it?"

_It is a…corruption._ Daniel replied, his chest dipping in a shrug as he continued, _A nature Avatar's blood retains some of their power and I smell some of my own…and Fate's, crafted into something…foul._

"Well, until you can figure out where it's coming from," Sanna began with a shrug of her own, "We may as well keep going. The tailors is only a few streets away from here and after that we can make our way through the markets along the wall."

_But that demon I sensed,_ Daniel began.

"Will keep until we track and catch it later." Manny snapped at him, twisting the leash about her hand and tugging hard at it again, "For someone supposedly so smart, why do you have to be so stupid? We have a mission already but it's going to take us all day if you keep chasing after everything you see and stopping to sniff at every damn lamppost like some stupid mongrel."

The glare in the Wolf-bat's eyes somehow intensified into something beyond threatening even as his endless growl ceased and for just a moment the fur all over his body stood out straight before it settled back down, only the thicker mane of fur on his neck and down his back remaining upraised as he took a slow step closer to Manny. To her credit she held her ground as she held his glare with her own, although Manny did lean away ever so slightly as he paused with his face a foot away from hers, his lips slowly peeling back to reveal teeth far longer and sharper than she had expected.

_Mongrel? My human father is Aang, my mother, Toph. And just like them my Wolf-bat parents are the greatest their packs have ever produced. No one can doubt their purity._ His tone was even, low and cold as he moved closer and for just an instant Manny saw pinpricks of white light deep within his glaring eyes, _I am Wolf-bat. I am human. **I...am an Avatar.**_

A shudder went through all three close to Daniel who heard those words reverberating inside their heads but to Iroh's and even Sanna's surprise, Manny rallied quickly and thrust her glare closer still to his, their foreheads almost meeting as she returned his glare from less than an inch away.

"Then act like an intelligent one for once." Manny hissed coldly, giving the leash another hard yank, "It's bad enough we have to put up with you pretending to be a stupid mongrel without you behaving like one the entire time."

Iroh and Sanna exchanged slightly amused glances, Sanna then indicating with her eyes that Iroh should intervene, he shaking his head and the movement and expression in his eyes indicated that Sanna should intervene instead to which she returned a quick succession of expressions and glances that clearly indicated that she had in fact intervened the last two times and it now most definitely Iroh's turn. As they continued their silent argument, nearby a young woman and the Wolf-bat before her were making it obvious that neither would back down until the other did first and the unusual but tense standoff might have continued but for a soft voice interrupting them from nearby.

"Is everything alright? Do you have your…ah, friend under control now?" Kuei asked as he approached, eyeing the Wolf-bat cautiously as he finally backed away from Manny although neither of them dropped their glares, "There's no danger of him biting anyone, is there? You can borrow Bosco's muzzle if you need one."

"You have a muzzle?" Manny asked, an evil glint in her eye as the Wolf-bat's eyes widened briefly before he was glaring even more threateningly.

"But…you understand what Bosco is now, don't you?" Iroh asked and as Kuei nodded the older man asked, "Then why do you need a muzzle for him?"

"All pet owners must keep their animals on a leash in public unless they are transporting the animals. That's why Bosco doesn't need one while he remains on my palanquin. But anyone with large animals must also carry a muzzle for them in public places. I made that law myself so I have to follow it as an example." Kuei explained, pointing behind himself where they could see the bear watching Kuei's servants still cleaning up the street. Then reaching into his robes and extracting a large, waxed paper bag, Kuei continued "And that's why I carry plenty of these. Yes, as I have learned recently Bosco may be a great spirit but he is still my best friend and he is also a bear and he does still make the occasional…whoopsie…on the sidewalk. And as a responsible citizen it is my duty to clean that up when it happens so that no one else steps or slips in it."

His glare vanishing, the Wolf-bat stared briefly at Kuei then turned back to Manny, one side of his mouth lifting in what was unmistakably a lopsided grin and at the evil glint she could now see in his green eyes, a sudden chill went up her spine.

"Ah. " Unaware of this, Iroh was speaking warmly to Keui, "You are indeed a wise ruler, my Lord and if I may say,"

"No." they were distracted by Manny's loud exclamation, "Don't you dare."

They turned to see the Wolf-bat, his eyes still locked to Manny's, slowly raise his tail until it was pointing straight up and then just as slowly he lowered his haunches to squat above the sidewalk.

"No." Manny said again, her angry tone wavering as fear crept into her voice, "Bay…don't."

"Oh dear." Kuei commented as the Wolf-bat's expression became more thoughtful. Then thrusting out his hand to Manny, the king added, "I think you're going to need this, my dear. There's a scoop inside."

The young woman turned her disbelieving glare onto the waxed paper bag Kuei was holding out to her, her gaze falling on Sanna and Iroh next but they were suddenly backing away, attempting and failing again to hide the mirth from their faces and turning back, she glared back down into the Wolf-bat's face. His expression was now one of intense concentration and the only other sound around them for now was the crackle of Manny's teeth grinding together as her tightly curled fists trembled by her sides. At least until her face had darkened in sufficient fury and the young woman opened her mouth as she managed to draw a deep, shuddering breath and a few yards behind her, Sanna stepped up behind Keui and reached out to place her hands over the King's ears just in time.

"OH! YOU FILTHY SON OF A,"

* * *

><p>In the first few minutes of the attack the demons remained massed together, a solid wall of destructive energy blasting out before them as they advanced. Huge and stately homes dominated the level below the palace and government buildings, beautifully decorated with long spires, high and steeply peaked roofs topped with grand sculptures, all formed from glittering ice and some of that ancient. Some of the most skilled Waterbenders over the last thousand years had crafted many of these buildings and even the grounds surrounding them. Most of this area had survived the Firenation's attack a decade before, the entire level of the city coming to be something of a symbol to the Watertribe's citizens, a place they could look up to each day to remind themselves that they could endure anything.<p>

Now as a solid wave of red light lit up the night sky above the city, the topmost structures on this high level were crumbling with brief bursts of flames, clouds of boiled off steam and even more clouds of deadly high speed ice shards as buildings at the edge of these high society estates simply exploded under the onslaught. The defenders were doing all they could do just to protect themselves in those first few moments, doing all they could to avoid the same fate as the buildings as they hastily retreated before the ferocity of the demons attack.

After that first line of buildings fell and as the demons made their way across another open area to where the homes were more closely clustered together, the sheer volume of their attacks was greatly reduced since there was little there for them to destroy. What sculptures and fountains were in this open area were blasted apart but before the next line of homes could meet the same fate, spread out across the level, scores of figures appeared before those homes and struck.

They had spaced themselves out so that their strongest, Aang and Reena, were only a few houses apart and their attacks, moon bright orbs of pure mental energy, cut deep into the demons ranks. Spaced out similarly either side of them, Azula and Zuko's attacks were noticeably smaller but cut just as deep and from dozens of others, including even from Toph and master Piandao, came just rolling distortions that nevertheless flashed across to strike at their enemies. But with so many packed together, working together in a way the defenders had not seen before, the Gaang's combined attacks did little more than halt the demons advance briefly, perhaps a score of them falling unconscious before a single figure in a red stained white cloak emerged from their ranks to stand before the massed demons.

The defenders could see the blue fires of Jin's eyes within the hood of her cloak, saw too the white fanged grin she gave them before she raised a hand to point at them just as a mental blast to match Aang or Reena's shot from her. Instantly a wall of mental attacks erupted from the demons and a moment after that they charged, the possessed nobility of the Northern Watertribe roaring as they came, another wall of red light racing out ahead of them as they bore down on those standing before the next row of fine homes.

At the demons charge, dozens more figures suddenly lined the rooftops and the spaces between those fine homes and from those with Toph and Sokka's specially crafted armour and weapons released a wall of booming, crackling lightning fanned out from the defenders to meet the combined attack of the demons. It seemed the battle had begun in earnest then, both defenders and demons striking out once more before the two forces met in a clash that simply saw the homes and buildings around them blasted apart and crumbling to the snowy ground. Some fell on both sides, demons taken unprepared by mental blasts that sent their minds reeling into dark oblivion or taken full by the constant barrage of lightning fanning out from the defenders, some of those reeling back themselves from the mental energies flaring out in every direction or some caught in nearby explosions as the hundreds of red beams flashing out tore up the area around them.

It was merely chaos in that moment but the demons did not pause to engage their enemies, their charge not slowing in the least and they raced on through and then past the defenders. They spread out into streets beyond, racing to get past the next row of homes and into the next street and beyond there, lining the row of homes that bordered this level of the city, the next groups of defenders waited tensely.

As a tight group of demons followed after the last of the others into the streets, a dark figure flashed in from the side and several of the demons fell bonelessly to the ground before the others spun to line up their blazing fists. There was no sign of whatever had struck at them now but the demons fired into the desolation behind them anyway, blasting yet more shattered ice to steam before the group hurried away. In the shattered, broken landscape that remained between there and the palace, Piandao took a deep breath to regain his composure and glanced around the block of ice he was crouched behind.

"That Reena wasn't kidding was she, Sugardaddy?" Toph breathed from the man's side, "These guys aren't messing around this time."

"They are far more organised than we have previously seen." Piandoa commented, watching as brief explosions rose up above the nearby buildings, "And I believe she is also correct in her assessment that we do not yet have a large or organised enough force of our own to combat this. They are going to get further into the city before we can stop them."

"Yeah but," Toph began, looking worried now, "Dad's with our last line of defence over there."

"He is far more skilled than you might think." Piandao returned reassuringly, "But yes, we shall go and rejoin the fight in a moment. There is something I need to do first."

He reached up and from the neck of his shirt drew forth a thin strip of leather, revealing a thick bundle of black hair tied to this. He held it in one hand, closing his eyes as he focused upon it.

"I wondered what that was." Toph mumbled curiously for she had been able to see it within his shirt before, "It's got that weird heavy but not really there feel to it. I'm guessing it's something spirity?"

"Yes. A gift from a new friend." Piandao said quietly, opening his eyes then to smile at Toph, "And once he arrives with a few of his own friends, they will help us even the odds here a little."

* * *

><p>With the royal wedding only days away now, once again Hinomoto and the imperial city above were being colourfully decorated. Even as the evening grew late the streets were still brightly lit, people worked and hurried about in eager expectation for the festivities to come. The night staff at the palace were busy with wedding preparations as well although many were also somewhat confused as they returned from the large training grounds next to the palace. At their Firelady's request, almost every cushion and spare pillow had been brought out from the palace and a tarpaulin set up to create a wide covered area in one corner of the grounds. On another tarpaulin laid onto the cobblestones before this awning were mounds of fruits and the stripped bones of what had until recently been an entire Hippo-bull carcase.<p>

Under the tarpaulin Mai sat contentedly with Kuzon in her arms, Katara beside her while scattered around them were nearly a score of the Silverwing Pack's mothers, most of those asleep or simply relaxing with their pups curled up beside them. Like earlier, Gyatso was once again asleep behind his mother, only his brown hair visible again but instead of being hidden by blankets, the little boy happily snored quietly beneath a pile of equally contented Wolf-bat pups. Before them were also scores of Lemur-bats laying about the food Mai had requested be brought up from the palace larders, most of the little grey and white animals fast asleep on the ground with their stomachs bulging in a way that was very familiar to both Katara and her daughter.

"You know, when Zhu Lee said her Grandmother wanted to bring up a few more Wolf-bats," Mai began, looking around the busy training yards, "I didn't think she meant…the entire Pack."

"Oh, they've been friendly enough. In fact I'm more surprised at how relaxed they are with us." Katara replied, smiling down at the pair of tiny pups sleeping peacefully in her arms before she sent more of a grin over at Mai, "You know it's just because the Pack feels nervous about leaving their mothers and children in their roost. They're still getting used to their new home. Besides," lowering the pups she held into her lap, Katara leaned over to stroke the ears of a larger Wolf-bat pup curled up asleep in Mai's lap, "For all your complaining, you don't seem all that uncomfortable to me."

Mai tried to glare imperiously at Katara but it fell away quickly as she too smiled down at the young Wolf-bats sleeping around her. One of the Wolf-bat mothers was laying close to Mai's side and her four young were snuggled happily into the cushions about the young woman. Many of the older pups had explored the young women curiously with their noses after first arriving and had soon settled to rest leaving Mai and Katara surrounded by furry, sleeping bodies. The combined smells of so many animals was strong yet not unpleasant and both Mai and Katara had soon relaxed themselves after the Silverwing mothers and their children had settled in to rest with them, leaving only a few of the older children curiously absent.

"I'm not complaining. I was surprised at how accepting they are of us too." Mai spoke softly, the smile never leaving her face as her eyes went from her son to the dozens of other babies sleeping around, or in one case, on her, "But I am absolutely amazed no one has ever noticed how intelligent these animals are before now. I mean, I'm not sure if it's even right to call them animals. With Zhu or Tommy translating we can actually talk. They can express their hopes, their ideas and dreams. They remember their history and even tell stories to their children. And from what Zhu Lee says about their howls, their singing…they pray to Yue, Katara. Just like Waterbenders do."

"I know, they're very spiritual and have a deep understanding of their place in the world." Katara replied warmly, "In fact, when Danny was describing their way of life to us, Aang said they identify with their element the same way human Airbenders do and a lot of their core beliefs closely mirror Air-Nomad beliefs…well, except the killing and eating animals part."

A quiet though very unladylike snort of humour escaped Mai at that but both she and Katara looked up at a flash of light that filled the training yards, seeing a brief cloud of flames rising into the night sky before they quickly dissipated. A score of black clad human guards stood near one wall of the wide yard and across from them an equal number of Wolf-bats were watching just as attentively as Zhu Lee and Tom Tom sparred between the two groups. As a Wolf-bat herself Zhu Lee dived to one side as flames roared out again from the preteen boy's fists, Tom Tom keeping up the flow of flames as she became a compact whirlwind of furiously spinning winds that sped away across the training grounds. Then turning sharply, the whirlwind was suddenly speeding straight towards Tom Tom and he struck out again, his Firebending impacting solidly this time but as the whirlwind was blasted away, there was no sign of Zhu Lee where it had been.

"Uh," Tom Tom began in confusion and then froze as he heard a quiet, slightly rough giggle from behind.

_Ah, crap. Not again._ Only Tom Tom heard Wolf as he spun about to see her there, already upright on her hind legs with her wings open wide.

The boy barely got his hands over his ears before she snapped her wings closed and the concussive boom she released lifted Tom Tom from his feet, sending him tumbling wildly over the ground and finally rolling to a halt near the gathered Wolf-bats.

"Excellent work, Zhu Lee." Jeong Jeong said as he moved over to her from amongst the human watchers, the Huntress trotting along at his side.

Even as a Wolf-bat the look of sheer, unadulterated pleasure on Zhu Lee's face at her father's praise made his smile widen but she quickly turned away, trotting over to check on Tom Tom but was reassured to see him sitting up and grinning back to her as the Wolf-bats around him sniffed at the boy interestedly.

"As you have just seen, Wolf-bats are born masters of stealth and evasive tactics." Jeong Jeong said loudly, standing now in the centre of the training yards as he turned to face his human students, "Add that to their natural skills as predators and their Airbending, a single Wolf-bat is deadly enough but it is their ability to work together as a single unit that can make them truly formidable foes."

He paused, half turning from his students so they did not see his warm smile as he looked down to his companion.

"For this evening however we shall explore ways a Wolf-bat's defensive skills can be combined with our own." Jeong Jeong continued, his eyes coming to rest on a smaller figure amongst his students, "Ana, would you and Dani come forward now and begin the next stage of our demonstration."

She stepped out from amongst the others a little nervously, her Airbison scuttling along at her side as they moved over to stand between the two groups. The girl stood with her back to her mother, Mai and the Silverwing mothers, both Ana and Dani outwardly looking calm as they faced Jeong Jeong who remained across from them in the centre of the grounds.

"A skill available to all Airbenders is the Airshield which is primarily used to assist in flight but has many practical uses in defence as well." Jeong Jeong explained to his students before turning to face Ana, "I will begin with a simple attack and then we will move onto the next part of the demonstration."

She nodded, still a little nervous but waited patiently beside Dani as Jeong Jeong faced her, the girl's mother somewhat less composed as Katara sat up on her knees, trying to see past Ana.

"Wait," Katara breathed, "I said she could help with training but what is he,"

Mai only grinned at her friend's discomfort as Jeong Jeong lashed out quickly several times with his fists, sending a half dozen head sized balls of bright golden fire racing over the training grounds. As her mother gasped behind her, it was Ana's knee high bison who moved first, Dani leaping forward and spinning suddenly in place as Ana threw her arms out wide then twirled them back into her sides. The air before the two became a roaring maelstrom of white, spinning wind and Jeong Jeong's attacks impacted against this one after another, the wind flinging the flames away above and to the sides.

"Perfectly done, both of you." Jeong Jeong growled with a bow to the girl and her bison, "Now Tom Tom, if you would join them for the next part."

_Oh. Oh. Can I help too? _Yipping and growling as Tom Tom moved away from her, Zhu Lee practically vibrated with excitement, _Please, Daddy. Please let me help too._

Her father didn't actually understand her though he rightly guessed her desires and knew his guess was correct when he heard his companion sigh.

_Daughter, you know Father only understand two leg talking._ The Huntress growled to Zhu Lee, glancing up then to see his smile, _But…alright, little Huntress. Join your playmate and nice girl and remember what Mother and Father plan. Give it all you have._

_Yay!_ If anything, in her Wolf-bat form the girl's squeal of delight was even more ear piercing than usual as she raced over to join Ana, Dani and Tom Tom.

The boy and a girl, a young Wolf-bat and Airbison stood silently at first and then at an unspoken signal, Ana struck out first. Rapidly pumping her fists, Ana sent a dozen large, compressed balls of condensed wind soaring out at Jeong Jeong and the Wolf-bat beside him. The Huntress merely twitched her wings and the air before them was suddenly roaring, a wide vortex of spinning wind forming before her and Jeong Jeong before the first of Ana's attacks came close. Then Tom Tom struck and instantly after him, Zhu Lee and Dani joined in sending out a barrage of attacks. Dozens of fireballs, some of those caught by the streams and blasts of wind and turned into long ribbons or great strabursts of flame and all of it struck the Huntress's shield and was harmlessly flung aside even as the blazing, roaring attacks continued for over a minute. At last they stopped, all four panting slightly but smiling as the shield before Jeong Jeong faded and he returned their smile, bowing low to the children.

"That seems to have had the impression we hoped for." Jeong Jeong breathed quietly to his companion, glancing over at his human students who all stared back wide eyed and looking the other way, the older general fought to keep a grin off his face as he saw much the same expression on the Wolf-bats faces, "Well then, let's try pairing them up and see if our recruits can work together...or if they end up eating each other."

Understanding the next stage of their plan (if not the man's words) the Huntress nodded and turned to yip briefly at the gathered Wolf-bats as Jeong Jeong turned the other way, the man merely raising a hand to signal to his human students there. The two groups approached slowly and the Huntress was pleased to see her mother out in front of the Wolf-bats, the leader of the Silverwing Pack approaching without fear.

Settled back onto her cushions, Katara was a little more relaxed as she and Mai watched the two groups come together, humans and Wolf-bats alike approaching cautiously.

"He said this was training. He didn't say he was going to shoot fireballs at my Baby Girl." Katara said grumpily, although her eyes remained fixed to her daughter with a suspicious gaze, "And I don't think Aang would approve of Ana using those old Airbending styles. I've never seen her father use aggressive attacks like those before."

"Old styles?" Mai asked pleasantly with a shrug, pointing out into the training yards, "I think she's learning as much as our new friends here."

"Daniel was teaching her some things but I know some of it she learned from some of those scrolls she found at the eastern air temple." Katara commented, adding as Mai turned questioningly to her, "The Airnomads weren't always the fruit pie loving pacifists Aang remembers. A long time ago they used to be a lot more aggressive with their Airbending. In fact, over two thousand years ago they had an empire that spanned the entire world."

"Really? An Airnomad…Empire?" Mai breathed in surprise.

"Oh, yes. Believe it or not, the Firenation isn't the first to try and take over the world." Katara said with a sad sigh, "And I know my Aang dreams of seeing the Airnomads return some day but I think Ana's vision for the future of the Airnomads isn't quite the same as her father's. They don't exactly argue about it, at least not yet but they have very different opinions on what the Airnomads should have done a hundred years ago."

"Let me guess," Mai began, a small smile on her face as she turned to look over at Ana and the other children, "She believes the Airnomads should have fought back when Sozin attacked?"

"She even thinks they would have won." Katara replied, earning another blink of surprise from Mai, "Aang's tried to tell her that it just wasn't the Airnomad way to fight but I have a strong feeling this will become a sore point between them when she gets older."

"Oh, I don't think you'll have anything to worry about there." Mai breathed warmly, watching her brother talking excitedly to Ana as Zhu Lee and Dani bounced about them, all four obviously still excited by their Bending display, "Even Aang admits there's a lot even he doesn't know about the Airnomad culture and history. But even if she doesn't want to recreate the Airnomads exactly as they were, and considering her parents, whatever the new race of Airbenders might be like in a hundred years, they will certainly be…unique."

As was often the case, Katara was uncertain whether her friend was being sarcastic or not but she shrugged that away a moment later and the warm smile soon returned as continued gazing over at Ana. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, watching as Jeong Jeong and Huntress continued pairing off their human and Wolf-bat recruits. Many of the black clad Firebenders and Warriors were now kneeling down, allowing their new friends to sniff at them as they got to know one another. The children however had apparently finished their conversation and turned together to make their way over toward Mai, Katara and the Silverwing mothers.

"Hey, Mom." Ana said with enthusiasm, "Did you see me and Dani combine our air shields? It was huge."

"I saw," Katara began and at her daughter's obvious excitement she couldn't help but add, "It was very impressive, Ana. I bet you father will be just as proud as I am."

"Thanks, Mom." Ana breathed happily and Katara's concerns faded somewhat at the enormous smile on her daughter's face.

A huge yawn split the young girl's face then, her small bison following suit a moment later and as though it were infectious, Tom Tom was yawning a moment after them. Finding a bit of clear space amongst the cushions near her mother, Ana and Dani went to lay down while Tom Tom and Zhu Lee went to find a place for themselves.

A yelp from out in the training grounds brought Mai and Katara's attention back to what was happening before them, seeing the Huntress inspecting another Wolf-bat with slightly scorched fur while Jeong Jeong appeared to be berating one of his human students for the mishap. Then came another yelp and Mai and Katara watched with interest as another of the black clad students went racing across the training yards, a large piece of cloth from the seat of his trousers missing that now hung from the jaws of the growling Wolf-bat that was chasing him.

"I told you not to touch their wings!" Jeong Jeong barked angrily, dropping his face then to sigh heavily as the Huntress raced away to stop her angry recruit.

"Poor Jeong Jeong. I have a feeling it's going to be a very long night for him." Katara breathed, smirking along with Mai however as they watched.

"You don't know him like I do. Jeong Jeong's having the time of his life out there." Mai informed her, turning to grin at Katara, "And the night may be long…but at least it's going to be entertaining."

* * *

><p><em>Long Feng, are our criminal fodder in their positions?<em>

_Yes, Lord. They know what is expected of them and we only await your order._

_And our demon allies? Are you ready at the wall?_

_Yes, Master._

_The attack has begun at the north and so we will begin ours now. But remember, this is not about conquest or destruction. Avoid killing at all costs. Only herd these people toward our criminal fodder and they will do the rest._

_Very well, my Lord. I will instruct our fodder to begin releasing the essence now._

_Good. And you demons remember, wait until you see the people fleeing toward you and then send them screaming back to me._

_Yes…Master._

* * *

><p>She hadn't wanted to openly admit it but the walk through the middle ring had almost worn Sanna out so when they had arrived at the tailors, one of the more exclusive shops built into the wall that separated the inner from the middle rings, the others had made no comment when Sanna had volunteered to wait outside to watch after one of their group. She sat now on a wrought iron bench seat set outside the tailors, his leash held loosely in one hand as she tried (almost successfully) to keep a grin off her face.<p>

The streets and markets were quickly filling although few dared approach the tailors this morning. In part this was from the King's huge entourage, palanquin and guards who filled the street before the shop and while many people recognised Sanna as the world famous leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and while many of them would have liked to approach, it was the glowering, endlessly growling animal at Sanna's side that kept everyone back.

"How's everyone doing up north?" the young woman whispered conspiratorially from the side of her mouth, "I know you have your ways of checking up on them."

She grinned at him as he turned his glare briefly onto her, her obvious amusement causing him to turn pointedly away again.

_Everyone is fine so far. They are holding their own and keeping the demons away from the rest of the city._ She heard his voice in her mind as he replied, _I am curious about the demons tactics however. They seem more interested in drawing the battle out rather than truly destroying the city and it's curious this Jin has only shown herself once so far. Or where is Phoenix for that matter and,_ he paused suddenly, the Wolf-bat's ear twitching madly and he twisted his head about, a hind leg coming up as he tried to scratch at the side of his head and Sanna heard him grumble, _How does a human city have more damn parasites than the Foggy Swamp? And how am I supposed to get rid of them with this stupid thing on my head?_

His complaints fell silent as one of his long, hooked claws became caught briefly, the large Wolf-bat almost tipping himself over in his efforts to free himself and once he did, he glowered angrily at Sanna as she giggled at him.

"You know you've no one to blame but yourself." Sanna said with a grin, leaning over to ruffle her fingers through the fur between Daniel's ears (at least what stuck out between the thick leather straps), "What is it with you and her anyway? You can't even open your mouth without setting her off."

His glare intensified briefly, his eyes narrowing in deeper anger as Sanna giggled again at the sight before her. Her humour arose from the fact that his eyes and ears were all that she could see of his face, the large leather muzzle he had been forced to wear covering much of the rest of his head.

_She is the same ballbreaking, domineering she-bitch that she has always,_ Daniel began but the ferocity of his tone suddenly dropped away as he hung his head with a sigh, _No. You're right. I…I'm sorry for my behaviour, Sanna and I will apologise to Manny too. The problem is mine, not this Manny's._

"This Manny's?" Sanna asked curiously.

_You have heard that when I was young my family discovered what I was and sought to train me with all of their skills?_ He replied and as Sanna nodded he continued, _As part of that training, when I was ten I spent a year on Kyoshi Island to prepare me for the final Warriors tests._

"The final tests? Only the most advanced girls," Sanna began, her expression slightly awed before her eyes opened wide in sudden realisation, "Oh. The Manny of that Kyoshi Island was your instructor, wasn't she?"

_My sifu. Yes._ Daniel growled sourly, _She had already successfully trained Maki and Hakoda, so everyone thought she was the perfect choice to train me. She obviously didn't think so since she spent the next twelve months making my existence a living hell._

Sanna couldn't help but smirk at this, trying and failing to suppress a giggle which only caused the Wolf-bat beside her to narrow his eyes once more, turning sharply away from her to glower out at the people moving about the street around them.

"Don't be like that, Da…err, Bay." Sanna said after a moment, "If she was the same as my Manny then it's just her way and looking at you today, it's pretty obvious her lessons were effective."

_Effective? That…woman took unnatural delight in making my life as painful and as miserable as she possibly could._ Daniel growled without turning, the Wolf-bat's shoulders hunching as he lowered his head, _Reena was preparing for her final exams at the same time and at least she got to train with her mother and aunt Sanna. THEY didn't leave her covered in bruises and so exhausted at the end of the day that she could barely walk._

A deeper, savage growl rose from Daniel and Sanna leaned away as he turned to her, the glare in his green eyes somehow even more threatening than it had been earlier.

_You want to see what I remember of my time on Kyoshi?_ He growled menacingly to her, _Put your hand on my head and close your eyes._

Uncertain at first, Sanna reached out after a moment and did as he said, letting her palm rest atop the Wolf-bat's head as she closed her eyes. Almost instantly she gasped aloud but no one noticed, those in the street who looked over at them only seeing the young woman sitting comfortably with her hand resting on her large pet.

But to Sanna the street and Ba Sing Sa were gone and she found herself standing in a place that was both familiar and extremely different to all she knew. She was outside on the open training grounds just beyond the village on Kyoshi Island although when she turned her head that way, the village was nothing like she remembered. It was far larger for one thing, scores of unfamiliar homes standing where Sanna knew only empty fields were today and the people she could see moving around there were just as unfamiliar. Many wore the traditional blue and pale green of the island but there were many others moving about in various other Earthen Kingdom clothing styles, even the distinctive deeper blue of Watertribe garb and more than a few in various Firenation fashions. It struck her that what she was seeing was only a little different to the changes she had seen her sister and brother-in-law bring to the south pole in the last ten years and Sanna spent that moment marvelling at how different this Kyoshi Island was to her home.

But her view changed then without her control and Sanna realised 'she' was not seeing the island around her, she was seeing it through the eyes of someone else. And now she was paying more attention to herself she realise too that she was panting hard, sweat was running down her in rivulets and her limbs were trembling with exhaustion. Her vision swept across the training field and at its far side she looked toward three who were sitting there quietly. Once again Sanna gasped silently as she looked out upon herself with her sister Suki, a young girl of perhaps twelve and almost a mirror image to both young woman sitting quietly between them.

"You are supposed to be paying attention to me, boy." A voice snarled from behind, the emphasis on the word 'boy' dripping with distaste.

The eyes Sanna was looking through moved as the owner of those eyes turned around and there stood Manny a few yards away in full warrior garb, the young woman only slightly older than Sanna knew her but glaring back at her with an all too familiar ferocity.

"Why do we have to do this today?" Sanna was surprised again at the youthful, but very male voice that emerged from her own mouth, "Why aren't we meditating on what I've learned like them?"

"And what have YOU learned?" Manny barked back angrily, "We are just days away from your final tests and you are far from ready, child."

"Hey. I'm ready." Sanna heard herself snap back, then felt herself straighten to stand proudly, "I am the Avatar's son after all."

"And a layabout and a braggart as well." Manny spat back at him, her glare somehow intensifying as she dropped into a fighting stance, "Well then…CHILD…show me what you have learned."

As Sanna felt herself drop into a stance that mirrored Manny's, she became aware then of thoughts whirling about within her that were not her own, a simmering anger that threatened to explode at any moment but beneath it all a sly idea was forming. She felt her hands move to her waist and Sanna didn't need to see to know the boy now held twin warfans and she felt it too when he flexed his wrists to snap the fans open. Instantly he sprang ahead then dived to the side as two shuriken flashed out from Manny who turned to keep him ahead of her when Sanna felt herself turn to go to one side then instantly change direction, leaping to put herself to Manny's other side. As her feet hit the ground it bowed beneath her and then with a loud crack, the earth there sprang back out to propel her back toward Manny.

She struck Manny's shoulder, grabbing handfuls of the older Warrior's kimono to pull herself around to Manny's back then twisted the silk she grasped in her hands, forcing the woman's arms out to her sides.

"Ha." Sanna heard herself bark triumphantly, "What are you gonna do now, you,"

But with a loud tearing sound, one of Manny's sleeves tore suddenly along the seam, her arm shooting back and Sanna felt her breath blast from her as the woman's elbow slammed into her chest. She felt her hands losing their grip and fell back when Manny suddenly spun next, her booted foot rising as she turned and next Sanna felt pain explode in the side of her face before she slammed into the ground.

"That was…almost a good ruse." Manny hissed as Sanna raised her face dazedly, the eyes she was looking through widening as Manny drew her sword, "But today's training is for hand to hand combat. How dare you use your Bending. You are here to learn the ways of a Kyoshi Warrior so unless you plan to spend another year here as my student, get on your feet and ready yourself."

A simmering, boiling rage within her was rising but Sanna felt the one she was within push that back with only a little difficulty, pushing herself to her feet then and moving to collect her fans where she had dropped them. But she had only just bent down to lift the fans when from the corner of her eye Sanna saw Manny rush forward in a blurring streak, moving at a speed Sanna had only ever seen the adult Daniel achieve before. Sanna felt herself try to prepare, bringing the fans up defensively but Manny was suddenly behind her and then Sanna felt the stinging pain of Manny's sword against the backs of her legs and heard the youthful yelp of pain that emerged from her mouth as the blow sent her down to her hands and knees.

"I taught you to be prepared for anything." Manny snarled, taking a few steps back as Sanna rose to her feet again, "Now, COME ON! Show me what you have learned or we will continue the lesson on through the night…AGAIN!"

"I'll show you alright." Sanna heard the voice rise from her and then she was racing ahead even as Manny came at her once more.

Sanna had to admit that for a child almost eleven years of age, Daniel was doing very well as he and Manny danced about one another, the chimes of Manny's sword ringing off the fans the boy wielded an almost constant sound. But for as skilled as he might be, it was obvious Manny was better, faster and the adult Warrior was switching between various Kyoshi fighting forms, even utilising multiple Bending forms in a seemingly random pattern. And while Sanna could see his defensive tactics were keeping many of those attacks away, for every chime of fan blocking sword, Sanna felt the multitudes of stinging blows from the flat of Manny's blade when she slipped them past his fans.

The vision faded then and as Sanna opened her own eyes, seeing again the busy markets surrounding them, she turned to stare at the Wolf-bat beside her in awe. Then pulling her hand from his head, Sanna clutched at her stomach as she burst into loud laughter.

_What? Why are you,_ Daniel began angrily, turning to glare at Sanna who, looking back at his glaring and muzzled face, only laughed all the harder, _Oh, yes you can laugh but that was a just few minutes out of one day. Imagine what an entire year of that was like._

"Oh, Dan…err sorry, Bay." Sanna managed to get out between fits of quiet giggling, "You are such a dope sometimes."

He gave no reply to this, only narrowing his eyes as he growled softly back at her.

"Don't you get it?" Sanna asked as he only continued glaring, "My Manny trains Maki and Koda just as hard. The Manny who trained you was only so hard on you because she wanted you to succeed. She pushed you so hard because she liked you."

_Liked me? Are you insane?_ He barked in return, a literal gruff sounding cough of pure disbelief escaping the Wolf-bat, _That woman took delight in kicking my ass a dozen times a day for three hundred and sixty-five days!_

"Until you were capable of enduring and even avoiding those kicks." Sanna snapped back at him although her grin remained, "All of our students go through the same training and thanks to her you must have passed your tests to become a fully-fledged Warrior, didn't you? I bet you were the youngest ever to do so too."

_Yes._ Daniel replied, almost reluctantly, _Although I was only a year younger than Hakoda was when he passed the tests._

"See? And I can tell you got a lot out of that Manny's lessons." Sanna told him as her grin widened, "After what you showed me, I can see that clearly now in the way you've trained all of us."

_Don't compare me to…I mean, I am not like her and…she was a,_ Daniel spluttered, his glare faltering briefly as he sought to argue against Sanna's claim before he turned pointedly away_._

Laughing softly to herself again, Sanna relaxed back on her seat as her hand went out almost without her conscious control, coming to rest on Daniel's head as her fingers lightly scratched at his ears.

_Ok, fine. I can admit I wouldn't be the warrior I am today if not for what I learned from Manny back then._ Daniel began after a moment, his tone much calmer now as he turned his head into Sanna's pat with a sigh, _But a few of the scars I used to carry came from her and if you say she gave me those because she liked me so much, what's this Manny's excuse?_

"Don't you get it?" Sanna asked him again with a wide smile, "My Manny likes you too." she paused thoughtfully, than added, "Well, probably not as much after you made her clean up a pile of your crap but she really does like you."

Such was the look of disbelief on his face, even on a Wolf-bat's face mostly covered by the muzzle he was forced to wear, that once again Sanna's loud laughter rang out over the sounds of the busy markets, a few people turning to stare as the Wolf-bat merely hung his head with a growling sigh. They remained that way for a few minutes in companionable silence, Sanna's hand still resting on Daniel and his tensions once again drained away from him as her fingers dug lightly into his fur.

"You know, normally I can't stand your stink." Sanna began after a while, grinning again as Daniel turned to her, "Which is weird because you don't smell any worse than any other guy, you just…smell more like a guy than most guys."

Her grin widened as his only response was to lift a furry eyebrow over one of his glittering green eyes, still managing to give her a withering glare even with more than half his head covered by thick leather.

"What I'm getting at is," Sanna continued as she lent closer to him to take a small sniff, "Your scent makes more sense to me in this shape…if that makes any sense. I mean, it suits the animal you more than the other you."

_It does?_ Daniel could help but ask, dropping his nose to try and sniff at himself although the muzzle made this difficult for him.

"Your scent reminds me of the pet Poodle-monkey Koko had when she was little. Especially when it got wet." Sanna said, laughing as Daniel narrow his eyes, "You could use a little more…obedience training, Bay but you make a pretty good pet all the same."

_I am not a,_ he began angrily but as Sanna's grin only grew he turned sharply away, sitting stiffly as went back to glaring out at the street once more, _Just shut up already and focus on the left ear this time. It itches and I can't reach it with this damn thing on my head._

Still grinning, Sanna obligingly shifted her hand to the far side of Daniel's head, digging her nails again into his fur just beneath the ear he had indicated. She fought back the impulse to laugh again as he sighed aloud in pleasure, his head turning into the pat as she dug her fingers in a little harder. Once again they sat in companionable silence for a few minutes until Daniel suddenly stiffened and Sanna was freshly surprised as the leather of the muzzle on his head creaked and then with a loud noise one of the straps snapped. The muzzle fell away as Daniel rose to his feet, his leash still in Sanna's hand though at first he only moved about before her, turning in a slow circle as he sniffed deeply at the air.

"Can you smell it again?" Sanna breathed as she watched him, "Can you tell where it's coming from yet?"

_No. The air is too still this morning and…there are too many scents in this damn market._ She heard him reply, the Wolf-bat shaking his head before he raised it again, _The scent is…not far but…I smell more than one source. As though it's coming from all around us but…If I could just pinpoint what direction,_

He paused and Sanna marvelled as he rose upright, the Wolf-bat standing over six feet tall on his hind legs briefly before he snapped open his wings, themselves a little over twelve feet from wingtip to wingtip. He drew them closed again as he dropped back to his paws on the street but with the move a sudden breeze washed down the street, making young women grasp at their fluttering dresses or causing the stall owners to grab for their wares as the strong gusts seemed to flow down every nearby street. Above Daniel, Sanna caught a glimpse of swirling air as his Airbending drew in all those breezes and then the wind, along with Daniel, was suddenly gone.

"What?" Sanna breathed as his leash was torn from her grasp.

As she saw a dark grey streak send one of Kuei's guards flying aside, more people beyond jumping or diving aside as the large Wolf-bat sped past heading deeper into the markets, Sanna jumped to her feet to give chase but was stopped by a stinging pain deep in her chest.

"Sunnygirl?" came a voice and Sanna turned to see Manny and Iroh both standing in the doorway of the tailors.

Sanna forgot her pain at the sight of the young woman now dressed in her new Kyoshi Warrior kimono, armour and face paints, the sight reminding her strongly of the vision Daniel had shared with her minutes before. Blurring briefly, Manny was at Sanna's side in an instant, helping to support the woman she loved as Iroh hurried over to them.

"Sunnygirl, what happened?" Manny breathed in concern, anger on her face however as she looked up at the place Daniel had disappeared, "What did he do now?"

"Nothing, Manny. I'm ok. I just got up too fast." Sanna breathed quickly, then pointed out into the markets, "But he caught the scent again. Get after him, Manny. Quickly."

Without a word, Manny's glare hardened into something almost frightening before she flashed away, a green and brown blur that sped away into the milling crowds so fast she was a barely seen breeze, gone before anyone there even noticed her presence.

* * *

><p>He was a courier for his guild, a low level thief whose only purpose was to deliver messages and small items to other members within their organisation. He was used to the scheming, the underhanded dealings and even the danger that went with his life as a member of one of the city's criminal gangs. He had even been raised by one of the local thieves' guilds, left on the doorstep of the guild as some babies were and the various guilds were happy to accept such children into their care. Like many other children he had been brought up to be a thief, clothed, fed and even trained by them and secure in the knowledge that he had a home for life. Provided he earned his keep.<p>

And so this morning when he had been assigned this task he had asked no questions, only listening carefully to his instructions and taking a small earthenware jug before heading out into the market districts. He had learned long ago never to be curious about whatever he was delivering and so he gave no thought to the jug he carried. It was normal enough, a rounded jug with a narrow spout at the top although this one had been sealed with a stone plug, a thick coating of wax sealing the plug in place and making the thing air tight.

He reached his designated place in the markets without incident, a busy market square set in a wide intersection where the crowds of people around him payed no attention to just another person carrying something he might have bought at any one of the hundreds of market stalls. He looked around for a moment, the open street crowded with people, stalls and produce and simply acting as he'd been instructed, the man held the jug in one hand as he began to scrape away the wax sealing the container with his other hand. He paused suddenly however as there came shouts of alarm from across the square and then people were scattering away from the centre of the square revealing a huge Wolf-bat standing there. Even as people hurriedly backed away, the young man with the stone jug remained frozen, unable for the moment to move as the Wolf-bat glared straight at him.

* * *

><p>It was easy enough for Manny to follow Daniel. There was simply too much going on around her for the young woman to utilise her nose but as she sped through the crowded market, Manny occasionally saw people picking up spilled merchandise, other people picking themselves up from the street and ahead of her, the constant shouts of surprise and the occasional scream told Manny that she was not far behind him.<p>

Suddenly she burst into a clear area and there he was, the people around already having moved hastily away from the large, snarling animal and Manny saw instantly he was glaring over the mounds of vegetables and other things spread out on the street toward a man staring back wide eyed at them from a score of yards away.

_**He **__has the scent._

The gravelly, growling voice that arose in Manny's mind almost made a shiver go up her spine but as she saw the Wolf-bat tense, she almost dived over the ground to grab at his leash even as he sprang ahead. The luckless thief saw them streaking toward him and whimpered. First the frightening animal had appeared and a moment later a Kyoshi Warrior.

(Author's Note:

In every thieves Guildhouse across the Earthern Kingdoms and beyond, new members and old are reminded regularly of the Guild's 'Rule 1'. Rule 1 was once 'Be loyal to the Guild' but in the last decade and for the first time since the Guild's conception this had become 'Rule 2'. Rule 1 was now "When confronted by Kyoshi Warriors, Sit Down! Put Your Hands on Your Head and Shut Up!' and usually when the rule was spoken aloud the thief would add, "And never, ever draw a weapon on one of them girls. Not if you want to keep all your fingers." To members of a thieves guild, Kyoshi Warriors were the ultimate police force, able to chase down criminals and put a stop to organised crime in any kingdom or nation and while many newer members might scoff at the idea of a group of young girls fighting hardened criminals, the older more experienced thieves would sometimes show the more youthful guild members their battle scars and tell the stories of their (usually very brief) encounters with a Kyoshi Warrior.

End Note.)

The animal almost forgotten, the young man stared wide eyed at the young woman in her distinctive uniform and face paints and then as she and her companion began to streak forward, the jug he held slipped from suddenly nerveless fingers as the thief turned and ran.

To Daniel and Manny, already moving deep into the moment, the thief had barely managed a few steps before they were only feet away. As Manny moved to grab the thief, Daniel suddenly went the other way and they both yelped as the leash joining them brought them to a sudden and painful stop, both of them hitting the street on their backs a moment later.

The jug hit the street at the same time and shattered and something black spilled out onto the cobblestones, hissing and bubbling now it was exposed to the air and from the spreading stain a cloud of dark mist rose up, the mist quickly enveloping both Manny and Daniel and moments after that, the entire market square around them and spreading quickly into the streets beyond.

With her first intake of breath, to Manny it felt as though she had sucked in a lungful of flames while her head was suddenly filled with moving slivers of ice. And with it came a suddenly growing, seething anger. She felt enraged at the embarrassing situation she was now in, furious at the stupid animal that had put her here, angry at her lover and Iroh for not following them fast enough, only that anger remaining as her thoughts began to fade. Her entire being suffused only with the burning need to release that rage before it consumed her. She snarled as she sat up, glaring around to see most of the people who had crowded the markets now laying on the street, some of them sitting up as she was to glare at the other people around them with only twisted, feral hatred on their faces.

A man and a woman at the other side of the market square moved first, a husband and wife though neither could even recognise the other by this point. They leapt at each other, snarling, kicking and biting and already blood was beginning to flow and as though this was some kind of signal, every person still conscious on that street was on their feet and a moment later all hell broke loose as they fell on each other in a veritable orgy of hatred and violence. It didn't matter who they were. Some were people who had just come to shop, just as many who were here to sell to them, husbands, wives, friends, brothers or sisters. Only a twisted, malignant loathing showed on the people's faces now, their screams and bellows of indignant rage and pain filling the streets around now as they unleashed that hatred upon one another.

In those first few moments Manny was on her feet as well, seeing only her enemies and that burning need to strike them down was all she felt now but before she could move or react, as everyone else in that street fell on each other a large naked man was suddenly before her, his hands clasped either side of her head in a vice like grip, his face close to hers and his pursed lips hovering half an inch away from her own.

The red haze filling her head faded slightly at the sight of him and as the scent of him filled her nose, the burning sensation consuming her mind suddenly becoming a burning need of another sort. As something between a moan and a whimper escaped her, Manny bared her teeth and lunged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>_

_**Please review.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Have you reviewed yet?_

_._

_Now?_

_._

_Are you going to review now?_

_._

_How about now?_

_._

_._

_._

_Review._


	15. A tale of 2 cities (ch2)

Chapter_15progress

For the moment they were the only three on this wide street when the front of an extravagant home nearby exploded outwards, the three ducking low as chunks of ice and debris rained out. From the boiling clouds of steam and smoke that filled the shattered front of that house a half dozen people staggered out through the rubble and onto the street near the wide canal. Their clothing was torn and stained, their faces streaked with soot and freezing sweat but most tellingly, their eyes and hands were alive with red flame.

One of the three defenders was instantly on her feet, a young woman in blue who raised her hands high and caused the icy street beneath the demons to suddenly liquefy. The other two defenders were already rushing forward as the group before them dropped, the water only waist deep but the shock of that freezing water robbed the demons of their ability to move or even so much as cry out and the water became ice again in an instant before the two men were upon them. One of the men carried a long spear, the other twin hammers and they leapt together over the demons, stiffened fingers digging into certain points and where they could not reach those their weapons lashed out to knock the possessed people senseless and leaving the now unconscious demons trapped in place.

Alone for the moment, the three grinned victoriously at one another as they regrouped but they jerked back as a dozen more figures raced out into a nearby intersection, these too with eyes and fists aflame. The three defenders quickly drew together, the young woman using her Bending to bring up a wall of water between them and the demons then she pulled several chunks of ice from the street while her two male companions suddenly hurled their weapons. The tight group of demons started to raise their hands yet hesitated to spend their attacks on the wall of water but that did not stop the weapons thrown by the defenders. They burst through that blue curtain and flashed across to the tightly packed group, two of the demons taking a hammer each directly to their foreheads, the spear skipping off another's temple while the Waterbender's boulder sized lumps of ice came hurtling down just after the weapons. Again displaying her prowess with Waterbending the young woman's icy boulders broke apart just above the demons, shattering into fist sized lumps that pelted down onto the helpless group.

As the young woman released her hold on the water, the wall she had been Bending collapsed and washed away over the ground revealing only one of the possessed remaining on his feet and that demon snarled as two cherry red beams of incandescent energy erupted from his fists. The hammer wielder, the oldest of the three defenders, threw up hands encased in large silver gauntlets, the red beams bursting against these bulky gloves which snapped and crackled with small bolts of electricity arcing between them as the silver metal hungrily devoured the demon's attack. The possessed man blinked glowing eyes as the man facing him flashed a wide crooked grin and spread his gauntleted hands and arms out wide, intending to bring them back together sharply and release the energy they now contained but suddenly several new figures flashed out into the intersection from another street.

The one demon remaining upright suddenly dropped limply to the ground as three distinct blurs raced in and amongst him and his companions, one of those blurs distinctly larger than the others and those speeding figures were revealed a heartbeat later as the last of the demons was rendered unconscious.

"Panny! We had things under control!" Lao snapped testily, his gauntleted hands on his hips as he glared at the man who shared his home and heart standing between two others.

For a moment the world renowned master swordsman looked embarrassed, his naturally tanned features growing even darker as loud laughter echoed out just as Toph appeared walking casually toward them from a side street.

"You know, I like thumping the bad guys as much as the next person but aren't you supposed to be poking them in delicate places to make them fall down? Not throwing things at them." She greeted her suddenly blushing father, still chuckling aloud as she reached Piandao and then jerked a thumb at the two with him, "And give Sugardaddy a break. Some of the good guys turned up to give us a hand so we just came down here to bring you and your team some backup. You remember these guys, right Dad?"

"Oh, yes of course. Where are my manners?" Lau exclaimed, his demeanor abruptly changing as he smiled warmly and turned to his own companions, a young man and woman in Watertribe blue and silvered armour, their mouths hanging open as they stared wide eyed, "Hu, Pikkon, these are my fellow recruits, Juaya and Heikome. Team, this young lady is Hu, Spirit of the great northern Earthen Kingdom Forests and our larger friend here is Pikkon. He's the very wise Spirit of Whale Tail and surrounding islands."

"Great spirits?" the young Waterbender, Juaya asked, finally shutting her mouth as she swallowed nervously.

"How do you know Great Spirits?" the young man at Lao's other side asked in an awed tone.

"Oh, we get together for tea and a chat now and then." Lao replied dismissively, missing the surprised look of his teammates as he carried on, "We should join us next time. I just know you would love it at one of the little glades in Hu's forest or next to one of those big waterfalls that tumble down the cliffs on Whale Tail." Loa seemed oblivious to all else as he spoke, a wistful look on his face before he added more seriously, "Oh, and it would be better to call them Great Spirits of nature. They are the guardians of the natural world after all."

A light laugh arose from the young woman beside Toph at this, the skull shaped band that held her brown hair up in a topknot bobbing about as she reached up to brush her fingers through one of two twists of hair that ran from her forehead to just behind her ear.

"It's nice of you to call us Great but we just look after our little patches of the world." She said, her leafy green dress rustling as she gave a dismissive wave of her own hand.

Hu turned her warm smile to her much larger and hairier companion, a gyrating rumble rising from the enormous creature, an odd but obvious chuckle before they and Piandao began to approach. Toph hung back, grinning over at her father as she gestured with a hand, causing the weapons she had crafted just for her father to rise from where they had fallen, Heikom's spear lifting from the ground nearby.

"Dad, possibly only you…or maybe Iroh would stop in the middle of a demon invasion to invite friends around for tea. Here catch." Toph called out, sending the weapons sailing up and over Piandao and the spirits heads.

Lao only had to raise his gauntleted hands, Heikom raising one of his own and their weapons smacked into their palms at the same time. Again Toph remained where she was, crouching down to rummage in one of the unconscious demon's robes when Piandoa suddenly reacted. They noticed him first because he streaked ahead a few steps but then slowed because he had seen Lao beginning to turn the instant he had moved. Up the street behind them a man was running out of the next intersection just as Lao spun about, bringing one arm up and over, his other extended before himself so that the heads of his twin hammers clapped together. The energy already stored within those weapons and Lao's gauntlets spat forth as a sun bright arc of lightning that shot out between the rows of stately homes and down the entire length of the street. It missed the running man by many yards but brought him skidding to a halt. And before the thunderous boom had even rolled out, the man was suddenly face down on the icy street, a Tigress with someone seated just behind her shoulders now crouched atop him.

It was of course Azula and Aang leaned forward to look down over her shoulders, a barely seen distortion flashing from his eyes down to the man pinned beneath Azula, the red glows fading from the demon's eyes as he slipped instantly into unconsciousness. As the blue flames surround her and her passenger faded, the snarl gradually faded from the Tigress's lips but on her back, Aang turned to give the others a bright smile and a friendly wave.

"Thanks for the assist, Lao. Hi everyone." He called as Azula padded her way over to them, "We stopped them here, I think. At least they haven't got down to the next levels yet and me and Azula found and smashed one of the eyes a minute ago."

_My brother and Sokka have destroyed another as well._ Azula added, her tone angry and tight, _Zuko also said some of them are breaking off and fleeing back to the upper levels and the palace grounds._

"And check out what my Dad and his team found." Toph called out, making the group turn as she tossed the stone she'd found in the possessed man's robes up into the air. As it dropped back into her palm, Toph's grin widened, "Even if they didn't know they'd found it. Hey Dad…think fast."

She hurled the stone so that it streaked toward the others, directly toward her father and Lao reacted more from surprise than training, his hands snapping up with his hammers crossed before his face. The stone smashed into his hastily raised defence and for a moment everyone's vision was washed out by a bright flash of light. Many of them there however were able to see the streaks of slightly brighter light that flashed away higher up into the city, others coiling their way over to the people laying prone on the street, their bodies stiffening as their open eyes glowed with white light before it faded and they relaxed back into unconsciousness.

Lao was giving his daughter a stern look of disapproval but as Toph approached everyone turned to look away over the roofs of the nearby homes where a plume of steam, smoke and flame was rising into the bright morning sky.

"Now they are spreading out as we hoped, it's time we start to push back." Piandao addressed the group, "Myself, Toph and master Pikkon will return to our position and begin our advance. Lady Hu will remain with your team, Lao. She can disrupt the demon's power and locate the eyes we need to destroy so watch out for her as you have each other."

"Yes, Sifu." Yuaya, Heikom and Lao replied together, Lao stepping back to join his fellow recruits before all three bowed.

With a smile that might have been a grin, Hu moved to join them and then gripping the edges of her leafy dress in her fingertips, she bobbed a quick curtsey to Piandao and giggled as the swordsman raised an eyebrow.

"And if it's time to go for the eyes, it's time for someone else to join the fight." Aang added brightly, raising a hand to rest a finger against his temple, "One reason we needed the demons to spread out was so they didn't end up panicking and killing each other when Yue and La make their move. They should put an end to this quickly."

"Yeah but Twinkletoes," Toph began, her humour gone and she was suddenly looking around at the others uncertainly before she asked, "Can you feel,"

"I know, Toph!" Aang blurted out loudly to interrupt her, glancing around a little guiltily at the curious looks he was receiving before he continued in a softer tone, "I know. But we'll deal with that when we can. Right now we need to move while the demons are off balance and help Yue and La get rid of them completely."

She looked as though she wanted to question him more but Toph only nodded to Aang a moment later, turning away then and throwing out an arm to thump her fist into her father's shoulder. After Lao righted himself and after another frown at his daughter, he signalled to Yuaya, Heikom and giving a farewell nod to Aang and Azula, he and the others began to move off together.

Azula waited until they got further away down the street, the two groups splitting up at another intersection when she tipped her head back, looking at Aang sitting on her small pack just behind her shoulders. He had his eyes closed in concentration as he spoke to the waiting Elementals but the moment he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the upside-down golden eyed glare of the Tigress.

"What?" Aang asked guardedly although he already knew what she was going to ask.

_I heard Toph…and your reaction to her. It's not difficult to work out. _Azula said in a surprisingly warm if resigned tone, _What has Daniel done to himself now?_

* * *

><p>Sanna and Iroh were making slow progress through the crowded markets and it didn't help when loud screams rang out in the direction they were headed. The hubbub and noise of the markets ceased as people turned that way but in moments the screams were growing closer and then Sanna and Iroh found themselves pushed back by a tide of fleeing people. With Iroh forging a path for them, they forced their way over to the side of the street, finding an empty space between two market stalls where they could stand without being buffeted about. Together they stared out at a dark, diffuse cloud that was rising above the markets, more of it flowing down the street toward them and simply enveloping stalls, wares, people and everything else in its path.<p>

Sanna stared in shock as those fleeing people who were overrun by the strange mist simply collapsed to the ground but Iroh saw something else in that mist. Something alive, something dark and very, very hungry.

"Hold your breath." Iroh snapped, surprising Sanna as he wrapped his arms tightly about her and pulled her down into a crouch.

As the people closest to them began to fall limply, a hot wind was whipping about Iroh and Sanna, faint golden flames swirling about them with it and as people beyond them began to collapse next, Sanna realized Iroh was using his Firebending to protect them from the strange mist. But in moments they could both see the mist slowing, it's relentless spread suddenly reversing back down the street and many of those who had collapsed around Iroh and Sanna were jerking and coughing, the dark mist now pouring from their mouths and fleeing back down the street the way it had come.

They shared a mute glance before they rose together to follow the mist, sweat beading their brows from Iroh's shielding flames still whipping about them and their progress was slowed even more as they navigated their way around or over the many unconscious shoppers and stall owners who lay all about. Still that strange mist flowed along the ground before them, more filling the air above and that thickening cloud was now beginning to spin, all of it circling a single point ahead of Iroh and Sanna. As they got closer and deeper into the marketplace they couldn't help but notice that many of the unconscious lying about the street were bloody, their clothing torn and the exposed flesh just as torn in some cases, at least half those laying in the street showing signs of having just taken a heavy beating. It was growing darker in the shadows beneath the cloud of rotating, light absorbing mist as they were forced to shift a pile of broken stalls to clear the way and together Iroh and Sanna stepped out into an open area. There they froze, at first only able to stare at the strange and frightening display going on before them.

Daniel stood near the centre of a wide intersection, his arms about Manny and holding her up against himself as that dark cloud hanging above spiralled down to his upturned face. They could see it had since ceased to rise from those laying on the ground as the shadows began to fade, the mist above rapidly thinning now as it disappeared into the naked man's open mouth. Only moments after their arrival, Sanna and Iroh could only stare as the last of the mist spiralled together before being drawn down and was gone. There came a loud crack as Daniel's jaw snapped shut, making Iroh and Sanna jump, the only sound now these usually busy streets had grown still and silent.

And an instant after that Daniel was standing stiff as a board, every muscle in his body standing out clearly as he tensed and then Manny moved, lifting her head sluggishly to stare dazedly at him. She blinked in confusion at the grimace on his face and then as he began to tremble violently, Manny blinked again this time in realisation as she wrapped her arms about him and looked about.

"Sunnygirl, Iroh. Help me." Manny called as she spotted them nearby, choking sounds now rising from Daniel as he jerked and twitched.

They hurried over and together they laid the man down, Sanna and Iroh both gasping as they stared at Daniel's face. His lips and the area around his mouth was so purple it was almost black, the rest of his face a dark, bruised colour. The man seemed unable to draw a breathe, his dark face a grimacing mask of pain as his back arched upward, a groan escaping from tightly clenched teeth as his hands and feet drummed against the street.

"What the hell happened?" Sanna breathed, she and Manny pinning the trembling man's arms to the ground as Iroh rested softly glowing hands onto Daniel's chest and head.

"I…he saved…Oh, Sanna. It was inside my head." Manny said in a trembling voice as she raised her face then and Sanna was slightly shocked at the depth of fear and pain in her lover's eyes, "That…black mist. I could feel it…inside me and…I was so angry…so full of hate. And then…then…I tried to think of you, Sunnygirl…I tried but,"

The young woman's shoulders hitched in a silent sob and she dropped her face.

"Not…you. W…was…my," they spun back as Daniel moaned, his eyes opening to glare at them and they stared in mute horror at the black orbs that were revealed, "My blood…My rage."

Twisting his head to the side, Daniel suddenly retched and Sanna quickly moved back as thick, black liquid bubbled from between his lips, the man retching again as more poured from him. Manny released her grip on him and she and Iroh sat back as Daniel rolled, retching again and again on his hands and knees until at last a wide puddle of the dark oily substance had formed. Obviously gaining strength however he pushed himself up to sit back on his heels, relief on his face that was shared by the others. They could see that his skin was now as pale and unblemished as it had been before, his eyes again a bright sparkling green now the poison seemed to be gone from him.

"Well, that was…unpleasant. But it's…neutralised." Daniel growled, still breathing hard, "Iroh, burn it for me. As hot a flame as you can make. Blue fire if you can. Burn it now."

Instantly the older man lashed out with a fist and Sanna and Manny lent away from the bright, blue jet of flames that shot from Iroh's extended hand. Azure heat washed over the ground and the black, oily liquid, the flames almost licking at Daniel's legs but he only glared down into that fire for many silent heartbeats, finally raising a hand and Iroh ceased his Firebending at that signal. On the ground between the four of them now was only a dark scorch mark, the black liquid gone without leaving a wisp of smoke or even ash left behind.

Only then did Daniel relax, his shoulders slumping as he sighed, turning then to look to Manny sadly.

"Manny…you need to understand you had no control over your actions. Just like the rest of them." He said softly to her, waving a hand to indicate the unconscious people scattered about them, "This poison…It is an essence created from my blood, mine and Fate's but modified to work in a similar way to those herbs I used on you and the other warriors at Podeck to enhance your senses. It shuts down the mind but in the case of this poison it brings with it something I am all too familiar with, the rage and insanity inherent to all Avatars of Nature but not something you or anyone else are capable of coping with."

"But you are well now, Daniel?" Iroh said quickly, the older man looking worried as he rose to his feet, "I have a feeling this is not an isolated incident."

"I know. I can hear them." Daniel growled softly in reply, rising to his feet as Sanna and Manny did the same.

Looking first at Daniel curiously, Sanna and Manny tipped their heads back slightly as they strained their ears but it took only a moment to hear what he and Iroh already had. Distant screams echoed through the now silent streets around. Terror filling many of those screams but what they mostly heard was the sounds of many, many voices raised in anger, the sounds of an enraged mob. A louder sound arose from Daniel then, a guttural, savage snarl as he tipped his head back, his eyes suddenly flashing with emerald green light.

In answer to this, the heavy clouds that had filled the sky since before dawn began to roil, a cold breeze suddenly washed down the street and then a flash of light followed instantly by a clash of thunder split the sky a moment before a torrential rain began to fall, soaking all four of them instantly.

"That should stop the poison spreading any further." Daniel began, the anger building on his face as he turned his blazing eyes to the others, "This is happening right across the entire market district. Right the way around the inner wall." Baring his teeth, when his voice came next it was like the crushing of boulders in an avalanche, _**"This ends now!"**_

Tipping his face back up to the pouring rain, again Daniel's eyes flashed brightly with internal light as he pursed his lips, his chest again beginning to expand as he drew in a slow, deliberate breathe. The clouds above the city began to boil with even greater ferocity, a cold wind blasting down from the sky and high above the city those thick grey clouds all began to circle about a single point. At least until someone grabbed for the leash still dangling from the collar about Daniel's throat, yanking the chain with such force that he was pulled forward and down and left almost bent double with his face hovering inches from Manny's chest armour. The rain continued to pour but the wind abruptly died and the clouds stilled as Daniel turned his glowing eyes upwards to give Manny an incredulous, disbelieving and angry glare.

"I cannot believe I need to remind you of this again." Manny snapped loudly, bringing her free hand up and punctuating her next statement by rapping the knuckles of her free hand hard against the top of his head with every word, "No! One! Can! Know! You! Are! Alive!"

"I know that!" Daniel hissed in a venomous tone, the fires in his glaring eyes intensifying and beginning to curl and drift upwards like smoke. He rose upright then, reaching up to pull the chain from about his throat with a musical chime as one of the metal links snapped before he cast the collar and leash aside, "But people are dying, Manny. I can smell the blood in the air already. I hear their screams and if I can put an end to that it is my duty to do what must,"

He fell silent however as Manny stepped forward, her expression suddenly changing. Her anger faded from her eyes to begin with as she dropped them then as she raised them again it was Daniel's turn as his glare vanished in a blink of surprise.

"Firstly…thank you…for saving me." Manny began warmly, leaving Daniel silent and somewhat bewildered as she lent in to lightly caress his cheek with her lips, "And I know it's in your nature to protect others, we see that in everything you do. But did you ever consider that it isn't for our own sakes that we ask you to keep yourself hidden? Because, if Fate returned to the world today, it wouldn't be us she would be here looking for. In case you've forgotten, some of us actually care about you, Daniel." She smiled softly, her eyes reflecting the uncharacteristically warm smile on her lips as she continued, "But all you really need to remember right now is this morning. When you gave your word, when you promised Azula that you would follow mine and Sanna's lead and I don't think you're the kind of man who breaks his promises." her expression and tone firmed as she spoke, continuing even as Daniel's frown reformed, "Tell me I'm wrong about you. Tell me you're not the kind of man that I…that we…believe you to be."

As Manny leaned in closer to him silently demanding an answer from him with her glare, Daniel leant slightly back, a range of emotions flashing over his features from confusion to outright hostility then pleading swinging back around to anger once again. Nearby, Iroh and Sanna shared another mute glace between them, well aware of the seriousness of the situation unfolding in the city around them while in that silent glance each told the other firmly that they would rather go out to face that than intervene in the situation unfolding directly before them.

"No. You're right. At least…I hope so." Came Daniel's soft reply, his expression and demeanour changing as suddenly as Manny's had as he dropped his glare, then stepped back to press his hands together in salute and bowed low, "Please, forgive my stupid and….childish behaviour. And thank you too…for reminding me of the important things again."

Two jaws dropped in open wonder while Manny only nodded in reply to Daniel, then returned his salute before spinning to face Iroh and Sanna who quickly shut their gaping mouths.

"For now we're all there is so Daniel as Bay will join me to scout the markets and organise what guards we can find." Manny snapped in her best military tones, "Sanna, Captain no offense but you're still in no condition to fight so you and Iroh go back to the tailors, get the king and his guards to come back here, get these people back on their feet and then start leading them away from here. At least if any more trouble hits the markets we can get them out of the line of fire."

"Yes, Manny." Sanna barked a little nervously, catching herself halfway through a salute before she remembered her own rank and then grinned sheepishly. Stepping up to Manny's side, Sanna leaned in to lightly kiss her cheek and added softly, "You are the most amazing woman I've ever known. You just be careful out there. Help those you can but until we get some backup from the others up north, fight smart."

"I will." Manny breathed in return, her glare vanishing briefly as she turned her head to return Sanna's kiss more directly.

"The lotus should have known of this." Iroh mumbled to himself thoughtfully, his own expression tight and angry as he shared a brief nod with Daniel, "We will help evacuate these people then return. If we do not see you before, we will meet back later at the orphanage."

They turned and in moments he and Sanna made their way back up the street, leaving Daniel and Manny the only two standing there once more. After watching the young woman she loved go, Manny turned back to Daniel and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Didn't I say 'Bay' was supposed to help me scout the markets? Hurry up and change." She snapped but the anger fell away and then Manny was suddenly blushing under her face paints as she half turned away from him, "Look…just…I'm sorry too…about before and…I'll talk to Sanna about it later but…I wanted to say thank you properly for not saying anything in front of Iroh about," she paused, her eyes shying away from his, "About me kissing you."

And suddenly Daniel's face was as crimson as hers (though his blush was more noticeable without fur or face paints) and for the moment neither of them was able to look the other in the eyes.

"That was the poison making you feel that way and…well, what you did…it...at it least made it easier to suck the poison out of you." Daniel rumbled quietly, offering the young woman a small smile and an apologetic shrug as they glanced at one another and then quickly away, "I told you, it's similar to those herbs I used on you guys up at Podeck and once your instincts told you I couldn't be subdued, the rage you felt became…something else."

"Yeah…I remember." Manny breathed, glancing at him once more and this time grinned, getting one from Daniel in return and then both laughed softly, their embarrassment fading, "Look, we're wasting time. Go Wolf-bat again and stay Wolf-bat. Keep your Avatar powers hidden and this time, let's try working together."

"Understood, Manny." He replied softly, bowing to her again and she realised with fresh surprise he was giving her a Kyoshi Warrior salute traditionally shared only between pupils and their masters.

He transformed then, once more a large Wolf-bat and Manny surprised him this time as she reached over to adjust the silken blindfold he now wore loosely about his neck, running her fingers through the thick fur on his neck and shoulders briefly when she was done.

"Right. Now, tell me." Manny snapped, her expression serious once more, "I know you can suck that poison out of people but does it hurt you every time?"

_I have the…taste…for it now but unfortunately yes._ She heard him growl in reply, _I can defeat this kind of poison given enough time but I will be defenceless for a minute or two while I do it. _

"Ok, then forget that idea. You've done enough stupid stuff today." Manny commented mostly to herself and did not see the Wolf-bat slowly raise an eyebrow as he gave her a slightly bemused glare, "Can you at least still fight the way you taught us? Are you even capable of using the Chi release and paralysis strikes in that shape?"

_Easily._ He replied, barring his teeth on one side in a lopsided grin.

"Then come on…Wolf-bat." She said with fierce grin of her own, "Let's go hunting."

* * *

><p>Only the palace and senate buildings remained mostly unscathed while beyond there was almost complete destruction, homes and businesses lay in ruins, the wide streets and canals filled with huge chunks of ice and debris. The next level of the city below had been hit just as hard. Here were the homes (some of those minor palaces themselves) of the nobility, the old and new money and the elite of the Watertribe. Most of those mansions were now gutted with their contents, their furniture and hoarded treasures still burning with plumes of smoke rising into the morning sky and adding to the haze already filling the air. Beyond the most extravagant homes, the next level was more suburban with the houses built closer together although each was still a finely crafted and beautiful home as befitted the wealthiest members of the tribe. Here too many of those homes now lay in shattered ruins but it was also here that the demons charge had finally been halted.<p>

They filled the wide street either side of the main canal that ran through this level, some crowding into the ruined homes around them but only few of the red beams of pure destructive force flashed out now. With the addition of their spirit allies, the defenders forged their way into the demons ranks and they suddenly felt their destructive powers fade and those demons who could strike out with their minds soon discovered their enemies to be well defended by the spirits who had joined them.

With the demons now on the defensive and falling back before them, Piandao had ordered everyone into the fight, every Warrior, Bender and more than a hundred powerful spirits who had come to join them. In their small squads they waded into the demons ranks from three sides and in the first few minutes of that fight some fell on both sides but the numbers of possessed citizenry was dropping much faster. The main reason for this was the one escape route Piandao had left open for the demons and under the defenders sudden and devastating assault, nearly half the demons were now fleeing back up toward the palace.

_To the right! There's an eye._

Azula reacted without thought, her claws tearing up chunks of the street beneath her as she turned ninety degrees and then lowering her head, she simply began ramming the thickly crowded demons out of her way. Scattering those and emerging into relatively open space, she sidestepped about a tighter group of people spying some of their recruits working with a spirit that seemed to be composed entirely of tentacles who were cutting a path of their own way through this packed group of demons. Seeing that these recruits would soon reach the demon with the consuming eye, Azula changed course to take her and Aang closer to the centre of the battle where the remaining demons were gathered thickest.

On her back, blast after blast of mental energy washed out from Aang, his control over those energies allowing him to send his attacks flying around or even washing harmlessly over their allies to strike only at the demons threatening them. With most around them now fighting hand to hand and the remaining demons growing desperate, their other main weapon was filling the air around them with a haze of mental energies flying every which way but the nature spirits who had come were doing their best to defend their mortal counterparts. Those recruits in turn protecting the spirits from the rampaging demons while cutting them down one after another.

_Azula, left. Another one._

At Aang's mental call and the image he projected into her mind, Azula turned sharply again. She saw Reena and Suki briefly through the struggling crowds, both fighting together to get through the demons but it was Azula who leapt first, her leap carrying her straight over the struggling demons before them and she crashed down onto a man in the center of that tightly packed group. All of the possessed around turned at their comrade's shout as the Tigress bore him down to the ground but by then it was too late as Azula stamped one of her forepaws down onto the man, her claws shearing through his clothing and shattering the stone he had concealed within. She closed her eyes for an instant as the flash of light washed out the area around them and as she opened them again, for a score of yards around most of the demons were gone leaving only the restored but battered and bloodied nobility of the city laying in the broken street.

Turning, Aang and Azula saw both Suki and Reena flash them almost identical grins before they spun away, the Tigress carrying her passenger the other way as they raced back into the fight. She had only just leapt again, her leap intended to carry her and Aang yet again into the thickest concentration of demons when there came another flash of light to one side and many of those before her went rigid. Like before their eyes flashed with the same white light and many of those watching could see the tell-tale streaks of light, the souls of those possessed returning and forcing the demon spirits out.

There came another flash and yet another large group of demons fell and as their numbers dwindled further, the remaining demons (numbering barely a hundred now) began to break away from the fighting. In small groups or just individually, the demons fled back up the city through the destruction they had caused, those who had already fled the battle visible in the distance as they neared the palace. The few who remained or those who did not flee the battle ground fast enough fell quickly as the defenders drew together and as a call to halt rang out, Benders, warriors and spirits alike paused gratefully to catch their breathes.

With a small pop of displaced air, Piandao was suddenly beside Aang and Azula, his dark eyes however remaining on their enemies still retreating through the city above.

"We must not let them reach the palace." The older swordsman said quickly, "If they hide themselves within the buildings again it will make it much more difficult to free all of these people."

"Don't worry." Aang told him, a small burst of Airbending lifting him from Azula's back to land lightly on his feet beside Piandao, "This is the moment Yue and La have been waiting for."

He pointed away from them and all the defenders stared up into the city, their eyes not on the demons fleeing before them but higher up into the city where a bright glow was forming above the palace. It was rising from the place where all the city's famous canals originated, the spirit oasis where the ocean and moon made their home in a natural hollow at the very peak of the mountain buried beneath the glacier the city was built upon. The light was quickly revealed to be coming from the waters of the canal itself, the glow splitting as it followed the watercourses around the palace, quickly growing to fill the streets beyond then the level below and a moment after that, the canals nearest the defenders were filled with the same ethereal glow.

The demons too could not help but notice and their wild flight stumbled to a halt as something just as bright and enormous first rose from behind the palace. The small mountain of glowing water that rose up towered over the palace as it began to take shape, a brighter glow building in the centre of the impossibly huge creature before it took a single step forward. Legs thicker than the largest tower passed around but also through the palace as La came to stand before it, his enormous head tipping down as he surveyed the damage done to his ancient home. Many of those here to defend the city (and many of those crowding the streets of the lowest levels of the city) had seen the ocean manifest his physical form a decade before when he had driven the Firenation invaders from their home and like that time, they could see a brighter glowing shape encapsulated within the enormous watery creature's chest. La remained standing before the palace, towering over that and the city below and eyes large enough to drown the crew of a warship turned down to gaze at the possessed nobility of the city strung out before him. Dozens of red beams flashed up from many of those demons closest, the energy in those attacks bursting harmlessly into clouds of steam but otherwise doing nothing to harm or even inconvenience the immense Elemental.

Slowly La's piscine features creased in anger and then the tiny glowing shape of Yue deep in his chest began to move, the enormous watery being mirroring her movement as both extended a hand. The waters of the canals began to glow even brighter and then all across the upper levels of the city the water began to rise upwards.

_**YOU DO NOT BELONG IN THIS WORLD!**_ Their simultaneous shout was like the roar of a hurricane, ice and snow falling as the entire city shook from the force of it.

A great wave of bright water suddenly raced out over the higher levels of the city, flash after flash of red going out as the demons desperately tried to save themselves but the wall of water could not be stopped. Cries could be heard from all over the city as it broke over the palace, an enormous sheet of white capped water rising high above the city before the green tinged, glowing wall of water rolled on. It gained speed as it came, filled with dazzling light brighter than the moon and near forty yards high, extending from one side of the city to the other and still growing as it came, the demons who had so recently fled the battle field were now racing back toward their enemies and turning as they ran to attack again and again but there was nothing they could do to halt the tidal wave's relentless spread.

Many of the defenders gathered before that oncoming wave swallowed nervously but both Aang and Azula stood calm and relaxed. The spirits gathered with them reassured their mortal allies and not one defender moved as the wave broke over the shattered homes before them. Bright water washed over them, pouring through the street and every house and sweeping the panicking demons off their feet but not one mortal or spirit on that street felt so much as a drop of moisture, each surrounded by rushing, flowing water but seemingly surrounded by a cocoon of cool yet dry air. All of it continued on down into the city, washing harmlessly over and around buildings, picking up nothing in its wake so that boats merely rocked gently, items left outside of homes or in market places remained where they had been and where that unstoppable wave washed over the anxious citizens filling the streets of the lower levels of the city, it left the people feeling reenergised, refreshed and filled with renewed hope.

And after that wave had passed each and every demon remained where they had been but all, whether they remained possessed or not, were coated in a thick layer of the glowing water, their bodies limp and their eyes closed. High above, the enormous creature formed from the same glowing water suddenly clenched a fist and there came muted flashes of light from some of the encapsulated demons, many of those below able to see the souls flying back to their bodies as the twisted and darker souls of the demons vanished. The last of the consuming eyes had been destroyed and the last of the demons driven away.

"Finally." Aang breathed in the silence that followed, his heavy sigh carrying to almost everyone on the street.

_We should have had them do that in the beginning._ Azula shot at him, her tail twitching behind her to reflect the annoyance in her tone.

"It wouldn't have worked out so well." Aang told her, still gazing up at La, "You saw how the demons panicked. If Yue and La had tried this while the demons were still all grouped together, most of these people would be dead now."

Unable to deny his logic, Azula gave no reply. Instead she looked around the street at their oddly matched forces, seeing Earthnation, Watertribe and even some of her brother's recruits amongst an even stranger selection of spirits who mostly resembled animals, some recognisable, some simply too bizarre for words. Most of those were still staring in awe up at the huge La and Yue within but Azula padded away from Aang and Piandao then as she spied several of her friends gathered nearby.

"Oh, wow." Koko breathed, the young woman crouched down beside a glowing cocoon, the person within just a shape almost hidden by the glow.

"This is just like that healing thing you did to save Sanna and Manny, isn't it Reena?" Tiki added from where she crouched near another of the glowing cocoons.

"Yes but I can't take the credit for it. My aunt taught it to me." Reena replied from beside Suki nearby, "She learned it from Tui in my world then combined that, Bloodbending and her knowledge of the human body to turn it into one of the most revolutionary healing techniques ever created."

"Which is lucky for you. Isn't it, Uragirimono?" Linka commented quietly from one side and turned away when Reena flinched.

"Link." Tiki breathed in the uncomfortable silence that followed, rising and moving to her friend's side and though Linka's frown became touched by regret she did not turn around or acknowledge Tiki at first.

She only raised her eyes as Azula came to stand before her, a touch of defiance in her eyes now as she met the Tigress's glare with her own although it was not difficult for Azula to see the pain hidden deep behind Linka's glare.

_You will take Suki and every recruit we can spare to Ba Sing Se as quickly as you can organise them. _Azula's mental voice rang out for everyone to hear, _There is a simultaneous attack happening there. With all of us fighting here, only Uncle, Sanna and Manny and…one other remains to defend the city._

"Ba Sing Se?" came another voice nearby.

The woman who pushed her way through the other defenders surrounding them appeared normal enough at first glance, even if she was dressed strangely in tight fitting wispy white threads, her black hair tipped with yellow spikes but it was her eyes that identified just what she was. As the spider spirit joined them, Azula rose up, becoming a brief blur of activity until she was revealed standing on her human feet, dressed and just adjusting her fine silver chain about her throat.

"Yes, Zhizhu." Azula replied quickly, "Aang has been keeping an eye on things there and he felt the attack begin shortly after this one began."

"Damn it. I felt Kuei trying to contact me through the totem I left him." Zhizhu snapped with a frown, her yellow eyes narrowing, "I thought the man just wanted to imbibe that leaf juice tea and have small talk again. He and Xiong are rather…annoying that way."

"Yue and La can continue with healing these people and there are plenty of Waterbenders here to help begin with the clean-up and restoration." Azula replied, glancing toward the huge creature towering over the city, "But from what Aang said we will need as many of our own healers as we can take. Some kind of poison has been released in the city and we have to,"

"_Guys…Everyone. We have a bigger problem."_

Aang's spoken voice was soft but his mental voice appeared in every head and they all turned to the young man, seeing him standing where Azula had left him with concern on his face now. Most tried to follow his gaze, Aang apparently staring at Yue and La above them but soon many of them could see what he saw. A tiny speck, just a dark point in the blue sky far above and behind the huge watery creature but it was obvious to all who saw it that it was moving. Just how fast it moved left them shocked as that dark point became a streak flashing down from the sky and straight into the two Elementals. In a huge spray of white, the thing burst through La's back and out the other side, the brighter point within the huge creature's chest suddenly gone.

Something smashed into the ground between the defenders and the Elemental, raising a cloud of white snow and La extended a huge hand toward this but his shape was softening now, the enormous being slowly sinking down as the glow faded from him. As La collapsed, a surge of water washed through the canals, the glows fading from them now too as the thrown up snow settled to reveal what had shattered the enormous Elemental.

Only slightly larger than a full grown man, nevertheless everyone there recognised the black creature, his human face leering at them as he held up a young woman in flowing white in one clawed hand.

"I had thought we would be dealing with Jin", Azula began, her eyes narrowed inn a cold glare, "But of course my father would choose now to make his move."

"Oh." Aang breathed, his expression half resigned, half angry as he glared at Phoenix, "Monkey crap."

* * *

><p>After retrieving the king and his servants, as well as conscripting every able bodied guard and civilian they could find still on their feet, Sanna and Iroh had soon returned to the markets as they had said. They made slow progress to get back to the place where they had last seen Manny and Daniel, the sheer numbers of unconscious lining the market streets making the task almost impossible. Kuei's throne was soon torn from his palanquin to make space for the injured and those who weren't directly helping with the wounded were sent to summon healers, guards or simply anyone who could help.<p>

When several healers from one of the Watertribe run hospitals joined them their progress improved slightly. With the Waterbender's help they were able to get many of those affect by the poison back on their feet and the healthiest were immediately set to work helping to revive the rest. The worst of the injured were loaded onto the palanquin and when that was full, carts and wagons had been found to transport them. But for the many, many dead they found they could do little more than gently shift those bodies aside, the streets they cleared soon lined with hastily shrouded and wrapped corpses waiting for other, more sombre groups to return for those.

Even as the numbers of those helping grew, it still took over two hours to work their way through several city blocks to the market's outer edges but looking back from here they knew they had cleared only a tiny number of all those who had fallen victim to the poison. Here however they split their forces, the majority of the healers, guards and the many volunteers who had come split into two groups, one group heading north, the other south as they continued to clear the markets of the unconscious and injured.

The healthiest of those recovered joined their king, Sanna, Iroh and some of Kuei's entourage in transporting the most seriously injured gathered so far through the middle ring toward one of the newer, Watertribe hospitals. They made quite a sight moving through the city, not just because there were so many they were strung out almost a mile along the wide road they followed but the king himself made quite a sight leading this procession in nothing but his underclothes. With so many hurt and dying in the marketplaces, many of those being carried along on Kuei's palanquin behind him were now wearing strips of his fine robes as bandages. Even Bosco had given over his colourful vest but had at least retained his jaunty little hat and wore it still as he rode on the palanquin, channelling more direct and potent healing energies into the worst of the wounded, in some cases merely keeping them alive until more skilled healers could be summoned.

Helping Bosco tend to the wounded on the palanquin and carting water to the healers on the wagons, even Sanna's brand new Kyoshi Warrior kimono was soon needed and soon after that she was sacrificing her own fine clothes. Sometimes near her, sometimes not, even Iroh was shirtless as he walked up and down the length of the procession to wherever his healing abilities were most needed.

By the time they reached the hospital, both Iroh and Sanna were drenched in sweat, the two of them finding a shady spot against the hospital wall were they could sit and catch their breaths as Kuei went to organise the chaos both inside and overflowing into the street outside the hospital. Beds, and pallets were soon set out in ordered rows, the injured laid out on these but soon their numbers filled the streets around the hospital as the healers (and anyone healthy enough to assist them) did what they could and still more were streaming in from deeper into the city.

"I wish now…I had spent more time with Zuko to learn more of his healing techniques." Iroh breathed after a while, his face drawn and sad, "I could…share my energy. Bring them some comfort but…I could not save them all."

He sighed sadly as he dropped his face but as the silence lengthened, Iroh turned to Sanna curiously. Like him, she had worked tirelessly to help those she could but sitting beside him now, Sanna seemed only half conscious, her face so pale it was almost ashen and though she appeared to be sitting comfortably beside Iroh, the young woman breathed in laboured, panting gasps.

"Sanna?" he asked, reaching over and gently raising her face to his when she did not at first respond.

"Huh? Oh, M'ok Iroh." Sanna breathed and while her eyes remained half lidded she tried to offer him a small smile, "Sorry. A week in bed…an suddenly…I'm all out of shape. Lemme rest a bit…we'll go back soon."

"I think not." Iroh replied sternly.

He pushed himself to his feet and though she protested weakly, Sanna could not stop him from bending down to scoop her up into his arms.

"No. Iroh." She began, blushing slightly as some of those crowded before the hospital stared, "There's still so many…we have to go back and,"

"Kuei has things in hand and our family will be here soon to help him." Iroh interrupted in the same firm tone, "Besides, if I allowed you to do yourself any more harm, your Manny will come looking for me and while young Bay may be able to withstand the full force of her ire, I for one prefer my anatomy where it is."

A snort of amusement escaped Sanna at Iroh's mild humour but she grimaced as even that slight movement sent a stab of pain shooting through her chest.

"Ok, Ok just…don't make me laugh." She conceded with a sigh, allowing herself to relax in Iroh arms, "I just hope Manny and…uh, Bay are doing ok by themselves."

Half turning, Iroh looked that way but they were many miles from the markets now and with the people crowding the street before the hospital they could see nothing beyond themselves anyway. With so many there, Iroh could see no way for him to get Sanna away from the hospital but shrugging to himself, Iroh merely turned his Bending upon himself, his feet leaving the ground as he lifted high above the street, ignoring the gasps and shouts from below as he flew away with Sanna still in his arms.

"For now it is best we return to Longshot and Bee's orphanage." Iroh said as he turned to fly toward the lower ring, "And I think I will remain with you there until Reena or another healer can be summoned."

"I don't need Healers." Sanna began in an annoyed tone, "Come on, Iroh. I just need a bit of rest and then,"

"Sanna." Iroh said, his tone suddenly commanding, "It is a warm day today…and you are shivering."

Her protests died after that, simply because she could not deny the truth and sighing again, Sanna turned her head into Iroh.

"Fine. I'll do it your way. I don't normally take orders from…men…but since you remind me of my uncle Oyaji, I'll let it go…This time." She said sourly although Sanna couldn't help but smile as Iroh chuckled loudly.

They flew on, the high wall separating the lower from the middle rings growing quickly and still exhausted, Sanna was almost lulled to sleep held in Iroh's arms, the warmth of his chest pressed against her and even his very male scent somehow combining to help relax her further. It proved to be a short rest however when she felt Iroh tense, suddenly halting in the air.

"Oh dear." Iroh breathed, a tremor of fear in his voice.

"What's," She began, blinking her eyes to clear them.

Looking up Sanna saw the concern on Iroh's face and following his gaze she looked down. People were again streaming through the streets below them and as they watched, something further up the street flashed brightly before a cloud of flames and smoke rose into the air.

"There's a demon down there." Sanna breathed, though the one carrying her had already realised this.

She felt a sinking sensation as Iroh dropped from the air toward the people fleeing through the street below but they were barely halfway to the ground when they both saw something rise from the boiling smoke further down the street. Distance made the rising thing a tiny speck at first but both Iroh and Sanna had senses that saw beyond the ordinary, both saw the corrupted, twisted energy of the thing that was now flying toward them.

It was a man, or at least his clothing and appearance was no different to the people fleeing through the streets below. However this man's eyes and fists blazed with reddish flames, a cold grin on his face as he came to a halt a score of yards away from Iroh and Sanna.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." The man said as Iroh tensed in readiness, "I was starting to get bored since that damn Phoenix said we weren't allowed to kill the citizens." The man's grin widened as he raised his blazing fists to point them at Iron, "But then, you two don't look much like locals to me."

* * *

><p>"So, you passed your trials and earned your Sifu's token? Before you were eleven?" She asked as they battled together.<p>

They flashed through the streets so fast their feet barely touched the ground, bodies lying scattered everywhere about the busy markets with just a few scattered groups now still on their feet, their faces however still contorted by fury as they fought against one another savagely. The rain had ceased now but it had done nothing to cool their rage, some of them displaying wounds that should have left them crippled, some with limbs bent and twisted or deep wounds that bled still yet they could not, did not want to hold back the rage that was consuming them.

_Only thanks to those teaching me. Although I'm afraid I lost the token along with most of my things when I first ran away from home. _He replied in a soft growl as they stopped to tend to the worst wounded, she tearing away strips of the wounded's own clothing for bandages and averting her eyes when he would use a few drops of his blood to seal wounds that might prove life threatening, _But as Sanna reminded me so very recently, I wouldn't be the man I am today if not for the skills…and more importantly, the discipline and patience given to me by my Sifu. We didn't always…uh…get along but there was no prouder moment in my life than when she gave me her token and said I had earned the right to stand at her side as a Kyoshi Warrior._

They worked in tandem, sometimes leaping from stall to stall, even hurling themselves across the wide street to get close to those still fighting. Manny's arms burned as she pumped them in a whirling blur, striking points on chests and necks, the Wolf-bat with her using his paws in much the same manner and everywhere they passed, the fighting, struggling people simply dropped unconscious to the ground. All along the wide street they lay thickly and while Manny knew that much further down that street were guards and some healers following them, there were just so many who had fallen victim to the same madness that had so briefly taken her and still she could hear more of them loosing that rage upon each other nearby. She had to admit a Wolf-bat made a useful partner though, their basic strategy being for Daniel to use airblasts to separate anyone fighting, and sometimes unleashing greater bursts that scattered the larger groups allowing he and Manny to get in amongst them, fists and paws pumping brief before they were gone.

"I might get Hakoda and maybe Maki through their trials by the time they're that age but you did it in a year?" She breathed during a lull in the fighting, the young woman obviously nearing exhaustion though for the moment she stood proud and tall, "Although, it's no wonder your parents called in that other me when you needed a Sifu. I'm usually the first one Sanna calls for when she needs someone to do the impossible."

He tried to level his usual glare onto her but it fell away quickly first with a snort before he shook and coughed with lupine laughter and she could not help but join in a moment after. Soon though they moved on, turning into one of the narrower side streets to work their way deeper into the markets and in moments they could see more of their targets. It was a larger group of people struggling in a heap on the street, their clothing torn and bloody and fury still on their faces as they kicked, scratched, bit and punched anyone within reach. Even sometimes biting and punching themselves.

Manny's own face was set in a hard scowl as she leapt to a nearby table and spying Daniel across the street from her, they leapt out together. She turned, leading with her boots as she flew over the street, the Wolf-bat doing the same so her feet and his paws met together, halting their momentum high above the street and they dropped together directly onto the struggling group below.

As the last fell unconscious, Manny stood panting for a moment, glancing around to see that there were no more still on their feet or fighting nearby. While she scanned the area around them, her companion studied her for a moment, noting the light tremble in her limbs, the sweat dripping from her chin and most tellingly, her ragged heavy breathing.

_I think I've lost count._ Daniel commented, the Wolf-bat beside her suddenly staring intently at the people laying around them, _Was I up to three hundred seventy five or three seventy six?_

"Would you give it a rest?...This is not a game." Manny snapped heatedly, still gulping for breath though she pointed to those laying around them and continued in an annoyed tone, "Anyway…I took down most of these…My score is way higher than yours."

_What? Since when?_ Daniel snapped back to her, turning his glare down to the unconscious man she had pointed at, _Look, you can see which ones I got. Most of them have dirty great big paw prints on their foreheads._

"Yeah but kicking them in the head…can hardly be counted, can it? We're supposed to be…using the Chi release and paralysis strikes, aren't we?" She snapped back at Daniel, smirking as he growled sourly, "Anyway, don't think I don't know…you're just trying to keep me distracted…so I can catch my breath. I told you I'm fine. We need to keep going."

Swiping a hand across her forehead, there was more sweat than face paint on the back of her gloved hand and Manny's frown deepened as the Wolf-bat came over to sniff at her.

_Listen, Reena did indeed pull off a minor miracle with you two._ Daniel began sternly, his eyes seeing far more than just her outside, _But just like Sanna, your internal injuries are not yet fully healed either. You need to rest some more and you shouldn't be pushing yourself like this._

"Yeah well, until the guards I summoned catch up, we're it." Manny snapped, glaring back down the wide market street at all the unconscious laying there, "And…there are just…so many of them."

_From what I…sampled of this poison, its effects will not last much longer. _He growled sourly, sitting down next to Manny, _Although if I did not have to hide my greater powers, I could end this now._

"Aww, what's the matter, Bay?" Manny began, turning to smirk at him as she dropped a hand onto his head, "Are you worried you won't win Azula's praises and adulations for saving the day single-handedly yet again?" then pinching one of his ears, she twisted it painfully, "You are such a pathetic glory hound."

_Glory hound?!…I AM NOT!_ He barked in return, jerking his head away and narrowing his eyes at her, _Anyway, I've still got more points than you._

"Yeah, right. You wish." Manny shot back with a roll of her own eyes, then raised her face as a distant scream echoed through the street, "Well, come one then, Bay. It sounds like the fight's still going on. Let's go see which of us stops the most,"

She paused as his head snapped to the side, the fur on his shoulders lifting in a way that was fast becoming very familiar to her before he was gone in a streaking blur and Manny was quick to give chase. Looking the way he was going, she saw beyond the next intersection a small group of people fighting in a nearby side street, two men and two women locked hand to hand, two of those women biting and clawing at one of the men while he was smashing his forehead into the face of the other man over and over. To Manny's surprise and annoyance, instead of attempting to paralyse them as they had been doing, Daniel merely raced up to the fighting group, rearing up as he neared them with his wings spread wide before he snapped them closed. The blast of wind he released lifted the people off their feet, hurling them across the street to crash into the front of one of the stores there, the four of them falling then to the ground and laying still. To Manny's further displeasure he transformed, first rising onto human feet before dropping into a crouch and reaching out to shift one of the many unconscious bodies there aside.

Her anger faded quickly when she saw what he revealed and Manny sighed, watching as Daniel rolled a young woman to her back then gently lifted a small bundle from beneath her.

"Spirits damn them all." Manny said sourly, "It's always the kids that get caught in the crossfire."

"At least this new poison doesn't affect them like the adults." Daniel growled softly, his eyes closed as he gently inspected the tiny baby with one hand, "It didn't affect everyone the same. Only about half of the adults have lost themselves to the rage, the rest…and the children at least…were only knocked unconscious. They should be fine once the poison clears their systems."

"Thank Kyoshi for small mercies." Manny breathed, moving around to crouch beside the young woman he had rolled over, "The mother's been kicked around but I think you got those others off her in time. She'll wake up bruised and sore but otherwise ok. How's the baby?"

"A little bruised too but he'll be fine." Daniel replied, laying the child onto his unconscious mother's chest, "I suspect that even knocked out she was doing everything she could to protect him. The instincts of a mother are amongst the most powerful of all instincts."

Nodding to this, Manny reached out to just as gently place the mother's hands onto her sleeping son, rising to her feet when she was done as Daniel did the same. Then looking further along the street back the way they had come, Manny could just make out a large group of the city's guards making their way toward them, some of those towing huge wagons with the distinctive blue robes of healers on these, the guards picking up the unconscious citizens and placing them on the wagons for the healers to tend to.

"Our backup's finally catching up. Put your fur back on before they see you." Manny said quietly.

"In a moment. Have you noticed it's growing quieter?" Daniel said then and glancing at him curiously first, Manny then closed her eyes as she cocked her head to one side.

There were still screams and shouts further into the markets but these seemed more distant now. She tensed however when she realised the closest sounds she could hear were voices and then a shout echoed about the streets from somewhere nearby.

"I heard a scream I tell you. Somewhere down this way." A gruff voice was saying loudly, "You heard the boss, if too many of them kill each other, he's going to take it out on us."

Glancing along the street they were in, Manny saw another group appear at its end and these were making their way quickly, simply stepping over the unconscious around them. Looking nervously to her companion, she was relieved to see Daniel was once again a Wolf-bat before she returned to glaring at the newcomers moving into the next intersection along from theirs. It was a large group of men, more than twenty of them with some carrying large stone jugs and just as Manny was beginning to think to herself that some of those men seemed familiar to her, she heard a loud growl from her side. Turning her attention back to him, she saw Daniel jerk his shaggy head, indicating she should follow before he vanished, another growl making her look up at where he now sat on the roof of the shop beside them.

Slipping into the chi pathways, Manny followed him, pausing on the roof to look down at the men further along the street. They had not seen Daniel or Manny and now the group of men were pausing by the unconscious, the ones with stone jugs kneeling down and Manny was surprised to see those people the men were tending to were sitting up, looking around dazedly as the other men helped the people to their feet and led them away.

"You know." Manny breathed to her companion, "It's hard to tell from here but I think I recognise some of those men. That guy with the scar across his face, I'd swear that's Zhanki the Swine. He's chief enforcer to one of the largest smuggling guilds in the Earthen Kingdoms."

_Follow me._ Was all the Wolf-bat replied, racing away from her then over the roof.

She ran after him, noticing as they leapt out over a wide alley to the next row of buildings that he was leading them closer to the high wall separating the middle from the upper rings. Manny could not help but notice more gangs of men working in the streets, the markets growing clearer the closer they came to the wall and now she could see long lines of people being led away like refugees. All too soon she could see one of the large gates in the wall and landing together on the building nearest this, Daniel then slowed and approached the roof's edge more cautiously, pausing there and Manny copied him by hunkering down low to keep herself out of sight as they looked down onto the wide street below. A steady stream of people were being led through the wide gates by groups of men in plain clothing, what simply seemed to be concerned citizens helping their fellow citizens in need. Some of those people displayed terrible wounds and were being carried through on stretchers, other men merely assisting the injured to walk and all of those being directed out of the middle ring looked confused, fearful and uncertain.

"This way please." A man by the wide gates was calling through a large megaphone, his voice loud though calm and reassuring, "There is a rescue centre and healers waiting to help you. If you are injured and need assistance, just raise your hand and wait patiently, we will get to you soon. Please remain calm and come this way to the rescue centre. If you need assistance,"

"They seem awfully organised to deal with something that began less than an hour ago." Manny commented softly as the voice below droned on.

_More than you know. _She heard Daniel's quiet reply in her mind, _Those stone containers some of them are carrying. I can smell what it is. It's a cure._

"A cure?" Manny asked and after he nodded she turned her eyes back to the street below, "Rescue centres, hundreds of…volunteers and a cure."

_Yes._ Daniel growled simply again, narrowing his eyes as he sniffed deeply at the air.

With a nudge to get her attention and then indicating she should follow again, he led the way deeper into the markets once more, stopping on another roof where Manny joined him in looking down onto yet another street. Here there were still people unconscious in the street but Manny and Daniel could see men walking amongst them carrying the stone jugs. Each man would pour something from the jug they held onto a piece of cloth, dropping then to their knees to apply that cloth to the faces of those laying on the ground. Almost instantly the unconscious people's eyes fluttered open, some to look about in confusion, others wailing in pain and fear as the memories of what they had just endured came back to them. There were more men walking about, helping people to their feet and leading them away back toward the high gate in the wall.

_Only the creator of that poison or another Avatar could create an antidote for it. If they knew how. _Manny heard Daniel growl, _I do know how but not even I could produce that much in less than an hour. This 'attack' is as screwy as the one up north._

"I think you're right. This is no attack. Something weird is going on here." Manny breathed back to him, frowning as she stared intently at those working below, "I recognise a few more of these guys too. I bet I could walk into any guard station in this city and see most of their faces on the wanted posters."

_Most of them stink of the lower rings._ Daniel added, sighing as he narrowed his eyes, _I think we've found where all the gangs from there have disappeared to._

"And we've yet to see a single soldier or guard around here. Where are the ones from the inner ring?" Manny mused partly to herself, a darker frown creasing her brow as she exclaimed sourly, "Shit. We don't know what they're up to yet but I have a bad feeling we've already lost."

_Yes._ Was all Daniel replied ominously, jerking his head then to indicate she should follow again.

They moved on, keeping to the rooftops and out of sight to the 'rescue workers' in the streets below and even exploring a little deeper into the market streets again but seeing no more of those affected by the poison still on their feet. In a short time it seemed the poison had run its course as Daniel said it would and now those who had been lost in the rage and madness controlling them had succumbed to unconsciousness like the rest. As they skirted the nearby wall, the south-eastern gate was coming into view and they paused several streets away, able to see more of the so called 'rescuers' leading people through the gates into the upper rings. They moved away again but paused over a silent street when Daniel suddenly halted, something his sweat drenched, panting companion was silently grateful for after their hard run over the rooftops. As she stood catching her breath, Manny did not see him half turn his head, glancing behind them deeper into the city before he faced forward again, standing a little straighter now as he turned to her.

_I need to tell you something, Manny and then I need you to do something._ Daniel began softly, his voice arriving in her mind as barely a whisper, _My Earthsight has never been clearer. With my normal senses, my Bending sense and spiritual senses combined, I am aware of everything going on around us out to a radius of several miles when I focus. I can see much, much further and VERY clearly if I truly concentrate. To me it's…well, think of it as a…different kind of sense of smell. I've always been very good with my nose and I smell more demons than just these two in this city._

She stared at him curiously, unable to fathom why he was telling her this now though the Wolf-bat's expression remained serious, his green eyes boring into hers. He turned and following his gaze, Manny saw two figures in the distance drifting through the air toward them. With her own enhanced senses she could see the figures clearly and even recognised them from a half a mile away. The man was the second most wanted criminal in the world and though she couldn't see his face clearly from here, his outfit was instantly recognisable to any Kyoshi Warrior. And while Manny had never seen the woman with him before, she recognised Jin easily from the woman's strange, feline features, at least what wasn't covered by her dirty, blood stained cloak.

_She is suddenly here and Phoenix is wrecking pointless havoc in the north. The inner ring was their target all along…and now it's theirs. _She barely heard Daniel's voice now, the Wolf-bat beside her giving Manny a pleading look, _You have to go, Manny. Iroh, Sanna, everyone who is still fleeing towards the lower rings are running straight toward demons. I sense ten, maybe more now spaced out near the wall. There are not many but it's vital you stop them before we lose too much more of the city._

"But that's Jin and…Long Feng. I can't leave you near them." Manny hesitated, glancing from Daniel to the two approaching uncertainly, "And all of the people still in the markets. They'll be helpless against these two."

_No. That is not their purpose here._ Daniel replied quickly, a whine rising from him, _Please Manny, trust in me now. I will not reveal myself to these two and believe me, no one else here is in danger except them. I will join you soon but you MUST get to Sanna and Iroh NOW!_

Still she hesitated uncertainly. Long Feng and Jin were obviously aware of them, the pair only a few streets away and moving directly toward Manny and Daniel. But looking to the distant wall separating the middle from the lower rings, just a hazy line rising above the rooftops on the horizon, she knew Sanna was over there somewhere. Looking over at her companion, Manny reached out and dropped her gloved hand onto his head between his ears.

"Be a good Warrior, Bay." Manny said casually, grinning as Daniel whined softly from her scratching fingers, "And if you get the chance, bring me a piece of these two when you join us."

The Wolf-bat nodded in reply and with a final glare at the two flying toward them, Manny vanished with a soft sound. He remained where he was, sitting relaxed and outwardly calm as he watched Jin and Long Feng slow their approach, the Wolf-bat tipping his head on one side as his lips parted to reveal his teeth in what might have been a snarl.

But if anyone who truly knew him had been there and saw that grin pointed in their direction, they would have been far more nervous than the two facing him now.

* * *

><p>An unnatural silence spread over the capitol of the northern watertribes, the defenders gathered on the upper levels and the citizen who crowded the lower areas of the city stood frozen. It had come as enough of a shock to all when the enormous Elemental, La had collapsed after apparently being struck a mortal blow but all those on the upper levels of the city had been able to see what had struck La down and now they remained frozen in a mix of fear and uncertainty. Although Phoenix's appearance had a more profound effect on one of their number in particular.<p>

"No."

In the shocked silence surrounding them, Reena's soft, tremulous exclamation almost seemed to echo around the shattered streets and those closest to her turned, shocked again when they saw her. This young woman who had lead many of them to battle in the canyons only days before, who had fought today with the same unmatched skill and bravery, now they watched as her face drained of colour, the young woman's hands trembling violently as she pressed them to her mouth while tears slipped unbidden from her crystalline blue eyes.

"What's…Re?" Suki began in concern, reaching for her but the instant Suki's hand came close, Reena jumped and let out a small shriek of fear.

"Not again." Reena whimpered, her wide eyes not leaving Phoenix as she sank to her knees, "Don't let him take me again….please…no, he…he'll take me to her…please,"

Suki dropped to her knees beside the obviously terrified Reena, reaching for her as the other warriors who had been nearby gathered close. The appearance of Phoenix was somehow less shocking to those around her than Reena's reaction to the sight of him and Suki was attempting to reach out again to the terrified young woman when a fresh distraction came. They knew that Phoenix and the being he held were powerful but few of those watching were prepared for what happened next.

* * *

><p>In that first minute Yue had been as shocked as everyone else. At first her eyes remained on the watery, physical manifestation of La as he collapsed down into the canals. She could sense his surprise was as great as hers at this sudden attack but along with that she felt La's rising anger at the gall of the creature that had dared to strike them. And not just La's, Yue felt her own rising anger as she glared at Phoenix before her.<p>

"You…dare?" she breathed as anger began to overtake her delicate features, "In this realm? In MY HOME?"

"It won't be yours for long." Phoenix drawled back at her with a sneer, "I remember what I am now…sister."

"So what! You were an Elemental like us…until you betrayed us!" Yue almost snarled, grasping at the wrist of the hand holding her and while his grip was crushing, it was by no means debilitating to one such as her. Her glaring eyes began to give off a soft, pearly glow as she continued in a hissing tone that dripped with venom, "The earliest of us, the Originals imprisoned your diseased soul in the spirit realms in the hopes of finding something in you worthy of the gift they bestowed upon you. They thought there had to be some goodness inside you but there's nothing in you but sickness and insanity." As the glows in her eyes intensified, Yue's voice lowered while at the same time seemed to reverberate in the air around them, "_**And we will not suffer your presence in our realm again!**_"

Far from perturbed by this, a rumbling chuckle arose from Phoenix as his own eyes began to shine with sickly yellow, golden light, a smirk on his human face as he suddenly pulled her close. The face was human but what she saw looking back at her through those eyes sent an involuntary shiver up Yue's spine.

_**I AM one of the Originals, little girl.**_Like hers, his voice was soft, cultured even yet it shook the very air around them, _**And now, with a mortal soul of my own, I can no longer be bound by you.**_

Without warning the ice for yards around them burst into instant steam as Phoenix exploded with power, lightning arcing from his black carapace that raised more geysers of steam scores of yards away and then a pulse raced from him, a surge of raw energy that made the very air around the pair glow and sparkle. With her hair floating and whipping about her head as though caught in a stiff breeze, the effect only seemed to accentuate Yue's natural beauty at first but then a shadow crossed her features and her face…changed. High above the city and the world, regardless of the fact that it had already set over an hour before, a full bloated moon simply appeared, shinning brilliantly in the blue sky for a moment before a wide beam of pure white light speared down from out of the sky.

* * *

><p><em>SIBLINGS! SPIRITS, FLEE!<em> Zhizhu's sudden mental shout caused every mortal there to clutch at their heads from the force of it.

Thick clouds of steam now obscured Yue and Phoenix, along with much of the top of the city from view although those clouds were lit from within by intense flashes of light and with it came the crackle and booms of the powers Phoenix and Yue were unleashing upon one another. But even before the spider spirit's shout, the other spirits who had come to help defend the city were already fleeing by the score. In moments, as the fight nearby intensified those gathered here to defend the city found their numbers reduced to less than a third, the defenders suddenly feeling very exposed and vulnerable.

"Hey, wait." Suki's shout rang out yet was barely heard by those closest to her, "We need you guys."

"We dare not challenge him." Zhizhu snapped from next to Suki, only she and a few other spirits remaining now. Then glancing down at them, Suki could see fear in the spider spirit's yellow eyes before Zhuizhu finished ominously, "You mortals have no idea just what a creature like Koh…or this Phoenix can do to another's spirit."

Then moving closer, Zhizhu leaned down to rest a gentle hand on Reena's shoulder, the young woman only whimpering louder as she threw her arms over her head and curled tightly up upon herself.

"This one…knows." Zhizhu continued and even to most of the others it seemed the spirit's gaze rested on Linka the longest before she looked back to Suki, "If you or the Elementals cannot drive him away, then take my advice, abandon this city and flee."

Zhizhu stepped back, a last few flashes of light appearing as the few remaining spirits fled but before the spider spirit could follow, another voice rang out.

"Wait!"

From his first appearance, Azula had stood glaring at Phoenix but now she turned, marching over to where Zhizhu and the other warriors were gathered.

"Gather any spirits who will follow and get to Ba Sing Se. The rest of us will follow when we can." Azula snapped, her tone suggesting that refusal was not an option though Zhizhu only nodded briskly before she vanished. Then raising her voice, Azula addressed the others around her in the same commanding tones, "Everyone, collect the wounded and get them down to the lower levels. If things escalate up here, we'll need to begin evacuating the rest of the population."

There were some concerned glances shared between everyone at this. With their spirit allies gone they numbered less than a hundred now and less than a dozen of them so far had mastered the chi pathways. Below them and crowding the streets throughout the suburban, tourist and warehouse districts, so many there was standing room only along the wide docks and even filling every available ship and boat in the wide bay before the city, including the citizens of the Watertribe and visitors to the city there had to be close to two million people crowded into a few square miles of the city.

But as if to prove Azula's point there came an almighty blast from nearby, everyone diving to the ground as the steam shrouding the top of the city went flying away to reveal two blazing figures raging against one another above a scene of devastation. The palace and senate buildings were simply gone, the entire top level of the city was flattened and now scores of enormous tentacles formed of ice had risen from the shattered ground, each more than thirty feet thick at its base and hundreds of yards long, the tentacles whipping and slicing at the air near the two glowing figures above. Phoenix was fighting on two fronts, as power blazed from him so too did it from Yue and that young woman's face was creased in uncharacteristic fury as she unleashed blast after blast at Phoenix. High above the city they circled close, some blasts of yellow, gold erupting from Phoenix's fists and tail although mostly he kept his fists raised in defence, sometimes turning hastily away to defend himself from the flailing ice tentacles which themselves glowed softly blue with internal power. Random arcs and bolts of power spat out from the battling pair, streaks of multi-coloured light that twisted and curved through the air, some of those striking the ice and snow just beyond the city walls and raising enormous explosions that shook the very mountain the city was built upon.

"Oh man. I better…I gotta," Aang began, his eyes not on the fight above but on the shattered area below. He hurried over, grabbing Azula by the arm to get her attention, "Listen, I'll go help Yue and La shield the city any way I can. Get everyone out of here like you said but do it fast. Look."

He raised a hand to point but Azula was already aware of what he meant. Of those who had been possessed, those who had fled toward the palace grounds were still there and now the steam was gone she could see them. She could also see the large splashes of blood on the broken ice amongst the weaving tentacles and Azula guessed that a great many of the people there had been killed by Phoenix's first strike but she also knew Aang was right. The demons had possessed the nobility, the rulers of the northern Watertribes and if they were all to die here today, the entire nation could fall into chaos and ruin.

"Just go. I'll join you as soon as I can." Azula snapped and without replying, Aang rose into the air as blue edged white flames began to dance over his skin, shining brightest from his tattoos and eyes. Turning away, Azula snapped loudly at the staring people around her, "The rest of you, are you waiting for an invitation? Your mission is not complete. Get those people out of here! NOW!"

At her sudden, shouted command those closest to Azula and even the rest of the defenders crowded into the street around them jumped, her tone making each and every one snap instinctively to attention. Quickly however they reformed their small squads, Piandao and Toph leading the charge as they dashed out into the shattered top of the city and they soon spread out amongst the weaving, grinding tentacles of ice, seeking the merely wounded amongst the dead whilst keeping one eye on the fight raging above them.

Once everyone had moved off into the battle zone, five remained at the edge of the destruction. Suki ignored the fight going on in the sky above but stayed crouched by Reena's side, deeply concerned by the young woman's reaction but every time Suki reached for her, Reena's only curled herself tighter into a trembling ball on the ground and whimpered. Nearby them, Sokka remained by his best friend, alternately looking from his wife, up to the fight above, over to their fellow warriors now starting to collect the many injured and unconscious below but always he turned back with deep concern of his own as he looked to Zuko beside him.

Just like his sister had since Phoenix's first arrival, Zuko had remained in the same spot and he stood there now, his face tipped upwards and he glared with open hatred at one of the blazing figures high above. Azula had already noticed this and she noted now the tremor in his tightly clenched fists, the shimmer of a barely restrained tear in his remaining eye.

"Zuko…ZUKO!" Azula had to shout his name before her brother turned his glare toward her, "There is nothing you or I can throw at him that would hurt him. Out of all of us, only Aang has the strength to stand against Phoenix on his own." His expression did not change but Azula had already turned away, "Suki, you and Sokka go help the others. Quickly, go!"

They hesitated only a moment then at a nod from his wife, Sokka moved away from Zuko and joined Suki in dashing out into the weaving, living columns of ice that now dominated the top of the city. Zuko watched them go, his glare quickly reforming as he turned his eyes upwards again.

"Zuko. LOOK at her, Zuko!" Azula snapped, bringing her brother's glare back around to her as she knelt beside Reena, "You know I'm the only one who can help Aang. I need to get to him, Zuko but you also know just like I do the kind of…games…our father likes to play inside other people's heads and with the things he can do now…and as the spider spirit said, I can only imagine what he did to Reena when he took her spirit." Zuko's glare had softened and Azula's did too as she finished almost pleadingly, "Do you remember when you first put me in the asylum? This fear could destroy her just like it almost did me. Please, Zuzu. Get her out of here. Get her far from here and keep her safe."

Like Sokka and Suki a moment before, Zuko still hesitated, his face again turning to the blazing figures still fighting above them but only briefly. Dropping his glare, Zuko quickly marched over and bent down to scoop Reena up into his arms, the young woman remaining tightly curled upon herself, still trembling uncontrollably and now he could hear her quiet sobbing along with broken, whispered pleas.

"No…I don't…don't let him take me…help me…Ku…Danny, someone…please, don't let him hurt me again."

"It's alright, Reena. I won't. I'll keep you safe." Zuko said soothingly to her, his glare only reforming as he glanced briefly upwards once more, "You'll be alright. I promise you, I'll never let…that monster hurt anyone I care about ever again."

With a flex of his knees, Zuko leapt and though he did not need them, high above Azula he kicked out with two jets of flame and flashed away over the city, he and Reena becoming a golden comet that was quickly out over the ocean and continuing to power rapidly away from the city. Azula watched them go and by the time she turned back, blurring figures were already racing past her carrying the injured away and looking over amongst the destruction, she could see their Benders using slabs of ice to carry others more slowly and here and there what healers they had were tending to the worst wounded as the fight continued to rage above them.

Of course Azula had worked out that La was responsible for the huge ice tentacles harassing Phoenix from below while Yue attacked him incessantly, beam after beam shooting out from her and shattering against Phoenix's hastily raised defences with thunderous retorts. Now that she was aware of it, with the powers being wielded and thrown about above the city, Azula could feel the ice trembling beneath her feet, the very air around her so saturated with raw power it hummed in her ears. When Yue rushed at Phoenix, where the energy blazing from her met his it clashed and sparked, the air around them screaming as bolts of colourful lightning were spat forth. To one side Azula saw another streaking comet of blue white race to intercept one of those bolts as it twisted and coiled down toward the lower areas of the city, Aang meeting that power with his own and casting it aside as an enormous cloud of flames along with the shattering, booming retort of thunder that came with it. He was thrown back by the force of it, trailing what might be steam or possibly smoke from his clothes by he righted himself quickly and suddenly he was racing away again to put himself before another of those strange, liquid lightning bolts as it speared down toward the city below.

For all her stern words to her brother, it took conscious effort for Azula to quell the light tremble in her own fists, taking her moment's hesitation to firm her resolve. Then blurring as she quickly stowed her clothing away in her pack, she transformed as she leapt and the Tigress became a blue comet herself as she raced to join Aang high above the city.

* * *

><p><em>With the blood of three living nature Avatars at her disposal, this is what Fate creates and calls a weapon?<em> The animal growled to himself, narrowing his eyes at Jin, _I can't say it's all that impressive. She gave you some power and the look but you can't even understand me, can you? _He shook with a quiet chuckle as she continued studying him,_ Oh, this should be fun then…cat._

"You're kidding?" Jin exclaimed with a laugh as she and Long Feng paused over the street next the building, "The Kyoshi girl just runs off and leaves her dog behind? Some hero she is."

Cocking his head on its other side, the Wolf-bat raised a hind leg to scratch at one ear in a bored and disinterested way though his green eyes remained fixed on the two floating nearby just as they were scrutinising him.

"I would be cautious of these…creatures." Long Feng said, the man visibly tensing as the Wolf-bat dropped his foot and levelled a steely glare onto him, "The ones I faced in the canyons were smaller but extremely fast and capable Airbenders."

The Wolf-bat shook again with quiet laughter at this although Long Feng misinterpreted the coughs and growls rising from the animal, drawing a little further back behind Jin and finding himself unable to meet that piercing, green eyed glare.

"What's the matter, Feng? Scared of the big bad Wolf-bat?" Jin shot at him with a sneer, then turned back to give the animal a sweet smile, "Anyway look at him. He's cute and obviously nothing more than the Kyoshi girl's pet. If she can tame him he must be friendly and he looks so handsome with his pretty red scarf on. You wouldn't hurt a Bumble-fly, would you boy? You're a nice doggy, aren't you? Yes you are."

Like many people meeting what they think is a large yet friendly looking animal, she resorted to overly enthusiastic, burbling baby speech in the firm belief that this would cause the animal to instantly become her best friend. The Wolf-bat obviously did not share this belief however as his eyes widened, his ears shot upwards and for just a moment his expression and Long Feng's mirrored one another almost perfectly as they stared incredulously at Jin.

_Doggy? _His growl was low and even but even the two nearby, even if they couldn't understand him, heard the clear threat in that rumbling growl, _Cat, you just crossed a line!_

A ripple passed over his sides as the loose skin of his wings twitched and a sudden gust of wind kicked up dust from all across the rooftop, concealing him from sight for just a moment until the light breeze blew the dust aside but by then, Daniel had vanished. Suddenly nervous, Jin joined Long Feng in searching about but there was no sign of the animal, the streets around still littered with the unconscious now the poison had run its course yet nothing moved on those streets nearby. Beyond them they could hear the ongoing rescue efforts but for now there was no one to see the pair as they hovered high above the markets. An odd tingle, a cold sensation along her spine made Jin half turn just as she saw something streak past from the corner of her eyes. And at the same time, she heard Long Feng's shout of pained surprise as something slammed into him and was just as suddenly gone. She spun to see a long rent in the back of the man's robes, blood staining the dark green material black around a deep cut in his flesh. He was hunched forward as Jin began to reach for him when that shadow again streaked past from behind her, flashing past Long Feng who jerked back with a shout, crashing into Jin behind him but by then the shadow was gone between two of the nearest buildings.

"My hand." Long Feng groaned, raising his arm so the sleeve fell back revealing the stump at the end of his forearm, "That spirits damned thing took my hand…AGAIN!"

Finding herself fighting to keep a grin off her face, Jin knew he meant the marble hand he had crafted and controlled with his Earthbending, which now appeared to have been stolen by the Wolf-bat. As fury creased Long Feng's brow, the smile vanished from Jin's face when his eyes flared briefly with sickly green light, emerald flames bursting into life about his remaining fist as he glared around. His own glare faltered however as Jin was suddenly before him, the pale blue flames in place of her eyes sending an involuntary shiver up his spine as she glared at him.

"Do not unleash that power here or you will suffer the consequences." Jin snapped coldly, pointing down at the bodies littering the streets around them, "My plan only works if we save these people, not kill them. We need them to trust us so do not mess this up for me or Phoenix will,"

_Silly kitty. You should be paying attention._

Only Long Feng saw the shadow streak past behind her but by the time he had even begun to react to that, Jin had certainly noticed the pain shooting through her as she opened her mouth to release an ear piercing screech. Long Feng jerked back and stared in mild shock as Jin gingerly reached back to grasp at something behind herself before she drew it around to see the source of her pain. Blood was dripping onto her hand as she stared in disbelief at the neatly cut end of her now much shortened tail, a third of its length, just over a foot of it suddenly gone.

Now it was Jin's face creased in absolute fury as she glared all about but in only moments she spotted the animal on a high peaked roof a street away and as though he had merely been waiting for her eyes to fall upon him, the Wolf-bat dropped his head to lift something from the roof by his feet, the orange, tan and black thing dangling from his jaws as he locked eyes with Jin again.

"Why you smart ass son of a," Jin began with a snarl.

Long Feng's eyes went wide as she trust forward her hands with a shout, blue flames and white energy crackling about her fingers an instant before she fired twin beams of eye wateringly bright blue edged white. The Wolf-bat and most of the roof he was on disappeared within an expanding ball of flames and smoke, the explosion rattling the structure and shaking the city around them. As the echoes came back from all around and fragments of timber and tiles rained from the sky, Jin lowered her hands as she continued glaring at the place the animal had been.

"Subtle." Long Feng drawled dryly, standing his ground as Jin turned her furious glare onto him, "I'm sure no one noticed that."

Taking several deep breaths, Jin slowly calmed with obvious effort, turning away from Long Feng to face the still smoking building and putting a self-satisfied smirk on her lips.

"It deserved it." Jin snapped as though this was explanation enough, she and Long Feng turning away, "And now we can get back to,"

She fell silent again as she and the man beside her stared at the building opposite them in dumbfounded silence. There on the rooftop opposite the one Jin had just demolished, there was the Wolf-bat laying calmly in the centre of the roof, the animal gnawing enthusiastically at something held between his forepaws. As though only just noticing the pair floating in the air nearby, the Wolf-bat raised his head and yapped happily at them, his tail repeatedly thumping the roof tiles behind himself as the thing he had been chewing shifted and rolled between his paws. It was Long Feng's hand, the pale stone pitted and chipped by the Wolf-bat's teeth with most of its marble fingers now gone, only the centre digit remaining and pointing straight upwards.

"Is that thing…mocking us?" Long Feng said slowly, anger and confusion battling for dominance of his face.

"Who cares?" Jin snarled in return, again raising fists encased in blue flames, "It dies now."

The Wolf-bat merely lay calmly and watched the pair curiously as Long Feng raised his remaining hand to line up his attack as well when from nowhere a powerful gust of wind blasted at them from the side. They were forced to shield their eyes, concentrating on holding their positions as the powerful wind gust only grew and there was nothing they could do as the Wolf-bat on the roof top before them, not a hint of breeze stirring his fur, casually picked up his marble chew toy and trotted away to drop out of sight off the side of the building. The wind died as suddenly as it had appeared and at first Jin and Long Feng could only turn and blink at one another. Long Feng was just opening his mouth to comment when Jin suddenly gave him a glare filled with pure venom.

"I know. I know. They're Airbenders." She snapped at him, taking a shuddering breath and forcing herself to relax, "Look, just get on its other side when we find it and we'll kill it from two diff,"

_You want to see some Airbending? Ok then._

The pair tensed and spun toward the sound of that growl but again Jin felt that instinctual warning, a tingling sensation in her spine as though someone unseen was almost but not quite touching her and she jerked to the side as something flashed past her from behind. It was not the animal this time but a compact column of air, a tightly spinning whirlwind that picked up Long Feng before he could blink and carried him away. For a moment Jin could only stare at the rapidly retreating man who was reduced to a furiously spinning green blur almost lost to sight within this strangely localised weather phenomenon, the roar of the wind surrounding him almost but not quite drowning out Long Feng's screams as he was carried swiftly away over the rooftops. Regaining her composure, Jin began to give chase but quickly moved back again after drawing close as Long Feng's screaming became a watery gurgle and a terrible rain sprayed out from the man's stomach suddenly emptying itself into the heart of the storm. Then she could only watch as the whirlwind suddenly dropped below the level of the rooftops and with a sound that made even Jin flinch, the whirlwind shattered itself (and almost shattered Long Feng) against the stone side of a building.

"Wha?" Jin began, feeling slightly disorientated herself as she watched Long Feng leave a wide trail of something unmentionable as he slid slowly down the wall and out of her line of sight.

She was just contemplating whether to check on him or search again for the animal when again came that tingling warning but she had barely registered that when something slammed into her back, the young woman yowling as she felt long claws pierce her furred skin at her shoulders and waist. She twisted and clawed at the creature on her, the pair of them dropping briefly before Jin felt her breath slammed from her lungs as they crashed onto a rooftop below. She found herself on her front, the animal crouched over her with its claws still digging into her flesh and as she felt its jaws close about the back of her throat, Jin froze in sudden trepidation.

_Not much of a chase, cat…but I'm afraid it has to end now. _Daniel growled and whined briefly from his perch on her back, _I know the madness that is consuming you and I only wish I could say this in a way you would understand…but I am so very sorry for what I'm about to do._

Jin groaned as she felt the Wolf-bat tense, knew his next move would likely end her life and knew too there was nothing she could do to prevent it. There were none around to see and what Jin herself never noticed was a tiny part of herself reaching out, a tendril of her own energy, invisible to ordinary eyes as it reached out from her to touch Daniel's energies and made him suddenly hesitate.

_Long Chuan?_

Sensing her opportunity, Jin twisted herself free, grimacing as the move tore his claws painfully from her but she only ignored that, her fists coming up and already aimed directly at the distracted animal's chest. He had no chance to move as she fired, her twin beams taking him from less than a foot away and with a yelping screech from the Wolf-bat, the blast she unleashed sent him flying and tumbling away while at the same time shattered the rooftop below her then with a cry of her own, Jin dropped out of sight into the building below. Silence fell over this part of the city again but it was only a minute or so later that an orange and black striped (and slightly shaky) hand appeared at the edge of the hole in the roof and Jin slowly emerged, managing at least to get the upper half of her body out into the open air before dropping her face onto the rooftiles with a groan.

"Tell me that thing is dead." Another voice groaned from nearby and Jin raised her head to see Long Feng had recovered and was flying toward her.

Of course her definition of recovered meant little more than 'Able to move under his own power' and privately Jin wondered if she looked as bad as Long Feng did. He was hunched forward, in obvious pain from the wound on his back and his face was pale and waxen, what she could see of it since he appeared to be covered from head to foot in his own vomit.

"It's dead. I hit it point blank." Jin told him curtly as she extracted herself from the hole in the roof and joined him in the air, although she kept her distance and upwind of the dripping man, "And we've been distracted enough from our task. Our criminal fodder can finish clearing the markets. We need to go back up our demonic forces and drive as many people as we can back to the upper rings for when Phoenix comes to greet them."

"Yes." Long Feng agreed, "Just…wait a moment."

He gestured with his hand and part of a nearby building broke away, a lump of reddened stone that flew up to attach itself to his other arm, flowing and changing as it did to form a new hand.

"Ugh, masonry. I need to find something more…appropriate." He grumbled, flexing his new stone fingers with his Earthbending, "And if anyone should ask about what happened to,"

"If anyone asks…this NEVER happened." Jin interrupted him with such ferocity Long Feng blinked in surprise, "You want to tell everyone a flying dog just threw you into a wall and ate your hand…again, go right ahead but if anyone actually does ask…especially Phoenix," she paused, half turning to look sadly at her truncated tail, "The Kyoshi girl did this."

Nodding quickly in agreement, Long Feng joined her as Jin simply took off over the city, both flying rapidly away toward the lower ring and for the moment still unable to look one another in the eyes.

Several blocks away and groaning as he half rose from beneath a pile of shattered timber and tiles, Daniel looked up at the circle of light coming through the hole in the high ceiling above before dropping his eyes to inspect himself. He transformed as he did, raising a hand and gently probing at the edges of an angry red burn in the centre of his chest although it was rapidly healing even as he watched. Strangely he did not seem overly pleased by this, his frown deepening even as reddened and inflamed skin knit itself back together, quickly becoming healthy, pale flesh.

"No scar. That's new." He mumbled, staring at his chest a moment longer before looking up at the circle of blue sky above, "And that sneaky old water worm. I could have gotten Long Chuan out of there but why would he want me to leave him? How is he,"

He fell silent then, glancing around himself and though he knew he was the only person within this building, his face still darkened as he rose to his feet.

"Ok. Talking to myself was a lot less creepy when Wolf was around to talk back." He said aloud, continuing to study the inside of the building he'd found himself in.

His eyes and other senses took less than a moment to tell him he was alone and secure where he was and he was preparing to return to Manny and the others when his face suddenly paled. A hand rose to rest over his heart as fear and concern overtook his features.

"Re?" He breathed aloud and suddenly vanished with a sharp crack.

* * *

><p>Cradled as she was in Iroh's arms, Sanna could not reach for her sword where it was pinned between them and her fans were behind her tucked into the waist of her underwear (she and Manny thankfully having decided to opt for their more usual underwear since they had intended to collect their new uniforms today). She was far from defenceless (or naked) however and Sanna's hands blurred as she reached to the many, many shuriken and throwing stars set in their sheaths that in turn were sewn into elbow and knee length, one piece black silk garment she usually wore under her uniform. What better way to conceal her small arsenal of weaponry?<p>

The demon had his hands raised, power blazing from them as he prepared to attack when he quickly drew them back, raising them before himself as a hasty shield as Sanna's deadly hail of steel flew out. He moved with impressive speed, jerking side to side and back and his own hands blurred as he sought to fend off Sanna's attacks, steel raising showers of sparks as they rebounded from his blazing fists but before it ended the demon cried out twice. Once as a shuriken plunged into his hip and again as a star almost buried itself in his shoulder.

Sanna only stopped as the burning, stinging in her chest grew unbearable again but she was reminded they were far from defenceless. They hovered more than fifty yards above the buildings below, twenty yards separating them and the demon was keeping his distance now as he clutched at his wounded arm. The first thing she notice from the one holding her was a soft grunt and then Sanna saw Iroh's mental attack fly away, a milky, almost opaque ball as large as Iroh himself that hissed and crackled oddly as it flashed across toward the demon. The proximity and the suddenness of it made Sanna's own head spin but again their enemy proved fast, the demon jerking aside, barely avoiding the crackling distortion that hissed past him almost too fast to see. He turned to watch it wide eyed as Iroh's attack sailed away over the city but when then possessed man turned back to them a second later, a cold and eager grin had formed on his face.

"I see there's more to you than meets the eye." The demon said, his grin unchanged as he lowered his hands, the flames about them fading, "Perhaps today will be less boring than I thought. Come on then old man, show me what you've got."

And Iroh did. Sanna felt his arms tighten painfully about her before they dropped, the older man simply releasing his hold on the elements within himself as a sudden, almost pure white beam erupted from between the demon's eyes. The concentrated mental blast scythed through the air a foot above their heads and again Sanna felt hers reel, a rhythmic pounding beginning at the base of her skull as Iroh answered the attack with another of his own before igniting jets of white gold flames beneath his feet. Sanna felt her stomach drop into her abdomen as Iroh's Firebending carried them away, the older man looking back as they flew to see the demon remained where he had been, still grinning coldly at them.

"I knew I read that one's energies right." Iroh said, half talking to himself although Sanna clearly heard the worry in his tone, "That demon is a very powerful psionocist."

"I'm a lot more than that, old guy!" a voice shouted ahead of them.

Proving himself to be right, the demon had used the chi pathways and simply appeared directly in Iroh's path. Both Sanna and Iroh felt their blood freeze for a moment before Sanna felt her stomach flip over this time as Iroh kicked his feet out before himself, his jets growing as he sought to stop. Barely yards away, the demon was racing toward them at the same time as Sanna reached again for her weapons and Iroh struck desperately with his mind once more. Three shuriken buried themselves deep into the demon's chest but he struck as well, first with his mind as they came together, his and Iroh's mental blasts meeting, merging and then spreading, the results affecting all three but this did not stop the demon's blazing fist as it swung across.

Iroh was already trying to twist aside before the demon collided into him and Sanna but the one he faced had obviously anticipated this, the demon twisting as well but only to line up his fist, the blow coming straight in at Sanna clutched in Iroh's arms. Doing the first thing that came to him, Iroh reversed course, twisting back the other way and the demon's blazing fist connected solidly with the side of Iroh's face instead. There came a sound that was almost a solid thing itself, with it a flash of intense light and then darkness closed in around the edges of Iroh's vision.

As his grip about her loosened, his eyes rolling, Sanna's stomach was in her throat this time and she could not help but whimper, clutching herself onto him as she and Iroh suddenly dropped from the air.

* * *

><p>Nothing and no one mortal dared do more than watch what was happening at the Northern Watertribe's capitol city. The very top of their city was suddenly alive, the glacier that formed the very bedrock of the city was rising up as enormous tentacles, their tips glowing with power as lightning crackled amongst them and directly above it all, a full bloated moon shone down on the battle raging just above the city. Yue glowed so brightly she almost resembled a moon herself, her opponent a point of darkness surrounded by an aura of golden yellow. Beams of almost pure white flashed out in a constant barrage from Yue, the young woman disappearing and reappearing around Phoenix so that her attacks flashed in at him from all sides and when her power struck, great flashes lit the sky, the booming retorts shacking the city to its roots.<p>

High above the city, facing the ongoing stalemate, Aang sat astride the Tigress's shoulders, blue white and gold blazing from them as they watched in readiness. They could see Yue and La had Phoenix on the defensive but when that black creature stuck out, great bolts, arcs of random power were spat out from the resulting blasts, most of those strange, liquid lightning bolts spending their energy harmlessly beyond the city and raising geysers of ice, snow and water. It was difficult to predict where some of those bolts would come down though and when they looked like coming down inside the city, Azula acted fast.

She and Aang were a streaking comet that zigzagged about in the air above the city, the people below watching as the Tigress would race to put herself in the path of those random bolts that threatened the city, her passenger then meeting that power with his own and throwing it back, the air above the city filled with brief clouds of flame and sheets of more normal lightning.

_I think the others have finished clearing out the survivors._ She said during a brief lull, her eyes flicking down to the flattened top of the city where La's tentacles emerged, _We should assist the Elementals now. Especially since we know that together, you and I can actually hurt him._

"No." Aang began and then paused as Azula sped away with him.

She raced to put them before a twisting, coiling bolt of blue white light and Aang raised his hands as though to catch it, the power bursting against the energy blazing from Aang. Azula could feel him strain against it, the air about them crackling and snapping as he turned the energy unleashed into harmless heat and cast it away as a sheet of flame.

"Something isn't right here." Aang began again as the flames dissipated before them, pointing then at the distant, dark point that was Phoenix, "We know he can do worse than this. I think he's holding back."

_Of course he is you airhead. This fight is nothing more than a distraction. _Azula snapped back at him impatiently, _But we still need to get him out of here before we can deal with the real problem in,_

There came a new distraction then, the pair watching as the huge ice tentacles harassing Phoenix from below suddenly lay themselves down over the broken, snowy ground. Then with a suddenness that shocked every watcher within the city, those tentacles rose as one so that their glowing tips snapped together about Phoenix. The moment that creature was caught, Yue raised her arms and a new beam of light speared down from the sky. Emerging from the moon hanging above, most watching had to cover their faces from the intensity of it as that beam struck the ice imprisoning Phoenix. The light released washed out everything and the entire city shook, the water in the bay before the docks dancing about from the force of it, weaker buildings and structures within the city collapsing in clouds of mist and shattered ice.

As the rumble passed and people dared to open their eyes, they saw the entire top levels of the city shrouded in thick clouds of steam and though there were a few exclamations of fear as the moon hanging above them faded away, the sounds of battle had now ceased.

Azula was already diving from the sky before the rumbling faded, flying straight into the thick clouds obscuring the city but it was already clearing before she and Aang reached the ground. It cleared more as Aang summoned a strong breeze and they looked around at the jumble of shattered, broken ice surrounding them. Not far away, Azula quickly spotted two figures and as Aang held on, she made her way over the shifting, slippery blocks of ice with ease.

The watery shape of La knelt on the broken ground, the Elemental human sized and shaped once more and Yue half sat before him, half reclined back against him as he held her gently.

"Yue." Aang called, jumping from Azula to rush over to them, "Are you ok? Where's Phoenix?"

"Oh, I'm fine. That piece of garbage couldn't hurt me if he tried." Yue breathed reassuringly, her face pale and drawn though she smiled warmly at Aang and Azula, "And the coward ran off once I threw a little of my true power at him."

_Koh always was a coward._ La's deep crashing voice came, _But he was right. With a mortal soul bound to his own, we can no longer force Koh out of this realm._

"I never knew you could do that." Aang commented curiously, "The older Avatars tell me Koh was once a force for good, his original purpose to gather the lost souls of the spirit realms and help them find their way."

_We haven't time for this._ Azula's angry outburst brought Aang back around to her in surprise, _If Phoenix is gone then we need to be gone too._

"Yes. You're right." Yue said, her face sad, "You go Azula. Take your warriors and healers with you but leave Aang with us for now. We could use his Waterbending here."

Azula only nodded in reply and then vanished, leaving Aang to turn back to the Elementals feeling slightly confused.

"Ok. I know what's going on in Ba Sing Se. I've got eyes on the ground there…in a manner of speaking." Aang said, half turning to look behind them, a frown on his face as he gazed to the south, "Even if he's not where he should be at the moment."

Yue gazed thoughtfully at the back of Aang's head as she and La rose to their feet but he turned back to them quickly, his face serious once more.

"But there's so much to do here too." Aang continued and then breathed sadly, "Oh, Yue. We tried to save them but…there were too many. Too many of them died."

"Yes Aang but you cannot take that on yourself." Yue told him, "Phoenix and his minions could have unleashed far worse on this city if it weren't for you and your brave friends."

_This is Koh's favourite tactic. Attacking the leaders and destabilising the nations of the world before the solstice comes. It is a game to him._ La rumbled, his expression unreadable although it was easy enough to read his displeasure in his tone, _Once, the first Elementals were forced to seal Koh away in the spirit realms, though it took all of them combined to do it. Daniq could tell you more of that. He and Koh are the last of the Originals._

"Originals?" Aang began, deeply curious.

"A long story for another time, Aang." Yue breathed sadly, turning then to La beside her, "The others will be able to handle the Duty for now, sweetheart. But will you stay here to help Aang? I think its important our people see you working alongside their Avatar."

La only nodded his head gravely while Aang looked from one Elemental to the other, his curiosity and confusion deepening.

"Ok I get that but…what's La helping me with?" He asked.

"Right now the people of the Northern Watertribes are leaderless and frightened and while La and I have a sacred Duty to the world as Elementals, there is another Duty I must attend to. The duties I was born to carry out." She said, her voice changing as she stood straighter, her voice now carrying the clear cadence of authority as she continued, "I am still a princess of this nation and right now my people need me. I will go down to heal all those in need and send every available Waterbender up here to assist you two in beginning the repairs and rebuilding. We need to show my people they are not alone and we will not let them be beaten down by…by homicidal bullies. And heavens help that nutjob Phoenix the next time I see his ugly face around here."

Leaving Aang and even the Elemental La somewhat speechless, Yue lifted from the ground and began to drift away toward the edge of the destruction, pausing however before she went too far to turn and call back.

"And sweetheart? Tell Daniq I want some fresh topsoil for our new glade and perhaps some nice stones for a garden." Yue said pleasantly, turning away but suddenly turning back again to add, "And don't forget a new tree…oh and some flowers. The old glade always needed some colour so make sure you get nice ones."

The look she gave La said that failure to comply with her requests was simply not an option and the watery man beside Aang was quick to nod his head. With a final sweet smile Yue turned away, beginning to emit a soft pearly glow again as she drifted out over the city and began to drop down toward the crowded docks.

"Wow." Aang breathed after a moment, he and La still frozen where Yue had left them, "When I first met her I thought she was a lot like Katara and you know something? She still is."

The blue man beside Aang turned to him, the young Avatar beginning to blush a little in embarrassment as those softly glowing blue eyes continued boring into him for several silent seconds. Then surprising Aang greatly, La released a slightly gurgling sigh as a warm smile appeared on his liquid face.

_I am no Original but I am old, my young friend. _La intoned in his booming, crashing voice, _I have known and loved many moons over the eons but never have I met one quite like her, _another sigh, like the draining of a tidal basin, arose from him, _Your friend, Daniel was right, her human heart was exactly what we Elementals needed. I only hope…I can truly live up to that perfect image of me she holds in her heart. She has that…power. No…a gift. And somehow she shares that gift with others, making it their own. A gift that can open almost any heart._

"Oh that's true enough. Katara's the same. That's why I think they're a lot alike." Aang spoke casually, the two standing calmly side by side amidst the destruction as though they were nothing more than two friends pausing on their mid-morning stroll, "And there are other ways those two are alike and if I were you right now, I'd go have a word with the earth Elemental then go looking for the biggest, greenest tree I could find, the softest grass and I'd go looking everywhere for the most colourful darn flowers that can be found anywhere in the world."

The watery creature beside Aang turned to him curiously but it didn't take long for understanding to dawn and La's glowing eyes widened once more.

_Yes err, call to me? If you see her…before I get back? _The truly ancient and wise spirit of the oceans asked quietly.

"Don't worry. I'll shout as soon as I do." Aang replied reassuringly, his companion relaxing until Aang added with a grin, "But I'd hurry up if I were you. Katara's an amazing healer but how long does the moon spirit need to patch up a few hundred people?"

His eyes somehow growing wider, La suddenly collapsed downwards, the water of his body splashing soundlessly over the ice as the Great Spirit fled, the only other sound being Aang's quiet laugh. He looked up after La had gone to see figures in blue already making their way up to this level of the city and Aang quickly made his way over to join them.

* * *

><p>Zuko searched about himself but now he was beyond the multitudes of icebergs all he saw was blue ocean all the way to the horizon. There were a few ships here and there, even a few of the larger Magma owned cargo vessels and on the horizon was a smudge that might have been one of the lookout posts built onto the few islands in these waters. But while Zuko desperately wanted to get back to the fight at the northern capitol, he had no intention of abandoning the one he carried.<p>

Reena had calmed slightly, at least she was no longer babbling incoherently to herself but she remained tightly curled, still trembling ceaselessly with her knees pressed to her chest and her arms wrapped protectively over her head. She made an awkward bundle for Zuko to carry but he only held her gently, occasionally speaking soothingly to her when she whimpered. He was uncertain what else he could or should do so Zuko simply continued flying south, holding her to himself.

The northern Watertribe capitol was just a white line on the horizon behind them when Zuko saw a dark shape suddenly appear in the air before them. He tensed at first but relaxed almost instantly when he recognised Daniel. He dismissed the jet he was Firebending, turning his power inwards instead and gliding to a halt before the other man.

"Daniel…I…My father showed up and…she just collapsed and," Zuko began haltingly, falling silent in part because of the grief etched onto Daniel's face and as he reached out toward Reena with a hand, her only response was to curl even more tightly upon herself, whimpering in Zuko's arms. Sighing sadly as Daniel dropped his hand, Zuko finished, "I've seen this before, Danny. I saw it…a lot in the early days…at the asylum with…with,"

"I know." Daniel said simply, his voice sad and devoid of its usual growl as he gazed at Reena, "You were there for Azula and I always had Wolf to me get through this." Zuko blinked at the admission but Daniel's gaze never moved from Reena as he added warmly, "And nor do you need to face this alone, my most wonderful sister. You have never been alone."

Daniel's steady, deep voice seemed to get through to her. It was only a tiny change but Zuko felt her relax slightly, one of Reena's arms shifting just a fraction to reveal a blue eye that peered out fearfully at Daniel.

"I remember everything now, Re. Every last second of it. Before, what I mainly remembered of my time as the Nomad was the fighting and all the ones the he consumed but since Hinomoto, and even more so in the last few days, I've been piecing together the rest of the memories the Nomad hid away from me." Daniel spoke softly, his voice almost mesmerising Zuko though he was aware of Reena uncurling further, her arms slowly dropping to reveal more of her face as her trembling ceased, a look of wonder slowly overtaking the fear in her eyes, "Remember the Fields of Crushing Defeat? The Soul Pits? The Blood Ocean and the Fiery Plains of Oshgeroth? Those are just a few of the names the demons gave those places but do you remember those and where we fought all those other battles? When he couldn't just consume his enemies, those were the times the Nomad let me and Wolf out to fight. In the beginning I only remembered fragments of it, all those battles blurring together in my nightmares until I couldn't tell one from another anymore and all because of the Nomad cutting big chunks of those battles from my mind. That's what he hid from me. All those times…I saw you."

"You…did?" Zuko barely heard Reena's whispered question although it only caused Daniel's smile to widen.

"Well, I was out of my mind and to be honest, at the time I doubt I had the mental faculties to even pronounce your name. But I always knew who you were." he replied with a chuckle and then added with a touch of excitement, "What about the sands before Belile's fortress city? Remember? He threw everything he had at the Nomad and when the grey army was pushed back, that was when he unleashed me on Belile's forces in a battle that raged for three months. And just like when we were kids, there you were, at my side and watching my back like you always have."

"We…we fought back to back then. It was the closest…I ever got to you." Reena breathed wide eyed and then suddenly uncoiled, knocking Zuko back as she sprang across at Daniel to wrap her arms about his neck in a powerful embrace, "Oh Danny, you saw me. You really did see me."

"Every time." Daniel returned, his own voice husky with emotion as Reena broke down into loud sobbing, his arms going about her as he held her gently yet firmly to himself.

Zuko looked around back toward the Northern Watertribe once or twice but he still had his crystal piece affixed just beneath his ear and he could hear the chatter amongst the others defending the city. As suddenly as he had appeared, Phoenix had gone again just as suddenly and the others were hurrying to Ba Sing Se to discover and deal with what was happening there. For now Zuko remained where he was. It would take him too long to return to the north and he felt it would be impolite to simply abandon the two nearby. Reena had quietened again, only loud sniffling coming from her now and even Daniel's face was wet with the tears that had flowed freely from his eyes.

"Oh, Danny. I feel like such a fool." Reena breathed, her breath hitching once as she looked up into his eyes, "I just froze up. I think some of the others might even be starting to…well, not like me but…Phoenix shows up and I just…froze." She sighed sadly before she finished, "They'll hate me again now."

She fell silent as her breath hitched again and she dropped her face but Daniel's hand quickly came up, hooking his fingers under her chin to lift her face to his once more.

"Come on now, Re. Look at this guy behind you. Do you see any hate for me in his aura? And believe me, he has every reason to. Not counting all the other reasons he has to hate me, I spend most of my time running around naked with his baby sister as well." Daniel said with a hint of a grin and Reena couldn't help but smirk as she half turned to look at Zuko who was glowering with a mix of annoyance and embarrassment at Daniel, "The rest of this family have already forgiven me for so, so much. Things I couldn't even begin to forgive myself for but if you never stop trying for them and never, ever turn away when they need you, then they can guide you along the path to your salvation and your redemption. Because just like they did for me, it's only with their love and guidance…and your love for them…that you will one day find the strength to forgive yourself."

There was uncertainty in Reena's eyes but she had calmed considerably now, no more tears spilling from her deep blue eyes as she searched his with her own.

"And right now, some of our family need you." He continued quickly, "Hold tight now and I'll get us to them."

"Hey wait." Zuko blurted, suddenly very aware they were hovering high above the ocean miles from anywhere, "You'll…come straight back for me right?"

"Don't worry, Zuko." Daniel told him with a lopsided grin, "As much as I hate the bastard, the Nomad left a few other useful things in my head."

Releasing Reena with one hand, she watched curiously as Daniel raised that hand high, a brief flash of pure white shining from his eyes but Zuko was suddenly looking worried as the air in a wide area surrounding them wavered for a moment and then all three were suddenly gone.

* * *

><p>Manny emerged from the chi pathways into the small bedroom she had shared with Sanna for a week now, seeing no one else there and a quick sniff of the air told her no one else had been here since they'd left that morning. She rubbed at an ache in her side but concentrated on the last place she had seen Sanna, slipping into the chi paths again. She reappeared in an empty marketplace, the street here cleared and devoid now of the wounded and dead who had lain here before. Again Manny put her hand to her side, just below her ribs where the ache she'd felt before had become a deeper, stabbing pain. She was still breathing hard too though she had left Daniel running around on the rooftops several minutes before. But seeing and hearing nothing around her, sensing nothing of Sanna nearby, Manny thought of what they had originally planned to do with the wounded and slipped away into the chi pathways again.<p>

She gasped aloud as she reappeared outside the Watertribe run hospital, dropping to her knees as she clutched at her side, struggling for a moment to draw a breath that would not come.

"A Warrior of Kyoshi?" A voice gasped nearby and Manny looked up, surprised to see the street around her crowded with people. Then she saw the source of the voice as a man near her shouted, "Get a healer over here. It's one of the Kyoshi Warriors and she's hurt."

"No." Manny wheezed, grimacing at the sound and then with sheer force of will, she pushed the pain aside and next forced her legs to push her up and her treacherous lungs to fill themselves with air, "No! I need to find Captain Sanna and Crown Prince Iroh of the Firenation! Has anyone seen them?"

"Oh, you mean Ba Sing Se's greatest tea maker, Iroh of the Golden Dragon?" A middle aged woman nearby asked and grinned as Manny rolled her eyes before nodding, "Yes he and Captain Sanna helped get the first wave of survivors here but then I overheard him say something about taking her back to her bed to rest. Although I'm not surprised, she was terribly pale. In fact, as pale as you my dear. Maybe you should go see one of the healers and then,"

The woman rambled on but Manny had already stopped listening. She tried to look along the crowded street toward the wall that even from here towered over the buildings laid out below it. The orphanage was down there but Manny knew they weren't there yet. The pain in her side had eased but Manny knew she had overextended herself long before Daniel had suggested it earlier and her recent trips through the chi pathways had obviously made the problem worse. But staring intently, Manny saw a cloud of smoke and flame rise above the street far in the distance and judging just how far away that was, she slipped away into the chi pathways once more without hesitation.

Her breath shot from her in pained grunt as she emerged a score of yards away from the shattered and burning remains of a large cart, the street empty though she could see the people still fleeing along the street further along it. Again she could not draw breath, an almost unbearable burning pain filling her abdomen but she only searched all about, a faint familiar scent compelling her to look upwards. She saw Iroh with Sanna in his arms and the demon come hurtling together in the air high above, saw Iroh shield Sanna with himself before both began to drop from the air. Without thought, Manny was prepared to slip into the chi surrounding her again when she saw Iroh recovering his senses quickly, their fall slowing as he reached to put his arms about Sanna again and so Manny chose a new destination.

The demon Iroh and Sanna had face was just lining up his fists on the two below him, baleful red energy blazing from them once more when over two feet of a copper coloured blade erupted from the centre of his chest. He stared down dumbly at it at first but the life was already fading from his eyes by the time realisation dawned and as suddenly as she had appeared behind him, and before gravity took notice of what was going on and did something about it, Manny ripped her sword from the dead man's back and slipped away into the chi paths one last time.

She reappeared on the deserted street directly below, aware of little now but the burning, tearing feeling inside her and straight away Manny dropped to her knees, her arms wrapped about herself as she hunched forward.

"MANNY! Manny!" Sanna was almost shrieking the name and it was all Iroh could do to keep his grip on her until they were close enough to the ground for him to safely release her. She streaked over to Manny the instant he did, dropping to her knees and putting an arm about her lover, "Oh, Manny. My brave, sweet, Manny. Please be ok. Please."

"I…be ok…Sunnygirl." Manny tried to say, her voice a horse whisper as she breathed in quick, shallow gasps, "I just…pulled something…is all."

She tried to sit up and offer Sanna a smile though her face was near as pale as the makeup she usually wore and when she suddenly coughed, grimacing in pain again as that first brought about a minor coughing fit and she was gasping for breath again when it passed. Her face paints were long gone but as the coughing fit passed and Manny sat up, Sanna gasped as she saw Manny's lips were glistening and red once more with flecks of blood.

"Oh, Iroh do something for her, please." Sanna said, turning to where the man stood next to them, "I don't know what happened to her and Daniel but I didn't think he would let her get like this."

"Hey! I told her she was pushing herself too hard!" A voice snapped nearby and all three turned in surprise to see Daniel there, Reena at his side and Zuko standing a few feet away. Glaring at Manny, Daniel folded his arms over his chest and scowled at her, "And didn't I say go straight to Sanna and Iroh? I didn't tell you to go traipsing off into the chi pathways on a sightseeing tour of the city."

"Yeah well, it's not like you told me where the hell to find them, did you?" Manny snapped in return, a touch of colour returning to her face as her anger rose.

Daniel's quickly grew as dark as hers though his expression was now more remorseful and embarrassed as Reena hurried over to Manny, water already condensing out of the air to surround her hands by the time she was kneeling at Sanna's side. Her own fears pushed aside by the sight of the two before her, more water was growing on her hands as she rested one of each onto Sanna and Manny's chests, Reena's eyes closing as she sent her senses and healing energies into both young women either side of her. While she started, Zuko moved in a similar fashion over to Iroh although he needed no water as Iroh sighed in relief as his nephew pressed his palms to his uncle's burning cheek, a soft glow like trapped sunshine showing beneath Zuko's palms as he worked.

"What have you both been doing?" Reena breathed, the water about her hands glowing brightly as she ran them about Manny's front, the young warrior woman sighing with obvious relief as Reena's healing energies flooded into her, "I told you both this morning not to overexert yourselves yet. And now you've only gone and reopened some of these internal injuries. You have to understand, Manny. I had to reconstruct more than half your liver and one of your kidneys, stressing the new tissues like you have is terribly dangerous."

"I am a Kyoshi Warrior and I will always do my duty." Manny snapped with such harshness Reena lent away, "You should know that if you're supposed to be one of us."

"Manny." Sanna said in a gentle, though firm tone, "Give her a break. She's trying to help you and besides, she does have a point. At least I had the sense to stop when I started hurting."

"Was that before or after I prevented you from returning to the markets and carried you away?" Iroh asked with a grin.

"Yeah. I figured it'd be something like that." Manny said with a wry smile at her suddenly blushing lover. Then looking again to Reena, Manny added in warmer tones, "Sorry Warrior. It's been a bitch of a day, you know how it goes. Just make sure you give the Captain a once over when you're done patching up me, ok?" Reena nodded in reply with a returning smile of her own and then Manny's eyes narrowed again as they turned to Daniel, "And why are you still standing there proving to the world just how stupid you really are? We're on one of the main thoroughfares of the middle ring. Put some fur on before someone see's your ding dong hanging out, moron."

Jerking in surprise at first at the harsh reprimand, Daniel's face was darkening again as he quickly transformed.

_Sorry, Sif…err, Ma'am…I mean, Manny. _Daniel growled, leaving Reena, Iroh and Zuko all gaping at the Wolf-bat although Sanna smirked openly at the man's slip and sudden discomfort.

_Uhh, anyway. Reena, stay here to help them for now but all three of you get back to the orphanage afterwards. There are still demons scattered about the city. I'll deal with those and don't worry, Manny, they'll never see me coming._ Daniel continued, his voice gaining strength and a familiar command as he turned next to Zuko and Iroh, _Find the King, Iroh. He needs to be warned about the betrayal of the city's nobility and Zuko, find Azula and tell her to keep our forces out of there. The inner ring is lost but it will go very badly for us if we tried taking it back by force now._

"Wait." Iroh breathed, his shock evident on his face as he stared at Daniel, "What do you mean the inner ring is lost?"

"There was an internal coup? You mean someone else besides my father is trying to take over the city?" Zuko added in confusion.

"Nah. Phoenix is definitely behind this. We saw that Jin and Long Feng flying around the markets earlier." Manny informed them from between Reena and Sanna nearby, "But they obviously had help. The guys they had clearing the markets were so obviously criminals it may as well have been stamped on their foreheads and when we got closer to the wall we didn't see a single city guard. The only guards around were all wearing the colours and insignias of the noble houses they work for and they were all pretty damned organised to deal with something that had only just happened."

"So…the noble houses of Ba Sing Se have turned on Kuei?" Iroh asked, his frown deepening when Daniel nodded in reply, "It wasn't completely unexpected. The noble families here have often voiced their displeasure in Kuei's…openheartedness and care for the less fortunate of this city but I doubt even he expected they would side with Phoenix to drive him out."

_I suspect most of these noble families have close ties to the criminal gangs here._ Daniel added, _It's the only way Phoenix could have organised both groups as quickly as he has. The demons he's unleashed are just a distraction and as for those he let loose on the North Pole, I have a feeling that little display wasn't just a distraction for us but for his mother too._

"Distraction?" Zuko began with a frown, "Danny, scores...maybe hundreds of people are probably dead there now."

"And thousands died here today." Iroh breathed sadly as Zuko turned to him wide eyed, "He is right my nephew. Contact your sister quickly. If the noble families are attempting a coup with Phoenix's help then any interference from us is only going to incite a civil war that will see millions dead. I will find Kuei and Bosco to inform them of what we know."

Together, Zuko and Iroh rose into the air and flashed away over the rooftops toward the inner ring, Zuko fumbling in his pockets for his communication crystals while Iroh reached out with his thoughts for the king.

_Alright, I'll go deal with the demons and be back soon._ Daniel said as they went, the Wolf-bat lowering his hindquarters as he prepared to spring into the air.

"Bay!" Manny snapped loudly, making Daniel freeze and turn to her curiously, "What's the first word a Kyoshi Warrior learns?"

_The watchwords?_ He answered in confusion, straightening again as he turned to her, _The first is__ Defend of course._

"The second!" Manny snapped again, Sanna and Reena both looking at her with equal curiosity.

_The second word is Preserve._ He answered, raising an eyebrow, _But what's that got to do with,_

"The third!" Manny snapped again, her voice rising even as her glare directed at him intensified.

_The third is Guidance._ He replied, still confused though he finished confidently, _The three maxims of a true Kyoshi Warrior. We defend the innocent, we preserve life and we offer our guidance to all who need us._

"Good." Manny said in a softer tone, her glare vanishing as she added, "I didn't want to kill that guy before but…I did what I had to do to preserve Sanna and Iroh. So go do what you have to do too, Bay." She paused and Sanna and Reena were suddenly gaping again as she smiled warmly at Daniel, "But remember our watchwords and go prove to me that…that other me…trained her a damn good warrior."

He nodded, his own eyes smiling back at her for a moment until Daniel suddenly stiffened.

_Oh wait. I almost forgot._ He exclaimed and vanished from the street with a quiet pop.

He was back almost instantly, something large and white held in his jaws and he trotted over to Manny side, dropping that and something else beside her and then grinned.

_Those souvenirs you asked for._ He told her, his grin widening as Manny looked down at the strangely shaped white stone and the long, orange and black thing next to it.

He vanished again then leaving just his fading chuckle behind as Manny lifted the white thing curiously and Reena lent over her to retrieve to other, softer object.

"Oh, Danny you didn't," Reena began as she realised just what she held and she quickly dropped it again, rubbing the hand against her pants with a sour expression.

Sanna stared at the piece of Jin's tail in a mixture of wonder and disgust as well but at a loud snort from the side, both she and Reena turned to stare at Manny. She had held the white thing up to her eyes in confusion at first, the Wolf-bat's teeth leaving the marble heavily pitted and chipped but turning it this way and that it didn't take Manny long to work out just what she held when she looked to Long Feng's single remaining finger pointing skywards in salute. Clutching at the pain it caused inside her abdomen but uncaring about that, Manny threw back her head and laughed and laughed.

* * *

><p>Iroh and Zuko remained together, soon discovering their destination to be the same as they flew rapidly over the rooftops. The wide street near the hospital remained crowded and if anything it seemed the numbers of wounded and bewildered people making their way there from the markets had grown enormously. Those numbers dwindled however as they flew over the outer edges of the markets, the streets there still busy but both Zuko and Iroh could easily recognise the shapes and distinctive energies of nature spirits working down there and tending to the few wounded who remained.<p>

In strong contrast, the wide area before the west gate to the inner ring was thronged with people, the majority of those wearing the uniform of the city guard but they could see their own forces gathered closest to the gates and Iroh and Zuko quickly made their way there. There were other guards in various uniforms crowded just within the wide gates along with a large group of well dressed men. In a wide open area between these and confronting a single man was Kuei with Bosco at his side, Azula and Piandao standing either side of them and Iroh and Zuko hurried to make their way over to them.

"How dare you." Kuei was saying in a furious tone his face almost red and by his side, Bosco growled endlessly, "My family has ruled this kingdom for fifty two generations. More than two and a half thousand years."

"And in that time the Earthen Kingdoms have fractured again and again. Do you wonder why the people have lost confidence in you?" The man directly before Kuei replied calmly, holding up a detailed scroll for the king to see though much of the writing on it was too tiny to see, "And after the loss of the palace and now this most vile attack we, the noble families of this nation, have taken a vote of no confidence against you. It is obvious you are unable to protect our people from the crisis our world now faces. We will no longer recognise you as our king and we claim the inner ring as our own."

"No confidence?" Kuei hissed in disbelief and would have taken a step forward but for Piandao who placed a gentle but firm hand on his arm, "My great Grandfather created that law to protect our people from corrupt leaders, not so you self-serving nobles could steal the leadership and a chunk of this city for yourselves."

"Nevertheless, we have the support of the inner ring and more than fifty thousand who have since joined us." The man stated coldly.

"Joined?" Kuei snapped angrily, the guards filling the gates dropping into ready stances while those crowded in a wide semicircle about Kuei and the others did the same, "You mean you lured them in there with this so called attack on the market places. I don't know how but I do know you are the cause of all this."

"That is slander…and tantamount to an act of war." The man returned, displaying far more confidence than he should have as he glared back at those facing him, "The people of the inner rings look to us for protection now and any attempt to take the inner rings from us will see them rise up in a civil war that will destroy this city."

"I'm sure they wouldn't be so willing to follow you if they knew what you really are." Azula's soft voice surprised the others and they were a little surprised to see the barely restrained fury in her eyes as she glare at the man, "Would they…father?"

None of those gathered about them over heard Azula's words but three of them stepped back while both Zuko and Iroh jerked, turning back to stare at the man and for just a moment his face changed, a familiar sneer forming there before it was just as suddenly gone.

"You?" Kuei breathed and then like those around him, even the bear at his side, the kings face clouded over in absolute fury.

"Go ahead and attack if you want." Phoenix said to them in a whispering tone, "Whether you burn this city down or I do, its all the same to me."

Like his sister, anger darkened Zuko's features, even a faint golden glow showing in his remaining eye that may or may not have just been a reflection of the sun high above them, his glare seeming to burn with the same intensity however and then like Kuei a moment before, Zuko began to step forward but was halted as Iroh grabbed his arm.

"Oh yes, most certainly attack us and take the inner ring back by force if that's what you truly wish." Phoenix said in his disguised voice, smooth, cultured and loud enough for everyone around them to hear, "But know this, we control the water courses that flow through the inner ring to the rest of the city. Any attempt to invade our sovereign territory and our Earthbenders seal off that water. Permanently."

"But…the only other water source is lake Laogai." Kuei breathed in angry shock, "And the canals are our main supply lines for the entire city. If the barges and cargo vessels cannot use them to transport food and supplies, half this city will be unliveable inside of a week."

"Then consider your next moves carefully." The man shot back, his eyes resting on those gathered about Kuei as well, "The inner ring is now the People's Republic of Ba Sing Se and we will defend our freedom with our lives."

"Freedom?" Kuei spat with the same disbelief, "Something like YOU speaks of freedom?"

"I know how to free them," Zuko snarled, golden flames suddenly dancing about his hands, "They'll be free of you once they see the real you."

"Zuko."

Azula softly spoken word stopped her brother and he turned to her questioningly but Azula was looking around at the hundreds of nervous guards and civilians watching them. Turning back she narrowed her eyes at the man who faced them, his face unfamiliar but Azula had known who he was the instant she had caught his scent and she had realised then, both from what she saw and from more Daniel had been telling her throughout the day, that there was nothing they could do. Phoenix had already won this fight.

"I understand. With the nobility and criminal element of the city backing you, then whatever way we try getting you out of this city will leave it as decimated as the Northern Watertribe." Azula hissed softly. Only through sheer effort of will did she keep the tremble from her voice, channelling the anger in old familiar ways and pushing her childhood fears away down deep with practiced ease. Raising her voice she continued, "In exchange for our non-interference you will keep the canals open and allow the supply vessels to do their work. You will not impose taxes on the cargos those vessels carry and in turn, Kuei will guarantee supplies will continue to flow into the inner ring."

"Azula." Zuko began, Iroh beside him and even the disguised Phoenix showing mild surprise at Azula's words, "We can't negotiate with,"

"And you will allow any who wish to leave the inner rings to do so. You will hold none of MY citizens against their will." Kuei interrupted imperiously, surprising Zuko and Iroh as much as Azula had, "In exchange I will allow any from the middle or lower rings to join you if they wish to do so. I have spent a decade trying to undo centuries of prejudice and persecution, to give my people the freedoms and prospereties they deserve and I will not deny them those freedoms now." Leaning closer, Kuei's expression was little different to Zuko's or Azula's as he added in a hissing tone, "But understand, I do this only for the sake of my people. You can keep those bastard nobles but if just one of you or them dare to set a single foot out of the inner ring, then yes…it will be war."

Then turning about, Kuei marched away stiffly, the wide eyed guards and people gathered around parting silently to let their king through. Bosco held up his own glare for a moment longer before he and the silent Piandao followed after Kuei, leaving just the four standing between the crowds in front of the wide gates. Four members of the same family shared glares of mutually felt hatred but Phoenix's quickly became a sly grin as his eyes rested on Iroh's for a moment, then he too turned without another word and walked calmly away toward the gates and the guards waiting for him there. Silence fell and while the many guards on both sides remained, brother, sister and uncle found themselves standing in a bubble of quiet between the two opposing forces.

"He…won?" Zuko breathed in the silence, turning to ask his uncle and sister almost pleadingly, "How the hell did he win and why didn't you just let me expose him?"

"Because it would have been war either way. He has gotten his claws into the nobility and criminal classes of this city and they have no choice but to obey him." Iroh told them sourly, "But my brother could not have planned this. He doesn't have the intelligence to pull off something as complex as this without help."

"No. This was mostly Jin's plan. Daniel overheard her say so before." Azula said quietly and noticing her brother and uncle turn curious looks onto her she added, "We have been keeping one another informed of what has been happening throughout the day."

"Oh, that's how he knew to come get Reena." Zuko breathed and then frowned as he faced the gates nearby, "And he was right about the attack on the northern Watertribe. It was nothing but a distraction to keep our attention away from what our father was doing here…except," he paused, his frown growing more thoughtful, "What do you think he meant about it being a distraction for Fate too?"

"I do not know my nephew but our work here is far from over." Iroh said with a heavy sigh, "listen, you two are better than I at utilising your Firebending to heal others and every available hospital and healer in the city is struggling to keep up with the numbers of wounded." Iroh lowered his voice and leaned closer, "Go and help them and I will join you soon but first I must check in with some White Lotus who reside in the inner rings and to…check on something else."

"Very well, uncle." Azula replied curtly although she surprised him a little and her brother greatly as she stepped up to Iroh, her glare unchanged though her tone was suddenly filled with warmth, "Just be careful in there, please. In and out, Uncle. No distractions."

"A few friends and a few things from home I cannot abandon. That's all." Iroh replied with equal warmth, "Do not worry. I will see you again soon."

Watching the uncommon family moment, Zuko had to consciously stop his jaw from dropping as he watched his uncle place a gentle kiss on Azula's forehead, her cheeks blushing a little in embarrassment though she readily returned his smile before Iroh turned to make his way along the road beside the high wall.

"Come on, Zuzu." Was all Azula said to him with a sigh of her own, casting a last glare at the gates where their father had gone before she too turned away.

* * *

><p>Reena was adjusting Sanna's pillows again, ignoring the young woman's complaints that it wasn't necessary, and was just reaching for the sheets when there came a soft pop. All three looked across the room to see Daniel in his Wolf-bat form standing there, the animal shaking himself briefly before moving over to sit at their bedside.<p>

"That was fast. Even for you, Danny." Reena commented as she finished tucking in Sanna's sheets.

"Yeah, I though you said there was about a dozen demons scattered about the city." Manny added from the other side of the bed closest to Daniel.

_I didn't have to do anything._ He told them with a grin, _I only got a few miles along the wall when I saw Zhizhu and a few other nature spirits kicking the snot out a demon and further along I saw Granddad Lao get another one with his hammers. Right between the guys legs too. You should have seen it, the demon's eyes nearly popped out of his head._ The three women laughed as the Wolf-bat shook and coughed but Daniel settled quickly, _However I need to rethink some of my earlier assumptions. I had intended to keep Longshot and Bee out of this war but I realise now I was wrong._

"You saw Longshot out there?" Sanna asked him as Reena frowned thoughtfully.

_Yes and that's the only time I had to do something. If only to distract the demon so Longshot could incapacitate it._ Daniel replied with a shrug, _I can't fault Longshot and Bee for wanting to defend the city. They're like parents to so many of the kids here but I'm afraid a bow and arrow is no real defence against a powerful demon._

"You mean, you haven't offered any training to Longshot and Bee?" Reena asked him and the other two noticed Daniel's eyes drop uncomfortably from hers, "Danny, just because the Longshot and Bee we knew growing up were killed it doesn't mean the same thing will happen to these ones. This is a whole different world."

_I know but…they were really nice to us when we were kids._ Daniel said in obvious embarrassment, _And if anything happened to this Bee and Longshot, there would be no one to look after the kids here._

"Seriously?" Sanna asked and then grinned, "Now you're starting to sound just like Jeong Jeong."

Jerking in surprise at the reference, it didn't take long for Daniel's brows to furrow, the Wolf-bat baring his teeth as a threatening growl rose from him. It fell away quickly however as all three women laughed again, the Wolf-bat then lowering his head with a sigh but he suddenly spun away, staring at the door across the room. The others tensed but quickly relaxed as the door opened and another young woman stepped into the room, stopping just inside the doorway to blink in surprise at the Wolf-bat.

"How did he get here so fast?" Bee asked, pointing at Daniel, "We thought it was your friend we saw out there."

"Did you?" Sanna asked innocently, supressing a smirk as Daniel moved to sit before Bee, whining happily when she reached out to scratch his ears.

"An hour after you all left this morning, one of our kids came in to tell us a flying demon was attacking the middle ring over on Yukatomi Way. He was hard to get close to but we ran him down eventually." Bee explained, smiling at the goofy expression on the Wolf-bat's face as her fingers continued scratching, "I think your friend here wanted to help but he's lucky we were there. Longshot almost skewered him with an arrow when he came flying up and crashed into the demon but thankfully all he did was knock the demon straight into Longshot's arrows. He's not dead but Longshot's got the guy bound, gagged and blindfolded down in the basement until Aang or someone else can do something with him."

Hearing this, the Wolf-bat before her shook and coughed lightly, his amusement fading quickly however before he sat a little straighter before Bee, his piercing green gaze capturing hers and she stared quizzically as a brief string of growls, whines and grunts arose from him. And then to her further bewilderment he then lowered his head almost to the floor, the Wolf-bat performing what appeared to all the world to be a formal, respectful bow before he raised his eyes to hers again. Only then did his tail resume thumping the floor repeatedly while his mouth dropped open so that his tongue could loll out. With teeth so large it should have been a frightening display but to Bee standing before him, only contentment and happiness radiated from the animal and she couldn't resist reaching out to run her fingers through the fur between his ears again.

"What a fine gentleman you are." Bee said to him and looked at him curiously as he chuckled again, the grinning Wolf-bat's behaviour and actions leaving her somewhat nonplussed.

"Geez Danny, give the girl a break will you." Reena suddenly said in an exasperated tone from the far side of the large bed, raising a hand to point briefly at Sanna and Manny, "Put some faith in them just like you have these two and Bee and Longshot might just surprise you. Yes they were taken from us in our world but that was before they got to learn what our family was just discovering. You can't protect this Longshot and Bee if you don't share with them what they need to survive."

_Yes. You're right as always. Thank you, Reena._ Bee jerked back at the growling voice that appeared in her mind as Daniel spoke softly to the room, _I let my fears guide my choices for far too long and how can I expect to help my friends with theirs if I let those old fears control me now. So I am sorry for that, Bee and I only hope you can forgive me for it._

"Wait…that voice," Bee breathed, raising a hand to point at the animal and looked across the room. The other three women there nodded and Bee blinked again as the Wolf-bat before her nodded too, "But…he's dead…isn't he?"

Then her naturally large brown eyes grew enormous as the Wolf-bat began to rise up as though rearing up onto his hind legs but he changed as he did, his legs and paws thickening and lengthening, his grey fur vanishing with shocking suddenness to leave only pale skin but for the shock of untidy brown on his head while at the same time his chest expanded, changing shape as his face retreated and changed even more dramatically. Bee now found herself looking up at a face she knew, changed but there was no mistaking that face, that grin and looking down briefly, there was his blindfold hanging about his neck. She had only met him a few times previously, only once since he'd acquired that blindfold but he had come to mean a great to this young woman for all he had done for her and her little family.

"Boo." Daniel growled into Bee's staring face and chuckled as she remained frozen at first, only blinking at the apparition standing before her.

When she finally moved, Daniel's amused expression vanished as the colour drained from Bee's normally pale face as she drew a sharp breath, everybody jumping as her scream echoed loudly about the room. Then her eyes rolled and she tipped back and Daniel vanished only to appear behind her, catching the young woman in his arms as she fainted dead away. Then before anyone could react to that the door behind Daniel crashed open and a young man stood there, a bow in one hand already raised with an arrow notched and pointed at Daniel's head. Slowly the point of that arrow lowered as Longshot too came to realise who the large naked man holding his wife was, Daniel flashing him an embarrassed grin and then looking the other way with a sigh as loud snorts and barely restrained giggling came from the bed. It didn't take long for Sanna and Reena to give up trying to supress it and soon they were laughing loudly at all they had just witnessed but sitting up on the bed closest to Daniel, Manny was glowering at him with her arms folded over her chest.

"Seriously? You just rise up out of your fur and go 'Boo' in the poor girl's face?" Manny spat with disdain at him, then added, "You know what? Forget Snuggles or Bay or Hunter or any other of those stupid names. From now on I'm going to use Azula's name for you because that's the name that suits you best."

And then Manny rolled her eyes, shaking her head and turning away as she finished in a sneering tone.

"Idiot!"

* * *

><p>Iroh had lied to his niece and nephew. He had other ways to contact many members of the White Lotus that didn't require him to physically entre the inner rings of Ba Sing Se but nevertheless he knew his mission was of the utmost importance. Perhaps lie was too strong, he was indeed desperate to make certain the close friends in his life were safe but beyond that he had a secret agenda for coming into the inner ring. Something he had put off for many, many years now but today he felt it was time for that long overdue reunion.<p>

By the time a section of the stone wall of the courtyard outside Iroh's tea shop slid aside and he himself stepped through, he was breathing and sweating heavily from his hard run to get here. Still Iroh hurried through the back doors of his beloved tea house and only paused for breath once he was inside, relief flooding through him when he spied a familiar figure peering through the front windows of the shop.

"Mini?" Was all he could wheeze out at first but she spun away from the closed window at the sound of her name.

"Iroh? Oh, Iroh." The young woman who had worked in his shop for many years, a young woman who was far more to him than an employee, ran across the tea shop and threw herself into Iroh's arms, trembling and crying quietly as he held her to himself, "Oh, Iroh. I had to close the shop. Everyone is so scared. People are saying the noble families have taken over…that Kuei has been deposed. Please tell me he's ok. He said he was going to the middle ring today so he's alright isn't he?"

"He is fine, sweet Mini. Kuei is perfectly fine." Iroh breathed and the young woman relaxed visibly, pulling away then to smile gratefully at Iroh, "That is why I have come for you but first, I take it you have already sent the other serving girls home?"

She nodded, still wide eyed and Iroh was quick to continue before she could open her mouth to question him further.

"Kuei knows to meet you at that orphanage where he went to meet the Kyoshi Warriors. Do you remember where I told you it was?" he spoke quickly and commandingly and again she only nodded silently. Suddenly smiling warmly, he reached up to cup one of her cheeks in his hand, "Good girl. Now, I hate to put my greatest apprentice at risk but I need you to go out and collect the other girls and their families, any of them who will follow you. Take the secret ways and alleys as I have shown you and lead them out of the inner ring to that orphanage. Kuei will be there soon." His smile faded though his hand remained gently caressing her cheek, "Something far worse than the noble families has usurped Kuei's throne and in the days to come the inner ring is going to become a very dangerous place to be. Tell the others I said if they value the lives of those they love, get them out of the inner ring now. Maybe out of this city."

She searched his eyes for a moment more then Mini nodded again, turning away and making for the rear doors but pausing there and turning back.

"But…what about you?" she asked tremulously, "If it's so dangerous…you're getting out too right?"

"Oh, yes." Iroh replied, his usual jovial nature coming through as he beamed happily at her and then pointed at the shop surrounding him, "I just need to grab a few keepsakes and then I will be on my way. Don't worry, I too will see you at the orphanage soon."

She frowned in worry but turned away and he watched her go, pausing by the wall outside which slid aside allowing her to slip through and out of sight. Iroh seemed to sag then, almost deflating as a long, drawn out sigh escaped him. Those who knew him would have been shocked to see the age suddenly etching deep lines on his face but taking a deep breath his features then firmed with resolve as he moved over to a cabinet against one of the walls. He paused to gaze at a frame hanging on the wall beside it, staring almost longingly at a single brown and tan feather affixed within that frame, still glossy after all these years, downy and slightly furry. He had many such keepsakes as this though this one was one of his favourites, even if it had come from an Ostridge-horse his nephew had stolen from a poor family who had shown them charity. In his own fumbling way, Zuko had only been trying to care for his uncle as best he could which is why that feather still meant so much to Iroh today.

His hand was just reaching toward it when uncharacteristic anger suddenly clouded Iroh's face and instead he reached to the side, wrenching open the cabinet and from it he pulled forth a large bottle and two glasses. That anger remained as he stomped his way over to a table amongst the others, dropping himself onto a chair and thumping bottle and glasses down so hard that part of him was surprised he didn't break them. For a moment he glared towards the closed front doors to his shop as though expecting someone to walk through it at any moment and then he looked again to the table before him. Reaching out he snatched up the bottle and one of the glasses again, pouring a good measure of pale amber liquid into his glass and then instantly raising it to his mouth, throwing his head back as he did and Iroh grimaced as the fiery liquor burned its way down to his stomach.

He remained that way a moment then glanced down at the hand holding his glass, his frown deepening as he noted the light tremble of his hand before his slammed it down onto the table. The other glass was tipped up as the table rattled, rolling aside and almost falling to the floor but Iroh ignore it, only refilling his glass again before throwing it back with another grimace. If anything he only seemed angrier now and suddenly Iroh's face crumpled, anguished grief showing there briefly before fury overtook him once more and he shot to his feet with a shout, hurling the bottle in his hand so that it exploded against the far wall with a shockingly loud retort. Only then did his anger falter as Iroh stared sadly at the fragments of glass and the large chrysanthemum of fine liquor sprayed over his wall.

Turning away as he dropped back into his chair, Iroh again glowered at the closed doors across the room.

"Just hurry up, Ozzie." He said in a tone that dripped with venom, "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

><p>With senses beyond the ordinary and with the help of a network of spies scattered through the city and the world, he was aware of what was happening here and far away to the north. He had just dismissed the latest of his 'special' demons after it had given its report and now he sat back in a large chair at the end of a large table in an otherwise unoccupied room. The plan was still unfolding but in the north their work had been done and done well and now the Elementals who resided there along with the Avatar of spirit were trying to rebuild all that had been destroyed. He knew that to be an almost impossible task for them however and smiled coldly at the thought. The city levels, structures and homes could be rebuilt but the lives that had been lost, in particular certain lives he had made certain were snuffed out, would see the Northern Watertribes reeling on the brink of chaos without leadership for some time to come.<p>

Here in Ba Sing Se it was very different. The market places were deserted now, cleared of those afflicted by Jin's poison and while insanity and unchecked rage had been unleashed over a vast area of the city, only a small percentage of their victims had died and very little property had been damaged. The demons he had sent out had not achieved much but he had not expected them to, only that they serve the purpose he had given them.

And indeed they had. Tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands perhaps had fled or been led into the inner ring and the 'rescue centres' set up there. A small percentage out of all who had been affected in the market places but of those who had come into the inner ring, they were treated with utmost kindness, tended and cared for by experienced healers, fed and clothed if they needed it and then offered an escort home wherever that may be in the city. Most of those lived beyond the inner ring but he knew that the next calamity to befall Ba Sing Se, a calamity he was preparing at this very moment, would see the majority of those people running back to the inner ring. Running back to his warm, protective embrace.

Throwing his head back the man's laughter boomed about the empty room though he soon settled, relaxing again in his seat although his cold grin had widened. He was aware on the Gaang and their nature spirit allies now working about the middle ring and had even heard that the two he had once called his children were currently mucking about in one of the free hospitals, actually healing civilians and up to their elbows in commoners blood like they were nothing more than base servants.

A sneer touched his lips then but he turned to one side, reaching out with senses beyond the normal to a place within the inner ring, sensing a familiar person just reaching that place and stopping there. Waiting. He had seen his brother's signal, a simple code of eye blinks they had developed long ago as children and truly intrigued, Phoenix had acknowledged and accepted the signal with one of his own. He was just rising to go when the doors across the large room opened and two figures entered, Phoenix freezing half arisen from his chair to stare wide eyed.

"Oh…Phoenix," Jin said, a light tremble in her voice as she too stared, "We…ahh, thought you'd be with the yakuza."

"They have completed their tasks admirably." Phoenix rumbled distractedly, still unable to look away from the badly dishevelled pair as he finished rising.

The downy fur over Jin's front was blackened, matted and with big patches burned away showing pale skin beneath and glancing down Phoenix could see she was still clutching the end of her severely truncated tail in one hand. Beside her Long Feng managed to look even worse and the man stood there hunched forward in pain from his wound, the powerful stench rising from his damp robes making Phoenix's eyes water from across the room. Glancing at each other, Long Feng and Jin had planned their story carefully and now she turned back, Jin just opening her mouth to begin their explanation when Phoenix raised a hand to stop her.

"You know what? We've had a good day. Let's…not worry about the details." He rumbled and could not help but grin at the relief on the faces of the two across from him, "You two go heal and clean yourselves up. I have one last task to complete and then tonight…we celebrate."

"Oh yeah." Jin crowed suddenly, punching a fist into the air. Her excitement was short lived however as she sent a worried glance toward Phoenix, "But…what do you still need to do? Do you want me to come and help?"

"No." Phoenix snapped in sudden fury, silencing Jin and causing her and Long Feng to step back, "This is a family matter."

* * *

><p>The largest chair in the room was a generous two seater so Sanna had joined Longshot and Bee by wedging herself in next to Bee at one end, the three of them listening wide eyed as Reena spoke to them in a soft voice. She stood before them speaking almost wistfully of her past, hers and Daniel's both, their families and friends along with a brief, condensed history of all they had achieved and endured together on that world. The three on the small couch listened in silent awe but behind Reena, near the bed and the one narrow window high up on the wall, Daniel was pacing slowly and restlessly. Although he was the focus of many of the stories Reena was telling, those on or near the couch paid him little attention unless Reena turned to ask him to clarify something or sometimes asking him to recall events which she did not personally witness. This he did readily enough, always smiling warmly as he came up to Reena's side but once she took up the tale once more he would drift away once the attention was off him, going back to his silent pacing nearby.<p>

There was one in the room however who was very aware of Daniel's current agitation. Manny still reclined comfortably on the bed, her stomach and chest still aching after the damage she had caused herself but she felt much more comfortable now thanks to Reena's attentions. When Reena and Daniel had begun their tale, Manny chose to remain on the warm, comfortable bed but she alternated between listening to the ongoing story and watching Daniel pace on the opposite side of the bed.

"You're doing for her what you did for me before. Keeping her distracted." Manny breathed in barely a whisper as Daniel passed closest to her and while he did not turn to her, he paused in his endless pacing, "Come on. I saw what she looked like when you brought her and Zuko here. I've seen it before, something spooked that girl bad but you've been doing a good job of keeping her mind on other things since."

He did turn to her then, though his eyes darted over to Reena as his cheeks darkened and grinning to herself, Manny changed the subject.

"Thanks for my presents by the way. I know I asked for a piece but you went above and beyond with these." She said, jerking a thumb toward the small table beside the bed where Long Feng's hand sat on its stump, saluting the room while around it was curled the foot long piece of Jin's tail, "You know? Maybe I was wrong about you and you're not such an ass when you actually put in some effort into it."

His eyes narrow but his lips spread into a grin a moment later and Manny herself grinned again as Daniel chuckled quietly.

"We've both been through hell…but she had to do it by herself." He said, the growl gone from his voice as he spoke as Manny had in a rough whisper she only just heard. His eyes however went across the room, a small smile still on his lips as he looked to Reena speaking animatedly to the others, "She's always been a big sister to me and even all those years the Nomad controlled me, still she was watching out for me. Until he abandoned her. But whatever it takes I'm going to help her through this. I'm going to be the brother I should always have been and I will get her home."

"Hey, even I'll admit you're a good guy, Danny." Manny said, giving him a smile as he turned to her but it fell away as she finished sadly, "But you know she can't go home."

His good humour vanished with frightening suddenness and now Daniel glared down at Manny from beside her bed, the clear threat in his eyes beyond anything he had directed at her that day or ever before but she only sighed and shook her head as she dropped her eyes from his.

"There will be a way." Daniel almost hissed through gritted teeth.

"She's Kyoshi born and she was selected to become captain of the Warriors." Manny breathed patiently, though her eyes did not meet Daniel's, "And then Lisomi and Jee died because of her and considering who taught you, then you KNOW Uragirimono can never go home."

"I have murdered." He hissed again and turning back to him, Manny could see beneath the anger he projected to the pleading look in his eyes, "I have killed in madness and you forgave me."

"I know, Daniel." Manny breathed again, "And for keeping my Sunnygirl in one piece, I can give her a chance too but you know our Laws. If she steps one foot on Kyoshi then Linka, her Father or even Anji, Jee's wife all have the right of Accusation and if Reena is put on trial and found guilty…she WILL be executed."

"You can try." Daniel snarled but at the hurt look Manny gave him, he quickly dropped his eyes.

"I don't know. Who knows? Maybe there is still a way." Manny continued and Daniel quickly raised his eyes curiously as she continued, "Maybe if we keep working on Linka. She's pissed off but she always had a soft heart and if just one of Reena's accusers stand with her then she has a much better chance of getting through the trial." She thought about this and added ruefully, "Or at least, she'll have a better chance of surviving after the trial."

She had doubts about the idea herself and could see those doubts in Daniel's eyes though there was a glimmer of hope there as well. As he remained staring thoughtfully at nothing, she shifted over to the other side of the bed closer to him, studying the man's face so intently that when Daniel's eyes flicked down to hers a moment later, his cheeks again began to blush darkly.

"Err…what?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Come on. It's not like I haven't been paying attention." Manny said quietly, rolling her eyes at him though her expression remained serious, "You've been pacing back and forth, hardly paying attention to the history lesson over there so I know that's not what got you really worked up and I am still technically your superior officer so fess up, what's buggin you?"

That broke through to him and he grinned briefly at her though it vanished as quickly as it had come as he looked across the room, the man becoming pensive as he once again watched Reena telling their tale.

"This fight is over…or at least it should be but something feels…out of place. Unfinished." He began and again she strained to hear him, "First that 'Attack' at the north couldn't have been more of a farce. Whoever organised those demons only had them drawing out the fight which only set them up to fail. The same with Phoenix's appearance. He barely unleashed a fraction of his powers and fled while he still had the advantage. The whole thing was nothing more than a way to keep the bulk of our forces out of Ba Sing Se."

"I know your senses are good but you were picking up all that while running around with me half the morning?" Manny couldn't help but ask.

"Actually, I established a mental link with Azula before she went this morning." He said and Manny blinked in surprise, "And everyone forgets, Aang and Toph don't just have a connection to me. It goes both ways." Again he received a blink from Manny but he smiled suddenly, his gaze still across the room, "Although I saw a side of my Grandfather I never imagined the old Bookworm had in him and I have to say, if and when I ever get home I'm going straight to Grandad's and setting him up with some basic training."

She couldn't help but share the man's grin as he chuckled quietly to himself although Manny had heard about Lao's progress from some of her fellow Warriors and it appeared the man had hidden talents as great as his daughter's.

"But something here was just as off as that joke of an assault on the north." Daniel continued, his smile falling away as he grew pensive again, "There was more to this than an attempt to usurp the throne and claim a piece of the city for themselves. Oh they pulled that off well enough but only because they had a lot of backing. But there is something more…Phoenix doesn't need this city or even a chunk of it. He already has land and slaves through the Dai Li and it makes the attack here feel more like…he's thumbing his nose at us. Taking the inner ring and then practically inviting us to start a fight with him in the middle of the city, trying to incite Zuko or,"

Manny was barley following him as he mumbled to himself but she saw understanding dawn on Daniel's face a moment before his face creased in absolute fury, white exploded from his eyes while more argent flames danced over the man's skin, his teeth bared as he trembled with barely restrained rage. Even through her bed Manny felt the rumble pass through the building as his tremor was reflected through the earth around them but it was the loud, savage snarl that rose from him that brought every eye in the room around to him.

"Hey. Quit it." Manny hissed though it was only reflex as she stared as wide eyed aa the others at the blazing man standing next to her bed.

"Danny?" Reena asked tremulously, taking a step back from the sight and almost falling into Bee and Longshot's laps.

_**I will kill him!**_

Even Manny jerked back across the bed at the voice that rose from him though she studied him closer at the odd, tiny hissing sounds she heard. There were even small puffs of steam rising from the fires blazing in his eyes and she realised with a small shock that they were tears, welling up and being boiled away even as he turned that frightening glare towards Reena.

_**For what he did to you, for what he's still doing to her…I swear I will DESTROY HIM!**_

With a whimper, Reena finally did fall back but reacting quickly Longshot grabbed for her with gentle yet surprisingly strong arms and both Sanna and Bee half rose as he eased Reena down to sit on the couch beside him. Only then did Daniel's rage falter and regret filled his burning gaze a moment before he slammed his eyes shut, turning away and taking a deep calming breath as the flames surrounding him faded away. Silence filled the room as he remained that way for almost a minute but no one was willing to disturb him as again a frown suddenly creased his face and a low growl rose form him.

"Azula, listen to me." He suddenly breathed aloud, his gravelly whisper carrying to the room, "The demons are gone and there are plenty of nature Spirits to help with the injured now. Please."

"Is that what she's out doing?" Reena gasped aloud, rising from the couch, "Danny, why didn't you say? I should be out there too and,"

She was silenced as he raised a hand, the look he gave her still simmering with anger but it was the pleading, the desperate need in his green eyes that compelled her to close her mouth and reach out with her own thoughts. In her minds eyes, the link he shared with Azula was a bright silver line and she followed it, her awareness flashing across the city in an instant.

_Azula? I'm with Danny now, open the link to me too._ Reena sent and while there were ways she could tell Azula had heard, only silence came back at first, _Come on. He won't let me come out to help but if you let me see what you're doing I can be a big help to you now._

The others weren't aware of this exchange as Reena merely stood as still as Daniel had for a moment but then she suddenly sagged, dropping back down to sit on the couch as tears welled in her blue eyes. Then Like Daniel, she spoke aloud while projecting her thoughts across the city.

"Oh sweetheart, there's nothing you can do. Not even the Moon Spirit could." Reena said, the others watching curiously as she continued, "And the energy you're sharing with her right now is only keeping that little one's spirit trapped and in pain. Let her go."

"You have to. She's suffering!" Daniel added hotly across the room as though answering an angry retort, his own expression hardening as he faced Reena and he suddenly snapped harshly, "Besides, do you forget my lessons so easily? In nature there's no good, no evil. There are no innocents and there are no guilty and sometimes the young die before their time. Shit happens, Azula. Get over it."

His angry statement was shocking enough to those in the room but they jumped as Azula simply appeared standing before him beside the bed, her hand already flashing across and the crack of her palm striking his cheek echoed loudly throughout the room. Then as suddenly as she had appeared, the fury in Azula's eyes dropped away as she quickly moved forward, her hands resting on his chest as she laid her face between them. Tiny shudders wracked her as his arms went about her and while a large red welt was rapidly rising on one side of Daniel's face, he only ignored that and all else as he rested his other cheek against the top of her head.

"Ahh, I'll tell you what, why don't the rest of us go downstairs and I'll make some tea." Reena began, rising again and grabbing for Sanna and Bee where they remained frozen by the couch, shoving them toward the door and sending a significant look at Manny as she grabbed Longshot next, "Plus if a few of the kids are around I could tell you all some funny stories of some of the stupid things Danny and Kuzon used to get up to. Like when they talked me into helping them make a giant coi fish shaped boat and seeing if we could outrace the Unagi with it."

"Seriously?" Manny couldn't help herself from asking, "And did you beat him?"

"Well…technically we did. Although he did kind of…chase us through the docks and wiped out half the island's fishing fleet in the process."

Even Sanna giggled along to that and Reena's voice continued as the others filed out of the door, each of them sending slightly worried glances at the couple remaining arm in arm across the room. Only when the others where gone and the door closed behind them did Azula raise her face, her eyes red rimmed and a slight tremble to her lips as she drew in a shuddering breath.

"Uncle told us we should help but…there's so many." She breathed, dropping her face then but only to wrap her arms more fully about him this time, burying her face in the side of his neck as he held her tightly, "But that last…she was so small. Barely little Reena's age but she been trampled, her body broken. We tried, me and Zuzu and then Hu was there and that big hairy spirit you fought for me, Pikkon. They said it was too late but…I couldn't…I just couldn't let her,"

Her voice broke and her trembling increased for a minute while Daniel only continued holding her, stroking her hair and shoulders gently with one hand until she relaxed slightly.

"I had to make that choice with June too, remember?" he rumbled softly, although at first only a loud sniff answered him before he added, "I'm sorry I said what I did. I just thought…I mean, I wanted to,"

"I know, Danny. I know." She interrupted, "I let my emotions get the better of me and you brought me back to my senses."

"Well, that was the general idea but there's no shame in having an open heart." He returned, drawing back slightly to smile at her as he rubbed absently at the well-defined handprint still blazing on his pale cheek, "But uhh, do I get my apology now?"

"No. You deserved that." Azula quipped back at him, smirking briefly at his frown before she straightened, calming herself further with a deep breath, "Now tell me, there was something in your thoughts a second ago when you contacted me. Something has you worried."

"Only a suspicion I have and its why we should go get Zuko away from here now too." Daniel explained, "Phoenix has his own reasons for wanting a piece of this city but he made part of his motivations clear when he confronted the king earlier. That little act wasn't for Kuei, it was for you and your brother, to rub your faces in the fact he'd just slaughtered tens of thousands of people and the moment you or Zuko tried to make him pay for that, hundreds of thousands of more would have died in the war that followed. He wanted you to know there was nothing you could do."

"Yes it didn't take me long to guess that part." Azula conceded thoughtfully, "But you're forgetting someone else. There's another member of my family living in this city and…something passed between Uncle and Phoenix before. There was…something there when they looked at each other." She raised her frown to him again, "Do me a favour and check on him? Something was off about Uncle before and…I'm worried too."

"Iroh? Hey if there's anyone on this world wiser and more level headed than Aang, it's your uncle." Daniel said reassuringly and she relaxed further as she saw his eyes grow unfocused, his other senses stretching out over the city.

She did not hear his exclamation or see him tense because by then he was already gone, taking a large part of the wall behind the bed with him. Already her heart was hammering at her chest and Azula was barely aware of running feet outside the room as she approached the huge hole. She did not know why but he had not resorted to the chi pathways, instead simply smashing his way out of the building and the huge wall the orphanage backed onto. Azula stepped into this new tunnel and stared out over the middle ring where a line of dust clouds was just rising above the crowded buildings.

* * *

><p>The doors to the tea house slid quietly open and a black silk clad man stepped in, glancing around briefly and he slid the doors closed again as his eyes came to rest on Iroh. Looking as though he were just another customer to the shop, Phoenix inclined his head as Iroh raised his glass in greeting. Neither brother smiled at the reunion, each eyeing the other warily as Phoenix walked slowly over to Iroh's table.<p>

"Well, this is all very…brave of you." Phoenix rumbled curiously, "I almost didn't recognise the old eye signals you gave me. When was the last time we used those?"

"The last time I saved you from one of our father's…punishments." Iroh spat in a sour tone, grabbing for the fresh bottle he had on the table and refilling his glass, "And that's why, after seeing all you've accomplished today, I invited you here to offer my congratulations. Our father and Grandfather would be so proud of you, Ozzie."

Sarcasm dripped from Iroh's tone as he spoke although his words were also slightly slurred, his movements ever so slightly uncoordinated as he first raised his glass in a toast and then threw back its contents in one go. The glare on Phoenix's face however vanished and he stared down at Iroh curiously.

"This…is not like you, brother." He said, dropping then to sit in a chair opposite Iroh, "I believe this is the first time in our lives I've seen you drink anything but tea."

"Because when is it enough, Ozai? How much pain can you inflict until it is enough?" Iroh almost snarled through he leaned over the table, refilling his own glass and another from the bottle, "You had a good heart once, little brother and I spent my life trying to shield you from our father so you would never lose that and in one moment you threw it all away to become something worse than him."

"Worse? Well, yes I suppose now I am indeed something worse." Phoenix shot back with a touch of humour that quickly became a scowl as he finished, "But you know very well why I made the choices I did back then. You and that whore drove me to make them after all."

If any other who knew him had been there, they would have been surprised to see the flinch and the pang of guilt that flashed across Iroh's face at this, the older man dropping his eyes uncomfortably.

"Don't…you shouldn't think of her that way." Iroh breathed, "She never stopped loving you, Ozai."

"Oh really?" Phoenix sneered again, reaching across the table for the other glass now, "And if she loved me so dearly…why was it your bed I found her in that day?"

"That…it was a mistake, Ozzie. We made a mistake." Iroh breathed again and now he was almost pleading as he raised his eyes to Phoenix, "She only came to offer me comfort. I…wasn't handling the anniversary of my wife's death very well and…we just…we made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Phoenix hissed, leaning forward across the table, "Oh yes, and I made certain she paid for that mistake and if I have my way, big brother you will continue paying for your part in that mistake for many more lifetimes to come."

"No…you won't." Iroh breathed sadly again, bringing his other hand up and onto the table, "Because I'm going to end this now."

Phoenix quickly sat back, eyeing the thing in Iroh's hand warily. In one hand he still held his full glass but in Iroh's other was tiny point of light, like a star captured and trapped between his caged fingers.

"Daniel taught us much about our Bending abilities and just how far we can take those." Iroh breathed sadly, his eyes too resting on that bright point, "So I wondered what would happen if I took my Bending, my spirit and all my power and channelled it all through one point and then…let it all go."

"You would wipe out more than half this city." Phoenix said cautiously, studying Iroh thoughtfully.

"A few million dead in exchange for the billions we might save." Iroh said almost dreamily, his glare reforming however as he raised his eyes again, "The world will not remember me kindly…but I will have the satisfaction of knowing you have paid for bringing pain to everyone I love."

"That pain you brought on yourself." Phoenix snapped, a sly grin forming on his lips then as he finally raised his glass, tossing its contents back before rising slowly to his feet, "But very well, brother. Let's do this, shall we? You may find me a little harder to kill than you think but you're welcome to try." His sneering grin remained as Iroh rose as well, his hand caging that point of light now pointed at Phoenix who only laughed again, "But before we do kill each other I should tell you her final secret. The one thing Ursa begged me to never, ever tell you."

At the name, Iroh's anger slipped for just a moment and then the blood drained from his face as Phoenix spoke the words aloud. The knowledge struck like a physical blow, he could not breath, his heart felt frozen in his chest and even the point of pure power in his caged fingers faded as Iroh's arms dropped limply to his sides. Then as breath and motion returned to him, with it came rage beyond anything Iroh had felt in his life and his hands came back up, flames, lightning and more bursting from him in a torrent as he hurled himself at Phoenix. The tea shop was crumbling already around them, Iroh's wild attacks merely striking Phoenix and being flung aside but the older man cared not at all for any of that, his hate filled gaze locked onto the monster he once called brother, his extended hands intent only on encircling the throat of that vile creature.

Still grinning as flames and power burst around him, Phoenix sneered again at Iroh leaping in what appeared to be slow motion before him. The table between them was already ash by the time Iroh was halfway across where it had been when Phoenix lazily lifted his arm, a hard point of crackling white energy forming about the tip of his own finger and pointed directly at Iroh's heart.

* * *

><p><em>Faster.<em>

No one was even capable of seeing him as he flashed across the city, only his widely spaced steps leaving any evidence of his passing with small craters and clouds of dust kicked up by the winds he dragged along behind him. By the time each foot came down that dust was far behind him and he ran on across the rooftops, his teeth bared with the effort but spurred on by the desperate terror suffusing his whole being.

_Come on. FASTER!_

In that moment after Azula had asked him to check, Daniel had cast his senses wide but it had taken him a fraction of an instant to find the older man. And in that moment he had seen the tea house burning and flying apart, he had seen who faced Iroh and the deadly beam of pure energy Phoenix had just released. That had been from across half the length of the city, more than fifty miles and there was only one way he knew to get to Iroh and be gone before Phoenix noticed him. But even he knew he would never be fast enough.

_FAST…ER!_

Now he was surrounded by inky darkness, the elements, energies and spirits that made up the world nothing but shadows and the suggestion of shapes but surrounding him in their uncountable trillions were the faces of the consumed. He could no longer see Iroh, could barely see a few feet ahead of himself, and knew he did not have time to reach the other man yet still he pushed himself on to greater speeds.

_M…more…faster!_

_**Redeemer.**_

_Shut up!_

_**Consume them all.**_

_I'm busy._

_**Help us! Consume! Redeemer, help! Consume them! Save us! Consume! Join us! REDEEMER!**_

A grunt was all he replied that time, his eyes staring intently ahead through the gloom though the sea of faces he raced through made this an all but impossible task, the task made all that harder by the fact that just as many of those faces passed through him as he ran, bringing their screaming, pleading and contradictory messages to his mind.

_You know…this would be a lot easier,_ he growled half to himself between roaring breaths, _If all of you would just…shut up and get out of the spirits damned way!_

And he almost stumbled to a halt as the faces, one and all, did just that. They parted like curtains to form a wide clear opening before him, a tunnel formed of themselves and at its far end he saw Iroh. He saw Phoenix's attack, inches from Iroh's chest and Daniel bent forward as he put on a fresh burst of speed, even the shadows fading now and soon the faces did too until only Iroh remained before him. Where the city had gone, the streets, buildings, walls and people, Daniel had no idea but the ground before him was open and he raced up to Iroh, had his arms about the other man and then was gone.

He encountered his first problem when he tried to stop after that. His feet slowed, or at least tried to yet the unseen ground beneath him continued to flash past at unbelievable speeds, a deeply worried look now creeping onto Daniel's face.

_This is new. _He tried to say but no words emerged from his mouth and then his eyes widened as the universe turned red ahead of them.

He looked to Iroh cradled in his arms but he appeared frozen and looking about but seeing only the darkness surrounding them and the red light they hurtled toward, Daniel planted his feet and tried to skid to a halt.

_Oh shiiiiii…._

* * *

><p><strong><em>The following is an excerpt from the first few pages of the diary Iroh kept during his travels with Daniel. He wrote it in letter form to a dear friend however he tried to keep details concerning events and conversations as accurate as possible.<em>**

Dear Agni

I wish I could pray to you but I dare not unless the you of this time actually hears me. Instead I thought I would write my prayers to share with you when I return…if I return. I hope we can. I shall miss you and your infrequent visits terribly if we cannot.

I have no idea how we have found ourselves in this place and young Daniel remains unconscious as I write this and healing from the wounds he inflicted on himself getting us here. At least, I assume he is the one who brought us.

All I remember is facing my brother and I realise now what a foolish man I was to throw my life away. I have never been so angry as when I saw him at the western gate to the inner rings but I thought perhaps I might be able to get through to him, to find some part of my younger brother still inside what he has become. Or if I could not get through to him, I thought I could at least kill him even at the cost of myself but when he spouted that…THAT LIE…I simply lost control.

Suddenly I was throwing everything I had at him and did not care one bit for the consequences of that when there came an almighty flash of red light, a sensation of being stretched out like a noodle before snapping back and just as suddenly reality returned. The first thing I became aware of was Daniel holding me before he just as suddenly threw me. Although he did so to save me I believe because as I tumbled into the air I saw we were racing along a crowded street, I saw Daniel throw himself to one side to avoid a small group of people before he tripped over a pile of loose vegetables and next moment I crashed into a table covered with rolls of fabric.

I have wondered if he intentionally aimed for that spot although it was still a heavy landing and it took me a moment to clear my head and regain my feet. Some kindly people there helped me and I realised as I was thanking them just where I was. I was in the eastern districts of the Ba Sing Se markets, a place I frequented often and a place I had seen devastated that morning and yet here I was, surrounded by people out doing their daily shopping as though the attack that morning had never happened.

A shout from down the street caught my attention and I hurried that way but soon slowed. Daniel's wild tumble after he had tripped had left a wide swath of destruction and mayhem along the market street but not far along was a blacksmiths with a large crowd gathered outside. I pushed through the shoppers gathered there and then froze. In a clear space before the smith's, her back to me at first but there was no mistaking the uniform or her hair and there was no mistaking the uniforms of the men standing either side of her.

It was Sanna with two Dai Li agents, all three standing to attention before the smith's as though this were the most natural thing in the world for them to be doing together. As I stared in confusion at them, a large man stumbled backwards out of the doorway to the blacksmith's, obviously the smith himself going by the huge dirty apron he wore but the large man's face was pale and frightened, his hands trembling as he backed quickly away and almost bumped into the three standing before his shop.

"Captain Koko? Oh, thank goodness you're here ma'am." The blacksmith said to the one I had first though was Sanna and I was even more confused now because as I recall, Koko has much darker hair. But turning to him herself, I could see her face and it was most definitely Sanna's, "This wild naked man just came flying into my forge. Smashed right through the front door and he hit his head on my anvil pretty hard. He actually left a dent in it. He wasn't trying to hurt me or anything but I think he's awfully confused, he's in there right now growling like he's some kind of wild animal."

"I understand. Stand well back now, sir and let us deal with this." The woman, Kyoshi Warrior named Koko who appeared to be Sanna or perhaps even Suki, said to her Dai Li companions, the two men snapping to attention as she addressed them, "Dai Li. Ensure the safety of the civilians first then flush this man out here and secure him. Put him in cuffs if you have to but no unnecessary violence."

"Yes Ma'am." Both men snapped, again saluting the woman and again only deepening the confusion I felt as they moved to obey her orders.

They did not move far beyond her however when Daniel stumbled form the blacksmith's doorway, the people around drawing back at the sight of the man. He was filthy with coal dust and dirt, blood covering much of his left side from a deep gash on his forehead and I could see his eyes slipping in and out of focus as he tried to look around at the people surrounding him. I should have expected it of course but his eyes widened at the two Dai Li as he focused them and then Daniel struck. All I can say is thank goodness he wasn't at his full strength but he could still move amazingly fast, grabbing both agents before they could blink and pulling his arms together before himself with ferocious strength. Lifted bodily from their feet, the two men were slammed together, both Dai Li agents knocked unconscious by the blow and I saw Daniel bare his teeth as the now limp men. And I knew if he was not in full control of himself, he was capable of much, much worse.

"Daniel! Wait!"

I was almost surprised as the faces turning to me when I realised the voice had come from me and as the Kyoshi Warrior Sanna look alike named Koko glared at me, I made my way over to Daniel as I felt my face heating up under their scrutiny.

"Iroh? What," Daniel began, swaying quite alarmingly on his feet as he tried, with only some success it seemed to me, to focus his eyes onto me, "What the hell happened? Where are we? It smells like Ba Sing Se but,"

"Mister, one of you better start explaining fast." The Kyoshi Warrior demanded, her glare remaining on me, "And you better tell your friend to let my recruits go right now or both of you are going to find yourselves on the wrong end of my temper."

"Recruits?" Daniel asked, his eyes focusing on her then and I could see his confusion was as deep as my own, "Reena?"

"I don't know who that is but I like that name. It's like my daughter's. Ranna." The Kyoshi Warrior said, changing tactic and moving closer to stand before Daniel, speaking now in a firm but much kinder tone, "Now are you going to let my guys go, or are things about to turn ugly here?" I watched her eyes flick down before she returned them to Daniel's, a smirk on her lips now, "Or should I say, uglier?"

He glanced down and seemed just as confused to find two unconscious Dai Li agents either side of him, his fists still twisted in their robes and while my young friend may be highly knowledgeable about many things, it took some time for the young lady's words to sink in. Swallowing, Daniel dropped the men he held, his hands reflexively going to his waist to cover his nakedness as he stepped back from the young woman.

"Ma'am…err, captain Koko?" I began uncertainly, inventing quickly as I sought to explain, "Please forgive us. My young friend and I were…conducting an experiment in…faster modes of transportation when…we lost control and…we are so very sorry for the upset and damage we have caused."

"This was an accident?" the woman asked and though she appeared doubtful, I think she accepted my story.

"Koko!" an unnaturally loud, yet very feminine voice boomed out over the markets, "What is going on here? Why aren't these men in chains?"

I saw the young woman before us sigh, her shoulders sagging slightly before she turned and following her gaze I almost believed there and then that I had lost my mind. I saw the source of the voice standing behind the crowds before they parted to let her through, another Warrior dressed the same as the other before me although there were some startling differences, most especially their heights.

"Mother. This doesn't require you. It was just an accident." The younger woman before me said in a tired voice, "My recruits and I have things under control."

"Yes. I can see that." This much larger Warrior said, sneering down at the unconscious Dai Li agents as she came to stand before Daniel, glowering down at him as he swayed before her on his feet, "And what are you supposed to be? Some sort of erotic street art? I think you're in the wrong part of the city, my friend. The red light district is in the lower rings."

"Whoa." Was all Daniel breathed in awe, his eyes wide though still slightly unfocused as he stared up at the woman in her distinctive face paints and uniform, "You're the ugliest Kyoshi impersonator I ever saw."

I did not see the blow although like the crowd gathered around us the smack of that large woman's fist meeting Daniel's face made me jump. And then like everyone else I could only watch as Daniel toppled over backwards like a tree cut at its base, unconscious before he hit the street. There was silence for a moment and in that moment reality came crashing down on me again. I knew where I was, I knew who the large woman had to be and now that I could see her closely, I could see the family resemblance between her and the other Warrior. I knew then who Koko was and why she had been here in charge of two Dai Li agents and because of that, I had suddenly worked out just WHEN I was too.

"And you, old man? Got anything…smart to say to me too?" The large woman continued then, turning on me and I must admit, I was sorely frightened at that moment as she marched up to me.

"N…no Ma'am. My friend is just confused and hurt." I babbled quickly, then thankful I am a minor scholar of Earthen Kingdom history and custom, I dropped to one knee and bowed my head as all people did when showing respect to this particular woman, "We meant no harm. Please forgive us…Avatar Kyoshi."

She held up her glare a moment more but as protocol dictated I kept my head lowered until she turned away, marching off without another word and I only looked up then to see her back disappear beyond the crowd. They were dispersing as well but I noticed Koko remained by my side and as I rose back to my feet she surprised me with the astonished expression she turned on me.

"Wow. My Mom let you guys off easy." She said in a far more casual and informal manner, flashing me a smile that made her blue eyes sparkle, "You must be something special. I'm Koko by the way, though I guess you already know that."

"I…yes." I answered her rather lamely, extending a hand which she readily took in her own and squeezed warmly, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is," I thought of lying but considered our circumstances and opted for the truth instead, "Iroh. Formally of the Firenation although I'm hoping to make a new home here and my…unfortunate friend is Daniel, originally from Gaoling."

"A Firenation gentleman who speaks like a noble? And he wants to move to this cesspit?" Koko asked with a wry grin, her eyes dropping to Daniel laying nearby, "And a guy with the weirdest name I ever heard. Daniel. Sounds sort of nice…but still weird."

"Well, he can often seem…a little…weird but he is a good friend. He has become more like family to me since I have come to know him." I told her, gazing down myself at the young man and the rarely seen relaxed and peaceful expression on his face. Then remembering something, I asked, "Uh, It also appears my young friend has gone and badly injured himself while he and I are…financially challenged. I wonder, could you direct us to a place my friend and I can rest for the night, or at least until he recovers? Somewhere that does not require," I turned out my empty pockets to emphasis our predicament, "Money?"

"In this city? Are you out of your mind?" Koko breathed and laughed aloud and while I know she only spoke truthfully, it was still a little hurtful, "It'll take you two days just to walk out of the city from here carrying your friend as well and if the guards find you or friend on the streets after curfew, you'll both wind up in a cell anyway."

"There are curfews now?" I said aloud before I could stop myself.

"Haven't you heard about all the rebellions? Jeez, where exactly did you two appear from?" she said which first made me somewhat nervous but she only shook her head at me, putting her hands to her hips as she stood there scrutinising me and Daniel for a moment.

It was slightly uncomfortable but I took the opportunity to study her a little closer as well and straight away I saw a few more differences between her and Sanna. Their ages for one thing. Under her face paints Koko appeared to be a woman nearing her middle years although with only a few lines beside her eyes and a touch of grey near the roots of her auburn hair. She was still a genuinely beautiful woman though and I found myself blushing when she suddenly smiled at me again.

"My mother would argue with me but I think I'm a good judge of character and there's something about you I like." She said, surprising me pleasantly this time, "Tell you what, I'll summon some more of my recruits to help with these idiots and your friend and the two of you can stay at my place. The king gave mother an me a mansion to use but mother always sleeps at the dojo where we train these idiot Dai Li so there's plenty of rooms for you to stay until your friend recovers."

"I...don't know what to say. Thank you, my lady Koko." I began in heartfelt gratitude. Otherwise I truly had no idea what to do with Daniel and myself.

"Oh enough of that. I'm no lady, I grew up in a fishing village on a peninsula stuck on the ass of the Earthen Kingdoms." She told me with a wide smile, her brief but delightful laugh widening my smile, "Personally I'd prefer to be back there right now rather than being stuck in this sinkhole of a city. But the King's throwing up a big stink about rebels disturbing the peace in his city when really it's just people wanting enough food to survive and somewhere to sleep but mother insisted we come and train these elite Earthbenders he wants." Her smile had faded now and a touch of anger again carried in her voice, "His Dai Li, defenders of his majesty's cultural heritage…whatever the friggin hell that is."

"I see some differences of opinion between you and your mother on this issue?" I asked and immediately cursed my curious nature. If there was a chance for Daniel and I to return to where we belong, I had to be careful about what I did or said now.

"You don't know the half of it, Iroh." She said with a sad sigh, "Honestly, I think my mother is simply sick of the squabbling between the kingdoms and all of them demanding the Avatar come fix their problems for them. She only agreed to Chin's demands to shut him up and she said after we finish training these Dai Li for him," she paused, sighing in sadness again, "She said we're going home and sealing our borders."

"But did you not just say you would prefer to be home right now?" I suggested and once again mentally kicked myself.

"Not when it means locking the rest of the world out. Not when they need us." She breathed sadly and more than ever then I saw the huge hearts shared by Sanna and her sister reflected in this young woman, "More than anything I want to go back to my boys, my little Ranna. My husband passed a while ago but wherever my kids are is home yet the way Mom is just…giving up…it just…it doesn't feel right, Iroh. She's the Avatar and I've spent my life trying to live up to her but…don't we have a duty? And if people are suffering here or anywhere else…how can we turn away from that?"

I have no idea why people have always opened themselves to me this way shortly after meeting me, something about my appearance or in my nature seems to compel others to seek my council yet looking into Koko's pleading, almost frightened eyes I felt my heart immediately go out to her. Smiling with all the warmth in my heart I took her by the shoulders and told her the truth she needed to hear.

"Yes, my dear. Your mother despairs and is repelled by the greedy nature of mankind but I promise you, this will pass in time." I told her.

Which was the truth because after sealing her village away from the rest of the world for a few years, Avatar Kyoshi would indeed go out to re-join the world before finally separating the peninsula and their village from the mainland and creating Kyoshi Island.

"But if you truly want to help your mother through these times," I continued, "Then you only need continue being the amazing daughter you are now because it is only through your love and your example that she will once more find her way."

I watched her tensions fade which only served to widen my smile as another formed on her face before she surprised me again by reaching out to take my hand in one of her own.

"What's a guy like you doing in this dump of a city? You're too good for this place." She told me, bringing yet another blush to this old man's cheeks though what she told me next surprised me more than all I had seen or heard that day, "Tell me something, Iroh. I get lonely in that big empty house here so most nights I go out in the gardens to play my flute. Do you play an instrument?"

"My dear," I informed her grandly, "Where I come from, I am considered a grandmaster of the ungi horn."

And suddenly she giggled, again so much like Sanna or Suki and I could not help but reach out to take her other hand, noticing her own flushed face beneath her paints as she leaned closer to speak in a husky whisper beside my ear.

"Then while your friend recuperates, what do you say tonight you and I make some beautiful music together?"

Ah, my sweet, dear Agni. I miss you terribly already and if I am to remain trapped in the past I will miss you for the rest of my days.

But how could I say no to that?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, dear. I just turned Iroh into Suki's great, great, great, great, great, great Grandfather.<strong>

**Just kidding. But do you see the little twist I put in there for Iroh? He's about to go through some very difficult times indeed. Not that the next chapter will very pleasant for Daniel either.**

**Next chapter - Daniel and Iroh's excellent adventure. Or possibly bogus journey. I don't know but it might have **keanu reeves** in it...maybe.**


	16. Learning From Your Past

Chapter 16

Katara and the others had finally made their way to their beds in the very early hours of the morning although there had been no complaints after their pleasant and highly entertaining night. Most of the children had succumbed to sleep shortly after midnight but Katara and Mai had sat up to watch Jeong Jeong and Huntress working with their chosen recruits. Starting with a score of humans and an equal number of Wolf-bats, only about a dozen of each seemed to be building some kind of rapport, if not quite yet a true friendship, with their human or animal counterparts. The Wolf-bat's Airbending proved to be more than effective, their air shields capable of repelling most Firebending attacks while their human counterparts would position themselves before the animals, deflecting other attacks and missiles such as throwing stars and shuriken. And in close combat the Wolf-bats could summon a roaring shield of air that fully surrounded themselves and their chosen human, the force of these brief maelstroms enough to knock their opponents flying back. Although also sometimes sending their human partners flying away with their opponents and leaving the Wolf-bat standing alone and looking somewhat embarrassed.

By the time the evening ended, Mai and Katara (and most of the Wolf-bat mothers surrounding them) were yawning and watched with red rimmed eyes but not one of them thought of sleep and rarely did the grins leave their faces.

A few hours before dawn it was the Huntress's mother who brought the evening to an end. Zhu Lee had to be roused from where she slept curled up as a Wolf-bat beside Tom Tom and her clothing hastily found for her so she could explain that her grandmother and the other Wolf-bats merely wished to prepare their roost and the Pack for the coming day. The nursing mothers and their young had to be roused then for the trip back down to their roost, the Silverwing's leader surprising her own Pack a little when she invited their new human friends to visit. Some of the Silverwing Wolf-bats remained, to continue scouting the skies above the twin cities in support of the human guards patrolling the streets below but many of those who had spent the evening training with the Silverwing's best were more than happy to help carry some of the youngest members of the Pack back down to their home.

It was however as they all separated to go to their beds that a serious problem was discovered. Gyatso had made a new friend. A young Wolf-bat barely the size of the boy at first refused to leave Gyatso's side until the mother had been forced to come pick up her child by the scruff of his neck and carry him away. Gyatso's little faced had crumpled, tears welled in his eyes and soon spilled down his cheeks as the little boy sat down on the flagstones of the training yards and immediately began to wail, his little friend yipping and howling in a similar fashion as he dangled from his mother's jaws. Katara straight away went to her son, lifting him in her arms although this only seemed to increase the volume of the noise and tears that poured from him and Katara hesitated. Across from her she could see the Wolf-bat mother had stopped, trying to look down her snout in mild exasperation and confusion at her own child who continued whining, yowling and twisting about in his efforts to break free.

Almost together the two mothers came to a decision and turned to walk toward one another as many of the others still in the training yards watched curiously. The wailing stopped the instant they came together and they lowered their children at the same time, watching as Gyatso and his friend rushed together, the little Wolf-bat actually bowling Gyatso over onto his back although the boy only laughed as he wrapped his arms about his friend's neck and pulled the Wolf-bat down into a crushing embrace. They rolled and wrestled briefly but soon sat up side by side, Gyatso stroking a hand over his friend's side as the Wolf-bat leaned into him.

Looking up, Katara locked eyes with the Wolf-bat opposite the two children and in that shared look the barriers of species and shape melted away as the two mothers shared a deep and very heartfelt sigh together.

"Zhu Lee? Would you help me for a moment?" Katara called and the girl quickly made her way over, "Firstly, I know names aren't important to animals but…what do I call her?"

Zhu Lee grinned at the slightly embarrassed expression on Katara's face but quickly turned to the Wolf-bat mother, her human throat just adequate for the task as she posed the question. A quick growl was the reply and Zhu Lee turned back to Katara.

"She says the Pack call her First Strike because she always kills her prey with her first hit." Zhu Lee explained and at the slightly shocked look on Katara's face, the girl continued in a very solemn voice, "In the Hunt, the Striker plays one of the most important roles and Momma and Hunter always taught me that we must never hurt our prey. Only the worst kind of hunters let their prey suffer."

"Oh, I see now. Thank you, Zhu Lee." Katara exclaimed with a smile, her smile remaining as she turned back to the Wolf-bat mother, "Now then, I wonder if you could help me explain something to my new friend, First Strike?"

"Umm, ok." Zhu Lee replied curiously.

"I'm not sure how you'll translate this to Wolf-bat," Katara began, her smile widening as she looked to her son and his friend, the two almost asleep now as they leant together, "But I want you to explain to Strike just what a bed is. Tell her about Goose-alpaca fleece stuffed mattresses and eiderdowns, silk sheets and pillows you can lose yourself in. Tell her how dark and cosy our bedrooms can be, that it has a fireplace and see if you explain…what room service is."

Her grin soon matching Katara's (and many of those still observing around them) Zhu Lee set to work, doing her best to explain with some enthusiasm.

And so in the predawn darkness, the sun just a suggestion of a glow on the eastern horizon, Katara slept comfortably once again at Mai's insistence in the royal family's rooms. Even with a few additions there was more than enough room on the emperor sized bed with Katara stretched out near one side, Ana curled up beside her facing Dani who slept spread out like a great white mound. On the far side of the bed, Mai lay on her back next to her son's crib and in the wide space between her and the others, First Strike had discovered just what Zhu Lee had meant by 'The softest softness you can imagine. Softer than clouds. Even softer than puppy tummies.' and now the mother Wolf-bat lay with her paws in the air sleeping the sleep of the truly contented, her legs twitching as she dreamed of chasing prey.

Golden eyes opened in the near darkness and Mai blinked sleepily for a moment, half turning her head to check on her sleeping son as she always did but at a soft sound from her other side she turned her head again and was forced to supress a grin. They had heard from the others before going to bed and knew the danger in Ba Sing Se and the Northern Watertribe capitol had passed, now the others were helping with repairing the damage to both cities and doing what could be done for the large numbers of wounded. When they returned home however, Mai had to wonder what Zuko and Toph's reactions might be when they discover there was almost no room for them in their own bed. She rather found herself looking forward to when they did.

Raising her head a little she saw Zhu Lee curled down near the end of the huge bed, asleep as a Wolf-bat again with little Gyatso stretched out and using her for a pillow while his new friend was

curled up against him. First noticing a curious absence, Mai then noticed the curtains across the room billowing in a slight breeze and she raised her head further to look. Through the half open curtains Wolf was just a shape silhouette against the faint lights arising from the imperial city beyond and driven by curiosity, Mai carefully rose so as not to disturb the others, reaching for a gown and wrapping it about herself as she made her way out onto the balcony.

"What are you still doing up?" She asked softly, standing at the handrail beside him, "Shouldn't you and Tommy be getting some sleep too?"

_Tommy sleeps. _Wolf assured her, speaking to her with his thoughts though his voice was just as soft, _Daniel was always happy to allow Wolf use of his body while he slept and your brother's heart is just as giving._

"Oh yes. Tom Tom's always had a big heart. Even when he was just a baby." Mai replied, turning and leaning back against the rail as she smiled down at Wolf, "I didn't know that at first. In fact I was quite mean to Tommy sometimes when he was little but after watching Zuko never give up on Azula, it made me realise how important family can be. Since then I've tried to be a good sister…or at least…I hope that's how he sees me."

_Rest assured, Mai. You are his idol and in my new boy's eyes, you are the greatest sister that has ever been._ Wolf growled with a soft chuckle, _Why do you think he loves that girl so much? Zhu Lee is very much like you._

With practiced self-control, Mai kept her face blank as she looked through the doors to the large bed inside and the young Wolf-bat sleeping beside Gyatso and his little friend. Her mouth opened and shut a few times as she stared at Zhu Lee although for the moment she simply could find no words to say.

"Well…be that as it may be, there's something else we need to discuss." Mai began after a moment, looking back down at Wolf, "When are we going to tell my parents about…well, about you?"

A heavy sigh was all the reply she received at first but another soft chuckle soon arose from Wolf before he looked up at Mai.

_Many times Wolf has told him, NOW is the best time to tell._ Wolf explained to her, _And while he feel's your father would be accepting, it is your mother's reaction Tom Tom truly fears._

"Yes…Mother." Mai said somewhat sourly and then she sighed herself before she continued, "I can't say I blame him for not telling them about you yet. I never told them about Toph either. I let them find out with everyone else when Zuko announced the wedding."

A deeper chuckle arose from Wolf at this and Mai couldn't help but join him after a moment.

_Perhaps if you offered to come with him? With you and Zhu Lee beside him, Tom Tom would be less concerned by your mother's…reaction._ Wolf suggested and with only a moment's hesitation, Mai soon nodded in agreement before wolf added, _We should invite Aang to join us too. Daniel once suggested bringing him to view your family portraits…especially your grandfather's._

"Oh yes, I remember Danny saying that ages ago." Mai replied thoughtfully, "I'd forgotten about that but why is grandfather Kuzon so,"

She fell silent as a surprised grunt escaped Wolf and his ears shot up, the animal stepping back from her as he growled with his nose lifted to the breeze.

_Boy? Boy!_ Wolf's mental voice had become a shout, _What is it, boy? What has happened to you? Answer Wolf…please._

"Wolf?" Mai began in concern but was distracted by new noises emerging from the royal bedroom.

Three of those on the bed had suddenly sat up wide awake at the same moment as Wolf's odd reaction, shock, fear and confusion on their young faces.

_What?_ Zhu Lee's surprised growl soon had everyone else sitting up as well, _Why do I feel…oh, Wolfie. I feel my brother and…and he's so,_

"Danny hurt." Gyatso suddenly exclaimed to all those deeply confused by the children's reactions but turning to his sister next, Gyatso almost wailed as he held his hands out pleadingly to her, "Why's Danny sad, Ana? Why's he hurting?"

"Gatty?" Katara breathed, hurrying down the bed to wrap her son in her arms, her eyes going next to her pale faced daughter, "Ana? What is it, Baby Girl? What's happened?"

"I…I don't know…when I woke up…I could feel two Dannys." Ana began haltingly, only able to shrug helplessly at her mother's confusion, "It was just…there were suddenly two and one was so scared but then he just vanished. There's just one now but he…oh, Mom he," tears were suddenly pouring from Ana's eyes as she finished in broken sobs, "I never felt it so strongly before. Something's happened to him. Oh, Mommy, something awful has happened to Danny."

With her son still in her arms, Katara moved back up the bed to pull her sobbing daughter into that embrace as well, watching wide eyed as Wolf bounded onto the bed and pressed himself against a trembling Zhu Lee. Like Katara with her children, he wished to comfort and reassure the young girl/Wolf-bat he had come to love so very much but as he sat with her, Wolf's eyes remained closed, his mind far away communing with someone else. Zhu Lee noticed him tense first before the deep, reverberating growl erupted from him.

A low savage growl, rising from deep within Wolf's chest and filled with loathing.

_Nomad!_

* * *

><p>The glowing cocoon that surrounded her dropped away, splashing over the wooden floor as she lowered her feet to stand, swaying for just a moment after awakening from her healing trance. The room she was in was unfamiliar, a very richly furnished bedroom in a mansion that Phoenix had claimed for them in the inner rings of Ba Sing Se and when she was done, Jin shook her restored, clean and now dry fur before moving over to sit on the huge four poster bed. Sitting there she drew around her shortened tail, its cut end healed over now but she had been unable to restore the piece that had been taken.<p>

She was just sighing sadly to herself when the door across the room opened and Phoenix stepped in. She stared for a moment at the pale smoke rising from his silken suit, his exposed skin scorched and blackened while his long hair had come loose and stuck out at all angles in tangled mats.

"Phoenix?" Jin began but quickly rose, patting the bed where she had sat, "Come over here and I'll clean you up."

For a moment familiar rage clouded his face but it fell away almost instantly and with a deep sigh of his own, Phoenix made his way wordlessly over to the bed and sat down. Just as silent though still gazing at the man in mild concern, Jin quickly summoned some water to her hands and set to work, using the swirling gloves of water to wipe away the mess covering him. She worked dutifully and silently and when she was done removing the dirt and soot from his skin and clothes, she climbed up on the bed to sit behind him as she set to work on his hair.

"I went to confront my brother." Phoenix suddenly said and Jin froze in surprise but quickly returned to combing his hair with her wet fingers, "There are some…old wounds between us that had festered long enough but…I never imagined my older brother would lose control of himself like that."

"So, what happened?" Jin dared to ask when he fell silent, "Did you kill him?"

"No. He destroyed his own teashop, half of the surrounding neighbourhood and then himself trying to kill me." Phoenix rumbled and barked out a humourless laugh, again getting a blink of surprise from Jin, "Although I shouldn't have been too surprised by his reaction to THAT little family secret. I have been waiting a long time to reveal that one but it was well worth it just to see the look on his face."

He shook with a quiet chuckle and though curiosity still showed on her face, Jin did not question him again as she finished cleaning his hair. When she was done she cast the dirty ball of water she held unceremoniously across the room and pulled herself around to surprise Phoenix this time as she dropped herself into his lap.

"Well, if all our missions are complete I had best give you my report then." She purred huskily, biting at her lip with a grin as she wriggled to get comfortable, earning another chuckle from the man she sat upon, "As you know, our mission at the northern Watertribes was a success. We kept most of our enemies busy up there for a few hours while smashing the crap out of the place and as you requested, their current ruler and what was left of their royal bloodline are now all dead." She leaned closer and her tongue flicked out to briefly caress the tip of his nose, "I made certain of that with my own claws."

"Excellent." Phoenix rumbled, running a hand over Jin's thigh and grinned as she shuddered and moaned.

"And we could have done better here but the results are still more than satisfactory. With the Yakuza Dons backing us, a few threats and a few ton of gold and other shiny things changing hands and the noble families practically jumped at the chance to sign everything over to you." She continued, her breathing a little heavier now and her voice a little muffled as she nuzzled the side of his neck, "We think more than a hundred thousand fled into the inner ring from the markets and at that time of morning, most of them would have been from the inner ring too. As far as most people here are concerned, their lives were just saved by the noble families and their mysterious benefactor which is of course…you." He chuckled as she spoke and his roaming hand next caressed her stomach, causing Jin to arch her back and bare her teeth at him, "Our demons didn't do much except scare a few people this way and keep our enemies busy for a few minutes but that's what they were there for. Once the spirits and the others from up north got here though, our demons didn't last long at all."

"That was only to be expected. They are pathetic things. Good for sheer brute force but little else." Phoenix told her, still grinning as he slipped his arms about her and she gasped as he suddenly grabbed her tail in a tight grip, "And what of your own adventures? It seems you and Long Feng had quite a time here while I was busy."

"That stupid Kyoshi girl's dog." She mumbled to this and then jumped as she realised she'd spoken aloud, leaning away and half turning her glowing eyes to the side, "Err anyway, I thought you said not to worry about the details."

He only chuckled to this and she jumped again as his hands suddenly grasped her posterior tightly. Before he'd put them around her, to her eyes his hands appeared like a normal pair of human hands. Against her flesh now they felt as hard as steel and she felt too the diamond sharp tips of his claws as he slowly ran his hands up her back, those claws scraping against her skin through her fur and bringing drops of fresh blood welling to the surface although her only reaction was to shudder uncontrollably, a drawn out groan rising from her until at last his hands stopped at her shoulders and Jin sagged against him with a sigh.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Phoenix rumbled, his sly grin growing as he dragged his claws downwards this time and Jin writhed against him, "I'm sure we can find something else to distract us."

"Oh," She moaned, "Master."

"You don't have to call me that anymore." He told her, his grin however unchanged as she drew back slightly, her desires almost glowing from her face.

"But…when we're alone like this," She began, a touch uncertainly at first, "I can still call you Master right?...I mean, sometimes?"

His grin even more lurid now, a low growling sigh escaped Phoenix as desire overtook his own features and suddenly Jin's breath was blasted from her by an impact she never saw coming, the altered young woman finding herself suddenly across the room and pinned upright against the wall. Phoenix was before her and had suddenly grown massive, his silk suit instead replaced by his glossy black armour and in one huge hand he held both of Jin's wrists in a crushing grip above her head, leaving her feet dangling above the floor as he leaned close to leer in her face.

"Yes. From now on, when we are alone you will address me as Master." He snarled and leaning closer, from between his lips a forked tongue emerged and Jin half turned away yet shuddered and sighed as it slid up the side of her face. As he drew back, Phoenix narrowed his eyes and snarled again, "Who am I?"

"You Master," Jin purred, her face turning back to his as her lips spread in a lust filled smile, "Are the King."

"Indeed?" He asked with an amused smile of his own.

"Oh yes and soon…You will be an Emperor again." She continued eagerly, pushing her face closer to his now, "And after that, after the solstice…My Master, those who remain alive to follow you will worship you as their God."

An eyebrow rose over one eye at first and then his face was as flushed as hers under her light fur, a sly smile on his face a moment before he lunged forward to smash his lips into hers with enough force to slam her back, a wide spider-web network of cracks forming in the wall behind her head although Jin only kicked up her legs to wrap them about him as she moaned loudly, each as lost as the other in their rising lust.

* * *

><p>In another wing of that mansion, Long Feng sighed sourly as a shudder went through the floor, upsetting the collection of bottles, jars and boxes on the small table before him. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror behind the table and sighed again at the tired, drawn and somewhat scruffy man looking back at him.<p>

He was thankfully clean and his wounds had been tended to by a healer but there were dark rings under his eyes and his normally neatly combed and braided hair appeared frizzled, half done or perhaps half undone for all his efforts in the last ten minutes to fix it. His long thin moustache and goatee where similarly frizzled and Long Feng grumbled under his breath endlessly as he struggled with his stubbornly defiant hair although he tended to pause often, reaching back with both arms to scratch at a niggling itch that wouldn't go away.

Not just his badly behaved hair, Long Feng was also annoyed because shortly after having his wound tended to he had sought out his rooms to rest before that evening when a messenger came to his door. Phoenix it seemed had retired to his own rooms and Jin was with him so therefore it fell onto Long Feng to supervise their minions, as if he didn't have enough on his plate trying to keep track of what his Dai Li were up to back in their bases. So now he dressed and tried to prepare to go out to issue what orders were needed while he knew exactly what Phoenix and Jin were doing as another shudder shook the building gently. He certainly didn't resent what they were doing, he had his choice of concubines from amongst his slaves but all he wanted right now was rest.

And for the spirits damned itch in his back to go away.

The long gash the Wolf-bat had cut into him had been sealed and bandaged but an angry red line ran across Long Feng's upper back and he reached again for it now, stretching his arms to their limits. The healer had told him it was only in his mind but to Long Feng since the moment he had been cut it had felt as though the wound were filled with tiny, flaming, marching ants, their every itsy-bitsy footfall prickling and sizzling against his flesh.

As an idea occurred to him, he pulled at the back of his collar and with a little concentration Long Feng's newly acquired marble hand detached itself from his arm, dropping into the back of his shirt. A loud sigh escaped him as stone fingers reached what his other hand could not and scratched at that burning itch and as intense relief flooded him, his knees trembled and threaten to buckle.

A few minutes later there was a knock at his door and when there came no answer it slowly opened revealing the messenger from earlier who let the door swing open as he stood there in open mouthed wonder. Long Feng was crouched on the floor in the centre of the room, a low groan escaping him as his robes at his shoulders continued jumping about. He was also crouched with one hand and foot flat to the floor with his other leg upraised near his head and looking for all the world as though he were attempting to scratch his ear with his shoe. He froze when he finally noticed the messenger and shot up to his feet, his robes still jumping about for a moment as his stone hand scuttled down his arm to reattach itself to his wrist. Making a show of dusting himself down before standing straight and dignified, Long Feng cleared his throat and looked down his nose at the messenger.

"Well?" He asked imperiously.

"Err…some of the Dons and the Nobles want to discuss splitting up territory. They asked if you would come." The messenger said quickly, keeping his face carefully blank.

"Fine." Long Feng snapped and went to move past the servant but paused, sniffing at the man and then demanding, "Have you eaten mushrooms today, man? You stink of them."

"Err, I had some with my breakfast this morning." The messenger said nervously, looking somewhat confused, "Although that was ages ago and I haven't had anything else to eat all day."

"Don't tell me your woes." Long Feng snapped, "I have no concern for a servant who obvious eats like a slob and wears half his breakfast. Now keep up but keep your distance, I can't stand mushrooms."

As Long Feng stormed past, the messenger bowed respectfully but paused as he closed the door, taking the opportunity to examine his robes though he could see no food stains and lifting his collar next he took a cautious sniff of the material yet detected nothing. He was a servant however and knew better than to comment and so without another word hurried away after Long Feng.

* * *

><p>As late in the day although more than three hundred years before all this, the youngest daughter of Avatar Kyoshi was enjoying a pleasant walk through the endless farms and fields beyond the city walls of Ba Sing Se. She had foregone her usual uniform, opting instead for a fine dress of pale green that clung to her slim and lithe body. Even without her face paints few would have guessed this woman to be nearing her middle years and if anyone had been around to see her this day they would have thought the man she walked beside, the man whose arm she clung onto as they walked, to be her father and not the dear friend he had become to her.<p>

Ahead of them walked another, a younger man who almost seemed to kick at the ground as he stamped along, his endless grumbling carrying back to the two following him. He had an amazing lack of inhibitions when it came to clothing but at least had accepted a pair of trousers back in the city while Iroh now wore a fine robe to match Koko's dress.

"Your friend is certainly a strange one." Koko commented to her companion, "And do you both have to leave? It's only been a few days since you got here and I thought you said you two wanted to move to the city. But all your friend has done since he woke up is insist on leaving."

"Yes. I'm afraid our current circumstances have left him somewhat…unsettled." Iroh admitted, gazing at Daniel ahead of them.

"Oh?" Koko began teasingly, "Are you sure that isn't because the first thing he did after waking up was go looking for you, only to find you in my bedroom? I swear that guy looked like he wanted to jump on you and murder you there and then."

Iroh chuckled appreciatively at Koko's humour while ahead of them Daniel's steps faltered, the younger man pausing as a shudder went up his spine before he stamped off again, picking up his pace now as his endless growling grumble grew louder.

"Unfortunately that has always been something of a…sensitive topic with him." Iroh said, his chuckling fading however as he continued, "But he is right however. With the civil unrest in the city it is not a good time for us to be here now. We will return to our travels and perhaps return to the city at a later date."

All of this was true but obviously hearing Iroh, a loud and humourless barking laugh erupted from their companion ahead of them, drawing a curious stare from Koko but she soon turned back to Iroh and her sigh carried a trace of sadness.

"It was nice to meet a genuine guy for once at least. You're a rare breed, Iroh." She breathed next, laying her head briefly on Iroh's shoulder as they walked, "Back home the guys used to be such arrogant Bull-pigs. Us women were expected to cater to their every need, at least until Mom taught us how to kick their asses. They're still a bunch of pigs…but at least they know their place now."

Iroh's loud laugh boomed out again but Koko's thoughtful gaze remained on Daniel for now, noticing that while near twenty yards separated them he had obviously heard her softly spoken words as his shoulders shook the same time as Iroh laughed.

"Your friend seems like a nice guy too but there's something about him. Especially the way he moves." Koko began again and Iroh jumped as her free arm flashed out and something silver streaked toward Daniel. Not surprising either of the two behind him, the man suddenly spun about with Koko's shuriken pinched in the fingers of one upraised hand and she finished, "My Mother moves like you do. Like an Armadillo-lion stalking through long grass."

"Try Wolf-bat." Daniel growled and suddenly vanished, then Koko jerked back as he reappeared directly before her, "As for you. Shush now."

His hand simply appeared up near her face with one finger already resting on her forehead and Koko froze, her surprised expression remaining with her hands half raised as though to fend him off.

"Daniel. You shouldn't risk exposing," Iroh began.

"Risk? The man trying to make himself Reena's great, great and lots more greats grandfather wants to talk to me about risk?" Daniel suddenly shouted and Iroh leaned away from the furious man, "I don't even know how the hell we got here Iroh and I have no idea how to even begin getting us back but I would really like it if there was somewhere familiar for us to go back to. Thanks to you, Reena and half of Koko's future relatives on her island will probably be Firebenders now."

"No Daniel, we were careful." Iroh tried to reassure the angry man before him, "She is a wonderful woman with a beautiful heart and we were merely two friends enjoying our time together. And the things I have discovered about her, she can melt practically any man's heart with the amazing things she can do with her,"

"DON'T TELL ME THE DETAILS!" Daniel almost roared desperately, "It was bad enough when I woke up and stumbled in on you two doing it."

"Her flute. I was going to say she is amazingly talented with her music." Iroh continued patiently, suppressing a grin as this only seemed to add fuel to Daniel's burning anger.

"We are trapped more than three and a half centuries in the past." Daniel hissed furiously, "Even stepping on the wrong bug could wipe out our future and it certainly doesn't help us if you go jumping into bed with every pretty girl who flashes you a smile."

"Daniel, she is already a mother and grandmother herself, hardly a girl." Iroh told him, his smile growing wistful as he gazed at Koko frozen next to Daniel, "Although I've never met any woman her age so…flexible. The positions she can twist herself into and the way she can put both her feet behind her head and then,"

"IROH, PLEASE!" Daniel all but roared again, a shudder going through him as Iroh grinned. Putting his free hand over his eyes, Daniel continued in a quieter tone, "I swear, if we ever do get back to our own time, Sanna and Suki are either going to kill you or die laughing themselves and then Reena's probably going to skin me alive for allowing this happen." He sighed and dropped his hand, levelling his glare onto Iroh once more, "What the hell were you thinking…or were you thinking? This is as insane as you running off to confront Phoenix on your own. What the hell were you thinking then?"

The change that came over Iroh was quite shocking as his humour disappeared, the older man's face draining of colour as he took a step back from Daniel. His glare remained but Daniel closed his mouth as he studied Iroh intently for a moment, leaning closer to sniff at the other man before he sighed and turned back to Koko.

"Never mind that now. We need to go and we can't risk interacting with any more people from this time until I can work out how to get us home." Daniel breathed, smiling briefly as he gazed at Koko but his expression grew stern once more as he turned back to Iroh, "But we should at least take some time to say goodbye to her. She deserves that and more after all she's done for us and…I know history doesn't remember this but…just be very careful what you reveal to her. I don't want to have to mess with her memories or Suki and the other Warriors will never forgive me."

Iroh nodded gratefully although he did so with a worried expression as Daniel took another curious sniff in his direction. But he turned away then, his expression softening greatly as he gazed at Koko's frozen face then dropped his other hand from her forehead, the woman suddenly animating and stepping back with a gasp.

"What?" She began wide eyed, staring from Daniel to Iroh, both men seeming to have changed positions and their expression greatly changed in the space of an instant.

"Please, forgive my rude behaviour, Captain Koko." Daniel said softly then, placing his hands together before himself and bowing in a way that was very familiar to her although no man had ever saluted her in that fashion, "My friend and I are lost…in a way. We do not belong here and our continued presence will only bring harm to you and ourselves. To be honest, I really wish I could just tell you everything and ask for your advice but that would actually be the worst thing I could do." He smiled warmly while she only stared back in deep confusion, "However, considering who you are and also that we're alone here, I think its safe enough to reveal a little of ourselves to you."

She watched as the man raised his hands out by his sides with the palms upraised and stared curiously as the fingers of one hand weaved a brief circular pattern that quickly had water condensing out of the air and into his palm. She had seen Waterbenders do this before and had not yet seen Daniel Bend but she jumped with a loud gasp as his other hand closed into a fist and then reopened and with a bright flash, a tiny column of green tinged flames danced over his other palm. Again she jumped as his foot rose and slammed back down and with it a thin pillar of earth shot up between them, his chest already expanding as he pursed his lips and sent a blast of wind washing over Koko that made her stumble back a step and making her dress flap about, her hair streaming back though she could not turn her wide eyes away.

"That's…you're…not possible." She breathed as Daniel dropped his hands, the water falling away as the air grew still again, the flames in his hand faded and the stone pillar before him sank back down.

"We are lost in time, from your future." Daniel continued, still smiling warmly, "That's why it's vital we find a way back before we disrupt things here…or rather, any more than we already have. But I thought it would be rude if I didn't at least thank you for your kindness so…I'll tell you this. Hold onto your mother's lessons, even if she seems to be losing sight of those herself at the moment, and never close that wonderfully open and warm heart of yours. It becomes something of a family trait you see and it would be a tragedy to the world and…especially to me if your children or their children's children lost that."

As understanding and shock hit her, Koko's hands rose to her mouth to muffle the loud expletive that burst from her and the young Avatar she faced threw his head back to release a barking laugh to the sky.

"Come on, Iroh. We have to go." Daniel said then, surprising Koko even more as he rose into the air, pausing with his bare feet hanging a yard above the road.

"Yes. I suppose it is for the best." Iroh breathed sadly, smiling warmly as he rose into the air beside Daniel, "Farewell, sweet Koko. I will always remember our nights together in your gardens."

"Oh please don't bring THAT up again." Daniel mumbled, his smile vanishing as he frowned at Iroh.

"Wait! Please…I have to know." Koko suddenly shouted, running forward but pausing a few yards from the men, her eyes suddenly pleading with them, "My Mom. She…she's in a dark place right now but…she'll be ok won't she? She won't really abandon the world or…at least, not forever, right?"

The two hovering men paused uncertainly, looking to each other when Iroh darted closer to whisper into his younger companion's ear, Daniel frowning and shaking his head at first although he glanced down at Koko as he did, his expression softening after a moment and turning back to Iroh then he shrugged. Dropping suddenly back to the ground, Iroh was before her and reached out to take her hands in his own, his warm smile even wider now.

"This escalating strife here in Ba Sing Se and the rest of the Earthen Kingdoms will indeed test your mother to her limits but do not despair, my darling Koko." He breathed and behind and slightly above, Daniel turned away with a roll of his eyes as Iroh leaned in to kiss Koko lightly, "It will not happen today but soon, and with a great deal of help from you and your sister Warriors, Avatar Kyoshi will be long remembered and honoured for the era of peace and prosperity she brings to the world in her lifetime. And with the loyal and tireless assistance of her daughters and their daughters, that peace lasts long after Avatar Kyoshi eventually moves on from this world."

She searched his eyes with her own but seeing only the truth and his heart there, Koko lunged forward this time to capture Iroh's lips in a deeper, longer kiss.

After Daniel coughed pointedly and then again growing louder several more times, they finally separated and with a final sad smile Koko watched Iroh rise into the air to join Daniel, the two of them turning away to rise higher still. Yet suddenly it was Daniel who hesitated, pausing a dozen yards up, visible for miles though he only gazed back down at Koko with a lopsided grin and an odd twinkle in his eye.

"I suppose…one last thing." He called down to her, "I only passed my trials and never officially joined the team but one of the first things I was taught is that we Warriors carry Kyoshi's name to honour her memory. But from my Sifu Manny I learned that our true allegiance is always to the first and the greatest of us all. She who formed the Warriors and whose teachings made us what we are and shape everything we will become in the future." His grin widened as her mouth dropped open in understanding and he finished, "Captain Koko. The Original Kyoshi Warrior."

Standing in the air, again he bowed in salute although at first Koko merely remained frozen below, her jaw hanging open as Daniel flashed her a final grin and turned away, Iroh smiling sadly as he waved and turned to join his friend, the two of them suddenly racing away into the sky at astonishing speed. For more than a minute Koko stared up into the afternoon sky, long after the two men had dwindled to points and then vanished from sight, until at last she dropped her eyes and closed her jaw with a snap.

"The Original Kyoshi Warrior, huh?" Koko breathed aloud and slowly the astonishment on her face cleared, a wide smile soon forming there instead.

Although no one else was within sight on the road or in the fields nearby, Koko took the time to straighten her dress and hair, smiling the entire time before she spun about to begin the long walk back to the city, whistling a merry tune as she went with a spring in her step that hadn't been there before.

* * *

><p>"So…where shall we go?" Iroh asked, looking down onto a wide, empty valley filled with green grass and divided by a shallow but fast moving river.<p>

Daniel had brought them here via the chi pathways once they were beyond Koko's sight, to the valley where he had lived in his world and where other people now lived in the future that Iroh remembered. He'd never seen it for himself but had heard about it from others in his family and seeing for himself now, Iroh could understand why anyone would want to make a home here in this beautiful, wide green valley. Above the waterfall that fed into the lake at one end of the valley, Daniel paced back and forth beside the deep pool next to the falls, Iroh sitting on a stone nearby and watching curiously.

"I thought of staying here but I realise how stupid that is now. We can't afford the risk of accidently leaving evidence around for someone to find in the future." Daniel mumbled loudly, partly talking to himself and partly to Iroh, "I was thinking maybe we could hide at one of the air temples. The Airnomads are still thriving in this time and just imagine how happy Aang and Ana would be if I could show them the memories of that."

His voice grew almost wistful and Daniel paused facing the mountain peaks to the North West, the direction Iroh knew the Northern Air Temple to be but he set a stern expression on his face and shook his head.

"Ana would enjoy seeing that, yes." Iroh began solemnly, "And young Aang would be pleased too but you would only bring him more pain to see all that he has lost in our time. He covers it well but the loss of his people has always been a sensitive topic with him."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that." Daniel sighed, turning away to continue his pacing, "Besides, I can't afford to expose my powers to anyone else and I need somewhere I can figure out how I got us here," He paused again, simply dropping onto the stony ground to sit and finished with a deeper sigh, "And if I can get us back."

"You will, my young friend." Iroh told him reassuringly, "You are always clever and resourceful. I have faith in you."

"I'm glad someone does." Daniel growled without looking up from the ground before him, "It was being too clever that got me into this."

They fell silent for a time and after a while Daniel rolled backwards, simply laying on the stone with his arms thrown out at his sides and his legs stretched out flat, staring pensively up into the sky. A few ideas of places they could stay for a time occurred to Iroh but he held his counsel for now, seeing that Daniel was deep in thought and the older man didn't want to disturb him. His niece had been to see him several times during Daniel's long absence and they had spoken of many things, one of those things being Daniel's unusual ability to slip deep into the moment during meditation. She had also spoken of the intense pain that seemed to always come with doing this yet from what Azula explained it seemed to Iroh that Daniel was in a sense slowing the flow of time beyond himself as he meditated, contemplating new ideas and formulating plans over a time that seemed to span many hours while in fact, in the world beyond Daniel only a few minutes would pass. Watching him now, Iroh could see the signs Azula had spoken of, a faint shimmer in the air next to the man's skin and he had grown so still he may as well have been forged from stone, his chest moving with glacial slowness and his heartbeat a barely detectable thump...thump that came only a few times each minute.

"What do you know about scent, Iroh?" Daniel suddenly reanimated and asked, surprising Iroh greatly and leaving him slightly embarrassed after scrutinising his companion so closely.

"Uh, you mean the way things smell?" Iroh began in a confused tone.

"Scent is a very complex thing. Even to a human the scent of a flower can be just as rich and as colourfully detailed as what we see with our eyes and most animals rely on their noses more than they do their eyes to view the world around them." Daniel continued in a faraway voice, his gaze lost in the endless blue above, "But scent doesn't just grant you a different kind of sight, it's also a form of communication. You can leave an imprint, like a detailed biography of yourself with your scent. You can pass on messages, give warnings, even share hopes and dreams and every living thing has their own, individual scent. Like a fingerprint or a person's face and just like members of the same family share physical characteristics like their appearance, all family members share inherited scents."

He paused as a frown formed on his face but still Daniel did not look away from the sky and Iroh remained silent, still curious but suddenly a little wary too.

"The family scent shared between parents and children is strongest and amongst siblings it remains fairly strong too." Daniel continued, a growl creeping into his voice as he continued, "The scent we share with Aunts, Uncles or cousins grows weaker, more diluted by other bloodlines but it's still there. And of course, just like you can sometimes run into someone who looks amazingly like you, some people share scents that can be very similar so…at the south pole…I didn't really give it much thought at the time."

"Where…are you going with this, Daniel?" Iroh asked guardedly, a frown creeping onto his face now too although Daniel only seemed to ignore him for now.

"And then during the fight at Hinomoto…when I found out just who had been bonded to Koh…I noticed then his scent was close to Zuko's but…nothing like hers." Daniel continued, his head finally rolling toward Iroh who tensed at the intense glare being directed at him, "Zuko and Azula both have close enough scents to mark them out as siblings and there's enough of Ozai in Phoenix for me to detect his connection to Zuko and you too but she's the odd one out. Apart from Zuko, the only other person she shares a strong family scent with is,"

"That is a lie!" Iroh suddenly shouted, rising to his feet to level his own glare at Daniel, "That monster has enjoyed tormenting me since we were children and that's all he was doing. Just spouting another of his lies."

Slowly rising to his feet, Daniel met Iroh's uncharacteristic glare with a steady gaze. There was anger there overshadowing all else and a clear threat as well but below that Daniel could easily see the fear, the guilt welling up inside the older man.

"So, Ozai has always known but…you didn't." Daniel commented and Iroh jerked as though Daniel had just struck him, "Her mother never told you."

"He lies! I've known it since we were children, Daniel. Ozai always lies!" Iroh all but snarled and pushed past Daniel, moving over to the nearby cliff at the water's edge and glaring down into the valley below with his back to Daniel.

An uncomfortable silence fell then as they remained that way for several minutes, anger and misery still fighting for dominance of Iroh's face while Daniel stared into the afternoon sky with a thoughtful expression.

"I had no idea what Phoenix said to you in your tea shop until you told me just now. I barely reached you an instant before he would have killed you." Daniel breathed after a moment and it was obvious Iroh heard him as the older man's shoulders slumped, "I only know what my nose tells me and it's been telling me from the beginning…he isn't now and he never was her biological father."

The emotions roiling inside him were an ever tightening band about his chest, the pain it brought almost intolerable as Iroh tipped his face to the sky with his eyes tightly shut, shaking his head over and over as though to deny not just Daniel's words but also the familiar old guilt's that were now threatening to overwhelm him. Turning around, there was only deep regret and concern in Daniel's eyes now as he looked to Iroh and he took half a step forward, a hand rising to reach for the other man but there Daniel hesitated, dropping his hand with a sigh.

"We'll stay here tonight. I can clear away any sign we were here in the morning." Daniel said in a soft voice, "I'll throw up some shelters for us later but I'll just go and get some food first. We still need to eat."

Half turning, again Daniel paused and turned back, trying a lighter tone as he added another suggestion.

"I could sneak in and out of Hu's forest before she notices and find some of Jax's sweet tea. I think that one's my favourite now although I prefer the way you brew it." He said but Iroh still didn't move.

He hadn't really expected more but Daniel sighed sadly again before he vanished with a quiet sound, leaving Iroh alone at the edge of the waterfall.

He simply remained there as the sun slowly grew closer to the mountain peaks behind him, watching his own shadow slowly stretch out across the valley with the darker shadow of the cliff under him gradually sinking the long valley into deep gloom. It much reflected the feelings welling inside him and Iroh's face was tight as he still glared into the darkening valley but there were tears swimming in his eyes as well that he was fighting with every ounce of his being to hold back.

"Well. This was unexpected." Daniel's voice came from behind him, flat, emotionless and somehow different.

"What? Did you expect me to jump the moment you left?" Iroh spat harshly although a hint of desperation crept into his voice, "Don't you understand what this means if what you say is true, Daniel? The life that I…I condemned her too? I…used to tell myself she was her father's daughter…that she was just as evil as my brother. I just…ignored her when I…when I should have," A moan escaped Iroh then as he hugged his arms about his chest to hold in the ferocious pain building inside, the suddenly much older looking man dropping to his knees at the cliff's edge as the tears began to pour freely and his voice, when it came, emerged as a wretched whisper, "Spirits forgive me, I hated her like everyone else."

Iroh's hands rose then to cover his face as broken, bitter weeping almost erupted from him, his shoulders shaking with every heartbroken sob.

"Well yes, there is that. I would be curious to see how Azula reacts." Daniel's oddly different, cold and emotionless voice came again, "Especially since you are still alive. I had expected to find him here alone and you dead back in the time he came from. His skills certainly are progressing at an impressive rate."

The strange tone and the even stranger comments broke through Iroh's misery and he half turned curiously, his eyes going wide and his heart almost stopping in his chest as he saw who stood there. A young man, barely a boy in his mid-teens stood there, most definitely Daniel and yet not however there was no mistaking his identity. The shock of brown hair, the green and grey eyes, the pale grey shorts and shirt and the green tattoos broken by the many, many scars that adorned his youthful body but most tellingly it was the small, reflective silver backpack worn high on this younger Daniel's shoulders that told Iroh just who he was looking at.

"Nomad." Iroh breathed, his own concerns forgotten as he rose nervously to his feet, "But…you're dead."

"A little over three hundred and fifty years from now, yes I will be. Provided all goes as planned." The Nomad replied casually, "Just as I planned for Daniel's presence here in this valley today although of course one always needs to allow for…minor alterations while executing those plans."

Iroh could almost swear there was a hint of amusement in the Nomad's voice though it was difficult to tell.

"So…you are the Nomad who exists in this time?" Iroh breathed, adding with a touch of confusion, "And you were expecting Daniel to be here now?"

"You should have learned by now that I arrived in this universe knowing what I needed to complete my task. More than enough to make allowances for these…minor alterations." The young looking man said and again there was a hint of humour in his voice, "And I'm sure we are both aware of Daniel's rather…impulsive nature. I have done my best to temper that but he wouldn't be the man he is nor the Avatar you and the rest of Eternity need him to be without that." There came the briefest twitch to his lips, merely the suggestion of a smile that was gone before Iroh even registered its presence, "Now if you'll excuse me, you are welcome to join us as I attend to his training but first I need to deal with some of that impulsiveness."

Only as he finished speaking did Iroh notice the hard point of light high in the sky behind the Nomad, like the first star appearing for the evening. But it was rapidly growing brighter and suddenly it was an enormous white fireball with a speck of darkness in its centre and then Iroh had a momentary impression of Daniel's face twisted with insane malice as he roared down from the sky.

The world flashed white before everything went dark.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Following are extracts from the journal Iroh kept during his time away with Daniel.<strong>_

Dearest Agni

(Day five in the past)

After leaving Ba Sing Se and dear, sweet Koko, Daniel and I were trying to decide on a safe place for us to stay in the past when we were confronted and then abducted by none other than the Nomad himself. Not just the Nomad but the Demon's Demon who still exists in this era, still waging his two thousand year war through the spirit realms and yet to reach the Heavens where he earned the title 'Angel of Death'.

He has brought us to the realms of Chaos. Young Aang told me of his journey here and there have always been rumours of this realm whispered in ancient legends passed amongst some members of the White Lotus. To the Airnomads this realm is the 'Firmament', the fabric from which all of reality was originally woven. To the Fire Sages it is known as the 'Cold Dark at the End of Time'. The Waterbenders who worship the ocean and moon call it the 'Wellspring of Creation' while the Earth Sages simply name it 'Oblivion'. While the names and stories may differ, throughout all of the nations the legends I have heard all share one core belief, this realm is both the source and the ultimate end of all things.

Before I first saw the Nomad at that valley my heart was almost breaking and then it almost stopped when I did see him. In fact, I fully expected to die when I saw Daniel coming. But when I awoke I almost forgot all of my own troubles and I spent a good hour exploring the amazing place I had found myself. The bedroom where I awoke is enormous, larger than the royal family's entire apartment back in the Firenation although everything in this place is white. It tends to make things difficult to see, or at least any details are near impossible to make out because my sheets are white, my bed is white, the table and wardrobe are white, the floors, walls and ceiling too. I cannot identify what this place is made of, there are no elements here that I can sense at all except the air that I breath and with a little experimentation I discovered I could still Firebend so I knew that I still lived.

It took some time before I felt brave enough to explore beyond my room but when I did I discovered myself to be within a palace or perhaps some kind of mansion although laid out like one I have never seen before and like my room formed entirely of this white element I cannot sense yet can see and touch. Yet there is so much here. I found an ornate bathroom with tubs full of steaming water that a hundred people could bathe in at the same time. A library several stories high with shelf after shelf filled with white leather bound books, more books than I could ever read in my lifetime. In another I found a games room filled with tables, each with different games set out to play atop them and built into the very floor was a Pai Sho board the size of a playing field all marked out by different coloured tiles (one of the few sources of colour I found. Most everything else here is white, black or shades of grey but at least the playing pieces are correctly coloured).

**One curious thing I discovered quickly. There are no windows here although I learned later that is for a very good reason. Only once so far have I seen what truly exists outside and I hope I never to do so again.**

In the very centre of this place I found an enormous staircase leading down to what I assumed was the ground floor and for the first time since I had awoken here I heard a voice.

"The tea is almost ready if you would care to join us." Called Daniel's and yet not Daniel's voice and I turned when I reach the bottom of the wide stairs.

Across from this massive entrance hall was another doorway leading into an enormous sitting room with dozens of white couches and smaller chairs, tables set out near some of those chairs while others lined the walls with small statues and ornaments upon them. Again I struggled to see the details, even the white picture frames on the walls only contained blank, white canvasses but at the room's far end I finally saw some colour. An opaque bubble floated above the floor and within this, I could see Daniel, his face set in a mask of absolute fury as he glared helplessly out at me. Near to this, seated comfortably on a chair was the Nomad, his empty gaze resting on me as I cautiously approached.

"Welcome, Iroh. Please, do sit down and join us." The Nomad said surprisingly politely, turning to a small table beside him and reached for a teapot resting there, "How are you finding the house I crafted for you to stay in while I train Daniel here? I trust you will find everything you need for a comfortable stay. You have seen the library, the games room and there is the dojo of course and a fully stocked kitchen and larder but if you require anything else, just let me know."

"You…created all this…for me?" I asked weakly, taking the offered chair beside the Nomad and noticing again that it simply registered in none of my senses except sight and touch, looking and feeling like a surprisingly soft chair while to my Firebending senses it simply didn't exist, "Where are we? And what do you mean by training and…how long do you expect us to be here?"

"The only time that exists here is whatever you brought with you so I'm afraid that last question is an irrelevant one." The Nomad replied, holding out a white cup filled with steaming amber fluid and I took it cautiously as I listened, "Right now we are in the realm beyond all realms, the one all others arose from. But rest assured, I will return you both to where you were the exact moment you left Ba Sing Se. The next time Daniel loses himself in the temporal planes however, he will have to find his own way home."

"Oh, err…right." I said, simply unable for the moment to find anything else to say.

Holding my warm cup in both hands (in an effort to steady the tremble in them), I glanced across at the opaque ball hanging in the air a few yards away and Daniel floating within, the man hammering at the bubble with a fist while his furious glare bored into the Nomad. I could see his mouth opening and shutting showing young Daniel was giving voice to the rage I could see on his face though no sounds escaped his prison.

"So…Daniel. He is capable of travelling through time now?" I asked in a small voice after a minute, raising my cup to cover my nervousness and then my eyebrows shot upwards as the hot liquid washed over my tongue, "Oh, my goodness. That is delicious. Is that my jasmine and golden iris blend mixed with Jax's sweet tea and…just a hint of ginger?"

"Yes. Do you like it? It's my first attempt at brewing tea." The Nomad said and again I caught just a hint of emotion on the teenager's face, "Jax has explained the…pleasure of it to me many times although I did not truly comprehend him until I tried it for myself. I did try to invite Daniel to join me too but…well, as you can see, he wasn't in the mood."

He fell silent and there was again the tiniest twitch to the Nomad's lips as he looked up at Daniel who had his hands and feet pressed to the inner walls of his bubble prison, his back arched and straining as he pushed with all his might. It didn't have any effect that I could see and when Daniel gave up on that he became a blurring whirlwind of flailing fists and feet, multitudes of blows raining down against the inside of the bubble that I could barely see and the bizarre display was made even more unusual by the fact it all played out in perfect silence.

"He…will be alright in there, won't he?" I asked after a moment as Daniel finally stopped, panting hard in his floating prison though his glare remained unchanged, "And exactly what is this training you mentioned? What is it you have in store for my young friend?"

"So many questions to answer but yes, he will be fine once he settles down." The Nomad replied casually, sipping at his own cup of tea as he turned back to me, "As for his training, he must quickly learn to focus and channel the powers we invested in him. He is our Avatar, a direct conduit to the Chaos that forms this realm and flows through all others. In time he must learn to find his own way here and from this realm he can access any of the infinite realms, correcting the imbalances within those realms by any means he feels is appropriate. Even if that sometimes means cutting those realms from the rest of the continuum."

Lifting up his cup to his lips, the Nomad's youthful face was almost serene as he drained the last of his tea, a small sigh escaping him when he lowered his cup.

"Jax was indeed correct." He said after, still looking at his cup, "Tea is a most enjoyable thing."

"It is indeed a delicious blend." I commented, studying this unusual young man as I digested all that I had heard, "Did you find the recipe for it in Daniel's memories of his youth?"

"I did acquire the recipe for your jasmine and golden iris blend from him." The Nomad admitted to me, his lips twitching upwards in a smile that made his dual coloured eyes sparkle like Daniel's yet the brief display of emotion vanished as quickly as I saw it, "But I will also admit I was driven by curiosity and perhaps a little by Daniel's love of cookery when I decided to combine yours with Jax's old tea."

"I will have to remember the blend for my…my shop." I began thoughtfully but suddenly remembering my beloved tea shop was so much ash and rubble now I sighed sadly.

"I look forward to sampling some of your other blends while you are here." The Nomad said with surprising eagerness. Then turning to Daniel in his bubble, the Nomad addressed him in the same, quiet tone, "Now, may we actually speak this time or will you simply attack me again once I release you?"

It was obvious to me now that Daniel could hear the Nomad as he stood upright glowering from within his prison, the man giving a quick sharp nod a moment later. With a gesture from the Nomad the bubble vanished and Daniel dropped to his feet, remaining where he was with his fists curled tightly by his sides, the glare in his eyes sending a thrill of fear along even my spine.

_**Move away from him, Iroh.**_

My cup fell away as I had to grab for the arms of my chair, my legs and spine already trying to lift me from my seat in response to the unnaturally loud and grating voice that rose from Daniel. It was as though he spoke directly to my body and it was only through conscious will that I forced myself to remain where I was.

"Please, Daniel. Learn to think past your anger for once." The Nomad snapped in sudden annoyance and Daniel stepped back with a blink of surprised amazement as the teenage version of himself shot to his feet, levelling a glare worthy of Daniel's own back at him, "Like the last two times, if you attack me I will only trap you in a nullification field once more! It is time to put away your feelings for me and consider what it is I am trying to give you, the lives you have already saved with those skills and consider also the worlds you may yet save with the skills I am here to teach you now!"

Even I was uncertain of the Nomad's motivations, few of us in the Order who have studied him have been able to comprehend his actions or decipher the logic behind his grand plans but this sudden angry outburst left me surprised and Daniel outwardly shocked. His glare soon reformed however and I could only remain frozen in my chair staring at this oddly matched pair, their glares almost identical as they faced each other with barely half a dozen yards separating them.

"I could still end you. I could at least spare Wolf…There has to be a way." Daniel growled and although I could see he was uncertain now, his glare again was a frightening thing to behold, "I know what's coming. In a few years you're going to lead the grey army to the edge of the desert and the walls that surround Heaven. The last of the demon lords will be waiting for you there with every damned soul they can muster to their cause and it comes down to a war that lasts for almost a hundred years. An endless, screaming, raging battle that's haunted so many of my nightmares." Baring his teeth, the rage on Daniel's face only seemed to be growing again even as a single tear spilled from one of his green eyes, "But what cut him deepest, what hurts Wolf the most is when you send me through those gates into Heaven. He was a guardian there, he cared for those people. You don't know yet what that's going to do to him. It might have been my hands wielding those swords but he remembers every second of it too and…what you made us do there," panting with emotion, Daniel almost roared desperately, "IT BROKE HIS HEART!"

"No, Daniel. What breaks his heart is discovering the truth for himself about the heavens and the benevolent queen he served for so long. You know this." The Nomad said calmly, far calmer than I felt sitting in my chair watching these two, "Did your father not teach you, and I'm sure by now you've learned for yourself that mortals often find the path to enlightenment blocked by your illusions and accepting and overcoming those illusions can be the most difficult and painful experiences of your lives. Which brings me to why I have brought you here now."

The Nomad took a step forward and Daniel instantly took one back, the man tensed and ready to fight though he seemed more uncertain than ever now.

"As you are aware, for over sixteen hundred years now I have been using your skills combined with your insanity to suppress the greater demons and their armies that I have encountered in the spirit realms." The Nomad began to explain, his own glare remaining as he stood with his hands clasped behind his back and to me sitting to one side of him, the apparent teenager had adopted a pose I had seen Daniel use many times before, "Reena is the one thing that prevents you from unleashing your madness upon our own forces. Always she fights to get to your side and anything that threatens her becomes your sworn enemy but once we do reach the gates to Heaven, I will no longer be able to rely on her to temper your madness."

"I know. I remember it all now." Daniel snarled through gritted teeth yet his glare softened, growing more haunted as he continued in a broken voice, "I saw such…beauty…and you made me…They just thought they were protecting their homes and I cut a path straight through,"

"Because just as the demon lords are about to lose their power, Heaven's illusions need to be broken as well. Just as you remember it happening in your past." The Nomad snapped quickly, a crease between his brows again, "The supposed power of those great spirits is simply another chain wrapped about the spirit realms, keeping the spirits there trapped and ultimately under Fate's control. Just like the supposed demons. What greater illusion can there be in a realm where all are the same? Whether they name themselves Great or Demon, they are all spirits, the souls of the once living. It is only their beliefs that give them the illusion of power over others."

What he said made me suddenly thoughtful, the truth of the spirit realms and its illusionary nature have circulated in legends and stories amongst the White Lotus since its conception. Avatar Aang himself has confirmed this and I could see Daniel agreed as he slowly nodded, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

"Which brings us back to why we are here. I require your assistance before I begin your more advanced training." The teenager continued, his face going blank once more as he resumed his seat, "When my armies have breached the gates of heaven and without Reena to give direction to your madness, once I do unleash your younger self on the Heavens there is simply no predicting what he will do. I need you, Daniel to help me draw him out from his madness and train him. Restore your younger self enough so he can at least focus on a single target long enough to get me to where I need to be. To cut that path through Heaven and take me straight to Fate."

"What?" A voice blurted and I did not notice at first that the voice had been mine.

I had remained silent listening to the Nomad speak but I could not help but exclaim at this…horrifying request yet what I felt was nothing to the shock on my young friend's face as he stumbled back two more steps, his glare gone as his naturally pale features grew deathly white.

"You can't ask…just the nightmares alone near drove me and Wolf insane again…and you want me…to do that to myself…and him?" Daniel began in outright disbelief before his face crumpled in fresh fury, his eyes bursting into bright white flame as more danced over his skin.

I cannot blame him for his reaction, knowing his history as I do yet I will admit I exclaimed again in fear as Daniel leapt like a lightning bolt with his hands extended before himself, murder in his eyes as he glared with pure hatred at the Nomad but I only caught a glimpse of that before the opaque bubble reappeared around Daniel and he simply halted in the air. Still he trust out his hands again, power bursting from him that danced briefly over the inside of his prison before the entire bubble filled with light and I was forced to throw up my hands to shield my eyes, his bubble prison glowing briefly like a miniature sun and when the light faded Daniel was revealed hanging face down and limp, pale smoke rising from his reddened skin. I was relieved when he moved, lifting his head to blink dazedly but his glare soon reappeared when his eyes came to rest on the Nomad.

"Well, that went much as I expected it would." The Nomad said quietly and turning my horrified gaze to him I saw him rise calmly, his face blank and emotionless once more as he turned to me, "I will move this to another arena where we can work without endangering you again. I imagine you are hungry by now so you'll find the entry to the kitchens and pantries behind the main staircase. Feel free to make full use of the rest of the house until we return."

"What?" I began, still stunned by all I had witnessed and heard before I began to push myself to my feet and called out again as the Nomad turned away, "Wait."

I was only half risen from my chair when he raised an arm to gesture and the white wall across from us parted like a curtain and the outside suddenly flooded into my senses. What I saw beyond that opening, I have no words to describe. It was a roiling, twisting kaleidoscope that seemed to bypass my eyes, coiling and writhing inside my mind while at the same time I could also feel it under my skin as well. It lasted an instant but it seemed to take forever for my hands to rise up, slapping into place over my eyes to shut out that vision as I dropped back into my chair with a whimper.

"Iroh? Oh yes, I almost forgot your mortal senses cannot process true Chaos." I barely heard the Nomad speak as my trembling body and reeling mind slowly calmed, "Here. Perhaps a simple mental filter will help."

I felt a finger touch my forehead and a curious sensation passed through me, like cool oil flowing quickly down my skin from my head to my feet and my mind cleared instantly. As my breathing settled I lowered my hands cautiously but all I saw beyond the hole in the far wall was bright white light peppered with dark spots, like the opposite of the night sky.

"Is that acceptable?" The Nomad asked and I nodded automatically, still staring wide eyed, "I will have to remember to do this for Aang when I bring him in a few hundred years."

I finally turned to him and was surprised to see concern in his eyes although that faded quickly as a frown formed on his lips and he turned to the side where Daniel still floated in his bubble prison.

"And yes, I can hear you." The Nomad suddenly said and gestured once more with a hand, "Are you ready to consider my request?"

The bubble remained and Daniel merely stood upright once more, his arms folded across his chest as he glowered with open hatred at the younger man standing near me.

"Tell me of Reena's role in your plans. From now until my present in the future." Daniel demanded then, his voice coming from inside the bubble surprising me but his question also surprising the Nomad just as much I believe.

"Reena? When you first arrived in these realms and I bonded myself to you, I implanted a suggestion within her." The Nomad answered curiously, "Because of your history and emotional bonds she has always been drawn to your side but when I separate from my armies at Heaven's gates the suggestion I implanted will turn her emotional attachment to you into an obsession to find you. A compulsion she simply cannot ignore."

"And with that suggestion you give her the idea to go to Fate and what happens at Podeck is the result of that. Yes, I figured that part out already." Daniel continued, narrowing his eyes as he added, "And what is Fate's animal spirit's part to play in all this? What significance does he have to Reena?"

"Him? Destiny and Reena play no significant roles together in my plans." The Nomad replied and for the first time I saw actual confusion in his dual coloured eyes, "Yang's animal spirit has attempted contacting me before but I expect him to do so after we have defeated the demon lords outside the walls of Heaven. His only role in my plans when you come to collect Reena is as a diversion to give you the opportunity to get her out of the spirit realms."

"Yeah that…sort of worked." Daniel replied and I watched him relax slightly, still tensed but he stood straighter now while his thoughtful gaze bored into the Nomad, "When you do meet Destiny you will alter the bargain you make with him in one small way. Once Fate and that thing she made out of Koh has Reena, you will ensure Destiny does whatever it takes to get to her and protect her, even take her place if he has too. He is to care for her, educate her and start repairing some of the damage you and those…other monsters inflicted on her."

"This is what you remember?" The Nomad asked, growing thoughtful himself when Daniel nodded, "Unfortunately you have yet to learn the dangers of altering your past. Just because you remember things happening a certain way it does not necessarily mean those events have to happen the same way after you have interfered with the flow of time. What you ask…carries great risk, Daniel."

"I don't care." Daniel snapped back, "You WILL do this because I know that while you wear that body, with mine and Wolf's souls as part of yours, you are incapable of breaking a promise." Daniel growled in a low and menacing tone, "So here and now you will give me your word, you will make certain that Destiny will protect Reena and help her any way he can. I know you can make that happen so swear to me you will…and I will give you what you want."

I watched the Nomad as he remained thoughtful and silent at first, for the moment again almost a mirror to Daniel floating before him and again I was reminded strongly that these two were in essence almost the same being.

"A stronger Reena helping you train your forces would be desirable." The Nomad began after a moment, raising his eyes to Daniel's glare to add, "And while Destiny has…other roles to play in my plans, I believe he would agree to help her as you wish. Very well, in exchange for giving me finer control over your younger self and Wolf, I will make certain Reena is cared for."

"Finer control? What you want is a weapon that actually hits what you throw it at." Daniel growled sourly down at the Nomad, "I can do that for you. Through Wolf I can get to…him. But when the time comes, you just remember your side of the bargain."

"Reena will be cared for." The Nomad replied instantly, bowing to Daniel, "You have my word."

Daniel was silent for almost a full minute as he glared at the Nomad but after a time he nodded, both of them relaxing slightly afterwards.

Then amazing me once more the Nomad partly turned, both Daniel and I watching with wide eyes as one of the Nomads arms suddenly stretched away like a piece of string. I leaned forward in my chair to watch as his hand disappeared through the opening in the far wall, his arm twisting and coiling away into the distance. It just as suddenly came flying back and I realised he had one of the dark stars from outside cupped in his returning hand, both hand and dark point seeming to expand rapidly in size as they approached. I actually cried out as it grew with shocking suddenness and then the Nomad's arm was suddenly back by his side and back to its normal length while the wide opening in the wall across from us was now filled by an inky black curtain of impenetrable darkness.

"What?" I breathed, unable to formulate a true question at that moment.

"What you see here and outside are the Founts, the conduits to each of the infinite realms where pure living and spiritual energy flows from this realm to theirs and back again in the eternal cycle." The Nomad explained to us although he was turned to me and I felt his calm voice was an attempt to reassure me, "The realm I have brought us is an ancient one. Its sun began to fail in the last few hundred thousand years and while there will be air on this world we can breath, most higher forms of life died out many eons ago."

He moved forward, Daniel's floating prison following and I rose from my chair after a moment, following curiously although at first all I could see through the opening the Nomad had made was darkness. As the Nomad paused before this however, he swept his hand across that black curtain and soft light appeared there. It was like looking through a dusty window and beyond I could see a barren landscape, like a desert of dark sands and baked red stone under a burnt looking, orange sky.

"So basically, if my younger self loses complete control and tears this world apart, its no great loss." Daniel growled, staring at that barren landscape from within his bubble.

"Destroy a world and its Fount and you cut that realm off from the continuum." The Nomad commented ominously, "Do that while we are inside that realm and you would doom it and us to oblivion."

"Like I said, no great loss." Daniel growled without turning from the strange portal, "Let's just get this over with."

"Yes. We have your own training to attend to so I would like to have this completed as soon as possible." The Nomad replied, turning then to me, "I'm afraid I cannot tell you how long we will be because I do not know. I will keep the portal here and slaved to our bio signatures so you may observe if you wish but do not be concerned if we are gone for some time. There is food enough in the kitchens here to sustain you for many years."

"Years? How long do you plan to keep us here?" I asked in a trembling voice.

"How long we stay here depends on Daniel's willingness to learn. He will be ready to return you both home, when he can find his own way back there." The Nomad told me with a shrug, one side of his mouth lifting then in a grin so very much like Daniel's, "Besides, this will just give you all the time you need to consider how you are going to reveal your family's dirty little secret to your nephew and Azula."

With that he turned away, stepping through the image before us and Daniel's bubble prison followed, the vision before me washing out briefly with bright light before I could see the two of them marching away over the yellow brown sands of that strange desert. I did not observe much else after that as recent memories began clamouring for attention in my mind.

Damn that Nomad. No wonder Daniel dislikes him so much. I had almost forgotten about Azula.

* * *

><p>Dearest Agni<p>

I believe as I write this it is our seventh day in the past and our third since being brought to this place beyond the realms we know.

Actually, I am uncertain how many days have passed. There is no night or day here and the light remains constant but I do my best to keep track of the time. I spend most of my time before the portal where I can observe Daniel and the Nomad but I try to take my meal and rest breaks at regular intervals. The sitting room is quite open so I train here too, I have brought many interesting and some very confusing books from the library and after sleeping alone in my room the first time, I have taken to sleeping on one of the larger couches in here. The silence in this place can grow to become oppressive but at least being able to see Daniel makes me feel less alone here.

The Nomad did not lie about the kitchens. I could prepare meals for the entirety of Ba Sing Se on the enormous stoves and ovens and there are several larders larger than the biggest ballrooms filled with foods both familiar and strange, cold rooms where my breath hangs in the air and where the carcasses of animals hang in row after row in their thousands. How he acquired these in such numbers I have no idea but like the rest of this amazing place, I only explored the kitchens briefly, the emptiness of this place soon driving me back to the sitting room and the portal there.

The day they left I actually missed the start while the Nomad and Daniel faced one another on that barren plain under an alien sky, the portal before me simply and suddenly washing out with white light that remained for many minutes. But soon I began to see shapes moving within that light and as it dimmed further I looked through that portal in awed wonder at a greatly changed landscape. The sky was suddenly heavy with fat, black clouds hanging low over a blasted and shattered landscaped that itself glowed dully with red light. The land was splitting apart as I watched, great chasms opening all across the landscape while in the distance, mountains were pushing up toward the sky, great torrents of magma and black ash pouring from them and adding to the thick clouds while everywhere huge rivers and tsunamis of lava surged across the lands below.

Between the tortured lands and skies, two beings of power raged against each other. It is…difficult to explain all that I saw and my viewpoint through the portal was constantly shifting and changing as those two tore apart the sky. I knew…we ALL know that Daniel is strong but I don't think any of us ever dreamed just how powerful he really is. And how frightening that can be to watch him unleash that power fully.

And as for his younger self, all of us have been told of Daniel's dark history, the terrible insanity he had endured but there are simply no words to give justice to the fear, the malice, pain and unmitigated rage on the younger Daniel's face.

In those first few hours it seemed to me that his younger self had Daniel at a disadvantage, leaving his older self constantly on the move as he avoided the endless barrage of power the younger Daniel was throwing out, uncontrolled burst of raw energy that were tearing up the world around them and so far it seemed the older Daniel was only barely avoiding meeting the same fate.

And yet I soon noticed Daniel was avoiding these wild attacks all too easily and while dodging and weaving about the tortured sky he would come flashing in, pummelling his younger self with a hail of blows I could barely see and blood flowed freely from the teenager's battered face, more showing on the older Daniel's fists and splashed up his forearms. Yet for all the older Daniel's efforts, the teenage version of him only seemed to be getting angrier and his attacks wilder and by the day's end they battled on over a heaving ocean of molten rock and under the roiling, black clouds hanging above.

This went on for many hours more until I decided to take my first break and now, what I think is two days later the younger Daniel appears has given up using destructive powers and the two have been fighting hand to hand on and off since. Still it seems the older Daniel is on the defensive, always on the move and keeping himself ahead of his younger self and there are some hours when the young Daniel seems unable to find his older counterpart at all but I can see Daniel hiding and watching his younger self during these moments when he seems to calm himself. At least until the older Daniel reveals himself once more and always the strange conflict resumes.

* * *

><p>Dearest sweet Agni<p>

Day 9 (I think)

I'm only guessing the number of days now. I miss you and my family so, so much. What I would give just to hear the sound of your voice right now. The sound of any voice for that matter.

Little has changed in the portal although Daniel seems to spend more time concealing himself from his younger counterpart. The young Daniel does seem calmer now when left alone and while I cannot hear beyond the portal, I see him talking to himself sometimes, even yelling and sometimes weeping. I wonder if he is communicating with Wolf during these times or if it is just a sign of his madness. I went with Zuko several times to see his sister when she was first admitted to the asylum and my nie…I mean, Azula was often plagued by voices that tormented her.

Azula. How will she ever forgive me, Agni? Or Zuko for that matter. He has been so much like a son to me but when he learns the truth, when he and Azula both learn how I first betrayed and then how badly I failed them, I don't know if they will want to forgive me and frankly I would not blame them if they never do.

But enough of that for now. In the portal I have just witnessed a strange and oddly disturbing thing. By changing the angle of my view before the portal, it changes who I observe and in that way I can focus on the older Daniel, his younger self or by standing directly before the portal I get a sometimes disjointed view of both. As I was writing before I looked up to see the older Daniel hidden away again in a barren, mountainous region of the world they were on when he suddenly reached up to pass a hand across his face and with that move it changed. He was even suddenly dressed in a familiar green robe and suddenly I was no longer looking at Daniel but Long Feng, leader of the Dai Li. I have never seen anyone but spirits use such illusions on themselves before but before I could marvel at what Daniel had just done, he next held out that hand to use his Earthbending on a large boulder near him, moulding and shaping the stone into the shape of a person before he knelt beside it. Again his hand passed over the stone and it shimmered before taking on the appearance of a battered and broken body. I could only stare in confusion and horror at what he had created, what looked like the dead body of my darling niece Mai.

I did not have long to ponder why he had done this when his younger self came upon him again and the shock I had felt at Daniel's bizarre actions was nothing to the fear and horror that I saw on that boy's face. Daniel only gave him a moment to see before he attacked savagely, still in the shape of Long Feng he was tearing the world apart around them again, the entire mountain ranges crumbling while more than half of it was pulled into the air to begin whipping about in an unnatural storm of stone, great tongues and bursts of magma rising from the torn earth below. Again another part of that dead world burns as Daniel struggles with the madness plaguing his younger self although I have yet to discover a pattern or comprehend the meaning behind his actions.

My stomach rumbles now so I believe it is time for lunch and then I will practice my psionic blasts and shields for the afternoon. The dojo here is better for Firebending but I will work on developing my mental abilities instead so I can remain closer to the portal.

* * *

><p>Day 12?<p>

I did not write here yesterday or the day before because nothing has changed. Either with me or with Daniel and his younger self in the portal and I was…dealing with more personal concerns. It is past time I admitted the truth. To you, to my family but most importantly…to myself.

I continue to watch the portal and have seen Daniel assume a number of different identities. From Long Feng to Koh's large sinuous form and Fate herself, even members of his own family and once I saw him assume the form of his best friend Kuzon. That form affected his younger self the most and drove that poor boy into a frenzy of wild attacks that must have shattered most of the continent they were currently on, his fear and rage only seemingly increasing when everything he threw out somehow failed to hit his tormentor.

What Daniel hopes to achieve with these alternating periods of uncontrolled violence and brief periods of calm isolation, I am as yet uncertain. But I assume my young friend understands what is best for himself. At least I fervently hope so but I will continue to observe and hope for my young friend.

I have decided that when Daniel and I do return to our own world and time, I will share what I have written with you, my darling Agni but also with my family. It's time they knew the truth of my family's decline and near demise…and why it is all my fault.

* * *

><p>You could consider the following my confession although if I was to give this tale a title it would be,<p>

"The Fall of the Line of Sozin"

My father, Firelord Azulon, was insane.

Everyone knew it at the time but none dared speak that aloud for fear of what he would do. He was Firelord, absolute ruler of the Firenation and even his sons knew to always obey their Lord. Like all who served him, we learned young, obey the Firelord and do not fail to give him what he wants or suffer for that failure. And our father had a…talent for inflicting suffering on others.

As princes, nothing less than perfection was expected from us in everything we did but from an early age my brother struggled. He was a sickly child when he was small, physically weak and later he often had difficulty mastering even some of the simplest of the Firebending forms. As the eldest I had already witnessed (and experienced for myself) our father's cruelties and I did my best to cover for my younger brother, to shield him from our father's evil. I'll admit I doted on my little brother sometimes, perhaps even spoiled him. He became somewhat carefree although not uncaring then, often shirking his studies to join his friends and many times I was forced to cover for the trouble he caused, taking the brunt of our father's punishments to spare my little brother as I always had. We were not particularly close siblings, in fact we often fought and I could not spare him completely from our father, no one was safe from the Firelord's twisted evil but in the memory of our mother (yet another of our father's victims) I did what I could for him.

Somehow as I became the prince and warlord my father demanded and my brother enjoyed a laid back lifestyle, we both found true love and married. I was first and it was a proud day when I married my Tui Min with my brother at my side as my best man. Almost as proud as the moment when I watched my brother hold my newborn son but I was only so proud of him for the changes Ursa had brought about in him. By then he was no longer a foolish, happy-go-lucky child but a proud husband himself and not too many years later I stood at his side when I got to be the first to hold tiny baby Zuko in my arms. It was the closest we had ever been in our lives, the one brief moment when I truly felt I had a brother, a family.

However the troubles truly began just a few days after my nephew was born. I had grown weary of war. I could no longer stand the endless fighting and killing and now with the renewed bonds of brotherhood growing between myself and Ozai, his and Ursa's beautiful baby boy Zuko and my own son nearing manhood, I could take it no more and went to my father, telling him I would no longer command his armies. How brave and noble I felt that day…and how ultimately stupid that decision turned out to be.

I will not write here the things he did to her after he took my darling wife, I relive those events far too often in my nightmares anyway. All I will say here is that I was bound and gagged and then my father made me watch every last moment until at long last Tui Min died and then he promised that if I refused to serve him again, next time I would watch my Lu Ten meet the same fate as his mother.

I told no one, not even Lu Ten. My son, like everyone else, believed his mother had died suddenly of a terrible illness but every night her final screams echoed over and over in my dreams. I sank myself into my duties, becoming the perfect prince again in my efforts to drive those memories out of my head but it never worked. After a year I was on the verge of breaking down and it was the troops I commanded who suffered for it. After reprimanding one of my soldiers for a minor infraction so badly I left him crippled, I returned home.

I was able to keep the turmoil tearing me apart from within hidden from almost everyone, playing the part of the warlord prince to our father while to everyone else I was the jolly tea loving father and uncle but there was one who saw through me easily. Like my darling Tui Min, my brother's wife had soon discovered the hidden truth behind our family, the truth about our monstrous father and grandfather. It is a credit to both women that they remained with us, I honestly don't know if I would have remained were our situations reversed.

Ursa came to see me one day while Ozai was away and somehow cracked open my dried out and withered heart. At the time I didn't believe I was even capable of tears anymore but oh, how I wept in her arms that day. The truth poured from me as I told her everything and she poured out her heart to me as we talked late into the night. She too had witnessed many of our father's atrocities but refused to leave Ozai's side, knowing that neither my brother nor I would dare to flee or directly disobey the Firelord.

I cannot honestly say how it happened. We had shared so much in those hours together, exposed our hearts to each other and somehow I found her in my arms, her lips seeking mine. She confessed to me that Ozai had grown cold to her, that he was disappointed by Zuko who it seemed was as sickly and as weak as Ozai had been when young and like the young fools we had not been in a long time, we forgot our woes and responsibilities and lost ourselves in our passions that night.

Strangely what makes me feel most ashamed by our betrayal is the fact that I am not at all ashamed of what we shared that night. Ursa's heart was every bit as amazing and as warm as Tui Min's ever was and I will always love her for those beautiful moments she shared with me.

But it all fell apart when Ozai discovered us there the next morning. Something changed in my brother that day and it was me, his older brother and the one he had always looked up to for protection who had done this to him. He would hear none of my apologies or explanations and as for poor Ursa, he had been growing cold to her before but now he treated her as less than a servant, her presence tolerated but that was all.

And then like a coward, I ran back to my armies. I abandoned Ursa, Zuko and even my own son as I sank myself back into the war that had almost broken me, crushing my enemies with a renewed vigour that few guessed was simply my way of hiding from the guilt that was eating me away from the inside. For years I remained away from home, bringing victory after victory in my father's name but while I rarely heard from him unless he was issuing new orders and I never again heard from my brother, Ursa would often write to me. We never again discussed what had happened between us and in her letters she spoke only of day to day life in the palace and in the Firenation, how Zuko was growing and how my Lu Ten was doing at his studies. Perhaps I simply did not want to see the truth then because in one of her earliest letters Ursa wrote to tell me the joyous news that she and Ozai were expecting their second child.

Why did I not see it then? How could I not guess it? Have I have been hiding it from myself all this time?

Looking back now I can remember that in all Ursa's letters she never once spoke of her and Ozai together. Or the terrible ways he had begun to treat her. She would tell me how she was and how his health had been and the things they had each been doing since she had last written but I realise now she always spoke of them individually, never as a couple. That had ended the day he caught us together.

A few more years after Azula's birth, my son was a grown man and had joined the army, making me the proudest father in the world when he was able to join me on the battlefield. He was an amazingly talented soldier and strategist but I'm afraid he inherited a terrible impulsiveness from his mother. The day we broke through the outer walls of Ba Sing Se, Lu Ten and the squad he commanded broke ranks to rush through the hole we had just created only moments before our enemy's Earthbenders sealed the breach. I put everything we had into reopening that hole but by the time we did, Lu Ten and every soldier who had followed him were long since dead.

With the wall shattered and our armies prepared to strike, the city could have been mine but I turned around and walked away. What was the point anymore? With my wife and now Lu Ten gone, my father no longer had any hold over me.

I was branded a coward and a traitor, banished from the Firenation but I did not care. For the first time in my life I was free and I travelled extensively, learning things about the world and the people that lived in it that I had never before imagined. For more than a year I heard nothing from home until I received word that my father had suddenly died in his sleep and on the same night Ursa mysteriously disappeared. That was suspicious enough but I was too lost in my own grief to see it. After my failure at Ba Sing Se it was only to be expected that Ozai would inherit the throne but the new Firelord surprised me when he sent word that I was free to return home, my failures pardoned and my banishment ended. I rushed home thinking that at long last my family might have a chance to heal.

I did not…could not see what he was plotting and only hope flared in my heart as I saw an opportunity to reconcile with my brother.

But of course he lied. Ozai always lies.

All that pain.

All the pain that came after.

And all because my foolish heart fell in love with someone it should not have.

And of course my brother kept Azula's origins a secret. She was his ticket to power and if Azulon had discovered she was illegitimate he would have had her instantly killed but…if I had known…if I had even suspected,

Oh Ursa, why did you never tell me she was ours?

* * *

><p>Dearest Agni<p>

Day 13

It was a very long and restless night for me. I have not allowed myself to dwell on those particular memories for a long, long time. And still I cannot think what I will say when Daniel and I do return home. Perhaps it would be best if nothing were said or maybe it would be even better if he left me here. If this secret remained just that, a terrible secret forever buried in the past.

For the first time in my life, I desperately need my own counsel and I have no wise words to say.

This morning however I awoke to an amazing sight. It has been a week (at least…I think so) since I was left here alone and I rarely leave the portal now, watching Daniel and his younger self. When I looked this morning, the younger Daniel was no longer fighting but running, only fear on his face now. Fear of the one who was stalking him endlessly across the dead world they were on.

To my amazement (and to some extent, horror) Daniel has taken on the form of his father. It only took a few subtle changes, his hair is darker, a slight reshaping of his eyes and chin and the reappearance of arrow tattoos on his pale skin. But I have never seen that expression of anger, outright loathing on the face of the Aang I have known and I sincerely doubt Daniel ever saw that expression on his father's face.

The younger Daniel fled in outright terror before this apparition and he would not (or perhaps could not) strike out at his father. Twice I saw Daniel ambush his younger self in the space of an hour, always attacking without mercy and beating the poor boy almost senseless before he retreated again, allowing the teenager time to recover and flee once more before the older Daniel struck again.

Fear. I have been able to see it for days now although I didn't see what Daniel was trying to do until today. He is using fear to rob the younger Daniel of his self-control, first unleashing his madness in a fit of rage that tore apart nearly half that world before Daniel raised the stakes again by using his own guilts and nightmares against himself. His younger self no longer used destructive powers, no longer even flew but ran stumbling and falling gracelessly over the barren landscape, tears steaming endlessly from his eyes as he sent terrified glances back at his tormentor.

The third time Daniel ambushed his younger self it was in a box canyon and at the final appearance of what appeared to be his father, the teenager's strength left him and he collapsed to the stones, curling himself into a trembling ball with his arms wrapped protectively about his head. But Daniel was not here to administer another beating. I watched as he, still disguised as Aang, began shouting down at the boy as though berating him severely and staring hard at his mouth I made out some of the words.

"Failure!"

"Murderer!"

"Monster!"

"Beast!"

The boy jerked with every shout as though each one struck him physically but with a shocking suddenness that had me on my feet and pressing my face against the portal, he went into a sudden seizure that snapped his arms and legs out straight, his back arching up from the ground and the fear on his face only seemed to be growing. And then…he began to transform.

Ah, Agni. I realised then I was seeing it happen to him for the very first time and the process took much longer than I have seen before. He almost seemed to be fighting it at first as his limbs elongated or shrank yet the fear he displayed was slowly giving way to a look of wonder as he too watched the grey fur spreading out all over him. For the first time, the anger, the fear, the pain, it all vanished and the boy relaxed back as the last of the transformation took place in the space of an instant.

And instantly Wolf was upon the apparition of Daniel's father and as fast as my young friend is, he only just got his arms up in time. Blood literally sprayed about as Wolf ripped into one of Daniel's forearms and while the young man kept up his disguise, there was concern on his face now as he tried to free himself. His other hand was busy keeping Wolf's raking foreclaws at bay while the animal's jaws continued worrying at his arm but after a moment he grabbed at one of Wolf's ears, the animal releasing his arm to snap at that hand and twisting himself free, Daniel turned and fled. He ran hard and fast on foot at first, Wolf close on his heels but I could see Daniel was holding his injured arm to his chest, using his other hand to push torn muscle and skin back into place and I was freshly amazed as those terrible wounds began healing even as I watched. He only ran as hard as he could over the flat landscape, the healing process still going on when Wolf put on a fresh burst of speed. Daniel tried to sidestep but Wolf's teeth snagged his ankle and the man fell hard, rolling quickly as Wolf leapt atop him and grabbing the animal's furry cheeks before those teeth could find his throat next.

For the first time I believe Daniel may have been in serious trouble. The torn flesh of his wounded arm was mostly whole now but still bled heavily and that arm was obviously still weakened as he struggled to keep Wolf's teeth away from his face and throat. They rolled briefly while Wolf's claws tore and shredded the skin on Daniel's chest, abdomen and thighs when with a desperate shove he managed to throw the animal away. With a blast of dust and wind he exploded into the air, retreating into the sky and out of sight in moments.

I could see Daniel did not go far and had stopped to tend to his wounds but my attention was focused on Wolf for now. He started to give chase when Daniel first fled but the man was gone in seconds and Wolf soon trotted to a stop, his teeth still bared at the sky though he slowly relaxed.

I understood fully then. Daniel had drawn Wolf out by pummelling his younger self not just with physical blows but with threats, fears and old guilts the younger Daniel could not simply destroy. He could never strike out at his own family and when the pain and fear had become too great for him to endure, Wolf had arisen out of desperation to protect the boy who had sheltered and cared for him for so long. Wolf was always Daniel's conscience, the fatherly voice in the back of his mind and the only thing that kept him from toppling again and again into the abyss of madness and while Daniel has said that they were aware of each other from their first joining, I believe I have just witnessed them meeting consciously for the first time.

When Wolf calmed he sat unmoving for a time before the change came over him again and it was suddenly young Daniel sitting there, staring at his own hands in wonder. Like Wolf he just sat calmly until he sat forward to rest his hands on the earth and they changed again, becoming Wolf once more who shook himself vigorously before simply sitting again, his tongue lolling out with obvious happiness. After a few minutes they changed again and I watched the teenage Daniel jump to his feet, not so much a smile but a strained and hopeful expression on his young face. Again and again they changed and many times I saw young Daniel's mouth moving and more than ever I wished I could hear through the portal, to hear the first words they had shared together. For many hours they remained on that barren plain as the pale and washed out sun of this world set slowly in the west. The moon of this world appears much smaller than ours and bears many strange scars on its face but Daniel and Wolf took turns watching it rise and it was the younger Daniel sitting there when his older self hit the stones nearby so suddenly it surprised me even though I had been observing him as well.

He had come as a Wolf-bat and after swooping down out of the starry sky, he just stood a few yards away as young Daniel jumped to his feet, tensed and ready to fight once more. But instead of the twisted rage I had seen there before, his face only showed shock, amazement and an obvious longing. Slowly the boy relaxed and with an almost serene expression on his face now he dropped forward to transform again and it was Wolf and Wolf-bat facing each other now.

The older Daniel threw back his head then as he howled, Wolf soon throwing back his head to join in. Again I wished I could hear as I imagined that sound I have heard out in the wilderness before, what Daniel describes as a rich vocabulary raised in song some of which we humans can hear but with so much more hidden in pitches and frequencies our ears simply cannot detect. For many minutes they sang together and then set out on a run across the empty plains, not running to anywhere that I could see but just enjoying the moment as they raced together over the hard packed stones. Sometimes I saw the younger Daniel rise up from Wolf and there for the first time I saw a small, contented smile on his face as he ran on beside the Wolf-bat for a time before relaxing into Wolf once more.

I fell asleep sometime after that while writing this. I'm not even sure what time of day that was but I am certain I skipped a meal break and some of my usual exercise routine but when I awoke they ran on still as dawn rose over the world they were on. I decided to finish my journal for today and rest some more after I eat something. I'm losing track of the days but I am excited now. Daniel may be back soon.

* * *

><p>Day 14 or maybe 15<p>

When I arose rather stiffly from my couch I looked straight to the portal as always and I saw Daniel facing the Nomad. I knew it was him and not Daniel's younger self now because once again he was dressed in plain grey clothing, his face expressionless and blank as he stood speaking to Daniel before him. The expression of loathing on Daniel's face told me just as much and I watched expectantly as the Nomad spoke to Daniel, not having long to wait.

After a few minutes the Nomad turned and almost seemed to look directly at me, then raising an arm he gestured with a hand and the portal washed out with bright light. Out of this glow a moment later the Nomad and Daniel himself stepped forth and into the room, the light behind them vanishing a moment later.

"Daniel." I cried, filled with joy to finally have company at that moment as I stepped closer, "It's good to see,"

"Don't speak to me." Was all he growled and I fell silent as he brushed past me.

He transformed as he did and as a Wolf-bat he trotted quickly from the huge room, snapping open his wings just beyond the wide doors and with a blast of wind he disappeared up the staircase and somewhere into the upper levels of the house.

"You'll have to excuse him. Considering what he has just done for me…and to himself." The Nomad said and I turned sharply to him although he was turned away from me at first.

He swiped a hand toward the portal and the white wall grew across to fill the gap, covering the portal and hiding it from sight. Turning back to me then, his face was blank as he spoke.

"With a closer bond to Wolf, the boy will be more manageable now and I can more easily direct him along the paths I choose." He told me and while his expression remained unreadable, his eyes dropped from mine as he continued, "But unfortunately he was correct that the events over the next few hundred years will weigh heavily upon his conscience and continue to trouble his sleep even now. Yet I could not do this myself or seek outside help and truly, there is only one who knows Daniel's madness well enough to help draw him out from it and that is Daniel himself. That is why I needed to meet with him on his first…clumsy journey through the temporal planes."

"Yes. I think I can see why you would need Daniel himself for this." I said myself, deeply curious although in part just happy to have someone to speak to, "And that is the question you did not answer before. Daniel is capable of travelling in time now?"

"He has many abilities to master before he can even help you save your world." The Nomad replied, "The ability to manipulate time will become the Avatar of Eternity's greatest power but I'm afraid that will take him many life times to master. He must first discover the strength to defeat Fate before he will understand how to return here and from this realm, his first family and home."

"Life times?" I breathed to him, "How long must he serve as…your Avatar?"

"Serve? Oh no. He is no servant. We need his help." The Nomad said, a faint frown on his face, "He will be our Avatar. A part of us and yet superior to us in every way and able to do the things that we cannot. He will be our guide, our conscience and teach us how to care for the infinite realms of mortality with love and compassion."

It was quite a shock to hear this from this particular individual and it was given with such firm conviction that I could honestly believe what he says yet I had my doubts and it was obvious he saw those on my face.

"You think I have been too harsh on him? That my methods of controlling and manipulating him are too cruel?" He suddenly snapped at me with true anger on his face now, "It is well within my power to keep Daniel's body for myself permanently. With full access to his abilities I could become the Avatar eternity needs, correcting the imbalances of the infinite realms by enforcing my will and order upon them. I could wipe things like Fate from all of existence, abolish evil thought altogether and recreate life itself to obey my bidding."

He stepped closer to me and I stepped back, swallowing nervously as his dual coloured glare bored into me.

"But Eternity would not endure the cold and calculating Nomad." He said softer now although his glare remained just as piercing, "No, what the desperate and the needful of all the multiverses need is the heart and soul of Daniel Gyatso Bei Fong to guide them, to protect them when needed but most importantly, to share in their lives and by his example, teach them how to better themselves."

"But…what you are putting him through." I began, my voice finding strength as I continued, "All that Daniel has already endured and yet you demand so much more of him. You are destroying his heart."

"Do you truly think so?" he asked me with a sudden smile, "He knows his darkness now, what evils his own heart is capable of. So tell me, have I crushed his spirit or have I actually strengthened his determination and resolve to follow in his family's footsteps, to become the Avatar his father dreamed he would be?"

I nodded to acknowledge what he said although I remained in thoughtful silence at first, digesting all that he had said. As his own expression relaxed, I noticed the Nomad's eyes go from mine to sweep the large room we were in and my concerns for Daniel faded slightly into embarrassment. After nearly two weeks alone I had made something of a small nest for myself in the open space where the portal had been, shifting many of the chairs and couches for myself and on these and the tables were piled with books, my quills and writing things, food and dirty dishes and clothing and with deeper embarrassment I realised the covered chamber pot I had tucked away under my couch was still full from the last time I had used it.

"I, uh, I will clean this up now." I began as I felt my face heating up.

"Leave it, this is your home. I will give Daniel twenty four hours to feed and recover physically but we will be going again to continue his training soon." The Nomad said ominously and then suddenly smiled hopefully at me, "But since it seems you already have everything here we will need, why don't you prepare some tea while I set up the Pai Sho board?"

From all that I had witnessed and heard to this, oddly normal question made everything seem surreal, like it was all a strange dream. Part of me wanted to go find Daniel, needed to know the young man was alright but knowing I would not be welcomed there right now and watching the Nomad setting up the smaller Pai Sho board on its table near my couch, I quickly made my way over to the tea things set out on their own table.

He is the Nomad, yes and I still do not know whether to be terrified of him or to hate him for all he has done and yet I must admit my darling Agni, I was just so relieved to have some company again.

* * *

><p>Dearest Agni.<p>

Day 16 probably

Yesterday the Nomad remained here with me while he sent Daniel into another of those strange portals. This one remained black even after Daniel had gone and I pestered the Nomad with many questions but he refused to answer any of those at first, merely joining me on one of the chairs before the portal. Occasionally there came flashes of light from the portal and I caught glimpses of Daniel, fighting something I couldn't see although it seemed to be the darkness itself that he struggled against. The Nomad did not seemed concerned and only a few times I saw those images flash across the front of the portal while we waited. But it was only a few hours this time before the Nomad gestured again, the portal flashing white before Daniel tumbled out from it.

He lay on the floor, gulping at the air but it was the expression on his face that compelled me to go quickly to him, reaching out in concern but the instant I touched him I pulled my hand back with a pained hiss. He was cold, so cold that brief contact took the skin off the tips of my fingers.

"Sorry…Iroh…I had to stay…in the moment most of the time…to survive." Daniel began, half rolling and for the first time there was no anger, only horrified wonder on his face as he looked to the Nomad, "What the hell…was that? There was nothing left in that realm. No element, no spirits, only…only the one who destroyed it all. It was like...I was inside them." he paused as he sat up on his knees, looking back to the dark portal before he turned his wide eyed gaze back to the teenager standing nearby, "She consumed everything. There's nothing left in that realm except…Fate."

"That is the inevitable end all realms face when creatures similar to Fate usurp the natural order to take control for themselves." The Nomad told us, "It was important that you see for yourself what those who follow the same path as Fate will one day become."

"But…I would never," Daniel began, turning back briefly to the portal, "The whole realm is dying and…she's afraid. Even as she was trying to consume me, I could feel it. There's barely a mind left there now but she knows she's dying."

"Interesting." The Nomad replied to this, a curious expression on his face, "You feel pity for the thing you found?"

"No!" Daniel snapped back, his normal glare appearing on his face, "But…I could feel the Fountain of Life was failing, like a candle flame about to go out. Surely…something can be done?"

"The creature you encountered in that realm has consumed all life, all spirits and the elements themselves. In effect, it has become that realm." The Nomad said with a shrug, his own eyes turned to the dark portal, "Because of that one's actions, life can never return to this realm and there is only one thing that can be done to make certain that monster's sickness can never spread from this realm to the rest of the continuum."

With another gesture of his hand, the dark portal before us burst like a bubble, its dark substance spreading quickly away and fading but with it came a sound, like a scream of terror that suddenly cut out. And as shocking as that was, Daniel and the Nomad were suddenly gone from either side of me. Hearing Daniel's growl however I turned and saw them across the large room, the Nomad pinned to the wall with one of Daniel's hands clasped about the younger man's throat.

"Don't you ever do that again." Daniel snarled, the anger pouring off him somehow even greater than I have ever seen before.

"The realm was dying, Daniel." The Nomad said patiently, not at all discomforted by the hand about his throat, "You felt it for yourself."

"Yes. Just like I just felt you KILL it." Daniel snapped back at him, "And if you want my cooperation, if you want me to be your Avatar," he leaned closer and though his back was to me, I could see the white glows in his eyes reflected from the Nomad's eyes, _**Don't you ever let me see you do that again!**_

There was sudden anger on the Nomad's face and for a moment I honestly believed he might attack Daniel or simply imprison him once more but after a moment the Nomad nodded. Dropping his hand, Daniel stepped back, holding up his glare a moment longer before he turned and transformed again as he left the room, disappearing somewhere in the mansion as he had the day before. Again I was tempted to go after him but I remained where I was for now, freshly surprised after a moment when the Nomad suddenly chuckled. It was a strangely pleasant laugh, very different to Daniel's as was the warm smile on his face as he turned to me.

"Are you beginning to understand why we need him now, Iroh?" The Nomad told me softly and leaving me standing there open mouthed he moved off to resume his seat, staring down at the Pai Sho game we had been playing as though nothing else had happened.

* * *

><p>Day 16, 17 and 18 and possibly 19 too<p>

So much has happened in the last few days I waited and just kept a few notes in my journals. It is now approximately day nineteen as I write this in its entirety.

After his second trip to an alternate universe, we discovered that my young friend is not the only Daniel Bei Fong in the multiverse. According to the Nomad, the Daniel I am most familiar with is the only living being to ever enter this realm and survive (apparently others have tried, he says by either natural, technological or even mystical means although none of those survived for long) but in a truly infinite universe, all things must exist. Everything from the improbable to the impossible has its place somewhere and in an infinite multiverse, there must of course be infinite versions of ourselves living very different lives to the ones we live.

Even Daniel seemed intrigued by this notion and stepped eagerly through the portal the Nomad summoned. After that things did not go so very well for my young friend. The world he found himself on was almost a mirror to our own although I believe it was more like the world Daniel had first been born into. Everywhere on this world there were signs of recent discord and war.

Where Daniel first appeared I saw a version of Ba Sing Se burning, a column of dark smoke nearly two hundred miles wide that rose over the remains of that city and the blackened fields beyond. The shock on Daniel's face was easy to see and then he saw a small group of people camped in rough tents out in the ash filled fields, dirty and bewildered and most of them sitting around listlessly. Most I could see were also wounded, their blood stained bandages the only colour in this black and grey nightmare but they quickly became animated when Daniel walked openly toward them. The mobile ones picked up the worst wounded and fled before him leaving Daniel standing there looking nonplussed at first but his expression soon hardened and I think I was beginning to realise what he already understood. Just what…or rather who…had done this.

Everywhere Daniel went on this world it was the same. Most of the major cities were destroyed or still burned, their few remaining citizens huddled together beyond the destruction and always they showed fear at the first sight of Daniel. In this world's Firenation, the ancient and dormant volcano holding the imperial city had erupted, burying Hinomoto under a new mountain of ash while the rivers of lava pouring into the bay burned what was left. The Watertribes were simply gone, Kyoshi Island nothing more than a pile of shattered, half submerged stone and even the old abandoned air temples had suffered damage.

Many times I watched Daniel attempting to pull survivors and refugees from these places and in other places he found roughly made shanty towns and tent cities built by the refugees. Yet everywhere he went the people there were obviously afraid of him, some even tried to attack him but for two days I watched Daniel helping where he could, speaking to those who did not immediately flee from him and gradually I saw that frightening glare reforming on his face.

Personally I think all his attempts at helping were just his way of putting off what was to come. After his final rebuff, where I watched him trying to save the life of a small boy while the child's family stood around in obvious fear and agitation, some of them glaring at Daniel in outright hostility, that was when Daniel went somewhere new and it almost broke my own heart to see it.

He went to his family's home. The large valley hidden in the mountain ranges in the far north of the Earthen Kingdoms but here like most everywhere on this world it was blackened and barren, his family home reduced to a pile of ash and half burnt logs. He rushed into this and began digging frantically in the ashes, his face draining of colour when he at last unearthed a human skull. It was small, obviously a child's and the cracked, blackened bone crumbled in his trembling hands as he tried to gently lift it from the ashes in which it lay.

What frightened me most is that the anger fell away from Daniel then, his face growing oddly blank while the lid under his left eye began to twitch. Tipping his head back, I watched him draw in a deep breath through his nose before Daniel suddenly vanished. My view changed with his location and I saw he was now on an island, perhaps one of the older volcanic islands off the coast of the Firenation by the look of it. The rocky shore at the base of the mountain where he appeared was scattered with bones, some fresh with scraps of flesh still on while others had been bleached white by the sun and while most I could see where obviously animal, some were most definitely human. He marched stiffly forward, stepping carefully over or around the bones I noticed, approaching a great mound of broken rock and the shallow cave at its base and just inside I saw another tattooed teenager. He looked slightly older than the Nomad did, perhaps around seventeen although this young man did not carry all of the scars the Nomad had. At first this Daniel Bei Fong was crouched in his cave, staring out in confusion at this older version of himself standing there and glaring back at him. The older Daniel's mouth moved and I did not need to hear to read the words on his lips or the pure venom dripping from his tone.

"You killed them." He snarled.

The younger Daniel's confusion was quickly giving way to a more familiar rage but before he could so much as blink, the older Daniel struck.

The portal simply washed out again with white light and when it cleared the island was gone and Daniel now stood over his other self on a pile of smoking stone poking out of a turbulent, angry sea. One side of the younger man's face appeared misshapen and his eyes were only half open, dazed and unfocused as he stared up at Daniel standing over him. From the look in his eyes I was sorely afraid for my young friend at that moment, when he had that other version of himself at his mercy I truly believed he would tear the young man limb from limb.

But he did not. Although I'm not sure if what he did do is not somehow worse.

Daniel dropped down to his knees beside the other young man and I watched him place his hands on the teenager's head and chest and a moment later the portal was almost washed out with light again as Daniel began Spiritbending. When he was done (I assume stripping the other Daniel of his Bending and other abilities) he took the nearly senseless young man to one of the largest refugee camps he had found in the Earthen Kingdoms, the people there confused and afraid at the sight of two of him suddenly there. It was obvious however that they knew exactly who the beaten and unconscious young man was in Daniel's arms was and with a last gare down at this version of himself, Daniel dumped him onto the dirt at his feet and turned to walk away, the people there parting wordlessly to let him through before they gathered thickly about the other.

When Daniel emerged from the portal a short time later, I took one look at his haunted gaze as he went to drop into a nearby chair and I quickly and wordlessly prepared him a cup of tea. He took it without a word to me although he nodded his thanks before he turned his eyes to the Nomad seated nearby.

"Is that…is that what I would have become?" He asked in a wavering voice.

"Perhaps." The Nomad returned in a monotone, "If you had not found your way here, you would have lost control of your madness eventually."

Only nodding to this, Daniel stared down into his cup as the Nomad gestured with his hand and the wall across from us began to close although I looked into the portal before it vanished from sight, saw what the people of that world were doing to the boy Daniel had left there, saw them taking their vengeance out on the sick and insane child that had almost destroyed their world and I quickly turned my eyes away.

"That first universe you sent me into. The dark one." Daniel continued after a moment, his voice almost too quiet for me to hear, "I thought the thing that attacked me in there was Fate but it wasn't her, was it?"

"No, Daniel." The Nomad answered quietly, "The universe I just sent you to was the same universe I cut from the continuum earlier. I simply sent you back to an earlier time."

"But…that me is probably dead now." Daniel breathed, raising his face to the Nomad then, "How can I have already met…the older version?"

"You are the living paradox, Daniel and Chaos is your birthright." The Nomad continued casually as he moved over to take a seat for himself, "But mastering the temporal planes will come after you have mastered your physical and spiritual abilities more fully. First you must learn how to defeat Fate before you can hope to face many of the creatures you will discover dwelling in the wider multiverse."

"And how many of those creatures…will be me?" Daniel asked, a light tremor in his voice.

"Only a small percentage but will you turn away from their suffering just because it reminds you so of your own?" the Nomad asked, getting a thoughtful frown from Daniel, "There are worlds out there with people the same and many others very unfamiliar to what you know, the laws that govern their universes just as different making even the way they live their day to day lives vastly different to anything you currently know. But one common aspect to all mortality is free will. The ability for all living things to choose their own paths and in its own way that is what creates the imbalance that we, my kind, detects in the wider multiverse. We feel the suffering of those worlds when corruption takes hold, when Avatars and other creatures of power turn that power on others for their own gain."

He rose to his feet as he spoke, going back over to the blank wall and making it open again with a sweep of his arm. He paused before the opening, half turned back to us but like us looking out into that bright emptiness peppered with innumerable black stars.

"Before you came, our only way of maintaining the greater balance was to…prune these corrupted realms from the continuum. A crude but vital duty we Watchers have always performed. We have always observed the mortal realms yet never truly understood mortality but on some level...we have always known that the way we carry out our duties is...flawed." He explained, his own voice soft now as he turned back to look at Daniel, "And now through you we could simply enter these realms and enforce our will upon them but that is the kind of balance Fate or those like her create. A flawed balance that will eventually fail. No, what we seek is a true Avatar. Someone who can enter the infinite realms and guide them in ways we simply cannot but you must have far more than just power or the ability to fight to do this. You must discover just what Chaos is, how it not just flows through you but rises from you too and how to channel that power into more than simple destruction."

Slowly Daniel nodded and then rose from his chair and I rose from mine to follow as he approached the Nomad and the opening in the wall. We stood for a moment, the three of us just staring out into that brightness although I knew my companions saw far more out there than I could.

"What do you see out there?" I asked Daniel.

"He calls it Chaos but…it's everything." He answered me in a quiet, awed voice, "I see…life. There's so much, Iroh. This whole realm and ALL of the realms, they're alive." the awe dropped from his voice then as he frowned, "And so many of them are in pain."

"Tomorrow we will travel to another of the empty worlds to continue your physical and mental conditioning." The Nomad continued quietly although Daniel did not turn to him, "After that we will work on your sense of those realms so you can begin finding your way home."

Again Daniel only nodded without turning from the view before us and I remained by his side as the Nomad moved away, exiting the sitting room and disappearing somewhere deeper into the house.

"Daniel." I began after a moment, uncertain still what I could say to him but as I reached out with a hand he jerked away from my touch.

"Don't." He snapped, his usual glare reforming briefly as he turned to me but it fell away quickly, being replaced by sadness and regret as he turned away again, "I'm sorry. I just…I need to think."

With that he tipped forward and I almost grabbed for him again in concern this time as he fell from the opening before us into the void beyond. He only dropped a short way though before he transformed and I watched him snap open his wings, soaring off then into the brightness surrounding us and I soon lost sight of him amongst the multitudes of dark stars.

* * *

><p><span>Day 25<span>

On and on Daniel's odyssey continues. He gets barely a day to rest before the Nomad takes him again into one of the strange portals and into a new world. I do not see much of this training that takes place because they often move at such speeds that all I see when I look into the portal is a blur. Other times they sit facing each other still and silent, the air surrounding them hazy and crackling with mental energies although as always I can hear nothing beyond the portal, only observe.

At least now the Nomad only keeps them away for a day at a time and I have taken to keeping the place tidy and preparing meals for when they do return. The Nomad himself has often complimented me on my cooking almost as much as my teas but rarely do I see Daniel do more than pick at his food, usually leaving more than half his meal on his plate before excusing himself. Often he simply disappears somewhere into the house and though I have searched I cannot find where he hides himself away. Or when his mood seems darkest he disappears outside where I simply cannot follow him.

He rarely speaks now and quite often he remains in his animal form for days at a time. Attempting to talk to a silent Wolf-bat is no easy thing but I persevere whenever I see him. Yet no matter how I try he is closing himself off from me more and more and most mornings the glare I receive is little different to the one he directs at the Nomad and lately when I awaken and I go down to the sitting room, I find Daniel already there, silently ignoring me and all else as he awaits the day's training to begin.

The Nomad does not seem concerned by Daniel's reactions although it is difficult to tell what concerns him. We speak often although he will answer no more of my questions concerning Daniel, our world or the conflict it faces. He will however tell me about my past, the strange history of my own world and that in itself is another tale that could fill many volumes. In fact, the Nomad himself has shown me many books in the library here detailing mankind's long and convoluted history. I especially enjoy reading about humanity's second and third great 'Technic Renaissances', times when mankind made incredible machines that could do the most amazing things, technologies that are long since lost and forgotten now. Much of it I didn't understand but my favourites were the tales of adventurers sailing in giant metal ships between the stars, tales of explorers travelling to strange new worlds that I took to be mere fables until the Nomad told me they were true. I was in fact reading the historical records of what may have been some of my own most distant ancestors.

But I digress. I do enjoy using the library and other rooms here to distract myself from this insane situation we have found ourselves in but distracting myself grows harder to do now that Daniel spends so much of his time here with me and yet spends so much of that time isolating himself.

I worry deeply for him, Agni.

* * *

><p>Day 30 something<p>

This morning I walked into the sitting room and saw Daniel Waterbending his tea. He sat slumped in one of the many chairs with one hand raised, his fingers directing the liquid as his tea rose up from his cup, the amber fluid breaking up into fine mist that swirled around briefly before taking on the shape of a face. He had obviously been distracted because he jumped when I gasped to see Azula's face, the cloud of mist he was Bending flying away as he spun to glare at me.

His glare fell away quickly, perhaps because I was trying to stammer out an apology, when he rose to quickly pour two fresh cups of tea, coming back and handing one to me. I could see the apology in his own eyes although again he moved about wordlessly, going back to his lone chair after he gave me my tea. I sipped at mine and recognised a wonderfully brewed bled of my own creation although I was distracted from the delicious taste as I watched Daniel slumped in his chair, only staring down into his own tea.

"Did I do the right thing?" he suddenly asked me without raising his head, "That…other me I found. The one who killed…all those people. Do you think I was right to hand him over like that?

"I…honestly do not know what was right in that situation, Daniel." I answered him, "I saw what you saw. He had…murdered his own family and had obviously been killing for a long time after that."

"I know. Everywhere I went there…they were terrified of me. They called him the Devourer. He was so far gone he'd turned cannibal." Daniel rumbled softly, only then bringing his haunted gaze up to mine, "But how does justice…or even vengeance…apply to the insane? He'd completely lost his mind but was he truly beyond redemption? I…I should have done…more. I could have tried." he dropped his face and I barely heard him whisper, "I think…I might have made a terrible mistake."

"I'm not…certain about that." I began hesitantly and pulled a chair over to his, sitting down to face him, "I saw that little skull you found at your home."

"HIS home! And that was HIS baby sister's." Daniel snapped, his glare reforming briefly as his head jerked up. But his expression softened quickly, almost pleading with me again as he continued, "But how many bones have I left scattered in my wake, Iroh? How many souls have suffered by my hands? What if I'm beyond redemption too?"

"No Daniel, of course you're not." I replied quickly to reassure him, "We know your heart is good."

"And so was his once." Daniel continued in a louder voice, "Up to a certain point he was me. A troubled but loving brother and son, with friends and family who cared for and doted on him. But like with me they weren't enough to keep the insanity and rage at bay and when he lost control, they and the rest of his world suffered for it." His eyes drifted away from mine now as he spoke, growing distant and haunted once more, "And in the future of that realm, the one the Nomad cut loose, another version of me that had grown so corrupt and evil that he'd consumed all life, the universe and even himself until only his dark and twisted soul remained, driven only by impulse and what instincts he had left but…he knew fear and I felt…such loneliness."

Looking back to me thoughtfully, again he was almost pleading with his eyes as he sat forward on his chair.

"If even something like that can feel afraid and alone, is he truly beyond redemption? Is anyone?" he asked me and I sat back thoughtfully, sipping at my tea as I considered his questions.

"You pose an intriguing question. One that goes back to the very core of human beliefs concerning good and evil." I began after a moment, "In my own lifetime I have learned that good and evil, justice, mercy, compassion and things of a similar nature are all human creations. They are the illusions we cast over ourselves so we can have things like families, societies, countries and kingdoms and without those illusions we would soon revert back to our animalistic natures. Using those illusions we create laws and rules to govern ourselves and those who transgress against what people see as right or wrong, in other words those who break a society's 'Laws', are usually punished with something like imprisonment as a form of rehabilitation to alter their behaviour, so they will again follow the 'Rules' that enable any society to exist."

"You should have been a school teacher." Daniel suddenly quipped and for the first time in many days he smiled when I chuckled, "But I get what you mean. People who break the laws upset the delicate balance of that society and just like in nature, the system of rules that guides that society must seek to correct the imbalance before the entire system breaks down."

"Exactly. But every society has those who cannot be rehabilitated." I continued after nodding, "The murderers who kill for pleasure. The monsters who prey on women and children. In most societies, execution is seen as a last resort for those who prove they cannot be rehabilitated and reintegrated back into the general population. Those who are truly beyond redemption and need to be removed from society so their evil will bring no more harm but you Daniel, you cannot compare yourself to those. The tireless work you do for us and for the whole world is,"

"Four hundred and seventeen billion, eight hundred and fifty five million, nine hundred and seventy two thousand, six hundred and fifty one. That's how many souls the Nomad consumed." Daniel spat out in a monotone, his eyes locked to mine, "I have consumed only once so far and believe me I regretted that the moment I did but for me personally, two hundred and forty six people have died by my hands or teeth and claws. With most of them I'll admit I was out of my mind, others I killed because I honestly believed they deserved it and some…some I have killed simply because I was pissed off and I wanted to. So I'll ask you again, Iroh. Am I beyond redemption?"

"Oh…of…of course not." I began, a little surprised at where this line of questioning was taking us, "You have made mistakes, Daniel and we know that your mind was not your own during much of that time. We see how that effects you and how you try to make up for that in everything you do so of course we forgive you. I know you have trouble seeing it, Daniel but…you are a good man and a wonderful friend to all of us."

"Because that is what I choose to be but if redemption just comes down to making the right choices, let me ask you one last thing." He said and I was feeling even more nervous now as his eyes bored into mine, "By choosing go to your tea house that day, tell me, would your death have redeemed you…or your brother?"

"What?" I blurted as I jerked in my chair and then yelped as my still half full cup splashed scalding tea over my legs.

"It's a simple question." Daniel continued, his piercing gaze never leaving mine, "Would your death have absolved your guilt and redeemed Ozai of all he has done? Do you think Azula and Zuko would have understood and forgiven you both then?"

"Of course not…I…I mean," I began and knowing I could neither hide nor deny the truth any longer I sagged in my chair, "No Daniel, I…I know that was stupid of me. He's not the weak little playboy he used to be when we were children anymore. I thought I could talk to him but in truth he stopped being my little brother the day I…when Ursa and I both betrayed him."

"And that excuses what he's done? What he is now?" Daniel asked and I frowned at him.

"No." I snapped with some anger, "He made most of those choices on his own. He might have been made what he is now but that is still Ozai in there. I saw that the instant I laid eyes on him."

"But was there anything of your little brother left there?" Daniel asked, leaning in to bring his piercing glare even closer, "Think carefully now, it's important. When you faced Phoenix, was there anything you recognised as your brother left in him?"

I sat back as I considered this and the first thing that popped into my mind was the moment just after Phoenix had entered my teashop, when he had paused with that odd expression to see me sitting there seeking courage from a bottle of Firewhiskey. I have been thinking long and hard on that moment in the last month.

"I…I'm not sure." I admitted to Daniel, "He didn't just kill me outright and I realise now he could have but…maybe for a moment there was something…but,"

I shrugged helplessly, unable to give an honest answer but Daniel only nodded thoughtfully as he sat back on his chair, his eyes drifting down to his cup once more. We sat in silence for several minutes more as I attempted to dry my damp legs and refilled my tea cup from the pot, all the time thinking hard on all Daniel had said.

"You know something? I would have thought all of my many, many mistakes should have made it clear that hiding your guilt only hurts you and the ones you love." Daniel said softly and I looked over to see a small smile on his lips, "Honestly I think your biggest concern will be explaining the truth to Zuko. His reaction concerns me more than Azula's although I think he's going to be more jealous than anything else."

"Jealous? After all they've both suffered?" I began in a trembling voice, "Daniel…what happened to them, to my whole family, it's all my fault."

Suddenly the large room echoed with Daniel's loud, barking laugh as he threw back his head, giving me a genuine smile as his laughter faded into quiet chuckling.

"Your fault, Ursa's fault and even Ozai's too. You could lay the blame at your father's feet or even Sozin's if you wanted to. Avatar Roku had his part to play in it too and even me and the Nomad played minor roles in your family's suffering." Daniel said, his smile remaining as he spoke to me, "Hell, if we wanted to go the whole spikey hog we could blame the choices made by our earliest ancestors for the mistakes we make today but the blame, the guilt gets us nowhere, does it? Come on, Iroh, don't you ever get sick and tired of constantly denying your past and then hating yourself for your old mistakes? You're constantly afraid of the pain those old mistakes might bring to the ones you love but the price of holding onto those old secrets is reliving those memories over and over again. Trust me on this, I should know."

Still smiling warmly he put his cup aside and sat forward again, this time reaching out and Daniel surprised me again when he took my free hand in both his in a gentle and warm grip.

"I may look young and most of my memories are not my own but…sometimes I feel so very old and stupid." He said to me with a quick chuckle, "And I know most of you have been doing your very best to hammer this simple lesson into my thick skull since we first met but…I think it's a lesson you need to learn again for yourself too." His smile widened, growing slightly wistful as he continued, "My Dad first taught me, we should never forget or deny our pasts because we can never move past the events that shape our lives, from the best and even the worst events, until we can learn to accept them. Blaming ourselves or anyone else is pointless and only holds us back and we can only move forward when we can acknowledge and accept our mistakes, work hard to make up for those and do our very best to never, ever repeat them."

He sighed softly as his eyes locked again onto mine, his expression slightly sad now.

"I really don't know if I made the right choice with that other version of me but I do know that choice was not mine to make." He breathed quietly as he sat back in his chair, "Whether he is dead now or they leave him to rot in a cage for the rest of his days, that choice belongs to those who are suffering because of him."

After having seen all that he had through the portal, I could only nod in agreement with this. Daniel had left that other him alive and taken his powers away but only to give the people of that world that choice. And the chance to survive.

"Excellent." Came a voice from behind me and although I recognised it, the instant scowl on Daniel's face told me the Nomad had entered the room, "Not only are you skills more advanced than I had hoped but your mental and emotional states are far more balanced than I originally anticipated. This revelation is an important step in your evolution, Daniel."

"Evolution?" Daniel growled sourly, rising to his feet and folding his arms across his chest, "That's a nice word for it."

"It is the most appropriate." The Nomad returned, moving over to pour himself a cup from the teapot. Today Daniel had prepared our tea but like always the Nomad paused to savour the steam rising from his cup before taking a small sip, his face growing slack yet not blank as it usually was, his expression almost peaceful as he raised his cup for his second sip.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Daniel asked after a moment, "Will we be smashing each other's brains together or trying to break one another's arms and legs again?"

"The time for physical or psionic training is almost over." The Nomad replied to both mine and Daniel's surprise, "Now that you are ready to move forward, it is time to prepare you for your inevitable conflict with Fate and what follows after."

"I thought that's what we've been doing." Daniel asked curiously.

"Oh no. You are more than physically and mentally capable of destroying Fate right now." The Nomad said casually and even Daniel's eyes grew rounded as we both stared in amazement at him, "Of course, any realm you do fight her on will be decimated if not completely destroyed so what you are here to learn, is the right way to defeat her."

"And that is?" Daniel asked, eagerness in his tone now.

"You will learn." Was all the Nomad replied ominously and turned away to open the far wall once more, reaching out to summon a new portal to begin the day's training.

* * *

><p><span>Day 40(ish)<span>

Daniel's training regime has changed alarmingly. Each day he goes with the Nomad to other realms where they spend the day training hard and always Daniel returns from these realms exhausted, usually collapsing straight to the floor of the sitting room and dropping instantly into a restless sleep. I have seen him grievously wounded more than once too yet his healing abilities always seem to repair the damage as he sleeps, his skin unmarked once more by the time he rises ready to follow the Nomad through yet another portal. When they are not training I see them speaking, or more precisely I see the Nomad speaking to Daniel who listens with a variety of expressions on his face, more usually fear or horror and again I wish I could hear what is said beyond the portal.

Again Daniel is growing silent to me although I understand more now and I do my best to care for him. I make certain he eats before they leave in the mornings and again when they return, even if I must sit on the floor beside him and rest his semi-conscious head on my lap, spoon feeding him as though he were an infant. He protests but every few days I drag him to the bathroom, supervising as he scrubs the dirt of several worlds from his skin and usually by the time he is done with that he is too tired to complain any further as I shave the stubble from his cheeks for him. In part I do this because he is my friend but also I do this for Azula's sake. I fear she will be upset enough with me after we do return and I do not wish to make that worse by returning alongside an even scruffier and filthier than usual Daniel.

As physically drained as he constantly is, I think however that what Daniel is struggling most with right now is his own sense of reality. I have seen hints of it before now but it is the nonchalant, uncaring way he approaches the Nomad's training each day, his silence and the way he isolates himself when they return. That poor boy has suffered so much so very recently, first losing his mind fighting fate and after only just finding his way home, after a few dream like days were he saw his childhood friend's birth and reformed the close bonds he shared with my…with Azula. And suddenly it was all ripped away from him. Again.

Personally I am amazed he can still function at all.

We have been gone for so long now. I'm sure it has been far longer than Daniel was originally missing and I tried asking him if he knows how long we have been gone but he claims he stopped keeping count after the first week and when I ask the Nomad how long we have been here, he just tells me again that the question is irrelevant. Each day Daniel seems more and more distant. He does not even look at us when the Nomad or I speak to him and rarely answers our questions with more than a nod or shake of his head. Or more usually, a grunt is all the reply we receive.

I have tried to share my concerns with the Nomad but as always he does not seem the least bit concerned, focused only on Daniel's training.

* * *

><p>Another day in purgatory.<p>

Sweet Agni, I wonder if I am the one who has lost his mind. I don't know how long we have been here anymore, the days flick past sometimes before I even notice and I have given up trying to keep track anymore. Daniel had the right idea otherwise it's simply too depressing.

The Nomad continues Daniel's strange training. They don't fight as much anymore, at least not physically and for several days now the Nomad has been taking Daniel not into a new portal and a new realm but out into the Chaos that surrounds us. I watch them go from the opening in the wall but I quickly lose sight of them out there and as to what the Nomad it teaching him out there, I have no idea what it could be.

Daniel will not tell me and I don't think I have heard him speak aloud in over a week now. I begin to wonder if he is going to survive this torturous training although mostly I am afraid for his mind. There is a coldness inside him that is growing, an emptiness in his eyes that sends a shiver up my spine each time he looks at me. He keeps his face guarded, often as expressionless as the Nomad himself but I can feel the fear and despair he is trying to hide from me, a terrible weight that slowly bows his shoulders just a little more each day.

* * *

><p><span>Dearest Agni.<span>

By my best guess, we have been trapped in the past and gone from all those we love for at least two months now but at last we are on our way home.

I argued with the Nomad today and won. At least, I think I did.

I was in the sitting room as always (even with Daniel and the Nomad around half the time I still practically lived in there) when the Nomad flew in from outside with Daniel draped over one shoulder, limp and unmoving. He walked over and I quickly rose as the Nomad dumped Daniel onto my favourite couch and though I could tell at first glance that he was alive, that was all I could get from my young friend.

There were no wounds on him I could see and his eyes were open but staring at nothing and no matter that I shook and shouted at him, he gave no response to acknowledge if he was aware of me.

"What has happened?" I asked in horror, turning to glare suspiciously at the Nomad, "What have you done to him now?"

"Chaos is what rises from him, what drives and sustains him. Chaos is what this realm is formed from and what all others rose from." The Nomad told me, his back to me as he went over to pour himself a cup of tea, "Anything mortal or made from elements should be torn apart and absorbed into the Chaos surrounding us yet while Daniel has an inherent resistance to that, he must still learn to use that raw Chaos without being destroyed by it."

"And this is what he has been trying to do out there?" I asked, looking to the opening in the wall before looking back down into Daniel's open yet unseeing eyes, "But what does it mean for him to wield this…Chaos? What does it do to him?"

"I'm afraid you could only understand it by experiencing it for yourself and that…you would not survive." He answered me, his eyes too resting on Daniel when I looked up at him, "Essentially he is working to reach his true Avatar state. In essence to become living Chaos but it is a process best achieved in stages, like some insects go through several life stages before reaching their mature form. You could see me as his embryonic stage, right now he passes through the growth cycle of the larva maturing into a pupa. By the time he is ready to face Fate, he will mature into a true Avatar of all the realms and deal with her the way she should be dealt with."

"But how is he to do that exactly?" I asked heatedly, my anger still rising as I tried gently patting Daniel's cheek with still no response, "You've have never said just how you expect him to defeat her. I saw his fights with his younger self and those other versions of him and you say he has the strength to defeat Fate now, yet if it takes the kind of destruction I saw while Daniel subdued those others, what would be the point? The price to defeat Fate would be half the world burning while the rest would be left a torn apart and inhospitable mess. Anyone who survived the conflict would simply wish they hadn't."

"True enough but as I have said, that is what he is here to learn." The Nomad returned calmly, finishing his tea before he finished, "I cannot tell him how to defeat her any more than I could walk up to Fate and kill her for him. That is most certainly within my power but what would he or any of you gain from that? No, only another mortal can judge the mortal realms and only Fate's equal will defeat her without the realms being torn apart. Once Daniel understands how to do that, he will know how to return here to carry on his duties in the rest of Infinity."

I started to shake my head but before I could voice more of my concerns he turned and began walking away from us. I was tempted to strike out at him then but instead I shouted.

"Do you care for him?" I demanded and the Nomad froze, not turning back but just standing there with his back to me, "I asked you a question! Do you care for him?"

He started to turn and for a moment I could just see his green eye and the moisture glittering there before he turned and left the room without a word. Again I wanted to strike out or even throw myself at him but I was concerned more for Daniel and turned my attention back to him. Like before he still stared at nothing and had not even reacted once to mine and the Nomad's exchange, only the steady rise and fall of his chest showing that he was still alive.

With a sigh I went to get a basin of water and a cloth to clean him up and when that was done I made a simple broth, again spoon feeding the young man although I was encouraged by the fact that he swallowed most of it. After a while his eyes closed and he drifted into a true sleep, much to my relief, although it was a restless sleep punctuated often by what I guessed to be disturbing dreams. I remember Azula telling me how bad his sleep had been before so I watched over him closely, trying to talk soothingly to him but he only settled into a more restful sleep after I tried that old lullaby I used to sing to my son. The Soldier's lament that I still sing for him on his birthday.

It had quite an amazing effect on Daniel however. The instant I sang the first line, 'Leaves from the vine', I saw the tension almost drain away from him and he smiled softly as he drifted into a deeper, more restful sleep.

It was only a few hours later and Daniel still lay unmoving on the couch when the Nomad returned, moving wordlessly through the room to stand at the opening at the wall. I watched him warily as he sent one of his arms flailing away into the distance and brought forth one of the 'stars' from outside to create a new portal. I was preparing afternoon tea across the room when the Nomad turned back, marching up to Daniel on his couch and roughly pulling him upright.

"Hey. What are you," I began, making my way quickly over.

"Daniel." The Nomad said loudly, his face inches from my young friend's.

"Time…for more?" Daniel asked in a hoarse voice as I reached the couch, the first words I had heard from him in many days leaving me momentarily frozen.

"The final lesson." The Nomad told him and then grabbed Daniel's arm, pulling him to his feet, "It's time to show me what you've learned and find your way home."

"Wait! He needs rest." I snapped angrily as I grabbed for Daniel's other arm, "Nomad, you are killing him!"

"No. I have to finish this." Daniel growled softly, pulling his arm free of my grip and briefly he turned his empty eyes to mine, "It's the only way…we get home."

He began to stumble away from us then over toward the black surface of the portal and only stopped walking as he bumped into its featureless surface, pausing there with his forehead resting against it. Before the Nomad could move to follow however, I grabbed for his arm next and pulled him close.

"You were once a part of him. Can't you see what you are doing to him?" I hissed furiously, "He only just got himself in one piece but what you are doing is tearing him apart and driving him to the brink of insanity once more."

"I know what he can endure, Iroh." He snapped coldly back to me, "But he MUST learn."

"Learn?" I almost roared back at the Nomad, "Look at him! The only thing he is learning from you is how to kill himself!"

"I never learned to dance properly." Daniel suddenly mumbled across from us and I gave the Nomad a significant look as my young friend continued in tired but dreamy tones, "I always just go with the beat but I should learn the proper steps for Azula. She's such a good dancer, Iroh. Sometimes she incorporates the steps into our sparing and it's so beautiful to watch."

"See?" I demanded as Daniel sighed wistfully to himself.

"He is fine." The Nomad insisted, like Daniel before twisting his arm free from my grip, "Perhaps a little physically and mentally tired but you know as well as I that he can endure far more and,"

He fell silent as a quiet snore arose next from Daniel still leaning face first against the portal and although the Nomad frowned at me, I'll swear his cheeks coloured slightly. It was rare to see any emotion on his face and I could not keep a small, victorious grin off my face as Daniel mumbled again to himself in his half-conscious state.

"Iroh...you were right." The Nomad breathed with a roll of his eyes, "That's why I'm doing this now. You were right."

Then with a sigh and a shake of his head, the Nomad gestured and the portal lit up with soft light, an image appearing there that was difficult to see with Daniel still leaning against it. It took me a moment to recognise Longshot and Bee's bedroom back in Ba Sing Se where Sanna and Manny had been recuperating, although I was somewhat confused by the giant hole in one wall behind the bed. The view shifted into that hole and I saw now it was more of a tunnel and someone familiar stood with their back to us, looking out over a line of dust clouds rising over the middle rings.

"Oh…hey there Zula." I heard Daniel breath as his head lifted slightly, "I'm on my way home, I promise. He said…he told me I can come back…when I find you."

It was Azula I realised and I knew instinctively this was the Azula we both knew and loved, dressed as I had last seen her months ago before we had been sent hurtling back in time.

"How much time has passed since we left?" I asked aloud, approaching the portal to stand beside Daniel.

"I have told you the Avatar of Eternity will be a master of temporal manipulation." The Nomad told me as he joined us, "But each of you carry a small portion of temporal energy from this universe and what you see is your current 'Now'. All living things carry their own time, that temporal energy both a product of and a mirror to the time that flows through the universe they came from and when you step outside the flow of time, in a sense it creates a 'you' shaped hole in the universe and the laws that govern any universe would seek to correct that imbalance, making returning to that point much easier than it was to leave."

"Oh, err…if you say so." I breathed, still staring into the portal and noticing now that the image I saw was frozen, Azula and those distant dust clouds still and unmoving, "But how does he do it? How can he actually travel through time?"

"His speed is the key." The Nomad answered me, "It is his ability to move and think at speeds that defy the laws of space and time that enable him to step into the temporal planes but he has a long way to go before he will be able to master that aspect of his power."

He gestured once more and the portal began to drift away from the side of the house. Daniel moaned in obvious disappointment and tried to reach for the image of Azula as she retreated from him and he might even have leapt from the house to pursue her but for the Nomad and I both grabbing for his arms at the same time.

"What I have been training Daniel to do is focus and enhance his senses in this realm." The Nomad continued, "As Eternity's Avatar, he can sense the infinite realms directly. He can feel their joy and their sadness, their love…and their suffering."

"But there's just…so much." Daniel mumbled between us, his somewhat dazed eyes staring out into the brightness surrounding us, "At least I could shut out the consumed back home but here," he groaned, rubbing at his temple with a hand, "I can hear ALL of them."

"It is far more than the souls of the consumed you hear, Daniel." The Nomad told him in a surprisingly gentle voice, "When you are able to return here on your own, you will know then how to filter out the worst of the suffering you sense now, to find the universes that most need your guidance."

"But…it's infinite. What can I do about…so much pain?" Daniel breathed again, standing a little straighter now though his eyes remained on the innumerable dark stars outside.

"Just like me, I know you can feel the imbalance in the infinite realms and because you are the man you are, I know you will not turn away from that." The Nomad continued in that uncommonly warm tone, "There will always be pain and suffering, just as you will always find joy and happiness but every Avatar who becomes corrupted creates an imbalance that effects not just their own realms but the entire continuum. That is what you must learn to find. Utilise your senses to detect where the imbalance is greatest and go there to correct that universe's balance."

He gestured again and I had to shield my eyes with my free hand as the dark stars outside suddenly swirled about, as though that simple movement of his hand had stirred up the entire realm, the strange 'stars' swirling and twisting about each other, even passing through one another until at last the disorientating display settled and the stars grew still.

"How is your sense of Azula now? You have just been in contact with that Fount." The Nomad asked quietly, "Focus, Daniel. The world your Wolf-bat half was born on exists out there but it exists inside you too. Use that. Feel your sense of the 'Now' inside you and find its twin out there."

Drawing a deep breath beside me, Daniel closed his eyes and extended a hand, standing silently between us for several minutes. At first he wore a frown of concentrations but I soon saw sweat breaking out on his forehead, his frown becoming more of a grimace of pain as he continued when he eyes suddenly shot open with a gasp.

"There." He breathed and leapt out of the opening, flying away into the bright sky beyond so fast I lost sight of him almost instantly.

"Be ready, Iroh." The Nomad breathed beside me and when I looked to him I was freshly surprised to see a look of deep concern in his dual coloured eyes, "He does need this but he will not take it well."

Before I could question him a hint of movement outside caught my attention and I saw Daniel flying rapidly toward us, his hands clutched to his chest and a wide smile of his face.

"It's them. I can feel it, Iroh." Daniel said excitedly, holding out his joined hands to me and I could see one of the tiny, dark stars trapped between his caged fingers, "Its home. We can finally go home."

"No, Daniel. That is," The Nomad began, shaking his head and holding out a hand but Daniel jerked away from him, clutching the tiny star to his chest again.

"No. You told me I could go back." Daniel snapped, his good mood becoming an instant glare as he growled low at the Nomad, "You said once I learned enough to find them, we could go home."

"And I will keep my word, Daniel." The Nomad began, again thrusting out his hand, "But what you hold there is,"

"No!" Daniel cried, twisting away from the Nomad's reaching hand and thrusting out his own.

I don't know how he did it but as Daniel thrust his hands at the opening in the wall, the tiny dark point he held suddenly expanded, filling that hole with another portal of inky darkness. Even Daniel seemed surprised by what he had achieved but only for an instant before he had his face and hands pressed against the smooth, featureless side of the expanded star.

"Daniel, please listen." The Nomad insisted, his oddly and almost frightened tone making me nervous although Daniel didn't seem to notice as he ran his hands over the surface of the featureless portal, "Part of your unique nature is the fact that your souls were born in separate timelines but your human half is not yet fully ready for what you are about to,"

He fell silent as light blossomed over the surface of the portal and the image of a wide green valley appeared, a familiar valley although very different to the bare valley I had seen before we came here. I knew what I was looking at however. The single large house built along Kyoshi Island styles, the small orchards and gardens and just visible from our angle beside the house was a large, open sided stone barn with two airbison resting inside. Our view appeared to be from the edge of the lake not far from the house but what convinced me that we were looking out onto Daniel's original home was the little girl kneeling on the grass at the water's edge. The view from the portal almost seemed to be focused on her and Daniel slowly sank down to his knees, staring in wonder at this little girl with darker hair but eyes as green and as bright as Daniel's own. She was like a tiny, mirror image of Toph although her face appeared sad, her bright eyes resting on what appeared to be a folded, paper Badger-mole she held gently in her small hands.

"Kyra?" Daniel breathed, thumping one of his fists soundlessly against the portal.

"She is obviously thinking of you and that is what drew you to her." The Nomad said quietly, "You will return to them one day, Daniel I promise you but…not until after you have defeated Fate."

"No." was all Daniel breathed again, this time raising both fists and slamming them down against the portal's side.

I don't think Daniel was listening and to be honest nor was I entirely as I watched in fascination. People were emerging from the nearby house, people I knew and loved yet so very different to the ones I knew. Sokka and Suki were there along with two young men I realised with a start were their sons, Maki and Hakoda and with them stood a strikingly beautiful young woman I knew to be Oma but my eyes, almost my entire attention was on the other couple and the young girl standing between them. Daniel's father was slightly older than Aang although apart from a wild shock of hair similar to Daniel's, there was little difference between this Aang and the one I knew. Although his mother was Toph as I had never seen her, from her long hair drawn up into the tight bun as she used to wear it when she was young to the light golden tan of her skin. More than that it was the way this young woman moved, the Toph I know walks with a confident swagger while the Toph I saw in that image moved with a gentler, lighter step.

The girl between Toph and Aang drew all of our attention however. She had a long cloak on when they came out from the house but soon threw the hood back revealing a smoothly shaved scalp. I have seen the picture of her that Daniel has but with her head shaved this young girl more than ever resembled Ana, looking almost like a mirror image of young Aang when I first met him years ago.

"No." Daniel moaned from between me and the Nomad again and drew back his hands, the floor beneath my feet shuddering this time as he slammed his fists into the portal, "Mai…wait! I…I'm supposed to hold your hand. I promised I would. Mai!"

"Until you fully understand and master yourself, the infinite realms cannot open for you." The Nomad began, reaching down to rest a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

But Daniel suddenly moved with blinding speed and I was shocked to suddenly see him upright, the Nomad's feet dangling a foot above the floor as Daniel held him firmly about the throat.

"Why show me this now? Why?" He croaked, his glare threatening and pleading at the same time.

"You brought this forth, Daniel and what you see is your 'Now' on that world." The Nomad told him, his own face carefully blank again as he spoke calmly, "Although to you, you have been gone for more than two thousand years, to them it has been less than two months. Less than a week now since Aang will have visited your father."

"But…but I promised her." Daniel breathed in a quiet voice, his arm slowly lowering the Nomad and then dropping limply to his side as he turned back to the portal, "She held my hand as I got mine and I promised…I swore I'd be there to hold her hand too."

I didn't understand what he meant until I studied the portal closer. His sister Mai appeared to be the focus of everyone's attention and the adults smiled and chatted to her as they made their way down towards the lake where Kyra remained. I watched her run to join them as Toph kicked at the ground, the grass spitting before her as a large boulder rose up from the soil, its shape already flowing and changing to become a low flat bench. Mai stood beside this as Aang took her cloak from her, revealing the girl to be dressed in nothing but her wrappings and along her spine I could see a half completed blue line. I realised then what I was seeing.

Like her older brother before her, young Mai was receiving her Airbender tattoos in the traditional way to mark her passage from childhood to fully fledged Airnomad and some of her family had gathered to support and celebrate with her. She climbed up to lay on her front on the low stone bench and I watched as her father and uncle Sokka began setting out the small needles and ink jars they would be using while Toph and Oma took up potions either side of the girl to take her hands in their own. Her uncle took up a position beside her father as he began while her Aunt Suki sat near them to talk to Mai and although I could see the grimace on her face when Aang set to work, sometimes I saw her grin as Maki and Hakoda joked and fooled about nearby. Yet like her younger sister, there was a sadness in Mai's eyes that I saw reflected clearly in Daniel's eyes as he stared out at her.

"I'm so sorry." Daniel breathed wretchedly, his fingers curling and clawing at the unyielding surface of the portal, "Mom, Dad! Please…I'm sorry."

"That is enough now, Daniel." The Nomad began, reaching for him, "I should have spared you this until you were better prepared to,"

But what happened next happed so fast I almost missed the beginning. I was just turning to Daniel when a look of such desperation came over him that I too began to reach for him. When I came to my senses a moment later I was first confused to find myself on the ground being held by the Nomad. I noticed next something shimmering around us and as my head cleared further I understood he had summoned Daniel's prison bubble but this time we were the ones inside it.

And I knew why when I raised myself up to look out beyond the bubble protecting us. Daniel was almost too bright to look upon, wreathed in argent flames that flared out to several dozen yards around him. Cracks were spreading throughout the white substance of the house and our furniture went flying away to shatter against the walls as he slammed his fists into the portal's side over and over, the twisted yearning, need and pain on his face making my own heart ache. The incredible mansion the Nomad had created was flying apart around us, crackling and smashing into ever smaller pieces as Daniel continued desperately trying to batter his way through the portal, his screams muffled but easy to hear over the destruction he was causing.

_**MAI! I'M HERE, MAI! WAIT FOR ME! I'M HERE LIKE I PROMISED! KYRA, LOOK! I'M HERE! SEE ME…PLEASE! DAD, MOM! I'M RIGHT HERE! PLEASE…someone...see me…I…I'm here!**_

I felt tears spilling down my own cheeks as he called out to them again and again, our house and all it had contained simply gone now but still he hammered against the side of that glowing portal, his wild screams becoming less coherent as he broke down into dejected sobbing. Still he clawed, punched and even tried transforming and biting at the portal, scraping long claws uselessly across the portal's sides while all the time the tears and his low pained groan poured endlessly from him.

"I…I think I have…pushed him enough." The Nomad breathed suddenly and I turned to him in surprise although he only met my gaze briefly before he dropped his eyes, "You were right. I have been pushing him to and even beyond his limits but…I believed it was necessary for his training. He will need this knowledge when he returns here."

"If he ever manages that." I snapped at him, "Do you not see now what you are doing to this poor man? You say you need his heart to guide you and eternity itself yet what you are doing to him is destroying his heart."

"I know. That was always my purpose. I don't expect forgiveness for that but…I hope one day he will understand why." The Nomad replied, raising his eyes to mine and again I saw deep regret there, "I am only what I had to be to do the things that must be done to get him to where he is today. There will be times as our Avatar that he will have to make hard choices, when he will have to do whatever he must do to end the suffering of the multiverse."

His voice was stern as he told me this though his gaze remained regretful, touched too with a sense of pride when he turned from me to look over at Daniel. As I rose upright in our bubble next to him, I saw that Daniel had quietened though he still wept quietly, the portal, or rather, the hazy light swallowing/emitting negative Fount he hovered before still glowed softly with the image of his family. Most of them were still gathered together around Mai in the middle of the image, his younger sister still alternately cringing from the ongoing tattooing and giggling at her older cousins as they painted drawings on each other's bare chests using the same blue paint although with brushes instead of needles.

In the foreground of the image however, little Kyra had wandered back down to the water's edge, kneeling on the soft grass with her paper doll beside her. It almost gave the impression she was kneeling directly before Daniel and for a moment he grew still as she looked up from the water, her eyes almost seeming to be locked to his before the image faded away. A shudder went through Daniel and he dropped his head with a sigh, the light blazing from him fading away before he turned and drifted over toward us.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking at me briefly then dropping his eyes as he wiped at the moisture covering his cheeks, "I broke a promise I made a long, long time ago."

"Not so long ago to her and if you remain on the path you have chosen, she will not have long to wait to see you again." The Nomad said and with a gesture of his hand the bubble surrounding us vanished. I cringed in worry but otherwise remained unharmed at his side, although his attention was entirely on Daniel, "I know you will have difficulty believing this but…we are pleased with the man and Avatar you are becoming. That is why I selected this family," he turned then to look at me and continued, "Because it is only through their guidance will you keep your heart intact and discover the true strength to defeat Fate and go on to do the same with all the corrupted Avatars in the multiverse. When you are ready to that, Daniel you will be ready and able to go home."

Daniel had calmed even more now and even nodded thoughtfully, still staring hard at the Nomad though he suddenly turned back to me again and then surprised me again when he reached into his shirt, extracting a thick roll of papers and holding them out to me.

"Here. I grabbed your journals for you. Don't forget to record today's events." He said and I took them from him wordlessly, unable to find words to say then although I was extremely grateful he had thought to save these pages.

"So…we can go home now?" Daniel asked, his voice still as tired and drawn as he appeared to be although he began to look a little confused as he continued, "My…other home…or I mean Iroh's home. My Wolf-bat home?" he paused and closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose in one hand, finishing with a growling sigh, "I took your training. Can I just go back to her now?"

"Reach out again, Daniel." The Nomad told him, "But this time seek out her heart amongst the others, do not go flying off wildly, follow that bond you share with her and this time bring her to you."

"Seek her out?" Daniel asked with a frown, "It's nearly impossible to hear you over all the damn background noise without trying to find one individual out there even if it is Azula. I think sensing Kyra's thoughts was more of a fluke than anything else."

"Oh no. I fully expected that to happen." The younger man said and there was a ghost of a grin on his lips as Daniel's frown deepened, "I know the pain and suffering you can sense from the infinite realms is no easy thing for your heart to endure but there is a hidden strength in their suffering that you can unleash…when you understand how."

The sigh that arose from Daniel carried his frustration at this half answer but he turned away, like before closing his eyes in deep concentration. And like before he remained that way for several silent minutes, sweat breaking out on his brow before he suddenly relaxed.

"There she is." He breathed and extended a hand.

I stared at his hand, half expecting it to go flying away like the Nomad's had and so I jumped in surprise as something tiny and dark suddenly flew into his waiting grasp. He grinned in triumph as he held up that tiny star for me to see, even turning that smile briefly toward the Nomad before he faced forward again. Concentrating once more, he released the 'star' so that it hovered there just before him and then raised his other hand, bringing them close to that dark point before spreading his hands wide. With the movement the 'star' suddenly expanded, growing quickly in size until it was larger than Daniel itself.

"I'm sure this is it." Daniel breathed excitedly, "I can feel my other Mom too. My Wolf-bat Mom is," his smile widened as he finished, "She's dreaming of me."

"Yes, Daniel." The Nomad told him, gesturing with his hand again, "Here, allow me."

The image we had seen before of Azula standing in the shattered opening in Longshot and Bee's bedroom wall appeared before us and I heard my young friend sigh in relief. He reached out to trace a finger over Azula's image before him and briefly there was a deep, almost frightening sadness etched into his young face before Daniel sighed again.

"Actually, there's something else I left unfinished." Daniel began and put his hands up to the image.

Again I have no idea how he did it but as Daniel slid his hands over the image it began to display movement, Azula suddenly becoming animated and making her way backwards into the room behind her. Daniel himself suddenly appeared with her and soon others came back into the room, all of them moving backwards and I realised Daniel was somehow rolling back time, reversing the events of that day in Ba Sing Se that felt so long ago now. Mostly the image remained focused on Daniel himself as he rewound the day before us, the sun fleeing across the sky toward the east and soon dropping beneath it in a backwards dawn.

"There. That's them." Daniel said and I squinted into the darkened image, just able to make out a shadowy street and two young women hurrying along it.

"Who are they?" I asked for I had never seen these women before.

"Are they important enough for you to risk altering the timeline?" The Nomad added from Daniel's other side, "I have explained to you how dangerous that can be."

"They would be the first to tell you how important this is." Daniel told him firmly then turned back thoughtfully to the image before us, "I want more than anything to get back to Azula and the others but I have a feeling once we do get back we are all going to be very busy with our own concerns in the next few days." he paused and turned pleading eyes to me, "Would you help me to help them first? They've had a hard life but they're good people and they deserve to find happiness. You see, I gave them some advice this particular morning which I feel now was the wrong advice but I had an idea since then that I think will appeal to both of them."

I stared again at the two strange women, noticing they were hurrying quickly through the predawn streets, each of them clutched several large leather bags to her chest. Like Daniel I wanted nothing more than to return to those we loved but turning back to his hopeful, pleading expression, I could not help but smile and nod.

"This is why we need your heart, why Eternity needs you." The Nomad said, his face once more blank although he suddenly bowed low to us before he added ominously, "Remember all that I have taught you. You must master yourself before you can master Eternity but this you can do only if you follow your heart. Listen to what it tells you and when the time comes to face Fate, you will know what you need to do."

Slowly Daniel nodded and then returned the Nomad's bow, somewhat stiff and formally and his glare was as hard as always but the old hatred had faded at long last.

"And remember too, you will see me one last time before you do face Fate." The Nomad told him and I blinked in surprise at this bit of news, "In your family's darkest hour, look for me then."

For a moment Daniel's expression hardened as his eyes flicked to me and I got the impression I had just heard something he would rather I had not. But with growing excitement again he held out his hand to me and I grasped it in one of my own, both of us turning to face the Fountain of Life of our world before we moved forward and went home.

_**These are the last of Iroh's journal entries concerning his journey with Daniel through time and beyond space.**_

* * *

><p>Even early in the morning the air field just outside the city walls was a hot and dusty place, the chemical stink of grease and oils mingled with the cloying fog of steam and smoke from the engines making the air thick and the waiting passengers cough. There were few passengers waiting to board the huge green balloon parked on the airfield, only about a dozen this early in the morning and most were dressed in fine clothing. Which only made the two young women still wearing their stained and threadbare factory clothes stand out all the more, their luggage consisting of nothing more than several large leather sacks filled with everything the two owned.<p>

"Are you really sure about this, Easa?" Mahao asked nervously as they waited in the line, each holding their ticket for the southbound balloon, "I mean, you always complain about the cold in winter and it always makes me so stuffy. I'm going to spend the rest of my life at the South Pole leaving a trail of snot behind me everywhere I go."

"Mahao. Yuck!" Easa said in a scandalised tone although she giggled as she did, "Alright but…this is our chance at a new life. Who says we have to go to the South Pole? We could go to Gaoling, even Omashu or Makapi or one of the other smaller towns on the coast. Thanks to our…friend, we even have enough money to go to the Firenation if we wanted."

"Yeah I know but," Mahao began, sitting down on one of their bags with a sigh, "What will we do when we get there? We're not noble born and we weren't born with money either so we either end up back slaving in another factory or we go sign up with the local whorehouse. What our…friend…said about the South Pole sounds great and their leaders, Sokka and Suki sound really nice but,"

"I know." Easa continued as her friend fell silent, joining her by sitting on another of their bags, "It's a long way to go with a lot of big changes to go through to get away from this dump. But what other choices do we have?"

_Then perhaps I might offer you some more advice to help you make this decision…or at least, an alternative I think you might like._

The both stiffened and then turned together toward the sound of that familiar, growling voice, seeing an older man standing off to one side of the passenger loading area with a large Wolf-bat sitting quietly beside him.

"It's you." Both women breathed, rising quickly to their feet.

The Wolf-bat beside him chuckled as Iroh took a nervous step back but he was unable to escape before both young women raced over and barrelled into him, hugging him tightly from the sides and laying a multitude a kisses on each of his rapidly reddening cheeks.

"Uh, ladies?" Iroh began and at the sound of his voice they pulled away from him with confused expressions, "I believe the one you are looking for is over there."

They turned their confused over down to the Wolf-bat Iroh had pointed to, the animal almost seeming to be smiling at them with his tongue lolling out one side of his open mouth, his tail thumping the hard packed earth behind him.

"But...A Wolf-bat?" Mahao began.

"And he's such a handsome Wolf-bat too." Easa added, emboldened by the friendliness he projected she reached out to lightly scratch his ears.

_Why thank you, Easa._ Growled the voice they both recognised instantly, both suddenly standing stiffly and staring at the Wolf-bat with wide eyes, _Please don't be alarmed and above all, try not to attract attention. Trouble is brewing in the city this morning and those who are here to watch over the city would not understand the presence of me and my friend._

"Wait…I thought so. You're Iroh…the tea maker." Mahao said with fresh excitement, "We spent all our savings to come to your shop last year and had the best day of our lives. Remember Easa? We had to walk home because we spent all our money on extra tea and cakes."

"But…you said the city's in trouble?" Easa asked, glancing over at the passengers gathered near the gondola beneath the balloon before she turned back to the Wolf-bat, "Shouldn't we warn someone? Maybe tell the guards?"

"I'm afraid my friend is right and he and I cannot involve ourselves in what is to come. That is why he asked if we could come help you instead." Iroh explained quickly, "Now tell me, ladies. I couldn't help overhearing you before and I gather you are seeking new lives beyond the city. You wish to be free to choose your own paths and seek your own prosperities. Am I correct?"

"Yeah." Mahao and Easa said together, both staring now at Iroh curiously.

They waited for him to continue and didn't notice the shimmer in the air around them and only as the light (along with the sounds and smells) surrounding them changed did they look around to see that the landscape had suddenly changed. With twin gasps they stepped back to stare around at the few small houses around, some of those in disrepair although their attention was drawn to several people moving about before one of the houses. In the light of the rising sun they stared at two men and two young children who stared back at them with equal amazement.

"Danny?" one of the children suddenly squeaked and a small boy rushed toward them, throwing his arms about the Wolf-bat's neck.

_Hello Mika._ Daniel breathed as a soft sigh escaped him, _I missed you too, little buddy._

"Welcome, Daniel. You too, Iroh. It's good to see you both." Jaro boomed happily as he too came over to them, "Although I wasn't expecting a visit so soon. The Firelord invited us back for the wedding so we would have seen you in just a few," he fell silent as he stared into those green eyes and then Jaro reached out to cup the Wolf-bat's furry face, his smile becoming a concerned frown, "Oh, my lad. Something's happened to you, hasn't it?"

_That's…a long story I'll tell you later._ Daniel replied, turning then to the pair still standing before Jaro's house, _But first, who are they? I swear I know that kid from somewhere._

Turning, Jaro looked over at his house where the other man remained with a little girl of perhaps four years old hugging herself to his leg.

"Ah yes, that is Marko and Ninji. We met the other day in the canyons after YOU freed them from the Dai Li." Jaro said and grinned at the surprised look on Daniel's face, "We weren't able to track down Ninji's parents. She can't even tell us their names or where she used to live but Marko has agreed to care for her until we do track down her family. I'm helping him to fix up one of the old places here so they will have a place to live and Marko's going to help me run the farm."

_Oh good. Then hopefully you won't mind me bringing you even more strays._ Daniel quipped with a touch of humour, turning then to the still somewhat stunned and speechless women beside them, _Allow me to introduce Mahao and Easa. Both are hardworking girls with good hearts who are seeking a new home and if you are willing to part with it, they have the money they need to purchase some of your land but I would take it as a personal favour to me if you would help them start their new lives here. Just as you are doing for Marko and little Ninji._

"What do you think, ladies?" Iroh asked them from their other side, "What my friend is offering is no easy life but you would be free here to choose your own paths. If you take his offer, the land you buy will be your own and what you do with that will be up to you and you alone."

"Farming?" Easa breathed, her wide eyes still travelling about the farm until she turned back to her friend, "Do you think we could?"

Unlike her friend however, Mahao's eyes had yet to leave Jaro. He was a large, friendly looking man, a little weathered by a lifetime of soldiering and working outdoors and he looked to be nearly a score of years older than her yet he was not an unattractive man. At least to Mahao's appraising gaze.

"You know what…I really think we could." Mahao breathed, smiling brightly as she held out her hand, "Umm, Master Jaro, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Could we go and discuss buying some of your land?"

"Just Jaro, sweet lady. Jaro Hirosumea and this fine little lad of mine is Mika." Jaro boomed with an exaggerated bow of welcome, little Mika attempting the same at his father's side and getting wide smiles from both women, "And please, ladies. If Daniel vouches for you then your money is no good to me so put it away. Most of the places here look a bit run down on the outside but they were well sealed against the weather so they're all clean and dry inside and if you really are willing to take on one of these old homesteads, then I will more than happily sign the land over to you today."

"But…you can't just give us the land." Easa squeaked, her eyes somehow growing wider.

"I don't see why not. It's my land." Jaro returned with another booming laugh, "Come on over to the house. Marko and I were just about to start breakfast and it will give you both the chance to get to know your new neighbours."

Still a little dazed by their suddenly changing lives, Mahao and Easa followed Jaro as he began leading them over to his home, Mika following and staring up dreamily at Easa. Iroh too went with them and after fresh introductions had been made to Marko and the little girl with him, everyone began to make their way inside. Only one hadn't moved and Jaro paused before he entered his home after the others, turning to where Daniel still remained sitting on the dirt outside. Jaro had been able to tell instantly something had changed in the young man he knew and he still saw the pain in those green eyes as Daniel half rose, taking a step toward Jaro when he hesitated, dropping his eyes sadly.

"Danny?" Jaro began, stepping away from the house and intending to go to him when a gust of wind kicked up the dust around the house, a thicker curl of it obscuring Daniel from sight for a moment and when the dust settled, Daniel had gone.

"Damn. He keeps doing that." Said a soft voice next to him and Jaro turned to see Iroh standing in the doorway.

"What happened to him, Iroh?" Jaro demanded, keeping his voice to a whisper, "I only saw him a few days ago when we got him back and suddenly he looks like he's been dragged through hell and back again."

"Not hell…exactly." Iroh said, pain in his own eyes as he look to Jaro. He drew the thick roll of his journal out from shirt and stared down at it thoughtfully then held it out to Jaro, "We have most of the day before we can go to rejoin the others and this will tell you most of it. I'll try to fill in the rest when you've read it."

Staring down at the thick roll of papers, Jaro looked out at the empty patch of dirt where Daniel had sat before he turned back, reaching out and putting his hand on the scrolls but pushing the parchments back toward Iroh.

"My friend, we only met the other day after we got him back, when the Firelady popped out that cute little bundle but I took you for an officer as soon as I saw you." Jaro said with a sly smile, pointing then at himself, "Me, I was only a Captain which is basically just a Sergeant who can shout louder and I may have been Earthnation Forces, but I bet even in the Royal Firenation Army no one under officer rank reads paperwork. You should know most of the grunts can't even spell their own names. They're just there to be shouted at."

Even Iroh had to grin at this, having lead his armies he knew full well that Jaro was perfectly correct on that score. He had been a field commander and saw how orders were delivered to the ranks. The Captains shouted the orders at the Sergeants who bawled out the Corporals who shouted at each other as well as the soldiers under them who themselves shouted in one voice, the entire army shouting for victory, calling out for vengeance or even sometimes crying for their mothers.

"Listen, if Danny vouches for those girls then they're ok and I personally vouch for Marko. He's been through rough times but he's still a good man. Good to have around the farm, proving to be a good friend and he's been a great father for that little girl." Jaro said warmly, reaching out to rest his hands on Iroh's shoulders, "I see you for what you are, Iroh you old soldier. You are with friends here and you are welcome in my home and you can tell us what happened over some nice ginger root wine and bowl of sweet grain porridge." Looking thoughtful, he added, "Which Mika made, not me so…it'll actually have flavour."

"But," Iroh began uncertainly, glancing over himself at the place Daniel had been, "I should not leave him alone. He has been to…very dark places…both within himself and without."

"You both have, you mean." Jaro commented and then grinned again, "And you know him as well as I do. It's not hard to see that look in an old soldier's eyes. He's gone off feeling like he wants to bury his head under a rock but he never goes far and with the with way that boy can see the world you can bet he's even listening to what we are saying right now." then leaning away from Iroh, Jaro cupped a hand about his mouth and shouted to the sky, "Isn't that right you hairy faced voyeur? Now quit being a grumpy, sour faced, whiny little bitch and get your ass in this house before I send Mika and his Coonies out to find you!"

Iroh blinked in surprise at the shout and then turned in amazement at the soft growl to one side and saw Daniel only feet away, a glare on his Wolf-bat face though he did not meet either of their eyes as he pushed his way between Iroh and Jaro, still grumbling in an endless low growl as he disappeared through the doorway into Jaro's home.

"That boy is a born warrior. I've never seen anyone move or fight like him." Jaro said to Iroh before they followed, "But like any soldier on the battlefield, sometimes he just needs a good kick in the pants to remind him where he belongs."

Nodding thoughtfully and soon matching Jaro's grin, Iroh chuckled along with him as they went inside.

* * *

><p>Standing in the hole Daniel had smashed through the wall, Azula stared out at the dust clouds rising over the middle ring, a cold weight in her chest. Her first impulse was to go after him, to discover for herself what had frightened him so badly after she had asked him to check on her uncle but she knew too that whatever threat he faced, Daniel was her uncle's best and probably only defence.<p>

She heard running footsteps behind her and turned to see Reena and the others burst back into the room, all of them staring wide eyed at the enormous hole in the wall.

"Doesn't that idiot understand what low profile even means?" Manny groaned, closing her eyes and slapping a hand to her forehead, "I swear, I am going to kill him for this."

Making her way back into the room and before Azula could open her mouth, two new figures suddenly appeared near the doorway side by side. It was Toph and Sokka there although she swayed slightly on her feet for a moment at their first appearance, at least until Sokka leant over to administer the chi release on her.

"Thanks, Snoozles." Toph muttered to him and then turned to face Azula, "Sis! What the hell just happened and where's Chuckles? I swear it just felt like he was about to crap his pants and then next minute,"

She fell silent as another shape materialised in the room over near the couch and everyone paused to stare at this one. It appeared as though a lumpy snowman had just arrived to join them when it spoke to them in a muffled voice.

"Mffft anged Anny!" It began and then shook itself, snow cascading down to the floor and revealing Aang inside, "Sorry, I was entertaining some kids up north but…a second ago I felt Danny terrified about something and then he just vanished."

"Yeah but what about the other one?" Toph demanded, "Can't you feel him, Twinkletoes?"

"Other one?" Reena asked them.

"It's like…there were two of him for just a second." Aang said to everyone in the room, "I can still feel him although…not as strongly as before."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Growled a voice from behind Toph, "I reopened that connection between us half a second too early."

Everyone turned and then froze at the sight of them standing in the doorway to the room. Of course they recognised both men but something in their faces left the others momentarily frozen.

"Danny?" Azula breathed, pushing past the others to approach him.

A small smile appeared on Daniel's tired and drawn face then and he streaked across the room, Azula finding herself crushed in his arms as he held her tightly to himself. It was him, that much she could tell but his sudden change of demeanour, his innate strength and confidence that he seemed so full of moments ago had vanished and the trembling man holding her now left her feeling more unnerved than the way he had disappeared from her arms less than a minute ago.

"I have missed you so much." He breathed, leaving Azula even more confused and concerned, "Every day it got harder but I knew I would come back…because you would be here waiting for me."

"But…you were just here and…you smashed down the wall just to go get my uncle?" She breathed but as he drew back, her forced herself to stifle a gasp as she searched his eyes with her own, "Something's wrong. Something has changed. What happened to you, Daniel?"

"I did something idiotic as usual." Daniel tried to say with humour, glancing at the huge hole in the wall but he quickly dropped his eyes as he finished, "And then the Nomad came."

"What?" Aang and several others exclaimed, "When?"

"A little over three hundred and fifty years ago." Daniel replied, his eyes again shying away from their questioning stares, "Right now though you need to go get Zuko and then you and Iroh need to sit down for a family meeting."

"Yes it is…long overdue." Iroh added from the doorway, his behaviour as odd as Daniel's as he sighed sadly to himself, stepping into the room with obvious trepidation.

"There are things you and your brother…and more that all of you need to hear." He breathed, still smiling sadly at Azula, "Come find me when he's done if you want but…I'll understand if you need some time."

He went to draw back but Azula suddenly tightened her grip about him.

"No. Don't go." She whispered desperately, "Please, Danny. What's happened?"

"Yeah, Chuckles. I mean, what the hell did I just feel?" Toph demanded, marching up to their side, "One second I thought you were fighting for your life and suddenly," she reached out with a light tremble to her hand, resting it on his arm as her pale eyes shimmered behind her bangs, "Oh, Danny. Whatever happened cut you deep, didn't it?"

"You know isolating yourself from us isn't the answer." Aang added as he joined them, the others in the room gathering close as Aang continued softly, "And we know something terrible just happened to you. Stay with us. Tell us what's going on."

"I…I'm not," Daniel began, his voice cracking once before he dropped his face from theirs, "I'm not entirely human or even Wolf-bat anymore. The things I can do…terrify me more than ever. I…I did things…tore apart...whole worlds, watched the life on them go screaming down into the dark of oblivion and nothing I could do would stop me from," he shuddered in Azula's arms and then finished in barely a whisper, "Listen to Iroh for now. He can tell you most of it. You know where I'll be."

He didn't so much vanish as simply dissolve out of the air, fading quickly away from Azula's embrace and she stared in confusion and fear at the place he had been before her head snapped around to Iroh, her glare demanding answers from him before she pushed her way through the others and marched over to him.

"Uncle." She snarled though her voice still carried a tremor of fear, "Tell me what just happened to both of you."

"You…should not call me that anymore." Iroh answered her with a sad smile, turning away from her deepening confusion to look over at the others, "Will some of you please go and get my nephew and as many of the others who can come. Daniel is right and this is something all of you need to hear. He has learned many new things about himself and," he paused, turning back to Azula and she couldn't help but stare open mouthed as tears began pouring from his golden eyes, "And there are some old family secrets of my own that have lain buried long enough."

* * *

><p>"You're doing great, Mai. You're Dad's almost done with your back." Sokka breathed soothingly, "Just let us know if you need a break."<p>

"I'm ok." She squeaked in a tiny voice, gritting her teeth and doing her very best to lay still.

"As least you haven't cried yet like your uncle did when he got his tattoo." Her Aunt leaned in to whisper, making Mai giggle before she hissed again at the endless stinging pain.

"Hey don't tell the kids about that." Sokka whined at his wife.

"Come off it, Snoozles. How many times have you been up here and gone swimming in our lake?" Toph said next with a wide grin, "We've all seen your little tramp stamp so get over it."

"It's not a tramp stamp." Sokka continued in a whining tone, putting one hand to his lower back self-consciously, "It's a beautifully rendered drawing of the boomerang my Dad gave me when I was a kid."

"Yeah." Aang mumbled, still focusing intently on his task though he grinned as he finished, "A beautifully rendered boomerang that just happens to frame your butt crack like the perfect tramp stamp."

He raised his tiny hammer and needle as a stronger fit of giggling arose from Mai while the others laughed at Sokka's sour expression. When the young girl had settled, her father once again set to work with his ink filled needle, sometimes cringing himself when Mai twitched or whimpered from the pain but still working with a strong sense of pride to be doing this again for his second child. They continued in silence for a few minutes while nearby Mai's cousins were by now almost entirely blue as they had given up attempting to paint one another with brushes and now ran about, taking swigs from the ink bottles they held before attempting to spray each other with it from their mouths. Even the older adults were grinning at their antics with only little Kyra sitting separately from the others, having wandered down to the water's edge to skip stones or look for interesting insects amongst the water weeds.

Oma was the first to notice something unusual as she raised her head, cocking it to one side and listening intently. The others only noticed when she suddenly jumped to her feet beside Mai, excitement on her face as she signalled frantically with her hands.

"What's up, Baby?" Hakoda asked, he and his even more identical brother making their way over to her.

"It's what?" Maki added, he and his brother both looking surprised although the others simply couldn't keep up with her rapidly signing hands, "That can't be right."

"What is it, Oma?" Suki asked her daughter in-law curiously.

Turning back to the others, Oma slowed her hands down and each of them there were familiar with and could easily ready her hand signs.

_I hear Danny's Heartsong._ She told them excitedly, _I keep hearing him calling out._

"He can't be back yet." Aang breathed as he put down his needles, draping Mai's cloak over her as she sat up before him, "That other Aang said he was hurt and still recovering but he still needs to help them through the crisis that world is facing before he can come back to us."

"Yeah, I still say a bald you just appearing in your bathroom mirror with all this news is just kind of weird, Dude." Sokka pipped up with a frown, "You sure you weren't getting into a little of my cactus brew that morning?"

"Hey, little Kyra saw him too and," Maki began in a stern voice.

"If she says he was real then," Hakoda snapped at his father next.

"Then that's good enough for us." Suki finished for their sons, narrowing her eyes at Sokka, "And if he says Daniel is going to bring back our Re to us…then that should be good enough for you too."

"Yeah but…come on, sweetheart." Sokka began, pain flashing through his eyes, "I'm the one who found her…I held her body in my arms."

"Sokka." Aang began.

He smiled warmly down at his daughter first before turning that smile up to his old friend.

"I wasn't able to do a full sharing with that other Aang but our minds were able to meet enough for me to know he was real." Aang said, speaking not just to Sokka but everyone gathered around, "Our Danny and your Reena are there, they're alive and they are fighting with every ounce of their strength to get home to us. They are helping the people of that world and they even intend to confront their Fate by year's end but afterwards," his eyes were wide and excited as he finished, "That other Aang said there was even a way Daniel can restore Kuzon to us as well."

"But…he's dead too," Sokka began in confusion.

"This is Danny we're talking about, Dad." Maki cut in with a grin.

"And we've all seen that kid do impossible crap." Hakoda added with an identical grin.

"He will, Uncle Sokka. I know he'll bring them back to us." Mai added, speaking for the first time as she reached to take one of her uncle's hands in her own, "He can't be here today but I know he's thinking of me, I can feel it. My big brother…I know he did some…bad things…but he promised us he would find a way to make things right again and when my big brother makes a promise, you know he will always do whatever it takes to keep his promise."

Sokka looked down into his niece's wide grey eyes, seeing that they were swimming with barely restrained tears but she had spoken with firm conviction, her gaze steady as she held Sokka's eyes with her own. It only took a moment before he relaxed, smiling to Mai before he leant down to plant a gentle kiss on the crown of her shaved head. The rest of the family gathered close again as Mai slipped off her robe and lay down, her hand still holding Sokka's this time as Aang picked up his needles.

But he paused before beginning again as Oma suddenly jumped, spinning about and searching all about with her eyes.

"Wait." Toph breathed, her own head cocked to one side, "I heard something then."

Silence fell as everyone remained still, each of them straining their ears but it was more than a minute before they heard it faintly as though coming to them from a great distance.

Boom…Boom!

"Sounds like a storm up in the mountains." Maki commented, he and his brother turning that way.

"That…didn't sound like thunder." Sokka commented, he too listening as intently as the others but again it seemed to take the longest time before they heard it again.

Boom!...Boom!

"Is it getting…closer?" Aang asked looking around for the source of the sound.

"Not closer." Toph breathed, digging her fingers into the grass beside her, "Twinkles, it's coming from everywhere. All around us but…from under us too."

"Maybe your Badger-mole friends are doing something under the mountains?" Suki suggested curiously.

_BOOM!_

"No. I can see them. They can hear this too and they're locking down their burrows." Toph told them, her own pale eyes wide as her senses searched far and wide around them, "I've never seen them so scared. It's almost as if,"

_**BOOM!...BOOM!...BOOM!**_

Each of them felt it as well as heard it that time, a shudder running through the ground with each crashing sound and all of them were on their feet in an instant but as the sound came again it already seemed to be fading.

_**BOOM!...Boom!...**__Boom._

Seated down by the water, little Kyra heard it too and marvelled at the way the strange noises made the entire surface of the lake before her jump and ripple. She had no idea what the noise was but storms came and went often in the mountains so she only held her paper doll without concern as she watched the interesting patterns the light made on the rippling surface of the water. It was as the loud sounds faded and the water at the lake's edge grew still that Kyra saw him, or rather his reflection in the water. Looking up sharply what she saw had as much substance as a reflection but she stared into her brother's translucent green eyes even as that image of his face faded as suddenly as it had appeared.

* * *

><p>In the realm of Chaos the Nomad floated before one of the infinite Founts, the frozen image of Kyra kneeling beside the lake before him. He wasn't looking at her at first but a sheet of white paper he held in his hands, carefully folding the sheet again and again at precise angles to give it the right shape.<p>

"Do not worry. I will make certain he keeps this particular promise. I could not say so directly but…I have always cared for him." The Nomad looked up and seemed to address the frozen image of the girl directly, "And I am very sorry I could not send him to you today little one but I promise you myself, you will not have long to wait. He will find his way home to you soon."

Holding up what he had created to his dual coloured eyes, the Nomad smiled at the thing as he brought his other hand up to it, running a finger over the folded paper and leaving pale green lines in his wake.

"Beautiful." He said to himself.

Releasing his creation, his smile widened as it unfolded its wings and then turned before it soared away from him.

* * *

><p>Staring at the place she had seen his face, tears were welling in Kyra's eyes as a longing that had filled her heart for some time now suddenly swelled to almost overwhelm her, the little girl reaching out with one hand desperately. Her other hand was sinking into the soft bank and she was moments from toppling into the water when something white appeared from nowhere out over the lake. It dipped and then levelled out, swooped almost upright in the air then tipped back down, it's wings rustling as it quickly levelled out just above the water and then slowly rose up to tap gently into Kyra's outstretched hand.<p>

Carefully she closed her fingers before it could fall into the water and drew back from the edge, sitting back onto the grass again and finally managed to draw a shuddering breath as she held up the marvellous thing that had flown into her hand. Just like her paper Airbison, it was a beautifully crafted animal that she realised she knew. Her brother had taken her and her sister to the south of the mountains one night and sitting high above the earth on their father's Airbison, the three of them had watched dozens of Wolf-bat's flying about them in the night sky. She and Mai had both marvelled at the graceful animals wheeling about the sky, their wings so like her father's glider and they flew as skilfully and as beautifully as he did.

Curiously but with great care, Kyra examined the wings and saw the creases in the paper, prodding the wings gently with a finger then to fold them down to form the animal's forelimbs. The difference with this paper Wolf-bat however were the pale green lines adorning its body, the longest going from the tip of its tail to its forehead with others branching off this to go down each leg to its paws. The end of each line displaying a large, green arrow.

Her cheeks remained wet with her tears but a huge smile was forming on Kyra's face as she searched the air above the water once more. The noises had stopped and the lake's edge as still as it usually was, the air clear now with just few small winged insects buzzing about and the tiny colourful fish who hunted those bugs from just beneath the surface of the water. Only looking again to her special gift, her smile kept growing as Kyra got carefully to her feet with both her paper dolls held gently in her hands and began to make her way over to her family.

None of them had moved since the strange sounds began and for several minutes after they had faded the entire group remained frozen, their ears straining for any sign of its return.

"Do you think its," Mai began in a hesitant whisper, turning her wide eyes to her father, "Can it be him?"

Across from them Oma was nodding her head so vigorously her long brown hair was flying everywhere and while Aang respected this young woman's unique abilities, he could only shrug to his daughter.

"I honestly don't know, sweetie." He told her, turning to his wife sitting beside him next, "Did you pick up anything?"

"I just heard what you guys did but…it came from everywhere." She told them, a thoughtful frown on her face as she placed a hand over her heart, "Except…I could feel it coming from in here too."

"Yeah…I got that too." Sokka added.

"And me." Said Suki and behind her, her bright blue twins were nodding to show they had felt it too.

Between the twins however, Oma was signing so frantically her shaking hands kept knocking into each other and almost tangling her fingers together.

"Hey, hey. Rockstar, slow down. You're our lead guitarist, remember?" Maki said, grabbing for one of her flailing hands.

"Yeah, Babe." Hakoda added grabbing her other hand in a gentle but firm grip, "If we're going to have a band at all, we kind of need those fingers intact."

That got through to the overexcited woman and she grinned briefly at the twins before taking a deep, calming breath and shaking her hands out before raising them to sign again.

_I only heard snatches of it but it was HIS Heartsong._ Oma told them, her signing still fast but readable now, _His soul has danced to that wild beat ever since I've known him and I'd know his song anywhere. And those louder noises…between the sounds…I heard him. There were no words…or I couldn't hear them but…he was calling out so, so loud._

"Really?" Mai breathed, hardly daring to believe it, "Oh Oma, is it really him?"

Again Oma's hair flew as she nodded wildly and the small group shared silent looks between them with a shared sense of awe that could easily be seen on each of their faces. Until one suddenly frowned and Toph turned away, facing her youngest daughter who had just wandered up to them from the lake and now that Toph was paying more attention she became aware of the moisture still dampening Kyra's cheeks.

"Oh, my little Nugget. Are you ok?" Toph asked softly, drawing Kyra over to her side, noticing briefly that she had some of her paper dolls with her but most of her attention remained on her daughter, "Did those big noises before scare you? Or did you hear us talking about Danny and feel sad?"

Toph and Aang's four year old daughter only shook her head and smiled brightly at her family.

"That wasn't me, Momma. The big noises was Danny being sad. He was crying but I think he's ok now." Kyra told them sincerely, her smile growing as most of them gaped open mouthed at her. Then placing down her Airbison on the grass at her feet, she held up the new paper doll to her sister, "And I think he send this guy for you, Mai."

The little girl's comments to her mother had surprised them but looking closer at the folded, four legged creature in her hand they finally noticed the green arrows so like an Airbender's tattoos and everyone's eyes grew near as wide as their mouths when they recognised those tattoos even if they were on the strange animal. With a small crooked grin on her face, Kyra stood the little figurine on one palm and then reached up to push the animal's upraised tail down with a finger and the motion caused it's front half to lift up off her other hand, paper folds sliding over one another and making its wings suddenly open with a little snap.

Even though the tears had begun to flow and poured from Mai's eyes, like her sister a smile was spreading across her face as she reached out with trembling hands to take the paper Wolf-bat wearing her brother's tattoos.

"Daddy? Can we keep going?" Mai asked suddenly and at the confusion on Aang's face she added, "With my tattoos I mean. I want to have them finished."

"Finished?" Aang breathed, only half listening as he stared at the paper Wolf-bat in Mai's hands.

His youngest daughter had dozens of such things, all manner of paper animals represented in miniature that Daniel had created for her. Some only months ago and others she had carefully preserved for more than a year, treasuring each as her older brother made them for her. But though she had so many that every chair, shelf, cupboard and dresser in her bedroom were covered in them, Aang knew she had no Wolf-bat's in her large collection.

"I want to get my back done so we can move on to my head. That way I can start growing back some hair soon." Mai was continuing, her eyes locked to Kyra's and their wide smiles were almost identical whilst Aang, their mother and everyone else continued staring in open mouthed wonder at the Wolf-bat, "I know Danny will already be proud of me for getting my tattoos two years younger than he did…but," she paused as she reach up self-consciously to touch her smoothly shaven scalp, "I'd really rather my big brother didn't see me bald when he brings Re and Ku home or otherwise he'll be calling me Cueball or Egghead for the rest of my life."

After all the strange events of that morning and the emotional upheaval that came with it, Mai's softly spoken comments broke the spell and her uncle Sokka snorted first and then the big man's loud laughter echoed about the valley, the rest of the family soon joining in.

Within minutes they were seated comfortably about the low stone slab while Mai lay stretched out atop it, her father and uncle working on her back. Kyra stayed this time, sitting in her mother's lap and joining in as she and the others spoke quietly of days past and the possible future that yet awaited them.

No one held Mai's hand this time. No one had to. She lay on her front with her head resting on her hands and turned to one side, the folded paper Wolf-bat standing on the stone and facing her from a few inches away. The sting of the needle continued on as the sun rose higher in the sky and the air grew steadily warmer yet the smile never left Mai's face as she stared into two green points on the animal's face, the creases and folds in the paper giving the effect that he was smiling back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god. I just can't help myself from writing cutesy, Disney style happy endings.<strong>

**Well, for some of them at least. Not so much Daniel and Iroh.**

**As always, please enjoy and review.**


End file.
